ultimate ninja
by diablosbane
Summary: Naruto harem Naruto will be a godlike and will have all bloodlines and few from other fictions like d&d and final fantasy and dbz even some assassin creed and skyrim he will start with few powers and weapons. In need of a beta again and Harem list is in chapter 68 Pm me if you wanna Beta I will pass a chapter as a test and if good your the new beta
1. the starting point

Hey everyone this is my first book. This will be a mix of anime, video games, and D and D. I will get to as I can first it will be a mix of Naruto, final fantasy, and the story of Drizzit. Naruto is main character, he holds his six safe powers from the time he is born with Rinnegan and has all powers of final fantasy cloud and few of the ff10 main good guys mostly Yuna and lulu and from d and d Drizzit who is a Drow ranger who has a dark " Hunter" side along with some of the main characters also throwing in in a Goku attack and nimbus cloud

now I don't own any of these characters and will never own them I am only using aspects and powers of the characters to make Naruto a God in his time and this is a romance story with the CRA will make some guy characters girls to make the harem/family bigger it will only be a love harem no forced will update as they go cause they aren't the ones most used well Fu and Ino yes but that's all

again I don't own Naruto ff7 and ff10 or r a Salvatore books and finally dbz only a fan thinking this will be fun to try.

 **jutsu's and spells**

 **tail beast mode**

 _ **summons**_

 _thinking and writing_

speaking

In a time where things were simple. There were 5 great elemental nations that existed and were in an unsettled peace. That peace was broken three times due to the wars of the hidden Ninja villages of the great nations. It seemed that only one nation seemed to be always the winner. That was the village hidden in the leaves in the land of fire. This was where a village called Konohagakure was located.

Eventually the world was quiet of wars. All the villages prospered and grew, everything seemed quiet. To be honest that is what scared the blonde and purple eyed man who in the 3rd Ninja war had personally changed the fate of the war. using only 2 Jutsu's the **Hiraishin no Jutsu** and **Rasengan**. he was successful in killing 1000 shinobi from the village hidden in the stone. Which the Tsuchikage did something unheard of he laid down arms to Minato a simple Jonnin not even to the Hokage of the Hidden leaf village. Which ended the war and brought a peace to the nations.

Soon after the war Minato Nazemaki became the 4th Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. This was two year in the past He was now married and preparing for something special. To minato, it was too quiet, that was till he heard the screaming of his wife as she was having troubles bringing his son into the world. While keeping her tenant in check at the same time.

"Minato when this is over I'm killing you for getting me pregnant!"

Screamed a blood red haired women, who was squeezing his hand with a pressure to break solid steel. Which is understandable since she was tied for strongest Female ninja in the world. Her strength was a match for the female Sannin Tsunade Senju, which was her cousin. This woman's name was Kushina. Her sapphire blue eyes pierced his purple Rinnegan eyes. He whispered soothing words in her ears telling her she is almost there and that Naruto will be in her arms soon. All in the hopes that he could get his hands away from her insane grip. Then work on helping with the seal that Held the Nine tails in side her.

Just as he said that their babies screams were heard. He wasn't even out of the womb completely yet. This goes to show he was meant for great things. Soon the nurse grabbed him and cleaned him up, and then the nurse that was there brings them their child. Soon as they had him in their arms he was gone like he never was there. A man in a orange swirled one eyed mask, appeared by the door with Naruto in his arms. Minato jumped up and drew his three pronged Kunai he always kept on him.

Minato then calmly asked the man."What are you doing with my son? How did you even find this place? No one even knew where we were so no one could tell."

The masked man simple throws the baby towards the wall in a way to separate Minato from his target. he yells loudly and with a husky twisted voice." I am here for the fox demon in your wifes seal. So you will let me take it for your son's life".

Minato jumps to the baby, as he does he teleports the baby to his house to protect him, and returns and sees that Kushina is gone so is the man. The nurse, that was also the Lord 3rd Hokage's wife, is dead with a slit throat and a single stab wound to the chest through the heart.

He activates the seal on Kushina's wrist to get to her and sees her chained to a rock and her shirt ripped from her stomach. Black ink spilling from her seal showing the nine tails was gone. The man just finished pulling the 9 tails fox out of his wife, then yells, "I'm going to destroy that village you call home and you will die as well Yellow Flash! You are useless to stop me and you get to watch as your village burns."

Kushina was using her will power to stay alive as she had some final things to tell Minato."Minato you have to seal the fox again. I know I am weak from the extraction so seal it in our son and seal all of my chakra and mana in him, as well as all my knowledge. I know Kazue (the 9 tails) will protect him like she did me when I was young. Seal all her power, not half, use this seal please." With that she handed him a paper with a seal matrix on it extremely complicated looking . The Ink from the stuff on her stomach.

As she hands him the tags to him he kisses her lips. She whispers her final living words.Ì love you Minato Nazemaki. Kami please protect Naruto in his life, I beg you.

Minato looked at his now dying wife. He recognizes the seals and says to Kushina."I won't be coming back here, I will die to add 2 other seals to him. One being the **Reaper Death Seal** and the **16 Prong Beast Absorption Seal**. There is no key cause Kazue will agree to be his protector and guide him. I love you Kushina Uzumaki with all my heart and soul. I will be seeing you soon."

As Minato flashes away Kushina draws her last Breath and her eyes close and as the Goddess of Death comes to claim her soul. Kushina's soul left her body and She looked at the Goddess and saw the sad emotions on the goddesses face

She sheds a tear as she says to Kushina."I will take your husband's soul, but I won't claim it so you two can watch from heaven and be together like you should be. I will help seal Kazue because your son has my blessings as well as my sisters and brothers. He will have gifts and summons unheard of in this world in over ten thousand years. Time to come home my daughter to where you have always belonged."

"I never could fool you could I my mother. I really wish I could be there for him everyday he is going to have a harder life than what I had." Kushina whispers as she embraces her real mother. From when she came down to earth to find love.

As her soul leaves her body and she looks at the fox. She notices the pain in it's eyes. As it is stabs the 4th Hokage with its claw, trying to stop being sealed once again. The fox has tears as She regains control over herself soon as she stab Minato. The tears are flowing like waterfalls, from the Foxes eyes like a flood gate opened.

She see the sealing start working and the Chakra that is the fox is rushing into Naruto's stomach just like they planned. The death goddess then decides to do something. She brings Kushina over to the site so she can see that Naruto is okay. The seal appears on his stomach. They were surprised when the Uzumaki symbol and eight marks surrounding appeared.

Kushina tears pour down her cheeks and she leans down and applies some of her final Chakra into him so she can come see him when he is older, and needs to see her again for any reason. As Kushina ascends to her new world in the sky to take her place with Minato.

They follow the death goddess that is her mother when she walked the earth 44 years earlier to find true love. As they leave, a blinding light hits the alter that was holding her son. A suit of armor and cloak appear around him before disappearing acting as an invisible armor till he releases and wears it permanently and a giant scroll lands beside him. A scroll that he will be able to read when he is ready.

 _ **Time Skip 5 Minutes After the Sealing**_

The 3rd Hokage was now currently holding a blonde baby that's sleeping in his arms. He was also looking at the body of Minato. The ANBU already had recovered Kushina's body from the rock she was chained to. As he holds him he is thinking about the letter that was on his chest. The letter was written by his father to the 3rd it seemed like. He **Body Flickered** to the Hokage Office to read the letter in Private.

 _Dear Sarutobi, You old Monkey_

 _"By the time you read this I have passed on. this is mine and Kushina's son. I know how the tailed beasts containers were and are treated. I want you to make sure he is treated like a hero. While keeping who his parents are a secret. Well till he is strong enough to defend himself._

 _T_ _hat would protect him from the villages that would do anything to see him dead for being our son. I know you can guess Iwa and Kumo but also The Sky nation as well thanks to Kushina's anger. Please don't let anyone treat him like a weapon and give him love._

 _His godfather and godmother was suppose to be my sensei Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin and Tsunade Senju The Slug Queen and Of Elixirs. Now I realize that it would be impossible being the spy master and her running around gambling all the time._

 _So now his godfather is Kakashi Hatake, my only living student. His godmother is Anko Mitarashi. She will know his pain in times of need. She was picked by Kushina due to looking after her when Orochimaru left the village._

 _He already has all his Chakra and Mana unlocked. Mana is another word for magic, since you are wondering. There are a few scrolls and books sealed in the medium solid black scroll at the house. The giant one beside him is one that is gifted from the gods and us._

 _He is the grandson of the 2nd Hokage and of the Death goddess. Which are Kushina's parents. He already has my eyes the Rinnegan, He will figure that one on his own. He will have every bloodline open to him thanks to that.. He will know exactly how to use them as well._

 _The seal in which I used to hold the Nine Tails will allow them to help each other and share Chakra with no problems. She was controlled by a man claiming to Madara Uchiha._

 _The Nine Tails didn't want to attack, a masked man forced it to. Do not let this village treat him like he is the reincarnation. Remember it was not any of the Uchiha's in the village but a rogue one._

 _My time here on this planet is done. Do me proud and keep him safe and tell him that we loved him. Also I give you back the hat, enjoy the office again old monkey"_

 _Minato Nazemaki_

 _The 4th Hokage of the village and proud father of Naruto._

 _Have dreams and protect your Honor_

By the time the 3rd finished the letter tears were pouring down his face and on to the end of the lettered scroll. Then as the tears fall a knock is heard at the door. He quickly wiped away the tears that were on his face.

"Come in." He says in a pained voice. evident of him still crying.

"Lord Hokage-sama the council has called a meeting about what happened. Also they are all angry and out for Sensei's legacies blood." As two ANBU with a dog and snake mask said in unison. The snake Masked ANBU looked to be really young maybe ten.

"Let's get this future storm of paperwork out of the way. You two will report after this meeting in regular uniform got that. We have something to discuss about Naruto." He says with teary eyes and an annoyed tone.

A slight nod is all he gets for an answer from the two in front of him. He stands up and puts his hat and robes on over his battle armor. He **Shunshin No Jutsu** to the doors of the chambers in which the council meets. As he walks in he feels the hate and he glances down in disgust at the hate for a baby that is not even an hour old. He felt some bile come up from that fact.

"Where is the shinobi council? Who called this meeting? I know that I, the 3rd Hokage, sure didn't." He yells with fire in his eyes he isn't taking shit today it's been a sad day for him. He just lost the two he considered his adoptive kids.

"We called this meeting Lord third. Due to the demons attack. Also to call for the execution of the baby you hold. The fourth sealed it the baby to make it easy to kill." Screamed a pink haired women while glaring at the baby. While she held her own pink haired baby, who was born only a week before.

"Listen here Haruno". The 3rd Hokage said with a glare that would destroy a soul with enough killer intent to drop a jonin to their knees. Yet she didn't flinch which kinda impressed him. "Nothing will be decided till the shinobi council is here since this is a clan issue. Due to the babies heritage that will not be revealed."

Just as the 3rd finished saying that all the clans that call the hidden village their home while 3 seats remain empty the Namikaze, Senju, and finally the Uzumaki seat. Which was a unclaimed seat at all.

The Uzumaki seat wasn't really a true clan of the Land of fire but since the wife of the 1st Hokage was an Uzumaki the seat was available to anyone that wanted to claim being an Uzumaki and had all the tests and special abilities that the Uzumaki had the males had stamina and god amount of Chakra.

Meanwhile and the women had 3 special ones 1 was Chakra chains of Sealing, The vampire kiss, and finally finally mastery of Yin and Yang release combined. Ye the clan was also responsible for the seals that protect Konohagakure from threats.

The Senju seat has been empty for almost 40 years since the last person to hold the seat was Tobirama Senju. Before he became Hokage and later died in the second Great Ninja war. Before handing the the Hat to Sarutobi after being bate for his students to get away.

The Nazemaki clan became a clan only because Minato became the Hokage. The Nazemaki family was a unheard of clan. Yet there was rumbling that they were an assassin clan from the Land of Demons which was a bunch of islands. A land where criminals went for work and safety since they also protected the people there.

The first clan head to come in was from the Aburame lead by Shibi Aburame. The man always had a solid grey trench coat with a solid visor with 4 slits in for glasses. No one ever heard any emotions from the clan or heard them talk much. The clan uses bugs in a way that most find repulsive. They use them in an attack, defence, scouts and in getting information. They did this by letting them reside in their bodies so they eat their Chakra. In turn they will attack for them and steal the Chakra from others to give back to the host .

The next was the Akimichi clan who currently lead by the solid man name Choza. The clan uses the Yang release to increase their size of their bodies and weapons for battle. They have a taboo that's dealing with their weight. Calling them fat causes a rage that won't stop till their opponents are dead or knocked out. They had a famous team combo with 2 other clans, the Nara, and Yamanaka clan they made the Ino-Shika-Cho team famous in the 3rd Ninja war. Due to how well they supported each other in the war.

The next man that walked in was Inoichi Yamanaka, head of his clan of mind walkers. That are mostly meant for interrogation and torture for the most part anyways. They also are great in battle to use as scouts and infiltration. They are also part of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Have been friends and battle brothers with the other clan heads of the respect clans.

The Nara clan head came in next with a tired look that is a permanent look on his name is Shikaku Nara a man with two scars on the right side of his face. His clan uses the shadow/Yin style. The clans style is to use shadows to bind and kill opponents before they can do anything.

The males of the clan are all lazy and always try to sleep. Yet their IQ is nothing to joke about, almost always over 200, they are geniuses and battle strategists on and off the field of battle. He is the leader of the trio of the formation. He is also jonin battle commander and only answers to the Hokage.

Then a women with wild spiky brown hair with feral dog almost wolfish features. Her name is Tsume Inuzuka. She always looks just like the rest of her clan She took it to the extreme though. For instance longer claw like nails, sharper senses, and longer canine teeth. The clan is known for their Ninkin companions that charge into battle with them. Their companions are also an extension of their family to the extreme as well. Their fierce loyalty towards any who they consider the pack. The women always rule the clan, always hunting for the true alpha. Her husband died in the attack in the first wave.

A man with solid black hair and black eyes walks in with an arrogance that fits most his clan. His name is Fugaku Uchiha. His clan has the doujutsu **Sharingan** , it has the ability to copy fighting styles and jutsus that use hand signs. Well all except for Bloodlines like **Ice,Wood Or Lava style**.The clan has developed a holy than everyone one else.

This is due to this the clan thinks they are better than all others thanks to their Doujutsu. One clan who can stand against them is the Hyuga clan. The Uchiha clan was one of the founding clans with the Senju. Since the founding the Uchiha have been in charge of the Ninja Police Force. The Clan was also the front line defense in case of an invasion or attack. Again due to their Bloodline they are perfect to be the defence of the village.


	2. seal breaker

I will say this i do not own any of these character being Naruto or any of the abilities he uses. A MAJOR WARNING I AM CHANGING THE CHAPTERS

adding to each one as I feel they need more detail or missing few parts.

* * *

The final man to walk through the door was a man that had a small smile. Yet still serious face while looking at the Hokage with his Doujutsu activated. The man's name was Hiashi Hyuga. His clans Doujutsu was called the Byakugan. this doujutsu allowed you to see the Chakra system in a person and the points where it flows to and from in the body. His clan is considered the best in hand-to-hand combat in the entire elemental nations. The eyes with a 360 degree view as well as seeing through solid object, because of this, his clan thinks they are better than most so they have a little arrogance. In time a boy, and few others will show them their ways are wrong.

As the last of the clans come in the room slowly quiets down. All thanks to them hearing a baby crying as if just woken up. With was actually due to the Emotions the boy could already feel from everyone there. It made the boy upset, due to the negative emotions from the civilians.

"I smell a foxy and bloody smell on that baby Lord 3rd Hokage who is he." Tsume says with teary eyes. She had learned from the ANBU who sent the summons. That Kushina and Minato had died in the final battle with the nine tails.

The lord 3rd sighs. "First, all civilian council will leave due to the triple S secret about this boy. If you refuse to leave, I will have the ANBU kill you."

While the 3rd talks the council leaves screaming while being pushed by ANBU. He sighed before deciding to drop the bomb in their laps."Now that they are gone, I want to say that this is the son of Kushina Uzumaki. The father is none other than Minato Nazemaki our late fourth Hokage. The boy's name will be Naruto Uzumaki. This is to avoid Iwa coming to kill him due to what his father did in the war. His heritage will be known only to us. He is also the biggest hero this village has ever seen due to him being a Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. Both his parents died to seal the fox inside him and all their abilities as well." He said keeping the secret how Kushina's body was found chained to a rock.

As he finishes talking the whole room gasps and a few cry as some were on the same team as Minato and Kushina since they were Genin. Then stayed on the teams as chunin. All before becoming head of their respected clans.

Tsume Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's mom) were teammates of Kushina. While Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha were on Minato's. The three that were there had tears going down their faces at the news. Fuhaku was not looking forward to telling his wife her best friend was dead.

The third asks while looking at the boy with a slight frown as he said. "What should we do with the boy? He has two godparents, they are Kakashi and Anko. Should they take care of him or just protect him from a distance? Should he be trained as a ninja as well or leave that up to him to pick later?"

The whole council looks like they lost his head at the 2 names. They think they are perfect choices for many reasons. He should be trained so to protect himself. Well the shinobi council thought that, as for the civilian council, that was allowed back in since the heritage part of the meeting is done with, disagreed since because they see him as the fox. They all had a different thought and it made the Shinobi sick.

"He should just be killed for what he has done! He killed almost a quarter of the village! Why are we considering keeping him alive just to attack us again?!" Screamed most of the civilian council.

"Danzo, you're being real quiet this meeting. I will tell you, here and now, he won't be a emotionless weapon in this village he will be trained how his godparents think to be. So throw all thoughts out all your head NOW!" Screamed the 3rd towards his old teammate. While giving him the glare that was given to his enemies before sending them to a early grave.

"This meeting is over but any of the stuff here discussed is considered SSS secret. Any of this knowledge slipped out of here will be meet with a public execution on the person who said it. I will even include the family so there is no hate from the death. Is that clear to everyone here?"

Everyone nodded, all but Danzo, he gritted his teeth and snapped the head of his cane from the pressure of his grip. He avoided looking at his ex teammate and gave a fake nod of respect. Yet was already planning the next step in his plans to become Hokage. Which he thought he should be granted since he was under the Senju brothers with Hiruzen.

The 3rd disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear in his office where 2 ANBU were waiting. They were Inu and Hebi. The two bowed soon as they saw him in the room. They were some of the few ANBU who showed full respect to the aged Hokage.

The Third explains what happened and the letter, letting them see it even showing them that it is real. The screams only from Hebi= Anko. The scream that a pink haired women would be pleased to hear since it matched her own.

"WHAT! We, together, are suppose to take care of this kid? I know that both our sensei's asked this of us, but we can't even handle each other let alone a kid. Also, I'm considered the Snake whore, he will get twice the dirty looks from that alone, and Kakashi doesn't know the first think about a kid, nor do I so how does that work even in the slightest margin?"

"You will just have to make it work for his sake." sighed the 3rd he turned to the male and asked him a question."Kakashi anything to add to this headache."

Kakashi answered his leader with a tear filled eye."No Hokage-sama I already knew of being his godfather and have set the funds and space aside for the three of us. We will be using the old Uzumaki house that Kushina sensei gave me 3 years ago. When I couldn't stand being at the Hatake residence holds to much pain."

Hiruzen smiled and nodded as he replied."Good then you three will settle in tomorrow, I have paperwork to do first so you 2 stand guard. Let no one in even clan heads that wanna help or concerned civilians. I will deal with them in time, when it is the right time not before."

As Anko and Kakashi leave to guard the outside. A man appears and activates a silencing seal and yells.

"I was suppose to be his godfather since I named the boy! Why is that Kakashi man now his godfather?!" Screamed a man with a headband and the symbol for oil with 2 horns on it, white hair all the way to the ground spiky and unruly. Wearing traveling red and green clothes that look worse for wear and small red lines down his cheeks. This man is the Toad Sage Jiraiya, the author of Icha Icha series.

"Minato changed his mind while writing the letter to me about about Naruto. Do you know why? For the safety of him and the village. We need your spy network even more now that we lost so many people and buildings, now get out there, do your job and protect him from afar is all I ask." A weary 3rd told him with a saddened expression.

With a nod the man disappeared to be of use to his home village. He was also glad to be away he harbored a bit of hate to the boy, for the thing in his gut. As the 3rd looked out the window everything is quiet, all the hurt are being treated, the dead are having the monks and other holy people praying for their souls.

 _ **Time skip 8 hours**_

The 3rd Hokage wakes up at his desk with the blanket empty he gets worried that someone killed or kidnapped him till he hears giggling and looks up and sees, Naruto looking at him with his eyes that pierce the soul. Yet the two year old is sitting on the roof above his head. Then with only skills the god of shinobi should have, Naruto falls and lands on his feet and then falls to his butt from balance loss. Then proceeds to crawl to the 3rd like he was older than what he was.

As the old man picks him up he hears shouting in the village. The yelling was calling for the demon's head as they storm the building he flairs his Chakra. To call all ANBU to him and tells them to stop the crowd before they get to the building. The hidden soldiers do so and block the building with a barrier so he can give an announcement and to kill who broke the law. Since it had to be a council member since they only knew.

As the crowd was stopped by the ANBU. They hear the voice of the 3rd booming all around them. "What's going on here? Why are you asking for a demon's death when Nine tails is gone, and will never bother the village again?"

The silence of the crowd is thrown away by a voice screaming. "My husband saw the whole fight and saw the nine tails disappear and a baby was all that is left we know that it is the demon reborn so let us kill it! That's what the 4th Hokage would want us to do!" As one the crowd starts chanting for the demon's death.

"SILENCE! Now I will ask are a kunai and scroll the same?" The weary Hokage asked the crowd in anger.

At this the crowd shakes their heads in a no fashion. "Then the boy is no different he is the jailer, not the Nine tails reborn. Now leave before I consider this an act of treason and all of you are excited."

The crowd leaves but one man throws something and it lands near the boy. It is a ball of exploding tags before the Hokage and the ANBU react it explodes and the ANBU kill the man before he can run. The hair of the man gives him away. It is pink, one of council members husbands also known as the Banshee queen. Then a seal appears on his neck. It is a mind control seal to make them do something they never want to do. So the 3rd doesn't kill the family since he was forced to attack.

As the 3rd worries about the boy he see the smoke clearing and a white Chakra surrounding the boy. No damage done to him at all. The mouth of everyone looking at the boy drops as they feel the power of the boy, its over 9000 times the 3rd's own power, which is amazing to say the least. The 3rd then remembers who's the boy's parents are and dismisses it as the chakra disappears.

As it does Anko comes up the boy, who jumps at her, she catches him and smiles as his own fox grin smiles at her. This surprises everyone since Anko always glared and snapped at everyone. The boy looks at Kakashi and laughs pointing at the headband and mask over his implanted eye and face. Earning chuckles from everyone there. Then with a gust of wind the three are gone.

The new family lands in the courtyard of Uzumaki house and the boy laughs considering the trip due Body Flicker jutsu.

"Now the life of a family with a gaki with blonde sun kissed hair, a pervert, me a snake whore who's only ten, damn, what a family we have become." Anko says with a sweat dropped expression.

"We will start training him when he is three due to his status as a Jinchuriki has semi slipped out and we will have to protect him everyday. This mission will be troublesome but worth it to see our sensei's son grow up to be strong as ever." Said Kakashi while nose deep in an orange Icha Icha book.

As a pregnant silence follows Anko takes off her jacket. Kakashi notices she is wearing good clothes that cover most up except the curse mark since it was near the base of her neck. Naruto motions to get picked up to Anko to lift him up to look at it then presses his hands to it. As he does a screaming Anko lets go of him and she feels the mark rescinding till there is no pain.

She blinks and thinks to herself. " _There is always a slight pain there from the mark why isn't there one now._ "

Kakashi is looking pale as he see the curse mark disappears. She notices the look and uses a mirror to see better notices it is gone and looks down to Naruto. She sees his hand as the mark and it is being applied to a wooden doll that's on the ground. Where the toy came from they had no idea then the mark gets applied to the toy.

Anko looks at the toy, then to the child, then to where the mark was, and realizes she is free from the traitor. She picks the boy up and kisses him on the lips. Thanking him and Kami over and over till tears fall down her face and she breaks down falling to her knees. Kakashi comes up and hugs both of them and picks them up and carries them both to the bed. He starts walking to the door turning the light off as he leaves.

As he shuts the door, he turns around and smiles, wishing them good night and saying how he is proud of the boy. As soon as he walks into the room with the toy and looks at the fireplace that is off to one side, he throws the toy into the fireplace, and uses a Fire Release. He burns the toy, destroying the mark, and hopes it causes the bastard some pain as it is destroyed.

Meanwhile in a Tower a couple hundred miles away

A pale white man with yellow, snake looking eyes and purple marks going down his face stands in a laboratory with a few experiments lying about. He is about 6 feet in height with ash/black hair. With white clothes being tied around him was a thick purple rope around his waist. This man is the rouge snake Sannin Orochimaru.

Feeling a sharp pain to the chest and he knows this pain it is when a Cursed Seal of Earth is shattered and destroyed. He feels as if he is on fire and feels his body burning from inside out. He screams in pain as he is doing his next experiment in the demon islands. The experiment that is being injected with certain chakra and cells wakes up, thanks to the scream of pain, and since most of the experiments die quickly. The insane snake Sannin never restrained his victims as he worked on them. Being extremely weak, the girl crawls off the table and crawls away as Orochimaru screams like he is dying. She finds a slot in the wall where the fluids drain back out into the ocean, and escapes through the slot.

After what seems like hours of pain coursing through his system, Orochimaru is able to finally stand up and shake the pain off. He then notices that his subject he was working on got away, despite the fact she was suppose to be under heavy sedation a amount that would make Manda pass out for a hour at least.

In a fit of rage due to the experiment getting away, he starts throwing everything he can get his hands on around the room. Jars filled with acid fall over storage scrolls, the surgery table flies against the far wall covering the slot in the wall blocking it from his sight. After 20 minutes of raging, Orochimaru calms down and realizes that he wrecked this lab for the time being.

He decides that it is time to figure out who's Curse mark is broken or who died, even going to see if Anko has hers or if she is still alive. Most of the curse mark holders are in his hide-away in the Land of Fire anyways so checking on Anko and maybe if it destroyed he could place a better, more complex Curse mark on her, since it felt like one was never activated and used like most his subjects.

The Following Morning

Anko and Kakashi walk into the office of the 3rd Hokage watching him suffer over the paperwork a Kage has to do. Trying to be serious and trying not to laugh at the aging old man they come and sit in front of the man in chairs in front of the desk.

Kakashi clears his throat to get the older man's attention. "Lord Hokage we have something happen last night after we left the office and got to the compound. It was nothing bad in anyway shape or form so please relax my Lord Hokage. Naruto did something that even Jiraiya couldn't even do and I don't know if I come completely understand how it even happened."

The Hokage wasn't really in the mood for this so he slams his hand on the table before snarling at Kakashi. "Can you spit this miracle out please I've already sent 100 people to prison since the law about talking about the demon was made. and had about 1000's of requests to kill the demon on my desk all before 7 am. NOW GET ON WITH IT OR GET OUT OF THIS OFFICE BEFORE i BURN THAT MASK OFF!"

Kakashi and Anko visibly pale at the angry Hokage since he has been like a grandfather to them. Naruto starts screaming since the voices were so loud since it scared him. The 3rd Hokage notices Naruto and relaxes when he realizes that he caused the baby boy to cry. He curses under his breath for that since a babies crying is not what he needs and he doesn't want to make Naruto sad.

Finally looking at the boy carefully he sees a shimmer around his body and puts his hands in the half ram sign and says Kia releasing the Genjutsu on the boy and everyone notices a set of armor in a way they never saw before. A cloak with 9 tomoe around the neck with a hood when extended and reaches to his ankles and under the cloak was a battle armor made of steel and other metals and looked like light Senju battle armor.

Everyone is surprised that Naruto has this equipped and is a perfect fit almost as if he was born wearing the armor. They realize it was being hidden again as time when on it seemed to dissolve back into invisible under the blanket he was wrapped in. The 3rd recovered from the shock first and looks at Kakashi and told him with out a look to explain what he wanted to say earlier.

"Anko's curse mark is gone and Naruto is the reason that it is gone. He pulled the mark and piece of the bastard's soul. That he embedded in the mark and attached it to a toy that was on the ground, and we never saw the toy before since the house was clean and had no toys. So I think he has Yin and Yang to be able to create a toy but we didn't feel any chakra being used.

We might have missed it, since the shock of seeing a 2 day old baby remove a curse mark that the Toad Sage couldn't. After Anko and Naruto went to bed I burned the toy and watched as a sickly version of the bastard appeared and withered in the flames. I hope he felt the flames as that toy burned."

Anko and the 3rd look at Kakashi like he grew a second head out of his shoulders. The Hokage looks at Anko and she turns and brings her trench coat down. He can see where the mark was originally was blank little more paler than her original skin tone since the mark was gone the skin underneath was paler. The Lord 3rd started panicking, because if any of the enemies of the Village found out about the boy's abilities it would be disastrous. He would be hunted and maybe even killed. Danzo would want him even more under his thumb than he already does.

"This is a SSS ranked secret punishable by death if told to anyone unless I say so. I am not even putting this in any records so that Orochimaru won't have his spies finding out about this since it be dangerous for any of you".

Unfortunately the Snake already knew a Mark was gone, he just had to figure out who's it was. "Now unless there is anything else you two, please leave me be, I have lots of paperwork to do. How did you finish this so fast Minato? This horrible fate for making me suffer this paperwork again, I hope the death god enjoys making you their bitch." Hiruzen grumbled as he focused back on the paperwork.

Kakashi and Anko decide that it is a beautiful day and that they could walk home. Kakashi is the one holding Naruto and has his head band up so that people might get the hint not to try anything to them. Most just glare and whisper about the trio and how the Demon and his snake whore mother is corrupting the grey gravity-defying haired man.

Anko also hears the voices and you can slowly start to see that it is getting to her. She may not be done in the academy, but she is known to attack people who bug her with her snakes. One civilian was braver than most and threw a brick at the trio and tried to hit the boy but as it was about connect Kakashi's arm got in the way and sent the brick to the ground. Anko and Kakashi share a look and jump to the roofs to make sure nothing will hit them again. It is also faster than walking through the crowded streets.

As they jump roof to roof a figure was following them from the street. It was a retired shinobi that lost his wife and 2 year old daughter in the attack and was hoping to at least hurt the one that took his family from him. He aimed, not at Naruto, but for Anko for being a traitor's apprentice.

He waited till they dropped their guard and threw the special throwing knife he made just for this. It was like a kunai, but with barbs filled with poison that stops the heart in 2 minutes a special snake venom from snake summons the ANBU use. Soon as it was time he threw the knife it sailed through the air it was on target till the wind picked up and the angle changed just enough that it sailed towards Kakashi, and the baby he was holding.

As the blade made its way towards Naruto's head the retired shinobi was hopeful. This was better than he could hope for! He runs to see the aftermath and sees, Anko with the blade deep in her arm. Wondering how that happened he ran up to them and asks. "Is everyone okay? I was just on the street, right on the side of the building, and saw a flint of steel in my eyes as the sun reflected on it, and I looked up and saw the blade headed towards you. I came over to make sure you are okay and no one was hurt. I am a retired shinobi, I never carry weapons on me so I couldn't redirect the blade. I am sorry I was not of any help to you three. Hey, isn't that the Uzumaki boy who holds the you-know-what?"

Anko looks at the man and smells the man's nervousness and feels that the poison is the same that her summons use. Luckily, she is immune to that specific poison. Grabbing the knife that had the barbs deep in her muscles, she tears it out and turns to the man after licking the blade clean, making the man gulp even more. "Well Mr. whatever-your-name-is, if you only saw the flint of steel in your eyes, how did you know where we landed? I know this is your blade, since your scent is all over the knife. Next time, use a different poison than the ones that the ANBU use, since they all use snake venom on their Kunai. Also this baby is not your business, since the 2 ANBU behind you are going to take you to prison for attempted murder you scum of the earth."

As soon as she finished speaking, she threw the knife back at him and hit him in the kneecap, ending his ability to walk. She turns to Kakashi, who is giving her an eye smile, and they go home to let Naruto have his nap and to heal her arm since a few muscles were torn and ripped.


	3. 2 New Friends and 3 Allies

**Time Skip 5 Years**

"Get Back here you damn demon brat!" Yells a store owner that sold masks too look like ANBU of the village. Yet the masks were made to be decoration since no one can see out of them. The boy, who he yelled at look like a nine year old blonde boy with sun kissed hair with purple ringed eyes and 3 thin like marks on each side of his face looking like whiskers. Whiskers that foxes would have. The boy in question is running fast and not like normal kids do he's running along the front of stores on the walls while making 20 senbon needles spin, and laughing all the way like it was a game.

But this laugh covers a broken in pain kid his adoptive parents couldn't help with. This boy name is Naruto Uzumaki the so called demon of the village hidden in the leaves. He knows why he is called this but still can't help but feel everyone's pain and hate. It actually made his heart hurt he only wanted to bring peace to everyone.

He jumps over a larger building and sees a pink haired girl running and screaming from 3 older boys and 1 girl. They seem to be bullying her for some reason so he jumps down to help her. He uses his insane amount of **Killing Intent( KI For short).** This cause the 4 other kids to stop and release their lunches and breakfast everywhere. He jumps over them to the girl who fell down and hurt herself and crying.

"Are you okay, Sakura-hime." He asks lightly as he picks her up and helps her get clean by brushing the dirt off her clothes. Being sure to avoid her women area's that Anko told him to be careful with in touching.

"How did you know my name." she asks in a quiet stuttering voice that Naruto saw was from being scared." I didn't know it was your name. I called you Sakura cause your hair is as beautiful as a Sakura blossom tree". He says, then before she responds they hear from one of the boys. Who was the one in the front of the bunch of bullies.

"Why you helping the girl with the freakish huge forehead and not us. Or are you a freak like her as well?" One of the boys said with a scowl on his face. As another points to seals on his arms." Those are brands to show your servitude to this girl right she forcing you to save her no free will huh." Says the leader while the last looked scared for his life and whines."Guys this is the boy my parents told me to run from. They say he is a demon and will kill us in seconds just for his own pleasure." The girl just ran away soon as Naruto appeared since she is only a follower not a fighter and Naruto scared her with the **KI**.

"I am not a demon I'm Naruto Uzumaki, training to be the strongest ninja and later to be the Hokage. I will do this to protect everyone in the village. Her forehead is not ugly or freakish one bit it is one I'd kiss any day of week. She is also very beautiful more than I can say about your parents if you are the out come. I'm only a freak and dangerous to people who hurt my friends and family. I am no one's slave I'll protect her because you guys are a horrible example of human beings. These marks as you say are seals cause I'm training with them. **Now you will leave her alone and never bug her again or I'll kill you**. Naruto exclaims while releasing a huge blast of **KI.** The voice he used seemed to come out like a growl and the boys noticed his whiskers got darker.

A new girl walks up from behind the boys in the back walks over hands up to show no threat and looks at Naruto." My name is Ino Yamanaka. I was trying to stop the boys because I wanted a friend who's a girl Since I stuck with a lazy ass and a fat ass. Is it okay to be both your friends?" She asks her tealish blue eyes.

As she looks over Naruto and sees how strong he is and fast and for being only nine years old he is already looking like a sun kissed haired god in her opinion. She starts to blush as she waits the answer from Naruto and Sakura with a slight tapping of her foot. She never was a very patient person, and how they seemed to ignore pushed a button or two.

Sakura was floored never did she think she would ever have two friends and one that called her beautiful. Or that they would kiss her forehead at the same time. She always hated her forehead. She starts blushing and tries to move but her ankle gives out and she hits her head on something soft and warm. She sees Naruto above her and holding her so she didn't hurt her self more and as she looks into his deep blue eyes she blushes deeply.

He sets her on the bench they are close to so she doesn't hurt herself and looks to the boys and eyes are filled with rage for picking and hurting a girl who is weaker and a rare beauty in his mind. What he and the 2 girls don't notice but the other 3 boys do is that Naruto eyes flash red and are shaped like a foxes with slits for the pupils.

The boys amazed and scared run away like scared chickens. Especially after seeing Naruto about 20 feet away from the pink haired girl since he moved between her and them. At this point to yell at them better. He then dashed to catch her and sit her on the bench.

He then turned to them with fists shaking and when they look into the Naruto's eyes and see them change color and shape. Not a second later in front of them with a sword that has a blade all the way down one side with a handle near the base on the back side and has a razor sharp edge. A edge that seemed to cut anything. As a leaf found out as it fell from a tree. The leaf then hit the blade and soon as it touched it was slit in half.

Nearly 4 feet in length the blade was inches from the leader of the boys neck ready to slice his way through his neck if they tried anything. The boys all step back before turning around and start running for home that is close by all the while releasing their bladders and screaming like Shinigami was chasing them.

Naruto stands up and the blade disappears faster than most could blink. He walks up to Sakura looks at her and asks." Is it okay to do some medical Jutsu to help heal your injuries? I see your ankle and leg but wanna see if anything else too?Just to be safe Sakura-chan."

Sakura was amazed she nodded and was almost red from the treatment she was getting since no one ever did this for her. Ino smiles and sees that how caring Naruto is slowly realizes that she is starting to have a crush on this boy but feels jealous that Sakura is the one that he is focused on not her.

She was the one person who alway got attention from everyone yet Sakura was getting it from Naruto. Her father who has tried to get her over this has failed so far.

" **Mystical Palm Technique.** " Naruto whispers as his hands glow blue and goes near her ankle and starts healing the cells and bruises in seconds. "Now anywhere else hurts or just the ankle?" He asks quietly just in cause of head injury. "My head a tiny bit and palms of my hands from when they pushed me down earlier before you came and saved me".

He brings his hands up and starts the jutsu again and after a while she feels good and smiles a big smile to her face. She starts have a day dream that involves this blond boy and her and a wedding of a lifetime. Her face flushes a very deep red that makes her hair seem even a brighter pink than normal.

"Thank you ninja-san. Why did you do it though I don't get."She asks," Why didn't you use your sword?" Naruto looks into her emerald eyes with only concern."I am only five years old a couple weeks ago. I'm no ninja Sakura-Chan and I helped because, you are hopefully my friend. The sword helps the message across not to mess with my friends or people I care about. I am training to be a ninja and will be joining the academy when I'm 3 years older. With a forehead as beautiful as yours I had to save it so I could kiss it." Said Naruto with gusto and a smile that makes Ino and Sakura blush deeper red.

"T-Thank you Naruto and Ino would you want to play before supper. My mom is in a council meeting at the moment. Since I live right beside this playground I play here when she not home. My name is Sakura Haruno daughter of Sakuri Haruno. I like playing outside my mom my color of my hair and reading books from the library. I hate child beaters rapists and people that hurt others for no reason at all. My dreams for the future are to become a Ninja. I hope to specialize in Medical Jutsu and eventually have a family of my own."

Ino smiles at Sakura she noticed all the looks she was giving Naruto when she knew Naruto was not looking. She decides that she is next and speaks in a level of tone that almost demands attention."Well like I said before my name is Ino Yamanaka Clan heir to the Yamanaka clan. My clan are partners of the triangle alliance with the Nara and Akimichi clans. My clan Focuses on using Mind Techniques to get into the minds and find out information and to control out targets body. I am also training to be a Ninja. I love flowers since my family owns the only flower shop here in town and the color purple and blue. I hate people that judge others before getting to know them rapists and murderers that kill in cold blood. My dreams for the future is to find a man to settle down with and start my own family with and have kids with."

Naruto smiles at both of them and thinks to himself. _" I wonder how they would react to finding out I have the nine tails sealed inside me that destroyed the village years ago. I won't tell them unless I really need to but Sakura's mom already knows what I am since she is a council member and if her hair is anything like Sakura's then she has been in the mobs that have hurt me in the past even the one a few days ago. Yeah I will wait to tell them anything I don't want them freaking out and me losing two people who could become friends. I wonder why my heart beats so fast when I look at both of these girls. It never has happened before what does it mean?"_

Naruto breaks out of this thinking when he feels a hand on his shoulder lightly to shake him back to the world of reality. "Sorry was thinking about something".

He answers with a very light blush but since he is tanned it is noticeable on his face. "My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the Godson of Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi Hatake. They have been my parents since I was born. I love ramen my precious people and the village. I hate people who can't understand the difference from a Kunai and the storage seal that holds it. I hate people that hurt children murders and what ever killed my parents.

My hobbies are training I am training in Kenjutsu Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu or seal making and using them in battle. I can't use Genjutsu due to a chakra problem. I am proficient in 5 different Taijutsu styles. My dreams for the future well I have 2 really. One is to Bring peace to this world and break the curse of hatred this plagues this world even if I have to take the entire worlds hate on my own shoulders.

My second dream is of 2 parts. 1 is to be Hokage to protect this village and the entire land of Fire. The 2nd part is to have a family and restore the Uzumaki name to what it was before." The girls are surprised of his dreams but some of the things he said was riddles and were about to ask hime about it when they notice he is focused somewhere else.

All of a sudden he get stiff as a board and paled to almost white. He looks down at the girls and whispers."When I say run, run away and don't look back go home you will be safe okay." The girls look at each other but nod a little worried about the blond friend and mutual crush of theirs. "I will tell you the truth sometime but just go now run home maybe I'll see you soon as I can I promise."

The girls run and head to Ino's it is closer. Soon as the girls left Naruto jumps back 30 feet and yells "( **KAI Release Gravity and Resistance Seals.)"** Soon as he said that 300 kg of weights on each arms and legs. Also 600 on his chest disappear 1800 kg weight gone in seconds.

Then the resistance seal at 11 drops as kunai come tearing at him at near vital points. He starts jumping around as projectiles fly at him then he hears people yelling to "kill the demon". He turns around and starts running as fast near kage level as he could away and as he does he ends up at the training ground 44.

Aka Forest of Death his favorite spot to hide. Here he is safe here he is king the animals obey him. They protect him like one of their own since he protects them from unnecessary death. He always sneaks in here for the exams and attacks people hurting the animals. He even brings the animals to the Local Inuzuka vet clinic. during the night.

He hears 3 people hunting for him in the forest due to their yelling. He relaxes and thinks **Shadow Clone Jutsu.** There pops out 3 identical more Naruto's they jumps away understanding their missions.

One to tell the Hokage the attack. The 2nd one to his mom/sister Anko, the 3rd to find Kakashi his dad/brother. He starts jumping through the trees to lead the 3 to the clearing near the tower to fight better in the open. Soon as he takes off the 3 jonnin that are following him take off after him thinking it is a easy night to kill him since he is in the forest of death.

Naruto lands in the clearing and runs near the tower before a kunai pierces the wall beside his head. As he turns the three jonnin do the hand signs for **Fire Release: Shuriken Technique**. Soon as they release the technique they throw 10 Shuriken into the fire to catch a blaze . All three start cheering when they see all Shuriken hit. they start walking away. When they hear a low hissing voice say. **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough."**

A large blade of wind hits them in the back and launches them across the clearing into a tree where 5 eyes land on them and seized them tying them to a tree with ninja wire. All three are stunned that Naruto was able to beat them so easily.

"Naruto-kun are you okay? Are you hurt? If they hurt you I'll kill them myself. Screams a worried Anko who has rage in her eyes. She even had a kunai in her hand ready to slit their throats.

"Kaa-chan I'm fine I am not hurt at all. Don't kill them Jiji they have hate for something they don't understand. I will take the hate everyday if it is to protect my family and people I care about." Naruto asked in a pleading voice only a child could give.

Everyone was shocked here 3 jonnin from his village tried to kill him and yet he wants them to live another day." Naruto they tried to kill you. Why would you let them live?" Asked a very confused 3rd Hokage who has been like a grandfather to the blonde.

"They hate the fox and see me as the fox so their hate clouded their vision. Yes I am the jailor of the fox yet most don't know that. I will not condemn them for it not one bit for letting hate blind them. I will take the hate of the world and if I have to take it all on my own shoulders. So no one else feels hate. I believe that the day will come when people can truly understand each other. On that day they will cast away the hate in their hearts."

The 3 jonnin now awake and listening realize this kid is willing to save people who try to kill him for their hatred of the fox. The all look at each other and share a look before saying as one say. As if they were one person and able to share thoughts.

"Naruto Uzumaki we are all deeply sorry. We let our hate and pein blind us to the truth. We will put our trust in you to carry the Will Of Fire. We will also help you carry your burden of this worlds hate. We as Jonnin of this village stand beside you as Peacekeepers."

Needless to say Anko, Kakashi and the 3rd were jaw dropped at this proclamation. While Naruto smiles and walks okay and bows to them. Then his foxy grin comes out and he moves to the back of the tree and unties them from the tree they were tied to.

As he does the jonnin wait till he comes in front of them. While still on their knees they bow to him and swear to protect him and his friends so they can change the world.

Naruto goes to each of them helps them up and then looks them in the eyes and tells them."Don't swear allegiance to me I am only a person who has an idea to change the world. This village needs it more than I do. All I want you to do is protect this village more than you did before got it. Let's make this the centre of peace."

"HAI! UZUMAKI-SAMA!" They yell before bowing to the Hokage. awaiting orders and punishment. For their crimes and hate. Yet the Hokage has a different idea for them.

"You three are now the inside protection for Naruto, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. You will be shadows but let nothing happen to them or other friends that come in later understand. This is a mission to protect the peace and the future of this village do you understand your mission from your village that is on your shoulders.

"HAI! HOKAGE-DONO." As one they all disappear in a flurry of leaves.

Everyone then turns to look at Naruto. Like he was a god and he started to feel uncomfortable under the looks."What is the looks for? Did I do something wrong?" He asks still uncomfortable under the looks. Naruto is still is a five year old and when he sees something he doesn't understand he gets jittery.

"Nothing is wrong but I have to ask where did you learn that saying? Asks Kakashi while the 3rd nods."Nowhere tou-san. I just don't want to see pein and hate in this world anymore. I will end all of it even if I have to die to do it. If I have to I will become the Bringer of Peace.

Everyone is Shocked at this. They knew the prophecy the Toad Sage had since Jiraiya had told Kakashi and The 3rd Hokage. Yet to hear the words from a five year old say them made everyone shiver.

"How did you know about the fox Naruto." They all ask puzzled that a 5 year old has figured out about a village secret that only a select few should of known about in the first place. Especially since kakashi and Anko never told him about it.

"I saw the seal on my stomach and a picture of the 4th and heard the story from hiding near bars on my birthday. Thanks to some of the beatings I have received when everyone is too busy and I tell ANBU to only stop the beatings if I'm going to die. Because again I will take the hate of the village if I have to.

I know Kakashi and Anko aren't my parents consider their ages from their medical reports from when I snuck in the hospital. I still love them and will wait to find out who my real mother is I hope she loved me is all I really want to know. I know the 4th is my dad who could he ask if not use his own child to seal the fox. What kind of Hokage would that be if he did that and used someone else's child when he should be able to trust his own child with a SSS rank mission like this."

Everyone looked sad and disgusted about the beatings or that ANBU listened to a boy over the Hokage who is their ruler. They all run to Naruto and hold him close like he was the only thing that mattered."I think it's time you knew the full story and how your parents meet and the story behind the fox and how it been sealed before since you are not the first of the jailors." The 3rd says between the tears fall down his face into the blonds hair.

As they all leave the area in one giant ** Body Flicker** only leaving a whirlwind of leaves. When they get to the 3rds office on the top floor of the Hokage tower with big windows that shows the entire village.

As the group appears in the office the ANBU in the room all stiffen since their Charge the Hokage is in the room again back from helping Naruto. The ANBU all love Naruto since he did something that no one thought possible especially for a child. Since that boy could walk and run and use his Chakra.

He has been pranking the ANBU in their headquarters and makes sure they suffer for being unprepared or leaving holes in their defense. They then spend hours chasing this kids around yet he is never caught after a hour.

Or they let him go since it showed a weakness in their defences and if a kid could find them what about an enemy. The harmless pranks like itching powder could be poison or could break people out or even kill ANBU if used explosive tags instead of paint or water.

Also the ANBU have started talking more and more first it was about how he would get them next time. then slowly drifted towards open relationships more like the regular forces about 90 percent of the force of never knew about the lounge or bar in the head quarters. Now they hang out play games and drink when off duty even out side of the ANBU they enjoy each others presence better and get to know the other Shinobi of the village as well.

"ANBU leave us please." Soon three people poof out of the room. Naruto stops the 3rd from applying a seal with a finger over the mouth. He summons a sword that is 2 feet long and has a serrated edge down the blade part and stabs the bookcase and a blank ANBU masked woman with the kenji for ROOT appears with the blade through her heart. She was dead before she hit the ground.

The Hokage is pissed and growls while thinking. " _Danzo you snake in the fucking grass. Spying on me I figured you ignored my order to disband that dark group. Now, I find out you are spying on me."_ With a sigh he looks at Naruto and is slightly worried about what he sees.

The boy looks down with tears and fists shaking. The sword forgotten on the ground covered in the women's blood and he thinks it is because his first kill. Anko and Kakashi look scared he did this how did he even know the agent was there yet they didn't. Kakashi is a sensor in ways but even he didn't feel the Root agent in the room.

Naruto looks at him with tear filled eyes and says."I will never kill again. I am a man of peace not a senseless murder this wasn't the proper time to do this. I should of just restrained her not run a blade through her chest like a common murder."


	4. savor again

"Naruto are you okay? Look at me I will tell you as a shinobi you will have to kill. You have to know our work is blood and death everyday. I had hoped it would be at least eight or ten more years before this happened to you. But the gods seemed to have thought different a cruel fate for a child for one such as yourself. She is a traitor to our village and you will get the money for a missing ninja rank A. Now how did you know she was there considering none of us could sense her presence here at all?"

"Well 3 reasons Hokage-Jiji. 1. I knew you only kept 3 ANBU here to guard you one in desk one, in the roof and last on couch so when I heard her heartbeat and could smell her even if she used a cleaner and other things to hid her smell. I knew she didn't belong there since only Anko-Kaasan liked the bookcase so I knew she was a spy. She was from our village wasn't she?" The Hokage frowns with a nod he carries on. "2 I could see could see her chakra and it was a foul dark purple like the seal on Anko Kaa-Chan has but coming from her tongue but it is slightly different from Anko's since there is no soul in the mark Yet almost more evil nonetheless .3 I felt her hate and her ill intent on me and you Lord Hokage as if she was waiting to strike."

"What do you mean her ill Intent Naruto?" He asks puzzled.

"Well like she wanted to harm you and me if we were alone maybe even kill us both. Also I can smell someone who uses wood varnish and bandages with bleach to cover his normal smell that smell is coming from her top pocket I'm guessing a scroll or paper to apply seals and her blade had chakra poison that is strong enough to kill a Kage in minutes running down the edge of blade."

"How do you know it is poisoned blade?" the 3rd asks and Naruto shows a mark on his hand where her blade nicked him the scar already disappearing. "The fox heals me of all poisons so this one I'm now immune to thanks to the fox taking the poison and also adds it to my blood system so my blood has it's chakra and poisons in it. I don't know how I know that information I just do."

"Thank you Naruto for saving me and protecting secrets of the village. I have a weird question do you scar from attacks or no all the times I have never seen you even have a small scar?" Asked the 3rd since Naruto always seemed to have perfect skin even after wounds from training or attacks. "Hai Hokage-Jiji I hide them under a **henge** though so no one could see how I suffered and take revenge it is pointless and will cause more pein. I will show them if you promise on your life not to get angry at the village for their mislead hate and try to punish anyone that has hurt me in the past." The 3rd nods but hates the fact Naruto said not to punish the village. As a poof of smoke appears Naruto is only in his boxers and is littered with scars and has one down his one eye yet the eye is still there like he regenerated it. There are some that are burns along his body a long wound from hip to shoulder one along his neck that is about 1 inch thick from someone slicing his throat open. That showed that someone did it with a knife not taken care of and was semi dull.

As everyone sees the damage the boy has been through a hell they all would never wish on their worst enemy even Orochimaru the biggest living traitor. They all get sick to the point of vomiting and almost blacking out from thinking at the pein of what he went through. Anko and Kakashi puke out the window the 3rd to the bucket under his desk that has a cleaning jutsu in it so it never dirties. All are thinking the same thing and are amazed at this boys resolve. " _What has this village done to you Naruto-kun. Why not punish them for their crimes. How haven't you died yet I think anyone else would either die or be driven insane. I am proud of you for bearing this hate alone because you hid it. Hopefully you won't have to any longer. I will try harder to protect you from how on."_

Naruto smiles towards the still slightly pale adults." I won't punish this village cause of the mistake of not understanding the difference of a scroll and the kunai sealed in it. I will shoulder their hate to make me stronger suing that to protect all of my precious people. Which has two new people Sakura-chand and Ino-chan. This village is my home I can't bring myself to hate this village even after all the attempts on my life. To protect everyone and bring peace to this cursed world." He says with a calm but hopeful tone.

"Naruto I'm going to let Kakashi and Anko take you out of the village to train. So that you can be strong enough to defend yourself." Naruto shakes his head as if he disagreed with that.

"No we already train enough here in public training grounds or in the Dojo. Besides Sakura and Ino I promised them to see them soon I want to see them again if I can. Maybe their families will let the join in then there will be more people fighting to bring peace to this cursed world. Can you summon their families here I will tell them everything about the fox".

"Of course I'll summon them right away. Why are you willing to tell them everything Naruto since they might hate you for what you hold." the 3rd says with a worried expression.

"To be honest I know that it is a great possibility that happens but I rather they know since they are my first friends and are precious to me even if only met today . Also Sakura's Mother is on the council so she will tell her to stay away from me unless I can tell her before her mother has a chance to fill her with hate. I want to be able to be open with everyone in my life. I want to tell them for their safety as well as the villages in case I accidentally use the Foxes Chakra I won't Rampage and hurt them." As Naruto finishes explaining his reasons everyone nods in understanding. He feels a light tug on his mind like someone is calling him.

 ** _"Naruto I want to talk to you if possible it is important."_** A small female voice calls in his head. One that sounded of bells yet was sad and in pain.

"I'm going to rest for a minute on the couch Naruto says calmly. As he sits on the couch he feels a slightly stronger tug and he falls asleep to wake up in a giant sewer. " _I don't think the fox would like to be sitting in a sewer so let's change that. Since I know I sure would not want to live or walk up here"._ He focuses quickly to make the place brighter and the sewer is gone and now is in forest surrounding him with animals of all sizes jumping around and birds flying in the night sky filling the night with their songs. A house appears beside him as he notices a cage of iron with a seal lock in the middle of the clearing he is in around a girl.

He notices the girl is crying hard he notices the blood red hair around her tiny but still fit frame. The girl looked about 5 years older than he is and he comes over and notices the Nine Tails with fur that is the same blood red as her hair. Flowing around her almost like it is trying to stop him from seeing her cry. He focuses again the cage disappears and a belt appears with kanji for seal on it around her waist since she wouldn't be able to enjoy the forest he made and be semi free to do what she wants. With the new addition of the belta robe covers the girls nakedness. The girl stops crying and looks up sees Naruto holding his hand out to help her up with his million watt smile that can make anyone smile and warm their heart. Even the so called Kyuubi's that is a demon apparently.

She jumps up and tackles him back onto the ground. ** _I am so sorry so sorry Naruto-kun. Please can you forgive me? I never wanted to hurt you or for you to get hurt because of me. I should of been stronger if I was you would still have your mother Kushina Uzumaki and also your father Minato Nazemaki."_** She stops as she feels his arms wrap around her and tells her right in her ear.

"There is nothing to forgive you for you did nothing to me directly and on purpose. I am guessing you were forced out of my mother since you said if you were stronger I'd still have my mother and the rampage you didn't want to do so again I am guessing someone was able to control you and send you to attack the village. I will always protect you I always wanted to thank you anyways. So this is perfect thank you for healing me after every attack and during training when I went to far. I don't hate you at all miss..."

 **"Kazue Yoki. My name is Kazue Yoki, Kryuubi is only a title bestowed on me by humans like you. One that I never was really glad to have since it always made me a target for humans to try and control me. Keep my name to yourself please it's only for Special people I trust and Love**. She says with a blush that could rival her hair. Since Naruto is so young he doesn't fully understand why she is blushing.

"Kazue-chan Listen I know we just meet but will you help me be strong to protect you and my other precious people? Also since you were sealed in my mother would you be able to tell me all about her and my father?" He asks knowing she could kill him easily and just ignore his request.

 **"Of course Naruto-Kun. When your 12 I will give you all my power. I will regain it over time but you will become the most powerful Shinobi by then. Also I will tell you everything about your parents that I can remember. Your mothers seal was a lot different I could only learn about them both from looking through her memories. But what is this place I remember a giant sewer. Now we are in a forest with a house and my seal is a belt how is this all possible I know no ones mind should be able to do this .**

"I changed this area cause I felt the nine tails does not deserve to be in a sewer. To be honest I was expecting a giant fox so thats why I made everything so big. To where she could feel happy and not hate. Cause I will get rid of all hate in this world and bring a world of true peace. I made the house for when I come here and trained while I am asleep. Now I found a better person for it. Also I promise to come visit often and learn as much as I can from you." Naruto explains with a calm look.

 **"All I do is say thank you for this Naruto-kun. I hate to cut this short but could you make the seal a ring for when I bathe. A belt would be hard to wash and dry under it. A ring is easier to clean around. Also your 2 girlfriends are waiting for you. Promise to come back and visit soon okay".** She asks with a hopeful look on her face but with a sad eyes and a tear starting to form.

"I will be back later to do the ring thing so please enjoy your world I did make it just for you. I will make the seal so we can talk anytime as well. I will come back tonight to talk in person though I like your company. Please do not cry please Kazue-Chan. I will be back in a few hours I swear on my ninja way." He says with promise in his eyes as he fades out of his mind into the real world.

As he wakes up he notices 2 weights on his sides attached to his arms he looks and sees Ino and Sakura holding his arms with slightly worried looks. Yet small blushes on their faces when they see Naruto is awake and still holding his arms. He looks around and sees Ino's Parents by the blonde hair and same face and body type smiling at him with proud looks in their eyes while trying to hide the feeling of regrets for not protecting him more. Naruto smiles and nods at them and squeezes Ino and Sakura's hand. Then sees a pink haired woman raging and looking like shes ready to kill him for touching her daughter.

"WHY IS THAT **_THING_** TOUCHING MY DAUGHTER AND WHY ARE WE HERE." The lady screams with banshee like voice that causes naruto's ears to hurt since they are senstive. That to be all honest could wake the dead or make them roll over in their graves.

"Mom you will not call Naruto-kun that he saved me earlier from bullies. Also is one of my newest friends. If you call him that again I will never call you my mother again also I will leave your house and never come back. So be quiet and listen to the Hokage-Dono. Sakura says calmly while giving her mom a death glare that seems to hurt her mom worse than what she said.

Sakuri flinches badly and is worried about how her daughter changed from a obedient girl to a one that would talk back and defend a demon. Also was to go s far as to run away and never come home shook Sakuri to her core.

"Actually Sakura-chan, Ino-chan I asked you to be summoned this late. I have something to tell you it is important. I hope you won't hate me after this so please wait till I am done before saying anything okay. I am the container for the Nine tail fox that nearly destroyed this village 5 years ago on the date of my birth. That's why your mom hates me because I think she lost her husband and your father that night. I am sorry for the lose and I will bear your hatred ma'am. Just don't let me or Sakura-chan lose a friend because of me being a Jinchuriki. I will grow strong to protect your daughter and you as well from any harm I promise. Lord and Lady Yamanaka I am asking you to let me be Ino's friend she is a great girl and awesome person as well. What I said to Lady Haruno Also applies to Ino I will protect her with my life. Her pein will be my pein I will do everything to protect both of them even give my own life so that they can live. This is my promise and my Promises are unbreakable and I always keep my word. Please let the three of us be friends". Naruto says with such emotions that he is crying from the promise of the heart.

Everyone's eyes water at what he says. It was so deep from the heart that no one is spared from the tears. Even Sakuri Haruno falls apart and rushes over to the boy and hugs him. Hugging the boy like only a mother can while rubbing his head in a calming matter. This causes Naruto to stiffen since Anko and Kakashi are the only ones to ever hug him like this.

"I am the one who should be sorry Naruto-san. I never saw past the pain and loss of losing my husband and Sakura's father please forgive me for my hate and for joining the mobs in beating you." She says through the sobs that escape her mouth. Everyone is surprised that she would fully admit to hurting the boy in front of the Hokage to boot. They all relax as Naruto wraps his arms around her and gives her a loving hug. Like a son would a mother after a rough day.

"Never once have I hated this village even with the beating people gave me including you. Even the ones that almost killed me. So don't worry Haruno-san even from the beatings you personally gave me just let us move past this hate and be friends Okay?" He asks as he tilted his head slightly to the he hugs her and rubs her back as she continues to cry.

"Of course Uzumaki-san. I'll be there to help anyway I can especially with the council. I actually am really starting to get sick of what they done to you". She says with a small smile as she pulls away from the boy.

Ino and Sakura had time to digest everything that was told to them. They jump on the boy and both slap his head. Screaming "NARUTO YOU BAKA! You think we would judge you for something you couldn't even have control of. We will train even harder so we will be ready to protect you and the village with you."

As Naruto hears this this he starts crying and everyone feels power coming off him in such strong waves it knocks all the parents and even the 3rd Hokage off their feet yet Ino and Sakura don't seem affected by the waves. The waves are powerful but not violent they feel calming and peaceful. Naruto panics and stops moving and looks up everyone as they slowly stand back up after the waves settle down and gasps at his eyes he gets really worried. Ino hands him a mirror she pulled out of her sleeve of her coat showing she is already worried about looks. His normally blue icy blue eyes are now white with gold rings and 10 tomoe in them and slit for a centre of his eye. They looked like a foxes pupil.

Everyone is shocked as they never have seen this before as they all puzzle this dojutsu has never been seen before they only have ever heard of three the **Sharingan,Byakugan** and only the Hokage remembers the **Rinnegan**. This was something truly different from the other three and yet almost a mix of the three.

Naruto moans as he grabs his head in pain from an overload of information as every Jutsu ever created was downloaded into his brain. He also sees flashes of eight other beings with tails behind them and a tailed beast behind them. Realizing he now has perfect chakra control and control over all elements also finds out he has magic as well something not heard of before and that puzzled him greatly. Naruto also has the chakra level to even compete with the nine tails own chakra.

"Jiji, Anko-san and Kakashi-san why is everyone black and white outlines but yet all of you have a spring of blue in your chest with different color backgrounds? Jiji why do you have a fire and muddy looking background? While Anko has a fire one almost white though. Kakashi yours is like sparks, fire and mud. Also everyone has lines and dotes like a track in there bodies and arms." Naruto asks while trying not to panic seeing a world he isn't use too.

"Naruto I will explain but first my boy see if you stop channeling your chakra to your eyes might help. Those are our chakra natures mine is Fire and Earth Anko' I guessing is a very strong Fire maybe also Yang. Kakashi here is lucky He has three Fire Earth and lightning that you can see while also our chakra reserves. The last part seems like the **Byakugan** seeing the chakra system and Tenketsu points." He notices Naruto's eyes change back to blue once Naruto chakra stops to the eyes. This is now a SSS secret no one must know about these eyes till he can protect himself is that understood to everyone here." He says with a voice that sends shivers down everyone's spine. Yet they all quickly nod yes.

"Naruto I have never seen these eyes before what will you call them?" he asks quietly.

" **Ten no hosoku**. Heavens law due to the color of them also the 10 marks in the eyes. That look like the **Sharinngan** and what I gained from them and what I see with them." Naruto says with excitement.

Anko who finally picks her jaw out of the woodwork asks."What do you mean by that Naruto." "Bring me the best control exercise we have up to date please. and you will see." They comply and a tub of 10 different sands is placed in front of Naruto. "So I am guessing I have to make them all separate into columns of the right color right." He receives a nod from the Hokage. If your control is perfect you should be able to do it in 10 seconds".

Soon as he finished he started the timer and within 1 second everything was separated and in nice rows floating above the blonde about 5 feet in the air. The room goes quiet and look to the blonde for answers."I thought this would be harder keeping them in the air but it is so easy I only thought of it and channeled my chakra and it was done like it is naturally like this." Naruto explained and everyone face faulted at this. He just dismissed a miracle to be something natural.

"Well even my student Tsunade Senju didn't have this much control. She did it in 9 seconds but didn't make hers float like you have done." The Hokage stutters as he gets up from little help from Inochi. Who hasn't said a word yet due to disbelief.

"I think it is time to retire for the night and rest has been an exciting day for all of us." Kakashi says but then turns to the girls." If you want to train with us we start at 7 am at training grounds 7 by the stone memorial. Also after training you are welcome to come over with your families and have supper with us. Naruto is a black hole in eating I think he could beat chouza in a eating contest." Kakashi and Anko pick Naruto up and wave goodbye as they ** Body Flicker** away in a storm of smoke and leaves.

"Well Inochi, Kouchi and Sakuri we have a busy day tomorrow. The girls are looking very tired but look clung together lets get them to a home so they can sleep in a bed. Now Inochi before we leave did you think about the old contracts". Inochi looks at his wife her and Sakuri take the girls outside."To be honest not Really I actually forgot all about the Marriage contract that me and Kushina made to marry our kids when they turn 18." I sensed that Ino already has a deep crush on him and Naruto one on her. But with the CRA I wonder if she will be willing to share. If the discussion comes up may I tell Sakuri Haruno about his heritage. I am guessing the girls will want a sleepover tonight and we can chat with her and plan everything out together and figure out why she did what she did."

Inochi says after thinking for a minute or two. The Hokage smiles and thinks about How his favorite blonde's life will change in the years to come." Also I am going to show the Shinobi council a picture my camera that is behind my desk took of Naruto of something else he revealed to me tonight. I wont say yet just wait for the meeting and you will find out. but Inochi you are dismissed and have a good night and a good talk later tonight." The Hokage says tiredly and acts his age.


	5. Names revraled

As Naruto is laying down at home he is getting use to his eyes by flicking them on and off and starts thinking. " _I have friends that I will do anything to to protect now. I may Live in this house with Anko and Kakashi as their son. I am not theirs they don't even like each other at all they only pretend to for my benefit. I will tell them in the morning I want to live alone it would be better that way for everyone. They don't need to be hated for what I am and what I carry not that I hate Kazue never would think to hate her."The best of times they only tolerated by the village because they take care of me. Yet they are some of the strongest ninja in the village and they are treated as bad as me."_

As he he starts falling asleep he feel malice intent and anger coming from the Hyuga clan's house and compound. He jumps up and pulls out his blade of the storage seal bands on his wrist for quick access. It has holes and a line down the middle when thrusted forward it opens about 4-5 inches to make wounds bigger and harder to heal. He jumps out the window and **Body flickers** near the compound wall across the street to observe first since he first one there. As a masked man covered in complete black outfit comes over the wall with a sack with something kicking and trying to break it to get free. While whimpering like a child crying with sobs Naruto can tell it is a little girl.

The man carrying the sack is getting very pissed off and charges a massive electric current through his body shocking the heiress of the Hyuga clan Hinata. For the illegal breeding program in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. This Program is set up without the new Raikage permission. The New Raikage had cancelled the old breeding programs to help improve relationships with the other villages. Since most hate them for trying to steal their bloodlines.

This man was Part of the old program to bring/steal bloodlines. The heiress goes deathly almost as if dead still the man curses to himself." Why in the hell did I do that for. It might of caught ANBU's attention I also could of killed her since she is so young and that wouldn't of been good failing my true mission since this treaty is such a joke and waste of time". The man is reaching for the bag again to lightly shock her awake then leave.

Naruto heard enough and his blood starts boiling and jumps down and does a slice with his sword taking the man's fingers off right up to the palm. As the man screams he flairs his chakra for a second. As the he flairs his Chakra flairs he does a low leg sweep and knock the man off his feet since he is still screaming about his fingers being separated from his hands. Alerting every ANBU in a 2 Mile radius Naruto then puts the sword level with the mans head.

 _"This power is amazing and strong more so than the Nine tails and yet no angeror malice in it. I better find out and alert the hokage yet this affect is calming but I can tell is a signal something must of happened."_ All ANBU think as one almost as if they are one being. As some go to the scene where the huge Chakra flair is a few track down the 3rd Hokage to escort him and to protect him from threats in case of a diversion and an attack on his person. As they find him coming out of the building calmly. He comes out and says."It is nothing to worry about. It is only Naruto saving the day and that we should head there. Since I know Naruto wouldn't just flair his chakra so late at night."

As every ANBU that is stationed in the village and the 3rd **Body Flicker** to the scene they meet the sight of Naruto holding a 6 foot sword aimed at a person's throat and the man's fingers at his feet the fingers are twitching slightly. The man is sickly pale looking up the sword to a blonde boy with blood red eyes that are glowing slightly everyone can see the glow on the mans face and is worried."Naruto calm down and tell us what happened here and why is his fingers missing? Do you know what is in the sack that is there near this man's fingers."

Naruto turns and bows as he seals his blade away before beginning his story."Well Hokage-sama this man I felt his malice and Ill intent from my house and came upon the scene of him coming over the wall of the Hyuga clan. I saw that there was a sack over his shoulder and who ever is inside struggled and was crying and sobbing and sounds like a girl near my age to about 10 years old and he then used a style of the **Lighting Armor** **Technique** to shock the person and knock them out but he was worried he used to much power so he when to deliver another shock to wake the person up. I saw enough and wanted to protect the person in the bag so I reacted. I unsealed part of my buster blade and sliced off his fingers as he reached down to hit the sack again and then kicked his legs out from under him as he screamed then held my blade there at his throat and flared my chakra since the ANBU would react and I also knew you would know my signature from the conversation earlier and so you showed up you know". Naruto explained easily as he rubbed the back of his head while smiling like had no care in the world. besides able to take on a full fledged ninja at five years old.

"The kid is lying to you Hokage-sama.I was on my way to my hotel room from the treaty talks and decides to take a long way to enjoy the village at night. I saw him jump over the wall and come back a few minutes later with the Hyuga heiress Hinata inside the bag. I jumped in as a future allied Shinobi should I came to help her from the bag she is in. He swung his blade and cut my fingers off as I reached for the bag to let her out." The man yelled as it was revealed to be the Lightning Ninja that was their for treaty talks.

The Hokage saw the differences from the stories and remembers what Naruto did with the ROOT agent he smirks before saying to the cloud ninja."I will trust in Naruto more than you since he didn't know who was in the bag you plainly said who was in there which is a stupid idea and good way to get caught in a lie. Also trying to steal from a village filled with the best Torture and Intelligence gathers in the Elemental Nations. ANBU arrest him and take him to the T&I Department and get Ibiki working on him with level 10 clearance. Then some one tell Anko that she has a new play toy once he done with him after that get Inochi. Will someone go get the Hyuga head to come get his daughter home safety. Also please seal the fingers to get reattached for Ibiki just to break again over and over."

The 3rd Hokage says in annoyance and with a smile from the few statements he made made most of the ANBU shiver at the mention of Anko having fun with him. Since she tends to make most people she torture nothing more than a pile of bones and mush.

As an ANBU **Body Flickers** away with the ninja. A very pissed Hiashi Hyuga breaks through the wall and starts looking around and sees Hinata being helped out of the bag by Naruto. Who is smiling and telling her reassuring words to help her stop crying. It seems to be working for the shy heiress who has a small blush as well.

"Why's my daughter being helped out of a bag and who in the hell kidnapped her?" He ask while his doujutsu blazing bit with a calm voice. That even the Hokage shivers from since the Hyuga's never seem to yell their statements always seem worse with the calm voice. Everyone still their shivers all expect for Naruto.

"The Ninja from the peace talks with the cloud and Naruto here saved her before he could get to far away and out of the village. It seemed like for a breeding program." The 3rd explains while looking at the 2 young ninja hopefuls who are holding each other.

Hiashi seems to calm down and looks to Naruto and says. "Then thanks are in order to you Uzumaki-san. For saving my daughter from a life of pein and a fate no one would want. You will always have an ally with the Hyuga's. Also I will grant you one request no matter what the request it is if it is in my power to grant it".He says as he bows to the boy a sign that most have never seen besides to the Hokage's.

"No need to bow Hyuga-Dono it isn't needed and to be honest a man of your stature bowing to a low life like myself is a little silly. I would request that anything Hinata wishes even if it removing your clans **Caged Bird Sea** **l **be removed. I know it might cause a rift between you and the elders but i think u should listen to the reasons Hinata has for removing it." Naruto says while looking at Hinata with a gentle smile and a look that brings confidence.

She looks her father dead in the eyes and says in a straight voice that with Naruto beside her she could have only achieved."Father I request that the seal be removed and banned from being used it already has a couple major flaws from what I can see. It only protects the sealed from their eyes being taken from death. There is a chance they may lose the eye before death so unsealed. This cursed seal is a barrier of our clan we should be a big family not two separate ones a main one and a slave family. A clan should be together as one not two groups what if one day the branch decided to rebel and destroy the main family While we sleep thinking we are safe. Let's end this servitude now before it gets out of hand and we destroy ourselves". She says and bows to her father in a show of true respect and hope this works.

He is taken back with the logic that is behind his daughters reason and request and smiles at his daughter and Naruto. He walks forward and hugs his daughter and then Naruto then tells them both while looking them in the eyes as equals."I will make it happen this is a sound request may take some time since the elders are stuck in the past. When this mess with Kumo village is sorted out is that okay with you too the elders be damned this seal I also hated for too long."

The 2 children smile and hug happy as 2 kids could be after a dangerous situation. Naruto looks at Hinata when they separate and says. "Lady Hyuga I am very rude my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am pleased to meet you." As he pulls her hand to his lips and kisses her ring knuckle. As he does this Hinata turns a deep shade of red and stammers out her response so embarrassed it makes Hiashi smile."Very well meet Lord Uzumaki and it is also a pleasure to meet you and be saved by you". She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. That causes Naruto to join her in the coloring in the face.

Then her eyes blur and she fainted dead away to the world. As she falls Naruto catches her and picks her bridal style and tries to pass her to her father. As her father tries to pull her away she grabs his jacket and doesn't want to let go. Hiashi tries again and Hinata seems to send a Juken strike to Hiashi with deadly aim that if he didn't move it hit his forehead and kill him. Hiashi was able to avoid this because he is the Juken grandmaster currently of the clan. He is considered the best user in the clan.

Hiashi chuckles and Whispers to Naruto."Come with me we will get her to bed in the house. You might have to stay the night Mr. Nazemaki. Most of time someone wakes her up she tries to shut down their chakra with our style as you have seen. Before you ask I do know who your parents are and will tell you about them one day".

Naruto starts sweating not cause she weighs a lot but because he know what the style of the Hyuga Clan does as he has been hit with it before as some of the Hyuga has been in the mobs that still beat him one occurrence was only a week ago. Then he realizes the name he called him and gives a look of surprise and shock well mixed together. He nods and follows the man right to the house and sits down on the couch with Hinata still in his arms.

As he sits Hinata shifts and brings herself closer to his face and nuzzles his neck and whispers in her sleep. "Naruto-kun the man I want to marry". Hiashi hears this and laughs a tiny bit and leaves not before passing them pillows and blankets and pulls the side leaver to make it stretch out so Naruto can sleep a little better. Soon as he does Hinata lays beside Naruto but keeping a death grip on his shirt. Naruto looks up at Hiashi and asks hims. "Lord Hyuga sir? Is it okay if we date later when we are older she is a precious person to me now more than most people? I Never will abandon her or hurt her feelings or in anyway if I do I would have to perform honorable suicide for hurting her. And may she train with me and my family since we have Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno as well? Also can you tell my family where I am since they might get worried?

"Yes to all three Naruto you are like your real father in so many ways you will protect her so I trust you with her safety and training." Hiashi says with a smile but surprised how serious Naruto is about her since they just meet or so he thinks. Hiashi leaves the kids their to go back to sleep with his very pregnant wife who is 7.5 months and snuggles in with her and falls asleep with a smile. Things are changing with ripples and his family is in the middle where some the biggest changes are going to happen. Soon his brother and the branch family will be free and it is all due to a little blond boy who this village wants dead and buried because they don't understand how sealing works.

 **Time shift 4 hours ago with 2 girls**

"Hey Sakura would you wanna spend the night at our house and play some more". Ino asks with a smile and a pleading look. Sakura looks at her mom with the biggest jutsu parents and boyfriends could never say no to **Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu** **.** Sakuri looks into Sakura's eyes and crumbles to her eyes in under 3 seconds she has never been able to say no to her she smiles and nods even without that Jutsu.

Sakura smiles and turns to Ino before saying." I'd like that Ino we have lots to talk about and getting to know each other right". Sakura says with a glint in her emerald eyes that Ino knows all to well and what it is about. As the girls walk to Ino's Clans area the one side through the flower shop. Sakuri groans realizing that she fell for those eyes again." Don't worry yourself I really doubt there are any man that can't say no to their wives, children or girlfriend when they use those eyes". Inochi says while talking about it due to experience. Since both his wife and his daughter already use that so well against him.

Inochi and his wife Kouchi are talking to Sakura's mom and send the girls to play in the greenhouse and backyard but close enough to the house they are heard and seen at all times. Since they never can be to careful even in times of peace.

"I think those girls are falling in love with Naruto Uzumaki this is so fast. Sakuri there is something you should know about Naruto's parents that was kept from the civilian council for safety reasons". Inochi says glumly and with a sad look. Since it brought up memories of his late friend and Hokage.

"What is that Yamanaka-sama". "Please just Inochi I really hate formalities. His parents are Kushina Uzumaki princess of the whirlpool and Damiyo of Whirlpool and Minato Nazemaki our late Lord 4th Hokage". he says sadly remember the day when he found out the two of them died sealing in the fox in his own son.

Sakuri can't believe her ears hearing that knowledge. "We have been trying to kill the 4ths son all this time. What kind of monsters and villains are we? I am now guessing cause the enemies they had from the 3rd war his heritage was kept secret especially since the civilians can't keep a secret." She says choked with tears and sobs.

"Well yes thats the reason but your question is why would you attack a child in the first place even if he was the fox reincarnated and did so yourself I was tempted to put a kunai through your throat only once I found out you had a daughter did I stay my hand from slicing it open and draining you in the Hokage's office." Kouchi Says with a little venom in her voice and murder in her usual loving teal eyes.

"Honestly I was looking to only hurt the demon I didn't think the boy was the jailer. Most people do not know this but my husband was killed because someone put a seal on him to try and kill the boy. I have always blamed Naruto and the fox for that. I was blind by hate and what everyone else was saying about the demon and all the deaths it caused but I will move on and protect him when I can I am done hurting him I want to protect him and help him have a loving home and family that he never got." She says with a level voice yet slight sobs broke from her lips as she explained herself.

Inochi smiles and laughs which confuses the women." What we going to do about fact our little girls are falling in love with Naruto. I know he is from two of noblest clan one even a founding clan of this village and one of another clan. So when he gets to chunnin the Council will in act the CRA. That means Clan Restoration Act he will have to have 3 wives per name since he has three clan names and 10 for his **Doujutsu.** Actually being the last of three clans he can choose as many wives as he wants not just the nineteen he is forced to get. "Sakuri quirks an eyebrow. "What do you mean three names you said two who is the last name."

Inochi Smiles and chuckles before saying."Naruto is related to Three of the four Hokage he is the last male Senju on this planet as well. Minato was from the 2nd Hokage wife side but an orphan after his parents died in the Second Shinobi war. Naruto is actually Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki."

Sakuri faints at hearing this so does Ino and Sakura who where listen out the window. Since they were curious about what was so important that they had to be kicked out of the house. And decided to listen in on the conversation.

The 2 girls wake up quickly with nose bleeds cause that means they wouldn't have to fight over Naruto and could both be with him when they get old enough. As the both developed a crush like Inochi said they did." Well we better become strong so Naruto likes us since there will be seventeen other women that will grab on to him and we want to be the top females and have the most time with him." Ino says with a deep blush on her cheeks that rivals a blood rose. "I don't think I could share Naruto though besides with you Ino it will be so hard to do that seventeen or more other women he has to have". Sakura said with a blush deep as Ino's that goes so cutely with her hair.

They look at each other and decide they will worry about it later when the time to train begins they just didn't know that it was going to be so soon and start playing again and having fun since training begins tomorrow they just didn't think Naruto's family would train them. Not knowing Kakashi's and Anko's 'Hell Training' is coming. After a couple of hours of playing the girls go shower from the day and get ready for bed and crawl in the same bed since it was a bigger bed. and they wanna be close to each other.

The girls are just about to fall asleep as they talk into the night all the parents passed out from the sake they drank after the talks concluded and the girls "went to bed". The girls feel the big chakra spike that brings static to the air then followed by a huge one that leaves them breathless and thinking the same they have the same thoughts. _" That first spike of chakra was small but there shouldn't be one in the village especially at this time of night. That other one was huge it was only a second so not to cause panic. It must of been a signal why signal someone maybe something happened we will find out tomorrow since the parents will know. Yet it was as calming as the Chakra as the time in the office as Naruto Unlocked his eyes. Maybe Naruto needed help. If he did the parents and ninja will help him not to mention the Hokage."_

The girls snuggle together enjoying the other just protecting each other and feeling safe at home. Not knowing that Naruto and Hinata are sleeping together in a couple minutes. Since it has been a long day for all of them.

Inochi wakes up to a pounding in his head from all the sake that the parents drank which was more than he should of to be truthful. Then the blast of Naruto's chakra since he felt it earlier and knows it is his yet it cured him of his headache and hangover. He rushes out the door and comes upon the scene as the ANBU flickers away the 3rd asks him to get to the TI compound he has a busy night. Soon as Inochi **Body Flickers** he sees a level 10 alert up. That is only involved when in wartime so this must be serious threat or situation.

He comes into a blank white room with a table in the middle and a man with **Chakra Suppression seals** and a **Paralyzing Seal.** Inochi looks at the report and is amazed and shocked at the report. Naruto saves Hinata Hyuga and cut this man's fingers off and had him on his back in under 2 seconds flat which most Jonnin shinobi can't even do. Kid is beyond good and he found a new friend and she likes him too from what the Hokage and ANBU had seen. As Inochi turns to the Kumo Ninja he notices the guy is panicking since the Yamanaka are famous for their Jutsu and he puts his hands together in a hand sign and whispers. " **Mind Walking Jutsu."**

Soon as he says it his mind leaves his body as it falls in to a chair and he is sent into the mind of the ninja he starts exploring his mind and finds that the council in Kumo told the Ninja to kidnap her even the Raikage didn't know about this mission the council set up behind his back and that the Raikage had banned kidnapping of blood lines and Inochi gathers the memory and then creates a copy to be removed as him and memory leave he sets the memory to a device that will play the memory for review and to prove that the village did nothing wrong and if the Raikage or his council try anything they have proof of his mission and to help protect a Kage as a sign of respect and trust.


	6. testing the rookie 8

**"Naruto-sama can we talk please it is very important? I really want to talk to you about your eyes you no how special they really are to you and everyone in the world".** Kazue says while Naruto is sleep and pulls his mind into the seal all to Naruto's amazement and shock."How did you pull me in I was fully asleep and was having a dream and I hear your voice in the dream and then I am in here in the seal with you? Not that I am complaining though I really like seeing you Kazue-chan. I was dreaming of training with Ino-chan, Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan. Though I am curious what is so special about my eyes I had a overload of information while in the Hokage's office when they first activated". Naruto says surprised he is in the seal.

 **"Well your eyes are from the Rabbit Goddess Kaguya. She was the mother to my father the Sage of the 6 paths and his brother which I never met since he was dead by that time I came to existence. She was also the 10 tails the Jubi or Kugeki her name in that form. She had the power of all of us since we were created from her body and Chakra and soul. After the Sage sealed the Jubi inside himself and her body in what you call the moon to save the world from destruction. I think you will be able to use the Jubi's power if it ever came down to it and control it unlike Kaguya/Kugeki did. Also since I'm sealed your power is about 100 times stronger than my own and 10 times more than my father which at his prime was barely able to seal the 10 tails. I also want to say seeing how you have handled this villages hate and not have any hate in your heart and wish to bring peace to this world. There was a prophecy that my father said I will tell you more later but I believe it was talking about you even if it was Ten thousand years ago. You are my father as a jinchuriki and as the Rabbit goddess in her prime. I love you Naruto-kun I want to be by your side forever maybe when your older we can be mates if you accept me."** Kazue says at the end with a big blush that is almost as bad as Hinata's was when she kissed Naruto's cheek when he rescued her.

Naruto is amazed at this more to her confession since all the knowledge of the sage is passed to him."You love me your jailer the person that is keeping you locked up and from enjoying the world. The reality your freedom were all stolen from you and you love the one who is keeping you from it?" Naruto finishes confused and tilted his head.

 **Yes I have seen your heart it is pure like nothing I have seen in my ten thousand years of life on this earth. I do not see you as a jailor or my prison at all and never will. Only as my friend and the man I love who will bring peace to this cursed Shinobi world. Naruto I will always love you and I will wait and maybe we can be together in the real world if you let me but only after you become strong enough to survive breaking the seal and freeing me. I want to train you in a few fighting styles to mix together so it can't be copied by the Uchiha and their thieving eyes. Speaking of them, a claimed dead one Obito Uchiha. Who was Kakashi's former teammate was the one who unleashed me 5 years ago on the night of your birth. I only know it is him from the interactions from when your mother came to visit at the training ground Kakashi trained under your father. He pulled me out of the seal after using you to get your father away from your mother and made me kill your parents. I am sorry Naru-kun so sorry I can't even fully express that".**

Kazue breaks down crying and sobbing in his chest like it was her life line. Naruto holds her close. "I will bring him to justice the right way and make him pay for all his crimes towards you and my family and this village." Naruto says as he wraps his arm around her and slips the seal on her ring finger and kisses her forehead. He starts petting her head to try and help her calm down and stop crying and show her happy side he knows she has.

Kazue is surprised by the kiss on the forehead and where the ring ended up since it was on her ring finger where the engagement ring sits and stares at him confused."I would be honored when older to spend my life with you Kazue-chan". Naruto says with a smile that's true and love in his eyes.

Kazue smiles and stands up and says in a soft tone. **"I have made it so time moves slower in here so a hour here is a millisecond outside so you can train to your heart's content your God parents are taking care of your physical training. I will tell you the paths you have from my father.**

 **1 Deva Path - Attraction and repulsion using gravity is called Almighty Push and Universal Pull and Planetary Destruction. the First two are almost self explanatory but Almighty push you can focus on one person or a burst around your entire person. Universal Pull is you can only pull objects in that you focus on and can pull them from a distance of about 500 meters for now as you get use to it you will be able to hit small targets and increase the range. Now the final one is only in an emergency situation and away from your comrades since it destroys everything in an area the size of this village. Planetary Destruction you send a ball of chakra into the sky and it uses gravity stronger than earth's to pull everything but you into the center and then you close your hand and the ball explodes causing the entire ball to collapse and shatter and fall to the earth.**

 **2 Asura Path - Is an Attack and defense path as well it's also used to create any type of weapons and shields from your body. You can add limbs and weapons made out of pure refined chakra to your body. So you can make a cannon that shoots pure chakra at someone if needed which most likely can damage or kill them if you hit them with either enough chakra or in a vital spot.**

 **3 Human Path - Ability to read minds. This is easy to explain you only need to lock eyes with people. Since your eyes are special people will be drawn to them and won't resist the pull. There is another ability to this path but since I know you are not a fan of killing your enemies you won't use it it tears the soul out and you learn everything they know and have all their memories.**

 **4 Animal Path - Ability to summon any summons know to man and including the tailed beasts if free if they are free and not sealed in anything or anyone they come inside you after and join me in your mind scape. Yet that is your choice to let them come in your seal. With the part with summon though you have to find the contract and and sign it though.**

 **5 Petra Path - Absorbing Chakra best for when jutsu are launched at you and an the people you care about. The chakra you absorb then are added to your chakra reserves. Since I am inside you I bet even a Tailed Beast Bomb our strongest attack you should be able to absorb easily. We will have to work on what and how much you can absorb as well though.**

 **6 Naraka Path - Summons the Hell King this can heal in kill or bring back someone or 1000's from the dead within 24 hours of death you want and is a good integration tool. since it acts also like the Human Path.**

"Kazue why am I so special it feels like cheating with all this power I wanted to become strong on my own not like this I hate all this power. When i got my eyes I learned every Jutsu that was created even private ones people made it is wrong I am no better than the Uchiha I might even be worse". Naruto explains with a whiny face and a sadness in his eyes.

 **"Naruto this may be cheating but you don't have to show everything at once and keep things for yourself and in private like the 6 paths leave for yourself and your precious people. You will be a perfect shinobi and a god among mortals. Do you not want to be a god among men"**? Asked Kazue with a smirk and a glint in her eyes knowing what he will say.

"Not really cause then everything will be to easy for me. Like I even know every seal and jutsu created under the sun and my elemental control for each is perfect so I can draw water out in the desert or sand in the middle of the ocean it is wrong to have this much power. I get it handed on a plate and everyone else has to work for it their blood sweat and tears are nothing to me since I got this. No I won't use my gift that way. How will that stop people's hatred I will only be hated for how powerful I have become it will caused many people to hate me for what I am". He says with a sad tone and looks down as if his eyes are a curse in not a blessing.

 **"Naruto I am proud of you more than you could ever know just from what you said. I can see you want to work to where you get strong on your own. That alone proves you won't fall to being all powerful and are worthy of the eyes you somehow got** **. I know that you unlocked magic as well that you will have to train in I can't help you there you know the spells but to practice them is different I also have no talent for magic that is beyond me. You get six more summons as well from this but you will find them in time they might come to since you are the only magic user left in the world they will be drawn to you. Your parents left you a great legacy. So did the sage you are his reincarnation mixed with his mother I know you will not let them down. You are in a sense immortal as well as your wives will be when you mark them as your mates."**

Kazue says as she hugs him and kisses his forehead then his lips gently. **"Naruto sleep tonight we will train when you are stronger just don't use your paths yet it could get unwanted attention since no one has had that power since my father."** Kazue says in a serious tone that was close to a demand not even a suggestion so it ain't up for arguement.

In the village hidden in the rain a man sneezes and feels a shiver down his spine that makes him worried." I am no longer the only god here fighting for peace. This new God is superior to me. but my way is the true way to peace for this cursed world." A man with the purple **R** **innegan** says to no one yet from the shadow's his close friend the Angel of Ame heard it and gets worried since he is worried and yet she feels as if the plans they made are not the right way to achieve peace. She leaves the tower and flies above the city using her paper wings that gave her the name the Angel of Pein. Yet she hates this title since she is not a angel or so she thinks. She is really starting to hate what the group they made as teens have become.

 **Time skip 4 hours to 7 am**

At training ground 7 near the memorial stone. Four families all meet up the other three are surprised by the Hyuga main family being there as the training gets under way first is learning to unlock chakra which Naruto already did when his **Heavens law** activated or so they thought not knowing he has had it unlocked since birth. The Hyuga's are amazed at the sight of the new dojutsu and agree to keep it quiet till he reveals it to keep him safe from danger. The three girls take about four and half hours to unlock their chakra since most children unlock it when they are around eight years old when they are about to start their training then. Not at the age of five like they are now.

They then learn their affinities for later in training since they just unlocked chakra. Sakura has a Earth and Water the perfect medical ninja affinities Ino has a Water and Lightning which is a perfect mix to complement each affinity she has if she can combine them in future attacks or eventually make **Shadow Clones**. Hinata has Water, Wind and Lighting something that is a surprising to say the least. The parents are all impressed their kids are dual and triple in Hinata's case but her family is mostly earth so her clans main stance will be harder to master. She may have to use a different style of the Hyuga clan which won't be good to the elders minds.

She may have to change the style to suit her needs and body. Naruto well his card first floats up in the air defying gravity then explodes in a black and white colors and it shows he has every type even bloodlines. They think it is cause his eyes but what they don't know is that it from being a direct descendant from the god of death and the sage and his mother.

Everyone for the next 3 months work on expanding their chakra control and strength and stamina and other arts of a Shinobi under the teaching of their parents. Kakashi may seem like a lazy ass but his training is almost worse than what ANBU go through. By the end of the 3 months the girls can use the **Shadow Clones Jutsu** and only make about 3 clones each since the jutsu is a Jonnin level and is draining on their chakra. They are using them to help build fighting styles and control since everything the clone does come back to the original except the physical aspect of training since they are only clones.

The attacks on Naruto seem less and less even to the point of none existent but they are still there. Even if they do happen the attacks are more Violent like the last one where Naruto is tied up and used as a target dummy for Jutsu by three Uchiha Chunnin that don't care about the laws concerning him practice by the Uchiha's since their families are in the police force. That attack all died when Itachi Uchiha appeared with his cousin Shisui Uchiha and since they always respected Minato and Kushina they wanted to protect their son with everything they got. They teach Naruto the **Body Flicker elemental** **Version**.

 **Time skip 4 months**

Another instance he finds himself being rescued by a blushing Hana and her mother Tsume Inuzuka when a group of the unmarked masked ANBU tried to kidnap him from his favorite ramen bar one of the few places he can eat in peace or at regular price. They start coming to the training ground with their brother/son Kiba and his partner Akamaru. He become fast friends with everyone and tells Naruto he is the alpha of the pack and he will always fight with him not against him. In turn Naruto tells him of his burden. Kiba laughs saying "no wonder you smell of a fox and to be honest this village should really treat you like a hero from protecting us from the fox demon".

At that comment Naruto grew mad and punched Kiba hard enough to dislocate his jaw." You ever say anything bad about Kyrubi and it will be that last thing you do she is my friend and is the one that heals me after every attack every stab wound and was there when I needed someone. Sighing and frustration Naruto takes a deep breath and comes down before speaking again."I'm sorry I hit you Kiba it is just I don't like anyone talking smack about her since she was forced to attack the village". Kiba also apologizes and most the girls are feeling proud since the strongest of the tailed beasts is a women. Which the praise causes Kazue to smile and grow in ego in the mindscape which makes Naruto smile a bit.

 **Time Skip another month**

As time goes on he meets Choji he is part of the Akimichi clan a group of big boned fighters that hate violence unless to protect their village, family and friends they have only two things that are taboo to their clan that is calling them fat then taking away their food. Something Kiba learned the hard way when he called Choji fat one day. He was put in the hospital with both arms and legs broken.

Then there is Shikamaru a lazy kid from the Nara clan who would rather watch clouds and sleep and play shogi than train in his clans Shadow techniques yet is a natural at them and is a genius with an IQ of 250. He is smarter than anyone of his clan and to be honest a natural leader and a better strategist than his father. He's loyal to a fault and thinks everything is troublesome to care about if anything is wrong about Naruto. Both kids find out the burden of Naruto and don't care and see him for him and understand how he will defend the fox from insults which is worse than what Choji did to kiba and protect his friends from anything to keep them safe.

 **time skip another month**

Shino was the last to join the group. He joined when Naruto saved him from a group of kids tried to kill his colony of beetles he kept with him at all times since they will eventually become the colony he uses in battle. The kids were held at duel sword point from 2 short sword that had curves in the blade to block other swords in them and then break other swords.

Shino says to Naruto after he finds out his secret."That since his clan the Aburame use bugs that live inside us I couldn't rightfully judge you for being a jailer to the Nine tails and since you protected me. I will ask my father about creating an alliance with your clans when it is time to revel them Nazimaki-san". Naruto covers his mouth and whispers with a smirk. "I am kinda impressed that you figured that part out so fast but considering that since I am a Mini clone of my father. I am not really all that surprised. Only thing is please do not tell anyone yet okay. It could spell danger to me and my precious people."? Shino just nods and pushes his sunglasses that cover his eyes that almost fell so people could see his hollowed eyes since it make most people hate the clan or shy away from them.

Naruto invited Sasuke to join after Itachi brought him over to train Sasuke just left saying it was too below him to train with losers especially a clan less orphan like him. Even if the pein of having no friends was evident in his eyes as he turns away to walk back home to train with his father. Itachi explains that Sasuke is actually a girl and since girls in the Uchiha are considered weak she **henges** into a boy so not to be judged as a girl and her name is Naori. He hopes that one day if possible for Naruto to break down her walls and give her something else to believe in other than what their father tells her to believe in.

As time goes by the kids are getting stronger and stronger and becoming a group of fine Shinobi in training. They actually are stronger than most Chunnin already. The Jonnin that attacked Naruto a while back are always now 20 feet behind him in town and when the 3 kids Ino Sakura and Naruto split up they each follow one. Naruto is not pleased but lets it go by the time the Ninja Academy starts in three years the kids are already at chunnin level or even Jonnin level hard to tell without the experience. They all want to enjoy the time as kids before the days of missions and death come. The kids all Started their elemental training 2 years before the Academy.

Now they all have at least 5 Jutsu's for each of their elements. Shino has Earth and fire which goes against his clan. While Choji is Earth, Wind and Yang the Wind element surprised everyone since it is so rare in the land of fire. Shika is Water, Lighting and Ying. All the kids know how to do **Henge, Substitution,Clone Jutsu** and ** Shadow clone Jutsu** They all can now create 20 **Shadow clones** and still do 10 C rank Jutsu's that is just the friends not including Naruto.

Naruto is on a completely different level since he is mostly doing stuff with seals at the moment getting in a area for them to train in private since most people try to wreck his training at public grounds. He has been able to make a special room in the house that acts like a time chamber and has a slowed down time in so time in there seems longer but is just like his mind time runs slower in that room alone.

 **Time Skip 2 years and 4 months**

On the first day of the Academy the rookie 8, Naori has not joined yet since she has only trained with her clan well mostly her father but lately her brother has taken an interest in her training which makes her happy. Meet outside the class all ready to go they all are stronger and taller than most kids their age. considering most kids are 4 feet tall the rookie 8 all stand around 4"11 where as Naruto stands at 5"4 due to Kazue helping fix his bones and muscles which every night by the end of training are mostly broken and torn.

The **Gravity Seals** he has on is about 1000 kg on each limb and 3000 kg on his chest a weight by regular means is impossible for average Shinobi even Kakashi can't handle it. While his **Resistance Seal** is like walking with 40 times normal gravity and 600 mile winds forcing him back this helps for when he takes them off he moves faster than most Jonnin or even the Sannin in their prime which is scary for some people. Then again he is something almost out of this world with what runs in his blood.

Naori is staring at the kids from the shadows she is about 4"10 due to her training with her father and brother who since she won't join the group stepped up her training so she is not left behind since she has been training with her brother. More than her father she isn't like most Uchiha's she is not arrogant and think she is a god above everyone else like most the clan does. She sees them all happy and feels more alone than she does with her entire clan since she only has her mother and brother that she really talks to since she really avoids most of her clan due to their attitude. Naruto sees the pein in her eyes and feels her sadness and steps away from his friends and walks up to her and asks with an huge foxy smile.

"Would you want to hang out with us we all want you too? We know the truth about you Naori Uchiha and won't judge you we understand why you are in the **Henge**. We only want to be your friends and invite you to train with us so when we train together and be the future of the village. We think that you would be a great addition to the group and I want to see you happy not so sad it hurts seeing a friend so sad." Naruto says while looking Naori in the eyes with his icy blue eyes that draws anyone in which makes her slightly blush.

"Why would you want to be friends with me? Especially after what I said last time we talked i was such a bitch and your willing to give me a chance. I have never had friends before can you show me how. I would really like to be friends as well since I never had any really." Naori says in her **henge**. Still scared to let it drop especially in public.

"Of course that's what friends do for each other. Do you remember all the names or no it is okay if you don' Ino is the blonde in the purple with the long hair. Sakura is the pink haired girl a civilian yet stronger than most shinobi clan born kids. Hinata is the Hyuga with the blueish and lilac eye color. Kiba is the one with the dog whose name is Akamaru. Choji is the big boned one never call him fat it very well might be the last thing you say it is a taboo subject to him and his clan. Kiba found out the Hard way and ended up with both arms and legs broken. Shika is the pineapple haired looking one he is lazy but a great friend and natural leader like his father. Shino is the quiet one with glasses and trench coat his clan specializes in bug styles as is his clan. I am Naruto Uzumaki as you know and all I can say is welcome to the group Naori Uchiha". He says with a smile and holds his hand out for her to shake.


	7. defilers and heros

Naori smiles as she says to Naruto."Nice to officially meet you Naruto-kun I am Naori Uchiha second child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha as you know. Can I meet your friends now please. I have no friends and would really like to meet them". She says with a blush and a hopeful look in her black eyes that seem to absorb all light. All the while while looking at his ocean Icy blue eyes. "Of course you can Naori Uchiha. They will be your new friends as well."Naruto turns to his friends and waves his arms and says in a half shout.

"Hey guys come over here come meet the new addition to the rookie eight so I guess we are now the rookie nine. This is Naori but she is in a **Henge** to gain respect from her clan since they look down on the females of their clan worse than trash. Her guy name is Sasuke which we will call her that during school so her cover is not blown. Please treat her with respect like you do me or anyone else she is a friend and precious to me already." This caused Naori to gasp at the thought she was precious already after 20 seconds of talking to Naruto.

The whole group comes over and gives her hugs from the girls the boys keep the guy image up and bump fists. After the introductions are made they as a group they walk into the Academy and to their class to find seats all together since they are all friends. Naori goes for a window seat to avoid the Sasuke fangirls that try to crowd him like the plague since they all have a crush on him and don't understand who Sasuke really is. Naruto sits beside her and smiles his foxy smile and then Shino beside him so the seats are taken. She smiles at them as a way of saying thanks.

The fangirls that come in glare at Naruto and Shino because of this since they wanted those seats since 'Sasuke' is so dreamy. They continued until they felt Naruto's Icy eyes glare right back. This caused most of them to have shivers from the sight. Most of the civilia kids sit away from Naruto because they remember what their parents said about him.

As the bell rings the 2 Chunnin instructors walk into the classroom. The first man Naruto sees has a slightly darker skin tone with a deep scar running across his nose with a brown pineapple hair like he was a Nara. His name is Iruka Umino a chunnin that asked to teach this year because he was one of the few that likes Naruto and his friends. He has never seen Naruto as the fox since he actually knows how a Kunai and the scroll it is sealed in are 2 different things. He doesn't judge Naruto for the burden he has in fact he is proud of the boy and sees a hero like the 4th Hokage wanted him to be seen. Even if the fox did kill his parents that night years ago.

The next person that walks into the room is a man named Mizuki Bakanata. He has bluish white hair creamy white skin that looks like never seen battle. Yet his eyes are angry and his heart is filled with hate for the nine tails that killed his entire family when his parents went to fight it and for his younger sister that was stepped on when the fox appeared in the village crushing their house. He is like the village and sees Naruto as the nine tails inside him

As he looks at Naruto he remembers that night and starts planning on how to make the boy fail and drop out. If he somehow survives the 4 years here of the Academy. Then the scroll plan will work and Orochimaru his true leader will have the scroll and he kills the demon and maybe Iruka too since he likes the demon and seems to want to truly help the demon since he likes the boy.

Naruto picks up the ill intent towards himself and looks into Mizuki's eyes still filled with hate. Flashing his **Heavens Law** seeing what he has planned out everything in his head. It was easy for Naruto to pick it up what was going on in his head he decides to play his game. Though he first will report it to the Hokage so he knows what will come to pass in the next four years.

He starts moving his hands above his head in ANBU code to his friends since Kakashi decided it was a good idea to teach them all this for when in the field. So incase they need to have quiet communication they can still plan. Itachi heard Kakashi taught them it so he taught it to Naori especially if she becomes friends with Naruto and his group like he hoped to happen and it did.

" _Mizuki is going to fail me over next four years to steal the forbidden scroll then plan to kill me and Iruka when I give it to him. While taking the scroll of sealing to the Snake Sannin and traitor to our village. So to say that man is on the top of my shit list for what he did to my mother not once but 2 times and now this is a understatement. I will tell The 3rd Hokage but please let me do this alone. But I will see if we can all get this as a mission towards our records as a group since we all know what he is going to do now."_

He stops and looks at all his friends they all nod to agree to let Naruto handle it the girls all with a sad and worried look. All the guys except for Shikamaru has a jealous look since they want to help him kick his ass since they can now see the hate in his eyes. Naruto does a **Henged Shadow Clone** in the shape of a bug to leave the class through an open window towards the thirds office. To go talk to the 3rd and ask if it can be a four year long C or B rank for him and the rookie 9 since they are the future of the village and are all together as one since they are the Rookie 9. No one gets left behind or forgotten.

As the clone heads to talk to the 3rd Hokage without anyone noticing which is surprising since there was a poof of smoke from the clone. Iruka finally settles the class down with his famous **Demon Big Headed Jutsu.** Then clears his throat as he talks in a normal voice." Hello everyone my name is Iruka Umino and this is Mizuki Bakanata".

At the introduction of Mizuki's name most the class giggles."QUIET! Anyways we are your sensies for the next 4 years at this Academy training you to be Ninjas of this country and the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

As Iruka drags on his speech and the plans for the class most of the kids start daydreaming about what their future holds. The rookie 9 minus Naruto are all worrying about how Naruto wants to deal with Mizuki alone. Since the man wants him they decides that they will put their trust in him to do it alone.

The clone Naruto sent out reaches the Hokage office and flies through the window and lands behind the Hokage on the ground before releasing the **Henge** of the bug and back into Naruto. As a silent poof of smoke goes off the ANBU and are at instant attention till they see it is Naruto and relax since they know he is like a grandson to the aging Hokage and would never hurt him. What surprises them is what comes out of Naruto's mouth."Lord 3rd we have Defiler playing in the leaves of fire thats smells like snakes."

The 3rd hears it behind him and knows it means in an instant. there is a traitor to the village and is working with Orochimaru his ex student. He looks at Naruto and points for him to sit in front of the desk in the chair that is meant for longer meetings so guests can be comfortable. The Naruto clone sits and explains what the original Naruto felt and read of Mizuki's mind and his plan and the promission for the "Rookie nine" To all make it a C or B rank mission over the next 4 years since they all know about it now.

The third caught the nine word and decides to ask."Rookie 9 I know your friends there was only 7 of your friends and yourself. Who would this new person be and how did they gain your attention? Mhm Naruto I didn't know about the ninth friend when I saw you training yesterday with your friends." the 3rd inquiries with a raised eyebrow that almost disappears under the Hokage hat.

"That would be the Uchiha in my class Sasuke. We were able to make friends before class today had started today. I confronted him when I saw a look of loneliness on his face and eyes. Itachi tried to introduce us before but he was uninterested before since he only trained with his father but since he started training with his brother we asked if he was willing to train with us since Itachi comes and helps with our training on his days off and before they train. He is part of the group now so he part of this plan since I won't let my friends be left behind since we are the future of the village and all hold the Will of Fire." Naruto says with a huge fox smile.

This makes everyone in the room pale and have a slightly worried feeling build up in them. Cause if the Uchiha had a prankster like Naruto was in the clan who knows what could happen. Shivers pass down everyone's spines and the Naruto clone catches the feeling passing through everyone and smiles even bigger. This only made he shivers worse.

The 3rd smirks and smiles after the shiver passes and tells the clone."I will grant this mission but there is no pay due to you nine not actually being Ninja as of yet. The plan you have is okay but is a little risky and has little chance to actually work the way you want it to. Are you sure you are okay with being dead last then doing the deed. Even if we set up an fake scroll for you to steal. Kakashi and Anko won't be too happy when they find out about your grades and will almost try to step in and deal with Mizuki before you get too."

The clone nods in understanding but shrugs and says to his grandfather figure."To protect my friends and village. I Naruto Uzumaki Senju Nazemaki will do this mission and will succeed or die trying. It will be done 3rd Hokage-sama. I will be able to deal the Kakashi since he is a little lazy about that stuff and he would be proud that I am taking the chance to do this. Anko will be harder to convince but maybe I can tell her when he is caught. That he was a spy for the Snake pedo and is all hers when he gets to T&I."

Again the people in the room shiver as the thought of Anko getting her hands on Orochimaru's spy and what she would do to him when she gets her hands on him. Everyone offered a prayer for Mizuki's soul on that day. Naruto says bowing on one knee and a fist over his heart like ANBU does showing his true allegiance to the Hokage and the village. As the clone looks up the Hokage nods and the clone dispels by stabbing himself in the heart so the original Naruto can find out What happened and what was said in the room.

 **Meanwhile Back in the class room**

As class is let out for the day everyone starts walking towards the training grounds that they have been using for almost three years with their families. Naori stops suddenly and looks to her clan area thinking she will have to go home where only her mom and brother acknowledge she is female and gets a little depressed at that thought. She did always want her father's approval yet never gets it.

"Hey Sasuke come on we have something to tell you okay so come on it will be quick it is important though and you should know as our friend". Naruto says a little ways ahead of her. As Naori turns around back to her new friends and runs to catch them everyone walks in silence thinking of plans to deal with Mizuki.

When they get there they all turn towards each other and relax the girls all sit on the posts a little distance aways from the boys all sit in the shade of the big trees watching the clouds to let Naruto and Naori have their talk they knew that was coming since they all went through it before so best to give privacy for it.

"Naori you can drop the **Henge** here. No one will judge you since this a private training ground the Hokage gave to us Rookies and our families can use till we graduate and is covered in a privacy seal I already activated when we got here."As Naruto finishes saying that there is a poof of smoke.

Instead of 'Sasuke' there is a girl standing same height as before but with hair that looks like Madara's with a beautiful figure and a huge blush that even rivals the blood rose that grows in the land of tea. A silence in sues and then Naori jumps at Naruto and wraps her arms around him as she buries her face in his jacket." Thank you for accepting me for who I am. This is the first time I have been out of that **Henge** since I was 5 roughly about a month before I met all of you with Itachi-neesan. Like I told you earlier my father and the men of my clan don't accept women as fighters or as ninja so I grew up hiding who I am really". She stops talking and realizes what she is doing and blushes then as she looks at Naruto's body it is solid like a rock and so tall that she has to be on her tippy toes to even look him in the eyes.

She is blasted back by a nosebleed from thoughts that would put the pervert Jiraiya to shame or ever think about writing in his porn books. Before she hits the ground a few feet away due to the force of the nosebleed. Naruto rushes over and catches her before she can hit the ground. As he helps her stand back on her feet he smiles and says in a gentle voice." Well since you were honest with me I will be as well". He pauses before letting a breath out.

"I am known as a jinchuriki. I have the nine tails sealed inside me that destroyed this village eight years ago on the day I was born. Also my mother was Kushina Uzumaki who was container before me. While my father was Minato Nazemaki the fourth Hokage. Well I am guessing that Kazue-chan killed certain people during her forced rampage. That is the reason Mizuki sensei is planning to sabotage my academy time make me dead last. Just to get me to steal the scroll then kill me and maybe Iruka-sensei as well and bring the scroll to Orochimaru the Snake Sannin a traitor to the village. I convinced Hokage-sama to let us rookie 9 handle this together in a way but I am the only one that will do anything since he is only after me in not anyone else. We will all have a C or B rank mission when this done on our records by time we graduate from this Academy". He says with hopeful look wondering if she will accept him and not hate him for the burden he has and who he is.

Naori looks at him blankly for about a minute then blushes and mumbles something to quiet for him to hear. "Huh"? he asks a little worried she might hate him. Since the second he saw her true form his heart sped up a bit.

"Thank you for being a hero to this village I see you as a hero and not a monster or as it's reincarnation". She says as she tackles him and kisses his lips with a chaste but deep kiss most kids don't know about at this age Showing she is a bit different than most girls.

With a blush redder than before she runs away activating her **Henge** as she run back home. Naruto has a small nosebleed after the kiss due to her tongue in his mouth. Kiba mumbles to himself and the other boys knowing that Naruto will be able to hear him anyways ."You get all the girls try and leave us some will you".

Everyone laughs in the girls look a little mad/sad as they aren't brave enough to kiss Naruto like that yet but they get over it as training starts they all spar and do more element training and more chakra control exercises. Not noticing that Iruka has been watching them from the shadows in the training grounds with a smile since he crept into the grounds with them since he followed them. Since he had something he was curious about now thinking to himself. " _I am glad that Sasuke or Naori can come out of her shell I was worried she wouldn't. Ever since Itachi came and explained what was going on with her. I was kinda worried about her but Naruto and his friends have eased my mind about this issue"_.

Naori is running home thinking to herself with a heavy blush on her face." _I kissed him, I kissed the boy who gave me strength to be who I really am and who accepted me for me and saves this village everyday with his own life from what he says and sounded like the nine tails didn't want to attack something must've forced it to. The question is who would do that? I am falling in love with him. Oh this is not good father will never approve of this since what he holds. Father always said to avoid him yet mom and Itachi said become friends with him. Maybe Nii-san and Kaa-san will know what to do about this since I'm so lost about this."_

She comes to the outside door and hears yelling inside she can tell that it her father and brother fighting like they do every time Itachi misses a clan meeting for his village duties as an ANBU. She then decides to wait and not to listen in since it always gives her a big headache and is sad about how her family is really like. She wishes her family was a bit more normal not so angry. Soon as the yelling stops in the house. Itachi comes out and looks a little disappointed till he notices her and smiles down at her.

"Why Nee-san what has you so happy? Did you make a new friend today or was the academy that good for you". He says with a small smile knowing full well what happened since he used his summonings of the crows to watch over her and saw how her and Naruto's friends all got along and seemed to become fast friends.

She beams at him and says while so excited with a little bounce to her as she exclaims."Even better than that I have a crush on the boy I made friends with today. He is the blond boy you tried to introduce me to he saw through my **Henge** and told me of his burden and offered to let me train with him and his friends. They all accepted me for me and not the false image I have set up to appear like most Uchiha's".

"Ah Naruto Uzumaki Senju Nazemaki caught your heart did he? What do you think of the burden he carries do you see a hero or a monster most of the village sees." Itachi says with a smirk and twinkle in his eye. Seeming to know what she will say anyways.

"Nii-san I see him as a hero of this village. Always will I have seen what this village has done to him even our own clan and will stand by him the whole way and I never want to leave his side." She say with such conviction that something that was thought impossible happened to her. Her **Sharingan** activated then went to her **Mangekyo Sharingan** with the atom symbol as the design with 3 rings then blurred as it spun again reversing the colors to make the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.** It now has 4 atoms in it with a pinwheel over top while the colors reversed to shows it is different than any before ever to be seen even Madara's **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** wasn't like this when he was in the village.

Itachi is surprised and happy there is finally a way to cure the curse of hatred that runs the clan. She now just did something amazing and revolutionary. She changed the way to unlock their eyes even if he hates how they are unlocked seeing his sister unlock them in such a way is revolutionary and is proud of her.

He smiles and tells her with a calm voice. "Ready to see your awakened power of our clan yet you got the final level beyond what I or any of our clan has ever had besides Madara Uchiha has achieved." She nods but confused and he produces a mirror to show gasps it is different she looks up at him." What in the Hell? How is this possible? And when did I get this I know my eyes where black when I got home".

"Nee-san you got it just now talking about Naruto-kun and you conviction to stand beside him and what that is the **Eternal mangekyo Sharingan.** A level Never seen the way you got it keep it hidden okay but let's show them you got the single tomoe **Sharingan**. Since that will be revolutionary in its self." Itachi explains as she is slowly calming down.

Naori cuts the Chakra to her eyes by about tenth it turns to only a single tomoe **Sharingan** and walks in the house with Itachi calling in front of her."Kaa-san Tou-san we have news of how we can get the **Sharingan.** " Both their parents walk in the room and see "Sasuke" with the the single tomoe in each eye.

"How did this happen Sasuke"? Their father asks never seeing her for her true gender even when she was born since he only wanted boys and thought girls were weak. Itachi was the one that answered the question since Naori seemed disappointed her father wasn't proud of her.

"We think she got it cause of her belief in her new friend she made today at the academy. She talked with so much passion and conviction her eyes awakened". Itachi explains with a monotone voice that shows he is angry at their father for not caring about her only her eyes. Since no one has ever done it this way.

Her father scoffs and walks away since he thinks that is impossible. Since never heard of that before so he dismisses it as a fluke and excuse. While her mother comes up and hugs her tightly proud of her for breaking the curse of hate that she hates as well like her son and his cousin."Who is this friend that you have so much passion for Naori." She teases her daughter taking a guess since she thinks she knows it is who is in her class. Since there is only one person who can do that in the village it is Naruto.

Naori blushes and says in a shy stuttered voice. "Naruto Uzumaki Senju Nazemaki". Her mom smiles brightly before exclaiming in a cheerful tone. "You fell in love with my best friends son huh". Fugaku walks in just as Mikoto says this and knows exactly who she is talking about. Yet for some reason he was angry about who helped her do this even if he was one of Minato's best friend in the past. Yet thanks to how the clan has been spiraling down since his death he is angry at Minato and any of his blood.

Her dad comes in and slaps her quickly across the face and screams right in her face." NO CHILD OF MINE WILL GO NEAR THAT SCUM OF THE EARTH! HE IS TRASH A NOBODY AND USELESS WASTE OF TIME AND MONEY! HE SHOULD OF DIED WITH HIS WHORE MOTHER AND FAILURE OF A FATHER"! He slaps her again as a reminder to not disobey him as he leaves the house to the clan meeting and their plans they had going on in private. Where he and 75 percent of the clan was planning a coup to overthrow the village and claim it as their own.

Itachi and Shisui were planning on stopping it but Shisui died by Danzo's hand and had his right eye stolen. Before he died though he gave itachi his left eye to keep safe. Mikoto and Naori were innocent of the coup but the village elders want all but "Sasuke" dead since they then could groom him they way they want him to be.

Naori looks down in shame since all she wanted was her father to accept her but she just made him more angry than ever. She starts to cry and the tears fall. Mikoto senses this and hugs her daughter and brushes her hair lightly like she use to when she was a child. This helps stop Naori from crying.

Itachi realizes his mission must happen tonight or Naori might do something just to please her father in a bad way."Kaa-san Naori-Nee-san I have a mission tonight it is important for the village. Please go visit Naruto and his family do not ask just please go and trust me I will escort you there before my mission starts. Stay there for a few days if I fail this mission the clan. Especially you two could be in danger I need you 2 to be hidden from view for a few days till everything calms down if my mission goes sour".

The 2 girls look at him and nod and run and pack quickly and comeback and Itachi is putting his gear on finally his ANBU mask. He escorts them there right to the door. Kakashi knows what is about to happen since he is Itachi's friend and is in his ANBU unit so and wishes him luck when the three show up at the door 20 minutes later.

Naruto who was coming back from training feels the sadness in Itachi's heart and tells him to gain more conviction and belief in himself."The will of fire will guide our hand and carry you swiftly through this mission. You are becoming an agent of peace help break the cycle of hatred and free yourself of hatred and do what's right. Now spread your black wings and fly to your freedom Crow".

Itachi was almost to tears when Naruto said that. He then bows letting a tear fall away before saying to the boy."Naruto watch out for my sister she loves you very much. Even if she doesn't quiet know that yet. Become a better son to my mother than I was and protect them both for me okay? Can you promise me that on your life and you Nindo as a future ninja?"


	8. Naori training and choices

Naruto could see the tear flowing from under the mask and bows in return, then frowns as he whispers to the Crow ANBU. "Itachi-senpai, I promise on my life I will protect them and love them like they are my own family. Your sister is precious to me, nothing will harm her while I am around. I will protect them both with my life." Naruto flairs his **Heavens Law** as he locks eyes with Itachi, looking into his mind to understand what he is going to do.

Itachi, knowing what he can do, shows him everything easily with no resistance. Since Kakashi trusts him enough with the knowledge of the Doujutsu and his powers not to spill them. _"Killing your clan off except your sister and mother because of the coup your father is planning will stop a civil war, and maybe a 4th shinobi war if you let this continue and not end it. Such a selfless person putting his village over his clan. Danzo ordered this, not the Hokage, because he threatened your family and you all to perish if you didn't do this, and he murdered Shisui to steal his eye all for a special jutsu. He will be brought to light of his crimes to your family and this country and village, I promise, my brother I swear on my chakra and life."_ Naruto thinks with a troubled and sad heart.

"Itachi I will make sure Danzo-teme is brought to justice and you are seen as an agent of true peace and a true hero of the village. Not what the village will see you as at first they believe only what they want to." Naruto says with a serious tone and chakra rising slowly in his anger, before he sighs and controls it before it gets to much and noticeable.

Itachi nods and disappears into the night to protect the village and save his family from death by killing the entire clan. Naruto shuts the door and taking a few deep breaths at the door. He then turns and looks at Naori sitting at the table with her mom while looking at Naruto with a confused look, yet Mikoto also had a confused and sad look in her eyes.

With a small smile and a nervous look towards the women, he walks over to a closet and pulls out a few boxes labeled 'ANBU cameras' before bringing them to the back door and deck. Naruto goes to the back yard quickly and summons 10 clones to grab the recording equipment from the house and leaves to strategic places around the Uchiha compound to record everything, in the event that Danzo does something and when they bring him to justice they won't have any surprises. Especially if he thinks what might happen after the clan is dead beside three of them.

After the clones take off he goes back inside and sits beside Naori and Mikoto and hugs Naori in a tight hug saying to them both with a sad voice trying not to break about such a loss of life that will happen soon. "Your welcome to spend as much time here as you want, we are family, and we don't abandon family. Nothing will ever change that, not a thing, no matter what happens. Neither of you will ever be forgotten and never left behind".

The Uchiha ladies are surprised by the words but hug him and thank him for that since at the moment it was needed. They say it will only be only for a couple days, since Itachi will be back in a few days and he will come grab them after his mission is done.

Since Naruto is holding Naori she doesn't notice him slightly flinch at their statement, but Mikoto does and looks a little down and looks close to crying since she has figured out the mission from what Naruto said just now and what exactly was the reason. She remembers when the military police thought Shisui's death was suspicious and Itachi was the main suspect in that since he was always with him and they were missing clan meets. Which now is because they were going to stop the clan.

Naruto pulls away and looks her in the eyes and decides to see if she wants to train to keep her mind clear. "Naori, would you like to do some training with me in our Dojo? It will be a good way to tire us out for the night. We both have had an exciting day and this might be able to wear us out."

She nods in his chest then says, not wanting to meet his eyes at the moment since it was a weakness to cry. "I would really love that Naruto-kun. May I ask where is it, as I didn't see much of a yard outside when we came up to the house?"

Naruto smiles and then in a simple tone says to her. "It is underground, with seals protecting it from outsiders and from destructive jutsu up to SS Rank. My family doesn't want to blow up the village, since Anko and I use very destructive jutsu as we train and I tend to abuse **Shadow Clones**." Naruto explains as they walk to a door near the back of the house. The door has a symbol for 'Dojo' on it in black ink with a big seal array on the door.

Naruto shows her the way there. As they go down the flight of stairs, a tingling sensation passes over the pair. When they get to the bottom and Naruto opens the door, Naori is amazed by the sight that is front of her. Believing it was huge was an understatement, it's at least ten square miles and extremely high. The Dojo looks like it has its own sky from being so tall. Naori turns to Naruto, hoping he would explain as to what she is seeing.

Naruto smirks at the look she has before explaining everything in simple terms. "It has expansion seals so we can use long range jutsu and techniques that needed to be in an area of long range, since I use big ones a lot closer to S rank even SS rank. May I ask if you have figured your element affinity or Affinities yet? I think you might use fire currently right Since your clan uses that best?" He asks in a questioning tone.

"Uchiha's naturally have a fire elemental chakra nature, do you think differently Naruto-kun?" She quizzes with a confused look, seeming almost sad that she may not be the case. Naruto smiles at her then explains why he asked her that."Well I think you are like your brother and mother, both of their fire affinity is actually their secondary one. Channel your chakra through this chakra paper, please. I will explain what the results are, since I have done this before alot since it confused us for a while."

As she does what she is told, it surprises her when the first half of her chakra paper crumples, a quarter burns white and black flames, a giving off intense heat, and the other quarter gets damp, almost soaked in water so soggie it almost became a paste.

Naori looks to Naruto to explain, while he smiles at the results. "You are actually a primary lighting type with two secondaries, blaze and water. I have never heard of a blaze affinity this strong without a bloodline. So, you have two offensive types and one defensive, that's impressive especially with our age and for just starting with chakra." He says excited for her, since no one has blaze for a very long time especially that strong besides him. The next closest he knows of is Anko and her powerful fire nature, similar to the 2nd Hokages' incredible water nature. Naori seemed happy that she was like her mother and brother and had an chakra bloodline besides her eyes. Which again is impressive in its self.

"What about you Naruto-kun? What are your affinities?" To answer her, he grabs a piece of chakra paper and channels a tiny amount so it doesn't explode like an explosive tag, it only explodes like a firecracker instead, which still surprises Naori till he explains it with a straight face. "I have every kind of affinity under the sun. That is why it exploded that way."

"So you are always going to be better than me. So i was a disappointment like my father thought." She says looking down to the ground like a failure. Disappointed in herself for not being stronger or better since she wanted to be better than him. She feels a finger lift her chin a bit and feels something touch her forehead, a soft kiss, and a hand run through her hair. It causes her to blush at the kiss and the feeling of his hand running through her hair. Like her brother and mother did when she was sad.

Naruto whispers to her as he was still close to her."It is only because of my **Heavens Law**. It is a step up version of the legendary **Rinnegan** Doujutsu of Sage of 6 Paths had. You are perfect the way you are, I wouldn't want you any other way Naori-chan. With your **Sharingan** you can copy most Jutsu and fighting styles. Be proud of being an Uchiha as I am proud of being your friend. Just don't let pride run your life, okay Naori-chan? Otherwise you may end up betraying the village and everyone you cared about like Madara and one other member did. I will be there everyday for you, nothing will ever stop me from being beside you. I want to be in your life, everyday, all day, for forever, Naori-chan."

She looks up and gasps at seeing his eyes activated made her breathless and fall deeper for him, she thinks they are the most beautiful thing she has ever seen in her life. She puts her arms around him, pulling him close, kissing him lightly on the lips in a chaste kiss. They pull apart and nod and turn to the dojo with a hand holding the others hand he leads her near a tree in some shade which is weird since there is no 'Sun'.

He then starts showing her some low Lightning Jutsu's including **Lightning Arrow, Lightning charge, Lightning Clone, Lightning Blade, and Lightning Lanc** **e** and the **Shadow Clone** so she can use them for training. Since whatever the clone learns The user will learn when it dispels.

Then for Water element taught Her **Water blade, Water Prison, Silent Kill Water Clone, Water whip** and **Water Shark Bomb**.

Blaze was a different story as there are not many techniques for it most just release like **Amaterasu, Blaze Armour, Blaze shower, Blaze Hydra** and finally **Blaze Bomb** which was like the **Water Shark Bomb** but used globes of blaze chakra to explode instead of a water shark.

When she learned the hand signs and the chakra needed she used her EMS to copy them since Naruto's handsigns speed was extreme even if he didn't mean to. She first wanted to focus on increasing her reserves of chakra and better control. She may be a girl, but her chakra amount was more like a guy's, so it was slightly harder to control due to her training without the control training first. Her lower chakra control is also due to the blaze bloodline, since chakra bloodlines are harder to control, due to it being more of a release type bloodline.

He walked her through the tree walking exercise, while balancing a leaf on her forehead. As hard as it was, it eventually paid off. She got to 30 leaves all over her body since her forehead was small and couldn't hold that many. When Naruto told her to rest, she could feel her chakra running near empty. He told her that if she didn't rest, she could crack, or worse break, her coils. Which could kill her or cause her to never be able to use chakra again so she followed his advice.

After a rest, and a supper he unsealed from his seals on his wrist, she was ready to keep going. He created a pond using a mastery of two elements she never thought possible for a Genin. The pond was about 10 feet deep while being fifty feet wide and had a slow whirlpool in it to make it harder to water-walk on.

For a while she didn't get too far, since she couldn't deal with the moving water and flex her chakra output that well yet, so he made the pool still and she got it faster than ever before. Even more than the leaf exercise and tree walking. He then made her start balancing kunai in her palm. Since that makes her tripple her focus on her hand and her feet.

While doing it at first she sunk to her ankles for a few seconds then was able to make the correct corrections to the amount she was releasing so she was standing on the water like it was ground Showing she is a fast learner and more control already. He stood beside her in case she was about to sink too deep, or if her chakra ran out when she had one kunai down, he made her do three kunai, and try to make them all spin together. She started sinking to her knees so he made her stop then helps her to shore since she is getting drained again. Due to the sweating on her brow and she was starting to shake and breathe heavy.

Naruto smiles as he praises her on her talent."Naori you picked this up faster than Even Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, I'm impressed and proud of you for not giving up even when it seemed impossible. That shows how serious you are about becoming a ninja and becoming strong for your brother and mother." He picks her bridal style and walks to a few trees with a little open building that has a hammock and a BBQ for cooking when they are hungry during training.

She looks up at him and smiles while snuggling into his chest and breathes in his scent. "How long have we been in here Naru-Kun? It feels like we been here for at least 12 hours or maybe even longer. I lost track of time since the lighting hasn't changed at all since we have been here."

Naruto smiles at her observance and answers. "To be honest, we have been in here for about 20 hours if I am correct. Due to a couple hundred seals carved into the room, time is slower in here than outside the dojo. In the house, outside the room, we have been gone for only 1 minute roughly. It is a seal array, that I came up with so I could maximize my training while only being minutes in the house. I am working on it so I can adjust the gravity and the amount of time we are in here, to make it harder to walk so it forces people to use chakra to move. Which helps chakra control and increase capacity and helps promote muscle growth. I eventually want to make it so a year inside the dojo is only a day outside this room. I am very close to doing it, I just gotta figure out the last steps. I have storage seals with food on me and in the building we are in, so we have enough food to last so we can stay down here for about an hour outside, which in here is about 3 months, give or take a day or two."

Naori became very worried about how long they be alone together. "3 months alone together, are you sure your okay with that you might get sick of me like my father. Only to toss me aside like my father did for the most part. I never measured up to him because I am a women. To be honest I'm curious why you would help me so much. Like how your family is letting us stay in their home till Itachi comes for us. Your training me in my elemental release and so much more. What am I to you Naruto-kun, I don't understand why would do all this for me?" She says while tears flow down her face and onto the grass, as she fell to her knees.

While she looks down, ready to retreat back into her shell like she always does when she doubts herself, she feels his arms wrap around her and hold her close to his chest. She notices how warm he is and can feel a rumble that comes from his chest that relaxes her and makes her fell safe. She then feels his hand going through her hair as if his hand was a brush and his other arm is rubbing her back, comforting her.

"I never will get sick of you Naori Uchiha. I want to stand beside you, as equals, not as someone better than you because I am a male, or for any other reason. For your father to toss you aside like trash just proves he is the lowest of scum there is on the planet or in the universe. I have no expectations of you because there is no limit you can do. You can and will be the greatest Uchiha there ever was. There is only one thing you can be, and that is the greatest you can be. We are letting you stay because we care about you, your mom was my mother's best friend when they were growing up, and were on the same genin team. I care about you, and your safety. I am training you because I care about you, I want you to be the best you can be. What you are to me, is one of the people most precious to me, and someone I love with all my heart." He says the last part with a blush and a light kiss to her forehead.

"You love me…" She receives a nod and a smile, and jumps at him and kisses him again more intensely than her other kisses so far.

"Naruto-kun I love you too! I know we are young, but I don't want anyone else but you. I will be beside you through all your pain and joy." She says as she keeps kissing him.

"Naori there is one thing you should know, I am being forced in to the CRA." A gasp and a sob comes from Naori at this news, since she will have to share him. "Know this, I never will stop loving you. I will treat you like the queen you deserve to be treated as. I have to have 18 other women I have to marry but I won't marry unless I love them like I love you. Due to my 3 names, my doujutsu, and the fact that I'm the last male of my clans that resides in the village."

She recovers a bit and has a small smile on her face as she says to him."If it means I am in your life, then I can share you. It will be hard, but I will because your someone I love too. How are you a Senju though? That is what I never understood from when Itachi said it. Your parents are the 4th Hokage and Kushina aren't they?" She asks.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and explains. "Well, it turns out that the 2nd Hokage is my mom's grandfather. When the 1st Hokage married Mito Uzumaki, the 2nd married her sister, Kurama Uzumaki. They had a daughter they sent to here from the village called Uzushiogakure home of the Uzumaki clan. Her name was Kushina, my mother, and now I'm here so I am related to three Hokages and an Uzukage, since my mother never claimed the title. That's the reason for myself being a Senju, and the fact Tsunade is too old to bring heirs to the world, I was thrown the mantel. There is another line I am part of, but that one is from a different being. Shinigami, the death goddess, is was actually Krurama Uzumaki in human form." Hearing that Naori eyes went wide, seeing as he has godly blood in him, but doesn't care. He is still Naruto Senju Uzumaki and Nazemaki.

"I understand and still love you, Naruto Uzumaki Senju Nazemaki. The fact you are part god could explain why you can do the things you can do, or the fact you have four chakra cores in your body." She says, laying on his chest enjoying the heat coming from him.

"Naori, may I ask you something important?" He feels the nod from her on his chest. "If you knew a person, or clan, was going to rebel against the Hokage, and you could stop it, but then be hated by the village, would you still do it?" Again, a nod on his chest, allowing him to let a breath out.

"Naori, the reason I am asking is because that is why Itachi brought you and your mother here, so you wouldn't be hurt during his mission given by a elder council member instead of what the Hokage ordered. The rest of the Uchiha were planning on taking our village down and making it in their image. Now, do you hate Itachi, or not? For what he did, he did to protect the village, you, and your mother."

She was crying but shaking her head no, since she was proud of her brother. "If my clan was planning this, then as a loyal shinobi, my brother is right to do this. Do you know who ordered this and why?"She receives a single nod. "Tell me please, I need to know!" She begs with tear filled eyes and tears already falling down her cheeks.

"Well, the Hokage ordered Itachi to only kill the ones involved in the coup, and leave the innocent out of the slaughter which really was most of the children and women. Then Danzo-teme said he'd kill everything Itachi loved unless he killed everyone, including the children and women. Itachi said that if you and your mother could live, he would do it. Danzo said that only you were to survive, but I will just tell them both of you are under the Uzumaki, Hatake, and Hyuga's protection. Hurting you would start a clan war with allies and Konoha's clans. He brought you here to protect you, because he couldn't bear to lose you and your mom. Both of you are his world, and what he is doing is so that you both have a chance to live and enjoy the world around you, and to help prove his innocence later when he will be unable to."

"What will happen to him now that he is going to kill our entire clan?" She asks trying not to cry, not realizing that tears were already flowing down her cheeks. Naruto wipes some tears away and replies with a sad tone for Itachi."He will most likely have to become a missing ninja, and be put in the bingo book, but with the evidence he gave me and your mom, knowing the coup was being planned but not the exact details. If my clones have any evidence, then in time we might be able to clear his name and bring Danzo to justice, since he killed Shisui for his eyes to make the council see his ways on matters he wants passed. I want to know, will you be an avenger or a bringer of peace with me, and break the curse of hatred that engulfs our nationsand the entire world? Will you stand beside me and bring peace to this cursed world?"

"Naruto, I will always stand beside you, now and forever. Now, till the day we die, be it is with old age and kids and grand kids running around, with the other women you will love, or battling for peace against the forces that cause hate and pain, I will never leave your side. I promise on my eyes and our Nindo." She declares with conviction and determination that makes Naruto smile and kiss her lips again, which she happily returns with all the passion she can muster.

He smiles as he gets her back on her feet and says to her in a light tone."Then we better start training for real. I wanna see how many clones you can make." She does the Shadow Clone Jutsu and 100 clones pop up, she is huffing a little since she used about 60 percent of her chakra making the clones. "Is that a good amount Naruto-kun with a hopeful look on her face?" Hoping he was not disappointed in her.

He nods and set them all to do the water walking exercise while they do hand to hand combat. They fight for about 3 hours non stop, till she almost falls in a faint from no chakra since she was channeling some into her muscles to fight him and his speed, since the clones can't do physical training for her she has to do that on herown.

He smiles as they stop and tells her gently. "Dispel the clones slowly, I would go with five at a time every three minutes so you don't get an information overload while you rest and get a headache, because to many dispelling at once could even kill you from the mental strain." As the clones dispel she feels the memories of the clones and her reserves get bigger with each dispel, by the time they are done her reserves seemed to have almost doubled.

Naruto hands her a pill that is white in color, not like the black normal soldier pills. He tells her as he handed it to her. "My own make, it tastes like ramen but refills your chakra fast, and there is no side effects that most food/soldier pills have that the Akimichi use. The Akimichi clan already have asked for the recipe and will start mass producing it, since it is better than their own pills that they have been making for years. Which I know they were kinda angry about since they thought they couldn't improve the master pill they made for our village. Not including their special pills for themselves."

She takes it and almost instantly her reserves are full again she walks out on the water with ease, almost as if she was walking on land and starts balancing 10 kunai on her hand. She then spins them faster than most can see unless you have a doujutsu or are an elite Jonin, ANBU, or a kage. This causes her and Naruto to smile seeing this since he could see it as well.

He then decides to increase her natural stamina and explains."Now time to do stamina training with seals. This maybe a little forward but I will have to paint them on you and one of them goes on your chest."He paints 5 seals she blushes deeply at the last one as it pained on her chest since she had to take her shirt off showing the wraps she has on her chest due to her hiding her gender. She feels her arms weigh more than she does same with her legs and it feels like she is in neck deep mud or wet cement.

Naruto then explains the seals to her."You have about 100 kg on your arms and about 300 kg on your chest for now till you run as fast as me." As she starts running she notices her muscles don't hurt as much as she thought they would from the weight the seals produce.

Naruto guessing her thoughts answers for her hidden question. "There is a part of the seals that repair muscles as they tear and bones heal as they break and they do it painlessly so that you can keep doing your work out. While getting even stronger than before."

She finishes 5 laps around the area following a path so she doesn't hit the walls since it was hard to tell. Then 200 push ups and 200 jumping jacks then runs through her fighting style after a time which is still lost to her. All thanks due to the lighting and everything else in the seals in the room. She notices that she is able to handle and deal punches and kicks from Naruto going faster than before. At breakneck speeds that she thought only Jonin are able to do but she has been trained by Naruto and her brother. So she will hold her own and is only missing the experience need to become Jonin. Yet eventual training with Naruto and his parents and mother she will get the experience.


	9. First love

As the 3 months inside the two final finishes in the dojo. Naruto and Naori are ready to leave the Dojo since it was time and she was stronger than most Jonnin. Meanwhile on the outside of the room a very nervous mom is waiting for them to come out.

Mikoto was wondering how everything is going at home and in the Dojo. She was curious for what was going on at home since she knows that Fugaku and the rest of the clan where planning the coup. She only knew because since she read all the papers that had the plans down on them and secret entrances to every clan area and the weakness of such clans. Since her husband always left stuff out and about in his office. Never expecting her to read them since it was his office. She was the one who gave the Hokage the tip of the coup.

She doesn't know that tonight the coup was being stopped and how old friends and family are being cut down while all are done cleanly and silently no pain most of the clan in their where a few guards but once again were being killed with precision that most people would consider skills of a master. She did figure it out though after Naruto flinched an hour ago when they said Itachi would get them after his mission so they didn't have to stay long.

She is thinking of Naruto's and Naori's relationship she is glad they are so close after only one day of being friends. She smiles hoping they are okay it has been a hour since they went into the sealed room. The seals in the dojo are explained from Anko and Kakashi who only knew the very basics of the Dojo seals. She is not surprised at the amazing seals Naruto came up with. Look at his father and the seals he made as a level 90. Kushina was also a level 100 seal master. Though being an uzumaki it made sense they were always called seal masters.

It seemed Naruto already rivaled his father's sealing and close to his mother's abilities with seals. She was curious to what was next for him to learn maybe Minato's **Thunder God** technique that let the Village win the 3rd shinobi war. She didn't know he already knew it just had to make his own seal formula. Then Kakashi dropped the bomb and told her that the coup was being stopped by Itachi tonight confirming her worst fears. Since the coup was planned for two days later.

The door opens up and the two eight year old kids walk out almost four more inches taller when they went inside they look like they are the age of 13 year olds not the eight year olds they are. Naruto standing close to 5'9. While her daughter who is standing around about 5'2 and her hair is short and looks like Itachi's she didn't have her more slightly wild hair she had before they went in.

As she sees her daughter and the look in her eyes she knew Naruto told her the truth about them staying here since he knew it as well it seemed. Naori runs over to her mom and starts crying not about the clan but how they lost Itachi. All thanks to a few arrogant members of the clan and Danzo being so bloodthirsty and greedy for his own good.

The last "loyal" Uchiha's and start whispering as they cry and Mikoto come to see her daughters feelings for Naruto are as deep if not deeper than Minato and Kushina's feelings were for each other which sometimes seeing those two in private made her a little sick being so lovey and dovey." _She loves him more than life itself. She threw her hate away to stand beside him and to follow him as a woman of peace like he wants to be. She forgives Itachi and wants to become a bringer of peace like him and Naruto. I am so proud if her and the marriage contract Minato and me drew up is still on since they love each other and the CRA I wonder how she will take the news her marriage was planned even before she and him were born almost three years before hand. I also know of the other 3 contracts with Ino, Sakura and Hinata so it works well for them all they won't have to fight for his total love just who gets the most time with will be fun to see later on."_

"Naruto any news of what is going on or not yet I am getting worried about Itachi?" Mikoto asks hopeful some more survived but had a feeling in her gut that there is only three left." Naruto seems a little sad and whispers to the Uchiha women."Only you and Naori and Itachi are left but Itachi had to leave the village so you two are the only ones that are considered Loyal Uchiha's."

He says with a depressed tone for the unnecessary slaughter of an entire clan."Oh fuck that butcher Danzo just got there with the ROOT ANBU and is stealing eyes from men that had unlocked the **Sharingan**. Including your Husband/Father. The bastard is even doing with a smile on his face".

Mikoto was beyond pissed was this his way of being powerful and the only way for him to gain power was to steal the eyes of dead Uchiha. She was worried they were going to come for them. Naruto sees her look and promises they won't be touched as was promised and since he is such a high sealed master the compound was so protected a tailed beast bomb could hit the walls and it do nothing to them since all jutsu that hit the walls will actually help power the seals since they absorb any chakra thrown at them. If anyone tried to climb over the walls they are paralyzed and any chakra they have is sealed.

They had 4 clans protection even if only 2 people and three were not known completely yet that they had an heir well to the public that is. It meant value and the council could not call for deaths since they are under protection it is now clan business. After the clones come back when Danzo and his men leave they drop the evidence off before dispelling and Naruto comes over and starts gathering the videos to get ready to show the Hokage. Just as he is about to leave an ANBU with a blank mask comes to the gate and tries to enter to search for the rouge Itachi or the two missing Uchiha. The ROOT agent is paralyzed as she touches the gate due to not being keyed into the seals and Naruto gets the ROOT agent before people on the streets could get to the agent he searches her body for seals finds two of then then destroys the seals of **Loyalty and Unspeakable Seal **on her tongue freeing her from Danzo's control.

He then **Body flickers** her and the evidence after he made copies to give to the Lord Hokage to keep hidden and Interrogated off record to avoid Danzo finding out and try to cover his tracks of the crimes he has committed. The 3rd Hokage looks pleased and is ready to acton from what is found.

Naruto stops him quickly when he speaks from his kneeling position."Danzo still has uses yet and besides if we act now and kill Danzo that is only revenge we need to pile more evidence against him to make sure nothing happens and he does not slip away and try to join some other village with intelligence of our village. Just remember Hokage-sama we want to bring justice, not revenge like I said earlier if we acted now he could slip away or it is only in revenge. I have a **henged** clone sitting in his pocket as a grain of sand so he can sneak in the compound and plant recording tags and find the main base as well as the lay out of any bases he has for when we strike". He says with a fox smile that was dubbed his prank face. It causes a shiver to run down the old man's body.

"Naruto he just ordered all of the clan dead and stole their eyes to put in his arms and his right eye has Shisui-kun's. Why wait we can move now and end him now for good. For what more evidence this more than enough to make that old damned war hawk burn in hell."Hiruzen says with hands to his head due to over thinking in his anger.

Naruto still has his fox smile on and that causes the Hokage to shiver."Lord Hokage-sama if we act now it will be more out of revenge and hatred not justice. Sasuke and his mother agrees with me since they were with me since they were in my clans home when Itachi dropped them off. Since 6pm last night we all agreed to build evidence and get him later. There will be a time for his death and I have special ties to the goddess death so I can guarantee he will suffer in hell when he gets there."

At the mention of the special ties to Shinigami. The Lord 3rd Hokage is interested in what Naruto means so he decides to ask."Naruto what do you mean that you have special ties to the death goddess Shinigami? I also thought Shinigami was a male god not a female one? Have you contacted the Shinigami and made a deal with her? What exactly did you do to have these ties"?

Naruto pales slightly since he didn't want anyone to know about this besides the people that become his family. He does think of the Hokage as his grandfather but still with a sigh he explains."My mom Kushina is the Daughter of Kurama Uzumaki and Tobirama Senju correct." The 3rd nods to Naruto and waits for him to continue.

"Well what people did not know is that gods have a tendency to come down to our planet when they are bored and they find love every 100,000 years so. When Shinigami came down she implanted her self inside an Uzumaki changing herself for the baby in the womb to live a mortal life. She was born as Kurama Uzumaki and fell in love with Tobirama Senju and thus my mother is the daughter of Shinigami. So due to that I am a demigod in that aspect."

The 3rd's jaw drops so far down it breaks the reinforced floor under his desk and passes out after that shock on his aging heart. After a few minutes the old Hokage wakes up and just shakes his head getting back to the original reason Naruto came here."Okay We won't act yet but soon as you both become Chunnin we will act no later and no sooner unless he becomes a real danger to the village. I have noticed something else as well it is more about you. Naruto have you grown since yesterday what have you done to yourself. You seem about 4 inches taller and more muscled too."

"Hai Hokage-Jiji. I have my own **Gravity and Resistance Seals.** I currently have about 1500 kg on each limb and 4000 kg on my body. My resistance seal is at level 20. Which is two times what my father trained at to use his jutsu that ended the war." Naruto explains with a deadpanned voice since it was something not really important.

The 3rd was kinda worried how he was growing up to fast. Due to the world they lived in it is hard to stay innocent and carefree. He wished the boy was a child not a man in a growing boys body. Even if he is almost the size of a 14 year old boy yet only almost 9 years of age. As Naruto nods and disappears in a **Lava Style** **Body Flicker** his ANBU in the room take the ROOT agent to T&I to find everything they can about Danzo and his plans if they can.

As soon as ANBU leave his assistant comes in and says the council is meeting and has started due to the Uchiha clan being dead. The 3rd was very pissed about this meeting being called. This is _**HIS**_ Village he can only call the meetings yet the civilian council does so brazing. He storms off to the council room down the stairs a floor and blasts the doors open with his chakra pressure alone. Everyone inside feels the **KI** pouring off him the civilians start choking and sweating including his two old teammates.

The shinobi side sees the man who in the 2nd gained the title **God of Shinobi**. None of the **KI** Is directed towards them so they are all smirking at the Civilians yet one seems Unaffected the Pink Haired Sakuri Haruno who for the last few years has been agreeing with the shinobi side of things like she had a change of heart or someone influenced her to. As he crosses to his seat with calculated steps behind the council he notices Danzo is missing and knows exactly why but won't reveal that.

"Where is **_Danzo Shimura_**." He says with a venom in his voice that would kill any low willed man if was directed to him. His advisers Homura Mikokado and Koharu Utatane flinch as they look at each other. Before Homura says with seat pouring down his face."Danzo's war injuries were acting up last night so he stayed home since he wasn't able to move all to well without pain from the injuries since there is Phantom pein. We have better things to discuss than where one member elders and of the Council is located do you not think. Like where are Sasuke and Mikoto Uchiha they were not accounted for at the site of the blood bath. Also we should mark Itachi as a missing ninja rank S for murdering his clan in cold blood with a kill on sight order."

Most of the Shinobi council know why the blood bath had happened since they all could feel it every time they saw how the Uchiha's looked at the village with disgust. Yet they knew the Hokage was going to work something out. Yet Itachi acted on his own it seemed for the most part or was there more. Most ninja had one thing burned into their minds look underneath the underneath.

"Civilian council leave this chamber this is a shinobi matter."The Hokage snarls with anger at his team mates and the eyes to match his anger. The council starts protesting because it was the Uchiha police force that protected civilians."This involves a shinobi that killed them so it does not matter what you think you should hear. This is my Village my rules I am the **HOKAGE** after all so get the hell out of my sight. If you keep protesting I will cancel the civilian council completely and personally execute you." The 3rd yells with anger that got the council as a whole to sweat this is a different Hokage then they are use to.

Sakuri stands up and echos the 3rd's ruling telling everyone to leave they look at her confused most times she wants to hear everything but listen to her since she the one of the biggest speakers of the Civilian council."The 3rd Lord Hokage is right it is a shinobi matter only lets leave them to their planning and to our safety." She gets up and leaves the rest follow like puppies following their master. The 3rd smiles under his hat and nods to her which only she sees. His advisers try to stay but he points to the door in a motion to get out. Shocked as they are they get up and obey shooting looks over their shoulders since this never happened before.

Soon as the door closes everyone of the clan heads and Jonnin council members in charge of divisions that help run the village show up from the shadows since they were called by ANBU for this meeting. They all start sitting down including ANBU commander Dog who is Kakashi returning for a bit till a better ANBU commander could be found. Ibiki who run T&I with Inochi and few others that run other divisions."Ladies and gentlemen last night the Uchiha were killed off except Sasuke, Mikoto and the killer Itachi. Itachi acted on mine and Danzo's orders to save this village from civil war because the Uchiha were planning a coup." All but one of the Shinobi council were surprised that a coup was planned. The Hokage continues like nothing happened.

"Itachi will be marked as a missing ninja till his trial he is marked ranked S and he will NOT have a kill on site order due to the fact he was forced to act as a loyal Shinobi of the village. My ANBU have found 10 men thats eyes are missing so we think someone defiled the bodies after the bloodbath. Now this is all a SS secret any word of this to anyone outside of this room is killed on site and so is their families."

He says with a calm voice for the most part but snarled the last part."Why the peoples families as well. It seems a bit extreme do you not think." A random Shinobi in charge of supplies to the hospital asks.

"No we have to stop the leaks before they happen this is the best way to since their families will be killed along with them. I know where Sasuke and his mother Mikoto are and they are safe with family friends. They are with Naruto Uzumaki's family and where there all night and will be staying for the future." The hokage says with a smile since he trusts Naruto and his guardians to keep them safe.

"They were with that demo.." The Jonnin never finished as all clan heads threw Kunai and they all hit a vital part to his body killing him in seconds if not instantly. Most of the other Jonnin are amazed they would kill him for almost saying the word Demon. "Remember my law is always in effect Naruto will not be called a demon it be good o remember that considering I made that law on the day of his birth. ANBU acquire his assets and housing and sell it all of it is to be paid to Naruto upon selling. As is the law that was in place almost 9 years ago. Someone clean that shit up I don't need to deal with that later."

The ANBU take the body away and then follow to carry out his commands to the letter. Every Jonnin that heard what the Hokage shivered and swore never to say it in public most did not mind the kid due to know how sealing works. Most actually like the Kids since his pranks when not used on themselves is satisfyingly funny when you see the bright side knowing the kid is the jailer and not the demon itself.

But a few lost a lot of family to the foxes attack so they hold it against him. A few that got close could see the three prong wheel in its eyes that comes from the ** MangekyoSharingan**. None of the late clan had that eye though and no one ever seen if Kakashi had that one in his implanted eye since he never takes his headband away from his eye. More or less the boy is hated by one side of the village and loved by the other with a select few from each side.

"This council meeting is dismissed and nothing will be repeated to anyone or pain of death in public in front of the entire village along with family if you have any." As everyone leaves the civilian council wants to have a private meeting with the hokage about Sasuke and Mikoto. He denies the meeting and he goes back to his office and starts the bane of a Kage which he was tempted to start it on as he pulls a black file down he didn't see before he left to the meeting it shows a Naruto cartoon doing the victory sign saying.

" _ **Key to defeating the paperwork**_ ".

He quickly opens it first piece of paper with a target the next makes him cry waterfall tears **Shadow Clones.** A note under it says. _hit the target with head Hokage-Jiji_. Even if he the **God of Shinobi** got outsmarted by an almost nine year old about paperwork he smiles while saying. "Stupid stupid stupid" and hitting his head on the target over and over for about 5 minutes. He realizes that Naruto still sees him as his family member as he creates 6 clones to do the paperwork he goes to his private training ground. It was tie to become the God of Shinobi again.

To get back into shape since this will cause ripples and maybe danger for the village without the Uchiha around. He feels a storm is coming and if he isn't ready he will die in the rage of the storm. To show he is still ready to defend and kill for his village and to spread the **Will of Fire** to the younger generation that is training to fight and die for the village and their families and friends.

Back at Naruto's he ** Body Flickers**. To see a very cute Naori on his bed cuddling his pillow and looking out the window waiting for his return since she already missed him by her side. He stays quiet when he hears her talking to herself looking at the moon. "Naruto you are the man I love I hope you can love a girl like me even if in private. So I'm not used as Breeding stock. Itachi My Nii-san I hope your safe and thanks for protecting us and being my brother."

She slightly panics when she feels arms wrap around her and a kiss lands on her cheek. "I do love you Naori Uchiha. I love who you are as a person 'Sasuke' is only a mask till we can get rid of the stupid civilian council and the power they have seized from the Hokage and try to make our lives living hell now and later. I will be beside you all way now and forever nothing will change that. Itachi hears your prayers and has become an agent of peace and has spread his black wings and flew to being as free as a crow." He says as his breathe is in her ear and causes a shiver go through her.

She spins around and tackles him and hugs him tightly not wanting to let go she grabs fist fulls of his shirt. He slides his hand through her hair and parts the bangs from her eyes. She looks up and pets his cheek right where his whisker marks are she is surprised when Naruto closes his eyes pushes his hand against her hand and starts doing a purr/clicking noise in pleasure she smiles and kiss his lips. She then rests her head on his built chest and moans feeling his arms around her Naruto picks her up then carries her back to the bed so she can go to sleep before tucking her in and joining in the bed beside her and wraps his arms around her and she spins to snuggle in his chest the two children fall asleep in each others arms.

As the 2 kids rest there 5 eyes are watching them from the door. Mikoto with her Onyx eyes, Anko with her dark chocolate eyes and a dark grey eye with a headband covering the other eye. All smiling leave them there to sleep. Letting the kids be kids the grown ups go and drink sake in celebration of the 2 getting together and the coup stopped before could be carried out and causing a war to break out in the village. Though all thinking about the future wedding with smiles on their faces.

Mikoto and Anko where the last ones awake since Kakashi had returned to ANBU since his shift started soon. He went to bed early."Anko-san I have to ask. I know you have been here since he was a baby. Also that Kushina was your Sensei for a bit after Orochimaru abandoned you. Has Naruto always been like this?"

"Like what Mikoto-san? There are many things that Naruto has done and sometimes I fully do not even understand myself and I helped raise him. Well to the best of my abilities that is." Anko says while having another shot of Saki.

"He seems to have answers for everything and is able to know exactly what to do in every situation. He seems to be a perfect mix of his parents and then moments he is not like them at all. I knew them both really well. KUshina was a tomboy through and through. Yet reckless and then calculating the next minute. Minato was a hopeless romantic and someone who never was reckless. Naruto he is always calculating his next move and seemed to know things most people cannot even fathom. He knew of the coup and of Itachi's mission to kill everyone? How can he know such details before even we do?" Mikoto enquires about the stuff she has seen of Naruto that night.

Anko was smiling at the way Mikoto described what she witnessed and her observations about things around her."Well It is very easy have you noticed his chakra level at all."Mikoto nodded and still was confused ANko sighs and continues talking."He is the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Mito Uzumaki was the first then his mother Kushina Uzumaki was the second. He is able to talk to Kazue who is the Kyuubi who is female by the way. So I feel glad that the most powerful person on earth is a female. He learns thing from her from when she is young. He also have a doujutsu that makes the legendary **Rinnegan **look like a cheap trick. His is called **Ten no Hosoku** or **Heavens Law**. This apparently downloaded every seal and Jutsu known and forgotten into his mind and don't get me started on his chakra control. He thinks so well cause I guess Kazue made his brain think so fast a second out of his head is like a month inside his head. For the last questions well it seems his eyes if he wants he can read anyones minds and unless they have good mental barriers he will get any details he wants he is better at mind reading than any Yamanaka. We actually think his Iq is well over 500 a normal Nara is around 200 while Itachi showed the amount of 160."

Mikoto was shell shocked to say the least."Your saying he has a doujutsu that makes the sage of six paths seem like a joke he can read minds and has every jutsu and seal in his head. Not to mention that Kyuubi is a women and trains Naruto. Or the fact his mind is faster compared to anyone recorded or the fact he has 2.5 times the Iq of a Nara?" Anko simply nods and hands the bottle since she knows what is coming. True to her quess Mikoto slams the entire bottle in seconds. then proceeds to black out from to much booze. Anko simply lets her sleep there since she looks comfy and doesn't need to be moved at the current time.


	10. Matsuri appears

As the next few days go by the village holds a huge funeral for Uchiha clan well the ones that died anyways. Everyone in the village turns up for the funeral most clan heads knew what the real story was so they held indifference yet a slight respect for the only other Uchiha that wasn't there since he protected the village for his freedom to become a missing ninja. He did it for sister and mother but most of all did it for peace.

Yet what all didn't see is on the wall near the funeral was a man with black hair and his **Sharingan** activated to memorize the scene before him and maybe the last time he gets to see his sister and mother. With a few tears down his face just as the man was about to leave he felt someone one looking at him. Itachi turns towards the funeral again and sees the only person who could see him. Naruto staring at him with his doujutsu on to engrave the sight of Itachi crying into his mind like Itachi was doing before.

This surprises him since he is under such a strong genjutsu that even the **Sharingan** would have problems seeing through it yet Naruto sees him plain as day. Naruto nods and inclines his head slightly action that anyone would miss or dismiss it for an attempt to hide a tear. Itachi sees it and nods back and leaves in a flock of crows no one notices. Naori and Mikoto are in the front row staring at the mass of graves of the Uchiha clan. They have the sad look on their faces but in truth they were happy the village was safe from their clan that was planning to destroy the very place they swore to protect when the village was born a pact they made to the Senju and Uzumaki clans.

As the academy started up again a few days later. The rookie nine trained less and less together as a group but Naruto gave scrolls and tips to everyone to train with so that they are ready for anything that happens. Like the Uchiha cleansing. Naruto and Naori told the heiresses the truth behind it and they understood why Itachi did what he did.

Before they separated for the final training session. Naruto had one major thing to tell them as a group so he gathered them together. As the group was talking among themselves Naruto clears his throat to get their attention."Everyone please listen to me for a second. Does everyone once remembers when Lord 3rd Hokage came to our class and took us to the roof of the Hokage building so we saw the faces of the Hokage of the past. He told us that all Hokage's are the protectors of the village and the _**WILL OF FIRE**_ for long time I thought the Hokage was the strongest of the village which is true but there is another aspect they must be willing to throw everything away including their lives away in order to protect this Village. I believe we as the next generation of Ninja hold this will of fire in fact I see it all within us burning bright and ready to show the world the renewed Will of Fire. Now will you help me protect this Village and the people in it from every threat even within the village that may come. WILL YOU HELP ME! ! ! !" The group of his friends as one on one knee as ANBU do and yell as one." HAI UZUMAKI-TAICHOU WE FIGHT FOR THE VILLAGE AND THE WILL OF FIRE!" They all leave their separate ways Naori and Naruto head home since the Uchiha's moved in with Naruto and his family much to most of the villages dismay. Since Naruto is still called the demon brat and hated by most civilians.

Naruto let his grades slipped to last place so no one can guess why and not to appear strong. Since most of the council still calls for his death every chance they get. He is repeatedly kicked out for not paying attention or picking fights with teachers all for the same all but one teacher it seems. Iruka never seemed to ever get mad at Naruto, there was a very good reason for that as well. Iruka was brought in on the mission details since he noticed Naruto's lack of participation in anything he was worse than a Nara which is almost impossible with their sleeping habits. He also started to care for the Blond kid almost like he was a younger brother.

So he let everything slip with a heavy heart and a sigh. The pranks Naruto pulled never hit the direct rookie 9 families but still hit their clans for some of the more arrogrant members. The clans and most the civilian population was hit and even the ANBU headquarters were hit hard. The traps were harmless it showed the weaknesses and other security issues in the village something the clans and the ANBU constantly had to fix whenever he found a weakness. He was only ever caught by 3 people Kakashi, Anko and Iruka.

They were the only ones he let catch him and when he was getting bored being chased by people. Most who didn't even come close to catching him even caught in the act most times. They only thought it was him since he was hated by all civilians and already was an accomplished was all due to the mask he had adopted for the academy. When they couldn't prove who it was the blame naturally feel on him.

Over the next few years his stunts got so crazy and well planned that it became a class in the Academy. That only person could teach and not be caught by Naruto. This had caused shivers for most teachers that person was Anko. Since no one else was willing to train in traps course since it might lead to new pranksters. Anko welcomed it since there was only one 'Prankster of Hell'. No one wanted that one was bad enough. So she only had to worry about Naruto's pranks but she did pass anyone if they got her.

One day after getting kicked out along with Naori after they pretended to have a fight. Just so they could leave and get some stamina training in since they were so bored in class. They went to one of the southern training grounds that was on the outside of the village walls since they could always sneak past the guards who were always sleeping or playing card games to notice.

As they were jumping through the trees towards the training ground in question as they get close to it. A loud and powerful explosion rocks the area and sends a shock wave through the trees catching them off guard and knocks them out of the trees to the ground underneath the branches. Naruto was able to recover in mid-air and stop Naori from getting hurt. After they recover and were back on their feet they nod to each other and take off.

They run towards where the explosion took place and come to a new medium sized clearing and notice a girl with pale skin and some burnt skin and solid black eyes barely open and a narrower face and a small set of light pink lips the way she is dressed is like a civilian of the Village Hidden in the Sand with clothes that provide protection from the sun yet cool enough not to over heat in the sun. There were four random bodies inside or near the crater. They seemed to be Kumo ninja who kidnapped her from the village hidden in the sand or so they think.

She doesn't move so Naruto jumps down and starts healing her with **Mystical Palm Technique**. Soon as the most severe injuries are taken care of so that he can move her without causing her any more pain than what she is in. He picks her up and carries her back to the village with Naori right beside him. Who had taken care of the bodies and gear.

When they get to the Hospital here Sakura's mother works. Naruto calls for help there is an injured person in bad condition. Sakuri, Sakura's mom comes out as she is a nurse training to become a doctor in the hospital. She motions them to follow her and carry her into a room she came out of. She then tells Naruto to put her down on the medical table so she could examine her better than in his arms. As soon he does she wakes up and starts to panic and tries to hit everything near her showing the kidnap theory is best conclusion. She somehow had managed to make eye contact with Naruto's deep blue eyes.

She sees his eyes that are now blue again since he didn't want to scare her since while using so much chakra to carry her. While trying not to jostle her his **Heaven's Law** was also deactivated since it is creepy unless you know it. She feels like they swallowed her in them and provide comfort and safety. Especially in this strange place and she stops panicking. As he tries to leave she grabs him and asks him to stay he nods and sits beside her and holds her hand. So she knows he is there for her and won't leave her side.

Naori smiles under her Sasuke **Henge** from the doorway. Since she was going to leave but noticed Naruto was not there beside her. She then notices the girls clothes discarded and in the garbage since they are almost burnt to bits and with tags off so the hospital could give her some clothes when she is read to leave. She jumps out the window to go find the other girls of Naruto's group after all they all know about the C.R.A. They also all accept that the 4 girls are all in love with Naruto already. Since he was able to worm his way in their hearts so fast. After getting her sizes from the burnt clothes she thinks about buying her clothes as a welcome to the village. Since hospital clothing sucks for style and was out and she found the girls as they were about to leave.

Naori yells to get all their attention."Ino, Sakura and Hinata wait a minute we have a 5th now. Well, I think but cannot be certain for sure." They gasp in surprise not expecting another so soon since it was only weeks since they all admitted their feelings for the blonde boy. Well only to each other not to Naruto yet.

Naori then begins to explain how this was possible." After me and Naruto got kicked out of class we ran to the outside the village to do stamina straining at the outer grounds. As we were running towards the stamina training ground we like to use. A huge explosion ripped the forest apart and all we saw was her burnt and blooded and 4 other people around her all dead she was alive. Only if barely alive mind you but after Naruto healed her enough to move we came back and took her to the hospital since he was nervous about healing her. Sakura your mom is taking care of her and Naruto stayed behind. The girl did not want him to leave when she woke since he was the first person she saw. I saw her clothes were destroyed so I thought we could get her some clothes and help her feel welcomed after she recovers since no one likes hospital clothing. Naruto is still with her she woke up as we were leaving and wouldn't let go of his hand. He's making sure she fully recovers and so she doesn't panic in the hospital."

The girls start blushing thinking about this girl and run the stores to pick clothes for her when she wakes up. Naori remembers the type of clothes she was wearing and matches it to Suna style clothes. They get her a sandy cream Komino with 2 black skirts that are easy to move around in and the underwear to go with and shorts for under the skirts. They find her some more relaxing leggings and mesh undershirt and white shirts with wind gusts blowing jasmine petals everywhere also 3 pairs of shinobi sandles. They pay for this together all splitting the cost and run off to the Hospital to where this girl is.

As they get there and come inside they ask for Sakuri Haruno. The front desk pages her using the intercom. Sakuri sees all of them and comes down to see the girls with shopping bags." Girls and Sasuke what are you doing here with a knowing smile on her face." They explain the clothes as a gift for the girl when she will be able to leave. Since it is a welcome to the village and to the N.F.W.

Sakuri smiles hugs them all and bring them to her room where Naruto was keeping her company. She was really proud of the the girls. They open the door and Naruto is holding her hand gently in both of his she looks up and starts fidgeting like she is scared of them."Hey don't worry they are my friends and by the looks of it they brought you new clean clothes Matsuri. Let me introduce everyone. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke this is Matsuri Hanabira a girl that was kicked out Suna because she doesn't like to hurt people and would rather be a full time medic ninja." Naruto says in a soft voice so not to alarm her or make her feel bad.

She relaxes just enough to seem calm but still wary of the 3 girls and a guy that seem to come with random clothes for her. The girls show her the clothes and eventually everyone starts smiling and laughing talking about Naruto's pranks and other stuff in the village. "Matsuri how would you like to join this village since you have nowhere to go. The 3rd Hokage owes me a couple favors and i can already have a place for you to live if you want to stay here."Naruto explains after she opens up a bit more to everyone there. She jumps up and hugs him then remembers where she is and settles down.

"Thank you Naruto-sama I wou..." Naruto puts his hand up to stop her before she could finish what she was saying with a slight frown on his face he tells her in a gentle tone."I am no ones master and never will be. I am your friend and I will protect my friends. I care about them more than my own life. For them I am willing to do anything even dying."

She is shocked she has known him for less than 3 hours and he cares that much about her she starts crying tears freely flow down her cheeks as she says."Thank you so much Naruto-kun. Even if my family has a law when saved by someone they become our masters. I understand you don't want a slave so, I will be the best ninja I can be without killing. I would love to be a ninja here if possible. If it means I stay with you I never want to leave you."

She answers with a blush that is darker than any rose to exist. This is a blush that the 4 others know so well. They know how easily Naruto can turn anyone into a friend and for some reason, most girls into a blushing mess and fall in love with him with very little words or time getting to know him.

"Then I will be back with Hokage-Jiji in a few minutes please excuse me ladies". He turns to ice using the **Ice Body Flicker** , into the office and appears in a kneeling position that is an exact mirror of the ANBU stance. This was right in front of the desk as he says in a calm tone."Hokage-sama, Naori and I have found a banished and exiled Suna shinobi in training that is our age in a explosion site that happened outside the village. Where she was attacked by a rogue Kumo group that kidnapped her when she was banished from Suna. She had used 4 explosive tags she stole to save herself while killing them. She hit them all but she was in the blast zone as well and was hurt very badly almost dead actually. I brought her here after I did a field Medical Ninjutsu. Mind you just enough so I could bring her here for better treatment. She would like to join here in our village as a medic ninja. The Hatake family offers her a safe haven and a place to stay. I know she is not a safety risk I read her thoughts and found no traces of lying or anything of the sort. She was beaten so often it was almost as bad as I was so I will vouch for her as a person." He says while keeping his head down waiting for the answer. From the Hokage who was slightly rubbing his temples.

"Naruto you are a big cause for my headaches aren't you. I swear you do this just to spite me. If you trust her that is good enough for me to trust her as well. Bring her this form for her to fill out. I will be there shortly after this meeting I have in about 3 minutes so now go before you give me a bigger headache." The 3rd says with a smirk and pained eyes from hearing a village would beat and almost kill a girl for trying to be a medic ninja. Then on top of that banish and exile her from the country.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Naruto disappears in a black ball using the **Void Body Flicker**. That causes the Hokage to look again. He was surprised seeing a black ball shrink after it seemed to swallowed Naruto. As Naruto appears in a black ball and scaring everyone in the hospital room due to no one seeing this **Body Flicker** before all the girls react and bring out a kunai. Even matsuri had one which surprised him. Which they all put away since they see who it is and trust him. He comes up and smiles at the girls and bows and says to the girl's sincerely."Sorry for scaring you ladies I didn't mean to that."

He then explains it is a bloodline called the void/darkness depends on who you ask. He looks at the girl now dressed so beautifully he has a small yet noticeable blush and nosebleed."Hokage-Jiji gave me this form for you to fill out and my adoptive parents are giving you one of the many guests rooms to stay in so you don't have to worry about finding a place to live. So welcome Matsuri Hanabira to the group and to the Village hidden in the leaves. I will help train you along with the other rookie 9 as we call ourselves but I guess it will be the Rookie 10 with you in it. What type if ninja do you want to be Matsuri remember you can become any kind of ninja you want".

He says with a smile that shows he cares and that the choice is all up to her even if he knew exactly what she wanted to be. She smiles brightly and replies to him. "I want to be a medical ninja cause I can't stand hurting people even in spars actually hurts my chest at the thought. I would rather heal them than hurt or kill them in cold blood." She says with a proud look in her eyes about being a medical ninja.

"Then in 2 days we will work your chakra control to where you can do this in under a second". He say as he holds his hand out with fifty senbon needles he has in his storage scrolls since most people can block Kunai since they are noticeable but senbon are harder to defend against since that so thin and small. Yet with proper aim can just be as deadly.

They start spinning so fast they are a tornado then start turning into 2 people and dancing and floating five inches above his hand showing the amount of chakra he is using. Everyone is shocked he can do this while the kicker is he starts walking up the wall and on to the ceiling they senbon people still dancing without falling to the floor since he is channeling chakra so much they stay near his hand. He cuts the flow of chakra and catches all the senbon and lands on his feet without making a sound. Which is even really impressive for a ninja.

Naruto has a slight smirk on his face as he tells Matsuri."You will get this down in about 6 months from now". The four girls laugh knowing his 6 month training style they all spent 6 months there before. Then feel sorry for Matsuri who is about to go through that hell. To be honest it is the closest it can get to hell on this earth they feel. But they are all Jonnin level now just missing the experience to rank up and the fact they are only in second year in the Academy. They all want to also enjoy their semi childhood if they were not being trained to be killers.

Matsuri looks shocked at the display of so much chakra control. She can do wall and water walking with ease. Since that's all she practiced along same with 3 regular jutsu. That are needed to graduate from the Suna academy which was like Konoha's."May I ask if there is a place to get a Johyo? It is what I was trained with since I was a long ranged and such a crappy close range fighter." She said with a frown at the thought of the weakness

Naruto knows what she meant and says in a gentle tone."I will even make you one out of pure Uzutakium metal." Matsuri is shocked that Metal is so sturdy that it is 1000 times better Uzumaki chakra steel which is already rare Uzutakium is like legendary."Naruto-kun where in the world did you get it? I can't pay for it and why make yourself".

Naruto smiles and rubs her forehead. "I have about 40 tons of the metal since it is part of my birthright as an Uzumaki. I will give you this for free because your my friend. I want you to be able to protect yourself and your precious people. I will make it because I am the only one who can heat the steel that hot while having the right tools for this as well. Here give me a couple minutes and I will design one for you."

He pulls a paper out and a pencil then starts to draw the plans for it after 5 minutes it is done which is impressive. They were all shocked at how fast he was writing. They all forgetting he is a lvl 100 seal master now. He shows her the plans for the weapon. The cord is actually three slim chains that each are a quarter of a inch thick. With a wrapping of chakra cloth to go over the chains. The cords/chains is about 10 meters long which is about double the length but works for well for her. With a seal with her chakra signature so only she can use it and if anyone else tried to channel their chakra through it it cause a massive shock through it and zap them before they use it. The end part is actually 3 pronged part with the middle part being longer too hook into any surface to use as a rope or to grab people and pull them closer or away from allies.

Naruto then locks eyes with her as he asks her."Do you think you could use this well enough to protect your friends and loved ones?" He asks while staring in her eyes to see what her real choice is and so he can see if their are any lies in her words.

"Hai Naruto I will only use this to protect never for useless deaths. All life is precious and deserves to be treated like it is that way. I will use your training to be a better medic than Lady Tsunade Queen of the slugs and one of the Sannin. I will also help you in your dreams of bringing peace to this world with a healing touch not a hateful fist or a silted throat that causes more hate. I will never leave you, or your dreams." She says with a passion that could only be described like the **Will of Fire**.

A slow clapping is heard from the door and the 3rd Hokage steps inside from the shadows of the door way since he has been there since Naruto got there as well since he was curious about this girl and says."Well said Matsuri Hanabira. It seems like you will make this village proud to have you as a medical ninja and as a bringer of peace for this cursed world. Naruto my boy, I am proud to be your Hokage. I see the **Will of Fire** burning deep inside you and your friends. You will be a great Hokage when you are ready. I know this villages well be safe in the hands of the rookie 10. With that passion to surpass my student and your father and the other Hokage's that came before you. I know you will in time I see great things in store for you." The 3rd says. with a big smile. that all the kids are amazed by and wondered how much he actually heard and seen of the rookies.

Now Matsuri is nervous the most powerful man in the village and who the other villages called the **God of Shinobi**. Had heard her say she didn't want to kill. As the old man talks she relaxes. It seemed Naruto-kun's dream was known by the aged Hokage and is accepted more than violence. The man trusts Naruto and his friends to bring world peace and end the cycle of hatred. She smiles at her new friends and passes the filled out form she completed while she talked to Naruto. The old man smiles and welcome a new future shinobi medic to be to the village.

"Matsuri Hanabira, I can't promise you will not see death but when time comes you will be on Naruto's team so he can fully protect you and make sure that you fulfill the promise. You have my word on that as the Hokage of the village. Maybe you will become the Angel of the elemental nations being the greatest healer". The 3rd says with a bright smile and a voice that you can trust.

"I am actually better than Tsunade Senju on of the Sannin. In terms of medical knowledge due to my gift. I can teach you a way to transfer chakra so if an ally has it you may get them out danger faster. By the time your training is done you will have elite Jonnin chakra amount or even close to the Hokage's level's." Naruto says that so serious that no one could think he was lying since he has more Chakra and control than even the nine tails did at full power.

Matsuri was amazed Naruto was already better than Tsunade was then grows a smirk."Then Naru-kun I will just have to become better than you since you claim to be better than Tsunade but I will one day have to see if that is true."She finishes with a playful tone considering the blush she has at then end yet her voice filed with determination.


	11. Misuki teme

**Timeskip 3 years 6 months**

It's the end of the 4 year program at the Academy and time to full of missions that has been going on for 4 years since the first day of the Academy. The Rookie 10 are all friends. They all know every secret like Sasuke's **Henge** , Naruto's eyes and the nine tails, and how it was not her fault wan she attacked the village. All thanks due to a extremely powerful genjutsu that caused her to go wild.

The girls of group is a little worried about Naruto because he is doing it alone. With out his doujutsu since then it would be "too easy" he says. Mizuki is all but smiles today the demon fails and dies. and hopefully that teme Iruka along with him. Since he favors the demon over the real talented children and ones worth something. While he gets the scroll and leaves the village and to his true master the traitorous Snake Sannin.

Naruto feels the ill intent coming off Mizuki in waves it is almost too easy to read almost makes him sick from it. Even the rest of the rookie are picking up and are slowly getting angry at the man as they all glared at him for most of the day. Which Iruka and Mizuki see. Mizuki is curious about it and Iruka can guess why and disappointed in his old friend.

As everyone comes in he gets them all over to his seat to tell them it is his mission to fail and capture Mizuki and to let him do this alone. He doesn't want anyone possibly getting hurt since he will be good enough to handle this.

The girls all look scared for him till he reminds them he trained them all they all currently hold the top spot together as top of the girls in class. Nothing different about them in smarts even Kiba and Choji are smarter than most of their clans or more than the tests given to them. All due to training and studying with Naruto clones who have read every book in all libraries in the Village. Which the clans gave him access to, in order to help the future heirs of their clans improve and be stronger.

Since all the clans let him in their personal libraries so he can understand their clans better since he is an alliance with all the clans that hold Shinobi seats on the council in the village. Well besides the three unable to vote at the moment. The Hokage even snuck the Senju and Nazemaki and Uzumaki books and scrolls to him since they are under lock in key in the Hokage Vault. Since there was many people trying to get those scrolls and books.

As the day goes on Sasuke takes top spot Naruto fails every part as planned even if it causes him to sightly cringe from this cause he actually is the smartest and strongest of the 10 friends.

He keeps thinking to himself throughout the day as it gets harder and harder to fail. _" This is for the village and to protect my loved ones and to stop a traitor."_ He has to go through this process over and over in his mind, As he kept messing up on everything and just attacking the man for every look he gives to him.

Finally on the last section of the final exam the Ninjutsu part he is the last one called since all the girls go first. Iruka looks sad at Naruto but nods discreetly to him."Naruto please show us the **substitution** ".

He threw a dull kunai at him and Naruto pretends to panic only to do it at the last second with a log near by Iruka puts fail beside it then says." Please do the **transformation** ".

Naruto does his **S** **exy Jutsu** and it blasts Iruka and even Mizuki back as they recover from that that one it is a pass even if not really good for battle or so they think."Finally please do the **Clone Jutsu**." Iruka writes fail since he is suppose to fail. As Naruto does a horrible clone so sickly looking it looks close to death.

"Naruto you fail you will have to try again in the new year to see if you can pass, so I will see you in the new year". All the while Mizuki is looking like Christmas came early before saying to his so called best friend of years.

" Iruka aren't you being to hard on him he did make a clone this time. Even if a sick one it is still a clone like needed to graduate". Iruka shakes his head no before replying." No, if they can't make a proper battle ready clone that is able then it is a fail. So I am sorry Naruto I will see you next year after the break".

Naruto ran out and pretended to cry on the swing he likes sitting at when everyone is picked up by their parents and look sadly in his direction and waits for Matsuri and Naori to be ready to leave for the house. Or for a certain traitor to find him and bug him.

As everyone leave Mizuki walks up to Naruto who is sitting on the swing attached to the trees outside the Academy while looking at the doors watching all his friends."Naruto how would you like to take a different exam that will get you a rank above Genin called Elite Genin. It makes it so that if your teacher is hurt you take charge of the team almost like if you became a Chunnin instead of a Genin".

Naruto looks up his eyes excited and a huge foxy smile." Mizuki-sensei is there really this test. I'll do anything to pass so I can go with my friends. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it?" Mizuki and Naruto think with a smile, surprising the same thing." _Hook, Line and sinker_."

Mizuki smiled and continued again."Well Naruto you have sneak into the Lord Hokage's office steal the scroll of sealing and learn a Jutsu from it find me and so I can return it and if you get caught or raise any alarms you fail even if you learn anything from the scroll. If you do this you pass and earn your Rank of Elite Genin be at this location at midnight or you fail as well."

Mizuki passes a folded up paper with a location on it that is just near a gate that is always open since ANBU need to come and go at anytime. "With the scroll or you fail and are removed from the program entirely. Do you understand Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto kept his giant foxy smile on his face as he replies in a cheerful tone."Of course Mizuki-sensei. Steal the scroll and meet you there at midnight so you can return it. While I can't get caught or I fail. This will be easy ya know."

Naruto leaves him there and hides in a alley to **Henge** into a perfect copy of Kakashi to talk to the 3rd about the mission since he knows this is Kakashi's last day as ANBU as he was picked to become a Jonnin-sensei.

As he walks in the Inu ANBU was working and was sitting on the couch. So imagine his surprise when he walks in the door looking in a orange book doing a very perverted giggle. That Kakashi is extremely famous for.

Kakashi starts thinking to himself." _Am I really like that on my days off and look that stupid as I do it. Maybe I will have to change that but the books are so good. Wait if I'm here and who is that. Oh no, it might be an attacker to kill the Hokage._ " He charges his impersonator with lightning chakra covering his hand. He stabs a Lightning Blade through his back and watches as the **Henge** turns into back into Naruto with a cough. That sends blood coming out his mouth, and a look of hurt to kakashi's only visible eye.

Kakashi starts crying with his head in his hands as he killed his adoptive son and his sensei's son. Kakashi feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up and sees Naruto looking at him with a sad smile, then Naruto says ."Ya know Tou-san that may have been a **Blood Clone** but that still hurt a little bit. Tou-san since I feel what my clones feel to an extent so I get phantom pains especially from chakra attacks. Like you didn't have to kill it next time capture it to find out who hired them. Or so you don't kill your godson who is pranking you on your last day".

Kakashi is so glad Naruto is alive. That he jumps up and gives him a big hug and it is such a strong hug everyone hears Naruto's ribs and back cracking from the pressure of the breaks away and says in a slightly angry tone."Now Naruto that was not nice, what if Anko and your girlfriends found out I killed you? Even if it was just a blood clone to trick me. They all would kill me and you. Just to bring us both back to kill us again for this. I hope for both our sakes they never find out." As the men think about it they get shivers down their spines.

Across the village Anko and five 12 year old girls are sitting in a living room waiting for Naruto to be done with this stupid mission all sneeze and have the urge to beat a certain blonde boy for pulling a prank that could end badly for him. Then also to beat a gravity defying silver hair man for over doing his job for some reason.

The two men in question, shiver 6 times worse and stare at each other. Giving each other a nod for keeping it a secret. Before the old man chuckling at them get their attention. "What news of the defiler in the leaves Genin Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto explains what he is too do. While not giving location up since he wants to do it alone since Mizuki might feel or see the ANBU."I want to do this alone please let me, he can't really do anything to me. He is a defiler and will try to get me to lose control but I will be okay since nothing he will say will bug me. Since everything he will say won't have the effect he is looking for since I know it all already an know more than he does. Let me do this alone so no ANBU or any Jonnin following me and trust me I will know".

"Okay Naruto you can do this alone I will watch through the orb and we will be ready to come do the clean up so just make sure that he is alive beat him up all you want but keep him alive." The old man says with a sad look to him.

Now before I leave can I get an empty store scroll for a trap I forgot mine at home." An ANBU passes him one and he hedges the scroll before walking to the door and turns back to them. Shouting " **Harem Jutsu** " 20 sexy females appear as Naruto walks out and every male even the ANBU and the Hokage pass out from a rocketing nosebleeds that cause them to hit the roofs and fall to the ground knocked out. With big smiles on their faces.

" _I want to see the girls before I do this I might have to kill Mizuki if he pushes to far or threatens any one I love._ " He thinks while jumping from roof to roof back to the house. Soon as he lands in the yard he is tackled by Naori who kisses his lips and then helps him up. since she is slightly faster than the others with her longer legs. Matsuri is the next to claim her man and kisses him as well and whispering him good luck in his ear.

The other three are more patient and wait for him to come to them and he walks up and kisses each one like a lover and husband would it seemed to the girls he was saying goodbye in a way. After today the 4 girls would eventually dawn the rings. When he felt it was the right time. He made them all are different all have the Thunder God Seal inscribed on them and hidden under the gems of the rings. He turns to the house and asks them.

"Hey my lovely ladies I was wondering if you would like to join me in the Hot Springs. Before my mission to stop the defiler and protecting this village and the secrets it contains". The girls all smile and run inside to their bathing suits that they keep on hand and at the house since they hate the public ones for some perverts that seem to get into them and spy on any women bathing there. Most of the suits are so revealing he tends to get a nose bleed every time he sees them.

" _I am lucky to be here and lucky to have you all and will always love you with all my heart and with every fibre of my being and my soul. I will always love and protect you"_. He thinks with a huge smile on his face and a small nosebleed.

 **Timeskip Till 11:45 At the Cottage**

As Naruto is waiting for Mizuki to show up he feels a different signature coming towards him and realizes that it is Iruka." _What in the hell is Iruka doing here this is a trap for Mizuki. Maybe he can sell this more and reveal more than he should which will add to the charges. Iruka you better help me or I swear to god you will be pranked so bad you will never show your face again_ ". Naruto thinks as Iruka come landing in the clearing. Iruka then walks over to Naruto.

He then starts picking Naruto up by the collar of his vest he wears it is close to a Jonnin vest with a holster on the back which is empty at the moment."Naruto, you better have a Kami good reason to steal that scroll it contains Forbidden Jutsu that only Hokage can look at. Why would you steal the scroll in the first place".

"Iruka sensei, I only took it cause of the extra test to pass and become a Elite Genin. The one where you steal this scroll and learn a jutsu from it the scroll." As Naruto talks he shows Iruka a sign that says. _Mizuki is a traitor this is a trap for him so please play along and let me deal with this it is my mission after all_.

Mizuki hears the whole thing can't see the note due being behind Naruto in an attempt to assassinate him. He throws 6 Kunai at his back expecting them to be to into the talking they wouldn't notice the Kunai flying towards him. He didn't know both of them are sensors that is how Iruka was always able to find any students that skipped class using chakra pulses.

He sees Naruto hand point at him like he knew he was there in the tree and then the next thing he knows he is pulled faster than the Kunai he had thrown going by the kunai towards the two. He lands on Naruto and takes the Kunai hits taking them one in each arm and leg and 2 spots in his back that are non fatal wounds just enough to cause alot of pain.

He jumps up and away from them and yells."Naruto ever wondered why the villagers beat you and try to kill you whenever they get a chance especially on October 10th every year."

"Mizuki it is forbidden to talk about that it is a law do not say anything about that." Iruka yells playing as he knew Naruto knew and is on good terms with the fox and new it wasn't her fault. That she attacked the village because of an extreme Genjutsu put on her. That it caused a feral uncontrollable violent reaction.

Mizuki seemed to ignore him and kept taking."They try to kill you cause you are the nine tailed fox that destroyed this village 12 years ago. Now you will die fox demon enjoy hell and goodbye . Iruka you were always a fool. My Master Orochimaru will pay handsomely for your snake slut mother Naruto after I have a few rounds..."

He never finished that statement. He was being pushed away from just the sheer chakra that was exploding out Naruto only his own chakra none of the nine tails. This caused Mizuki and Iruka to think. _"Since when did Naruto get this strong"._ "Did you just threaten to rape Anko-kaa-san. If you did I am going to beat you into the ground a thousand fold. Not onely for that but working to the snakepedo-teme".

Naruto then yells out in a rage. " **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** "! and around them there are over 1500 Naruto's without the classic smoke showing his mastery over the jutsu. Mizuki walks backwards a few feet before he falls over a root. As he tried to back out the clearing and away from all the clones. Hoping he could run away and be faster than him.

That was the hidden signal for them to jump at him. The clones started hitting him and kicking him anywhere they could. The beating lasted an hour till all clones are gone from using chakra to hit and kick harder. Mizuki limbs are almost a liquid there were no bones left in his arms and legs and his lower jaw was the same since they are shattered beyond repair and he is almost purple like a grape from the bruises starting to show. Iruka and Naruto watched this and both paled when they saw the damage.

There was 1 kunai that is were makes any guy a man be a man. Almost all the way up the handle the sharp side inside. Which caused both Naruto and Iruka to flinch badly. The Iruka turns to Naruto kinda wondering about why but Naruto shakes his head.

Naruto pulls a scroll out and seals his body in it for Ibiki to have fun with since this scroll is a jail scroll to safely transfer people after capture with waiting the time or have the prisoner attempt to get away. Though it wasn't like Mizuki would ever walk or even move again. Thanks to all the damage the clones did. Even Tsunade would never be able to heal him.

Iruka was impressed and slightly worried about the blond haired student."Naruto come here a second I have something to give you. You have to close your eyes and hold out your hands." Naruto complies and feels the cloth he uses to keep his hair out of his face is gone and a heavy cloth with a plate is given to him. The old cloth was placed on his hands. "Open your eyes Naruto Genin of the Village Hidden In The Leaves."

As Naruto opens his eyes his Heavens Law Flairs to life. As he ties the head band to place better. He looks at Iruka and hugs him with excitement. "We have to return this scroll to the Hokage let's get to the tower Iruka". As Iruka is about jumps he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears naruto say. " **Void Thunder God** ". In a second he is in the Hokage's office in a flash of black. As the Jutsu stops Iruka looks around puzzled till he see the 3rd looking at him with eyes popping out of his skull. then a wave of Nausea hit him and dry heaves.

"Naruto how did you manage to complete that Jutsu it took your dad 5 years to master that jutsu. Yet you made it an elemental version in exactly how long." The 3rd asks stuttering from the sight since it has been 13 years since the last time he saw it. Yet the last time he saw in battle was reason Minato chosen as Hokage after the war. Then his son improved on it.

"Hokage-sama I learnt the Thunder god day I got my eyes and elemental versions over the years as I created them so that people might confuse them." Naruto says with a deadpan expression.

Since he thought the Hokage would remember what his eyes gave him. "Now please Iruka stay and give us report of the night after Naruto does his mission statement might take an hour or 2 since it's a 4 year extremely long mission. Where is Mizuki or did you kill him. Naruto I pray you didn't like you said you wouldn't."

As he finishes a prisoner scroll is tossed to him with Mizuki printed on it. Enough being said and the third Hokage relaxes. The 3rd passes the scroll to an ANBU to deliver with level 10 clearance the 2nd time since the last war this has happened.

After the ANBU leave to bring Mizuki to Ibiki. Naruto begins his missions parameters and shows a letter from Danzo. Showing he asked Mizuki to get Naruto to fail. Naruto recovered the letter from Mizuki's beat body.

Danzo was the one who convinced Mizuki to come up with this plan and meet with Orochimaru with records of every person in the village to sweeten the deal including everything they know and strengths and weakness of the village.

Soon as Naruto finished his report almost like he was Jonnin with 20 years experience doing them. Iruka was really tired at this point thanks for Naruto being detailed but ready to give his. As he gives his report since his part is shorter and simple since he didn't know to much about what was going one.

The ANBU comes back gives more news to the 3rd to he tells them that the rookie 10 were part of this plan and that Iruka was also getting a S rank mission added to record instead of C or B rank since Danzo and Orochimaru are involved. This surprised Naruto and Iruka since he was only a Genin and the rest of the rookie ten where also getting the S rank on their records.

After the mission was done briefing was done the 3rd raises the Rank of the mission to S as is the law when dealing with the Snake Sannin. After being dismissed when they walk out the door and down the stairs. Danzo walks by Iruka and Naruto as they leave the tower to go eat something since they are hungry and more tired than they thought. Naruto pretends not to see him. Since he is something no one wants to get involved with.

Danzo is furious that Naruto did see him and ignores him. Especially since he is a member of the council. He growls and keeps walking knocking on the door to the office. He hears a come in Danzo. Surprised he knew it was him he opens the door and there is four Shadow clones of the hokage working on paperwork since the nose bleed hours earlier put him behind. While one is looking out the window out at the village and smoking a pipe.

"How did Naruto Uzumaki graduate I heard he was dead last and failed his tests that they were all under passing grade." Danzo says calmly and knowingly since Mizuki reported him failing.

"Well Naruto failed but then this business with Mizuki happened and we found out my old student Orochimaru was behind it to steal the scroll of sealing. So since he is involved and Naruto beat him with an advance **Clone** Jutsu. So due to that Iruka promoted him in field to Genin since he did defeat a Chunnin which being dead last is quite impressive don't you think so. In doing so saved the village from finding out village secrets. Is that a problem with you Danzo."

The 3rd says turning around to look him in his eyes. and see a small trail of sweat move down his face. "Saru"... " I am the **Hokage** of the village your superior, address me properly or I will call it insubordination. Danzo and have you put on trail as a traitor and then killed for such charges." He says with a fire burning in his eyes that hasn't been really seen since the war.

It seems Naruto is waking up the will of fire bit by bit. He then sighs and says again to his old friend. "Danzo what do you want exactly Make it quick I am almost done for the day I have the council to deal with in 5 hours when we do team placements. The Jonnin have given their opinions so the council has to approve of the requests we will have 1 Genin team with 4 Genin."

Danzo looked interested but said nothing since in a few hours he will find out anyways since he is an elder and will be there. So he turned and left as the final bit of paperwork and the Hokage hung the hat up and left to rest before the meeting. Yet seemed to be extremely pissed which caused the third Hokage to smile from under his hat as heard Danzo leave. The third starts to think to himself." _That's right you old warhawk. I am in charge not you. I will never let you be in charge not if I can help it._ "


	12. Kazue unsealed and lemon 1

After a late night of dealing with the traitor to the village Mizuki and the 3rd Hokage. Naruto was tired dead on his feet and since he was so tired he didn't notice 10 people coming up behind him ready to try to kill the demon of the village till was too late and a knife was slipped between his rib so near his heart that a couple millimeters and he would have died in seconds even with Kazue healing him. Just shy of hitting his heart he reacts and using chakra jumps to the roofs and pulls the blade out so he can heal. He sits there for a second as he waits for the wound to heal."Kazue how didn't we sense them or feel them upon me till after the blade when in my body."

" **Well Naruto I think they had help from a shinobi with seals and clothes that move quietly and since we are tired I think we didn't think to keep sensing for ill intentions or for dangers since it is so late. The blade was poisoned with a Chakra poison almost like the one used in the Hokage's office years ago so you are immune. Since I'm in your body poisons 'work unless they shut your chakra and separate mine from you but since the seal is open no one can separate our chakra unless they took me out of you but also if any of my chakra was still in you I doubt any poison would work**." Kazue says in a calm tone as she flushes his system and heals the wound in under 5 seconds since the seal is open and she has unlimited access to his body."Okay so it is safe to say ROOT is after me again since they are the ones that use this poison. Or this agent is just watching I better get home soon. Maybe a Blood Clone will work to let their blood lust out for the night till it is announced I am a Genin since the teams are announced after the Genin tests."

He whispers to him self since he is alone on the roof. As he does he cuts his palm and whips the blood on the ground in a special seal a clone pops up and takes off in a different direction he is going in to wards the red light district. The people follow the clone as it jumps down off the roof head down a road. He feels Ino's Mark going off in multiple chakra bursts. so he **Voids Thunder God** jumps to her. She is in his house in the living room waiting with the other girls. They see him all jump into the room right beside Ino up and smile at the girls and tackle him together knocking them over. As the girls smile at him he kisses their lips one after the other. He tells them the good news everyone in the rookie 10 assisted in a S Rank mission to their records instead of the C or B rank they were expecting. They all gasp and try to get details out of him using the **Puppy Dog Eye Jutsu**. Just when he was about to cave to the jutsu. They all hear a male voice say to everyone in the room.

"S rank missions can not be talked about after due to sensitive information that is part of it since they could have secrets not meant for certain ranks. Just be glad you all get a S Rank with out trying and fresh out the academy. Remember kids team placements are in two days I have invited every ones family's here tomorrow to have some fun and celebrate everyone's passing the Exam Choji's family is catering the event so it is going to be good food". Kakashi says with his classic eye smile that they know it means he is serious. They smile and all go claim a room to stay in for the rest of the night they all have a room here for after they do Naruto's training. Through out the night the girls sneak off to Naruto room to claim a limb or chest.

Ino got there first she took the left arm as her place to sleep for the night. About 10 minutes later Sakura comes in and cuddles the right arm. Naori comes in next and steals his right leg and puts her head on his hip. Hinata does the same for the other leg. Finally Matsuri comes in she is nervous this is a first for her as she comes closer she sees only spit open is his chest that looked hard as marble and made from it in the dim lite room from the moon pouring through the window above his bed."Matsuri-hime don't worry I love you. I will not hurt you come here lay down I will keep you warm". Naruto says so gently she believes him and steels her nerves as she crawls up his bed in a lace bra and panties like the other girl have their own color hers are a cream colour to match her clothes she always wears. Ino's are royal purple with blue trim. Sakura's are cherry red with black trim. Hinata's are Lavender with orange trim. Naori has black with red dots and is wearing a thong instead of the normal panties people wear at night since she is the most out spoken of the girls and doesn't mind dressing the way that she does since Anko has been teaching her little to much in some peoples opinions. Matsuri falls asleep instantly when she lays her head on his chest and feels the heat coming from his chest. Naruto falls asleep soon after and has peaceful dreams for the first time in his life. Since most of his dreams are nightmares of the past and the beatings and almost death experiences he has had in his life. as he slips into dreams he decides mid dream to pay a certain vixen a visit.

" **Naruto-kun what brings you here i was not expecting you? I love seeing you here just am surprised. I thought since all the nice dreams you were having you would rather enjoy them than talk to me.** "Kazue says with a blush since she always watches his dreams. Naruto laughs a bit and reaches out and grabs her hips." What I can't come see you Kazue-hime. You know I love you I will find a way so you can at least walk out side I'm still going through Jutsu's and Taijutsu's and Kenjutsu but I think for that I will mix my fathers style and mothers style". Naruto calls it **Bleeding rose of the Moon**. This style is a duel wielding style that has power and speed of the Uzumaki style **W** **hite** **Rose** while the agility and counter of the **Bleeding Moon** that his father was famous for when doing hand to hand combat."

I got off topic again Kazue-vixen I'm sorry. I just want to come to say thank you and I love you always have and always will nothing will ever change that. I was wondering if you will let me as your jailer to offer his heart and soul for end of time and let me love you till the day I die.." He can't finish as he feels Kazue's lips on his. **" About damn time you noticed my feelings I feel the same way Naruto-kun You are the only one I want to be with for rest of my time on this earth. Listen Naru-Kun I think I know a way to get me out if the seal. But we have to mate mark each other. That only can be done when biting during sex. This mark will make you immortal to most of it and transfer all the power i have since I am going to give you everything I have. "** Kazue says with a blush and a slightly blooded nose she feels her chin lifted up. "To have you have your freedom I will do anything to see you free. and beside me for the rest of my life". He kisses her as he finishes telling her that.

 **Lemon Time**

Naruto kisses her lips again his hands still on her hips. As they kiss her hands go to his hair and slowly run through his hair to help her get closer to him one slides down his face to the whisker marks she starts to pet them causing him do his version of purring like a normal fox does. She opens her eyes and sees a pair of Blood red eyes looking back at her with a emotion she hasn't seen in such a long time and feels the same emotion growing deep in her. He picks her up and carries her in the house he made for her so she doesn't have to be out in the elements of his mind. He carries her to the bedroom at the top of the stairs and puts her down on the bed as she pulls off his shirt he is pulling hers off with enough force to rip it off her body and starts kissing down her body till he reaches the middle of her breasts and slowly slides his tongue around one of her breasts and sucks the nipple in his mouth. his other hand is squeezing her other breast causing Kazue to gasp and moan in pleasure. He changes his hand to the one he was sucking on as he sucks the other nipple into his mouth. after a minute or too he Starts trailing down her body and slowly plays with her belly button and then finally gets to the tip of her pants. He grabs her pants with his teeth and starts pulling them down and using his hands to lift her hips up so her pants come off easier. **" Naruto don't tease me i want you now."** As she moans as his breathe down her legs he reaches up and start squeezing her breasts that have grown to about a cup size E his hands flood with chakra and press on the pressure points of the breasts. Once he gets her pants out of the way he comes back and notices no panties. He uses his hands and chakra to spread her legs and he licks her clit and use a tiny chakra in his tongue to rub her g spot to make her scream since this is the first anyone has done this to her. **"NARUTO-KUN I'M CUMMING! OH I CUMMING YOU BETTER FUCK ME GOOD NARUTO. I WANT AND NEED YOU SO BADLY INSIDE ME RIGHT NOW!"** As she comes down from the high of her orgasm she sees him taking his boxers off and see his size 7 inches long 2 wide at 12 years old it is an impressive size especially for a human. A little nervous she motions him forward and pulls him down to kiss her tasting her own juices on his lips and tongue. she leans up to his ear and whispers in a husky voice."Get ready to fuck my virgin pussy my Naruto-kun just go gentle you are the first to ever have me in this way". His only response was to kiss her as she put his head in her lips and push forward and hit her Hymen he pulls back and looks in her eyes. She nods he backs up a bit then thrust forward to break through and bottom out in one go. She tears up and hold him tight and she feels his lips kiss her tears away as they fall down her cheeks.

 **"Now when we are about to cum together you will bite my neck and channel some of your chakra in your teeth into my body I will do the same and that will get me put of the seal. just do about a 10th of you Chakra and I am going to do about 99 percent of mine so that you become even stronger than me or any ever in history."**

He nods and he starts to thrust in her tight pussy and she start moaning in his mouth as his tongue swirls in her mouth her tiny tongue gets in his mouth and does the same it slowly becomes the battle of the tongues. He keeps sliding deep inside her at. A slow pace but every now and then he does a hard and fast thrust to hit the entrance to her cervix causing a gasp and more moans from her as they are still locked in a tongue battle. She nods to him and signals to go faster and he starts picking up the speed his cock hitting every spot that is sensitive to her like her pussy was made for his cock and only his and what she didn't know is the sage had made her that way since he knew that Naruto would become her mate. As he thrusts forward she thrusts her hips towards him making him sink deeper she starts getting tighter and tight around his cock. He thrusts his cock hard as he can and channels the 10 percent of his chakra into his teeth like she told him to. as he bites her while she feels the bite focuses almost all her chakra into him as she gains half of his he sent to her as he gains all of hers. They collapse together and hold each other and fall asleep as the seal around her finger shatters in a sea of crystal like metal pieces. she disappears from the mind scape.

Lemon ends 

Her body manifests in the real world as bright white light she looks almost the same as she did in the seal with slightly smaller breast and she looks like she is about 13 years old. She stands there naked as a day a person is born in this world. She uses a **Hedge** to make her clothes appear she goes to the bathroom quickly to see how she looks and gasps at the sight she sees in the mirror. She looks like a younger Kushina down to the last details except the eyes they are a golden honey color that will not draw attention still she sees the pupil and it is slightly silted. She smiles and notices the link is still there and a mark is on her neck from the mating and goes and looks at Naruto his hair is half Blood red like his mothers and His blonde from his father she looks at him sees he is awake and gobsmacked at the sight of her there."Make a **Shadow Clone** and ** Body Replace** with it. We have to talk a bit about the changes we both have." As he does what he is told since she taught him so much. She drags him to the bathroom to see his changes and Naruto is shocked belief ."What the hell I have Uzumaki red hair now too how is that possible i know i only had blonde." He says so confused." Your moms genes became more noticeable now that we are separated. We will always have the mind link and can share chakra with each other but it will be only a one way street I don't want to fight anymore. I only want to be a civilian though ninja trained if thats okay Naruto-kun." Kazue asks." Of course but lets go to bed big party tomorrow if Tou-san is planning it. Night Kaz-hime I love you with everything I have always have always will". Naruto says as he falls asleep in the bed again while she curls beside Naori and she smiles at everyone as she falls asleep. As the night goes on everyone has dreams of the future and girls only think of being with Naruto. while he dreams of having a family that loves him and his parents are alive to see it all happened the way it should of been. If not for that freak Uchiha in a mask. Who on the day of his birth caused his mother and father to die to seal Kazue in him. Well his father died that way Kushina died having the fox ripped out of her like some did it to her organs. He doesn't hate the man but he will put him down and end the hate this man has caused in this village and who knows where else.

While in a cave a man in a black cloak with red clouds sneezes in a mask that only has 1 eye hole. The eye visible is only black." Damn a man that is strong is talking about me. This is not good everyone should think I am dead. This person knows who I am. But How? No one knows my exact Identity this is not good I will track them down soon enough.

Naruto Sighs in content and the girls all around him seem to catch his feeling in their sleep they sigh too and snuggle closer and tighter against him. His family dream is coming true for the most part he will protect them and break the cycle of hate. For them for their future kids. For their friends and family. Peace is the ultimate goal and will achieve this not just for them but for everyone. His family will help him so will his friends help him. He will also help them in their goals. Like Ino wants to be a florist of world fame and have the best flowers in the entire elemental nations and maybe be responsible for making new species and have the most beautiful flower. She knows Naruto says she is already reached her goal since she is the most beautiful flower to him.

Sakura wants to show people a female shinobi can be a better shinobi than men since they are so looked down on Naruto believes in her and has been training her into releasing her strength like Tsunade does and smash everything to pieces since most males can't do this since they have to poor of chakra control.

Hinata only wants to marry Naruto and have his children one a boy and a girl since the cage seal is destroyed she can step down as clan heir and not worried about having the seal put in place. Naruto helped with creating a new seal that protects the eyes no matter what even if removed from the person it closes the chakra points in the eye and destroys the eye.

Naori wants to be bringer of Justice and peace and bring her brother home so they can be a real family. Also bringing the man that caused Itachi to do what he did and not just against the clan members in the coup. He is a true hero to this village and went beyond what a Hokage would do for the village just to protect it and then become a rouge ninja all for the sake of peace and to protect his loved ones.

Matsuri wants to be the best medical Ninja there ever was even over the slug queen and to be the one to be able to cure anything and to help not just her allies but even her enemies since no one should have to die a useless and pointless death. She wants to help Naruto to achieve his dreams of world peace and to have a family she wants to be one of his future wives and he already promised her that she would be. she still feels a little left out since the others are more outspoken than she is since she a timid person by nature.

Finally Kazue just wants to be free but also beside Naruto in everything till the end of time. Since she is and him are immortal they have time now and she cant be absorbed or sealed ever again even in the Gedo statue that is actually the shell of the 10 tailed beast which she was created from. Yet she is still the 9 tailed fox. But right now weak as a kitten about 3 years till her reserves are full again but she will never let that happen since she will always give Naruto her Chakra so she can be a civilian not a beast of destruction. She wants to be the one at home for all the kids since all their parents are ninja they will always need a parent at home to take care of them so they aren't raised alone or become an orphans.


	13. teams 2 sensei's

As the morning sun was shining in the window of Naruto's room he feels the weight of 6 girls on his body. He is puzzled till he remembers Kazue is free from the seal in a way for her to be outside. She has her human body back but no power she gave it all to him. She will regain it in time but she will always transfer it back to him since she doesn't want the power anymore or to be involved with any fights only be like a normal civilian.

He slides out from under the girls with skills even a ninja would be proud of since he didn't even wake any of the six girls that were sleeping on him even the two on his chest. He feels off balance for a second till he sees 15 tails behind him all red and blond colored like his hair became from the release. As he is shocked he keeps calm and know of a demonic **Hedge** that will keep them hidden even from the strongest dojutsu or sensors to feel that something was different about him.

He walk down the hall and walk right into Anko as she was coming home from having fun with Mizuki deep in the T&I department. As she falls he uses his tails which are invisible to the naked eyes to hold her up and from falling onto the ground. Anko looks around in shock trying to figure out why she didn't fall and the amount of power coming off Naruto since he didn't have this much last night it was more than what the nine tails did 13 years ago it made her nervous of him. She feels something soft around her but its gone when she is stood up as if never there.

Thinking her imagination is going wild on her. She really looks at Naruto it seems like he grew even more in one night he is almost 6'6 now he is taller than everyone in the village even Jiraiya was shorter. His muscles have expanded beyond a normal 12 year old kid he looks like a medium heavy weight fighter. She has flashes of images that surround him and a image appears over him like a future sight of him.

He looks like a ninja but a mix with something that lives in the shadows is home there the eyes of sees him in garbs of white with metal bracers and a blade that comes out above them a solid black bow with black arrows that don't release a sound and have such deadly point that nothing could save his victims. Naruto is a ninja killer she sees a sign of death above him. Yet the image is one of peace that will fight till it is achieved and there is no more hate. A great sign to end all violence and bring peace even if has to be done from shadows. She shakes her head at the image and it falls away from his body.

"Anko-kaa-san is something wrong you seem dazed I know I am little taller and stronger than I was when you went to work on him but quit drooling it is embarrassing. Remember I am only 12 and also your godson." Naruto says with a smile that close to a smirk as can get."Naruto when did you get taller and why is does your hair have Blood red highlights throughout it? Your giving off power like a more powerful than the nine tailed beast? It is not a bad thing just try to control it okay I bet every ninja in the village could feel it if it wasn't for the seals around the compound?" Anko says with a shaky breath but gets better as she feels the power go down.

As Naruto controls his power he smiles and says to Anko."Kaa-san I am taller due to a event that happened in my sleep. My hair is this way cause I was meant to have blood red hair due to the seal I only had blonde since it only used my dad's chakra. The power you felt is because Kazue and me marked each other for mates with the power I had plus hers I have about 15 tails of power." In a shimmer like Genjutsu there are 15 tails are behind him then disappear like they never were there.

"It will never diminish since the lowest I can get is about 10 tails of power thats my lowest I can get. Even if someone blocked the seal it wouldn't do any good and the seal would fall off. Kazue isn't in the seal she has no power for now but will regain it in time. She is actually sleeping on my bed at the moment with the other girls." As Naruto says that she tears into the room and sees the 6 girls one never seen before even if she remembers Kushina before since she taught her after Orochimaru stole her and then marked her as a baby.

She has golden eyes slightly silted like a foxes to show her true look while Kushina had purple eyes like gems of beauty. The other girls are all over like she is their new sister and not the nine tailed fox." Kazue how did you get out I thought it was impossible for you to get out?" Anko says wide eyed.

 **Flash Back 2 Years**

"Hey Kazue I have a big favor to ask of you. I doubt you will like this since you told me not to tell anyone your name but Anko and Kakashi and my friends are all extensions of my family and my precious people. May I bring them to meet you and we can tell them the true story of what happened. We could prank them first of course."Naruto finishes what he said while training with Kazue in his mindscape his 6 paths powers with a smirk that sent shivers even down Kazue's back from the idea of the prank.

 **"Naruto-Kun are you sure that is a good idea. I know it be a load off your mind and to be honest your 5 vixens outside should know this if I am part of this as you say I am. I give you permission to tell them and what is the prank you have in mind I am very curious". Kazue says with the same twinkle he gets when he pranks some unfortunate soul.**

" Well everyone thinks you are still in a cage right so what if you change in your fox form and we make a fake cage and you break out of it and jump at us and change into your human form and tackle me into a hug. It not only will scare everyone it will show that you aren't what they thought you were. it might show you have a fun side and good to see how they take it. If they take it badly I have no place in my heart for someone who judges you after this".

Naruto finishes it with such a evil look that Kazue loves the idea and agrees to help pull the 2 jonnin and 9 other rookies in after the training in a few minutes since Naruto was waiting for everyone to show up.

After a few minutes everyone is in the training room under Naruto's house."Hey everyone I have something big to show you so please can we all sit in a circle and grab hands and relax. I need you to close your eyes clear your minds and trust me this will be worth it".

Since Naruto has never steered anyone wrong before they all went into a circle and held hands to the person next to them and close their eyes and emptied their minds. after a few seconds everyone hears Naruto talk again."Okay everyone open your eyes and take a look around. I want to say welcome to the deepest part of my mind". Everyone opens their eyes and everyone's jaws drop into the dirt seeing they are in a huge forest and the fact there is a giant cage in the shade of a bunch of giant trees that make it so they can't see in side it.

"Naruto what are we doing here and where is exactly is here? Also what is in that giant cage with a large lock with the word Seal on it." Kakashi asks with a slightly shaking voice since he feels the **KI** he felt 11 years ago when the foxed attacked coming from the cage.

 **"Ahh my Container comes at last and has brought me snacks but I rather would EAT YOU FIRST YOU LITTLE WORM!"** With a mighty push the cage breaks apart and a giant blood red fox with 9 tails breaks out of the cage and starts jumping towards them and as it gets closer they cant move since the **KI** is so intense. They all see the fox jump high and towards them as it is about to hit where they all are.

They can finally move and dive out of the way all except Naruto since he had nowhere to go since wherever he went it would still crush him. All the girls scream his name as one. "NNNNAAAARRRRRUUUUUTTTTOOOOO!"

They then see a pair of bodies come out of the cloud of dust that comes from the collision and see one is Naruto and the other is a women that makes Anko and Kakashi jaws drop again since they haven't seen her in over 11 years since there was no body of her at the site like she was never part of the world. The woman and Naruto come to a halt on the ground and are hugging and laughing. The two of the stand up as everyone comes towards them looking for the fox in case it comes back.

 **"Hahaha Naruto this worked so well I am glad we planned this as an introduction. I haven't had such a great time like that since I replaced all of Matatabi's stocks of meat with fruit and leaves."** Everyone is confused about what the girl is talking about. The girls are worried about how she is hanging all over Naruto.

"Well everyone this is Kazue Yoki other wise known by her title Kyruubi or the nine tails as most people know her as even if it is insulting. She is the most docile of the tailed beasts and actually hates fighting or causing anyone pain. She was sealed in my real mother Kushina Uzumaki Princess of the Whirlpool country. She was forced out the seal and put under a genjutsu to attack the village the entire thing was not even her fault she also has something to say to all of us."

 **"Hello friends and family of Naru-kun as he said my name Kazue Yoki I am very sorry for causing the death and pain of your clans during the time I attacked I really wish I could go back in time and not have attacked at all in the first place. But I can't change the past I only wish for your forgiveness and also want to thank everyone here for becoming friends of Naruto even with me inside him. You all see him as human not me reincarnated".** Kazue finishes her speech with a bow.

This surprises everyone since they are getting bowed to by the strongest of the tailed beasts. All the girls come over and hug her and accept her the boys just smile and nod same with Anko and Kakashi. Since they are trying o get over her looks. All the Girls turn to Naruto and all walk over to him and yell at him for scaring them with his so called prank.

 **Flashback ends**

"Well me and Naruto did something in his mindscape that broke the seal do to the amount of power swapped around since he was already near the 6 tails in power I gave him almost all of mine so I could be free of the seal I want to spend the rest of his life with him. We marked each other as mates and since I became his the seal could not hold me anymore. He is now a half demon and anyone else he marks will only gain the immortality he has not the power of his. He is stronger than the Sage of the Six Paths. Actually if he marked you the mark on your neck would cancel his but at the cost of it's own. You could be free Anko-kaa-san. I am weaker than a kitten right now so I am no danger and besides no person has ever seen this form and neither has my 8 brothers and sisters I never have wanted to be a fighter anyways."Kazue says with a smile and and complete honesty in her eyes.

"I will ask him later then about the mark. Will the seal still show you inside cause any seal master could see your not." Anko asks looking at Kazue curiously.

" The seal is there and that pervy sage that was supposed to be his godfather of his won't be able to tell since all the power of us combined is in it yet he is able to use it freely like it was his own. He is only a seal 8 master Naruto's parents were lvl 90 and 100 so he couldn't tell even Orochimaru a lvl 10 couldn't tell. Most think there is only 10 lvls but to Uzumaki standards there are 100 and Naruto is the 3rd ever to reach that lvl. So if any check i'm safe from being found out. Beside I want to be a civilian and relax since I actually hate fighting even if I am the best at."

Kazue explain in simpleness. The 5 girls fell asleep again due to boredom of the talk since for some reason talking about seals were so boring to them that they always fall asleep.

"Anko-kaa-san, girls breakfast is ready and placements are today let's get ready to go we don't want to be late. The girls all drag their heels till they smell all their favorite foods. Ino's favorite is BBQ pork with veggies on the side covered in soy sauce, Sakura's favorite is grilled fish and rice with some veggies, Hinata's favorite is cinnamon buns, Naori's favorite is tomato dumplings or tomato ramen and Matsuri's favorite is spicy curry over rice with veggies cooked into it. Anko reaches into her trench coat and pulls a dumpling stick out of inside pocket where there is a seal to hold her treats. Naruto is standing there watch everyone eat since he already ate his ramen faster than most people can blink smiling as he and his clones clean up the mess from cooking everyone's food.

"Anko come here quickly I'm destroying that mark now I know you wanted to wait but this is the 2nd time he has marked you and that has to go I can't him trying to control you like this." He says with pure passion and protectiveness at would make any girl blush.

She steps up to him he leans over her shoulder and bites on the mark flaring a tiny amount of chakra in his mouth to destroy the seal using tailed beast chakra. Anko feels a shot of pain and feels the mark leave her system like the first time he did it. She then feels a withering snake climb out of the seal and falls to the floor. It was a white snake with his eyes. she steps on the head killing it and destroying the soul. This causes her to remember the day she got the mark for the second time.

 **Flashback 10 years ago**

Orochimaru is stalking a certain girl in his old village since he finally tracked down what seal was destroyed. Since the girl who use to have it is walking towards the academy hopefully graduating since she was stolen when she was younger and marked she had rough life.

It got worse and yet somewhat better when she was forced to raise Naruto with Kakashi and she was making friends more now that the mark was gone she was more open showing her true personality. Orochimaru sees how happy his failed experiment is and decides since she is so happy she gets a gift after the tests since she is in a place to public to appear since he was banished.

A few hours later Anko was hanging out with 2 friends Kurenai Yuhi and Hana Inuzuka at the Dango shop that has been her safe haven outside of the place she lives at since they liked her for protecting the owner one night.

"I am so glad I am done at the academy since that place is so boring Kakashi has trained me better than most of those chunnin that work there and Kushi-Chan training was way harder than anything they did in class. I can't wait to start and doing missions and see the world outside the village". Anko says with fire burning behind her eyes.

She all of sudden feels a presence she hasn't felt in years since Orochimaru abandoned her as a child of 3 years old and left the mark on her. She turns behind her and sees him in the shadows smiling at her. She pales slightly and starts quivering slightly Kurenai ad Hana notice and look where she is looking and sees the man she is looking at and pale seeing the traitor in the village.

He came back for her he must of figured out who lost the mark. They stand in front of her with Kunai out and tell her to sneak away while they hold him off. Anko shakes her head and pulls her own kunai out and stands with her friends. She never will abandon any teammates. That was drilled in her head from being forced into ANBU till Naruto was five.

The snake Sannin sees this will be fun and turns away and jumps towards the training ground he use to train at with the Hokage when he was their sensei. The girls don't realize that he is leading them there. So he can test out his new and improved curse mark a second version that is 10 times more seductive and makes the user go slightly mad every time they use it since he thinks she will use more.

Soon as he lands the girls are seconds behind him and Hana summons her ninja hounds the triplets they all stand ready and ready to tear into the snake with a vengeance. Kurenai is farther back and ready to weave genjutsu since she is the best in the village besides the Uchiha at genjutsu which at her age is impressive. Anko is right beside Hana ready to go with a kunai in each hand.

"Now now Anko is that such a way to greet the man that gave you such a gift it made you so strong and tough now your weak you need 5 others to fight for you. By the way I don't feel my gift on you did you destroy it yourself or did that little Toad man do it I am curious".

"You have no right to talk to her like she is your student you betrayed her and almost killed her with that mark we stand beside her because she is our friend and we stand by them". Kurenai says while weaving signs for **Genjutsu Tree Of Deat** **h** **Grab** this was a Genjutsu that she personally made. she disappears from in front of Orochimaru and appears behind him with the tree holding him and her coming out the trunk she stabs him in the heart and is shocked when he dissolves into mud soon as the kunai made contact.

She senses something coming her way and tries to move but is kicked harder than she has ever been before and bounces along the grass and into the tree knocked out since she is not great at taking full out hits."Pathetic little girl I am a Sannin not a Genin you can push around now Anko unless you want her and this Inuzuka to die come here now and receive you new gift like the good little girl you are." Orochimaru says as he licks his lips.

"Fine but please let my friends go unharmed and alive please I will take your damned gift if it means they live safely". Hana was about to argue with her but the look in Anko's eyes told her not to bother this is her choice.

Orochimaru smiles and extends his neck like the Snake he is and bites her neck on the exact same spot was before and the mark is like the old one but causes so much pain Anko screams and gets knocked out from the pain. Hana runs over to her and feels something hit the back of her head as he knocked her out with a blow to the back of the neck.

 **Flashback end**

Naruto smiles at the dead white snake on the ground."Orochimaru will feel that pain and most likely feel like he lost about 10 years off his life since I injected his soul shard with demon chakra. Due to what that seal does he feels pain if the user dies. It is a Bastard version of mine and Kazue's mate mark. You are now a free women from him he actually can never mark you again since he did once already and since you have a tiny amount of my chakra running in you."

Anko pulls him into a hug and can't say anything due to her crying this amazing since the mark was stronger than the original one he destroyed 13 years ago as a baby. After 10 minutes she lets go and points to Kazue."We are shopping right away we need to get you clothes for tonight and for life in general. I'll say I found you looking lost as you came in the village last night. I let you stay here and your now living here as well as working here as a maid I know not the best option but all we got."

The kids leave quickly to the Academy and meet the rest of the group. They all are excited about the S rank on their records but don't question him like the girls did. When they walk into class Iruka is there smiling at them like he is proud of them. As he gets on a speech about how they are ninja now and will have to act like it. They also have 2 other jobs. Bring peace and break the cycle of hate and be the best they can be also to protect the village. He reads off the first 6 random civilian kid teams. Finally getting to the Rookie ten.

" Now team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha' Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame. Your sensei's will be Kakashi Hatake and Anko."

"Team 8 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Matsuri Hanabira, Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei's are Hana Inuzuka and Kurenai Yuhi."

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka' Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara your sensei's will be Asuma Sarutobi and Genma Shiranui."

As the teams listed off the rookie 10 all started talking everyone was happy due to how the teams played due to the gifts and what they will be in the future. Team 7 was an assault unit. Team 8 was scout and assassin type. Team 10 was the 4th generation of the Ino Shika Cho formation. As the kids talked the first six teams left with their sensei's. All who came early to pick them up.

Then finally a shattered window and a smoked **Body Flicker** caught their attention. Anko came through the window and Kakashi is being himself does something lazy. "Team 7 training ground 8 in 10 minutes". They say and disappear as quickly as they came. Naruto is shocked since this the first time Kakashi was on time for anything but he was guessing since he is teamed with anko he will have to be otherwise face her snakes when they get home at the end of the day.

The other 4 sensei' just walked in like normal people. The Jonnin first were 2 the men for team 10 and left to a training ground number 20. The 2 women came was about 5'11 black hair wearing a red dress with bandages up and down her legs and arms with eyes like rubies and purple lipstick. Her face was kind but hard from being judged as a women and as the 'Ice Queen'.

The 2nd woman was an Inuzuka from the tattoos of red fangs under the eyes. less wild hair that her mom or brother or even the rest of her clan since she brushed it down. She had a hard angled face but with a cute almost heart shaped face. Her eyes were 2 different colors one icy blue the other was hazel brown. Both were fit due to being shinobi and working day and night to stay in shape.

They looked at the 4 remaining students and were surprised by the towering blonde with red highlights at least 9 inches over everyone. _" He must of failed 1 or 2 times to be that tall he cant be 12. He is taller than all the men in this village minus the Toad Sage. Wait whiskers thats Naruto how did he grow so much what happened to him. Naruto has turned dreamy from the boy we use to rescue as genin."_ They both start to think all 4 appear in front them faster than can blink.

"Team 8 we will be at Inuzuka training ground we will walk together to get to know each other. As the teams leave the 2 ladies only 5 years older keep looking back at Naruto with blushes. They both realize they are blushing Kurenai starts her introduction.

" My name is Kurenai Yuhi. My nick name is Ice Queen of the village. My likes are training genjutsu and ranged combat. I like my friends and people that are precious to me and reading true romance and collecting charms for my necklaces and bracelets. I hate perverts and rapists and people who don't know a kunai from the scroll it is sealed in". She looks at Naruto as she says the final but with a blush no one missed since her pale skin showed it so well. " My dreams are to raise a family and be a master of every Genjutsu that was created." As she finishes a big scroll is tossed to her she catches it it is from Naruto." It is all the Genjutsu i know there is over 1000 there so you should be okay 10 are my own they are powerful to even fool the **Byakugan**. So be careful with those they can backfire and please be careful with that scroll." Smirking as he explains the scroll he gave her.

"Hey pups my name is Hana Inuzuka. I am vet/Medic in the village. I like my friends, family and precious people my dogs and the people in my pack. I am very loyal and protective I have 3 ninja hounds as partners. I hate child beaters, rapists and perverts and people who judge people for the burdens they carry" Again she looks at Naruto with a heavy blush that no one misses. I don't wanna be clan head I just want my own clinic. Also to have a huge family to call my own with my own pups.

The genin hopefuls go next. and explain their goals and plans for the future. The ladies are surprised by Naruto's to break the cycle if hate and bring about a world of peace even if he has to take the hate of the whole world like he does in the village. As they get to the training ground. the girls explain they hid 4 clues to where they would be at they have to find the cues.

They need all 4 clues to pass the test. The Genin head off Hinata finds one in under 30 seconds due to her eyes. Matsuri finds one based off the clue from the 1st clue. Kiba tracked his sister to the 3rd clue and Naruto used his eyes to find the 4th one which was in the middle of Kurenai's underwear drawer which made him blush when he looked through it. The clue lead them to the missions room.

The 2 Jonnin just were finishing eating the Dango they got when the 4 walked in. This surprised them both to say the least. A mere 45 minutes of the test starting which in Genin history breaks the record of 2 hours. After they explain they head back to the training ground to do some training. Since all trained by Naruto for 4 years they all have Chunnin skills maybe even Jonnin but without the experience.

Well Naruto has kage or sage amount since in training he showed 50 S ranks in a row without being winded. All of the other Genin could do at least 10 **Shadow Clones**. So they could rack up D ranks. The team could start C ranks in a week if they hustled. To get a C rank you need 40 D rank. After ever 10 D ranks the team trained together to get moves and teamwork down since they have different sensei's now. Finally the kids show what they can do and it makes them drop their own mouths Maybe Naruto's training is not to bad. They will have see if they can train with him one day in private. Not understanding the hell his training is like.


	14. Inuzuka crush

Hana And Kiba Inuzuka were slowly walking home one day after training with their team. Kiba was helping his sister walk she tried to fight Naruto in a one on one battle there was only one rule no killing or crippling hits since it was a spar. Yet it seemed to prove another thing Kiba already knew about Naruto. She didn't know what kiba did.

Since Naruto got all the 9 tails power his strength went up 100 times his strength before the change. He was now using lvl 200 **Gravity and Resistance Seals** so it was near 100,000 kg on each arm and leg and 250,000 kg on his chest this amount would feel like a mountain on anyone else but Naruto. While his resistance felt like he was walking in paralyzed body so it was like he if really forcing his body to move. Yet he is as fast as a Jonnin at full speed while only walking without his seals.

Hana when she did her full out run she has been the fastest person since the 4th using his **Thunder god**. Most people thought she had learnt a bastard version of the **Thunder God** since if she tries she can leave after images from how fast she is during her full speed. Yet Naruto was easily able to surpass that and it frustrated her.

Yet to Hana Naruto's body is perfect in stature size every time he goes shirtless. Hana feels her legs weak getting weaker and a blush that makes her face feel as if on fire with the looks to match. While dirty thoughts plague her mind of what her and Naruto would do in bed if she could get the chance. Kiba knows what she is thinking this he can smell it off his sister and knows she found her mate in his best friend who is the new Sage of 6 Paths and to him the Alpha among Alpha's.

As they near home Tsume Inuzuka their mother who saw them coming home and Hana a mess comes running out worried when she sees Hana limping needing help from her brother and starts asking what happened Kiba keeps quite and walks in the house so they have Privacy. Kiba explains in details to his mom and head of the clan what exactly happened to Hana.

 **Flashback 4 hours**

"Naruto your friends all seem to follow you without question why is that? Even my brother is a acting like a Beta in front of you. You were the dead last and besides being tall I see nothing special about you even if you are this strong and tall as you are." Hana says but gulps as she feels 3 **KI** that beats her moms when royally pissed off.

The most is from her eyebrows go up as she feels sick and close to blacking out the worst actually was coming from her brother which surprises her yet again. With a simple wave of his hand the pressure stops as if it never existed in the first place. The other three genin seem to follow him absolutely no question and relax.

Naruto looks at Hana and smirks before replying to her question."Hana-sensei when Kiba started getting stronger and matching your strength with his own over last few years what did you think that was on his own and that he was just a prodigy finally found? I helped him I know some jutsu's that helped him grow stronger and what he needed to be better in to be the best he can be and he knows what he can do to improve so he does it. I have helped all my friends do this some even know moves lost to their clans even Kiba knows 3 from your clan alone. The jutsu are the **Animal Sonic Howl, Fangs of Earthly Tomb, and Hell Transformation.** I know them cause I know every Jutsu created even the ones now lost to the clans of every village not just ours. Thanks to **Heavens Law** I also control my tailed beast and have the other 8's powers yet I won't use them till I meet them and ask their promission to use them." Naruto says blankly as his eyes flash to his **Doujutsu.**

Hana feels the power pouring off him and she drops to her knees with a snarl and a quivering body. "If you want to make me a slave and a your bitch you will beat me in battle I never have submitted to anyone. She jumps up and screams " **Elemental Flame Gatsuuga** ".

Hana Starts rotating as she covers herself in a blazing fire as she uses **Fire Release** with **Gatsuuga** and drills in to his chest till she notices his hands there in front of her and no damage appearing on his hands from her attack as if he has a chakra armor on she is puzzled for a second till she hears him say." **Almighty Push 2k"** she notices Naruto has about 100 Clones beside him and they have his eyes activated and hands spread out like a cross. She is thrown into the air and bounced between 100 **Almighty Pushes** that keep changing her direction till the real Naruto is above her.

Just floating in the air like a god and arms stretched out and yells " **Lightning Style** **Almighty Push"**. She feels the force hit her and a jolt of 10'000 Volts coursing through her chest then to the rest of her body and she is slammed 200 feet down from the air into the ground plus another 3 feet in the ground it making a creator with 40 feet of spider webbed ground around her crash site. and seemed completely drained of chakra

As she looks up she sees him floating down slowly and with the sun behind him he looks like a god with his eyes glowing as bright as the sun that is behind him. " _What is this feeling my heart is racing I feel warm I want to stand by this new Sage of the world. I believe he is the new sage and help him bring the peace he wants to achieve. Yet my heart aches for his attention and love yet I just met this boy it is only the 3rd training day. I wanna do whatever to make him happy and see the smile he has always on his face."_ She is interrupted by her thinking with a hand holding her chin up to face the boy that just showed a glimpse of power he contains.

Naruto was able to interrupt her thinking with a simple speech"Now decide do you want a world of peace or hatred? Do you know what it is exactly what you stand for. I am the bringer of peace and will stop all hatred and wars even if I do it alone." Naruto says while searching her eyes with a calm but serious tone.

The last part of what he said pangs her heart as if it was stabbed." Uzumaki-san I cannot answer due to not knowing if I am strong enough to stand with you in that dream of yours. I am not really strong I am more a medic than a fighter since I never like fighting to be honest. I will support your dream but not as a fighter. I am to weak to even stay awake right now so this conversation is done for now." Hana says as she succumbs to to the beating of Naruto placed on her before he asked the most important question of her life. What they don't know is how that simple question will change her life his and her mothers.

"Kiba take sensei home she is your sister please protect her she is precious to me from when she worked in ANBU as a silent guardian as Ookami. She has a strong heart and the **Will of Fire** burns deep inside just needs to be released and truly set a flame. She only needs help in strengthening her heart and her resolve and what she stands for. Tell she is not weak everyone has a weakness but thats part of being human. Tell her I would gladly have her beside me and I will protect her with my life nothing will ever hurt her again."

Kiba nods and puts her arm over her shoulder and helps her stay up like that and takes off with his sister the four dogs all follow close behind them. Kurenai is shocked to say the least at Naruto's abilities and feels like a small bug compared to a 12 year old that was able to knock her best friend around like she was a bug herself and Hana was an amazing fighter on par with Kakashi. Yet then after the spar was done with Naruto showed that he cared about her and wants her safe because she is precious and she wishes she could be as well.

"Kurenai-sensei you are also strong don't feel weak and small to me thats not my goal not at all. I want everyone equal to each other. If you want I can train your other skills better I can give you and Hana-sensei both training. I am proficient in everything since I was taught by a 10000 year old demon.

A year's worth of training in a day to help you grow stronger with my special room in my house it will be used for Genjutsu and Taijutsu and Kenjutsu for you cause you need to cover your weak spots since you have really only focused on Genjutsu. We will do other stuff as well so be prepared to work harder than you have ever worked before. Do you want my seals that I have on all the time on you as well. They are **Gravity and Resistance seals** I can set yours to mhm. I'm guessing 5 since your a Jonnin and fit as well. We can get your Chakra to kage levels with control to match I will make you stronger but you are also perfect the way you are and I care about you as well I remember everything you did for me as a child when no one else knew ."

She nods and moves the Bandages that cover her arms and legs. What most don't know is they hide a part of her and her dark past. She flinches when Naruto see the scars from her self inflicted pain of dragging Kunai across her wrists and thighs. As he draws the seals all the scars disappear as well as if they never were there.

She quirks an eyebrow at this since she only cut herself a week ago she still remembers the pain. Since Asuma Cheated on her with some little slut in the bar when he went out with his friends. She also was depressed since no one wanted to really get to know her only get into her pants and say they banged the 'Ice Mistress of Konoha'.

"I can heal anyone but fatal wounds without using Ying and Yang styles together. I took the liberty of healing the scars of a rough past. I will help make your future bright and full of good and happy memories. You are strong to do that and survive you have a future still I want to help you see that future. Never take that away from yourself think of how Anko Kaa-san, Hana-sensei and Yugao-san." Naruto replied to her look with eyes that show compassion.

She nods and breaking down crying into his shoulder as he says to her in a relaxing and calm tone."I will be there every step of the way I never will abandon you Kurenai-chan and will protect you with my life".

She knows about CRA and wonders if he is being serious or only acting like her student who is willing to help. _" Will he care if I am 7 years older than him I am finding myself drawn to him he gives off power but it is also so peaceful that you want more and never want to leave his side. Hana is this what you felt after you fought him? I gotta admit the way he did was a bit of a turn on to say the least. I am going to stay by him no matter what happens in the future. I believe in him and also know he has my heart and soul forever."_

Kurenai looks at him as she finishes crying and pulls his head down and gives him a kiss that is as light as a feathers touch almost as if she didn't do it since she was scared he wouldn't accept her.

She tries pulling away but his iron arms are wrapped around her and hold her there as he kisses her little harder than before like she wanted to but was scared to. She is moaning from the feeling of his arms around her back and his mouth on hers. As she pulls away he pulls her hand up and kisses the ring finger. He smiles at her she feels 2 girls arms hug her she sees the 2 other girls from the team there she hugs them all and Naruto well he kisses them all on the lips quickly so they don't feel forgotten or left out. They then all walk to Naruto's. Time for training in the special dojo chamber.

The girls and naruto didn't see the Inuzuka pair of their team watching them one of them flushed from seeing three girls kiss his best friend. The other one is flushed from all the thoughts that have plagued her ever since her mind since she saw him floating in the sky like a sun kissed god. Hoping and wishing she could get what Kurenai got.

 **Flashback ends**

"Kiba are you saying you know of three forgotten jutsu's of the clan and you never told me the clan head since it is my right to know of such matters. May I get the reason why you never told me or how you were able to learn them."Tsume asks after hearing the tale of Hana's beat down and what happened after and she figure out the smell she was getting off of her. To be honest she was a little jealous of Hana being so close to a true Alpha.

Kiba smiles at the smell that both his sister and mother are producing before answering her questions with a smirk."Of course Kaa-san. I never told anyone because Naruto the true alpha of this village told me to save them for life and death situations. Even if Naruto can hold 100,000kg in his arm he won't go down without a fight. Yet there will be times when he is not there for his pack or this village since he can't always be in the village.

I will tell you them but they are my personal jutsu's since I am the only one capable of using them. Also I don't want them to be given to the clan due to the amount of pain and horror they need to use them. Even I am hesitant to use them since they hurt like hell and the chakra to use them is draining more than you currently have Kaa-san. They are as followed **Animal Sonic Howl, Fangs of Earthly Tomb, and Hell Transformation**."

Tsume to say is beyond shocked she remembers her father explaining such jutsu's to her as a child. Yet she never seen them in action. No one in the clans current history has for that matter. For the last 100 years they have been lost jutsu's and forgotten to the clan. Now her son and his friend have them and are able to use them to the best of their ability. Hana also seems likes the boy who taught her son these fearsome and dangerous jutsu's.

Tsume turns to her daughter who is relaxing on the couch and recovering her strength. Tsume decides to be blunt with the girl. "Hana you should approach the boy. He may have other girlfriends but he is in the CRA for his three clans and his **Doujutsu**. I am not trying to better the clan if that is what your thinking or forcing you to go after him. No I saw your reaction to Kiba's story and honestly I can smell the musky scent of your thoughts about the blonde alpha from here.

To be honest I have the same urges coming from my self for him If Kiba was older I'd make him clan heir to chase this boy down and make him mine. I am only 35 so I still am young enough to be a bride hehe. I want a person who will love me. I am sorry to say your father was not one I loved I actually was forced to marry him and Kiba this maybe be hard to hear. On the night of the nine tails attack we were suppose to help I sent only a few men that to be honest were some of the best but also ones that thought women are only meant to nurse the pups there your father died in the first wave. He tried killing Hana when she was born because she was a girl and was considered weak.

He wanted the next clan head to be a boy. He practically was raping me till you were made and born Kiba. Kiba I love you so don't hate me for sending him to die I only wanted what was best for my clan and more importantly my family." Tsume confesses after a long time of holding it in to herself . She feels her sons arms around her and to be honest was not expecting this reaction from him.

Kiba backs up and wipes her tears away as he says to his mother."Kaa-san it sounds like the bastard deserved to be killed. I will have to thank the nine tails if I ever talk to her again. If you want to try to go after Naruto to I won't stand in the way of your happiness Kaa-san your Happiness is also important to. While I am off duty I was wondering if can you train me to be clan head.

I know Hana never wanted that responsibility like I have. If she goes for Naruto I will become clan head anyways. I will be the best clan leader we have ever had and lead us down the right path as protectors of the village and guardians of peace. Also I'd like to ask a favor can Naruto have a ninja hound or animal. If he has the dog it might help keep him grounded he know every jutsu we know and 10 forgotten ones. He told me he was the one that always brought animals to the vet to be taken care of those were the ones at night that appeared. He said he always walked the forest around the village and destroyed poacher traps in the forest and areas. He then brought us the animals that got hurt in the traps if he was too late to get to the traps."

Tsume seemed surprised by the last part."Naruto is the one who sent us every animal we got at night. That always help the vets keep on their toes and the animals were always so quiet it was like someone told them to let us help them. Like he knew we would help them as best we could. He can have a hound or animal that picks him and he it I feel the one that will pick him will surprise us in our ability. And did you say he can train Hana what about you Kiba? And a years worth of training in a day how will he manage that it is impossible even for him?"

Kiba smiles at her and shrugs as he says."He has a special dojo at his house where in the room a half an hour outside the room is a single month, so 24 hours is a year they are the seals he made himself since he is a seal master by the Uzumaki of old standards and has created over 100 new seals. I've been there before that's why sometimes, I come home stronger and slightly taller after hanging out with him. He is a slave master I've seen him even shoot off a 1000 S Rank jutsu's and not even be winded he knows all his father's jutsu's as well.

Oh Hana those jutsu that he used against you were powered down I am guessing only at B level since any higher would kill you. He can do them better to the point I don't mean disrespect but I think the Hokage would lose to him. He walks like a Jonnin running at full speed with his seals on. At full speed he leaves after images of his run around the village. He runs the village 100 times in under 1 second and I mean the walls. that is about 100 times faster than the **Thunder God** which most us rookies can use to about 5 jumps we all are still training in that it is extremely hard."

He had to pause as both his mother and sister are shocked Kiba could use the fastest jutsu ever created."He has marks every 5 feet along every surface in case of emergencies or an invasion. He has 6 more "tails" Than the nine tails in comparison so say he has 100,000 much more power than her at full power." Kiba explains to them. Yet trying not to give to much of Naruto away the best he can with cryptic answers. Tsume and Hana are blushing while trying to pick their mouths off the floor since they are so shocked it ain't working so well. 100,000 times stronger than the 9 tails. 1000 S Ranks in a row. Naruto will accomplish anything he wants right now if he wanted he could very well destroy any village he wanted to. He could destroy this village for the way it has treated him.


	15. First death C rank

A Week had passed after the spar between Hana and Naruto. To say that was actually what the team consider it a one way beat down. The group decide it is time for the Time chamber training to better their weaknesses and make them into tells them something since he feels weighing on their Sensei's minds."Remember we are only going to be in there for a day here in the Dojo but inside thanks to about 100 to 200 seals in the room. Something I lost track of to be honest and the door we will be in there for a year give or take a day. Don't worry Sensei's since it is only in a sealed room we don't actually age faster or anything like that. You 2 beautiful ladies will only be a day older so nothing really all that bad."

The day after they get in they appear Kurenai has even grown a couple inches before at 5'5 now at 5'11. Hana was 5'6 now is at 6 foot even they kinda wonder as to why they grew so much in the sealed room. Naruto then tells them the food and the food pills that they used in the dojo are part of the answer. Since the food pills make your Chakra come back instantly and most times give an extra 5 percent so they enhance their muscles without realizing it. So their body uses the extra chakra to grow more muscles and regrow the bones that get wrecked from the training since Naruto isn't gentle with how he trains. Both their reserves and control are equal if not greater than to Tsunade's again from always using chakra it helped gain more and more control.

They have worked on their weakness to the point of non existent of being a weakness in the first place. Kurenai learnt how to fight with a Tekkos they are longer than most and seem more deadly with 3 spiral spikes to do max damage since the wounds are in a spiral shaped almost impossible to heal and repair. She has now 20 jutsu's for attacking and about 10 for defense since she had a Earth and Fire affinity which is common. Yet her master over the two will be legendary when revealed.

Hana is using Tekgai clawed weapons for her clans attack they are now more deadly since they have jagged edges to rip and tear people almost like shredding them actually. She also learned about a total of 30 extra jutsu and 20 other medical jutsu including Tsunade's own creation the **Strength of a Hundred Seal**. It stores all her chakra she doesn't use and then when released it grants strength never seen before there was a problem since it drains the person's life force. Yet it seemed Naruto fixed that little problem as well. Naruto made and added some extra seals that cause to just use chakra and protects the users life force from being drained from the user.

Naruto made them both of their weapons from the Uzutakium metal. They are almost indestructible unless they hit something like a tailed beast bomb. All the weapons have the Uzumaki swirl incorporated into the blade somewhere to show what clan made them to show the clan is still alive and well. Along with seals for sharpness, strength, rust resistance and blood seals so only they could use them if anyone else tried they have the nerves in their hands destroyed from wind chakra so they can't use their hands again.

After a month of completing D ranks like normal Genin the 4 kids of Team 8 ask their sensei for a higher missions."Kurenai-sensei Hana-sensei may we have a higher rank mission. We understand these D rank missions are about teamwork. Also to help the village with the small chores around the village since the villagers seem to lazy to actually do it themselves. These missions are not helping us we already have perfect teamwork due to that training we did in the chamber and for us training together since we were 5 till now since we been together that long." Naruto asks with a hopeful gleam in his eyes that both the girls have a hard time not smiling at since they were expecting this almost a month ago. They were actually just waiting for their team to come to them and ask.

Both Hana and Kurenai smile Naruto maybe be stronger but listen's and asks like a ninja and has respect except to Lord Hokage he calls Jiji which causes them to chuckle all time." Naruto we were planning on getting a C rank to get a milestone and a hard part out of the way so that it doesn't happen later in big important mission where it could be life or death. Your first kill it effects even the strongest Shinobi. I know not always easy to deal thats why or first mission will be a bandit killing mission. Yes Naruto something to add about the mission?" Kurenai asks with a smile and quirked eyebrows.

"I have killed already due to a old war hawk messing where he shouldn't have and trying to kill the me and the Hokage." Naruto says with a sad look remember the event." The 4 girls rush him and hug him Kiba smirks he knew the story they all did since he has explained his entire past even shown the marks he hides from most people." Sensei's I might have a better way to get their first kill that might not break them and cause them to freeze in combat and completely safe."

He does a whistle and 3 birds come down and sit on his shoulders they are all extremely old birds that are losing feathers but yet innocent of any bad deeds since they are song birds and seem wild yet come to Naruto. He hands the other three members of his team each a bird they look confused and look back to Naruto."Break their necks and grieve their death. I know this is hard but it will help understand death and help you make the choice later in taking a life or sparing one. These birds are near death maybe a month and then they die from old age and the pain they are in. So in reality you will do them a favor".

The three other Genin do this instantly and the two girls soft hearted as they are break down and cry right there in the middle of the road. While Kiba just walks to a bush near a tree and vomits his breakfast which surprises Hana and Naruto actually. He never thought killing could be so dark and make you feel guilt and suffering even for a bird that just responded to a call as if raised for this to die by a thirteen year old hands.

Naruto is hugging the girls saying soothing words to them. As time goes by the 2 girls stop crying and look at him. He gives them a kiss each to show he is there and won't leave them in their grieving. Kurenai and Hana are impressed on the alternate way of doing their first kill one that is safe and yet gets the message across. Wishing they had that shot when they had to do it.

Naruto rubs the back of his head and clears his throat to get everyone to look at him. "To tell you all the truth these birds are a few I found as a kid that were hurt from a jutsu and left to die from a random Hyuga member actually. I raised these birds and I told them about what they were going to be fore they accepted it. As if it is to help bring peace they witnessed so much death they were sick of it themselves and were willing to die for peace". After Naruto reveals this knowledge they are so surprised he helped them escape death just to die at the hands of his friends. Or the fact the birds understood the reasons and were willing to do it.

Kurenai was the first to snap out of her thoughts and said to the group."Now that is out of the way let's get a mission from th Hokage done I will ask for a higher C Rank. Since we know how good you are and know you are ready for this." As they walk to the tower the people around them are glaring and whispering about the blonde of their group. He shows he doesn't hear it and keeps walking now a step behind everyone.

His team starts glaring back at everyone the 4 dogs with the group all are acting like wolves and look ready to jump into action and protect the leader of the pack. Naruto sends the group a sign when they look back to see if he was okay with what is going on. " _Go a head I will be fine you shouldn't have to be seen with the "Demon of the village"_. Everyone stops and shake their head and sign together as one back to him. _"We are a team and family so we will deal with this as together and we will stand by you Naruto"_. He smiles then walks to a right side beside Kiba and Hinata and ignores the looks and whispering of the village since he showed no response to it they all continue the walk with pride.

As they get to the mission room in the tower which was right across from the Hokage's office. All are surprised the Hokage is there handing missions out instead of the normal Chunnin that do it.

"Ahh Team 8 I believe you are here for some more D Ranks". They look at the small pile. Since they do so many in a day it was way smaller than normal. "Excuse me Hokage -sama my genin and us have come to ask for a C Rank they are beyond ready for this". Kurenai says with a smile and sweet voice.

The Hokage shudders at the tone that promises pain like nothing experienced if they don't get the mission. "I see then well lets see we should send you to deal with your first kill." Kurenai smiles and shakes her head and replies."Naruto already helped them with that using a different and safer way that is to cause them to less likely to cause them to freeze up in a fight. He used 3 old birds that were close to death and that he saved and kept healthy just for till today. He then told Kiba Hinata and Matsuri to break their necks. It worked so I think bandit mission or any other style of C Ranks missions will not affect them. Worse than killing the 3 innocent birds he asked them too since the bird were an innocent life."

The Hokage is impressed and a little sad that Naruto saved three birds only to die by his friends hands. He smiles and says while looking at the blonde who has a smile yet blank look in his eyes."Naruto I am very impressed with the alternate form to first might be mandatory for any new genin team to since will cause less panic in battle. Now that is cleared out I think I have perfect one for you this mission for you he explains about a camp 1 day walk from the village that might have some missing ninja and about 50 bandits. Your job is to first kill all bandits in the camp. Then after if you can capture the missing ninja if found and bring them back for Ibiki and Anko find out what they know and everything else that be the best. This is a C rank but may get to A rank depends on the missing ninja that you encounter at the camp. Do you accept this mission from your Hokage". He asks in a tone that makes you have to accept or become a disappointment in his eyes.

They all nod excited to finally get out of the village yet nervous about more killing than they are comfy with. Kurenai turns to everyone and says in a calm and even tone." We leave in 10 minutes get your gear and be ready to leave we have a long run ahead of us. Meet at the North gate pack for at least a week just in case it takes a while to track them down."

5 minutes later at the Northgate. The eternal gate guards who are Kotetsu Hagane and his best friend Izumo Kamizuki are standing there looking at black marks on the road there are 12 in a line they all look like seals but they never seen them before yet they look very familiar almost like some seal for transport but that is impossible because there was only one person that could do that is dead. The man was 4th Hokage and his **Thunder God** this seal was on the ground and not on a kunai so maybe they are mistaken since he never used seals only the Kunai.

Then in 6 different flashes 5 are in a yellowish color another black all appear at the marks the people that appeared where the Team known to everyone as Team Shadow since the Abuse of **Shadow Clones**. Also the fact they were the perfect assassin squad. The guards mouths drop that was the 4ths special technique how did 4 Genin and 2 Jonnin master that and one of them was in black like the **Void** **Bloodline**. This was not possible for them to learn it or so they think.

As they look at everyone that appeared. The two guards swallow since what they see scares the, they are looking ready for battle. Naruto with 7 swords on his back all in different holster and sizes of blades. The Hyuga heiress had a white oak bow with a quiver of solid white arrows with red feathers. The girl that they didn't know had a whip with a three pronged end the whip like weapon snaked on her arms and it seemed alive almost. The Inuzuka's both had clawed blades on their arms ready to attack anyone that came near them and finally was the famous Ice Queen herself also the Genjutsu mistress had hand weapons that had spiral spikes attached to the hips yet easy to draw and use.

The guards gulped this was a team out for war or bloodshed of their enemies and the scariest of them all was Naruto the 'Prankster of Hell'. Naruto scared them the most as they saw him drawing blades and adding them to a huge blade like a puzzle the blade gets beefier and longer it seemed more deadly than before than when it was beside itself. The sword was fully done and they are shocked Naruto can lift it one handed.

Kurenai breaks them out of their panic when she walked over to them. "Team eight ready for leaving for a C Rank mission for a possible 7 days". The 2 guards not trusting their voices can only nod never looking away from the boy that is putting his blade together. They never had a problem with Naruto he often came to visit them and keep them company when bored or kicked out of school. He was actually a great kid they defended him when ever they could.

Now he looks like a man out for blood and will stop at nothing to get the blood he craves. As Naruto feels their worries he walks over and puts his head between theirs and whispers right in their ear scaring the two older Chunnin men. "Boys if you are so distracted by my blade and me and think I am out for blood. Know this, This village may hate me I will eventually break their cycle of hate for peace. I will protect this village with my life nothing will stop me from doing that. I am the same Naruto Uzumaki who plays pranks and gets in trouble just a bit bigger and stronger. No worries to you my friends."

Naruto pats them on the shoulder and walks away and waves over his shoulder with Nara fashion not even looking at them as he walked away no one noticed the smirk on his face. As the boys recover they notice they have been painted on since they both were covered in neon colors and are glued to the table and chairs they sat at hands suck to to the table and their pants to the chairs. This caused them to get angry at the blonde and yell hi name to the heavens.

 **NNNNNAAAAAARRRUUUTTTTOOOO!** " Is heard all over the village and down the road about 600 m everyone stops and turns to the blonde who gives a shrug before replying in a dead panned way. "What I haven't pranked them in a while. They were scared cause the power I gave off as I assembled my Buster Blade. So to snap them out of that fear I pranked them to remind them of who I was and who I always have and will be."

They all face faulted while chuckling. They all had one thought. _"Never piss off Naruto or think of him as someone who flashes his power. I really do not want to be a victim of his pranks I remember some are just cruel."_ The group breaks into a run that is impossible to track due to the seals they wore being lessened. Their **Gravity and Resistance Seals **were dropped from 30 to 20 to move almost at Sannin speeds maybe even close to Kage speed. What was a 1 day trip they did in 4 hours since Naruto can sensor everything in the Fire Nations when he tries.

Soon as they land 500 meters from the base of the bandits they are hunting the team rests and plan for the attack. As they wait for dark to attack they make plans for each person Naruto first would make **Hidden Mist **then everyone would start assassinating the guards and ones sleeping since they are easy and could raise alarms if woken or see the group if they were seen. Leaving the missing ninja till the end for capture to bring back to the village. So they have a lesser chance to slip away in the confusion.

Soon as night rolled around they noticed a natural mist is forming so if it got thick the bandits would not notice the group moving into position getting ready to strike. Naruto never needing signs to do jutsu since he has perfect Chakra control performed the **Hidden mist** and they noticed the mist rolled in 4 times as thick as natural mist which the sentries don't really notice or can tell is chakra laced.

The each member of the group start in different sections of the camp and slowly crept to the guards and all died with a Kunai in the throat with a hand over their mouths before they even knew what was happening the guards all past to the after world without suffering.

So no screams were heard they continued this till every guard was dead and hidden from sight. As the group slowly worked their way into the mist into the tents and every bandit died in three minutes with such stealth even the ANBU would be impressed by. 50 bandits turned out to actually be 60 which didn't really bother anyone. The group all meet up in front of the wooden structure that was in the middle of the camp they all hear and see 4 Chunnin inside and 2 Jonnin and it seemed they were from Iwa. Naruto creates a clone to use a explosive tag farther in the camp to draw them out so they don't have to break in and might get hurt from traps inside the building.

As the missing ninja stormed out a minute later weapons being thrown into the mist as the it clears and the bodies of the dead are seen and seeing just deadly work without them noticing makes them scares a bit. The missing ninja are all from Iwa since their head band is showing with a mark through the middle. They all see Naruto and see the man almost hated by the nation of Iwa except the leader of the village the Tsuchikage he actually respected the man and doesn't blame him for his actions since they were in defence of hi comrades and village. These men they hated the 4th Hokage for his battle that won the war where he killed 1000 ninja in under 5 seconds using his cursed jutsu. To Iwa that battle was called the Massacre at Valley of Plains. To Konoha it was called the Battle of the Ending.

The Jonnin tried to get ready for a fight since they see it is even numbers and the blonde has a huge blade in one hand like it was a Katana which makes them a little worried since none are weapon fighters. The chunnin all see Naruto and surrender second they see the blonde hair. They think the 4th has come back just from the dead to finish what he started. Then Naruto pulls out a three pronged Kunai and says **Thunder God Version 2.0** The Iwa Chunnin are all knocked out and sealed in prisoner scrolls before any could blink and understand what happened. The Jonnin start running at him hoping to kill him since he used the bastards Jutsu so must be the fourth brought back from the dead.

Before they could even get close an arrow hits one in the knee and drops him to ground in a scream and blood spray. The other sees a Hyuga there with an arrow aimed at his heart. He Substitutes with a dead bandit guard as he tries to run even if he knows there is no way to outrun the man who can move faster than light it self yet he was willing to try to. He feels his sight turning black and everything slips away a three pronged dart had pierced his neck to put him to sleep without hurting to much and then pulls him back to the campground.

As everything was sealed searched through thoroughly and they found plans to kill the 3rd Tsuchikage in a coup or rebellion. In a way where Kumo Ninja would be victims of the rebellion since they were planning on killing some Kumo ninja and using their head bands to start an International incident that could cause a war if the plans ever came to be.

Alright team time to head home and show Lord Hokage that plan and send warnings to both Iwa and Kumo. In case this wasn't the only cell to do this or part of the plans since they don't want useless death".Kurenai turns to her team who seems glad the bloodshed is done.

"Lets get home and end this day and wash the grim away. We are all done here and we have a secondary mission now." Hana says a little worried. They all **Thunder god** to the gate the guards almost die seeing the team covered in blood none their own since there wasn't even a scratch on them or even a piece of clothing cut or out of place which shows that they are better than just normal Genin. Soon as they sign in at the gate. An ANBU shows up and says they are summoned to the Hokage to report a successful mission. As they arrive a Lord Hokage is concerned over the amount of blood and gore on them till the scrolls and the plans were handed to him. Then he was really worried till the mission report. As well he is Shocked that 12 of his Ninja now know the **Thunder God.** Also the fact that they learnt it since graduation. From Naruto and then he remembers that Naruto knows every jutsu created and that it was his father's special move. Now he has to summon special messenger birds to both the Tsuchikage and the Raikage about what was found and send them copies of the plans so they can be prepared in case it still happens.

IF they are in time with this they might be able to save both nations from causing a stupid war and battles. With useless deaths and the sacrifice of the new Generation of Shinobi in a stupid war.


	16. First sword fight

After another month of doing the boring C and D Ranks that kept them close to the village. The group was summoned to the tower which in a manner that showed something was wrong. An urgent mission for their team and since they are the strongest rookie team in the village or even any Genin team. Team 7 was doing a mission to lead a bridge builder back to his country then to protect him while he builds the bridge. The Land of Waves a country of small islands that had only shipping industry to sustain it for the last couple hundred years since being a small country on the edge of the ocean and few islands.

It turns out the client was building a bridge to connect to the mainland so that they did not have to just rely on just shipping. Gato a big shipping and trading tycoon put a hit on their client Tazuna. The team first encountered the Demon brothers 2 Kiri missing Shinobi that attack together most times with a chain made of shuriken tied together with ninja wire. Team 7 said they captured them and continued the mission to bring the man back home and to protect him since they never failed a mission yet.

The group found out a missing ninja that is A Ranked was waiting for them near a small inland lake between where they got off on the Island and Tazuna's home. This Ninja was Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Blooded mist and a member of the 7 swordsmen of the village gone rogue and was seen in the area now apparently working for Gato for some reason unknown to them. Which is troubling news to say the least. Especially when the Hokage told them why he was called the Demon of the Bloodied Mist.

Zabuza Killed his entire class of 100 students for the final exam even if he didn't really have to. Most say he was just that bloodthirsty or so they say with a slight fear in their voices as they talk about him. The Team under Kakashi and Anko thought backup could and would be the best bet since it is the teams first C Rank turned to A ranked in a couple hours of leaving the village. Yes they are all stronger than most but still could be trouble since they don't have the experience behind them. The only thing they lack is experience since this was the first C Rank that they took.

Team 8 jumped at the chance to join team seven as Naruto missed Naori and Sakura dearly he really hasn't seen them all that much lately with all the training and missions. The other three Genin of team 8 wanted to go and protect their friends and future sister in laws. Team 8 Left 10 minutes later and were 3 hours from the Team 7 since they didn't have to travel with a civilian. As they ran they made battle plans since they knew the strengths and weaknesses of each other Kurenai and Hana ask why that is. The two Jonnin forgot naruto trained them all to death at times.

Hinata answers first before anyone else could." Naruto has trained us all and have helped us cover our flaws and weaknesses we still have them but we know them now and can defend against them better than most Chunnin or even some Jonnin. Naruto trained us to the dirt I am guessing about three times worse than he did you sensei's since we been using that room for almost 7 years. He once kept us in the chamber for a total of 30 years just training us to the bone to be honest I thought he was trying to kill us for the extreme measures he trained us. Actually a few times we had broken bones and other injuries from the training. Due to that it caused us to we all have a stronger bone type and stronger muscles since he used his chakra to heal us in seconds and make them better. With his seals he has to run on the ground as no tree holds him when his seals are activated all our seals are lvl 30 more than what most people could even think to using. Since most people cannot have more than lvl 10."

Kurenai and Hana are shocked at the damage and hell the kids went through under Naruto. Exactly how high their seals are set at since they are only at 20 and that makes them feel drained with them on too long. But that is to protect them and keep safe and get them ready for anything. They both knew Naruto had trained his team they were not expecting. That he also trained the whole rookie 10 but that shouldn't of surprised them seeing how close the ten kids are.

As they run Naruto and Kiba With their better sense's heard the sound of battle and Sakura's Screams since like her mother has a banshee scream which is handy when they need to find her in times of trouble. They relay it to the group with ANBU sign language everyone started Jumping and running through the branches faster since the team might be in real trouble if they caused her to revert to that scream.

After another 5 minutes of full speed running Naruto sees his Parents in a **Water Prison Jutsu** and seem to be close to drowning. Getting mad he activated his Doujutsu and summons 3 clones without using handsigns this surprises the Man and his clones holding them hostage so a few other clones could kill the bridge builder. The original Naruto and on of his clones whisper loud enough that no one could hear them **Universal Pull** they each had a hand aimed at Anko and Kakashi. While the other two of his clones whisper **Almighty Push** with hands aimed for the Zabuza and his water clone. No one heard him say anything but seen the effects as Zabuza Momochi and a **Water Clone** get sent back rolling across the lake with a huge amount of force skipping across the water like a stone.

While Anko And Kakashi get pulled on dry land and land near the their team nice and gently. Zabuza is thinking to himself after he recovers from the Jutsu _." What the hell was that. All I saw was the one blond make 3 more clones out of thin air then the 4 blonde kids raise their hands and mumble something then suddenly I'm being thrown away like trash while the Snake Whore and Kakashi of the Sharingan are brought towards them nice and gently not not even wet like they were feathers on the wind. What did he use I saw no hand signs nothing only him raising his hands and then everything happened. I am going to get that brat and make him suffer."_ Zabuza stands on the water using water walking and sees only one kid is there with a blade as big as his yet thicker than his and his **KI** was only directed at him which terrified him. It was the most he has ever felt even the Mizukage's was not nearly as bad from when he lead the first rebellion against him he see a hand thrown out a voice yells. "For calling my Kaa-san A Snake whore you get to taste one of my Mana powers and it will hurt like hell worse than any jutsu you son of a bitch. Yet I hope you do not die I want you to suffer for that." black aura appears around the blondes hand and Naruto screams " **Wateraga** ".

Soon as the word leaves his mouth a wave of water not even using the water from the lake. It was 100 feet tall and about 300 wide about 10 feet thick appears out of thin air as if it was made from nothing and surges to Zabuza with speed that makes it show it will not miss. As he had no time since it is taller than he can jump or father than anywhere to the side he can jump he doubts diving will save him he can't dodge this. He puts the sword between him and the wave trying to lessen the effects of it as it hit with the wave the force in which it hit was harder than anything he feels like we was squished by a mountain well a mountain of pure water which makes him surprised even more. He notices the water is turning red all around him like bloody water. He looks around him and his body and sees blood pouring out of thousands of tiny cuts he does a **Substitution** with a Log and lands on the beach of the lake about a hundred feet or so away from the blond that is a surprise and danger in his mind and yet seems not even to be trying in this fight. Like Zabuza is beneath him and not worth his time.

He notices his chakra is lower than should be since he hasn't used that much really since water clone is easy to make and when destroyed the chakra comes back to the user. Even the water prison is not a chakra draining jutsu. He glares at the kid noting he is holding the sword with one hand it is about the same length as his own blade and 4 times as thick yet he holds it like a Katana. Or even more like it is a tanto showing how strong the blonde kid is.

"What in the holy fuck was that you brat I haven't heard of that jutsu I know 200 water jutsu yet that one is different from anything I have ever seen or heard of. It was like I was crushed by a mountain using water how in the world is that possible. I am a water type user so it shouldn't of done that yet it did explain it you blonde freak." Zabuza screams across the distance at Naruto with a little rage behind his eyes.

Naruto smirks at him and then explains since no one can do that spell besides him since you need to have a god's blood inside you. "It was not a jutsu that was Mana a different type of power than Chakra that ninja use if they know how I am the only one in the entire elemental nations with that power. I can use Mana or magic and now since you here I want to test your strength with the blade can I fight you as a sword master to another I am trained in the Uzumaki sword style of the royal line. I want to bet you. I win you walk away and attack in a week or when you will be fully recovered since that Hunter ninja hasn't moved to help us take you down I assume she is with you. If I lose You can Kill Tazuna its as simple as that."

Zabuza Blinks and thinks really fast since this boy doesn't seem patient type. _"Magic that is something I never heard of that before. I have to be careful during this fight. He looks well accustomed to the sword and an Uzumaki to boot they were legends with their blades. As a sword men I will respect his duel and terms since it could lead to the mission ending and getting paid and leaving this country. But that sword is odd and seems different than most and seems to be more than one. He also knows about Haku who I am guessing is over 500 meters away to avoid sensing so how did he sense her that is amazing."_

Zabuza looks at everyone else they all sit down and relaxing he face faults and gets pissed and the lack of respect they show him as his team."Kid your on I haven't had a good fight since Kisame who was leader of the seven swordsmen. I also will put my sword on the line at the end of the week if I lose there you keep the sword and mine but I have not lost once and won't start now. Then let's get to it and start this match I have a bridge builder to kill."

Naruto swings his buster blade above his head and Zabuza see a blue flameish look to the sword the fire extents to the handle and covers his hands. Zabuza knows the flames are from him and blade and feels like before and gulps knowing it is magic again and how bad that shit hurt from his water magic. Naruto jumps into the air and spins like a buzz saw and swings and hits the earth the blade fire cracking and burning the earth as it tears to wards Zabuza leaving deep trenches in the earth. He flips over the flames and is surprised when a blade ejects from the big blade and it lands in the kids hands as if it wasn't part of the big blade and yet he knows it comes the blade.

Zabuza recovers and swings his blade a giant cleaver sword that cuts through anything on earth like it is butter. As it hits Naruto's buster blade Zabuza is shocked that his blade is stopped and actually has a crack from where the blades connected he tries to force the boy to his knees by applying all his strength he notices that he made an mistake. Naruto swings the smaller one catching a surprised Zabuza in the chest barely leaving a long mark that went a half centimeter in his chest since Zabuza broke away from the locked bladed struggle.

As Zabuza flips backwards he throws his sword like a boomerang style since he figured that it night rotate around him and kill someone else since it was a kata of his style of fighting. Naruto uses his sword to completely stop the blade and his blade cuts through like butter and a piece of Zabuza's blade flies towards his friends and girlfriends. He uses the **Substitution** Jutsu and the 3 foot piece pierces his stomach but not fully through since he grabbed it as it hit him in the stomach. All his friends and family release their **KI** on as Zabuza grins under the bandages that cover his face till he sees Naruto hands glow green and he pulls the blade out as he heals the wound is almost perfectly healed. Like nothing happened this should be impossible unless the person was Tsunade seeing as she is a medic of legendary status.

The jonnin are amazed for most part all that is left is a giant scar and the blood that was from the wound that is on his chest and in his shirt. Naruto is shaking and Zabuza sees the Chakra rising around him he sees the blue of normal color and a red that scares him and a Gold mixed in showing how pissed he was. Zabuza knows chakra is not visible yet here with this Genin it is and expelling from his body more that anything on this planet even more than a tailed beast. Then the **KI** hits him and it puts him on his knees in a kneeling position and makes him puke from the pure power of the **KI**.

" You did hoping it it would kill one of my precious people or the target of your mission that was unhonorable. Zabuza I will never let any of them die especially from a man like you. **Now I will end you since you threatened my family and loved ones**."Naruto yells in a demon voiced snarl that sends shivers down everyone's necks and back not as much as the one it is intended for though.

Naruto then activates his ** Heavens Law** Zabuza sees it and instantly knows he fucked up so much worse than his failed rebellion to end the Bloodline purges. Naruto charges faster than the **Thunder God **using pure speed alone. A gasp was heard from the 2 teams since the Leaf ninja hear **"** **KAI** **0" **it caused them all the seals are off they never seen him with them fully off and to be honest it scares them to their bones.

Naruto uses the back of his blade to hit Zabuza in the air what a single backhand swing. Naruto follows Zabuza into the air with a light jump eyt it cracked the earth. Naruto jumps past him and slams the buster blade to his back even on the back end it would cause large amounts of pain. He hit Zabuza so hard it sliced open his back and severed his muscles he sent Zabuza into the ground in a mighty crash and a dust cloud. Zabuza saw the boy slowly himself to the ground defying the gravity. Where he lands is a crater that is deep and in the shape of Zabuza. Zabuza slowly stands up using sheer will power alone and most could see the blood falling from his back. Naruto charges before he gets 10 feet from Zabuza 3 Senbon needles hit Zabuza's Neck and it sends him to the ground as if dead.

Naruto smirks since he knew Zabuza ally was coming close in case he need help."About time you hunter ninja that has been watching our fight shows up I was curious as of to why you didn't help though? Before you talk know this about your target. Zabuza He isn't all that bad to be honest. He failed to kill the Mizukage that was destroying your village and country by killing bloodline limits. l Know you have a bloodline yourself so I know you don't work with the Mizukage maybe the rebellion that is now fighting finally back against the madman. Go claim his bounty but I claim his sword as was struck upon the duel and his honor as a swordsmen. I also will give it back to him so he can use it to fight the wars of both of your country just make sure he eventually goes home to fight not the life of a missing ninja. Take care of yourself and him hunter-ninja".

Naruto says with a smile as he finishes he waves over his shoulders before joining his friends and family. Haku under her mask is amazed and wide eyed that the boy knew she had a bloodline. Or the fact she was watching the entire fight waiting till Zabuza needed her to escape. Or Zabuza-sama's background of the failed coup and rebellion since she barely knew about it she has been beside him for ten years. She Picks up the remains of his sword and Zabuza's death state like body and **Body Flickers** away before anyone could stop her or notice something is off.

The 6 girls that hearts belong to Naruto jump to wards him as he walked forward back to everyone now that the fight is done. Just as they about reach him they see he is staggering and this is not like the Naruto that they knew. The two teams are amazed the kid that has endless stamina and chakra. Is falling apart and as they get closer to rushing him. He falls over and hits the ground not saying anything or even moving.

Everyone hears his head crack a rock and the wound is bleeding badly like he has no healing at all which scares them. All the girls panic and flip him they are scared they see is side of his face that hit the rock is gone to the bone no muscle or tissue at all. The girls They all use the **Mystical Healing Palms** and help the skin and tissue grow to back where it is perfect not even a scar. They see his demonic chakra finally helping them heal the wound yet not doing all to well.

He is still not walking up after the wound heals which is making them worry even more. Tazuna speaks up since he confessed about this being a A to S Rank mission. "My house is only a half an hour walk from here you can bring him there and see if he recovers in a bed or something comfy not the hard ground."

The Naori and Sakura pick him up using a shoulder under each arm to hold on to him up since they are stronger than every other Genin there. Everyone is worried he is never been like this not since he was 3 and learned the ** Shadow Clone **jutsu and was in the hospital for a week with chakra exhaustion. Especially since at three he first summoned nearly a thousand clones. He has always seemed to have infinite chakra and energy.

Hinata curiously used her **Doujutsu** to peak at his coils since she is worried about it. She is shocked she sees nothing in his any of his coils not a drop of chakra almost as if he never had any to begin with. She starts crying and tells everyone the horrible news." Naruto-kun has no chakra at all in his system none in his coils or anywhere in his system he is completely drained of it. He will die by morning since it isn't is our last night with Naruto-kun." Every girl there starts crying for the man that stole their heart just by being in there in their life and believing in them. He failed he won't be able to bring peace like he wanted to and promised to so they will have to without him.

As they carry him to the house still crying as they all are around him. Everyone is crying now He was a true shinobi to the end of his life. They put him on the bed of grass for a minute gently just as the start preparing him for a funeral and getting ready to burn him and take his head so no one can steal his jutsu or magic. Hinata screams in pain since she left her **Doujutsu** on. While looking away from him in pain.

She points to Naruto everyone is thinking the same thing. _"She told us that he is dead from no chakra. Was she in shock or did something happen to Naruto. Wait her eyes see chakra maybe a chakra explosion could cause her eyes to hurt to the point of screaming. Naruto-kun is alive they all think he is the only one who can make a Hyuga scream like that from so much Chakra would be blinding and painful."_ All the girls look at Naruto he opens his eyes and sees all the girls are crying over him like he was dead.

Naruto tilts his head to side puzzled he tries to sit up. That couldn't happen since all 4 of the girls in his age group. Plus the 3 female Jonnin sensei's all jumped at the boy hugging him. Anko in a motherly caring way yet with a blush of a girl in love with him which naruto notices. The six young women all stop remembering he is hurt and let go so he can sit up better and not crushed.

The group looks at him be all slamming a fist all scream together for making him worry them and thinking he was dead."BAKA" Naori kisses his head and says. You had no chakra in your system how are you even alive right now tell us now." Naruto smiles his fox smile and rubs his neck showing his habit to forget something. "I forgot to take the off ** Chakra Absorbing Seal** and the **Chakra Suppression Seal** when the battle was over I deactivated them. Only bad part is if on yourself it can take up to 2 hours to fully charge you again from when deactivated. I have been only at 10 perfect of my chakra for the last month all the rest. I restricted the access is suppressed and sealed till I really need it. Hinata what do my levels look like be careful it might hurt your eyes.

Hinata snaps her **Doujutsu** back on and is in awe at what she sees inside his body. His entire body looks like Chakra since he has repressed his and drained his chakra for a month. "Naruto your chakra coils expanded so much they take up your whole body like you have no athways your like a tailed beast in a way. I don't see a part of your body where they aren't over grown." This causes everyone to go wide eye well they knew he has become a human tailed beast but this is beyond their imagination and realizations.


	17. summons and hope appears

Naruto smiles at seeing everyones reactions at what Hinata says and smirks before continuing."I guess running on 10 percent of my chakra all month helped my coils even more than I ever could of thought. That and I am considered a 15 tailed beast in terms of power. I have to say I am very Sorry girls that I worried you I was not trying to it was a honest mistake on my part. Mana was the gold color you saw in my Chakra burst earlier I know you have questions. I have 20 spells for combat magic or as it is called Black magic it normally appears like black chakra. About 10 for white magic spells used for healing and supporting allies that appears white when mixed together it comes out in a gold color. I also have an elemental summoning spells as well so that are only come from magic and never seen before on this earth. My spells will only affect the people I want them to affect except summons they listen to attack orders and whatever other orders that come from me but their power is different I can't control their power. They will not try to hit my allies unless the allies get in the way of them as they attack. Then they may get hurt from the summons. Here I'll show you one to see and meet which ones you want to. Pick between these ones fire, water, lightning, wind or earth. Earth summons is creepy as a warning and one that I feel so sorry for you will see why."

They all look at each other and agree to see them all as they tell him he smiles." Alright easy to do but it will be one at a time so I don't drain my self to much. Since mana regretates faster than chakra."

Naruto walks away from the group about 30 feet so they don't get hit from the effects and from rocks that explode. " **Ifrit** body of Fire come to me I need you here". The ground under Naruto cracks in a circle with a spider web of damage yet in a perfect circle. The piece of earth lifts up and they see a beast with razor claws and horns in a ball. The creature or whatever the thing's eyes open and they are of living fire with almost fire main and all the long hair is all fire or like living fire. It fully awakens spreads it limbs and sends the rock in every direction the rocks don't hurt anyone since they fall short of the group. As the summon and Naruto fall to the ground Naruto lands on his shoulder and he holds Naruto's legs so he doesn't fall under him. When it lands Naruto is sitting on its shoulders he lowers himself to let Naruto slide off.

As the beast lands it lets him down gently and then roars to the sky behind him sending a shock wave showing the power. _ **" Ahh my summoner about time you summoned me I see no enemies to you why summon me you know I am a battle summon. Not one that is meant for casual conversation. To Naruto-samas friends know I am the Fire god element so you know what I use in battle."**_ Ifrit says in a deeper voice than a tailed beast fully beast mode or even Naruto when he channels his demon chakra. Naruto bows in respect before saying to the summon." I'm letting my friends meet my summons so they do not panic upon seeing them on the battlefield on day these are a few of my precious people if you see them protect them. I'm only doing my basic 5 today leaving the final one for a better time. So when you go back may you please explain it to the others why I am doing this. I am sorry Ifrit to bug you and take care of yourself we will battle together sometime soon that I promise." Naruto says with a bow again showing full respect to the summon of fire.

 _ **" Naruto it is always good to see you. To friends of Naruto I look forward to working with you in the future. Do not worry I will protect you all with everything I can in battle."**_ Ifrit stands to his full height at 12 feet tall and bows from the waist and a arm across his hip. As he melts back to the core of the planet to bask in the fire of the planet. Everyone is the group is shocked at the respect Naruto and his summons have for each other on the first meeting which shows something. It seems over than what he shows the Hokage at times yet they know why he doesn't do that to the Hokage.

Naruto smiles at his friends and points to the shy and yells." **Valefor** Body of the wind of the world come sore to me and meet me and my friends. I ask for you to come to me". For a second nothing happens then everyone hears a screech that kinda hurts their ears as a giant bird like thing with reddish body feathers and purple wings with about a chain of 5 loops hanging from its wings and 5 smaller ones on the side of her neck and and legs and tail lands beside Naruto and rubs its head along his cheek there are three 5 inch horns going up her face. Everyone is surprised to see the summon rub his hand and seem to purr.

 ** _"Glad to meet you my summoner and his friends I am valefor. I am a wind element I will try to protect you all in combat when the time comes Yet stay out of my front my wind powers will strip your body clean from your bones if hit by it. Naruto-sama my summoner when you need the wind to fight for you call me I will be there"_.** Valefor says with a sing song voice of a talking bird mixed with a harp of an angel. Soon as she finishes she flaps her wings causing a big updraft. As she flies away within seconds she is gone as if she never was there.

" **Ixion **body of Lightning please visit me an my friends and future battle partners". As soon as he says that a lightning bolt hits 20 feet in front of Naruto and a yellow circle like portal appears a golden horn starts appearing and with a last push a 8 foot tall unicorn appears it is black with white stripes down it. The Unicorn has a gold horn and a gold chest piece in the front to protect from frontal attacks the horn looks deadly sharp. The unicorn it self is black with a white puffed up mane and tail and white zebra marks.

 _ **" Hey Naruto-sama my summoner and friends a pleasure to meet you. I am Ixion i am the Lightning god element. I'm also the fastest summons on land and also strong as well be careful in touching me I tend zap people that touch the gold metal on me. Naruto summon me in battle okay boss I can't wait to fight with you as well as you friends of naruto-sama."**_ Ixion disappears through a different portal in a lighting bolt before a reverse bolt goes up into the sky. Everyone is surprised a god element is such a goof.

 **"Leviathan** Master and god of the water appear and meet your summoner and my friends please." They notice on the ocean near where they are standing nearby is bubbling before it explodes and a giant serpent of deep comes forth rising higher and higher out of the water bigger than any summon ever recorded. With a snake like body with 4 fins and a tail fine all lighter blue while the body is a dark blue almost like sapphires while its head is a sharp angle and some fins with like with some horns straight back the face is greener and goes to a midnight blue the gills show the only color when they open and it is like a red. It is well over 100 feet long eyes the size of Naruto's fists looks at Naruto and says in a Nara type tone mixed with a voice that demands attention and also still lazy. _**"Naruto-sama my summoner it is a pleasure to finally meet you and also your friends I am the God and master of the sea but your my summoners friends and allies. I will help you if I can and guard you in the sea. Naruto may I leave you interrupted my dinner I was having with my children.** "_

Naruto and everyone else shakes their head at this. A god summon is asking promission to go back because he wants to finish dinner." Go with my blessing looking forward to working with you." The giant snake sees Anko and knows she is a summoner of snakes since the smell on her like she bathed in them. He bends down and presses he brow to hers She actually showed no fear of him which makes the summon respect her. _ **" Know this your snakes all have my poison now they are 100 times more deadly than your ex sensei's. I am also the true Snake summon king if you had a water Affinity but you have fire so I gave it to you as a gift."**_ Anko is surprised this god water magic summons cares for chakra summons. She bows and thanks him with all her heart. Soon as she finishes **Leviathan** sinks back into the sea.

Naruto looks at everyone waiting for the last one he gives a warner."Now before this next summons I recommend you cut of the chakra to your nose and block it so the smell does not bug you. The earth summon is a undead creature." Kakashi comes forward and asks Naruto a little worried since undead always seem unpredictable. Is he safe to summon due to being undead isn't he unpredictable?" Naruto smiles at the question."Yes he okay unpredictable but safe to us and sorry to say about a summon and friend he really stinks well he is covered in rotting flesh so it makes sense."

 **"Anima** Master of earth come to me and my friends see who you will protect from the earth." A deep rumbling 30 feet away a giant hole of lifeless black swirling and smoke appears and first a giant yellow and red flower that looks like a Venus fly trap appears with chains wrapped at the bottom as it extends 30 feet high. The petals open a figure wrapped in bandages all over and both eyes are covered and smelling like rotting flesh appears the arms are crossed and the chains look like they are in his hands into his chest he bends down to 'look' at everyone with his dead white eyes.

 _ **"Ahh the summoner of times of forgotten past has risen again to summon me and my comrades. Naruto-san I am god of earth but I am also god of all dead summons and know in about 3 months your village will be under attack by sound and sand and 3 of your old village leaders will be used to attack one wouldn't work since his soul is in the Shinigami. When the times come I'll prevent all undead summons from working whatsoever. Now I must go and prepare for that event it will take lot of mana to stop them. Goodbye and hope to fight with you soon. Naruto-sama in time please release the chains they dig way to deep and hurt more than hell itself."**_ Anima says in a raspy voice that has pain and sorrow in it. As he sinks away he silently screams since the pain is so much as the chains pull him down. Everyone feels for the summon seeing him doing the silent scream. Naruto seems to be the worst.

He has a small tear coming down his cheek he quickly wipes it away."I feel bad for summoning Anima due to the pain he experiences being dragged back into his relm. Before you ask why the chains keep his power contained and safe for me to summon him for now. His power is stronger than I control for now since he is a god summon of earth and the dead summons he has the power to summon skeletons to fight for him. Even his defence will literty age you to death if you touch him. Give me a year and summoning him and his chains will be removed and he is the only one that will not hurt my allies since he only has eyes for enemies to me since he watches from hell and knows mine already.

"Naruto's friends are completely in shock from what he told them. That Anima wasn't fully powered or that Naruto was fully able to control him yet. Kakashi was worried about what was in 3 months that is when the finals of the Chunnin exams in their village this year. He will have to talk about this to the Hokage when they get back. The group continued to walk towards the house. Tazuna speaks for the first time since the Summoning started since most scared the crap out of him to almost having a heart attack. "I wasn't expecting this many ninja do I don't have room for everyone I am sorry."

Naruto and a few others laughs since they expect Naruto to do something. Naruto explains what they are thinking."Don't worry I will create a house for us and then you can use it as a guest house later. " **Wood Release House of Protection** ". On the shore about 20 feet from the house already there a two story house about 60 feet wide and 40 feet deep appears slowly from the ocean floor as if it was only hidden till needed. Everyone is mouth drops at the sight seeing a natural user of wood style they were not expecting this of Naruto. This sub element has not been seen for 100 years since the founding of the village since the 1st Hokage. They all turn to Naruto looking for answers since they all forgot one thing about him. "What everyone forgot I control every element and bloodlines ever existed. You have seen me do some before. Why is this any different from the others since I also have Senju blood this is a natural bloodline not part of my eyes actually?"

"It is different cause there has only been 1 natural user before that is natural like you one that was an experiment by a Sannin." Kakashi explains in a worries voice since this could get bad if let out. "Ahh are you talking about ANBU Dragon that watches me like a hawk that watches his prey when I am walking in the village alway about with a hand with a symbol for surprission on his hand ready to point at me. Like he is expecting me to change into the nine tails and destroy the village." Naruto says dead panned voice that makes everyone looked surprised Kakashi recovers and says in a relax tone. "Yes only because Danzo will do anything to have your powers now even taking blood to try to recreate it for his own gains." Naori and Naruto release their **KI** together at the direction of the village at the mention of Danzo.

 **Meanwhile in A hidden base in the Village**

Elsewhere in the Hidden village of Leaves. Under the city in the ROOT base Danzo feels a feeling climbing his spine then feels 2 **KI** greater than a tailed beasts combined as if someone wanted him dead which the list is actually really long. He pales and collapses and clutching his heart at his desk since it is so strong and one he hasn't felt before zand it terrifies him. _" What in the world is this there is 2 **KI**_ _aimed at me and only me_. _One is a Kage level the other is Beyond the nine tails from years ago. Yet that should be impossible to be over that. This is troubling I know this is not the fool of a monkey and his pet sages but I never felt these **KI** before so. Who hates me this much I will find out soon enough this is something I can't let stand they will pay for causing me to feel like this."_

 **Back with Teams 7 and 8**

Kakashi panics and yells at the two who are doing it."Naruto and Naori settle down we all know what Danzo has done to the both of you and the village. The amount your putting out Naruto the trees and grass are all dying around us and actually making me feel like killing my self. Settle down please we can't handle anymore it is to much."

The 2 Genin calm down slowly and Naruto yells with a single wave of his hand. " **Nature** **Rejuvenation** ". Everything in a 2 mile circle around him recovers and grows about 2 times bigger and stronger than before new trees grow taller and look almost like the trees around and in the village. A grave no one noticed has a tree statue of a man grows over where a body was buried. Tazuna sees the man in such detail and breaks down and says "Kaizu" He turns and sees Naruto's **Heavens Law **on at full power looking directly at him.

He spaces out in his eyes and feels a calming presence in his mind and can tell it is Naruto's. Naruto sees the true pein behind his eyes and what Gato has done to this town and family it makes him sick killing a man in public for trying to protect his village. He walks off and waves his arm up and a stone comes up in front of the tree Kaizu. he carves using a version of the **Chakra Scalpel** with such clean writing as if it was done with a pencil.

 _A man that fought for freedom and hope._

 _Loving son and father and husband_

 _The true hero of the Wave country._

 _His spirit protects the nation of the Wave._

Naruto turns to the group still with his eyes blazing with a slight rage behind them that everyone can see he snarls quietly to everyone."I am staying till this country is free and has the peace it deserves. If I have to stay behind I will just to make sure there is peace in this land. Now Lets meet his family and do our job like we were hired to do." Naruto helps the man who broke down crying at the site of the Grave rise from the ground and cleans him off. He walks towards the the house and everyone follows right behind him like he was the leader of the group not the four Jonnin. As they get close a women runs out the house after witnessing the house and the trees comeback to life after for a few minutes everything was turning black like it was dying she knew her father was home and safely she had to go and see him.

"Hello Ninja's thank you for protecting my father and helping free this land from the clutches of Gato. My name is Tsunami I am guessing you created the house on the shore since I saw it rise up from the ocean floor. There is room for some here if needed. Some might have that new house to stay in hopefully you guess are okay with futons and some light blankets."

Tazuna whispers in her ears about the grave and the promise of the blonde boy had said and did. She breaks down and hugs the boy with all her might everyone is surprised they can pick him up with all his seals back on and they hear his ribs crack from her hug."Will you truly stay and free this land from Gato and his thugs?"Naruto smiles and bows as he says." I promised I never go back on my word that is my Ninja way. This land will know true peace again soon. Gato will pay for the crimes he has committed. Kaizu will have his vision of peace and freedom brought to this land."

Inari Tsunami's son appears at the top of the stairs yelling at the ninja in the house."YOU SHOULD ALL JUST LEAVE YOU WILL ONLY MEET YOUR DEATHS BY GATO HERE SO LEAVE AND FORGET IS NO SUCH THING AS HERO'S SO LEAVE. YOU DON'T KNOW TRUE HATE." Naruto turns to the boy seeing the look he use to have hidden under his mask when he was younger.

He goes to the boy and pulls the boy into a hug and whispers."There is always hope and let me show you the pain I have lived through in my village. Let me show you so you understand there are people that suffered more than you. He grabs his head and both their eyes shine in a golden light surprising everyone. Naruto Shows all his treatment and his hope to bring true everlasting peace to the world. Soon as their eyes stop glowing.

Inari didn't waste time and jumps into Naruto's arms."I'm so sorry Naruto-nii-san forgive me I didn't understand true pain and hate unlike you. I trust in your plans to bring peace to the land like you said you would. Kaa-san and Oji-san I'm sorry I acted like a spoiled brat and someone that gave up while you two didn't I promise I won't be like that again." Tsunami and Tazuna come to the boy and kneel down on either side of him and wrap their arms around him. They all hug and cry and happy he understands what suffering truly is and that there is always hope. Naruto turns to everyone and yawns then says."Everyone it is getting late I think that it is bedtime we really start our mission tomorrow and need the energy for it."

Everyone is still a little blinded by the light Naruto and Inari gave off and don't move for a second. Kakashi is the first one to recover and waits for everyone to recover before asking Naruto the question they all had on their mind." Naruto what the hell was that happened to you I never have seen you do that before? what was it that you showed him and why is he acting like he is your brother now?"

Naruto just smiles his million watt smile and rubs his neck before replying to the question asked."Well to be honest I showed him my entire life my thoughts and what I felt ever since I could remember and how the people around me especially all the girls are the one that give me hope and love me for me even being what I am and was. I showed him my resolve and everything I want to achieve, and at the end I gave him my promise to protect his family and this country with my life and that his family is precious to me. Ya know."Everyone just smiles at that the women in the group just blush since he is their heart and soul. Anko has been having troubles with Naruto and her feelings ever since he destroyed the mark a second time and made it so that she will never be marked again.

She decides that she needs to talk to him badly."Naruto before you leave to the other house I really need to talk to you please it is very important." Anko says in a small voice that is not like her and everyone notices but only the girls really understand Hana and Kurenai are surprised this tone since it was they used to talk about the blonde they look to her and she give the confirmation nod and they are shocked.

Naruto nods and walks out with her towards the end of the dock that is in between the 2 houses. When they both get to the end Naruto sits on the post but turns towards Her his Ocean lightning blue eyes staring right into her chocolate brown ones."Anko what is going on with you ? I have noticed since the Mark was taken off you been blushing and looking in my direction when I am not looking but soon as I look you turn away why is that?"

"Naruto I have to be honest with you okay. That was not the first time you removed the mark from my neck." Naruto looks shocked and puzzled before she continues." When you where a 2 day baby you moved like a 2 year old and saw my mark and touched then pulled it and the chakra that was in it into a toy. Then the bastard snuck into the village and attacked me Hana and Kurenai when we graduated from the academy. I was made ANBU after I got the mark to protect me from it being public notice. Yet people found out but never knew my face till somehow some one figure it out. Well after he attacked us to protect them I accepted the new one he made and had Jiraiya put 3 suppression seals on it so I couldn't feel it bug me and It did even with the seals. I never told anyone but every day and night I had nightmares and pein. Then the morning you took it off and to be honest I felt everything and saw everything you saw and to be honest with all that I slowly start to develop a crush on you and I know you have one deep down inside you have one for me. I need you to be honest with me okay? Do you like like me Naruto this is one moment where you can truly be honest with me I need to know this." she finishes saying this crying and having her head down so he can't see her tears.

Naruto still sees them hitting the wood under her face and it breaks his heart. She feels his soft yet strong hands wipe the tears away and lift her head she sees his face so close and then his lips gently on her lips before he pulls away to speak to her." Yes Anko-Chan I do honestly do love you more than a mother you were as you raised me." I am sorry to kiss and run but can we please talk about this after the mission is over. I am not blowing this off I truly want to talk more about this just when we aren't worried about the client is that okay with you"? Naruto asks with a sad look She smiles and nods before taking his hand and leading him back to the house so he can grab his team and rest for the night. having them both have weights off their shoulders completely gone and thrown away.


	18. old enemies and new allies

As everyone split up team 7 were the ones staying with the bridge builder and his family since that was the mission team originally. While team 8 in the new house they were surprised it was furnished like a palace as they expected it to be empty and they would have sleep on the floor. Everything there was brand new the beds were fit for kings with a mattress and blankets it had everything to be a home ready for them.

They looked at Naruto so see if he would explain why all he did was smile fore saying. "I summoned five ** Shadow Clones** while we were talking to the summons and the family in the house. They zipped back to the village and bought enough stuff to fill here comfortably since this will become a guest house for the family when we leave and everything is fixed in the country. They also bought enough food to fill 1000 to 2000 people stomachs for a week. So we can help the people uninterrupted since they can hide away out of sight and be safe. They are leaving food everywhere as we speak since we will be to busy to deliver the food to them."

The 4 girls on his team come over and all kiss his lips and hug him for being so generous and caring for the people of the nation and village. Kiba comes over and pats his back also thanking him for doing something so selfless for this village one that is not even his home or part of his country. Everyone turns in for the night sleeping comfortably in their beds till they feel the need to be near Naruto. As the night goes on the girls crawl into Naruto's bed even Sakura and Naori come in from the main house since they missed him so much it is hard to be away from him.

In the morning just as the sun comes up the girls wake up and blush. Everyone sees each other and smiles they all leave to their rooms to change and get ready to help the town and build the bridge and leave Naruto to sleep little longer since he was the one who fought the most. When Naruto wakes up he explains his plans he had made up while he was watching the girls leave to the teams that he made up while he had his shower. They agree to finish the bridge his way and let him guard the builder since the man is a one person army. Considering how badly he seems to abuse his ability to use **shadow clones**.

Naruto goes with Tazuna to the bridge and sees that he is short a couple workers well a few is an understatement almost short 100 workers since alot lost the hope to finish the bridge before Gato kills them all. Naruto sees the expression on Tazuna's expression and smiles before asking him."Tazuna how would like me to finish the bridge? So that you can relax in a few moments the bridge will be done and stronger than ever it would even last 20 Hurricanes and Tornadoes in a row and this will village will be free in a matter of seconds. So that not even Gato would be able to make a dent in this with all the explosives in the world."

Tazuna is amazed at the possibilities of what he said. He nods his head as he remembers what the boy has done since joining the mission. 10 **Shadow Clones** appear out of thin air with no smoke. The first five clones start doing seals on the half of the bridge that is done already with such speed no can see what he is writing or even understand it. The other 5 use ** Almighty pull** on a bunch of stones set aside the stones float in the air and then the wood sticking out at the end of the unfinished bridge spreads out as if a mind of its own and turns to a wooden bridge that is about as thick as the other part already built. The stones in the air start fitting around the wooden bridge to protect the wood from anything and from being burnt down. The clones start putting the cement in the places need to hold the stones and the seals are in place on the new part as well. naruto motions everyone to get of the bridge for this part. He then rises in the air as if he was a god

Naruto then puts his hands out and yells " **Metal Style Plates of Protection."** Out of the air a liquid metal red hot spreads over the bridge and covers every inch in a smooth surface around the bridge as if it was one piece of steel there was no individual plates it was one metal bridge over the stoneone. The walkways on the side of the bridge have ridges appear so that people don't slip and fall it has grip to walk on like grates so that it is a easy walk. Meanwhile the centre for where carts can travel easy over the bridge almost have the same treatment and yet looks it wont bug the animal crossing on the bridge.

Tazuna is amazed what a boy did in a minute would take 20 years to make or more since that much metal would almost be impossible for the village to find or even to try to make. _"This boy is the man of Hope and Peace just like Kaizu was. He does things I have never heard of and does it like it is nothing to him like even now he is not even breathless from all that chakra he used. I doubt other ninja's would be able to do what he just did even if they did it would take years still for them."_ Tazuna smiles at the boy and tells everyone to keep it quiet and that Gato will suffer soon and that the entire country will be safe now that the Hero of peace is here.

Naruto just nods and turns to walk away Tazuna back home. When he sees the hunter ninja sitting on the other side watching the entire show and from her stance on the branch she is shocked or scared shitless. He created a **Blood clone** to go with Tazuna back home as protection since it has 3 tails worth of chakra so plenty of protection. He jumps over there before the ninja could get away using so much force in the jump he was there in a blink of an eye.

Naruto raises his hand to show a peaceful display."I am not here to fight you ninja if I was you would of already been dead. I am asking you a favor actually. Please take me to Zabuza in secret I will **Hedge** into a bug. I promised to the village that Gato must suffer. I also know you are working for him have you seen what he has done to an innocent village of simple farmers and fishermen. I am offering you and Zabuza a chance to have a family and be safe from Hunter Ninja and protections of the some of the clans of my village including 2 founding clans. What say you Ice user of the Yuki clan blessed with the Ice bloodline." Haku flinches at the mention of her ice since it is the reason she is an orphan and a tool for Zabuza and had to flee the Water country. In her head she looks at what he just did at the bridge and the fight he had with Zabuza and nods since it was the safest thing to do. Naruto transforms and goes in her hair to be safe and so that he doesn't lose her.

She then takes off to the hideout she comes in with the herbs need to heal Zabuza. She starts making a salve to help Zabuza recover since he got hurt really bad from the Uzumaki and that huge and heavy sword. She hears the door open and turns to see who came in and glares at him.

Gato and his 2 goons that guard him 24/7 walk in all mad and seem ready to kill someone."So the demon of the Blooded Mist failed. Was brought down by a bunch of kids. Pathetic if you ask me. I am willing to give you one more chance seeing how the bridge won't be done for a week or longer since they only have 20 people building it now since most are to scared to hehehe." As Gato goes to punch Zabuza in the face after his rant and to remind them who is the boss of the two missing ninja.

Haku blurs over to them and grabs Gato's wrist snapping it in the process."Your hands will never touch him in any way or shape do you understand." The 2 samurai goons reach for their blades they see the kid blur over to them their blades are gone and their blades are in the door 20 feet behind them. Gato walks away holding his wrist to get it in a cast before it was unrepairable.

He then snarls at them with a glare."Make sure you do not fail me next time Zabuza or you won't like the result of what would happen if you fail me again." The 3 three men leave fast to get Gato a doctor to get the wrist fixed and in a cast.

Zabuza does a half glare at Haku and sighs before saying."Haku I had that taken care of it myself". Zabuza pulls a kunai out from under the sheet with a slow movement showing it was a very painful movement for him to do so. The bug that was in Haku hair flies away after flying in front of Haku and follows Gato. Haku sees this but says nothing as she turned to the door wondering what Naruto was going to do. Zabuza sees her look away to the door and clears his throat to get her attention once again.

"Haku It is time for the truth of your family since I never told you. I am really your father. Not the one that murdered your mother he was a step father. I met your mother before she married your stepfather. When I found her she was part of a caravan that was attacked and she was bleeding on the side of the road from the attack somehow she was the only survivor of the attack. I helped her get better with salves and Medical jutsu the few I know and ones I taught you. We got to know each other and after a year we became close soon after she was pregnant. When I left to fight for the bloodlines since I actually hate the slaughter of anyone even if I am know for slaughtering anyone in my path. Which actually was false I always tried to just knock everyone out with my **KI**. Unless they resisted it did I kill them. I actually try to only fight when I am in defense unless a mission to assassinate. Well sorry to get off topic but after I left she found her husband she married drunk as a skunk and got him to agree to marry her so it seemed he got her pregnant since she was not far along at the time. Then five years later the bloodline wars started to get worse and worse. I heard your village was covered in ice knowing she had the bloodline I thought she did it. So I ran back and found you on that bridge in rags. I saw your mother's face with my eyes of pain and hungry. I knew you were my kid since she was pregnant when I left you were the right age as well. I'm sorry I left you and your mother. Also for how I treated you like a weapon or my tool. In a week when I attack I want you to stay hidden when the bridge is almost complete. That blonde swordsmen has a claim over my life since I lost to him I should of asked his name first He used the Uzumaki stance and they were on par or better than The Seven Swordsmen."

Haku holds a hand up and stops him she comes over and hugs her father and says with a shaky voice from the knowledge she just learnt from her new found father. "The bridge is already done and with seals that even I think could stand a tailed beast hitting it with their ultimate attack. Naruto Uzumaki is the name of the swordsman who you fought for your information. He has also finished the bridge and he is here in the hideout. Did you the bug that flew around me for a second." Zabuza nods since he always pays attention to details around him.

Haku starts talking again hoping he was not going to get angry at her." That was him that bug I was watching go through the door. He wanted to talk to you before the next fight. I am guessing about the battle and to see if you wanted to not be on the run anymore."Zabuza was confused about that. Since when can a Genin promise such a thing.

Naruto comes back few minutes later and returns to normal his **Heavens Law** activated both Haku and Zabuza are amazed and drawn into his eyes and get worried since he looks in different at them like he was ready to kill them."Relax Zabuza I am here to offer you a deal. I want you to first listen to this I just spied on Gato since he is worse than a snake in the grass."He holds a recording tag they can tell is a legit one with a video seal on it Naruto puts it on the ground and it starts playing. A projection appears to show it isn't a fake since they recognize the office of Gato in the background and know the details of it perfectly.

One of the wannabe samurai starts to talk."Gato sir are you really going to pay those two missing ninja if they kill the builder and the ninja protecting him?" A thug named Kajsu asks with a smirk. Gato smiles and then says with his back turned to the camera."Are you kidding I bought two hundred bandits and ex Samurai for after the fight. To kill who's ever left at the bridge after the fight then we will take all the women and that Haku kid and sell them into sex slavery since they will make more money female Shinobi always do since they have more stamina than civilians. That Haku slut I will keep for myself though and make her my breeding bitch and I will break her till all she does is act as my sex whore for everyone to use and loves to be the whore. I will also send the male ninja heads to the Leaf village. As a warning to leave this country alone it is mine and mine alone."

The samurai wannabe Kajsu speaks up again"Sir you are evil and sounds like a good plan. Though why don't me and Wasju go and kidnap the bridge builders daughter for you. It would be great blackmail as well in case Tazuna keeps trying to build the bridge somehow. Can we have fun with her first before he show her to Tazuna at the bridge before you show up. It might break his spirit first seeing his daughter dead for his defiance."

Gato turns around and has a wicked smile on his face."Good idea that will stop the builder and get him to break then I will kill his grandson like I did that Kaizu fool who tried to stop me. So the village knows who runs this country and that this will happen to any villager that challenges me and shows I am the only one in charge."

The recording ends and Zabuza is shaking with rage due the threats towards Haku. He locks eyes with Naruto and all his memories Naruto gains since his doujutsu is still on. Haku sits down and curls up on the ground scared and shaking. Naruto comes up to her and hugs her to comfort her. Leaning in he says so that both can hear him."Haku, Zabuza I want to offer you a chance to have a life again one free from being on the run from the Mists hunter ninja. I am close to the Hokage of our village he is like a grandfather to me. I can get you in the village you will be under the protection of 3 clans maybe even up to 8 clans. My clans The Uzumaki the Senju and the Nazemaki. Do you accept these terms you have to nothing in return besides serve the village and it's Hokage to the best of your abilities. Zabuza I terminate our duel terms since I was the victor. You also get to keep your blade and life since the duel contract I void now. Haku the village will try to turn you into breeding stock I won't let that happen since your under my clans protection. What say you two are you willing to trust me? Haku I can feel the amazement of my powers in you know this I will always protect you and teach you more of your bloodline and care about you and your safety. I will also support you and never abandon you".

He kisses her forehead lightly almost like he didn't even kiss her but everyone knows he did. Zabuza looks at Naruto with a small glare for kissing his daughter and yet agrees and so does Haku with deep blush noticeable on her face. Naruto then points both hands at Zabuza and a white Aura flow from him and surrounds him and Naruto uses **"** **Curaga"** and Zabuza feels completely better with all traces of any wounds free and any internal damage healed as well. which shocks haku who did a diagnostic jutsu on him.

Zabuza gets out of bed and knees in front Naruto and pledges with his sword still in half in front of him."Your enemies are mine your allies are mine my sword is yours I am your vessel. My sword will bring your dreams to pass this I swear." Naruto puts a hand on his shoulder and says in a regal tone unheard ever before from his lips." My dream is stop the cycle of hate and bring a world peace where there is no hate and no fear. Everyone is and will become equals. There is something coming and pain will come but I hope to stop it. I will take everyone's hate and bare it on my shoulders. Zabuza pledge to that peace not to kill but to protect and show the world peace never known before."

Zabuza is surprised this boy is willing to take on the entire worlds hate on his shoulders by himself since it should be impossible to do so. He nods and stands and hugs his daughter like a father should and moves his cloth covering his mouth so he can give her a kiss on the head."Haku this man would be a worthy husband for you he will protect when I can not I won't always be able to since I am only human he is different from what I can feel as if not really a full human. Yet I can see he cares about you already. Naruto Please love my daughter and protect her she is all left in this world and all I have from a lifetime ago when I knew the peace you want to bring about."

Naruto nods to Zabuza and kisses her cheek as a promise and then tells them in a calm tone."I will leave a clone here to watch out for you both and Zabuza I know your fully healthy now but please pretend to be hurt so that Gato doesn't send you to attack. Before we can prepare for the bandits and getting rid of Gato's influence in this town. I brought the households in town and surrounding area enough food to last a week or two and my clone will steal all the money here and all the holdings that Gato has so we can destroy him that way and we will give half of Gato's money to the people of the Wave so they can fix their village and be on their way to recover from suffering for so long. Also the other half will split between paying for the mission since it originally start as only a C rank now I am guessing close to low S rank since what we have to do. Also to send to the rest to rebels in the Land of Hidden Mist. Since you were doing this mercenary work to help support them I am guessing from what I read in your mind. I have enough money to also pay for everything for you in the village you will live in my home since we have more than enough room for you two. I am adopted by Kakashi and Anko. So any rude nicknames towards them and I will know if they get called that so it ends now."

After his little speech a **Shadow clone** Appears beside him with no signs or a flare of chakra or a wisp of smoke it then **hedges** into a spider that hides in the corner and acts like a spider should. Naruto vanishes in a black void flash leaving no trace he was ever there in the first place.

Zabuza is shocked the line of the Yellow flash continued in this boy and laughs at this. "I have a good new ally and friend and realize how out classed I am by a 13 year old boy." He whispers to Haku with a smile. She just nods and blushes into her shirt trying to hide her face cause as Naruto flashed out he kissed her on the lips unknown to Zabuza.

She smiles and whispers to her father." Naruto is a kind man he could of killed me at the bridge when I was spying and then you later easily. He truly wants peace in this world. I am ready to stand beside him for the rest of my life. I already have feelings for him stronger than anything even for you Tou-san." Haku says while her face so red it almost matches a tomato.

Zabuza chuckles and then hugs her close to him." Haku my daughter that's why I trust only him with you and your safety. He might be the only one to make you this happy I have ever seen you. I want you to have a stable home and if you want to be a civilian thats okay with me this is your choice now. Maybe you could be a medic ninja like you always wanted to be but couldn't since we always on the run."

Naruto flashes back to the guest house and sees everyone waiting for him he then explains what all happened and what is going to go down at the bridge in about a week. Also that Zabuza is now an Ally and friend of the clans he is future head of since it is his choice since he was the heir to the clans and head of two of them. They are under his protection and Haku is a possible wife and might only be a medic or civilian depends on what she wants. The girls that are there understand and respect Haku for sticking beside her father.

They also understand that Naruto changed them over to the village so they can live semi peacefully in the village. Naruto then explains at what he wants to do with the money from Gato. Everyone agrees and sees Naruto's plan is maybe the best plan for everything including the money. They all agree to act like they don't know Zabuza is changed to their side so that they aren't discovered. Till the fight at least they are going to train like always but act like fresh rookies so that Gato doesn't hire more thugs or even more ninja. Not the killing machines they are in case they get people watching them. Naruto goes and makes the bridge disappear to make the enemy not worry that the bridge is done he flashes to do so and is back in under 30 seconds since he is so fast with seals even Mito Uzumaki the last true Uzumaki seal master wouldn't be able to keep up deven on her best days. He added 2 seals to make the 2nd half invisible then also make it able to walk through so in case anyone tries to touch it feels nothing so that the illusion is a true one. The teams pretend to work on tree climbing and other tasks to look weaker and easier to defeat when the time comes.


	19. Gatos business ends

After a few days of pretend training that actually drove them a nuts. The group was excited since the day of the battle is upon the two teams and Zabuza and Haku which if Naruto was correct should prove to be fun and fruitful. They all made clones to protect the family from any backhanded schemes from Gato. As they all make their way to the bridge they all are getting nervous. They notice the mist is thicker than it should at this time of day even for a country known for the day mist. Everyone can feel the chakra in the mist since after Naruto's training they are a little sensitive to sensing chakra since sometimes that is the only way to find him.

There is a spot with less mist near the middle of the Bridge where everyone can make out 2 figures even if only silutes at this point. A Lone male voice cuts through the mist directed towards the teams. They all can Identify as Zabuza talking. "Naruto Uzumaki I hope this plan works I am riding a lot on this plan including my daughters and my life. I can't have my bad name wrecked just for a brat that is talented a bit in the sword even if you are an Uzumaki and seems to up to their master swordsman's talents. I am known as 'The Demon of the Blooded Mist' after all and have been for almost 20 years now so I need to keep the name up. We still have a duel to finish before so let's get down to it since I want to see if I can beat that sword of yours even with your Mana powering it."

The mist gets thicker and the teams lose sight of them in the thick mist. Yet this was according to the plan Naruto and Zabuza made. Zabuza and Haku walk up to the group like they are comrades. While summoning clones While the teams do the same and have some clones fight the groups clones since the clones were made before the fight the taking was made as a precaution.

Naruto speaks up in a calm but sad tone full of regret for something. "My **Shadow Clones** just finished dealing with the group that went to Tazuna's to kidnap his family and whoever else was there to kidnap them. They hit the bandits harder than they should of and because of that all the bandits are dead most either on the hit or when they crashed through the trees they were sent into with the force of the hit. I never wanted that to happen again. I was done with killing uselessly it hurts my heart a lot to kill someone. Yes I am a shinobi but I killed when I was 5 in cold blood because she was there when she shouldn't be I never wanted to kill again especially like that again. I understand battling Shinobi is a little different because they can defend themselves way better but still even bandits are only doing what they need to to survive. Now I can sense Gato's men all of them and best part is Gato is among them."

Zabuza smiles and seems to be itching and reaching for his sword when he heard the midget was with them. Naruto smirks and brings the eyebrowless man out of his dark thoughts. "Sorry Zabuza he is mine I have a promise to keep and I will keep it. Zabuza let's make this battle in our clones end since they are getting ready to move and interrupt us anyways. We should set it up so they think we killed each other. Haku you fought Anko and Kakashi in your ice dome of mirrors but with the snakes and **Sharingan**. You were slowly lost to Jonnin and did a suicide jutsu that freezes an area just make a thick sheet of ice that is hard to see through we will be on the sides ready for the bandits and ex samurai since this going to be a nice trap and then they are ready to captured or killed if necessary. Everyone else make a clone pretend that we all died and that you pass out from the shock of seeing us all die. I have a clone **Hedged** into Tazuna with a stray kunai in all your heads from the back since that is how Haku got into a fight with everyone assassinating Tazuna will make this better. Now then everyone lets get this started."

Now that everyone hears a solid plan that is actually really good and should work well everyone jumps off to do their tasks. The clones everyone made start firing jutsu's off like a battle for their lives depended on it and needed to sell the battle better. Since all of Naruto's clones have enough chakra to fire at least 10 S rank jutsu the battle seems believable to those listening and even more scary to those listening.

Down near the base of the supports. The battle was seen by the 198 people on 3 giant boats they hear and see the jutsu's fired off and they hear clanging of 2 swords and cursing and screams of pain and explosions. Ice starts falls off the bridge and lands in the water with giant splashes. this causes the boats to be tossed around on the waves.

The mist starts to clear and soon as it does there is only quiet as if the battle is done and some are dead. So Gato being the impatient man that he is motions for the bandits to get up the ladders they brought and to get ready for a fight or to get ready to take the bodies to town. Only to show the village who is in charge and that their hope and dream are dead. By the time Gato gets up the ladders he sees the damage done and is actually impressed and slightly sickened by what he sees.

Zabuza is almost cut from hip to neck with his arm gone and laying beside him and bleeding out as the kid is stabbed through the chest into the bridge from Zabuza's his sword beside Zabuza covered in blood as well. Haku and two Jonnin look frozen in a wall of blood red ice looks like the blood of the three was used to turn them into a wall of blood ice stopping the thugs from going further down the bridge.

Gato laughs at the sight while keeping his stomach down since it is kinda sick seeing the blood and dead bodies. "Kukukuku the Demon of the Blooded Mist killed by a kid no less. To bad about that Haku slut that would of been a great fuck and breeding machine for my heir of my company when I need to retire. Oh look men there are 5 women over there behind the Ice for you to have fun with and break in before we take to the slave markets. Now 100,000 to who ever brings me one alive after you all have fun with them of course and remember do not be gentle I want their minds broken."

Soon as he says that 13 **KI** hits the bandits one of them feels like a god is angry at them. Everyone looks around for the source of this since some of the weaker bandits fall to their knees clutching their failing hearts. They see the five dead people and the ice wall becomes clear pop and create a smoke cloud showing it was all false. The 13 Ninja are in fact alive and all well the blonde boy is shaking and standing protective in front of all the women and his eyes are red with slits and he has a red chakra visible swirling around him with three blood red chakra tails and his nails are all sharp and the whiskers that surround his face are thicker his teeth become sharp like a foxes. Naruto looks directly in Gato's eyes and snarls in a voice that causes even his friends and family to shiver from the demonic tone.

 **"Gato you will pay for what you did to this country and to its people. I don't hate you Gato not one bit but you threatened to rape the women I love and promised to protect with my life. NOW YOU WILL DIE!"** Naruto in a demonic filled voice that is filled with pure rage yells towards the shaking midget who is to scared to move.

The ladies even Anko has blush as he says he loves them Haku having the 2nd deepest shade Naori has the deepest since she is one who is still nervous about being told she is loved. They get ready to battle everyone pulls out their weapons respectively. Zabuza notices 2 grieves on Naruto's wrists like arm guards yet something more it seems. Zabuza first thinks of senbon launchers that most medic ninja use as a defence for when someone comes to close. Yet those really don't fit his style of fighting since he seems a front line and ninjutsu specialist who like to fight up close.

Naruto sees the look out of the corner of his demon influenced eyes and flexes his wrist and 10 inch blades slide out that looks so sharp even a slight touch will slice anything open and seem to be made of the same material as his sword. He unflexes the wrists and the blades slide away faster than most can see showing how well he takes care of his weapons. Naruto still ablaze with the red chakra charges before anyone else had the chance to move.

None of the bandits or even his friends can follow his speed since he is moving faster than the **Thunder God** just by running with chakra in his legs. He jumps over a bunch using the blades and speed to clear over half ways and start stabbing them in vital spots so they don't suffer and the death is quick and his tails are doing something as well. One is acting like defence catching weapons trying to hit Naruto when his back is turned towards bandits. The other 2 tails start piercing the bandits as if they are like other weapons to use.

All the bandits focus on Naruto since he was the first one to attack them that is a big mistake on their part since they turned their backs on the others. As Zabuza comes charging in swinging his blade in every direction like his sword it is a wooden sword and light as a feather. This is of course using the blade as long as she has used it. The bandits are in panic they try to jump off but every direction is blocked by giant sheets of ice created by Haku using " **Ice Style Barriers of Frozen Ho** **pe** " grow up on the sides and behind the bandits to cut them off and keep them on the bridge.

As the rest of ninja have started to throwing shuriken and kunai into the bandits as they go near Zabuza. Since he doesn't have the defence Naruto does with his tails. Naruto they don't throw near since they know he is okay without help. Haku is using her **Ice Senbon** she is able to make in thin air using her bloodline thanks to all the moisture in the air. The final bandits fall to the angry Naruto and he flashes in front of Gato ready to rip him open using his claws or teeth whatever gets to him first or so it seemed to everyone.

Gato who just witnessed a Massacre unlike anything ever seen before gets down and starts to beg on his knees in front of a feral Naruto."Please don't Kill me I will give you anything that you want. I am guessing you want money, No women or is it land you want. I can give you anything just spare my life".Gato begs while on his knees with hands in front of him staring at a blonde with red slitted eyes.

Naruto's voice returns to normal and yet still has the cloak around him snarls."Gato you will sign every deed of your holdings and company to the leaf village and more specifically the Uzumaki and Sarutobi clans. Now my friends are going to witness this signing as well as Tazuna of the wave country who was your target. Now I have already stolen every dollar from your safe so you are already broke in terms of money. I have ever deed and contract you own here that are dealt legally and through the proper channels since they are proper businesses. The rest will be terminated as if they never existed in the first place".

Naruto pulls out a scroll and unseals a 3 foot pile of papers that holds all of Gato's holdings from his safe which now to Gato was a stupid Idea to have them all in one place. Gato is shocked this ninja who his bandit spies said was a weak ninja was able to kill more than 100 bandits and steal his holdings and money under his nose and wondered just how in the hell he did it.

He grumbles and spends the next hour signing the papers to the village he was going to fake some but the blonde summoned a huge blade and held it to the back of his neck when he first tried he could feel the blood falling from his neck from the blade being dragged slightly across the back of his neck. After that little cut Gato gave up trying to sign with fake signatures so that he might stay alive if there was a possibility of that happening. After the last paper is done being signed over to the leaf village or more or less the two clans.

Naruto then uses the back of his hand and knocks him out and ties him up using ninja wire that will tighten the more he struggles so Gato has no chance of running. Everyone surprised by this action since they could just kill him and be done with it. He smiles before telling them to wait till they are back in the village he will explain there since it is important to the village and to entire elemental nations. All ninja nod then the ninja all walk back to the village with a knocked out Gato being towed as they leave the bridge.

Zabuza uses a water jutsu to make the bridge clean of the blood and bodies Naruto summons a clone to release the seals on the bridge that hide what he did to it with a shimmer the completed bridge is seen. Zabuza is shocked the way the bridge is and finished he looks at the clone and explains what Naruto did and tells him the jutsu that built the bridge. Zabuza is shocked the wood style of the 1st Hokage and Metal style a fire wind and earth style never heard of before in the way he did it even more impressive out of thin air.

Zabuza is glad he didn't fight the boy again especially if Naruto decided that he was not worth living he could destroy him right down to the last particle as if he never existed in the first place. He rushes to the town and meets up with everyone just as they enter he walks up to the boy and pats his shoulder that was level with Zabuza's and gives him a nod to shows how much he respected Naruto he returns it the a fist over the heart showing his respect to Zabuza. Not only as a ninja but as a person and also as swordsman.

Tazuna yells to the crowd to come out and meet the heroes of the wave that saved the village and nation. The entire community comes out sees the ninja with a bound Gato and are amazed it is only a week and then the blond summons 1000 packs wrapped up and hands one to every civilian and since the entire town is the wave population it was easy even the kids had a package for themselves.

Every person in the wave the package had about 15,000 dollars inside it everyone is shocked about the money since they haven't seen that much ever in their life at one time. Naruto explains to everyone that it is a third of what Gato had in his vault the other money is going to the 2 villages that sent help to the wave the Leaf and the rebels of the Mist country. Then also saying they will stay till things are fixed up and the town is better situated than currently.

The crowd cheers and a lady comes up and asks about the 100 people missing from the village that Gato took over the last month for the slave rings. Naruto smiles and then explains a few friends are going over the mansion and are freeing the 250 or more people that were kept in the cells under the mansion and they will be brought back to the village so they can be reunited with their families. Naruto will then build the extra houses needed for the 150 or how ever many want to stay the rest will go back to the leaf where they can be civilians there if they so choose.

The villagers then ask about Gato that is tied up at their feet since they were kinda hoping for him to be dead when the ninja won. They then started to think about taking revenge on the man for all the things he did to the country. Naruto pulls him forward and throws him at their feet as if giving them to him. Before they can turn on the man that made their lives miserable. From the high taxes and the stealing of the women and children and killing the few that fought against him. Naruto specks loud enough to for everyone to hear him in a tone that demands attention they turn back to the blonde ninja with shocked eyes.

"I shouldn't do this I am a herald for peace and would bear everyone's hatred but this man is the lowest of scum of the earth. He shouldn't be classified as human anymore he threatened to rape and kill my precious people. I would love to end his life but people of the wave have a bigger claim to his life. Before you act just remember revenge is useless and part of hate cycle and that is a cycle I will break that cycle. I am willing to bear all your hate on my shoulders if you just listen to me before you act. We can have him put on trail and we have evidence and it could lead to a lot bigger problems since. Once he is gone another tyrant could come in or maybe people he had dealings with could try to come here in revenge for killing their partner or business. We kill him here it could bring worse to the Wave and its people." This causes a few people to go pale with the thought of someone worse than Gato coming to the wave.

In the Leaf we get a judge from the Land of Iron since they are neutral to everyone in all nations to come and give him a trail for his crimes. This will save your village and country from another endless cycle of hatred and save you from lowering yourself from being close to his level of scum and trash. Let us the bringers of peace and of the leaf handle this please I ask you this." Naruto turns on his ** Heavens Law** and flairs his chakra and everyone feels the peace of his power washing over them and everyone feels better than ever before like they are energized and filled with something they lost a while ago.

The entire population knew what Naruto was right they all bowed to the blonde boy and agreed to let Gato go with the group of ninja since they think it is the safest and best option for the wave and one that will make the most sense. Naruto hates the bowing to be honest since he thinks he doesn't deserve it to be honest he is only a man not a god well full blooded god that is. He mostions everyone to stand up.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Naruto summons 100 clones and they clear a area around the village and use **Wood Styl** **e House Matrix Building** and using **Metal style Ultimate Defense Wall Village Style** a Huge metal wall is created around the village 100 feet wide with almost invisible sharp blades at one foot sections all the way up the wall the gates That are facing 4 different directions. The gates are five feet thick and are completely solid steel yet easy to move. That opens with a hidden mechanism that is operated by hand. The mechanism is easy to use the gates open and close fast enough that they can shut to keep an army out in case something happens. The village is impressed it will keep people out in times of attack and safe from the Nature that can come quickly like a tsunami or hurricane.

Naruto then clears the land outside the village to set up fields to grow food so they can start feeding the village sooner than waiting for boats and food to come from the mainland over the bridge. Then builds more piers and boats for fishing and more exporting into the country again to help get it back on their feet from being under a tyrant that tried to starve them. The other Leaf ninja and the 2 ex Mist ninja are shocked that Naruto did this in a day much less by himself this should be impossible for anyone to do. Then they all remember who they are talking about. He may be strong but this is almost god like or something close to it.

Kakashi and Anko use their summons to guard Gato with permission to kill anyone that comes in not a friend or them and their teams. As Naruto finishes the building and all his other tasks he feels proud he can help a village to this extent of what he did. He does feels a drain of the use chakra since the wall was so big and strong and made of metal he made out of thin air to boot. He comes to the beach house and stumbles to the couch in the living room not even bothering to get to a bed.

No one was there they were doing what they can around the village to help out the people. He hears a loud bang on the door then a grunt. Then the door is kicked in by a 4 larger bandits call ready to kill who ever got rid of their meal ticket since they watched the battle from the village side of the bridge. Soon as they came in through the door it seemed Naruto was ready for them.

Naruto yells **" Lightning Style Dragon Lightnin Breathe"** He pulls his head back and charges Lightning Chakra in his lungs and sends it our a Dragon appears and sends a lightning breath into the 4 bandits the are being shocked they start turning a little red and their eyes explode with the amount chakra running through their bodies. Their insides slowly melt from the constant current the bandits are dead before they hit the ground. Zabuza and Haku charge in as they hit the ground since they were the closest and felt his chakra flair since they been so close they knew it was his. The second they do Naruto falls in a faint from over extending his chakra.

Zabuza catches the boy and lays him on the couch to rest and recover in peace. He then creates 4 **Water Clones** to guard the the house as they run and find Naruto's team and all his future wives since they should know about this. Soon as the teams are found the girls flash to Naruto's side and Kiba came with them and uses the scents that are not of the ninja and fresh from the bandits and find a hidden base inside the wall near the gate close to the bridge.

Zabuza and Haku along with Kiba clear house and kill every bandit in the hideout for trying to kill their family and best friend and future son in-law since Naruto is already precious to them even Zabuza thinks so. The 3 ninja and dog clean the bandits base out faster than most can blink since they are pissed about Naruto almost getting hurt. Especially since he was already feeling drained from the fighting and making the village better and safer for the people that lived in it. Like a true hero would do.


	20. a flip in arcs Tsunade before Chunnin

The 13 ninja and one chained up tired Gato who looks scared and tired since he couldn't sleep with the snake summons so close to him. He was worried the snakes would try to kill him when he wasn't looking. The ninja and Gato are leaving the Wave the entire village comes out to say goodbye and good luck. The Lord of the Land of Fire heard what happened thanks to Naruto sending him word and decided to send 100 of his personal soldiers of his top Samurai to protect the people and help tie the countries together and came with trade agreements that actually benefit the wave more than the land of fire since they are already richer than most other Nations.

In return the Wave signed a treaty with the Land of Fire to trade resources only if Naruto is a shinobi of the village since he is the hero and bringer of peace and hope and the one that freed their country from the tyranny of Gato. Soon as the shinobi are out eyesight of the massed villager and Samurai. Tazuna turns to the villagers that gathered there to see the ninja leave. He asked what the Wave should name the bridge that brought them such hope. Inari Suggests _The Bridge of Peace_ and that they build a Statue of Naruto and his friends in the village so that people that come here know who saved the village. The whole village cheers at this since this is the best plan and shows the world that there is a new bringer of peace to the world. Who will cure the cycle of hate of the world.

After a few days of travel later the 2 teams and the 3 guests are almost to the gate of the village hidden in the leaves most were actually glad to see the walls of the village. Meanwhile the 2 eternal guards see the group coming up to the village and they can see the 3 extra people and tense and start to sweat for 3 reasons.

One Naruto is back in the village and the pranks will start up again and after the last one they are nervous when he is near them no realizing that naruto had promised to decrease the pranks to the Hokage.

Two Zabuza the Demon of the Blooded Mist and a girl unknown to them is with them free walking beside Naruto as if he doesn't have a care they are there. They then see Naruto and Zabuza laughing at something and even tense more.

The final reason is Gato the shipping tycoon of the Elemental Nations. Is chained up and is in the middle of everyone like a prisoner of war which to say the least shocks them. Soon as the group comes to the gate the two guards start firing questions off while try to secretly reach for their kunai. The 2 guards check the paperwork and are ready to kill Zabuza and the girl since she seems close to Zabuza.

Naruto is quickly to speak up as if reading their minds and seeing their slow but threatening actions." They are under the Hatake clans protection along with 8 others and a council members as well. They are willing to join the village as ninja and civilians so don't even think of drawing your weapons otherwise that may be your undoing. You will be starting a war with 9 clans of the village. I really doubt you want to do that. Considering it would be you two verse 9 clans that is a dangerous choice if not suicidal. Now Hokage-Jiji will be wanting to sees us and we better go see him and hand this scum of a human midget to the T&I department. He is to be trialed as a war criminal and a crime lord in front of a judge of the Iron country."

Naruto gains a fox looking smile that causes the 2 Chunnin to pale to sheer white. Naruto leans over and says to them in private." I already left a prank here for this delay and I will enjoy watching you figure it out for the rest of the day." As he finishes the statement 2 eternal gate guards pale once again and start worrying while rushing them through the gate to be free from Naruto.

Everyone makes a bee line to the Tower that is near the back of the village under the monument of the past Hokage's so it can see the entire village from the windows and the roof. Soon as they get to the tower Kakashi flairs his chakra and 4 ANBU are summoned and they are handed Gato. He then starts to tell them Inochi and Ibiki have level 7 clearance due to his status as a Crime Lord.

The group travels into the tower and up to the top floor after making sure that he free to report the mission. They can go in where they see there are four Lord 3rd Hokage's doing paper work while another is looking out the village while smoking his famous pipe they instantly know he is the real one. As Naruto and his friends come in the 3rd turns to them with a mix of a smirk and a scowl across his face.

A smirk because Naruto and his team are safe and stopped a crime lord and freed a village from a Crime Lord. Also from what the Damiyo said in a letter to him gave them a new ally and trading partner with the Wave country. The scowl is for the headaches that this will produce having Zabuza and this girl here and getting them into the village as ninja and citizenship since they are both missing ninja. Even with 6 clans protections it will be hard get it accepted since most don't know Naruto has 3 clans to his name.

The lord 3rd walks to his desk and dismisses the clones. He was walking with a sense of power that even Zabuza fears not as much as Naruto's but still enough to shock him. Considering the Hokage was nearing the age of 70 which is unheard of in the ninja world. This goes to show how good of a ninja he really is even for his age.

The old man smiles then says in a calm voice which was to calm and causes shivers in almost everyone but Naruto."Naruto why do you always bring me headaches and more paperwork? I almost feel like you enjoy doing this too me. You bring a Rank A missing ninja in my office with his sword and chakra unsealed and his daughter if I can feel the same chakra flowing through her as well as a being an bloodline user? Do you enjoy giving me paperwork and these stupid headaches? Honestly what am I going to do with you Naruto? Though I guess we should do something else first, lets hear the mission reports from the Jonnin sensei's."

Kakashi starts his report with Anko filling certain spots till team 8 shows up. Then Hana and Kurenai do more filling in and Naruto fills in parts where no one else to witness what happens since he did stuff away from the teams. The 3rd Hokage starts shaking then starts laughing he falls to his desk that is right behind him and sits on it to keep from falling down to the ground.

Before wheezing a bit and calms down and finally able to talk properly."Naruto they will be under your protection that is fine and I know the other clans respect you so I am guessing the other 6 are okay with this as well. Zabuza and Haku still have to visit Inochi to see if they are a threat. Though since Anko was on the mission and has time to gauge them they seem honest with the request. I know you vouch for them but to make the village happy we will say that the Jonnin convinced them to join for now since well you know why. Now to matters at hand Zabuza and Haku here are your leaf headbands. I don't think you should wear them till after the interrogation is done but that is your choice. You both will be on probation for 1 month and Zabuza would you be willing to teach Kenjutsu at the Academy to the younger generation for the first year till we can find another teacher? Or maybe become the full time teacher there. Haku I will get you working in the hospital in a week to learn more about being a medic ninja. I trust Naruto to believe his word and his ability to change people for the better. I also trust in his dream of world peace and stand by what he does to achieve that dream." He pauses as if to gather his breath or maybe his thoughts as well.

"Now I will add Haku to Naruto's list for the CRA here so she isn't used as a breeding cow since she has the Ice bloodline. She will be under 8 clans same goes for you Zabuza." He finishes with a relaxing smile now that everything is planned out.

Naruto then remembers what Anima said and tells him about attacked by sound and sand in three months time and how he would mess with it a bit the 3rd looks worried but tells the Gennin to leave so the Jonnin can plan everything out and prepare for a upcoming event in the village that they all most likely will take part in.

The hokage then tosses a scroll to Naruto to read it out side this is a automatically accepted mission no ifs or buts about and wishes him luck. Soon as the Genin leave and Zabuza and Haku are sent to get checked for false claims to join the village with ANBu escorting them. The Jonnin are all assembled in the office that have Genin teams since the chunnin exams are starting in 2 months from today so their teams can train more and not focus on missions.

There are a total of 100 Jonnin in the large office all coming Poofs or a whirlwind of leaves . The hokage can see that some don't want to really be here for their teams aren't ready for this exam even after a year or two. He clears his throat to gets everyone's attention and says in normal tone." Now listen up the Chunnin exams are starting in 2 months. I would like to hear what teams are or will be ready for these tests remember these are a life and death situation and if your team is not ready they surely will die a most painful death. Now Chunnin Iruka here will write down what teams will part take in the exam since he is the only chunnin teacher interested in this post and to see what the future of the village is shaping to be like. About 30 random Jonnin call out their teams then 6 near the front laugh. At seeing who is sending their team in since they know they won't last against their teams who can for sure take on Chunnin if not Jonnin as well.

Anko and Kakashi both say at the same time as they step up and knee in front of the Hokage slightly off to the right as if they were one person. "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Shino Aburame are ready for the exam this time around. It is perfect experience for them understand chunnin style missions and thinking. Also to understand what the real world will be like."

Hana and Kurenai say together from where they kneel centre in front of the Hokage. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Matsuri are fully prepared for the exams. They honestly deserve to be Chunnin now but will do this right. They will waltz through this with ease."

Asuma and Genuma are next up and knee from beside Team 8 Jonnin on the left side they both reply as one as if practiced. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. They are also ready for the exams they are the best future of their clans and are willing to prove it. They will show their will of fire and that it still burns brightly."

Gai a lone sensei that loves wearing green spandex and has a bowl cut hair black as ink and eye brows about 2 inches thick jumps at the farthest right and does his nice guy pose and yells in a loud voice not wanting to be out done by the others yells out. "NEJI HYUGA, TENTEN AND THE MOST YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE is ready as well they will show off their youthfulness and rock this exam more than my unyouthful rival Kakashi."

Kakashi as if finally just hearing him looks over and with a no care tone says."Did you say something Gai". Since he knows it will make him a little mad and lose his cool."DAMN YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!" Gai screams while he has burning flames in his eyes. Then as if all decided the entire group of jonnin in the room yell."SHUT UP GAI YOU ARE SO LOUD BE QUIET FOR ONCE!" This causes guy to look down like he is hurt from their tone.

A few other Jonnin bring their teams up but most are whisper that the three rookies are all nominated that has never happened in the entire history of the village even the Sannin waited a year before entering. Iruka smiles beside the Hokage as he writes everyone's name down since he knows what those 10 can do and to be honest they are already more elite than most Jonnin.

The 3rd Hokage starts saying with his regal voice."We have a total of 7 other villages joining us this year they are the. Sand, Sound, Waterfall, Rain, Grass, Snow and Cloud village. Yes the Cloud is coming and they are only coming with 1 team so not to fret or worry about anything. Due to not wanting to worry some clans that have had problems with their village. Their Kage is coming for every stage to show he is willing to trust our village and we can trust them. Be warned thought their teams is also staying here while between stages. To do alliance talks and also some other political stuff as well. As a warning there will be 3 other jinchuriki in the exams a 4th one as a sensei."

This causes most of the Jonnin to gasp and look a little worried. The Hokage raises his hand and starts speaking again."They also know we have one in the exams as well as well so let's try to keep it all calm and quiet okay. If you have a team entering you may tell them as a warning to be more careful with this exam since there will be four Jinchuriki in the exams." He finishes in a serious tone they all know and it is one to exercise extreme caution and not to tell a soul. It means death if split to the public. Most Jonnin are worried their teams won't be ready and disappear to warn their team especially the ones that entered the exams. Also to get them training even harder than they already do.

The Hokage smiles seeing some lingering behind talking to others including the 6 he really wanted to talk to."Teams 7-10 not including 9 please stay for a minute we have to talk about something. It is very important that came to my attention recently and it troubles me." The 3rd says in a serious tone.

The 6 Jonnin stay back the ANBU appear in the office but he quickly motions them to leave again. The Lord 3rd starts with a sigh and places his head in his hands."Due to some recent knowledge brought forward from two of your teams we believe that the Sand and Sound will be planning an invasion during the 3rd round of the exams. We will keeping it quiet but have every ANBU and other rank above Chunnin is ready and stationed everywhere to evacuate the people of the village and the Daimyo's that will be in a attendance."Asuma and Genma look confused and are about to stay something but the Hokage cuts them off as he starts again.

"Yes I know we are allies with the Sand village but even Allies can be turned by a sweet deal that seems better than what they currently have with current allies. The ANBU will have most of their forces around the wall while a quarter will be around the arena to help fend off intruders and ninja who snuck in. Your three teams are strong enough to know about this since they all have had training with Naruto and his family in that Hell Dojo of his. They will be on clearance duty in the arena and watching the other genin that get in the arena and if the sand are bring their Jinchuriki we know that he is unable to sleep due to horrible sealing and treated like a monster their Naruto will handle him if he gets out of hand. This will sound very weird and not how we mostly do things but I want you to pick your best Genin from your teams right now please and quickly." He waits and the three that are Sasuke, Shikamaru and Naruto." Good now these three will automatically be given a field promotion soon as the invasion starts on that day since they will be able to guide and order teams around. I will give you the scrolls to explain why this happening and that has more details from what we know. I also have a mission for Naruto and Jiraiya to bring Tsunade back from her self exile. Unless she wants to be killed on sight in the Land of Fire. She will become the new Hokage of the village. The reason is because I am old and need to pass on the mantle. I have held this hat a second time and it wears heavy on my shoulders."

Everyone is surprised by the mission or the results of the mission if she says no or yes. Kurenai steps up and bows and then asks. "Why is Naruto going with Jiraiya? Is it so he meets the other Senju or is it cause he can smack some sense it her and give her no other choice?"

The 3rd Hokage smiles and replies in a chuckle."He is the only one that could beat her in pure hitting power alone which is amazing I think even Hashirama-sensei would crumble under her strength goes to show how strong he is. While being her nephew is another way to bring her home. We also think she believes he is dead so having himself go is best way to show she was lied to and this part might get me killed to be honest. I think she might just come back just to see why she was lied to and who lied to her which was the another reason for herself exile. She will come back in the end or die Naruto and Jiraiya know this and are ready to carry out this order I hate putting this on Naruto but it has to be him as family and the as a Senju."

The 6 sensei are all looking a little pale that Naruto will have to kill a Sannin or his aunt he never knew his only real family left in the world. Jiraiya as well won't like this since he has always loved Tsunade even if a pervert most of the time She is the only one that holds his heart. Four of the Jonnin are worried Naruto will not do that in the mission and let her go or his heart will be shattered from having part in killing his family and might even leave the village for making him do this.

While the meeting between Hokage and Jonnin is happening in the tower. Naruto is saying goodbye to the girls in the privacy of his own home since he read the scroll on the way home and was deeply troubled by what the mission was. They all are crying since he told them the entire mission and what he might have to do bring back his only remaining family or kill her if she doesn't come home and become Hokage.

The ladies are crying since he may have to kill the only family he has left. He smiles and gives the girls all a kiss on the cheek then the lips telling them he will bring her back even if he has to drag her back by her hair he won't kill her after all she is family. He finishes packing and resupplying thanks to **Shadow Clones**. As he sits with the girls and spending some time with Ino and Kazue since he hasn't seen them in a while since training and everything and this last mission was out of the village. 6 people walk in the door in a group the first was Anko, Kakashi, Hana, Kurenai, Mikoto and Jiraiya all walk in they all have a face thats pale and worried mostly the three Jonnin that love Naruto.

Hana and Kurenai run over to Naruto and hug him and kiss his lips as they wish him luck and to be safe and come home with their future Aunty in-law. His adoptive parents just hug him and Anko kisses him to the surprise of most of the people here since they didn't know that happened in the wave country. While Jiraiya being the pervert he is starts writing on a notepad that is filled with ideas for his next book till he hears 2 angry voices with a tiny bit of rage behind them one female and one male voice say. " **Genjutsu Pervert Establishment of Perverted Eyes"** and a " **Fire Style Firebug Storm".** The first one makes him see Gai and 20 other guys having a gay orgy and every load the guys spray lands on the him instead of where it was suppose to go which was the worst thing for Jiraiya. The 2nd Jutsu burns the notebook in a tiny flame shaped like little bugs almost light Fireflies.

The rest of the girls get up and start to all kick him in the place where a man is a man with chakra enhanced kicks that make him howl in pain. He screams for about 20 minutes before getting up and shudders while looking at Naruto and all his future wives. The rest walked away from him with glares every now and then when they all leave.

Jiraiya speaks up after all the girls disappear from the room." Have you finished saying good bye Gaki. We are leaving in about 5 minutes so meet me at the North gate otherwise I leave without you." Jiraiya uses a Leaf style **Body Flicker** to leave and get to the gates not even waiting for Naruto since he doesn't really want him around with him. Naruto sighs and gives all the girls one more kiss Kazue tries to claim a longer one. He allows her since she is last and hasn't seen her in 2 weeks and maybe 2 more weeks.

He flashes to the gate right behind Jiraiya. Soon as he is there he walks past Jiraiya as if he wasn't there it causes Jiraiya to think and makes him wonder." _When did he even get here? I didn't feel him come near me yet he walks by me. As if I am nothing but a Civilian and not the great Toad sage not to mention one of the Sannin. Mhm maybe I will have to talk to him and see if the seal is in perfect shape before we get to where Tsunade is."_

He catches up to Naruto and tries to explain what he wants to do to get Tsunade to come back and maybe teach him his father's moves. Naruto puts his hands up to get him to stop talking and tells the Toad Sage with a little venom in his voice."This will be between me and her so you stay out of it. I want to see the only family I have left you will not be pervy on her or even in her direction. You will only treat her like a princess or I will send you to the afterlife do you understand me Jiraiya-Teme." He says with his **Heavens Law** full blazing in front of his face and right in the eyes since they are the same height and he unseals all his power and directs it at the pale Toad sage.


	21. Itachi and kisame appear

Jiraiya pales at the sight of Naruto's **Doujutsu** and the power that is rolling of the blonde and redhead which was more than he had when in sage mode. What scared him was that since right now he is using it in a more chaotic way to scare the old man almost giving him a heart attack. Jiraiya quickly shakes his head faster than what should be humanly possible making his head a blur.

He steps ahead of Naruto and then says to the blonde behind him with a nervous voice having him behind him. "Come on we have to get to Tanzuka Town they are having a festival there and where there is Gambling there is Tsunade-him..." Naruto hits his head with his fist at this to shut him up with very little trouble even if it sends the old man into the ground like when Tsunade use to hit him maybe even harder.

" Damn brat that hurt what are you even made of steel? How in the hell you hit so damn hard? Never mind I don't really want to know as you know we have to bring her back or kill her either way we complete a mission I actually rather not have to do the last part. I want to teach you one of your father's Jutsu's called the **Rasangan** ". Jiraiya then focuses his chakra in to a ball on his hand it starts small and grows to about 6 inches wide with a blue outer shell. You could see the Chakra coursing through it and swirling in every direction if you look closely you can see that the centre of the ball is white from the chakra so close together. He looks over to Naruto and is shocked to see 2 of them one in each hand and double in side of what he can make. Amazed at this since no one could've shown him. Since Minto only showed him how. Then he remember the run down Naruto's Doujutsu he knows Naruto can see chakra with his eyes and has the paths of the 6th sage but he never guessed it be so easy for him to form it. He looks directly into Naruto's eyes with a puzzled look and uneasy feeling.

Naruto smirks as he looks through the sages memories and replies to the old man."Jiraiya I have been able to do this since I got my **Doujutsu** since it downloaded every know jutsu even personal ones including your 2 personal ones. I think were they are called **Wild Lion Mane and Thousand Hair Needles** am I correct."Getting a nod from Jiriaya he continues explaining.

"I also have every bloodline know to man and the element nations. If someone creates a new Jutsu I will learn of it the second it is created. ALso me and my 9 friends and 4 Jonnin others can use the **Rasengan** and the **Thunder God** better than my father could have thought possible. I have also created elemental versions of both of these jutsu's. Even a **Wood Style Rasengan** version which is good for 2 reasons. First is damage to people while stealing their chakra and growing plants in a 100 metre circle on the point of contact and I am to throw all types of the **Rasengan** so in a way I eliminated the need to be close to someone like dads and yours." Naruto explained with a bored expression as if he was talking about the clouds above them.

Jiraiya is Floored and his jaw is hanging so low that it goes 2 feet in the ground with a crash. That would be funny to show people so Naruto quickly unseals a camera at snaps the picture the flash causes Jiraiya to snap out of it and glare about the picture yet another emotion was running through his head. Jiraiya is amazed and to shocked to talk or do anything but stare at Naruto. He is starting to get worried that Naruto is too powerful and will fall to a dark place and become arrogant. "Naruto what is your dream and goals I am curious and want to understand you better as a person and ninja."

Naruto looks at him with conviction and a serious face before closing his eyes and replying with a small smile."I will break the curse of Hatred that plagues this world I will bring peace. If I have to I will take the entire world's hate on my own shoulders. I am the reincarnation of the sage of the 6 paths who was about peace. I will fight for everyone so they do not have to experience the feeling of despair and hate. For I am Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the New sage and Future Hokage." As Naruto finishes he goal with gusto and a large smile on his face.

Jiraiya remembers the Vision the Great Toad Sage had when he first met him almost 40 years ago when he accidentally summoned himself to the forest and mountain of the toads. When he arrived he helped Gamabunta remove Manda from invading the area for his own gains. He thinks of Nagato, Konan and Yahiko that he met towards the end of the 2nd Shinobi war. The Orphans he stayed behind and raised them and taught them all that they needed to know to defend themselves from attacks and pain.

How they were the first he trusted this dream to and the prophecy was suppose to mean. Then Minato was the last person he in trusted his dream to since he found the sages prophecy was actually about a Blonde and blue eyed boy will save the world. Now this boy who is only 13 and a jinchuriki yet looks like a full grown man as well wants to bring peace to the world and will take all the hate on himself if needed to.

This causes Jiraiya to smile and pat the boy on the back as he says."Naruto where did you hear those words I can't believe they are yours and yours alone. They sound out of a book I wrote almost 20 years ago near the end of the 2nd Shinobi war. It is called the _The Tales of The Gutsy Ninja_. Your Father named you after the main character of that book. I was honestly trying to change the world through the book but it did not sell that well since it was about peace not violence or sex. The words you just said were word for word out of this book. as if you were the main character reborn in real life."

He digs in a pocket then hands Naruto a copy he had on hand. Naruto to say the least was shocked."I was named from this book? TO be honest Pervy-Sage I have always said that whenever someone asked me my dreams and goals for the future ever since I could talk. I even remember being one and half and couldn't talk yet and thinking those words cause it is what I felt this world was needed so I made that my Ninja way the path of peace".Hearing how Naruto has always thought this way confirms his suspicions about Naruto being the child of prophecy. Hearing Naruto still talking he focuses on him again.

"Also I am sorry for hitting you so hard Pervy-Sage I only used about .5 percent of my power. Though it looks like I need more time to practice my control more so I don't hit my friends that hard cause they might get actually hurt compared to you who seems to have been hit alot by Tsunade if your reaction is like that."Naruto pauses to see if Jiraiya was alright then continues.

"I have a idea for Tsunade now though since she doesn't know I hit can hit harder than her. I could challenge her to a fight saying I could kick her butt since she is a disgrace to the Senju. During the fight I could be doing an unstable **Rasengan**. I tell her I will beat and tell her I will have it down in 3 days and if I do. She comes back with us to become Hokage. If I Lose I will pay whatever debt she has all of them. What do you think Ero-sensei."

As Naruto explains the plan to a still thinking Jiraiya. Jiraiya thinks about the plan it is good and the fact Naruto hits harder than Tsunade at only .5 his power. What type training has he done to be like that and is he even considered human at all anymore. As the 2 walk they talk about random stuff and stories about Naruto's parents he never heard before. Since Naruto knows some from the fox and his godparents but not all of them since she wasn't all that interested in the time mostly only in the fights Kushina would get in since she liked watching action type stuff.

This was a time before she was sealed and humans had forgotten about chakra after technology had advanced to much. Then that same technology had been a powder keg ready to blow and finally someone almost reset the entire world with a push of a little red button.

The 2 ninja get to a small town about 1 hour away from where they need to look for Tsunade. When they get into town Jiraiya gets lead away by a girl who recognized him from his books and wants to spend time with him. Jiraiya follows and tells Naruto to find a place to stay for the night since this might be important. Naruto just shakes his head at the old pervert.

He first stops at these stores and picks up gifts for all his girlfriends and precious people in his life. For Hinata he picks up a Glass hummingbird thats drinking from a orange Lily flower. The bird is Lavender and white like her eyes so it is perfect.

Sakura gets a Cherry blossom tree Lamp for her desk for when she reads medical scrolls and books from the ones Naruto already gave her. Matsuri gets a thick 1st edition medical plant book written by Tsunade has a thought since he was going to see her was wondering if Tsunade could get her to sign it after the fight or when she agrees to come back.

For Hana He finds a new vet medic book brand new only just released not even in Konoha yet. Kurenai he was able to find a necklace with rubies throughout the chain that match her eyes exactly to the color which is amazing. Haku he buys her some plushies and other animal teddies for her collection he found out she had and kept hidden from Zabuza.

Kazue he finds dress black with red stripes that are up and down the dress it is meant for going out on dates in. He pictures her in it and gets a small nose bleed from the thoughts he wipes away quickly so no one notices it and thinks he is a pervert. Ino he buys some cosmetics and extremely rare shampoo and other products that get shipped in from the Land of Hot Springs known for their beauty products.

Naori is the toughest due to her being so selfless. he IS almost beside himself when remembers a picture Itachi gave him after he first introduced them it was a picture of Itachi and Mikoto and Naori all together smiling and a real family. Her dad never was in any pictures since they did them when he was busy dealing with the clan and planning to coop as well. He goes and gets a custom frame made for it with the word _Family is Everything_ written right under in gold leaf script. He loves all his girlfriends but she was his first real kiss outside his mind scape.

After he buys the gifts and makes his way to the hotel he saw near the edge of town to stay for the night. He feels Itachi Uchiha nearby with someone with Chakra that feels like the one tails but no tailed beast inside him there are only a few people like that so he quickly rushes to his room for a minute. He pretends he does not notice them as he does this. He goes to the room he got for him and the pervert and leaves the gifts so they don't get wrecked in the fight that is sure to come. since he spent alot on them.

Then quickly leaves again to lead them out of the city towards a wooded area he creates a ** Void Shadow Clone** to find Jiraiya to warn him of the 2 ninja that are following him but guesses he won't show up till the end Since it would be a good time to gauge Naruto's skills. As he gets to a clearing that is perfect for a fight and safe enough from town he can go a little more wild he turns to them as they come out the trees where he came from town showing they didn't lose him.

"Naruto-kun you will be coming with us there is no possible way out of this."Itachi says with a tired bored voice since he didn't want to go after Naruto. Not at all that is suicide even for the leader Pein considering the powers Naruto has at his disposal.

His partner seems to want to fight more than Itachi. "Can I cut off his arms and legs so he doesn't fight back Itachi-san. Please we can cauterize the wounds so he doesn't die from the wounds."The large 7'6 man with blue skin and 3 gills on his neck and with razor sharp teeth in his mouth smiling while eyeing Naruto with eyes of a hunter stalking his prey. With one hand on the handle of a white bandaged blade almost as big as him asks.

Naruto looks at Itachi as if ignoring the other man or the fact he was invisible to him. "Itachi-senpai it Seems you teamed with the tailless beast Kisame Hoshigaki ex seven swordsmen of the mist. Considering he has the shark skin sword I believe called Samehada you came for a fight. Maybe he wants a test of blade I can give him since I broke Zabuza's blade then killed him with his own broken blade showing how pathetic he was". As Naruto takes the buster Blade fully assembled appears on his back with a shimmer as if it was just hidden from sight under a Genjutsu.

Kisame's eyes go wide eyed thinking it is Zabuza's blade and how that he killed his ex partner since they worked in twos or threes. This actually caused Kisame to be pissed cause Zabuza was really the only non psychotic one of the bunch besides himself of course. He then notices the difference in the blades and sees that there is more to this blade than what meets the eye. Naruto stabs it about 6 inches in the ground and pulls the 4 foot blade with handle on the side out of the full blade so that he 2 blades now instead of one. Both missing ninja are shocked it is a sword of many and this could be bad if all used to the extent like he said he can.

Kisame decides to run forward to attack and get some revenge for Zabuza. As he gets close Naruto spins the bigger blade so blue flames cover the blade and flow all around the blade. Kisame smiles and yells at Naruto."Chakra doesn't work on this blade boy I thought you would be smarter than that. This blade eats Chakra and stores it to attack or gives to me. To help me attack or heal from damage."

Naruto smirks and then tells Kisame as the blade cuts into the shark shin sword as if it was paper or a log."This is mana or magic not even close chakra and I hope you like burnt shark. Since your shark's skin sword can only absorbs chakra its ability is useless as of now is useless". The blade squirms as the fire burns the blade and they all hear a small scream come from the blade as if it was alive. Kisame jumps back and sees he almost cut through the blade entirely he sends Chakra through the sword to try and heal the blade which is very slow at the moment.

Itachi steps forward as if to cover his partner his **Sharingan** blazing. "Come with us our leader wants what is inside you and will free you from the pain of being a jinchuriki. Naruto would you willing accept this gift from our leader willing or make us hurt you and force you to accept the gift".

Naruto pales and then laughs in realization at their plan it was simple." So your after tailed beasts huh well the nine tails is dead since I collected its soul and fused with it I am 100,000 times stronger than it ever was. I have no tailed beast in my seal so if my guess is correct your collecting them hoping to bring back the 10 tails and do a genjutsu on the moon and then enslave the world am I right or did your leader never tell you exactly what the plan was?"

Itachi eyes go as wide as they could. He didn't know why pein wanted the beasts. If this was the result how could he follow it and help him . Itachi does signs for _"we need to talk"_ in the ANBU handsigns. Naruto nods Itachi then flashes his **Mangekyo Sharingan** and say **"** **Tsukuyomi "**. The world around them changes and Naruto and Itachi are in a red version of the world since this time wasn't used for torture Naruto is not pinned to a cross.

Itachi how is looking disappointed in himself asks."Naruto explain how you knew of the plans of Lord Pein?" Itachi asks worried about this plan now since he was an agent of peace not someone willing to make everyone in a fake happy world Genjutsu.

Naruto smiles and points to his eyes. "Well remember my eyes know every jutsu created and since Madara Uchiha created the jutsu you are trying to do I know what it needs to work and the power needed to make it fully operational. Also remember Obito was never recovered and Madara would be dead by now for about 20 years so and you need an Uchiha with enough hate to do this plan since can control the Statue. So if I'm guessing right Pein has the **R** **ennigan**. Well to tell you the truth my **Heavens Law** is above his and according to the 9 tails before I absorbed him and all his power into my system and our souls fused." _I'm Not letting any one get Kazue-hime_."

"I have 15 tails of power and have the eyes of the Rabbit goddess the mother of the Sage of 6 Paths. Before she ate the fruit of the world tree and became something totally different or as we call the 10 tails. I am stronger than Pein and your entire organization combined. I have to say Itachi I am disappointed in you. Now you use your eyes way too much Itachi but I can grant you the next stage of your eyes, Please come here since I know you need either Noari or Mikoto's eyes but I will make you skip that step and have the **EMS** ". As Itachi comes forward Naruto brings his hand forward to his head and touches his eyelids and channels some yang chakra into his eyes and heals them also unlocking the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. Which actually added 9 more pins to the eyes looking like a buzz saw as it spins.

"There now you will not go blind and are stronger but still weaker than your sister actually since I trained her and she has a bloodline besides the **Sharingan**." At this Itachi eyes widen since she has two bloodlines which is rare to even have one.

"She has the chakra bloodline of **Blaze style**. "Itachi I only ask you to see if you could delay the hunt for the Tailed beasts for a few years so I can find everyone that holds a tailed beast and warn them if not absorb them myself. If I have to I will become the Jinchuriki of the 10 tails so this plan does not happen. I will lock this conversation away so no one can steal this information from you unless you tell them."

Itachi nods and surprised he would absorb them all himself, He then tells and shows Naruto the looks of everyone including a New member waiting for a spot named Tobi. Naruto sees the mask and his rage spikes for a second shaking the world of the Genjutsu surprising Itachi yet again that a chakra spike could shake the ultimate Genjutsu.

Naruto looks at Itachi and says with sadness in his voice."Itachi that is the man responsible for killing my parents and releasing the nine tails on our village the night I was born. He is the reason you had to kill your clan and he called himself Madara from what my father scrolls said. He also said his chakra felt like an old student. The nine tails confirmed that he is in fact Obito Uchiha. To try to scare my father he might be the true mastermind of the plan so keep that to yourself this Zetsu character has the chakra of the both Madara and the 1st Hokage. So beware of him and seems connected to the sage almost as close as me. Yet doesn't have any power besides to make copies and and can travel underground and through surfaces extremely quick. Send reports of this group to the Hokage's office through a sparrow or fox He will understand who they are from. Oh Itachi the next time we meet I will heal your body and get rid of the disease that is eating away at you stay strong my brother".

Again Itachi nods understanding to beware these people since one was in a way directly responsible for the clans mistrust in the village. He cancels the Jutsu and he falls a tiny bit forward from the drain of chakra even if was refilled when Naruto healed his eyes. "Kisame we have to go he broke my jutsu using his own chakra to force his was out. I barely have any chakra to stand since I used this jutsu 2 times today your sword is almost broken and cut in half we need to retreat before Jiraiya comes and finds us we won't be able to handle both of them we have to report to our leader now let's go and leave." He says and winks at Naruto behind Kisame's back as Kisame turns away and jumps away. Naruto breaths out a breathe he didn't realize he was holding since he knew Kisame and Itachi are both tough fighters and was worried about round three and that be fighting both of them.

He Jumps to the hotel just as Jiraiya walks in the door looking worried since he was going to pick up the trail now that he finally was able to cancel the Genjutsu on the women who lead him away."Where were you Naruto I tried finding you and the clone you send dispelled as it was talking to me? I have to tell you about a group that might be after you and the nine tails".

Naruto face faults at this since what just happened or what he just said. "You mean the Akatsuki correct? I already ran into Kisame and Itachi. I was able to hold them both off due to me almost chopping Kisame's sword in two with my own. While using my chakra to break out of Itachi's Genjutsu which is hard as hell by the way. So why didn't you tell me about them before we got here."

Jiraiya looks worried till he remember Naruto's strength and chakra levels were well beyond his own." Well I didn't expect them to come track you down so fast as they did. Did Itachi say anything to you about anything that they are planning. He didn't just slaughter his clan for power you know."

Naruto smiles and replies in a dead tone like earlier that day at the gate. "He gave me the members names and abilities. They plan to put the world in a Genjutsu that will make the world slave to them alone. I also know the Leader is a man with the **Rennigan**. Now I told Itachi to get me about 3 years so I or you can warn the other jinchuriki about it since you have the travel rights. The 2 in Iwa and in Kiri will be the hardest to warn since Iwa won't let a blonde haired blue eyes guy walk in to talk to them. That is thanks to my father killing a thousand Iwa shinobi in the war. The other two are in a war torn country the other four will be coming to the Chunnin exams so I can tell them and show them then and ask for them to get ready for them since the Akatsuki hunt in pairs."

Jiraiya is impressed Naruto was able to find out so much in such little time."Well tomorrow the search for Tsunade will continue so lets get some sleep. We have a bet to win and a new Hokage and a family member to bring back home." Jiraiya says with a tired look even if all he did was hit and spy on some women. which does not require much stamina for the most part unless you get caught.


	22. a bet and debts willing to be paid

Naruto wakes up around 6am and curses the morning sun that hits his face he isn't all that of a morning person well most people aren't that much of a morning person. Jiraiya wakes up at the curses and yells of Naruto and gets ready for the day since he knows he won't fall back asleep. As the 2 pack up and leave the hotel and towards their goal of Tanzuka Town. They start running to the next town with a haste to finish it quickly and get back to the village. Naruto marking every building that they come along with his ** Thunder God Seal**.

Jiraiya is confused but then Naruto explains why he is doing it to every building."If a village is attacked and there is no help for a day I can be the first one to rush here and hold off the forces attacking the town. They have a jutsu sensor in them so they will tell me if a building is hit with one or one is used near them. I know all the chakra signatures in the village so I know if it isn't the ninja of our village attacking the village or what not. I kinda realized we could of used a summon to get to the town faster but that is and was not a good plan since we would of missed Itachi. Then we wouldn't get information on Pein and his group that are going to try to collect the tail beasts and enslave the world. Also if we used a summon it might cause Tsunade to spook and leave before we can find her."

After a hour of running at a Sannin speed they get to the town Jiraiya is out of breath it has been a while since he had to move at that speed. All the while Naruto is completely fine his seals still at max since in the village he is know for his god like stamina which causes certain women to blush at that thought of what his stamina could be used for.

Naruto smiles since he could feel her chakra right away."Jiraiya I can feel her chakra at the castle on the other side of town just walking around as if taking in the sights she is completely relaxed at the moment. She has a Jonnin and a pig by the feel of their chakra and life force and they almost have a harmony feeling to them like a family. Which shows she replaced her real family with this one. Now we will wait for them to get something to eat since in public might stop her from acting harsh or trying to run away. I am going to head into a Casino see if I can learn poker while I'm here never tried before I might be good at it."

Naruto walks right into a Casino the bouncer and pit bosses at first try to kick him out till they see the headband and realizes that he is a ninja of their country and let him through with unpleasure since they hate ninja in the casino. He pulls out 1,000,000 in cash from his wallet. He then puts it on the table in exchange for chips since dealers always keep chips for people to join games. He has the smallest amount at the table. Even with the money his clans have this is pocket change. A gentleman in a Samurai half armor is on his left with at least 3 times as much as him. Then a Business man that has about 20 times the amount and the 5 others are just random players with about 2 times Naruto chips.

Everyone at the table shares a look and nods and a silent agreement to take the kid out. It is easy money for them or so they thought it would be. Naruto asks how to play they all explain it quickly and the hands that are the best to the crappy hands. They may want his money but are willing to teach the rules to him since he is a rookie to the game. He shakes his head he figures it out quickly thanks to the explanations from the seven other players.

The first hand he gets a Ace and King of hearts are in his hand a very nice start to a Royal flush. He quickly pays the anti and it goes up double before it gets to him he pays it and 3 more hearts pop up the Queen, Jack and 10 the flush already in place. Naruto bets a bit to act as if bluffing and keeps going higher the till the last few cards pop up a 9 and 8 of hearts so there is a straight flush on the table everyone is excited the business man throws about 500,000 in to see if he can take out Naruto. Since he has the lowest amount of chips and is a rookie.

When everyone flips their cards Naruto had a royal flush up to seven cards as well, The other player are amazed and are serious to what luck does he have to get a royal flush on his very first hand. This continues till he has won every dollar on the table as if he has lady luck sitting on his side or was lady luck in disguise. Naruto never lost a single game since he sat down at the table. The Manager of the casino comes over and asks Naruto to leave. They do not think anyone can be that lucky.

Saying he is cheating since no one can win all the games played in a row but they will let him keep his winnings. As long as he leave he keeps his 33,000,000 prize money he seals it away and walks out. with a very stunned Jiraiya at his side. He watched Naruto play and thought the same as everyone else.

Jiraiya is amazed that in under 2 hours Naruto got kicked out but 33 million dollars richer never has he seen this type of luck." _I can't let Tsunade find out about his unnormal good luck it is funny to think. It is the exact opposite of her horrible luck at gambling unless something bad is going to happen anyways. It is the reason she is called the Legendary sucker. She will use him to clean out every Casino and all her debts for her. Though I have a feeling he will do it anyways._ _That could be dangerous for the village and for Naruto and the elemental nations."_

Naruto pauses and turns around and leaves really quickly to go back in saying he forgot something inside the casino. Not even 20 minutes later he comes out putting a piece of paper into his jacket inside pocket. Jiraiya being a curious man since he is Konoha's spy master had to ask. "Naruto what did you do to come out with a piece of paper."

Naruto smiles his foxy smile and pull the paper out and gives it to him to read over."Well First Tsunade's debt to the place is paid off and also I am the new owner of the casino. Actually did you know that Orochimaru-Teme use to own this place. Well that was when he was part of the village and then when he left the village and marked as a traitor and then the village tore the contract up then was publicly owned till now. Now the Senju clan has it back in their possession like it once was before Tsunade lost the deed in a bet. Now my clans will always have a steady income even if we all retire this place pulls in what I made today everyday. I also kept all the workers that work here and even doubled their pay. Showing the Senju clans appreciate them working for them". Jiraiya is surprised at the choices Naruto did it ain't easy to run a business yet Naruto was able to it with ease of an professional business man. Like he has been doing this all his life.

Just at that moment 2 men walk into to them like they didn't care who was in their way. A tall man pushes Naruto down since wasn't expecting a normal person to push him he falls to the ground and lands on his ass."Get out of the way you little brat. We are hunting the Legendary Sucker. She owes our boss 3 million bucks she skipped out on paying him in a private poker game. We have orders to kill her if she doesn't pay now move brat unless you want to challenge us and the Lord of the land of fire. We work for the Fire Daimyo here is his stamp for the debt and our permission to kill anyone who gets in the way".

Naruto stands up and tells them in a serious matter since his hair blocks his eyes all they see is a glowing blue under blonde. "My Obaa-chan owes your boss 3 million huh is that it for a kill order? Mhm well I am willing to pay of her debt to him. Also willing to try to kill her for the money? I will not let her die she is my only family left in this world and I will protect her with my life. No one will touch her not on my watch or in this lifetime."

He opens the scroll and pulls out 4 million hands it to them as if it is pocket change." Here is 4 million there is an extra million as a bonus now leave and Bring it to Daimyo of our country I will be sending him a message making sure he receives the money I know your scent and looks _**NOW LEAVE AND NEVER BOTHER MY FAMILY** **AGAIN"**. _Naruto snarls at them leaking a bit od demon chakra into his voice.

Jiraiya smiles at this and knows that Tsunade has a few more debts that almost equal to half of the money Naruto won. He kinda wonders how much money Naruto carries on him at all time since that could save him money to. He explains the debts that he knows of since they are all major families in the Land of Fire. Naruto shakes it off without a worry.

Explaining he will deal with it later and that Tsunade is in a bar 500 feet ahead of them and her group is getting ready to eat seeing how settled the group seems to be. The 2 men turn to the bar and walk in bar and see her sitting there already into the Saki bottle. She sees Jiraiya walk in and is surprised he found her with such ease since she has been trying to hid. She notices the blond with red highlights in his hair beside him that is close to the 4th looking yet the height of Jiraiya.

As they walk up Naruto smirks at the already tipsy Tsunade and knows his bet scheme will work just got to relight her diminished will of fire. "Tsunade-hime we are under orders to bring you back to the village you are to be the 5th Hokage. If you don't come back you will be marked as a missing ninja and we have to kill you so that nothing is leaked out and that you do not join other villages." Jiraiya says in a serious yet sad tone knowing how this will go since he has planned for it in head. He knows the reaction she will have too.

"Hahahaha being Hokage is a fool's job that is a death sentence my grandfather and grand uncle both died because they were Hokage. I don't want that Kami forsaken job". Soon as she finishes saying that a blast of defined **KI** hits her like a freak train the strongest she has ever faced in all her life. She notices the blonde boy is the one releasing with a ragged look in his blues eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and your saying my Tou-san and jiji-san the 3rd and my true Jiji the 2nd Hokage are fools and that are meaningless and the deaths of our grandfathers and my father are pointless. Well I guess coming from you an old windbag such as yourself I can see why you think that." The insults from Naruto causes Tsunade to grow a little red then developed a tick mark. She was about to retort yet Naruto kept talking.

"That is understandable but listen here old hag. I won't will let my family get insulted by a disgrace of a Senju and one of the few that I can call my real family. Even if that disgrace is my aunt. That should of been there for me when I was younger when the village use to beat and try to kill me for something out of my control. I could kick your ass without trying since your such a useless old granny". Naruto says with poison in his voice that Jiraiya has never heard in it before. Even when he threatened him earlier.

Tsunade hearing this and smashes the table and yells." What like a stupid gaki like you could beat me all I need is one finger to beat you let's take this outside gaki I will show you why I am a Sannin and a student of the 3rd Hokage".

Naruto shrugs and walks out and looking pumped and excited since it is all going to plan. As she walks down the street 20 feet away then turns to face the boy who is standing there like he has no care about her titles. Jiraiya smirks and yells acting as unofficial proctor of the match"BEGIN!"

Naruto creates a **Shadow Clone** and uses it to make an unstable ** Rasengan** like he needs the extra help to make it is like a oval by the time it is done. Tsunade who was watching is surprised by this but gets ready and as soon as he finished making the unstable version and charges towards her. She smirks and slams her finger down causing the ground to shatter and spider web and cause Naruto to pretend to slip and fall making the ball of pure Chakra fall apart and explode. She comes up as he gets up and flicks his forehead hard and sends him chartering into a wall as if he weighed as much as a baby. Naruto had actually used his **Gravity Manipulation** push him down the road since the flick would not even move him without it even if she punched him with all her chakra in her fist. As Naruto lays there pretending to be stunned.

Tsunade walks up and grabs Jiraiya by the neck of his shirt and starts yelling at him."WHAT ARE YOU DOING TEACHING AN A RANK JUTSU LIKE THAT! ARE YOU SO LOW YOU NEED TO MAKE A NEW SO CALLED SAVIOR? I KNOW HE IS THE JINCHURIKI OF THE NINE TAILS! STILL NO REASON AND WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE IS RELATED TO THE 2ND AND 4TH HOKAGE? MINATO AND KUSHINA DIED THAT NIGHT HER SON DIED DURING CHILDBIRTH HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY GODSON HIS NAME WAS NARUTO. THAT IS NOT NARUTO HE DIED THAT NIGHT SO WHO IS THIS GAKI."

As she finishes yelling at Jiraiya. She sees Naruto is walking over as Shizune her travel companion is looking him over yet seeing nothing wrong with him is puzzled by this. Naruto smirks and says to her with no respect in his voice. "Obaa-chan I will make you a bet if I can finish the Jutsu in 3 days you come back and become Hokage. I also have a debt over your Head as I paid the Fire Daimyo off of your debt of 3 million bucks that you personally owed him with a million extra for running away like a coward. Now what do you say are you a chicken or do you accept the bet. If you win you live and are left alone and I will give you the deed to a Casino. I just Bought that makes 33 million a day. If I win you come back to the village and become the 5th and I get the cursed necklace it belongs to the male heir to the Senju clan as I am the last male heir left alive".

He holds his hand out to so she can shake it if she agrees. She walks forward and agrees since she thinks about the easy money and easy bet since she just did this to him with a single finger. They make plans to meet in the clearing towards the South of the city where it won't wreck the city in case it gets rough and out of hand. Tsunade then walks away to her hotel with a smirk and dollar signs in her eyes. Shizune walks up to Naruto explaining the necklace and the curse but Naruto heard it before since Jiraiya explained it already on their run there. As the guys go back and pay for damages at the bar and the table she smashed to bits. Naruto then uses **Earth Style: Rock Plate** it fixes the road where Tsunade slammed and created the creator during the fight so the town doesn't complain. Naruto even pays for her tab.

They then head to a hotel to rest and relax since their mission is already done in a way and going according to plan. Well Jiraiya goes and does research at local hot springs. This causes Naruto's respect for the Sannin to drop even lower than what it already was. Naruto relaxes in the hotel thinking and planning for the bet and decides to use the **Universal Pull** and the **Rasengan**. To beat the old lady it will be easy but he wants to toy with the lady since she insulted their family and his father.

As he is about to fall asleep a knock happens upon the door. "Naruto-kun it is Shizune-san may I please speak to you it is important. It is about Tsunade-sama and the bet you made."Naruto goes to the door it is her chakra signature and there are no other in her system so she is not controlled through Genjutsu. He opens it slowly she blushes deep red when she sees he is only in his boxers his huge frame on display as if he is a god in the flesh.

Naruto realizes why she is blushing and apologizes." Sorry Shizune-chan I will put my shirt and some pants on hold on it will be quick. You caught me as I was heading to bed". He shuts the door and dresses quickly to let her in. "Pervy sage is in a different room and guessing trying to find some research for his next book. He wanted to work on his next porn book."Shizune shakes her head already knowing about Jiraiya habits and his perviness. Naruto continues after a second of admiring her.

"Before you talk let me say this since you are going to ask anyways. Tsunade is my aunt by blood her Ooji is my jiji or my Grandfather is her Grandfather's brother. Kushina Uzumaki is my mother and Minato Nazemaki is my father. She actually wasn't my godmother she is my aunt and she was lied to about that night saying I died. I don't hate her for not knowing that I survived. I also know she is waiting in the lobby of the building since I can sense her chakra. I am guessing for the story you can tell her what I tell you".

Naruto then tells the story since he was two the beatings the attacks started and how he bared it all with a smile. The CRA about the girls who he has found so far to spend his life with. His doujutsu he shows her and she is amazed by it and is drawn in like the rest. He doesn't explain it since sh might leak it to Tsunade. Only that it is a upgrade of the **Rennigan** that the Sage of the 6 Paths had. He then asks for what she has been up to since she left the village to wander and just avoiding the village as much as possible.

Shizune explains that Tsunade has been traveling using her medical knowledge to train doctors and people around the nations so that they don't have to rely on ninja to come and heal them for a fee that sometimes is subpar at best. She has been with her since she was 6 and training under her but using poisons instead of healing as her major study.

She explains that Tsunade is terrified of blood because of what happened to her fiance and younger brother in the 2nd shinobi war and how she couldn't heal them in time so she grew the fear of blood since she couldn't save them. She told them that they both wanted to be Hokage to protect their precious people and protect the village. She told Naruto that Tsunade always thought when ever she believed in someone and handed the necklace down to them they died soon after. That is why she hates the position of Hokage.

Naruto looks out the window seeing the sun rising over the horizon. He smiles at the sunrise and says to the hidden question Shizune was trying to ask but couldn't scared of what the answer was."I feel horrible for my Obaa-chan but if she doesn't live up to the deal considering I am paying off all her debts I was already planning on doing that anyways since I know she has been cut off from the Senju fortune. Also the fact I am her only family left as her nephew I want someone that is a real family. I will kill her she can't hide from me it is a pein I will bare if I have to even if it kills me to do so. I am wanting to bring peace to everyone if death is the only way for her to have peace I will grant her that peace. I already forgave her and she has a spot in my heart since I found out she was my family. Now this part stays between us I have already mastered the **Rasengan** even elemental versions of it for about 3 years now. I am just doing this so I don't have to lose my family. Help me with this please I beg you don't let me have no family again. I need to have true and real family not god parents". Naruto has tears falling down his cheeks while he asks Shizune this from his heart.

Shizune runs forward and hugs him she holds him as he cries."Naruto I promise you won't lose her she doesn't back out of a bet. When she makes one just paying them in cash is impossible she will run from that but the deed of the casino will make want to do this bet. She will go back with you I swear even if I have to poison her and drag her there myself. I have to return to her but she will be there I swear. Goodnight Naruto-kun sleep well."She kisses Naruto on the cheek but she gets a little of his mouth.

She pulls away quickly and runs out the door her entire face was a deep shade of red almost as bad as Naori's. After Shizune left Naruto falls into a dreamless sleep after staying up all day and night talking to Shizune. While Naruto is sleeping Shizune is talking to Tsunade about Naruto's life and heritage and how the village treated him. Tsunade breaks down seeing how the village minus a very select few have been trying to kill him and beat him every chance they get even some ninja who know the difference between a Kunai and the scroll it is sealed in. Especially after hearing that Kushina was actually her cousin. She is ready to go and become Hokage but still really wants to win that deed to the casino. It is the only thing that is keeping her in town and not running to Konoha to take the position and set the village striaght.


	23. fooling obaa-san

Naruto disappeared from town for the few days. H went to find somewhere so he could gather his mana. While thinking of ways to get this bet won and do it without hurting her too much. As he was walking around in a forest. He finds a hidden grotto in the forest north of the city in a area it seemed untouched by humans even in the past it seemed like it was an ancient part of the forest. He feels like this is a great spot to stop and gather his magic.

He starts to mediate and realizes with a great amount of surprise to himself. He can actually feel the nature around him and feels everything thing as if it has a soul and chakra in itself. He realizes that this is nature chakra and starts dabbling with it he realizes that one of his coils already make it as a natural source of power in his body something he knows that should be impossible for a human to do.

Then the stories of the first Hokage comes to mind he could access the Nature chakra and a mode called 'sage' like it as natural as breathing the air around Naruto guesses this is a second bloodline or part of the **Wood Style** since it is Nature refined. Naruto was curious if this is the only natural way to have the **Wood Style**. He can tell with nature chakra his body produces will help his own **Wood Style**. Naruto then focuses on how to absorb the Nature chakra around him into his own coils.

Near the end of the 3 days in the grotto he can access the sage mode like the 1st Hokage yet the design is different slightly in appearance. it is not the circle on the forehead more of a Uzumaki symbol with the 10 tomoe's. His eyes have and the marks near the eyes are swirls leading down his face the color is not red like the 1st's they are gold and look to be releasing gold like flames that don't burn if you touch them it causes a peaceful feel. After he figures he is read to leave for the night. Since the fight is the next day.

As the day day of the bet arrives is is a nice warm day a group of 4 people and a pig with a pearl necklace. All walk to the outside of the village side by side as if they are just going for a walk not to a battle and to win a simple bet. Yet not realizing how this would change the way of the world and their village.

Tsunade is the first one to say anything when they get to the field."Now Gaki listen here the bet is if you mastered the **Rasangan** I go back to the village with you. I am throwing my necklace in with the bet since I know it won't matter since you will lose. I only have to hit you only with one finger or you give up. You may use kunai if you feel the need to. Now are you ready you blonde and red haired freak gaki."

Naruto drops his head and everyone feels the temperature drop a few degrees in temperature. It sends shivers up everyone's necks and down their backs as Naruto stares at Tsunade through his hair his **Heavens Law** blazing with a tinge of red hue due to him releasing the demon chakra in his body that is now naturally being made. His whisker marks thicken and his teeth and nails extend a bit to a sharpness that could tear through anything so it seemed.

Naruto's **KI** flashes and Shizune drops to the ground under the pressure of the force since it is worse than anything she has felt. it makes Tsunades who at her most angry and unleashing all of hers seem like a joke. Jiraiya and Tsunade start sweating and feel like they are going to be sick and lose their breakfasts from the amount.

Then a dark voice that makes it worse is heard from Naruto. " **Tsunade you maybe family that is no season to be a overweight aged fat self exiled spoiled little bitch. Now let's get this over with I am going to kick your ass and you will remember the day you lost to a genin."** Naruto snarls with a voice that is almost demonic that is scary to everyone.

Tsunade even pales at the voice since it was a lot worse than when her Grandfather was angry at her for something she did as a child. Mito her grandmother was somehow her saving grace. Since she had a soft spot for her and always came to her rescue. She always stuck by her grandmother after that. She learnt medical jutsu from her as she grew up. Yet Naruto's voice reminded her of when her grandfather Hashirama use to yell at her in his sage mode.

He puts his fingers in a T sign and starts building his chakra and they see some marks like sage mode was being activated appear before they disappear around his eyes and forehead. Then they notice the chakra building around his body on the outside of his body and is visible to the naked eye. Everyone sees it and is confused raw chakra can't be seen yet around the boy a chakra with six different colors appear. The colors are Red, Blue, Green, Gold, White and finally the most noticeable was black since it sticking out the most. Tsunade and Jiraiya understood the first three colors not the last three.

Tsunade shakes it off pressure and the **KI** and rolls her sleeves up getting ready to fight and beat down this genin who scares and excites her as well. Naruto calms down the chakra settles down they all see the cracked earth where he had stood before he flips back away from Tsunade to gain some distance for his plan.

The jump alone was over 100 feet he brings a clone out of nothing and no signs he used the jutsu and pretends to use the clone to help create the **Rasangan**. Tsunade charges forward and then uses chakra influencing her leg muscles to launch herself in the air to slam her finger in the ground causing the same effect as the last fight. A huge shaking in the ground like a earthquake and some pillars of earth come up to block Naruto from charging her directly so he has to swerve and weave to get close to her. Tsunade has a smirk on her face till she feels Naruto's chakra right behind her as if he was there instead of where she saw him. She turns around just as a clone tries to hit her with a Kunai she jumps a few feet back to avoid the hit to her in the stomach. Soon as she does she realizes the clone was a trap and she fell for it like a genin when she hears a voice behind her yelled.

" **Giant Rasangan** " She turns her head and her eyes widen at the 5 foot ball of pure chakra that is amazing yet deadly to most hairs away from her back. She feels the grinding motion even before the jutsu hits her. Then as Naruto slams it into her back with such strength it matches her chakra enhanced strength or even more powerful.

Naruto turns the angle so she slams into the ground and forced into it from the pressure of the ball of pure chakra manipulation grinding into her back. Naruto keeps the ball into her back for a few seconds tearing her clothes and putting chakra burns on contact and feels a few cuts that are growing and bleeding in her back. She is dazed from the hit and can't feel chakra in her body after the pressure is off her like the jutsu removed her chakra. She loses consciousness for a few minutes.

After the spar is over he rolls her over onto her back from her stomach so she is looking up at him his **H** **eavens Law** flaring in her face and drawing her into his eyes so she has to listen to hat he has to say." I won the bet Obaa-san now accept your duty to the village and me as your only living family left. I forgive you but know this I do not respect you quiet yet. That will be earned that will take a while to earn even the Hokage doesn't have it fully I only act like he does since he was the only thing to save me from banishment. I played you so you would come home to where you should of been in the first place. I already mastered my father's jutsu's both of them and added elemental version of the jutsu's so I am better than my father. I did not want to kill my only family if you would of refused the offer I would of killed you in the street before you had a chance to walk away I am 100 times faster than my father so you would not be able to get away. I am the one who will bring peace to the world. I will destroy the curse of hatred in this shinobi world and change this world for the better. I also am now the heir to 3 clans and since I have a doujutsu I am forced into the CRA with at least 19 women or more women I have 10 of them but I have the feeling a Clan head wants to join and even Shizune is seems like she likes me even if she just met me. Now Tsunade are we going to be a family or am I going to have to kill you like a rabid dog? So you can finally have peace and be with them again." Naruto asks in a quiet voice with tears filling his eyes with a kunai in his hand ready for whatever her choice is.

Tsunade can see the pein behind his eyes from not having any true family all his life. She smiles and sits up and hugs the boy and running her hands through his hair.

"Naruto I am coming home with you where I should of been all this time not running from the village. I should of raised you like a proper family. I am sorry I ran away from you. I was told by the 3 elders that you died I am guessing that they said that since they didn't see you with the Kyuubi sealed inside you as a child but as a future weapon they could of moulded or as the Kyuubi reincarnated. I swear I'm going to kill the council when I get back for this I lost 13 years with my only family left. This Necklace belonged to my grandfather and he gave it to me when I graduated from the academy. I am guessing you are the Senju hair since I am too old and you are the only male left alive so it is rightfully yours. I promise I will never leave you again I will always be there for you Naruto I am sorry." Tsunade says with tears in her eyes and a bunch falling down her face and she hides her face from him.

Naruto can see she is truly honest and sees how she was hurt from the village like he was in a way it makes him gain respect for her already more than th what the 3rd has. He smiles at her and wipes her tears away so she looks at him again.

"Now Tsunade hold still I'm going to start healing you this may feel weird but after I am done drop the **Henge**." Naruto hands come over her and a golden white light comes out and he says ** "Curaga"**. Now you may drop the **Hedge** this won't be a joke so don't be surprised okay even if it will shock you."

She nods and releases the **Henge** like he said too with a poof she disables the biggest wall she has ever hid behind. She hears the gasps of Shizune and Jiraiya she looks at her hands and notices they are the same as before while in the **hedge**. She pulls out a mirror from her cloak in a hidden pocket it somehow survived her falling on it during the battle. She gasps she looks like she did during the war 30 years ago as if she went back in time. She was 20 once again but that was impossible she looks at Naruto for answers since she could think of none. Or any that really makes sense in her mind.

"Now you maybe confused but I used a Mana or Magic to reverse the aging process of you and you are back into your prime. Biologically you can have kids again but since you lost Dan Kato I understand if you don't want to have kids. I would suggest never let anyone know this about you since they might make you a breeding cow if they could try but since I am the last male senju with my eyes and all bloodlines that will fall to me anyways. Also your hedge won't be needed in time. You can figure that out later since I won't explain that right now it is a surprise. I should warn you about a group of S Ranks collecting Tailed beasts and Jinchuriki. What that group doesn't know is that the nine tails is no more in this existence. I have absorbed it and since I was a baby I have been draining of its power till all was left was it soul which I then absorbed to finish the process."Tsunade's eyes widen that naruto is actually what the village fears he is now the new nine tails. Naruto continues like he didn't notice her eyes pop out of her head.

"I have 6 more tails as the 9 Tails. So they may try to collect me later but with my eyes and chakra amount I'm safe and the Geto Statue which needs the soul of the tailed beast needs the nine not fifteen it is now useless but they do not know that yet." Naruto explains with a deadpan look which makes them all the more shocked.

Everyone face faults at this information and their heads all hit the ground hard. A human with more power than the 9 tails not since the Sage of the 6 paths has this happened. Naruto seems to be the reincarnation as the Sage so it might be understandable considering what he has shown so far.

Tsunade hugs him again thanks him for everything and promises to gain his respect and love. Then says to everyone with a smile that hasn't been seen for a long time. "So I guess we have a long run back to village huh. Then we should head out right away time to go save the old man from his job. Then maybe he finally can retire for good this time."

Naruto face faults that she forgot a big detail in his abilities and then replies in a chuckling voice that cause her to turn to him."Obaa-san Remember I have mastered my father jutsu's I can ** Thunder God** us to the village in a matter of milliseconds I am 100 times faster that Tou-san. 9 of my friends can use this to the extent my Tou-san did if not better the same goes for 4 Jonnin of the village." Tsunade faints at the thought of that 14 people can do that Jutsu or the fact Naruto is 100 times faster than the original it was hard to tell.

Naruto smiles at the fainted lady and looks at Jiraiya at the sound of scribbling in a notebook again."If you think your making a book about my life remember I can send you to a different dimension and no one will find you or I will feed you to the king of hell and damn you to there forever. Or that you can perv on my Obaa-san you are asking for your death."

Naruto uses 10 tails worth of **KI** only directed at him. Jiraiya pales at the feeling at falls to his knees and start vomiting some blood even in the vomit as if he was dying from a wound to the stomach. Then blood starts coming out of his ears from the pressure. Naruto release the pressure before open his palm and merely saying " **Fira** " a pillar of fire appears and burns the book and shoots to the sky. Naruto shivers and sneezes for some reason then it dawns on him why when his prankster side itches. _"Someone misses me and my pranks. When I get back I am going to get the entire town nothing will stop me hehehehehehe."_

Tsunade wakes up to the book burning and Jiraiya crying over it after the pressure is gone. She turns to Naruto and smiles really big at his smirk from the crying Jiraiya and the pile of ash.

"So you know your godfather is a pervert huh." Naruto smiles while rubbing his head and says." Actually my parents changed the god parents the day they died before I was born. My godparents are Kakashi and Anko now instead of you two. They raised me all my life since 5 hours after the sealing. So you know Tsunade your not the only person who uses a **Hedge**. Me and one of my future wives do as well she is the surviving Uchiha along with her mother. Her name is Naori till We become Jonnin She is in a **Hedge** as a male version as Sasuke Uchiha. All our friends know same with my godparents since she lives with us but time to go home everyone grab on to me this might make you sick as a warning be forewarned."

As the 2 Sannin grab His shoulders Shizune is behind him arms around his neck. Naruto smiles as she tucks her head beside his and kisses his neck. He bends a little so the pig can jump into his arms. Soon as everyone had a good grip around Naruto. He jumps to the marker out side the village Near the North Gate where they left from and where the 2 eternal guards are. everyone around him sees a darkness surrounds them for the jump. As they land feels sick being in a solid black jump for the 1 second jump it takes to get back to the village. considering they were about 50 miles away.

 _ **10 minutes before at the Gates of the Village**_

The 2 eternal gate guards are sitting there Izumo and Kotetsu are sitting there bored out of their minds. Since Naruto left on his mission with the Toad sage.

"This is boring why did we volunteer for gate duty again." Izumo complains While leaning on his chair back and against the wall of the sign in room.

"Listen it is better than running around doing some mission that could get us killed. Remember we are the early advance warning and guardians of the gate. We are to make sure no one gets in without permission and hold the gate till help arrives. We are also the first in defence in an invasion since we are the strongest Chunnin in the force." Kotetsu explains with closed eyes and a senbon needle in his mouth.

Izumo speaks up again in a lazy Nara-ish tone."Well it is still boring and Naruto is gone so there are no huge pranks and no laughing blondes or anything the village is too quiet as if deserted." As soon as the words left his mouth they both feel a Shiver go down their backs along with a majority of the town and who ever felt the shiver gulps in fear. Izumo and Kotetsu have the same thoughts. _"Naruto is coming home and is planning something big what did we do to doom the village. Why did we have to complain about it being boring and that we missed his pranks."_ The 2 guards look at each other and gulp and nod and start sweating.

Soon as they finish the nod they see a black flash appear with 4 people and a pig appearing. They stand up alert till they see Naruto with a smirk and him holding the pig while a girl hangs off his neck and Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin beside him. Soon as they stop the 3 other people hit the ground and look sick Naruto in turns uses a healing Jutsu to pass their sickness like this is nothing and they get up slowly. Naruto walks up to them and whispers in their ears."Thanks for giving me the idea to prank the village I felt your call to do some pranks. I will spare you from major prank you will only get a small one or none at all for thanks of the idea." The 2 guards pale at the thought of a doomed village they started. All cause they were bored and missed Naruto.

After everyone showed their papers they all **Body Flicker** to the tower as fast as they could. To see the Lord 3rd Hokage to show a successful mission and give their mission report. Soon as the door is in front of Tsunade she bashes the doors down with a chakra infused fist hitting right between the 2 doors sending he off their hinges. The 2 doors break off their hinges and slide all the way to the desk and pushes the desk and the person behind the desk to the wall. This caused the old man to look up from the paperwork scared at the sound of the doors sliding in his office. Since only two people could and would do that when pissed off. He gulps when he sees that both of them are there and the older looking one. The girl of his students and the slug queen is red with rage as if she is ready to kill him. He is scared he will be beaten like Jiraiya always was when he was caught peeking at her when they were younger.

Tsunade smiles at him and says in a very sweet sounding innocent tone that scares him."Sensei we are going to have a very long talk about everything that has happened in the last 13 years. There is nothing you will hide from me and you can't leave till I have every answer for all my questions do you understand me you old monkey?" The 3rd Hokage nods so fast it was amazing he didn't break anything or have whiplash.

He looks to Naruto and says with a stutter since he is still scared for his life from the sweet tone the slug queen was using." Naruto you may leave the mission pay will be added to your account if I survive this . Do not worry Jiraiya will give the mission report I am guessing they are the same so you are dismissed."

Naruto nods and says with no emotion in his voice." That's okay I am going to practice my mothers duel wielding style. I am almost done just need a sparring partner if you know anyone send them to the forest of death. I'll be there training and doing population control since Anko has asked me to do this for some reason before I left on my mission after I visit the hose he walks out the door less entrance then disappears from sight. like he never was there in the first place.


	24. return home and a broken heart

As soon as he left the office where the Sannin and Hoage where having a serious talk. Naruto flashes back to the compound using the **Void Thunder God** he is tackled by all of his future wives. They reached him all at the same time since they felt him come back to the village. After a minute of being on the ground and covered in kisses so much his face is covered in multiple colors of slightly dazed is finally helped up from the ground.

He turns to all the girls that had tackled him and kissed him with some observations he says still dazed."Hey my lovely Hime's I'm glad your all happy to see me but why is Tsume Inuzuka-sama and Kiba here not that I don't mind surprising is all. Also why is she staring me down like a piece of meat to eat or chew on for a bit." The girls all laugh at this considering he should have know Tsume was interested in him from what Hana and Kiba have told him. Or did they forget considering the blush on Kiba's face when he asked that with Tsume looking at him with narrowed eyes.

Ino was the one that spoke up since she was one that was the most outspoken and gossip queen of the village even one over the 'Four Ice Queens' which is impressive or sad depends on who you ask. "Naruto she is here because she wants to ask you a favor or two as head of your clan and as a ninja". Naruto surprised but then walks over to the feral looking women and asks her in a polite and respectful tone that most never see from the blonde before. Showing he knows how to work in politics like a Hokage.

"Welcome to my home Lady Inuzuka. How may I help you this great day."Aruto does something most wouldn't think he bows and grab a hand and kisses her knuckles shows respect like she is superior. And if most people thought about she is a clan head like him but also is a Jonnin.

Tsume Inuzuka smirks while thinking to herself slightly impressed. _"This boy no not boy this man he is only 13 yet he speaks like a experienced Kage or a Daimyo. He is Handsome, polite and an Alpha among Alpha's I am having a hard time not pledging my body to him right here and now. I can feel his power that he is hiding from everyone it is calm and chaotic a the same time. I wanna test his strength and loyalty but that is useless I know how he is from Kiba and Hana training with him and the stories they tell me of their training. Which even I wouldn't wanna do it sounds like all the rings of hell in one. I will give him a Ninken we have other animals not just dogs as well we shall see what picks him that should be interesting to see seeing how the ninken will be something special. Kuromaru even is bowing to the boy and he loves attacking anyone who tries anything with me or any males that come this close to me. That is proof he is a true Alpha of the village I remember he tried to attack the Hokage one day for shaking my hand."_ She is interrupted by Naruto talking to her again.

"Lady Inuzuka is everything okay? You seemed to zone out and your cheeks are red under your marks they are even redder than the marks which is cute. Also why is Kuromaru bowing to me like I am his master? Ninken are not slaves they are partners they deserved to be treated that way most don't but I know your family truly cares about your partners and understand that your partner's opinion. No matter to the ninja they work with but I am not his partner you are."

Naruto turns to the Ninken and to everyone's surprise he makes the dog stand and not bitten. Before telling the dog with a small smile."Kuromaru please no bowing I would rather be friends so get off the ground it does not suit the dog partnered with the head of their clan. Again Lady Inuzuka you wanted to ask me a favor? If it is in my abilities I will do it so may I ask what is this favour?"

Before Tsume could talk a low voice mixed with a growl comes out of the wolf looking dog."Uzumaki-Sama I bowed because I respect the true Alpha of this village even over the Hokage and maybe of the world. I have never bowed to any man not even your grandparents or father. Not even the man that fathered her pups but he really wasn't much of a man to say the least. You are the only Alpha I have met since Tsume was a pup when I meet her since she she was the only one to fight me instead of just picking me. Just listen to her carefully please Uzumaki-sama and please think about her request since they both come from the heart and what she feels."

With saying his piece of what he wanted to say the one eyed half wolf hound Kuromaru stands up and walks to stand to the side and let Naruto get closer to his partner. In a way of supporting her choice of going after the younger man which is surprising for a partner. That is on a team with her daughter and son so he is already watching over her pups. Even his three children who are the triplets are from his late mate one that was a beautiful ninken but died on a mission after the triplets picked Hana together which never happens three for one ninja showing the talent Hana has.

Tsume clears her throat after Kuromaru speaking like a submissive pup and knowing what she is going to ask since she never told him. Which shows the partnership they have. Shaking her head her mane of hair flying around wildly looking like a feral wolf or even a lion. She nods her head before replying to Naruto's earlier question. "Naruto I know I am stepping out of my Clan traditions but Kiba and Hana both have asked me to give you a ninken to train and become your partner in battle and for life. I know this weird considering you are not part of Clan. Though most of my clan feels as if you are an Alpha among Alphas. The current Clan heir and future clan head is also now Kiba." This caused a gasp and a shocked look on everyone but Kiba and Hana. Tsume continues like she didn't hear them.

"Hana cannot be Clan heir while being married to another since it goes against the village charter. I am asking if the Clan heir/head Of the Senju Uzumaki and Nazemaki clans will take my daughters hand in marriage and also mine as well." Everyone in the yard including Kiba and Hana this time gasped. Kiba then fainted away on the hammock he was swinging on since he knew his mom liked him but not this much. She is willing to throw away being clan head to be with Naruto which he never saw coming a million miles away. Tsume smirks at Kiba's reaction to the news it is surprise to herself she admitted to wanting to marry him in front of all these people. Naruto is staring at the wild Clan head trying to figure out if she is for real or playing a joke since she is hard to read at the moment.

He looks deep in her eyes his **Heaven's Law** on full display and full power so he can dive into her mind. Which it seems she doesn't even struggle against showing she is willing to show him everything. He scan her memories for anything dealing with how he was treated and her feelings towards him that started to grow the day she and Hana saved them when he was younger. He finds out that she always watched from the shadows after his 5th birthday. He finds out the 3rd somehow had gotten a photo of his scared body and had shown it to the Shinobi council were all disgusted to how he was treated. All the Clan heads sans the Uchiha figured they would have someone always watching from the shadows one from each clan as extra protection. Tsume took it upon herself to watch him every day when she was home and not on missions for the search and hunter groups. He dives a little deeper into the emotional part of her brain and find the part that is pure feelings towards him and he feels the pure and absolute love she holds to him and how she has been feeling this way since she started watching him and since she saved him with Hana.

Naruto withdraws from her memories and her mind and back to the real world. He turns the doujutsu off and bows to the Clan head with a hand over his heart. He then says with a choked emotion almost close to crying from emotions." Tsume-sama thank you for watching over me. Also for all the protection you have given me as a child and the time you personally saved me. I am grateful to have you as a hidden friend and guardian. I would be honored to have Hana-chan and you Tsume-chan as my future wives since I know your emotions are not lies. I know the council will give us hell but fuck them right to hell. I will stand by you and the Inuzuka Clan they are now officially allies to my clans. Also I have to tell you the day you saved me I saw you and felt like I was in the presence of an angel and your daughter had the same feeling."

Naruto finishes again with a bow and a hand over his heart. He gets tackled by the mother and daughter of the Clan and they engage him in a 3 way tongue battle my both kissing him at the same time surprising most of the people there. Yet they all remember that this is the Inuzuka clan head and her daughter they aint scared to show their feelings.

Kiba just starting to wake up he looks over and sees the 3 way make out then passes out due to the shock from seeing his sister and mom making out together with his best friend and one he actually considers a brother. Ino walks over and gives him a knock on the head using her fist using a bit of chakra in her fist to wake him up.

He groans as he wakes up from the pain of Ino's fist as the 3 people separate from each other as if realizing they have people watching them all with slight nose bleeds and red tomato faces. To be honest it caused them to laugh at everyone. Pretending to be mad he shouts directly to Naruto in a fake rage. "NARUTO IF YOU HURT THEM IN ANYWAY. I PERSONALLY WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT".

Kiba stops yelling at Naruto as 4 dogs all appear in front of him growling and baring their fangs they are his mom and sisters ninken hounds. Even his own seemed angry with him. Akamaru who was laying beside the hammock chomps at Kiba. This surprised everyone including Kiba since Akamaru was his partner.

Surprised he back peddles and has his hands up in surrender in case they want to attack him if he stepped closer. Akamaru joins the other four dogs showing how bad Kiba made it by yelling. Even worse He yelled at the Alpha of Alpha's.

Naruto looks at Kiba and walks over and explains."Kiba if I ever hurt anyone that was involved with me like that. I personally would destroy my self by suicide in a way I would die even being immortal as I am currently. Thanks to me being a human tailed beast. I could never bare the thought of doing that to someone I care about and hurt them. I am asking you as future head of your clan to trust me and give me your blessing in marrying you mother and sister when the time is right".

Naruto finishes with a bow and a bloody Kunai in his hand no one noticed he had slashed his hand open in a blood promise till the smell hit everyone's nose since most people have developed a sensitive nose due to his training to fight blind or without some senses. Everyone gasps and the girls all crowd him in worry. Matsuri checks to make sure it heals fine even if he is a 15 tailed beast he could get infections if bad enough or nerve damage in his hands. Somethings can never heal or so they think hard to tell with Naruto.

After the cut is healed and Naruto kisses Matsuri for making sure and healing it with his natural ability. Kiba looks at Naruto with a new respect and walks over and puts a hand on his shoulder then smiles as he tells Naruto since a blood and a Uzumaki promise is almost a life promise. Each to their own but together it is unthinkable the results of what breaking it means death or shame to your clan which would expel you even as a clan head.

Kiba smiles as he still had a hand on Naruto's shoulders and responds."You know you are already my brother in all but blood I guess in time. Hehe in time I get to call you Tou-san. I have always respected you more than anyone even my mom sorry Kaa-san. Even if you are stronger than the 9 tails you are humble as a freshly trained genin or as a kid innocent of the world. Also I see you as a true alpha like Kuromaru said. I know you will treat my Kaa-san and my sister with love and respect they deserve. Just leave some of us guys a girl to love as well since you stole all of our grade and the hottest in the village."

Kiba finishes with a laugh that is almost to heavy for the situation. Well that was till he felt all the **KI** from all the girls that currently love Naruto or are dating him. The **KI** vanishes with Naruto's nod. To save Kiba from having a heart attack from all the **KI** directed to the boy.

Naruto then starts explaining the mission and about how Shizune likes him and agreed to have a date with him when they got back to the village. Everyone is surprised he was able to get Tsunade to make the bet the way she did or the fact Naruto went that far to beat her and then de-age her back to her 20's.

Tsume looks at Naruto with a smirk but pleading eyes as he finishes talking about the de-age part. Naruto smiles at his newest girlfriend he then builds some mana and silently casts " **Cura** **ga** " at her they see a white light elope her and after it is gone. They all see her slowly go back to her 19ish age the same age as Hana currently is and to be honest everyone could think that they are twins except the fact her hair got even more wild.

Naruto explains she might need to age herself with a **Henge** so not to raise questions and to hid his abilities from some that will do anything to get them. The way she looks she is like Hana's twin with wilder hair and a more feral face. Soon as everything is done with everyone starts heading home since it is getting late by the time everyone is all caught up on everything with each other. Kazue vanishes with Naori they went to his room and got ready what they weren't expecting was Matsuri already there waiting for them they didn't see her leave. Since they left slightly before everyone or so they thought.

Matsuri was blushing like crazy before the door opened her thoughts running wild in her mind. _" Naruto you have been my rock here in this place that has become my second home. Hopefully you will accept my love and body. I am not Naori or Kazue or our Sensei's or even Anko. I'm just plain Matsuri nothing special compared to everyone but I want to give myself to you fully as a lover and tonight is the night."_ Matsuri finishes thinking as the door opens.

Upon seeing the 2 girls of her envy and depression walk in the door as if to walk past them and to leave feeling like she lost her chance and never will get one to have a private moment with him. She sighs and gets up ready to walk out since she knows what they are doing since they do this every night. Before she gets to the door the girls stop her by stepping in between her and the door.

"What do you two want _Uchiha_ -sama and _Kyruubi_ -sama? I am just leaving so get out of my way and you guys have a good night. I am going back to Ino's for the night I only wanted to say goodbye to Naruto. I am done following my heart you win and I give up trying to get more of his attention. Since you hog him from the rest of us. Enjoy your lives have fun being a _family" I have never had even when I lived with my real parents_. _I am leaving the house and moving out. I was planning on living with Naruto but you two made me just want to quit being a ninja and leave the village. Do not tell Naruto that it will destroy him. Just tell him it was you that made me leave since it was you that pushed me to this_. Matsuri finishes with a lot of venom in her voice.

The other girls in the room flinch badly and are shocked by the things she said they are frozen in their places. Kazue has a tear on her cheek Naori falls to her knees then cries into her hands. The 2 girls didn't think one of the girls would feel that way about their closeness to Naruto. Matsuri just gives up and goes to the window and uses it to escape before Naruto comes in since he is slowly walking towards the room.

She teleport to her special spot to get away from everyone if she needs to. A little spot on top of the hospital where it is dark and quiet. She won't come back to a place where she is always forgotten and left behind she thinks to to herself. It was her special place when she needed to clear her mind and tonight all she wants to do is cry and maybe curl up and die. She felt where she knew his mark ws and pulled out a kunai and peels it away from her skin. She didn't want him to find her ever again.

She left the only place and people that accepted her. Because she isn't strong enough to fight for the man that makes her strong and to be honest it breaks her heart and a little bit of her soul to think she didn't stay and fight but she can't fight like the others she is weak and only a healer and nothing truly special in the terms of being a ninja.

While back at the house the Naori and Kazue are besides themselves and both are crying on the floor near the wall. Beside each other along a wall in Naruto's room. They are holding hands and are leaning on each other to try to comfort each other to no anvil since they are so sad and feel so guilty for demanding more attention than the others. They hear Naruto walking up to the room since he is the only one who comes in this direction unless they sneak in his room.

Soon as Naruto enters the room he sees that they are cry and is beside them in a flash using only pure speed alone not even trying." Naori-chan Kazue-hime what is wrong why you crying? Did someone hurt you? Did I hurt you? I can't find Matsuri her room is all packed up and gone as if she is moved out and left. Where is she I can't feel her mark at all?" Naruto asks all in the same breath.

The girls explain what Matsuri said and how she left out the window since they didn't know where she was they couldn't tell him or anything more than what was said and what they saw. He tells them to go to their own rooms and to wait for him there he will deal with Matsuri. Naruto tries to teleport to her but found out she either removed her Mark or has no chakra left in her which worries him.

Naruto still being worried turns his **Heavens Law** to full blast and gathers Sage Chakra and tries to find her Chakra since it can pinpoint anyone out. It is gone like she disappeared from the world or is hiding in a sealed room or area. He tries her find her scent but notices the smells of pepper and mint both are impossible to smell through even for his nose that can put an Inuzuka ninken hound to shame.

He starts running around looking for her till he sees a figure on the hospital roof hidden in the dark. Hiding in the vent system not moving as if dead or sleeping. He rushes over praying it ain't Matsuri and thats she is okay. When he gets there he sees she is asleep after crying herself to sleep from the pein she has been hiding from everyone. He comes up to her and brushes her hair away from her face he carries her out of the vent. He then unseals a mat for her to lay on and puts her on her back and covers her in a blanket to keep her warm. He then puts her head on his lap to use as a pillow. He notices her should is cut where his mark is to make her untraceable even to him.

He starts crying thinking she didn't want to be found by him or anyone else and sees her head band on the ground under the vent. His tears fall on her face and she slowly wakes up and sees the blonde and red headed man above her. Seeing him cry over her makes her feel worse and needs to leave now. She tries to get away from him but he grabs her and pulls her close.

He then whispers in a sobbed voice filled with so much sadness it peins her heart to hear." Matsuri-Tenshi I'm so sorry I should of paid more attention to you. I love you I truly do with all of my heart, soul and being. I want to be a family with you too and to have one with you when the time is right. It wouldn't be complete without you Matsuri. I couldn't live without you in my life. Yet if you want to leave know this I will always love you and always have a spot in my heart for you even 30 or 30000 years from now. Nothing will ever fill the void of losing you in my heart. I can't be complete without you in my life you are part of me and part of my family. When I met you one of my thoughts was I will always love and care about her and make sure she is happy. I have failed you I'm sorry I failed in making you happy. I didn't make you feel loved or cared about. I am sorry but I will Never give up on my loved ones and if you ever leave I will follow you till the end of time. I promise you that please come home with me where you belong and be with your family again." He says putting his head to the ground as she was walking away from him ready to disappear from him again.


	25. 1st engaged

Matsuri had to pause in walking away from her soul mate and the man who saved her from loneliness after what he just said. As she heard Naruto talk but she remember she said to herself. She wouldn't ever go back as long as she is Matsuri picked up his promises that they are unbreakable. Almost like she was born an Uzumaki.

She whispered to him in such a low voice even a Inuzuka would have troubles hearing her."Naruto I cannot come back with you to your house. I am not good or strong enough to stand beside you Naruto-Kun. I know I never will be why would you walk beside me if I can't help you in your dreams. Naruto I'm nothing special even by Ninja standards so forget me as a person as a loved one or even a ninja. I am going to hand in my ninja pass to the force and leave the village to find somewhere to die alone like I should of when you saved me those years ago. Maybe I could find a different calling. I just that it was a mistake staying here. I loved you but you didn't really pay attention to me really only to the _Uchiha and Kyruubi_. I can't stay somewhere I am forgotten about and looked over to someone else".

Just as she about to keep walking away and disappear forever. Naruto is in front of her on his knees faster than she could fully turn around. She completely forgot how fast he was when he pushed himself. She is shocked to see the man she thought was the definition of a perfect shinobi and a demigod in a sense. Actually on his knees and he touches his head to the ground in a way only a servant does to their master to show how sincere he is about what he says to her next.

"Matsuri I never wanted to make you feel ever forgotten I really didn't. I wanted to be a rock and a precious person to you Matsuri and be a husband to you in the future. Who will always now and forever love and cherish you like a princess to which you are in my eyes. You think your not special but that is where you are wrong so wrong it is the farthest thing from the truth anyone could ever get. You are one of the most special people in my life without you. I would rather be dead or never live without you in my life." Naruto paused to whip his tears that are freely flowing from his eyes and onto the ground.

"Your caring kind sweet beautiful as a angel of Kami. Your eyes that see the good in everyone else when they couldn't. The best example that shows that is in me. These are only small thing that made me fall in love with you there is countless things. They may be small things but are important as the big things as well. I should of shown you more love besides kisses and when we cuddled. For that I am sorry and beg for forgiveness. The reason that I didn't is that I did not want to pressure you into anything you did not want to do because the first time is special especially for a woman. I was hoping to talk to you tonight when I got to my room since I knew you were there and could feel the trouble thoughts when I kissed you. After you healed my hand tonight. Then I find out you ran away before I could ask you to spend some time with me tonight just the two of us without the others. Together as one couple and I wanted to give everything tonight actually."

Matsuri sees the tears hitting the ground from Naruto and surprised. That he would actually cry. Since she always thought that he is the pillar of strength and life to her and he was breaking by her actions of running away and looks ready to die because of it. She kneels down and picks his head off the ground and rubs his cheeks clean of the tears and were there. Seeing those tears makes her heart feel like it has been stabbed.

With a sobbing voice she whispers to him cause her heart i breaking seeing him like this." Naruto do you really mean that from the heart? Am I really that important to you? Me the simple Matsuri Hanabira? I wish I could comeback but I moved out and it is to late I said I never will come back as Matsuri Hanabira. How can break my word like that since you always told us our promises are more than our life itself?"

Naruto looks at her with his blue eyes trying to search her face for truth of her words. Finally he he says with a soft loving tone." Matsuri I really do mean that more than I can fully express with words. You are important to me more than I could ever say in words. I know you cannot come back not as Matsuri Hanabira. I understand that but you can come home as Matsuri Uzumaki Senju Nazemaki you can comeback to our home". He pulls a black velvet box with gold swirl on the top box out of his pocket and opens it.

Matsuri had to gasp at was inside the box. It shows a blood gold ring with a blue and red stone on the top in a swirl like a kneels right in front of her and asks while looking her in her eyes. "Will you Marry me Matsuri Hanabira the angelic one of the Leaf". She is shocked out of words all she can do is jump at the man in front of her and kiss him with everything that she has and put all her love into the kiss. this causes them to fall to the ground.

Full of happiness that she still can have her man and to be the one he first asked to marry makes her squeal with happiness."Of course I will marry you Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki. What took you so long to finally ask me and is it only cause of my promise to never come back? Please do not let that be the reason."

Naruto recovers from the kiss and smiles as he picks her up so she is cradled against his chest and his arms wrapped around her before explaining to her while still looking in her eyes."This will sound very dumb and loserish even for me. I only really waited till I could find the perfect chance and ring that fits you and me as a couple. Which it seemed impossible till I figured something out." Matsuri looks confused and Naruto just smiles at her before continuing.

"I then realized I could do even better than finding a ring in a random store. I made this ring myself and put all my love for you into the ring. This ring shows that nothing will ever tear us a apart even death itself will not be able to. I was planning on asking you tonight when we had time together alone. Also no this had nothing to do with your promise to not come back. I actually wanted to ask you for a while but had no private times to do so". Naruto then bends down and pick her up bridal style and jumps away from the hospital. He stops on a tree top before changing directions. He then does a **Void Thunder God** to the Hokage Monument on top of his father's head. She is confused as to why they came here and not head home to the house like she thought would happen. Naruto sees her look of confusion and smiles before explaining.

"Matsuri I brought you here so you could see where I go when I'm sad or need to talk to my father. Even if he ain't one to continue a talk hehe. When I was younger this place helped me keep my sanity and my love for the village. Once I found out he was my father this place became even more connected to me. I found out this is where my father pledged to become Hokage and protect the village now I see why".

As they talk the Moon is rising above them and the village becomes quiet and peaceful and the lights in the streets below them come on as the night life in the village and the wilds starts in the parks and forests. Matsuri gasps at how beautiful the Village is at night and you can see the whole village from this view and she understands too what Naruto sees from this view. She turns to Naruto and grabs his clothes and pulls him to her and kisses him deeply as she can like before when he proposed.

Naruto is a little surprised by the kiss but gets into fast and uses a little chakra on his tongue and lips to give pleasure to her sensitive lips. Feeling the chakra hitting pleasure spots in her mouth and lips. Matsuri moans and whimpers from the pleasure. She starts pulling off his hood he has covering his head since he never changed out of his gear yet. She notices he is fully geared in case he had to protect her or fight someone. This causes her to smile and frown that he has to be like this in the village. She finally noticed that when it was pulled up covering his eyes yet a blue glow could be seen from the slight use of chakra in the dark to also see in the dark better. Showing he is ready for anything.

Next she unclips the cloak to show his armor hidden by the cloak. She starts to unbuckle the chest plate as it falls from the last clip being undone it disappears into a seal on him so he doesn't have to waste time putting gear on. Next is the shoulder guards and braces with the hidden blades inside the braces. The chainmail undershirt follows fast. Naruto is surprised she is striping him but decides to do something since he can guess where this is going. Since he can smell the hormones pouring off Matsuri in waves. While she is doing that he uses his chakra to make a invisible barrier so they aren't seen Since the barrier causes whatever in it invisible to anything and anyone. Then a small yet comfy wooden house appears around them.

Using the 2 jutsu's **Barrier of Void** and **Wood Style House of Outpost.** By the time he has the barrier and house up his pants and boots and shin covers are off and everything is off except his boxers and in the seal. Naruto then lifts Matsuri up and carries her to the bed that was somehow inside the house with them with blankets and everything.

 ** _Lemon number 2_**

Naruto sets Matsuri down on the bed and uses chakra in his hands to hit her pleasure points all over her body as he runs his hands all over her body. Making her moan as he pulls up her shirt over her head and then starts to unwrap her wrapping around her chest that hid her breasts better. Matsuri moans and whimpers due to his chakra hitting pleasure points up her sides she feels herself already wet and wanting him inside her. Yet is enjoy the pleasure from Naruto's hands.

As he loses the wrappings around her breasts and her under chain armor shirt she pulls Naruto's face to hers and pulls him into a flaming passion kiss. The kiss makes them both moan from the tongue battle that they have. Naruto finally gets the bindings off and runs his hands up and down her sides and chest as if memorizing her body with his hands. even if he ha perfect memory and has memorized her body to the last detail already.

He deepens the kiss while his hands remove her skirt and shorts and fishnet leggings in one go since he has the strength and mobility to from being above her. Very shortly after the shorts and leggings are gone her thong she decided to wear to surprise him is all that remains. Seeing the very sexy underwear Naruto pauses for a second. He growls like an animal and using chakra rips them right off her body not even bothering to be gentle.

Soon as all the clothes are off he uses chakra in his fingers to play with her damp virgin outer lips and her clit. Matsuri's eyes shoot open and gasps since only she has ever played with herself. She has never even used something to break her barrier like some of the girls her age or in the group did. Soon as he does she comes all over his hand in a rush of liquids come out her pussy soaking the hand playing with her lips.

She pushes him down and sits on his chest and tells him with a shaky voice while recovering from her orgasm." Naruto I am going to fuck that cock of yours and you are going to fill my pussy with your sperm. No you don't get a choice I already did a jutsu to make you shoot blanks so I can't get pregnant so we are safe. Now let me ride this cock till you or I pass out. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW FUCK MY CUNT HARD AND LIKE A MASTER SHOULD!"

Matsuri hovers above his cock with the head just touching her virgin pussy. Her lips quiver at the touch of his head touching them. She loves the feeling of her lips sliding up and down the tip of his cock around to get the tip wet so it is easier to slide in and not hurt. She finally positions it just right to enter her when she drops down and slowly lowers and the head sinks in till it hits her barrier causing a gasp from them both.

She stops herself from lowering and exhales then after all the breathe leaves her lungs she slams down taking it all in at once. Matsuri starts shedding tears as her barrier broke and his cock is embedded itself all the way in her. She felt a shock as the head went past her cervix for a second.

Naruto leans up and kisses her tears whispering soothing words in her ear as she gets use to him inside her and pain slowly falls away. FInally after a minute or two she slowly just feels pleasure from when his cock twitches inside her. She nods and slowly starts sliding up his cock till only the head is inside. She then slides down at a slow pace so she can feel the his cock hitting all her good spots in her. She takes the full length at a slow place she feels his cock hitting certain spots and feels a jolt every time it happens.

This causes her to think with pleasure from the feeling. _"How is he causing so much pleasure. I didn't know I had this many pleasure spots inside me. He must be running either lightning or medical Chakra to his cock so when it hits sensitive spot or a pleasure point it feels 10 times better. I honestly think it feels so good that I might get addicted to this. I don't think I can last much longer I'm so close to cumming and I know I will be cuming alot."_ Matsuri thinks while slowly riding his cock.

Naruto widens his eyes and exclaims feeling her walls slowly tightening around his cock which is causing him to get closer as well. He moans out loud enough for her to hear."Matsuri-Tenchi your so tight I feel your pussy hugging my cock trying to milk it! I doubt I will last that much longer this round my love". Naruto reaches up and starts playing with her breasts and nipples rolling them in between 2 fingers.

Matsuri moans and pulls his head up and slams her tongue down his throat as she feels her damn about to explode and cum all over his cock even more than before. She starts bucking her hips faster and harder so that they can come together. They both start feeling the overwhelming need to she is getting nervous as she tends to squirt a little when she cums and hopes he won't be disgusted with her since it looks like pee. Naruto does see it and it makes his animal side come out a bit he does a small chest growl.

Matsuri breaks off the kiss as she explodes in ecstasy as Naruto's cock slide just a bit further in and hits her cervix again and slips inside and hits a major pleasure spot with his chakra coated cock causing her damn to break and make her scream. As her cum starts pouring out. Her pussy walls clamp like a vise on his cock sending him over the edge with her.

Naruto breaks the kiss they both let a scream as her orgasm sends him over the edge. He channels chakra to his teeth and marks her neck like he did Kazue when they were in the seal. His cum comes shooting out of his cock and filling her cervix and pussy with more than it could handle with hers and his cum. It starts leaking alot of mix of both their cum. Naruto and Matsuri fall down on the bed from pleasure leaving them. Fully exhausted from losing their virginity together.

After a few minutes of rest and them regaining their breathe Naruto looks to Matsuri and she smiles at him and nods. Naruto climbs over her and kisses her again. Matsure slowly brings her hands down and grasp his cock. SHe was surprised he was still hard after cumming.

She smiles at him and positions it at the entrance of her pussy again. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him forward getting him to sink inside. Naruto smiles and leans down and kisses her deeply as he starts to thrust into her.

Suddenly Matsuri found herself being held up by Naruto and feels herself fall completely sink on to his cock. SHe break the kiss and lets out a scream as she feels his cock go right back in to her cervix and into her womb in one go. Then she feels the wall behind her.

Naruto found the wall and holds her up and starts thrusting into her hard and fast as possible. He starts again running chakra into his cock and and it causes Matsuri to scream she leaned forward and bit into his neck to not so loud. Naruto smiles and keeps his thrusting at the speed he was using as he hit the wall. Matsuri couldn't take anymore and let out a scream as she came again.

Naruto couldn't hold back anymore her pussy start to massage his cock again and he let out a moah and filled her again with his seed and this causes them both to moan more as they could feel her expand from the amount of they both released. Naruto carries her from the wall and back to the bed seeing she is exhausted from cumming so much and releasing so much. The two of them lay in bed and cuddle as they recover from the last round. Which to be honest exhausted them even Naruto was exhausted.

 ** _Lemon 2 Ends_**

They start cuddling on the bed with Matsuri using his chest as pillow and resting their strength. Naruto lifts his head up and looks into her eyes as he asks."Is my Petal-hime ready to come back home and be with her family where you belong."

Matsuri sighs in awe and nods as she nuzzles his neck."If we can stay here for a while I want this alone time with you I don't want to see the others yet and break my time up with you". Naruto understands and tells her in a sleepy voice strange to him."Matsuri we will go home tomorrow, this is our night is about us as a couple and as fiance's and only us no one else. This is our night alone and special night. I have to warn you when I bit you I marked you as one of my mates. It acts like a beacon and as a warning to others your mine and mine alone no one else can have you. It looks like my eyes mixed with the Uzumaki Clan symbol with 15 'tails' surrounding it".

Matsuri doesn't really care about being a mate since they are engaged. She is just happy that she is the one he is focusing on for tonight now she soon will become Matsuri Senju Nazemaki Uzumaki. She looks into his eyes and nods with a smile. They both go back to cuddling and whispering as the night goes on. Slowly but surely they start to fall asleep in each others arms enjoying a restful night just the 2 of them alone like they are the only ones in the world. That just suits them just fine though

 ** _Time skip 6 hours_**

Naruto wakes up and is confused to where he was till he remembers last night. He then sighs in pleasure and content about what happened. He is engaged and couldn't be happier being with one with Matsuri. Matsuri always being a very light sleeper feels the change in his sleeping and wakes up and realizes that Naruto is up and leans on his chest kisses Naruto deeply and full of the same passion as the night before.

They soundlessly get dressed and ready for the day and all the questions that might come up when they get home. Matsuri is a little sore from last night due to losing her virginity and walking with a small limp. Naruto casts **Cure** on Matsuri so she isn't as sore or in any pein from losing her virginity anymore which will stop some questions or realizations from the others especially from Kakashi being the pervert he is. They finish getting dressed and walk out of the house and leave. The building will stay as their hide out for when they want time together as fiance's. They flash over to the house and prepare for questions and to explain where they were all night. When they get to the house no one was there even Kazue was gone all there all thats there is a note that is addressed to the two of them.

 _Naruto and Matsuri_

 _We left for training and are at TG 7. Come join us when you two are ready if you are back. We will be there all day it is a family training day. Hope you guys are okay and not angry._ _Tsunade-sama came over this morning and was wondering If Sakura, Ino and Matsuri wanted more medical training since she wants to improve the medic's of the village for the future troubles. Her and Sh_ _izune will be there with us after they finish a meeting. Naru-kun Tsume wanted you also to come by pick your ninken tomorrow at the clinic. When you have the chance I think she meant today though by the look she had._

 _Matsuri this is mean more for you. Me and Kazue are sorry if we made you feel unimportant or_ _not part of this family. We all love you Matsuri and care about you. We should_ _of let you have more time with Naru-kun. Hopefully you can forgive us and will come live back at home where you belong._

 _Signed with love_

 _Naori_ _and Kazue_

Naruto and Matsuri smile at the letter and the events they list and the apology in it and go shower and get changed for a day of heavy training and medic training with their future family. Before they leave Matsuri **Henges** her ring so they can't see it yet. She doesn't want the girls to know doesn't want them jealous that she is the first one engaged to the man they love.

Naruto understands and tells her Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Naori will also become engaged soon might not be they way did but engaged all the same like Hinata will want to wait till they are married as is their clan laws and since Kazue is already marked. To a kitsune being marked is tells in a sense they are already married her by marking Kazue she was brought out of the seal but lost her powers.

Matsuri is amazed she is kinda married to Naruto already in the eyes of Kitsune and nature of the world as well as by human standards. They Figure when they get a few years older they will have the wedding in order of how they got engaged. Naruto realizes he and Naori need to get engaged so she stop hiding in her **Henge** and become a normal girl like she always wanted to be. The village will get the biggest surprise of their lives when Naruto's heritage comes into the light and Naori reveals she is a girl and that the last Uchiha is in love with Naruto who was the demon brat for so long.

Since Mikoto is too old to have children the Uchiha's will die out and be only a part of the history of the village from now on. If Itachi can ever come home then he might have to be in CRA but that won't work since his disease has caused him to be sterilized due to a fight when he was younger. Unable to have kids even so again Uchiha's are lost to history and it will be shown that the elders are the ones that caused this to happen and they doomed a Village founding clan to extinction in favor of the entire village. Which if they let more of the population that had no idea or involvement in the coup the clan would of been safe.


	26. Guenhwyvar

Naruto and Matsuri get cleaned up and Matsuri asks Naruto really quickly before they leave to the grounds to rejoin with the family and friends. "Naruto why didn't you remark my arm with the **Thunder God** seal after everything was said and done".

Naruto smiles while rubbing the back of his head and chuckles while replying to her with his foxy smile." Well the ring I gave you actually has it under the gems so no can see it and study the mark. So they could try to recreate it themselves but there is really no one that could unless they had my with training in seals I gave all of you. Also no one but you can remove the ring from your finger from your hand. I also just remembered the mate mark I gave you is a sort of protection unless you say otherwise no other man may have sex with you or even touch you without permission. They get repulsed with a wave of chakra and that chakra is connected to me it will use my chakra so I can also sense where you are and rescue you if needed to but even you can fight kakashi if you put in the effort. It is also a link to each other we can send thoughts or chakra to each other if are low. Or have seals that prevent the use of chakra I can overload them for you and that. Also the Mark grants you longevity in life as well so in a sense your immortal as well and w could be a lifesaver. I'll do the hedged look eventually till everyone we know who is not marked is or we pretend to die and join a different village under different names type of thing." Since being my mate grants you immortal status from aging that is.

Matsuri jumps at Naruto and wraps her arms around him and kisses him deeply for everything the ring and the mark does to protect her even if she is strong enough to do so herself. After a long make out between them the two of them have to break apart as they need the air is still needed for them to live. Naruto smiles at her as he asks her."Are you ready to face everyone Mrs. Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki." Naruto whispers in her ear as he holds her into his muscled chest.

She hides her face in his chest and nods against it not really trusting her voice. Since being called that makes her so happy she is worried he will cry from being so happy. Naruto bends down and sweeps Matsuri off her feet and since he has markers all over that training ground he knows who is near what one. That is due to the marks sensing chakra signature and since he knows everyone's he picks one that is perfect.

He then teleports to the one a couple feet behind Naori and Kazue who are taking a break from training well Naori is. Kazue is only there as a civilian who is part of the family and watching everyone train and is providing water to the ones that need it when they are tired since they don't have Naruto's stamina. The two girls don't hear the teleport since they are so focused on watching everyone else training and also worried that Naruto couldn't find her and she ran away completely away from the village. Since neither of them came home last night they knew the letter was a long shot but worth the try. And actually were still silently praying that they were forgiven by Matsuri and even Naruto.

Kakashi and Anko see the two show up while they were sparing. They break up in the spar calling a halt to the training since Kakashi knew Anko had a few things to say to the two. He was hoping that she doesn't hurt the two kids they see as their kids. Even if he noticed that Naruto and Anko where getting even closer almost like lovers or a couple. Anko starts stomping over to Naruto and Matsuri pushing past Naori and Kazue like they didn't exist. She gets about 2 feet away from the two before she stops and glares at them.

Everyone notices she is shaking with rage as she stares at the two she takes a deep breath before yelling at the top of her lungs. "WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU TWO GO! ME AND KAKASHI WHERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO! MATSURI YOU THINK I CAN ACCEPT THE FACT YOU MOVE OUT BECAUSE THIS CHILDISH REASON! THE WORST PART IS THE FACT THAT I FOUND OUT FROM NAORI AND KAZUE NOT EVEN A LETTER OR PERSONAL TALK! FUCK THAT SHIT! YOU ARE MY ADOPTIVE DAUGHTER IN A WAY I CAN'T LOSE YOU BECAUSE OF STUPID BULLSHIT! NARUTO YOU'RE MY GODSON BUT IN REALITY YOU BECAME MY SON WHEN YOU WERE BORN I RAISED YOU TO BE BETTER THAN THIS! THEN AFTER WE HAD THAT TALK WHEN WE GOT BACK THE WAVE AND BECAME BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND YOU DO THIS SHIT! I was worried about you 2 never do that again please. I can't stand the thought of losing anyone in my life. I need you both here for me when I am scared. I may be tough but still feel alone". Anko finishes her rant in a whisper and tears are freely flowing from her eyes as Naruto and Matsuri come close and hold her tightly she hugs them back tightly not wanting to let go in case they wanna disappear again. After a few minutes they break apart.

They all hear a cough in the background and standing there is Tsunade with 4 ANBU guards since she will become the new Hokage on the day the Chunnin exams start or sooner. She has to learn to deal with an ANBU guard as she goes around her life.

Tsunade waves her hand the ANBU vanish in a whirlwind of leaves to spread out and protect from a far just to be safe. Tsunade looks at everyone in the training ground and sees the teams 7,8 and ten all here. She miles and then coughs and says loud enough for everyone to hear her."Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Matsuri I am here to start medical training with you since you all have expressed a desire to become medic ninja. Has Naruto shown you anything yet. Since I know he can do everything I can maybe even better than me. Which honestly is a bit of blow to my ego". she finishes with a small glare towards Naruto with a playful smile showing she aint to mad.

They tell her all he has shown them is the **Mystic Palm**. Since he though it is better to study the human body first that is what they been doing for the last year. Also studying the effects and signs that could be seen in an injured person. Tsunade then unseals 4 training fish from a scroll that were close to death so they can use their **Mystic Palm** trying to fully heal it back to health.

Tsunade while keeping a straight face and was actually impressed how good the technique was. Most of them could revive the training fish in under 2 seconds which for beginners is amazing maybe even impossible. Then again they were taught by Naruto first and they all have as good as control as she does maybe even slightly better.

She smiles and starts talking again after the fish are sealed again."Now then we are going to head to the your special training area at Naruto's house except for Naruto. He has other things he has to do today. I want you to go see Tsume-san for getting your nin-hound or animal whatever it maybe that picks you." Tsunade finishes talking by turning away and walking to the house that is right beside it on the other side of the memorial stone. which is rare for a clan compound to be so close to training grounds.

Naruto smiles but gives all his girls a deep kiss and a hug and tells them he loves them all even Anko still surprising her that he does this infront of people including the future Hokage. _"We still have to have the talk we started in the Wave. Yes we agreed to being a couple when we got back but not the full talk. I already love her more than a mother or sister but she has to truly sort her feelings out"._ Naruto thinks as he lets her go and everyone goes to the house to train.

Naruto then teleports to Kiba's house since he has been here a few times dropping both of the Inuzuka off after training. He then knocks on the door and steps back waiting for Tsume to open the door since he can feel her in the house. Soon as the door opens Naruto is dragged in the door slams shut so others can't see what is going to happen. Soon as the door is shut his lips are under attack by a another set of soft lips yet hungry lips.

Tsume is growling as she kisses Naruto and feels him pushing her against the wall in a way to show his dominance over her like a Alpha only could. _" Least this man can dominate me in a way the pups father never could. Just his kisses make me want to submit not to mention all his power he has hidden away inside himself._ _I know that I am only 18 again but was I really this hormonal when I was 18. Well if he is like his father and how I acted then I am screwed. This is crazy but I ready for him to take me with just this kiss and him pressed up against me"._ Tsume finishes her thoughts as Naruto pulls away and she feels empty without him there against her and his lips connected to hers.

She blushes when she sees Naruto's eyes staring at her the deep blue eyes that capture anyone's heart soon as looked into and if they are female anyways since he doesn't seem to attract guys attentions. Which for Naruto is a good thing. She recovers and tells him in a gasping voice from the kiss "Naruto I am glad that you are here even a day early for picking your partner. So why don't we head to the kennels so we can find you your partner. Now remember you can't pick just any animal they have to choose you as well as their Alpha. Since your an alpha among alphas I really doubt that be a problem but maybe might be more than most people. Your animal might even try to fight you to the death or smbmission. If you want a true partner look for the one with a look you have or had throughout your life".

As she said the last bit she kinda choked up since she knew what his life was like and doubts that there would be an animal in the Kennels for him that matched that. Naruto had the same thoughts in his head but tries to stay hopeful. He smiles as he places a light kiss on her nose before taking her hand and they leave the house to head to the kennel on the other side of town near the forest so the vets can release wild animals when care is done. So they don't have chances of being domesticated.

As the 2 walk to the kennel Tsume shifts her hands so she links her fingers with Naruto's and walks close beside him like a lover would since no one knows about the **Henge**. Most people are curious and some disgusted a member of the Inuzuka clan would go out or act like hat with the demon brat. As they walk through the market district. They sees the glares and the whispers all around them as they walk to the vet clinic. Since most people still don't like Naruto and now he has someone with him and hearing the voices cause Tsume to growl deeply at people who catch her eye.

"There is the demon and must be his new whore. I wonder if he has to pay her to walk around with him." A female shopkeeper whispers to a customer.

"Damn we have to kill that demon before he breeds some demon spawn. Since demon spawns would be the end to the village. Why can't the Hokage just sentence the demon to die."a random civilian whispers to another.

"Did you hear about what Naruto Uzumaki did. He saved the wave country by killing Gato and all his lackeys by himself. He even got Zabuza of the Blooded Mist and his daughter to join with the Village as Ninja. Apparently he also brought hope and courage back to the wave. We were wrong for trying to kill the boy he is a hero there . He is not a demon if he was willing to save a country. I will not see or treat him as such any more. I hope he can forgive me for the way I treated him when mobs chased him and caught him. He is welcome in my store anytime it would a honor to serve him The 4th Hokage was right he is a hero of this village and we should treat him as such." A clothing store owner said as walked by her store loud enough hopefully o be heard by the boy.

After hearing the last comment Naruto froze right in the middle of the street and looked at who said it. He noticed it was a female civilian that has been in the mobs that use to attack him. Before he was a ninja and owned a clothing store meant for Shinobi that always overcharged or threw him out if he came in to shop. He turns to the lady and smiles and bows deeply in thanks.

Before saying with a tear falling down his cheek and a choked up voice." Thank you for seeing me as a human being and I swear I will protect you and everyone in this village within the best of my abilities. I also wanted to say I never hated anyone for the pain they caused on me even when they came close to killing me I see many of them here today in this market. I understand they and yourself saw me for something I am not and never would be. I will take the entire world's pain on my shoulders. If it means they have peace in their minds and heart when they hit me and stab me and try to bury me alive or anyways they need to. I will destroy hate and pain in everyone's heart one day I promise. I just wanted to say thank you and I hope you all have a great day and thank you for accepting me as Naruto Uzumaki."

With that Naruto and Tsume walked away to continue what they were suppose to do today. Some in the crowd heard what Naruto said and finally it broke through their hardened hearts and they feel the guilt of what this village has done even what them selves have done. That this boy or man in a sense is still willing to give his life to protect them and the village.

Within the crowd hidden in the shadows a man with bandages covering his arms and half his face with an X shaped scar scowls and melts away into the ground while thinking. _The village weapon is happy that should not happen. This shouldn't be happening the weapon is truly a failure._ _Orochimaru better follow up on his deal of killing that stupid monkey teammate of mine. He has be a thorn in my side for too long. I will be the Hokage no one deserves the position more than me. Now to start the plans and get the Monkey killed. Yet the news that Tsunade has returned is troubling to makes no difference in the end though then my new weapon will be mine."_ the figure thinks as he makes his way back towards his base hidden under the sewers of the village.

As Naruto and Tsume get to the clinic and to the area where the animals with chakra are kept Naruto feels all of them already submissive to him as soon as they feel his chakra. All but one it was a larger than normal kitten hidden away by shadows as if trying to use them as cover to hide away from him or anyone in general. This cat was glaring at the blond and growling not hissing like a cat but a bigger cat like a predator cat of the jungle.

This cat never accepted anyone and hid its true power till one could challenge it in a battle Tsume was close to her requirements but she picked the dog not a feline since that is what her clan uses. She has been alone so long it has become a permanent mask she growls at everything and swipes anything or anyone that comes to close to her and her personal space.

She does know that it is only to cover the pain of being alone in this world since a poacher killed her family when she was only a kitten barely old enough to take care of herself. Naruto picked up on her feelings from the doorway soon as he walked in and looked at her with a smirk coming on to his face.

He leaned over and whispered a plan he made to Tsume first before acting on the plan. He walked by them all petting a few enjoying a few trying to get his attention to pick them. With Tsume beside he looks at her and said loud enough hopefully to make the large cat mad enough to show herself and her true power.

"Tsume-chan none of these animals are that great towards me some have potential some do not. Especially that large black cat she is so weak a baby could smack her around. I guess I will just have to find a better animal somewhere else". The words affected the cat more than Naruto could've guessed or dreamed it riled her up that he thinks she is so weak she will show him not to.

She jumped at him changing in mid air to her true form a Black Panther so dark it seem she was void of anything her yellow eyes like liquid gold and claws so sharp she tore through the metal door he walked through as if it is made of butter. Naruto was standing beside the door when she tore through it and had to jump when she snapped at him with her jaws. Her teeth almost 3 or 4 inches long if not longer hard to guess and measure when you are jumping around a clinic to avoid meeting them personally.

When she crashed through the door Naruto and Tsume where very surprised by the power and at 3 foot and six inches at the shoulder height of this Panther since she never showed her power or true size. Tsume never saw it before but figured it was the one cat they had that no one could go near since it seemed to hop from the shadows as they left through the door.

Naruto jumps into a open area that is behind the clinic that was used for walks and other stuff and turned and waited for the Panther to come out since she is only interested in him not Tsume-Chan. Soon as the Panther landed on the ground Naruto spoke in a soft voice with his hands open to her."We are the same in more ways than you could ever guess. Someone stole our family away from us and left us all alone in the world and you have hated being alone and yet it was hard to open your heart to anyone. I found a better way to defeat the darkness inside my heart from that loneliness. I found people that loved me and will stand by me not matter what happens. I want to be the person that helps you from your dark path of self hurt and exile. Now I know I insulted you with what I said there was a purpose to that. I wanted to see if you still had your pride and strength from being alone or have you let it consume you to the point of no return. I want to say I will Never abandon you or hurt you or let you get unnecessarily hurt I was wondering if you would be my Ninja-animal that stands beside me as I fight for peace and a place where people can feel joy and feel like a family".

The panther coming up short from jumping at Naruto stops at hearing this and stares deep in the eyes the blue eyes that see more emotions than they show. She straightens up and walks over carefully and slowly in case of a trap just to lower her guard. She sees him raise a hand level to her head for her to smells and lick if she accepts him as a partner not a pet. It surprises her that he is waiting for her to accept him not forcing the opinion down her throat. She walks closer and sees his weapon pouches drop to the ground and behind him where he couldn't get to them.

She realizes he is doing it for her so she can see he ain't a threat she rubs her head against his hand and a shiver is released through them both as the bond is formed one that can't be broken easily. They look into each others eyes and the name she had forgotten is now know to them both.

He says with a smile and a scratch behind the ear the one thing she has been waiting for all her 200 years of being alone." Let's go home Guenhwyvar we will have each other for rest of our lives and since we are connected we share everything so we are part of each other." Soon as the words were spoken a connection that could never be broken was made between the two man and Panther. she jumps up and tackled him to lick her new and only partner in the face enjoying the feeling of being not alone ever again. Guen shifts to her smaller size so she could wrap herself around his shoulders and rest like a normal horse cat would. The imprinting took alot out of her and she needs some rest right now.

Naruto stood gently not to shake her and looked at the door entrance to see Tsume looking like a fish out of water with her expression due to calming a panther with only a talk not even trying to fight is there nothing he can't do much less a Dire Pather of ages past.

He walks up to her and kisses her lips to kick start her mind and says in her ear."Tsume maybe you would want to come train with me and Guen one day I was going to train in a panther style of the Inuzuka style I may know every jutsu and know how to do it but Guen doesn't we will do a training camp for 3 days in the special ground that I have made at the house. I should head back would you want to come with us and train yourself your welcome too it will be your training ground as well since maybe one day you will move in with us".

Tsume still half shocked smiles and kisses him again and agrees to do that if teaches her some of the forgotten styles and help her create more moves to pass along to their kids and the clan of the Inuzuka. Since it will be a learning time for her Kuromaru and Guen and Naruto himself.


	27. Sai becomes an agent of peace

As Naruto leaves the Clinic with Guen wrapped around his shoulders. He starts to heads back to his house he notices a group of blank masked ANBU are on the roofs watching him and trying to hid in a Genjutsu. Not realizing that it useless to hide from him.

He decides that he will pretend not to notice them for the time being since they are not doing anything threatening. As he walks around the village pretending to do random things just to have them keep following him and lead them in a perfect area him and the Hokage set up for stuff like this. Since they both know Danzo has always wanted Naruto for his own ambitions.

He leads them slowly towards a training area that has a tag to release a barrier of SSS rank called **Barrier of Black light** the Hokage set up so he and Naruto could spar or set traps for ROOT agents to curious for their own good then capture them safely and quickly. Soon as the last of the ANBU come into the training ground the Barrier is activated through remote activation and a giant black square is around the training ground and set up so no one could leave or come in unless they want o be disintegrated by hitting the barrier.

Naruto turns to the ROOT ANBU still hidden in the trees from where Naruto is in a clearing in the middle of the training ground. He smirks and yells so they can hear him. "Come out and tell me what Danzo wants with me. Before I decide to just kill you then the rest of the Root with easy like your bugs under my boot. I know where he is always at anytime and what his plans are. he is not the only one who has ears everywhere like he thinks he does. Now are we going to fight or what? _Y_ _ou just going to stand there like little bitches that you are_ "?

Naruto snarls the last bit with so much venom even the emotional stunted ROOT ANBU shiver and start sweating. As their targets power is slowly rising higher and higher showing how much they they underestimated him. As Silence fills the training ground Naruto unleashes about 9 tails worth of killing intent and malice on the area and at the ROOT ANBU. The most of the ROOT agents fall out of the trees from the intent due to them puking and blacking out all but one are to sick to fight this one is just dizzy from feeling all the power and **KI**.

Naruto made sure he didn't feel the full effect of the intent since he can feel a deep locked hatred inside the young man. Who's skin is as pale as white paint as if this was the first time he saw the sun in his life. The boys name is Sai and was forced into the program due to being a orphan from the nine tails attack years ago. He had his older brother in the program with him but was forced to kill him to prove his loyalty and to stay alive and become an agent.

What Sai didn't know is that his brother was dying from a sickness and knew he wasn't going to make it so he made sure Sai killed him when they had to brother wanted to die as a warrior and by his brothers hand. He always hated Danzo for making him fight and kill his brother that but soon as he killed his brother and returned to the base.

When he got to base a seal master in ROOT branded him with 2 seals that are both keyed to Danzo. One do he can't ever say anything about Danzo and his plans and other information he finds out so no leaks happen. The other was making him loyal and emotionally stunted as a tree stump. Sai remembers have the emotions and being as fake as he is now hurts his heart since he use to be such a cheerful kid and used his emotions in his art.

Naruto shifts into a battle fighting pose to get ready to fight waking up Guenhwyvar to ready to fight. Since Naruto could tell this boy seems to be different than most ninja especially for ROOT. Soon as Guen sees the situation and feels the power rolling off Naruto. She shifts to her natural stance and ready to help her partner she takes a stance as if she is about to jump her prey. She notices the 5 down Root agents that were taken down from the power and **KI** of her partner.

Sai sees the a small cat jump down from the targets shoulders and puts his fake smile on to seem less hostile or even friendly. He isn't to worried since it looks only like a house cat that was out for a walk with her master.

Sai has a quick thought seeing Guen and her size."Target _has a pet cat that seems like a house cat. Nothing of a challenge for a trained genin to..."_ His thoughts are interrupted as he sees the cat start growing to her true form a black panther darker and larger than any of its race ever recorded in the history of the Nation.

Sai gasps at the looks of this animal well over 600 kg it looks like a queen of the night with soul piercing eyes staring right into his and challenging him as well. Showing him a quick death if underestimated like he was going to. " _Maybe targets pet is something to worry about. The size is just for show she might not be that strong enough to hurt anyone. Yet I feel like she is something different than most cats"_. Sai thinks to himself as he stares right into her eyes. As if to read his thoughts she swipes the tree about a foot thick beside her and sends chunks of tree across the clearing some pieces thick as his wrist piercing the tree he is in just to prove she is alot stronger than she looks. A quick and painful death if caught in her paws.

Sai reevaluates the situation and pulls his large scroll and brush out and starts drawing 3 tigers like creatures on the paper before doing 20 hand signs and whispering so his target doesn't hear him **" Ink style Super Beast scroll."**

Soon as he says the words the 3 tigers jump out of the scroll and rush to attack Naruto and the Panther as if they had a mind of their own. The ink constructs seem to have not be independent on his chakra or thoughts. Guen leaped to meet the ink tigers right in the middle of the 2 humans. She starts a fight of tooth and claw and since the ink beasts are only ink they are lighter than real deal so when Guen finally hit one with her huge paws it flies into a tree and bursts into the original ink and does not reform. Guen then snarls loud enough to send shivers down Sai's back in fear. Which is worrying to Sai since he was not supposed to have emotions.

Sai looked to where Naruto was and noticed he was gone as if never was there in the first place. Sai sends out a Chakra pulse in an attempt to find the blonde since this could get dangerous without visually seeing him. Sai hears a voice calling out behind him." **Bleeding Rose Of The Moon Style Steps 1** **through 12** ". Being trained to fight since was 2 when he was taken from the orphanage Sai was able to jump and turn in mid air towards the blonde behind him.

As he pulled his simple Tanto compared to the huge blade Naruto has in his one hand like it weighed as much as his Tanto. Sai knew dodging was his only chance to survive this since his blade was not meant to stop something that size. Naruto saw the Tanto Sai pulled out and knew Sai would only dodge and attack of he saw an opening. so Naruto decided to not give him the opportunity to do so. He then kept swing through his style he made based of both his parents styles combined.

Before he jumped back and used a ejection seal on the handle to pop out the back handled blade to go into a dual wielding style as the 2nd blade flies through the air Naruto jumps up and grabs a hold of it and flips to complete the landing and smirks as he sees Sai pale a bit. Sai seeing the situation just got a thousand times worse since Naruto went to a dual wielding style.

Sai then tried to go to the root agents on the ground in the trees till he notices the Panther there standing over all the agents the all in a nice line from being dragged. Most likely by the panther together to easily defend or to kill if he did anything to drastic. He notices one paw on the neck of his commander ready to slit his throat with her claws that are almost wrapped around his throat with the points digging in the his neck almost to the point of drawing blood. He feels a blade on his neck as Naruto appeared beside him and says in his ear with some sad emotion in his voice.

"I did ask if we could talk about this like normal you refused and tried to fight which is futile. Of course ROOT has to be difficult and fight to capture or kill me. Though I am not the only one to worry about. She will kill them all before you even think of throwing a weapon at her or try to stab me your head will be on the ground. I will let you go but first do 2 things for me. 1 please take off that stupid blank animal mask and 2 tell me your name since I know you have one and Danzo still calls you that? or have you really become nameless and nothing but a weapon he was willing to toss away." Naruto whispers in his ear.

Sai shivers from the threat as well as the feeling of Naruto's breath on his ear it was hot as almost if his breath was made of fire from hell. He pulls his blank mask off and dull black eyes that contrast his snow white skin stare straight ahead his hair almost as black as night with a tinge of blue in them showing a little color on the boy that had to be covered up.

Sai sighs and answers Naruto with a heavy heart which confuses the ROOT boy. "My name is Sai Kyuubi holder. I have no last name and as you dick-less guessed I am a Root agent that serves my master."

Naruto is surprised by full admittance but glares at the insult since it is the first thing he says he finishes with an insult. Though he understand that since he is trained to be a weapon that is it Sai has no idea how to interact with people. "Well Sai I am not the Kyuubi brat I am it's jailor. I do have a name it is Naruto Uzumaki. I am guessing your cell was either here to take me to see Danzo or just report my movements. Or exactly how strong I have become since he can't get me as a weapon since the Hokage has stopped that at every turn. I am keeping all the others out of this since I could actually feel emotions coming off you. Even if you try to hide them by locking them away and that stupid seal doesn't help. That goes to show there is hope for you in the end. I want you to look into my eyes Sai".

As Naruto finishes that he turns in his **Heavens law** and Sai gets the full bast of the eyes And since Naruto's file did not have this in it he was not ready for them. Naruto sees into his soul and mind viewing all his memories.

As they go through the memories Naruto learns all the hell Danzo has caused kids of this village. Yet there was more alot suffering worse than him and the Hokage thought more even out in other nations especially to the rain village and to the Uzumaki clan which was betrayed by Danzo.

Soon as Naruto changes his eyes to his ocean blue again. Sai collapse from the feeling of power being released and hold being released he also saw the memories as if they played again in his mind.

Naruto hugs the smaller yet same aged boy and says to him while holding the boy. "How would you like to be free from that monster. Sai live your own life and help us take down Danzo for everything he has done to you and others across the nations. To help get justice for what he did to you and your brother and many others? I can remove your seals and put duds there so that people still think you have them and won't be able to tell the difference that they are fake. I want to help you become the person you truly can be and who you should've became without Danzo's meddling." Sai just nods since he is confused. As to why his target would help him and so many others as if he wants to take the burden on himself.

Naruto steps back and starts going through hands signs that even the Sharingan wouldn't be able to see even if he didn't need to do them. " **Uzumaki Seal Absorption and Destruction** **".** A flash of light covers Sai he then feels a searing pain on his tongue and back of his neck drop him to his knees from the pain of the seals being removed. Sai feeling all the memories and feelings he locked away come back to him in a rush like a damn was broken. Which causes him to release **KI** towards Danzo and ROOT.

He remembers when him and his brother had to kill each other to fully join the ANBU Root ranks and to survive. He looks at Naruto and smiles a true smile as the tears fall down his face in realization. Finally he makes his mind up and gives the Normal ANBU salute since that is part of who he is now. He is now a shadow in the shadow ROOT. "I am your humble servant Uzumaki-sama what is your will my lord. I am your blade in the shadows".

Naruto comes up to Sai and helps him stand before telling him in a kind and caring voice. "Sai I am no ones master and never want to be so call me a friend or a family member. Sai I am not a big fan of killing but I am trying to accomplish world peace by destroying all hate in this world. Eventually I will go after Danzo in time maybe sooner than I thought if he is truly guilty of what I saw in your mind. Before we get into that I want to tell you that I am doing this not out of revenge or anything like that I only want to bring a monster that has destroyed lives since the 2nd Great ninja war. This man has caused this village and the Elemental nations so much Pein and hate more than anyone else has ever in history even Madara is a saint to Danzo. I will make sure he answers for what he has done but only in the form of justice. In the ways of trial in court like we did for Gato. If Danzo tries to do something drastic I will be forced to take him down I will. I would rather avoid that since it would be revenge killing the scum of this earth. Me and the Hokage are developing a case against the man and everyone that is willing to be involved with him civilians and ninja alike for every single crime. I hope you will let justice do what it does best I will need your help. Will you help me from the shadows inside Root to accomplish this".

Sai without even flinching dods and agrees to the terms and is willing to send weekly reports of Danzo's movements and plans since he is one of the few agents that are allowed to go throughout the village since most people do not notice him since he always hides in the shadows and uses his ink style jutsu to spy and scout. After the the two young ninja finish hashing out the details and plans for the future meetings.

Naruto to stick to the plan of making it look like he knocked everyone out so that they aren't discovered talking or plotting against Danzo applies fake seals that Sai. So that no suspicion is raised about him or realize that he is now a spy for Naruto. Naruto then knocks Sai out with a blow to his neck to knock him out with out hurting him to much since he is a new friend of the family.

Guen seeing the the battle and talking is finally done with comes to Naruto's side for some attention and ear scratches which Naruto freely gives. He was proud of her in her first battle like scenario. Soon as she is by his side and after the attention she wanted she transforms back to her smaller size so she can go back to being lazy around his neck to appear like a non-threat to everyone around them. This actually causes him to laugh at it since if any sensor saw her they would know right away she was more than what she showed.

Naruto picks her up and puts her in her place she claimed as her own around his neck and drops the barrier and **Body Flickers** back to the compound so that everyone can see his new companion. Also so she can get use to the people she is going to be around her and his life at all times. Also so that Guen knows who is also part of the family and knows who to protect if they can't do it themselves she growls at Kazue. Since she is a fox like being till she sees Naruto come up and gives Kazue a deep kiss. Then Guen bows in apology since she realized it was one of her partners mates.

As Naruto gets to the compound he feels a presence outside the compound that makes him smile. It is the grandson of the old man Hokage. After saying hi and giving kisses to everyone inside the building. Naruto walks over to the entrance to let the boy and his 2 friends in the compound. They are just starting the Academy which should still be in session since it is only a little after noon. Soon as the gate opens the one boy launches himself into Naruto's waist to hug him. Since he is so tall he only comes to his hip like he is a five year old not an eight year old.

Naruto returns the hug with rubbing his hair and messing it up while he asks him."Konohamaru what are you doing here it isn't time for training today? Aren't you supposed to be at the Academy? Who are your two friends? Why don't you be a good friend and little brother and introduce me to these two friends of yours since I never met them before?" Naruto asks while trying not to laugh at the expression since they know they are busted for skipping class. Though he use to do it as well but that was for a mission to protect the village and because of some older teachers treating him like he was the fox.

Konohamaru visibly shaking since he knows that the truth will get him in trouble. With his grand father and lying will get him trouble with Naruto and his grandfather. "Well the Academy is so boring and the fact I was falling asleep from listen to Iruka-sensei is so boring. He only talks and during the lunch period I took off and these 2 friends of mine followed me since they wanted to meet you Nii-san. To see who has been training me to protect the village and become a new agent of peace."

The girl with flame orange hair and 2 permanent blush marks and deep grey eyes and goggles that looks like what he use to wear on her head. She stands about 3 '11 in height about the right size for her age as a civilian becoming a ninja. Looks at Naruto with a blush before stepping up and saying in a quiet voice. "My name is Moegi. I am the strongest Kunoichi in the girls grade. I like pressing flowers and training and for hobbies I train and study. I want to be the strongest Female ninja and be respected for being a women."

Naruto smiles at her and rubs her head which causes her to go a deeper red and hide behind Konohamaru. Since she is developing a crush on the giant blonde for being so nice to her. Naruto smiles before looking down at the last boy of the group. The last boy is shaking so much he can't get his voice to work looking at Naruto is intimidating to him. The boy is about Moegi's height with light brown hair thick red framed circle glasses and a drip from his nose showing really bad allergies.

Naruto realizes that he might be scared since he is so tall and more muscular than most people he is use to seeing or being around. To help the boy relax he sits on the ground in front of him and puts a hand on his shoulder to show it is okay he won't hurt him and to just be himself.

The boy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before saying in a shaky stuffed voice."Hello my name is Udon. I am allergic to everything I have come across so far. I am the smartest kid in our class. My vision is so bad that without these I can't see 2 feet in front of me. I am very good with math and the book smarts of the class. My dreams are to be in the code breaking section and develop a code that is unbreakable to the enemies for the safety of our village. Then have a small family to protect and love when I am old enough and responsible enough."

Naruto feels bad for the kid and touches his head and whispers " **Cura** ". A golden light surrounds Naruto and then spreads to the boy after a second or two the light fades away. Then a sight of the boy surprises his two friends. The boy has no snot dripping out of his nose anymore and he takes his glasses off since it made his vision blurry. Udon notices his vision is better than ever before even with the glasses and jumps at Naruto and gives him a huge hug and thanks him so much.

Naruto just tells him it is okay and glad to help a future comrade and little brother. Naruto then he shoo's the kid back to the academy. If they don't go back he will tell the Hokage and have them dragged back to class and maybe no more training for the three. Since he wants to help the next generation be strong as well. As soon as the threat left his mouth the 3 kids were gone. All that showed where they went was a trail of dust that was kicked up from them running so fast back to class before class started. Which caused everyone who was watching from the house to laugh at the kids. Even Naruto was chuckling as he shut the compound to the world.


	28. lighting a Will of fire anew

Naruto stands near the gate of his house watching the cloud of dust from the kids running back to the academy. With a smile and then a chuckle on his face the next generation will get to be a strong one if all the kids act like those three. Ones willing to train more than anything. Naruto turn back to his house and smiles looking at it knowing most of the women are here with him.

The he realizes that he would need to expand this place or buy a bigger place or a piece of land to make his compound and clans area. Since the Senju clan compound is off limits till he can claim his heritage and go into the CRA officially. Most people in the village think his friends and Sensei's are just really good friends. So that is why they are always there and hanging out with him. Though most of the men feel jealous because he has so many women around him. He is about to walk back into the Uzumaki clan house then he hears a Poof from behind him and sees an ANBU with a Boar mask behind him in a relaxed stance.

Naruto was surprised to why the ANBU is there and doesn't have to wait long the ANBU says in a monotone voice."Genin Naruto Uzumaki you are summoned by the Elders of the village and Lord Hokage you are to report to the Tower at once. I am under orders to bring you there myself if you try to do something else or run away".

Naruto is amazed and pissed that the elders are going to be there for this meeting or seem behind it." ANBU may I tell my family and friends that are waiting for me to have lunch with them that I won't be attending. Since I have this meeting with Lord Hokage and the Elders". Naruto asks with a respectful tone.

Since this was one of the Jonnin that use to watch out for him and his friends after the even in the forest of death. The ANBU trusts Naruto and nods since he knows he will be right back. Like Naruto thought he has been watching him since the event in the forest of death.

Naruto disappears in a **Ice Body Flicker** that surprises the ANBU since Naruto never showed any bloodline before and yet has that good of control over one. Well in front of him that is but he has heard whispers of the Ice bloodline in Naruto. Soon as Naruto is inside everyone comes around him and he explains that he was called into a meeting with the elders and the Hokage so he will be back in a while.

Guen jumps up on his shoulder wanting to go with him and since they are partners. Naruto lets her get cozy and then kisses all his future wives goodbye for now and then leaves the Dojo since they went to train and spend more and longer time together.

Everyone was down their for training not just the girls learning medical Jutsu and since everyone is sparing they get to do live tests and see how good they can perform against random opponents. Naruto leaves and walks back to the ANBU who was only waiting for about a minute since the sealed Dojo and time moves slow there. Naruto looks at him and Asks if he can do the leading to the Hokage. Since this sounded urgent to him.

The ANBU shrugs then nods and Naruto puts a Hand on his shoulder before doing the **Thunder God Lightning Style** to the mark that he has in the stairwell outside the office in the tower just hidden away from the secretary desk.

The ANBU not expecting the speed falls to the ground and pukes and looks at Naruto through his mask after he is done puking with a silent question."NO ANBU that was not the 4th technique it is just I trained my **Body Flicker** to the point it is impossible to catch and I have been able to add Lightning to it as well as remake the Ice bloodline version. Also my natural speed is about half the **Thunder God** so what would my **Body Flicker** be like?". Naruto hated to lie to man that has protected him since he was five years old but it is need to in this in this case since this was a SSS Rank secret. T

he ANBU seems to understands that since he knows of Naruto's stamina from the chases around the village and thinks he knows how fast he can go so why should this be any different. Since this boy always seemed to get better every day and even harder to track.

After Naruto leaves the ANBU to go into the office and sees the secretary smile at him since she is a retired ninja she knows Naruto is not the fox and likes him for who he is and his bright smile. Naruto knocks on the door just enough to show that someone is there waiting for permission to come in. After a second of waiting the door opens from hidden ANBU and he is allowed into the room.

Soon as he comes in he sees the three Elders standing on the right side of the desk with the 3rd Hokage. Behind the desk in his chair and on the left are the 2 Sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade. 3 out six people smile when they see him the 3 elders especially Danzo scowls at him since Naruto always ignores the man. Which in his mind is the greatest disrespect to a future Hokage.

Naruto does his usual ANBU bow to the Hokage and bows with proper respect to the Sannin and does a bow that just shows enough respect yet is an insult to the Elders. Just so they can't call him out on it for being disrespectful yet they all deepen their glares at him after the of course causes Naruto and the others to smirk at the glares.

Naruto can see the 3rd is hiding a smirk under his hands and he rests in a way it could pass as a relaxing or thinking pose but it is to hide the smirks and smiles from the Elders at the disrespect Naruto shows them." Hello Lord Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin and to you as well Tsunade of the Sannin and elders how I may be of service to you today. Since I was torn away from spending time and training with my friends and family".

The 2 Main Elders beside Danzo grit their teeth at the disrespect." Show your respect to us we are the village Elders and are above you Genin Uzumaki. We called you here because we know you have stolen Jutsu from the Uchiha clan and the Famous weapon. You have used on your missions and we demand they be given back since they are not yours in ownership".

Naruto and the other three raise their eyes at this information. Has the Elders forgotten the Uchiha's have been living with Naruto since the slaughter and how did they find out about the sword since they never were in the reports. Since the sword was passed down directly from Shingami when he was born.

Naruto couldn't hold his laughter and start laughing so hard that he has to sit down in the chair beside him otherwise he would fall to the ground Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't have that luxury since they are standing beside the 3rd Hokage. They ended up on the ground from laughing so much." Hahahahahahaha you expect me to believe these charges of theft. May I ask what are the jutsu I have stolen from the Uchiha. Also remember the Uchiha's have been living with me since the death of most of their clan. So they would of just came to me on this if they had a problem. I also know that this buster blade." He summons it and stabs it into the floor beside him.

"Is mine since I'm the only one that can lift it since it weighs over 10 tons fully assembled and each are seven swords all seven of them into one blade each blade weigh 1.42 tons something most people cannot lift and I know their limits. Also see the swirl on the side of the blade that is the seal of the Uzumaki clan. That is my clan if anyone else touch the blade they get shocked with half a million volts as Jiraiya here he should know. He had asked to see it one day on the mission to get Tsunade and I think you were what out for 6 hours from the shock correct."

Everyone looks at Jiraiya at that and he shudders and nods from the memory before saying."I looked at all the seals on the blade and none are made here by him they are all made from the royal bloodline of the Uzumaki clan. They are unbreakable and only accept the Heir or head of the Uzumaki clan. So this is not the weapon of the Uchiha's". Jiraiya says in a heated tone since this whole meeting is bullshit.

The 3 Elders all curse under their breath since they want to make Sasuke strong enough to cover their tracks of the massacre by killing Itachi. Naruto starts up before anyone else could." Now what are these supposed Jutsu that I stole from the Uchiha which I did ask before and you have not answered yet".

The old female elder snarls at naruto with so much hate you could taste it in the air."You were witnessed using a strong fire type Jutsu during a training day with your team. While the day before Sasuke used it as well it is called the **Fire Style: Super Nova Grand Fireball** we demand you give 7 of your own clans jutsu and hand over all funds you have in your bank account in retribution in the jutsu you stole. Since it is from the prestigious clan not like the forgotten Uzumaki's. Naruto and Tsunade both glare at that remark to the Uzumaki clan. Yet before they could respond. A laugh was heard.

This time the 3rd Hokage was the one laughing at what the elders say."If you are suggesting that a Wind Water and Earth type Like Naruto would be able to use a fire style to the extreme your thinking. It is impossible for him since all his elements are ones that are opposition of fire. Wind elemental chakra can boost the fire chakra jutsu's. Water chakra jutsu cancels it. Finally Earth is a defensive release that is neutral to Fire.

I know for a fact that Naruto only knows 2 jutsu for each of his elements and has none for the other 2 such as Fire and Lightning and he has no bloodline to say the least. Also Sasuke did not learn that move from the Uchiha scrolls. I was the one that taught him that when him and Naruto came to talk to about new fire style attacks. Since Sasuke knows all 50 that the Uchiha had in their library. Since I can do signs faster than the **S** **haringan** can copy so I showed it to Sasuke and then I showed the **Water Dragon** to Naruto in return so they both had learned something from a Kage. Naruto did not steal the move and cannot perform the attack so I dismiss this charge on false charges which seems that both charges are stupid beyond reasoning. I am being very generous today so I will not charge the Elders for wasting my time or anyone else's they may do if they wish but I won't. I really hope that this will never happen again. Now leave my Office since you three are no longer needed I have some things to talk about with these Ninja. It is a very important manner you are not need for this meeting."

All the Elders Scowl and bow then leave as they get to the door. Naruto calls to them to make them look at him."Elders the Hokage may have forgiven you for these false charges. I haven't and I will remember this and know this if it ever happens again. I will be asking for retribution through flesh and blood. Maybe I will take an arm and eye who knows. I hope you remember that now have a good day Elders and enjoy your naps when you get home you look like you need it". Naruto finishes what he had to say with a chuckle and his fox smile. The Hokage and the Sannin chuckle as well as the three Elders scowl and storm out more pissed than they were when they found out the charges were false that Danzo had brought up. Which they argued about on the way out of the tower.

The third Hokage looks at Naruto and smiles as he says."Oh Naruto you are a big cause for the headaches and nice subtle insult at the end there towards Danzo. I think they will remember this but will not cause a hassle just quiet yet have you anything to report I saw you activated our training ground seal earlier today is there any particular reason to why that is"?

Naruto starts telling him about after he got the cat on his shoulder from Tsume Inuzuka that a squad of ROOT agents followed him when he left the clinic. Then about how he was able to convince one that had a deep and yet locked up hate for Danzo. Explaining what Danzo did to him and his brother and many more people. Including sending them to the Snake Sannin to experiment on that is how ANBU dragon. Had developed the wood style and he has also been sending the snake bastard the roster of the village and anyone that is special enough to experiment on.

He even managed to get the 1st Hokage's DNA injected into his body to fix the arm that was crippled in the war. Then also has 10 **Sharingan** that he stole from the Uchiha massacre in his arm and Shisui's right eye implanted in his right eye. It so that he can use the Genjutsu called **Kotoamatsukami** this Genjutsu is better than any others. It makes people think what the user wants them to think and that it is such a subtle Genjutsu it is virtually impossible to detect.

Most of the time it takes 10 years to recharge due to how strong it is. It can be used on one person or thousands at a time. If the user has Senju DNA powering the Genjutsu though it can be used as often as every 10 minutes. Naruto is guessing that is how he has been able to wrestle so much support and over turn the Hokage on almost any matter that they didn't agree on.

Naruto looks at the Hokage and frowns as he asks. "May I ask you some not as a Genin or as a person of our village just as a person who came into the office with diplomatic immunity". The Lord 3rd Hokage is curious so he nods his permission to continue.

Naruto closes his eyes and then turns his doujutsu on and calm and yet deadly edge to his voice says."When did the man known as **KAMI OF SHINOBI** submit to anyone and turn into a bitch of a bunch of civilians?"

Naruto can feel the **KI** coming from the 3 that are still there from the insult but continues like it is nothing."Are **YOU** not the **HOKAGE** the **LEADER** this village **IS YOURS** not **THEIR VILLAGE** to command. All you are now is a **FIGURE HEAD** and a paper pusher for their **PAPERWORK**. So Stand Up and remind them **WHO YOU ARE HIRUZEN SARUTOBI** and where their place is? They are only they are an **ADVISORY** council that is all **YOU** are the **LAW**. Or have you **LOST THE WILL OF FIRE** you speak so deeply about to the younger generations. To be honest I think you forgot what the true **will of fire** truly means? I am wondering who is your **KING** you want to protect cause if it the village and it's people. Then step up and show the council who is in charge and is the Hokage".

Naruto finishes his little speech on one knee and his fist over his heart in front of the desk. The Sannin and the Hokage all look at the thirteen year old foolish yet brave boy and see his point and it makes them sad it got to this point. This was the Hokage's village not the CIVILIAN councils or anyone else's only his.

They are all surprised when they see the Hokage stand up flexing his Chakra higher and higher till it feels like they can taste the chakra from the density even the floors and walls crack from the pressure. The two Sannin are smiling since this is the first time since the war. That he has been like this and looks ready for war he seemed to de age and stand straighter and taller. This is who the Hokage is suppose to be and now the civilian council will suffer greatly for overstepping where they shouldn't.

The third turns back to the boy and sighs and relaxes as he looks at the kneeling Naruto. He bows to Naruto and then speaks in his grandfatherly voice."Naruto I am not mad at you a little surprised you would speak to me in such a way but in this case. I actually see where you are coming from and understand your view. I have shrunk in ways I never thought possible. I am Hokage I am the protector of this village and the leader of it as well time to act as one. It is about time I stand back up and be what I am suppose to be. So I offer you my thanks Naruto we are done for today go home and be ready in the square tomorrow at three pm there will be a big announcement about the future of this village now your dismissed".

After being dismissed from the Hokage Naruto and Guen who was quite the entire time finally can stay home and have a peaceful night. That they can enjoy since the compound was safe they run there using pure speed. Enough to get back without people noticing since he doesn't want to be in public more than he has to be. He rather be at home with his loved ones. Where he knows where he is safe not watched like a hawk from every angle like a time bomb waiting to go off.

Soon as he gets home he goes to the training ground and sees the girls doing their training and training hard it seems. Naruto knows they are farther than most people 5 years training in the medical field or even at the hospital. Since Naruto already has made them perfect in the part of understanding the human body and every function of the organs. To the point they know where every nerve is in a body they know the body better than almost he or Tsunade does which in every way is scary.

The girls are also speeding up their training by using shadow clones to almost abuse levels each girl has enough control to make about 50 of them which say a years program is cut down to like 7 days with all the clones. Since they have been doing so much training in the grounds. The clones start doing the next step in the training. While the girls finish mastering the next step since they want to be able to do it with hardly any chakra to show how good they are in medical Jutsu.

For the girls level Naruto would guess if they had another year of training they would either be as good as Tsunade or even better. This would be great cause then the training of the medical field will be greatly improved and more manageable when they are older.

As Naruto makes himself known in the training Dojo. They all come over and see him and see what the hokage and the prick elders wanted. As Naruto explains everyone is getting a little angry at the Elders for what they tried to pull. Naori is looking depressed at this since she remembers that day in training with the Hokage and puts her head own as if it is her fault this happened.

Naruto seeing her act that way comes over and lifts her head and hugs her before telling her just so she could hear no one else could." Naori remember the council doesn't control us anymore. This is not your fault it is theirs for putting their nose where it doesn't belong. Their time is coming soon do not worry my love it will end soon. I am here beside you always now and forever nothing will hurt you I swear".

Naori nods in her head in his chest while trying not to cry. The last few years with Naruto have been amazing it just feels like that something will try to tear her away from him or kill him if they can."Naruto can we go somewhere just us and not in the village. I want time just me and you I know I am selfish I just want time alone with you". Naruto tells her that after the big Announcement that the Hokage has tomorrow they will go and spend some time alone just the 2 of them. Naruto looks to Matsuri and Kazue who is in there with them and nods so they know what is coming that another is going to receive the mark.

Kazue was surprised he could only a day or 2 after Matsuri received hers but this is Naruto's choice. Matsuri knew this one was coming but with Kazue didn't think it happen the two days after they just became mates and engaged. Matsuri decides to put trust in Naruto since he is the one they all love and will always love. He does a few signs in ANBU code behind Naori's back it says to the two. _I am worried the Snake Bastard and the council will try to do something to her. I want to be able to protect her I won't mark her for a month outside. I really wanna spend time with everyone in private more than anything so maybe. We will do that I will make a house here and we can have some time together"._ Naruto finishes signing and the two girls nod walk away. Kazu to work on her transformation. While matsuri practices her medical training again.


	29. Civilian council no more

**Rewind Hokage's Office 10 minutes**

Naruto just finished shutting the door after he as told he was dismissed after telling the hokage he was failing the village. The Hokage flairs his chakra so the 4 ANBU around the Hokage's office come in and kneel in front of the aging Hokage. Then something catches his eye the old man sees one is still standing like a normal Jonnin wearing a mouse mask.

Using a bit of chakra enhanced speed he slams his fist into the ANBU's gut to send him to his knees before yelling in front of everyone in a chakra enhanced voice. Showing who is incharge and what happens without showing proper respect. "ANBU REMEMBER THAT I AM THE HOKAGE YOU ARE TO KNEE WHEN SUMMONED. I HAVE LET THINGS LIKE THIS SLIDE FOR TOO LONG! THAT AMOUNT OF RESPECT I EXPECT FROM GENIN AND CHUNNIN NOT MY PERSONAL ANBU! NOW YOU WILL GET ALL OF THE COUNCIL IN THE MEETING ROOM AND FOUR SQUADS OF ANBU TO HID THROUGHOUT THE ROOM UNDERSTAND I AM CLEANING HOUSE! NOW GO AND DO WHAT I COMMAND!" The four ANBU are surprised by the actions of their hokage and realize he is serious and as one they say."HAI Hokage-Dono your will be done the council should be gathered in the hour". The Hokage shakes his head and says now in a calm voice." No I want them ready in 10 minutes. If they refuse you have my promission to kill who ever says no since it will be a act of treason. Do you understand my loyal ANBU"?

He finished it like a question to see if they would question him. None of the ANBU did and they left to tell everyone that has a seat on the council is there in ten minutes or they die due to treason. After the ANBU leave the third turns to his old students and shiver from the smile and look in his eyes. _"Heads are going to roll today or tomorrow from what that smiles looks like. This meeting would of been fun to see actually. How did Naruto get him to have his **Will of Fire** back. We have tried that for a long time but after the war it just died and then when Orochimaru turned traitor it worsened. Naruto you are changing things in this village and you have no idea what you have started. You have indirectly started a new era in the Leaf Village. Hopefully this does not get you in trouble or noticed by certain people."_ The Sannin having the same thoughts or something along the same lines.

They were brought out their thoughts when their Sensei and Hokage coughs to get their attention."Now Tsunade and Jiraiya we are all going to wait for everyone at the council moment and you two are going to sit by me as my new advisers since my last 2 won't be advisers or elders in the village anymore. Even if I am announcing that Tsunade is the new Hokage. This is going to get ugly since all but one of the civilian council is going to be arrested today and killed tomorrow. Tsunade your first order tomorrow soon as you finish your speech must be to publicly execute them as traitors to the village."Tsunade looks pale that her first thing is to kill most of the civilian council.

Sarutobi feels bad but continues his rant and plan." Now I know that this is against the Senju ideals and even our favorite red/blonds. Yet it must be done after this meeting we are going to explain it all to them. The Elders will be dismissed from their post before everyone is arrested since we have to worry about Danzo acting out and using that Kami-forsaken power. You will have to have new advisers who would you pick Tsunade. I am guessing that you will pick me since I know the position and I accept but who else do you have in mind."

The Sannin are amazed at the plan but it is good one first get a new hokage in then have the old council killed to show power and a change to the village even if it is a big statement or message. This is a good way to start fixing what is needed in the village. Will certain people understand mostly would Naruto understand the Civilian council needs to be shown as a lesson.

Time will tell hopefully he will understand if he doesn't this does not send good thoughts down all their necks. Tsunade ponders for a second and looks at him and asks in a calm tone."Who is the civilian council member that you are keeping alive and why if I may be humbled for an answer?"

The 3rd Hokage smiles and answers in almost a fatherly tone." The only member of the civilian council that will live is Sakuri Haruno she is the mother of Sakura Haruno who is one of Naruto's CRA women mothers and has been one of the motherly figures in his life since he was 5". The two Sannin that are there are surprised that a civilian doesn't see Naruto as the nine tails. They then realize with a daughter in love with the boy it be hard to be judgmental especially after being around the boy for a set of time. Since he seemed to win over anyone after a amount of time with him.

An ANBU wearing a bird mask appears and bows to the 3 in the room showing most respect an ANBU could show. The ANBU bowed this ways since he heard what happened to mouse since he didn't bow like they should. " My lord Hokage the elders and the council is fully assembled one of civilian council members didn't think he should come at the time that was demanded and he was killed. Cat was the one that was the killer and the man suffered greatly he lost both arms and legs the finally his head then he was burned in the middle of the street. To show what happened when you disobey the hokage. She found it a little personal when the council member said to her."You were a demon loving old man that lived too long and that the demon was probably giving you pleasure to stay alive".

The Sannin were a little pale at the fact that the cat ANBU was so violent. That was till they heard what the man said before he died. Then their anger when through the roof no one can think that of their old sensei. They as the next strongest in the village would not stand for it. Or the fact of their Hokage was though as some one that liked little boys that is their ex teammate not him. T

he Hokage glares then comes over and asks him. "Are the ANBU ready to clear house on my signal of these civilians that have been a thorn too long". The bird masked ANBU bows again and says to him from his position."Hai my lord Hokage-dono."

The Bird wearing ANBU says as if scared a tiny bit. The Hokage motions to the 2 Sannin and says with a tired tone. ":You both might as well come in for this meeting Tsunade you have to have see how meetings will go and what to put up with AND Jiraiya I think you might just like to see if you can figure anything out me and Naruto missed yet it seems that boy never misses anything". The two Sannin nod and look at each other since they know this meeting is going to be interesting more than most of them will be.

The three walk to the doors of the council chamber that is in the basement of the tower to keep it from prying ears and eyes and hidden eye. To be honest it never stopped the Prankster from hell from setting all the pranks. He wanted to since he seemed capable of getting through any seal by will and stealth alone. As a kid his stealth was better than all the ANBU. As soon the 3 enter the room everyone that is in the room which beside one stupid council member who currently was in a bunch of pieces. The Hokage was the last to arrive since the council should wait on him.

Everyone is surprised to see the two Sannin in the room following the Hokage since Jiraiya is the villages spymaster is never here. Tsunade they all thought she would never return to the village when she left 15 years ago. The Shinobi side stands up and bows to the Hokage and the Sannin. Since they all heard about what happened to the Mouse ANBU and Civilian who disrespected the Hokage. The civilians minus one all nod back and the civilians including the Elders all just look and bow their heads in a lack of respect. One civilian did the true and respectful bow which surprised the civilian council.

The Hokage stops mid step and turns to the civilian side and glares before unleashing all of his **KI** Towards the civilians and Elders. The civilians never feeling this much from the old man before all start sweating and puking some even lose their bowls one of them falls over clutching his heart since he was having a heart attack from the pressure. Tsunade knows he wants to keep them all alive for now goes over and heals the civilians heart and then helps the old fool civilian up as the Hokage stops the pressure.

The elders having only felt this amount before and that was during the wars when someone threatened his friends and precious people are amazed yet feeling the pressure directed towards them is what surprises them the most. Since they haven't been able to think as to why he is doing it to them. All three having the same thoughts are getting worried. _" Oh shit this ain't good not one bit. Hiruzen only was like this in the war and when his precious people where under attack. This is what earned him the nickname the God of Shinobi since when he unleashed this amount no one was able to stand after. Even now just from the **KI** I can feel my heart weakening and harder to breathe. The Shinobi look unaffected is this from the lack of bow only"._

The three Elders are interrupted in their thoughts from Hiruzen yelling at them and civilians in a raged filled voice." **IN CASE YOU ALL HAVE FORGOTTEN! I AM THE HOKAGE! I AM ABOVE EVERYONE HERE IN THIS ROOM EVEN YOU ELDERS! I WAS NOT CALLED THE GOD OF SHINOBI CAUSE I LET CIVILIANS AND USELESS ELDERS DISRESPECT ME! NOW SHOW TRUE RESPECT OR MY ANBU WILL SHOW YOU TO THE SHINIGAMI'S STOMACH!"**

Out of the blackness behind everyone over 30 ANBU came out with swords drawn ready to run everyone there through. Hiruzen relaxes and takes a deep breath. Finally he waves his hand as he says the next part loud enough to be heard by everyone."Now the three Elders and Sakuri Haruno please leave this matter does not concern you at this time. Rest of you are to stay here and just find out what is about to happen since you are linked to this. Sakuri I have a question would you rather retire from the council. Then you can focus more on you duties at the hospital since you been spending so much time there? I believe you are a nurse trying for you want to become a doctor correct?"

Sakuri looks to the Hokage as she was at the door since the ANBU told her what was going to happen. She sees him and Tsunade wink and nod at her as in a way to say this is the best option for you. If you really want to stay alive that is.

She fully turns to the Hokage and bows in full respect to him and every Shinobi and the Sannin before replying."Yes Hokage in fact I was going to come to your office after my shift ended today and ask to be removed from the council. The constant useless meetings and the subjects of the certain meetings are to draining to deal with with my duties of hospital and worrying about my daughter when she is away from the village. I want to spend time with her when she is here and I can't do that with the council and the hospital. Tsunade-sama if I may borrow some time after the meeting. I have some ideas on how to improve the hospital that is only if you as the best medic ninja would be willing to listen to a lowly civilian nurse".

Tsunade surprised a civilian wants to help improve something till she remembers she is the only one spared of the council in the end nods towards her and puts her hand up and uses it to say we will talk soon I promise. Sakuri bows once again and specks for the so called last time for the civilian council and elders."Now if everyone will accept my leave. I am going to find my daughter and visit her and maybe see how her training is going with her team so goodbye and live long hehe".

With that she walks out the council chamber to go find her daughter since she knows where she is since she is there anytime she is in the village. After Sakuri leaves the rest of the civilians want to leave but the Hokage's ANBU prevents them to leave blocking their way even going so far as to draw their Tanto's.

The 3rd looks to the Elders and points to the door."Elders I have no more use of you today or ever since Tsunade and Jiraiya are here and I trust them more than you so please leave. If you try to cause a ruckus. I will consider it an act of treason and have you executed here in this chamber for that treason now leave". Two of the Elders have a look of shock on their faces since they have never been forced to leave besides from 13 years ago.

Danzo has a face showing no emotion as always but is grinding his teeth and squeezing his cane head hard enough to crack it but not break it. The threat in their heads they keep quiet and leave the room at a slow pace hoping to catch some conversation as they leave. The Hokage stays silent as they leave and notices the civilians are still sweating a few more were sweating worse since Danzo was forced to leave. He was always their saving grace like he could charm anyone to vote for what he says is a good idea.

Soon as the doors were closed the Hokage cleared his throat. Everyone looked to the man and saw a fire burning deep in his eyes as he looked around the council."Now I have called this meeting to discuss something of great importance for the village. I am too old to hold the hokage hat anymore. Before you start shouting all suggestion for Hokage. I already have pick my successor for the hat. The hat is returning to the Senju. So I am guessing you all know Tsunade is going to be the new Hokage. Before I hand over the hat though there is a little announcement and I have something for everyone to read. ANBU If you would please bring the evidence out please." Two ANBU start handing out folders the ones to the Shinobi are thicker since they are the council that matters and has some Shinobi business in as well.

The civilians instantly open and wished that they didn't. The entire folder is showing every cent of the money they have stolen from the village and from three of clans funds the Uzumaki and Nazemaki and Senju. Their proclaimed hero and they are stealing from him for personal gain. The fact they are also responsible for breaking over 50 of the village laws and releasing information to other villages and have a helping hand in the coup that the Uchiha were planning."

All of the Shinobi start including the ANBU releasing their **KI** at the thought of these civilians desecrating their 4th Hokage. Then on top of that they do the same to the Uzumaki. Who without their money from the clan. No one could not even build the village and have the sealing power that they do have. Not to mention that most of the clans are going to be tied to the Uzumaki Nazemaki and Senju in a couple years. The laws themselves are all serious crimes. The information and everything else they released is to be the worst since that puts the entire village in danger.

Then as if the room dropped to absolute freezing. Everyone can see their breath from how cold it got and feel it is from one of the 3 at the head of the table. Tsunade is pouring out so much that she is covered in a purple sickening chakra. Most see something climbing out of her back. It starts with 2 white hands then a demon faced women with horns and a short sword in her mouth. They all see the Shinigami appearing behind her. They notice it looks as if it hugs her for a second before looking at the civilians and cracks a smile.

All the civilians for the second time for the day are scared out of their mind and lives the one that had the heart attack earlier falls dead before he even hits the floor his heart exploded in his chest and there was nothing left nothing could or would save him. Most of the others are all close to that they all lost their lunches again and their bowels. A few even pulled out their eyes from the pressure trying to kill themselves before the Shinigami could claim their souls.

In a second the pressure from all Shinobi stops and the coldness of death disappears. The Hokage looks at the mess and the dead man and says with a sigh."ANBU clean this up and as my last order as hokage. I order that all civilians are to be put to death and that it will happen as soon as the coronation for Tsunade is finished and she is the one to do your death will be by hanging from the Hokage tower. Your families will find out what you have done and will get a chance to say goodbye if they so wish. Honestly I hope they don't since you have been traitors since the day Minato died. ANBU get them out of my sight. Before I lose my control and just kill them now and here".

The ANBU appear from the Shadows once again and there is 2 per each civilian and they drag them to hidden cells so that no one can help them escape or kill them. As the ANBU disappear. The Shinobi council stares at the proceedings in shocked that the hokage had all this information. They wonder how he was able to find this out.

Tsume of the Inuzuka clan is the first to fully recover from what was witnessed ad heard." My Lord Hokage if I am?" A nod tells her to go ahead and ask."Where did all this information come from? Is this why is that you decided to get rid of the council and the Elders were excused? I can tell this is all new paper since the smell isn't from the archives or anything. Is this some thing recently discovered I also noticed this is all written by the same person and yet is not your writing. I maybe be going out of my position asking these questions".

The 3rd Hokage just smiles at her in a kind way. "I have a red and blonde friend work on going through the entire civilian paperwork when he had time off in secret mind you. He was able to find the paper trail and copied all the information and give me originals that are hidden on my person. He also said something that needed to be said and yet if most did try to say it they would be killed as it was insubordination of the highest level. Questioning his Hokage yet when he did he took his headband off and asked to talk as a person not from the village but as a foreign diplomat".

A gasp escaped from everyone's mouths from this since they figured who said it since there is only maybe one person who could get away with that."Also he told me something I didn't even know about his heritage. His grandmother Kushina's Mother was in fact the Shinigami. Yes he is part god yet he choices to be like his friends and act like a normal child. He is stronger than even me in my prime actually to be honest. I would put his power level over the Sage of 6 paths. So in all honestly if he wanted to he could clean house for us or even take out everything and everyone that ever did him wrong. Including members of all of our clans. Now you only made it past the first half of the folders. I want you to read the second half. It has been discoveries him and Jiraiya have found out about Danzo and he dealings. Throughout here in the village the elemental nations including dealing with my ex student Orochumaru the snake Sannin. Also we figure he was the one that helped the man behind the nine tails escape from Kushina when Naruto was born. He will be dealt with in time when the time is right but not like how the civilians are being dealt with. So he will become more cautious but we already have him just need to wait for right moment. Also Naruto found out that Itachi was only supposed to kill about 75 percent of the clan yet Danzo threatened to kill the ones he left over including his mother and brother unless he killed them all but those two. I find it ironic Naruto he is the one who has found everything on all these people especially Danzo he has been doing an on going SSS Rank mission commissioned by me. He wants Danzo to have a trail in front of a judge from the Iron country and the 5 Kage's to bring to light his crimes".

As the Hokage finishes his little explanation most of the clans realize that Naruto has been protecting them before he was a ninja. It goes to show how carefully well thought out this all was and that it was planned out by the Prankster King from Hell . Also the fact that he is a demigod and that Kushina was as well or how strong the boy was. Well most of the clans figured he was stronger than most considering the training that kids all went through.

After a few moments of silence everyone is surprised to hear a light chuckle coming from two people. They all are surprised when they look over and it is the clans that have really no emotions it seems they were raised in ROOT. Hiashi Hyuga and Shibi Aburame. Most people in there are shocked and try releasing the genjutsu they think is on them. Seeing this the two Clan heads almost start dying from the laughter they are doing.

"So finally this has happened and since it will be better meetings. I guess me and Hiashi-san can finally cut loose a little huh. I can't believe he was able to do it now. We both owe Naruto money. Hiashi why did you take that bet now my clan can't wear the classes and our trench coats". Shibi said surprising most and made them wonder who they betted against since they seemed to miss the mention of Naruto.

Shibi pulls down his glasses making most of the people there grimace from what they saw or what they didn't see. Shibi eyes are completely hollow there is nothing there. Then he stands up and it scares them slightly as the coat falls away how skinny and yet the tones of his body makes him look like a skeleton with some skin and muscle barely holding him together. Then everyone can see the bug slowly crawling under his skin like he is a living hive which he is.

Everyone hears a poof turn towards the sound. Their eyes pop open and the Hyuga's face more the eyes have a interesting pattern in his eyes along with his hair is different. His hair is actually solid white almost like snow. The eyes of the Hyuga is a weird to has 4 pupil shapes with 4 different colors. Seeing the figures of the two change everyone becomes on guard. That is till they notice it is their chakra and smells. T

he Hokage looks like he wants answers so Shibi answers before the question is asked." Lord Hokage and council members here. These are our true forms and yes we hide them so that most don't get repulsed by how we look. I don't even know how that Prankster from Hell figured this out. My clan loses their eyes from the hives we get as children and how our body looks is also from the bugs in our body they eat away all our muscle and other parts. To be honest the only one to escape this fate for most part is my son Shino and my little girl Shiuna. He has 5 times the weight of what the rest of the clan weighs but that is from the intense training Naruto puts him through and what he does at home when not with Naruto. Shino very well may be the strongest Aburame in the entire history of our clan".

Hiashi starts up after Shibi is done since some are surprised by his eyes." All the Hyuga's eyes are like this from what I found out after I found out about the changes. Is that the reason our eyes make us immune to genjutsu is the fact we have 4 pupil's and the white hair is just genetics we got from being related to the Kaguya clan of the blood line the **dead bone pulse.** Now that clan is almost gone from what we know of. Back to our eyes we change them to white so people don't get scared from the look even if the one we picked seems almost as bad. Since we can control each pupil it tends to draw people away so we hide them behind a white film genjutsu and **Henge** ".

To show he is serious about his eyes he starts moving them in different directions at the same time. Most of them are pale at the sights before them. "Now to the betting part since your all curious. Naruto betted if the civilians ever got kicked off the council we would show you what we looked like. If we won he would give us all the lost jutsu of our clans". Hiashi finishes his little speech and the Hokage declares this a SSS Rank secret. Then what Hiashi said about Naruto bet about the council getting kicked off or disbanded a light bulbs goes off in his head. _"You sly little Prankster of Hell. You wanted me to act on the councils wrong doing just so you could win a bet. Well to be honest this works out well for everyone"._


	30. Sage mode found and defence

After the council was dismissed and most of them gotten over the surprises the 2 clans had hidden away. The fact that the two clans were able to hide those secrets even from the Hokage was impressive or scary depends who you ask.

The 3rd Hokage went back to his office to get started on the paperwork he knew that had piled up since the meeting got started. Since after every meeting there alway a mountain waiting for him. What he wasn't expecting was the 3 Elders were there waiting for him. Like vultures they are since they were kicked out before all the drama and arrests were sighs and can feel a headache forming already. _" Great just for once I wish I could do my paperwork in peace but since these three piranha's here that won't happen. Yet I feel like because what Naruto brought to my attention this i all his fault I will have to make his team do D ranks for a while because of this"._ The Hokage looks behind him seeing the 2 Sannin behind him since they wanna stick around and see the drama unfold upon seeing the Elders. He knows why they are there and is a little ticked they came for a show that will be between him and the elders.

He get behind his desk and sits down and looks to the three and sighs and says."What do you three want now? I am very busy as I hope you can see. That there is twice as much paperwork from when I left to the meeting. I do not have time for your stupid complaints about being kicked out so make it snappy or get the FUCK OUT!"

Danzo keeps a blank face yet his eye twitches from the insult. Meanwhile the other 2 are not so quiet about being dismissed so harshly and suddenly from a meeting."Hokage-san why did we three get kicked out of that meeting. Honestly we are the Elders and your advisers you had no right to kick us out of that meeting considering our positions. Danzo and us feel like you are overstepping your bounds as leader of this village and as Hokage. Why was Danzo kicked out he is in charge of the Civilian council he should of been there through the meeting since the Civilian council was still in session. Now what the hell has gotten into you Hiruzen..."

Koharu the female elder was talking not realizing that the Hokage was really not in the mood to talk like this or be talked to like he was trash or below them. He was the Hokage. The three ex Elders then are dropped to their knees from the sheer chakra that is expelled from the aged Hokage and their ex teammate. When they were trained under the 2nd hokage in the second Shinobi war. Soon as the chakra output was stopped a different blast hit them. What hit them was all the **KI** from their ex teammate this is the most they have ever felt from him in the entire time they knew him. Even when he became the God of Shinobi he never unleashed this much. Even in battle this as easy 10 times worse.

The aged old Hokage snarls and almost had a demonic tone like Naruto does when mad. Maybe he was picking things up from him. Who knows they will never find out. **"Listen here you pieces of useless shit. I am the Hokage I am above you and always will be. You were only meant to advice me in foreign political matters not village matters. I dismissed you because you are no longer Elders and my advisers. I have already put up with you three for too long. Tsunade is going to be the next Hokage. Being of Senju line that is connected to the start of the village she is the perfect option for this. That was the whole reason for her to be brought back into the village. NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SITE AND NEVER COME TO THIS TOWER AGAIN!"** The 3rd Hokage finishes by yelling right in their face about 2 feet away and with a chakra and **KI** enhanced voice. The 3 ex Elders are cowering at the way he yelled and the amount of **KI** he used to make his point clear.

Danzo is ready to snap since he should never be treated this way. _"Fool of a monkey you will pay for this. Orochumaru better come through on his plans to invade so I have a chance to kill this little Slug slut and that failure of a weapon since they are the things in my way. This village needs a Iron fisted rule not the teachings of the **Will of Fire** that is a dream and is useless in this world. I will have my time as Hokage since every player for it will be dead and I will only be left. Soon everything will be mine like it should of been all those years ago"._ The three ex Elders just silently leave the two are scared shit less and wanna leave soon as possible Danzo is slower yet leaves all the same. Looking over his shoulder to the Senju who sees the look and does a cute smile that pisses him off even more.

The Sannin see the interaction and start focusing on what is to come in the next few months. Since they know about the invasion they are able to prepare and get defenses ready. The wall seals will need to be reinforced and they know the perfect person for the job. Naruto is beyond any they have ever seen.

The seals he made for his training ground is beyond what even Mito and Kushina and the rest of the Uzumaki could ever think of making. Yet he is only 13 and better than full blooded Uzumaki's at seals. Jiraiya knows the toads will be willing to help in defending the village and since the 9 tails is free they have an extra powerhouse even if not at full power Naruto is a 15 tailed beast with a human soul. There is still stuff to plan and see if they can advert some of the violence since this is a time of peace no one needs a mini war. Especially from the other nations around the village

Hiruzen sigh glad they are gone then says to a wall where a ANBU always is."ANBU send notices to every household a notice to be in to be in the square in front of the tower tomorrow at three pm this is important notice. So make sure the entire village knows within the hour. If need be summon all ANBU even off duty ANBU so the news is heard". The 3 ANBU just bow and disappear to full fill their Lord's will.

 **Meanwhile at Naruto's house**

It has been about 4 months in the seal since Naruto got there. He spent time with each of the girls that he was close to. He had to create a few houses for everyone off to the side away from the training section of the Dojo. He was spending more nights with each girl individually so they all feel the same love. That he has for them all equally and so no one is forgotten. Naruto's training is the same as always pushing the limits of his body forcing enough Chakra through his body it looks as if he gains about 100 pounds since his muscles increase in size and repair in seconds upon breaking and ripping.

He then decides to show them the fact he mastered Sage Mode like the 1st Hokage. The group in the Dojo are a little scared when his sage mode first appeared since he was on fire yet when he touched a destroyed tree the free regrew better than before and even healthier it seemed. Also the fact that when they touched him the flames of gold did not hurt. They notice if he touches anyone of them while in this mode their chakra levels restore like they ate 2 soldier pills which causes their chakra reserves to grow even more.

They notice the mark on his forehead is like his eyes till they noticed a slit in the middle in a vertical slit. After the discovery Naruto channels more chakra there and to everyone's surprise a third eye exactly like his **Doujutsu** appears. When Kazue sees it makes her shake a little in fear at the sight. Since she knew what her father's mother looked like before she changed into the ten tails and she had a third eye like he does in sage mode. Naruto discovered when this eye is open it Naturally pulls in the Nature chakra from around him to add to his reserves even faster than before.

Before he can explore it more he feels 3 chakra signatures at the gate to the compound. Knowing who it is he flashes to the outside and forces the eye closed for the moment. So not to cause more questions than what he is about to get with the sage mode activated.

When the Hokage and two Sannin see a figure in Sage Mode walk up to them and the fact the marks are almost like the 1st's. With a cloak of golden flames and the same gold marks coming from the marks. It causes them all to faint almost like they are dead to the world from the sight since Sage mode shouldn't happen like that Jiraiya or even the first never had the cloak of flames like Naruto does.

The first Hokage was a wood user so he was already connected to nature on a more primal level than anyone else. Seeing their favorite blonde with this power walking towards them all caused them to faint and crack their heads on the stone road in front of the gate. Smiling at the effect of the Sage Mode had on everyone he creates 2 clones to pick up Jiraiya and the Hokage.

He personally picks up Tsunade since she had a better hold on her heart than the other two and carries them inside. Before people see the power and the 3 strongest people in the village passed out just by looking at Naruto. After getting them inside the house he sets the 2 men in the 2 chairs near the fireplace since they are heavier and not family or as loved.

Tsunade he lays on the couch and goes and starts making some tea. For the talk that is coming up since he could feel it heavy on their mind. Just as he is about to go sit down he notices a note in the window with three bugs and the Hyuga symbol on it. He smiles thinking he knows what it means. All the note said is YOU WIN DAMN PRANKSTER FROM HELL. Naruto then creates 2 clones and with silent commands they go get the scrolls for Hyuga and the Aburame.

He may of won the bet with the clan heads but he still will give them the forgotten Jutsu's since it is theirs by right. Especially since Kiba's family and all the heir and heiresses have all gotten their clans forgotten jutsu since it is their birthright and have almost master each move that was given to them.

After the clones left to deliver the scrolls and Naruto notices the pot boiling the tea is squealing he pulls it off the stove and pours it into cups and goes into the room the three passed out people are and still are out like a light. He sets the tea down on the table in the middle of the couches and chairs and uses Water chakra to make small balls of water above the guys. Naruto then smirks as he gently shakes Tsunade awake as she starts waking up and sees the water floating in the air above her teammate and sensei she giggles and nods.

Naruto smirking lets go of the water and it splashes on both of the guys heads shocking them awake from the freezing water. The 3rd is the first to recover and look at the normal looking blonde well normal if being over six feet tall is normal for a 13 year old. He then asks the question they all will have."Naruto what was that chakra that surrounded you it looked like golden flames? Yet I couldn't feel any heat and the marks that surrounded your eyes and was in your forehead it looked like the 1st Hokage's sage mode? You seemed as if you are a Natural in the sage arts like never seen before in history. Can you please explain this since the closest thing to sage mode is Jiraiya and yet he is only half way completing the transformation? How long does it take you to achieve this transformation"?

Naruto is surprised that Jiraiya has sage training and hasn't tried to finish the training." To be honest Lord Hokage I mastered the sage mode when we went to find Tsunade-chan. I went and meditated in a hidden grotto near the village and I opened all my senses and I could feel the chakra from everything around me and started drawing it in then I looked into my own coils and found my body naturally produces the Nature chakra that is needed for sage mode." He had to pause and take a picture when the Hokage and Jiraiya jaws hit the floor. Naruto then continues like nothing happened.

"I was in the grotto for three days and practiced absorbing it and using it it my meditation state. Then in the Dojo just before you showed up I was able to just do it naturally mould it like my normal chakra and am able to have the cloak and we found something else about it as well".

They were surprised the fact he could do what no one could do naturally but this is Naruto the Sage Reborn. They wait for him to continue but he just activates the cloak and they feel like his power just tripped being in that mode. Naruto points to his forehead they notice a slit formed on his forehead in the middle of the mark it slowly opens and a third **Heaven's Law** is there and the middle is gold like his Sage mode.

The three of them all gasp at this and the Hokage looks even more pale and thinks to himself. _" This third eye is like the rabbit goddess the mother of the Sage of Six Paths then later the ten tails. How does Naruto have the third eye. This is impossible and yet he is the Sage reborn or so we think I hope he doesn't follow her path and decide to destroy the world and make in his own image"._ The third Hokage is interrupted in his thinking.

With Naruto waving at him to catch his attention. "I am a man of peace I won't destroy this rich and beautiful world. I only want to destroy the cycle of hate by taking it all onto my self. You have nothing to fear from me Lord Hokage". Naruto finishes what he was saying with a million watt smile.

The Sannin can't really say anything since they are still basking in the feeling of warmth and comfort in the Chakra and power of his Sage Mode. After a minute they are able to return to normal Jiraiya looks at Naruto and remembers the prophecy of the great toad sage. _"A student of Jiraiya-boy would make a difference. It could be bad or good and Jiraiya's teaching is the one behind this students choice of destroying the world or saving it from a force none could imagine." There is only one thing Naruto can't become my student since he knows everything there is to know in the world and is already beyond me able to teach him. Yet I feel as if he is the one the old Sleepy toad sage predicted. He was living by what I wrote in that first book as if he lived by that book his entire life. Yes Naruto is the one and he will save the world I will make sure of it."_ Jiraiya then speaks up as a silence follows what Naruto said to the Hokage.

"Sensei I believe he is the one the Old Toad sage was talking about when he told me the prophecy when I met him as a genin. Naruto never has been my student. Yet he follows the message I was trying to send in my first book. He fits it perfectly he may not be a student but with what he has been doing for his entire life is exactly what I wanted my student of prophecy to do".

The Hokage is the only one that doesn't seem confused till Tsunade remember's the book and the one line that always stood out to her about destroying the curse of hatred. She smiles at the boy who has helped her so much and realizes that she has a deeper feeling for the boy than a aunt should. She smiles and blushes while looking at Naruto so close to her.

The third Hokage shakes his head and locks eyes with naruto as he talks again."Now that this Sage stuff is out of the way. Naruto we can here to let you know that the entire civilian council is to be executed tomorrow besides the Ex Elders and Danzo. This will happen as soon as the new Hokage takes over the Mantel of being Hokage. She is ready and understands her duties. I was curious if you would want to reveal your heritage or wait till your advancement to Chunnin. I am tempted to give it to you and all the rookie nine for able to use your fathers technique to the extremes you all can. There is a matter of the exams since your 3 teams are a little overpowered and stronger than most we ask you not to draw attention to yourselves. The exams start close to two months from now so get your teams ready. I am curious since Anko and Kakashi never explained your Dojo could you maybe it explain it to us. There is a possibility of Kumo trying something with the team they brought here so keep your Doujutsu hidden till absolutely necessary so they don't cause a big stink about you. There will be the one tails, two tails and the 7 tails in the exams with you and the eight tails is the sensei for the two tails. I am curious though have you tried to see if you have a tailed beast form"?

Naruto smiles and then frowns as he answers."Well to be honest I haven't tried doing a tailed beast form yet I know what my form is. I am not ready to yet since I need to add more chakra suppression to the Dojo. My tailed beast form is a eight headed six winged 1 tail dragon. I can use my mouths of each head to use a different style of ninjutsu. The seals I used for the Dojo is so we can get a years worth of training in a single day. You asked about my Dojo and the seals my Dojo is covered in over 1000 seals at the moment to make it the way it is at the moment. If I wanted to do my tailed beast transformation I would have to guess I would have to add about another 500 to 1000 suppression seals so the village can't feel or get destroyed by the power of my tailed beast form. Honestly I doubt Kumo will try anything since they have only have 1 team and their leader is here for treaty talks. That is suicide I know the one tails container seal is not the correct one for it it is a basic storage seal. So the container is being slowly driven insane from Shukaku the raccoon dog not letting him sleep or he will take over his body. Shukaku is considered the weakest but has the best defense since he uses sand as a shield and it is automatic. He is currently in the Sand. The two tails Matatabi the cat works with her host's she is just the horny one of the bunch she is sealed in a Kumo ninja. Now the seven tails is Chomei the flying Rhino Beetle she only helps her container when it is do or die situation and is sealed in a waterfall ninja . Finally the Gyuki the Octo Bull since he is half Bull and half Octopus he is one of three that always work with his hosts since he hates causing them pain. He has been sealed in the Raikage's brother Killer Bee for the last 30 years since he was 5 so he is the sensei to the two tails container if I am correct."

The Hokage and the Sannin are surprised by how much Naruto knows and how well they work with their hosts and if they are a danger and even where they are and what village they belong too. Now they know who is a bigger threat and if they have to Naruto will handle them since he is stronger than all of them combined.

Hiruzen looks at him for the first time in a serious look then asks him."Naruto we also came here to ask a question of you. Well we were wondering if you would be able to add to the walls of the village. What originally was done by Mito Uzumaki. Most of them were destroyed when the nine tails was forced to rampage. Could you make it so the walls can't be destroyed or tougher and to be able to reply attacks and jutsu's. Due to Kazue being release and set through the wall the walls aren't as good as they use to be".

Naruto smiles and bows his head as he replies" Hokage-sama I will do it and I will even use **metal release** so they walls aren't just stone and wood. The other seals you want should be easy as well and I will make them so they can absorb even attacks like what my sage powers or that strong at least. This is my home I will protect it with everything I have. These favors will be done tonight when the village wont see what happened and I will also make the walls thicker and taller". Naruto says with excitement for the new project.

The aged old man nods and stands up with Jiraiya ready to leave they walk to door and turn back and nod to the blonde boy and smile at the female Sannin and her blushing face as she looks at Naruto. The men open the door and leave for the night and get ready for tomorrow and the changes to the village that are to come.


	31. improvements

Tsunade stayed behind when her sensei and teammate left and stayed with Naruto in the living room still doing a looking and blushing at him. She felt so much for the boy since he stormed into her life like the Mailstorm his name is deprived from. She blushes while looking at his form seeing that a 13 year old boy had a body that the Raikage would almost be jealous of since it is perfect balance of speed and power since the Raikage has to use Jutsu to be fast as he is while Naruto is just something else. He has a level that for humans by themselves is not possible.

She turns her head away from Naruto as she has a feeling something deep inside her rising to the surface. One she has not felt since her fiance had died in the war one of love and a bit of lust. Tsunade never thought she would feel it again but it is happening now for a 13 year old genin/ demigod.

As she turns away Naruto can sense something rising in her since her face is turning a tiny bit red due to her thoughts."Tsunade-Sama is there something bugging you or something you would like to talk about since you are turning red or do you need a hospital. I could just read your mind but to be honest your face is explaining alot to me are you falling for me?" Naruto bluntly asked since he already knows what she is feeling since he is feeling the feelings to.

Also since his DNA from his Doujutsu and also from his heritage since the DNA from Shinigami took more than his Senju DNA they are barely related if not even anymore at all even with the **wood style** in his veins naturally. Since the Doujutsu changed his body to something different. Then when Kazue was out of the seal and he became the 15 tailed beast even more DNA was changed. Naruto hugs her and pulls her to his chest so she knows he is here for her.

Tsunade sighs as she felt him close and finally says something after a minute of silence."Naruto ever since I met you and convinced me to come home. There has been something pulling me towards you like something never felt before. I know you knew I was once engaged to a man named Dan Kato which is Shizune's uncle. As well as her adoptive father who raised her after her parents died. The feelings I have for you are stronger than what I had for him. It may be because you fixed my one seal **Strength of a Hundred Seal** or because you brought me back to prime in age wise or even showed me I had a family. Besides Dan and my little brother Nawaki. I can see a person that makes me want to strive for better and to be stronger and protect everyone. I want to stand beside you as you strive for peace. Naruto future clan head of the Uzumaki Senju and Nazemaki clans will you take me to be one of your future wives?" Tsunade finishes saying with a deep shade of red on her face as she looks deep into his blue eyes that captivates anyone who looks into them. Naruto smiles and pulls her close and tilts her head down and kisses the gem on her forehead. Then hugs her tightly to his chest as ifs he is the only other person in the world and only one that matters.

"Tsunade I would be honored to be your future husband. I have something to tell you since my grandmother was Shinigami my Uzumaki DNA cancelled the Senju that was also passed down I am considered only like 1 percent Senju. I have a plan to show something going to the roots of the village showing **Wood Style** in the exams finals. So people see that I am Senju.I know that it might put a big target on my back but I am ready for that. So with my DNA changed from the god line in my blood we ain't really even related. So in a way if we do end up getting married and getting together there will be no chance of a mutation or anything. Even if it is a million in one chances of that happening in the first place." Naruto finishes explaining to her so it is all in the air. She nods then gets up and takes a deep breath and goes into the dojo where her reinforced **S** **hadow Clone** has been training the girls in the arts of medical Jutsu.

As Tsunade leaves to the training dojo. Naruto gathers his chakra and after gathering chakra for about 6 hours he sees that it near midnight. He then rushes to the walls that he is to reinforce in perpetration for what is coming. In the next few months and he then makes 100 **Shadow Clones** they spread all over the wall so it's easier to do. As if they shared a mental link they all perform **Earth Style: Mud Wall** as if out of nothing the entire wall Around the village rises an extra 100 feet up without even making a noise like most mud walls do. Next the 101 Naruto's again together yell **Wood Style: Wood Locking Square Wall** this sends wood up the new extended up the wall to make it stronger almost unbreakable to this point. Since wood style has a bit of an absorbing ablity for Jutsu before breaking.

Soon as the wood finishes spreading all over the wall and since it is so thick even the boss toad Gamabunta would not be able to crush the wall even after burning it with toad oil infused flames. 8 of the Naruto's go to the gates and perform one more wood jutsu. **Wood Style: Wood Human Guardian** at the four gates to the two statues about 50 feet tall in the shape of Shinigami with a wicked demonic smile that appear poised to attack for when the alarms are set off. Naruto smiles when the eight clones dispel seeing what they decide to use as the shapes of the Golem's to protect the gates in case of an invasion.

Since they absorb chakra they will be able to handle most jutsu thrown their way since they are made with demon and even sage chakra as well. They little more wicked shaped with spikes sprouting in random spots the nails on the fingers are sharp to a point to pierce anything they hit.

Now for the Final additions to the walls **Metal Style: Ultimate Defense Wall Village Style** like what happened in the wave country the metal is liquid and bright cherry red as it covers the entire wall with sharp blades aimed down so if any one tried to climb the wall they would slice themselves as they ran up since the blades are so thin they are hardly visible to the even ninja enhanced vision.

Naruto and his clones feel a little weak since these are all SSS Rank Jutsu so 100 times more chakra consuming that of 10 S Ranks. There is one more jutsu to do before the seals are applied and to make the wall indestructible. **Metal Style: Soldier's of Protection** at the spot where the clones and Naruto was a life size golem of Metal was there and keyed in to only defend the wall in case anyone besides leaf shinobi and villagers came onto the wall they attack. After the soldiers are made and keyed into the sensor array.

The clones and Naruto start adding seals to the wall, the guardian Shinigami's and even the soldier's on the wall. The seals on wall themselves to absorb jutsu and to be able stand even up to about " **100 Tailed Beast Bombs** ". The walls have pretty well became indestructible and is the perfect defense. Just as the final seal is done the clones all dispel and since it is all the same knowledge he doesn't get the flashback of everything and the remaining chakra the clones had returns to him. He pulls out 2 scrolls 1 that is keyed to the hokage and Tsunade since she is taking over the position it is the control for the golem's and soldier's . He flairs his chakra so some ANBU come to where he is sitting resting from everything he just did.

After 30 seconds 10 ANBU land on the wall near him and since the wall is bigger it took little longer to get there since they didn't see the wall built and as they see the Soldiers they get ready for a fight that was till Naruto made his presence known to them. Naruto just tosses the leader who is a Dragon faced masked ANBU the Mission scroll the Hokage gave him. The ANBU catches it and reads the scroll and what the mission was and actually is impressed it was only issued 8 hours beforehand and the fact he got this all done already. They then read the details of what has been added to the walls seeing the Soldiers not the golem's at the gates or the fact the metal came from thin air since he is so strong in all bloodlines all them act like the 2nd Hokage and his water release able to pull it from the atmosphere.

The Dragon sends away for the Hokage to come and see everything and to meet them at the North gate as that is the one closest to them at their current position. Naruto and the ANBU run to the gate and wait for the man inside the wall since Naruto says it is a surprise for everyone. After waiting for about 5 minutes the Hokage walks up since he wanted to enjoy the night air. He was kinda impressed Naruto finished the wall so soon. Naruto hands him the scroll to activate it and so they can see it in action. AS the Hokage opens the scroll after biting his thumb and whipping his blood on the lock he sees two control activation keys.

The Hokage sees the two arrays and has to ask the boy."Naruto my boy what is this activation key for. I saw the wall and can see some figures on the top but there is two activation seals here? I am guessing one is for the ones on the wall to get them ready to attack and defend".

Naruto wanting to surprise them just waves them outside the gate when they finally get through the gate. He leads them about 100 feet away from the gate he turns and points. Everyone turns and sees the 2 Shinigami golem's standing there poised to attack with sword and clawed hands and slightly moving as if they are alive and studying them if they are to attack them or not.

The ANBU and even the Hokage Shiver at the sight since they are looking into the face of Shinigami since they all know about the god of death and there is two of them 50 feet tall staring at them and made of wood and seem alive. The hokage looks at Naruto a little pale and has to be worried and asks."Naruto why would you make them in the shape of Shinigami this will scare anyone wanting to come into the village. Merchants won't want to come into the village with these here".

Naruto laughs at this and then tells the soon retired Hokage." Well Hokage-sama since the activation array is keyed to you and any Hokage who is in power and me as their creator we can tell them to go into the ground and hide till the time is right for them to attack or defend the village and the walls. Try it for yourself my Lord Hokage just send some chakra into the seal and think to yourself 'Hide till the village needs you to protect the gates'. Since they are made from wood style they will be able to sink into the ground and keep their shape".

The third uses the seal and tells them to hide till needed and all eight of the Shinigami golem's sink into the ground as if never there in the first place. The ground where they sunk into is not even disturbed in the slightest either. All the ANBU are amazed by what they just seen and a little nervous that Naruto is this strong and was able to make these and do what he did to the wall without them noticing especially since the ANBU are suppose to watch for chakra usage and tell if someone is doing it in the village. Yet they couldn't even feel Naruto do this or see it even being done.

The Hokage just smirks after the show is all over and is proud the boy would do this for the village and since he has a written report in his hand he burns it using fire release. Just so no one can know Naruto did this since it could put a target on his back even worse than it will be later.

He turns to the ANBU and naruto and smiles as he says to them."Everyone here is is classified as a SSS rank secret and is a death sentence to him and his family if told to anyone. This is for the villages protection as well for Naruto. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ANBU"! All ten of the ANBU that were there all bowed like they should and said as one." HAI HOKAGE-SAMA this will go with us to the grave".

The 3rd then waves them away and they disappear into the night and the Hokage turns back to Naruto before he too disappears and leaves Naruto to his Night. Naruto sighs and goes home in a then walks to the Dojo seeing his team and the girls and a few others there.

Zabuza and Haku are their as well getting ready for the invasion to come Haku may be a only a medic Ninja but she wants to be strong enough to protect her precious people. Most of them are all doing different training than when he was in here last time.

The girls besides Naori and Tsunade have moved onto the next step of their training and since it has been almost 7 months for them they are almost done the first part of the training and since they are good in chakra control they actually about to start the 2nd part.

Naori is working more on her **EMS** and controlling her powers she has mastered 2 so far to the point is is like second nature to her. She has mastered the true version of the **Susanoo** this Jutsu is a protective and offensive jutsu it starts as a rib cage with arms and a head all skeleton looking with horns on the head. The next step is to developed a human looking version most of the time this warrior jutsu appears a man yet in Naori's it looks like a woman which shouldn't happen.

After that step the jutsu gets wrapped in a armor like a Tengu warrior of an older time and develop weapons like they use Naori is a fan of the bow and katana. Her **Susanoo** has a sword and a shield at this step these are special though the shield reflects all attacks at double the power and the blade looks like sake pouring out of the handle this sword absorbs souls of who is stabbed. The jutsu only has up to the waist visible no legs it relies on the user to move it.

Finally Naori has mastered hers to the point that hers has a full body and well over three hundred meters tall with four arms 2 are welding a samurai sword and one has a bow in one arm and the other has a arrow ready to put in the bow. Naori is in a gem sitting in the head of the **Susanoo**. Naori is even able to run her elemental release through it and it gives off electrifying look of almost whitish blue lightning.

Naori also mastered **Kamui** the ability to suck things into a different dimension including herself or to make objects pass through her as if she was a after image. She got it to the point where she doesn't have to recharge the time between the times she can suck something into her dimension repeatedly a second apart. As for the 2nd part of the ability she can hold this form for about 8 hours instead of the 5 minutes they thought and read was the max allowed. well according to the tablet and Naruto who knows what the Jutsu is and does.

Kiba and his mother and sister are working on their clans jutsu and elemental versions to use and Naruto and Kiba taught Hana and Tsume the forgotten Jutsu of the clan so they can protect everyone better. **Animal Sonic Howl** is a sound style move that sends a howl so loud it destroys the person's hearing and can actually cause the body to vibrate so much that it causes the bodies organ to shake apart from the atomic level making their organs become mush.

 **Fangs of the Earthly Tomb** is a jutsu that cause a massive animal head rise out earth around the target and bite them crushing them to nothing and swallows the victims into the earth never to be seen again.

The final one **Hell Transformation** is a body changing one that uses the user and their ninja animal but unlike the jutsu **Double Headed Wolf** This combines them in a way that is truly horrifying. The Jutsu transforms the person and their animal into what looks like a skeleton wolf like a Dog version of the **Susanoo** yet it seems combined with **Kamui**. So the bones are as strong Yet if they want they can go through any surface. Hana's version is the terrifying one it is actually a four headed version and the necks connected to each head is a different length. So she is able to hid 4 different spots at anytime.

Kurenai is working on genjutsu and the scroll she got from Naruto she has master seventy five percent of them in the the scroll and created forty more which somehow imprinted onto the scroll soon as she made them. While she did this her army of clones of one hundred are working on taijutsu and kenjutsu. so she doesn't get rusty in that area. The Kenjutsu clones are being trained by a clone of Zabuza.

Haku is developing her bloodline and the jutsu's since Naruto had a scroll containing all the Ice bloodline for her to reference. She then is training on her weaknesses like genjutsu and taijutsu.

She is getting help from a shadow clone of Kurenai and Anko since her body is perfect for the snake style of fighting. She transformed the snake taijutsu to accommodate her ice blades she covers her hands with instead of regular weapons or even chakra scaples.

Zabuza is slowly working on his style and is wearing weights on his arm that weigh 4 times his swords weight so his swings are faster than before. The sword he is using is one Naruto made for him to practice with the sword is nothing special for the most part. Except for how much it weighs so that Zabuza when he changes back to his blade where he can swing his blade which already is fast even faster to the point it will be just a grey blur to his enemies till it slices through them. While he is going that after learning the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** from Naruto he is using them to make it so he can do his ninjutsu without signs or make them fast enough no one can copy him or tell what he is signing for. He has a few clones helps some of the other clone armies of the people training

Naruto decides not to interrupt anyone's training so he decides to make everyone food for when they are done for the 'night' they have food ready for them he makes everyone's favorite food since it is all different he makes 20 clones to do the cooking as he goes and tracks down Kazue since he didn't see her in the training area. Though he wants to add the seals so he can train his tailed beast form. Naruto goes and makes another five hundred clones to get started on expanding the Dojo and adding to the seals so he can do this in peace and not set off every chakra sensory in the village or let people feel his tailed beast chakra and think it is an the clones go do that he goes off to find Kazue.

He goes to her house which since she likes simple and only wanted a tiny house he goes to the smallest one which is in a far corner of the training ground. as he is about to open the door. It is pulled in and she tackles him to the ground." **Naruto I am so glad you are back from your little mission for the Hokage. Tsunade already explained what your mission was and what has happened to the civilian council which shocked everyone here. Soon you and Naori can truly be together like you both want. I am excited for this and soon everything can go back to normal and she can be who she truly is not hiding behind a mask. I felt you make clones to make food but can me and you spend some time together as one like we did in the seal it has been so long. I have a itch that only my one and only true mate could ever scratch. I _need you Naruto now"._** Kazue finishes saying hi to him with a sexy voice and shoving her tongue down his throat before he could respond. All Naruto does is picks her up and carries her into the house and shuts the door before having a nice 'quiet' night with her as a true couple again. They both activate silencing seals since they know how Kazue gets when she is in the moment she tends to break sound barriers with how loud she is.

Most of the people training all see the clones and can see what they are doing and choose not to bother them. Since Naruto one time explained to them what could happen if a seal was ever done wrong. The results could be disastrous or even deadly for anyone near them. Like a storage seal could suck in who ever was working on it and be locked in the seal forever. Or an exploding tag could set of and kill the two people since they are near the tag. So most know what the clones of Naruto are doing and leave them be. It does amaze them on how Naruto is a hyperactive ninja who fights for peace. Then at times like his modified exploding tag can take out at least three city blocks.

He is a master of everything so it seems but with all the time he spends here. With god knows how many clones he is able to master whatever he needs to To keep everyone safe. The group had found something about his shadow clones as well. The are able to regather chakra if they rest and even sleep. This goes to show how good he is with them. Since most other people's **shadow clones** dispel after one hit yet his can take being stabbed brunt and so much punishment. Most people think they are the real Naruto. The clones even bleed from small cuts and wounds. This helps to confuse people about if is a clone or not.


	32. 5th Hokage and Hanging

The Entire group in the Dojo come out around the noon the next day again with all the training that they did the 13 year olds grew more at least an inch. Everyone was able to master the stuff they trained in and are ready for whatever comes their way. Or for whatever situation they can find themselves in.

Naruto after his time with Kazue went and trained with the Inuzuka in the way of fighting and tracking as is their clans specialty since they have the best sense of smell in the entire elemental nations. Well they use to till Naruto came around.

Naruto and Guen are able to perform everything even if she is a panther their style almost is perfect for her even in the beginning she had to swallow her pride learning from the dogs. Though after a while she calmed down she figured out most of the moves out. She surpassed them in every way of the training they gave her. She is better than Kuromaru in smell and tracking which was a major blow to the ninken hound.

At the end of the training they decided to have a brawl with no killing blows since they are teammates and even future family all of them actually are. Kazue even got into the brawl and used her little bit of chakra she regained to turn into her human sized nine tailed fox. This was so she doesn't crush anyone under her feet. Since she is now made of flesh. So most chakra and weapons hurt her but she has ten thousand years of watching people fight so she knows how to hold her own and is able to keep up to them all. After four hours of straight fighting most have dropped out by this time and are sitting near a clone of Naruto that is in his sage mode.

This clone is using a chakra transfer technique so no had any chakra exhaustion from fighting so long and launching jutsu's ranging from D Rank to S Rank. There is only 3 people left in the fight Naruto, Kazue and Naori. Kazue before this fight only had about a half of tail worth of Chakra and it has barely gone down since her chakra reserves were the most over any of the tailed beasts well except for naruto and the old ten tails. Her half tail is like the one tails at full power.

So Naruto and Naori are holding their own Naori figured a way to use **Kamui** while using her Perfect Armored **Susanoo**. So she is able to let attacks slip through her but the tailed beast bombs are little harder to dodge or phase though since they are demon chakra. Naruto has only been using his fists and the buster blade with no mana augmenting the blade so not to hurt anyone. Since Mana is stronger than chakra techniques.

Tsunade who is holding a timer hearing the timer go off tells them they have been in here a full twenty four hours and that the fight is over. Using a chakra enhanced voice she yells to the 3 fighting."HEY YOU THREE TIMER IS GOING OFF THIS SESSION IS OVER. WE HAVE TO GO IN A HOUR WE HAVE TO BE IN FRONT OF THE TOWER FOR SENSEI'S ANNOUNCEMENT AND A SURPRISE."

Instantly the 3 three fighters stop and everyone sees that Naruto changed to a duel wielding style and one of the blades was in the gem where Naori was in the **Susanoo** and the other was a hairs length away from Kazue's neck. Tsunade speaks up since she now could see the results."To be honest it looks as if Naruto won this round anyways since the next time he would of finished his swings and Naori I can see the blade above your heart through the gem. Even if that gem took one of my Chakra powered punches and didn't crack. Naruto's blade slipped through the shell and towards you as if it was nothing. I am curious how much of your power did you suppress before we all fought Naruto I can tell it aint your full power".

At this everyone stops as they were just about to leave and turn to the blond waiting for an answer. He rubs the back of his head before saying short and simple."99.5 percent". Naruto then puts his hands in a sign and unseals his power and soon as he does a giant wave of pure chakra comes out and knocks everyone over even Naori who was still in her Jutsu with a resound 'BOOM!'. He reseals it again at the sight of his family being tossed back.

He rubs his neck again and bows to everyone as he says. "Sorry when that seal is opened everything is open I am might make it a move if it can knock even Naori in her perfect **Susanoo**. With that my seal causes my to constantly gather chakra so my coils keep refilling slowly adding more and more to my already godly amount. I think I gain a extra half percent everyday my chakra has been sealed".

This blew everyone off their feet since in little under a year he could double his chakra if he didn't use any or an insane amount of chakra everyday. They finally remember he is considered a demi fifteen tailed beast demigod. With that thought they all leave the Dojo to head to the tower for the coronation of Tsunade becoming the 5th Hokage.

Well they really do not know what the announcement is since Tsunade has been hush hush about it. The only thing she said is that there is going to be 2 major changes to the village that will benefit everyone here in the big future family. Everyone uses the bathrooms in the house to change and freshen up from the Dojo and the big fight. Everyone decides to go fully geared up and act as true Shinobi ready for anything since today could turn out to be anything. Naruto stops Tsunade and asks to give her something in which she nods and he hands a piece of paper with a seal.

Naruto says with a serious look as he gave her the seal."I am worried Danzo will use Shisui's eye and try to convince you to do things his way when your Hokage I made this to stop all your senses from being messed with from outside sources and now every Genjutsu is useless against you".

Tsunade is surprised he is able to cancel all Genjutsu with a seal she applies to the back of her neck even if Danzo and the Elders are no longer have a political position in the village. The man is dangerous from the shadows since he can appear anytime or do anything from the Shadows. She kisses Naruto on the lips as she walks away from the boys saying the Hokage needed her at the tower before the announcement.

She disappears just as everyone else is coming into the entrance way and is ready to head to the tower for the event. They had decided that they would walk together so nothing bad happens to anyone of them if something does goes wrong. Naruto Hedges 6 clones with his Doujutsu so he can watch their backs in a 360 degree angle and watch his other friends and their families since they won't be with them except for a few. The group decides to just walk to the tower since they were already early and got there 10 minutes early but alot of people are already there.

Most of the Jonnin are surprised that Kakashi the Copy ninja who is late for everything besides A and S Rank missions is there early and most try to disable the genjutsu they thought was there. Since they thought this was impossible he would be early even for a simple announcement. Kakashi just simple shrinks on himself since he knows he would get teased about this for years to come.

Finally 10 minutes later a booming voice that is chakra enhanced so everyone in the area could hear it loud and clear. The entire population turns to see the Hokage the 2 Sannin and the Elders all on the top of the tower near the edge so they can be seen. Hiruzen Sarutobi starts talking. "Everyone thank you for coming today. This Marks a new day in the village. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi I am the third Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. I once gave up my mantle to the 4th Hokage Minato Nazemaki when he died defending this village. I then took up the Mantel again till my replacement was found. This Shinobi has been loyal to the village for years and one of the best person that I know. This person was instrumental in helping end the 2nd Shinobi war with their teammates".

Danzo is smiling under the bandages since he thinks this is about him becoming Hokage. Since he thought the Monkey had a change of heart and realized he was better for the job.

Just as he is about to step up the Hokage continues."She has lost lots for the village including her brother her fiance in the 2nd Shinobi war. She is one of the only 3 students I have ever had. She is known as the Slug Queen and when her and her teammates. Battled Hanzo the Salamander to a stand still and caused a ceasefire. He then dubbed them the Sannin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Yes you are right in your thinking. Tsunade Senju the Sannin Queen of the Slugs has accepted taking up the mantle of becoming the 5th Hokage I am resigning as of right now".

Tsunade then walks up beside the aged man and he puts the hat on her head and bows as he steps back. Tsunade turns to the crowd and the entire crowd cheers and she raises her hand up to silence them before she uses the Voice enhancer so they could hear her clear as day." I Tsunade Senju Queen of the Slugs and one of the Sannin hear by swear to protect this village from foreign and domestic conflict. I will continue to lead this village towards true peace and keep the Will of Fire burning brightly in this Shinobi world. This village is my home and my precious people are here and I will protect each and everyone of you to the best of my abilities as your leader. Just as my Grandfather Hashirama Senju and my Grand Uncle Tobirama Senju did even if I have to die in the process". She finishes with a bow to the village and a wave.

The entire assembly of ninja's and civilians all bust into a roaring cheer at this. With another wave of her hand the crowd falls silent so she can continue."Unfortunately My first act of Hokage is to deal with traitors to the village". Everyone is stunned into silence at this declaration since it was supposed to be a happy day.

She continues like she didn't pause in her speech."Bring them out and get them ready for their sentence which is death by hanging. These fourteen men and women are charged with stealing from 3 major clans of the village the Senju, Nazemaki and the Uzumaki clan. Along with breaking over fifty laws of the village which has been set up since my Grandfather was Hokage. They were later discovered to have had hands in Uchiha incident and as well as the Kumo incident eight years ago when Hiashi was able to stop the Kumo diplomat who was trying to kidnap his daughter Hinata when she was only five for the illegal breeding program of their village. They are also charged with releasing rosters and names and plans of mission to other villages in hope certain people died or were captured by other villages".

The 14 ex-civilian council is all lined up on the tower edge all on a special ledge that was built to drop under them and make them hang from the tower. The council members are all kneeling down and the ropes are put around their necks by Tsunade herself.

She says to them in private after she finishes putting the rope around them."I really hope you suffer in the Shinigami stomach for what you have done to this village and to my family especially to Naru-kun". Tsunade then walks over to a lever that causes a huge trap door to open under them and they all fall down about 10 feet till the rope ends and their necks snap from the drop and sudden stop. The ex council members all die fast and yet their body twitch as their body slowly dies. After 5 minutes they are pulled up and the ANBU in waiting dispose of them in hidden locations and the bodies turned over to their families to have a proper burial if they so wish to have one.

Tsunade then turns to the crowd who most look green and ready to be sick. She turns the chakra voice enhancer back on and say to the crowd."Now that this mess is finished with I want to apologize to the entire village that the first thing I did as Hokage was sentence 14 ex village members to death. I hope you will be able to trust me still and accept me as your hokage. I only want to remind you this is what will happen if you break any law that me or the past Hokage's have ever passed. I wish to move past this and thanks to the Shinobi clans we have a party set ready to go. In celebration of me becoming Hokage now please enjoy the party and have a great day this is a day of celebration so have fun before mission and our days return to normal".

With that she walks away she notices the Elders are following her back to the office to talk to her as they are use to the fact of being elders and advisors to the Hokage. She will play along for now the Aged Hokage comes with them since he is the actual advisor same with Sakuri not that she knows that yet or has been told.

As they all enter the room Tsunade goes and sits at the desk and rests her elbows on the desk and rests her chin on her folded up hands before asking them in a aggravated tone."What the Hell do you three old fossils want with your Hokage. Speak before my ANBU remove you so I can work in peace?" Homura and Koharu look pissed at the comment before replying" Hokage-sama remember we are the Elders of the village we should get respect from everyone including you..."

They only got that far as they had to duck the desk that Tsunade was sitting behind went flying at their heads. They were not expecting a follow up charge and they found themselves pinned to the wall by a hand to their throats each in a hand from Tsunade then she yells right in their faces."LISTEN HERE I AM HOKAGE NOW I AM ABOVE YOU AND IF I REMEMBER MY SENSEI AND THE FORMER HOKAGE! DISBANDED THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL! WHICH IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY YOU THREE WHERE PART OF NOW LEAVE MY OFFICE AT ONCE! I ALREADY HAVE MY OWN ADVISERS SET SO YOUR SERVICES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED EVER AGAIN! COME IN THIS OFFICE AGAIN AND I PERSONALLY WITH PUT MY HAND THROUGH YOUR HEAD DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Soon as she finishes yelling at them she threw them towards the door so they land on the ground in front of the double wooden doors in a tangle of the two. Danzo just walks out before the same could happen to him. He helps the two up as he passes them without saying a word since it is useless at this point all the while thinking to himself. _"That damn monkey denying me what is rightfully mine. I will have to tell Orochumaru the new details and to tell him my ROOT won't be joining in the invasion. Since the Civilian council is all dead or no more part of the council. I have no more pawns and then she took away my position as an Elder. How did they find all the evidence that they did I thought I got rid of most of it. Just last week even before the meeting. Now that the slut of a Senju is in charge I can't have my weapon unless I capture him myself but since she seems close to the boy she would notice something up and a change in his emotions or habits. This is not going to plan and from what I saw. Somehow the villages walls became metal and doubled in height in a single night we have no one with metal release. So how is that possible I will get ready for my moment to strike maybe after the invasion I can strike. Since they don't know about it and they will be weak from the Invasion kukukuku I will have my time soon"._

 _ **Meanwhile in the office after the 3 Elders left**_

Hiruzen is laughing his ass of and is sitting on the couch as he watched everything unfold finally after a few minutes he calms down and says."Hokage-sama that was a good way to show you won't stand for disrespect or the fact they now know who is in charge of this village I must say I am proud of you I think you will be a Good Hokage."

Tsunade reaches into a pocket in her jacket and pulls a Sake bottle. She then pours them both a drink and says in a normal tone to her former teacher."Sensei I maybe Hokage now but since you were also Hokage we can call each other like we are friends. This is also an order by your Hokage."

She shoots her cup back then throws that away to just drink from the bottle. A knock at the door and the secretary pops her head in the door and says to Tsunade. Hokage-Sama I have the days paperwork for you would you like to see it before you join the party".

Tsuande nods but instantly regrets it when she sees the amount that is coming in there is 10 stacks about as tall as her all get piled up in front of her and her chair. Since in her rage destroyed the desk. Tsunade sees the girl is holding a black folder she then points to it. The younger lady laughs and says Naruto Uzumaki dropped this off right after Danzo left he said to give you this so you can join the party now".

As she hands the folder over to Tsunade she sees a note the girl never noticed it read very simply.

'I _am giving you the secret to defeat paperwork so that you don't have to always be stuck back there like the old man was for most of his time behind the desk. This is also a great way to prank him for a send off. Two words ** Shadow Clones** also I wanted to say I love you and see you at your party. First pretend you figured it out yourself and prank the old man who I am guessing is laughing at the paperwork size. _

_Signed your love Naruto S.U.N.'_

Tsunade Looks at her Sensei before asking."Sensei how the hell did you ever leave the office I mean this amount of paperwork is insane".

Hiruzen just smiles as he starts to think of all the long hours of paperwork he had to deal with for over 40 years." I asked myself that question close to forty years. Then a simple solution came to mind thanks to the 4th and seeing him use it a few times". Hiruzen tries to lie to cover the fact Naruto at 5 years old told him this secret to beating the paperwork.

Tsunade starts working through some of the paperwork and after about a minute of doing stupid signing on requests in a simple yes or no fashion she growls then steps back and says **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. Then with a puff of smoke there is 5 Tsunade's are behind the paperwork ready to go since they knew what she was doing since they are her in a sence.

Tsunade smirks at the expression that her sensei has and looks him in the eyes."I gotta admit I can't believe it took you forty years and someone else telling you that Shadow clones would be the solution to this. I remembered that I would learn everything they do so it is perfect to do paperwork". The third drops his head and can't believe that she figured it out in a minute of doing paperwork and he didn't. He looks up and sees she is walking out and the four clones continue the paperwork as she goes to head out and enjoy the celebration of her becoming the new Hokage. She tracks down her favorite blonde and all his friends. It takes a while since a lot of people want to say congratulations and good luck to her. She seemed to have shaken just about every hand in the village by the time she found them.

She finds them all on the back tables away from most of the villagers since Naruto did not want to cause problems and sat farther away from everyone and the events. Naruto locks eyes with her for a second winks then lifts his cup of tea towards her as she gets close to them. Naruto's friends and family see this and bow with respect towards the approaching Hokage.

Naruto sees a few villagers see her near them and decides to show respect for her like they barely know each other."Lady Hokage Senju how may we help you this night of celebration towards you becoming Hokage like your grandfather. We are only lowly ninja in your village I am sure you would rather be with the older group. I would welcome you to our table if you choose to sit with us and enjoy tonight though." Naruto says with the best diplomacy he can muster since all he really wants to do is hug her and kiss her again.

Naori and Matsuri are sitting beside him with the other girls spreading around them and his other friends and family stretch along the table with their backs towards her but turned towards her to bow and wait to be seated again.

She waves everyone to sit and grabs a Sake bottle from her pocket which has a storage seal just for Sake and specks back like a Hokage would." Thank you Naruto Uzumaki for the invite. I would love to join you and your friends and family tonight I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Tsunade replies as she sits directly across from him and looks into his eye motioning for everyone to sit and relax.

The group parties all night and drinks and eats more than they all can handle. Well most of them Naruto and Kazue can't actually get drunk that easy since their demon chakra prevents foreign substances from affecting them or poisoning them like alcohol normally does for people.

Everyone else drinks themselves stupid since this is the last night they can really relax since a big event is coming to the village in a month and this will be a month of almost pure training. This night though is a celebration and that is what is important for moral and helps people relax.

After everyone starts passing out from the amount they drank. Naruto creates clones to help everyone get home and into their beds. He puts water and a new creation near the glass of water. They are hangover pills that get rid of hangovers as soon as they ingested. Much like the soldier pills he created when he was younger. He finally crawls in bed and the 3 girls that seem a permanent fixture to that are there waiting for him Naori, Kazue and Matsuri are in bed waiting for him all drunk or passed out. He crawls in bed and they all claim a spot on his body subconsciously. After a few minutes the door opens again. Naruto looks and sees a sleep waking Anko coming in and claims his chest as her pillow for the night. He just smiles and kisses them all on the head before falling asleep for the night. Since who knows what the next day or months will bring to the table. This invasion could be a spark of something much bigger but who knows.


	33. Isaribi found and cured

_**Meanwhile in a river near the village**_

A girl is using the water as some point of Navigation for getting away from the demon islands. In the night sky she can see a yellow glow over the horizon. Figuring that it is a city she might be able to get some medical treatment she needed desperately if she wanted to live. She sighs as she pulls herself out of the river the scales covering her arms, legs and the gills on her neck and the little amount of scales on her head slowly disappear.

Most can still see the impressions of them she pulls out a waterproof bag she had tied to her hip and bandages from within the bag she seemed to need for a purpose. She wraps her arms legs and neck and the top of her head to hide the scales. The fin that comes out in water due to the experimentation when exposed to air long enough it transforms into the Royal purple hair she was born with. This color was beautiful and really rare. She found out not alot people had it and she hasn't met anyone with it yet.

Soon after all the scales are covered and hidden away in the bandages. They were rapped as best and tightly as she could but was not that good at doing it herself. She gets off the rock she sat on to wrap her bandages. She then starts walking towards the light in the distance with a limp sicking close enough to the river she can hide if really needed to since this is an unknown area to her. She feels a sharp pain in her side and looks down and goes wide eyed. Where she is looking like a nasty bite where she received from a shark when she was not paying attention to what was happening around her when swimming up the coast. The wound is deep and has a large chunk missing and yet is only slowly bleeding out and making it harder to walk. SHe focuses on a head of her again and toughens it out and starts walking again.

After a couples of hours she sees the Steel walls of a giant village rising above her yet still in the distance far enough she wouldn't be heard if she yelled for help. The pain from the would finally causes her to collapse and pass out with a final little thought in her head feeling drowsy. _"I am so close to getting help and yet so far. I can't make it there I am going to die out in the cold and all alone I wish I stayed in the Land of Sea I may be a monster their but I had a friend who helped me. I could of been safer since I know that area better than this Jungle area but it's too late now to go back. I am so tired I think here is a good rest till I can gain some strength again."_ Her eyes close and she stays there all night since no one noticed her yet. She didn't think to guess that without help soon she would be dead by noon the next day. Not till a special red/blonde goes for a relaxing walk before meeting for a team meeting. Comes and saves her life thanks to being a sensor.

 _ **Next Morning with Naruto**_

Naruto using **Shadow Clones** without the hand signs. Makes one and then replaces with it so he can sneak off to everyone to his friends and family and drop off the hangover pills and water for everyone. Not remembering that he did so when he dropped them off. After flashing to everyone's house and dropping it all off with notes for all the women in his life he decides to take a walk outside the village with Guen at his side. Soon he is walking on the outside of the village enjoying the day he feels something tugging his mind like a distress call.

Being a little worried something or someone is hurt or dying. He motions for Guen who is on her shoulder to get ready for anything. He feels the pull along the river that passes near and then though the village. Using only stealth that even ANBU would be jealous he comes the river coming to the flickering small chakra signature.

Naruto felt as if the person was slipping between life and death so with a single word he had to the them no matter what. With a single shout of . **"** **KAI!"**. The gravity and resistance seals fell away and Guen followed Naruto to the Signature since she was a little slower than his full unrestricted speed. In seconds he is beside a girl covered in bandages up her arms,legs, neck and some around her head like to cover old wounds or so he thinks. He then notices a dark spot on her side where there was a good size chuck of flesh missing from a bite he recongizes.

Naruto is surprised since there is only one animal that could do that and it is a marine animal it was a shark bite. He starts thinking to himself. _"What the hell a shark bite. How though we are miles from any ocean. If so how was she able to get this far inland with that bite? Most people would of died from the bite itself when it happened. Maybe some ninja could make it this far if they had my speed. Or if they used the river to help them get here. She is covered in bandages maybe she is hurt more or covered in scars from an abused past like mine?"_

Naruto breaks out of his thoughts when her Chakra signature is slowly collapsing on itself. This only can happen when the person is near death or is actually dying. With her wounds he knows she is dying. Naruto gathers Mana since he is better healing with it and can heal the scars she hides as well. Mana is also faster at healing and she needs it badly.

Just as he is about to start healing her a roll in the bandage falls from her arm and he can see a scale like look with slightly green look like it was a mutation from an experiment. He feels sad for her since this isn't a natural thing it shows of experimentation on her. That puts only one person to his mind and his anger gets higher and higher. After a minute of his anger calms down and returns to healing her of the shark bite.

Silently casting **Curaja** on the girl both of them glowing white for a second. Naruto then watches as the mana causes her body to slowly fix itself from the bite like she had his healing ability for the time. The tissue and the missing half of liver and kidney that were missing slowly heal becoming whole and growing back till completely healed.

Next the muscles and veins and nerves slowly come back. Finally the skin grows back over the muscle and has a slight pink hue since she is slightly tanned and this is fresh skin so it is a different hue. Naruto slightly pulls her mouth open and puts 2 emergency blood pills in her mouth and forces them inside her throat to swallow them since it is an automatic reaction when mouth is closed and nose is then slightly relaxes at this showing she has recovered from the blood loss. Since she is out of danger of dying. Naruto knows she can be moved and taken to the hospital and checked out by Tsunade if she is not busy at the tower yet.

Guen seeing her job is to protect them both while her partner fix the girl returns to kitten size and wraps herself around his neck to rest since she knows he is done and ready to leave. This is when she notices he is ready to move on. This is because they do not need to really communicate since they understand each other so well like they were born to be together. Naruto not wanting to jostle the girl who is actually really cute once he really looked at her peaceful sleeping face. When He picks her up he can feel how light she is showing she has been starving for a while.

Naruto slips past the guards at the gate since it was the two eternal guards they tend to doze every now and then. He then throws 2 electrified practice kunai he had as a joke to shock the 2 awake as a prank. The two guards jump and see the retreating form of Naruto and groan and realize he caught them sleeping on the job always does that if he catches them sleeping. Naruto and the two guards made this agreement to help break them out of the habit of sleeping on the job. This was also to save them from bigger pranks in the future.

Naruto then belines it for the open window in the tower and jumps through with a grace most ninja wish they had especially carrying someone in their arms like he does. Tsunade who was just about to makes some clones to do the days paperwork and sees Naruto and is about to punch him for scaring her till she sees the person he is carrying someone who is wrapped in bandages. That in itself is weird for him not to heal the person if he knows what is wrong.

Her medical side of her kicks in when she sees the blood and all the bandages." Naruto-kun what happened to her and did you really do such a sloppy job with the bandages I know you know better that sloppy job." Tsunade with an eyebrow quirked up since he is a better medic than her thanks to his sage mode and jutsu and the power of his mana which she still remembers how good it felt. It causes a blush as she says to him.

Naruto knowing the ANBU were in the room decided to show a little diplomacy."Lady Hokage-sama I am sorry for barging in through the window. I found her outside the village about a kilometer from the village passed out and with what appeared to be a shark bite on her one side. When I healed that and replaced the blood she had lost from the bite. I noticed the bandages around her and one of them slipped and I thought you would be able to heal her aliments I feel that she is an escaped experiment of Orochumaru. She appears to have almost a scale like skin under her bandages."Naruto finishes his explanation to the hokage while he laid the mystery girl on the couch so she can rest while they talk.

Tsunade comes over and runs a diagnostic jutsu over her and then removes some of the bandages and sees what Naruto meant and is shocked. She sees that with certain facilities and certain things from the hospital she could actually cure this mutation since it is in early stages and the transformation over her entire body is not fully done. Like the girl was able to ran away before the experiment was done.

She makes 5 clones for the paperwork and picks the girl up and motions Naruto and her ANBU to follow her to the hospital. As the two walk there it seemed the girl was waking up a bit. She opened her eyes and saw only Naruto's face and blushes so deeply she passes out from seeing the sun kissed god like boy in her eyesight looking right at her.

Naruto and Tsunade chuckle at this since they both find it cute and realize why she passed out after looking at him. When they get to the Hospital it seemed the Staff glared at Naruto till they saw that the Hokage was with him then they perked up. Tsunade growls under her breath at this and motions with her head for the ANBU to take notice of anyone who does glare and whisper when they are gone. Since the ANBU respect and actually grew to love the so called Prankster from Hell. They are ready and willing to do so.

Finally finding an area that is separate from everywhere else so they can work in peace and away from people. She creates another clone to run some blood tests to see the extent of the damage caused by her ex teammate. They take off the bandages and they notice where all the scale marks are and as they start to clean her off using water soaked cloths.

They then notice that the scales become more noticeable with water on them. They then try to wash her hair till it turns into a fin and they figured that since it turns back into her hair it could be washed in the state it was in. After they get her washed and clean which made Naruto blush when they stripped her down and did her private areas. The clone came back with tests and they both see it is actually very easy to fix.

Since it is only a fishes cells injected into hers to change them slightly. Naruto then decided to use a flushing jutsu that causes all foreign matter to be destroyed without wrecking the original persons cells and DNA. They could slowly see the scales disappearing into her skin and they wash her again and they don't appear so the girl is cured of this horrible experience well except for her memories of the event if she was awake for it.

Tsunade thinks this one is a great Jutsu and wonders why it feels extremely familiar to her. Naruto sees the look then explains it was one of the first one she had created for the war. The problem was that since this one was so chakra expensive she hasn't used since then and most other people cannot use it. Tsunade remembers that day after Naruto tells her this and feels a bit of pride. Towards Naruto knows this and can use it with such ease. They decide they can move her to a room where she can rest till she can wake up and tell them her story and how she came here and why.

After they get her in the room Naruto sits in a chair beside her and hold her hand. Tsunade sees this and smiles knowing. Naruto will help her when she wakes up whenever that is. She motions for an ANBU to join her and gets that ANBU to tell Hana and Kurenai where he is and he won't be there for training. Knowing Naruto is the perfect person that could help the girl understand the situation and to know she is and will be okay and safe from now on. She leaves the Room and assigns two ANBU to make sure they are not harassed from the doctors and nurses who judge Naruto.

Remembering that Sakuri wanted to talk to her more about some of the changes she thought of for the hospital and how to make it more efficient and better than any in the element nations. Maybe this woman could benefit from being in charge of the hospital with Shizune since being Hokage will take up alot of her time. Tsunade might not be able to come down all the time.

Naruto is sitting with the girl holding a hand staring at her face now that is clear of the scales and bandages and sees the beauty this girl was hiding behind them. About 4 hours later he hasn't stopped looking at her. As he stares at her she starts shifting and Naruto is ready to calm the girl down when she wakes up. Isaribi feels weird since the last thing she remembers is falling asleep on that river bank. Yet she sees the white walls of the room and feels something in her hand. She then remembers a small vision of a yellowed hair sun kissed god looking at her as she flickered out of conscious for a second before fainting at seeing his blue eyes looking at her with what looked like concern.

She looks around her and sees a hand in her unbandaged hand and is about to pull away before she notices one thing about her arm. There is no scales where there should be on her arms since as long as she could remember she had them on her ever since she escaped from the snake eyed pale man who was experimenting on her. She panics slightly when something squeezes her hand of the arm she is looking at. she sees a slightly bigger hand holding hers and follows it up the arm and all she sees in the icy blue and blonde haired man who she saw. She still thinks she is still in a dream.

She says in a small nervous voice towards Naruto as she wakes up more."Where am I all that I can remember is passing out on a river bank a little ways out of a city which I am guessing is this one. I am curious as to where I am? Also I see your Headband so I am guessing you are a ninja sir? My name Isaribi Kaima yeah horrible name I know It was the one I have had since I was born. I remember 13 years ago I was in a tower in the demon Islands. There was a man that was pale as snow with yellow snake eyes and purple marks down his eyes along his nose was experimenting on me. When he suddenly had an episode as if someone was burning him alive. I was able to crawl off the table and I saw a nook in the wall that seemed to go out to the sea with the smell coming from it. I crawled into the nook while he was distracted and watched him and after 10 minutes he saw I was gone and in a rage he threw stuff everywhere and the operating table slide to where I was and covered the nook it scared me and I fell into a huge cave system where it was filled with rotten flesh and bones and I got covered in water and noticed the scales and everything covering me when I got wet. Then after that transformation I hid in the cave eating animals I found in the cave. Till I was strong enough to move and find a opening and swim back to my original home Island. Where for the last 13 years till 3 weeks ago I suffered greatly from the village hating how they hated me. well All except a local doctor. He helped me and got me bandages to cover the permanent scales I had till today somehow. After taking the hate for so long I left taking to the ocean since I was a great swimmer and was trying to find somewhere where I could get healed and cured. I heard about a Senju who could heal anything so I set out for where she was located and a few days ago while hidden I heard of a ninja village called the Village hidden in the Leaves is where she was now located in. I figured out where it was and found a river that would lead me there. Just as I was about to start the journey up river a shark caught me unprepared and bit on to my side and I dashed up the river and then eventually passed out when I climbed out and walked closer to the glow of a village hoping it is where I needed to be. Now can I hear about you ninja-san?"

Naruto smiles at her and replies in a calm tone so she isn't as scared of him. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am only thirteen years old I just became a genin a few months back. I was out for my daily walk around the village since being in nature is relaxing to me. I am a sensor meaning I can sense people around me and their chakra. I was about 100 feet from the village when I felt your chakra flexing and weakening as if dying. I then rushed to you as fast as I could and saw you were wounded and healed you. Repairing your liver and growing back your kidney the shark bit off. I then brought you to the Hokage. She is the person who you were looking for her name is Tsunade Senju." He pauses when she smiles knowing that she found who she was looking for in the end.

"Me and her were able to reverse the transformation due to the experiment on you. We brought you here to rest till you woke up and was strong enough to move. If you want I can retrieve her or when you feel ready we can make our way to the tower since she just returned their after meeting with my girlfriends mother." Naruto says when she looks at him for more explanation.

Isaribi is a little saddened he is already taken since he has taken such good care of her she notices a flutter to her heart when she looks in his Icy Ocean blue eyes."Well Uzumaki-san I think waiting is the best. I do feel a thousand times better than I have ever so yet I wanna wait till I am fully better and presentable before meeting the Hokage."

Naruto snorts at this which causes Isaribi to give a slight glare at Naruto for the snort. "Tsunade-Hime doesn't care about that since she always be a doctor first then a Hokage second."

Isaribi is surprised by the hime and curiosity killed the cat so she had to ask."Naruto is Tsuande the girlfriend you mentioned". Naruto smiles before shaking his head no then explains about the C.R.A. and his girlfriends and the 2 he is already engaged two of them.

This makes Isaribi hopeful she can become someone in the C.R.A to him as if to be reading her mind. Naruto sneaks up and kisses her lips gently before whispering in her ear. "Isaribi would you be kind enough to let this younger selfish soul take you for supper when you are able to leave today and we meet with Tsunade-Hime. Also maybe join my growing family".

She has no words since she is cherry red and nods then fainted dead away to the world earning a chuckle from Naruto again knowing she was cherry red from the kiss and asking to be his girlfriend and later a future wife. He kisses her forehead before creating clones to get some clothes so she can be presentable like she wanted for when Tsunade comes later today to check on her. Since no one else knows about her yet and was a secret she was here for the most part.

Naruto figures she would like blue and greens clothes to match her eyes that seem to be a mix of them both. He transforms a clone into a girl to buy the right sizes of clothes and underwear for her since he made himself almost a look alike of her just different face almost a female version of his face without the whiskers since lost of people would still like to try to hinder him or make him pay more.

After the quick shopping spree the clone teleports back to them so when she wakes up and he is there with clothes ready for her. She wakes up and sees the shopping bags there on the bed side table. Naruto tells her he shopped for her and hope he got the sizes right. She goes into the washroom and changes into the clothes and comes out a little red in the face since everything fit to well. she does a playful glare at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek surprising them both from the action. Since she seemed to be a really shy girl for the most part.


	34. September and a new star in country

Naruto and Isaribi after both recovering from the kiss since it both surprised them that she kissed. It has caused them both to flush red a bit at the action and then smile at each other since the kiss felt right. Naruto wraps his arms around her and hugs her and hold her close. He then kisses her lips again lightly to show a silent promise. She moaned when he pulled away. Since he was the first one to ever show her any love.

Naruto remembers something and decides to ask the new girl in his life."Isaribi may I ask what are your goals in life. I know that one was getting cured of the experimentation that stole alot from you was the big one. Now that you have a fresh start what is it you want to do with your life?" Isaribi had to sit on her hospital bed and think about this since well all she ever thought about was getting cured from the dark past that caused her to be hated in her village. Now that she was cured. What does she want?

She goes through her head and thoughts before realizing she always wanted what was denied her in her small fishing village. A family and someone to love her while she focused on her passion of music. She had found a weird instrument in a ruin building near her village when she got back there it had a body that looked like a number eight with a hole in the center with a neck coming out about two feet there was end to the neck that held six nut like things that held a wire type cords to the base. She got curious about it and picked it up and strummed the cords. She heard the sound of it and found it enchanting to say the least. She figure the instrument slowly and was able to make a song or two but never played it for anyone but her when she was sad. Finally she comes out of her mind of that that instrument was her safety net in her village for a long time.

She looks to Naruto with a slight blush and finally says."I am not that great at anything for the most part since I was alone my family is dead from that man he killed them when they attacked him the night I was kidnapped and experimented on. I do not think I could ever be a ninja since I am older than most people who learn the arts of being a ninja so I would be useless in that aspect. I rather be a civilian maybe a housewife in the future to my future husband." She looks at Naruto when she says the word husband." My full passion really belongs to music. I had this instrument when I lived in my village it sounded amazing and yet had a perfect tune even after I would say decades if not longer of being there hidden in ruins. I loved it that brought me joy I would like to find another one if I could."

Naruto smiles at her dreams and goals since. They are interesting to say the least considering she has jonnin chakra reserves showing that even if she had no ninja training she could be a natural in them. He understands that it is her choice though and will not push her in that aspect. Then he thinks about Kazue and her past where music was so popular there was millions of people that played music and smiles. He remembers night where they sat in his mind and she hummed music for him. Naruto produces a paper and brush and asks her to show him what it looked like so maybe he can track one down for her. Isaribi quickly blushes since no one has been this nice yet Naruto has taken care of her and even stayed by her all this time. Even shopped for her and even wants to find the instrument for her if he can.

She explain the instrument and after ten minutes the drawing is done he memorizes it and creates a clone to do three things. 1 to tell Tsunade that Isaribi is up and healthy. They just waiting to get stronger before coming to see her. Since she wants to do it on her own power or till she feels fully ready to leave. That she also doesn't want to bug her and make her come down and check on her.

Number two was to go track down Kazue since she has been around for ten thousand years she might know what this is called and what it was used for and maybe teach them how to play it together. If not even be able to help Naruto even make one just for Isaribi. 3 was find a way to recreate the instrument for her and him. Since he is interested in learning music as well.

The clones then disappears in a black flashes to do what he needs to do and to do their missions given by Naruto. Isaribi jumps when she sees the clone appear since she never seen the jutsu before then sees the flash as the clone takes off it causes her to pass out at the speed used which is amazing to her. After a few minutes she wakes up again.

She is then shocked when Naruto then explains what and why the jutsu was called and used for in the war and what the results of the fourth Hokage beating over 1000 Shinobi with it and almost ending the war with that alone. Isaribi is amazed that a 13 year old is able to master the same technique since it seemed so hard to understand in her opinion. That is only cause she has no training in seals or space time jutsu. The two just start waiting for Tsunade to come back since Naruto told her Tsunade would rather see her here from the memory he got from his clone.

After an hour of waiting and idle chatting about things they like and about the village since she was curious about her possible future home. The door to the room reopens and the busty blonde Hokage comes into the room with a smile on her face seeing the two getting together so well. To the point they are even on the same bed laying beside each other. With a piece of paper in her hand. She was followed by a woman with neon pink hair and a smile on her face as well. Sakuri who smiles at seeing Naruto on the bed with Isaribi in almost a cuddling position as they were talking it seem natural to them. This goes to show anyone can be comfortable with the blonde given anytime near him. Even the times he comes over to the house to visit Sakura she feels at peace near him.

The two women smile at the two and Isaribi just blushes and tries to shrink in her bed away from the smiles and worried about being yelled at since she is use to it. Tsunade comes over and explains what she is about to do."Isaribi Kaima my name is Tsunade Senju. I am the fifth Hokage and am here with Sakuri Haruno Chief civilian nurse. She will be in charge of the civilian side of the hospital from now on. While me and my assistant Shizune who is another girlfriend to this blonde Gaki here will be in charge of the Shinobi side".

Naruto does a playful glare at her for tat Tsunade pretends not to see it and continues."Naruto's clone already explained what has happened in your life and I am here to offer you citizenship to the village. I also have a favor to ask the blonde here if he is willing to. He can offer you a place to stay since all the current housing is full and hotels will be needed in the next few months due to a special event coming to the village. I can see you are already a little close to him and him you so this might work out better for everyone involved. I also think you are good enough to leave if you want".

Isaribi blushes at the thought of living with Naruto and his family. She is only able to nod in response since she doesn't trust her voice since she is still red as a cherry. She looks up and Naruto and smiles thinking being able to see him whenever he comes home from mission and from training. This causes a small blush to dust her cheeks once again after losing her last blush. Maybe they would be able to play music together more often this way if his one girl friend knows what the instrument is like he thinks his one girlfriend does.

She sees Naruto looking at her with such kind eyes that seems to see right in to her soul and feels lost and yet in the right place in the world with him beside her. Naruto nods back to her with a kind smile and gives her a kiss on the forehead. They both see Tsunade pout about the kiss and using a burst of speed he gives a kiss on the lips and a pinch on the ass and is back before she could react or anyone could see him move. Tsunade eyes pop open when she feels the kiss and the pinch on her ass and smiles at Naruto before feeling her lips and notice they have a tingling sensation on them. Like a small volt went through her lips.

She then walks out but stops at the door and turns to the two who are getting up ready to leave."Isaribi I just wanted to say Welcome to the village and the family". Tsunade left before either could respond she leaves the room.

Both the teenagers shake their head and leave the hospital in a leisure way towards the house where Naruto lives. Isaribi sees the looks that are greeting them from most of the civilians thinking they are for her she shrinks on herself since they are even worse than what she got in her old village. Then after a minute or two she notices they are pointing at Naruto who is walking as if the comments and looks don't bug him in anyways at all. Not at her like she first thought this really surprised her.

She has to ask since she is confused by this since he is such nice and acts like a gentleman or even a prince."Naruto-Kun why is most of the people we see pointing and glaring at you with such hate? This is worse than my own village had for me when they figured out I had my scales."

Naruto just shrugs before replying in a calm relaxed tone."Isaribi I can fully explain when we get to the house since this ain't the place for that. For now let's just say they don't understand the difference between the scroll and the Kunai sealed inside it". Naruto then turns to her and picks her up in a bridal style and rushes forwards at breakneck speeds to the clans section of the city so she doesn't hear the voices and sees the looks anymore. Since he could tell it was troubling her to see and hear them.

The two stop in a instant in front of a gate with a swirl on it like Naruto wears. Naruto sets her Naruto touches the gate and it opens the lock since it is chakra sensitive to those allowed in. He pushes it open and holds his arm out so she can walk in front of him and see her home for however long she wants to stay there.

Soon as she steps far enough in she is amazed at the size of the yard and sees the amazing gardens of herbs and flowers for medical purposes then she sees the house that is 3 stories by the look of the house. She then freezes since she has never seen something this nice ever. Even her old village is nothing like this village or this house. Most of her old village were almost like little square concrete houses. This is beyond anything she ever could imagine being her home.

She turns to to Naruto who just finishes closing and locking the gate and smiles at her expression."This is my adoptive parents home well it will be mine when I become 18 or my heritage is revealed to the village. Actually I have three Clans compounds to my name when it is revealed. Then I will move into my rightful home unless I choose stay here. Let's go and head inside there are a few people you should meet. They are inside the house waiting for us to return. One even has a gift for you as a welcoming present for you."

As the two make their way to the door of the house they see the curtains moving from the window near the door from someone watching them come up the short walk way up to the house. They caught the flash of red hair from it and from the stories Isaribi knows it is Kazue. Naruto knows it is Kazue that was watching for their return to tell everyone they are coming in. Since she is the only red head that he knows of that could be in the house.

When they open the door they see about fifteen people waiting for the two of them with what it seemed to be impatience on their faces. The people are Kazue, Ino, Sakura, Naori, Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Haku, Shizune, Hinata, Tsunade, Matsuri, Kakashi and finally Zabuza.

They all smile at her well most do it is hard to tell if the 2 men are smiling thanks to the bandages and mask covering most of their faces and mouths. The only way you could tell is by the fact their eyes are giving an eye smile. Which makes them seem like people that not hired killers like most ninja are even Zabuza seems nice. Isaribi wasn't expecting this since she is just coming here for the first time and tries to hind behind him.

Naruto brings her forward and one by one they all introduce themselves and their hobbies and dislikes and goals for the future and it seems they all have one goal and that is to help Naruto achieve true peace and take all the hate of the world on their backs. She is surprised the fiery red head is none other than the nine tailed beast of legends. Isaribi has heard of legends of the beasts and their power. Seeing on her as a girl around her age makes her wonder about if the legends are true or not she puts that aside for now seeing how she is a girl friend of Naruto. She then does the introduction back to them so they can understand her better as a person and hopefully they accept her for who she is and that she wants to be a civilian unlike them all who are ninja. All the women there all hug her and welcome her to the family. Since they understand what she feels for Naruto better than she does yet at the moment anyways. None them harbour judgement for wanting to be just a civilian.

Kazue then walks away really quick only to bring back 2 boxes wrapped up in blue and orange paper. they are big boxes and Naruto knows what they are since his clone created them but let's it be a surprise for Isaribi.

Isaribi opens the box in front of her first and notices that it is the instrument she had back in her village. The back and the face of it is a sea with coral reef and a variety of sea animals swimming around and has a smooth feel like it was made of glass.

She starts tearing up at the gesture and sees that Naruto opens his and his one covered in all these weird yet very cool looking animals. Naruto then explains they are all the summons and tailed beasts of the world. The summons are his personal and same with the dragon with eight heads is his tailed beast form. Isaribi is confused as to where they got these from and such good condition as well.

Kazue decides tell her."Naruto-Kun's clone came here and explained the Instrument you found and played in your old village. To be honest I am surprised one survived this long. Since the last one I ever saw. Oh these are called Acoustic Guitar's. They were mean to be played with a few other instruments that again disappeared to time. I can teach you a bit about them but I was wondering If I could hear one of your songs that you came up with since Naru-kun said you wrote a few yourself. Naru-kuns clone then had the brilliant idea to make it just for you".

Isaribi was surprised a clone made it in less than a few hours . She picks it up and then strums a few cords to see the sound. She was amazed it sounded better than her old one and turns red since she hasn't sung in front of anyone before. Especially this many people.

Naruto leans over and whispers in her ear."Pretend we are not here it is only you in the room. You will do great I know it Isaribi I believe in you". Isaribi blushes but then closes her eyes and and takes a deep breath before starting to play a song she wrote. when she first found her original Guitar

 **Green Day Wake Me Up When September Ends**

"Summer has come and passed  
The Innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone to fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory last  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Ten years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends"

Isaribi continues a few cords after she is done singing and finally looks up and sees all the girls crying together since the song was so beautiful and yet so sad it ripped their hearts hearing the sadness. Even the two older men there have a tear flowing down their face from the song and the pain she has in her heart.

Naruto still beside her feels his heart breaking for the suffering she has gone through. He pulls her close and whispers in her ear with a choked voice."Isaribi the song was so beautiful I could feel you heart pouring into your song. Yet it is filled with such sadness. I swear on my Ninja way and my life you will never get hurt like that again or ever be alone I will always be here for you nothing will tear me away. I am here now and forever. I want to spend my life with you and make you happy for the rest of your life Isaribi. Will you be one of my girlfriends and in the future become my wife."

Isaribi pulls from Naruto's embrace before looking him in the eye with a small tear flowing from her eye which Naruto wipes away with his thumb and then nods before jumping back into him and kissing him on the mouth with everything she has. The rest of the girls smile seeing their new sister and family member happy now.

Kazue who was crying but yet thinking about all the songs she knew and finally finds the song she was looking for and realizes this song was made eight thousand years before and yet this girl was able to rewrite it exactly how it was played to an acoustic version of the song. She won't break her bubble since it was so impressive to say the least. She then shudders when she remembers her brother the eight tails tends to cause his containers to become music artist and is worried what would happen if they meet each other. He might steal her just to have some to play music with.

 **Meanwhile in the Village of Lightning**

A tall dark skinned girl at the height of 6 foot 7 inches with blonde wavy hair flowing past her mid back with a demi shirt and short shorts with the figure most girls except for two would die for and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She is sitting and writing some songs for her next big concert in a few week times since she is going to the Village Hidden in the leaves since her team has entered the chunnin exams.

While her brother the Raikage is making a new trade and treaty agreement between the nations. She does a light sneeze and so the tailed beast sealed inside of her. _"Hey Gyuki did you get the sense of someone talking about our soul full music you have taught me". **"Hai. I sure did to be honest I think it is my sister Kazue the nine tails. Since she is always the one who hated my music since I was constantly playing it. Yet this seems she is only worried cause someone found the joys of country music".**_

Killer Bee thinks back to her companion in her mind."I _don't understand what is so bad about the music. It is so calming and filled with such emotion that everyone one here is in love with the music and can't wait for my performances. Hey sugar do you know who the container is for the nine tails is since we are heading to the village maybe they would want help controlling the power and learn to work with Kazue-sama"._

 _ **"To be honest all I know is she escaped from the cage in her seal 13 years ago and then about a year ago. I felt her power sucked almost dry and a new presence is felt on the tailed beast plain it is way stronger than even the Sage of 6 Paths or my father ever was. So to be honest I really don't know if Kazue is still alive. Yet this new presence has not made itself known yet".**_

With those thoughts in her head she returns to the real world and sees her 3 students Yugito Nii who is the two tailed Jinchuriki, Karui Nakami a girl who obsessed with acting first mostly with violent actions and thinking after finding out the details from her prey. Then there is finally Omoi Kyandi he is a laid back boy who is a master with using lightning release with the sword yet at times is so lazy people think he is related to the Nara clan. He always has a sucker in his mouth of a lemon or strawberry flavor which are his two favorites. He has never given anyone one even the Raikage who has asked for one in the past. Killer bee shakes her head and gets ready for the training session for the Chunnin exams hoping they pass. Even if her team could get the promotion through the field with the amount of missions they have done already.

 **Back with Naruto and the girls and 2 guys**

Kazue shivers again but shakes it off as she watches everyone comfort the girl named Isaribi. Naruto being the one leading everything and everyone.

Smiling at her mate and the new sister she gets she goes and comforts her before telling her and Naruto."I know you two will be able to make beautiful music and I can't wait to heart the tunes you two come up with. I will show you everything I know about music. To be honest my brother the Eight tails Gyuki would be better for Isaribi. I was more of a metal head. It was a harder type of music that I will show you guys later and maybe maybe you can learn that as well. Actually all us tailed beasts had our favorite music."

She finished explaining at the confused looks everyone had when she said one statement while she talked about her metal music. Isaribi interested in learning all music is excited about the lessons and Kazue can see it in her eyes. Isaribi then yawns since she is still kind of recovering from the bite and the curing of her scales She didn't have a great rest since there is still some of the sleeping medication running through her system.

Naruto notices this and picks her up and carries her to an unused room and tucks her in and tells her it is her room. She will be welcome to do whatever she wants to do with it, she wants it is her home now too. Smiling Isaribi falls asleep with Naruto brushing her hair lightly with his fingers. Naruto waits till she is asleep before leaving but not before kissing her forehead he leaves. Shutting the door and turning the lights off and letting her sleep excited to learn more in the morning. When she is fully rested up.


	35. messages and jinchuriki revealed

**A couple of days later**

A new day rises in the village Hidden in the Leaves. While most of the civilians are slowly getting out of bed some on the one side of the village ain't to happy. About 10 minutes before sunrise the entire of the village was awakened by a lough type of nose that sounds like they have never heard before. To some it sounds awful while others it sounds amazing and something they could listen all the time.

The sound was something not heard for thousands of years is finally heard again. Since Kazue never played since music was a part of everyday of life. To most of the population there was a hidden message in the sounds or song depends who you ask. Most of them received it and feel shivers of future pain to come.

The majority of the civilian population and a select few ninja as well realize it is about them. There was a few power hungry Shinobi that have a shiver go down their entire body as well as they hear the song. Kazue had picked this song for that reason. She had gotten to know and practice with some metal legends of their time.

Her personal favorite was a man who to be honest still confused her to no end. He was a singer from the lands to the west and now under the ocean. He had a voice that was eerie to say the least yet the songs his band played struck deep in her core. They were dark and gloomy and yet held your attention and almost spellbound you.

He always had his shades on and yet they were easy to see through. Most of the time he was a thinker like the Nara now. Then at times he seemed to take pleasure in creeping out people in his music and in person. He was a man that constantly surprised you.

She remembers the day he kinda scared her for a brutal act on stage. Him and his band would throw meat raw or cooked it didn't matter to them off stage then one day a fan thrown a bat back at him. Which due to the concert lights and all the sounds confused the bat and made it stay still. The man then didn't even flinch bent down and bit the head off before anyone could stop him. He then proceed to spit the bats head back into the crowd then continued to do the concert like nothing mattered.

She remembers she was working as a stage hand since it would get her close to the music she found that made her feel alive in the time chakra was forgotten. She remembers how after a set she offered him a towel to clean the blood off and all he said was."Thanks for the towel miss my name is Ozzy Osbourne thanks for the hard work have a good night see you next show." She worked every show she could and even appeared in some videos since the two got to be great friends and spent a lot of time together. They never were emotionally or even physically involved since she was scared about what he would do if he found out the truth. Kazue smiles at the memory of a simple time where chakra was not used. and she could almost be a regular civilian.

She then shows Naruto and Isaribi the instruments and how easy song was played. The two of them picked up music so fast it shocked her and since Naruto was a one man army he was able to learn everything in a couple days in the Dojo and then the 2nd day the two of them where ready to play a song she wanted them to.

The part that surprised her was Naruto's singing talent since he is so young yet able to do amazing things with his voice he was even able to reproduce Ozzy's voice without chakra to the point it was the same as the man himself.

That had caused Kazue to shiver with excitement seeing how he could do that it opens doors for bands and songs to be played and learned. The song was meant to let people know they won't take anything anymore and how they felt about the civilians and certain people pulling the string of past events and what is coming to them. That in the end there is consequences for their actions and will suffer for what they have done.

 **Black Sabbath War Pigs**

Generals gathered in their masses  
Just like witches at black masses  
Evil minds that plot destruction  
Sorcerers of death's construction  
in the fields the bodies burning  
As the war machine keeps turning  
Death and hatred to mankind  
Poisoning their brainwashed minds  
Oh lord yeah!

Politicians hide themselves away  
They only started the war  
Why should they go out and fight?  
They leave that role to the pour  
Yeah!

Time will tell on their power minds  
Making war just for fun  
Treating people like like pawns in chess  
Wait till their judgement day comes  
Yeah!

Now in darkness the world stops turning  
Ashes where the bodies burning  
No more war pigs have the power  
Hand of God has struck the hour  
Day of judgement,God is calling  
On their knees the war pig's crawling  
Begging for mercy for their sins  
Satan laughing spreads his wings  
Oh lord Yeah!

There was always about 30 to 40 seconds between each verse of pure music no voice. It was enough time for the entire population to understand the song and the voice behind it as well as time to understand the verses. The entire village then looks to where the Uzumaki Residence was and are surprised to see a giant platform raised up and they see there was four Naruto's with a girl there with him.

One of the Naruto's was singing the voice seemed different than his own and it was almost a haunting voice yet matched the song. One playing the Bass they would find out later. One playing Keyboard a type of piano they figured. Finally one was playing a drum set bigger than they ever seen since most here where just a bunch together this set has something different the metal symbols looked like the gongs at meeting halls they would find out what the instruments were called later. The girl is someone most never seen before and she is playing a electric guitar this was different than the other and the sound came out of this seems almost as eerie as Naruto's voice.

Most of the village are spellbound by the music even the ANBU had stopped and listened. The Hokage who was just about to open her office hears the music and song itself makes her worried. About the message that it was sending to the population. She turns to the sound as the voice ends the music keeps going then a sight she never thought was possible happened.

Naruto grows wings out of his back and disappears into the clouds and laughing as he flies up. Where he disappeared into the clouds. Then suddenly the clouds start turning red before spreading over the entire village this caused alarm to almost everyone. The next part caused most of the village to faint dead away it started to rain. Most were okay for a second till they saw the rain was the color of blood and smelled of blood.

Tsunade gets inside as the first drop hits her hand and she sees it is true blood this causes her to almost freeze then run inside since she is scared of blood. She goes to her office and waits for the drama to hit the fan . After 30 seconds of sitting behind her desk. A paper appears on her desk out of thin air she picks it up and reads the note on the paper.

 _"Dear Tsunade-Sama/Hime_

 _This is a blood line called. **Chi Sosa or Blood Release**. I wanted to show how much blood I am willing to spill for this village and to protect the village. I am sorry for the headache coming. Also sorry for making you almost freeze and panic since you're still slightly scared of blood. The blood will disappear soon as you finish reading this letter. You can tell anyone this was a prank and that it actually is just water with red paint in it to change the color. _

_Maybe say it was your idea for saying how the village treated the final wishes of my father Lord fourth Hokage._ _That he was crying and the tears turned to blood split by me because of the way they treated me._

 _That is why it is the way and color that it is. Again sorry about the headache it needed to be done most people will understand the message. Danzo won't since he doesn't know his crimes are already known to me and you and the shinobi council since the third Hokage revealed all of what I have found._

 _The song was to let everyone know. Me and my family are done taking the hate and discrimination towards us. If any acts of violence happens it will start a war with the clans of me and my family members._

 _I love you have a good day and have fun._

 _With love Naruto S.U.N."_

Tsunade smirks at the letter as she sees it burning in her hand just like he said it would. Just as it is about to hit her fingers she drops it to let it finish burning. Soon as she leans back in her comfy Hokage chair.

The Door opens and an Bear masked ANBU comes in and bows how they should be fore saying. "Lady Hokage-sama The village is in a uproar about what Uzumaki has done and just now all the blood rain disappeared and everything that was hit by seems to be instantly cleaned. Yet the entire civilian population wants Uzumaki-san to be punished for his crimes which I actually see none committed. They still want action my Hokage-sama". The ANBU finishes and waits for her response to this.

Tsunade just smiles and tells the Bear masked ANBU to get everyone ready for an announcement to the entire village in a hour. The ANBU nods and gets the ANBU to spread the message to the population as fast a possible. Tsunade makes 4 **Shadow Clones** to get ready for the paperwork she saw ready for her as she came in earlier. She smiles and puts on her official Hokage cloak and hat she goes and waits on the roof till the time is upon on them.

She hears the door to the roof open after a hour and the ex Elders are there with deep frowns she just smirks and looks to them as if waiting for them to talk. Just before they do Hiruzen and Sakuri walk through the door and take positions beside her as her new advisers should. Homura is about to open his mouth to argue about why they are here.

That was till a 12 foot figure drops in front of them from the sky with solid black wings and a body would would call truly demonic is seen by the five on the roof. They all know it is Naruto since everyone saw him turn into this form and then fly into the sky.

The three old elders eyes shoot open when they see where he landed cracks and buckles under the his weight. Then notice the claw marks appear in the roof from when he landed one of the hands is covered in a golden metal armor all the way up to his shoulder. His head looks like a mix of Skeleton goat with horns that curl in a circle and extend forward past his head and long black hair that is about five feet in length his legs are almost like a horse look with the hair longer and the hoofs almost a foot big to be honest a truly scary as hell transformation.

This causes some confusion since **Henges** should not be able to cause this much destruction. Since **Henges** are only illusions to cover what you really look like. Naruto's demonic shape slowly shrinks and the wings fold up and sink into his back and his skin which was blood red turns back to his normal color. His black five foot demon hair goes back to blonde with red streaks as he stands in the middle of the six people people on the roof.

Homura able to get over his shock first before everyone else then opens his mouth to speak again."DE- Boy what did you do to the village and what the hell was that form you were just in that was not normal. Answer me we are Elders and advisers to the Hokage of the village we have the right to know about this. That power belongs to Uchiha-sama not a orphan and useless brat like you".

As soon as he finished saying that two extremely powerful **KI** was being released and it made the 3 Ex Elders pale and almost release their lunches and body fluids it was so strong. They notice the dark Purple Aura around the Hokage and their old teammate.

They pale when they can see a ghost of Shinigami rising from behind Tsunade as if she was was Shinigami her self or its earthly form summoned to deal with them. They are shaking so much that even Danzo has a few visions of his death if he continues this path of insulting the boy around her.

Tsunade then speaks in a sweet and calm voice that is more terrifying than yelling the spectre seems to copy her movements exactly even her mouth movements."Now that I have your attention you stupid old bags of bones. Why are you three even here if I remember correctly. I told you that you 3 are no longer Elders or advisers to the Hokage which is now me. I know my voice and ruling is the law so you have no power or right to be here. So since you are not you are to get out of my sight and go down to the area where the village gathers for when I address the matter and also when did you become spokesmen for the Uchiha. Is Mikoto-chan not still alive and also clan head to the Uchiha clan even if it is the two of them? They do not need you to be their voices since they can come to me if they need or want something? So get off my tower before I have the ANBU remove you or even your heads from your necks now go before I get really angry and do it myself. Also if you ever talk to my ninja in such a way again I will consider it treason do you understand? I hope you do though I would like nothing better than to kill you three for being a pain in my ass since I came back to the village."

The three ex Elders barely heard her word as they still focused on the figure behind her as it seem to come forward and wrap itself around Tsunade as she talked with a hungry smile and look in its eyes. Like it was waiting for their death to eat their souls. Finally the 3 nod and turn so fast it should of broke something at least for three ancient people such as them. They leave to get away from the figures on the roof and the Shinigami that seemed to want to take their souls. Soon as the door closes Naruto breaks out in a laughter that lightens everyone's mood and makes them smile.

Tsunade stares at the boy she like and signs and rubs her temples."Naruto I really don't like the way you spread those 2 messages and I have to admit I am curious about that music I never heard that style before. Where in the world did you learn it or should I not ask?"

Tsunade just looks at the blonde who was kneeling like an ANBU in front of her something at seems wrong on the boy to bow like that. Naruto lifts his head and they see his fox smile. This causes some light shivers before the boy responds to the questions." Lady Hokage-sama I thought the note you received on your desk was clear of exactly why the messages. About the music me and Isaribi learnt all about the music from the past times. This kind of music is actually Kazue's personal favorite it is called Heavy metal. The song was about how me and my friends won't let anyone push us around anymore since we are sick of it. The blood again was to show how much I am willing to sacrifice for the village. Even if it is one that hates me for what I once had sealed inside me". Since they all know the story they don't ask for explanations.

The four of them hear the commotion of the village arriving in a swarm to the area ready for the announcement and some angry yells about everything. Tsunade squares her shoulders then using Chakra to send her voice out so everyone can hear her crystal clear. "Villagers and Shinobi of the village today everyone heard the music coming from Naruto Uzumaki's home and to be honest it was spellbinding to say the least. To some it affect people more than others I understand that. To be honest Naruto told me he was going to do the song and the rain so I knew this before hand." This seemed to relax them a bit for now. She then continues to talk.

"Now to answer the question about the so called blood rain that is easy he used a Water jutsu with blood red paint and ink inside the jutsu so that it gave the appearance of blood rain. This had a message to the entire village one you have ignored since the day its origins happened. Naruto was telling you he will sacrifice everything to make sure this village is protected from any threats to the village and to the people in the village he will protect them with his life. Now for the second meaning it was to remind you what the fourth Hokage Minato Nazemaki wanted and was for you to see the boy as a hero for keeping the nine tailed beast sealed inside him and yes he is a jinchuriki." This caused the people to instantly quiet down to listen better. SHe smiles and sees it is good time to explain everything.

"Most of the younger generation was never supposed to know this at all but to be honestly. I think that they should know the one that their parents tell them to stay away from is the one who everyday puts his life on the line to protect the village."

After her speech most of the younger generation Chunnin and younger all look around to the older generation since they have all seen and heard the comments about the boy and have treated him how they said to like he was the lowest of trash in the village.

Tsunade sees the looks passed their faces it caused a little hate for the older generation in her eyes she speaks up before something happens."Now everyone listen to me once again I will say this. Do not hate the older generation their hate was misguided and mislead from the pain of losing their friends and family. To be honest I am even amazed that some of the older generation that are ex Shinobi. Should know the difference from a scroll and a Kunai but hate does lots of things to a person. Know this his seal is unbreakable since the Seal is powered by the Shinigami itself. Now this Naruto Uzumaki is only the container and not the nine tails he is not the tailed beast. So please move past the hate. This I ask of everyone here as your Hokage. This announcement is done please go home and think about what you heard this day."

The entire village minus a select bunch of people who already knew about this secret hung their heads in shame. Even the store owners and civilians who now realize the actions and how mislead their hate was. They realize that Naruto had no choice to become the Jinchuriki and they had been trying to end his life all this time thinking he was the fox.

Some had decided that they would do anything to make up for all the hate and shit they put the boy through since they all could remember. As the village turns away from the tower and their Hokage Tsunade turns to Naruto and bows to him."Naruto I am sorry that I revealed your burden. I just felt that it was time for them to know the truth. I understand if this complicates our relationship or if you do not trust me anymore. I just wanted to get rid of the stigma that would eventually split the village apart and hopefully make your life and the people who get close to you lives slightly better and from what I saw I think it worked very well. Again I am sorry I took that choice to tell who you wanted to away from you Naruto-kun".

She blushes when she said the Kun part and Hurizen and Sakuri notice it and smile for two different reasons.1 She is getting over the loss of her fiance and brothers death in the war.

2 That Naruto has a new person in his life to make him happy. Naruto just shakes off her worry since he was going to ask it be revealed before the exams. So that there are no surprises in the exams. Since thy will have allies during the exams it make it better.

He comes forward and kisses her lips and tells her in her ear."Tsuande-hime I am glad it is finally out in the open and now people will maybe see me in a different light but to be honest this surprised me that you were able to not reveal my heritage with the announcement. I am still surprised they haven't figured out I am his son. I was almost a clone of the man till Kazue left and I became more closer to my mom in looks with the red hair highlights. Now that this is done I am going home and resting till the exams since me and my team is ready for them the other two teams are ready as well since they all have had my training. All three of the teams since we all know about the invasion are going to meet and figure out our roles in the exam and the invasion. If needed to during the invasion I will show my tail beast mode since Orochimaru most likely be the cause from what we all learned from my friend Sai who is a spy in ROOT as you know."

With that said Naruto transforms again and flies away back to the house since he likes the form he has found from the Images Kazue showed him from the past civilizations of how their Shinigami looked like. It will be a good scare tactic in the field especially with how he saw the Elders react and how the screams of the village reacted. This will be fun as well for traveling since he loves being in the clouds where nothing seems to bother him and it is truly peaceful and quiet.


	36. Chidori ends peace

After a couple of hours flying above the could enjoying the feeling of flying so much. It was about 3 hours later that he decided to come out of the clouds and go home. Naruto was above the house he swooped into the backyard at a speed no one could really follow and most ninja even couldn't see so it looked like a meteor was going to hit the backyard.

With a final flap of the wings he hovered above the ground about 30 meters. He lets himself drop and hit the ground causing everyone that is in the house to come out and almost pale at the look he changed into. Isaribi and Kazue have seen it up close so she knew who it was. Everyone else reacted badly and just pulled out their weapons ready to fight this monster who actually is making most shake with fear since this was not something normal.

They notice the transformation is going away and relax. When they see it is Naruto who is shaking with laughter at the prank and seeing them all scared. the girls all give him a glare that most other men would die of a heart attack yet they notice doesn't phase him in the least which makes them glare harder. He walks up and hugs them all and gives them all a personal kiss and a direct apology.

After the Tsunade's explanation to what he did they all see the funny side but a few are worried he likes being the dark creatures of nightmares. Ino is the first to speak since she is the gossip queen."Naruto are you okay with what happened? Tsunade-sama shared your burden with the entire village. Everyone now knows what you carry and might treat you more like glass so that Kazue is not unleashed. I mean no offence to you Kazue."Kazue just waves her off since she is also kind of curious about this as well.

Naruto smiles at the concern of the girls who all have the same look as Ino for the most part anyways."To be honest I was on the tower with Tsunade when she said everything. I could see what the village and the faces of everyone there. I was surprised by what I saw the older generation and the people who use to beat and try to kill me and treated me lower than dirt actually had remorse in their eyes. While the ones that didn't know what I held was actually showing hate to the older generation for being horrible to me. I wish they move from the hate of being told lies since they were little and soon we might see the results".Naruto then smiles and looks like his eyes glossed over for a second they all felt his chakra do a pulse and is curious as to why send out that pulse in the first place.

Naruto then smile gets a tad bigger and motions everyone to come to the front of the house."Actually a lot sooner than we thought". Everyone is puzzled till they see a giant group of people outside the walls. Some of the girls are little worried and put their hands on their weapons even Zabuza puts a hand on his handle to his giant blade that is on his back. Some of the crowd sees the action through the gate and pale since this might mean their death if they act wrong. Naruto jumps on the gate to see the full extent of who is there. He then notices it is a bit of every generation of the village civilians and ninja alike including a few ANBU and Jonnin but the most are from the older generation

Curious as to why they are there he asks the crowd." May I ask why there is a crowd of this size outside my families home? I am a ninja of the village and if there is any action against me. I will act not to the individual but this entire crowd as a whole."

A older man that ran the grocery story who treated him maybe the worst of the village in ways is in the front yells up to Naruto."Uzumaki-san we gathered this crowd as we all feel like we owe you an apology. We all came here to ask for your forgiveness we all should've realized you were the jailer and keeping us safe. Yet the pain and the hate we held for the nine tails clouded our minds and tainted our hearts. The younger generation are here since they accepted you and are sorry they listen to us. We blinded them to the possibility of accepting you yet again we are all sorry. Naruto Uzumaki we hope you can forgive us". the Man then bowed to the point he was on his knees and the entire crowd followed his example and with one voice they all yelled."FORGIVE US FOR OUR SINS".

Naruto and even all the ones inside the walls drop their weapons and their jaws. Since they were not expecting this one bit or this many people to change their hearts. Naruto then smiles to the crowd and jumps down and comes up to the man taps his shoulder before offering his hand to the man and helps him stand back up.

He then using a chakra enhanced voice yells to the crowd."People of the Village hidden in the leaves and ninja as well. Listen to me and listen well. I never have once hated any of you for the beatings and for the assassination attempts of the near deaths by any of your hands over the past. I love this village and as the rain suggested I will give my blood to protect every single one of you. Now stand up and know this everyone that is gathered here. I forgave you every time you did something to me. I am fighting for peace and will destroy the cycle of hate of the entire world not just our village. I will shoulder all your hate and have since I was born. I swear the entire elemental nations will know peace. Let's move past this and put this all in the past. But as a warning I will not take any shit anymore be warned I will strike back now if you attack me or anyone of my precious people."

The entire crowd is amazed they are and were forgiven for everything they did when he was younger or for the fact that he was willing to take all their hate and is willing to for the entire elemental nations not just their village. they all bow again and again as if one voice yell."HAI UZUMAKI-SAN WE WILL FOLLOW YOUR EXAMPLE AND FIGHT FOR PEACE YOU ARE NOT ALONE ANYMORE. WE WILL HELP SPREAD THE WAY OF PEACE TO THE ENTIRE ELEMENTAL NATIONS"

Naruto once again is surprised by this and waves everyone off with his million watt smile. The crowd slowly disperses ready to continue on with their day as like the normal everyday thing but with lighter hearts. After the crowd disperses from in front of his house and leave for the day. Naruto flips over the wall as if he didn't even try to considering the wall is over 20 feet tall.

Naruto looks at all his friends and family which most will become his family one way or another. He laughs at their faces considering all them are shocked by what they just listened and saw. Since they didn't expect this right away they expected it to be a slow change not almost a quarter of the village at once and on the same day it was revealed.

Everyone slowly same out their shock and slowly was able to function and ironically the last one to was Kakashi. Who in his surprise from what he saw dropped him famous orange book. Everyone looks to him when they see Naruto point at him he is frozen in place with hand in place from where he has it to read the book. his lone sliver eye wide open. Naruto not one to miss an opportunity using pure speed drops his masks takes a picture with the unmasked Jonnin then puts them back in place before he could recover and pick the book up. No one noticed Naruto do this since the speed was beyond them to see since his full speed is almost as fast as the **Thunder God**.

Anko being right beside Kakashi pushes him to the side and that seemed to wake the jonnin up and he pick the book up from the ground and goes to his page before looking at Naruto and his fox smile."Naruto what is so funny I know that look it is one you have when you either are about to prank someone or already finished pranking someone. I really hope you didn't either but after the big reveal. I thought you would let the pranks go." Kakashi says with a slight glare towards the boy.

Naruto smiles even more before replying in a innocent tone that scares them more than the laugh."Kakashi Hatake I am amazed at that accusation since the village now knows what I carried. I decided to stop pranking them since they are slowly coming around. Why bother right time to turn a new leave and all".

Kakashi looks for lies in the boys face seeing none as far as he can tell. Kakashi does his famous eye smile and goes back inside to read his book in peace. What he doesn't know as soon as his back is turned Naruto pulls out a camera from his vest pocket.

Everyone is curious and he tells them to wait here a few minutes he has a picture to print he disappears into the house and everyone waits patiently for him to come out and show what he got. Using a dark room quickly makes an eight by ten picture of the unmasked Kakashi to show everyone. He comes back out and they all turn and see the back of the picture.

Ino again the fastest to speak up asks curiously."Naruto what is that picture?Nothing perverted I hope?" Naruto being Naruto smiles before replying."The completion of the world longest S Rank mission in the village". Anko Eyes shoot open in realization since there has only been one like that.

She smiles and laughs."You sly bastard you saw what was under that mask. Huh and you even have proof this will cause him to die since he knows this mission is still ongoing. What you going to do with this when he finds out. Mhm? Naruto this was in place since he was five years old. Well SInce he showed up to the Academy with his mask on his face."

Everyone is confused for a minute till Naruto flips the picture over and they all see Kakashi without his mask covering and even his head band was moved to show the Sharingan. To say his face is perfect is an understatement besides the one scar that is over his implanted eye. It is perfect no other scars no deformations at all on his face at all.

Naruto smiles before getting ready to leave to hand the picture to the hokage he pauses and asks Anko since she seems to know everything about it."What are they planning to do with the picture anyways"? Anko smiles and says with a non care attitude. "They were planning on making a giant banner with a title. 'I am ready to go on a date ladies hope to hear from you soon.' I always thought it would be funny to see what he would do when it was revealed. Then I realized this might never be done so I never tried it after that first day. The ANBU are the one who asked for the mission since he wore the mask under his ANBU one and it seemed he had more than one masks under the one everyone sees. Also they were going to update his Bingo book entry."

Naruto and everyone sweat drops and falls face first to the ground at the plan for it and who gave the mission. Since why would ANBU wanna do that to him. He was an ANBU at one time and even now is an ex ANBU. Naruto shrugs it off and gets up gives the girls kisses and jumps to the mission hall to hand the picture in and get the money for this which will make him rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams.

Once Naruto gets to the hall and sees Iruka looking down at the papers for the missions that are currently being done and not paying attention to the door. Naruto smiles and then jumps over the man using speed and chakra to do so hopefully unnoticed. Naruto then taps on his shoulders using a lighting chakra enhanced finger. This not only shocks him but ends scaring the man so much he flies into the air and hits his head on the roof. Then falls back into the table. Naruto could not old in his laughter and breaks out laughing at the Chunnin who was almost like a brother to him.

Iruka is mad till he sees it Naruto then smiles and shakes his head and sits back down. As Naruto goes back around the table."Naruto that was mean but amazing you were able to sneak behind me without me noticing. May I ask why you are here without your team since you can only get missions with your team here." Naruto smiles his foxy smile. Iruka shivers but keeps the calm look as he watches Naruto bow.

While he says to the man with a serious voice. "I need you to get the Hokage and Hiruzen Sarutobi and the commander of the ANBU here. I just completed the longest S rank mission ever in our villages history." Iruka a little confused uses the 2 intercom butts and passes the message on with in 30 seconds Tsunade and Hiruzen appear in the doorway and a ANBU appears out of the floor as if he was always there.

Hiruzen explains the mission details to Tsunade and Iruka and both look at the ANBU commander with a raised eyebrow. The ANBU wearing a Dragon mask Drops to his knee and explains to them."I went to school with Kakashi-senpai and we all joked it would turn into a mission to see what he looked like under the mask. So when I became Captain after certain events I was only 7 but with my bloodline being an experiment produced. I was forced into behind scenes that was over 20 years ago now. When Kakashi-Senpai joined the ANBU he kept his Face mask under the ANBU mask. it made it even harder to complete so one has ever completed the mission till now. Apparently I would like to hear how he did this."

The dragon ANBU explains before standing up and looks at Naruto to explain. Naruto begins to explain the events that went with the story and most of them are amazed that after a few short hours that a quarter of the village apologized for how they acted towards Naruto. Or the fact they were willing to help fight for peace. Then how since Kakashi was so shocked by the events he not only couldn't move but dropped his fabled orange book.

Hiruzen and Iruka laugh and even Tsunade chuckles what surprises everyone is the chuckles that come from the Dragon ANBU. Since he is famous for being so serious and never laughing. They turn to Naruto and he shows them the picture. All three are amazed he was able to demask him and even move the head band to show his implanted eye. The ANBU grabs the folder and passes Naruto the scroll with the mission signed and the payment as well. Naruto looks at the amount and almost faints since this was almost double the village budget.

He looks at the ANBU with a raised eyebrow who replies back to his silent question."Since this mission was so long the amount of money slowly got bigger and bigger over the years. The ANBU have all pitched into the reward as well out of our own pay slowly over the years." Tsunade and Hiruzen and Iruka all come over and sees the amount and falls back in dead faints from the amount. The ANBU and Naruto laugh more at the 3 fainted people before waking them up.

The ANBU snaps his fingers as if he remembered something."Oh I forgot Kakashi-Senpai knows of the mission and said he would shove a **Chidori** up their ass of who ever took the picture and since Naruto is in the picture and looks like to be holding the camera. Sorry to say Naruto when this banner is released it was good to knowing you. I will pray for your journey to the after life".

Naruto hearing this pales then realizes he is faster than Kakashi even on his best day and shakes it off and starts to plan for the events to come with the end of this mission. Naruto finally looks closer at the ANBU and remembers the voice from the one who he told when he was younger only to interfere if he was dying."Tanzo I hardly realized it was you since you laughed when they fainted. Not since I asked you to tell the ANBU when I was younger only to jump in if I was about to be killed. To be honest I am surprised that you listened to me over your Hokage considering you bloodline is connected directly to the villages beginning".

Tanzo behind his masks realizes he is in alot of trouble from both the Hokage's standing near him. He realizes that Naruto just pranked him for the comment about Kakashi's reaction or how he knew his bloodline. Hiruzen instantly flares his **KI** at this since he could never figure out who Naruto told that too and is ready to summon his bow staff to beat the man into the floor.

Yet a bigger **KI** makes him think twice and it seems to hit everyone he looks to his student and pales at the sight of her and the spectre behind her he then realizes why the ex Elders left so quickly earlier on the top of the tower.

Tsunade just cracks her knuckles while looking at the Dragon ANBU before speaking in such a sweet voice all males shiver since they all can see Shinigami behind her who copies her actions. Well not Naruto since this **KI** is nothing to what he could produce being a 15 tailed demon demigod."ANBU you listened to a kid who was getting beaten and almost killed over your Hokage everyday for years am I hearing that right."

Tanzo nods behind his mask paling even more and glaring at naruto is standing beside her with his tongue out at him. She continues in the sweet voice." The ANBU only answer to the Hokage not civilians. I should demote you or just outright kill you but since Naruto doesn't hold grudges also forgiven them all for beating him I see no harm done this time. Keep this in mind and tell all ANBU if they ever listen to orders not mine or any future Hokage then they will be killed on the spot no trail or demotion is that understood"?

The figure seems to come closer to Tanzo and seems to reach for his mask as if to peel his soul away. Soon as she finished talking the figure disappeared instantly. Tanzo just shakes his head as fast as he could. To everyone else in the room the speed his head is moving it is nothing more than a blur. Tanzo considers this his dismissal to tell the rest of the ANBU the new order and warning.

After everything is all done they all go back to where they needed to be. Naruto teleports back to his house since everything is taken care. Everyone is in the living room waiting to hear the results of the mission. Naruto creates a clone to go in the office to unseal the money and split it to everyone in the house. Even to Kakashi in a hopeful peace offering so he doesn't get the assassin technique up the ass.

Kakashi is in his room still going through a memory he doesn't remember having a camera flashing in face through his implanted eye it seems to be right after he was too stunned to move after the events at the gate. He then hears the screams of everyone and jumps down to the living room and is surprised about the sight he sees everyone is almost buried under a bunch of money.

Seeing Naruto is the only one not buried he walks up to him and as he gets close to him Naruto throws a scroll to him. Catching in pure instinct he looks for an explanation."Kakashi-Tou-san"

Kakashi knows Naruto only calls him that so he doesn't get punished or hurt."I completed a twenty five year ongoing mission and this is a peace offering." Kakashi's eye widens since he knows only one mission going that long. He tucks the scroll away before and taking a deep breath and closes his eye. He slowly lifts his head band and his **Sharingan** Fully blazing with three tomoe in it before he yells at Naruto."NARUTO I AM GOING TO SHOVE A **CHIDORI** SO FAR UP UR ASS MY HAND WILL COME OUT YOUR MOUTH".

He springs forward with one his hand and the sounds of chirping birds fills everyone's ears. Naruto eyes open widely and shifts a little so the lightning infuse hand is directed at his heart in hopes it stops Kakashi. When Kakashi notices the the shift and sees where his hand was going he desperately tried to slow or cut the chakra off but he slips on the rug and shots forward. Since it is fully formed it won't stop till it hits where it is aimed. He closes his eyes so he doesn't see the damage and have to see it.

Everyone screams all at once since they were in shock Naruto didn't move at all like he wanted it to happen. They all see Kakashi's hand go right through his chest and out his back. For a tiny millisecond Naruto glowed white like his mana activated before being cut off since his heart was hit. The two guys fall over the couch and they see Kakashi stand up and they all see something they never thought possible. The thing they saw was tears Kakashi had just killed his godson and his Sensei's legacy and the bringer of peace just cause he got a picture of his face. Everyone's dreams just ended because of Kakashi over reacted.

The man of peace was dead. Thanks to a surprise picture and a throw rug. That is a horrible way to end the future peace from ever happening. The next thing is Kakashi grabs his eye and screams in pain and lowers his hand. The next thing people saw was a three almost looking Shuriken. This causes Naori and Mikoto to gasp the fact he unlocked the next stage in the Sharingan. Which they thought for implanted eyes they thought was impossible. Kakashi just turns back to his adoptive son and stares at the boy who is hidden from everyone's view. The worst part is that Naruto eyes were closed and he had his foxy smile. Like he wanted this to happen or planned for it. This confused Kakashi as to why Naruto didn't move since he had time to move.


	37. Pranked ANBU?

Kakashi tears are freely falling from his one eye seen by everyone now and can even hear this man sobbing. He falls to the ground with his headband still up so it is engraved into his mind the body of his godson. He had failed in the one thing he had promised Minato and Kushina. That was to look after his son like his own and then help him fulfill his dreams no matter what they are.

Then Kakashi feels 13 other peoples Chakra and then all of their **KI** hits him all at once he turns and looks then pales at what he sees. They all have a pissed off look Naori's **EMS** is in full blaze and a purple rib cage covered in flames is forming around her. Anko drops her arms and over 100 snakes falling out of her sleeves all looking like he is something to eat. Zabuza is holding his blade ready to throw at him.

Kazue and Matsuri just fell to the ground and held where the mark was since Naruto was dying or already dead. The mark lets the mates feel when their mate is dying as a warning system so they can save him if they can. The rest of them are just glaring and pulling random weapons out ready to run the man through and taking away their loved one. Just as they are about to attack Kakashi for killing the person who meant the world to them. Well Mikoto saw so angry she saw Naruto as her own son in ways just like Itachi was.

Everyone was all bout to jump towards him and they all see a hand grab the couch. Everyone pauses at this and they hear a grunt like someone was in pain and trying to move. Naruto slowly is lifting his body up and everyone sees the hole in his chest with no heart. The group gasps as they see the heart that was missing from his chest was actually slowly regenerating at a slow rate that even if it was healing. Naruto should of bleed out in the time or should be instantly dead from no heart to pump blood anywhere.

Kakashi has a look of pure joy on his face at the fact Naruto for the second time in his life had made him cry from taking a **Chidori** to the chest."Naruto I am sorry I didn't expect the rug to do that or for you not to move out of the way. Why didn't you move from the hit? How are you even still even alive? I know you are a demigod fifteen tailed beast but still it would of been years for you to reform. Not to mention the fact this is the second tim..."

Kakashi and Naruto both eyes widen from the fact all the girls and even Zabuza all now direct even more **KI** towards the two. The two of them slowly move backwards that is till they feel their bodies restricted and look down and pale at what they see. Both their eyes open wide as they see the Skeleton hands of Naori's **Susanoo** holding them in place so they can't run away or even more at the moment.

"Naruto can you explain to me what did Kakashi mean by this ain't the first time he hit you with his assassination jutsu". A very angry nine tails says while her nine tails shoot out from behind her body and her long hair slowly rises into the air into nine more like looking 'tails'. This causes most the Jonnin and Mikoto to have flashbacks from when Kushina's hair use to do that when she was pissed off. Her mouth opens in a growl and everyone can see all her fang like teeth sharpening to a point.

Her **KI** keeps going up higher and higher. She is only directing it to them so everyone else can only feel it after it gets past the about what the five tailed beast can use fully powered. Naruto and Kakashi are amazed and a little scared since it has been a long time since they felt such **KI**. Everyone sees the wound fully close now all shocked that under 3 minutes Naruto regrew his heart and lived which is a miracle even for him.

Naruto smiles before activating his sage with the 3rd eye open and staring at Kazue. In which makes her falter a tiny bit since the eye is a little startling and to be honest scary as well."Kazue and everyone else here I will tell the story once everyone has calmed done and let me explain. Meaning Naori release us or I will break out Kazue your acting like your back in a Genjutsu like that night now stop it".

To be honest the way he spoke to Kazue and Naori surprised everyone it was calm yet the threat and observation about Kazue had everyone shiver and since they could not fight him when he is sage mode they back away all but Kazue and Naori. Kazue glares at him since he knows this is a sore topic to herself about the damage she did when she was forced to attack. She takes a deep breath and her tails disappear and her hair fell back down her back. Ehe **KI** she was releasing became non-existent Naori notices Kazue calmed down and the arms and ribs disappear and everyone puts their weapons down or away even if they were behind them. They would defend them from a pissed off enough Naruto.

Naruto smiles feeling everything calm down and says. "Now that is better. Thank you everyone for giving me the chance to explain. Now when I was going to do the mission with Mizuki. When I went to report to Hokage-sama I went into a Kakashi **henge** since I knew he was working that day and it was his last day being in ANBU. I then created a Blood clone and when Kakashi saw the douple kanger come in. He stabbed the clone with his lightning blade since I knew what his reaction would be. I am guessing that six of you knew in a way what I did since right after that me and Kakashi felt like we would die if it got out what happened." The six he meant seem to nod at what was said remembering the feeling for beating them both for something randomly now they knew why.

INaruto continues his explanation quickly."I am sorry we never told you about that but it was for both of our safety. Now to the reason I was able to survive the fact I had no heart. As a demi god I have Mana magic everyone knows this right"?

With a look around he sees everyone nod and yet look still surprised."Now since I have both white and black magic. White magic is the ability to heal and increase certain aspects of the person they are casted on even ones self. Now Black magic is pure damaging to my opponents like the **Wateraga**. There is only 4 white magic spells that are able to hurt but they only hurt undead or reanimated people and monsters. Now mana is the abilities of the gods themselves so they actually always over power jutsu even sage jutsu. There is a white magic spell to revive the dead it is called **Revive**. Ironically it only heals who ever it was casted Kakashi's hand was just starting to hit me I casted it on myself. The damn magic takes about a minute for it to take effect but you can see the results. It was able to make the heart return and my Tailed beast and human side both used chakra to help speed the healing after the Revive was casted and started to work. That is how I was able to get back up from that. I am also asking everyone to forgive me. Especially Kazue and Matsuri, Naori and Kakashi. Before you bitch him out know I understand why he did it it is part of his charm if he has any at all. Now may we move from this awful day and bad moment also I am tired since that spell takes almost all my mana to cast". He then says as he drops into the couch which he had put back to normal during his talk.

At that moment a laughing Hokage opens the door and sees the tension stops laughing in a second before noticing the hand size hole in Naruto's chest in his clothes yet not his body. She rushes over and before anyone can say anything she does the diagnostic jutsu and then realizes that he is okay. Matsuri comes over and takes her to the side and explains quickly and after the explanation she comes over and hits both of them on the head hard as she could. Naruto doesn't flinch like he didn't even feel the hit and Kakashi is sent into the floor in a shallow crater.

Tsunade straightens up after that. Then looks to Naruto before saying. "I want to say congrats on the seal on the picture. Tanzo came to me a few minutes and said as soon as they tried to enlarge the picture and make it a billboard size the original picture and the part they were able to copy. Somehow burst into flames and was destroyed and since Tanzo had signed off the mission he says and I quote.'Tell that Prankster from Hell he wins this round. Also now that the mission is paid for we can't say it was a failure. Due to the fact I personally signed for it saying it was successful. Tell him I will be watching him and I hope he he still gets the lightning blade to the ass'.

"End quote and now I heard what happened I am going to hold this over his head and tell him that instead of the ass. Naruto almost died when the lightning blade went into his heart. Kukukukukukukukuku this will be so much fun bugging him since I know he will try to make it up to Naruto when he finds this out and such up to even more". Everyone shakes their heads at the plan of the new Hokage and future sister. They all knew what was going on between the two since there was no secrets and the fact everyone had caught them making out in the Dojo in a group of trees one night.

After a long silence that seemed to last forever and hearing what happened to the picture when it got to the ANBU base Kakashi looked at Naruto with thankful eyes. Before asking Naruto the question that plagued his mind since Tsunade finished speaking."Naruto why would you destroy the picture? Then take the lightning blade if you knew it was going to be destroyed?"

Everyone is curious to the Answer and they see Naruto give his fox smile before replying." To be honest I heard about the mission from Anko when I was younger when she tried it and failed. She then also told me what you would do if they ever succeed. I knew what your Lightning blade would do and since I am in a sense immortal. I knew I am the only one that could survive this mission and the consequences even if I did die. I am now a tailed beast with a human soul I can only reform and in a year as well so it wouldn't be that long compared to if Kazue died she would take anywhere up to 20 years to reform. I destroyed the picture cause only your family should know what you look like. Besides that be a great end to a prank a billboard would be good. Still I don't want my family hurt from the prank and I know you would resent me for that. So that is another reason I did what I did. Kakashi and everyone I am again sorry about worrying you."

The girls all finally rush the blond and redhead boy. He takes the time to give everyone the love and attention that they need while not getting to frisky and to far with parents there and the Hokage even gets a kiss and a pinch. Haku seemed to be the most hesitant since they have spent time together but also feels like she was one of the few who was not as often.

Naruto seems to pick up this and when he kisses her. He kisses her deeply but then bends her back so he is holding her up by her waist and a arm behind her neck running through her hair like almost a handle. Haku is surprised by this for a second but then feels all the passion that Naruto is kissing her with. It only takes her a second before she is kissing him back with just much passion as she muster she wraps her arms around his neck to hold him closer. The entire group is amazed at this.

Kazue laughs at what she sees since he once saw this in a picture before. They are all curious about what is so funny. Kazue explains about a war eight thousand years ago and how the allies of countries celebrated the last day of the war and that day was called V-Day. She then explains about the picture that was associated with that day called."The Kiss".

They all are amazed that a war was that big and that their was over fifty to seventy million casualties military and civilian alike. When the village hidden in the leaves only had a population of about about thirty thousand to forty thousand depends if counting the generations to old or to young to fight. Even more amazing is the fact that all that died in that war was only about a tenth of the population of the entire world at the time. Most of them wonder how did Kazue and her siblings ever not go crazy from all the fighting and wars and the fact humans have always been so horrible to each other. The entire world has been destroyed almost every two thousand years from power hungry people. Or the fact that the elemental nations are really only the last land mass left from all the fallouts of these wars with caused the rest of the lands to disappear under the water.

Naruto and Haku who finally finished having their moment during the time that Kazue was explaining the kiss and the wars that destroyed everything. Naruto shakes his head and clears his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I know this was a weird day but I came back to do something and well since Tsunade is here she can offer some explanations and strategies for this upcoming event in almost three months time. The chunnin exams start in little more than a month from today and then during the final part of the exams we are being invaded by the Sand and Sound villages. I know then why would even invite them well to be honest the answer is easy. Right now we need to keep them in the dark so not to raise suspicion that we sand is a tricky part since we are currently allies if we tell them they can't come to the exams it may not help their current situation. I honestly think the Sound village is ran by the Snake Sannin Orochumaru. He has hated the village after he was not picked by Hiruzen when he was Hokage. To become the fourth Hokage and then the experimentation and forbidden jutsu's he was using got him kicked out and branded as a traitor of the village. I know he is using a Jutsu that is horrible in extremes I hate to even think about it. I never will say the name but what it does is transfers his soul to a different body and then he learns everything they know and that knowledge is transferred with him including bloodlines and doujutsu. I know he is after the Sharingan. He made this Jutsu just for it. He thinks using this he will become Immortal eventually and get to see his parents again. I think he will try to either capture Naori or give her his **Cursed Mark of Heaven**."

Soon as Naruto finished saying that Naori and Mikoto pale since they both could be in danger of this. Naruto comes over and pulls the mother daughter into his arms and tells them." I never will let him touch either of you. During the Exams Kazue and 30 Blood clones will protect Mikoto and we all will protect Naori during the Exams. I will say this I claim his head. I will destroy him I don't hate the man. I loath his existence and to be honest it is a violation against the laws of nature Though I guess that I am also as well since I am now immortal in a way. No normal person can become immortal by taking souls and adding them to his. All souls on this earth belong to my Grandmother the Shinigami and her sister's Kami and Yami".

They all see his Chakra and sage mode activate at the end of this and every time it happens they are feel the wash in power and the soothing effects of the sage mode natural chakra spreading from him. Since for some reason his sage mode is extremely calming to everyone. Naruto calms himself down and the sage mode and chakra slowly dissipate from the air and around his friends and family.

Tsunade comes up beside Naruto and looks at everyone in the room." Now I am going out my position to tell everyone here about something else that special about this exam this is more to Kazue and Naruto. I think that everyone here should hear this as well though. Well this is old news to Naruto but there will be three other Jinchuriki joining you in the exams. While one is a sensei for one of them in the exam." She says with a down look thinking how the they might of suffered due to be Jinchuriki.

"They are Gaara the youngest son of the Kazekage he is the holder of the on the one tailed beast Shukaku the Raccoon dog. He had a very similar life to what Naruto had without any family to love him besides his older brother and sister.

Now the two tails is on the Kumo team her name is Yugito. She is treated lowly in her village since the two tails had an incident near the village in the previous host and took over the host so she might have been treated just as bad. The two tails is called Matatabi the Demon cat. Yes in a sense Tora in our village yet She is a body made of black and blue flames. She loves working with her hosts but she tends to make them a little horny from all the dirty thoughts especially if someone is able overpowers her and her host.

Fu is from the Waterfall village and is the Jinchuriki for the seven tails. Now the Seven tailed beast Chomei the flying Rhino beetle. She tends to most of the time hate her containers. Yet after recent discoveries we found she has bonded with Fu rather well and is willing to help her if the time calls for it. We have just entered a trading partnership with the Waterfall and they also presented a marriage contract as well. I will tell you more about that later.

Now for the final one Jinchuriki and that is Killer Bee the sister of the Raikage. She has the eight tails sealed inside her. Gyuki The Half bull half Octopus tailed beast. This Tailed beast is one that surprises even me. Soon as he is sealed he makes a connection with his host and fully agrees to work with them if it is for the safety of the village or it's hosts allies. Now Killer Bee is the sensei of the of the jinchuriki of the two tails.

I know this strange but I think we will be able to get them fight with us except for Shukaku. Naruto I give you full permission if you have to transform outside the village. Now Jiraiya has been working hard and figures that Suna is sending about 1000 ninja to attack and the sound is sending about 1500. I am giving your team's a mission for when invasion comes. Your teams are to help clear the village and then Naruto If you are in time I will figure a way to hand the Snake to you on a plate unless you can get him beforehand. I always want to give you this for the start of the exams and for the next couple weeks as well so people do not bother to much."

As she finishes she hands him a bag and he pulls a cloak out of the bag. Everyone's eyes expand out of their heads in the center is the three clans symbols in a row with over it is written **The Flash of** then notices something else in the bag he reaches down and pulls it out. It is a Mask not an ANBU mask but with the exact look to the Shinigami statues that Naruto made. He flips it over and sees the Uzumaki symbol on the inside.

He quirked an eyebrow at this and looks at Tsunade with a silent question she understands in a second."Naruto this mask is a mask that Kushina gave you on the day you were born. This allows you to talk to Shinigami itself and even take souls that used the reaper death seal out of Shinigami. Now I ask you not to use this mask for that purpose unless necessary. Reviving the dead nothing good comes out of this When done. I only gave you this Mask to keep your face hidden cause if my hunch is correct then you will become a ninja in the bingo book after this. Especially if you use your father's Jutsu. This mask also covers your eyes in a black film so no one could see your doujutsu so be free to use it. It is getting late I will talk to everyone later please tell your team's what we talked about here and them come up with true plan for the invasion. I wish you all and good luck".

With that she walks out the door and everyone kinda takes this as a sign to head to bed since they notice it is getting late. With that everyone since it is so late at night not realizing that they been talking for over 6 or seven hours and the sun has been down for at least two hours. Everyone decides to sleep at Naruto's for the night since there is enough room for everyone to have their own rooms. Since all the girls seem to gravitate towards his bed after a hour in their own seeming to not get enough of their boyfriend. Naruto doesn't mind considering his bed is big enough to hold 30 people. This bed Naruto made himself when he had added expansion seals to his room. So later him and all his wives could sleep together.

The girls don't really waste time in coming to his room. That is cause most of them had seen Naruto die and come back from the dead. This goes to show how far he was willing to go for his family. He was willing to die just so that someone else wouldn't die for a simple picture this shows his willingness to protect anyone.


	38. The date and third engagement

**Time Skip A Month**

It was 6 pm and Naruto was pacing back and forth in the living room of the house waiting for someone special. He was about to fulfill his own personal S rank mission. What mission is that it is a love mission. Asking Naori Uchiha on a date and proposing to her. About three weeks ago he went to Mikoto and asked permission to ask her daughter's hand in marriage since they have been together as friends and semi lovers since the Uchiha's moved in. Since Naori always seems to end up in his room at night and they play a little bit together.

Mikoto laughed at the boys nerves when he asked her and then sat him down and then explained one thing to him about a secret she had about the him and Naori. Minato his father and her when they found out Kushina was carrying a boy and she was carrying a girl had set up a marriage contract between the two of the kids to be married at 16. The two adults had hoped that they wouldn't need the contract but safe to be sorry.

Naruto was surprised to say the lease by the contracts or the foresight the adults had. Then after the surprised he said he didn't care about the contracts. He already was in love with Naori and wants to spend the rest of his life with her and never will abandon her or leave her. Mikoto laughed and told him not to worry Naori does too and feels the same. Naruto smiles at the memory and hears the door opening and then gets nervous all over again.

Naori comes into the house looking a little ragged from the training of the day of training and d ranks they did. She sees Naruto and notices he is all nervous and is puzzled. The man she knows that could destroy Tsunade in a battle of strength without trying is is a nervous wreck.

She asks a little worried tone in her voice."Naru-Kun are you okay? You seem extremely nervous I have never seen you like this is something wrong?" Naruto smiles at the voice that sounds like angels to him and takes a deep breath to calm himself down before saying with a slight stutter an shaky voice due to his still present nerves." Naori-Hime nothing is wrong I promise. I have something to ask of you. I am just nervous is all. I am asking the Heir of the Uchiha clan if you would be willing to come on a date tonight around 8 pm?"

He finishes what he wanted to ask with a small voice and a pale look. It makes Naruto seem so small to her. Naori can only smile as she thinks to herself. _" Naruto the man who will take on a Sannin and the nine tails in a fight was nervous about asking me out. That is so cute. Wait he just asked me out on a date? I can't believe he finally wants to I have been waiting forever for this. I love this boy with all I am and will show him so. I want to step our relationship past just dating and tonight is that moment I think. He is the one I have always have wanted to marry."_

Naori shakes her head to get out of her thoughts before jumping at Naruto and wrapping her arms around his head and her legs around his waist. On instinct Naruto's arms wrap around her back to hold her there. Soon as they were secure together. Naori pushes her lips to his in a full out make out kiss.

Naori slips her tongue past his lips and starts a tongue battle with his and Naruto accepts the challenge. After making out for about ten minutes Naori has to pull away since she lost to much air from the tongue battle. She unwraps her legs and Naruto lets her down. Naruto is breathing even like nothing happened but Naori is breathing in deep breaths trying to get oxygen back into her system. She smiles at his stamina and can only blush at the thought of how to push it to the limits.

Naruto smiles and rubs her cheek with his hand and asks with a smirk."I am guessing by that kiss it is yes? I am glad you accepted the date. I wanted to take you on a picnic since we can't really go into town yet. I have the perfect spot picked out for us Then after the picnic we can go for a walk and enjoy the night air. How does that sound to you my Naori-Hime?"

Naori is still on cloud nine from kiss. Also the fact she is finally going on a date with him and nods before saying." Hai Naruto I am going to get ready and see if Kazue and Matsuri will help me get ready for this date. I can't wait till tonight Hopefully I can make your jaws drop when it is time to go." She gives him a sexy smile and a wink that. Causes him to have as small nose bleed as thoughts go through his head.

Naori giggles as she disappears from sight going up the stairs in a blur. Naruto falls to the the couch that is behind him with a sigh. He wipes his nose as he sits there going through his head plans the perfect date for the girl who in his mind was perfect. But he thinks everyone he loves is perfect in their own. He then summons clones to go make some of their favorite foods and go buy some stuff for the date and to make a place just for them for the night. He decides to go pick some good clothes.

Meanwhile Naruto recovers and gets ready Naori is heading to Kazue's room since she knows she is home. Naori opens the door and surprised to see Kazue and Matsuri sitting on the bed with about fifteen bags of products and clothes. In surprise she tilts her head and asks them."Wait Kazue, Matsuri may ask what is with all the bags and clothes you have here? I did have a question for the two of you. Would you happen have the time to help me? Me and Naruto have a date it is a picnic and then a night walk under the stars."

Kazue and Matsuri both look at each other and smile before they look back to Naori who is blushing at the two of them. Kazue was the one that answers Naori had asked."Naori of course we will what do you think all this stuff is for. We heard Naruto ask your mom if it was okay to ask you out. So we have been preparing for that day. We also saw Naruto being nervous today so we assumed he would ask you today."

Naori was surprised Naruto went and asked her mother for permission like a gentlemen. The other two in the room kept the marriage contract to themselves since it could wreck the date and maybe the relationship. Or maybe put it in her mind it is a forced situation. Naruto or her mother will have to tell her later.

The girls then grab Naori who to be honest never had much experience with make up since she always was in a **Henge** of her male persona. The push her to the shower and tell her to get really clean. They have everything that will be perfect for the date already picked out. When she comes out after a hour shower she wa forced into a chair.

So Kazue and Matsuri start doing her makeup. Kazue came up with a few ideas to highlight her eyes and the shape of her face with makeup. and Then using a beautiful dress she made herself with Matsuri's help. The dress was a dark red with rings around and ten tomoe like Naruto's doujutsu only in a red look. They helped Naori get into it without making her makeup rub off as they put it over her head and then down her body.

They start doing her hair which is simple and yet elegant at the same time. Her hair gets pinned up using two hair clips with 2 flowers that were frozen in time using a seal. The final piece of the outfit was a pair of shoes that Naori never seen before they fit exactly around her feet and slightly covers her top of her feet and a thin layer under her called them flats since they barely have any grip or anything between the feet and the ground.

Naori wasn't allowed to look into the mirror till it was time to go. Which by the time they were done and making her look amazing. They looked at the time and it was 5 minutes till the date they help her stand so not to rip the dress. Naori was wondering why they didn't let her have any underwear or even a bra. They explained since the dress is tight it would show up and Naruto would see the lines and the cup of the bra. Naori blushes at the thought. Then decides to leave before she kept Naruto waiting longer than needed to be.

Naruto is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Naori to show up. They would use the **Thunder God** to get out of the village without anyone seeing them. Naruto has mastered it to the point where if him or anyone who he carries with him won't feel anything or have anything moved out of place so perfect for leaving on a date and not messing her clothes or hair up.

Naruto hears a cough and notices Kazue and Matsuri blocking the person behind them till they had his attention. They stepped aside and Naruto's jaw drops right to the ground and a streak of blood falls from both nostrils. Kazue and Matsuri laugh at this and help Naori down the recovers in time when the three girls get down the stairs and uses a kleenex to wipe the blood away.

He comes up to Naori and pulls her hand to his lips and gives it a small kiss before saying in a voice with little lust behind it."Naori you are Kami on earth. I have never seen such a beauty before and If I die now I would be happy."

Naori blushes deeply and replies to Naruto."Thank you Naru-Kun for your kind words. I see that you cleaned up as well I never have seen you as handsome as you are right now." Naruto has his turn to blush to the amusement of Matsuri and Kazue who are watching the two. He offers his arm and as soon as she takes the arm. Cll anyone sees is burning streak of fire through the village and out a gate before anyone can guess what it was the fire streak is gone like it never was there. There was not even a burnt trail to follow to see where it came from.

Naruto and Naori stop near a special area Naruto made just for them. It is a dome of wood With the top part hollow and a lake and waterfall inside the dome.

Naori thought the dome would be dark but then sees little lights almost as if they were candles throughout the trees and even on the water. She looks up and gasps since in the village at night is too bright to see the stars she sees a amazing amount of them over head. She slowly walks a few feet enjoying the area. She turns to Naruto and looks to him then notices the blanket and basket in one arm while he holds his hand out for her to grab. She does and Naruto leads her to a raised platform for them to sit on and lay down on and enjoy the night and just act like they are the only ones on earth in their private world. Naruto sets the blanket down and helps her sit down. Then after she is comfortable he pulls out a supper with her favorite food and some extras incase she was really hungry.

She smiles since he was so thoughtful to even make this himself. She leans over and pulls his head towards her and gives him another passion filled kiss and pushes him to the platform falling with him. Food forgotten for now the two of them engage in another tongue war. Then after a few minutes Naori pulls away and they both hear a small rumbling noise.

Naori "eeps" and then turns a red shade not registered before on her face. Naruto smiles and puts a plate in his lap and forks some food up and presents it to her and she comes close and opens her mouth blushing about how sweet Naruto is and after she feels full enough she does the same to Naruto who blushes at it too. If anyone ever saw them this would be great blackmail material.

After the the rest of the food is sealed away when they ate their fill. Naori Stands up fixing her dress and stretches and offers Naruto her hand. Naruto is pulled to his feet and hooks her arm in his they turn to get off the platform Naruto created a few closes to clean up and get ready for the next part of the date while they go for a walk.

The two of them walk around for hours just enjoying their time together. Getting closer and closer so close they are almost like on a honeymoon. After a while Naruto suggests going back to the platform for a rest she agrees. She notices there is a bed on the platform now but ignores it and goes and rest stands near the railing resting on it a looks in both directions and doesn't see Naruto. She turns behind her and sees Naruto on one knee. He has a black velvet box in his hand he reaches for her hand.

Naori eyes open wide at this since it has been what she has wanted since she moved into Naruto's house when the clan died. Naruto opens the box and inside is a gold ring with a black and blue swirl made of gems of Sapphire and Tourmaline placed inside a ring of red and white gems of rubies and Diamonds. which seem to represent them both in the ring. Naruto smiles up at her and with a non nervous voice asks." Naori Uchiha Would you do the pleasure of marrying me? Naruto Uzumaki Senju Nazemaki I loved you the second I saw you. I promise I will be beside you forever through sickness and health..."

That was as far as he got since Naori attacked him in a giant kiss and slipped the ring on her finger. They break apart and she looks at him."What took you so long to ask me I already know about the Mate marks from Kazue and Matsuri. I have only ever loved you I don't want to be without you anymore. I am ready to be with you fully as a person. So please make love to me Naru-Kun." Naruto shakes his head no for a second before she can cry he says. "Naori I won't make love to you. I will make love with you."

* * *

 **Lemon time**

* * *

Naruto picks Naori up and he holds her so she can wrap her arms around him and kiss him and he kisses her small yet perfect lips gently. Naori can feel the desire behind the kiss and she licks his lips to get him to open his mouth as if asking permission to put her tongue in his mouth which he opens his mouth just enough to let her slide in. She slides her tongue in his mouth and battles his tongue.

Naruto decides to take this to the bed. He picks Naori up and walks backwards towards the bed and as soon as his legs hit the bed he leans back and descends onto the bed. Soon as his back is on the bed Naruto slowly feels up her body starting from behind her knees. His hands slide past her ass and causes a shiver up her back she arches her back so she can reach his shirt and start to unbutton it as his hands find the zipper and slowly undo the zipper that is keeping the dress tight on her body. When Her zipper reaches the bottom. She steps away from Naruto and as if a song appears in her head she starts swaying her hips.

Her hands slowly help the dress fall from her body. Naruto eyes open as he sees her fully naked body being exposed to him for the first time in their lives. He finishes what he was doing and fully removes his shirt. Naori eyes open at seeing his bare chest exposed to her since it seems as if Naruto is carved from marble and came to life.

She starts swaying her body again getting over her shock and as the dress stops at her hips she smiles at Naruto who gets the subtle tease and instructions. He stands up and undoes his belt and lets his pants fall to the ground. She sees the tent in his boxers and notices the size. She lick her lips and lowers the dress just so it overs her shaven mound as if to say "I show you when you show me."

Naruto getting the hint drops his underwear and she lets the dress fall to the ground. Naruto comes over to her and kisses her lips lightly before moving to her jaw. He slowly kisses up her neck line to her ear before whispering."I love you Naori let's make beautiful love together under the stars that show you beauty more than ever."

She shivers feeling his breath in her ear and rub her hands through his hair as she brings him back in for a searing kiss and pushes him back on on the bed before climbing on top of him." You did this all for me so let me repay the favor and make you feel good before we get further into this."

Naori turns back to his cock and grasps it in her hand admiring the softness. Yet it's also hard and warm before slowly lowering her head to it and licking the tip causing Naruto to shudder and do a small moan. She swirls her tongue around the tip and slowly lowers her mouth farther on it being careful not to hit it on her teeth. She does a very slow decent just savoring the feeling of his cock in her mouth. While Naruto is moaning above her from the feeling of her mouth and tongue on his cock.

She feels it hit the back of her throat and closes her eyes and pushes it past her gag reflex and taking it all the way in one go. While it is going down her throat she rubs his cock with her tongue and then she starts massaging his balls in her one hand feeling the size of them. When she get to the bottom of his cock. She starts the action of bobbing up and down on his cock and massing it with her moans from the feeling in her mouth. She then pauses when she feels her hips lifted up and moved over his chest she then feels his tongue run along her slit and flick her clit. Causing her to moan around his cock as she goes back to bobbing up and can feel his cock twitching and feels her own pussy tingling from the pleasure of Naruto's tongue licking her lips and clit.

Just as she is about to cum Naruto pulls away from her pussy before saying to her."Naori unless you wanna swallow my cum pull away I am so close to exploding in your mouth". She just moans more and Naruto goes back to her pussy and can feel more juices coming out of her. He decides to make them both cum at the same time and starts sucking on her clit and still flicking it with his tongue as he sucks it into his mouth. Soon as he does that she moans so hard around his cock. She then screams around his cock that she is coming but it only comes out as a extreme moan which causes Naruto to see a little bit of stars as he starts cuming as well.

Naori feels the cum coming and starts a swallowing action and making sure to pull slightly back so she doesn't choke and she doesn't even lose any as he keeps cuming more than she thought possible. Finally after a minute he stops and she pulls away and moves her pussy from his face. She sees the look in his eyes and smiles before kissing his lips and he returns fast. Surprising them both tasting themselves and each other on the the others lips.

He comes up and pushes her back on the bed and looks in her eyes before looking between them. She follows his head and her eyes open wide. Seeing him still fully hard like he didn't cum at all. She gasps but nods and reaches between them and helps guide him to her virgin pussy. She doesn't have her hymen due to her training it broke a few years back during an extremely hard flexibility training. As he slides inside her she moans again and brings him into a kiss as he is just about to bottom out he hits her entrance to her cervix. This causes her to moan loudly into the kiss. They break apart for only a second.

They look at each other before she nods to him and Naruto pushes forwards finishing burying his cock deep in her and pushing past her cervix. She moans at the feeling of being completely filled and he moans at the tightness. Naruto kisses her as he pulls back and thrusts back into her. After a few seconds and a few thrusts from Naruto Naori is able to start thrusting her hips with his thrust causing pleasure to flow between them both. She then feels tingling as Naruto is running a small charge of Lightning chakra along his cock increasing her pleasure ten fold.

She gasps and thrusts harder and feels her second cumming of the night fast approaching. She stops hims and pushes him away before getting on her knees and bending over before spreading her lips. Naruto doesn't miss a beat and comes forwards and in one second is buried all the way deep inside her right past her cervix into her womb.

It felt deeper than before. She starts thrusting back into his cock harder before screaming."NARU-KUN I AM CUMMING. I WANT YOU TO COME INSIDE ME AND FILL ME COMPLETELY! I AM YOURS FOREVER THIS COCK THIRSTY CUNT IS YOURS SO MAKE IT YOURS AND MAKE IT SO ONLY YOUR COCK IS ALLOWED!" Naruto feels his cum coming close and bends down and bites her neck and sends chakra through his teeth into her system. Just as he bit her she cums harder than before and the tightness of her pussy was able to send Naruto over the edge and cum all the way deep in her cervix. After they both come down from cumming together this time they cuddle in the bed which somehow seems clean like it had cleaning seals on it.

Naori seem to be gaining her breath back slowly and still has him inside her. SHe moans as every twitch seems to make her have tiny orgasms. She finally pulls away and kisses the man she has been in love with since the day she met him. seeing his cock covered in both their cum she leans over and stat to clean his cock and so no cum is wasted. She was able to get his cock nice and clean while Naruto just moaned and twitched. Naori seeing him like that gave her a big idea."Naru-kun there is still one hole you haven't made yours and i know you have the stamina to claim it."As soon as she finishes that sentence. She is put on her back and feet over the bed.

Naruto growls in his chest at the suggestion taking her anal moves faster than before and puts her on her back and drapes her legs over the edge of the bed he stands there for a second to calm down. He then slow lifts her legs. After getting her legs in the air she comes forward and put his cocks head towards her assholeand slightly pushes. Naori gasps at the intrusion to her back door. It hurts since he is wide but yet feels so good. Naruto then pushes in a little more and his cock sinks in about 2 more inches. This causes His cock to slip past the entrance and into her ass and it causes Naori to do a mix of a moan and scream. He then puts her feet by her head and slowly sinks all the way in her. This make a very long moan escape from her lips.

Naori was in bliss she never thought the feeling would ever feel this good. SHe feels him hit a certain spot and it sends stars to her head. She moans and then can feel Naruto starting a thrusting motion. He only leaves enough in her to not fall out. He then starts the motion of thrusts in and out at a moderate pace. Naori and Naruto can feel her ass tighten every now and then and it causes them both to get closer and closer to cumming again. She wraps her arms around his head and says in his ear in a lust fill voice."Naruto fuck this ass and wreck it I want it so it molded to your cock so now fuck me hard and fill me up."

That was all the incentive Naruto needed. He holds her ankles that are by her her training with Anko is pulling off. He then starts to hammer in and out of her at a speed she is close to blacing out since his cok is hitting super sensitive spots inside her. Right before he cums in her She screams out."NARU-KUN I AM CUMMING AND IT FEELS SO GOOD I CAN FEEL YOU COCK FILLING ME! I NEED YOUR CUM DEEP INSIDE ME FILL ME UP TO THE BRIM!I NEED YOU TO CUM INSIDE ME AGAIN! THERE IS ONLY ONE COCK IN ME THAT IS ALLOWED AND THAT IS YOURS SO NOW FILL ME UP!"

After she yelled she squirted like a waterfall it splashed against his chest and her ass tightened. Naruto feeling her ass tighten even more than her pussy did around his cock. This sends him over the edge and he released inside her. She can feel his cum filling her ass more and more and it makes her cum from the heat and the feeling. This sends another spurt of his cum in her. Naruto pulls out of her since his cock was finally softening.

With a pop he pulled out of her ass. Naruto smiles as he sees both of holes are leaking and he leans over her and kisses the recovering Naori who was sent into a orgasmic high from the last orgasm. The kiss seemed to do the job and she responded back and pulled him down back on to the bed. Naruto helps her get under the covers and he joins her under there. Naori was instantly on his chest acting like it was her pillow and Naruto was running his hand through her hair. While holding her close to her chest.

They talk a little all the while Naori Keeps staring at her engagement ring that he personally made for her and they eventually fall asleep cuddled up not worried about anything since they will always have each other.


	39. Kin Uzumaki appears

**The morning after Naruto and Naori Got Engaged**

Naruto feels the mid morning sun hitting his eyes slowly waking him up since the dome was still up the couple got to sleep in a bit. He tries to cover his eyes but notices a weight on his chest he looks down and sees a Naori laying on his directly on his chest. After a second of confusion he remembers the night they had together and how amazing it felt being one with her. Naori starts shifting on his chest trying to hide from the sun as well and doing tiny moans. It makes Naruto think how cute she is in the morning or just is in general.

Finally she releases one of his arms and he starts running his hand through her hair getting mini purrs of delight from her. Naruto smiles down at her and she finally looks up at him with a tiny smile on her face with a small blush. This makes naruto smile at her and pet he cheek.

She maneuvers herself closer to him so she can kiss him."Good morning Naru-kun I am so happy you asked me to be your wife in the future. I have been waiting for this moment soon as I meet you back at the academy that first day and you accepted me as I am. I love you Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki."

Naruto smiles and gives her a kiss before whispering in her ear that causes a shiver to go up her spine."Naori Uchiha wait sorry Naori Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki I love you as well. I always will and have loved you from the time you accepted me for me as Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki. I promise to beside you forever nothing will take me away from you."

The new young mated couple decides to to finally get up and Naruto unpacks a bunch of clothes he had packed for them. Since Naori had learnt his **Perfect Henge** She doesn't have to wear guy clothes anymore. She finally is able to dress how she wants to. The two then leave Naruto leaves 3 clones to destroy the dome and seal away everything from the night gives the same explanation he told Matsuri about the rings and the marks.

The two walk back to the village and since the village knows Naruto and Sasuke are friends they don't really question why they are coming back so early in the morning. Most of the people think they just were training all night like most days they come back. After they get back to the house they go and change or a day of training with their teams since Naruto told both Kakashi and Kurenai where they were going and they might be a little late for training.

 **Ten days later two days before Chunnin Exams**

Naruto was walking around the village enjoying the two days off before the start of the exam starts and then it is go go. Naruto was walking in the Market district of the village and was looking around him at the people. Most the people around him now where smiling and waving to him. Naruto honestly was a little upset about this. It took the Hokage for them to understand exactly what he held and made the younger generation not trust the older generation as much since they been lied to for so long. _"Honestly? It takes their hokage to make them see reason and what they did was wrong. I mean even when I was younger I never fought back and took the beatings with silence and a smile. I never hated them and they did till the Hokage's Announcement that day. I mean everyone knows the difference of a Kunai and the Scroll it is sealed in. Yet it took thirteen years for them to realize I wasn't Kazue or a demon at all. Even if now i am actually now what they did fear."_

Naruto was brought out of his thinking when a sight out of the corner of his eye in a alley made him pause. He sees two men blocking someone from his sight but from a cry of pain. Naruto could tell it was a woman in front of them on the ground. Naruto teleports to the roof right above them and makes observations about the three.

The first male seemed a little weird to Naruto. He was covered in bandages and had only his left eye exposed he was hunched over wearing a thick purple sweater with an entire cape made of fur over his back. His arms where near the ground and the sleeves touched the ground. The patterns of his clothes are a purple camo with the bandages being purple as well.

Naruto moved onto the second guy and right away he knew that he didn't like him. There was something foul in him right down his soul. He was average height for their age he had a mat black hair that was spiky and held up by his headband. he was wearing a purple camo pants and shirt under a brown sweater with a medium purple camo scarf or hood.

Naruto looks to the girl and looks at her carefully. She seems to have the same color hair as her one teammate she is wearing complete purple camo pants and t shirt which is under a brown vest He notices a senbon holder on her legs and that is all no other weapons. Naruto then sees her eyes and sees behind the tough act she is a scared girl looking for a way out. He can feel something similar about her. Naruto sees the spiky hair boy pick her up and notices a handprint bruise on her neck when her scarf moved a bit and sees the boy raise his hand to slap her. The Hunched over one speaks before the hit." Kin you are such a useless slut what would our master say if he found out you said no to being a sexual tool to us since that is all your good for. I should Kil..."

That was all he was able to say as Naruto dropped from the roof using his feet to implant the guys head into the ground with a crunch showing something broke when his face hit the ground. Kin's eyes are wide open from seeing her strongest 'teammate' put down like nothing or a dead body since he was not moving. Then as Zaku was looking over all he sees is a mask of Shinigami face looking at him and a huge thick sword at his neck.

"Drop her and step back from her right now. I don't care if she is your teammate what so ever. She is now off limits or I will eat your soul and nothing not even Orochimaru will get in my way. Now Leave with your male teammate he might need medical attention. She is coming with me since she is not safe with you or your team mate. She is under a Konoha clans protection so any action against her is considered an act of war. Which I doubt you would want at the moment right Zaku Abumi. Now go get Dosu Kinuta out of here and find you jonnin sensei and tell him what I told you and keep your arms up facing the sky since your sound wave won't hurt anyone then". Naruto growls from behind the mask with a snarl and is unleashing a small amount of his **KI**. Even this small amount effects Zaku really badly.

Zaku shivers in fear from the mention of Orochimaru and he feels the blade on his neck dig in and then slide a little causing a light cut to appear. To which causes some blood to flow. He lets go of Kin which causes her to fall to the ground from the unexpected let go. He steps a tiny bit away so the sword is no longer on his neck and keeps his arms up surprised this Masked person is too knowledgeable about who they are. Also the fact he knows about his arms since they are something never done before. Zaku goes and lifts Dosu's arm over his shoulders and drags him out of the alley to their hotel since this was not his day and would rather live than die in alley.

Soon as the two boys disappear from sight Naruto turns to the girl and offers her his hand. She stares at this man who seemed to know the other two yet wears a Konoha headband around his neck and still wears a mask. She looks him up and down trying to figure out what type of gear he is wearing since she has never seen this before it isn't normal Shinobi gear.

Naruto under the mast is waiting for her to look at the mask and after admiring his body in the gear. With a blush since he is so fit and looks like a god to her she finally looks at the mask. Naruto had his **Heaven's Law** activated behind the screen in the eyes. Naruto was soon was going through her memories before she has the chance to stop him. She wa drawn in with him and sees all the suffering and pain she went through seeing her being torn from her two sisters Karin and Tayuya Uzumaki.

Naruto pauses on the two faces in the memories and seems to memorize them for future references. After memorizing their faces before leaving her mind. Kin looks at the man for a second before she feels her head hurting from him going through his mind. This pain was from Naruto going through all her memories.

Soon as Naruto is out of her mind the pressure in Kin's mind is released. She looks at the man and sees he is about to pull the mask off which she actually thought he was in ANBU and this was against the rules. As he pulls the mask off first undoing the clip so it falls down instead of being pulled up like most masks have to be. Kin sees the color of his hair and sees the blood red Uzumaki hair mixed evenly with the blonde that seems to be sun kissed in color.

Soon she sees the bright blue eyes that draw her in and even bring a blush to her face since they draw in her in and make her little hot. She then sees his whisker marks. This causes her to want to pet them since they look adorable and so life like as if he had real whiskers.

He sees the silent question and nods his permission and she reaches up and rubs his cheeks which causes him to close his eyes and do a small purr. Naruto knew about this quirk and actually likes it when people touch his whiskers. Hearing the purr she jumps at him and gives him the biggest hug while one hand is still rubbing his cheek. She realizes what she just did and falls away and stands in front of him. While bowing in thanks to him she has to ask since she is curious."Ninja-san why did you help me with them? They don't hurt me that badly. I could of dealt with them myself".

Naruto smiles and just in a voice that won't scare her."Kin Uzumaki I am a man of peace. While seeing someone hurt my kin is unacceptable in my opinion since I have thought I was the only Uzumaki left in the world. I am Naruto Uzumaki grand son of Kurama Uzumaki the last UzuKage of Uzushiogakure. I did it because you are my only family I never abandon family. I will invite you to stay with me and my adoptive family. What do you say Kin Uzumaki of the branch family".

To say the least Kin was surprised that she was able to find the last of the royal line of the Uzumaki family hidden away in the this place of all places. Kin remembers the mission they were given from their mother when she was four years old before they got Kidnapped and she was on her deathbed. _"Find the Main branch family and serve them well as has always been our duty. Your life belongs to them we are a small part of the branch families_ ".

She drops to her knees and to be honest it surprises Naruto."Naruto Uzumaki the last and Head of the Main Family last of the Royal bloodline. My name is Kin Uzumaki as you have said. I am one of three members last left of one of the branch Family. I pledge to serve you as your servant till I am no longer of any use to you. I am your blade and your shield. I am your will as a living weapon command me what to do."

Naruto pales at the thought of having a branch servant family. He is excited that he actually has family but they won't be like other clans and have branch families. He motions her for to stand up and smiles at her before saying in a regal voice."Kin Uzumaki youngest daughter of the branch family. I release you from the branch family. I want you to find happiness other ways I want no branch family. I feel you could be better in your own family or Maybe you would like to join my family if you so wish. I have seen your suffering and pain and have suffered in ways like you as well. I will save your sisters from a life of servitude to a snake pedo. Now rise Kin Uzumaki and show your true self no more masks show me your true self bo more lies."

Soon as Naruto mention the mask she always wears. She drops her head down and brings her hands to her face and cries in her hands. Soon as the first sob hits the air Naruto comes forward and wraps his arms around her so she knows she is not alone. She then turns and starts to cry in his chest. Naruto activates his seal and teleports them to the Uzumaki clan house where her teammates wouldn't be able to find her and keep her safe. Since only people that are keyed in or brought in by them can come in.

Kin never having moved faster than herself running gets a little sick from the instant transport falls to her knees and start dry heaving. Since she has been forced to eat so little the last few days cause her team starved her. Naruto makes a few clones to go get her a change of clothes and to make some food since when he was rubbing her back he could feel her spine and each rib as if she was starved almost to death.

Naruto then picks her up bridal style and carries her to the couch so she can rest and be comfortable while they visit and wait for food. Kin blushes as she gets carried and can feel her heart speed up a bit feeling close to this Uzumaki man. He is distant enough they are barely related at all if even related. she sees he has no child fat on his body and is able to tell he is younger than what he seems even for his height and muscle tone. Considering he looks like he is about 20 years old.

She finally gets to curious and decides to see if he would be able to tell her anything about him."Naruto may I ask how old you are I can see you are not the age you appear to be? You seem to be about 20 years old from the power you have a more mature air around you. You are strong beyond what I have ever seen even more than Orochimaru."

Naruto seems puzzled at since no one questioned his age before but he answers her." Kin-chan I'm only just graduated from the academy this year. I am only 13 years old yet some say I act like I am anywhere 20 to 80. Due to a situation out of my control when I was born. I had to grow up faster and stronger than most. I also grew stronger so I could protect my precious people which now includes you. I have been able to take on the two Sannin and their sensei in a full out fight."

Kin's eyes shoot open since the Sannin and their Sensei Hiruzen Sarutobi who is called the 'God of Shinobi' are still considered the strongest of the entire elemental nations. Their Sensei may be old but still has held his power since he became Hokage. Not known to many people is that Naruto deaged the old man back to his forties and has been training for the last few months getting use to being young again and for the possibility of Orochimaru coming back to kill him. He is back in his prime and ready to face armies again like he did in the wars.

Naruto then remembers a mission she and her team had for being in the exam and that was to kill Sasuke or Naori Uchiha. Since they didn't know she was really a girl it would be easy to hide her for the most part."Kin I am sorry to say the extra mission Orochimaru assigned you will fail. Since Sasuke is stronger than your team combined and gives Jiraiya a run for his money and he was the strongest of the Sannin. Jiraiya may not be agile or know as many jutsu as Orochimaru but thanks to sage mode he is better. Sasuke can take him on in that mode and win. I am trusting you to help us with dealing with this. Since Orochimaru is going to pose as your sensei for the exam."

Kin gains another look of shock since they never have said anything about their mission since they entered the village since they never knew who could've over hear it. She already was ready to abandon the mission since she found him. She breaks down again since she can't betray the mission and yet doesn't want to hurt a friend of the royal family.

She sighs and admits to him."Yes Naruto-Kun my teams mission was to kill Sasuke Uchiha after Orochimaru attacked his team in the second stage to test him. To be honest I have only been doing this in hopes to rescue my sisters from his grasp.

Tayuya became one of his personal guards after winning a special tournament and then later received a curse mark to be bent to his will. Like she was just a pawn to his games which I think she is and I hate it. I want to find a way to rescue her but don't know what to do.

Karin has a special chakra that will heal anyone who bites her and has the emotional and chakra sensor that Mito Uzumaki had. For what I know Orochimaru has her hidden away somewhere. I think at one of his bases where he keeps the people he will experiment on in the future.

Tayuya is a music genjutsu user who uses a flute to summon spirits. along with the chains of sealing your mother was famous for. She never liked sing them since they didn't fit her style or come in the color red.

I have none of the special talents most Uzumaki women have since I have too small of reserves to use any of the abilities. I want to help you save Sasuke but if I try to Sabotage the mission. Orochimaru will kill me then my hard work will be for nothing. I need help Naruto please help me." Kin says as she had jumped back into his chest and cried deeply into him.

Naruto makes one more clone to gather the people who don't have his **Thunder God** Mark while flaring the mark and the Mate mark for Kazue all to come to the house. Throughout the village people just randomly disappear as they respond to the mark Naruto set off. The clone went and grabbed Hiruzen and Tsunade since they should know this as well and offer sanctuary as well.

After everyone was assembled in the backyard where the mark is for them to get to when they use the jutsu. Naruto takes Kin to the back yard. Just so she can meet everyone and give information to them about the invasions since she knows most the plans from overhearing a few Jonnin of the sound talk about it.

Most appear ready to attack till they see Naruto step in front of Kin and three clones guard from around the other sides. His doujutsu blazing in full power. Kin feels the power and feels weak since it is way more than what Orochimaru has even on his best days.

Everyone takes a step back since they never seen Naruto this protective over anyone yet."If you think killing a Uzumaki is a good Idea. Then I will end you before you can move." Naruto growls and everyone stops and blink at the fact he said an Uzumaki.

"Naruto Uzumaki what is the meaning of this. You are the only Uzumaki left in the world. I know of no other Uzumaki's left. Since your mother was the only survivor of Uzushiogakure."Tsunade says with a bit of a glare and hurt in her eyes.

She was like most the girls have since he never has threatened them before in their entire time knowing him."I have found out there is three branch members of the Uzumaki clan for sure still alive and well but all are under Orochimaru's thumb.

Before you think I am being tricked you know what I can do. I know she is not lying I have already been through her memories and knows she is a Uzumaki along with her two sisters. Orochimaru placed a seal so her heritage would not come into play and be a threat to him since she is actually the strongest of the sisters."

Naruto is interrupted when Kin pulls his sleeve and gives him a look. A look that Naruto only he could understand he presses a hand to the back of her neck and stomach and says quietly." **Uzumaki Seal destruction Level 99** ". Soon as he finishes that a bright light fills everyone's vision blinding them for a couple seconds. When it dims they can see it is Kin but is different in looks now she has the blood red hair and the violet eyes Uzumaki's have and are famous for. They feel her chakra rising more and more and level off around or a little more than Tsunade's.

Since she is a Uzumaki they are born with insane amounts of chakra and being sealed has helped it grow even more. She feels better than ever before or since she was with her sisters. Naruto feels her bloodline activate and is not surprised when the chains appear to pull him close.

He feels his chakra draining a little since he is a tailed beast and they react to them more than normal people. He just pets her head and she reels in her chains as if he always knew how to use them. Before turning to to everyone waiting for the reaction. Most have a forgiven look on their faces well except for one.

Anko smiles and comes up and pulls Kin aside to get more information out of her since she is being cooperative. Kin only would go with Anko if Naruto had a clone go with them since she doesn't really want to leave him. Everyone else turns to Naruto and he explains what had happened since he went for his walk. After about a hour of the story and questions they finally accept his apology since they did threaten his direct family and one of the few he has of his clan.

Everyone sees Anko and Kin come back and they are walking close to each other and Anko gives a quick run down of the exact invasion plans and what Orochimaru's plans for getting Sasuke are. After they hear the new and important Information. The ones that are attached to clans decide to run home tell and the clans the new information since is important so they could plan accordingly to the new details. WHile Tsunade decides to get Jiraiya back into the village as an extra safety measure and someone to help fend off the summons and forces outside the village. or maybe give him the chance to end the snake.


	40. Gaara and a fixed seal and new Brother

**Day of the Chunnin Exams Early Morning**

Naruto as always is the first to wake up since he is under a tangle of female bodies he has gotten use to it since it happens every night. The girls change nightly since they wanna take turns like last night was girls his age. Naruto looks around and sees the girls who all joined him. Ino and Sakura had an arm each as their pillows. All the while Naori and Kazue had his chest. Isaribi and Kin had his legs and they had the tightest grip for sure like they were scared he try to run away. Matsuri and Hinata where sleeping above him their heads beside him with arms around his neck.

Naruto makes a clone and switches with it so he can make breakfast and food to last everyone on their teams enough food for a week or two. He wormed the out what the three stages of the exam were out of Anko since she is a proctor of one of thee exams. Naruto uses the Dojo so he had the time to make everything. Naruto uses 100 clones to make a mass production of it. Then a even came to mind when he looks around and seen the sandy area of the Dojo. It reminds him of Gaara the one tail Jinchuriki. Who now is a new brother to Naruto. He smiles at the memory of the meeting of the sand siblings.

* * *

 **Flash Back Day Before**

* * *

Naruto and his team and Kin since she won't leave his side most of the days were walking around the village. The 5 of them were just enjoying the day before the exams. After coming down one corner to a not so busy road since it is near the clan housing area. Naruto is hit back when three blurs tackled him and since he know who did it he let them take him down to ground. And smiles at the three kids he can see.

The three blurs were then revealed to be his three unofficial students Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Kazamatsuri And Udon had no last name due to being a orphan. Naruto was tempted to adopt the boy into his clan since he has no one to take care of him. Since the orphanage is alway busy to notice every smiles to them but asks the three." You three what is the Idea? Why aren't you in school I think Iruka would be very displeased that you are skipping class." Naruto says with a smile and a chuckle in his throat.

The three kids actually just smile before sharing a look and say together as if one being."Naruto-sensei the Academy is closed because of the chunnin Exams so we have today and tomorrow off so they can prepare for it. We also wanted to know if you and your friends would be willing to play with us today since we haven't for a couple weeks." Naruto can only smile at the three and since he knows they are telling the truth since he knows the details of the entire exam. He looks to his team mates and Kin and they all nod. He turns back to the three kids with a almost evil says to them. "We have some time to kill before training today. You have 30 seconds head start as of right now."

Soon as he finishes what he was saying the three kids turn and leave a dust cloud since they running so fast. Team eight and Naruto lets Kin climb on his back since she doesn't have the training they do. They all wait a few seconds and then slowly starts walking forwards before picking up speed they use chakra enhanced jumps to get to the roof since the kids are heading to the market district. After catching Moegi and Udon since they aren't that stealthy yet at hiding.

Naruto and the group slowly track Konohamaru down. Since this boy has seem to become the second 'Prankster of Hell' due to all the pranks he can play on people and not get caught. This has caused the ANBU and Tsunade to pale and receive many headaches due to this since He is like a second Naruto. Hiruzen has even taken a few hits to the head from Tsunade for letting Konohamaru for hanging out with Naruto and picking up his pranking habit.

They see him turn a corner before they all hear two grunts and someone yell."THAT HURT YOU FUCKING LITTLE DAMN BRAT!" Everyone runs around the corner and sees a guy in a cat like Black jumpsuit with pointed ears and purple war paint on his face and a wrapped up bandage on his back holding Konohamaru out at arms length in front of him with his other fist cocked to punch him right in the face.

A girl who has sandy blonde hair tied in four pigtails with a battle fan on her back. Her outfit seems made to keep cool in warm temperatures it is a very light purple with a red sash and metal plate for protection on her chest and back from up close attacks since she seems like a long distance fighter.

The girl covers her eyes before glaring at him and saying."Kankuro put the boy down what if HE finds out he won't be happy for you causing trouble. Especially since he said not to so we don't draw attention." It seemed like they did not notice the other genin in front of them yet.

The boy now named Kankuro looks over his shoulder to her before saying in a pissed tone."Temari shut your trap he is not here and this brat ran into me so I am going to teach him a lesson about respecting his elders." Temari just sighs before covering her eyes and replying."Well Hurry up I am not involved in this if he finds out about this. Since this is all you now."

Kankuro turns back to his hand when he looks back he pales to an almost ghost white in color. When he is looking into red slitted eyes and a small serrated sword is at his throat ready to slit it beyond repair. While this newcomer has his wrist is bending almost to an impossible angle causing a shot of pain to go through him making him seethe through his teeth and knees buckle a bit.

Temari seeing her brother being attacked restrained reaches for her fan on her back. To her shock it ain't there she spins around and another copy of the man hurting her brother is holding her fan. While this copy has sword ready to peirce and looks like he is ready to gut her with another serrated sword.

"Now then Suna-ninja we know you are here for the Chunnin exams but I doubt you want to cause a international incident by hurting or killing the grandson of the Kami of Shinobi or the third Hokage. Also Gaara holder of Ichibi come out of hiding. I know you are hiding in the tree watching us." Hearing the nickname for the one tail and their brother name the two instantly pale and hear the monotone of their younger brother to the right and in the tree over a fence."Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village."

Gaara is a shorter boy same age as Naruto. With red hair and the Kanji for love above his right eye with dark circle around each eyes showing lack of sleep. He is wearing a red clothes with a light brown sash and a gourd that reeks of blood. Gaara uses a **Body Flicker** using his Sand element to get beside his siblings.

Gaara when beside his siblings looks to Naruto and seems to have his eyes widen for a second before asking."You the Blonde since you know my name tell me yours? Then tell me why is mother terrified of you she is never terrified of anyone. Know this I will have your BLOOD and pro..."

Before he finished his rant Naruto was beside him in a flash and whispers in his ear so only Gaara could hear."Shukaku listen to me and listen well. My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am stronger than your father ever was even in his prime. I have his mother's eyes now listen to me. I know you are the timid one of the bunch. I can feel a spirit has attached to you. Now If you do not let Gaara sleep or rest I will personally give you the peace of death. One that will stop you from ever reforming and you will be sent to Shinigami's stomach. I can help you get rid of that spirit meet me at the house above the Hokage monument in a hour."

Naruto steps back to see what Gaara would do and smiles for what he sees. To his siblings surprise he smiles at Naruto and inclines his head in a bow of respect before saying."Thank you Uzumaki-san mother is silent and has agreed to let me have rest before we come and meet you there. If you can do what you say you can. I will be glad to call you my brother. Temari and Kankuro we are leaving Baki-sensei is waiting for us at the Hotel. I will see you in the later Naruto-Uzumaki. I know you will Prove my existence".

With that the Sand siblings leave and Naruto looks to the group who most of them smile since they know his talents for making friends. Also for getting in and out of trouble with ease. The three kids just seem to have stars in their eyes since they don't really know his true power." Boss that was awesome! How are you able to move so fast we couldn't even see you move? Can you teach us to be that fast" Konohamaru asks still with stars in his eyes and a smile bigger than Naruto's when he is planning a prank.

Seeing how excited the kids are. Naruto gets down to their level before looking them all in the eyes before telling them in a serious toned voice."Listen you three I moved that fast because I take my training seriously and work everyday to improve my self. To get to that speed you have be serious about training I was training from the age of three. I can help you but the best is to start on your own or with the help of each other. Here these scrolls are for chakra control it starts with the leaf exercise they are going to teach you in the academy don't move on from this one till you can balance 10 leaves on your head with only chakra. Then after that is tree walking and not only does this help you with chakra control but then also helps with increasing your chakra reserves. Now I am sorry to say me and my teammates have to go train. I have a meeting soon so I have to get ready for that. I am sorry I can't play much today maybe after the exams I can start training you more and maybe teach you some jutsu's as well."

Soon as Naruto finished talking the three kids pouted till they had a scroll in their hands and the promise to play and train after the exams. The three kids all say goodbye and then run off to get started on the training. With these excursies they will be the best even over the Hyuga named Hanabi in their class that no one could beat in anything.

Naruto turns to everyone and explains what he told Gaara and how he wants to change and fix the seal and help Shukaku since the one tail is a shy and timid tailed beast not a violent one. There must be something wrong with him. They all agree to let him handle this since he is only one strong enough too if Gaara reacts badly to Naruto. They all continue their walk around the village grabbing food and other essentials for what is coming.

After being fully stocked for a while and have enough weapons for a small army they head back to the house so Naruto could start getting everything ready for the resealing and helping the two troubled souls in a bad situation. After everything is ready he goes up to the Hokage Monument to meet Gaara he has about 2 minutes before the meeting takes place and gets it all ready with a army of shadow clones. This is not a problem for him since he is a Uzumaki seal master and can make any seal in seconds. When the sealing array is ready he hears a knock and opens the door and raises a eyebrow when all the siblings are at the door. Gaara sees the hidden question and answers before it is asked."They are here just in case this is a trap or you try to kill me sincer this would be a good time to."

Naruto understands the situation and lets them all in to the special seal chamber he made. The three see the room is covered in ink besides a spot in the middle where they assumed Gaara was suppose to sit down while he fixes his seal and give them hope.

Naruto points to the blank spot and says in a serious tone showing he is all business."Gaara I need you strip to your underwear since I have to cover your body in the ink and connect the new seal to your old one and exchange them and do it without letting Shukaku out. Also I am wondering if I could come into your mind something is wrong with Shukaku since he is not acting how he truly is since he is most of the time a shy person. I know you are wondering how can I come into your mind well. I am the Jinchuriki of his sister the nine tails. They can travel into each other's minds to help each other or to chat. We can also pull in others so if Temari and Kankuro want to come they can. The new seal might hurt a little but I promise you will be grateful for this."

Temari and Kankuro smile at being able to keep better care for their little brother since they can go into the mind as well. Though they are surprised Naruto was a Jinchuriki and that the nine tails was female or that shukaku was a shy tailed beast. Though it does explain how Naruto was good enough to subdue them all without a problem or to get past Gaara sand.

Gaara smiles and drops his gourd and his sand Armor which was harder than people think since it is a natural then gets into the middle of the room after he gets down to his boxers. After that he sits in the middle of the room waiting for everything to be done. A voice behind him says in a calming tone. "Now Gaara I already finished the seal painting. That is cause I am extremely quick with seals it is in my chakra enhanced blood also with ink so it is stronger. We are about to put our hands on your shoulders so relax and get ready to meet Shukaku."

After only a few second pause Naruto speaks up again since they are in in the seal." Okay everyone open your eyes we are here and stay close. This is weird I can sense 3 others presences here. 1 has a similar chakra as you three as if it was one of your parents. The next one is Shukaku that I do know but I have never felt this one but it's ingrained into Shukaku by force. This might be the cause of him and your brothers insanity by proxy. No offence Gaara. Now I already remade the seal so we are safe. It is almost like mine without it being powered by Shinigami."

Soon as Naruto finishes talking they all open their eyes and look around and see a structure in the distance and between them and in any direction actually is a sea of sand. A wind picks up and sand hits their face. It surprises everyone since they never knew the mind could make something like is not surprised at all since his was a giant forest that goes to show the power of the mindscape. He waves them towards the structure.

After a few minutes of running towards it they see it's actually a ruin of a tower and inside is Shukaku in a cage. **"Ah I see the punk is here and thinks he can control me now to bad I will just have to try harder to drive you insane. I have been your mother for too long. Now release me and embrace me like a good son should. KUKUKUKUKU!"**

"Shukaku I know what you are truly like Kazue told me about you. Now I demand you to be quiet I want to help you with that angry spirit that is in you. Since with that spirit you are violent and crazy I want you back to normal." Naruto says in a calm tone yet unleashes 10 tails worth of **KI** towards him and Shukaku shudders since no human should be able have that much killer intent since it is stronger than his sister. It was even more so than his father and causes a sense of fear to was through him. It actually cause him to back into the cage further and panic at the feeling. **"Who are you boy? I have never felt this much KI since father was alive and Goku said something stupid. Yet I know you can go farther than even this. I will tell you about that other spirit since he is terrified currently. He was a monk who sealed me inside himself. As my very first Jinchuriki and when he passed away he implanted his soul into me hoping to use it to come back and take over my body since I was shy she thought he could fuck with my head. I hate him a lot since I hate violence and rather be left alone and hidden from everything. When I was sealed in this Gaki. I felt another spirit but this one only went to his Chakra and helped it become like mine and become the ultimate defense to keep him safe since he was so small. I can tell that this new spirit is one related to Gaki here I am guessing his mother who died giving birth to him when they prematurely sealed me in him. The sad part is that because Gaki's father here ordered them into sealing me into Gaara when he was still in the womb. His mother had to suffer and Gaara was born 3 months early and in result killed his mother."**

The siblings all are shocked that their mother implanted a piece of her soul to help protect Gaara when he was born. Or the fact their father was the reason she died in the first place. Gaara looks like he wants to cry since all his life he was told that he was on the who killed his mother and that she didn't love him at all.

This shocked him and emotions he never felt came to the surface and tears fell. He ran to his sister and hugged her. Temari was shocked at this but instantly returned the hug since this s the first time she could since he was a baby. She starts whispering soothing words in his ear as he cried.

Naruto smiles before looking at Shukaku and telling him."Shukaku maybe I can help I might be able to destroy that crazy monk I only ask to be able to fist bump you and then I can draw out the soul and kill him once and for all. I only have 3 conditions for this to happen so please accept them".

Shukaku who wants to return to normal nods before clutching his head."Good now extend your hand please. The conditions are very easy one you will allow Gaara unrestricted access to your chakra but not over take him to escape. I made the Seal so when he dies a Natural death you are released far enough away from civilization no one will find you again unless you come near anyone. Two is to show him your human form and teach him the music you love. I believe that with music he will be able to show his true side and be able to find something to help his mind. The final condition is to always protect him and his precious people. Also to help him feel love and peace".

Shukaku is amazed about the conditions especially the first one since he will be free forever if he agrees. Naruto and Shukaku both stretch their fists to each other and soon as they do Shukaku sees his life and realizes Kazue is free and has a mate with the boy. Who is actually a fifteen tailed beast with a human soul so he can't be sealed. To everyone a dark purple almost black orb comes out of Shukaku's arm and Naruto using pure strength breaks the orb in his hand. As it breaks there was a wail as if someone was dying in a lot pain. They see a human figure rise up before collapsing on itself and disappearing into nothing.

Everyone looks to Shukaku who has calmed down and is actually hiding behind his tail as if scared of them or something which shows the true side of him. Gaara finally turns to him and walks forward and slips into the cage and touches the beasts tail go get his attention. Soon as the contact is made Shukaku lifts the tail and sees Gaara there not afraid or angry at him.

To everyone's shock Gaara bows to him before saying with a hint of joy in his voice."Shukaku-san I want to thank you for protecting me along with my mother I want to be your friend and work with you. I won't use your chakra unless we both agree it is the absolute need for it. So what do you say friends and partners?" With that Gaara raises his hand to Shukaku's face as if he wants to touch his face.

Shukaku nods and puts his head forward and touches his nose to the hand. Soon as contact is made Shukaku turns into a bright light and shrinks down and developed a human look. He is almost a clone to Gaara with black hair and a very lightly tanned skin. He even has the tattoo Gaara has above his eye. **"Hello Gaara and his sibling and my brother Naruto. I am sorry Gaara about how I acted I wanted to show this form because I trust you all to keep it quiet since we are all family. Gaara I am willing to show you the true power of us working together. I will help you protect your family and loved ones. That concept is new to you but your sister and brother both love you. I only ask you to help Naruto fight for peace in the world. He is a man who will change the world for the better and get rid of the curse of hate. Naruto look after my brother and his siblings please. They are precious to me as they are precious to each other. I am also guessing that the Kazekage is not who he really is since his Chakra has changed from a few months ago."** Shukaku finishes saying and to be honest they are all surprised by the revelations he said.

Naruto thinks and realizes who is impersonating the Kazekage and it is making his blood boil. Though it now makes sense as to why the sand is willing to join forces with the Sound village. They all bow in respect as they slowly disappear from the mindscape.

Meanwhile in the seal the cage slowly opened Surprising Shukaku. Then a piece of paper lands in front of him and he picks it up to read it.

 _Dear my brother Shukaku_

 _Thank you for not telling them about me and Kazue. I opened the cage since being in someone's mind is bad enough. I promise to protect Gaara and his siblings. In the future warn of a group called the Akatsuki they want to collect the tailed beasts. To try and bring back the ten tails. and cast a Genjutsu on the moon._

 _The cage is so you can achieve tail beast mode by linking together and becoming one for a set amount of time. Now Keep my 15 tailed beast a secret for now. We also know about the invasion and Gaara's role in it as well. Well I will talk to you later_

 _Signed By Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki_

 _ps Keep my names hidden from Gaara I will tell him in time_

When everyone is outside and in the room again they noticed it was clean no ink or anything. They hear a noise and see a few of Naruto's clones cleaning up. Gaara starting to feel tired after getting dressed since Shukaku is going to let him sleep normally and not try to break out he feels 13 years of sleep trying to catch up to him.

Temari and Kankuro both catch him and see the sand is calm and not protecting him like it usually does but only because they are family and Shukaku knows that. Soon as they have him the hear a light snore coming from their brother. They turn to Naruto and nod and whisper thank you.

Naruto waves them off and tells them."Get him to the hotel and keep this to yourself since if anyone finds out they might target me and your brother. Keep him safe and I will see you tomorrow at the Exams". Temari is curious and has to ask."Are you a proctor or something for these exams"?

Naruto just smiles and then chuckles before saying in a almost laughing voice." I am only thirteen and this is my first exams as I just became a Genin. So I will be taking the exams with you." To say the least Temari and Kankuro are surprised that a boy the same age as Gaara was able to fix the seal and help Gaara and Shukaku with ease. They both have a thought run through their minds. _" If he is this good at seals and is able to calm down Shukaku with words and his **KI**. What type of training or what the hell is he a prodigy? The intell we have says only Neji and Sasuke were the only prodigies in the Genin."_

Naruto sees the thoughts run along their face and smiles before he decides to reveal a bit of info."For your information I was dead last in the academy so if I am this strong imagine what the rest of my class is like".

The siblings just pale at the thought and decide to leave at this point since Gaara is getting a little heavy with his gourd on his back. Soon as the three leave Naruto seals all supplies and heads to the tower to tell them that Shukaku shouldn't be a problem anymore since the seal was improved and the crazed monk soul shard is gone.


	41. Start of the Chunnin Exams

**End of** **Flashback**

* * *

Naruto shakes his head after the flashback ends and sees all the food is ready to go and be sealed so everyone has food to last the exam. He then creates a few clones since the ones cooking all dispelled after their task was done. These new clones start sealing everything away in individual scrolls. The next thing he does is for the people living here during the creates thirty blood clones that will guard the property and to add more protection to the house so if anyone not registered to the property will be blasted and paralyzed for at least a week and the distance it throws them should kill a person or a civilian anyways.

Soon as everything is done him and his clones go back to the house and present the breakfast to all the ladies in the house. Since he knows they are up thanks to the clone in the bed. Since he wants to make them all smile and happy.

He decides that he will wear the mask and cloak all the way through the exams or till he is told not to. This will be a great scare tactic for other teams that are there. After a few minutes the girls all come down stairs and see Naruto sitting there with all their favorite foods waiting for them and fresh too. The girls all jump to their food and devour it like last meal they will ever have.

He smiles at seeing all the girls eat like him but that is his cooking for them it is to good and tasty. It seems they like it better than any others have ever had. After the girls are done their food about 30 minutes later since most have seconds or even thirds. No one had noticed Naruto had fed Guen about his weight in raw bloody meat.

That was till they hear the cat meow and see the marks on the wall from the height of the food and see that it is all gone and blood on the wall. Then the cat opens her mouth and all her teeth are red stained from the blood. Most forgot she is actually a dire panther and stare at her like she is something not of this world. After recovering most of the girls head out to their homes to get packed and get ready for the exams that are in three hours. Since they know this will be harder and might need everything they can use to pass. Naruto gave everyone a scroll filled with food for them and their teammates.

Soon as Matsuri, Naruto, Kin and Naori under her **Henge** were all packed and ready to go. They leave the house and they leave Naori as they were headed in a different directions to get their team that they needed. Kin was with them since she was saved from a potential rape and hasn't left his side. She has never left his side except for when he was in the bathroom but she waited for him when he came out.

They all make their way through the village towards the Hyuga clan's compound. It is big as they walk up they see the two guards who seems so bored and slumped shoulders stiffen. Only because they can see Naruto's red and blonde hair anywhere after the amount of times he has pranked the village and their clan. The three Genin stop a few feet away and bow to show some respect.

Naruto speaks in a respectful tone to the two guards that surprises them."Hello Ko-san and Hugi-san we are here to pick up Lady Hinata for the Chunnin exams may one of you tell her we have arrived". The two guards are surprised by the respect or the fact he knows their names. Ko slips in side with a nod and runs to Hinata and tells her that her team is there to pick her up. Hinata jumps past him and tackles Naruto in a bullet of flesh they fall to the ground. Naruto smiles and using the fact she is covering his face with her hair gives her a kiss on the lips before standing up. This is funny cause she was only at the house about an hour ago.

After they are able to leave from the Hyuga clan's area they started to walk towards the Inuzuka clan are to pick up the last member of the team. Soon as they get to Kiba's house Naruto yells to the guy since he knows he might be opens the window quickly as if he was up already surprising the three team members. "Hey guys head inside I am still packing a bit seem to be missing some stuff I need."

The four people at the door walk into the house and Naruto sees the two females of the house waiting for them. Or safer to say are waiting for Naruto to come get their brother/son. Hana is the first one that is to come up to them since she is their sensei. She lifts the Hood from Naruto's face and pulls him to her and reaches up and kisses his lips. After a few seconds he opens his mouth and dominates her mouth with his tongue.

A minute or two the two break apart and Hana is breathing hard from no air to her lungs for two minutes. Naruto is breathing normally his legendary stamina showing its head and winning. He turns to Tsume and opens his arms and she comes in and claims his lips and to say Tsume is a Alpha of her clan. Yet Naruto makes her feel like a submissive weak feeling after two minutes of straight making out. To the point even some of the clan in the village bows and clears the way when he comes by.

They pull away from each other and Tsume like her daughter is trying to catch her breath. The two notice Kin and see the headband and are about to growl at her. Then they see Naruto stepping in front of her and using a deep chest growl the two back down and he explains the situation and how they are fellow clansmen and also under his protection.

This causes the two female Inuzuka to step back and apologize to both Naruto and Kin and also welcome her to the family since they will be Uzumaki as eventually. Soon as the exchange is over Kiba who was waiting for a bit to come down so his sister and mother had time with Naruto comes around the corner and Akamaru comes with him. Over the years of training with Naruto and his special soldier pills Naruto made himself for the village. the dog is fully grown but is about the size of a Dire-wolf and the temper to match. Akamaru is about a foot and a half taller than most Inuzuka ninken. Kiba and Akamaru are almost one being Kiba doesn't realize he ride Akamaru at times.

The 5 Genin leave to academy and before they come near Naruto dips into an alley and puts the mask on then the cloak this cause a major transformation to happen. Some of the villagers back away seeing the team with the masked man. None of them realizing it is Naruto since it turns his hair solid white and down to his waist.

Naruto pulls Kin close and applies a hedge to her and adds a mark to her arm for emergencies. In case she needs him during the exam and to protect her from her teammates he then adds a seal he made for all his women friends Also women of the village. It is a anti-rape seal so no one she wants to touch her if they do they get a big shock. The seal has about 1 tails worth of chakra and that lasts about 50 shocks.

It eventually needs recharge but he can do that freely anytime over any distance since it is keyed to him or if they buy them themselves they power the seal even sealed chakra still feeds the seal. The power is enough to drop a Kage in strength and power. When they get to to Academy they see the other two members of the sound glaring at Kin.

They stop when they see the man beside her this is the same man who made them more scared than even Orochimaru does when angry. Kin and Naruto walk up to them like they were friends or a client for a mission. Naruto steps up to them and pulls them close before whispering in both their ears so no one else would hear them."Now listen you useless fucks of mortal beings. She is off limits and if she is hurt by you in anyway I will know the second it happens even touching I will know. Then there will be nothing that save you from me. Take care of her or die it's as simple as that do you understand."

Naruto pulls away to see their reaction to his threat. Dosu and Zaku both shake their heads with nods at lightning speed and Kin comes around kisses his mask on the cheek before joining her teammates before the three sound ninja left to go to the room where the test is. Dosu looks back and sees on the cloak he is wearing what he saw scared him to the bone. And shakes more when he sees the symbol meaning Flash of Shinigami on the cloak this causes him to shiver even more. The death god has formed a human form and is in the exams.

Naruto joins his team again and they start going up the first steps and they feel the Genjutsu wash over them soon as they enter the second floor they flush the foreign chakra in their systems and walk past the group gathered in front of the door labeled 202 and two 'Genin' holding everyone back and smile when they see who it is.

The four just nod to the eternal gate guardians and keep walking. Till they hear a voice from behind them."Hey masked boy where you and your team going this is the room we need to go into". Naruto pauses and looks to see a genin that is a mini clone of Might Gai Kakashi's eternal team sees the eyebrows and all have the same thought. _"What in the holy hell how is that possible! Are those caterpillars on his head! He must of glued them to his head to be that thick. There is no way those are Natural."_

Naruto smiles and remembers what Kakashi always said to Gai when he challenged Kakashi to a challenge and it always made Gai angry or scream depends who you ask."Mhm did you say something Bushy Brows?" The mini clone grabs his head before yelling. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR COOL WAYS! I AM ROCK LEE I WILL SHOW YOU YOUTHFULNESS FIGHT ME NOW!" Lee yells this and then does his nice guy pose that is slightly blinding.

Naruto laughs a little before calming down and using speed no one can see him even move since a after image is where he was. Appears behind Lee and tells him in his ear to scare the boy."Lee I am sorry but I have the exam to get ready for and since it starts in a few minutes you should too. Maybe a different day we can have a spar. See you in the room hopefully you will be a challenge."

Soon as Naruto was finished talking he was already beside his team as if he never moved. Lee and his team mates all drop their jaws at this guys speed since he is faster than Gai or anyone ever thought of in history.

After leaving the stunned team Gai at the stairs they get to the real door and to their surprise is their sensei's they tell the the purpose even if they guessed their team wouldn't miss them coming to the exam. Soon as the team walks inside they are approached by team 7 and 10.

"About time you made it here we almost thought you fell to the trick down stairs. Then I remembered how troublesome Naruto is and figured you picked the entire team up and then walked here." Shikamaru said from the desk he was sitting on. Naruto just nods and notices a person wearing all purple with rounded glasses and a cocky smile on his face walking over.

When he gets close enough Naruto can smell a smell that only Anko has that is the smell of snakes even if they now are better poison in them now. Naruto has been through all the records in the tower and doesn't recognize him at all. Yet he is wearing a Konoha headband also was too old to be a Genin and had chakra reserves near a Jonnin.

The new konoha ninja come ups to them and says with a calm tone to calm to be a genin."You rookies should be quieter you are drawing quiet a crowd."

At the mention of a crowd the rookie 10 look around and feel the small amount of **KI** coming from everyone else but Gaara's and Kin's team since they know better. The rookies all look to Naruto and prepare for the blast he is about to unleash since they know him all to well. This was a challenge in his mind and he will win he always does.

Soon they feel it rising and rising before it is about 5 tails worth of **KI** he unleashes it towards the crowd like it was nothing to him. Soon as the **KI** hits everyone most of the Genin pale and start getting sick only the Rookie 10 and Gaara's team and kin don't feel it since they are liked by Naruto. After about 10 seconds of it and about 10 or so genin collapse from the **KI** Naruto stops it and the pressure returns to normal.

Kabuto takes the time of silence to introduce himself."My name is Kabuto Yakushi I am kind of an expert of these exams since I have tried to these exams this is my 4 year and eighth time in them as well. Now I am guessing you think I must suck but to be honest these exams are extremely hard think B or a A rank mission that is how hard it is. Since you are the Rookies I can offer some advice on these cards I just have to know who your interested in and I can pull records up on them".

Shikamaru is about to step forward when 'Sasuke' steps up and asks in a demanding tone."I wanna know about the mummy with the fur cape. He seems to cocky for his own good."

Kabuto pauses since he didn't think that was one of the few they would ask about he was thinking Maybe Gaara and Naruto since there actually was nothing for stats or even missions completed on his file. To keep his cover he applies chakra to his fingers and draws the card and it shows his picture a circle like graph and a list of his missions.

Dosu Kinuta  
Village is Otogakure or village of the sound based in country of Rice Fields  
Sex is male  
Age is 16  
Good in Speed and ninjutsu and tiajutsu  
He has a armor guard on arm that releases sound ninjutsu that affects the body of opponents.

Completed missions is as followed 20 D rank, 2 C Rank and 2 B rank 1 Turned A rank which was to assassinate a bandit lord guarded by a A rank missing ninja from the village hidden in the stone.

The rookies are worried since Kabuto is a Konoha Ninja how is it he knows this information of a different village and since anything over B rank is private and not available to the public. So either Kabuto is a spy for their village or is actually a different village's spy.

Naruto tells Kabuto they are good for now but thanks for the help it was greatly appreciated. Kabuto tries to get them to trust him more so he opens a small map that has a chart from where all the teams are from. "We have 50 teams from Konoha, 10 from Suna, 1 from the Cloud, 10 from the Snow, 3 from the Grass, 4 from the Waterfall, 5 from the Rain they are brutal bastards and Finally 1 from the sound village they are a new village and weaker than most".

Naruto catches the movements from Dosu and Zaku as they rush Kabuto. He pretends to move back but use the opportunity to push Kabuto forward a bit and in the way. Dosu swings his arm forward and stops it behind Kabuto's head. Kabuto jumps back and is about to say something but has to stop since he is sick and his glasses break. Naruto sees the sound waves already did their damage. Kabuto is helped up by Shika to be nice and soon as he is up the glasses break then he leans over and hurls his lunch.

Before anyone could even ask about it there is 31 puffs of smoke around the room 15 up each side and one in the front. A man in all black with a black bandana covers his head and trench coat appear in the smoke and 30 Jonnin all wearing grey uniforms with the I&T badge.

The man looks around before yelling at everyone."LISTEN UP YOU USELESS MAGGOTS! MY NAME IS IBIKI MORINO! I AM THE FIRST PROCTOR OF THE EXAMS! THERE IS NO FIGHTING IN THIS PART SO YOU SOUND NIN WILL BE KICKED OUT IF YOU CONTINUE!"

Dosu looks at the scarred man and replies with a deep voice." Sorry Proctor this is our first time in the exam we are a little excited forgive us." Ibiki just scowls at them before seeing the blonde masked man and remembers the note from Tsunade that it is Naruto in the mask just so that none of the proctors freak out or make him remove it.

Everyone sees the man pale slightly from locking eyes with the masked man." Damn I should of figured YOU would be here. Kami must hate me huh Shinigami Flash?" Naruto using a Chakra enhanced voice to change his voice to a raspy yet darker voice that sends shivers down everyone's spines.

Starts chuckling before releasing a wave of **KI** like he did before and says."Well I have many souls to claim in these exams. I am truly really looking forward to it some of these people have tried to hide from me for too long. To be honest Ibiki I should claim yours but I have fresh Genin to to play with and then kill and collect their souls so yours is safe for now. Actually you shall live a while since you have given me so many souls with your work Ibiki the Sadist".

This had the desired effect and many of the Genin and even some of the Chunnin there to watch the test pale and start shaking at the thought of him only here to claim souls and it could be theirs. Ibiki well he is smirks all the while thinking. _"That brilliant Prankster from Hell! He is a bigger scare tactic that me and the amount of **KI** he released was insane it was more than Hiruzen when he got pissed off. No wonder they asked him to get Tsunade to come back since he could most likely scare her to death if needed."_

Ibiki shakes his head before saying to the Genin in the room."Now listen up I want everyone to assemble a line you will be drawing lots and it will tell you where you will be sitting for the duration of this exam". The Genin all start lining up fighting to get away from the Masked boy coming their way to draw his number.

Naruto is at the back of the line since he wanted to so people would dread him sitting near them he applies a special Genjutsu over himself and to the Genin except certain people they sees his mouth moving and when he turns to the crowd they see him take his mask off and his face hasn't changed from the mask except the bits of rotten flesh it seemed. He then runs a Kunai along his tongue and they see it dig into the tongue and the wound doesn't bleed it appears to be smoking as if he doesn't bleed like a mortal this cements the fear he is actually a god not a human. This causes most of them to pale even more at the sight or though.

A certain snake in the crowd is wide eyed since he knows that is impossible to have no blood even with bloodlines. _" This boy is not normal he looks like the Shinigami himself and has the power to be one. I can't have the feeling he is someone who is blessed by Shinigami. I have to stay away from him if I Orochimaru the Snake Sannin wants to live."_ The snake looks back up from his thinking and sees the eyes staring right at him and the smile grows bigger which worries the snake Sannin even more.

Ibiki is enjoying the show from his spot on the podium. Naruto gets his seat number but waits till everyone else is sitting and chuckles to himself when he sees he is right beside Temari and a random Snow ninja. The two of them pale a little bit and he puts the mask back on and walks over. As he gets closer he grows his wings and flaps once before landing in between them. The wings shrink into his back and finally takes his seat. When he is seated the snow ninja moves all the way to edge of the table to be as far as he can be from him while still sitting at the table. Temari steels herself and stays where she is trying not to show fear and it almost works if she wasn't pale. Still not connecting the dots of who he is swince she has seen him before and his height should of been a give away.

Ibiki lets everyone slowly recover from the shock of the wings and what he did before he sat down before speaking again. After a solid minute of people paling and worrying about this masked kid he speaks again."I bet most of you are wondering about the 30 other members in here with me. They are the sentinels for the exam. They have the sharpest eyes in the village and will never miss anything that goes on this room. Also they will use violence if someone puts up a struggle in the exam. Now then I am going to explain the rules.

Number one you have 45 minutes to Answer the first nine questions to the best of your ability.

Number two if you are caught cheating you are docked 2 points per time caught and you have four chances if you get caught 5 times you are kicked out for cheating and you fail. Also your team fails with you since this is a team test.

Number three the tenth and final question will be given to you at the end of the forty five minutes. Number four will be give when the final question is given. I will say this good luck and you can start the exam now and pray you can pass. Maybe some of you should pray to the gods for luck cause you will need it but then again one is here so it might not be any help."


	42. 2nd Part of exams starts

Naruto looks down at the exam and smiles at the questions since the paper is from the Jonnin exams for the village cause very few Genin could answer this. He looks up and can see some of the people are using their talents and bloodlines like Hinata and her cousin. The Fate loving Neji are using their **Byakugan** to see the answers on some hidden Chunnin that are set up so people can try to cheat.

Naori is using her **Sharingan** under a Genjutsu to follow another chunnin pencil strokes which most would miss unless they knew she activated hers. Sakura and all her brains is answering the test like it's another Academy test like in the old days.

Kiba was using Akamaru to scout out answers and using the ninken to only get the answers since there was no Inuzuka sentinels makes it easier. Shino was using his bugs to see get answers from people and find out other information then pass them back to himself which most of his new hive is almost invisible to human eyes.

Matsuri was able to answer more by herself since she has almost as good as memory as Naruto's and Sakura's even on her worst day. The Ino-Shika-Cho group were using a style of teamwork only the tro could ever use. Ino was using her family Jutsu to take over a Sentinels to see the answers and then passes them to Shikamaru who then uses his clans **Shadow Possession** to capture Choji to write the right answers for each question since Choji is horrible with written tests. Naruto sees Gaara make an eye out of sand and then breaking it and using the sand to scout out answers and the sand then makes the answers so he can read them.

Naruto using speed that no one can see fills his test out and puts it in Ibiki's pocket before relaxing in his chair with his feet on the desk in front of him like he has no care in the world. Ibiki frowns and walks up to Naruto and tries to stare down the Genin even through the mask he is wearing. Ibiki shrinks when the masked boy turns to him and their eyes seem to lock.

Seconds later Ibiki staggers forward as if his legs had problems holding him up. He ends up using the desk to hold himself up all the while thinking so no one can hear him panic. _"What in the Hell is going on with me? I am looking at Naruto and all of a sudden I am drained of about 95 percent of my chakra and feel like I am holding all of Gai's weights on me. This almost seems like chakra suppression seals and training weights are added to me. He didn't move from his seat at where is his test I know he had it in his hand when he sat down? What exactly are you Naruto Uzumaki you are a mystery on mystery."_

While Ibiki is trying to figure out what is going on most of the Genin and the Chunnin turn and watch and all are surprised when Ibiki stumbles after only locking eyes with Naruto. Then the temperature of the room drops about 10 degrees and everyone can feel the **KI** that Naruto unleashed and some of the Genin can notice there is a fog to their breath like death is in the room. This causes more fear to be instilled in the Genin in the exam and even Orochimaru shivers from the feeling. This was even more than when he unleashed it earlier. A few Genin feel it is too much and forfeit right there on the spot. Naruto stops the **KI** before finally speaking in his demonic voice.

 **"Ibiki instead of focusing on me try actually to pay attention to your surroundings. This might save your life and a few others under your command. I am trying to enjoy myself and you make it hard to do so. I will make you sleeping in that Iron Maiden you call a bed seem like a bed fit for a king. If you keep this up then I will claim your soul right here in front of everyone and it will be a very painful experience more than any you have felt before. Now get back to being a proctor not a guy who looks like he wants Orochimaru to fuck him in the ass like he does to most little boys who catches his eye."** Naruto then stops unleashing his **KI** after he finishes talking which most of the people in the room are thankful for.

Everyone hearing this and most people start to laugh at the insult to the Snake Sannin and the Proctor. Few people in the test grind their teeth and Kabuto and Orochimaru himself look livid at the insult. Since Kabuto wants that and Orochimaru can't believe someone actually called him a gay pedophile even if it is true right down to a tee. Ibiki a little embarrassed that Naruto would go that far to insult him gets a little red in the face but slowly walks back to the podium at the front of the room.

Seeing everyone laughing at him and the Snake Sannin he yells to make them fear him again."NOW LISTEN UP FUCKING MAGGOTS! THERE IS A NEW RULE AS OF NOW! RULE NUMBER SIX IF ANYONE LAUGHS OR ANYTHING LIKE IT THEY WILL AUTOMATICALLY FAIL! AND WILL BE BANNED FROM TAKING THE CHUNNIN EXAMS IN KONOHA EVER AGAIN!" Within a second everyone is silent and begins the test again. Ibiki decides to leave Naruto alone it might let him keep his life or not lose more off his life span.

He goes to pull out a few Kunai and notices a paper in the pocket where his Kunai are stored. Which is puzzling till he examines the paper his eyes pop open. He pulls it out and looks at the paper and realizes it's Naruto's test. Completely filled and the answers are what he would expect from ANBU not a Genin. He opens it over and sees a note on the back of the test.

 _Ibiki This is the proclaimed Prankster from Hell. I want to warn you that there is Orochimaru and his spy Kabuto Yakushi were in the room. He has way to much knowledge for a Genin even most ANBU don't have this much knowledge. He has apparently never passed the exams in four years which he normally then would get a field promotion._

 _Also he smells strongly of snakes so that was a dead give away. I also know the entire register of the roster of ninja and he is not on it. He also has Chakra levels of an mid-Jonin or near your level anyways._

 _He also seemed hesitant to give up information about a sound ninja when he tried to help us raising another red flag in my eyes. Please tell Hokage about these discoveries. Also Ibiki never take your wallet with you if I am around I will leave you to find it."_

At the end of the note is a cartoon version of Naruto giving the peace sign like a victory. At the mention of his wallet he pats his pocket where he keeps it and not feeling looks to the blonde with a glare. Ibiki can't see under the mask but can tell he is looking at him with a smirk. Ibiki just face palms and and leans up against the wall to wait for the time to ask the 10 question.

* * *

 **After 30 Minutes**

After about 40 or so teams where kicked out. Ibiki sees it is time to ask the final question. He clears his throat to catch everyone attention."Listen up Maggots it is time for the final question. I am feeling Generous and am deciding to give you 2 options. First option is this you have the choice of answering or not answering the tenth question."

At this a random Waterfall ninja stands up and yells."Well of course we would take the tenth question." Ibiki just gains a big smile at this since it is going perfectly. Maybe Naruto and his Shinigami make will be good help too."Second Part If any member of a team refuses to answer the question. The entire team will FAIL. But if you decide to do the final question and you answer it wrong. You will be barred from taking the exams forever and you will be a Genin for life."

Soon as he finished that statement most of the room turns to up roar at this since this is a new rule." What about the people that have taken this exam before this is not fair." A rain ninja said from beneath his mask giving him a distorted voice who points at Kabuto.

Ibiki smirk grows a bit wider almost to a sinister smile and simple says."Well they were lucky enough to never have me as the proctor in the past. I am in charge now and this is in my power to do as Proctor of the Chunnin exams." Ibiki starts looking around the room and sees a few are losing their nerves and abandon the question.

Ibiki makes the mistake of looking right at Naruto and flinches as the masked boy is looking right at him it seems. Finally to give the final push Ibiki Smiles then chuckles and it goes to full laughter and points to Naruto."If you pass and so does he. Do you really want to continue and maybe run into him. He is out for souls and as Shinigami he will claim as many as he wants and whoever he wants nothing will stop him from doing so." This was the final straw and more teams leave as they want to get away from the masked man. Naruto stands up and most are surprised he is standing as if giving up.

Well that is till he slams his fist down on the table and brings out his wings and says in his demon voice. **"Damn it Ibiki Morino I am not giving up and neither is anyone else here. Just ask the final question no matter how useless it is at this point. plus the more that give up the less souls I get to eat."** At the statement most of the Genin are confused what he meant. Ibiki looks at the group still left over and sees there is about twenty eight teams left. _"Damn Anko won't let me live this down since I let so many pass well time to let them know before she gets here."_

"Well all I have to say is that you pass the first part of the exam. Before you all start yelling about the tenth question. Let me tell you something about this exam since your confused. The first nine questions were about your ability to gather information in a impossible situation where the chance to get caught is definitie. The final question is the one most of you are puzzled on. Well it was to see who had the determination and bravery and willingness to see a mission with impossible odds against you. This is what Chunnin and higher ranks face everyday for the sake of their village. I am going to show you what happens when you fail at gathering information and what can happen when you act on false information."

As Ibiki finishes talking he reaches behind him and pulls his Bandana off his head and everyone pales at what they see he has burn marks and puncture marks all over his head along with missing most of his one ear to what seemed someone biting it. Then he turns a bit and everyone even Orochimaru pale at what they see and that he is missing about ten percent of his skull in the back and that it was covered in a metal plate to protect his brain from getting hit from anything.

Ibiki puts his Bandana on his head after about a minute of letting them absorb this and truly understand the importance of this exam. Seeing most of the Genin a little green from what they saw he decides to let them pass at that moment."Now all I have to say to the people left in the room is. Good luck on the rest of the exams and prepare to face Shinigami since he has passed to so all I can say is good luck you will need it since you now are all his prey."

Everyone looks to where Naruto is sitting and notice his mask now has a straight bladed Tanto in his mouth and a solid white clothes and red beads on his hand the eyes that are normally black now are solid red with almost a hunger look in them. As if to say to everyone there. 'I am coming for you and can't wait to kill you'. Most of the Genin again pale at the sight even Neji who thinks it is fate to win the exams is shaking with fear of him.

Just as the group of Genin are wondering what is next or to leave to find their sensei. A solid black ball cloth is blasted through the window sending glass everywhere. Soon as the ball is about to land in front of Ibiki two Kunai fly out pulling two corners of the cloth and pin it to the roof and hide Ibiki behind reads on this Banner. THE SEXY UNSINGLE SNAKE MISTRESS OF KONOHA! THE SECOND PROCTOR OF THE CHUNNIN EXAMS ANKO MITARASHI! The rookie ten all shake their heads at this since they have seen her antics for years.

Ibiki who was behind the banner comes out with a scowl and mumbles." You are early Anko. I just finished passing them. so I would say about a minute early but this is you we are talking about." Anko just turns to him and gives him a wink and licks her lips with a slightly longer than normal tongue showing her snake mistress side.

Before looking to the Genin still there and pulls out a Dango from a special seal she has on her trench coat." Ibiki I can't believe you left twenty eight teams pass honestly you keep this up. I will be taking over the Torture and Interrogation department soon. At least my Exam will cut this number at least by half for sure."

Ibiki just walks up to her and cuffs her head lightly before simply replying."Well I would of eliminated more but there was a complication in my plans. Shinigami-sama here decided that he wanted more souls to claim before interrupting and dismissing the final question."

At the mention of Shinigami Anko looks for the mask and smiles and comes up to him and to freak them out a little more bows like a ANBU does and says loud enough so most people hear it."Shinigami my lord I hope you have been having a good day so far. I have been a devote follow of you and your ways since I started training as your human Shinigami on earth. I hope you were pleased with the sacrifices I made to you this morning." Naruto sees the plan she made to scare the Genin more. While she was talking thanks to being raised and falling in love with her over the years.

Naruto stands up and walks around the table before helping her up and finally saying something with his demon voice. **" Anko Mitarashi you have always been such a faithful servant. Yes I was very pleased with your sacrifices you made they were most delicious of souls especially that innocent soul just cause he was there. I give you my blessing and this form that makes you unkillable. That I Shinigami grant you Anko Mitarashi the first human to ever have my blessing for such devotion and prayer."**

Using a Special **Transformation** Jutsu that is temporary and actually powered by mana not chakra. Everyone watches as she turns into a Skeleton like figure with no organs or skin yet she has skeleton wings on her back. A solid black cloak that covers her body and face and a scythe to complete the look yet the hood of the cloak is glowing blue. Her Chakra goes through the roof but to be honest it is only Naruto covering her in a special chakra that kills anything she touches if she wished. Not that he would tell her that since she would instantly hunt down Orochimaru.

Everyone besides the rookie 10 are shocked. Yet they can fill the roll of being shocked by this since the felt like this was planned between the three involved. The group figures that Naruto and Anko had planned this as a further scare tactic with Ibiki in on it.

Anko turns back to the room and carries the scythe with her showing her skeleton hands holding the scythe. She looks from under her hooded cloak and everyone can see the blue glow coming from her eyes as she yells."NOW LISTEN UP I AM THE SECOND PROCTOR OF THE CHUNNIN EXAMS AND A DEVOTEE FOLLOWER OF SHINIGAMI! THE NEXT PART OF THE EXAMS WILL TAKE PLACE IN 20 MINUTES AT THE TRAINING GROUND 44! ALSO KNOWN AS THE FOREST OF DEATH! I WILL SEE ALL OF YOU THERE IF YOU ARE NOT THERE IN 20 MINUTES YOU FAIL!"

With that she jumps out the window she came through and everyone leaves to follow her since most don't know where it is and only have 20 minutes to get there. The rookie 12 teleport there since they all have been there before and have marked the entrance with their markers. The ten of them all decide to wait sitting on the fence that is around the training ground keeping the wild animals that are in the grounds from getting into the village and causing hell. Naruto did that good enough on his own. Since they are so early they all have a quick lunch from their scrolls since they will be in a battle simulation for this next part might as well be ready for anything.

Anko and the rest of the teams show up and the Genin teams are surprised to the Shinigami already there waiting for them playing with his Tanto by stabbing himself all over and the wounds only steam after the blade leaves the wounds. Anko smiles at the 10 Genin that mean everything to her since she has known most of them since they were five years old.

Naruto jumps down and using a chakra enhanced fist along with all the weight he has pressing on his body makes a deep crater where he landed and the rest of of the ten follow him but they don't leave the craters since they used their chakra to cushion the fifty foot drop. Soon as they join the rest of the Genin that have made a crowd in front of Anko waiting for instructions. Anko seeing that all the teams are here decides it is time to get it over with.

She gathers chakra to make her voice louder before speaking to the group before her."Listen up maggots no interruptions or you fail. This is the Forest of Death or training ground 44. Location of the 2nd part of the Chunnin exams. Me and an Chunnin will pass out a waiver that you will sign first saying that Konoha is not responsible if you die in this part since killing will be allowed. Now if you don't sign the waiver you will be kicked out the exams so we can`t be held responsible. Also after the wavers are done your team will make their way over to the tent behind you to retrieve a scroll. There are two a Earth scroll and a Heaven scroll your team will get one of these scrolls. After everyone has a scroll I will tell you the rest of the rules."

Soon as she is done speaking her and a chunnin who looks at her and Naruto are scared shitless to be honest. Since he doesn't recognize Naruto and Anko well she is a Skeleton that is walking around with blue flame glowing eyes. Within minutes all the teams get their scrolls and since the tent is covered no one can see who has the scrolls for the other team.

Naruto's team make a few copies of both scrolls really quickly before hiding the real one in a special seal on the bottom of his shoes. He walks out holding a clone of the scroll and tucks it into a pocket inside his cloak. Half the teams gulp when they saw what scroll he had since it meant they are potential targets. After the teams all have their scrolls they assemble in front of Anko and wait for her to finish explaining the exams.

Anko smiles as she sees half the teams ready to give up the fact they have the opposite scroll as her future husband so it means they are potential targets. "Alright listen up you useless maggots excluding Shinigami-sama since he is only here for blood of any who cross him. You will all be at different gates around the twenty mile training ground. You will have five days to reach the center of the training grounds to the tower. Now you realized that half of you have a Heaven scroll and the other half have a Earth one. Now you will need one of each and be at the tower in those five days to pass the exam. Like I said killing allowed in this part of the exam. Before you ask about food I will say this there is creatures of nightmare's in the training ground that you can eat if you didn't pack any in a scroll."

To prove her point she throws a Kunai at a tree and they hear a sequel like scream and a 10 foot spider falls out of the tree dead and lands near the fence showing it was there to ambush anyone that came in. Most of the Genin pale at this since First they have to deal with Shinigami and now giant animals that could kill them easy if they aren't careful.

Anko smiles at the reaction she sees on the Genin's faces before she continues." Now you can only open the scrolls when you get to the tower otherwise you fail. If you don't get to the tower you fail as well. Also I recommend you not only get a pair of scrolls but hunt others down so less people pass and the better chance you can become Chunnin. A chunnin now will take you to your gate and when I say go over the speakers. The gates will open and the second part of the exams begin also please let me hear your screams they will sound so good".

As the teams are picked up by Chunnin and brought to their gates. After about twenty minutes later when everyone is at their gates and ready to go and fight to the death or avoid it depends who you ask. A voice over the speakers sings out and everyone hears Anko's voice."Alright listen up Get ready for hell Maggots GO! Please scream for me and Shinigami it makes things better." In the middle of her talk the gates open and most don't move till she finished talking well the rookie 10 shot forward soon as the gate was open enough for them to fit through since they expected that from the Sadist Anko is for a cover even if she is almost as soft as they come.


	43. Orochimaru shows his hide

Hey everyone that is reading my book at the moment. I want to say thank you and to let you know I have been trying to add more details. I have done you to this point so far. Then after adding the details I am having XenoSouls32 to beta them after that so eventually everything will be grammar and spelled correctly. I know there has not been to much action at this point I did want more a back story first. I will try to make more action filled than it is at the moment. I will tell you this Danzo and Orochimaru will be dying soon I have to figure out who will be first and how they will die I kinda wanna kill Orochimaru now and save Danzo for the time of another big event I am putting in. I will be adding something thats not from the Show or movie at all since it will make it a have a surprise and WTF moment. Now onto the story and to the Chunnin exams.

* * *

Soon as the gates and the teams all are through they shut and a barrier is put up so no one but who is in the exams and the Hokage, ANBU and sensei's so there is no outside help to any of the teams inside which has happened in the past. Naruto and his team all pause and figure out a plan of action so they can do this fast and clean.

"Why not just go to the tower and set up ambushes for the other teams since we are better than most teams. We could be done this in a hour at the most." Kiba suggests with a slight tone that is close to over confidence which in their world can get you killed especially for so many unknown variables. The rest of the team think for a second before Naruto activates his doujutsu and scans the entire training area and notices most teams are doing the same except for a few. They are planning before moving on. Shows many have at least a strategist amongst them.

Naruto turns to Hinata who already seemed to understand the question since she activated her doujutsu the **Byakugan**. To search for the other six members of the Rookie 10. Hinata has the strongest **Byakugan** thanks to training with Naruto and having his sage mode injected into so much she has a 20 mile radius instead of the average five hundred meters.

"Teams 7 and teams 10 are almost exactly in a triangle formation with us and have barely moved from their gate as well most likely figuring out a plan as well and best way to finish the exam before anything bad happens". Just as she is about to turn her **Byakugan** off she freezes as something catches her attention that is coming towards them. She notices a team slowly moving to their location with one about 300 feet a head of the others acting as a scout yet is to far a head to be a scout. She then notices that they are wearing headbands from the Rain village and have breathing masks on that most of the Ame ninja have.

Hinata gives her team the heads up of the approaching group."Guys we have a Rain village team heading towards us one of them is 300 feet in front of the others to be a scout yet it is too far ahead to be a scout. He seems to have a few water clones with him so it seems like he is with his team. He is about 5 minutes from making contact and seems to be gathering chakra to either make more clones or use a water element since he is making water chakra in his system at the moment."

With this new information they decide to ambush the scout and get ready to ambush his team mates as well. With a solid plan on what to do Naruto drifts away using the Yin style to sink right into the shadows thrown by the trees and waits for the Rain ninja to get close and surprise them from the shadows. After a few minutes the rain ninja made their way to the edge of the clearing that Naruto and his team waited for them in. The rain ninja all smile when they see Hinata and Matsuri huddled together as if scared of something or maybe the forest itself. They all send in their Water clones the 30 they made since they don't require that much chakra to do and each one is about a tenth as strong as the ninja using them.

The clones all come in from different directions of the 3 Genin and dog sitting beside what seemed like a house cat. Soon the clones as if they were all one person started to threaten the group all speaking in the same distorted voice."Listen tree huggers we are here for the scroll you possess. Now that we are closer I think we might have a few rounds with the ladies first. So you Mutt get out of here and you will live a long life. If you don't we'll make you suffer after we have fun with your teammates. Shinigami will not be able to save you since we know he isn't here."

The pressure and temperature in the area suddenly drops as if the sun went out and winter had settled in showing that this place nothing is as simple. The three Genin seem unconcerned by the temp drop. A shadow falls above Hinata and Matsuri and Kiba the clones look up and start shaking and even the three real ones on the edge of the clearing all feel as if they just forfeited their souls. The three leaf Genin move away from each other so the figure can land between the,m and the Rain ninja.

It was Naruto in his demon **Henge** and in one hand he had his fully assembled buster blade with its blue fire up the sword. Naruto then unleashes about 8 tails worth of **KI** that makes the temperature drop even more than before. Before speaking to the terrified clones some which dispelled to avoid dying by this beast even if clones this would be painful.

 **"You dare to threaten the team that is under my protection. The Shinigami you are fools of the highest caliber. I should kill you all right now and feast on your souls for the rest of eternity. But for now I am feeling generous since I just eliminated 3 foolish teams who think this is a time to rape or kill Konoha shinobi. I set them right to hell and will feast on them later. Now you three hiding in the trees come forwards you won't die today if you give me your scroll. If you run you will die before you can eve get three feet. Remember to not test my patience if you do you will suffer."** To prove his point he then using fire chakra manipulation to leave burn marks on the ground he killed every clone in a blink of an eye and all the Genin's gasp as all the head simple fall away before breaking into water the bodies following.

Soon as the clones dispelled. from the fire and the sword swing. The Rain ninja all appeared in the clearing the one in the back had the scroll in his hand. Naruto shrunk and the wings and all his features hid away. Now back to just the mask and his cloak fluttering in the wind. Before using a big burst of speed grabbed it and had their chakra sealed using special tags he made just for this exam.

Then after they were tied up he waves to them and dispels himself to show it was a clone. The rain's ninja's eyes open seeing that they were tricked and played like fools before Naruto's normal voice appears behind them as if a ghost." You weren't played the fool I just am better than you will ever be sleep well and remember this brush with death. Since I could've killed you all before you even got this close especially since you didn't sense me behind you." With that the Rain ninja heads fell forwards as Naruto and 2 clones knocked them out.

Naruto then searches through them and finds another 2 scrolls since he is an expert at seal making he knows the real one since the symbol for Earth which is the scroll they need. Naruto then puts the Rain ninja in a safe area so no animals will bug them or get hurt from other teams till the ANBU come in after and clean out the dead or disabled.

He then feels Naori's mate mark acts up and had activate and looks towards his team before saying in a worried tone."Guys we have to go Naori is flashing her mark meaning she is in trouble or is unsure of her own abilities so it must be the snake like we worried about. Everyone grab on I am going to flashing us there so we can help. I am worried she is almost able to go toe to toe with me it must be the snake is here and has attacked them if she is using that mark."

The group was informed about what Orochimaru would and can do since it threatens one of their friends and precious people. They all put a hand on his shoulder or arm so they could all flash towards their friend and future family. They will not let anything happen to their precious people and this could be the end of the snake if done right.

* * *

 **Ten minutes before with Team 7**

Soon as the gates had started to open team seven shot through using speed a Sannin would be proud off. They ran into the forest after 30 seconds of the speed they find a clearing with a sunken spot where it was almost a cave like hole. Showing a good defensive position to defend if they got interrupted in their planning. Shino using is bugs and clones set the entire area with traps so they could plan out their next move.

Naori is trying to seem weaker than she really is so is not using her **Sharingan** unless needed to in a dire situation even then only using a single tomoe in each eye. Sakura who seems to have Tsunade's secret to strength and uses it almost too well. She is using a invention Naruto made they are called Duel Hound they are metal wrist and hand guards that have two spikes that have holes in them to shoot senbon if needed. They also have a lever on the part she holds in her hand to extend the spikes about four inches to add extra jabbing power or to channel chakra through to cause shockwaves in the ground. Shino is the stealth and trap expert since his bugs can drain about 2 tails worth of chakra before being called back.

When they get all settled in Naori in her **Henge** turns to her teammates before looking them in the eyes and saying."We need a plan I am figuring that the other teams are doing the same cause Naruto has drilled that into our heads to think before acting. I can think of two plans that could work for the situation we are in at the moment. 1 is to rush to the tower and when we are there we can set traps and a solid ambush. Or we make our way there slowly and eliminate any teams in our way so we have less of a challenge during the third part. I think the faster we do this the easier the next one will be since we might have more rest than the rest of the teams. Wait it seems we are no longer alone."

"KUKUKUKUKUKU it seems like Sasuke seems to have all the brains of your team and was able to sense me but is that really more than enough. I can already tell he is weaker than Itachi but you will do for what I need you for." This voice causes the entire team to bolt up and stand back to back to protect each others blind spots.

Then a blast of pure almost unthinkable **KI** washes over them if they were not use to Naruto's. They feel as if they are in a sweat lodge but since Naruto unleashes more than this during training they are able to shrug it off faster or at all since most Genin would faint or die from this amount. The voice sounds surprised when the Genin don't seem to phased by his entire **KI**. "Now now isn't this is something amazing you are able to withstand all of that with only a few sweat marks on your faces. I guess I will have to take you seriously or maybe at least half serious. Yet you are nothing to Itachi-san Sasuke-kun never will be." Orochimaru says as he rises from the ground like he used the **Headhunter Double** **Suicide** **Jutsu**.

Naori just smiles in her **Henge** since her brother sacrificed everything so the village could survive."Excuse me Snake pervert. I think I would say I am proud of my brother not only was he a loyal Shinobi but he was willing to become a S rank missing ninja. So that the village would not suffer from a civil war when he cleansed the village of my clan. Since you think you know so much about him and me. I am guessing you are the Teme of the Sannin Orochimaru since you smell of snake. The only other S rank traitor of our village. Also with the fact you have twenty five times more chakra than an average Genin so that makes the logical choice." Naori simply puts out in the open and smiles when the figure flinches at the loyal part and the insult of being the Teme of the Sannin. Since he was the one he said was the best of the Sannin.

Orochimaru is pissed at the Gaul of Sasuke to not only shrug off his **KI** and to think of Itachi as a hero." _What is going on according to my spies he a vengeful Genin looking to kill the one response able of killing his clan like an avenger. This is slightly troubling and I can tell he and his team are stronger than most Genin maybe even Chunnin. I will mark him anyways just to be safe and since the mark is addicting it might be able to get him to join me and I can take his eyes and fulfill my goals of being immortal and to have every jutsu. Yes the sound team is waiting to test them anyways so let's get the mark on him and leave before ANBU find out that I am here and come and interfere with what is going on."_ Orochimaru using a burst of speed thinking the Genin wouldn't be able to keep up and launches a kick and Shino and yet is surprised when Sakura who slams her fist into his leg right before it makes contact and knocks him off balance from the strength behind her hit.

Orochimaru feels two of his bones in his legs shatter from the hit and is also pushed back about twenty yards which surprises him. Shino then using his bugs which are able to hide in the grass around them since they are small enough most people can't tell they are around. He then pulls out his special sickle and chain that has gravity seals in it so the weight at the ends weighs about five hundred pounds so it has some crushing damage when it hits someone or anything for that matter.

Naori pulls her Katana Naruto made her it was weird to most since it was a double bladed since there was 2 swords instead of just one with about a one and half inch between each blade. The blades themselves was about 3 feet in length and with an edge so sharp they could cut through most metals with ease even without chakra running through them. They are like Shino's sickle and weight and weigh about a thousand pounds since she is farther than Shino in weight training.

Orochimaru realizes this will not be as easy as he thought and might have to go full out. Using a special vial of Kabuto's chakra enhanced blood he drinks that and his leg recovers in seconds as if he had Naruto's abilities. Then charges again but using chakra to make him faster going almost Kage speed. As he got closer and closer he feels as if he is using more and more chakra than he should be using especially for a Sannin. He spares a chance to look down and sees a few bugs crawling on his legs. Realizing that they are Kikaichu beetles from the Aburame clan. Orochimaru jumps back and using Lighting chakra he fries the beetles off his body.

Then after weaving some handsigns he jumps high in the air and yells **Fire Style:** **Phoenix** **Flowing Ball Barrage** unleashing about 2 dozen fireballs about the size of wagon wheel at the ground around the kids hopefully burning all the bugs and weakening the boy who he guesses is the Aburame which would work in most cases if they weren't ready for that. He doesn't even see Sakura weave signs for her counter water jutsu **Water Style: Water Volley of Barrels** this caused the same size of water balls to shot out of her mouth and gain sized as they absorb moisture in the air. She was able to match all the fireballs and cause a cloud of mist to appear over the 3 Genin which is a saving grace for the time being.

Shino was thankful to his teammate was willing to protect his hives. He then realizes that Sakura is the second biggest brain of their group and knows in a way his life is connected to his hives. He looks to her and sees a slight nod towards him he nods back and focuses back on the fight that is only getting started it seems.

Naori seems to be shaking in her sandles for some reason. A large wind blows the mist away from the area. The winds were so strong the three of them had to use chakra to keep from flying across the area. A hiss brings them to look forward and all their eyes shoot open as there is 3 giant snakes bearing down on them. Since there is no natural snakes that big they had to be summons.

They all jump forward and use their own styles to kill the snakes in a brutal but effective way. Shino uses his sickle chain to wrap around the snout and then using his bugs cover the snake in tags that all explode after he gets away. Orochimaru is surprised by the tags since they were XXXL grade 1 was enough to level a 4 story tower with easy with only one tage yet this boy used dozens.

He turns to the pink headed girl and has major flashbacks as she sees the girl slam her fist down on the head of the snake and kill it with strength that matches Tsunade if not surpasses it. He really doesn't want to be on the receiving end of her punches that is for sure

He turns to the final snake and all he sees is Sasuke slide his sword back into its sheath and the snake explode in blood and pieces. Orochimaru was surprised that these Genin were not normal and were monsters for their generation or maybe he was in a genjutsu but he feels no other chakra in his system dismisses that idea.

Orochimaru decides he is going to get serious after his three of his 2nd strongest summons were killed in seconds this causes a shiver to run down his back. He tilts his head up and a white snake comes out and spits out a handle of a weapon. Orochimaru then grabs the handle and pulls out a sword that is a double edged blade straight sword. He smiles when the Genin's eyes widen at the sword knowing it is a Uzumaki blade from the pommel. Orochimaru decides to act on the surprise and explains how he has it."Oh do you three recognize Kusanagi the Final sword of the Uzumaki clan. It was gifted to me when I killed the last owner in combat. This sword is covered in a poison that can kill anything and only a weapon made from Uzutakium Metal can hope to match this beauty of a sword."

Naori and Sakura gets angry since he has killed members of her and future new clan just for a sword that is unbreakable. The two girls then smiles since all their weapons are made from that metal this might be a bit easier or not as hard since none will break from the fight. Naori waves her teammates to cover her back and then draws the blade again and holds it in a weird stance Orochimaru never saw before. She puts a hand behind her back to signal to the others. She wants to try by herself since he Directly insulted her future clan. Sakura who was still angry and Shino understand and prepare to back up but remain on guard. Orochimaru decides that it is time to strike and using speed like before starts a Kenjutsu fight and when the first strike lands he is surprised her blade isn't cracked or broken all together showing her blade is made of the same material.

Naori disengages for a second to wait for his strike since her forms are counters and are meant to disarm a person then react on their mistakes. After a second to get over his strike he strikes again but is surprised when his blade slides down between her swords and she flips and using strength not most have is able to wretch the sword from his hands with ease that it seems. The blade is then sent flying towards a tree where it sinks all the way to the hilt and stays there. She is able to slice into his arms and stomach and jumps back when he falls backwards from the cut showing she hit him before he substituted with something.

Seeing this is a good time to call reinforcements she flairs her mate mark to get Naruto's attention since he is better at offensive fighting than she is. Soon there was a solid black streak from her right and the entire team pops up with weapons ready to strike at what ever is there. Naruto his buster blade with all swords combined like most of the time. Hinata with a solid white oak bow and a quiver of arrows on her hips and an arrow cocked and aimed at the snake teme. Matsuri with her whip wrapped around her arm and a mini battle fan ready to send wind jutsu. Kiba is using his Clawed blades ready to attack since they were in front of him not on his arms to extend and make his attacks more deadly.

Naruto upon seeing the man that caused Anko-chan, Isaribi and many others pain and death simply for his hopes to achieve immortality. Causes a lot of anger to rise to the surface and slowly starts bubbling to the surface which causes everyone there to flinch at the feeling from Naruto.

Using a demon channeled voice to deepen his voice simply says to the man." **Orochimaru you have committed crimes against nature itself by defying death. You have tried to gain immortality which only belongs to the Bijuu and the Gods themselves. I am Shinigami and have been hunting you for long time. These Genin are under my protection now you will die for your crimes.** "


	44. Orochimaru losing a weapon and poisoned

Orochimaru was shaking a little since the **KI** Naruto was releasing was more than anything he has ever felt in his entire life even over his sensei when he was younger seemed smaller than this. Even more than when the nine tails was released 13 years beforehand. He was in the village that night checking on Anko seeing as he wanted to make sure his property was taken care of and did not die that night and gather old research notes for the Kaima experiment.

The **KI** climbed on even more when he remembers that night as if Shinigami read his mind. Which since he was locked eyes with Naruto was happening making him more mad. Orochimaru's eyes widen when he sees Naruto burst into his sage mode he sees his entire body and the mask are covered in gold flames and he is releasing more power than all the Sannin and their sensei could do together could ever do in their prime.

Everyone stops in the clearing as the power washes over them it relaxes them and knows nothing bad will happen now. The big part is that everyone in the second exam and in the tower where all the Sensei and the Hokage and most of the sensei are are waiting. With about 30 percent of the ANBU are present feel the peaceful power wash over them and people in the exam notice the trees start growing bigger and thicker. The animals in the forest are also feeling the power and calm down to docile animals even the predators calm down and just feel like babies. Most the animals are actually growing a little in size like the trees and the spider that was killed earlier actually heals and is brought back to life with all the life force flowing through its body.

Orochimaru feels the peaceful chakra and is getting sick from it since he has been poisoning his body from all his body jumping. So this causes the body to reject his soul faster. He falls to the ground and start vomiting blood from the feeling. He glances at the figure who is slowly walking towards him holding a huge sword bigger than the Sharkskin sword in one hand like it is a butter knife and it is glowing blue in flames that are traveling along the sword and joining the gold flames and mixing. He extends his hand hoping to bring his sword to him. Since he has owned it when he summons it the sword turns into a white snake. This time as it slowly is pulled from the tree it just sits in the air in a upright position.

To everyone's amazement the sword bursts into flames. The flames are golden like Naruto's sage mode showing that his sage mode is purifying the blade. After the fire dies away the sword is different it returned to its real form before anyone ever held it and changed it to suit their needs. The sword is a solid Black sword and the blade is almost nine feet in length. With a two and half foot handle in black and red cloth. A cross guard of about six inch square in plated gold. Around the square is another small rectangle box to extend the guard.

The sword flies towards Naori handle first so she is able to grasp it like she has owned it all her life. She looks down to her waist when she feels something hit it and there is a sheath about 3 feet long so it doesn't get in the way and she knows she can put the sword in it using her skills as a swords women. She is able to sheath the blade in a second and the entire sword fits surprising everyone. Orochimaru seeing his prized weapon being stolen from him like it was nothing and it seemed to pick the Uchiha as a new master.

It causes the man to get so angry he is reacting without thinking and speed past Naruto and then extends his neck to bite Sasuke's neck hoping to give him the curse mark. Just as he is about to bite into her neck. Her mate mark appears but he can't stop himself in time and his teeth sink directly into the mark. The mate mark attacks him and sends his and some demon chakra back into his body with a slow and deadly results. The demon chakra slowly starts burning him from the inside out at a very slow pace. Naori grasps her neck from the tearing of his teeth and then smiles as the look of pain is apparent on his face. Naruto specks up again since he knows what happened what what will happen to the man.

"Orochimaru your greed and selfish desires have killed you here today. It may not be today or tomorrow but the demon chakra you just received is already in your chakra coils and is poisoning. The demon chakra will slowly spread to your body and shut down every cell in your body and any you jump into. This is a death you can't run from and when you are your weakest. I will be there waiting ready to claim your soul. Goodbye Orochimaru I will see you in hell when i get to play with your soul for eternity." With that Naruto grabs the Snake by his neck and throws him out of the Barrier with enough force to throw him out of the village. In the village everyone sees him flying high above them but can't tell that it is his him.

Naruto walks over to Naori and helps her up and looks at her with concern."Are you okay my Hime. I am sorry I didn't stop the bite and you are in any pain." Naruto says with a frown on his face failing in a promise. Naori looks up at her mate and future husband and rubs the masks cheek before replying."Naru-Kun I am okay the mate mark protected me the actual bite barely broke the surface he just has sharp teeth and I think he might of ripped a muscle. Other than that I am perfectly fine you didn't break any promises this day."

Naruto smiles at his fiance and turns to his team."I think we should head out and to the tower since we have our scrolls already we can eliminate a few teams on the way just to make things better for everyone at the end of this. Naori Sakura and Shino flash to the tower soon as you get your scroll this is not a exam to dwell too long in. If you run into Kin-Chan's team please don't hurt her she is family and also leave them alive well Kin anyways. I wanna get there so we can Tell Hokage and Jiji about the Snake being here and losing his sword." Everyone sees his planning is the best way to go and the two teams go their separate ways after Matsuri quickly healed the ripped muscle from the snake-teme biting her.

Naruto's team flashed to the tower and walk in a door seeing a giant sign up on the wall with writing on it. Naruto reads it to himself but is saying out loud."If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earth qualities are what you lack then train your body in fields and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are open together the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever."

The 4 of them sit down and all have a thinking face for a bit. It dawns on Matsuri of what they can finally do."We can open the scrolls now maybe it will give us the next clue. Since Anko-Sensei said not to open them till we are here means we open them now."

Everyone saw the logic and Naruto and Kiba open the scrolls and since they all understand fuinjutsu they all see it make a summoning array they throw the scrolls in front of them. The scrolls land in a X pattern and after a second a cloud of smoke is there showing a summons. When the smoke clears Hana and Kurenai are standing there instead of an animal. Hana and Kurenai both pull out a stopwatch and are amazed even for their team. It wasn't even a hour in the exam and yet their Genin finished. Smashing the old record of one day three hours and twenty one minutes.

Hana speaks first to her Genin after recovering from her shock of their speed."Well done you four. Not only have you passed the second exam. There was a record set by Kakashi, Rin and Obito when they took the test before the war. You have beaten that old record as well in a way never achieved before. Since you are here so early we will give you a tour there is a kitchen for meals and private training areas if you wish to train while waiting for the exam to be done. We are proud of you guys for doing so well. I do have a question for you though. Why did you activate your sage mode Naruto? We could feel your power all the way here in the tower."

Naruto rubs the back of his head before replying."Well to be honest Sensei's. We just finished acquiring our second scroll from a very foolish team from the Rain Village team. Then after that Naori's mark flared and since I know she can handle most situations. It must of been an emergency so we flash there and saw her team was under attack by Orochimaru-teme. When we got there I was able to make the snake lose his favorite weapon and the weapon known as the Grass cutter it was a Uzumaki weapon and only a Uzumaki should of been able to wield it but since he killed the last owner. It accepted him as the owner I use sage chakra to restore it to what it was originally like.

The sword did something unexpected it choice Naori to wield it so she is the only non Uzumaki to wield it without killing the owner. After that he tried to mark her but her mate mark prevented that and injected him with a bit of demon chakra he is slowly being poisoned from it eventually it will kill him unless I do it before that. After that I threw him out of the training ground and out of the village. Then since we had both scrolls we flashed here to finish the exams even if it was really early. so we could talk to the Hokage and Jiji"

After Naruto finished the explaining what happened the two sensei looked to the other three and they explain what they saw. After that was sorted out they showed their team a living quarters for them to stay in even if they got the pick of the rooms. After they found their room they did a tour and finally stopped to talk to the Hokage about her weird Ex teammate. When the 6 of them arrived at the door at the top of tower.

Three ANBU where at the door when they saw the six of them coming they relaxed till they saw the one was wearing a mask of Shinigami. The three special ninja tensed since there was no mask like that on the force. Just as they start pulling their blades out Tsunade pokes her head out and sees the group she saw in her crystal ball ready to have a meeting with them.

When they got there she speaks up as she sees her ANBU drawing weapons."Ahh Team 8 so glad you were on your way. I was just about to send ANBU to get you. I hear you have some interesting news about a special snake? Well come on in and give your report of what happened. Also ANBU when Team seven shows up please have them come see me" The entire team bows and nod their heads. The ANBU put a fist over their hearts and disappear into the shadows to get ready to their duty.

Soon as the door is closed Naruto activates 10 different seals in the room so they have complete privacy. Soon as they finish their tale about their time in the forest and the swift but interesting battle with the Snake-Pedo. After a few minutes of silence of the fight and the results. Tsunade walks over to Naruto and slams a fist on his head with all her strength.

Even if all it did was hurt her hand as he was able to shake it off like nothing."What the yell do you think you are doing going after Orochimaru like that he is insane and could of seriously hurt you or even killed you if you weren't careful. Naruto I love you but honestly remember there is more at stake than one person. I know she is a mate but still think if he gets angry the invasion might happen sooner than later. Or he might just try to kidnap or try and take you. None of us could handle that if it were to happen so be careful next time." She finishes yelling at him and pulls him into a big hug slightly suffocating him in her breasts which to be honest she hates since they cause all men to become perverts around her when they see them.

Naruto pulls him self from her arms and kisses her lightly on the lips and then winks at her before saying in a teasing husky voice." Now Tsunade-hime is that a way to talk you know you love being dominated considering you slept in a tight leather suit the other night." Tsunade blushes so deeply red everyone is shocked the color exists then a thump is heard and everyone turns to Kiba and sees a giant nose bleed that actually blasted him into the roof before falling to the floor.

Everyone laughs and Tsunade easily goes over and heals the boy it is done in seconds not even fazed by the blood that had hit her. Shizune gasp this is the first time that she has been able to heal anyone since her uncle died in the the Third Ninja War. Tsunade hears the gasp and looks at her and sees that Shizune is looking at her hands. She looks down and sees the blood on them. She sees that she had gotten over her weakness after so long of being controlled by it for almost 20 years.

She just shakes it off and goes to her desk where a bottle of sake was sitting she grabs it and throws it out the window. with strength that it goes deep in the forest and hits a Snow Genin and kills him when it hits their head with force of a cannon. Not that anyone in the tower will ever know.

Everyone turns to her as they watch the bottle fly out the window like it was a bird. They finally turn back to Tsunade and wait for an explanation to this behavior. With a sigh since she was hoping this would only happen in private."I swore to do this on the day I realized that I became scared of blood. Well I developed the drinking habit on that day as a way to deal with it and to hopefully forget about it eventually. I swore that if one day if I ever got over the fear of blood I would also quiet drinking since it was the coping mechanism."

Everyone smiles at her and congrats her on her achievement. "I also realize that if Naruto and Jiraiya had never found me and brought me back. I doubt I would ever be where I am today. Also I want to say sorry to the one who was with me since she was six. Shizune I am sorry I was such a horrible mother figure or mentor to you."

Tsunade was unable to finish since Shizune jumped and hugged her and smiled happy she finally broke through the tough skin of her master/sister figure. Tsunade holds her close like a sister would since they both are in love with the Uzumaki Nazemaki and Senju and clan Head. Since Tsunade will be passing that role to him when he becomes Chunnin. Just so he has to suffer the the council meetings with her.

Team 8 decided this was a perfect time to dismiss themselves and head to the their room to rest for a while and wash the grim of the day away. Naruto does the seals and puts a barrier up that is keyed to only his team so they are the only ones allowed in the room. After about 5 hours of rest and naps with Hinata and Matsuri sneaking into Naruto's bed to sleep with him. Which is now just a common thing during missions. They go down to the kitchen since Kiba was complaining he was hungry. As they get down to the kitchen they see that Gaara's team is here now and were very surprised about seeing Team 8 there. Since they were rushing to get it done with leaving the team they encountered alive since Gaara is not as bloodthirsty as he once was before the seal and Shukaku was cooperating with him. Thanks to a certain blonde and redheaded ninja they have their brother back. So still this team was there with the Shinigami beside them still not connecting the dots.

Temari who is the outspoken of the siblings walk over to them but is kinda nervous about the guy in the mask."How in the hell did you beat us here? We just got here and it looks like you have been here for hours and even well rested to boot. Considering we rushed as fast as possible." She is a little red from yelling at them from about 3 feet away. Naruto just simply pulls out a three pronged kunai he uses for combat since he got rid of normal kunai they look like his fathers. and passes it to her handle first." Throw it but add some chakra and you will see how."

Not quite understanding but yet she feels as if this kunai is familiar even if she has never seen it. She throws it into the wall adding some chakra like told and Naruto using a normal teleport appears where the Kunai is so a yellow flash was seen.

Finally understanding what this meant due to the flash. Temari and her siblings who were watching a few back simply drop their jaws and take a step back from the team. Temari gains a look of fear since this was the jutsu that changed the tides of the Third Great Ninja war. Kankuro is the first to recover and stammers as if he is shy but they know it is filled with fear." That is the the fourth Hokage's **Thunder God** Technique. One that was said to be impossible for any others to recreate due to the seals need and no one is good enough and since there never has been any recovered ever no one could study it. How in the hell are you able to do it?"

Naruto just pulls the Kunai away and walks over and smiles before walking to the buffet style windows and looks back before replying."That is a secret but be warned I am not the only one able to use it there is actually 13 others who can use it to the extent of the fourth Hokage. Also to answer your other question we have been here since 30 to 50 minutes of the exam starting." He then turns back to the food and begins to stack his plate with enough food to feed three people since he seems to have a black hole in his stomach. Even as a tailed beast who does not even need to eat or sleep he still does it since he likes the food and the rest of sleeping.

The sand Siblings again have to recover their jaws from the ground. Where they had slammed into the floor from the unbelievable amount of information they just got and rethink the invasion plans. Not only is there 1 ninja who can do that cursed jutsu but actually fourteen of them. Also the fact the team before them was here in under an hour of the exam starting showing they are better than even them. Temari is actually a little bummed that she didn't try to get on better terms with the boy before now since their village along with the sound plan to invade during the finals. Not realizing that the entire village ninja above Jonnin Rank knows about the plans since a year ago their spies in the village simple stopped sending messages and any attempts were stopped before they could be fully in place. As if the village security and sensors grew in numbers.

The sand siblings sit with Team eight since the other members offered since they know what they went through with Gaara. Well before the seal was fixed and didn't hold it against him. Gaara smiles when he notice the chakra of the masked man is Naruto but keeps it to himself to show that he respects him. Just does a slight nod to him and Naruto returns it.

After about 20 minutes of eating a noise could be heard and the doors to the dining area is opened and teams seven and ten walk in together. Naruto looks over and sees they are all okay and Ino and Sakura rush to him and give him hugs and kiss his mask. The siblings see this and all eyes open wide Gaara is acting of course. He is still new to the idea of love which is improving with his sisters help.

After the meal is over and the four teams all split up the Sand siblings went to train since they have four days to rest and train since they completed the exam so quick. The others went to a common area where they all could hang out and relax and talk about what happened. Well that was till ANBU collected team seven for about 30 minutes.

When team seven came back and the girls were snuggling with their man. Naruto is really starting to hate the mask since it is hard to get kisses from his loved ones without revealing his identity to the ANBU watching them. Shino and Kiba and Shikamaru and Choji realize this quickly. They started to feel Awkward from watching Naruto and his girlfriends since they don't know about the engagements yet.

Shino is the one that speaks up blushing slightly under the collar of his jacket."Why don't all of you head to one of the rooms and have a visit. We will be okay maybe go train or find somewhere to relax right guys."

The rest of the teams are amazed that Shino would talk this much and actually their jaws drop a bit since they don't realize he likes to talk but not alot of people do since he is from the 'Creepy Clan'. The girls quickly recover and drag Naruto away to one of the team rooms so they can have some private time and get some kisses even if they have 4 more days of it ahead of them as it is. The four guys simply shrug and walk to the the roof of the tower and go and chill and watch the clouds that are in the sky above the tower enjoying the peace of the tower. and they actually have good conversations with Shino since they had time to spend quiet time with him that is not training and the girls aren't around. A little while later a clone of Naruto showed up and spent time with the boys.


	45. other teams who are important

**Meanwhile Back in the Forest**

SLAP! A girl with mint green hair falls to the ground holding her cheek that is slowly showing up on her slightly darker skin. Looking up at her two teammates with tear filled eyes and pained look she asks them."Why would you hit me I am on your team."

The teammate who smacked her just gives a disturbing smile at her from above her before replying."Listen demon bitch you are only here to make sure we pass the exams and make chunnin. Also to provide protection so you don't get to say anything but follow orders understand you dumb bitch." The one teammate who is covered head to toe in blue and green camo clothes even his eyes are covered. Using a see through cloth. The other team mate really doesn't like to act this way but they are under orders to hopefully get her killed from the council of the waterfall village. Even if they are twins they are completely different till combat.

Fu just stands up and nods standing up and starts unleashing bugs around her to find a team with a earth scroll since she feels the Shinigami guy at the towers location. So they won't run into him. As she does her thing a voice pops in her head which she doesn't mind since that always been with her. _ **"Hey Fu-san we need to talk it is important. I know I haven't been the most cooperative companion. For that I would like to apologize to you as a equal. I know we have bonded in the past but I am willing to give you my full cooperation from now on. Cause if my feeling is right you will need me and I will need you to be strong."**_

Fu is surprised her tailed beast is willing to help her all the time now and is curious as to why." _Chomei why are you willing to do this for me. I am surprised but thank you as well. I have always wanted better relations with you even when you hated me. I have to ask what was that wave of peaceful chakra that hit us a while ago it was so warm. I want to feel that again it was perfect and felt so good when I was washed in it."_

Chomei can only nod and remember the last time she felt that. _ **"To be honest it felt like the Wood users chakra that was used to calm us all down and then sell us to the villages. Yet this was a hundred times different than that and stronger as well. I mean it was stronger than his a hundred and twenty years ago yet I remember it like it was yesterday. Now we will talk later There is a group of snow ninja moving towards you and your ungrateful teammates."**_

Fu alerted her team and they got ready for a fight even if the chakra levels were lower than most the Kusa team came forward and attacked it seemed half hearted. It seemed like to Fu they weren't really trying as if they didn't want to be there since they were knocked out in under a minute. Like they truly didn't try to even attack maybe they wanted out of this forest which to be honest that doesn't surprise her even she was a little nervous of it. Especially when the trees grew after the wave of chakra from Naruto. They dig through their belongings and find the scroll they needed before heading to the tower.

Meanwhile a bit farther south near a small creek in the training ground. A female cloud ninja is resting and refilling her water container. Since she spilled most of it taking a drink and Naruto's Sage mode hit her team like a freak train it made her relax and to be honest a little hot under the collar. Startling her and Matatabi sealed inside her. Well only for a second before the Nibi began her lust talk.

 _ **"Kitten! Who ever that is you have to find them and Fuck their brains out. Before you yell at me listen carefully. That was a hundred times stronger than the man who sold me to your village. I believe that man's name was Hashirama Senju the wood user. Who ever released that burst of chakra was only using his and a special brand called Sage Chakra or nature chakra . To be honest that level was on par with my father who was the Sage of the Six Paths if not even higher. I believe if my feelings are correct it was the man with the Shinigami mask."**_

Yugito who was blushing at the beginning of her tenants talk was slack jaw near the end. Decides to ask her partner." _You can't be serious a Genin with more Chakra than the Sage. How is that even possible to achieve? Do you think that maybe it was the nine tails Jinchuriki. Do you think he is in the exams as well?"_ Matatabi really couldn't say since like Gyuki. She was able to feel the nine tails power disappear from the tailed plane and a much stronger one appear at the same time yet has not fully came into the tailed beast plain like they haven't got a form yet which is weird. S

he decides to only answer what she can. _ **"Kitten to be honest I can't really tell you. Since Kyrubi disappeared from the tailed plane as if she is gone permanently. Which is not possible since she is a tailed beast even if she had to reform she would still have a presence there. As much as I would love to keep talking to you. I think you should head back to your team who knows what those two did while you are gone. Just beware of that Shinigami masked man he is stronger than he seems. Yet he would be the perfect mate for you"**_

Yugito smiles to herself knowing that her tenant can see it and gets up and caps her now full water bottle. She turns to head to where she left her team since they were just basked in the chakra. Using her speed from using Matatabi's chakra to enhance her muscles she appears beside her team in seconds over the 500 meter dash through the trees. When she gets to her team she face faults at what she sees.

Karui was in the middle of bashing in Omoi's head and body into the ground. Most likely from something perverted or for being to exaggerated like most things he says or does. Karui sees Yugito come into the clearing and stands up with a deep blush on her cheeks.

Omoi stands up a few seconds later looking completely fine as if her punches did nothing to him. When he realizes he doesn't have his sucker in his mouth he starts crying anime tears before pulling out a new one from his pouch. Acting like nothing is different or like he didn't just cry over his lost sucker.

Yugito smiles at them and then waves them up so they can jump into the trees and find the second scroll they need since the chakra burst interrupted them. It may be early but having five or four days rest seems a good idea since they do not know what or when the third exam is. They start tracking a group of Waterfall ninja that seem to be on edge and seem to already wounded since one looks to have crutches and is bleeding from the leg which looked like from a bite of an animal.

Yugito does signs to her team to only stun them so they can steal the scroll. Her two teammates trust her with everything since they been together since they were kids. They all silently cast a lighting stunning jutsu. After a few seconds the three waterfall genin collapse and pass out from the shocks going through their system. Yugito jumps down and quickly finds the scroll. To her surprise it was one that they need to pass the exam. She leads her teammates away towards the tower since they have about 7 miles to cover before nightfall. Since at night would be the perfect time to ambush them.

Meanwhile on the in west directly across from where Naori's team started from. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji stopped when they felt the sage mode burst from Naruto knowing it would affect Ino badly. Ino who slowly was seeming to develop a sensory mind and this was super sensitive to chakra when she was not expecting chakra. Especially really strong chakra like what Naruto possesses. This was discovered during training one day when she randomly was avoiding hits like she had eyes in the back of her head. Naruto helped her develop this ability to where she could sense everything in a 10 mile radius around her like she had the **Byakugan**. Yet if there was a huge chakra burst like his sage mode it caused her to have a drunk like symptoms from the sensory overload.

Due to this effect they had to stop no matter how 'Troublesome' it was to them as Shikamaru would say even if he says that about everything. They needed her at top condition since she was a early warning system for teams that come towards them. It has been about 10 minutes since Naruto stopped channeling his sage chakra. Ino was slowly recovering yet it seemed she was still a little high on the mode since it was so strong in feeling.

Choji had the task of having hold her on her back as they traveled to find a team to take a scroll from. After a half hour they were able to find a team it was a random Konoha team. Soon as they came close they realized this team was not a friendly at the moment. Shikamaru went to see if they wanted to team up and ended up being almost BBQ'ed when the three older Genin Shot Fireballs at him.

Choji seeing his best friend getting attacked got angry really quick and set Ino down before yelling." **Akimichi Secret** **technique: Super Expansion Human Spiked Boulder.** " From behind the three Genin and bulldozed them all over as he had wrapped his entire body in over a thousand kunai and then turned into a giant round person and using chakra to propel him forward from his leg and arm holes he finished them in a second. After his rage subsided Choji reverted to his normal size and saw Shikamaru smiling from the side with Ino beside him. from where Choji put her down.

Shikamaru says to his long time friend."Choji find the scroll and lets head to the tower this is too troublesome to continue for four more days. I wanna relax on the top of the tower and watch the clouds." Shikamaru yells across the mini clearing.

Choji nods before heading to the knocked out Genin and finding the scroll they needed to finish the exam. Tucking it away into a pocket under his armor he nods to his two teammates.

Ino was finally able to recover but had a cherry red blush before saying to her teammates."Sorry about that Naruto knows his chakra is like a aphrodisiac to me well mostly his sage mode. I am guessing he found someone who was not supposed to be here and I can feel him in the tower already so lets go. I need Naru-kun right now."

Shika and Choji just smile and nod and using their seals on the tower teleport their just as Naori and her team all land there. They nod before heading in the tower together. Since 6 people would be harder to attack than just three. and some teams might be waiting near the doors.

* * *

At the tower a older female was talking to the beast inside her about the chakra blast they felt and made her happy and relaxed and yet in awe at the power."Hey Gyuki I am curious what was that chakra blast that swept through here? It was so warm and peaceful yet dangerous at the same time. Seeing how the ANBU are reacting they don't know what caused it and seem ready to storm the forest? As if this was the beginning of an invasion."

The eight tails or Hibachi was still in slight awe of the chakra since he hasn't felt this power in over ten thousand years finally replies to his host. _ **"Killer Bee listen to me for a second this is important. Remember how I am 10 thousand years old. Well that chakra blast was exactly like the Sage of the Six Paths if not stronger it was more than the ten tails which was all of us tailed beasts combined mind you. I never thought this would happen ever again. Yet I feel like this only a tip of the iceberg in power wise. Whoever that is is stronger than all of us tailed beasts combined. Even possible than the ten tails and father combined. Beware and do not piss this person off is all I ask. I can sense the person is in the tower. Yet the life force given off is only about the age of a Genin. I think this is the presence I felt on the tailed plane a while back when the nine tails disappeared."**_

To be honest this caused Killer Bee to pale slightly since a Genin is stronger than all tailed beasts combined or the ten tails whoever or whatever that was. It raised a question for her but before she could ask it her brother came in the door.

He is the Raikage also known as A. He is a Tall dark skin man with muscles that show he is a Taijutsu specialist considering every part of his body is covered in thick muscles from constantly pushing his body to the limits. Her and him are the ultimate tag team. He has two giant gold arm guards that are weight and weapons as well. One on each arm and he never wears a shirt just his Hokage cloak and his hat and his special pants that weigh almost a ton. While his chest is bare his legs are covered in a regular shinobi pants with seals on them to keep them from getting destroyed.

When he activates his **Lighting Armor** which causes him to have a drastic increase of speed and hitting and piercing power. To killer Bee's dismay he activates this anytime a insult is directed to him, her or Yugito. Even though she and Yugito can perfectly defend themselves pretty much from anything.

A seems angry as he comes into the room considering he is covered in his Armor. He has a snarl on his face and looks ready to hit something. which is weird since he was in a meeting with the Hokage.

She asks him in her normal tone showing concern."Brother what has you so uptight I never see you like this unless the council is bugging you." She asks with her sweet voice. A just sends her a glare before calming down since he ain't mad at her for anything. He does have his angry moments but never been at his adoptive sister.

He smiles a weak smile before going to the wall and grabbing his weights he brought before starts working out and replying to his sister."Just that mine and Tsunade-dono were in a meeting and suddenly she had to meet a genin team that finished in under a hour and we were actually making head way without the council. Now we have to hold on till tomorrow since she dealing with an had something to do with that chakra burst I guess."

Killer Bee was a little worried since her brother was not always the most patient person. Yet seeing how a Genin team had just finished the second part of the exam in under a hour was amazing. Then she remembers what her and Gyuki discussed and was about to tell her brother but decided to wait till he was not as pissed they had something stronger than all tailed beasts since that could affect the trade and treaty talks. She just nods in understanding at her brothers angry and walks over and pats his shoulders. Before going back to tuning her guitar. Hoping to find time to put on a mini performance while here in this village.

* * *

Back in the forest of death with Team seven. Naori was spying on a Suna team and realized these ones where just average Genin not like the Rookie 10 or a few others in the exam she had to guess they were cannon fodder. These suna Genin that her team has been following for about 10 minutes to see if they had the right scroll hoping they would talk about it. Their patience was rewarded when finally one of them gets frustrated and begins to hell at his team mates."WHAT THE HELL WE DOING HERE! WE ARE ONLY HERE TO HELP GAARA AND HIS SIBLINGS GET A BETTER CHANCE TO GO TO THE FINALS! ALSO WHY AM I HOLDING THIS STUPID HEAVEN SCROLL I AM THE WEAKEST OF US!"

His two teammates seem sick of the yelling and both smack his head before telling him."Remember we are in enemy territory not at home where we have advantage of all the sand and wind. Yes we are just pawns but we have a role in all this. You are carrying the scroll so if we get attacked you can get away and find Gaara's team. Now either shut up or be quieter at least. We have to be ready for anything and your yelling might of got the attention of a different team." After this the ember shuts up and starts making traps around the spot they decided to rest in for a while.

Using the special **Henge** Naruto taught her she disappears under the ground and comes up behind everyone and using a voice altering jutsu to sound like Naruto did she talks."Well what do we have here Some souls for me to take back to hell with me and torture for eternity. KUKUKUKUKU you have made this so easy being so loud. Now be good boys and girl and pass me your scroll and you live if you don't well I doubt you wanna find out the result". To show she is ready for business she drew the grass cutter sword to show how serious she is.

The three Suna Genin turn around and all their eyes expand when they see the length of the sword and that she is ready to cut them down with one swing. The two look to their team mate who has the scroll and nods since they wanna live. He proceeds to leave the scroll in front of him and take three steps back. To stand beside his team She smirks in her transformation before she does a slight nod. Using stealth level to ANBU her two teammates drop behind them and knock the Suna team out. incase it was a trick of course.

They grab the scroll and check them quickly just in case it is a fake. Seeing it isn't they jump into the trees and then flash to the tower to finish the exam and get away from the forest and some certain characters. They may be stronger but still hate this forest since this is were Anko trained them a lot in her hell training when not in the seal room at the Dojo.

Kin was having the time of her life considering her team didn't wanna be anywhere close to her in case she summoned Shinigami saying she was hurt by them. She decides to have some fun and punish them a bit as she does a sweet voice that causes shivers to run down anyone's back."What's wrong boys it seems that you have lost you macho bravado. Is Shinigami-Sama really that scary he was a gentleman with me even took me out for dinner. I am really starting to miss him maybe I should call him and visit him. Since I miss him so much."

Soon as those words left her mouth Dosu and Zaku flinch and turn white as Orochimaru's natural skin color. Dosu was able to recover from this and simply threaten."Kin listen I am stronger than you are and I don't care if Shinigami has you under his protection. You will listen to me we are suppose to kill Sasuke and then get into the finals so focus or I will kill you."

Zaku just pales since he is terrified that she will call him there before their group that was suppose to hand them the other scroll so they could get to the tower shows up it is two Grass ninja seeing how they are missing the Orochimaru in disguise and nowhere to be seen."Where is Orochimaru-sama he is supposed to be with you isn't he." Dosu asks with a slightly worried tone. Since that maybe Shinigami fought and killed him already. Since they all felt that chakra burst.

The one Grass ninja just walks over and hands the scroll to them. Then is about to jump away to hide for the five days he tells them."He already went to give Sasuke his gift and expects you to do what you are suppose to do. Yet there was a hitch in the plan. They already were able to reach the tower and now you have to get there we will escort you but since Orochimaru is missing I am guessing he is waiting for you there."

This surprised the Sound team well besides Kin since she knows lots about the Rookie Ten as they called themselves. She was able to act how she should not betraying what she really felt. They decide to head there and get there on the 3rd day so that they can act like it was harder than it was since there was five of them together.

Just as they are about to leave they hear a laugh from behind them. they turn and see Kabuto and his team mates coming up from behind them."Well isn't this a surprise Sasuke already at the tower and 3 Genin who failed their one and only mission we will clear a few teams out so you have a clear shot at passing with us. Also Orochimaru is not even in the forest anymore _Shinigami-San_ threw him out of the training grounds from about 2 miles in the forest. He was also responsible for that Chakra burst it seems."

Kabuto said with a little venom in his voice when he said Shinigami. Which almost caused Kin to scowl at him but keeping her face neutral was the best bet so she doesn't get in trouble with Orochimaru's right hand man. Since Dosu and Zaku and the two grass ninja went pale. Shinigami threw him out of the grounds and the village from two miles in.

Kabuto takes the time to see responses and sees everyone react normally even if Kin seemed less pale than normal but lets it go for now."Now let's head to the tower you will want rest for the next part of the exams if my calculation is correct and they follow the normal way since I am guessing there will be more than normal amount of people passing. We have our scrolls so let's go and get there on time. The teams all leave together. Not noticing a poof from the trees a shadow clone of Naruto dispelling and sending the memories to the original. Causing the orginal to smile seeing how kin threatened her teammates so easily. and finding out who is part of Orochimaru's crew.


	46. The preliminaries begin

**Time Skip A Few Days Later**

Most of the teams that have passed made it in with plenty of time to spare and had semi free rain of the tower though most teams all avoided each other anyways. Every team was escorted by ANBU agent to make sure there was no trouble while teams wait. A few teams seemed interested in Naruto's team this was Gaara's, Fu's and Yugito's all because the tailed beasts have figured out he was the one who had unleashed the chakra brust.

A loud crackling was heard before a voice sounded throughout the tower using the intercom that was wired throughout the tower."Listen up Maggots the exam is ending in one hours time. I recommend you find the arena in the center of the tower. We will all wait there for any last minute entries. Now hope you are ready for more fun and pain lots and lots of pain. I expect to see you there down there. Just remember to please bleed for me and my master" A few of the people hear the voice and remember the Proctor that was turned into a Skeleton by Naruto or Shinigami. They all shudder at the thought of that crazy woman who was a worship Shinigami.

The teams all head to the arena and were surprised by the fact there was eight teams in total. The teams all relax and hang out for the next forty five minutes waiting for it to officially end since they got there so fast. Right in the last five minutes Kabuto and his team come in and look a little worn out and yet they are breathing normal. This causes the Rookie 10 to tense since it was five days how did they not have more torn clothes or anything showing they are better than most. This confirmed what Naruto thought about Kabuto being at least a Jonin level ninja.

About two minutes after Kabuto's team was settled in there was Poofs of smokes all over the arena. When the smokes clear the Genin are all surprised there was over 200 ANBU around the arena and all their Sensei's and the Hokage and even the Raikage was there to meet the ones who passed.

Tsunade steps up and lifts her Hokage hat so it shows her face with a smile before speaking to the Genin."Well congratulations to the 9 teams that have passed the second phase of the second phase of the Chunin exams. Now I want to tell you a little secret of these exams that most do not know. These exams were made for when in times of peace nations could show their strength in a semi controlled setting. This was to help stop wars from happening between nations..."

Just as she is about to continue a sickly coughing man appears in front of her in a ANBU looking like bow. He looks up to the Hokage and simply says."Forgive my Lady Hokage I was wondering if I could continue this part since I am the proctor of the Third Exams." Tsunade simply nods since she hates speeches and being on a pedestal so was glad he interrupted saving her from doing it her self. The man turns to the twenty eight Genin in the room.

"Welcome to the third part of the exams my name is Hayate Gekko. Now since we have had so many people pass the second exams. We are going to have preliminary matches. This is due to the fact there is to many of you for the third exam to be done in one day. We are going to do a mini tournament each match could be one on one or a three way free for all. Now before anyone wants to drop out I am saying this. No one can drop out till their match and they forfeit. Now this will show who is the best of the people in this room and who will rise above Genin. Now also listen Just because you do not get past this part doesn't mean you won't achieve the rank of Chunnin." This causes a bit of confusion amongst the Genin for a bit they get back on focus due to a few coughs from the sick man."

"This is a double edged sword to say the Genin in the third that wins this exam. Just because he or she won doesn't mean they will become Chunnin either. Remember it takes more than pure strength to be a Chunnin. I will leave you to figure that out but I believe Anko Wants your attention."

With that he steps aside and Anko still in her transformation plays with her scythe and simply says."I will be calling two or three Genin's names they are the ones that are going to fight at the moment." As she is talking a giant screen is appearing out of the wall behind her with names spinning before stopping on two with a ping."Anko laughs before yelling."Shinigami-Sama and Temari Tottori please remain here while the rest of you up to the stands above the arena." Pointing to sets of seats and railing above the ground. that the Genin finally noticed.

As everyone but the two leave Gaara looks to his sister with a little worry since his siblings don't know who this guy is since no one has seen his real face considering he took the mask off. Gaara does know but felt Naruto was allowed to do this since he will be in danger at the moment. He face looked like it was a clone of the mask so they assumed it was a genjutsu they couldn't break which even for Gaara was scary since Genjutsu doesn't work on him.

Temari smiles at her brother before walking towards the middle of the room where she was about 40 feet from where Naruto was with Hayate was in the middle. Naruto pulls out his buster blade fully ready to go and all the ANBU and Sensei's go wide eyed since his blade has become kind of famous in the village. Why would he be willing to use that blade for this it is only a prelim match. This ain't a missing ninja or a mission. Where his life was on the line

Hayate coughs then looks at the two and asks."Are both Fighters ready to begin?" He turns to Temari she only nods then he looks to the mask and Naruto also just nods while flaring a bit of chakra." Then let the first match of the prelims begin." With a slice of his hand in front of him he jumps to near the Hokage to watch. Since it would be safe from Naruto's destructive techniques. since he seems to have no small jutsu only ones that destroy villages or close to it.

At first neither move since Temari knows he has that special jutsu he could win this ease if he really wanted to. Naruto just tilts his head as if confused and slips into a stance and Temari eyes widen for a second when she sees he is holding the blade in only one hand as if weighed like a kunai or a Tanto showing a strength most people don't have.

Deciding to get more distance she jumps back while in the hair she makes sure to watch his body since that is a dead give away of movement. She pulls her fan out before yelling." **Wind Style: Decapitating Waves** ". Normally this is only a D rank wind style attack but since she is using a battle fan that instead of paper for the actual fan she replaced it with a chakra infused cloth with small pieces of chakra metal in it to increase the wind jutsu she loves and is her only affinity at the moment. She was able to make it about a B rank jutsu with her channeling chakra into her fan. The entire arena has to close their eyes to a glare since the multiply wind waves are so strong due to the fan. The dirt and dust of the arena seems to be flying everywhere from the blasts of wind.

Naruto simply puts a hand up not even bothering with handsigns says in a calm voice." **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Release Song** ". About ten medium sized fireballs in the shape of dragon heads shoot out towards the blades of wind and since the fire was fueled by wind they grow double in size before continuing towards Temari at a faster speed yet still a only a medium speed most Chunnin could avoid which Temari is since she has been out of the academy for 3 years now but has been waiting for both her brothers to finish the academy to join a team. So she has had lots of time training.

Naruto smiles as he watches the Fire Dragons grow bigger and change color from reddish orange most fire jutsu are to a pale blue and white showing the heat. Most of the people in the building are amazed by the jutsu and since most think Naruto is not a fire type where did he learn that. It wasn't common knowledge that he had every element under the sun and even a few no one knows.

The Raikage hears Tsunade gasp and mutter to her self."How in the hell does he know Madara Uchiha's jutsu. Raikage eyes widen hearing this and focuses on the fight again hoping to see something else from a past legend or maybe even legends. Or maybe even something that will shock him even more.

Temari was able to get out of the way of the fire with a smirk on her face. Till she sees what happens when they hit the wall that was behind where she was before. The dragon head shaped fire balls tear right through the wall and keep going out into the forest. The wall holes around it seem to be almost melted from the heat of the jutsu. Everyone can see the damage and since no one has seen him use this much power is shocked Naori smiles seeing one of her clans jutsu used better than the original ever ways since it was recorded Madara could only do 3 fireballs so a Genin doing ten is a scary thought.

Naruto decides to end this and puts his hands out one gets covered in lighting chakra while his other gathers water chakra. Seeing that most people in the room are amazed since when does a Genin have this much control over three elements should be biggest kicker comes next for everyone but a select few since they know about his creative side. Or that he has bloodlines available to use.

He puts his hands together forcing the elements combine yet the elements seem to with ease. Completely forming a element no one has ever seen before in this last century or two since no one has been able to mix the two safely like he has done and so casually as well. This goes to show how good his chakra control and mastery of elemental training he has. The chakra in his hands flows down to the ground making a giant lighting whirlpool about 20 feet in size in front of him.

" **Typhoon Style: Majestic** **Phoenix Maelstrom** ". Naruto says in a simple tone as if he was doing a clone jutsu. While in front of the boy the combined elements forming about 20 birds each the size of a small house as if they rose from ashes but actually from the whirlpool in front of him. Each bird was beautiful and extremely detailed.

Everyone could see each feather and even iris's in the eyes. Before the birds take off they open their mouths and a songbird sound comes out like they are actually alive. The birds looked to be made of liquid lightning. Blue in color and gives the looks of lighting moving but as if made of water.

Before shooting off towards Temari in speeds only a few could follow going Jonin speed or maybe even Sannin speeds. Being only Tsunade, A the Raikage his sister Killer Bee and Orochimaru who managed to sneak back in and pose as the Sound Genin sensei when the ANBU dropped the Barrier. To collect the dead or disposed off teams. So that Konoha can return the bodies or provide medical help to some of the Genin.

They all hit her one after another with second in between them. After each hits her they all hear a scream of pain and after the 10th one no more screams as if she had died or was knocked out. Yet they couldn't see anything since it made a wall of liquid lighting. When it said and done Temari is slammed up against the wall and knocked out while soaking wet. Yet she seems to be twitching from the electric current going through her. Hayate comes up and checks her pulse over waving the medics forward."Winner of the first round by knockout is Shinigami-sama.."

After that the entire place silent no one wanted to talk since Naruto simply ended it in 2 moves brutal but effective playing with elements and good planning it seemed since he used the first to make her move into a corner then knock her out. Gaara and Kankuro were worried about their sister.

Baki looks over to them while he hopes it will relax them telling them in a calm tone."I am going to check up on her since you have your matches coming up." Gaara and Kankuro nod and look to the arena and sees Naruto puff out in smoke as if he wasn't real it was only a **Shadow Clone**.

A voice behind the Hokage and the Jonin and Raikage on the statue draws everyone's attention."I wasn't expecting the clone to do those jutsu. I should of gave better orders to the clone I apologize for that. Temari Tottori will be fine she only has 1 broken rib and a shoulder is dislocated and the currents of lightning chakra going through her. She is only being shocked for a bit will stop in about ten to twenty minutes. Since most of her nerves are little shot from the electricity and the metal in her fan. There is no life threatening injuries and she will make a full recovery."

They see Naruto sitting on the statue in a lotus position as if he was meditating. Tsunade was the first to recover enough to speak."Shinigami did you even fight or was that a clone since the beginning? None of us even saw you make the Clone or switch with it? Also how in the hell did you create a new element?"

Naruto simply starts to laugh behind his mask."I made the clone after everyone was distracted by the damage the Fire Jutsu and I simply **Body Flickered** up here when no one was looking. I gotta admit with reactions like that and being so distracted by that jutsu. If this was a mission everyone here would be dead due to being distracted. Also this isn't the first time I have been in a human form I am a god so I know a few Jutsu no one has ever seen in the last hundred years or so. Also Tsunade-sama I know Madara's technique since I was the one who taught it to him." Simply to say the Entire building was shocked at how fast he did that. Or the fact he knows Jutsu no one knows. Or the fact he taught Madara which the Rookie ten and few others know is a lie. Yet was a good cover of how he knows the Jutsu.

Orochimaru was frowning since he can't take over a god with his mark and already was poisoned and in pain constantly. Naruto maybe the strongest in the village but was also the most humble to say the least. Most of the people also frown at the thought of being so distracted they would of been dead if this was a mission. Hayate decided it was time to move on to the next round and pressed a button in his pocket for the next round to begin.

Everyone turns to the screen and sees the selection when they hear the ping signaling the random shuffle of names. After about seconds the screen stops and the names are for second round. Showing three names that will be interesting.

Hayate speaks up and with every second word was a cough."Would Fu of the Waterfall,Kiba Inuzuka of the Leaf and Sakura Haruno of the Leaf come down to the arena. We are having our first triple threat fight." The three Genin all slowly walk down to the arena and stand in a triangle around Hayate since it makes the angles all the same.

"Everyone ready to have a good fight and also. Since it is a three way no teaming up with anyone it is simply a free for all." The three Genin all nod since their styles seem different from each other."Then begin this fight and show us what you can do."Hayate got out of there before anything could happen. Yet the three seem frozen or waiting for the first attack.

After a while Fu was sliding back a bit since she was a Ninjutsu specialist like most Jinchuriki due to her high chakra reserves. Sakura heads towards Kiba and Akamaru hoping to get them out quickly since they are stronger than her till she uses Tsunade's style and her monsterous strength. She then used chakra to jump in the air and everyone can see a glow by around her fist and the weird guard she has on and she slams down on the ground.

Most the Genin have to hold onto their seats or the railing and use chakra to stay standing. As the impact from her fist hitting the ground causes cracks to appear in a 30 meter radius. She also caved in the ground about 4 feet at the point of impact. Her strength wasn't as good as Tsunade's but was getting there maybe a few more years she would be able to match it or surpass it.

Due to this Kiba who was riding Akamaru jump into the air and start spinning like a Tornado. Yelling out" **Fang Passing Fang** ". Kiba and Akamaru started to rotate and then split up one goes after Sakura while one goes for Fu. Kiba was going for Fu since

She tried distance herself which means she is not taijutsu user so that could mean long distance or ninjutsu specialist. Fu who was surprised didn't really have time to react only to put her arms in a cross block protecting her face and most her torso. Yet Kiba was leaving marks all over her arms that bleed freely yet also closing faster than normal. This again shows she is a Jinchuriki even if most do not put that together yet.

Akamaru was not able to hit Sakura due to her training she was using a hybrid version of the Snake style so she was able to dodge if not barely. Since Kia is one of the faster one of the Rookies so Akamaru has the same speed as Kiba. Fu finally gets a break and was able to get back before her cheeks puff out and a black mist pours out of her mouth.

Asuma and a few others were surprised by this since it was a Konoha specialty. Fu yelled while holding something in her teeth." **Fire Style: Ash Pile Burning Jutsu** ". This caused a massive explosion as the flint she used in her teeth caused the powder to explode and since Kiba was spinning. It was able created a wind current that sucked in the fire and Kiba landed on the ground covered in burns and knocked out with swirls in his eyes showing he was knocked out.

Seeing him out Hayate got him out of the way before anything else happened to him. Medic came and picked him up and started to carry him away. Out of the explosion a voice slightly distorted yelled." **Water Style: Self Imprison Jutsu**." Sakura saw the explosion heading her and Akamaru's ways so she created a globe of water around the two till it over and the explosion was hot enough to cause some steam from the water evaperatoring. To cover the area mixed in with the smoke or a light mist. Akamaru when he was free ran to Kiba since that was his partner and they stuck together no matter what happened.

Sakura decides she needs more cover so she does some signs like Zabuza taught her." **Water Style: Hidden In The Mist Jutsu**."Sakura using the water from her prison jutsu covered the area with mist and was silently moving around the arena to hopefully catch Fu off guard. To bad she was fighting a Jinchuriki. Fu using Chomei's chakra to her eyes she was able to see Sakura moving throughout the mist like it was normal in the arena. She then struck using her strongest Jutsu hoping to knock her out." **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu**. Using all the water in the air and on the floor Fu gathered water in a spinning wave and using her handsigns she makes the water drop like a waterfall on Sakura causing her to slam to the floor. The water smashed the floor causing debris to be in the water and slam into Sakura. After about ten seconds Fu cut the flow off and revealed a semi drowned and knocked out Sakura. Hayate waves the medics forward before appearing beside Fu. Coughing a bit he declares so everyone can hear him.

"Due to Kiba and Sakura both being knocked out. Fu of the waterfall wins and moves on to the Finals. Now please pay attention as the next group of names is about to be selected." Everyone turned to the board and watches the selections and after 20 seconds the board stops with a ping. Hayate Smiles seeing three Leaf ninja's names just as he is about to to say the Naruto's voice rings out over the entire group.

"Before we begin Hayate I might be able to heal that cough I know you are only using one lung since you lost your other one about 3 years ago." To say the least most are surprised a ninja was surviving on only one lung. Hayate looked at Tsunade to see if it was a joke she shakes her head no he was not joking. He decides to trust the kid and nods. Naruto glows white and yells **"Curaga"** the white energy hits him and everyone sees his skin tone is going from pale to a normal shade of pinkish tan.

They all can see him standing straight and no one can hear the rasp or a cough in his voice when he bows to Shinigami."Thank you for healing me I haven't been able to do to much active duty since then I am glad for the chance again." Naruto just waves it off and returns to his sitting position like nothing was different about the man. Hayate turns to the stands before saying in his new full voice."Will Shino Aburame of the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf and Ino Yamanaka of the Leaf come down for the third round."

* * *

On a very separate note if anyone want to be a beta for this story please message me and we will figure everything out in pm Thank you to everyone who is reading this hope you enjoy it and I am trying to fix grammar but hard to cause then I might completely be changing stuff around but will try to fix it please be patient and understanding of that thank you and enjoy future chapters and current chapters


	47. Rounds 3 and 4 and a date?

Shino Aburame was at a crossroad due to how his bugs were acting. Ever since Fu came into the room his bugs were acting very weird. They seemed to be called to her as if she was the true queen of all bugs. A voice behind him whispered. "She is the jinchuriki of the seven tails. Chomei The flying Rhino beetle. She is the Queen of all bugs thats why they are acting in such a way." He looks behind him and sees nothing but recognized the voice and looks to Naruto.

Who does a simple nodded to the boy and points to the arena. Shino who simply walks over to the ledge and jumps over landing with a small thump. Smiles before heading to a spot near the middle of the arena with a smile on his face. Most people seeing a Aburame smile all do the same thing. They try to release the genjutsu they think they are under.

Seeing nothing happens cause a few to laugh and then everyone is shell shocked when he takes his glasses off and his coat. Most are put off by the fact he is hollowed eyed or that he looks like a half starved child that never had a square meal. A few people turn green from looking at his hollowed eyes even Orochimaru is put off by this and gets pale a bit. Since even when he was in the village he hated being near that clan for some reason and now he knows why.

Naori in her **Henge** just using a **Flame Body Flicker** appears across from Shino. When she lands she instantly pulls her blade out and most are amazed at the sheer length of the blade since most wouldn't be able to use one of such length. Tenten in the stands instantly has hearts in her eyes and appears to be drooling over the blade like she wants to elope with blade. This cause Naori to be a little worried she might try to steal the blade. She is a comrade so that would not happen right.

Tenten simple yells to 'Sasuke'. "Hey Sasuke when this is over may I be able to look over your sword. I won't steal it since I can tell it is bonded with you claiming you as it's master. I only heard of that blade and heard the last person to have it was Orochimaru. It was different for him of course as it changes every time it finds someone worthy of it. If I remember correctly his version was a dual blade of western design of a double edged weapon."

Naori tenses when she sees most of the ANBU an everyone else but a few people are shocked she has the Grass Cutter sword. Hayate seems interested in the thought of a Genin might become the new mistress of the sword like his ex girlfriend Yugao Uzuki. He will have to see if she train him later maybe after the exams.

Ino was the last one to come down to the arena simply walking down since she has smaller chakra than the other two. She has changed drastically in the last few months. Besides being a sensor of amazing qualities she has changed her style she still is wearing purple but it ain't nearly like she use to when in the academy. Her outfit covers her lower face up to her nose with a special made armor it was almost made of leather but throughout it was infused chakra steal to increase defense and where different parts of the armor was a thin deep purple metal to provide better slash protection from weapons and certain jutsu. Underneath was a chain mail armor and her legs were in a cloth armor and her almost knee high boots were made of the same metal as her torso armor. With solid plates underneath the boots to provide better kicking yet she could walk as silent as if she was barefoot. The last piece of armor was a cloak that had the Yamanaka clan symbol on it the cloak was solid black. Yet everyone could see the entire thing was made from ninja wiring to provide good protection.

When she is her spot she reaches under her cloak and pulls out 2 daggers no one has ever seen before or in a style like none other. The handle had a back piece that was almost seemed meant to bash and stab with the curved butt end with a tiny hook end. The handle was wrapped in strips of cloth. The blade was what drew their attention. The blades were about 2 times longer than kunai yet the guard was a spike to protect the hands. The blade seemed to continue from the guard half way then it turned into a blade with an edge meant for making wounds worse to shred not cut cleanly. Everyone noticed a slight purple glow to the blades. Then a swirl on the blade showing the Uzumaki swirl on them showing who made them.

Hayate looked to the three gathered ready for their fight."Is everyone here ready to have their match."He looks to Ino first and gets a nod then to Shino also a nod. Finally looking at 'Sasuke and gets a grin and a small nod.

"Then I hope this is a good match so begin!" With that he drops the arm and jumps back to his spot near the Kage's. Once again no one moved for a few seconds before Ino shoots off in a burst of speed holding her daggers in a backwards grip at Naori since Ino is absolutely terrifying with her daggers as her father once found out when they spared and was in the hospital for 3 weeks recovering from the cuts and shredded muscles. Naori is able to keep up the thrusts for the most part showing a mastery over the long sword not expected especially from a Gein it was like she was born holding that sword.

Shino is sitting back calculating what is happening before his sense and bugs give him a warning. Ducking and slipping to the side is a copy of Naori. Swinging her blade like a pro or someone with at least 20 years experience. Everyone thought being a long sword the would only be used for downward and side strikes but then due to everyone's shock.

Naori does a strike from behind her in a upwards strike and her sword slides through the floor like it was butter. Shino was able to get away and smiles as he pulls his weapon Naruto made for him since it will hold against the Grass Cutter. It was a bo staff yet when combined with his elements it changes. es Naruto gave him two weapons that suit his style. With his Earth element it turns into a war hammer. With his water element it turns into a spear.

Everyone is surprised how hard these kids are going since they all made two shadow clones and there are two sets of people fighting different battles doing a different style of fighting. The shadow clones also seem different they are able to last hits that would dispel most others. One group was having a Taijutsu battle and it seemed Shino was the one winning that fight as a 'Sasuke' clone dispelled from a bug draining hit from Shino.

Then one of the Ino clone went to kick his head were not expecting the hit and with the metal plating caused the clone to explode instead of smoke it turned out it was a bug clone which then swarmed her covering her head to toe and instantly all of Ino's chakra was gone leaving her with only enough to knock her out.

Hayate didn't wanna move but when he was about to Ino's body was moved from his spot and near the medic where Naruto was now holding her again showing everyone another side of him. The other Ino which was a clone since dispelled since their creator was knocked out.

They looked to the kenjutsu fight they saw a sight that made them almost sick from the sight. Shino was in the air impaled on Sasuke's blade which seemed on fire from her channeling fire chakra through the blade. Shino was not moving at all so they were scared he was really hurt or dead. Naori had a look of shock and disgust at herself since she was hoping he would dodge since she thought this was the real shino.

A voice rang out from a corner of the room."I forfeit Due to Sasuke killing one of my hives and being almost out of chakra. This is from maintaining the clones to take hits I am currently almost out of chakra." Shino came out of the ground and walked back to the waiting area. 'Sasuke' just uses chakra to jump up and while in the air sheaths his sword. making people wonder how the hell did a nine foot sword disappear into a three foot sheath.

Hayate was finally able to call the match since it was a crazy round."Due to a knockout and a forfeit Sasuke Uchiha is the winner of this round please return to the stands. We are going to be showing the next selection soon enough." Naruto goes back to the statue using speed after seeing Ino leave with the medic's and a clone to be sure she is okay. Tsunade smiles at seeing her future husband take care to help recover Ino so she didn't get hurt.

The board starts shuffling names again and finally after 10 seconds they board pings and the names appear. Hayate smiles before yelling."Will Matsuri Hanabira of the leaf and Yugito Nii of the cloud and Yoroi Akado of the leaf come down to begin the next round."

Matsuri is a little nervous since she is fighting the two tailed Jinchuriki. She is a medic not a fighter in most of the cases. She will try but doesn't really have much to fighting skill for that matter. She maybe be as good of a healer as Tsunade but has really no offensive skills to that limit she does. She comes down anyway and gets ready anyways since she wants to make her friends proud. And make Naruto proud for trying.

Yugito Nii comes down and is flexing her fingers in excitement. She looks to Killer Bee to ask a silent question. Killer Bee sees this and shakes her head no since it won't be needed. Yugito only nods back and stands ready with her hands near the pouch she has on each leg to get weapons soon as it is go time. Yoroi looks to Orochimaru who rubs his nose showing to a signal to throw the match but make it look good.

Hayate looks to the contestants to see if they are ready everyone gives their nod of approval Matsuri seems a little slow like she wants to quit. Naruto nods and gives a thumbs up. This causes her to square her shoulders and nod better and gets ready. Hayate simple drops his hand and says to the fighters."You may begin and have a good match."

Yugito is the first one to move using a feline like grace that she gets from her tailed beast she goes to attack Yoroi she pulls a kunai out and attempts to stab his side. Since it was such a easy attack to see. Yoroi was able to grab her arm and stop her attack.

She feels her chakra slipping away soon as the contact is made using her strength she has she gets away. Seeing her confused look Yoroi smiles under his cloth that covers his face before talking."Is the little slut feeling a little drained. I guess that is understandable considering I have the ability to steal chakra from anyone I touch. If my calculations are correct I was able to get about 30 percent of your chakra. A couple more times and you will die and maybe I'll visit you in the hospital to have some fun. So please stand still Kumo scum."Soon as he finished talking all the women in the room unleashed their **KI**. This caused him to sweat a little but he shook it off.

He went to charge her but as he got close a whip had wrapped along his neck, arms and torso was able to pull him away and everyone saw the wind chakra going along the whip and saw that the whip was digging into his body. Leaving bloody wounds that cut deeper than they should almost to the bone. They saw the whip was in Matsuri's hand who seemed to be shaking she then pulled the whip hard and Yoroi went into the wall. He hit the wall with a crunch as a bunch of his rib and few other bones broke.

Matsuri went over to him and had her hands glowing with blue chakra showing chakra scalpels. She then cut his tendons in his ankles and knees. Showing a side of her no one has ever seen before. She had the reputation called Angelic one of the leaf for being so kind to everyone. Even healing people after they were in a fight to show how deep her kindness was. Everyone was stunned by what was said next."If I ever hear of you raping or planning on raping anyone ever again I will personally cut your heart out and shove it up your ass." She then kicks him in the head and knocks him out.

When she turns around she sees Yugito smiling at her like a friend would. Yugito bows and says to her. Thank you for defending me and all other female Shinobi. After I would like to thank you better and what better way than shopping."

Matsuri nods and bows back and replies."I would like that Nibi and no problem about defending you I consider rape a worse fate than murder well for us female Shinobi. Sorry to say but I guess we should be continuing our match. Now that the scum is out of the match." Yugito just nods and keeps an eye on the whips since Lighting is weak to wind chakra. She has to be careful since that whip has a long reach. She is also a fire user so that might be okay.

Yugito speeds through hand signs and yells while her chest puffs out." **Fire Style: Fire Breath Jutsu**." She then breathe s a cone of flame at Matsuri who tries to run out of the way. This was harder since Yugito was able to turn herself to follow Matsuri. Matsuri uses a a chakra powered jump to get on to the wall and run up to the roof out of the 50 foot cone of flame. S

he starts weaving some signs to doing about 40 of them most are surprised since there is no more water in the arena. Matsuri shouts as her cheeks puff." **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**." Since this should only be used with large amounts of water they were not expecting such a giant dragon coming out of Matsuri's mouth.

Again showing a master of her element no one expected from a Genin. The dragon was able to quickly put out the fire coming from Yugito's mouth. Yugito was blasted back from the hit of the dragon that was able to keep its shape through the fire. A small explosion followed and Matsuri falls of the roof and using her whip like a swing was able to land safely on the ground without chakra. Soon as she lands she was slammed in the face by a chakra infused fist from Yugito. Matsuri a little stunned slides across the floor before hitting a wall.

Yugito stands fully erect thinking she is knocked out. She does not see the chakra Matsuri is using to heal her self from the hit and other damage. Yugito turns to walk away and looks to her Sensei. Who was pointing behind Yugito like she missed something. Confused till she felt a sharp pain in her leg and sees a three pronged shape into her calf and saw it was wrapped around her leg. Matsuri stands up a little drained put again pulls the whip. Yugito falls on the ground and everyone sees the chunk of leg muscle come off from the whip being pulled. Matsuri falls forward and yells to the proctor." I forfeit I can't continue the fight I am a healer not a fighter."

Most of the people really question that since she was able to do some amazing stuff especially for a Genin. She is acting like she is already a Jonin with her power and skills. She approaches Yugito and kneels down and starts healing the leg using the **Medical Jutsu: Mystical Palm**. Everyone once again surprised when they see the flesh that was missing from the leg is slowly growing at a speed that makes them think she has Naruto's healing. As soon as the leg is heal Matsuri falls forward and into Yugito's lap and is knocked out from over using her chakra.

Hayate comes into the arena and yells so everyone can hear even if if they know it themselves."Due to knock out by Matsuri Yoroi is out of the exams. Then by forfeit Matsuri is out as well so the winner of the fourth round is Yugito Nii of the Cloud Village. Please clear the arena we are going to have a clean up crew come in since the arena is in rough shape."

Yugito finally recovered from her shock of the match and the wound which was fully healed. She was surprised by the girl and yet also found someone she respected around her age picks the girl up and carries her to the medics who take her to the medic wing to get rest after suffering from a case of chakra exhaustion.

As Yugito walks back up to her teammates in the bleaches she is about to sit down when Shinigami is front of her with his head beside hers. She pales since she didn't even see him move. Naruto smiles under his mask before whispering so only she can hear right in her ear."Thank you for not hurting her any worse than you did. Considering if you had added Matatabi's chakra to that punch she would of been dead. Then I would be coming for you no matter what got in my way. It is funny she is called the Angelic One in the village since she never fights like that so thank you for helping her see her potential."

He was gone before she could respond to him. Looking to where he has been the entire tournament and seeing him wave at her as if he never moved at all. She blushes at that since no one besides her sensei could get that close without her sensing them. She notices her heart was beating a little faster as well.

She never noticed him before and didn't feel how without him she felt empty and not complete like she found what she has been missing all her life a piece of her. She notices Killer Bee is not near the Raikage before she feels an arm around her and a soft voice beside her."What's on your mind sugar? You seem very troubled is something wrong?" Yugito blushes a bit considering how her heart is reacting. Since this is new to her. She never reacted like that to any one before.

"Well to be honest I am not even sure. You know now you are the only one who can come near without me or Matatabi noticing?" She sees Bee nodding her head with a confused look on her face." Well right before I was about sit down Shinigami was in front of me with his head beside mine and was able to whisper in my ear and then moved back to where he has been before I could say anything. Also my heart started beating fast the second he was beside me. When I noticed he was gone I felt cold as if I was missing something or someone. Or a piece of myself was torn away from me when he left."

Killer Bee eyes open wide at this since there was only a few people that could move that fast. There was her brother and before he died it was Minato Nazemaki who practically ended the third war by himself. Killer Bee looks to the Shinigami. Who was locked eyes with her and put his finger to his open mouth in a shush motion. He pulls a pronged Kunai out and shakes it and puts it away.

Killer Bee's eyes are as big as saucers seeing the Kunai that had helped beat her brother in battle by the blonde. She is shaking thinking about the day they encountered that jutsu and even lost. That was day she almost died as well she still has the mark on her one wrist. She pulls the glove away and sees it is glowing bright red. She covers it up again and nods to the man and lips to him."I won't tell a soul I respected Minato since he left me alive the day I meet him." She sees Shinigami nod looks back to the floor to where Hayate and a clean up crew was fixing floor.

She then turns back to Yugito who still looked confused. Not realizing she had found her soulmate in Shinigami something that surprises her. Still She can also feel the power he is still hiding besides that jutsu. A look back to where he was and she notices he was gone again. she feels a presence beside her but standing up. She sees it is Shinigami that moved in under a second showing he knows the Jutsu and uses Minato;s marker at times.

He bows to both of them since Yugito notices him again is blushing again He starts saying in a calm tone showing no hostility at all."I am sorry to interrupt but I would like to say sorry about earlier. I seemed to have scared Yugito-chan and would like to say sorry I can tell you are her sensei and would also like to say. Both of you are a beauty that is extremely rare on this earth and maybe you would like to accompany me to dinner one day during the next month when you are not training."

To say the Least Yugito and Killer Bee are both blushing now and have the same look. They look at each other and nod before looking back at Naruto before replying. "We would like that very much Shinigami-san. Since your comrade and Yugito have a shopping trip planned I think dinner would be great after. My name is Killer Bee very nice to formally meet you. This is Yugito Nii my Genin along with Omoi Kyandii and Karui Nakami." Naruto nods and walks away not before slipping a paper in their pockets for a date and time for them to have dinners together.

Since the last few matches have destroyed the floor. Considering the walls which were still slightly glowing from the heat needed to be cooled with some water jutsu before being repaired which took alot of water jutsu to do so since the walls were so hot. Hayate smiles after ten more minutes the floor and everything is repaired. The board that tells who is going to fight next started to move again. After a few second the ping noise is heard and he announces the next fighters. Will Omoi of the cloud and Gaara Tottori please come down for the next match."


	48. YOUTH! and a 2 matches and a threat

Gaara finally is about to fight he has a smile on his face due to him itching for a fighter not without blood lust. This was different from his old blood thirsty one since him and Shukaku were getting along now. He then is covered in sand and the sand jumps to the ground and does a almost waterfall effect. Soon as all the sand hits the ground Gaara stands up and waits for his opponent to come down and have a good fight. Omoi Kyandii seems to be in shock at seeing Gaara do that since it looked like it used so much chakra for sure. He just does a almost Nara walk to the arena which causes most of the people to sweat drop all of them noticing the same ways as a Famous Nara even Shikamaru smiled seeing someone else act like his clan. When he gets down to arena after a minute he stands with a sucker in mouth like always but also has a hand on his sword since he is a swordsmen more than anything.

Hayate knows what Gaara holds since all Jonin ninja in the village have the knowledge turns to Gaara first and asks."Are you ready to begin Gaara Ichi Tottori?" Gaara nods with a bit of wide eyes considering that was supposed to be a village secret or whatnot he holds and yet this guy just hinted to it. Then a again Naruto knew soon as he met them. Hayate turns to Omoi and asks the same thing. Omoi Simply nods and starts studying Gaara as he waits for the match to begin since he the strategist of the Kumo team here in the exams.

Hayate drops him arm and jumps back in fear of Gaara. "Then begin and show what your village's what you can do." It was good thing he moved so fast too cause Gaara soon as heard him say the word begin. He was already sending sand in giant spikes hoping to hit the others arms or legs to make him give up without crippling or killing someone for the first time in his life. Omoi jumped back as he saw the sand come out to hit him. Channeling lighting chakra through his sword to stop the sand from skewering him. Forming one handed signs since he still had his sword he yells." **Lightning Style:Wave of Inspiration Sword Style** " Omoi then channeled even more Lightning chakra through his sword. He then did four swipes of his sword in an instant they formed four blades of Lightning and raced towards Gaara. That if didn't get blocked or avoided they would slice him to bits.

Simply to say Gaara raised a thick wall of sand from under the tower and tried to stop the blades of Lighting from hitting him seeing his first three walls fail in stopping the blades. He puts his hand out and says in a bored tone." **Wind Style: Razor Wind** " This send 4 blades exactly like Omoi's but wind to match the Lighting Blades before contact could be made.

Soon as the blades left his hand he lifts his arm up with palm open and yells." **Sand Style: Great Sand Binding** **Prison** " The Sand around him shoots off towards Omoi. When the blades of Lighting and Wind hit they cause a Small explosion. Omoi didn't see the sand through the smoke of the explosion and felt the sand cover his arms and legs like snakes almost. The hand then covers his chest he looks to see Gaara standing there. He starts closing his hand and the Sand tightens around him. Again like a boa constrictor obeying its master.

Gaara uses his sand to bring him close and says to him with a hopeful tone since he doesn't wanna kill a Genin that shows promise. Considering there is 500 lbs of pressure per square inch in the sand prison so it was getting painful."Please forfeit I really don't wanna kill you here today. If you refuse this pressure will increase till there is nothing left of your body."

Gaara decides to make his point and unleashes all of his **KI** at the Lighting user. Omoi feeling the entire blast of it shakes and pales thinking to himself. _"This **KI** is almost worse than Yugito Nii's when I piss her off. What if I don't surrender? Will it cause a international incident? Damn I am sorry everyone I am out. I may be a Kumo ninja but I do value my life."_

Considering his dark skin it is amazing seeing him go white t the other Kumo ninja. He decides to keep his life and fight another day the sand was getting tighter too."Proctor I forfeit all due to the sand hold. Gaara has me in a no win situation. Maybe if I was more prepared and had background knowledge on my opponent. This might of been different but not at this time around though. Gaara I want to say thank you for a good but fast match and good luck in the finals you deserve it. Also I am sorry Killer Bee and Lord Raikage I failed you."

Kankuro was surprised his brother didn't kill him out right like he does most of the time. He actually gave him an option to surrender. It seems his brother is really back to who he should be thank to Naruto who he has not seen yet. Not the crazed kid he has been for the last 13 years of his life. Killer Bee smiles at her student even if he fought and lost this was a good experience for the lazy ass. A the Raikage just waves him off and motions to go back up or to the medics if is needed since fighting a Jinchuriki is already hard enough but Gaara was suppose to be unstable and blood thirsty.

Gaara releases him and Omoi falls to the ground he reaches a hand down and helps him up. Then Omoi did something the Kumo ninja never seen before he went into a extra pocket just for his suckers and passed Gaara a sucker. This causes them all to go wide eyed even the Raikage. SInce he never shared one with anyone.

What was more than amazing was Gaara bowed and replied."Thank you Omoi Kyandii for the match and I agree on a different day more planning you could of won considering you have an elemental advantage over me. Also thank you for the sucker. I can tell it special due to how your team mates sensei and Raikage reacted to you giving one to me. Hopefully we can be friends after this for many years".

Omoi smiles and nods before replying in his lazy tone."I would like that Gaara Tottori of the sand you will have a ally with the Kyandii family."

Hayate smiles at the friendship and respect of these two showed after a comes forward and yells to the crowd."Due to forfeit By Omoi Kyandii of the Cloud Village. The winner is Gaara Tottori of the Sand Village. Before the next match begins I want to say something and these two have shown us all something everyone here should remember. They showed that even you are from other villages you can still have friendships with other villages. These two fought and earned respect of each other. This is what this competition is meant for to strengthen ties with other village not to hate that this world is cursed to. Follow their examples they could be future leaders of their respected villages in time who knows. Though it is best you remember what you saw here today."

Everyone has to really think for a minute and they can understand what he meant by that. The rookie 10 were all smiles and they all went to different areas an mixed in with the other teams Even a clone of Shinigami was there mixing with them. This honestly surprised most of other contestants even the Kage though Tsunade covers it better than A. Tsunade smiles seeing her Genin mixing with all the teams and even some of the others seem to be mixing in too.

She clears her throat before saying in her mic."Now that we are finally acting like people we really are and not just brainless killing machines we are hired to act like. I suggest getting the rest of the exams underway. We have lots of matches left and so little time for them. Hayate please select the next match." Hayate who was in the middle of the arena smiles and activates the board which is spinning names again.

The ping everyone was waiting for sounded and looked to the board. Hayate is smiles since this will be very interesting. Will Karui Nakami of the cloud. Misumi Tsurugi of the leaf and finally Kankuro Tottori of the sand. Please come down here and get ready for your match to begin."

The three Genin walk to the ground Kankuro leaves his bundle by a wall which is confusing for most of the people there. He then goes and stands in a triangle formation around the proctor with the other two. He looks at each one they all gave him a nod that they are ready to begin the match. "Then have a good match and no killing in this round." With that he jumped back to the Kage's.

Misumi was the first to move since Karui quickly drew her sword and was in a defensive position showing she has thought about the possible options of her opponents. Misumi launched himself at Kankuro and slid past him before Kankuro could react. Misumi did something most women though was disgusting. Yet some men wish women could do. He was able to act like he was made of rubber and bind Kankuro's arms and legs together while his wrapped around Kankuro tightly.

Misumi finally speaks for the first time since this match began."Well well look what I have here a Sandy kitty in a bind." Kankuro growls at this but can barely move a muscle finally talking."What type of freak are you? How is this possible that I can't move."

Misumi finally start squeezing his body and limbs people can hear the cracking it sounds like bones."You are lucky the proctor said no killing but maybe I should break every bone and make you just a flexible as me what do you say hmm? The reason I can do this is because of my technique called" **Soft Body Modification**." This cause me to dislocate every bone in my body to I can choke and kill my victim or grind them into dust." He says with a little more squeezing Kankuro causing a look of pain to appear on Kankuro's face.

Kankuro screams and falls forward as if he fainted from the pain. Thinking that he is passed out he turns to Karui who is a little pale at he did since it is so weird and unnatural. Naruto on the statue is glaring at the goys back. Matsuri smirks and is about to charge towards her. Karui is also about to charge when a voice rang out.

" **Black Secret** **Technique** **: Machine One Shot**." Soon the Kankuro body jumps up and his black jumpsuit is gone and a wooden puppet is there instead. Soon as the puppet is up the chest opens up and the arms pull Misumi creams that are muffled all the arms fly away and are held from the body like they had a mind of their own. They all produce two foot long blades and then slam home into the puppet through slits. A blood curdling scream is heard.

Few seconds later the puppet drops him out and everyone can see the blades only hit hit limb joints. Kankuro appears instead of the puppet and smiles before leaning down and saying."Least now you are as flexible as you want to be. Maybe you are even more flexible."

The medics clear the arena in a burst of speed to recover him since he is bleeding horribly and might die if not getting medical attention sooner. Karui pales at the sight since there hasn't been this much blood yet actually none has really be split yet from any of the matches. Yet this match blood and lots of it was spilled considering the wounds made by the blades were clean right through. Kankuro hands a vile to the medics. They figure it was an antidote for a poison on the weapons.

Karui and Kankuro wait till medic get the older Genin of the stage before continuing the match since it it could get dangerous for medics if they kept going. Karui has had time to make several plans to fight a puppet user since seeing the construct made he realize what was going on with him. She is a Fire and Earth user which that combo is rare in the Land of Lightning where the cloud village is. that was more a Konoha or Iwa combo.

She is able to slightly see the chakra strings going between the two Kankuro and the bundle hear the wall. There is a small problem she should get rid of the puppet since it can be dismantled and still be deadly but even if she cuts the strings they can be reattached easily since puppet masters are insanely good at chakra control. Smiling since she is able to see them she goes to engage Kankuro in a close combat fight. Kankuro who hasn't had the time to substitute with his puppet yet is cursing to himself. Since he is a back up style fighter using the puppets to attack instead of him. Has to block with Kunai to try and block the sword. He is actually amazed by how strong the red haired girl is as he was getting pushed back.

Karui is pushing on the boy and his Kunai with her sword. Just before it was about reach his shoulder she drops down and kicks his knee. He drops and rolls away it was enough time to switch with his puppet and the arms start twirling like buzz saws toward her. Karui curses then jumps back and does some hand signs before yelling." **Earth Style:Uprooting Spikes**." Around her four pillars shoot up and try to dismantle the puppet who was able to slip in between each one and run closer to Karui. Just as the puppet reaches here the mouth opens and a bunch on senbon shoot out. Karui tries to dodge and block them There was only to many and a few start sticking in her skin.

Karui is worried after ten seconds of the first senbon in her skin her vision is blurry and it is hard to focus or eve swing her blade. After a few more seconds she is getting sluggish. Everyone can see this happening and a few were able to see the poison on the senbon. The rate of senbon is not stopping being fired at her either how many does that thing have hidden inside the puppet. Right before she would have to much injected into her system Naruto appeared and just stood in the way of the Senbon.

Most people were shocked and watch as all the Senbon start sinking in his skin and armor. Soon Naruto was looking like a wall of pins. Some people are worried about this since there was so much. After another minute of the senbon firing it stops and Naruto is still standing there like nothing is wrong. Kankuro come out of the cloth bag and sees what happened and goes pale. He sees Shinigami standing there not moving at all like he is dead standing which was a good possibility. Everyone is starting to think he is dead. Tsunade is about to come over since she is the best medic in the world and might be able to save him. Then people notice he is still breathing as they can see his shoulders moving up and down.

Naruto starts to move and what everyone sees next shocks them. The senbon slowly are being pushed from his skin. As they leave the clothes and armor he is wearing not even leaving puncture marks like the clothes and armor moved with the senbon needles. They stay floating in the air as if they defied gravity all in a nice row perfect to collect. Naruto lifts a hand up and twists his hand the senbon act to him and roll in a nice ball or coil. Before he goes up and wraps them with a cord so easy to handle. Naruto simply hands it to the puppet as if it was Kankuro. He simply turns to Karui who was passed out on the ground.

He gently picks her up and carries her to the medic's who were unsure if to come out. Turning back to the arena he bows and simply says."Her time was not now and besides Kankuro Tottori be careful even if you are a puppeteer your creations will not always work perfectly considering you lost control of the firing mechanism in your puppet. Maybe upgrade that in the future so you do not kill a person by accident even in a spar with such a simple malfunction." With that he does another transformation and grows his wings and flies to the statue. where he goes and sits down in a meditation state.

Kankuro is staring at the masked guy considering he had over 1000 Senbon dipped in one of the worst paralyzing poison in the world while Karui had a only few. He quickly bows and walks over to a medic and hands 3 vials all over to them and while most can't see what he says to them He explained the process of healing the poison and how to administer the antidote. The medic bows and runs to catch the group that took Karui.

Hayate pales back to almost the sick look when he sees the amount of needles in Naruto's skin. Then walks away from the fact that he walked away like it was nothing."Due to injuries Misumi Tsurugi lost and due to interference Karui Nakami also is unable to continue so Kankuro Tottori of the sand is the winner and moves on to the finals. Also Thank you to Shinigami-sama for interfering considering this was a no killing round Karui would be dead to equipment error." He then bows to Naruto to show respect.

Naruto waves it off since he hate formalities even looking like a god. Tsunade motions for the next round to start and Hayate starts the board again and instantly regrets it when the name pops up. When the board pings most of the Leaf ninja pale when they see one of the names. Hayate whimpers and says."Will Rock Lee of the leaf and Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf and Dosu Kinuta of the Sound please come down..." Before saying more he is interrupted by a shout.

"YES FINALLY GAI SENSEI I CAN FINALLY SHOW THE POWER OF YOUTH! IF I LOSE I WILL RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE. IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MONUMENT WITH ONLY MY TEETH!" Lee Shouts to his Sensei that is right beside him.

"THAT IS THE WAY TO GO LEE SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUR YOUTH" Gai shouts with just as much energy as Lee. Then the Horror for everyone in the stadium began. Lee and Gai hugged almost like lovers.

"LEE!"  
"GAI-SENSEI!"  
"LEE!"  
"GAI-SENSEI!"

The big surprise was the Genjutsu that popped up right behind them and the warm breeze that came through the arena from behind them even if it was a wall. The entire arena look down and feel the sand on their feet. Everyone tried to the to the Genjutsu release. Yet for some reason it was not working then everyone hears a deep Demonic voice and know it is Naruto." **WHAT IN THE HELL!? I CAN'T GET RID OF THE GENJUTSU ME THE GOD OF HELL! THESE TWO ARE NOT NORMAL EVEN BY SHINOBI STANDARDS! MADARA WAS NOT EVEN THIS BAD WITH HIS GENJUTSU'S! YOU TWO BETTER STOP OR I WILL END YOU BOTH RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! JUST SO NO ONE EVER HAS TO SUFFER THIS IN THE FUTURE!** "

This causes everyone to be more worried If a God can't disrupted it then what chance did they think they had. The two weird almost gay for each other ninja finally break apart and the genjutsu ends. They finally understood what the Shinigami was saying about killing them since it was still in their minds. Some are still slightly shocked and disturbed by it. Some have fainted away and even one ANBU seems to be bleeding in the eyes. Yet there were three people who were completely unaffected by this. The three people where Neji Hyuga, Tenten and finally Kakashi Hatake.

Most people can't understand this since how are these three immune to the Genjutsu. Naruto using only speed and yet it looks like the flash of **Thunder God** comes up and grabs Kakashi's shirt. Then picks him up so his feet are off the ground and yells in his face."HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU IMMUNE TO THIS SHIT!" Kakashi simply looks at him and says in a bored tone."Did you say something Shinigami-san." This causes everyone to face drop and are amazed that Kakashi would disrespect a god in such a manner."

Naruto smiles under his mask then whispers in his ear something no one can hear. Then everyone can see Kakashi's only remaining eye widen and starts to shake. Then drops to the ground on his knees in a begging way."NO anything but that I don't wanna die and have my punishment to have Orochimaru rape my ass for all eternity than that. I have become immune to that since I have known gai as an academy student and we have been eternal rivals since then. He has used that Genjutsu every time we spar or have a challenge. Please please let me have a normal punishment that is cruel even for you. Being in hell and watching Icha Icha burn is worse than a gay Orochimaru raping me."

Everyone is shocked at this and a few people are looking a little red and shaking from rage but most mistake it for trying at not to laugh at the sight of the elite Jonni reduced to a begging mess. Then finally a laugh is heard and everyone sees it is from Shikamaru." Damn Shinigami-san you are so troublesome can we let the tournament continue this is too troublesome to continue. I want this done so I can go watch the clouds."

This causes everyone to remember they are in the Chunnin exams and have a match to get through. Hayate resumes talking."Now that the jokes over and we all recovered can we get this match this match started."


	49. Pissed Neji and Naruto

A green and orange blur is seen as Lee raced down to the arena and stood like a soldier getting inspected in a military base. Causing a sweatdrop to happen from most in the arena all expect Gai who looked like he was about to cry from the dedication from his student. Kabuto looked nervous since he wanted to drop out before this even started since his job to collect data was done even if a failure since his two assignments were never found in the forest. Of course this was all an act yet when he was walking down he felt a twinge on his neck causing him to winch and seem in pain a sight Naruto catches in the corner of his eye. Dosu was all smiles since he wanted to show he was one of the best here and this seemed a good way to do it. He just jumped over the side and lands with no sound then walks over.

Hayate looks to each one before saying so everyone can hear."This is the 7th round of the preliminary rounds. I want a good show and please to make this harder there will be no fists or feet allowed to touch an opponent so it is a non Taijutsu round." This cause Lee to scowl since this will really handicap him since that is all he knows.

Naruto's voice sounds out since he was understanding the scowl on Lee's face and decides to help him. He yells to Hayate loud enough to be heard."Proctor maybe save that one from a different round since you have a ninja in this round that is unable to mold chakra for jutsu or genjutsu has only enough reserves to do a little of tree walking that is it. He may very well have civilian chakra he is a tiajutsu specialist since he has no talents in any other ninja feild. If you make that rule now in this fight then one will of them will have to quit. Before showing what he is able to do"

Most people in the room are shocked about earning of this ninja. A ninja that has no genjutsu or ninjutsu or even only have civilian chakra amount and can only fight in taijutsu. Gai and Lee look to Naruto in wonder how he was able to deduce that so fast from a face expression. Hayate realizes it was Lee and smiles before doing a thinking pose that make Shikamaru looked surprised. The pose was the famous Nara pose that they do for thinking. Especially Shikamaru and his father when they play shogi and Go.

Hayate makes a minor adjustment so everyone can fight."Due to a contestant being only a taijutsu user. I will change that so this will be a better fight for everyone involved. This will be a Taijutsu fight only. I know Dosu Kinuta about the gauntlet on the arm and I will allow it since it is part of your body since it is built into your arm and taking it off will cripple you." Hayate simply says to everyone before looking at Dosu. The Genin simply nods and is smiling under his wraps since what is what his entire jutsu is used best for.

Hayate jumps back and waves his arm as he does and yells to the three males. "Begin and good luck you three may the best man win." With that Lee was already shooting forward towards Kabuto since he seemed weaker than Dosu. Most Genin are wondering where Lee was since they couldn't see him due to how fast he was even with his weights on his body. Kabuto is looking to Lee was just fast enough he was a blur. Then he felt the second hardest kick of his life to his stomach. Orochimaru's kicks even hurt less than this. It may be due to the weights on his legs but if anyone ever saw his legs when bare they would be amazed. Due to the weights Lee as on his body it added more power to the kick. It was able to send Kabuto into the wall and everyone pales when they see him crumble to the floor passed out all his limbs in random directions like all were broken. All the Genin's eyes pop out except for three Naruto's, Neji's and Tenten's.

The medics come and quickly grab him and take him away to check on was actually too stunned to move since he was so use to sparring with Gai and Neji he forgot how hard his kicks are to others. Dosu was shaking a little since seeing someone slam into a wall 100 feet away from one kick is amazing to say the least. Lee started running around again but since Dosu is from the Sound village he knows Kabuto and the lvl he fights at just shrugs it off since he was playing the fool. He was prepared for when Lee went for an ax kick to the head. He put up the Gauntlet and blocked the leg as it went to his head. The Gauntlet managed to hit right on the weights and caused a loud sound wave to be heard.

Everyone winced from the tone and felt like someone played the nails on the chalkboard sound in their ears. It caused everyone to wince except for the sound ninja who were use to it since they have all sound based attacks as it is. Naruto didn't hear it since he figured out what it did soon as he remembered learning it since he got his doujutsu.

Lee being the one that was the closest seemed to be affected the worst and screamed and grabbed his ears. It shocked everyone and then they all could see the blood coming from his hands and the ears behind them. They got worried Dosu used this time to get behind Lee and swing the gauntlet again and hit him on the back of the neck causing lee to shut up and get knocked out from the metal hitting his neck since the gauntlet was made of chakra metal so it is really strong.

Hayate seeing Lee not being responsive to anything came out and Yelled to the arena so they understood."Due to knock out by Rock Lee of the Leaf Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf is out then by also by knock out by Dosu Kinuta Rock Lee is out of the exams as well. So winner of the seventh round is Dosu Kinuta of the village hidden in the Sound.

Dosu bows and turns to Tsunade before saying." Rock Lee will be okay they will have to repair his eardrum and ear canal is currently ruptured from the sound of his weights hitting my gauntlet. He fights good and actually may have shattered my arm under the Gauntlet from the ax kick. Thank you for the chance to part take in the exams." Everyone is surprised since it seemed like the sound Genin were extremely violent and horrible. Kin glares since Dosu was acting so nice like trying to make her seem like a spy or something to plant seeds of doubt in their hearts.

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head side to side since he knows that at what he trying to do. The Genin and Tsunade look to him when they hear the chuckling sound. They see the shaking of his head and know it means he is lying through his teeth since they know what he was going to do to Kin a week before. They all know that Naruto would not be fooled by such a fake display even if some of them were for a second. The laughing from Naruto causes Dosu to grind his teeth seeing that he was found out in his lie of trying to get Kin in trouble by seeming nicer than he really was.

Naruto then turns to look at the Jonin sensei for Kin's team then stands up and seems to lock eyes with the man and using speed only a few can see does a throat silting motion. Naori was able to see this and looks at the man when she sees his eyes were the same as Orochimaru's from the forest. She does almost a growl and reaches for her sword and has a tight grip on the handle. The Rookie ten see this and know that if Naori is pissed then. This guy is someone they shouldn't really trust or to be ready for anything since he must of made her or naruto mad. They all have some throwing weapons ready just in case.

Hayate sensing the tension wants to get going so he turns on the board and again then pales when he sees the board when it pings. Everyone turns back to the board when it pings and Hinata looks worried and Neji smirks and has a gleam in his eye and was happy that 'fate' was on his side. That looks like he out for blood most people sense he has something darker under his smirk."Will Neji of the Hyuga clan, Hinata of the Hyuga clan and Choji of the Akimichi can all from the Leaf please come down and get ready for your match." Hayate calls out while looking at Neji glare at Hinata as they come down.

Neji is happy and angry he was happy cause this might be the best time to show Hinata that she is worthless heiress and maybe he can kill her. She was reason he was branded with the **Cage bird seal** in the first place since her father was born first. He remembers what the elders said since she is a weak heir they wanted him to killer her so they could have a better heir to the clan. The elders think Hiashi and later Hinata will lead the clan to ruins. They also promised to free Neji of the seal if he does this for them. Since when she is dead he will be the new clan heir.

Hinata is looking at her older cousin with confusion since she doesn't understand his hatred for her and her alone. She is weak in the Hyuga main style called the **Gentle Fist**.That is only because she has a water type like her mother. They have developed a different style that is more flexible and slightly stronger it seems that the main style. It is only use able if you have a water affinity like Hinata and her mother does. She loves Neji it is because of him and Naruto she wants to be strong so that she can free him from his cage.

Choji can see the crazy look in Neji's eyes since they came down to the arena and is nervous. Now Choji is a very gentle soul. He is someone that would rather help people rather than shove a Kunai into anyone's body. He can remember a day he was walking home when he saw a blue butterfly stuck in a web and he helps it free some would let it die since it was nature but not Choji. Just so it could live a full life full of the sunny days ahead of it. Hayate sees the blood lust and realizes if Neji has a no barred match he will do anything to mane or kill Hinata. He decides to make a cramp in the stuck up boys plans. Since Shinigami seemed to also be able to see Neji's plans in his head and had his sword on his lap.

"Listen and listen well, I will only say this once. This round there is NO killing allowed or killing blows. If I see a death blow or anything coming I will end the match and kick that Genin out and send you to the holding cells for trying to kill a ninja in a barred spar." Hayate smiles when he see Neji curse under his breath. He decides that he will start the match.

"Now young lady are you ready to begin."A nod from Hinata shows she is ready."Boys are you ready to fight and have a good NO killing match."Again both nod but Neji mumbles under his breath while staring down his cousin."Of course the main branch gets special treatment as always." what he does not realize is that everyone heard him and frowned at his actions.

Choji sees something he doesn't like in Neji's eyes. It is the Look of murder and decides he needs a smack or two since he seems so focused on Hinata and not taking him seriously and was looking out for blood."Then begin and have a good fight remember no killing." With that yell Hayate jumps a bit back but sticks close cause he sees what Choji saw and is worried he does ANBU signs to the Jonin. Naruto sees this and pulls his buster blade out just in case.

Neji who knows Hinata has never won against her own little sister charges in without activating his **Byakugan** just as he is about to get into range he is smacked away when he hears a voice yell.

" **Forbidden Jutsu: Super Hammer Fist** " A large fist with earth spikes on the knuckles connects with Neji's side and causes him to fly away from Hinata and skids along the ground like a rag doll till Neji corrected himself. Neji is up in seconds and looks even more pissed."Stay out of this you Fat waste of a ninja. You are fated to lose and I will deal with you just wait your turn." Neji had to jump away as Choji. Who if they have ever dealt with a very pissed Akimichi knows what he just did was considered taboo. Choji does handsigns and Shikamaru and Ino gasp since this is really something rare that Choji would get this pissed. Choji yells at Neji using a voice enhancer."I am not fat I am just big and I will crush you. Feel the true power of a Akimichi. **Lost** **Akimichi Style: Iron Boulder Iron Flail**."

Choji seemed to turn into a solid steel looking person then out of his body spikes shoot out. He plants a fist into the ground and tries to hit Neji and starts spinning for a minute after dodging for a bit Neji tries to block with a chakra filled palm. He was able to hit Choji's body and inject his chakra and it send Choji into the wall still in his Iron body he smashed through the wall. It caused a massive amount of dust to come up. As the dust cleared it showed Choji knocked out and half buried under rubble and seemed to be nonresponsive and the blood pouring out of his head was a sign seemed really injured.

Neji smirks then turns away from the boy before being the stuck up kid he is replies."What a loser it took one hit and he is out cold. I told him it was his fate maybe his career is over and he can die a old civilian or maybe he might die from this and save his family from having such a weak heir and being such a disgrace."

This cause Ino who was able to come back and watch the rest of the rounds and Shikamaru to get really pissed off. Ino looked like she was ready to launch herself into his mind before Asuma stopped her and whispered something in her ear and pointed at Naruto.

Neji feels a cold sweat and something causes him and everyone to choke a bit. It was coming from the statue Naruto was sitting on. They turn and look at him with wide eyes. Everyone's a little scared the never seen him this pissed.

His **KI** was through the roof and everyone paled it seemed like a hell hole opened up behind him. They could see a world filled with fire and death. Then a sight is behind him almost made everyone have visions of their death. It was the true Shinigami looking through the window that was behind Naruto. They all could it had eyes on Neji only and it smiled before pointing at him. Then they see his hand grab the window and look to be as he was coming through before the image disappeared. Yet it disappeared into Naruto as if he absorbed the Shinigami.

Naruto's **KI** sudden disappeared as if it wasn't there. Then resumes just sitting there on the statue. The message was very clear to everyone in the arena. It was only this DO NOT FUCK OR TRY TO KILL MY FRIENDS OR WISH THEM DEAD. Orochimaru was actually even more pale than normal since he was actually able to see Shinigami and saw how they looked alike. This cemented everyone's worry that Shinigami now possessed a human and was ready to collect souls. Also it seemed that Neji's was the first on his list.

Neji turns to Hinata who looked serious and had her **Byakugan** activated for what he did to Choji. Neji activates his and is a little shocked at what he saw. She seemed to have more chakra than any of the Hyuga did including her own father who had the most in the Hyuga clan. He notices she slipped into her stance which was not he normal stance.

Neji smiles and is ready to accidentally kill her either by permanently closing her chakra off or a kunai in her blind spot that he didn't know she has eliminated from training with Naruto so much. He rushes over and starts doing palm thrusts at her. Hinata is able to avoid most and strike back but a few minor chakra point get hit causing her to slow down a bit. Neji says in a calm snarl." **Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Wall Palm** ". Neji then throws both his palms out and sends a wall of chakra towards Hinata at a fast pace hoping to knock her off balance so then he can send a chakra hit to her heart and kill her painfully.

Hinata was shocked he was able to do a main branch jutsu and was unable to avoid the wall of chakra in time and was thrown into the wall. With the seals on her body it caused her crack the wall in a spider web. Hinata coughs up some blood since she is bleeding slightly eternally. She sees Neji tearing at her and sees alot of chakra in his hand.

She yells to Hayate who seems close by in case Neji followed up on the bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes. Proctor I forfeit I am bleeding internally. That jutsu Neji is using is a killing jutsu." Neji pretends not to hear her forfeit and keep charging hoping to kill her. Suddenly he is stopped about ten feet from hitting the injured girl. He looks around and sees Gai, Kurenai, Hana Kakashi and the Raikage holding him in a position that won't allow movement. This causes him to snarl and snap at them."This match is not over but I guess the main branch gets all the protection right."

A the Raikage who was holding him in a choke hold smiles before whispering in his ear."Actually we were saving you from a very pissed off Shinigami look forward Genin Hyuga." Neji turns and looks forward only to see a giant blade about half a inch from ramming through his head starting at the seal that was on his forehead. Neji pales considering how close he was to death. Naruto who is holding Hinata up snarls and changes his voice. **"NEJI HYUGA YOU ARE LUCKY THIS HAPPENED! OTHERWISE NOTHING WOULD SAVE YOU FROM ME CLAIMING YOUR SOUL! SHE HAD CLEARLY FORFEITED THE MATCH WHEN YOU WERE TWENTY FEET BACK AND YET YOU CHARGED HOPING TO KILL HER JUST TO BE FREE FROM THE SEAL! DO YOU THINK THE MEMBER OF THE hYUGA COUNCIL WOULD ACTUALLY FOLLOW UP ON THAT PROMISE! I JUST HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD MONTH BREAK CAUSE! I WILL SEE YOU IN THE FINALS AND I CAN'T WAIT CAUSE I WILL DESTROY HERE ON THE MORTAL WORLD THEN IN MY OWN DOMAIN!"**

Hinata in that time was able to heal herself enough to be out of direct danger but not out of the woods yet just enough to settle Naruto down with a hand on his shoulder. Naruto picks her up and just jumping no chakra up to the stands passes her to the girls since they see some Hyuga in the group of healers this time and are worried they might try to do what Neji tried to do. Since he could no finish what he was suppose to do.

Hayate frowns since this was troublesome and goes to Tsunade she whispers in his ear about the outcome and what Naruto had said about the Hyuga council. He then nods and jumps back into the middle of the arena after receiving instructions."Even with his questionable deeds at the end of the match. Neji Hyuga will advance and go to the finals since he won by forfeit and knock out of Hinata and Choji of the leaf.

Though he will be sent to prison for a week due to the assault on a fellow ninja after the finals are over and also will have 6 months of D ranks alone no team in the village everyday with no pay after the finals and his week in prison. There is also the possibility of being a Genin for another year as well before is able to take the exams with no chance of field promotion." This causes everyone to gasp at what the Hokage decided for punishment for this so called accident as Neji put it. Also to cringe since they all know D ranks very well even the other villages have them so they know the pain. Then are shocked by the last part can't take the Chunnin exams for at least for another year or a chance for a field promotion.

Neji is beyond angry and looks ready to kill Tsunade or what she decided as his punishment in front of everyone. Can't advance and stuck on D ranks for six months alone. Then on top of that a week in prison. He just walks out the door and Gai makes a clone and follows him to see if he is okay.

Tsunade looks up and runs over to see if Hinata is okay. She sees she is a little pale and so is Sakura, Matsuri and Ino. Deciding to check it out since Hinata is someone precious to her She asks them when she gets to them."What is wrong girls you seem pale like something is wrong."

Sakura whispers in her ear since she doesn't want Naruto to get really worried."Well when Neji did the vacuum wall he was able to put a small rip in her heart. We can't heal it maybe you or Naruto can since you are both better at this than us." Tsunade activates her special healing jutsu she made just for healing the heart slowly is able to repair the heart fully. After the job is done she returns to the stage and motions it to continue.

Hayate seeing it is okay to continue and activates the board. After a few seconds the ping is heard and he says into his mic." Will Tenten Ikaros of the Leaf and Kin Tsuchi of the Sound and finally Shikamaru of the Nara clan of the leaf come down. Before you say it is too troublesome you can not forfeit till the match starts. Also you have to be in the fight for longer than 5 minutes. Since your mother asked me to do that for you."

Shikamaru curses the conditions set for him and for his mother pressuring the proctor. He sighs and puts his hands behind his head and is about to do a lazy walk to the arena when Hayate comes up and brings him down. This cause the rookie ten and most the people there to laugh since the Nara men's laziness is legendary to say the least and running deep in the Heir that is for sure.

Kin is worried since Naruto broke down everyone's abilities for her since so she knows when to forfeit so she doesn't get hurt to badly. Still she jogs down and gets ready for the match. Tenten simply jumps over the side and is ready in a few seconds. Hayate sees everyone is down there and almost ready to turns to the women and asks."Are you two ladies ready to fight?"

A simple nod from the both of them. He then turns to the Nara who looks to be sleeping standing up."Hey lazy bones you ready for the round to begin." Shikamaru nods and says the catchphrase for the Nara clan."This is so troublesome I just wanna nap or watch clouds." Hayate smiles and knows Shikamaru already has a bunch of plan to win or make it look like he will win and forfeit in style. He puts his hands up then says to them. Begin and have fun, oh Shikamaru if you forfeit I will tell your mom." Then he drops his hand before jumping away. Before the kid could catch him in his shadow jutsu or throw something at him for the threat to tell his mother.


	50. Preliminaries done and a spy saved

Tenten was feeling pissed at the Sound ninja for what her teammate did to Lee. Then she remembers seeing her with Shinigami in the academy yard. Before she joined her team again and saw the kiss on the cheek. Since that Genin possessed by a god scares the shit out of her she won't try to hurt her to badly. So not to make Shinigami more pissed than he is at the moment.

She pulls out a scroll and unseals a about 5 of each Kunai and Shuriken before throwing them towards both the other contestants. She went through some had signs and to say most of the Jonin and Genin are shocked she knows the jutsu." **Shadow Clone: Kunai and Shuriken** " The 5 kunai became 20 and the Shuriken became 60 and all fly towards the other two in a wide enough arc they had to jump up or back to get out of the way showing her status as the Weapons Mistress was well earned so far.

Shikamaru who is a genius in every sense of the word. He is already smarter than his father and maybe the smartest Nara in clan history. Which is well known even if he tries to hid the fact of how smart he is. He jumps back and using his families specialty he was able to slip into the shadows and hids in them safe from danger for now. He made a Shadow clone to make it look like he was still in the arena while he plans. Kin meanwhile was sweating a bit Naruto was able to help little bit and told to beware of shadows when fighting a Nara since that they use them really well and can almost live in them.

Tenten continued to unleash more and more weapons and launching them everywhere. Shikamaru was slowly able to figure a plan when he saw the amount of weapons on the ground and saw he could use them to connect each shadow no matter what the girls do.

Kin was slowly working her way towards the weapon mistress. Just as she is about to get close she hears." **Shadow Style: Black Spider Lily** " from behind her and cursed. Tenten and Kin were frozen where they stood. Shikamaru then comes out a shadow and both girls flinch when they see two Shikamaru's. Or the fact that they focused on each other they forgot about him completely. which you never should do when fighting a Nara clan member.

With his clone holding on to every shadow in the area. He walks in the middle and performs a set of handsigns and in such a lazy tone Omoi smiles seeing the similarities of their clans." This is so troublesome I should forfeit but Ino and Shinigami would have my hide not to mention my mother. Well let's wrap this up with this oh and forfeit before this kills you." **Shadow Style: Neck Binding Technique** ". From his shadow this time two Shadows run along the ground. Only to work their way up the two girls bodies before everyone can see a shadowed hand around the girls throats ready to choke them.

Kin who is really only a genjutsu user felt like she had a real hand choking her and yelled out."Proctor I have to forfeit due me not having the strength, chakra and skills to escape from this jutsu."Shikamaru releases her and she practically runs to the Rookie tens side to avoid her team or Orochimaru since she knows where she is safe. Tenten though was struggling against it and was finally somehow able to move her hands. She was able to throw 2 Kunai to pop the one clone and make Shikamaru to move thus breaking the concentration needed to hold his shadows.

Tenten yells to Shikamaru who looked tiny bit winded."You almost had me but due training with the strongest Taijutsu user in the village and maybe in the elemental nations no offence Raikage-dono. I was able to break your jutsu or move on my own. Now I wanted to save this for the finals but I think you might like this and hopefully you don't die from it. " **Twin Rising Dragon** ". She throws two giant scrolls in the air and most people are amazed how long it is. The two scrolls rise about 30 feet up and lift her to the top and slowly when she is in the air. Everyone can see the storage seals covering the entire scroll and get worried for the lazy Nara.

What most people don't see is the smirk on Shikamaru's face. He crouches and performs a set of hand signs and says." **Forgotten Shadow Style: Dome of Shadows Might** ". Soon as he finishes everyone sees all the shadows in the arena disappear and a solid black dome rises around him like a shell. Tenten who is in a giant smoke cloud doesn't see this and sends thousand upon thousand weapons towards the ground where his chakra signature is.

Soon a cloud of dust picks up and no one can see the results of what happened for a second or two. Tenten falls to the ground and is panting a bit since this takes alot of chakra to unseal everything in her two scrolls and send them only in one direction.

Everyone waits for the cloud of dust and smoke to clear with their breathe stuck in their throat. When it does everyone is amazed at the sight. The dome of Shadows Shikamaru made was still there and there was a wall of weapons all the way around the dome. Not a single weapon broke through the shadow shell.

Tenten in complete shock seeing someone able to not only survive that but also make a dome strong enough for it to stay up from the amount of weapons hitting it. In her shock she didn't notice a shadow was creeping along the floor and connects to the shadows of her scroll then to her. A voice from with in the dome says."Shadow possession complete." Tenten in shock watches with wide eyed as the dome fell and there is a shadow clone again with the shadow user with another clone.

One of the Shikamaru's is holding her the other does a hand sign and says." **Shadow Style: Massive Shadow Clutch Technique** ". Everyone in the room eyes pop out of their heads. When they see a shadow was able to pick up every weapon where the dome was. The weapons then float in the air and move towards Tenten and then make a spiky dome around her. Blocking everyone from seeing her and they can see the weapons getting closer and closer. Tenten realizing she is beaten yells out."Proctor I forfeit I am unable to escape and since that was my best technique I can not win due to such little chakra."

The weapons all fall away from her and to everyone's amazement was sorted and was set up so they were in perfect order to be sealed in the right amount for the seals on the paper. Tenten who was shocked looked at The Nara who beat her maybe hoping for an explanation.

Shikamaru who smiles and comes forward with a hand out and smirks before saying."If I had simply dropped them you would of been a while before the next round. And how I know what was in each seal it is simple really I am able to see my surroundings in the dome. So I was able to see where each weapon was suppose to go."

Everyone heard this and again was amazed how smart this kid was and to see what seal through the dust and shadow where each weapon came from is amazing. Tenten smiles in thanks and quickly seals everything and Hayate comes out after they are done and yells to the crowd. "Due to a double forfeit Tenten Ikaros of the Leaf and Kin Tsuchi of the Sound are both out and Shikamaru of the leaf will be moving on to the finals." Now let's move onto the next round the board will show the next match and final round."

Everyone turns to the boards and watches the final three names appear. Hayate yells up to the 3 remaining Genin."Will Zaku Abumi of the Sound and Yoro Zabu of the waterfall and Kegon Zabu of the waterfall please come down and lets get this going."

Most Genin were surprised that Fu's teammates where twins but then when you look at them you can see their are Identical twins. This caused the twins to pale and no one knew this but if one was hit from an attack the other one would get the same wounds. This was due to a special bond they formed in the womb.

Yet after everyone was ready and down to the arena floor Hayate looked to the three Genin around him and asks them all the same thing."Is everyone ready to begin the final show of the day?" The three Genin nod and get into their respective stances and yet the twins both look towards the genin as if they will get him out first.

Hayate brings his hand up into the air before swiping it down and jumping back."Then begin and show what you can do and have good time. Also this is a round with no killing allowed on the arena floor if the person dies later thats fine." The two Genin from the Waterfall village take off soon as he finished talking. Both seems to be running in a random pattern and trying to confuse Zaku.

Zaku leaped back and put both his arms in front of him and everyone paled when they saw the holes in his palms with what seemed to be metal tubes in them. What kind of person allows that to happen to himself.

Zaku interrupted everyone thinking about it when he yells."Let me show you about the future of Shinobi with this . Everyone can see the chakra building in his palms before his voice rings out." **Decapitating Airwaves** ". This sent a giant pressurized sonic boom towards the two Waterfall Genin.

The two Genin were able to jump out of the way just in time to. For what seemed like the thousandth time that day everyone's eyes seem to pop out of their head. As where the blast hit was destroyed the concrete were it it turned to rubble and continued towards where the Kage where sitting as if it was indestructible wave.

Seeing how the wave wouldn't stop before it hits the kage Naruto jumps up and holds up his palm and to everyone's amazement they say the wave get sucked into his hand showing something beyond understanding. He then turns and bows to the Kage's there. Zaku and Orochimaru are in shock that someone was able absorb that attack it made Orochimaru lick his lips but then wince when he remembers what he did to him. Even Orochimaru know he is out of his league at the moment.

By the time Zaku recovered it was too late to do anything both the Waterfall Genin were able to get a hold of him held his arms behind his back and kunai to his neck."Kegon was the first to talk."Zaku we have you in a no win position."

Yoro being his twin is able to finish his sentence."Surrender and leave with your honor as a Shinobi in tact. While getting to live another day."

Zaku one who wants to become powerful enough to kill anyone in his way. Simply smiles and starts molding his chakra again and yells so everyone can hear his conviction."No I will not lose I will Show that I am the strongest in these exams so take this. " **Extreme** **Decapitating Airwaves** ".

What he didn't realize was that the angles of his hands would cause the airwaves to hit each other. Soon as the airwaves hit each other it cause a massive explosion with them all at the centre of it. This send the twins into the walls and knocked them out and Zaku arms actually exploded from the airwaves hit and destroyed his hands and send him flying towards the statue and Tsunade. Since he was sent forward to fast. She was barely able to dodge the boy missile. Naruto caught the boy before he slammed into the Statue and maybe killing him on contact since he was heading face first. Naruto realizes he was already dead and bows his head.

Hayate when and checked on the two Waterfall Genin and waved the Medics forward and looks to Naruto who was checking out Zaku. After a few seconds He looks and up and shakes his head no. Naruto then closed the boys eyes and unsealed a blanket. To cover the boy so no one has to see the amount of damage done to him from the jutsu.

Hayate bows his head in a silent prayer for the dead boy even if from a future invading village. He turns to the Genin who some are pale some are crying for the dead boy even if he was a demented and rapist a death so young is a waste of life." Due the death of Zaku Abumi and the knock out of both Yoro and Kegon Zabu of the waterfall. I will say this is a round where no one advances. Now that the preliminaries are done can I please have the winners of each round come down here."

Naruto, Fu, Naori, Yugito, Gaara, Neji, Dosu, Kankuro and Shikamaru all come forward and stand in front of the kage's and the Jonin gathered there all but one seem proud of the Genin except for Neji since he was the only one who seemed like he was above the Hokage. Anko comes forward with a box in her hand. Before she could talk Tsunade steps forward and starts a small speech.

"I want to say congratulations to the nine Genin that are standing here. This goes to show you are the best of this years Genin in this exam for the most part. Now before we get to the next part I want to tell you. That you will have a month before the third part of the exams. This is so that you will be able to grow stronger and train. Now I bet most of you are wondering about why take a month. Well we have to be able to send word to the villages themselves and to the Lord's of the lands participating or the Diamyo's. This is a show that will be broadcasted to every village so even if they can't actually come to the exams people will see how you act and how strong the Villages are. Now Anko has nine numbers in a box and everyone will pick a number. You will find out more after you get your number."

Anko still looking like a grim reaper comes forward with the box and says to them."I will be coming to each of you and you will pick a paper out of it. You can not look at the paper. After everyone here has their number Ibiki the Sadist will come and collect them from you after that I will tell you the results."

She was interrupted by Shikamaru Nara."I am guessing this third exams is like a tournament and is one on one." Anko chuckles and replies to the Nara."Of course a Nara would figure it out that fast. But that changes nothing."

She walks up to each of the Genin and they Pick a paper and Ibiki follows up after she gets to the ninth person and takes the paper back. He writes the positions on the clipboard when he is finished he stands in front of everyone again and shows the tournament set up. Three Genin pale and Shikamaru moans about fighting a girl.

 _"Shinigami vs Neji Hyuga"  
_ _"Shikamaru Nara vs Fu"  
_ _"Kankuro Tottori vs Yugito Nii"  
_ _"Gaara Tottori vs Sasuke Uchiha"  
_ _"Dosu Kinuta has a Bi first round"_

Everyone's a little worried Since Neji is fighting Naruto since he did try to kill two of his precious people one is a future wife. Neji being the stuck up ass he was scoffs and smiles thinking it was a fluke he won before. Neji thinks he is fated to win and that the Daimyo will tell Tsunade to promote him anyways. He turns to Naruto and says in a arrogant tone."You should just quit I am fated to win these exams I may not be able to get promoted. I will still show that Fate has declared me the best Genin. You are nothing but a speck in my way so forfeit now and save yourself the future pain."

Tsunade and few others are shocked he would talk like that considering what he has done so far today and this wasn't even at full ignore him completely and just stares at Tsunade who has to recover and says to the other Genin."Well anyways everyone we all can leave this place and get started on your training now and hope you are able to get stronger. Shinigami I will be revealing your Vessels identity at the finals as a warning since that be the only way to advance I hope you understand".

Naruto nods under the mask. since he had expected this Tsunade smiles and says to the Genin."Now everyone get the hell out of here and hope you will be able to put on a good show in a month."Tsunade dismisses everyone in a simple fashion since she and the Raikage have some more details to handle before they go in front of the council.

Naruto jumps towards Kin as her sensei is reaching for her to take her away."Sorry Sound Sensei I have to borrow your Genin. This is a order from the Hokage offering Asylum to Kin Tsuchi. She is also under my protection also all of the major clans protections. So unless you want to fight Konoha for one genin I suggest you back away. I hope you step away from her and go train your other genin Dosu he needs it if he wants to survive the finals". With that Naruto picks up Kin bridal style and disappears using pure speed only.

Orochimaru is cursing since his plans and forces wouldn't be able to invade sooner so maybe he has a chance to kill this Shinigami possessed boy. Yet without his sword or the Curse seal being able to affect him it be harder. He grabs Dosu and head to the morgue to pick up Zaku since he still needs the body for the invasion. Also he wanted to see Kabuto but when he went to see him the boy was gone and couldn't feel his chakra anywhere in the area. This made him furious since Kabuto never abandoned him before and always reported in soon as he could.

The rest of the Rookie 10 all come back to the house at once using the **Thunder God**. The Rookies all head in side and decide to wait for the sensei's come back from the tower and watching the videos since it is part of the valuation of becoming Chunnin. Also they were showing all the council the videos of the exam well the fights nothing else.

A clone of Naruto comes down the stairs and whispers into Naruto's ear. He nods to the clone and it dispels."Naori being curious decides to ask what's going on."Naruto you are being secretive what is going?Also please take the mask off it is slightly creepy almost as bad as Orochimaru?"

Naruto turns and takes the mask off considering the last comment."Well when Kabuto was on his way to the match I saw him grab his neck and rub it like a seal flared up a bit. So after when he was in the medic bay. I snuck in a clone in and snuck him back here and kept him asleep as i looked over him for seals and maybe a curse mark as well. What I found was that he has a **L** **oyalty** **seal** and a few others all keyed into Orochimaru. I destroyed them and set up some fake ones so it looks like he still had them. When he woke up he has no memory of the last 15 years of his life so. I have been helping him out and showing him all the memories he had under the seal. I may be immune to certain things and what Orochimaru made him do as his slave is something even. I didn't think someone had the guts to do someone else.

So I am going to hid him here for now. He also had every single detail of the invasion in his mind and actually when he was here just before a removed the seal a new order was implanted into his head. To kidnap any of the Rookie ten while killing men if able to. But since I removed the seal and restored his memory. He wants to go to the I&T division and surrender any and all information about Orochimaru also I now know where to find Kin's sisters. So during the month off I am going to Get Karin and during the Invasion I will get Tayuya. She is one of Orochimaru's main bodyguards but seeing Kin and Karin might help her choose to stay and abandon him since they are safe and sound and way from him. Since they both were forced to join Orochimaru."

Everyone is shocked to say the least since he thought of this and is willing to help a spy and 2 slaves of Orochimaru. Finding out 2 of them are family helps them accept the fact. Of what he wants to do and are willing to help them since only 2 of the others are in the finals.

Naori walks up to Shino and bows to him since she couldn't before."Shino I am sorry about destroying a hive I shouldn't of got so into the fight. I will say you are stronger than anyone would expect I just hope you will forgive me."

Shino who still wears the sunglasses out of habit now. Puts a hand on her shoulder before making her stand at her full height and replying to her."Naori Uchiha that was a good fight and to be honest you showed me what exactly I still need to work on plus before that fight I never fought with weapons besides against clones so that was a great learning experience. So Thank you and let's put that behind us. A suggestion though if you are fighting a ally please don't stab them with a flaming sword using your blaze style." Naori only nods and they all enjoy the time together since everyone will be training hard after this.

Since they have an invasion to get ready for. They all start planning out about what could happen. What the best situations and teams for dealing with everything. Then If that fails they will prepare for the worst. Also they have to worry about a snake getting things he needs or wants. Like Kin and Naori. Kin because she has some of the details of the invasion and Naori for her sharingan. Since he doesn't know about her **EMS**. She will be able to surprise her if it comes down to it.

She also has the grass cutter now so his best weapon is gone. Yet that does not mean he is not a one trick pony. This is a man that is just as smart as most Nara and cunning and slippery as a snake. THey all agree the next month they will spend in the Dojo and since they know none of them can beat Naruto they need to be stronger this is the best way. They yet to find out Naruto has been sending clones down their to practice his seal making and making new jutsu. Even when there is no one in there.


	51. RescueKidnap of Karin Uzumaki

Naruto walks up to a room in the upstairs of the house. Where Kabuto was waiting for him to come after his clone whent to get the original Naruto. Soon as he comes in the room Kabuto sits up and bows his head like a servant does. Naruto waved him off and motions for him to relax be sighing and looking into Kabuto's black with a silvery touched eyes.

Naruto sighs and then takes a breath before explaining."Kabuto this is honestly a bad situation me and you are in. I know you gave information up about the Snake Pedo but your crimes towards leaf ninja are serious and horrendous. Yes I know you were under a seal that actually might be a saving point for you. I will try to help you as best as I can. I can not promise anything when we go to T&I department but I will explain to Ibiki and Anko they might only make Inochi explore your mind since you been through enough hell. Now lets go I will try to get you under my clans protection as well for after the invasion."

Kabuto was only able to nod and let him be taken their in a flash. When they landed their Kabuto was sick from being disoriented since he never has traveled at such speeds before. After a few minutes of puking and recovering Naruto walks into the T&I with a shaky Kabuto who is still disoriented from the **Thunder God**. To both their surprise Inochi was behind door like they expected this or at least Inochi did.

Kabuto looks to Naruto with eyebrows raised Inochi was able to ask a silent question as Naruto looks as cofused."Ibiki and Anko are going over the videos still and sorting some bets from the preliminary rounds. Now why have you brought him unless he has some more details of the invasion or is a traitor why?" Inochi asked with a very curious tone.

Naruto smiles while Kabuto was shocked they knew of the invasion plans already which were a well guarded secret or so they thought. Naruto was the first to talk."Inochi Yamanaka I have brought in Kabuto Yakushi in to revel plans about the invasion. He has even more details for the invasion since he is Orochimaru's right hand man and personal medic. Also I found that this was a forced position and that Orochimaru had several seals placed on Kabuto. Due to the seals none of his crimes are his fault so do not judge him harshly for them. He is under my clans protection he is only here to give details and then return to Orochimaru. He is to return so that Orochimaru doesn't speed up his plans of the invasion. This is my official report of what I found out and what he told me as well."Naruto then tosses him a scroll of what Kabuto already told him.

Inochi was surprised by this but understood why he was to be let go. This Kabuto was a forced spy. He nods and brings Kabuto in a different room to find out everything and compare it to the scroll Naruto had given him.

Naruto flashed back to the compound just as everyone of the sensei and the Hokage showed up. He smiles at the girls well that is till Kurenai, Hana and Anko all come over and smack his head."Anko yells at him while grabbing his clothes and giving him shakes."WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? JUMPING AND INTERFERING IN NOT ONE BUT TWO FIGHTS! YOU COULD BEEN HURT OR WORSE KILLED!" Naruto smiles and rubs his neck."Well with Karui I did that as a political move actually with Neji I did that because he was planning to explode her heart if he was able to hit her." Seeing everyone confused he sighs.

"What would of the Raikage done to Kankuro if Karui would of died in a no killing round? He very well could of taken legal and repercussion actions against Suna especially since Kankuro is the son of the Kazekage. Saving Karui shows that the leaf village will protect potential allies even if not cemented in stone yet. Showing that no matter what allies are allies and we will protect them even the cost of our own lives." Also Neji threatened my precious people and almost killed Choji while trying to kill Hinata after the round was over I won't let my precious people die."

Anko and Tsunade smile at that seeing him go the distance for his precious people and also stop a incident that could cause a international problem. They were interrupted in their thinking when Naruto specks up again.

"Also I may of gotten involved in a date with Yugito and Killer Bee also the sister of the Raikage. Since Matsuri and Yugito had a shopping day planned I said I would take them out after shopping and maybe a private date later if there is time."

This caused all the girls and even the guys to launch their eyebrows into their hair lines in surprise. Tsunade was surprised that he was able to get them to agree to that and stammers out."You were able to get a date with both the Kumo Jinchuriki. How is that even possible I didn't even see you talk to them during the exams. tHough after the arena clean up Killer Bee seemed to stare at you for the rest of the rounds with a sense of pride and awe."

Naruto smiles his foxy smile that causes all the girls to blush."Well it was right after Matsuri had her match and I quickly had a conversation with them as they were cleaning the arena. Matsuri and Yugito have their shopping days planned like I said. I was able to figure out the days since I remembered her work schedule with you and her small shifts at the hospital. I gave them list of those days and they will contact us when they get a chance. Besides I know about your talks with Raikage-dono about a political marriage between me and Yugito so this is a good chance before those plans are found out. Without her actually knowing about those plans and being forced into a marriage. A chance for making the feelings true so then this wouldn't be a loveless marriage."

Tsunade was surprised by this but was happy he was able to see her side and was willing to give it a chance before hand and not force the girl. Naruto turns to Tsunade and whispers in her ear. Her eyes widen and look at him before nodding her promission. Everyone was a bit curious but since it was private and the Rookie 10 know what he wants to do he had gotten promission. Naruto leaves quickly but stops beside Matsuri who was still looking down at how she performed in the exams.

He quickly pulls her into a hug and whispers."Matsuri I am very proud of you. I know you are not a fighter but you did today shows how far you are willing to go for your friends and allies to protect them. Remember that and keep it close to you heart. It will help you keep you and them safe. I have to go but will back at most in two weeks."

He turns to rest of them before making clones and giving everyone a hug then announces to the sensei and parents who all look confused."I am going on a retrieval mission for Karin Uzumaki. She is near the Demon Islands and at a base of Orochimaru's which is a prison island for future experiments. I should only be gone for a week or two at the most since Kabuto showed me where the base is and the best way to get there but finding them might be hard since they are in a ocean where there are thousands of islands but he doesn't know I can fly. Before any of you wanna come along I wanna say this to you all. I need to do this alone It is a Uzumaki matter. I know a few of you think you should come this is a kidnap/save mission. The will be done faster if kept to smaller group the better besides the snake is nearby so need a few people here to keep appearances up. I am sorry I am leaving right away tomorrow morning so lets spend this time together before everyone gets back to training and getting ready for this finals and what comes with it."

Everyone was able to nod at this and the guys all left to do their own thing and return to their clans homes beside Zabuza and Kakashi since they live here. All the girls beside Tsunade stay since she has to do some final meetings with the Raikage before the council decides to meet and try and fuck it all up. Everyone retires for the night and since Naruto hadn't spent time with a few of the girls for the last few days the girls decide they get his bed tonight to cuddle and snuggle. Isaribi, Haku, Anko, Hana, Kurenai and Tsume all joined him that night for visiting and cuddling their favorite blonde. Nothing dirty just all claiming a part of him to hold or sleep on enjoying the heat he gave off and the safe feeling.

Everyone got up early and went to the gates to see their Boyfriend/Fiance off and to wish him luck on finding his family and whatever else he has to do. After a few minutes of goodbyes and kisses to each one. Before flashing away towards his farthest marker. Which was at the hotel in the town where they found Tsunade and Shizune. Which was right near the borders of the Fire Country.

He then grabs on his special Kunai and throws it in the direction of the Demon Islands hoping it landed near the shore and not in the water since it might cause him to sink into the depths. When he felt the Kunai hit the ground he teleports there and realizes he was beside a building that was half caved in and notices Isaribi's original guitar there half buried under some rubble and yet not looking damaged. Digging it out he notices it is still in decent condition for being under a half broken building. He quickly seals it up in one of his storage tattoo's on his arm. So she will have something from her past even if it was from a darker time in her life that guitar was the bright point in her life.

He pulls out the map Kabuto gave him and it showed him where Orochimaru's 2 lab/hideouts here in the Demon Island country. One was where a crazy man who did experiments for Orochimaru was even if he was abandoned by the Snake Sannin. The other was where Karin was stationed for this month.

The man from what Kabuto told him was the one responsible for Isaribi's transformation well the research behind it that is for sure. The man was trying to make a new race of people that could live in water and be the next group of warriors in Orochimaru's plans but since most experiments are failing horribly and most were dying before the transformation was fully done. Orochimaru actually scraped the project but never told the man incase something good came out of the project he could pretend he was still supporting it.

Naruto first wants to destroy the base where the man was for what he did to Isaribi and to protect anyone else from dying and being Kidnapped from him. Dawning the Shinigami mask he is ready to go and brings out his partial transformation so a pair of 30 foot scaled wings come out of his back that look of dragons of old times according to Kazue.

Giving one giant hard flap he was sent almost a kilometer into the sky making him look like a really big bird to anyone on the ground this saves him from anyone identifying him as well. He makes it to the island where Isaribi was tortured and experimented on and decides to destroy the base in seconds and not waste any time since it was a stain on the world. This was a matter of settling a score and for what the man and Orochimaru did to Isaribi. This man was responsible for causing Isaribi to be in pain and treated like a demon he will die for that.

If anyone was around the island they would see a bird with a dark purple almost black ball in front of its face. Naruto's voice is heard as he yelled." **Tailed** **Beast Bomb** " The purple chakra is made from eighty percent dark beast chakra and twenty percent of the good beast chakra. Naruto finishes making the giant ball. Then he manages to swallow the giant ball. He then sends it to the base like a giant lazerbeam. The blast looked like a nuke went off after the flash of white. The heat and air waves from the explosion was so great it almost caused Naruto to be pushed back in the air he almost fell out of the sky but was able to correct himself before anything bad happened.

When he is able to look at the base after the explosion he paled and bowed his head in prayer for the man. He may of been a freak and a madman but still was a human and all the experiments were forced and now they are all dead and erased from the earth. There was a hole in the ocean for a second before slowly refilling and causing a giant pillar of steam to be seen. The steam was caused from the molten rocks cooling from the water causing it to evaporate and form rocks making a perfect circle in water.

Satisfied that the base was gone for good he turns to the direction of the other base and can see it on the horizon far enough it wouldn't be in danger and just enough they could see the explosion and the steam after it was over. This was meant so Orochimaru was told that one of his bases was gone from the face of the earth.

Naruto rises in the air higher and heads towards the base where Karin was at the moment. Making sure to stay in the cloud bank so not to be detected by normal sensors anyways. After a few minutes of leisure flying to the base he is amazed to see that it actually was a prison island on how it looked. The entire Island was cover in trees and was 3 times bigger than the one he did destroy.

He is able to see that most of the guards on the island are looking to the island and yet a red haired girl that was on the giant tower of the island was looking up towards where he was as if she knew where he was. Naruto decides to wait and see what she will do. He notices she flinches when he locks eyes with him as if she felt the dark chakra of being a tailed beast with a human soul. He remembers what Kabuto said about her.

 _ **Flashback The Day Before**_

"Naruto-san listen if you are going to get Karin you will never be able to sneak up on her even with your chakra fully suppressed. She will know about you about 3 kilometers from where ever she is."Kabuto says with a little smile.

Naruto was a little confused since he can do that to anyone but that was thanks to the nature chakra in him. "How is that possible no one can have that good of a sensory ability? Even with me being a Tailed beast with a human soul my sensor is not that great well not without sage/nature chakra."

Kabuto once again smiles at his new friend and savor from being a slave and a world horrible."She is an Uzumaki with the Chakra sensing and with the Vampire kiss ablity of the Uzumaki so when someone bites her she can heal their wounds no matter how bad they are. We found out if a sensor bit her they leave some of their talent in her adding to her Uzumaki sensing making the range longer. Orochimaru never discovered if she had the chains Kushina Uzumaki was famous for but I suspect she does and has hidden the ability even from him. She was never meant to be a battle user for Orochimaru only a warden."

Naruto finally understood the Vampire kiss ablity played a big role in her sensory ablity Since every time a Sensor bite her she would gain more and more distance and it would be able to make her see the chakra if she focused on it and whatever chakra that was coming her way. He nods and then Kabuto finishes explains about the two bases in the area and the defenses so he will be able to do this quick and fast. Without catching attention or Orochimaru knowing anything till it is too late.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Naruto smiles down at his cousin and flies a little higher just enough to be out of sight till dark. He is thinking of ways to be able to show he is a true Uzumaki. Naruto smiles as he remembers he can transfer memories to her thanks to her Vampire Kiss. He looks to the base he destroyed and still sees the steam coming up like a live volcano.

After a couple of hours in the sky just flying around enjoying the air and freedom flying can only give which is impossible now without machines for the most part there is three people that are from Iwa who can but that is due to a bloodline.

He start to see that it is getting darker as the sun goes down. He feels the air is getting a little colder since there is no sun to heat his body up or his giant dragon wings. He solves the issue by running fire chakra though his body. Most people can't do this but in a semi tailed beast state he can since he is using demon chakra and with perfect chakra control. Naruto breaks through the clouds and can see Karin hasn't moved from her spot all day. She had wrapped her arms around her. Since it is getting little colder as the night goes on and hasn't gone to get a sweater.

Naruto notices a sign beside her on the ground so he could read it.

 _Who are you and why are you here?_

Naruto smiles and is able to make a scroll appear of a seal and has planned for this and tied it to a mini parachute made of cloth and drops it to her explaining everything to her. Naruto can see her grab and prick a finger so the blood seal on it open showing she has a good understanding of seals and is a true Uzumaki since it is a Uzumaki blood seal. After a few seconds of reading the note he wrote for her she turns to him again and nods to her knowing full well she can see it.

Naruto comes down and he lands soon as he does his wings slide back into his back and he takes of the mask reverting to his normal looks. Soon as he was on the ground and Karin was able to see him up close she saw the highlights of the Uzumaki blood red hair in his yellow he had from his father. Karin can feel his Uzumaki amount of chakra and gives him a look over yet feels the extra coils in his body.

She has to blush due to the body he has since to most women it is like a god's body on earth. She remembers his offered to bit him and see his memories showing he has a understanding of her Vampire Kiss ablity which is a guarded secret of Uzumaki expect for Kabuto and Orochimaru. She walks up to him and looks into his icy blue eyes and flinches they are so peaceful and yet has fire and pain behind them showing a similar path as she had. A pain she never has seen before in anyone's eyes except her own.

Naruto raises his wrist so she can bite and absorb the memories. He doesn't even flinch when he feels her teeth break his skin and the flash of memories begins in both their eyes. After a few minutes Karin breaks away and looks at him with a sense of horror and pity and love with a hint of lust.

Horror and pity for what he has suffered from his own village ever since he was a baby like he was a demon that destroyed the village. Love for the fact he is willing to protect his precious people even her little sister and the lust is from watching the scenes of love with his mates and fiances in their most private moments even seeing his stamina used beyond normal human limits with the use of Shadow clones. Karin backs away from Naruto with a deep red blush on her face while her legs slightly clamp together to hid her wetness from watching the scenes.

She is just about to bow to him and pledge herself but Naruto stops her."Karin Uzumaki daughter of the Branch house. I release you of the branch family you are to find love and start your own family if you wish for that. There will be no more branch family in the Uzumaki clan. If you want you can join my family instead of finding one your own. If you want to do that I promise to cherish and love you no harm will ever come to you again. Also I am getting rid of the scars of your past. **"Curaga"**. Karin looks down and sees all the bite marks on her body disappear as if they never existed in the first place. She has tried with medical jutsu before and nothing seemed to work but yet that one word and it all went away like she never used the Vampire Kiss before.

Karin is amazed that Naruto would be willing to go so far for her. She smiles and nods before hugging him with everything she has. Since she has been the warden of the prison for so long she hasn't trained like most shinobi could or should. Yet she was actually able to squeeze him tight enough his ribs cracked from her hug. Since most of the people here are only small time criminals and bandits nothing special.

Yet she knows that there are quite a few innocents in the prison some of which she has helped escape from the prison and get back to their families since she hates this place and working fo the Snake Sannin. Yet she feels like her heart was hardening on her and she was becoming like the other Sound ninja on the prison island or under Orochimaru's command as Otukage.

Naruto smiles at her and makes a few clones that simply disappear and soon the Sound ninja all start dying in the night most without a sound being heard. Karin was able to pick this since she could feel all the chakra signatures disappear. She fell to her knees and was crying Naruto picks her up and holds her close as she cried for the lost souls.

She only turns and cries into his chest. While she does that he teleports to the Kunai he left at the destroyed home of Isaribi. Naruto decides to let her cry since she has been alone and away from her sisters for so long."Karin I promise Kin and me and all the others will love you and cherish you and protect you. You are part of the family and always will be nothing will ever change that. I will get you other sister back as well. I swear on my Name as Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki." Naruto whispers in her ear and she nods and is mumbling "Thank you." Over and over again between each sob as she cries in his chest. This continued all night till she finally fell asleep in his arms.


	52. A kage?

Naruto is cursing the sun as he is waking up laying against the tree. As he tries to move he feels a weigh on his chest and it was wrapped around his body and had a tight hold. He looks down and see Karin squeezing him and using him as a pillow and was in a deep peaceful sleep. The day before comes to his mind and he remembers the events that passed. Just as he is about to move Karin seems to feel that in her sleep and tightens her grip and mumbles."No no please do not leave me I need you here I don't wanna be alone."

Sighing Naruto slumps back against the tree he was against and starts running his hand through her blood red hair like a comb. She starts purring as she can feel it in her sleep as if she was dreaming that. Naruto smiles and looks to the sky in the tree canopy above him. Waiting for her to wake up and then they can move on back to the leaf Or maybe go to Uzushiogakure that is nearby or somewhere in the ocean.

 **Three Hours Later**

Karin Uzumaki was finally coming out her dreams. She had a dream a man that stood over a foot taller than her. This man was her younger cousin and yet has almost ten thousand more chakra than Orochimaru does when fully healthy. His chakra was chaotic and yet so peaceful it scared her and then at the same time felt peaceful to her. She remembers all the memories and how he suffered as a child an thinks how it is a dream since no one could suffer in such a way.

That is till she feels her arms around something that is slightly moving as if taking deep breaths. Looking up she sees his face looking up and realizes it was not a dream and that he was there for her and cared for her already. She notices he is staring up and the leaves above them seeming asleep as well. She finally see the whiskers marks and reaches up and rubs them getting a rumble/purr out of him.

Naruto feels her hands rub the hands rub his whisker marks and can't control the rumble/ purr that comes from his chest since that was sensitive to him. He looks down at Karin who seems to developed hearts in his eyes at hearing and feeling his rumbles. He smiles and lets her continue the petting as long as she wanted since he was also enjoying the feeling.

Finally after a few minutes Naruto smiles at her and backs up his head since he had something to ask her. "I am guessing by the way you loved my whisker marks you wanna come back and live with me and the family. I will rescue Tayuya soon she is the last of our known family. She will be free from him I promise but I was wondering would you wanna go back to Uzushiogakure before heading to Konoha."

Karin was actually surprised Naruto would want to go there it was totally destroyed and was covered in the body and skeletons of the dead."Naru-Kun why would you wanna go there it was destroyed in the second ninja war. There will be nothing left there for us to find. Well unless you count the bones of the dead."

Naruto smiles down at her and rubs her cheek."Karin-chan I understand that but I have something tugging me in the back of mind to go there. I feel like I will find something that there is for me personally there. Like something is missing from me and it is there for me to find."

To say Karin was a little surprised by what Naruto said about there was something there for him to do. She has been there and there was nothing but broken building and skeletons from the fight and the mini war that hit the village. Yet she never felt the need to go there yet her cousin who is royal line feels something there. It must be important if he can feel it maybe due to his royal line blood is the reason why. She gathers her mind trying to remember how to get in since she was little when she went with her family her mother was pregnant with Kin at the time.

Naruto is able to see the thinking face he gets and knows they are family just from that. "Karin I know what to do when we get there I just have no idea where it is since I have never been there before unlike you and your sister and mother." Karin is surprised he knows the way and he didn't go there before getting her. Was she really that important to her that he would get her first.

Naruto smiles before standing up since she moved off him in her surprise when she was petting his cheek and hearing the rumbling. He reaches down and extends his hand down to help her up and clean off the dust and dirt from sleeping on the ground. Soon as Karin's hand was in his they both felt a slight shock from the contact. Puzzled they put it away in their minds that is for something for later.

Karin figures out where they are from memorizing the maps of the nations in the prison office and knows where to go from there. She points towards the west from where the prison was and Naruto pulls out a map she points on it where it was almost directly in the middle of a triangle of Nations which is amazing to him. The Wave, Kumo and the Leaf it was center of them yet seemed closer to the leaf since it was built that way since the Uzumaki's and Senju's were allies and also brother clans. Since they were from the same ancestor.

They see they are about 2 days of water walking to get there from this point. Karin decides to ask."Naruto how are we going to get there we are far enough away we won't be able to just walk there since it is so far it take two days of pure water walking I can't do two days of water walking without rest. Yet I do not have money or anything to buy a boat or even rent one. How are we going to get there even with your reserves we won't be able to?" She was interrupted in her talking when Naruto sprouts wings from his back like he had yesterday when he came down from the sky and was amazed they were almost twice the size.

Naruto is all smiles seeing the look of awe from the Karin at the sight of the wings from his back since they are well over thirty feet long. the scales look so real and she can see the membrane of the wings and Naruto picks her up bridal style and with one giant flap they are in the sky. Kari holds around Naruto's neck tightly since she has never flown before. She adjusts her glasses and looks down and is getting sick from what she saw. Which she regretted the second she did. She found out she is terrified of heights. Yet the sights were amazing she could see distances never thought possible and since her eyesight even without glasses is 20/20 she uses them to see less threatening to people.

She can feel the wind from the traveling speed. She feels something adjust her in a second she is sitting on his back. Looking behind them she can see a single tail appear as if it helps them balance while flying.

She looks in front of her and gasps Naruto has changed he is looking like something out of a dream his entire body is covered in multi colored scales ranging from red, green, blue, white, gold, silver, brass and finally bronze. His neck was split into 8 different heads each a different color of his scaled body. Each head seemed to move independent and yet seemed linked as if they thought as one. The gold headed one looks back towards her and she can see his icy blue eyes.

A voice in her head causes her to jump till she realizes that it's Naruto projecting his voice in her head." _Karin do not worry it is only me Naruto. I was the Jinchuriki of the nine tails before we became mates and she gave me all her power since. I was already strong enough and had as much chakra as the six tails in terms of power. I now have 15 tails worth of power and have become my own tailed beast with a human soul. Now this is my form I have 8 heads and 6 wings and one tail. It is a different way shown to be a tailed beast I guess but I think it is part of being human."_

To say the least Karin was surprised and yet it explains why he had so much chakra it seemed endless even like he was made of chakra almost. Yet when she looked at him he seemed to have more than one chakra coil there was the blue, and red from being a Jinchuriki and human and yet it didn't explain the green, and gold with specks of black and white one as well.

Karin has to ask him since she could see more than one coil."Naruto I see that you have 4 chakra coils how is that even possible. I just don't recognize the green and gold ones with black and white in it."

Naruto's voice rumbles in her head like he is chuckling at her observations." _Hehe well I am somehow able to generate my own nature chakra and the golden one is something not of the world like we know it. Actually most people do not know this but Kurama Uzumaki was actually Shinigami in human form. Yet of royal Uzumaki blood which is the mother of Kushina Uzumaki my mother. That golden color is called Mana or magic which is equal or stronger than chakra. My mother never had the mana since Kurama had locked those powers but they both realized I would need them in the future."_

Karin is amazed that the royal line is actually a blood line from the Shinigami it self well the last three generations including Kurama/Shingami herself. Noticing the landmass in the horizon she yells and points to it Naruto uses one his dragon heads to see where she is pointing. He adjusts the course and was able to fly right over the barrier and one of his heads bites his front leg so some blood was spilt on the barrier and soon as drops he is flying down and was able to get in the barrier before it is able to get back up.

He says to her in a slightly worried tone." _Karin I have never used this transformation so I really do not know how to land when I get close enough to something jump down. I will have to figure out how I am landing. I feel like I am going to be a little sore after this."_

Karin only nods at this and sees a broken building coming near and he tilt so his back is close to it so she jump and grab on to a broken section using chakra. Soon as she was able to grab a section that was broken she ran the chakra needed to walk down the wall. She turns and flinches when she sees Naruto landing and slams into a different building completely collapsing it on his body covering his giant frame. Karin runs over when she notices the transformation drop. The rubble collapses again and Naruto seemed to be buried under the rubble. As she comes close Naruto rises from the ground in front of the rubble rubbing his arms and legs from the building hitting him on the second time it fell on him.

Getting close to him she gives him a punch to the back of his head and flinches when he seems unfazed by the hit yet her hand felt like it hit steel. He just rubs the back of his head and does his signature smile. Karin feels a little weak seeing it since it seems to melt her at her core like she wanted to see that everyday. Naruto looks around and she does to and see the bodies and ninja tools scattered all around them forgotten to time. There was even kids and babies skeletons everywhere. Karin is suddenly choking when Naruto unleashed his **KI** this was the strongest she has ever felt. She grabs his hand and the pressure disappears as if her touch calmed him down in seconds as if nothing happened.

Naruto rubs his eyes and then she hears a Poof behind her and turns and is in shock at the sight behind them. There was thousands of Naruto's. The clones all disappear as if they have a mission. Few minutes later they hear a rumble like the earth opened up nearby. They both walk over and see that a few Naruto clones had made a giant grave and the rest of them where dumping the bones in there.

Karin could see that it just wasn't the Uzumaki's it was the Kumo, Kiri and Iwa Shinobi that had died here as well. After every single piece of bone was in the grave a few of clones sealed the grave then pop like the rest of the clones now that their job was done. Naruto steps away from Karin and walks up and Yells." **Wood Style: Tree Of The Grave** " Suddenly a deep rumble was heard and a single tree grows over the grave and reaches into the sky and It is a solid white tree with Black Leaves with what seemed red veins in the leaves almost like blood. Naruto walks up and with one of his special Kunai since that is the only kind he uses now. Carves into the Tree with a teared filled eyes.

 _"Here lies the bodies Of Uzumaki's"  
"With the bodies of their Enemies"  
"May they find Peace in the afterlife"  
They died together now find Peace together"_

Naruto then Carves the Uzumaki swirl. Along the Symbols of Kumo Kiri and Iwa under the the inscription. The villages symbols were all beside each other like they were equals. He steps back and bows to the grave and Karin does the same. She turns to Naruto and has a puzzled look.

Naruto understands the question and decided to explain it."I carved that in hopes that all the souls still here are able to move on now. They fought and died together as one and together. They may of been enemies and hated each other but they also respected each other for their strengths. Maybe being buried together they will find the peace they never got to know living."

Karin smiles and nods in understanding before kissing him on the cheek being proud of him for doing what he did and hopes the souls do to. She feels something get wrapped around her head and feels a headband. She looks into a puddle near her feet and sees it is a Uzumaki headband in good condition with her name on it under the symbol like the others there. She looks to Naruto and sees one as well wrapped around his neck. He is holding three more all in his hand. Curious she grabs one and is shocked it has Kin's name on it. Naruto shows her Tayuya's and then the last one he doesn't know it is Nagato.

Naruto says to her with a choked sound in his voice."A clone found these in a building and saw it the was the register office for Uzumaki's and they were there collecting dust. As if they where here for long time waiting for us. I don't know who this Nagato is but I will find them and give it to them as is their right to have."

Karin was surprised that the Uzumaki's register worked and yet none of the four people were here when the machine made them and even knew their names. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she sees Naruto's head snap towards the tower. That seemed to be the only thing in decent shape with only scorch burns as if from fire jutsu as if nothing could destroy it.

Naruto walks over to the building Karin stuck close to him since the place was quiet almost too quiet. Naruto was feeling each step was getting harder and harder as if the gravity was getting heavier. He activates his **Heaven's Law** and was surprised when he saw that under each inch of the ground was gravity seals. He quickly releases all the ones he has on his body since it would lessen the amount on him and motions for Karin to stay there since she might not survive the seals. He summons a few clones to stay with her so she doesn't panic or feels alone since she has always been alone.

After a few minutes of walking carefully getting use to the levels as the seals work against him. He is glad he has been training on such high gravity since he was little. He finally makes it to the doorway and sees that the doors are closed and locked with a **blood seal** and **chakra absorbing seal**. Naruto pulls out a Kunai and cuts his hand and presses his hand to the door and sends about 5 tails worth of chakra to the door. With in seconds the gravity seals and the doors open from such a amount from overpowering them. That was actually about 4 times than what was needed even for a Uzukage to use.

Naruto is able to see inside the tower and is shocked the fires in the fireplace was still burning and everything looked like it was in a status state almost in a storage seal. He sees a chair and the Uzukage hat on the chair with the cloak draped to the back. as he gets closer a astral projection walks out of the wall behind the chair. It seemed to stare him down and judge him.

"My name is Kurama Uzumaki who are you? I can sense we are kin and yet you have a tailed beast chakra in you yet no tailed beast?" The projection now labeled as Kurama said in a curious tone and yet guarded tone.

"My name Is Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki and to be honest Kurama Obaa-san I am your grandson the only child of your daughter. My mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. Also I know that you were Shinigami in human form. I am here with my cousin Karin Uzumaki 2nd daughter of the servant branch family which is now disbanded since I will have no branch family. I came here cause I felt a pull to come here and it lead me here to the tower."

Kurama Uzumaki was shocked that he was here so young. Or the fact he knew she was Shingami. She starts to laugh at the thought of having a grandson."Ahh yes I remember you Naruto. The last time I saw you where only a baby and Kazue was just sealed inside you. I have been watching over you along with my sister Kami and Yami who wished they could of blessed you as well but they might in the future who knows. I know you are still thirteen and am surprised you felt the call of a Kage/ Damiyo. Before you ask the Kage in our village also were the Damiyo since we were a small nation of only five hundred civilians near the end of the village. Yet only two hundred of the population where Shinobi. Even so the entire population could fight like a Jonin can. Even a five year old Uzumaki was a chunnin in the elemental nations. This was one of the reason we were feared."

Naruto was surprised by this knowledge and yet made sense considering how big the village was yet had such a small population. Yet before he could ask any questions Kurama spoke again."I know that you have questions and some of them. Even I do not have the answers for or unable to tell you at this time. The pull you have felt to come here is cause you are strong enough to become the kage of Uzushiogakure. I know you are young maybe too young. I will say this Kami was the rabbit goddess and Yami was actually her son also called the sage of the sixth paths. I know it is a little messed up and all that they practically killed each other in the end. Well the sage lived for about 30 more years but since he was a Jinchuriki of her he split the rabbit goddess into the nine tailed beasts you know." My time is coming to a end but before I go put the cloak and hat on and you will learn everything all the Uzukage before you knew. Also I wanna see my grandson wear my hat and robe like was your destiny too."

Naruto frowned at the thought of stealing all that power since it was again a free hand out."Obaa-san why do I keep getting handouts. Honestly my doujutsu downloaded all Jutsu to my brain and now I am gaining the knowledge of Uzukage before me why is this happening what makes me so fucking special sorry Obaa-san."

Kurama smiles seeing how her descendant isn't power hungry like most ninja and anyone who is as strong as he or that he would fall to the madness that Kami did when she had this much power. Or the fact he craves even more power he actually hates the power he has now. She smiles at him before speaking."Naruto my mago-kun I think that the fact you are worried shows you are ready for this. What you will see and learn is the seals we made in the past and also each and every sword and weapon fighting styles we knew as a nation and a clan. I was the last Kage so you will learn magic as well more than what you know as well."but my time is ending please put the hat and cloak on so I can see you in it before I go."

Naruto relents and walks up and grabs the cloak and puts it on and finally puts the hat on his head and turns to Kurama who has tears freely falling from her eyes."Naruto you were meant for that hat but I know you will become hokage as well in the future but please fight for peace. I may be Shinigami but I truly hate violence and war since it cuts so many peoples times short. You are the one to stop all wars in this nation and the world. Goodbye my little one and I am proud of you and love you so do your parents you will see them soon not now but in a few years I promise. Now I have to go bye Naruto again good luck and I love you."

With that her astral projection disappears. Soon as he is in the room alone he grabs his head and witnesses all the seals and fighting styles of the past Kage and almost blacks out from the pain but grits his teeth and is able to stay awake through all the pain of seeing them all. Soon the memories stop and so does the headache affecting him. Naruto gets up and notices something he never saw on the back of the seat when he grabbed the cloak. It was two swords one was a Scimitar the other was almost a straight short sword but looked only to be 20 inches. He saw names engraved in the handles. Icing death was the scimitar it had a coldness to the blade and yet felt right and had a cold chill of death on the blade. The other was called Enserric it had a black with red sparkle to the blade and sheath. This one gave off the feeling of life.

Naruto finally makes his way out of the tower and as soon as he gets outside the doors close and seal once again till the rise of the Uzumaki's once again. Naruto then walked back towards where Karin and his clones where waiting for him. When Naruto got close Karin was able to to the kage hat and cloak and almost tried to bow but was stopped by Naruto. He shakes his head and walks away. Karin being the most curious of all the sisters quickly follows him and Naruto explains everything as they walk. back to the gates of the village since they were alone in the village.

Naruto seeing how their business is done turns to Karin."So are you ready to start the trek to our home and family. Kin is waiting so are my girlfriends and few fiance. I also have the Chunnin exams coming up and have to get read for them as well." Karin nods extremely fast in hopes to see Kin again and be the sister she really never got to be since they were split up when she was so young. Also to spend time with the man that caught her heart just by looking in her eyes with his ocean blue.


	53. bring me to life during the night

Naruto turns into his full transformation again but stayed on the ground since Karin wanted to inspect his form up close. After about half an hour looking around his body and seeing every inch of his body. Karin, using a chakra enhanced jump. She was able to get onto his back in one jump showing how much chakra and control she actually had. Even if she didn't think she was a battle Shinobi She would be perfect for one. Naruto using his 3 sets of wings sends them flying up. Then towards the village where Isaribi was from since he wants to spend time with his cousin alone getting to know her before anyone else does. Since she is family and seems to be interested in the same relationship as Kin wants which later is a future wife. Which is okay with Naruto because he can feel a deep connection and place in his heart for her.

 _ **Mean While in a Hidden Base Near the Leaf Village**_

Orochimaru was not happy with how things were going at the moment. First his sensei was no longer the Hokage so he might no be able to extract his revenge like he wanted to and kill the monkey. Second since he retired and Tsunade took his pace he might not be able to get his arms treated since Kabuto can't heal his body was burning and every single movement was causing him extreme amount of pain thanks to that Shinigami masked brat. This brat who terrified him to the bones.

To be honest the masked brat terrified him since he tried marked the Uchiha but it seemed Shinigami had put a seal on the boy to protect him. Orochimaru couldn't pass on the curse seal.

He starts thinking to himself. _"This shouldn't be possible that a mere genin was able to fuck me with so badly even if he is a god possessed kid. I don't understand why he would mark the Uchiha unless he knew I was going after him which is impossible. Only Dosu and his team knew... That little bitch Kin Tsuchi since she I sealed her Uzumaki gene's away forever. She must of had a run in with someone and got scared and told them what she knew or she got caught talking about it. I guess I will have to kill her soon but that damn brat stole her away. He seemed to know I was there at the stadium since he did a threat when no one was looking or very few caught it at least. Who is this brat he does things I never seen before. I will wait for Kabuto to return and find out what he knows."_

Orochimaru was interrupted when the doors to the chamber open and Dosu was at the door and he was not alone. With him a blank animal masked ANBU was with him. Orochimaru could tell this kids was about the rookies ages and figures he works for Danzo."What do you want ROOT agent. I have no time to deal with you since I am organizing the plans for the invasion."

Sai being able to hide behind his mask was able to do a small smirk since Naruto was teaching him about emotions and to understand them again."Hello Orochi-sama I bring news from Danzo-sama. He wants to let you know that the monkey will be in the box with Tsunade Senju. You will be able to kill him like you planned originally and is willing to pay for killing off Tsunade as well. Since she is a direct threat to him and ROOT. Also he was inquiring about the special project for him concerning the DNA of the first hokage. He is getting impatient since he wants to become the leader soon as the invasion is over since he will be the only choice if you kill them both." He finishes and hands over a briefcase with plans and everything needed.

Orochimaru frowns at the thought of killing Tsunade since he kinda hold a little guilt for the mission that killed her little brother since he was the leader of the mission and when they were younger he did think of her as his sister. He shakes his head and looks at the plans and smiles since this is better than he remembers of the village since it has been a while and things have improved beyond what he could imagine. He notices the walls and gates are stronger as well so as long as the gates stay open they should be okay but the gates close in seconds and are made of metal as well now.

He turns to Sai and licks his lips before replying to the Root agent."Well well the war hawk is in a rush. I am sorry but to gather the forces and adjust to the plans will take some time so we will still invade on the finals. He will get the DNA when I have the old man and Tsunade dead at my feet. There have been some complications but I am adjusting to them. Now a personal question for you Root boy. Do you know who wears the Shinigami mask in the village. He has been a thorn and I want to kill him before the invasion so it goes better and nothing goes wrong."

Sai was a little shocked Orochimaru was not able to figure out who it was but shook his head no before saying in an emotionless tone."I have no idea Orochi-sama since I am only a messenger for Danzo. Since the last one passed away on the last mission. I have taken the mantle I was only a ROOT guard not an investigative one. I will tell Danzo you are curious about this Shinigami masked man. If he can find out who he is he will let you know soon as possible." Sai finishes with a bow that wouldn't cause problems. Seeing Orochimaru turn away and seemed like a dismiss he explodes in a thing of ink showing it was an ink clone.

 _ **Back with Naruto and Karin**_

Naruto was able to get back to the main land in decent time since he knew the way and was able to fly faster now because of that. Karin was looking up and focusing on the clouds and sky. Since it was getting late in the day and they were heading in the direction the sun rises in the morning the stars where coming out slowly since they spent most the day at the ruins of their family home and didn't leave the Demon Islands till around 10 am.

Naruto using the telepathic communication he has looks to her and says in her mind. _"Karin I am going to bring us to the clouds for a second. This might be a one time thing since I know you are scared of heights but I want you to let go of the spines on my back and feels the clouds as we go through them okay. If you are nervous still use chakra to your legs to keep a grip."_

Karin was a little nervous but did as was told and used chakra to stick to him since her hands couldn't she felt the clouds and watched as the clouds split as she touched them making her smile at the sight. Naruto was in a glide so not to wreck her fun and had a head turned to her and sees a smile on her face. That makes his heart glow and warm up.

Karin was experiencing something most people never get to. She is flying in the air and feeling the clouds with her hands like it was water or the grass. She breaks out a smile and feels the most freedom she as ever felt in her life. As she plays she starts to laugh and the laugh to Naruto sounds like an angels laugh. He sees the land where Isaribi's old cabin was and starts to descend at a slow pace trying to control it better and not to hurt Karin.

Karin feels the decent and sees one of the heads turn and wink at her. This causes her to pale since it means he is landing with her on him this time. She notices he is coming in way slower than last time and seems in a lot better control. Naruto was able to see a good stretch of clearing by the cabin and aims for it in a spiral descent. He opens his wings as he gets closer and soon glides in gently and perfectly. As he lands he runs along the ground and is able to stop near the edge of the clearing without hurting him or Karin. He drops to the ground so Karin was able to jump down nicely and not at a great height. After Karin was off his back he drops his transformation and everything slides into his body with pops and cracks.

Karin runs over to him and hugs him before saying in an exciting tone."Thank you! Thank you for showing me the clouds and showing me a great time in the sky I actually felt at home there. One day we will have to go and do that again it was so much fun. Yet I hate the part of looking down and seeing the distance of the ground or the thought of falling."

Naruto smiles and his distant family member antics. He grabs her hand and leads he to the cabin."Karin we will be resting here for the night again since it is late and tomorrow we will start our journey home."

Karin was a little surprised since they didn't have a shelter or anything at the moment to really sleep in she looks at Naruto confused. Naruto simply waves her off and walks over and plants his hands on the ground and says." **Wood Style: Four Pillar House Technique**." A deep rumble sound happens and a simple yet small house rises from the ground completely made of wood and yet inside had a glow like lit by lanturns.

Karin's jaw dropped to the ground even if seeing the wood style on the island it still shocked her that he could use the first Hokage's wood style since it is beyond legendary.

"Naruto this is the second jutsu you have done of that blood line. How is that possible you aren't of his blood and yet you use the **Wood Style** how is that even possible? No Uzumaki have ever had that blood line there has only been 1 person ever to have that and that was the 1st Hokage of your village."

Naruto smiles and activates his **Heaven's Law** for Karin to see for her self. He is smiling at the shock look on her face when it appears. Naruto explains it quickly and shows a few of the bloodlines he can use. Karin's jaw just keeps dropping lower and lower into the ground after the explanation first made it slam to the ground.

Naruto made four clones to go add some seals to each corner so that no one but him and Karin could use it and to protect it from any attacks. After the clones where done Naruto walks into the building and hold the door open with a hand to motion her inside. Karin comes in and is amazed by what she sees. The place looks like someone was living there already. The lights in the building were lamps that hanging from the walls. The furniture was all made out of would yet covered in in pillows and blankets. If this was a honeymoon this building would be perfect.

Karin is blushing since she feels close to Naruto. Or the thought it was their Honeymoon. Yet she was a little worried about the feelings she had rapidly developed. The feelings of lust and love in his memories from the vampire kiss.

Naruto notices the blush and smiles at her in a reassuring way. He brings her to a room and says to her, "Karin this will be your room for the night. I had a clone unseal some blankets and pillows for the bed in here also there is a washroom fully functional and ready to be used. I will watch for the night even if we are hidden from sight and sensors never can be too careful. Karin you are and always will be safe with me. That bastard Orochimaru will never come near you again. I swear on my life and as an Uzumaki and as the Uzukage. So have a good night sleep. We are going to the village tomorrow. I was suppose to be gone for 2 weeks but I want to bring you to your sister and help you get settled in. Then also help you adjust to the life in the village"

Karin smiles up at him since he was a foot taller than herself."Thank you Naruto, but I really have to ask. We are five countries away from the Land of Fire. So how will we get there in one day?"

Naruto smiles and pulls out one of the special kunai and Karin's eyes widen at the thought of that jutsu. Seeing as the jutsu that was tied to the kunai was and still is considered the most deadly in the elemental nations. Minato, the man who was dubbed the name 'Yellow Flash'. Due to this was able to kill entire regiments of Iwa troops in under 5 seconds. According to a casualty list Orochimaru found it was close to a thousand deaths.

"Naruto, are you saying that you can use the 'Yellow Flashes' Special **Thunder God** Jutsu?" Karin was able to stammer out, pale at the thought of him using that in battle now and how Iwa would react to it. Since anything involving that man or jutsu was something of a boiling point for them.

Naruto starts to laugh and Karin puts on a pouting face. "Karin there are about thirteen of us that are able to use this to the full extent of what my father did. I am able to surpass that and move roughly a hundred times better than him as well. I was able to make it better by adding bloodlines to the jutsu as well."

Karin, for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, jaw dropped. Thinking to herself quickly analyzing what was like she normally does. _"How is that even possible? Fourteen people being able to perform the **Thunder God**. While one of them is able to not only be hundred times better but also make elemental versions as well. Naruto-kun is amazing. Why would he even want someone as weak as me around if there are 13 others who can use it. It must be because I am family, that is all so I eventually will become a burden since I am not a fighter. Wait, did he say his father? Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the 'Yellow Flash'? what the hell."_

Karin was interrupted in her thought process when she feels his arms wrap around her."Karin, I do not think you are useless to be honest or a burden. I can see you becoming a legendary Shinobi with the right training even more than the Sannin. I don't want you only around because you are family. I want you around because you are precious to me and I care about you more than you can ever guess. Yes, he is my father. No one is suppose to know yet so keep it to yourself." Naruto finises his little talk with a kiss on her forehead and steps back to gauge her reaction. Of what he just told her since it seemed like he read her mind.

Naruto was in for a surprise when he was tackled and a pair of lips found his and kissed him hard. Karin's arms had found their way around his neck and her hands into his hair. Naruto then grabs her waist and returns the kiss, causing Karin to moan into the kiss and grind against him. Naruto stops cause he feels wrong a little since none of the others know her or that she was accepted into the family. He lightly breaks away causing Karin to moan about the missing contact and his body heat.

Naruto lifts her head and says to her while looking in her eyes."Karin I know you what you feel and I promise soon we will have time like this in the future. But I would like to get to know you better and spend time on dates getting to know you. I am sorry about this but please I promise when we get time I will take you on a date." Naruto finishes and looks into her eyes, which match her hair. Which is surprising since most Uzumaki have purple eyes, almost like lilacs. Showing she had absorbed some of the tailed beast chakra and it changed her eye color permanently it seemed.

Karin understands since she has seen his life and knows how he always went on dates with everyone in his off time to get to know them and so they can understand him. A few of them are in betrothal contracts but he wants to build a real relationship together.

She smiles and bows her head before replying."I am sorry Naru-Kun I was just so glad someone was actually wanting to be with me for me and seeing all your memories even the ones with your fiance's got me a little excited. I will respect what you said and wait for my turn to be with you as well. So, good night Naruto, I will see you in the morning." She reaches up and gives him a small chaste kiss on the lips and disappears into the room provided for her.

Naruto smiles at the door Karin just ran into and goes down to the bottom floor and creates a few clones to go scout the area by turning into insects and other small animals. Just in case there are enemy ninja in the area, it is an early warning system. After the clones are off and scouting he goes to the top of the building and jumps up to a mini area where there is a lookout tower and sits up there watching the area for himself. Also to enjoy the night air, since it is peaceful and quiet. After a few hours he unseals his guitar and strums a few cords on the instrument before singing in a low voice hoping not to wake Karin. Who had her window open and heard the strumming and instantly was spellbound. She forgot the memories of him singing and it was like she was in a trance listening to him.

 **Evanescence Bring Me To Life**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down, into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside, without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are my life  
Among the dead

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don't let me die here  
Bring, me, to, life

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
Bring me to life  
Bring me to life

Karin listen to the song and was amazed by it. Yet it confused her since she has his memories. " _Why does he need saving from darkness? He is the brightest person I have ever seen in my life. There is something he misses and feels without it he can't live. I wonder what that is. Maybe it is about how since he was born he never had his birth parents and never will. I want to help him so much. This hurts, knowing he is pain. He hides it so well behind his smile and even his eyes do not show that pain. Maybe he thinks that with his parents he will be alive again._ " Karin wasn't able to finish her thoughts since the music was able to put her to sleep. She fell into a deep sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Naruto finally comes down from the look out section and goes outside and makes a fire to make breakfast he unseals a bunch of camping cookware and food. Getting started on the day he starts making a simple breakfast and summons a clone to help with the food and prep like making fresh juice from some oranges he brought with him. Naruto is making a full meal. Starting with some fresh grilled meats a few bowls of rice and some miso soup with some fruits and veggies on the side.

While Naruto was cooking Karin was just waking up and she makes her way to a special bathroom that somehow fully functional considering the house is only wood. Karin starts to enjoy the shower she was in. She gets out after about half hour and when she gets back into the room she slept in she sees a scroll with a note.

" _Your stuff from the Island, I didn't know if you wanted it but I sealed everything. Sorry for peaking at your clothes and possessions."_ Karin blushed since she had a few toys since no one took interest in her at the island.

After getting dressed and applying her bare minimum makeup she had since she focused on her natural beauty. She was ready for the day and whatever it held. She finally was able to smell the food and tucks the scroll in a special seal on her belt of her outfit. She then leaves the building and heads to the smell of the amazing food. She gets to watch Naruto put the finishing touches on the cooking. She smiles at that since not a lot of guys are willing to cook. She walks over to the low table there and sits down and waits for Naruto to be done.

Naruto was able to sense where Karin was and knew she was ready for breakfast. He starts putting everything on a tray before putting it front of her and then also starts making a tea for during or after the breakfast. Naruto was secretly hoping that she liked the food since he wasn't much of a cook unless it was Ramen. Since he never really made all that much food anymore, since Mikoto and Isaribi were at the house.

Karin sees the food and smells it all making her slightly drool. She raises the first bite to her mouth. Just as she bites it she sees Naruto's hopeful look. She feels the first bite hit her mouth and moans since it tasted so good and then attacks the food with vigor since she hasn't eaten for a couple days and it was that good. Naruto seeing she is enjoying the food relaxes and makes his own food plate and joins her. Throughout the breakfast Naruto starts asking her questions about herself, and vise versa, since she was curious about some things. The two both had one thought. _This is a perfect first date. I hope we can go on many more. He/She is already in my heart and I want to spend rest of my life with him/her."_


	54. elders overstepping a Damiyo

Naruto and Karin talked what seemed like hours while eating and yet it was only 30 minutes. Soon they were packing up the breakfast and getting ready to leave for Konoha. Naruto turns from the building and walks a bit of way. Karin is slightly confused since he is leaving the building up for others to find and maybe destroy or use.

Naruto sensing Karin was not moving and confused smiles before replying."Karin this will be our little home away from home. Only ours, we can come back here any time I left a seal here that will only let us see the house anyone else will phase through it like it was not there. The seal is only keyed to me and you. Eventually we can come here maybe for dates in the future." Naruto finishes with a blush on his face. Thinking about future dates with Karin.

Karin also had a blush it was a little more noticeable on her slightly paler skin due to being in a prison for so long. She walks over to Naruto and jumps on his back and wraps her arms around him. Naruto smiles as she puts her chin into his crook of his neck. He turns to her and whispers."Karin-chan I would close your eyes otherwise you might get very sick. Since this will be the first time you will travel this way." With that she closed her eyes and felt them pulled or teleport to a seal near the entrance of the village.

Even with her eyes closed she felt sick just from the extreme speed and the spinning of the world as they teleported. When they stop she falls to the ground and dry heaves from the trip. Yet she didn't puke like most of the others. After a few minutes to recover from the sickness Karin was able to stand and she looks to the sight in front of her. The giant gate of the village not even 10 feet from her. she can see the village through the gates and can see the four faces on the mountain side behind the village with the carving starting on a new one.

Naruto lets her absorb the sight of the village through the gates before bringing her to the gate to sign in and register as a visitor. Naruto has to smile at who is at the gate. Since she was a shinobi without any allegiance to any village it was touch and go till Naruto showed a paper signed by the fifth Hokage granting her diplomatic immunity and sanctuary. With the Senju clan offering protection. Soon Karin was walking into her new home but they had to stop and visit the Hokage before going home.

Naruto motions her to follow him in direction of the tower. As they walk through the village Karin can see the glares directed to Naruto from the villagers well the civilians anyways. Yet every shinobi they passed seemed to smile and wave at the duo. Karin raises an eyebrow and turns to Naruto. He waves it off before simply replying."They do not understand the difference between a scroll and the Kunai it holds."Karin finally realizes what he meant. Naruto was considered the 9 tails even if in reality he became a 15 tailed beast.

After 10 minutes of walking under the glares they finally get to the tower and make their way to the office near the top of the tower. They step up to the desk and Naruto smiles when he sees Isaribi behind the desk since she became secretary to his Tsunade-hime. As a job so she does not rely on Naruto or the group to pay her way." Kamai-chan how is being secretary..." The rest was lost when Isaribi saw it was Naruto and jumped over the desk and hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss right on the lips.

Isaribi recovered and calms down. "Naruto why are you back so soon you said it would take you up to two weeks to come back. Not that I am complaining at all is this Karin Uzumaki your clansmen you went to look for. Well Karin my name Is Isaribi Kamai I am one of Naruto-kuns girlfriends and hopefully future wives later. But we can get know each other better later. Tsunade is not busy at the moment she doesn't have any appointments at the moment. I will let you surprise her so you both can go in and surprise her." Isaribi says all in a rush with a blush looking at Naruto from what she said.

Naruto and Karin bow to her in thanks then open the door lightly and peak in seeing Tsunade sitting on the couch passed out. With 4 clones doing the paperwork with what seemed to be scowls on her face. She has a few bottles of sake at her feet an even one still in her hand. Noticing her white robe she has been taking to wearing these days. Naruto seeing the perfect chance for a prank walks over so silent that the clones don't even hear him and jumps to the roof and adds a seal to the roof.

He backs away and puts his hand up in the half ram seal and says" **Kai** ". This causes a storage seal to drop a bunch of water right onto Tsunade sleeping form causing her to jump up and sputter from the water falling in her mouth. Spinning around she sees Naruto and a redhead girl at the door the girl hiding a bit behind him. Since the water got her clothes wet the white robe becomes see through and Naruto is blown back by the sight seeing her naked under the robe since it is almost impossible for her to find bras to fit her breasts. Tsunade never seemed to wear panties since she never wore a bra either.

Tsunade smiles seeing how his prank worked and yet also backfire on the so called 'Prankster from hell'. She walks over and picks him up and puts him into a chair and motions for Karin to sit as well. Since the water actually caused her to get sober in a second due to the shock of the freezing water. She looks down and sighs and using activates a seal on her robe. Karin is shocked the water seems to come out of the robe and drops to the floor around her and her chair. Leaving Tsunade completely dry and well except her hair which she shakes like a cat.

Naruto recovers in a few seconds and wipes his nose of the blood from seeing his girlfriend naked under the robe. He sees where he is sitting and looks to Tsunade and smiles."Hello Hokage-hime I want to say the rescue/Kidnap mission was a complete success. This is my cousin or clansmen Karin Uzumaki she was previously a member of the branch family. I released her from the family so she can find her own love or join our family like Kin-chan did."

Karin was shocked Naruto called the Hokage 'Hime'. Then she sees the expression Tsunade has and sees she liked being called that which puzzled her. Tsunade mean while nods while hiding her smile from them behind clasped hands."Naru-kun it is good your back so fast. Yet I received a very disturbing news from the demon islands that a entire Island was destroyed from something flying in the sky like a giant bird or dragon. It seemed to have been a tailed beast bomb seeing the size of the explosion. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Naru-kun?" She asks as she comes around the desk and pulls him up on to his feet to look him in the eye even if he was over a foot taller than her.

Tsunade reaches up and pulls his head down and plants a searing kiss on his lips which causes Karin to get the nosebleed and pass out. After a minute of kissing the two break up and see that Karin is passed out with a nose bleed from the sexual scene in front of her.

"Tsunade if I didn't know you better I would say that was all planned out to be the best prank ever."Naruto deadpans to her with a smirk. Tsunade smiles then giggles like a little school girl which cause Naruto to join in with his laugh. After a minute they notice Karin waking up with a moan.

Karin was able to fully recover and is shocked about the fact he was dating the Hokage who was almost forty years older than himself."Um not to be disrespectful but Tsunade-sama aren't you a little old to be with Naruto considering he is only thirteen and you are I assuming in your fifties? Not that I am judging of course just surprised me." Tsunade simply laughs at this statement and question before answering."To be honest Naruto was actually able to turn me back into my 20 year old self. Using his magic or mana something I still do not sunder stand to this day not matter how many times he explains it. I ain't really worried about the judging me cause I don't care about what people think about it if they find out."

Karin nods and notices Naruto is smiling watching everything go down. When he realizes he has their attention from not saying anything which to most would be surprising since he always seemed to get drawn into conversations easily. He talks once again with all goofiness aside for now."Now Tsunade I would like to give my report on the mission." Tsunade nods for him to begin his report/story.

 **Time Skip A Hour Later**

Tsunade and Karin are to say the least is amazed Naruto is already a Kage Even a Damiyo to boot. He actually had more power than Tsunade did and any action against him or anyone under his protection could be classified as a act of war even from an allied village.

Tsunade rubs her temples from the mini headache."Naruto this will cause a up roar in the exams since I have to release since it is part of your heritage. I actually do not know if you can now even become the Hokage of this village anymore since you are the Uzukage. We will have to explain this to the council." Naruto nods and smiles since he actually likes messing with the council and since the civilian council is no more. The council will be easier to deal with since he is well almost in a relationship with a member of each clan heirs or was in alliance with them.

She creates a few more clones to gather the council and looks to Naruto."Might as well take her home and let her meet everyone else since they have been waiting to meet her and are super excited about it. Kin comes in everyday and asks when your back and if I heard anything from you yet. Also Hiashi has a favor to ask you later I am guessing he heard about the preliminaries and wants to chat about it and get your side of the story. It seemed he wants to meet in front of the Hyuga elders."

Now Naruto paled since he protected Hinata in the exam it seems the Hyuga elders are pissed and want revenge for something. He is guessing Hinata has been staying at the house. Because they don't trust the elders Naruto told her to stay there at the house till it can be sorted out or she was forced back by her father.

Naruto stands up and inclines his head."Thank you for seeing us my Senju-hime. Me and Karin will head to the house now and see who is there." With that said he grabs Karin's shoulder and **Ice Body Flickers** away soon as they are gone the ice breaks away and disappears leaving no trace of them being there not even a puddle.

Tsunade smiles and feels her lips still tingling from the mini make out they had over a hour ago since his lips always did that when they kissed. She creates some more shadow clones and goes back to the couch to drink again. Since she feels the council room will be a great cause of headaches even without the civilian council no more.

Naruto and Karin appear in the back of the house on the deck there and head into the house. They make their way to the living room where they can hear some voices there and sounds like a game. When they get there they sees about 6 of the girls that are there playing a few board games." Kin who was facing the two looks up and her eyes grow the size of saucers seeing Naruto and her sister there watching them with smiles. She is suddenly in motion and tackles her sister. The other five girls there are Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Hana and finally Anko all jump at the sudden movement of Kin and look back and see their man standing there smiling at the reunion of the sisters.

Naruto was and wasn't expecting the tackle this time since Anko was the first one there claiming him and actually knocking him to the ground the rest of the girls where later and made a big pile of people all trying to claim Naruto and give him kisses.

Karin and Kin watched this and both can see the love he and the girls all have with each other. Kin already wanted the relationship with him and joins the others after a minute hugging her sister. After a few minutes of the dog pile on the blonde/redhead the girls let him get up. Naruto gets up and the girls laugh when his entire face is covered in lipstick of different colors. Naruto introduces Karin to the rest of the girls since she was feeling left out of the pile of kisses. The girls all apologize and tell her about them respectfully and welcome her home and they are happy she is here where she belongs.

After a few introductions and getting to know each other Naruto brings her to a room she can call her own. That is till Karin and Kin ask to be put together since they are sisters. They haven't seen each other in over ten years. Naruto smiles and nods sure since they want it.

He lets the girls catch up and goes to find Hinata and wait for the council meeting since Tsunade will flair the marker when he is needed. After not finding her in the house he goes to the garden and the little Koi pond in the back and sees Hinata sitting there. She is holding her top part up with one arm and the other is brushing the surface of the water. Naruto has to pause for a second thinking he is seeing a goddess in front of him. He walks over and sits behind her.

Hinata feels his body heat and then lays down and puts her head in his lap. Naruto looks down at her lavender eyes looking up at him and starts running his hand through her hair. Hinata does a slight purr since she is enjoying the feeling of his hands.

Naruto breaks the silence and says to the indigo haired beauty with him."Hina-hime I know you are comfortable there and I have to say your beauty is not matched. I guess your father wants to talk to us later after a council meeting with the clan heads. I was going to ask your father for your hand in marriage. I also was wondering if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me later when it is all sorted out."

Hinata only nods and blushes deeply since she remembers the details from Naori about the details of their date. She reaches up and pulls his head down and and plants a kiss on his lips."Naru-kun I would be honored to go on a date with you. I have been waiting years for this chance. Ever since I met you and you saved me from the Kumo ninja. I have been in love with you and been waiting for our date. I understand why we haven't went on dates when we were younger but now we are considered adults and me and a few others are almost getting close to begging for a date. Now I know that you like to do big romantic gestures for dates. I would like a simple one please maybe a day just together I saw a hidden waterfall near the edge of the village it has a nice area for a picnic. I wanna just have a relaxing and beautiful date with you."

Naruto smiles and nods before kissing her again on the lips sliding his tongue along her lips causing a moan to escape her lips."Hina-hime we will go tomorrow since we have to do a few things in a bit. I promise we will have a nice day to our selves tomorrow and nothing will drag that away from us I promise. Maybe I can clear us to go to a neighboring village for our date."

Soon as he finishes talking He feels a chakra pulse from Tsunade's marker and can see Hinata is feeling it as well calling them both. "It seems we both are needed for this meeting are you ready to go my Hime?" She nods they both stand up and Naruto wraps a hand around her and flashes to markers. They see they are in the office not in the council chambers.

Tsunade is there and looks tired or has a headache. She stands up seeing them both there. She motions them to follow her to the chambers and goes inside where the Shinobi council and about half the Hyuga elders are there behind Hinata's father with glares. She grimaces seeing the glares she is getting from them. Naruto glares back and unleashes 9 tails worth of **KI** right back at them. This causes them to flinch and pale even a few seem to have problems breathing.

Tsunade makes her way to the Hokage chair and sits down and bangs the gavel there to get everyone's attention. Naruto turns to her and like that his **KI** is gone as if never was there."Hello and welcome to this emergency council meeting called by me Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage. Now before we come to the real reason for the meeting I am curious as to why half the Hyuga council is here."

One of the elders comes forward and bows."Lady Tsunade we are here to charge the Dem- Naruto Uzumaki with a count of kidnapping and interfering with clan customs. Since Hinata was suppose to be branded with the **Caged Bird Seal**."

Soon as the man finished the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. Everyone looks to the source and it is from Naruto of course. Tsunade lifts her hand and Naruto stops in a snap and stands back up from the crouch he had slipped into like a fox protecting a mate.

Tsunade smiles at him to relax him she turns to the elder and he flinches under her gaze that turned hard like she wants him to turn to stone."If I am understanding you elder Hyuga-Teme. Not only do you want to use a outlawed seal that your Clan Head banned eight years ago after the Kumo incident. You are threatening to accuse a Shinobi of kidnapping especially when the Shinobi in question is the boyfriend and betrothed of Hinata Hyuga. How fucking stupid are you elders. ANBU I want them all arrested and taken to Ibiki."

The Hyuga elders are all shocked when the ANBU come over and slap **C** **hakra Suppression Seals** on all of hem before taking them away. Tsunade rubs her temples and turns to Hiashi with a glare."I thought you promised Hiruzen Sarutobi that you had banned that practice and they try to use it as the reason for the arrest."

Hiashi stands up and bows in full respect before replying with a frown."I knew they wanted to to do the Kidnapping charge I knew which was bogus. I just wanted them to make fools of themselves in front of you since I knew you would act harshly since you have a soft spot for Uzumaki-san. I apologize I used the Hokage and Naruto Uzumaki in such a way."He finishes with a smirk on his face. That no one there really missed.

Tsunade bows her head back."Now the real reason we are here. The kage/ Damiyo of Uzushiogakure has been found. This of course can only be achieved of course by the royal blood of the Uzumaki line."

She finishes with a glint in her eyes that no one misses. This causes all the Shinobi clan heads to gasp in surprise. A poof was heard and Naruto has a kage hat and cloak on but instead of Fire it is a whirlpool. Some of the clans heads eyes pop out of their skull including the Hyuga's.

Tsunade continues with a smile and amusement in her voice."As Genin Naruto Uzumaki-dono has shown us. He is the last of the Royal blood of the Uzumaki and has become the Kage and Damiyo of Uzushiogakure. There hasn't been a Kage of the Whirlpool since the start of the Second Ninja War. This will cause waves when his heritage is released during the finals of the Chunnin exam. It might be a spark that may potentially cause the Fourth Ninja war since Iwa and few other nations are still little sour about the results of the Third Ninja War."

Tsunade lets that sink into their minds and a few Realize the attacks on him as a child could of been seen as a act of war. A few of their clans men were among the ones that attacked him as a child. Shibi Aburame stands up and bows and does something no one actually expected him to do."Uzumaki-dono I pledge my clan to you in an alliance. We never forgot what your clan did to save the village. I swear your enemies are ours and we will stand by you till the last man."

He finishes his speech and everyone is amazed he talked that much since the bet that showed his true image. This causes a wave and every clan does the same. Even if completely unnecessary since they are allied behind closed doors. This just made it official to the Hokage.

Shikaku Nara looks to Tsunade."I am surprised that you have not pledged as well." Tsunade keeps her smirk before simply saying."It is up to the Clan heir who will become clan head when he comes Chunnin."

A few where confused, till Naruto steps forward." I am the clan Heir to Uzumaki, Nazemaki and Senju clans. And since they are my clans they do not need to support it since they are my clans."

This causes a few of them to blink in shock that he will become the clan head of three clans when he is chunnin. Which holds three seats on the council and almost a fourth of the power. Since two of the clans are of the founding clans.

Inochi was confused so he stood up and had to ask."I have a question everyone here knows about Uzumaki-sans dreams to become Hokage? Is that even possible now that he is Uzukage and Damiyo of the whirlpool country."

Tsunade smiles before shaking her head and replying in a happy tone even with a slight hangover headache."In most cases no, but since I am Hokage I appoint him the the apprentice Hokage and when I retire in years to come. He will become the Hokage if he is old/wise enough. This will tie the two countries together even better than a political marriage."


	55. A favor cashed in for a Spar?

To say the least most of clans are happy since this binds the entire village together. There was also something flashing through the Nara clans heads mind being the smarty he is remember a old law. He coughs to catch Tsunade's attention."I am sorry to be troublesome but for Naruto be the clan head and establish the Uzumaki clan here he will have something to give us. It means to show how it benefits the village to have the Uzumaki clan a permanent thing here since they never officially held a seat. Now we know about his doujutsu since all the heirs do and so we do as their clan heads." Tsunade was frowning a bit since she had hoped this wouldn't happen before she was about to reply Naruto beat her to it.

Naruto cleared his throat."I know I may be speaking out of turn or interrupting anything. I have something that will benefit the village as well. I have made a seal that could be applied to the exterior of the village. What this seal does is like the one in place but is a thousand times stronger than the current one in place. It also will be keyed to everyone in the village and if anyone but the ones keyed into it come into range of the barrier. The people ninja or civilian alike will be noticed it can detect even a flea's chakra. Soon as they breach the barrier it tracks them and if they are not civilian it will paralyze them the second they pass the walls. If you think a shinobi could conceal their chakra enough to fool this barrier this won't happen since this destroys all conceal jutsu on a person when they enter. The seal has a range of a thousand meters from the wall. Even if someone could teleport like my father or other space time abilities. They will be noticed in mere seconds and we will be able to react as needed."

Now every clan heads eye pop out since that it seems like the perfect warning system. Shikaku Nara seems to think before asking in a serious tone."Naruto-san is there a fail safe in case the seal fails or gets disrupted somehow say from inside source? Or can it run out of chakra powering the seal?"

Naruto smiles before going into full out laughter."Nara-san that is a good joke this seal will only be keyed to the Hokage or Jonin leader so that means you and Tsunade-sama or anyone in the future positions. The power of the seal is from nature it self and since even the rocks have nature chakra. The seal will stand forever and since it will need the people who are keyed in to turn off chakra and blood to it won't fail. Nature chakra can not be disrupted by anything even tailed beast chakra can not do anything to it. Safe to say after the seals is activated nothing will break it I will even do it here in the council chambers to keep it safest. If you are truly worried about this. Also this is the same system that was on the Uzumaki village."

Now that Naruto had explained how it was powered and keyed into only two people the council relaxes. Shikaku Nara only nods and puts his head back down and seemed to fall asleep. Inochi smiles at his long time teammates antics. Naruto points a finger and a small ball of green chakra hits Shikaku and was absorbed in seconds. He suddenly is up and wide awake more than he ever was before in his life. He glares at naruto and snarls at him."What in Kami's name did you do to me. I feel like you use to act. Being so hyper if I sit down longer than 2 seconds I am going to have a anxiety attack."

Naruto again laughs at the predicament he is in since it had a little too much power."All I did was inject your body with nature chakra. You will be hyper for about 24 hours then be back to your normal self after that. There is no side effects since I can naturally produce it since I have 4 chakra coils in my body."

Shikaku who was busy running around stops and glares at him before having to keep running after a few seconds since he was so hyper at the moment. Tsunade takes a camera and takes a picture of this since it shows the laziest man in the world run around like a Gai. Naruto does the same to show Shikamaru when he sees him later for him to use as blackmail. Tsunade remembers that Naruto is here. She decides to dismiss him before anymore people get hit with nature chakra. Naruto nods and leaves with Hinata who has been quiet throughout the exchange almost forgotten. Everyone notices Naruto had picked her up bridal style.

Naruto and Hinata flashed back to the compound. Naruto goes to where Shikamaru had put his mark for the **Thunder God** and sends a bit of chakra into to call him over. In a few seconds a very bored Shikamaru shows up with a small glare."Naruto what the hell I was having a nice snooze on a hill with Choji."

Naruto smiles before passing him the photo of his dad running around like crazy."Well I thought you would like some blackmail on your dad about being lazy since he seems to be such a man with energy that matches Gai-sensei."

Soon as Naruto finished talking the picture was out of his hand and Shikamaru smirked and tucked it away."Thanks maybe I can get out of the Harvesting of antler of the deer this year with this picture." With that he jumps to where Choji was waiting for them to show the picture to him. Naruto saw Hinata walking away with a smile yet thinking face. He smiles before sneaking up on her and gives her a kiss right on the lips.

Hinata to say the least was surprised he would kiss her. Yet she melted into him and wrapped her arms around him and pulls him close and bites his lips. While she bites his lips he licked her teeth. Hinata stops biting and opens her mouth enough to give him access. He slips his tongue in her mouth and starts a tongue battle. She moans in the kiss she tries to reach for the bottom of his shirt. Naruto stops her hands. Then pulls away causing Hinata to pout when she opens her eyes and looks at Naruto."Hina-hime I would rather wait and have this moment after the date tomorrow and somewhere we won't have eyes watching us." With that he motions to the window and Hinata sees Karin and Kin watching with slight nosebleeds.

Hinata turns a little red from embarrassment from the lust filled moment with an audience. She nods her head and they both walk in the house and head to the living room and see all the girls are there even all the sensei except the Kakashi. Zabuza seemed to missing as well. Mikoto is missing but she still might be at the meeting of the village council.

As soon as the girls who where not there when he first got back with Karin saw him Hinata had to move since they all stampeded towards them to claim the young man. This again turned into a dog pile again of bodies and when the girls all jump back they can see that Naruto has swirls in his eyes and is again covered in lipstick of different colors.

After a few minutes Naruto wakes up and moans seeing everyone looking down at him. "I feel like this will be a regular thing when ever I am gone longer than a few days." The girls do not say anything but just smile and nod at him with glints in their eyes. Naruto shakes his head and slowly gets up a few of the girls seem worried since he is a little slow getting up. Did they hurt him with that dog pile.

Just as Kurenai was about to ask him if he was okay. The door opens up and Mikoto comes in and sees everyone there acting like a family or a group of lovers to be honest. The thing that surprises all of them is that Hiashi follows her in the house. Both the parents eyes go wide as they see Naruto covered in lipstick and can sees multiply shades and colors even green.

Hiashi shakes his head before looking at Naruto."Uzumaki-dono we need to have a talk I know your dad has two offices here let's go have a talk now." Everyone could tell this was not a request it was a demand.

Naruto nods and accepts the wet towel from Hinata and wipes all the lipstick off. He then puts it in the laundry room before motioning the Hyuga head to follow him up the stairs towards the office that was for business not for jutsu. When the two men come into the office Naruto unseals a very comfortable chair for the Hyuga head to sit in.

Then goes behind the desk and sits in a chair like the Hokage had. Before anything Naruto activates a hundred different seals making the room isolated from the world that even a Kamui could not enter."Now that we are comfortable how may I help you Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asks in a curious tone since the council meeting didn't let them continue the planned discussion.

Hiashi seemed nervous about the talk and to be honest it confused Naruto seeing a Hyuga besides Hinata nervous was interesting to say the least."Well I wanted to talk about the plans for you and Hinata. As you see the Elders of my clan do not see her fit to lead the clan. I was wondering if she can move in here with you since she spends enough time here she practically lives here anyways. Also I know your feelings towards her and hers towards you. I can see it in your eyes when you saw the elders in the council meeting threatening her. Also how protective you are of her. I know this is not really what you expected. If you do get into a relationship with her and I find out you hurt her I will end you I do not care if you are stronger that the sage. I will also make you what is a man gone from your body." Hiashi finished off the speech with the activation of his **Byakugan**.

Naruto raises his hand to almost like he is stopping the man from talking or threatening him."Hiashi-sama have you truly forgotten about what I said the day I saved your daughter from being kidnapped." This causes the man to pause in his death stare and run though that event."I swore I would always protect and keep her safe and love her. She is precious to me and nothing will stop me from keeping her that way. I told you I would kill myself the second I hurt her in anyway shape or form."

To prove his point more Naruto sliced his hand open at the end of his statement and let the blood fall. Hiashi's eyes shoot open seeing a blood promise. This was a promise on his life to say the least he knows Naruto is serious beyond anything he has seen since Minato as a Genin. That was day after Minato saved your mother Kushina from some Kumo ninja who snuck into the village to take her for her chakra chains.

Hiashi stands and bows to the bow."You are like your parents in more ways than you could ever guess. You can act like your mother outside of combat being a carefree person depending on situations. Then you can be cold and calculating like your father in battle and out you do both as well. One from your mother you just charge in when you know it is easy to win. Then other times I hear you are calculating and watchful like your father. I wonder if you and the Raikage fought who would win."

Naruto smiles hearing more from Hiashi about his parents like he use to when they met for training. Naruto thinks about a fight between him and the Raikage. To be honest after running a few simulations in his head he can only come up with."To be honest Hiashi-sama I think it would end in a tie since he has 25 years my senior. I maybe be faster but experience plays to big of variable. I think if I was lucky I might get in a win or two. I guess we never will know now will we unless you are planning something."

At this Hiashi seemed to gain a glint to his eyes that Naruto misses. _"The Raikage owes me a favor in a way of apologizing for what happened with the incident dealing with Hinata. Maybe It's time to cash in on that favor. A spar between him and Naruto seeing who is better and if he would even do it. Naruto is young but if he uses his father's jutsu he should be able to win. Mhm the only problem is getting Tsunade to agree to this I will ask them later. Now to play it smooth and excuse myself."_

Naruto was looking at the man's face who had developed a smirk and a glint in his four pupils. KNowing a pranking or planning smirk gets him curious and worried. Using a quick flash of his Doujutsu saw the plan and paled at what he was planning. He seriously hope Tsunade will not let the favor happen.

Hiashi catches Naruto's attention with a cough."Well Uzumaki-dono I have to go thank you for letting me pull you away from the ladies of the house. Also for agreeing to have Hinata stay here as well. It will be good practice for when the two of you are married."This caused Naruto to blush red it doesn't stop Hiashi though."Please have a good night but not to good. Now I have matters to settle with my clan and a boy who has a fate problem and needs to remember his place."

Just as Hiashi is about to turn away Naruto passes him a scroll."This is a seal like the **Caged Bird Seal**. Yet there is one major difference of the seal. This seal can not cause the one with the seal pain. It also protects the eyes even if the user is alive when they eyes are removed. Soon as the eye is removed the eye turns to ash. Making it so that the secrets of the **Byakugan** is always protected at all times. Also the seal is invisible so no one can tell that you have it. Get your Hyuga sealer to look at it. If they like the idea you are more than welcome to use it. Hinata already agreed to use the seal and has it on her already. I hope that concludes our business for the night. I am a little tired due to me running from the demon islands today to here. So have a good night and I hope you use that seal."

Seeing the dismissal and has an improved seal for his clan to make them a whole family again not a slave branch and the main branch. Hiashi bows again and leaves for the clan housing and talk to the Sealer who has always hated the seal like he has. Now with the new seal everyone should be happy. Then after a diplomatic meeting with two Kage. He stops for a second remembering what Naruto said Running from the Demon Islands. That was five countries away. Yet he did that in a single day. Just how fast is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto feels the man leave the Property and walks out of the office and looks to his left when he felt a presence there."I see you are curious as to why your father was here Hina-hime."Out of the shadows of the hall Hinata stepped out like she belonged in the shadows.

She does a quick nod not really trusting her voice at the moment. Naruto smiles and hands her the scroll with everything she had owned."This is from your room your father thought it be better if you stayed here for an indefinite time. Since he thinks the other elders or even Neji would try something in the night or when you are distracted. Also I gave the **Peace Bird Seal** to him to start using in the clan. So everyone is protected and so the Hyuga's become a big family not two. Then their might not be hate in the clan. They can move forward to a peaceful living."

Hinata seems happy at the news for a few reasons.1 She is now living with Naruto and might be mate marked by him tomorrow since it happened to Matsuri and Naori.

2 The Hyuga clan will no longer have a slave family they will be one big family. Like she always dreamed and hoped runs and hugs the boy that made it all possible for this to happen. Without him saving her years ago she might of been kidnapped and turned into a breeding machine or killed.

Naruto starts running his fingers through her hair and kisses her head down stairs to go see everyone else since they are curious about what the two men talked about. When they get down there everyone turns to them with a curious look. Naruto leads Hinata down to where their family was waiting. After explaining what transpired with the Hyuga head.

 **Meanwhile at a Hotel in the Village**

The Raikage and the team that passed are having a conversation about what has happened in the exams and the sights they saw. They all seemed to be curious about the boy in the mask."To be honest that boy in the mask is the biggest mystery I have ever faced nothing he has done has been able to make sense. Killer Bee has the eight tails said anything about the boy to you."The Raikage asked his sister with a look to see if she is lying since he knows her so good and can read her well.

Killer Bee knows this and flat out said."The only thing Gyuki has told me is that he was responsible for the chakra blast during the 2nd exams and he has way more power than what he showed us during that part of the exams. To the point that He might be able to take on all the tailed beasts and win." This made everyone in the room mouths drop. A Genin with more power than all the tailed beasts combined. This boy could be dangerous if an enemy.

A the Raikage poses a thinking pose which surprises everyone to say the least. He never really was a thinker in the sense of trying to figure a problem out before hitting it with his fists."It is a good thing we are here to make a treaty. Maybe I should not do a treaty but an alliance instead and a binding one as well."

Before he can say more a knock on the door stops him. He walks over to the door and opens it and sees a Bear masked ANBU bowing there showing the man respect."Raikage I am sorry to bug you but Tsunade and Hiashi Hyuga want to see you. Hiashi Hyuga said he is about to cash in the favor. They will be waiting at the Hokage tower for you." With that he disappeared in a tornado of leaves.

The Raikage eyes shoot up and scowls." _I really thought the Hyuga would forget about that favor that killed off my council members. Oh well time to see what they need and this favor."_ Turning back to the 4 people in the room he motions them to come with him since they are also his protection."I have been asked to the tower come with me but wait outside the door for me this should not be long meeting and then we can go get supper after the meeting."

Everyone in the room nods but is confused about the sudden meeting. Killer Bee was able to use her enhanced hearing. Heard what the ANBU had said."Brother what is this favor you owe the Hyuga Clan Head?" The Raikage simple shakes his head."Form the traitor deeds eight years ago."

Killer bee nods and says no more since the Genin there don't need to know about this at this time it will be explained later. The Raikage turns and walks out with them all behind him and they all run to the tower.

When they get to the tower an ANBU was waiting since for them so he could escort them to the office. Once in the waiting room the Raikage turns to them and motions them to wait. Just as a formality needed to show respect to the Hokage. The ANBU opens the door and the Raikage goes inside the room.

Once inside the room he sees Tsunade sitting in her chair with a frown and glaring at the Hyuga clan head. This surprised him since the Hyuga's have almost become the most important clan in the village besides hers. He comes forward and nods to Tsunade and turns to the Hyuga."I honestly Thought you never would of cashed in the favor. I said I owed you after the disaster of the Ambassador eight years ago Hiashi Hyuga." He says with a serious tone.

Hiashi smirks and then smiles."Well I thought that I thought I found a interesting way to call it in that would be befietail to us both. Now that we are all here I am only asking for a fight or I should say a spar." This cause the Raikage to back away then get into a stance ready for anything. Hiashi holds a hand up and quickly says before it gets out of hand."Not against me Raikage-dono. More against a person you have seen fight and scares you thinking about."

The riddle ran through his head and the Raikage who is dark skinned pales at the thought of fighting only two people Minato Nazemaki who is dead and Now the Shinigami boy."You want me to fight Shinigami in human form. Are you fucked in the head Hiashi Hyuga. Killer Bee just finished telling me. That he would be able to fight all the tailed beasts and win. I am strong not that strong no one is that strong. Well maybe except the Sage of the Six paths but since I am not him I will lose."

Hiashi smiles which causes both Kage to think he lost his mind."Raikage I already talked to him about a fight between the two of you and he said I quote.'The Raikage would mostly win since he has the experience. I may get lucky that be the only way I would win' end quote. So to think showing how the Raikage fought Shinigami and won would elevate you beyond standings in the world. If you lost it would show talents of a genin is all. If you don't want your image ruined we could have the fight in the tower private and with only me you Tsunade and Shinigami and Killer Bee if that eases your mind."

The Raikage relaxed and thought about everything he said. This boy might be able to give him a true fight one he hasn't really had since the war and when he fought Minato. He adopts his thinking pose and goes over everything carefully." _Like he said a private match would be good. And if I win it will be a big boost to my image and Kumo's with it. If I lose though it shows that the Leaf has Genin that can beat a kage showing their might. I have to play this carefully maybe they will only release the results if I win like he said. That might work if they accept it I keep up my image if I lose."_

He smiles and looks at them both."If we do this I want I win the fight will be announced I beat the Shinigami. If I lose then all we say is that it was a simple cross training session since he had my element of lightning. If this Genin does lose it shows how strong he is seeing that he challenged a kage and was able to hold his own. Which causes the Leaf to get some more clientele while Kumo gets some as well."

Hiashi looks to Tsunade since she needs to approve this spar since it's a spar between two villages Shinobi. Tsunade seemed to be in thought about the possibilities of what could happen. In truth that was only a small part of her thinking." _I don't know if Naru-kun is ready for this sure he can beat 9 Genin and 6 Jonin and 2 Sannin and a tailed beast in a fight. Though the Raikage is also beyond the Sannins ability. He is a Kage like myself and is even stronger than me. Oh man this could kill Naruto. He may be a human Tailed beast but still. I guess I should allow this I am sorry Naru-Kun I have to do this."_

Tsunade opens her eyes and stands up and looks out the window."I will allow this only because this might be able to help relations to the villages involved. The battle will be in a week from now. So that both combatants have time to prepare for the spar. No killing is allowed is the only bar."

The Raikage laughs and nods before replying to her."I never would think of trying to kill such a promising Genin outside of a war. Even in war I wouldn't since that would be a waste. If this fight is good I will not sign the treaty." This causes Tsunade to whip around and look shell shocked."I will sign a forever alliance with the Village we will fight and die beside each other forever as equals and friends."

This causes a wide eyed look both from Tsunade and Hiashi. since there never has been a Alliance like this before. Since most alliance are only for times when everything is perfect between them. This forever alliance means nothing can break them apart even war between their allies if it were to happen. Tsunade nods and extends her hand to the Raikage sealing the favor and alliance.


	56. a contract and preplanned banishment

**The Next Morning**

Naruto was woken up in his bed feeling the combined weight of all the girls that climbed into his bed during the night. Which Naruto was surprised the bed never actually broke from all the weight of him and the ladies who joined him. He was able to sneak out of pile when he was out he looked back and girls just resumed cuddling now with each other with out him there. He smiles and goes down the hall and just as he passes Kin's room a hand shot out and pulled him in the room surprising him a bit.

Soon as he was in the room Kin and Karin were standing there looking at him after dragging him into the room. Naruto being the gentlemen keeps eye contact and asks them."Hello ladies how can I help you this lovely morning? I am glad to see that you two are happy here but I am curious as to why the cloak and dagger so to speak."

Kin looks at Karin and Karin shared the same look with her sister. Karin was the one that moved first she grabs him and pulls him to the bed. Soon as he was near the bed Kin came up and pushed him down. Soon as he was on the bed the two jumped beside him and snuggled up to him each claiming a part of his neck. Naruto smiles then wraps his arms around them to hold them.

After a few minutes Kin was the first to claim his lips in a searing hot kiss. Naruto returned the kiss after a few minutes Karin pulls him away and then claims the blonde/red haired man's lips for herself. After a few minutes Naruto pulls away and sits up with confusion on his face as he looks at the redheads on either side of him.

Kin was the first one to talk."Naruto I know you said that we might have to wait for our turn. Now please listen me and Karin talked about this all night till we finally came up with something."

Kin seemed to get so embarrassed to continue so then Karin started up."Well we both have chosen to join you in your family not make one without you. We couldn't have the thoughts of having a family with anyone other than you. We also would like to have our first time together with you."

Naruto blinks before understanding what they were saying. With the thought of a threesome with Karin and Kin running through his head. His eyes close and blood shoots right out like a rocket. The blast of blood was so strong he slammed back and hit the wall behind the bed. One from blood loss and the other from hitting his head on the wall.

Soon as Naruto hit the wall the two other Uzumaki's were right there and worrying over him when Tsunade who was leaving her room for the bathroom to shower when she stays here which seems to be every night these days. So she was only in a towel that barely covered her breasts and mound of her pussy. Heard the commotion and came into the room with worry. Seeing the two girls barely dressed with only shirts a little to small that seemed to hug their curves. Then she looked lower and Karin had G-string with a garter belt and stockings all in red with black edges. Kin seemed a little more modest about it and was in cheeky panties that seemed to small for her but still covered more than Karin.

Tsunade clears her throat catching the two girls attention who worrying over Naruto."Maybe you two can explain why there is two giant blood streaks in your room and Naru-kun is knocked out against the why you two are in such a state of dress."

The girls nod and tell what they told Naruto to her and Tsunade who has been with girls in the past has a small bloody nose after looking at the two female Shinobi who are attractive and understand why Naruto had his reaction. She never would think to have her first time as a threesome.

Kin and Karin seemed to glow red as they seem to read the thoughts of Tsunade. After a second everyone hears moaning coming from the man of their hearts and lust was waking up. Naruto opens his eyes and almost blacks out seeing three girls one only in a towel barely covering her amazing features and the two sisters in underwear he didn't notice before. Seeing the women that with the sun landing on them makes them glow. This causes another nosebleed geyser and this time he was sent through the window and onto the grass in the backyard.

The three girls that were in the room all gave looks before hasting to get dressed and using speed that seemed to match the **Thunder God**. Were outside where Naruto was laying on the ground. Karin and Tsunade both start running a diagnostic jutsu on Naruto who is still knocked out from the fall and blood loss. After a minute the two ladies nod to each other and come to the same understanding. He would be fine in a couple minutes.

Tsunade picks Naruto up and is awed by the weight of him. She had to start channeling chakra through her arms and legs to keep the strain off since she forgot about his seals. When they get inside she sets him on the couch and notices the couch seemed to groan from the weight of him. She does a few seals then touches him with one hand and says **Kai**. That seemed to make the boy a little lighter for the couch even if his huge frame is already heavy enough.

Tsunade remembers the fight she had agreed to dealing with Naruto and the Raikage. She hopes that he will not be bothered by it and will do the fight with no complaints. This might be pushing the Genin to far considering he might be powerful but the Raikage is strong and older with more experience.

She turns to the ladies and bows to them."Sorry to heal and disappear but I have some matters to settle at the tower. Please tell Naruto I need to see him soon as possible. He might know exactly what it is about but please get him there okay girls."

Karin and Kin both slightly confused but nod to say they will pass on the message for her. With that Tsunade leaves in a whirlwind of in seconds of her leaving Naruto starts to wake up and looks at the two sisters who seem to be thinking about what she said and what he could be needed for. He reaches over and rubs their backs. This causes the girls to jump a little at the contact since they were not expecting him up. Turn their attention on him they smile and they both run a hand through his hair.

Naruto is able to shake the dizziness from the blood lose smiles and sits up slowly. He is able to see and sense Tsunade is no longer there in the house. He sees the slight worry on the girls faces seeing him recover so fast forgetting about his healing that makes the Uzumaki's look like a normal persons. which makes most of his friends jealous to truthful since nothing could kill him in a sense.

Kin who was still little red from the events so far today stutters as she tells Naruto."Lady Tsunade wishes to see you at the tower when you are fully recovered. Before you go can we have breakfast. I am little hungry and I can tell you and Karin are as well." Naruto was about to refuse but saw the look the sisters gave him and decided it was safer to just have it and then get everything ready for his date and the day on the go.

He gets up and creates a few clones that disappear into the Dojo since they would be able to make everyone's food there in seconds or minutes depends on the food. Also to train in the magic abilities since it makes him little tired still using to many in a row or depends on the spells used. Since he needs to train more in them since he only learned most the abilities a few years back. So he need to keep training in them to make and cast the magic with out problems.

While him and the sisters wait for the food to be made by the clones in charge of that he entertains them making shapes and people out of elements the only about 6 inches tall and yet detailed he even made his tailed beast form to show Kin since she hasn't seen it yet. So far Karin has been the only one to see it and to honest her description didn't do him justice. He tells her about the colors of the heads and how they represent a element. Blue was Water, Red was Fire, Brass was Ying, Green was Earth, White was Wind, Sliver was lightning, Gold was Yang and finally Brass was Yang.

Finding out that each head was capable of using different elements was amazing. Naruto smiles as clones come out of the Dojo with their food Naruto walks over to the stairs and yells."Girls come get your breakfast it is all your favorites and made just for you."

He felt 10 blurs rush right past him and looks seeing the girls that were all sleeping with him sitting at the table and digging in to their food. With a smile he goes to his food which was a simple on of eggs and sausage with some toast. Something simple and yet packed with what will be needed for the day or at least till lunch. Everyone watches the little show with the figures as they eat enjoying it greatly as if it is a TV show.

After Naruto was done he gives every girl there a kiss and actually not like most chaste kisses they are used to he gives every girl a good solid make out showing his heart belongs to them all. He smiles and disappears confusing most since he always tells them what is up. Karin and Kin explain what happened this morning but not in to much details. That how Tsunade also was there and that she wanted to seem him. Hinata was worried their date was going to be canceled. Naori comes over and they have a private conversation then she grabs her and Matsuri and Kazue for the date night.

 **Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower**

Naruto appeared on the roof of the tower in a black streak and since most the ANBU are used to this now they just let him go since he is the only one to do that. Naruto gets to the door and goes into the tower to make his way to the office. He smiles seeing Shizune sitting at the desk till Isaribi comes in for her shift that day.

She leans up on the desk to look at him he smiles and leans down and pulls her over the desk. He then presses her up against the desk engaging in a make out since she was not at the house since she had to prepare for the days paperwork. When they pull away Shizune smiles and walks behind the desk and motions him to go in. He gives her a paper with a seal on it and she smiles when her favorite breakfast appears. She pulls him back in and kisses his as thanks for the food.

Naruto goes to the door and knocks like a normal person."Come in Naruto." He heard from inside the office yet he was worried their was 2 chakra signatures inside. He comes in the room and he sees only Tsunade in the room. Just as she was about to say something he throws 3 special Kunai behind her and they hear a groan of pain behind her. A blank masked ANBU was behind Tsunade with his sword drawn. Yet the quick thinking managed to pin the man to pillar between the windows behind her.

Tsunade turns and glares at the agent who seemed dizzy she can see why. One of the Kunai only massed into the part of the agents head above the mask. She flairs her chakra and 3 ANBU come out of nowhere and gather the ROOT agent and take the mask off. It was Zo Yamanaka, Tsunade remembers about 20 years ago he was kidnapped as a child. It seemed Danzo was the cause of it since the blank mask was famous for ROOT agents."I want him taken to I&T and only Let Inochi do it since this man must stay asleep so the seals do not activate."Tsunade said with a irritated voice. The three ANBU nod and disappear instantly.

Tsunade smiles at the boy and activates the seals in the room to ensure privacy. She is about to talks when Naruto flashes his doujutsu and looks around and sees three listen tags placed around the office. Naruto then peels them off and burns them. Tsunade was getting pissed at the warhawk more and more. After getting a nod from Naruto that it is safe to talk she begins."Naruto I have something to say. This will be dangerous but you have been challenged by the Raikage to a fight. It is more a spar to be honest no killing blows allowed. Now before you say no I wanna say that only if you lose will the results be released. If you win it will be kept private but you have the satisfaction of beating a Kage in a fight. There is another thing you should know. If the fight is good and satisfies the Raikage. He will not sign a treaty he would be willing to sign a forever alliance with our village."

Naruto's brain is running through everything remembers the jutsus created by him and smiles. "I accept the challenge but there is a condition for this I was planning on having a date with Hinata in a village nearby tonight. Just to have some time alone with her. I was planning on marking her tonight. If you grant us this favor I will do the challenge and give a show that will never be forgotten. I am curious though how did this challenge happen it didn't have anything to do with certain Hyuga did it?"

Tsunade flinches a tiny bit. Only reason Naruto saw it's cause he was looking for them. To see if the Hyuga head went through with what he was thinking during the meeting. Tsunade sees he notices and nods slowly since she can't hide it anyways. She then digs in a drawer and hands a piece of paper to Naruto after writing his and Hinata's name on the paper. It was a vacation slip."You have the night and next morning off. I will say this Naruto if she gets pregnant Hiashi will kill you for doing that to his daughter. Considering you are both only 13 at the moment."

Naruto smiles at her. "I guess Hiashi didn't tell you that Hinata is now living at the house. He was worried the remaining elders or Neji would try to kill or main her so she won't be the heiress to the clan anymore. So he wants her to stay at the house until he can clean house or calm everything down. Soon though I will start asking the girls to really marry me and have weddings soon. Though it might have to wait till the Akatsuki are either dead or captured one is a spy for the village though he cleansed the village of a traitor clan his name is Itachi Uchiha."

Tsunade is surprised Naruto would call that night a cleansing not a massacre like the village does. She puts that away for now deciding to talk to Hiruzen and the two Uchiha's in private later about this. Seeing Naruto is done talking again she motions him forward with a smirk. Naruto smiles and comes forward when Tsunade grabs his shirt and smashes her lips to his. Naruto instantaneously returns the kiss with passion that fuels hers even more.

After a minute or two of making out between the two Kage Naruto pulls back and whispers."I remember seeing you in that towel earlier. Maybe soon I can see what was hiding under the towel. I will show you stamina you could never imagine or think of beating."

Naruto backs away leaving a scroll with a note on her desk. He watches as Tsunade's goes from her pearl looking skin to one of a major sunburn or the color of a tomato. With that he disappears as if he wasn't there at all in the first place. She looks down and see the note and scroll.

She reads the note first since he wrote it for her.

 _"Thanks for the make out my Senju-hime. I prepared your favorite breakfast since you ran out of the house before eating. I hope you enjoy the food.  
Love Naruto your S.U.N."  
_Tsunade smiles and folds the note and hides it away from others seeing it. She summons some clones and lets them work while she eats the breakfast of her favorite ramen.

Naruto flashed to the village where Hinata and him were going to have their date and makes the reservations at the best Hotel. Then after looking and asking around finds the best hotel in town making a reservation there as well. He is just about to leave and decides to make a pit stop and pick up a few presents for the Lavender angel of his life. After everything was done in this town. He come back to the village and finds the Yamanaka store in which Ino's mother works at when not at the flower store. He gets a custom clothes made just for tonight.

Then after the clothes are done being made a thought came to his head and causes him to stop in the middle of the road." _Oh no I have to explain to Hiashi that I plan on sleeping with Hinata tonight and about the mate mark and how we technically become engaged tonight. This might actually kill me before the date. Well I better just get this over with."_

With that Naruto heads to the Hyuga clan district. As he comes up to the gates where there is always two branch members serving as guards he sees they are Ko and Hugi. The have in the past besides Hinata and her direct family the only ones that never judged him about having Kazue sealed inside them.

Ko and Hugi are able to see Naruto coming down the road since they see him and his giant frame but they now it is him seeing the Blonde and red hair on his head. They are even more grateful to the boy who has been shaking the village to its core. Since the **Cage Bird Seal** was removed and the new one was put on them.

Hiashi and Hanabi were the first to get the new mark. To show that they trust in the mark. Seeing how the Clan head was willing to get the mark before anyone else showed how much he cared for the clan. Then Hiashi reveals that Naruto was the one that made the seal for the Hyuga family. Since he cared about the Clan and everyone in it like his own family. That it self caused waves to the branch family they owed their lives to him.

As Naruto comes closer he sees Ko and Hugi starting to kneel in a bow to him. Naruto using only pure speed gets to the two as they are half way into the kneel."What in the Hell do you two think you are doing." Naruto asks with a weird expression on his face.

Ko was the one that answers back."Uzumaki-sama we are showing respect to the one that freed the branch family and united the clan as one. We all owe you our lives and will stand beside you and serve you till the end of time."

Naruto pales and realizes what he just said."Ko that makes it sound you traded one slavery for another. I never will have slaves to my name. I did this because it would bring peace to the clan that is allied with mine. I have always said I will take all the hate of the world. Now that I have taken your clans away. So now you are all free to soar like you should."

Ko and Hugi are amazed by this young man once again and smile at him. Hugi is the one that talks this time."May I ask Uzumaki-sama why you are here? I don't remember seeing Hinata here for a few days we thought she was with you?"

Naruto smiles and then laughs."She has been at my house for the last few days since the second exam of the Chunnin exams since the Elders wanted Neji to kill her for being to gentle. I am actually here to see Hiashi about his daughter and our future plans together." Ko and Hugi anger flares for a second thinking Neji would try and kill the nicest member of the Main family maybe second to her mother.

Ko nods and motions Naruto to follow him. The two slip into the compound and make their way to the private office of Hiashi. Once there after a few kids and some of the other branch family came up and thanked Naruto for freeing them. Ko knocks and slides in to tell Hiashi that Naruto was there to see him.

After a minute Ko comes back out and lets Naruto inside who seemed scared of the branch family women who seem to lust after the boy. Naruto slips inside and breathes a sigh of relief getting away from the women.

Then he hears a chuckle behind him and sees Hiashi smirking at him. Naruto momentarily freeze then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before bowing. "Hiashi Hyuga-sama I am here to discuss an important matter with you? May I sit down please?"

Hiashi smiles at the blonde who seems indestructible shaking in front of him for some reason and motions for him to sit down. When Naruto sits down in the chair across from Hiashi across the desk. Naruto takes one more deep breath before beginning."Hiashi-sama I am here to ask your permission to marry your daughter. I know we are young but I can't picture my life without her. I know you worry the fact I'm in the CRA. I just wanna say I never will change my feelings for your daughter. I was hoping in asking her tonight on a date we have planned. I also should let you know I am not fully human anymore."

Hiashi eyes bulged at that thought of him not a full human. He quickly forces the question out."Naruto-dono what do you mean you are not fully human anymore? How is that even possible?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head then explains."Well on the night of the graduation exam I mated with the nine tails. In which she transferred all but .0000001 percent of her power to me. Which caused me to turn into a tailed beast with a human soul. I am immortal because of that. Also you have met her already as well cause when we mated and marked each other the seal could not contain her and so she was forced out of the seal. Her name is Kazue Yoki She was at the house when you came yesterday she is the redhead that looked like my mother did when she was younger. Well anyways The reason I am here is because I am a tailed beast I can mark my mates or fiances and it makes it so only I am the only male that can touch them in any sexual manner. Though you may want to kill me for this but the only way I can mark anyone is through the act of intercourse."

Hiashi eyes once again bulge out understanding what he was saying he glares at the young man. Seeing how is actually asking if he may take his daughter virginity tonight on their date. While making her one of his mates as well. Yet he knows that Hinata will be safe with him since he is the perfect combination of his parents and will be ready to protect her no matter what.

He figured this would happen in maybe three years when they are like sixteen not at thirteen. He knows they might just do the date anyways and actually it fulfills the marriage contract him and minato drew up. He reaches into a drawer and pulls the contract out and passes it to Naruto.

Naruto looks at the folded up paper shaking slightly he opens it and his eyes look like they are plates." _When in the hell did they make up this contract up. The date That is impossible it was 3 years before we were even born. It must of been a fail safe for them in a way. Well I guess this means he accepts the Mark and what we are about to do. Wait there is a section here in small print._

 _"Hinata will lose her heiress status. If we move in with each other before the wedding or have intercourse before the marriage. Damn I don't think that be good for Hinata. Yet if she marries me Then she would lose that anyways. Damn dad you were a sneaky bastard I love it."_

Naruto looks to Hiashi who seems calm as normally is."Hiashi-sama did you ever see the fine print at the very bottom of the contract. it is directed towards Hinata only."

Hiashi shakes his head no and is puzzled then Naruto explains the fine print."Well to put it bluntly. If she moves in with me or has intercourse with me before the marriage. She will be banished and lose her Heiress title to the clan."

Hiashi eyes open for a second and Naruto hears him mumble."That damn brilliant bastard he figured something like this would happen and since I gave you everything she owns she is now no longer a Hyuga and falls out of my jurisdiction and the clan laws." Hiashi seemed mad to Naruto then Hiashi smiles then chuckles then starts to laugh. Naruto is confused and tilts his head.

Hiashi sees he is confused and decides to explain." Well your father figured with this Claus in the contract if anything happened like it did then any of my children that moved in with you before the marriage would be safe from the seal. Not figuring you would come up with a better seal at the time. So he made it impossible for her to get the seal seeing she was banished from the clan before the seal was placed. Now that this is settled I still stand by the contract. All I ask is that you don't make me a grandfather till you two are at least 16 is that understood Naruto."

Naruto smiles and nods in understanding and stands up and bows to the man before extending his hand. Which Hiashi stands up and shakes then bows in return. Naruto walks out of the office and teleports back to the house to change and get ready for the date. While thinking of the angel upstairs getting ready for their night together. Then the dual pops into his mind and he starts to worry. Since this could become very dangerous if one of them slips up and accidentally lands a blow they could cripple or worse. So then Naruto starts to plan for things. He is glad he has used the tower arena and used the jutsu there so there is markers everywhere. If there is another arena he might have to use the Kunai and that might release a few secrets he isn't willing to release yet ill the finals.


	57. Hinata is different one on one

Naruto was actually a little nervous with the date. He did one final detail to the room he rented for the night. He went to the Yamanaka flower sore and first bought the flowers he wanted to give Hinata. Then he bought a bunch of roses ad pulled the petals off and covered the room in them. Then he will have a clone prepare candles while they are at the restaurant.

Naruto is interrupted in his planning by Kazue and the girls coughing. He looks towards the stairs like they did with Naori Hinata was blocked from his sights so it is a surprise. She was wearing a strapless dress that seemed like a second skin it was so tight. The color wen perfect with her eyes not clashing but making her eyes brighter in lilac color. The dress was a burnt orange for the major parts. There was a lining of yellow for the edges. With a small flames coming in the edges up the yellow being a mix of violet and olive green. Her hair was in a high ponytail with it being in a slight weaving pattern.

Naruto's mind actually froze and went completely blank. His jaw completely dropped and hit the floor. _"Hinata she is beautiful. I almost think she is more beautiful Naori was on our date. They both have merits though. Though tonight is about me and Hinata."_

Hinata made her way down the stairs hiding her arms behind her. He is trying not to do her nervous tick of twirling her fingers. Naruto bows as she comes down to his level and offers her the ."Hinata Hyuga the lilac of the Leaf will you do me the honors of joining me tonight." Hinata bends her knees in a return bow."Naruto Uzumaki I would be honored to join you tonight."

Naruto offers his arm to her she loops her arm through his and they walk out the door and were gone in seconds. Thanks to Naruto teleports them to a maker near the town. So they can walk in. Hinata takes a second to pull a mirror out and is surprised her hair is not even out of place. The girls did a good job with her hair. She smiles at Naruto and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

The two get into town and many of the people in the village just stare at them. Naruto thought they knew were going to glare like the villagers in Konoha. Yet no one glared many of the women smiled seeing such a cute couple the men nodded to Naruto for snatching a gem like her so early. A few people recognized the eyes Hinata had and bowed since she is from the Hyuga clan. Hinata simply waves them to stand. Naruto leads her to the restaurant he had booked for them. Hinata sees it is a five star one. She turns and is about to argue about. Then Naruto smiles and just directs her in.

As they come in the greeter sees Naruto she smiles at him with a blush till she saw Hinata with him. The girl was star struck from the girl half her age is more beautiful than she is. She motions them to follow her to their table. It seemed like a private booth the lady passes them menus and leaves them to purse the menu. Naruto and Hinata seem to pick out what they wanted in seconds and just spend the time waiting talking to each other about random things.

The waitress comes up and takes their order quickly seeing how they new exactly what they wanted. She was kind of disappointed about that since she wanted to stare at the young man more. Going to kitchen ordering the food they asked for she goes and prepares the tea for them. Naruto deciding to make everything more private when they got their food pulls the screen down from the roof cutting off everyone's site from the couple. The two eat quickly so their date can go on more. Naruto leaves 3 times the amount for the meal on the table and leads Hinata out.

Soon as they left the restaurant they ling arms and Hinata puts her head on his shoulders and they head to a park nearby. Soon as they were in the privacy of the park Naruto pulled her even closer by wrapping his arm around her. They finally stop on a small bridge that was over a little Koi pond. Soon as they were there Naruto stops in the middle. Hinata had stepped ahead and then felt Naruto stops turns to look at him. She feels his arms pull her slightly and she comes closer to him.

Naruto pulls her close then reaches to her face and bends down and holds her face as be slowly come in for a kiss. Soon as their lips touch Hinata can tell this is not a normal kiss. This is a kiss that shows every drop of his love for her. Hinata wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss showing her love. Hinata's hands slide through his hair. Naruto was able to grab her waist and lift her up onto the railing that was on the bridge.

The entire time he never let her lips leave his. Hinata was nod idle either she had wrapped her legs around him holding her close to herself. Naruto finally breaks the kiss."Hinata would you wanna head to our room for the night. There is a surprise there for you. I this may seem early but I do not want to be without you in my life." He was interrupted as Hinata eagerly jumped him and kissed him once again.

Hinata broke away from him."Naruto you never had to ask that ever since we meet the night you saved me from the Cloud. I fell in love with you that night it wasn't the fact you saved me it was the way you looked concerned I was okay. The compassion and caring you had in your eyes is what made me fall in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tonight I want to join with you as one."Naruto smiles ad picks her up and carries her to the room since a clone grabbed the key for him and met him there.

Naruto opens the door the clone had done good getting everything ready for the two. Hinata who was still in his arms gasps at the sight of the room candles were everywhere. The roses Naruto bought the petals were spread around the floor and bed. Naruto sets her down and lets her absorb the room for herself. She turns around and looks down Naruto is on a knee with a box in his hand." Hinata Hyuga will you do the honors of marrying me and becoming my wife in the future." Hinata eyes widen and She reaches forward helping him up and nodding not trusting her voice. She helps him up and he slides the ring on her finger. Hinata so happy jumps up and gives him a kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. Naruto holds her up by placing his hands on her ass.

 **Lemon**

Naruto walks over to the bed carrying Hinata when his knees hit the bed he slowly lovers them both to the bed never breaking the kiss. Soon as Hinata is on the bed she breaks the kiss and pushes him on his back. She stands up and as if music was in the background she starts to do sway back and forth as if she had music. She slowly puts her arms behind her back and slowly drops the zipper that was down her back. Soon as the zipper is down the dress seemed to get looser. Hinata keeps it in place with an arm over her already C size cup breasts the biggest of the Rookie ten.

Naruto eyes never leave Hinata as she gives her performance. The way she sways her body like he was hypnotized. Hinata mean while slowly let the dress drop inch by inch. Her breasts wrapped in cloth so they do not get in the way or to notice able. She then lets the dress drop when it gets to her hips. Naruto eyes expand seeing her naked body as she let the bandages drop as well.

 _"Hinata is beautiful beyond belief how am I this lucky to have her as one of my future wives. Her skin is flawless. She is perfect like a Jewel. I think I might die if I stare at her body for too long."_ Naruto is broken out of his thoughts when Hinata is kissing his lips and pushing him on to the bed. Naruto activates seals on his clothes and they disappear into seals on his body. Hinata feeling his bare chest under her hands blushes.

Naruto's hands were not lingering either they were roaming all over her body feeling every inch of her body. Hinata moans into the kiss as his hands rub her legs seeing as they are sensitive. Naruto hears the moans and makes his nails grow a tiny bit and runs them up and down her legs. Hinata feeling this moans and thrusts her hips forward.

With that thrust they felt their hips connect and Hinata's bare pussy had rubbed against his hardening cock. They both pause and look at each other and it made it seem like it was the signal to finally move forward. Naruto flips them both over so he is on top of her and her legs fall over the bed. He steps away and she gets nervous seeing him look at her bare pussy. She closes her legs Naruto smiles at her and knees down ad spreads her legs/ Hinata covers her pussy with her hands when her legs spread. Naruto does not let that faze him he scoots closer and using his hands he slowly peels her hands away from her pussy.

He looks at her virgin pussy and then up at her she is completely red in the face."Hinata you are beautiful and nothing will change that whatsoever I love you for who you are. Now let me give you pleasure I swear you will love this." He looks up at her and they lock eyes she nods at him to go a head. Naruto leans forward and does a very slow lick up her lips that already seem a little wet.

Hinata moans and grabs the covers feeling his tongue slide up and down her pussy lips. Hinata looks down to where her fiance was licking her pussy and sees he is only looking at her and only her. It makes her even wetter and shudders as she feels his tongue hit her clit.

Naruto while licking her pussy never looked at what he was doing he only looked at Hinata's face. In doing so he licked her clit and felt it was was more pronounced than Naori's or Matsuri's. Theirs was almost non existent yet hers was actually a bit bigger and beyond her lips. When he licked it he notices how Hinata reacted and sucked on it for a second earning a silent scream from the girl.

Hinata was already so close from the few licks on her pussy since she never touched herself or masturbated before. Soon as Naruto sucked on her clit she had to scream as she had her first ever orgasm. Yet it seemed Naruto was not done yet, soon as she came he started to slip his tongue in her pussy and she could feel herself squeezing his tongue in her and feels Naruto swallowing her sum as she came.

Naruto smiling to him self seeing her in such bliss from her first orgasm. Keep up the licking and drives his tongue inside her pussy drinking all the cum pouring out of her. He moans as he drinks it all up and the feeling her tight pussy massaging his tongue as she came.

Hinata was feeling amazing coming from cloud nine as she almost blacked out and yet the tongue in her pussy would not let her. She lets go of the covers and grabs Naruto's hair. She yells at the top of her lungs."OH NARU-SAMA PLEASE LET ME CUM AGAIN I NEED TO! I LOVE FEELING YOU TONGUE IN MY SLAVE PUSSY!" Naruto snaps up shocked Hinata had such a submissive tendencies. He puss away and smirks before using a growling like voice."Is my little slave wanting her master to please her again."Hinata who finally can live her fantasies smiles before nodding and acting like a slave."Yes master Uzumaki-sama. I Need to feel your tongue in my pussy it feels so good."

Naruto smiles and goes back to licking the folds of her pussy. Her hands run through his hair keeping him there as she humps his face hard shoving the tongue deeper. She can feel the next orgasm coming closer and closer than Naruto did something she didn't expect or thought would ever feel good flicked her caused her to do another loud scream. That if Naruto didn't apply silencing seals on the room. The entire village would of heard her scream.

Naruto backs away from her pussy that is completely soaking wet, He comes up on the bed with her and lays beside her. Watching her come down from her orgasmic bliss he managed to send her into/ After a few minutes Hinata was able to look at Naruto and sees his face is covered in her juices she jumps at him and licks his face clean enjoying the taste of herself on his lips and cheeks.

Sh steps off the bed and gets on her knees."Master may I service you like you serviced me I will try my best to make it enjoyable." Naruto smiles at her and stands in front of her. His cock was right in her face perfect height for this. HInata eyes go wide seeing his cock for the first time without her doujutsu. Naruto may only be 13 yet he was bigger than almost the entire village there was only 2 people bigger. Only reason she knows this is cause every Hyuga tends to be a perverts they are able to hide it since they all are emotionless.

Hinata shakes her head and focuses on her fiance's cock that is in front of her face. She goes to wrap her one hand around it and sees she could use both her smaller hands. She decides to use both hands and slowly slides them up and down his cok. Amazed a cock can be hard and yet soft at the same time. She sees the head of his cock only centimetres from her mouth she extends her tongue and swirls it around it enjoying the flavor of some of the precum at the tip.

She leans forward and sucks the entire head in her mouth while jerking his shaft her mouth has a suction on his cock. Her tongue resumed the swirling around the head. SHe looks up at Naruto and is happy seeing him lean his head back. Seeing that this is feeling good for him she slowly starts bobbing her head up and down only a few inches of course since this is her first. Yet she wants to show him the best only for him and him alone. She feels Naruto's hands working their way through her hair.

NAruto moans feeling her lips around his cock head and almost breaks and cums when she starts bobbing about 3 inches. In her mouth all the while swirling her tongue around. Naruto lost in feeling didn't realize he had wrapped his hands in her head till he looks down into her eyes.

Hinata wanting to show she is the best for her master closes her eyes and slams forward she almost gags when she feels his cock hit the back of her throat. She was not giving up. She relaxed her throat and found it slide even farther down her throat. She opens her eyes when she feels something hit her chin and sees his chest there. She was proud of herself. Naruto's moans made her look up and can see he is in bliss from the feeling of his entire cock down her throat. This caused her to pull back and start doing a constant deep throating action taking the cock all the way down to the base.

Naruto was one second watching her suck on three inches then she moves forward and takes it all in one go. She then started to repeat this action over and again. NAruto was only able to moan as she did this."Mhm Hinata you're such a good slave being able to deep throat your master like this I proud of you. You are such a good little slave should I reward you with a load of cum down your throat mhm?"

Hinata was in bliss feeling treated like such a slave and looks up to Naruto's demanding eyes and moans on his cock. She goes wide eyed as she feels Naruto grab her hair and starts to fuck her face and using her to fuck the cock back. She was enjoying the feeling of it. Then suddenly She feels a very hard thrust forward. Her eyes shoot open as she can feel his cock pulse and get even harder as it slides down her throat.

Hinata feels every drop of Narutos cu down her throat it seemed like a current of a river. There was so much Hinata being the good slave though forces every drop down her throat and can feel it sliding into to her stomach making her feel so full. Due to the amount her stomach actually bulged a bit. When she is able not to feel anymore sum pouring down her throat she pulls away. She looks down and sees there was alot of cum on her tits that had split out without her knowing."I am sorry master I seemed to split some of your precious cum. I am a horrible slave please give punishment for my failure."

Naruto seems worried she is taking this to far but shrugs and picks her up covers his fingers in his cum then wipes it on her little back button. He pushes her on the bed so her legs are still on the ground. Hinata eyes widen and she moans being handled so roughly. She feels his hard cock press against her asshole. He presses little harder and Hinata relaxes and can feel him slip inside her inch by inch. She feels him press up against her realizing he is all the way inside her and can feel her ass starting to stretch to accommodate his cock.

Naruto is amazed Hinata was so tight it felt like a warm second skin to his cock. He pulls out slowly and starts a very slow process of pushing back in. Hinata moans feeling him slid back in. He starts to thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. Naruto hears the moans he starts to go a little faster he grabs the ponytail her hair was still in to pull her in and give her a hard kiss.

HInata feeling her head pulled back roughly moand and yelps from the feeling and then Naruto's lips are on hers and she moans again. She feels his cock starting to go a little faster and she thrusts her hips back taking more and more she moans when she can feel his balls slapping her cunt lips as he thrusts. This causes her to quake as she is getting closer and closer to cuming. Naruto leans down and whispers in her ear."Hinata I am going to fill your ass with cumbut you better be cuming with him or I will show your pussy no mercy." He notices an arm does back and start to play with her clit and lips.

He reaches back and sends a hand flying to ass that is developed really well with that smack she cries out and and her ass tightens up as she cums. Which causes Naruto to release his cum deep inside her. Hinata's eyes open wide as she feels the almost boiling hot cum go in her ass it causes another orgasm to go through her and makes her eyes roll back and collapse.

Naruto pulls out of her with a pop and watches with a smirk as cum starts pouring out of the girls slowly closing gaping ass. He memorizes the picture in head and goes and washes off his cock since he wants one more hole to do and since he has to mark her as his.

Hinata wakes up hearing the tap in the bathroom shut off and then sugglen feels the cum pouring down her leg she reaches back and feels her ass holw is still gapped about a centimeter/ It might never close which kinda makes her happy seeing as Naruto is the ne that did it. She is still wanting to lose her virginity so she goes in the middle of the bed and lays there legs wide open and two fingers spreading her pussy wide. For him to see when he comes out of the Bathroom.

Naruto finally finishes cleaning his cock off and walks out of the bathroom and sees a sight that makes him harder than ever. Hinata was spread eagle and holding her cunt open ready for the finally round. Naruto smiles and crawls up the bed towards her and when he gets to her he kisses her deeply. Hinata enjoys the change of the night since the last round made her a little sore. She was all more than ready to have session of true love and passion. Not one of just lust not that it is bad but sometimes it good for passion.

Naruto sees what is going on in her head and pets her cheek as he kisses her and they both feel something hit. They look down and see Narutos cock was perfectly lined up ready to go. They look at each other and smile and kiss again as Naruto starts to push in. Hinata moans into the kiss as Naruto starts sliding into her. This alone almost caused her to cum. Naruto felt her barrier and pulls back. Giving a look that begs for forgiveness. Hinata only nods and kisses him hoping to lessen the pain.

Naruto knew this would hurt either way so he just slammed the barrier and it tore like soggie paper. Hinata only does a short grunt of pain before kissing him again. Naruto feels the slight nod she gives with the kiss showing he can move again He starts pushing deeper into to her Hitting another barrier. Hinata's eyes shoot open when he feels him hit the entrance to her womb. Realizing something she does some quick hand signs and presses them to to her stomach. Naruto seeing the hand signs knows it so she can't get pregnant. Naruto starts thrusting again and smirks when he channels a bit of lightning chakra up his cock.

Hinata feeling the very low shocks moan as it feels like her nerves are ready to explode which causes her pussy to spasm around his cock. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him close to her showing that she wants him to go harder and faster. Naruto catching the hint start thrusting harder and can feel Hinata meeting him every single thrust with her own and with the channeling of the lightning chakra her pussy is an almost constant state of orgasm. After a few minutes They both feel the final big one coming and Naruto bends back down and starts licking and kissing her neck. Hinata does the same but it is so she can bite and not break the silencing seal from her scream.

Soon as Naruto send the first Spurt deep in her He bites her neck and channels the chakra to make the mark the sensation from the mark and feeling his cum inside her sends Hinata over the edge and causes her to bit on his neck. with them both releasing there is a mix of both their cum on the cover underneath them and naruto finally pulls out and even more pours out. Hinata can feel the mate mark and rubs the spot feeling happy about the mark since it came from Naruto. He strips the cover blanket and they both slide in the bed and then back into each other's arms enjoying the night together where they became engaged in the real sense and by the terms of tailed beasts. A happy night for the two ninja they fall asleep about their futures and somehow they are able to sync in dreams.


	58. Meeting of Kage,ABNU,Planner and a Genin

**Early The Next Morning**

It was only about 7 in the morning and some reason the light always seemed to find Naruto and wake him up. Cursing the sun like normal he looks around and sees he is not in his normal room in a room he does not recognize at all. He then remembers that he and Hinata when on a date in a nearby town. They ended up becoming mates. He remembers Hinata and how submissive she was during it. He felt like something was slightly wrong and using his eyes scans her body and is shocked at what he saw. There was a seal on her body that was not there during the preliminaries or the entire time he knew her. It was a **Submissive Lock Seal**. This angered Naruto and using a very basic seal destroyer breaks that seal not even waking up Hinata. He saw that the signature of the seal was Danzo's chakra like he was hoping he would get the chance to make her a breeding slave for his ROOT program.

He shakes Hinata awake who is back to her normal self."Naru-kun what happened last night I was so submissive it seemed so wrong for me. Yet it seemed so right as well." Hinata says with a extreme stutter as she remember everything they did that night.

Naruto sign and explain the seal and who planted it on her. Hinata for the first time in her life was actually pissed beyond belief."I will Jurken every single one of his points shut and then give him a lighting infused one to his forehead!"

Naruto to say the least was surprised that Hinata would act like this. Yet completely understands as well how angry she is."Hinata my love since we are marked now no other man or women may touch you in that way. The mate mark is unbreakable and now no other seal will affect you besides the ones you want to like the **Gravity Seal** and **Resistance Seal**.

Since they are meant for training and not controlling you. Do not worry we will talk to Tsunade-hime when we get back. This is now the time to strike and deal with Danzo-teme. I am sick and tired of him doing things to the people of the village."

Hinata stares at Naruto being all angry and to be honest seeing him like this was causing her to become aroused. She blushes at the thought of him storming all the ROOT bases and putting them all in her place for what he did to her last night.

Naruto was able to smell the arousal coming off Hinata easily since she always did when ever he got bossy or angry for some reason. She might naturally be submissive but the mark made it thousand times worse. He focuses on his new fiance and kisses her lips.

She instantly melts into his lips and they have a short make out on the bed considering it is early. Hinata realizes how bold she is being. She may be better at controlling her shy moments from when she was a kid but still had moments. She pulled away and turned redder than an rose.

Naruto smiles before getting out of bed."Hinata wanna get up and go have breakfast for us. I will get your favorite snack for breakfast then after that we have to head back. During breakfast I have something to tell you it is about your status of your clan."Hinata looks at naruto with confusion written on her face. She nods and untangles from him and lets him get dressed while she enjoyed the bed.

Naruto goes down to the desk and makes a request for the food. The lady behind the desk blushes when he comes up and quickly fills the order. Yet she tries to strike a conversation up with him as they wait. Naruto then explains he is there with his future wife. This causes the girl to become down cast. Naruto feels bad for destroying her dream. He gathers some chakra and thinks to himself. " _ **Crystal Style: A Rose of Dreams"**_ suddenly in front of the girl a solid rose of crystal appears in front of her. The girl gasps at the rose since it was made of her favorite colors. A icy blue and a almost black blue on the edges.

Naruto smiles and says to her."This will never break or shatter. It will now become a family heirloom for your future family. May this crystal bring you luck and fortune as well as love." With that said Naruto saw the food same and he grabbed it and headed back to Hinata. Naruto smiles as he comes to the room when he could feel 3 or 4 signatures coming around the room from the outside. He rushes in seals off their room with a special seal and waits.

Not even a few seconds later 4 ninja break into the room and Naruto can feel Sai was amongst them. Smiling at the men covered in solid back cloaks. Trying to hide the fact they are from ROOT. Which was useless since Naruto can feel chakra signatures and knows they are from Konoha and was amazed they tracked him down. He then unleashes a blast of **KI** that was only aimed at the three of them. With in seconds of Naruto's **KI** hitting the three they pass out.

Naruto was surprised it only took 3 tails worth. He then walks up to them and applies a sleeping tag to them. He sends out his sensing out in the surrounding area. Sensing no other Shinobi even ones that suppressed their chakra. Naruto then relaxes and turns to Sai who was shaking even if Naruto didn't direct his **KI** him he still felt it and it made him see his death every time.

Naruto smiles at his friend and spy. The he motions for him to talk which Sai sees and starts."Naruto-san I have come here to give you a warning. It has to deal with Tsunade-sama and Sarutobi-san. Danzo has told Orochimaru to kill both of them during the Chunnin exam finals. Since Orochimaru has wanted to kill his sensei and Tsunade seems to be a threat to Danzo's plans. He is also trying to get more of the first Hokage's DNA injected into his arm and and eye since he has been using the Sharingan's to much."

Naruto is surprised by the stupidity of the snake Sannin. Well the man is a genius for learning jutsu but not for the other aspects of invading a place and since Tsunade is back in her prime and has been using the Dojo. She has surpassed where she was when in the wars. even her legendary strength has tripled if not higher and the girls have all started that training as well so they all became heavy hitters. Naruto notices that sai had something else to say to him.

Sai sees Naruto has focused back on him again. Sai then decides to tell him about the final part of his confrontation with the Snake." I saw he had a look of what seemed like the emotion of guilt on his face when I mentioned Danzo wanted Tsunade-sama dead. Maybe something from both of their pasts. Orochimaru was also curious about a Shinigami masked boy that seemed to cause him problems and wants him dead before the as he has become and I quote' a thorn' end quote.I know Danzo is trying to figure out his identity and can't since it seems no one knows the identity of the boy which is surprising since he was as tall as you and was with your team through the exams. Also after studying my old comrades I can say about only 35 percent of the forces are not worth saving. These are the ones that are truly brainwashed and are the drones Danzo wants them to be."

Naruto smiles at how Sai just blunty said he was the Shinigami masked man. This shows how close he studies people and was able to see guilt in Orochimaru about thinking of killing Tsunade. He was surprised that 65 percent of the ROOt agents are not drones like Zo was this gives him hope for when Danzo is dead. He walks forward and flashes his Doujutsu and clears the boys mind of everything and puts in a thought the conversation never happened. Yet he felt like Naruto just knocked him out in seconds to make the stories match with the rest of ROOT so nothing seems different. Since Sai is a spy now for Tsunade and himself.

Once Sai was out Naruto took the Barrier down and Hinata finally could come in the room and when she sees the ROOT agents she gets angry and walks up to the males and shoves a chakra covered foot right into their privates. Well Sai was saved from this fate. Cringing Naruto and Hinata leave the hotel and flash back to the house since it saves them from having to waste time running even if it only takes about a hour with the speed they can run.

Once at the house Naruto summons a clone and makes it Henge into one of the girls so he can Tsunade from the tower. When she comes into the house about 10 minutes later. She seems worried since the clone made it seem deadly important which it was that is for sure. She sees the mate mark on Hinata and smiles at the sits across from Naruto who seems like a ANBU who is about to give report.

Naruto does not waste time and explains what Sai had told him. Then he tells her about the seal he found on Hinata. from when she got checked up after the matches where done. Since it was an order by Tsunade to get checked out for any lingering effects. This makes them think that there is ROOT agents in every section of the village. That seem to try and find new recruits or add bloodlines into their ranks.

Tsunade is ready to blow up in anger and seems ready to smash the man into pieces for what he is doing. Which with now all the evidence from the clone that was in his pocket. Which had planted seals and was able to to find maps and locations of all the bases so they can perform sweeps and clean house. This will make the ANBU and Naruto who will go right for Danzo easier to deal with so they understand everything since only a select few ANBU who have passed certain tests will be allowed to strike.

Naruto explains again what Anima said about the undead summons. Then how he will cause them not to work no matter what Orochimaru does. So that cuts everything down a bit. Then maybe if the fight between him and the Raikage is that good the Kumo ninja will fight alongside them. Naruto then goes back to the main topic. Danzo's end and the end of the man who has royally fucked every nation to his own drums and amusement.

They start planning the strategies for dealing with the bases and what is needed to be done. Naruto has had a thousand clones figuring out plans that would make a Nara be jealous due to the thinking behind them. Tsunade decides they need Shikaku and ANBU commander to hear the plans see if they would work. Naruto sends two clones to find them. The commander was not hard to find since he always tries to tail Naruto as a safety precaution. He also wants to get Naruto back for setting the ANBU headquarters on fire when the picture of Kakashi was developing.

With in 3 minutes the two needed and wanted for the plans were in the living room. They see Tsunade and Naruto sitting there and were curious about the ones that picked them up seeing the puff of smoke from the clones showing it was only **Shadow Clones** surprised them. Naruto then leads them into the Dojo since this could take a while to finalize everything. When they get inside the room Naruto then explained everything about the room to them. which cause the men there to faint from the fact that he created a room the size of the village and that a single day inside the room was a year. All thanks to the seals around the room.

After a few minutes the two men wake up. Then after helping the men get over their shock of the room. Naruto and Tsunade take turns explaining what they want to do do to deal with Danzo. Since he has been going to far and getting more violent and greedy. He has been after Naruto since he was born and had Kazue sealed inside him. Then even goes so far as to rob the Uchiha men of their eyes after the cleansing.

Then to even try and do what Kumo failed to do and turn Hinata into breeding stock for ROOT. Naruto then reveals everything that his clone has found over the last few years being inside the base and what Sai has told him. Then also of the invasion and what Danzo has been planning with Orochimaru. Yet due to the new walls and improvements it will harder for them to get inside the village since the doors can now only be open if the Hokage commands them too.

Naruto then lays out the plans for the attack on the ROOT bases and how his clone has been disabling all the defences over time and making them appear to be working. He then lays the plans for the bases out for them to see and show how Tsunade and him planned their attack on the bases.

Shikaku is openly impressed by the two since they both seemed to be blunt and to the point. Strategy never seemed to be a Senju strong point yet these made the man drool. They have mini plans in the big plan incase something happens that does not follow the ain plan. He actually saw no flaws in this plan.

Tenzo/Yamato was in the same boat as the Nara. He has been ANBU commander since he has wood element it had to be a secret. He has been ANBU for over 20 years. He has the same strategy mind of a Nara thanks to that. Since he is as good as the Nara he came up with the same conclusion. This plan to storm the ROOT bases was flawless and the fact it came from the two Senju surprised him. He shares his views and complements for the perfect plan.

Naruto decides to break the silence that followed that by showing them one of his trump cards. This was perfect for the invasion. He activates his sage mode. Soon as the Sage mode is activated the two jump back seeing a Genin randomly burst on fire. Yet Tanzo noticed his Wood Style seemed to be calmer and seem more natural now as the wave of chakra hit him. They both recognize the burst from the 2nd round of the exams and realize it was Naruto that did it. The two men look around them and notice the grass and trees seem to respond to his sage mode.

Tsunade then explains the favor of Hiashi Hyuga. The two men are surprised Naruto accepted it. Well that was till Tsunade mentioned the alliance and how it could happen if Naruto puts up a good match. Again it seems like the Senju clan have surprised the two again. This could be a alliance towards the peace the boy has been preaching about since he was a child.

Naruto goes over a plan for his fight with the Raikage. He then realizes something he has to ask Tsunade about the match."Lady Tsunade, if I may where exactly is the match? This will effect my plans if I am going in blind. He has the experience and knowledge of where we are fighting."

Tsunade looks at the boy who captured her heart like Dan did long ago."Naru-kun this will be a private match in the tower in the Forest of death. Also do not sell yourself short. You're an amazing ninja and remember a tailed beast sage to cover on top of that. I would not recommend you showing off those two modes though. Remember your tailed beast mode is a secret unless needed. Since you have fixed Gaara's seal and made him stable a major chunk of their plans have been thrown out the window. Also since the new barrier you made is up now we know what will be happening and where."

Naruto smiles at the thought of using the tower in the forest since he has his seal all over the arena. He bows to the three older ninja and notices Shikaku seemed to be thinking about something."Nara-sama is there something on your mind. I may be out of place but you seem troubled."

Shikaku curses in his head at the blonde for noticing but voices his worry."Well we also have the seven tails jinchuriki here as well. I believe her name is Fu. Well I am curious as to where she fits into the invasion. The waterfall village is a allied village but I don't know this might be a time for her to get kidnapped in the invasion."

Tsunade then steps back up since Naruto did not have an answer."I already have been in contact with Shibuki the leader of the village. The reason for Fu being in the village was two reasons. One to show the strength of their village. The second was for a political with our strongest Genin which is Naruto. Even if he already a kage in skills and power."

Shikaku smiles at the thought of a thirteen year old Kage powered Ninja. Then the troubles that could come out if it was ever exposed. That could cause assassins or villages to rise up and attack him. Iwa would just because of who his father was and what was done by him in the war.

Naruto smiles as he has spent lot of 'years' with Shikamaru he has a good grasp of what the clan head was thinking. He waves a hand to draw the man's attention then points out a big fact Shikaku seemed to have forgotten."I am amazed that a Nara has forgotten a few major details of what has been said ever since I was revealed as clan heri and a Kage already. One of the major details you seem to forget was the fact 14 people can use the **Thunder God**. Or the fact all ten of the rookies have been trained by 2 Sannin and the nine tails. So most people will not be able to harm us. Or the fact Iwa may think that the **Thunder God** has become a normal jutsu for the village to learn. So they would not think of invading or trying to assassinate anyone since we are all clan heirs except for two of them. Yet one is a council members daughter and the other is battle medic who can fight a Sannin to a stand still. Before you ask yes even your own son has been able to master the **Thunder God** to what my father could use. He may be a Nara but he does not actually have the laziness if it is to protect the village."

To say the Nara clan head was surprised that Shikamaru doesn't actually have the laziness of the male clan is surprising. Or the fact he was also able to hit the fact he knew the **Thunder God**. This shows how much time he really spent at home or getting to know his son. This he would have to fix in the future. Then a question rises in his head about the Danzo plans so he decides to use a title knowing it will bug the boy."Uzukage-dono if I may ask a question? Well we all know Danzo's crimes are beyond what we actually know. What is exactly is his fate he has been behind so much criminal actions? Yet there is only certain and small evidence shown to the council. Now I know you are hiding something about some of his crimes which almost seem personal."

Naruto curse the Nara clan member now for the Dono comment and for being to smart."Well the fact he was the reason for the down fall and slaughter of my people and clan. He was the one who gave the Kumo, Iwa and Kiri knowledge of how to get into my true homeland. He has 10 implanted eyes into a fake arm and Shisui's eyes in his right socket. These are just some of the major crimes but the one against my clan. What he did is actually a act of war against Konoha allies and actually due to that Since I am a Kage and Damiyo I can proclaim war against Konoha if I wanted to."

Shikaku was really worried now. Naruto just said he could declare war on Konoha for Danzo's actions. This could end badly cause Naruto could end the village with a single snap of his fingers if he wanted to. Most the clans might stand with him but some wouldn't he knows that. He could tear the village appart.

Shikaku glares at the boy and says in a low voice." Uzukage-sama are you saying you are willing to cause a war due to the actions of one man. Which yes the actions killed your clan. Now you know most the clans would stand by you the ones that don't would fight you to the death. Are you, the one everyone says a man of peace willing to destroy your village over a old crime."

Naruto stares back at the man with what seemed amusement on his face before closing his eyes. Soon as his eyes open again the three other ninja are tempted to jump back or run for the exit. Naruto's eyes are full of what seemed to be anger which no one has seen on his face. It didn't sit well on his face."I am a tailed beast Nara-san and on top of that I am the sage and his mother reborn. I may be a man of peace but I know blood will be spilt to get there. I wish it wouldn't happen yet it will. No I won't raze the village or cause a civil war. There are three people who go against the grain of human beings and they will have to die they are as followed.

Number one is Orochimaru. He has been escaping his death since he has made his perverted jutsu called the **Living Corpse** **Reincarnation**. This causes him to jump between bodies and take them over. He uses this in his quest for immortality and to learn every jutsu known to man. Which is ironic since I have both yet am out of his reach since I am a human tailed beast.

Number two is someone everyone has thought dead his name Is Obito Uchiha."This had caused the three mens eyes to widen since they all know the boy from the time he was with Kakashi and Rin. Under Minato and had died in the war. Naruto continues his speech."He was saved from a barely alive Madara Uchiha and learnt everything from him and swore to continue his plans since he felt betrayed by the village. He is trying to bring back the ten tails and cast a jutsu on the moon. Not only will this cause everyone to eventually die being stuck in a permanent Genjutsu. This will also free the ten tails and then after becoming the jinchuriki. He'd will actually become Kaguya Otsutsuki the mother of the sage of six paths and creator of ninjutsu.

Finally the last one is Danzo. He is the worst of the three in my opinion he was the that gave Orochimaru the idea's for his jutsu and help him with his experiments. I believe Yamato here is a result of this. He was also behind the cleansing of the Uchiha for their eyes. Then do not get me started on what he did to my clan. He is a man that has caused suffering for every village. He has also been planning with Orochimaru for the invasion and wants Orochimaru to kill Hurizen-san and Tsunade-sama."

As he finished listing the reasons and the three people who have gone against the grains of being humans. This causes all three to unleash **KI**. Tsunade seems to be the worst since Danzo and Orochimaru are planning her death. Yet this will be harder than they think since she is back to her prime and has even more training and has started to develop new style of fighting. This new style actually does not rely on chakra making her even more dangerous.

She also seems to have developed a kenjutsu style to go with it and her weapon is a something very different from her normal style. They are the Wind and Fire Blades. These are a circle weapon with spikes around it. Most of them are flat like blades to do slicing. Yet Tsunade's are different they have a cone like body with razor points. the spikes are in a zigzag pattern to cause more damage. She is is scary with her fist when she has these in her hands run the fuck away.

Naruto smiles at her and puts a hand on hers and it seems to calm her down. This causes the men to raise their eyebrows. Most times Tsunade is angry even when they were younger you went away from her. Naruto simply puts a hand on hers and her anger seems to disappear. Shikaku seems to have a few theories as to why but only one seemed plausible. He has to ask since it will bug him."Excuse me you two this might be out of place but I have to ask. Are you two a couple? I know this is rude and invasive but just seeing Naruto calm you down with a touch. Shows that you are alot closer than most would guess."

Tsunade blushes and dispels her **Henge**. To have no secrets anymore. This causes the two men to again be surprised. She looks even younger than her Transformation. She seems like she twenty again. She smiles and simples says to them."Naruto has done something that will be kept secret he has one this to two of us and this was after we decided to join him in his family. This will only happen till we are marked as of then due to being a mate of a tailed beast we will gain his immortality. I am declaring this a SSSS rank secret. So that means if you tell anyone. Not only will you die. Also who you told and your entire family or clan."

Shikaku's eyes go up but nods since this would be dangerous if ever released from their mouths. Since that would turn Naruto into the perfect breeding tool for who ever tried to get him. Then again like Naruto would ever have a problem with anyone even trying to do anything to him or his loved ones. They would not be able to do anything to stop him. If they ever stole anyone from him he would burn the entire world to the ground to get to who they stole. He guessed Naruto would butcher anyone stupid enough to try.

With that little secret and the meeting that seemed to be done the two where ready to leave and swore on their lives not to reveal anything said during this meeting and get ready to deal with Danzo and Orochimaru. When they walk out the door they look at the clock and are amazed they were not even in the room for more than a total of 25 minutes yet the meeting inside was much longer. They remember the explanation of the room and shrug as they go to get ready for the events coming up.


	59. Root and Danzo done

Naruto and Tsunade sit on the couches after the two men were flashed to where they were before. Since somehow Naruto had snuck into ANBU headquarters and marked it up. This shows no where was actually safe from Naruto and yet it didn't scare them. It actually did the opposite and calmed them down since that meant he can provide reinforcements where ever needed.

While the two were relaxing on the couch with Tsunade in his arms like a school girl or a fresh couple. They simple just enjoyed the time together since they are alone. Tsunade was enjoying Naruto as her pillow on the couch and Naruto was lightly running his hands through her hair as if they were a comb. Tsunade looks up at Naruto and leans up and kisses his lips gently.

Naruto was surprised she would kiss him in the open even at home. Like she was doing then realized no one could see in the house and the entire group seemed to already know about them even if they won't admit it. So he quickly returns the kiss and holds her close. Tsunade feels a deep rumbling from his chest. This caused her to squeal. She loved the sound and then broke the kiss to bury her head into his chest to feel and listen to the rumbles he was letting out.

Then the door started to open up and the two broke apart. Tsunade quickly throws her **Henge** back up. They relax when it was Naori and Hinata and Kazue. Yet the three girls seemed worried. They tried to seem okay but Naruto already saw something was wrong and was near them in a second.

He was worried and starts to ask them what is wrong."Girls is there something the matter? I hate seeing you three so sad. Who made you this way did they hurt you?"

The girls seemed hesitant to answer him finally Naori was the one who answered him."Well we were at a training grounds and something happened." Naruto seemed to freeze up and the girls cursed. Hinata seemed to want to finish explaining."Naru-kun we were attacked. The people where the same people from this morning. They were the blank masked ANBU. They actually almost kidnapped Kazue since she was away from us when we were training."

She had to stop when the **KI** that was starting to roll off Naruto was getting worse and making it hard to breath since he seemed to unleash his full amount. Everyone in the house actually was seeing black fill their vision. Then before it made them collapse he cuts it off as he quickly calmed down. He simple asks only one question."What happened next?"

Naori sighed and continued for the three." Well when we saw Kazue being held hostage we stopped and prepared for anything. The next thing is a man with a crippled arm and his head half in bandages and walked with a cane came into the training ground. He introduced himself as Danzo Shimura. He threatened to kill Both our families and Kazue if we didn't go with him. He said he was there to find out exactly as to what is going on with you Naruto. Since he said 'If I can not have a weapon in my service then I will force him to and we were his way in.'

Naruto starts growling and is already tempted to go level all ROOT bases just for this but that is revenge. He nods for her to continue.

Naori smiles next since it was funny this part."He seemed to have not know Kazue was something more than what she appeared to be. Soon as he walked away from her and had distance between them she was able to throw her guards away from her. Then she used the Hummingbird style that your father used. She was able to disable the one holding her captive and get over to us and we all pulled out our respective weapons and held our ground. Danzo seeing his first plan failed he seemed unsure of how to proceed. He simple turned away and walked away soon as he was gone the agents seemed to disappear."

Naruto and Tsunade seemed to relax that they simply left. Then they remembered this was Danzo and he stops at nothing to get what he wants. The two share a look then go and hug the girls. The girls all seem to relax in the hugs and Naruto gives them kisses on the lips and even one to Tsunade. He bows to her and she can see the silent question in his eyes.

Tsunade can only nod at him since this has gone to far and for long enough. He just threatened their family and it was time to end this. She made two clones to tell Tanzo and Shikaku since Naruto is not going to wait and his clones are not one hit wonders now. He has made his clones actually seem like normal people if he wanted they can be stabbed and bleed and last about 30 ish hits or unless they got in a random kill shot. Thanks to him being a sensor it is almost impossible to get that shot off.

She receives the memories from the clones and smiles when they gave Naruto the go ahead on his plans. This surprised her actually since this might cause something major to go off or harm the village. Then a final word from Tanzo came to her mind." Tell Uzumaki-sama that me and a very select ANBU will guard the exits of the bases and will kill any root agents that escape."

Tsunade relays the message and Naruto grimaces since there is actually quite alot of ROOT that never wanted to be in the service of Danzo. They most likely will not fight if Danzo was taken out quick enough or the entire group was knocked out.

Since Naruto had received all the information from Sai who will fight to the death he knows who to kill and not to. With a army of clones this will be faster and cleaner. He smiles and creates all the clones need for this and they all **Henge**. Every clone is are all like bugs or small mammals and some even look like Sai's ink creatures. Naruto goes to the girls marks and flair's them so they all come to the house just in case this goes bad.

Naruto makes one clone to dispel so that ones in the bases can figure out where Danzo is now. Once he had found the man he smiles and is glad he is not in the base under the village. Danzo is currently hiding in the base in a old abandoned mine near the village. The mine was abandoned when random explosions would happen due to the rocks there seemed to cause explosions when there was sparks hitting the rocks. Kazue heard about it and had snuck into the mine and was surprised from what she found. Pyrite, This need iron to form and when the tools hit the veins of it it caused explosions and released toxic gases as well. This was a compound used eight thousand years ago.

Naruto sends out his clones to get ready and he starts towards the area where Danzo was hiding. He seemed to walk in random patterns. This helped to make following ninja seem to think he was only on a walk. Then after a while he gets right above Danzo's office yet above the surface and seemed to sink in the ground like he was not a real body. As he slipped into the ground he put on the mask. Since Danzo wanted him he will get him. Just not in the way he wanted him since Naruto will end him.

Naruto activates his Doujutsu while he is in the ground and heads towards Danzo. Soon he was right above the man and moved over and finished dropping out of the ground and lands in the chair. THis chair was right in front of the desk Danzo was sitting at doing paperwork. Danzo heard the boy hit the chair and looked up and his visible eye seemed to expand in surprise.

Danzo playing it like it was normal. He leans back and relaxes as he stares at the masked man. He finally seemed to get the nerve to ask Naruto his question." Shinigami why are you here visiting me? I have done nothing wrong. I am only an old man that is doing paperwork." His hands slip to his lap to grasp his cane sword ready to fight.

Naruto starts to chuckle and it grows slowly deeper and almost demonic. **"HAHAHA Danzo Shimura that is good one. Now if you thinking that the cane sword you have is enough to kill a god your mistaken. I am here for your soul and know the seal on your chest and the Sharingan and Shisui's ****Mangekyou Sharingan** **will not affect me. You have to many crimes to continue to live. The biggest is the fact that you betrayed the Uzumaki and their village** **Uzushiogakure. You gave information to Konoha's allies and was the reason the village was lost. I want the truth from you since they are my descendants now give me the truth."**

Through the entire time he was talking he was unleashing his **KI** so the entire base felt it and since they never felt this much in their life. Everyone but Danzo fell and a few who were weaker actually died from the blast since there was none of the ones that could be saved here in this base. Naruto did not really care if they died.

Danzo's eyes widen from the fact his biggest sin was out. He panics and leans back and can feel and see some his forces have died just from the blast of **KI**. Even the two guards in the room passed out. Danzo hears the two fall and realizes he is alone.

Danzo sighs and simples begins."I did give the information to the three villages is because they had to much power with their sealing. Everyone even our village feared it. I also had hoped that after the Uzumaki clan was gone I could get into their area and steal all their notes on seals to boost my agents. Yet when I tried getting close to the tower it was to hard I didn't even get 1000 feet from the tower and I had to leave. It also seemed that all the notes or anything was destroyed before the final Uzumaki died. So their secrets died with them I really hope they are having a good time in hell for that."

Naruto just stares at the man and his anger was ready to come back to the surface. He starts talking again the venom and anger in his voice is clear. **"So you destroyed the allies who have stood by the village since the beginning because of their sealing power. Then since you couldn't get into the Kage tower or find notes on their seals you abandoned the project. Well I know none of the Uzumaki's ended in my realm since they fought with honor. They all are with Kami and are her eternal warriors. The Uzumaki clan will return since you couldn't end all of them a few escaped and one was under your nose the entire time. That was my daughter Kushina Uzumaki. She was called the princess of the Whirlpool for a reason. Now her son has become the Kage and Daimyo of** **Uzushiogakure. Do you know who I speak of Danzo you should."**

Danzo was lost in thoughts and barely heard Naruto. _"Wait a minute Kushina Uzumaki the red haired swords woman. She was Shinigami's daughter of all things. If she was the Princess of the Whirlpool that meant she was the ruler of the Whirlpool. Wait he said her son. There is only one Uzumaki in the village that is..."_ Danzo whispers as he continued his thoughts."Naruto Uzumaki is now a Kage. He got in the tower of Uzushiogakure."

Naruto was actually enjoying watching Danzo piece everything together. Naruto decides to reveal another crime. **"Since you admitted to killing the Uzumaki clan and village off. I know another of your sins which yes it did save the village. Yet there was many of the clan that was innocent of the coup they were planning. I know the entire plan for that night since Itachi asked for guidance and for me not to make the innocent suffer the fate of the few who apparently had to die."**

Danzo again was starting to sweat from this crime being revealed. This masked man seemed to know every one of his darkest secrets. Some that never were even known since his ROOT was never allowed near the paperwork or if they found out they died."I am curious as to why Itachi would pray to a death god maybe he was more insane tha..."

Danzo never finished since he was slammed into the wall by this throat and Naruto screams at him." **DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL DANZO SHIMURA! I AM THE GOD OF DEATH! I WATCH AS HE KILLED HIS CLAN. EXCEPT HIS BROTHER AND MOTHER! THEN TO MY HORROR YOU WHEN THROUGH THE DEAD WHO HAD THE SHARINGAN! WHERE YOU STOLE 10 EYES AND GOT THEM IMPLANTED INTO YOUR ARM WHICH IS NOW GONE!"** Naruto looks at the arm grabs the arm. Danzo's eyes widen as he pulled the Bandages away. Then as the eyes are in a pale arm with a face almost in the shoulder Naruto grabs the arm he pulls out the Tanto that was with the mask and sliced the arm from the shoulder.

Danzo screams as he can feel his arm was cut from his body. Then a searing pain as a simple fire appears and burns the arm closed so he does not bleed out before Naruto could kill him. He watches as the masked Naruto simple holds the arm and it burns in a white fire showing the Blaze Bloodline. The arm disappeared in ashes and Danzo's hopes for the future since with those eyes he can save himself from attacks and change his fate."What is wrong with you that was my arm even if it was useless from the war. I never touched the Uchiha and Itachi killed them cause he went insane."

Naruto shakes his head and growls a deep chest like growl. **"Danzo you can lie to yourself and others. Do not try to lie to a god that is useless. Itachi told me and also left his mother and Sasuke a scroll describing what he had to do and who told him to do so. To keep them safe from you. He even dropped them off at Naruto's to make sure you did not touch them or kidnap them and force them into ROOT. Naruto also has recordings of you going through the compound and finding men who had the Sharingan unlocked. Then put them in that arm which you asked Orochimaru to regrow for you from the first Hokage's stem cells. I also know about the one in your eye socket that I will destroy soon. I also know your Seal the Reverse Four Symbols Seal is now useless"**

Danzo realized that he was in a tight spot and since he cant activate the seal on his chest due to it needing two arms to activate. Since this was a new seal and he actually need to train to use it one handed. Danzo looks to his guards and sees they are dead thanks to their throats split wide open. He uses his Sharingan and sees the entire base is empty of signatures showing everyone is dead due to no chakra being sensed.

Naruto was able to see where his eyes went and smiles and the masked eyes seemed to go with him. **"Yes Danzo the ROOT agents are all dead in this base and every single one. Only one was spared that was my spy Sai. To be honest he actually had his emotions locked away and hated you to his core. Once I freed him from the seals you had on him and unlocked his humanity he was more than willing to help me. You may think a emotionless ninja is the best ninja but I have seen how your ninja are useless to even a civilian like they were today."**

Danzo eyes went wide eyed since he actually almost thought of Sai as a son in a twisted sense. He was the only one besides Zo Yamanaka and Torune Aburame that were allowed close to him. Zo has been missing since he was sent to assassinate Tsunade while dressed as a STONE Agent. Yet it seemed that Zo was captured and Tsunade was safe. This caused him to curse under his breath.

Naruto was really enjoying watching Danzo realize he is a dead man walking. Naruto watches him sweat a bit and smiles at him under the mask. Naruto reaches forward and grabs Danzo's head to keep him looking at the mask. Finally after about five minutes of eye contact Naruto speaks again." **Danzo Shimura you have been found guilty for multiple crimes. I am your Judge, Jury and Executioner. I will do one thing before you die that is a chance for you to two things. One is to rip out your last Sharingan eye and crush it. The second thing is to pray whatever god you want. Even if I get your soul in the end. I am going to be generous and as you die you will get something. I will show you the person I have taken over to bring justice on your head."**

Danzo's eyes widen at the thought of this only being a possessed body and it greatly inertrests him as to who it was. Maybe if the god let the vessel do the deed then he can use **Kotoamatsukami**. He decides to ask a question while he has time and tries to gather the chakra."Shinigami-san I was wondering would your vessel kill me himself he was able to?"

Naruto was actually surprised Danzo would ask about this since it seemed pointless. He decides to ask a question that gives away Danzo's plan. **"My host can take over and do what he wants when I want to let him. Also since I never truly leave my vessels body. He is immune to any Genjutsu including Kotoamatsukami. So since that is the only power your eye has I would give up on that plan. This vessel has wanted to give your victims justice since the day I read your mind and gave him all the knowledge of your plans."**

Danzo eye opens wide since this vessel knows everything in his mind and is immune to the ultimate Genjutsu. Well that is only thanks to the god who is piggybacking in him. He reaches up and reaches under the Bandage since he has no choice since it is useless now. He pulls out the eye without making a noise and crushes the eye.

Naruto was actually surprised he didn't even scream or anything from ripping the eye out. He reaches up and pulls the bandages from Danzo's head. When the bandages are pulled away he pries open his eye and covers his finger in fire chakra and sears the eye shut from the inside out. This causes The old man to scream even worse than before. Since this hurt worse than just a cauterizing a wound.

Danzo looks up and yells into the room."Kami forgive me save my soul from being eaten from your sister. I only did what I thought was the best for the village. I saw that the Will of Fire was almost dead. I saw a chance to make a village stronger than any in the world. I saw something out of my reach and I beg for forgiveness."

Naruto frowns and sighs as he grabs his tanto that seals souls for the Shinigami. When a crackle was heard behind him they both look and see a message on the wall. it seemed carved into the wall like someone is using a Kunai or something sharp.

 _Danzo Shimura,_

 _I am sorry you cried to the wrong god to save your soul. I have never wished for this for my children. You have went against everything that means to be a human. I am sicken you pray to me when you are about to die by the last of my true children. N.S.U.N. I approve of his death and will enjoy watching him suffer in Shinigami's stomach. I am sorry that this task was thrown to a child of peace like you. Know that this was planned and we are grateful for your help even if this was forced on you._

 _One of the trinity_

 _Kami_

 _P.S Goodwork to N.S.U.N. For doing what no other could do. You are closer to getting the peace you are working towards._

Naruto smiles and looks to Danzo who seems shocked and disheartened that Kami won't save him. Naruto was able to read that reaction and leans forward and whisper in his ear. **" Well well Danzo it seemed even the gods have abandoned you. Now I am going to kill you and on your last breaths you will see who my vessel is. Even if my sister Kami gave you 2 major hints."**

Danzo looks back to the message and sees two things that stand out first was. A child of peace. The second was the initials in the note seemed to stand out. A direct descendant of at least two gods. N.S.U.N. To Danzo there is really only one person who fits that. Just as he came to that conclusion. He feels a sharp blade enter his chest and rip him apart. The masked figure backs away and Danzo witnesses him pulling it off the Hair is the first to change to the Red/blonde that gives it away. THen the bottom of the face comes into view and he sees the whisker marks. Then the ocean blue eyes appear as the mask falls away.

Naruto leans forward and stares at the man as his vision is getting clouded. He leaves him with a final word to pass on with."I am not Shinigami's vessel I am her Grandson like I said before. Also I am sorry for you. My grandmother is not a nice person. This all started since you desired power and to rule with a iron fist. Goodbye and enjoy hell."

With that naruto steps away and watches as the man breathes his last breath. Naruto reaches down and cuts his head off and seals it away for proof of death. He sighs and offers a prayer of thanks to Kami,Yami and Shinigami for giving him strength to do these tasks. Naruto creates a clone and passes the order to get out how the rest of the information from the other bases.

After the clone dispeled he gains the memories and smiles. It seemed the ones who were not full ROOT agents. were easy to convince to not fight and wait for new plans to come in. The others were killed and burnt somewhere away from the others. Sai showed them how the Naruto destroyed the seals and how he was getting back to his true self. This really helped with the younger generation of agents. The older ones seemed to just wanna be free since they were forced into this.

Since the bases were connected by tunnels the clones lead them to the big base where Naruto was where the entire force would be able to wait. Naruto made a clone to get Tsunade since she could think where they all get to go. Also to summon Tanzo and Shikaku to come there as well.

After a minute the clone flashes in the base with the three people just as the first group of ROOT starts showing up. The four where on the pedestal where Danzo always talked from. Well Tsunade,Tanzo and Shikaku where Naruto was on the statue behind them. which was missing the head. But they could tell it was a statue of Danzo. After 10 minutes there was about 200 people in front of the platform. This caused the three to be surprised how many agents were allowed to live. Tsunade turns and smiles at Naruto.

She then has to catch a scroll with a name on it. All it said was Danzo's head. She raises an eyebrow and then understands since this will show they are free. SHe turns back to them and using chakra to enhance her voice so they all hear her." Last members of Root I am here as the Hokage to give you a choice. Either join Konoha forces and help protect the village. Or you can all die here and now. YOu will not be judged for your crimes for what you did in ROOT. I will be asking everyone of you to be interrogated to see if you are true about joining the village if that is your choice. If you think you are not free from Danzo I have proof."

She opens the scroll and unseals Danzo's head. Most of the agents gasp and some feel their jaws. This helped them believe her and some even showed their tongues to each other. The ones looking in their comrades mouths saw the seal on the tongue was gone. The entire force seemed to think as one like they were trained and bowed like ANBU. The entire group of agents all yell as one."Hokage-sama we all will serve the village. we were ROOT now we are yours. We are the hidden dagger willing to strike where others won't."

Tsunade motions for them to stand and simply says to group in front of her."You have no need to be like you were in ROOT we want the best for you and to live your lives like you want. I will say this to you. Our village is turning in a new direction we are now in a uphill fight. We are now fighting for peace and not the peace of between wars. No this peace is the end of all hate and pein. Will you stand and fight for peace."

The entire group of agents draw their Tanto's and hold them up in salute. Then once again as one they yell."Hai Hokage we will fight for peace and end the hate of this world. We will be the sword and shield of peace. We will not rest till peace is achieved on this planet."

Tsunade smiles and waves them away as she yells ato dismiss them."Then go and report to the interrogation centre for your evaluations and we will figure out where each of you belong. I know you will help in this fight. Now do your Hokage proud and be truthful and ready for anything."

Soon the two hundred people are gone to report for the mind readings and to prove they are willing to show their loyalty to the village. Which Naruto already read all their minds and knew they were all honest with their words. After the speech Naruto jumps down and comes up to them and bows in respect. Tanzo and Shikaku bow and walk away to get ready to assign the new agents their positions and to integrate them where they are needed. Then to find their families and give them the good news since many were missing children.

Meanwhile Naruto and Tsunade walk out of the base and walk back to the village and enjoy the night walk together since by this time it actually had gotten late. Tsunade releases her **Henge** and is back into her younger self so she can hold on to him and not raise suspicions. Since no one really remembers her at this age since she was this age when her younger brother was alive. THe two walk through the village and enjoy the night air and the quiet for now since soon there will be fights and the exams once again.


	60. Akatsuki introduced and ending a goodday

After about an hour or so walking around the village arm and arm. The two Senju decide to head home. Since the family might be getting worried from them being gone so long. The two start making their way home when they are getting close to the house they are surprised by what they saw. There was Hiruzen standing against the wall waiting for them. He was there since the girls told them about the encounter and how Naruto reacted. Well the girls told him through the gate since they didn't know how everything went yet.

Hiruzen sees the two coming up to the House and his eyes pop open seeing his student back into her twenties. He knew Naruto reversed her age back to her twenties but still surprised by it. He starts thinking to himself as they come up to the house. _" I am amazed Naruto did that for her. Well I guess it was so that she was able to be with him. That is a little selfish to be honest. Though I am guessing he did it without telling her well till after he did the fact. Now where they I know Naruto went and dealt with Danzo. If what the girls said earlier then this was out of revenge. Naruto wanted to deal with him using the court system not like this. Why would he change his mind so fast? I will have to ask him I guess."_ Hiruzen pushes himself of the wall and is about to confront him but stops when Naruto does something.

Naruto sees the questions on the old mans face and eyes. And raises a hand to still him for a second. He then opens the door and lets the two in well Tsunade can come and go anytime. Hiruzen was not yet in the seal matrix and might never be. The three girls who told Hiruzen everything were waiting. Soon as they saw Naruto there they jumped up and started to hug the blond. He smiles and hold them all and kisses their heads then their lips. After telling them all it is all over they smile and bring him to the couch. As they sit down and just about to talk the front door opens. The rest of the girls all show up even Shizune and Tsume in her younger form.

Soon as everyone that can be there at the moment is. Since this was all involving them they needed to know the true story. Tsunade gives them some background on the program ROOT with Hiruzen also throwing in some details. Everyone in the room is a little sick from the details. The crimes Danzo and his old group have done is something that is sick even for human standards. Kazue was comparing him to the figures of the past.

Danzo was the same as a few crazy dictators of the past. the three were Mao Zedong the communist leader of the Republic of China. He was responsible for roughly about 25 to 26 million deaths then killed anyone who did not agree with his politics.

The next was Adolf Hitler of the Nazi party of a country called Germany. He was directly responsible for the world war that she told them about before. This again killed around seventy million people world wide.

The final one was a man from a country called Russia. He tried to improve the economy. While it seemed to work at the front of his campaign. This new plan also starved ten million of his own country's population to death. He was also in the World war as one of Hitlers allies till Hitler turned against him.

She also remembers how a group of people found a country and killed the indigenous people who lived there. There were many clans of the people wiped from the face of the earth. Just people the people were different and not like them. They slaughtered entire clans and then later forced children away from families. Then some of the surviving clans who gave up were forced to live on pieces of lands. Unless they wanted to join the invaders country and learn the new ways of living. Even if they did accept the new way of life they were still were treated worse than trash. this country was called Canada at the time and like the rest of the world it was sunk into the water.

Kazue was snapped out her memories as the tale of everything that happened tonight was finishing so she caught the part where Naruto killed him and the part of ROOT that survived pledged to the peace they were working towards. Then Tsunade has news since none but Naruto knew about. She frowns and sighs as she explains."Before we all go to bed I have to tell you about an event that is going to happen in a few days. Naruto here will be having a full out no killing allowed spar against the Raikage."

Everyone in the house gasp and look to Naruto who nods in agreement. Tsunade coughs and they turn back to her she then continues what she was saying." Like I said he is fight the Raikage. This is a private match only Me, Hiashi Hyuga and Killer Bee will get to watch. Now I know you are curious as to why this is happening. Well A the Raikage owed a favor to Hiashi Hyuga from the incident eight years ago. Well Hiashi decided to cash in that favor to see A fight Naruto in a spar. Well if the fight turns out good. Not only will the battle be good but the raikage was impressed with the fight. He said he would sign not a treaty but a forever alliance with us."

Everyone gasps at the thought of a forever alliance between Kumo and Konoha. This will be a good thing since it means that nothing will break them apart and they will always fight beside each other. The girls though are nervous since the Raikage has many years of experience on him. Yet Naruto knows his jutsu but not how he fights since he was not around for that. They look to the man of the hour and to their surprise he is cleaning his nails with a kunai. This shows he really is not nervous about this match.

Sakura who is the one with the best book smarts and has read every book in both civilian and ninja libraries has to speak up." Naru-kun how are you not worried about this match. If you are not prepared for it it could end badly for you. We know you are a tailed beast and a sage as well but still we have to worry?"

Naruto looks up and walks over to her and pets her cheek which she leans into the hand on her cheek. He looks at her and smiles at her before answering her to the best of his plan."The Raikage is a man of speed and strength. I am the unpredictable ninja and the Prankster of Hell. I am going to use his own element and power against him. I could just flash around him but that gives to much away. I will fight him how his father fought. I will use the black lightning and more."

Everyone backs away from him as he talks when they saw his smirk on his face since that means a prank is coming. Then realizing he is going to have fun with the Raikage like this it makes them sweatdrop by the end. Then they all remember this is Naruto they are talking about.

Matsuri was smiling at the seeming ever growing family and realizes that she and Yugito have their shopping day tomorrow. She turns to Naruto and says to him."Naruto me and Yugito have a shopping day tomorrow and she told me about the dinner you, her and Killer Bee have and was wondering if you would like to join us in shopping. I know you do not have to but i would like you to come with." She blushes at the thought of being out in public with him almost like a date.

Naruto smiles at her and nods his head and reaches down and pull her hand to his lips. He then comes forward and whispers directly in her ear." There is no where else I rather be tomorrow. I know this seems a little wrong going on a date and shopping trip with maybe two future wives or whatever comes out of this while with one. Yet this may be the best way to for a first date it might be a little less nerves for everyone there."

Matsuri nods and takes that to head to bed. It was actually getting late from all the time they been talking for a few hours. Or well Tsunade, Hiruzen and Naruto were explaining why they moved against Danzo now instead of waiting. It turned out they almost talked for about six hours and yet everyone was spellbound by the information they were told.

All the girls but the ones now living there which are Naori, Isaribi, Matsuri, Hinata, Kin and Karin all left to their homes and to get some sleep. The girls that live there all head to their rooms as there is a few girls who seem to be missing Naruto and it was their sensei's and the Inuzuka clan head even the Hokage and Shizune. It seemed it was their turn to have a night with Naruto. Everyone seems to head to bed and which suits everyone just fine. Naruto and all the older women of the ever growing family head to his bedroom and get ready. Tsume and Tsunade both drop their **Henges**. Since everyone in the house already knew about them.

 _ **Meanwhile in a Cave in the Mountains Graveyard**_

A group of nine figures are standing on a giant gastly wooden statues hands where the fingers are in a upwards directions. A group of rainbow colored projections are on on the hands there is nine people there and wearing black cloaks with red clouds. There is one for each finger there seems only to be three that are really there. They are a deep orange haired man with purple ringed eyes and piercings all over his face. His name was originally Nagato Uzumaki. Now he is answering to a new name after he took over Ame it was Pein the self proclaimed god.

One of the two woman of the group who is about five foot and five inches. She has a deep blue hair and has a paper flower in her hair like the first man she has piercings all over her face. She is the only one who seems displeased about being there. Her name is Konan or the Angel of Ame. She really hated this title since she has killed so many civilians of the village because they fought against Nagato.

The last one that is actually there on the statue is a man who is two colors. One side of his body is solid black with a giant pale yellow eye. The other side of his body you can see his face features and his eye same color looks like a normal eye. He was weird already but then there was something truly different about him. He seemed to be like a venus fly trap around his head as if it was protection. This man's name was Zetsu. It also seemed like he suffered from two personalities. While one seemed to be a good and slightly dumb side. The other side seemed to be a dark and angry side.

The rest of the figures are surprised a meeting was called since at this point they were only only collecting resources for their group. Now a meeting was called which they haven't been in contact with each other in almost a year. The members have not been idle in that time. They have been looking for their future targets. The Jinchuriki of tailed beasts. They have been able to figure out about four of the nine. The four they know are currently.

Yugito Nii Jinchuriki of the two tails.  
Yagura the Mizukage and Jinchuriki of the three tails.  
Gaara Tottori son of the Kazekage and the Jinchuriki of the one tails.  
Finally There was B or Killer Bee Sister of the Raikage. She is the Jinchuriki of the eight tails.

There was five more men and one more women on the fingers. Pein and Konan where standing on the thumbs since they were the leaders of the group. Zetsu was on the finger beside Nagato. Beside Konan was a man who was like a hunchback or a animal. He was partially masked covering his bottom of his face from under his nose. His hair looked to be a cornrows look with the ends coming back up his head. He had a deep voice in this form. He originally was a light red head like Gaara. He was a master puppeteer user. He originally changed his body to an entire puppet all except his heart so he could still use chakra.

Now standing beside Zetsu was a very weird man. His name is Hidan he was a S rank criminal from the village known as Yugakure the village of Hot Water. He was a worshipper of a Jashin. Jashin was a evil deity of older times and somehow only one Jashin worshipper at a time. It made it seem that only another Jashin worshipper could kill the old one. There was another way as well and that was to destroy every single cell of the worshipper.

His partner is a man from Takigakure or the Waterfall village who stood beside him. His name was Kakuzu a man filled with mystery that even Pein doesn't fully know. He was known as the only man to survive against the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. When he failed in his mission to assassinate the man. His village threw him in prison and threw the key away. After time he used his hate to break out and kill the elders he used a forbidden jutsu and stole their hearts. He added them to his own body in the shape of masks then with them he was able to use all five basic elements. For about 70 years he has been a bounty hunter and now seems to be the Akatsuki's treasure since his greed has no bonds. Him and Hidan have been dubbed the Zombie duo by the group since they both seem unkillable.

Then across from Kakuzu was a blonde haired female with a giant ponytail reaching her ass and bangs covering her one eye that seem to have a metal eye with a green and red glass over the eye. This was to see over distance and accurately measure the distance. Her name was Deidara Bakudan she was from Iwagakure and ex member of the explosion corp. She was known as the bomber of the Dark. Since with her Bloodline. This bloodline was directly the reason for her name she had the Explosion Release. She uses a chakra enhanced clay to use her style. Her clay forms constructs like they were alive and then swarms the target then explodes. She has some mouth placed on her hands so she can mold her clay faster and more effective.

Then Itachi Uchiha was standing beside her. He has been keeping his normal **Sharingan** activated during all the meetings. He is like his normal self cool and collected. He never shows any emotions on his face not even a twitch or anything. He may have the smallest reserves and yet at the nine there he was the second most dangerous. He really didn't want to even be in the presence of these people since he found out the truth of what they are doing. It actually sickened him to the core of his being. He was a agent of peace not this senseless fighting.

The final man that was there was a monster of a man he was a man who had blue skin and features of a shark. He was Kisame Hoshigaki an ex member of the Swordsman of the mist and holder of the shark skin sword or better known as Samehada. Due to the connection him and his sword had their chakra signatures have become one. Now because of that Kisame is known as a Tailed beast without the tail. Kisame seems to like bugging some of the members. He has the most chakra and can even make Nagato work for a win when they fought. Yet today he was quiet which caused a few of them to question this.

Nagato was the first to talk since he was the apparent leader of the bunch."Well everyone I must say it has been a while since we were together I would like to hear your reports of what has been going on in the last year. I want to know if any more Jinchuriki are now known. Then news from villages and big plans for each one. For the village part our spymaster Zetsu will give that report." He looks to Zetsu to speak and give his reports.

Zetsu bows a little and then starts to talk."Well first off Iwa has been quiet for the last year nothing major coming out of there. I believe sasori and Deidara have the report on the two Jinchuriki so I will let them do that."

Now black side of Zetsu took over after a shudder past through Zetsu. **"Yagura has lost the war in the mist country and has perished in battle. So now the three tails will take some time to reform and I think that be about three to five years. Anyways the new Mizukage is Mei Terumi. She was the leader of the rebel fraction. She is known as the dual Bloodline Princess. She has the Lava and Steam Bloodlines."**

White Zetsu seemed to gain control again and finished his report."A the Raikage is currently in the leaf doing treaty talks and brought both the two tails and his sister the eight tails with him. Kumo is also quiet for the moment and have been partaking in the Chunin exams in Konoha. The two tails is in the finals Itachi and Kisame might have information about the nine tails since I don't have any currently. Suna have been busy lately they are currently getting ready to invade Konoha with a new village set up by Orochimaru called Otogakure or the Sound Village.

Konoha has been interesting as of late. They seemed to have a Shinigami possed Genin boy. He has been able to fight off Orochimaru in the exams. He is also a sage that seems to be like Hashirama Senju. He also is responsible for upgrading the defense of the village one was making the walls bigger and made of metal and making metal warriors patrol the top if anything goes on the top not of the village they kill whatever it is. Also I am no longer able to get close without being sensed since the Barrier is a thousand times better than before so it seems. It instantly found me and alerted a patrol close to me. He also seemed to have killed Danzo for destroy Shinigami's descendants. The Uzumaki except for a few who escaped. Also for harvesting the **Sharingan** off the dead after Itachi here killed the off. Danzo's ROOt have been integrated in the village adding another two hundred ANBU quality ninja to the defence. Also Tsunade of the Senju and Sannin is now the fifth Hokage She also killed the entire civilian council and a informate said they have another Kage and Damiyo in their ranks though he did not know who."

Everyone seemed to pale at the thought of the Uzumaki's being descendants of the God of the dead. Then even more when the fact he is a Genin and beat Orochimaru and killed Danzo. Everyone looks to Itachi and all draws drop when they see a smile on his face. They all thought one thing. _"Itachi is smiling this is the end of the world."_

The fact Zetsu could not get near the village cause of a barrier is amazing since nothing has stopped him before. Now they have a barrier can sense even him. Then when the Mention of Senju they look to Kakuzu who actually doesn't seem to care since she actually does not have a bounty since all her debts have been cleaned away. Nagato was frowning and shakes it off and speaks."It not a big matter he may be a vessel to a god but I am a god among men. If he gets to into our plans I will take care of him myself." Itachi seemed to glare at that since he can guess at who it is. No seems one notices the glare except for Kisame. Though the information about another Kage and daimyo is interesting as well.

Nagato looks to Itachi and waves a hand to show he is next to report. Itachi keeping his cover bows his head and closes his eyes as he reports."Me and Kisame had a run in with the ex nine tails Jinchuriki named Naruto Uzumaki. He sensed us and lead us away from the village he was in at the time. He then was able to make Kisame almost lose his sword but almost cutting through it with a sword that seemed to house many blades in one. When they fought he was able to summon a blue fire to cover his sword thinking it was Chakra. Kisame did not worry and to both our surprise the fire cover sword was almost able to cut through his sword."

This caused everyone looks at Kisame who showed the giant scar on his blade from the damage the fire and sword did. This caused everyone to drop their jaws and eyes bulge.

Itachi then continues his report like it was nothing."Then then Kisame jumped back I was able to catch Naruto in a genjutsu from my **Sharingan** called **Tsukuyomi**. Where I forced him to explain himself and that power. Naruto said that it was something older than chakra called mana or magic it seems to take over anything chakra related then beat it as well as seen by the sword. Then he said something that caused me to worry but think of it as a lie to save himself. He said that due to the seal the fourth Hokage gave him as a baby. He has been slowly absorbing the nine tails power and then right before graduation from the academy. Naruto and the nine tails had a battle of the wills and who ever lost would be in control and the loser would lose their soul. Anyways apparently Naruto won and absorbed the soul of the nine tails becoming the first ever tailed beast with a human soul. So due to that fact he said I quote the Gedo statue is now useless end quote. Then to my surprise he unleashed a huge amount of chakra that caused my Genjutsu to break and release us both."

Everyone seemed to somber up at that fact and look to Nagato for what will be done. He looks to the statue and sees one of the eyes is actually gone and the statues head has cracks. Everyone follows his eyes and is surprised. He turns to the group to give their commands for now since this is most troubling."Everyone we will meet back in a month to plan for the tailed beasts. For now we have to gather money and other resources and more intel on this Shinigami and also on Naruto Uzumaki. Now you are dismissed just leave the tailed beasts alone for now. They are not important for now."

Everyone nods and seems to disappear from the room and the three are the only ones there. Nagato talks to no one."Come out Madara Uchiha I know you were listening to everything." Konan and Zetsu was surprised and also not since Madara always seemed to know where they were. Suddenly a vortex comes out of nowhere above the statues head and it seemed to come from his eye socket of his orange mask.

Madara or really Obito who has taken up Madara's name Seemed disturbed. He had no problem telling Nagato that." It seems your organization is not what it seems to be. Itachi and Kisame could not even handle a little boy. While this is a set back I have a feeling that..." He has to stop when he see the cracks on the head and jumps to the hand to have a better look. He notices a eye is missing and the entire statue is cracking. He turns to everyone and yells."WHAT IN THE HELLS NAME HAPPENED TO THE GEDO STATUE! THIS IS NOT GOOD THE ENTIRE PLAN SEEMS TO HAVE NOW FAILED! WAIT MAYBE THE NINE TAILS IS NOT TRULY DEAD!NARUTO TOLD ITACHI HE IS THE NEW NINE TAILS HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO POWER THE STATUE!"

Nagato doesn't even react to his yelling in a emotional way he sighs and says to the enraged Uchiha." You heard Itachi Naruto can not be sealed since he is a tailed beast with a human soul. Human souls cannot be sealed."

Obito gains a thinking look finally sighs and says as he decides to research this."I am going to go figure something out to fix your ninja's screw ups. I will be back after the next meeting or maybe I will join the meeting as a new recruit known as Tobi. Itachi knows who I am already so it be easy to get integrated into here." Nagato says nothing but nods and watches as Obito and Zetsu seem to vanish. Konan and him just use a teleportation jutsu to get back to Ame.


	61. crow and a shark and truth revealed

Itachi and Kisame come out of the jutsu where they are projected to the cave for the meeting. Kisame turns to his partner and shakes him when he notices he is being really quiet even for his standards. Getting no reaction from Itachi Kisame looks at him and says in a concerned voice."Itachi are you doing okay? You seem to be out of it a bit more these days."

Itachi finally looks at his partner and his **Sharingan** is on at full power he then grabs Kisame's hand that found its way to his shoulders to give him a shake. He seems to almost be lost and confused by everything these days. Itachi glares at him and finally says to the giant beside him."Kisame I told you to never touch me. Now I want to know exactly what you were told about the Akatsuki from when you joined. This is important to see if I was lied to. Pein told me they were fighting for peace and that they were making a super weapon to control and cause everyone to bow to them. Though why would they need a statue for that plan or the tailed beasts for that. Pein seemed to be really worried about the fact it was destroyed or at least cracked and an eye was missing from the last meeting."

Kisame remembers the night he joined the Akatsuki. He just finished killing his mentor Fuguki Suikazan for his sword. After he killed him Yagura personally came and visited him. Kisame was having major doubt about who he was. When Yagura came he was not alone. He had a shadow. Kisame told the man to come out and a man who called himself Madara Uchiha came out of the shadows. He explained to Kisame the group lead by pain and how he can join them to find the peace he wants.

Kisame turns to his companion who was waiting for an answer from him. He nods to Itachi who understood it and silently casted **Tsukuyomi** on him so they are not over heard. When they were in the illusion away from prying eyes Kisame smiles and says to his partner."Itachi I never have known any of the plans from day one. A man who called himself Madara Uchiha came and told me that this group would help me find the peace in which I was looking for after I killed my mentor for leaking village information. To other villages including yours during the war. All this Madara character told me was to join the group and I would be taken care of and safe from anyone or anything. Though I have to ask Itachi what has been on your mind lately you have been this way ever since we ran into the Uzumaki brat? I even saw you glare at Pein when he threatened Naruto and the Shinigami brat who is strong enough to kill Danzo."

Itachi sighs and decides to trust his partner Since they were almost like brother now since they have been together for so long."Kisame To be honest I knew Naruto from when I was in the village I even help train him for a bit. He was a great kid who also had the **Rinnegan**. The same Doujutsu that Pein has yet his was almost calm Peins is chaotic. Then when he was about 5 years old he had his first kill. A spy from Danzo poking where he didn't belong. Well after that moment he decided to take the worlds hate on his shoulders. He wanted to break the curse of hate."

Kisame eyes widen and pulls out a copy of the Gutsy Ninja from his coat and looks to Itachi. He simple nods as he continues his story." Well anyways it seemed the village entirely hated him except for a select few at first. He then somehow made friends with all of the promident clans like Hyuga the Shika-Ino-Cho clans and few others. I tried to get my sister to be friends with him but that backfired the first time. Well I told Naruto the truth about my sister. Well when they went the academy three years later and due to his training he already looked like he was fourteen. Well I spied on my sister and He managed to break through the arrogant Uchiha complex she was developing due to my father. Then after school I guess he told her the truth about him right down to being the Jinchuriki and the heritage that would shake foundations of the village.

Well I guess after finding out his secrets. She came home and heard me and my father arguing about what direction the clan was. He figured I was a traitor to the clan because I refused to go the clan meeting where the planning for the coup was being held. Anyways I stormed out of the house ready to just leave the clan before killing them that night. Then I ran into my sister and saw she was the happiest she ever been in her life. When I asked why she told me Naruto was the reason and then She activated her **Sharingan** and then it went to the final form. Which is called the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**."

To show what he meant she showed him normal **Mangekyou** which was like a three shaped pinwheel. Then he flashed his **EMS** which is like a buzz saw with nine points. Kisame was surprised that Itachi never showed that before so he must of gained it recently.

Itachi holds his hand up for him to hold his questions."No I didn't always have this. I got this next stage from Naruto. I guess some background on the sharingan would be best. Normal Uchiha never pass the three Tomoe version. There are a few that pass that which is the one you see the most is my normal **Mangekyou Sharingan**. Well this is only able to those who experience a very dramatic event or kill a family member. There is a drawback though if you over use the power of the eyes you eventually go blind. Now to get the **EMS**. It was supposed to be that we had to trade with a family member who also unlocked the previous form. In recorded history Madara was the only one to do this.

Now think my sister got this because she believed in Naruto and his dreams. Then using his powers of a new doujutsu I got mine. Well new is a loose term I shall say the forgotten Doujutsu of old times. Naruto's Doujutsu is one that the rabbit goddess the mother of the Sage had when she was alive. Naruto also said that day was the idea we are doing is a false one. What we will be doing is casting a jutsu on the moon enslaving everyone including us to peins will. I should actually say Obito Uchiha who I am guessing is the real brains behind this and Pein is a tool like the rest of us. Also be careful of Zetsu. He is not normal Naruto said he was created by Madara using his cells and Hashirama cells as well. Due to this reason I have decided to become Naruto's spy in the group and report in when I have news. Also I want to help Naruto shoulder all the hate in this world and find a way to true peace."

Kisame was actually sickened and disturbed by what Itachi said about the plans. He knew Itachi was telling the truth. He only knew because he knew him so well being partners for almost 4 years. He adopts a thinking pose for a minute which looks weird on him. After a few minutes of thinking He turns to Itachi and smiles. Kisame reaches for with his hand and says."Itachi I will join you as a spy for Naruto. I cannot full well go along with this plan now. I want to be a free man not a slave to someone else. I really had the cloth pulled over my eyes from Pein and this 'Madara'. I want to join you and who ever follows Naruto to this true peace. Itachi to prove my words are true to you and this way of peace. I Kisame Hoshigaki swear on my honor as a swordsman and on my chakra."

Itachi was surprised he was that serious. Yet something about the man made him know he was serious. He nods and release the Genjutsu. Once they were on the outside he writes a report to Naruto and summons a crow and told him where to go. Since it was an animal and drops the scroll for Naruto it should be safe since Danzo is not around anymore. He turns to Kisame and they head towards the town where they meet Naruto at to wait for more news.

 **With Naruto and his Family back In Konoha**

Naruto was waking up after spending time with his future wives. The night everyone seemed to want a peice of him. Tsunade and Tsume have his chest to themselves and are actually nose to nose. Kurenai and Hana have his arms in a death like grip. Anko and Shizune have the same grip on his legs. Seeing how everyone uses him as a pillow at night makes him think about using clones. So each girl can sleep with one so he is not swamped in his sleep.

Naruto was able to get out of the tangle of women and their death grips. He gets into the show and gets ready for the day. After he is done in the shower and is jumped by Ino who snuck back into the house to help Isaribi and haku with something. She saw Naruto come out of the shower dressed nicely for the day and had to say hi.

Naruto smiles as he spins the girl in circles in the hallway. Ino starts laughing since she has not done something like this since she was a little kid. Truth be told she missed that since her dad stopped doing it once they started to train. after a few minutes of the spinning she was lowered to the ground and she kissed Naruto and when to Isaribi's room.

Naruto meanwhile head to the office near his room. This was to somehow make **Shadow Clones** and a seal work so that his family can summon a clone of him when ever bored or need him for anything. After about an hour of running idea's through his head he remembered about the jail scrolls and how they held people. He then was able to figure out the seal he wanted to do and was able to make it work within minutes. The seal was bale to hold about a tails worth of power in it so the clones are good enough for most tasks.

After that project is done like it was fate and not perfect timing. Matsuri knocked on the office door and came inside after he said enter. She smiles at Naruto and comes over when he relaxes in the chair. She sits in his lap and gives him a deep kiss that he returns in a instance. After the kiss she only has to ask one quick question."Are you ready to meet Killer Bee and Yugito? We have about 15 minutes before they meet us at the Hotel. That they have been given to stay in for the month till the finals."

Naruto wraps his arms around her and picks her up and kisses her and flashes to the hotel since he could feel Yugito's chakra signature. When they get to the marker which was across the street from the hotel. They stand there and smile from what they see. Both the Kumo Jinchuriki are already to go and it seems Killer Bee has her guitar there with her. Matsuri and Naruto share a look and jump down and land across from them. Killer Bee seemed to sense they were there and was ready to go.

Killer Bee and Yugito were waiting for Matsuri and Shinigami to show up. When Killer bee feels Matsuri's chakra suddenly appear. She sees the blonde and red haired man beside her as they stand up from the 3 story drop. She feels something is familiar with him but she thinks he is a guard. Not noticing that he is the same height as Shinigami.

Killer Bee then bows to him and says to him."Thank you sir for guarding Matsuri. I know we may not be trusted here but I promise I will protect her with my life." She stops when she hears a chuckling from the man. She stands up and notices he is taller than her she glares at the chuckling. He seems to notice the glare and stops and bows as he says to her. "I am sorry I so soon forgotten Killer Bee-san I did say I would like to take you and Yugito out for dinner after your shopping spree. I should introduce myself. My name Is Naruto Uzumaki. I am an Ex Jinchuriki and am currently the vessel for Shinigami."

To say the least Killer Bee and Yugito were surprised he was the Shinigami masked boy. Yet when he got there they both felt he was not lying when their hearts both sped up. Then something he said puzzled them. Yugito was the first to ask." What do you mean that you are the Ex Jinchuriki. If a tailed beast is extracted from the host. The host dies and the tailed beast has to reform."

Naruto smiles and shakes his head at the two before explaining." Well that is a conversation that is not meant for the public to hear for now. I will explain later but I believe that Matsuri and Yugito planned a shopping trip and we are holding that up. I have arranged us to have dinner at the Dragons Mantel for 6 pm and it is just about 10 now so we have time for shopping and lunch." Everyone nods and heads off to go shopping and which it seems Naruto is buying for all three of them. At first the two girls refused till they heard he makes roughly 33 million a day. Only from one of his buildings he owns. He has more than he can ever spend in a thousand life times. So then the two girls developed the shopping itch and where willing to spend lots.

 **Time Skip Till Supper**

Naruto leads the girls who are all in brand new clothes. Everyone looks like Civilians that belong in a Daimyos court. Not the Shinobi that they really are even If Matsuri is more a medic. They all get into the booth Naruto reserved and all are drinking and enjoying normal conversation. Though Yugito still looks like she wants to figure something out. Seeing this he motions the restaurant people for more food and drinks to last a while. Which was delivered and then they backed away since they figured a private conversation was going to happen.

Once the food gets there and Naruto set them inside a barrier that hides them from the world in a black barrier. After it is up Yugito who was across from Naruto finally can't hold it in anymore."Now that no one can listen to us you have answers and I have questions. You are going to explain. Exactly like how the hell are you an Ex Jinchuriki and still alive." Killer Bee was curious as well and says that."I am curious as well since that is never happened before."

Naruto smiles and motions to Matsuri who knows what he means and shows the Mate mark on the base of her neck. The two see the mark are confused and even the tailed beasts are since they never seen it. Naruto smiles and notices the confusion on their face."Look close at the mark what does it look like to you." They see gold rings with ten tomoe on the rings. Then it was surrounded by the Uzumaki clan logo and fifteen tail like appendages from the edges. They look at him confused still since it never has been seen before.

Naruto smiles then explains."I am the ex Jinchuriki because me and Kazue or the nine tails fell in love and mated. During us mating we marked each other and transferred power. Since Kazue could not be sealed in her mate. The seal forced her out which she gave up her tailed beast powers to give to me. I am actually considered a fifteen tailed beast with a human soul now instead of a Jinchuriki. I guess Kazue is also the same with nine tails if she wanted to but she transfers her power to me when it gets to much. Or when her powers start to become noticeable since alot of people remember the night she attacked."

That actually caused the two female Jinchuriki to be completely shocked to silence. Well that is only cause their tailed beasts were surprised. They both were thinking the exact same lines. _ **"Kazue was the one who never wanted anything to do with romance. So why would she decide to have a mate with her jailor. This boy is something I wonder if he will will be willing to talk on the tailed beast plane. Then we can see if he really is a tailed beast."**_

Killer Bee and Yugito were able to hear their tailed beast questions and looked to each other as if they had the same question. Yugito seemed to be the more nervous one. Which with how Matatabi is most of the times when a hot man or women comes in her life is one reason she is nervous. That is cause she wants her to pounce on them and ride them all day and night. It makes her feel dirty down to her core.

Naruto watches the two carefully as they seem to have a silent conversation between the two. He quietly grabs Matsuri's hands since he won't hide this from her since she is here. his other hand raises in a fist bump motion which will help connect them to the tailed beast plane. When Yugito and Killer Bee saw the motion and they understood since they done this before with each other when they need to say something in private.

Soon as the fists hit it with each other the world seem to spin for a second. After the second was over they were in a solid white area. With Killer Bee in front of a weird looking cage that seemed to be made of lightning yet the cage was dark inside.

Yugito's cage was one that really worried them it was a metal cage with spikes holding her tailed beast down through her paws and tails. When the two looked in Naruto's direction there was no cage and Matsuri was also there but she was beside a huge beast that made Kazue seem small. Which so shows how big he is in a full size transformation.

Naruto showed them his tailed beast form. This caused the two of them be shocked at the sight of it. Each head was big enough to bite Matatabi in half again showing his true size. He shrinks his size and goes back into his human form with snaps and cracks. Since it makes easier to talk and a third voice in their mind might scare them more than anything. Yet when he sees the cage for Matatabi he seemed to growl and almost flux his power causing the area to shake. He quickly calms down and walks over to the cage. He then waves his hand in front of the cage and the cage disappears.

Matatabi who has been stuck to the ground for so long just layed there scared to move worried about what this boy is. Naruto turns to Yugito and almost had a glare on his face. She seemed to feel disappointed in herself from the look he had towards her. Like he was ashamed of her. It hurt her to feel that. Naruto seemed to read her mind and relaxes and walks over and bows to her as he says in apologetic voice."I am sorry if I hurt your feelings Yugito-chan. I guess you never were told about a special feature of your seal Yugito. That feature was every time you talked to Matatabi-neesan the cage would hurt her in someway or another. Now it may look like I got rid of the seal but that is false. I only just opened the door because you need to work with her to survive what is coming."

Killer Bee caught the entire thing and was curious."Naruto what did you mean by that? Survive what is coming. Is there something that will threaten my Genin and friends life or even mine. Also why are you calling Matatabi your sister. I know you are human but what the hell was the lizard with eight heads and six wings and one..."

Naruto smiles at her as she finally figures out exactly what he was."I told you I was a fifteen tailed beast. I am different from others since I am a human tailed beast so I do not have the tails but extra heads and wings. Now this threat I am talking about is a group called the Akatsuki. They are lead by a man who has the **Rinnegan** his name is Pein. He has collected eight other official members. They are all S rank criminals or at least for now there is eight. They have a man operaterating behind the scenes. He is Obito Uchiha he is going by the name of Madara Uchiha. He is using them to cast a Genjutsu on the moon. Though there is one slight flaw with their plan.

The Genjutsu won't work the way they expect what it will do is make the ten tails come back to life. Then when Kugeki is brought back Obito will become the ten tail Jinchuriki and control everyone caught in the Genjutsu. The tailed beasts have to be sealed in a statue first though called the Gedo statue. They have to be sealed in order so Yugito is the second one to be attacked unless she stays in the leaf."

The three women now understand what is coming and now are little worried and yet if what Naruto said was true. Kazue or the nine tails actually now almost human. Then now the Jinchuriki are being hunted by nine or even ten S rank criminals. Or the fact they need the tailed beast to make the ten tails come back to life." Killer Bee was the one who was worried the most it seemed. Since she has heard the story of the ten tails before."Naruto if what you say is true is there really anything we can do stop this from getting achieved?"

Naruto smiles at her and nods before he says."Well I have a plan but I need to hear from Itachi first since he is reporting in soon. Yes Itachi is part of the group but he was deceived into the group by both leaders. Since they told him it was a group to achieve true peace. Then when I confronted him he agreed to become his spy since I am engaged to his sister. Well you know her by her male name Sasuke."

This surprised them but he has been honest so far with them so they decide to trust him. Since they have nothing to lose at this point. Then Killer Bee was curious about the meeting the other day."Hey Naruto I am curious as to what the hyuga clan head used as the favor he called in my brother for. Would you know anything about that?" Naruto smiles and answers Hiashi Hyuga wanted to see who would win in a fight me or your brother. Though if the fight is good your brother signs a forever alliance with the village." This shocked them and everyone was feeling tired since they have been going hard at hopping all day and now with the mental strain from what Naruto has told them.


	62. confront the dark and a new gift

When Matsuri and Naruto came home that night. Everyone was surprised it took them so long to get back. Naruto smiles at everyone and explained what happened and what was said between all of them even if Matsuri was just a witness to it all. Then everyone was curious as to his form which now who have seen already in person.

Well Karin saw a smaller version since he can control the size very well at full size he was 3 times bigger than the ninetails was. His clone have been working non stop to make the Dojo hold his form without the village feeling his power. Soon that will be done since they have been doing that. Since he went to get Karin he wants to show everyone his form so they can experience and not freak when it happens in battle.

Naruto feels the clone dispel that was the last one in the Dojo and he finally was done and he was excited. He can finally train in his for in the village and not worry about girls there can see he is a little hyper active which means a major project is done. There was really only one that could make him this excited. The dojo is done, he nods to everyone and activates everyone's mark and sends a command to the clan heirs to bring their clan heads. Naruto sent a clone to find Yamato since he was in charge of ANBU. After the clan heads come back with their children to the house and recovered from the transport.

Naruto explains what is about to happen and leads them all down to the Dojo. Once inside the Dojo they see Naruto walk away from them and they can feel his chakra getting wilder and wilder. Soon they are hearing his bone and muscle stretch and rip. Everyone started to get worried till they seem him smile.

He grows but his body seem to get a scale like look and then a tail comes out of his back near the tailbone. This tail seems to grow longer and longer. After a few seconds it's about 100 metres long. While the tail was growing his body was growing as well he seemed to grow huge his arms and legs stretch and get thicker than anyone can wrap their arms around his legs. Each finger grows giant nails about as long as Jiraiya was tall. The nails seem to absorb all light how dark they got.

His back arches suddenly has six pairs of wings come out of his scaling body along his spine. Each seem to be like hands with how the bones hold the membrane. With a hook like finger in the middle of the wing. His back bone has huges spikes come out and form spike like spines from the tail to his shoulders for now. Finally his shoulders seem to be moving then suddenly seven more heads and expanding necks shoot out. His original head had expanded and gained the same features as the others. The heads have all a different color as well.

In only 10 seconds he fully transformed into his tailed beast. Without having to go through the red cloak mode that normal Jinchuriki have to go through. When it was done each head roared and was able to move on it's own. Showing they had a seperate brain. Naruto lowers his golden colored head to look at everyone with his giant gold eyes. The clan heads seem terrified at the sight since his head was enough for him to hold at least 10 people in his jaws and still have more room. He turns his head to them all and winks.

A voice seems to ring through their heads as if was a extremely advance Yamanaka technique called the **Mind Body Transmission Jutsu**. _"Everyone please do not be alarmed this is how I communicate when in this form. I know it is not normal to have someone else's voice in your head. I also want to apologize to the Clan heads. I know you are terrified of this form since it is worse than the nine tails also she is been beside you all this time. Kazue join me please and show everyone what I mean."_

With that Kazue walks forward and does her transformation. Which causes them all to reach for their weapons when a 100 meter nine tails was beside them. Since the last time that happened it ended badly. She was ripping the village apart in what seemed like a rage. Yamato reacted the worst and tried to restrain her with his **Wood Style**. Before any of the wood wrapped around her his a counter of wood stopped the trees and when they touched the Natural wood style the wood turned against him making them harder to use and control.

All of Naruto's heads seemed to growl and then five of the heads open their jaws and have an element appear in their mouths. They are the basic elements of Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Lightning. Each mouth was pointed at Yamato ready to fry him and destroy him. Naruto's voice rings through everyone's mind again. _"Yamato-san I did not just see you threaten one of my mates did I? If you ever do that again I will eliminate you from this earth punishment aside for now. I will protect my family and loved ones from anyone and everything on this earth. Including ninja and civilians from this village without blinking I will kill them. Yes she is the ninetails but she is my mate and a future wife so back off if you know what is good for you unless you want to be erased from this earth."_

Yamato seemed to understand and stops channeling chakra and backs away with his arms up in surrender and fear in his emotionless face. Everyones eyes are amazed that Naruto would threaten a fellow ninja to the point of erasing him from the earth. Well till they thought about it they would do the same if their wife or husband was attacked as well. They nod to the Dragon tailed beast and he nods back and drops his aggressive stance. Naruto's dragon head rubs Kazue's which causes her to do a purr like noise.

Now that the tense moment was over and Kazue returns to her human form. The girls all in love with Naruto were actually running over and feeling his scaled body and a few jumped up and sat on his heads and were relaxing there Each one seems to find a loose scale and pull them away and since he is human the scales here almost like hair. Well except for a few Tsunade, Tsume, Hana, Kurenai and Isaribi were the ones who contained themselves.

After a while he starts shrinking again and the girls jump off and wait for him to return to his human body. After seconds of his bones popping and snapping like before he returns to normal and yet still seems to glare at Yamato. This is unlike Naruto since he forgives everyone in seconds but yet this was horrible seeing him this angry.

Yamato seemed to feel the glare and bows in respect and say to the glaring tailed beast boy."Naruto-sama I am sorry for my behavior and for threatening one of your mates. I should of understood that since you told me before hand. Yet I reacted like a ninja not a friend or comrade. For that I am sorry."

Naruto finally loses the glare and nods to Yamato. The girls seemed confused as to why he was addressed as Sama. Well the clan heads and Karin aren't since they know why. Naruto smiles and turns to the girls and the other part of the Rookie 10 and explains."I have become the Kage and Daimyo of the village called Uzushiogakure. When me and Karin came back. We first made a stop on the way to Uzushiogakure for personal reasons. When I had gained all this power I felt a tug to go there. When we got there I went into one of the only buildings standing. I walked in and met a projection of my grandmother Kurama Uzumaki or I should say Shinigami in a human body. Well she explained only ones strong enough could only come into the tower and take the hat and cloak. Signalling me being strong enough to become a Kage and Daimyo since they were one and the same in Uzushiogakure."

This caused everyone who didn't know about that eyes widen. They seemed to think one thing. _"Naruto has already become a Kage like he dreamed of being. He didn't become the Hokage but still a Kage which suits him."_ The guys decide to tease him a bit and start to bow with respect to a foreign Kage. Naruto does a fake snarl at them and does a small **Almighty Push**. This cause the four boys to fall on their asses and they see the joke and laugh with Naruto who is also laughing when he realizes it is a joke. To be honest that was the correct behavior just Naruto never wants his friends to treat him like that.

Some of the clan heads were concerned that Naruto was going a bit to feral. Well for a second till they realize most of this was jokes and fun. Though when they saw him glare at Yamato they all had flashes of his father when he got really mad. Minato was always a very happy person unless you threatened anyone he cared about. It seemed that Naruto had gained that as well and seemed to have gained something more extreme as well. Like he gained Kushina's temperament as well which that was a thousand times worse than Minato's ever was.

Even Mikoto who was Kushina's best friend and even her maid of honor during her secret wedding ceremony. When she saw Kushina's temper come out she ran in a different direction since that mean either death or at the least a broken body almost beyond being fixed. She remembers the first warning sign clear as day. When Kushina was getting really angry. Her hair seemed to rise above her head in nine strips and move around.

Karin remembers the night they were at the cabin and the song he sang. When he was keeping watch. Seeing how everyone who cares about him is here he might not be able to dodge the questions she had."Naru-kun I have been meaning to ask you about a song you sang the night we stayed at the cabin. From what people have said about your songs they have meaning behind them. What was that ones meaning?"

Naruto seemed to pale at the thought of having to answer that question. He sees all the ones who love him and look at him. They all are looking to him for the answers even if he doesn't want to answer he will." I have really no good explanation for that song. I have always been a darkness in this village even still now. I am happy with all my precious people. Yet I am always in pain when I see them with their parents. I actually have been in pain seeing them happy with their parents since mine where gone and I was raised by Kakashi and Anko because they were forced to. Honestly the night Hinata was about to be kidnapped. I was going to run away from the village and was planning on leaving the nations and creating my own place to live my life alone."

This caused everyone who knew him gasp and almost run to him. When someone was close he floated up to avoid being touched. This caused the girls to realize that they truly never asked him if he was okay and how to make him happy. Some of the girls cried and fell to their knees. Anko and Kakashi seemed to join them since they wondered how they never saw this as he grew up.

Naruto frowns in the air above them all for making them cry. Yet this was something to be said."I love everyone of you girls I really do with all my heart. Yet I have a darkness that even Kazue who was sealed in me never knew about. I use to dream of destroying the village to finally be at peace and not hated. All due to having being the 'demon child'. Then when Sakura and Ino came in my life I was scared. I was scared I never would be able to keep them safe and if they were friends with me the village might hurt them for that. I am to blame for my parents deaths. If I never was born they would still be alive. I had their blood on my body when they died. I remember everything that happened that night."

Hiruzen and the clan heads are surprised he could remember that night. Especially since he was only half an hour old when they died. This caused everyone to be concerned about him since he holds himself responsible. Naruto's voice makes them look up again.

"I am not the child of prophecy of the toads. How can I be that child I am filled with more darkness than pein and Madara combined. There is hardly any light left in my head. I have a shattered soul and with that comes darkness. If I could I would try to kill the trinity goddesses"

He seemed like he was about to continue but three giant cracks where heard and a three pillars of energy appeared behind him a little ways back. There was three figures in the pillars. One pillar was gold, the next one was black the final one was a grey color. When the pillars three women were standing there and they did not look happy. Yet they were looking like they were off to war. They were armed and had weapons of old drawn and had battle stances.

When Naruto saw the one woman he almost growled at her and then he sent a glare her way. Naruto lowers himself to the ground and he gets in a attack position and the girls all seem ready to join him but he sends up a barrier to seal the girls and everyone but him and the three. This was between him and them.

Naruto growls loud enough for everyone to hear him."So the trinity of goddesses have come to put me down. About goddamn time too. Well I will make sure this will be a challenge." He pulls out his two blades Icing death and Enserric. The group of Shinobi seem amazed he is willing to stand up to the trinity gods or even the fact he was glad they showed up.

Shinigami has a glare yet also a frown on her face cause this was not how her grandson should act. Yami seemed to just glare at him with her black eyes. While Kami was saddened and had tears coming down as she looked at him with puffy red eyes. Kami was the first to speak to him."Naru-kun what is wrong I know you had no sadness or darkness in your heart of late. So where did this come from? I do not understand what happened to you."

Naruto seems to growl when she called him Naru-kun."Kami-baka you and your sisters have fucked with my life since the beginning. I never wanted power or to even be a Shinobi. If you three never came down to earth and mess with it then I would be normal and have my family. Also you are directly responsible for my birth and the events of that day. I wanted to have my parents yet you all took them away from me. I would rather be dead then look at you right now. Yet now thanks to the events you caused. I can never stay dead even the **Reaper Death Seal** will not affect me."

Kami steps back from the way he talked to her since she wasn't expecting this. She starts thinking to herself. _"Wow we broke the boy even before he could really make a difference in the world. He is right we are responsible for everything. We failed this world and everything on it especially him. Even ten thousand years later my actions are slapping me in the face."_

Naruto smiles reading her thoughts then snarls at her."Finally realizing your actions have fucked me and a lot of people up huh. I guess you are not as stupid as you seem. I got to say as Goddesses you three are pathetic. I mean to fix your mistakes you created a weapon out of your blood descendant. Who would do that to their blood. Like why Kami did you go into the rabbit goddess then eat the god fruit? Then you Yami put yourself in her son. Then when you beat her in battle. You sealed her in yourself and ripped her apart to form Kazue and her siblings."

Yami seemed to get more pissed off when their sins of the past where brought out in the open and judged on. She yells her response." WE DID WHAT WE DID FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD! THIS WORLD NEEDS PEACE NOT CONSTANT WAR!"

Naruto walks up and slaps her causing everyone to drop their jaws and eyes pop out of their heads."Then if you wanted no wars why not just eliminate all humans. Oh wait you did let humans try to do that themselves over the years after you both failed. Admit it you three made it so I would become your ultimate weapon on this earth. Like how Kami was suppose to be and failed to do so."

Yami rubbed her cheek and then spat. Everyone was surprised when blood was in the spit. Which goes to show exactly how hard he slapped her. Shinigami who was quiet finally collapsed on her knees. She could not control her tears anymore. She was just sobbing at what her grandson was making her see. She was never told why they came to earth. She turns to her sister and they flinch when she pull her tanto out. Since she was always the better fighter than them. Naruto was hoping she would strike him down with it. Since that is her way to claim her souls if she was on earth.

Shinigami just seemed to glare at her sisters. She then whispers to them with venom in her voice." _I am ashamed of what you two started and had planned when you failed. I am also ashamed of what I did because of you two told me to do. I could of refused to take their souls and save them from death. Yet Kami what was it you told me that night._ " She waited for her sister to answer.

Which causes her to flinch and whisper hoping Naruto would not hear."That having parents was not his destiny and that they should die so he lived as a orphan."

Naruto turns to Kami and she shrinks under his glare. She realizes he heard her like she talked normal. The next second before she could react a fist had planted into her face. This caused her to go flying and tumble along the ground. This surprised Yami and Shinigami since Kami was the toughest. Yet Naruto was able to hit her so hard she went flying and everyone heard some bones snap and break while she was rolling. Showing how much strength he used to hit her. Yami shivers at the site and pales when she saw him look at her.

Shinigami was by her sister since she still does love her. She was scared since Kami never broke a bone in any fights or spars before. Yet Naruto was able to cause the injuries and he was only human. Kami was completely out of it still but barely. Naruto seemed to back off and turn away from them. That was till he bent down and picked up her Tanto she dropped. When she went to check on her sister. She saw him raise it in the air where he could thrust it into himself. She thinks quick and switches her tanto with his sword Enserric. Kami saw the reaction as she woke upand casted **Revive** on him before he could kill himself since that tanto would keep him dead unless magic was used on him.

As the blade fell towards him a skeleton hand wrapped around him and the sword bounced away. They look to where it came from it was a pick hand and came from Yami. Naruto flexes and actually breaks it using sheer force. He turns to them and they notice he was crying." Why? Why won't you three let me die? I just want to be with my parents again." The three sisters all forget their hate and anger towards him at the moment and surround him and hug him like he was their child.

Kami whispers in his ear like a mother would."We love you Naruto Uzumaki. When we realized me and Yami messed up and saw the events of the future. I knew we couldn't do to much. We gave you all the gifts you have so that you can fix the mistakes we made in the past. We tried to make life better for you. By changing the note your father left behind. So that you would have parents or at least guardians. Or the fact you saved Hinata since you shouldn't have been able to sense her kidnappers emotions that far away. We gave you the doujutsu to because we felt you were the one who would use it the best or better than I did. While not failing to the lust of power it gave you. I am sorry you lost your parents by the time we tried to change how it would happen it was too late."

Naruto finally understood it from their side. Since Kami explained it to him more details in a thought transfer not in the whispers. He looks to the two that he had hit and slapped."I am sorry I hit you Kami-chan and you as well Yami-chan. I never meant to lose control I just felt overwhelmed and figured out what I was born to do and hated myself for not seeing it before. I have to ask why does it feel like my soul is shattered and I am so angry now these days I noticed it when I did my first full transformation with Karin."

Yami was the one who answered she seemed to blush when he called her chan."Naruto I know this is weird but like my sister is light I am darkness and due to being a tailed beast you will have to confront the darkness you hold in ur heart. Otherwise you will become a tailed beast rabid or like someone with Orochimaru's curse mark. I know you think you have feel the darkness but remember embrace that."

Naruto nods to her and kisses her hand as he thanks her for the advice. which causes her to blush again and turn away like a woman who is embarrassed. Shingami and Kami caught the blush and smirk till he does it to them as well. They then react like she did. Which for the people in the barrier who could not hear anything are confused as to why three gods blush from an action hidden from their view.

The three gods look to each other after a few minutes. Like they had a private conversation. Kami turns to Naruto and sighs as she says."Naruto we have decided that we are going to help you confront your darker side. I know you are worried but know this we believe in you and know you will do us proud. All we can tell you is you win and your form is calmer and u think more human than a dragon. Then if you lose you will lose your human side."

Naruto gulps but has never backed down he nods and the three goddesses touch his head and his mind goes blank. He is in a sewer like when he first found Kazue. He shivers at the sight and focuses. The area seemed to shimmer then change again to a white room so he could see all around him and leave nowhere to hide. Soon as that happens a figure that looks exactly like him is standing about 100 feet away. Yet he has black and gold eyes.

The figure smiles and starts to talk."So you finally show up here. It what took three goddesses to do it. I never knew you were that dense. Well I guess being a peace man you don't know violence and tried to push your hate down but you can't do that. I am here to stay and I will take over. Then I will be unleashed to kill those that will betray us like the goddesses already have. He summons his own buster blade and charges Naruto.

Naruto jumps out of the way of the giant blade. He summons his own and then clashes with his and realizes they are at the same strength. He speaks to his dark side while defending himself." The goddesses thought they did what they thought was best yes I was pretty well made to be a weapon for peace and fix their mistakes. I still trust in them since they are the guiding force of the world. Now I know my family and friends will never betray us or our trust. Also I am sorry for locking you away."

The Dark Naruto smiles as he keeps trying to cut Naruto apart. He growls as every hit was always missing him."Why are you only dodging and countering me. I wanted a fight and you are being a bitch almost like your two Inuzuka sluts." The dark Naruto flinched when he meet Naruto's eyes. Which most days except today were bright and happy where tone cold his eyes lost all light and were still blue but it was not a calm ocean blue but a raging blue.

Naruto was angry and it showed in his eyes but he kept calm. He keeps the anger out of his voice as he talks back."I am not willing to fight you on your terms I only came here to talk. I am not perfect I know that and I am sorry I locked you away and made you even hate me. No one is perfect no one can ever be."

The dark Naruto swings again and sees Naruto block his sword and uses his Hidden blades to twist the blade out of his grip. Soon as the sword was out of his grip. Naruto pulled his dark half into a hug and simply whispers to him."It is okay to let your emotions go. I never will forget or abandon you again. I want to say I am sorry again for that. I know you are scared of them betraying us and if someone does then we will deal with it when it comes. We are the future of the world me and you as one. How does that sound to you."

The darker half of Naruto who was crying by this point pulls away and nods and his eyes change to his blue one. As he lets his anger go he says to the real Naruto who is giving his million watt smile. "I am putting my trust in you bro... Do not fail me otherwise I will kick your ass. Also know I will be watching and will be back up when needed. There will be times when your enemies will not deserve mercy. If you give mercy then they will take advantage of that and hurt what we love most." Naruto smiles and nods and presents his fist to his dark half and he bumps fists. There was a flash and Naruto was back in the Dojo.

He was looking up as he was laying down and he notices it is the girls and looking down at him worried. Sakura who had his head in her lap since she was trying to provide soothing chakra to him. Since he was twitching and wincing the entire time. He wakes up and smiles and reaches up dand cups her cheek. Sakura seemed to accept the hand and nuzzle into it. Eventually all the girls let him stand when he saw the goddesses a little bit away. They are looking nervous since the girls are still ready to fight them with Naruto for turning him into a weapon. Which was exactly what Danzo always wanted.

Naruto tries to stand up and seem to have a hard time. So tsunade and Anko who are the strongest of the group help him stand. Once he was standing he walked over to the three who were looking nervous. Since most the girls and people in the Dojo are now free and glaring at them.

He sighs and coughs to catch everyone's attention."I guess I owe everyone a apology. Hey guys I am sorry about what I said earlier. While some was true, most of it was not. I am also sorry for making you cry I was having problems with the part I locked away since I was little as part of my mask. I would also like to apologize to Kami Yami and my grandmother Shinigami. I never should of blamed you for the mistakes you made in the past since you couldn't control everything. Since you gave up your true powers when you came down here. I am sorry to everyone here, I never accepted my own darkness and finally it was starting to wear down on me especially after the incident with Danzo."

Everyone smiles at him and everyone takes the time to give him a hug and tell him how much they love him. Even Tsunade and Tsume do it which causes some of the clan heads to gasp. Somehow he had got two of the hottest yet most violent women of the village to fall for him. Tsume surprised them since they only had one partner ever and she had one but died when Kazue attacked. This showed how much of a 'alpha' he was.

Naruto surprised them when he walked up to the goddesses and knelt in front of them and laid his Icing Death, Enserric and finally his buster blade in front of him. Then he speaks to them."I am also sorry to you three. I was acting like a spoiled brat towards you. Yami I am sorry I slapped you. Kami I am sorry I hit you and hurt you like that. Shinigami-Obaasan I hurt you the most by betraying the trust you put in me."

The three goddesses all frown at him. They should be the ones who were sorry not him. Shinigami was the first to sober up. She walked over to him and knelt in front of him and hugged him while talking to him."Naru-kun I am not hurt by your actions. We are the ones to truly blame here. I have never been angry with you. We have one last gift to give you. This is something you truly deserve."She finished talking she looked to her sister who nod since they know what she is asking.

He looks at her and gives a mock glare."This better not be more power cause I broke Kami's bones I am already to strong."

She smiles at him and lets go and walks away. Kami lifts her hands up and a golden energy starts to appear and from the energy was two bodies formed. This eventually dimmed and his parents were laying there. Shinigami then stepped up and pulled her tanto out of the sheath. This caused everyone to tense then she slashed her stomach open. She dropped her tanto and reached inside herself and pulled two souls out.

This surprised everyone since they could see how the souls looked and the souls matched the bodies. It caused them to realize something and made them all think the same thing. _"Naruto is getting what he always wished. He is getting his actual parents back. The goddesses are giving him the one thing he has always wanted."_

Shinigami brings the souls down to the bodies and puts them inside like nothing. She looks to her grandson and smiles as she says."This is our way of saying sorry to you Naruto. For everything we did to you and what we tried to make you become when my sister messed with you and the entire world this is the only thing we can do now. Though I have a favor to ask of you. Kami has the original soul of the ten tails. We also were wondering if you would want to become a Jinchuriki again and keep the world safe. Since you are the fifteen tailed beast something we never expected. You will be able to be the Jinchuriki and prevent the Eye of the Moon plan."

Everyone was surprised they wanted him to be a tailed beast Jinchuriki again. Or that the beast was the ten tails. Naruto frowns since he wouldn't want to have that power again or gain more." I have a better idea for this Since that is another power. I don't need since I am a fifteen tails beast." He lifts his hands up and says " **Sage Style:** **Creation of All Things Jutsu** ". A body appears like how his parents did and the body was of a 2 year old. This caused everyone to gasp since it showed a godly talent and showed how creative he was."Now that a body was made for her why not give it to her and make her like me. I made her young so when she gets older I can train her to control her powers and help her have a normal life. She will become like my own daughter. Or maybe only give her the good side of the ten tails so she does not become like last time."

The goddesses again have the silent conversation and all nod. Kami comes forward and kisses the girls head and transfers only the good side over and backs up. from the little girl. Naruto goes and holds her close. He walks over to where his parents are laying down and sits in front of them so when they wake up they see him first. He lays her down quickly since he could see the goddesses walking away. He stands up and yells to them."THANKS FOR EVERYTHING OBAA-CHANS! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! I PROMISE I WILL BECOME SOMEONE YOU ARE PROUD OF!"

The three look at their last full blood relative as they are disappearing like they never where their all they say as one is."We always have been and always will be proud of you Naru-kun." As the Kun was said they were gone. Naruto sat back down and picked up the little girl. Just as he did she snuggled into him. Two growns were heard and everyone looked to Minato and Kushina and watched as they wake up and sat up and looked shocked when they say their son with a little blonde girl in his lap. Naruto smiles at them and says."Welcome back to the world of the living Kaa-san and Tou-san."


	63. See you again three new awake family

As Minato and Kushina were waking up the rest of the people had fainted dead away. Which would be a good thing since they would only want to focus on him. Once they heard the Kaa-san and Tou-san they sat up in a quick fashion and saw their son holding a two year old girl who looks like him with longer hair and a girly face.

Kushina who was away an emotional person was crying she was alive and could see her son was grown up into an adult. Or so she thought he was since he was so big. She crawls over and hugs her son not crushing the little girl sleeping in his arms. Soon as she has him in her arms she starts to cry and tries to talk.

"Naru-chan I am so sorry about the burden we placed on you. I hope after 20 years you can forgive us." Soon as the twenty years thing lefter her mouth She was interrupted by him laughing. This was stopped when she had started to glare at him. This glare had cause battleons in the war to freeze. Also to even make Minato a man who was feared by his enemies cringe and try to hide from her.

Naruto chuckles as he says to his mother."Kaa-san I am only thirteen turning fourteen here in a couple months. I look like this cause of the training and everything I have done to get stronger to protect everyone I love. Currently I am now a fifteen tailed beast with a human soul. Also having the doujutsu of the sages mother also known as the rabbit goddess. Also I am the only person to have caused Kami to break bones and live."

With that said she backed away from him in surprise and had a smile on her face for how strong he has become in such little time. Or the fact he hit the Queen of the gods and broke bones and lived . Naruto looks down at the little girl still in his arms and smiles feeling a bit like a father already.

Minato looked at his son with pride and yet confusion. He is always a curious man and had to ask."Naruto what do you mean your a fifteen tailed beast? I know I sealed Kazue in side you but still that should not be possible. I also know you already had the **Rinnegan**. So how in the world did you get another doujutsu?"

For the next hour and half Naruto explained everything that went on in his life. Well for the most part except for one thing since he wanted to show them that part. Soon there was groans as everyone that was in the Dojo with them was waking up. As everyone was seeing the fourth Hokage and Kushina she was a healer like Tsunade. Yet also she was also called the Red Death to others or anyone who made her mad.

Everyone recovers slowly and Tsunade seems ready to make Minato the Kage again. She is stopped by Minato himself. He says in a very simple explanation."Me and Kushina are suppose to be dead and should never be let out we are alive. If word got out we are alive things could very bad for the village. It would be attacked by Kumo and Iwa. Since they seem to hold grudges like no one else."

Naruto bonks his father on his head as he says to him."Remember dad if I give the Raikage a good fight tomorrow. Then our villages will enter a forever alliance with each others villages. Iwa might attack but with no real allies they would be leveled when they try. Since there is now fifteen **Thunder God** users."

The hit to his head hurt more than Kushina's did even if Naruto tried to do lightly. Yet he finally remembers the fact so many people can use the **Thunder God**. Well Thirteen of them as good as him and his son was faster and better than him to even make elemental versions which was impossible for him. Kushina finally notices the blades on his back and recognizes them. She may of never used them but had seen them used. Since in heaven her mother taught her and used them against her.

She has to ask her son."Naruto are you the current Uzukage?" Naruto looks at his mother and smiles as he nods to her. Since he somehow did manage to forget that part of explaining his life. Kushina smiles and the looks down in pain as she remember seeing the bodies and everything when she went. She was so grief stricken that she didn't want to claim the Hat. She was proud Naruto was able to.

Everyone else was still feeling nostalgic that the two alive and well. A little voice shakes them to the core since it sounded like a bell chime."Tou-san can I stand please I wanna meet everyone."

Naruto and everyone looks to the little girl in his arm and smile when they see she even has his blue eyes. and to most people surprise his whisker marks yet there is only two of them. He nods and sets her down but she still holds his hand almost scared to let go as he talks to her." My little Kaguya, these are my parents Kushina Uzumaki Senju and Minato Nazemaki. They will not hurt you my daughter. Everyone else here is family to me well except for the one in the Dragon mask."

This caused a few people who forgot about the creation of her and revival of his parents completely remember she had the good side of the ten tails sealed in her. Yamato seemed the most on edge and was again ready to use **Wood Style** to capture her. That was till he saw the look in Naruto's eyes and his earlier threat seemed to be remembered. He backs down and trusts Naruto since he is stronger than the ten tails ever was and could keep her in line. He still watches her carefully and ready to subdue if needed.

Kaguya seemed to be happy about having so many family members. She seemed to pull him up to everyone. As she introduced herself to them they all smile and give her hugs. Zabuza was the only one to pick her up and put her on his shoulders. This surprised everyone. Since he was still the Demon in the Blooded Mist.

He turns to them after a few minutes of playing around with her. He tells them in a deadpanned voice."I love little kids okay they are innocent of the world around them. They don't know what is wrong with this world. Plus my wife and son died before I could really have a chance at a family."

Kaguya seemed to detect he was sad and leaned down and looked him in the eyes as she says with a wisdom beyond her age." Your past family is always watching over you. Now you have a new family and have reopened your heart to them. I can see the pain of it but Zabuza Momochi. Let the pain go we are all family here and now. Well except that wood smelling guy who has been following my every move."

Everyone was shocked she spoke with such wisdom to him and snickered at the insult to Yamato. Zabuza seemed to be the most shocked. He takes her off his shoulders and pulls down his mask to kiss her forehead. He says loud enough everyone heard and his voice was choked a bit like he was holding in tears."Thank you little one. I have been holding on to that guilt for a long time. You have given me a chance and the push to move forward. Also I will always protect you and your family. You are a precious person and I wanna see you happy."

Kaguya just gave the same grin Naruto always had on his face. Showing how similar they are and made it seem she was really his daughter. Or the fact she can worm her way into anyone's heart. She does it so quickly just like her father.

Everyone was ready to leave and soon everyone was saying goodbye and most the families left leaving the girls who are attached to Naruto. Guen had come up to Kaguya and grew to her full size so she could carry her around. Kaguya seem happy the Dire Panther would since she wanted to be like uncle Kiba. This caused Tsume and Hana to laugh. Naruto cringes and worries that she will develop an Alpha phase later. He whispers something in Guens ear and she understood. They maybe be partners but it was her duty now to protect his daughter till she was strong enough to protect herself.

Naruto seemed to be more himself and the girls were all happy. They had Naruto back and he was not the distant and angry one anymore showing he truly did conquer his darker side. He made clones for everyone and they all spent time with him as he played with his daughter while his mother and father watched from the doorway. They were all smiles and happy to see him with a child. Even if he is only fourteen they know it ain't his since it was impossible. Though they saw the similarities the two had almost like he made her a female version of him.

Naruto senses them watching them and waves them over which they come over and he hands them two outfits. This shocked them since they were willing to hide in the house for a long time if needed. On top of the outfits where two masks one was a toad mask and the other was a fox mask. Naruto sees the hesitant look in their eyes and explains."Tsunade saw the chance for you two to be part of the village and not raise questions. I know you two would be willing to hide away from the world. Yet I know this world need the two of you to help end the curse of hatred in this world."

Minato eyes go wide from the last part since he knew the prophecy of the to the Ero-Sannin being his mentor and teacher. He simple nods and accepts the outfit. Kushina saw her husband's eyes go wide and was confused till he mouthed 'Prophecy' to her. Then like him her eyes shoot open and nods to Naruto and takes the outfit. Naruto shakes his head since he was studying them. He sees the mouthed word.

He then decides to have some fun as he says to him."Well what did you expect from me after you named from a book about peace. Also when Shinigami is my grand mother and Yami and Kami are distant relatives. I have been told of what was expected of me by the trinity and yes it made me mad. I was suppose to be a weapon but I rather be a shield for everyone. I also swore I would take the worlds hate on my shoulders if needed."

They were about to reply to that when a white crow cawed from the window in the living room with a small scroll on its back. A voice rang out from the bird after it caught their attention." _ **I am looking for someone named Naruto Uzumaki? Is that you with the blonde and red hair. My summoner said look for the biggest chakra in the village. I have a message from Itachi Uchiha who is my summoner.**_ " Naruto nods and walks over and takes the scroll away from the crow and offers some meet with seeds it. The crow seems happy about the treat and gobbles it down quickly and waits for a return message. Naruto opens the scroll and reads it.

 _To Naruto_

 _I know I am suppose to report anything about the meetings we have well in the Akatsuki. Well here is the first thing. Iwa is quiet at the moment since Zetsu our spymaster has been busy. Also the bloodline wars in Kirigakure is done. We have information that the Sand and sound villages are going to invade the leaf during the finals. Yet I figure you knew that already._

 _Zetsu seemed to know of a possessed Shinigami Genin that fought off Orochimaru during the Chunnin exams. Then also knows that Danzo died by the same boy. Also he knew of a Kage and Daimyo in your ranks which I know is you on three counts. After the report me and Kisame had to give our report and give some abilities away. I am sorry though nothing to major to keep them hidden in the dark a bit. When the report was done we all looked to the statue and noticed an eye was missing and the body was all cracked and looked ready to break apart._

 _After the meeting me and Kisame had a long talk in my Genjutsu. He was not told of any of the plans or reasons for the group. When I told him about what you told me and what we both witnessed of the statue as a result. He was absolutely sickened by what the real plan was. He never wanted this to happen at all. He has only wanted to be a free man and live a life of peace of hate and violence. Which for him as bloodthirsty as he is surprised me._

 _He then pledged to become a spy for you as well and is wanting to meet you in a more official setting. I am guessing to pledge himself to your cause and help figure a plan out. He did swear on his life as a swordsman and on his chakra to stand by you. I think if you can heal the sword it would improve his feelings of you that you fix his sword. We are waiting in the town we fought near. In the hotel you stayed in that day. I know this maybe be hard but please come alone if you can. I hope you can trust me and come alone._

 _Signed by_

 _your future brother in law Itachi Uchiha_

Naruto smiles as he reads the letter and does a quick reply with a different scroll. He passes it to the crow to give to his summoner. He gives the crow more of the treat and lets him return to Itachi. Kaguya seemed interested in the bird as it flew away. She seems to want to follow the crow. Naruto motions her to come to him and explains where it went. This made her sad since she wanted a bird.

Naruto asks her in a simple tone while winking at Guen."Are you sick of Guen already. I think her feeling would be hurt if you traded her for a bird. Guen already loves you and wants to play with you." Kaguya seemed to be sad she forgot Guen. She rushes over to the cat and hugs her tightly. Who since they are in the house was in her smaller form so she does not wreck anything with her running round. Naruto smiles and watches as his 'daughter' hugs the Panther.

Minato and Kushina are surprised how well Naruto is at being a father. They were a little worried how he would turn out. Since Kakashi and Anko raising him he was a bit lazy and she was a bit escentric to say the least. Yet they never expected her to fall in love with him or him fall in love with her.

Kushina remembers the curse mark she had and remembered she was not allowed to remove under orders of the council. Minato and her could never figure out to remove it. Yet all Naruto did was enject the mark with some of his tailed beast chakra and it destroyed the mark like nothing or it was a dud mark.

Naruto then explains what happened to make Itachi no longer in the village. And why Naori and her mother live there as well. Eventually the truth will come out it is just a matter of time of when. Or the fact that Naori had to have a **Henge** till after the exams since it has kept her from being turned into breeding stock. Then up till now Naruto was the Heir or will be the clan head of three clans soon. This caused the two of them to flinch since they forgot about that. Yet now they were alive so he might lose two of them.

Minato looks to his wife after that detail was told and looks to his son. He shakes his head as he says in a sad tone."Naruto I am sorry you are in the breeding program. If you want we can reveal us being alive..." Naruto held his hands up to stop him.

He sighs and was curious how short his father's memory really was."Dad sometimes you are an idiot. You came back from the entire elemental nations would be after you or the village if it was found out someone here could bring back the dead. It is bad enough I have the mask of Shinigami of the Uzumaki clan. So now you two are stuck in ANBU till you retire. Or a bunch of the older generation are dead so your Identity is not released. We do not Iwa coming and declaring war. Just because you are alive."

Minato frowns when he realizes that Naruto has a point. He forgot about Iwa's thirst for revenge. Kushina smiles seeing how her son can put her husband and his father in his place. Which seemed only she could do in the past now he could.

Minato had an idea to test Naruto's power. He decides to see whos **Rasengan** was better." Hey Naruto wanna test out if your Rasengan is better than mine? Since I am the creator of it."

Naruto smiles at him before replying to his father."Are we adding elements or just the normal **Rasengan**?"Minato was confused since he never could add elements to it so was curious about it and had to ask."What do you mean elements? I never created it with elements since it was impossi..." He never got to finish his statement since Naruto created one and saw the wind blades extending around the **Rasengan**.

Minato was shocked his son was able to make the Jutsu he created go from A rank to S rank or even higher if he uses bloodline release into the jutsu. Minato knows a bad idea when he sees it and holds his hands up in surrender since that is a lost battle already. He still had to ask though."Naruto are you able to make it with blood line styles as well or not yet?" Naruto's response was to smile his pranking smile. He cancels the jutsu and starts making another. This one seem to be made of the dust style that Onoki the Fence sitter or the Tsuchikage was famous for. Which causes Minato's eyes to expand even more. Since that meant Naruto has maybe made this jutsu a SS rank.

Naruto dismisses it and explains something else about his Rasengan."I am also not restricted in keeping it in my hand? I am able to throw it as well so now I can use it as a distance jutsu. Or if I Want or need to. I can make them into a beam like Jutsu as well."

Minato was surprised once again that Naruto was able to make his Signature jutsu and improve them so much. Meanwhile Kushina was playing with her granddaughter. She was amazed how much this little one was so much like her when she was a little girl. While they were playing together with Guen. She noticed something leaning against the wall it was the acoustic guitar he made with Kazue's help. She picks it up and is puzzled by it since they never seen it before. Naruto looks over and sees her mom is fanasated with the guitar. He comes over and motions to see it and says to her."I will play something for you. This is to make music of the old days about 8 thousand years ago."

She nods and bring Kaguya on to her lap and Minato came and sat with them with an arm around Kushina. Naruto created alone and whispered to it and dispelled it. Soon enough all the girls that loved Naruto were in the house since they love his voice and hearing him sing. Even the four boys of the rookies where there. Once everyone was in the living room with was in seconds since they all teleported there since they didn't wanna miss it. Even Zabuza and Kakashi and the other boys were there.

Naruto was sitting there in front of the fireplace. Leaning against the side of it like it was holding him up.

He starts strumming the guitar and Kazue instantly recognizes the tune and is shocked he knows this song. Then she remembers she gave him all her memories about music and taught him and Isaribi about all music yet she loves country and he was more of a rock or metal music lover. So playing an acoustic version of this song surprised her.

 ** _See you Again By Wiz Khalifa_**

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Damn, who knew all the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here  
Talking to you about another path I  
Know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture  
Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong and what's  
Small turn to a friendship, a friendship  
Turn into a bond and that bond will never  
Be broken and the love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first then the line  
Will never be crossed established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn and that line is what  
We reach so remember me when I'm gone

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way hold every memory  
As you go and every road you take will always lead you home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Everyone was silent as the song ended. They couldn't begin to understand what he felt as he sang that song. What everyone noticed is that his eyes never left his parents. They hear a sob come from two of the people in the audience. One was from Kushina the other is from Kazue. They expected it from Kushina since it seemed this was for her and Minato. Yet seeing Kazue cry was worrying since she seems to know the song and understand it better than them.

Kazue was able to stop crying after a minute. Naruto already was holding her as she cried well soon as he finished the song. She recovered and pet his cheek as she cleared a tear that fell from his eye. He turned to his parents and was not expecting for his mother to tackle him. He saw Kaguya was in Zabuza's arms since she connected to him. He held his mother as she was crying.

She was crying as she was talking to him."I am so sorry you were all alone Naruto. We never wanted to leave you here without us. We will never leave you again. We are here and won't leave. I figured this song was about something or someone else but I can feel a connection to us in the song as well."

Naruto hold his mom and runs a hand through her hair and says to her. I already know everything since Kazue was the nine tails she showed me how much you loved me. You will eventually leave since I am immortal. This was about you and someone else that most of us forgot about. They were my first and real friend who me and my friends saved from the ANBU when we were young. He was a strange child from a wandering clan that had the ability to effect the weather. He saved me from drowning when we helped him get out of the village."

This causes everyone that was his age there gasp. They had forgotten the little boy Yota. Naruto continues his little speech."His name was Yota we didn't know his last name. He was my first friend he saw me whistling one day when I was alone. He came and asked me to teach him how to whistle since he didn't know how. after teaching how to whistle which he was able to send wind blasts with each whistle. I introduced him to my friends and we all played together.

He was a interesting kid as his emotions also controlled the weather. When he was sad the weather would turn to rain and cause a downpour. If he was happy it was sunny and seemed to be hotter. When he laughed it caused snow to appear and come down gently. When he got angry was a little scary lightning would hit all around him and most times the person who made him angry. KIba should remember that very well."

Everyone turns to Kiba and shudders at the memory of it and that purple lighting that hit him and Akamaru the day he met Yota. Naruto continues his little speech."Yota then caught the attention of the ANBU with his abilities and was captured. Being friends with him and not wanting him to be harmed we hatched a plan to save him. We were almost caught once or twice. When we found him he was hooked up to a chair and getting shocked every time he never answered a question in the way the ANBU liked. We destroyed the lights and were able to knock them out including Kakashi."

This caused everyone to look to Kakashi who was trying to hide in a book that for once was not a Icha Icha book. He seemed embarrassed that 10 kids got the better of his 5 ANBU squad. Naruto continues his story."After we got him out we managed to get to the river right outside the village. When we got there the water was moving to fast and strong for most of us to water walk on so we tried to swim. Then a disaster hit us. Me, Shikamaru and Choji all got sucked in the under toe of the river. Yota was able to use his manipulation to rescue us I was the last one to get rescued. When we all were safe we were about to keep going. Then Yota fell and seemed to be out of chakra. He said his final goodbyes to us and seemed to have died but he casted a genjutsu on us to forget him. Though due to my eyes at the time It didn't work. I pretended to fall asleep and watched as Yota stood up and walked away like a Zombie. I realized exactly what happened and figured out he was dead already. As he walked away he whispered one thing.'I will see you again'. With that he dissapeared in the forest. I figured out someone had used **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** on him. Which now I think it was Orochimaru testing out the Jutsu on him to see how much control he had over the body. Yota was a failed one "

The other members of the Rookie ten were now all crying even Kiba was. THey all now had all the memories with their time with Yota and cried for their friend even one that was already dead. They remember the times they had fun with him and the pranks they all had done with him with Naruto naturally leading the way. He was the leader of the ten always was and always will be. The adults can see that the boy will be the perfect Kage when he grows up. Minato sees himself in his son and is proud of the boy.


	64. Raikage beat down

After everyone had finished crying for their long lost friend Yota. Eventually everyone again left for their own homes. Naruto had a big day tomorrow and it would a action filled one. He was fighting the Raikage not only for the alliance and bragging rights but for two people Naruto met and they became precious to him and they where a sister and almost a daughter to the Raikage.

Naruto's body was maybe resting while he was sleeping. Yet his mind was going through every scenario that how the battle could go. He was able to figure out exactly how the Raikage would fight from a talk with his father since he fought him once and then later saved him about a week later.

Minato had saved A and Killer Bee when they went to meet a group of Iwa Shinobi and it turned out that they were meant to kill them or mane them and steal the tailed beast. Minato and a few other Jonnin at the time were meant to kill them all after the survivors were getting away yet nothing is that simple.

Though when Minato saw the betrayal he intervene and saved the two just as a fatal strike was about to hit the future Raikage. In doing so he gained the instant respect of the man and his sister. Then when ever they met later in the war both side instantly ceased fighting since they respected each other that much.

Unknown to Konoha when Minato had died the Raikage and his sister held a private funeral for the man and burned every bit of research of his technique they had in a sign of respect of the man who saved them. The council of Kumo was pissed but they can't do anything against the Raikage or the Jinchuriki that is known as the protector of the village.

Naruto was able to read Killer Bee's mind and see how her brother fought. He did find a weakness since they developed a style that was need for both of them. They could use it separately yet it was only half as effective. The Raikage was a straightforward fighter. He used lighting in all his attacks to do direct and nerve damage. His hits were extremely strong due to the amount of time he spent working on his body. He may be a giant of a man who was the strongest in the elemental nations yet he never really lost his speed due to him using lighting to speed himself up.

Naruto knows that wind is the best way to fight the Raikage and win. Yet wind was also wrong due to the cutting power it possessed. During a speed battle it could be very dangerous since one wrong move him or the Raikage would be dead. Mana abilities were out of the question since they tear through chakra techniques like butter. Even a basic lightning style mana would override a S rank lightning jutsu. He also guessed that Tsunade would ban mana since it was to strong over chakra.

Naruto did ask his father what he did and his father just told one thing." All I did was throw my Kunai everywhere. I needed him close around 5 feet from the Kunai then anything close to it I could hit." This made Naruto smile since he could have his target about 30 feet away from his kunai or the marks he put everywhere and be able to hit his target. So on top of the elemental and being able to throw the **Rasengan** he was better than his father but he has experience over Naruto so he might still lose.

Naruto then remembers the two new versions of the **Rasengan** he was working on. This version was not like any he made before yes he could throw elemental versions but this new one was more destructive and hard hitting than all combined. He called it the **KameRasengan Wave**. This started like the normal **Rasengan** but he turned it into a beam attack. This was a attack that he could control the projectile if it missed the first contact it became a Heat seeker missile in a sense.

The next one was actually Ashura created but only managed to do once when he fought his brother. This had a giant shell of chakra and there was four smaller Rasengans inside it. Naruto was able to make about ten inside the shell and when it hit the surface the smaller ones would hit the target in different spots doing more damage. The only reason he was able to do this is because his chakra control was beyond the normal persons even above Hiruzen's or Tsunade's since they were the best at chakra control he could think of.

Naruto smacks his head when he forgot his heritage and how he didn't follow the normal standards of a Uzumaki. He was able to have the chains and the mastery over the Ying and Yang release and was able to combine them. He never tried the vampire kiss since he can use mana and Medical jutsu to heal people. Then again he was only able to have these thanks to the **Heavens Law** since it downloaded every Jutsu and how to use them correctly without handsigns so no one steals them.

After spending all night in his mind running through about ten thousand simulations in his mind. Naruto was able to have a record of seventy five hundred wins and twenty five hundred loses give or take. Yet simulations and real life situations are completely different. Naruto wakes up not as nervous as he was the past few nights. He was worried only about one thing that the Raikage would figure out who he was when he saw some of the jutsu he might have to use. He was against the straight up wind style since the cutting force was immense and deadly. Maybe adding it to a different element might make it not as deadly but still really damaging.

Naruto shrugs and gets on with his day and realizes it is already 11 am. He had slept in late and there was no girls in his room this time. Though with his mother and father in the house it maybe bit a bit awkward to the girls. Though he could sense Kaguya outside almost ready to jump him when he comes out he smiles and finishes preparing getting ready sealing his weapons and his armor which he chooses to wear today.

This armor made him look deadly and would make most ninja nervous nothing moved on him. No sounds of clothing even moving nothing he was the perfect ninja in this outfit. No not a ninja but an assassin which for him made his stomach turn. He grabs the Shinigami mask and attaches it to his belt for the match. Naruto then grabs a cloak he had in his closet. This is what he had since he was a baby. There was a note attached for when he was ready.

 _Dear Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki_

 _This is the trinity Goddesses. When you read this you should be strong enough to wear this cloak since you could open this letter. This cloak was the same one that Hagoromo Otsutsuki wore. As you know know Yami was actually him to stop Kami when she went mad after eating the fruit of the god tree. We thought that since you were him reborn and his mother you deserved the cloak._

 _You had to wait till you confronted your dark side to be able to wear the cloak. Sorry we hide everything from you up till this point. Know this cloak is indestructible to everything on earth except for the **Rinnegan's** powers. Yet it is still resilient to its powers. We also never told anyone or you this but when you were born and the Incident was done we gave you three gifts._

 _Kami gave you the ability to cast away hate and anger from anyone.  
Yami gave you vision and the ability to talk to the dead if you want to.  
Shinigami was pissed at what happened and actually gave you the ability to use the **Sharingans** power. Which she got permission from the god Inari even if he didn't really want to._

 _These gifts will come to you in the time you when you need them. You have had Kami's all your life that was how you were able to change Zabuza and Haku so easily. This also included Itachi who was suppose to be driven insane by the death of his family at his own hands. Yet your words you spoke to him saved him from that horrible fate._

 _Enough for now we all want to say we are proud of you and enjoy your life._

 _Signed the Trinity Kami, Yami and Shinigami_

Naruto was unsure of the gifts of the one Yami gave him but it might be handy in the future if he ever used it for anything. He puts on the cloak and notices the design when he checks it out in the mirror. There was 6 tomoe in the front and when he turned it around there was the Otsutsuki clan symbol. This clan was eventually split when he had two children. The older one became the Uchiha. The second one and the youngest became the Senju and Uzumaki clan respectively. Under the clan symbol there were an extra nine tomoe symbolizing the nine tailed beasts it seemed to him.

He headed down stairs where everyone seem to be waiting for him. When they noticed him a few of them noticed the cloak and eyes expanded since they had legends of the man who first wore the coat. Now Naruto seem to have come into possession of it. Tsunade seemed the most surprised since in the Senju clan house there was a replica cloak there. She comes forward and feels the cloak and notices the power behind the cloak and knows it is the real deal she looks to her future husband with a silent question. He does the simple nod showing that he understood what she was asking.

Minato was curious about as were most people so he was the one who ended up asking about the cloak."Naruto what exactly is that cloak it seems familiar and yet I never have seen it before." Naruto smiles at his father. "Well Tou-san I guess when you died the trinity gave me the cloak of the Sage of Six Paths or as we know him as Hagoromo Otsutsuki. This was cause I am the reincarnation as him and his mother wrapped into one."

This caused everyone but Tsunade since she figured it out already to gasp. They knew he was going to be great but they never expected the gods wanted him to take the role of the Sage of the Six Paths or his mother the Rabbit Goddess. Naruto turns to Tsunade as he grabs the Shinigami mask and puts it one. This was to show he is ready for the match. The Raikage only knew he was fighting the Shinigami in a boy body not Naruto which he won't till the finals.

She sees he is ready and the two say quick goodbyes and everyone watches as they teleport away to get to the Hokage tower where Hiashi was waiting. The two stop halfway to the tower since Naruto wanted to be flashy a bit and wanted to be the one to use his **Wood Style**. He gets into the Hokage office and it appears they came out of a tree which causes the Hyuga clan head to have eyes bulge out of his head forgetting one small detail. That Naruto can use every type of chakra type and that included bloodlines. Once the two where in the office they only had to wait for the two other people to join them. It was not even 2 minutes later a loud knock was heard.

Tsunade yelled out."Come in Raikage and Killer Bee." What the three were not expecting was that Yugito was also with them. Naruto smiles behind the mask and does a respectful bow to the man since he does respect him especially after what his father told him of what he knew about him. Killer Bee and Yugito both seem to blush when his head turns to them and they seem to feel their eyes lock with his under the mask. The tail beasts inside them are so surprised by the cloak they are shocked into silence.

A the Raikage was surprised the Shinigami was willing to pay him respect. This caused the man to nod in response and wave it off as he tells Naruto one thing."Shinigami no need to bow to me I am not one for formalities at all. I have to admit this will be interesting to say the least. To fight Shinigami and get the chance to live will make me a legend."

Tsunade smiles at how Naruto was so respectful to him a foreign yet in truth equal man. She smiles at her future husband as he nods to the man and then to the Jinchuriki."Raikage I have to ask this was supposed to be only the five of us going to the tower. Yugito was not mentioned in the plans or the deal. Since I was already cautious about having the eight tails Jinchuriki nearby now I have to worry about the two tails."

The Raikage was surprised by the fact she knew Yugito was the two tails. This was a very well guarded secret. He was a little worried something like this will cause a peaceful alliance crumble before it begins."I have nothing to hide Tsunade-dono. She asked to come because she asked if she could come due to a personal interest in the Shinigami. I am curious as to how you knew she was the Jinchuriki? There is only five people in my village that know she is the Jinchuriki.

Tsunade turns and sits back down and puts her hands in front of her face to hide the smile she has as replies to the man."Remember my teammate is Jiriaya of the Sannin and he is currently the spy master for the village. Also can you remember what the Kage all agreed the Sannin got after the war? Thanks to the Daimyo's of each of the elemental nations."She finishes her mini speech with a smirk that clearly visible. The Raikage remembers the order that Daimyo gave him concerning the Sannin and his 'travel rights' for research for his perverted books.

He nods to her and realizes that it gave him the perfect opportunity to spy on every country without being killed. He was about to scowl when Tsunade seem to stop him with raising her hand as she says to him."Now before you start to get mad Raikage-dono. I wanna explain that our own Jinchuriki has known the Identity of every single Jinchuriki since they and their tailed beast have become one and fused souls."

This caused the Raikage to be surprised that Minato was able to develop a seal to fuse their souls. This goes to show how good the man was with the seals he used. Yet it left more questions for the man."Tsunade-dono after the fight may I please meet the man who knows every Jinchuriki. I would like to know exactly how this person figured a way to fuse with the tailed beast in a way my sister couldn't."

Tsunade nods and stands up and looks to the Hyuga who was silent this whole time. She sees he is wearing his special glasses so that he could watch everything without people see his doujutsu activated. She gets ready to go but has to put a shot in there as they leave."So the mighty Hyuga whos doujutsu sees everything needs glasses eventually how the mighty have fallen hopefully you do not lose your glasses on the run to the forest. Now Everyone we are leaving and the Shinigami is going to take us be warned. His **Body Flicker** is extremely fast and can be disorienting if not use to it." With that she walks up to Naruto and grabs his shoulder.

Everyone seems to trust her word for it. Hiashi seems to smirk at what is about to happen he hasn't travelled like this in years. Not since his friend Minato used it. Naruto feels the mark in the centre of the arena where the primlinaries where held. He cracks a smile as he whispers barely loud enough to be heard."Hold on tight or you may die." With that they were all gone from the office in his **Void Thunder God**. Soon as they stopped moving they noticed that in less than the time it took to blink. They were standing in the arena once again.

A turns to the boy since he felt like that was familiar to him since he saw it in a fight at one point. Even had the experience of being carried by Minato once when he saved him and his sister. Having that gut feeling he had to ask the boy."Shinigami was that the **Thunder God** of the late fourth Hokage?"

Naruto was surprised he figured it out so fast but decides to sprout a little lie. He bows to the man as he says in calm voice so he can't detect the lie."No it was not Raikage-dono. I have just been able to master the **Body Flicker** to a insane speed it feels like it." He shot a look to Bee and Yugito who have a smile since they know the truth. Yet they will not spill the secrets of him since he seemed to have wormed his way into their hearts.

A looked at the boy who was same height as him with narrowed eyes. He then thought about it He and Minato were fast thanks to his high lightning affinity he could almost catch Minato when he used that jutsu. So saying he developed the Body Flicker to that speed is not impossible yet for a 13 year old possessed kid it should be.

Tsunade, Bee, Yugito and Hiashi all stepped away from the two since their fight would begin soon. Tsunade smiled as she said so everyone could hear her."This is a private spar between A the Raikage and Shinigami and Shinigami no mana allowed since that overpowers chakra all the time. I will hope you both survive this fight. Now no death blows allowed no Jutsu over A rank since that could destroy the village and I do not need that paperwork. So now begin and give a good show."

With that the two who were fighting didn't move for a minute. They both seem to be studying each other. A was cautious since he knows for sure he could create the storm elements and use fire jutsu on the level as Madara. as if it was hidden under a Genjutsu his sword phases behind Naruto.

This caused the man to be more cautious since he was a Taijutsu and Ninjutsu fighter not a Kenjutsu user and considering he saw how he can hold that and swing it like it was a butter knife. _"Damn I never even saw him summon that huge blade and from the other day I saw him swing it with ease. That sword also seems to be razor sharp."_ The raikage had to watch as Naruto lifted it up and put it into the wall a hundred feet back and saw how it slid into the wall with easy showing the sharpness. _Damn it went right to the hilt thank god he threw it away since that sword is and will be troublesome. I guess I will test his speed first. Wait where did he go...?"_

The raikage was brought out of his thinking when he noticed Naruto was no longer where he was before and then a force of a fist hitting his skin was felt. He was flung forward and was fling through the air and was able to recover quickly. He saw that the boy was where he was before and seemed to be bored if his body language was anything to go on.

He activated stage one of his lightning armor. This caused a mild increase in all his senses and speed. He had to watch as Naruto seemed to activate a form he never saw before but only heard of. He was now covered in black lightning and still waited for the man to charge. Not wanting to disappoint he charged and instantly regretted it when he made contact. The black lightning was exactly like his fathers which overpowered normal lightning style and was able to shock him to the his nerves were shot for a second. He had to watch as Naruto jumped in the air and said in a calm voice." **Double Black Panther** " He watched as Two giant black panthers shot from his fists.

Naruto was actually excited since he could fight a new person and knew that the Panthers would only graze the man no matter what. Since he could make any jutsu move the way he wanted to including fire attacks like the **Fire Style: Great Fireball**. That jutsu was meant to be a one shot deal yet Naruto could make it move and follow someone. The Raikage since he was a lightning type was able to move with great speeds and was able to cause the Duo of panthers to hit the ground and barely make it out of the explosion.

Naruto didn't let up since this was a man of great speed he decided to put his new Jutsu to the test against a real opponent. He puts both his hands to his right side and to everyone's surprise he had a blue outline appear around his body. Everyone noticed the ball of pure chakra being made in his hands. This caused the Raikage to swear since jutsu hurts like a bitch but he didn't recognize this version.

The ball seemed to grow bigger than his hands allowed and seem to send beams of lights everywhere. Naruto looks the man dead in the eye and yells out so everyone can hear him. **"KAMERASENGAN WAVE".** He then shot his hands forward and to everyone's surprise the ball he made became a beam. As the Rasengan was getting closer to the Raikage he gained his senses and moved out of the way or so he thought.

The Ball seemed to turn on a dime and follow the man. Everyone was so engrossed with the ball that followed him that they didn't notice naruto move his hands to direct the ball. Naruto was able to make a shadow clone and while he made the Raikage run. This Clone was secretly laying some very well thought out traps. He was using tags to cause a Genjutsu to make the man think he was near a wall.

After five minutes of running around in a 30 by 30 metre square thanks to the hidden traps. The Raikage had enough and decided to change tactics. He then charged right for Naruto who in fair play trapped himself with the Raikage. Naruto saw this and smiled and let the ball disintegrate as the man got close. He pretended to breathe heavy as if suffering from mild chakra exhaustion.

A felt the chakra behind him disappear and saw that Naruto was not even moving and seemed to breath heavy. He activates his **Lightning Style: Lightning armor version 5**. this caused a giant 5 foot field of lightning around him. This also caused his muscles to expand and his hair to ride up and almost become a mane of a lion around him. With a yell of an attack of **"Lightning Style: Lighting Iron Claw"**. He seemed to have grabbed Naruto's head and squeezed causing the mask to crack.

This caused Tsunade who was the mask get worried about the results. Killer Bee was also worried since that attack was made for her when he got tired of her singing or tuning her guitar. As the Raikage lifted Naruto up a single word was heard and that was "Boom". The Naruto that was there glowed white before exploding. Sending the Raikage rolling along the ground. He stopped when the floor seemed to swallow him from his hips down the floor somehow turned to a swamp.

This new Jutsu Naruto used caused Tsunade's eyes to widen since this was her teammates own created jutsu it was called. **"Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld"**. The Raikage watches as Naruto appears from the same swamp as he is stuck in and stands on the surface it seemed. Yet naruto was actually floating a bit off it so he does not get stuck as well. Naruto actually looks at the man as he says to him."Are we going to finally take off the big boy gloves or is this all you have." Under the mask he smirked since he knew the Raikage would get angry.

While true to his words the man unleashed his Armor once again since it deactivated one he got hit. The lightning armor had caused the swamp to fly away. He growled before he launched himself towards the disrespectful brat. Naruto was showing that he is flexible since he only dodged the strikes for a bit seeming to bend in ways not humanly possible.

This seem to make the raikage even more mad. He yells at the boy in terms of hoping to make him freeze or break down."What is the little orphan boy so weak he has to run away and dodge everything since he can't do anything now. I bet your parents were ashamed of you so they abandoned you."

This backfired quickly when he threw the next punch it hit Naruto's own fist and everyone heard a noise of bones breaking. To everyone's surprise it was the Raikage who pulled his hand back. They all could see that his fingers were broken and unable to move.

Then Everyone was hit with Naruto's **KI**. Everyone turned to him and paled even the Kumo Ninja did and it showed when they went from a dark skin to a a slight tan. Naruto was flickering gold and his sage mode was activated. The waves of Chakra and KI kept rolling off him and the Raikage realized how bad he messed up saying that.

Naruto then answered in a deep voice that showed he was also using his demonic chakra." **Raikage that was not a smart move. My parents died the day I was born. That was the night the Kyuubi attacked the village. They died hero's that day. They gave everything up so me and the village had a future."** With that he suddenly shot forward and start the biggest beat down the Raikage ever received or anyone for that matter. After a few minutes of the start of it Naruto suddenly stopped and let the man go. To everyone he was just gold blurs as he beat the man. When he stops he looked down and saw the damage he did to the man and could feel that the man was actually close to death due to the Sage Mode chakra hits. He gathers his mana and yells out. **"Curaja"** with that a white light gathered around the Raikage. Everyone watched as the man was healed which to Bee and Yugito was amazing since they never seen something like this before.

Tsunade realizes the man was still knocked out and announced Naruto the winner."Due to knock out Na-Shinigami is the winner and I announce that this spar is officially over." With that done Naruto deactivated all the traps he made and saw a dark blur speed by him as Killer Bee checked on her brother. Sighing in relief that he is okay. She uses a smell salt to wake her brother up.

Soon the man woke up and felt okay like nothing ever happened and yet he knew that he lost and looked at the boy he just fought. He realized how out classed he was during the beating and realized his sister was right he could take on all the tailed beasts and win. He stands up slowly still feeling a little sore from the beating. He looks to naruto who looks ashamed he did what he did. A walks over to the bow and puts his hand out.

Naruto looks confused since he tilted his head. A seems to understand and answers the silent question."I am glad you were able to beat me since that goes to show that being in a alliance with your village is the best thing for us. I may sound like I am using you but I actually needed a beat down No one gave me a challenge lately and it was going to my head. you proved to me that there is someone out their stronger than me and knocked me down from that pedestal. I know my sister and daughter will be safe with you. I was going to ask you if you won If you would consider a political marriage between you and both of them."


	65. no secrets with plans made

Everyone had a breath stuck in their throats. Did the Raikage actually just ask that of Naruto. That both his sister and almost daughter get married to him. They figured that a political marriage would happen between one of them more Yugito than Killer Bee and yet here the man was saying both of them now are offered in a political marriage. The two girls both were blushing and yet happy about this yet had some worries.

Killer Bee was a little worried about this political marriage stuff. She did have a traditional point of view. That means she expected to be in a marriage where it was only her as the wife. Now that she might be in a political marriage where the man she is in it with has to be part of the C.R.A. Yeah Naruto had explained that and explained exactly why he was in it. She was a naturally jealous person and when she was younger it was a problem. Especially when her brother was dating and would not pay attention to her. She was worried this would happen with Naruto and all his other girlfriends and future wives.

Yugito was a blushing mess since she had feeling deeply for her fellow blonde. She had been feeling that way since the moment she meet him during the preliminaries. She may have a horny Tailed beast and yet this did not influence her feelings for the boy. Matatabi seemed to be extremely quiet as well especially after she saw the cloak he was wearing. Yugito only heard one word from her since Naruto showed up and it confused her. She had heard Matatabi whisperin her mind. " **Father?** ". This had come when Matatabi saw the cloak he was wearing and since then she was quiet. She will have to find out about it later. Yugito was actively trying not to do the one thing she swore to never do. That was jump on him and make him hers and ride him to death since he looked like a sun kissed god on earth.

Naruto finally had time to process exactly what the Raikage had said. For a second he wondered if he knocked the man's brain off more than he thought. He was curious and it bugged him so he had to ask."Why exactly would you be willing to give up both ur sister and someone you see as a daughter? I know it would tie the villages together better but I see no reason for it." A gasp was heard from the two girls who developed a crush on him. He continues like it was nothing."I do have feelings for them both. I understand that you might know about me being in the C.R.A but still don't why give up both your sister and daughter much less both of Kumo's Jinchuriki."

A the Raikage smiled at the 13 year old boy who was called Shinigami possessed and during the Chunnin exams he fit that role well. He does a habit that surprised Naruto since it was his habit too. He rubbed the back of his head and neck then explained."I may be a physical person and someone who focuses on strength over smarts but even I can see they already care about you. During the entire fight my sister and daughter were not looking at me they were watching you. Like they were worried that I would hurt you. When I insulted you it seemed to make them sad and angry at me at the same time. Since you are so strong may I ask who where your teachers of the **black lightning style**. Since I have only known and seen two users in my life that was my father. While he taught his personal apprentice Darui who is my second in command who is Omoi's older brother I believe you meet him in the exams."

Tsunade was about to answer when Naruto did something unexpected. He raised a hand then knelt like an ANBU and spoke with respect."With promission Lady Hokage can I take my mask off? Now that this alliance is secure I would like to show my face since he is a technical family as well."

Tsunade smiles before producing the papers first for A to sign if he wishes to. Since the man was curious and respected the boy for the fight being able to handle a Kage like he did. He signs the Alliance treaty papers without hesitation knowing it is the right thing to do anyways. Tsunade turns to Naruto and sighs then says to him."Shinigami-Dono you may show your identity to those here. I think I speak for everyone when I say we will not release any information of your Identity." She looks around and everyone nodded their agreement even if everyone but the Raikage knew who he was.

Naruto undid the straps holding his mask on his face. Holding his hand he slowly brings it down. A watched as his hair changed from the pale white to a mix of a blonde and blood red hair. He recognized the two colors since he meet the only previous two people with that color of hair. Then when Naruto's blues eyes showed up he knew the father of the kid right away and smiled his friends line did not end. Then the whisker marks appeared and that puzzled him and yet he thought that they fit him well.

Naruto bows and says to the man."Yes I am the son of Minato Nazemaki and Kushina Uzumaki. The only ones who your village has truly feared. I should say my full name though, my name is Naruto Senju Uzumaki Uzumaki Otsutsuki. I was the Jinchuriki of the nine tails till we became mates and she gave me her power and I became a 15 tailed beast demigod. Before you ask why I say Demigod is cause Shinigami is my grandmother on my moms side. I also have the doujutsu of the Rabbit goddess" With that said Naruto turned on his doujutsu and the Raikage was amazed by what he saw. He got lot in the eyes for a minute then shook himself from it.

A was curious so he had to ask Naruto."Well that is a tale and a half but what exactly does that doujutsu do? To me it looks like a combination of the fabled **Rinnegan** that the Sage had mixed with the **Sharingan** and even the **Byakugan**. I know the Sage had the **Rinnegan** but I do not know this Rabbit Goddess. Who was she and how do you have her Doujutsu?"

Naruto smiles then in a simple tone like he was talking about the clouds or the sky."My doujutsu is what the Rinnegan comes from the Rabbit goddess called the Sage of Six Paths her son. Though she has another name as well. That name was Kaguya and Kugeki or the ten tails who was split to become the nine tailed beasts we know today. What most don't know is that like Shinigami was my mother, most don't know that Kami was the rabbit goddess and to stop her from destroying the world Yami became her son the Sage. Yet these yes have given me every jutsu and the ability to use every type of blood line known and even unknown."

This caused the few people who didn't know the exact history of the sage to become impressed and worried that Naruto has the doujutsu and it seemed more power than the creator of can sense their unease mostly from the Kumo ninja and smiles as he says."I am not really one for fighting or useless killing I should say. I would rather carry the weight of everyone's hate on my shoulders so everyone could know peace instead of hate. I will stop all wars and stop the curse of hatred as the Toad sages book said he would do."

A seemed to smile and nod at what the red/blonde haired boy who was only thirteen and yet was about two inches taller than him. Which goes to show how much work this boy put into his fighting and getting stronger. Which it seems is for peace and to protect his precious people. He as curious about how he was such a good fighter and asked that.

Just as Naruto was about to answer a voice interrupted him."He has been able to fight Me, Jiraiya and 8 of my best jonnin with the rest of the rookies from his year and even the nine tails herself and come out the winner only using about 10 percent of his chakra. Currently to how much chakra he has he has to keep it locked away and set at 10 percent for everyone safely. Since the amount of even twenty percent of his chakra would overload a sensors ability. Also if a Hyuga looked at his true max chakra their eyes would most likely explode. I actually think a 50 percent that would happen to a Hyuga, since his chakra is that potent."

This caused Hiashi, Killer Bee,Yugito and A to start doing the fish out water look as they look to Naruto. Who just shrugs and opens his seal to about 40 percent. This caused a medium wave of chakra to burst from him and knock them all over since they didn't expect that much difference. Tsunade has felt this before so she managed to stay standing up. She had to smile since this was not as strong as what he could do or unleash towards Hiashi had his doujutsu off. Though the wave of blue chakra was clearly visible to everyone.

A was the first to recover from the blast of chakra. He sits up and looks at the thirteen year old with wide eyes and a big smile. He starts to think to himself as Naruto controls his chakra back down to ten percent. _" I made the right choice in this marriage and alliance if he had that much chakra when we fought. I really doubt I would of survived and yet I can feel this is not his full power. Though when he gave me the beat down he moved faster than I could see and there was only his father who could do that. Wait he knows his father's Jutsu and only used it when I insulted them. That proves he will protect anyone he thinks family. I am proud to be a brother/father in-law to him."_

Yugito and Killer Bee smile at him when they recover. When they both lock eyes with each other they seem to have a private conversation. Then they both walk up to naruto and give him a kiss on cheek. Even though Yugito had to step on her tippy toes to reach his cheek. A smiles at what he sees and is happy for the three. Knowing that they picked a good man and already seemed to like him somehow. Yet now a big question is in the air. How to explain he let his villages Jinchuriki walk away and join a village even if they are allies.

Naruto can feel his unease from where he is standing and smiles his foxy smile. Tsunade know that smile and shivers at the thought of it. Naruto turns to the Raikage and coughs to catch his attention."I may have an Idea I can make some enhanced blood clones that are **Henged** into Killer Bee and Yugito. They can get killed on the way back to the village. Then when they die I can make the clones release The tailed beast chakra so it is more believable. After word spreads they are dead we can give them a change of identity here they then can presume their normal duties as Shinobi. They might not be able to go near Kumo for a while but we will figure that part on our end."

Tsunade, Hirashi and A were impressed with the plan since that could be explained about the Akatsuki. Since most villages now have learned or may have used them for missions impossible for anyone but Kage to do. The Raikage refused to use them since they were all S rank Criminals from other villages so who knows what is to happen if he used them. Since meeting with Tsunade as well she told him about the real threat of the group. Tsunade was once approached and threw the man who told her about the so called mercenary group. She knows the real plans of them and refused and the day after Naruto updated the barrier.

The Raikage recovers from the perfect plan that made sense to him. Yet most straight forward plans were more his style. This plan was one he could understand and one that was so smart even a Nara would not think of doing. That is only because it was so simple and yet perfect plan. He smiles and presents his fist in a sign of respect to the boy who beat him like HE was the Genin not a kage. A would never admit to anyone but his sister is stronger than him with pure Natural strength.

Naruto bows to them and asks if he may be excused or if they would want a ride to the tower. Everyone smiles since they never really figured he used the **Thunder God**. Now they would be able to enjoy it and feel the speed. They all put a hand somewhere free since the two Jinchuriki had actually taken his arms they had to grab his shoulders and head. Naruto instantly channels his chakra to the mark he left in front of the Hokage desk. Within seconds they landed in the off in the **Wood Style: Thunder God**. Everyone saw it as they came out of a plant like cocoon on landing since this one was not meant for battle. Purely meant for transport or defense since the Cocoon absorbed chakra.

Soon as they land everyone gets the slight Nausea from the transport since they kept their eyes open this time. After everyone recovers they decide to have another talk. Hiashi was the first to excuse himself since he saw what he wanted to and was proud of the results and knew Hinata was safe with him once again. Naruto whispers in Tsunades ear and she widened her eyes before she turns to him and nods.

The three Kumo ninja were a little curious that was till Naruto explained."I would like to apologize for the secrecy. I was just saying to Hokage-dono. That we forgot another title when I introduced my self. I am also the Uzukage and Daimyo of Uzushiogakure I claimed the title when I was able to get inside the tower many ninja failed to do when they raised the village to the ground.

Another thing is a boost to you Raikage. I want you to spread the word that you beat Shinigami it will boost your image and your villages and that you were injured in the battle. So when you leave to the village you have a legit excuse as to why you couldn't save your Jinchuriki from 'getting killed'."

A shrunk a little bit since he heard the villages name. Yet smiled since he actually has a Kage that could beat him in a battle of strength without trying it seems. This even made him more happy. He was young when his father marched on the village he had told him that it would be the downfall of the war. He was right and his village had lost many during the fight for the village for nothing actually. The Uzumaki tower was unable to be penetrated due to seals. Then the Konoha forces showed up and almost killed everyone still there. Thankfully his father left early to get back to the village to report the failure to the council.

The war did not last much longer it seem Konoha was angry about the loss of their allies and went on the offensive and destroyed any army in their paths. This is where the Sarutobi clan head and future Hokage gained his title the God of Shinobi due to him wiping out armies by himself during 2 wars and was a genin in the first one. A bows starts to bow to Naruto but is stopped by a hand."Raikage-dono I do not hate your village or even Iwa and Kiri for what was done to my clansmen. Considering my father did almost the same in his battles. Though this enough talk of the past. We also have a warning of what is to come during the finals."

A was curious but Killer Bee was the one who asked before he could. Since he was still surprised that Naruto did not hold a grudge for the events of the past."What do you mean what is happening during the finals?"

Naruto smiles his big smile at her directly. This causes Killer Bee to blush a very deep reed which is adorable on her cheeks."We have confirmation that some of Suna and the Sound village will try to invade the village. Orochimaru is the leader of the Village hidden in the Sound and also killed the Kazekage and stolen his skin to act as him to kill Tsunade-dono and Hiruzen-san and try to destroy the village with a force of 1000 Sand Jonin and Chunin and 1500 Sound Jonin and Chunin. Though we have upgraded the Sensor array on the village so no one can sneak in or anything. We also know Orochimaru is in a great amount of pain since I tained his very soul with demon chakra. Then as you saw the walls are made of pure metal and have seals that will absorb any type of chakra used against them. Then at each gate hidden is 2 Shinigami statue's made from Wood Style to fight against intruders."

The three Kumo ninja are surprised the village was that upgraded they saw the walls and assumed that was done over time not all at once like Naruto suggested. The fact that there was a key world that SOME of Suna was involved in the plans not all of them raised some questions and that Orochimaru would think he could kill someone when Naruto was around especially when he was slowly dying from chakra poisoning. A was the one that asked the few questions on the Kumo Ninja's minds."How can we help with this invasion on our allies? What do you mean thought by SOME of Suna? How exactly did you poison Orochimaru?"

Tsunade was the one that answered him with a slight smirk."Well This Gaki here forgot to say is that, he fought Orochimaru in the Forest during the second phase of the exam. Stole his weapon the Kusanagi or the grass cutter which it choose Sasuke Uchiha to wield it next. Then since Orochimaru tried to Mark a certain person in the exam, though a mate mark courtesy of this Gaki it poisoned him with demon chakra right to his soul.

Now onto the Suna part of this explanation. Well before the exams started Naruto meet Gaara who is the Jinchuriki of the one tails. He found out that they used a faulty seal to hold Shukaku so he fixed it to his seal and freed Shukaku from the soul of his original soul. Now Orochimaru had killed Rasa Tottori and used a Body jumping Jutsu to become him and use that to cause Suna to attack with his sound village. Well since Gaara's seal was fixed him and his brother and sister have agreed to turn the tide and get Suna to leave or join our village if they refuse to join."

A was surprised they held the information, yet it was understandable since they were not allies yet. Now that they were they had become allies forever, they will openly share details of everything and since the Kumo ninja could be in danger they should know this before the event happened.

A was thinking about if Killer Bee should use her tailed beast if they somehow get in the wall. He decided that it was the best to ask than assume."Tsunade-dono would Killer Bee in her full tailed beast mode at the gates help deter the tide of the battle? Since she can completely work with her tailed beast. I know having another tailed beast fight might send a bad message but might help stop worse damage than anything if the invasion force scale the walls."

Tsunade smiles and shakes her head in a no matter."We are not worried about the walls since there is super thin senbon razors on the wall. Then on the top are metal sentient soldiers. That will only attack any ninja not wearing a Konoha headband or chakra signatures stored in the seal array. I believe Naruto also put chakra absorbing seals all over the wall as well so no one can destroy the walls. If she wants to take the fight to them outside the walls she can. Though be careful of the gates since the Shinigami guards there. Naruto I am guessing added you five to the seals already for this event so just be careful of not hitting the walls. Other than that if Suna surrenders I give full permission to send any Sound ninja to hell and have fun doing it."

Killer Bee who likes fighting but not killing so much actually is looking forward to this. For only one simple and justified reason. SHe starts thinking to herself as everyone is a little worried about the sadistic look on her face. Even the tailed beast in her shivered since she is not like this even in the war." _I will not allow my new home be overrun. I will show the Sound village a reason to fear us. They will fall to my blades in the hundreds. I will defends Naru-kun's home and precious people. This is something unforgivable and that snake bastard better not get close to me or he never will be able to_ _regenerate, like the snake he is. Hehehehe this will be fun I wonder if I can write a song about this."_

Everyone watches with a worried expression till she shakes her head and smiles at them. She bows and says to everyone."I hope I did not scare you with my expressions.I may not be like my brother and always enjoys fights but I have a tendency to wanna cut loose and fight. When that happens I tend to get carried away." She says in a calm tone that was almost as scary as the expression she had moments ago.

Everyone recovers and smiles then Naruto turns back to the Raikage and the two Jinchuriki and smiles as he asks."I may be out of place with this question, but are you and Killer Bee's team willing to join me and my family at the Uzumaki clan house for the month? I know a weird request but this is a good way to keep everyone safe for now. Also I should warn you Tsunade also lives there since she is one of my girlfriends. So nothing dirty okay Raikage I know you are a closet pervert. Which seems to be readying Ero-Sannin's books."

The nickname for Jiraiya causes everyone to laugh, and almost causes everyone to miss the blush on the Kages there. This makes three people in the room laugh more but after the laugh the three Kumo ninja had to ask."Why is Tsunade-Dono your girlfriend She is 30 years older than you..." They would continue but Tsunade was covered in a puff of smoke showing her very advance Henge that was like Naruto's to disappear. In her place was her when she was about 20. This caused all three of them yell KAI while doing the handsigns to release the Genjutsu they thought was in place. When nothing happened their shock was there all over their faces considering the looks they had.

Naruto was laughing hard and took a quick picture for later laughs and memories for them all."She may have a 50 to 70 year old mind but her body has become 20 again due to the Mana ability to turn back her body to its prime. I am willing to do the same for you Raikage and Killer Bee if you would like." They recover and do a slight nod since they would like to be a little younger.

Naruto walks over to them and glows white and says" **Curaja** ". He had a hand on both their shoulders and they get covered in the white mana and everyone can see they both revert to the younger age a bit and seem to have a paler skin. Naruto and them stop glowing and he notices the changes."I am sorry you got a little more pale but the Mana also seems to add the Uzumaki healing ability for some reason. So now both of you have extreme healing. Due to this due to the lack of powerful sun you get there in the cloud paled since it is a defect so you absorb more light into your skin."

They both shrug and notice they are back to around their early twenties and smile since now they have a more longevity life due the Uzumaki genes in their blood. They were happy they are now able to train more and be stronger than they were in their first prime. A turns to Naruto and smiles as he says to him."I think we would all like to join your family in your estate.I know Omoi and even Karui want to thank you for what you did or her in her match. SInce she could of died but didn't thanks to you Naruto-dono."

Naruto shrugs and replies like he had no care in the world. I will always protect my allies or future allies. Even if I were to die I would simply be reborn in about a year. I may be the only human to hit all three of the trinity goddesses and survive for that. they gave me back my parents and gave me a daughter so I call it even."

This surprised them all except for Tsunade, since Everyone knew his parents were supposed to be dead. Naruto raises a hand and says to them."That will be explained when we get to the house not here since the walls may have ears." Everyone seems to nod in understanding and leave together to gather the rest of the Kumo ninja and move into the house for the rest of the month and train with him and expand on their knowledge and learn more.


	66. reunion sword change and a new brother

The five ninja left the Hokage office and headed to the hotel. they went so the Kumo ninja could pack up and head to their new place they are going to be staying at. This surprised them that a ninja would be willing to let them to have unrestricted access to to their house. Well Yugito and Killer Bee will be living there eventually.

Naruto was glad for his mask when they got to the hotel room. Why is that? Because Karui was there and as soon as she saw him she jumped at him and kissed him dead center on the lips. This surprised everyone and made it awkward for the two Jinchuriki. Naruto was able to remove the red haired girl from around him and explain everything and she looked to her teammate, sensei and the Raikage. All who nod while trying not to blush or laugh hard to tell.

She bowed in apology and Naruto waves her off and simple creates some clones to grabs everyone's stuff after it was packed. To everyone's surprise beside A few the clones disappeared in black flashes showing a different **Thunder God**. This made four of the 7 smile when Karui and Omoi figured it out and stared at Naruto with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Naruto simple nodded and they quieted till Karui asked one thing."Is it okay to travel to where we are staying now with that? I heard about it but never seen it or experienced it. I know that is rude to ask but can we please please?"

He nods and tells everyone to grab him which Killer Bee and Yugito get the arms everyone else found somewhere else. The next second the they were in the courtyard of his home. The two who never traveled that way were surprised and a little sick and realized it was also not the black or yellow they heard of but a pale blue one and they noticed the small sparks still by Naruto's feet showing an elemental version one and it even seemed faster than the original from the stories.

Naruto smiles and leads them to the door and soon as it is closed. He pulls off the mask and Karui and Omoi are surprised and think that Minato is still alive and get nervous. Naruto waves them off and simply says to them."No I am not Minato-Tou-san I am only Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Otsutsuki. I am the Son of the Yellow flash and the Red death who also had healing skills as good as Tsunade. I also may be the only huma alive to hit a god and survive. When I punched Kami when she appeared before me and tried to explain my life after I cursed her. Yes I am serious Tsunade and all clan heads and the sensei of the rookies and the rookies where there. Oh also the commander of the ANBU was there as well as witnesses. After a good amount of drama with the trinity goddesses they blessed me with a two year old little girl. Who felt me coming and is about to come in 3... 2... Now."

True to his word a little girl that had the same blonde hair and his blue eyes came through the door from the Kitchen and jumped to him and was hugging him and saying."Daddy you are home finally I missed you. So did you have a good spar with the muscle for brains here. Sorry Raikage I mean no offense of course."

This surprised everyone she figure the Raikage was there and also called him that and was still alive. The Raikage smiles at her and pat her head as he says to her. Yes your father did beat me and did it without even trying. I take no offense to that at all since I am a fighter not a thinker besides your cute so I can't be mad at you. Though my name is A what is your name little blond angel."

She giggle and then smiles at him and jumps on his shoulders and looks at him and says in her bell sounding voice."My name is Kaguya Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Otsutsuki my daddy is Naruto-Tou-san. I am only two years old as of today. I unlocked my chakra today as well while daddy was gone thanks to Jiji-san."

This caused them to look at Naruto in confusion since his parents were dead. Naruto explains to them with a chuckle."She seems to have taken a liking to Zabuza Momochi. A.K.A the Demon of the Blooded Mist or now is called Demon of the Leaves. He joined the village about one month after I graduated from the academy. Me and him had a swordsman honor dual and he lost thanks to my mana. After the mission we invited them to come back to the leaf to be safe from the Kiri hunter ninja. Anyways when she met him he was the only one to pick her up and after one conversation. He swore to protect her and that she was precious to him. Hell he even gave her a kiss on her forehead as he promised to protect her."

This cause everyone but Kaguya and Tsunade to gasp about Zabuza being here or that she was precious to him. Or the fact that the Demon of the Blooded Mist was someone who loved children, who would expected him of that. Naruto sees the confusion and explains."He lost his wife and son when the civil war in Kiri started. Also when he graduated from the academy due to how bloodly it was he swore never to strike down a child again."

The group smiled and then the door opens and in comes Zabuza himself. He paused and saw Kaguya on the Raikage's shoulders and almost seemed to growl till Kaguya stood on the man's shoulders and used a tiny bit of chakra to push her jump to Zabuza who held her close and then everyone sees him smile under his bandages.

He bows to everyone and looks apologetic to the Raikage."Hello everyone I am sorry I was a little hostile there towards you. I was worried Kaguya seemed to replace me with the Raikage. I jumped to conclusions and for that I am sorry. Anyways it is time for this little ones nap, since she unlocked her chakra which is at the amount of a Chunins already."

He looked to the door as a growl was heard from it and reached over an opened it and the Kumo ninja were surprised when the giant panther was there. Guen seem to look into their souls with her eyes and nods as she shifted to her smaller form. Zabuza starts to laugh and explains."Sorry about her this is Guen, she is actually Naruto's Ninken but Naruto asked her to become Kaguya's guardian. When she saw you she was worried you were here to kidnap her. She is a good judge of character and the fact she changed to her small form she trust you for now. Warning do not betray that she has enough strength to break my sword." He then left with Kaguya in his arms and Guen walking right beside him.

Naruto leads them up stairs as well after the others left and they had time to get in the room. He leads up a light of stairs and brings them to 5 rooms. They all had separate rooms it seemed. Which is great for privacy that the hotel room did not offer. Naruto realizes that he is running out of room soon and needs to add more to the area, yet that was why we was going to buy a training ground that was not really in use. Tsunade walked past them towards her own room. Naruto stopped her and he whispered something in her ear and she nodded her permission.

The Kumo ninja wanted to relax and head to their rooms and sees that they are actually big and al had a very comfortable setting and they all had their own private bathrooms and it seemed to sit well and suit each person. Naruto bows and tells they have free rein and that no one will attack them since a clone told them they would be coming. There was only one place off limits and unless they like pein. They were not to try to enter his office or master bedroom. Naruto created a clone to give a tour after they were done in their rooms. He slipped out of the house which was easy for him even if unneeded. He then flashed to the meeting place and heads to the hotel.

As he entered the hotel he saw the same girl working as the time he was here before. He smiles at her and goes up to her and asks her."Hello I am looking for a friend he checked in here a day or two ago? He went by the name Crow. I was curious if he has checked in yet?"

The girl smiles up at him and says in a small tone since he was even better looking as last time."Hai he and a tall blue man checked in yesterday and told me to have this here for you."With that she handed him a key which was the same room as where he stayed last time. He bows and heads to the room and knocks on the door with a secret knock him and Itachi devised when he trained under him for a bit when he was younger. The door open and Itachi eyes went wide with shock when he saw the cloak he was wearing since being an Uchiha talks about the sage even has a old painting of the legend. He lets Naruto in when he feels the power behind him. He noticed the tages Naruto handed to him somehow and activated them. This caused the room to be so sealed nothing could even get in or out even boss summons or a tailed beast.

Naruto comes in and sees Kisame sitting against the wall in an almost meditative stance with his sword on his lap. This caused Naruto's eyebrows to shoot up. Since he knows the stories of Kisame from Zabuza and Kakashi. The shark skin sword seems to feel Naruto's hidden chakra amount and seemed to want to taste it. Kisame since he is connected to the sword lets it go. To Naruto's surprise the sword moved on it's own and headed towards Naruto. Naruto opened his palm created a **Giant Rasengan** for the Shark to eat. He pets the sword and asks if she wants the scar healed.

The sword seemed to pounce onto the chakra ball and it was gone in about 5 seconds. Then when word healed was said the sword seem to nod. Naruto then glowed white as he casted Cura on the sword and to Itachi and Kisame's eyes the white scar fade away like nothing. Then the few scale like edges around the scar that were damaged or missing grew back as if never missing. After the scar was gone Samehada seemed to wrap herself around Naruto and nuzzle him, without hurting him even if his armor and skin could not be hurt from her at all.

This caused Kisame to laugh and smile at Naruto. He stretches and stands to his full height which surprised him that Naruto was about two inches taller than he was."I am surprised Samehada didn't drain all your chakra. She tends to be a bit greedy when she likes the persons chakra. I also want to thank you for healing her she has not been able to function all that much since the fight."

Naruto smirks and replies in a Itachi tone."I always only walk around with only ten percent of my chakra unsealed. That is cause I have more chakra than the ten tails did when she was alive. Samehada only drained about .0005 of my current ten percent. I think if she did absorb even one percent she would explode from the amount. I am sorry I never meant to do that much damage to her. She is a great sword that originates from my clan. If she didn't love you as much as she does she seems to want to come with me yet she loves you so much."

Kisame and Samehada seem to shiver from that thought. Samehada did because that much chakra would make her almost indestructible or explode from too much chakra. While Kisame shivered because if that was only that much then how much chakra did he really have. Yet that was not the reason they were there. He lays his sword in front of Naruto. As he bows like a swordsman and a fist over his heart. He notices Naruto did not stop him showing he has understanding of a swordsman oath.

Kisame clears his throat as he pledges."I Kisame Hoshigaki, an ex member of the swordsman of the mist. Pledge myself to you Naruto Uzumaki and to the way of peace. my sword and arm belong to the cause of peace. I will not follow a cause that will cause the world to collapse on itself and destroy everything so that the world knows peace through ash and death."

Naruto who was a little awkward since he didn't want exactly that, extends a hand to Kisame to help him rise. When Kisame stands he simply puts it out there."Kisame I accept your pledge as a swordsman. I know this will sound weird though. I am a peaceful man and I know there will be blood and death in the future but. I know that Pein and Obito's way is not the best way to achieve that. I only want to break the curse of hate. I will bear the entire worlds hate on my shoulders if I have to. I only ask if you will fight for the right cause and your conviction here proved that. I welcome you as a brother Kisame Hoshigaki."

Itachi was standing in the corner of the room watching this with a puzzled expression. He can use a sword, hell he was one of the best. Yet the honor code of some swordsman and samurai confused him to no end. Kisame was expected since he always fought with honor even against his bounty hunters or any swordsman he faced. Naruto he never expected to have the honor of a swordsman he did when they clashed a month or so ago. Yet he saw someone more than most people know.

He then clears his throat when he sees that the two are done their little pledge and oath swearing. He starts to speak when he has their attention."Naruto I have to ask you two things. Why did Zetsu have information that you were possessed by Shinigami? Also I thought you were going to bring Danzo to justice in front of a judge from the Land of Iron. Why would you kill him for any reason."

Naruto smiles and brings a hand to his waist and grabs the mask he has attached he puts it on the two older guys shiver what they see as they witnessed the transformation."I am in possession of the Shinigami mask of the Uzumaki clan. It only works with an Uzumaki, otherwise it is only a mask. Now the reason I killed Danzo is that he had tried to get Naori, Hinata and Kazue a civilian I am with. Anyways he threatened to kill them their families and to use their eyes. All just to get to me and have me as a weapon. I had received orders from the Hokage, ANBU and Jonin commander to kill him and any forces not able to be integrated back into the village."This caused Itachi's eyes to widen a tiny bit. Since the three incharge of all ninja gave him the mission to kill him.

Naruto continues after a second so that could sink in."Anyways They all gave their promission and even if I said about the judge Tsunade-Sama was adamant about him dying. Since he did steal ten Uchiha eyes besides Shisui. He was also the reason that my clan the Uzumaki and the country of Uzushiogakure was destroyed he gave the three villages the means to get in. He the the reason Orochimaru is planning what he is since he was going to let him comeback when Hiruzen and Tsunade where dead. Then during the exams where Tsunade-sama allowed me to wear my mask. Me and your sisters team encountered Orochimaru. He slipped into the exams to try to mark your sister with his **Curse Mark of Heaven**. Well when he went to mark her after losing his sword the Kusanagi or the grass cutter sword. Well I should say that my mate mark I gave her 13 days before that saved her and caused Orochimaru to be poisoned by demon chakra."

Naruto had to stop when he felt a oppressive KI coming from Itachi and one also coming Kisame. That surprised Naruto but he figured that they became close since they been working together for so long. Itachi seems to be shaking as he glared at Naruto with his EMS. He says in a low like growl."Naruto are you telling me that you took my sisters virginity and then marked her as your mate. I know I am your brother in law thanks to the marriage contract but you two are only 13."

Naruto smiles at him and does a small flash for her mark without them noticing. With in seconds Naori was in the room with her hand on her sword. She stopped when she saw her brother standing there. This also seem to surprise Itachi since he was not expecting this at all. He was hoping to not see her till her wedding day as a surprise. Naori notices his hand was on a tanto handle ready to strike at Naruto it seemed.

She activated her Ems and pulled her sword out and was ready to fight her own brother. Itachi seemed surprised by her actions or maybe the fact that her sword was 11 feet long and yet the sheath was only about three feet in length showing this as special.

Itachi lets go of his tanto so he shows he is no threat to her or him. She narrows her eyes at him. Then turns to Naruto who she smacks on his head. He smiles as she pouts about the hardness of his head."Now then Naruto-otto why are you talking to my brother and a man who looks to be Kisame Hoshigaki? Also why did my brother seem pissed at you?"

Naruto seems to flinch under her EMS, but what made him flinch was the tone. This was one that was like this was not the first time he got into a situation like this. She smiles at him then turns to Itachi who's **Sharingan** was actually off and he smiled at her. He opened his arms and Naori quickly sheathed her sword showing an amazing ablity with her blade that made Kisame smile. Since that blade was extremely long it would be hard to wield yet she did it as if she was born to wield it.

Soon as the blade was in the sheath it was sealed up and she ran to her brother and hugged heard the crack of his back as she hugged him showing she is stronger than most her age. Itachi has a smile on his face which causes Kisame to widen his eyes but this is family so it was expected. He and Naruto move to the side so they can have their moment for a few minutes. Naruto felt something on his back and looks and sees Samehada with her giant mouth open and smiling at him.

Naruto smiles and presses his hand to her and sends about 1 percent of his chakra into her and smiles at the results. Kisame eyes widen as the blade seemed to relax and fall to the ground. The sword then seemed to change in a red glow that also changed the shape. It turned to a normal sword being the flat style. The blade was about seven feet long and three feet wide at the widest part. It may be flat yet it was about 5 inches thick. The edge was all around the blade it seemed to be Skinny around the base it grew thick. It had a giant side edge and where the edge had three points and on the back side where the edge continued there was one last point. This point went so thin it was impossible to tell where it ended.

Kisame eyes widened at the blade and before he could extend his hand the blade disappeared and was on his back like it could return to the owner in a had to ask Naruto as he expected he knew what happened to the blade."Naruto what exactly did you do to Samehada? She completely changed from before and now seems to be even stronger."

Naruto smiled and the Shark looking man and explained."I unlocked the form you never would of known about. She was originally a Uzumaki blade like Kusanagi. Her true name was Artemis. She was a queen of the hunt and virginity. No I am not kidding. The only way for her true form to be unlocked was to have Uzumaki chakra in her with Mana and Demon chakra as well. I added sage chakra to her as well since that will make her unbreakable and even have an invisible edge. She won't cut me or you. Now she has also kept her other ablity as well. The one to steal chakra and to shave people due to the Nature chakra around her. Now she could take about five percent of my current chakra amount and never have to take from you again as she would have enough for 20 of your chakra a day to use."

Kisame was happy she was in her true form she always hated her form. She greedyly sucked his chakra right before he went to sleep so she could try to change. Now she never would need to steal chakra yet he knows she still will cause she want her partner to stay safe and always heal him when she can. She will even move if he misses something to defend him. She is a ultimate attack and shield really. He pulls her off his back and pets her flat side like he use to and he can feel her pulse like she use to.

Meanwhile while this is happening Itachi and Naori are having their own little reunion. She spent the first little bit crying about how it was not fair that he was forced to do what he did. Yet he was the only one that could do it. She loved him and was proud of him for putting the village before their clan.

Itachi smiles as he pets her hair and and holds her close."I am sorry I did what I did but the clan was not happy with that they had. I actually was happy with the mission before Danzo got involved with it. He made it so only you and Kaa-san was suppose to live. He originally wanted her dead as well but I told him that you bother were off limits. That was also the reason I brought you both there so he couldn't touch you till the council meeting was called. I also was worried you would become involved in a war that would've happened if the coup happened. I was there the day the Funeral were held to make sure you were okay. Naruto saw me even under the Genjutsu I had again he did have the **Rinnegan** so no surprise he saw me."

Naori was glad he was there that day she always thought she felt someone watching her that day for a bit and it was true he was always watching her. She hugs him again then the questions she had earlier came to her mind."Itachi why were you threatening my mate and fiance? Even if it was useless since he can beat 2 Sannin and 8 Jonin and the nine rookies."

Itachi blushes as he replies."Well I got angry when I found out he stole your virginity and marked you as his mate without being engaged."Naori smiles at him and says to her brother."Itachi me and Naruto were engaged for about a month before we mated and I received the mark. I don't think stealing is really the right word since I full well gave it up to him. Since he is the only one I want in my life and he is now my future so you better behave." Itachi smiles and nods as he hugs her again. He feels a pull on his ring that Pein wanted to meet him and it seemed Kisame felt the same thing.

It was time for Naruto and Naori to return anyways and so they give their hugs and fist bumps. Naori surprised everyone when she hugged Kisame who smiles down at her and hugs her back like a brother does. Then Naruto and her stand back and hold hands and flash away in a Void Thunder God. Leaving the two ment there to answer the call of their now fake leader.


	67. Misukage and Fu

Naruto and Naori were back in the house. It seemed that everyone was there waiting for him to come back. Kaguya was sitting on Kazue's lap as they waited and heard from him. Since whatever was said would reflect on everything in the future. Even the Kumo ninja were there since they were now allies.

After a few minutes to explain everything that happened and why Naori went as well. Everyone calms down and Kaguya seemed antzy and so Kazue let her run to her father. Naruto picks her up and holds her close like she was a life line. everyone sees him whisper something into her ear. Then her her bell chime voice rings out for everyone to hear."I love you too Tou-san, Thank you for being my father and I never will hate you. I would love to train with you for the next few weeks."

Everyone was worried that he would train her to hard. Even the Raikage seemed worried since she is only two. Naruto wanted her to train already most do not realize, is that he was training from the age of two as well. Only because Kakashi refused to lose anyone ever again so Naruto had to be strong as possible. Naruto can feel their unease about this and decides to give an explanation."I have lots of enemies since I have The Uzumaki ones from my mother, The Nazemaki ones from my Father, The Senju thanks to Tsunade and even the first and second Hokages. Now I know there will be enemies when Otsutsuki is mentioned since that is a ancient name so that means ancient enemies. Due to the names I will be targeted and so will my family and anyone close to me so the second they find out I have a daughter. She will most likely be the main target since she will be 'weak'."

Everyone now can understand his reasoning. It was understandable since Iwa was known to hold grudges. Kumo is okay for now Kiri will be looking to make allies since they are weak at the moment thanks to the civil war. Suna well they are allies in a loose term of the word and now with the sound and them attacking Konoha it will be a lot to get in the good graces. yet now with Kumo backing them more of the other nations will be a little scared to try things.

Kaguya smiles at her father and runs a hand through his hair as she holds on to him. He looks to her and she kisses his cheek as if to say to him not to worry about anything. He nuzzles her two whiskered cheek and puts her on his shoulders and heads to the back yard where they actually are just going to play. Since it is already near supper so everyone was getting hungry and was wanting to eat. The Kumo ninja were added to the main door seal so they could come and go. It would get out of hand if they needed to be let in all the time.

Naruto also gave them full access to the Dojo. He did give them a warning that the gravity inside the Dojo was 5 times normal gravity. This surprised everyone since that meant that you might have to channel chakra to keep your self standing if you were not expecting the gravity or strong enough. Which seemed not to be a problem to them since they are used to training, with so much weight on them thanks to the Raikage coming to help every now and then.

Naruto actually was not going to train at all himself since he wanted to focus on his parents and his new daughter. He was taking it easy on her training since she is young and just for now had her doing chakra control exercises. He does want her strong but not like he was since it might get to her head. She may only have the good side of the tailed beast but she is still human. Yet she had all his mannerisms of not showing any hate or always happy.

She did love being with Guen and Zabuza the most, well besides Naruto though she is a female version of him. Which caused everyone to laugh at Naruto when he explained that. Though people shivered at one thing she is developing a sense for, it seemed his pranking side was in her as well. She seemed to love to do pranks and Kushina was no help. She actually gave advice on pranks and how to do them better the next time. It seemed Guen, Zabuza and Naruto were the only safe from her pranks. Most the people in the house were curious as to why that was.

 **Time Skip Two Weeks Later**

Naruto was surprised that Tsunade called him into the Hokage office. She did just seem at home and yet the Slug used for the message said it was important. So Naruto flashed to the secretary office in front of the Hokage office and saw Isaribi working like most days. Yet she had another girl working with her who seemed to have a blank face as they sorted the paperwork. Naruto realized this was a Ex-ROOT agent, who had ears not really seen before they had a slight upwards point to them. He was a little worried and went up to the desk. Isaribi could see him flash in and smiled then pretended to work so Naruto could do what was need with the ROOT agent.

Naruto smiles to the ROOT agent and asked in a simple and kind tone."Hello I notice you are new here. I know you were one of the ROOT agents free to come and go. I will say this Isaribi is precious to me. If I hear or find out she is hurt while you are working. I will destroy you for letting her get hurt do you understand me."

The ROOT agent smiles, stands up and bows to him and says to him."Hello Uzumaki-sama, my name is Ellifain Tuuserail. I wanna thank you for helping me and the other agents forced to work with that man. I know who you are since I am a sensor. I was placed here for that exact reason and that is to protect Isaribi-san and the Hokage. Also I know you are here because she came and told us you would be coming. She and a guest are waiting for you inside at the moment. You are welcome to go inside Naruto-sama."

Naruto flinched at the 'samas' but smiled at her his smile that seem to melt hearts. Which in this cause still seemed to work and cause the girl to blush a bit as he replies to her."Thank you Ellifain Tuuserail, I am glad you are here I can see such potential from you maybe after the exams I can get some Jonin to help you release that potential to the max. I should get in there before Tsunade-sama gets worried I took so long. See you Later Elli-chan and Isaribi-chan I will see you at home." He finishes that with a kiss to Isaribi's lips and passes a scroll for her lunch.

Naruto turns to the giant double doors for the office that became reinforced for when Tsunade gets angry and throws something so it doesn't break. He knocks and waits for the very clear voice on the inside to say come in. Which seems to come with in half a second of him knocking. Showing she was indeed getting impatient of waiting but Tsunade never liked waiting.

He entered quickly and saw that Tsunade was not alone like Elli had said. There was Fu standing there as well. This confused him for a second till he remember that, the village of the waterfall used the chunnin exams as a front so that she could get in the village to propose the political marriage. There was a hidden reason the leader of the Waterfall village was really the only one to treat her like she was human so she had a great distrust to people. Yet her tailed beast told her that Naruto could be trusted.

Fu was surprised that this blonde and red haired man was the same as the Shinigami masked man. Yet the chakra signature was the same. She looked into his eyes and her mind went blank. Thinking to herself and to the tailed beast inside her." _Chomei Lucky number seven. Why does this blond/red head feel so familiar? He felt like the Shinigami in the exams. Then these eyes I feel lost in them but not in a bad way. They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. They have such kindness and happiness in them, yet they have a danger and feral feel to them. he even has way more power than me in my 4 tailed state as he is now."_

Chomei the seven tailed beast was a little surprised that Fu hasn't fully put it together yet. Though the cloak he was currently wearing makes her think of her father, who was the Sage Of The Six Paths. She starts chuckling as she talks to her container. _ **"That is because he and the Shinigami person are one and the same. I know he is the one that released the chakra blast in the Forest of death. I am surprised someone that young could use Sage chakra so well. I know he is only about thirteen of your human years. That red hair was famous back in the day it was the tell sign of the Uzumaki clan. Who were seal masters and the only ones who could hold Ka-Kyuubi as a Jinchuriki. I am guessing he is the Jinchuriki for Kyuubi. To be honest even if you and me could do the full transformation he could likely bat us away with his bare hand with his current power."**_

Fu in her mind was amazed that someone only thirteen could fight a tailed beast and smack it around or beat one. She was now extremely curious and wanted to ask some more questions."What do you mean? How could a human much less a thirteen year old be able to do that?"

Chomei laughs as she replies to her host. _ **"HAHAHA! Well if he has that cloak and it is the real cloak it means he is the Sage reborn. SOmething I never expected though he seems to be even more powerful. I can tell he has sealed some if not most of his chakra away. He may have to or the entire elemental nations might feel his power like the how the ten tails felt. Plus that Curaga jutsu he used I do not know what that was but it not a chakra based move. I think he has a god's blessing or is at least related to one."**_

Fu was a little nervous now about talking to him since he was something else all together. A person stronger than a tailed beast and might have a god's blessing. This six and a half foot giant thirteen year old was not normal by any means. Then again what was any Jinchuriki were considered were considered jailors for demons then to some the monster themselves.

Naruto was watching Fu he noticed the glazed over look he use to get when he talked to Kazue. Though his mind thanks to her moved extremely fast so he was never glazed to long or at all. He smiles at Fu and knows his tailed beast sister recognized the cloak and tell her she will see him differently. Though she is here all because a trade agreement to cover up the political marriage since the council needs to vote on it unless Konoha offered it. Which to them is a no brainer since Fu seemed to be shy of anyone who came near her. Showing the classic signs of child abuse to a degree that Gaara was subjugated to.

Naruto then saw something on Fu's body that made him a little mad. There were marks around her neck, wrists and ankles. They were wide enough to show that they were from cuffs and shackles and a neck collar. He even saw slight scars from her straining against them which meant they had chakra sealing seals on them so Chomei could not heal her. Naruto had to close his eyes so he didn't get angry and do something he regret. He found exactly where her Jonnin sensei was and was surprised he was in the red light district in a bar.

Fu had finished her conversation andsaw Naruto close his eyes and have a scowl on his face. Then she looked at his hands and saw them shaking. Even his nails were going black and turning into talons. Fu could feel his KI boiling under the surface and yet never broke. She saw him calm down and open his eyes and look at Tsunade. Tsunade motions for him to wait. It was like they had a private conversation. This puzzled her to no end unless he was a Yamanaka there was no way for them to do that.

Naruto turned to Fu and bowed with respect to her as he says."I am sorry for my behavior Fu and Chomei. I was angry for how your village treated you. You may not think people notice to much. I can see the marks and scars that prove my theory. I am glad you and Chomei have agreed to work together. I am Naruto Uzumaki I am also an ex Jinchuriki. Now let us hear what Tsunade-sama has to say."With that he turned to Tsunade who went to her classic thinking was funny since NAori did the same pose in the academy.

She had her elbows on the desk an her lips pressed to her hands and that was to hide the smirk behind her hands. Naruto smiles at that since it looked good on both of them since Naori still does it f she is sitting and thinking. Naruto and Fu both sit in the chairs in front of her desk waiting for her to start since that was the respectful way to do it.

Tsunade was surprised Naruto was so respectful but since there was a foreign ninja there maybe that was the reason. She smiles and begins her talking to them."Well done coming when you were summoned Naruto. Me and Fu already finished half of the meeting. Which was the trade agreement between the villages and a alliance as well. Now to begin the next part which was only known to me and Shibuki leader of the Waterfall village. This pertains to both of you. Shibuki offered a political marriage. One between Fu and our strongest Genin. Since Naruto here was able to battle Jiraiya and win I figured that was the best choice. Now I hate to force anyone into a marriage. Though from what I can see Shibuki is he is actually worried about Fu's safety."

Fu seemed lost and was close to crying. That was till a big hand grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. This at first made her flinch from the contact since everyone use to treat her like crap. Now she can see Naruto was actually worried about her and was trying to comfort her. She lifted her head and saw his big smile and was dazed from that. She didn't even feel him wiping away the tear from her cheek till it she saw his hand moving away. She felt at peace with him she didn't know why and it scared her.

As if he was reading her mind Naruto say in a quiet voice."Fu-chan I didn't mean to scare you. I am so sorry you were hurt like that in your village. I know this is a forced thing but I know this village will treat you well. Now there is something I should tell you. I am forced to take more than one wife. Since I have a Doujutsu and now a revealed four last last names. My full name is Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Otsutsuki. Chomei will tell you about the other one later. I am guessing you know who my parents were. I would like to get to know you and if you want you can come train with us. I will keep you safe and make sure nothing happens to you. I am considered a fifteen tailed beast with a human soul since I absorbed the Kyuubi. Thanks to my father and his mastery of seals."

After that explanation Fu relaxes. Still has question and concerns. SHe can feel the truth behind his words except for the last part since. She won't call him on that since it might be a village secret and she is not part of the village. She was able to close her eyes and take a breath. She looked to him and smiles as she replies to Naruto."I really would like that, and then maybe you can also why you explained about the lie you said about absorbing the nine tails. I am not really trusting to humans since I was kept in a cell 18 hours a day till I came here. Shibuki thought if I could advance in the exams or do really well then maybe I could become Chunnin Then they would have to give me more freedom. When he realized that they wouldn't let me advance he decided to marry me off. He told me in a scroll on the way. I had to read it when I was alone."

Tsunade and Naruto are surprised that Fu already knew about the marriage proposal and seemed to be okay with it. She looked to Naruto and realized now the village would have three Jinchuriki and two tailed beasts. This was getting more and more dangerous for the village. What next the Mizukage coming to the finals and also proposing a marriage contract.

 **In Kirigakure Mizukage Office**

"AAAACCCHOOO!" A lady in her late 20s sneezed while doing some paperwork. She has been Mizukage for about six months. She was getting tired of the constant paperwork. SHe was a beautiful woman. Standing about five foot seven. Her auburn hair covered her right eye that was different from her left exposed hair. She had one green eye that everyone saw, and under her hair was the Sapphire one. Her hair grew almost to the floor maybe a inch away and the ends of her hair were wild like spikes. She was a beautiful woman who was a bit of a flirt but if anyone tried it with her she threaten to melt them. Then the men who did would retreat and run from her. She started to do this because, she wanted to find someone to be able to not care of threats she made and make her smile and laugh. Yet everyone ran from her when she did this.

She was the leader of the rebels that eventually beat Yagura. The 3rd Mizukage who went insane and started a civil war. All because he thought blood lines where a thing of demons and they would kill anyone without a bloodline. What most don't know is that he was being controlled by Obito's **Sharingan**. He wanted the country in unrest so that it be easy to take the tailed beast later.

She was someone really rare she had a dual bloodline. She had the Lava bloodline alone with Boil bloodline. Both were duel elemental bloodline like most of them. Lava was a Fire and Earth mix. While Boil was a Fire and Water mix.

She had to curse though because of that sneeze all her paperwork seemed to fly everywhere. It caused her to think to think to herself." _What is going on I never get sick? Maybe the person I am suppose to find in my life was also thought about me in a way or they were part of the thought as well. I really hate this paperwork and thanks to that sneeze it is all messed up. I need a secret to defeat this paperwork. All this paperwork is from clans wanting reassurance nothing will happen like what did. Then the unbloodline clans are worried about a power loss. Then our economy is in the shit right now. I can't ask Kumo they love bloodlines to much, Iwa is out as well since they hate us from the last war._

 _Suna is almost as bad as us for economy since they lost a lot of mission my MIST agents tell me. The only ones that could help us maybe is Konoha. Mhm the only thing is there is nothing to offer as we are broke and stretched to thin. Mhm Maybe a political marriage might be the best. I am strong enough and maybe Mai can take up the position as I head there since I hear the Chunnin final exams are happening soon. Maybe I can ask if I come in a attendance and see if there is anyone that catches my eye. Yes that will work."_

She finishes her thoughts and yells out. Ao-san Mai-chan I know you are right outside get in her now!"

A second later a Woman who would be a clone of her if she didn't have blonde hair was there in the office next to a man with a black eye patch that hides a **Byakugan**. He is her second in command through the war and that has not changed now."Ao and Mai I have a serious question for you. Should I try to recruit Konoha as allies they treasures bloodlines and peace they might be able to help our economy since they are the richest of the great nations Mei you are incharge of the spy network have they gotten into Konoha recently?"

Mai shakes her head no as she replies."No everytime they get close, I would say about a kilometer in distance the patrols instant head for them as if their Barrier around the village pinpoints our spies. It doesn't matter how hard they try to suppress their chakra either so we have no new intel. We have heard word through gossip of close villages and apparently they have a Genin that is possessed by Shinigami and is in the Chunnin finals as a genin. He is actually fighting a Hyuga in the finals."

Mei was surprised and a little scared. Yet that made her a little wet between her legs. She smiles as she says to them. So If I offer a alliance with Konoha. Do you both think that it would be a good idea or a waste of time. They were the only ones we did not ask for help in our civil war since it was so far away. Also Ao if you say anything about me I will Melt your balls off so just say if it is a good idea or not."

The man Pales and nods and adopts a thinking pose. After a minute or two He voices his opinion."Mizukage-sama I think it is a good idea. We need help and this is a chance for that to happen after we recover enough we will be able to help them more than them helping us."

She nods and writes a message on a scroll and hands it to Ao. She then tells him with a slight smile on her face. Then get this to them soon as possible using our fastest carrier. I wanna be in Konoha for the finals then I can talk to the Hokage during the exams as well."

Ao nods and runs out before anything he says gets his balls melted off. Mei starts grabbing the paperwork again and Mai helps her since four hands are better than one. After a minute the paperwork is all collected and Mai leaves. Mei starts curing the paperwork. She is tempted to melt or burn it all so she can be done for the day. Yet she knew that this had to be done so her village could improve even more. She keeps thinking thinking about that Shinigami boy. _"Mhm maybe you will greatly intrest me Shinigami. I hope so if not I will melt your balls and feed you lava down your throat."_ With that she got back to work with a smile on her face that scared her MIST guards like no tomorrow.


	68. hayate alive and Harem and song list

A few days later in the Hokage office around 1 o'clock Tsunade and a bunch of clones were working on paperwork. Suddenly a knock on the door and Isaribi poked her head inside the office. She had her smile as she says to Tsunade."Lady Hokage we have a Kiri messenger here asking for you. He says he is here to talk about an treaty or alliance."

Tsunade looks up with wide eyes and frowns. She motions for the man to be let in as she released the clones which return the feedback. The man comes in and sees the legendary Sannin behind the desk since no one knew this it surprised the man. He straightens up and walks forward a bit and does a polite bow then begins his speech.

"Hello Lady Tsunade Hokage of Konohagakure. I am a emissary of the Mizukage Mei Terumi. She was the leader of the rebellion and beat Yagura and became the Mizukage. I am here to present a idea of becoming allies. I know we are recovering from the civil war. We are asking for a chance we can show we can be great allies. Even if our villages have had bad history in the great wars. Mei Terumi is offering herself in a political marriage to cement everything even coming here to sort out more details later. She would like to come watch the finals of your cunnin exam."

Tsunade was surprised to say the least but cursed herself for thinking about that the other day." _I just had to open my big mouth. Now the Mizukage wants a political marriage. What the hell is going on it is connected to Naru-Kun I know it is. Well another ally would never be a bad thing and we can provide them back up and to help rebuild their country. Yes I will have to talk to this Mei Terumi first though."_

She looks to the messenger and smiles and produces a bottle of water for him since he looked a little worn out. As he was drinking the bottle she replies." I have a question that you answer later. I will allow her and somebody guards to come here for the exams. I was going to send out a treaty to your nation. When we got word they were done in the war. I am glad another female has become a Kage. Now me and her will discuss more when she comes here now it is time for that question. Does she have anyone in mind of who this marriage goes to?"

The man gulps at that since it seems personal almost like she expects who it was for. He replies honestly to her since being dishonest would send a bad message."Hai. Mei-sama has heard about your inspiring Shinobi. More so the Shinigami possessed one. She feels it will be a good match to her twin bloodlines which are Lava and Boil."

Tsunade was surprised someone released that information. Yet might be a good scare tactic. Another surprise was the face that Mei had not one but two chakra bloodlines. She smiles a bit which is hidden behind her hands. She answers him in a simple tone."Do you think Mei-dono would be okay sharing him with a bunch of other women. Due to being possessed by a god the council and me decided he should be under the Clan Restoration Act."

The messenger was now a little worried. The C.R.A was another way of saying if you are a guy you get to have a giant harem. If you were a woman you get turned into a breeding cow till you produce a male heir. He shakes as head as he replies to her. "Mei-sama would be interested to know that. She will discuss that with you when she comes here as I am unable to answer that for her. May I go to my hotel I will leave in the morning so that she may come soon as she is able to."

Tsunade was about to nod before she remembers something."If Konoha sighs the alliance and treaty papers Kumo will be signing the treaty as well. Since now Kumo and Konoha are now forever allies. I am hoping that will not be a problem with your Mizukage. This will help her as well since Kumo will help the same as Konoha would."

The messenger nods and leaves the office before he said something that would destroy this before it began. He was not really one to want to be allies with Kumo. They were known for their bloodline stealing. He didn't understand why Konoha allied themselves with them. He pushed the thought of politics aside to find a bar and relax before his three day run back to the village.

Meanwhile Tsunade created her clones again and used a Body Flicker to appear at home since she need to smack her future husband. Yet when she got to the house all anger was lost when she saw what was in the living room. Naruto and Kaguya were actually having a nap and Kaguya was cuddled into his arms, while Guen was in her dire panther size to protect them. She was laying right by the couch and was constantly twitching looking for threats. Guen saw Tsunade come in and stiffened for a second before relaxing and yawning. Showing Tsunade all her razor sharp teeth that could tear through anything like it was butter. Even Zabuza's sword for a while had a chunk of steel taken out from when she bit it, just showing how hard her bite is and how bad it will hurt.

Tsunade comes over and wakes up Kaguya with a gentle shake. Kaguya who was about to wake up anyways sees Tsunade through tired eyes and wakes up faster."Kaa-san is there something wrong, I feel anger in you yet it was diminished when you woke me."

Tsunade smiles at the Kaa-san and tells her the truth since she might guess it anyways."I am just a little upset with naruto for something he had no control over and now a alliance may suffer. I wanna talk to him and when I came here I saw you two sleeping and it made me happy he can relax like so. Though do you mind playing with Guen for now I need him in the Dojo and have a very choice words that you shouldn't hear."

Kaguya nods and jumps on Guen who purrs from her charge being close to her and they head outside where the other girls were enjoying the garden to play where they were watched. Soon as the girl was in the next room she grabs some water in a glass beside his head. She then throws it at him to wake him up faster. Naruto wakes up with a smile soon as he sees her.

Tsunade grabs him and pulls him into the Dojo and then throws him. Naruto was able to make it a graceful landing which to most would be impressive. He is confused to this behavior and had to ask."Tsu-Hime, what is wrong did I do something wrong?" He had to move sideways when she had tried to punch him. This went on for about a good hour of dodging her blows.

She yells at him every time she threw a punch and missed him."WHAT IS WRONG, WHAT IS WRONG!? THAT IS FUNNY CONSIDERING I JUST A PROPOSAL FROM KIRI FOR AN ALLIANCE AND A POLITICAL MARRIAGE! CAN YOU TAKE A GUESS AS TO WHO THEY ASKED FOR! QUOTE.'MEI TERUMI THE MIZUKAGE WISHES TO SET A POLITICAL MARRIAGE BETWEEN HERSELF AND THE SHINIGAMI POSSESSED BOY!' BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH FU! I THOUGHT TO MYSELF AFTER YOU LEFT WHAT NEXT A POLITICAL MARRIAGE FROM THE MIZUKAGE, AND NOW IT HAS HAPPENED SHE EVEN WANTS TO COME TO THE FINALS TO SORT IT OUT!"

She tried to continue her rant but Naruto had stopped her and gave her a hug holding her tightly as he whispers in her ear as he ran a hand through her hair which she loves."I never wanted that to happen but think if we can get Kiri as allies and maybe after this drama with Suna is over. We might be able to possibly cement a new treaty with them when they find out the kazekage is Orochimaru. SO then when they see they were tricked and we can help send more missions to them it might help them recover and be more grateful. Senju-hime I would be just as happy with everyone I have now and if I have to keep peace in the nations do it this way then I will do it. I love everyone in my life especially you. I never wanted you to be hurt this way."

Tsunade mewed with the contact and what he said to her. She knows he will do anything in the name of peace. She nuzzles in his chest since he was taller than her like Jiraiya was even if Naruto was 4 inches taller.

Naruto remembers something he made using his sage mode."Hey Senju-hime would you like to see a new jutsu I made earlier it really is out of this world though so be prepared." Tsunade was always up for seeing his jutsu since he is more creative than his father. She nods and made a joke."What you did you do now summoned a God."Naruto steps away for a quick second and activates his sage mode.

He lifts his hands up and yells."BISHAMONTEN!, **Sage Art: The Right Hand Of Kami**. The next thing Tsunade sees scares her to no end, a giant black portal opens in the sky of the Dojo. Two giant hands grab the portal and help the god of war and justice appear. She notice the strange armor and yet the giant spear and sword in his hands were big enough to destroy Konoha with ease. The man's hair and beard were almost in the looks of fire and seemed to expel heat. His shoulder pads seem to have almost a dog face on them and he had a tight fit armor as well is boots had chains on them like they held the boots there.

The God then sees them and comes down and looks at them and says."Naruto-san I know you created this, but honestly I am the god of war and justice. I am not meant to be brought out by your leisure. Hello Tsunade Mito Senju, I watched you and your teammates fight and helped you when needed. I have to go now since this was just a show of power. Naruto S.U.N.O Kami says hi so do her sisters, now goodbye for now bring me out when you truly need me to fight. Maybe in that invasion to showcase true power." With that the god of war disappeared in a flash of light.

Tsunade had to stare at Naruto in complete shock. She has to stammer out her words to him."Naruto was that the true god of war and justice or a jutsu? I almost felt like that was a summoning contract but with what you said it was a sage power. What in the hell did you create that for? I was scared I was going to die of fright seeing him."

Naruto smiles as he hugs her and replies with a calculated voice."Sage art jutsu are almost like life itself. So when I created that at first I was trying to just create a apparition of Bishamonten. What I didn't expect was that it actually asked him to come down and strike at my enemies. I reacted the same way the first time I saw him as well so you are not alone in that. So imagine what people will think if he appears on the battlefield."

Tsunade paled and realized with this Naruto could cause armies to drop everything and surrender when they see the God of war. She starts to laugh and say at the same time."Imagine Orochimaru's face if you did summon him during the invasion. I think he and everyone else would die of a heart attack seeing him. HAHAHA then while he is dazed we can serve his head on a platter."

Naruto smiles at the antics of that thought. Then truly thinks about it. There was some people that needed to be safe in the invasion all the Konoha and Kumo Ninja. Then Gaara and his siblings and has to state the facts to her."Senju-hime as funny as that would see. His attacks at like SSS Rank so he could accidentally destroy the village if he was used his attacks without restraint anyways. I did create another Sage attack this one is a smaller scale but they are mini Bishamonten or maybe a better way to say is Tennin's made of pure sage chakra with the ability to think and fight yet they follow my word. Funny thing is the first one I made looked liked Kaguya only older and with bright white wings. I can make about three hundred before I lose my ablity to control them. That one I will use during the invasion I will make them rain from the heaven and clear our village of the invaders."

Tsunade was surprised that he could create angels. Naruto was the man who surprised her everyday. So him coming up with this was not really all that surprising now. She smiled at him and kissed him hard."Naru-kun just protect our village and home. You may be able to create angels, but remember there are real ones already here. They are the future of the village."

Naruto smiles in understanding since he also wants to keep the village safe from the world of hate and has started to do that. Even Tsunade noticed that most people in the village now actually hold naruto in high regards. No one really glares at him or treats him like trash. They have let go of their hate, which never should of happened in the first place. They kiss for a good while and Tsunade has to pull away she may have great stamina but Naruto's is almost godlike. Eventually they leave the Dojo and are all smiles. Tsunade realizes she has to get back to work and leaves.

Naruto goes out to the yard and watches Kaguya play tag with Ino, Sakura and Hinata using chakra to stick to things and run all over the walls and trees and water. Karin and Kin were relaxing on a porch swing watching them Hana and Kurenai where watching the sky leaning up against a tree. He smiled seeing most of his precious people here there was only a few missing a few at the hospital the others doing what they do.

The girls all stopped when they felt Naruto come outside he may try to suppress his chakra but his signature was to big to suppress completely unless he sealed it off. They all come and give him a kiss and a hug since they like being in contact with him.

 **Time Skip 12 Hours**

Naruto was laying there in bed and he feeling wide awake thanks to the amount of Sage chakra he used that day. He created a clone so the women in his bed would not wake up. Naruto was heading to get a drink, when he felt chakra being used in the market district. Instantly he transported a block away and almost saw red. There was Baki the Sand Jonnin talking to Orochimaru.

A little closer there was Hayate Gekko he was listening to what they were talking about it seemed. Naruto saw that the Sannin turned a bit before taking off. Baki seemed to grab his sword and was about to surprise Hayate. Naruto reacted fast and used a bit of chakra, to flash to the top of the water tower that Hayate was hiding behind.

Neither man even felt him there and that worked out well he slipped on the Shinigami mask to hide his identity from Baki. Naruto was able to use his speed to get behind Baki and pulled out Icing Death. Baki and Hayate both felt the air around them chill as Icing death was pulled from its sheath. They both could see their breath on the air. Baki and Hayate felt like death was sitting there with them. Baki felt it right behind him and risked a look over his shoulders.

He instantly pales when he sees the Shingami mask. Then Naruto speaks in his dark tone. **"Hello Baki Advisor of the Kazekage. Now before you attempt to lie your way out of this I already saw everything I saw you talking to Orochimaru. An S rank traitor to the village. I will say this I will end the entire Suna country if they attack with the sound. Yes I know of it and now that Hayate is able to leave so does the Hokage. Now I have a question for you. Have you noticed a change in behavior in your Kazekage? Gaara and his siblings di how have you not noticed?"**

Baki still pale ran through his memories and noticed that one day after Orochimaru came to the village. The Kazekage announced that they are going to invade the leaf and tear it down brick by brick. This was even after the HOkage rerouted missions to Suna since they have had such a influx of them due to their status of being the most powerful village. He figures someone is impersonating the Kazekage. He has to ask since he is now worried for his village."Who is the Kazekage? I now realize he is not the real Rasa Tottori?"

Naruto smiles as the man saw reason and replies to his questions. **"The answer was just before you and the mastermind of the plan to kill his own sensei."** Naruto sheathed his sword and the air warmed up again. Baki realizes this would be disastrous if the plans happened. "I have to tell the army not to invade or we will lose our only ally. Or we can pretend to follow the plans and then double back and attack the sound on the outside of the village. I will make sure no Suna are inside besides me and three Tottori children. I noticed the other day Gaara was sleeping was that your doing or Jiraiya's doing since he is a seal master?"

Naruto was surprised that he guessed him and was thankful for the mask as he replies. **"The double cross is good and my vessel will protect the siblings. I can not answer some of the question due to me not being in his body at the time I only came here the night before the exam was starting. I would have to say Jiraiya. My vessel is not a seal user so he is the best guess."**

Baki nods and body flickers away to meet the one in command of the army since it was his brother. He really didn't have a choice and it was better than angerying a god possessed genin who can survive thousands of Senbon in his flesh. He seems to be immortal so better find the Kazekage's body if he is dead.

Meanwhile Naruto took his mask off and approached the stunned Hayate. He waved a hand in front of the man and smiled when he blinked then shook his head. The man nodded and when to report to the ANBU and Jonin commander since they will have to know first hand. He figured Naruto would tell Tsunade since it was common knowledge she lived there since she liked the boy and his family and it was offered.

Naruto meanwhile decided to enjoy the night. Since he can stay up for weeks at a time and never really be tired. He was doing sweeps of the village making sure everything was safe and he was in demon transformation so he could fly around and be hidden in the sky since he was almost black in this transformation. Some ANBU saw him and shook in their boots. Since this was scary to even them. They remember the day he played the song so they know it is him. They let him be since they know he is the best sensor ever born.

Orochimaru was watching the figure flying around and was grinding his teeth at it. This figure seem to always see him wherever he went to see if he could see his face. The second he did he truthfully regretted it. The giant goat skull had empty eyes and yet it seem to look in his soul and know of all his evil deeds and wrong doings. The size of the thing was double his own and who knows how much it weighed. He could sense so much power it made him shake and see his death. Orochimaru had only one thought." _This is a true demon on earth this thing is even worse than the nine tails or that Shingami brat. Should I cancel this invasion and try to find a way to live? No I have come to close maybe I can kill Sensei before that gets to me or the Shinigami brat."_

Naruto was siling since he read all of Orochimaru's thoughts. Surprising the man did not have more mental barriers on himself. Well that is fine nothing is hidden from him. Naruto smiles and continues his flying route but keeping track of Orochimaru who seemed to have try to hid in the old ROOT base. In the underbelly of the village. Naruto was curious as to how Orochimaru would act when he sees the base are empty. and all of Danzo's notes and plans were all gone.

Naruto could feels some people who were still awake and ANBU who were a little tense since They are starting to like naruto but this transformation was still a little scary to people. They accepted him in using it showing he can do this and they trust him. He smiles as he can see it on their faces. He notices that after such a long flight the sun was starting to come up. He decided to head home and make breakfast.

Soon as he landed he noticed Kaguya was already there waiting for him with what seemed like everyone that lived in the home. She must of gotten everyone seemed to want to grow her own wings or feel what it was like to fly. Naruto decided to show her how the village looked from the sky. He motioned her to his back and she was able to get on without a problem, except using his hair as her handles not that he minded. In one hard flap of his wings they were high in the air and everyone heard the giggle of her laugh as she enjoyed being in the air.

Some of the villagers were watching this and smiled when they saw the little girl on his back. Having fun and experiencing something people could only dream about. Kaguya's laugh seem to reach everyone and cause them all to smile at such a beautiful laugh and giggle. The youngest generation seemed to want to have a turn and kept asking their parents if they could do this. Kaguya who has her chakra already was channeling her chakra and heard this. She had to laugh as some of the parents said that only Naruto was able to do this. She felt bad that she could only enjoy this at the moment.

Naruto eventually comes down and lands back in the yard after it seemed couple of hours and Kaguya wanted Kaa-san. Soon as he landed she jumped down and ran straight for Tsunade. Who came to see Naruto about last night and what Hayate had told the commander which he repeated to her using ANBU. She caught the little girl as she yelled."Kaa-san! did you see us we were flying it was amazing I could see the whole village and it was so beautiful."

Tsunade who everyone was surprised she called Kaa-san. Smiles and nods as she replies to the little girl."I did see that and I could hear your little giggle and laugh from my office and it was beautiful. Just remember that can't always happen okay. I am actually here though as Hokage, as your father forgot to report something." With that everyone turned to Naruto waiting for the report since there was no secrets here.

* * *

On a different note I have a new and updated Harem list and a song list for songs I will be adding later

Harmen list

Ino**(Twins gender undecided as of chapter 84)  
Sakura  
Haku  
Isaribi  
Matsuri **  
Kazue**  
Naori**  
Kurenai  
Tsunade  
Hana  
Tsume  
Kurotsuchi  
Hinata**  
Anko  
KIller Bee  
Yugito  
Fu  
Mei Terumi  
Kin  
Karin  
Tayuya  
Rin  
Guren  
Deidara  
Konan

* * *

Now the song list that I have come up with for now if you know somewhere good where I can put a song let me know

* means been used for songs

** means for harmen they had a lemon scene

Kiss of Death Black sabbath  
Life Won't Wait Ozzy Osbourne  
Wrong Side of Heaven Five Finger Death Punch*  
Beat It Michael Jackson  
I Apologize Five Finger Death Punch  
Indestructible Disturbed  
"This Is My War" FIve Finger Death Punch  
Jekyll and Hyde Five Finger Death Punch  
The Sound of Silence Disturbed  
Down with the Sickness Disturbed  
Remember Everything Five Finger Death Punch  
Sail AWOLNATION  
Monster Skillet  
Hero Skillet  
Voodoo Godsmack  
B.Y.O.B System of a Down  
Under and Over It Five Finger Death Punch  
The Vengeful One Disturbed*  
Innocence Disturbed  
Death before dishonor Five finger death punch  
Far from home FFDP  
Never enough FFDP  
Diamond eyes Shinedown*  
Second chance Shinedown  
Sound of Madness Shinedown  
Hells bells ACDC  
This means war ACDC  
Bridge over troubled water Black label society  
Broken Evanescence  
Freak on a leash Korn  
Hail to the King Avenged Sevenfold  
Every rose has its thorn Poison  
God is dead black sabbath  
mama i'm coming home Ozzy  
Animal I have become 3 days grace*  
Get out alive 3 days grace  
I am an Outsider 3 days grace  
Let's start a riot 3 days grace  
Pain 3 days grace  
The devil in I Slipknot  
dead memories Slipknot  
Through the Fire and Flames Dragonforce  
boots and blood Five Finger Death Punch  
way of the fist Five Finger Death Punch


	69. A Sister and The sand told the truth

Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. He decides to be straight forward and tells them all exactly what happened with Baki and Hayate. Everyone was surprised that the Sand was actually willing to help beat the invasion they were part of. Tsunade and Kakashi were still a little worried they would still try to attack since that tactic has been used before.

Naruto was able to ease their minds very quickly. He replies and does it with a smirk that caused them to worry even more for a second."I have been able to sense everyone here in the village and about 200 Shinobi left the village about a hour after the meeting. I know because I sensed baki with them. Along with his brother who was in charge of the invasion from the outside. Also Orochimaru is in the village still and is actually hiding in a old ROOT base the one under the village. He thinks he is safe from me when I was flying around in the village in my **Demonic Henge**. It pissed him royally off when, I always seemed to find him when he tried to hide in allies in the dark and I would look at him. Actually I think it scared him more than my Shinigami possessed story since this as more in person."

Everyone now can see the funny side of Naruto's story and explanation. Orochimaru was actually scared of Naruto which is understandable. Or better to say was scared of his two masks he uses well for the most part. Anko was on the ground laughing so hard it hurt her gut. All because her ex-sensi was terrified of her future husband in a **Henge** of an ancient demon.

Everyone was shocked when Naruto looked to the front of the house with a mixed expression face and headed to the gate. He motions everyone to stay back with a quick motion of his hand in ANBU sign language. Knowing this was something they were not needed for they hung back. To everyone's surprise a giant pink crystal appeared in the middle of the entrance way. It seemed to almost hit Naruto if it was not for his fast reaction time.

Naruto had jumped away since he knew the the pink crystals were coming from the flex in chakra in the ground. Naruto had both Icing Death and Enserric in his hands and everyone noticed the cold coming from the one blade since this was the first they were around when he drew the blades. As if death had come for them and was also standing there watching the fight.

Naruto says in a calm tone since this person seemed to have similar chakra to Anko for some reason almost like they were related." Who are you and why have you decided to attack my home?"

The next thing a crystal forms into a person and it shatters revealing who attacked them. A lady with Ankos hair and almost a clone if not 2 or three years younger was standing there and had crystal kunai." I am Guren Mitarashi. I am a servant of Orochimaru. I am here to kill his failed apprentice Anko, and a man named Shinigami when he was angry. She defiled the gift of his mark two times somehow and Orochimaru decided to kill her so the Shinigami-san man would be angry and act in a violent way and maybe destroy the village. In his rage and when it was done I was to strike. I would kill him when he was weak since he has poisoned him beyond healing."

Naruto almost smiled at the last name and had to ask her. Just in case Guren did not know they shared the same last name." Guren did Orochimaru-Teme ever tell you what Anko's last name was before you came here? To do whatever he wished for you to do?"Guren simply shook her head in a manner to say no that she didn't.

Naruto uses that to get closer and tells her bluntly since the truth was best."Her name is Anko Mitarashi. I believe she is about three years older than you. She remembers her younger sister being kidnapped and her parents being killed and not being able to rescue her since she was only three. She has always carried that burden when she was not working she always tried to find her little sister. I even heard her when I was little crying all night. She cried for her little sister Gurenie I am guessing that was a nickname for when she was little. I never understood why till she told me why or who it was."

Everyone including Guren turned to Anko. Who was on her knees and crying and yet somehow a clone of Naruto was already there. Everyone could see the similarities now that they looked at the two women. Guren had a look of shock when she saw Anko's eyes when she looked at Guren. They had the eyes of pain and joy of finding her sister that was stolen and Orochimaru was suppose to make the sisters fight or Guren kill her when she had her guard down.

EVeryone feels a slight rage building inside of them. As everyone who is at the house who is is or eventually become family. Kaguya seems to feel more emotions and walked over to Guren but stayed by Naruto. She says with her voice like bells."Guren-san. Please do not take away my mommy. She is precious to me and you already made her cry as if she is in pain. I can feel all your emotions are wild. They do not control you and neither does this man. Do what you feel like but please do not hurt my mommy."

Kaguya seemed to reach guren more than Naruto did. Guren breaks down and cries as she grabs her shoulder where the new seal was placed only a week ago. She never activated either she just was to strong willed like her sister. Anko hearing her cry tears away from the clone of Naruto and runs and holds Guren close. She starts whispering in her ear. No one was close enough to hear what was said but they see Guren nod and hug her sister back. They look to Naruto and sees the smile on his face knowing he heard them. They know right then and there it is safe and they can relax.

Guren looks to Naruto and speaks loud enough to be heard by everyone." Is it true you destroyed the seal and would be willing to protect me from the man who tore us away from each other. He must of been the one to kill our parents and kidnapped me. He was the one who raised me when he left the village. I never wanted to kill anyone ever that is why I only hit the gate. I wanted to use my bloodline to protect people since that is when it is strongest."

Naruto smiles and walks forward and helps both of the ladies up from the ground. Naruto then whispers to Guren as he holds her."I am sorry but this is the only way." The next second he bites her mark and channels his demonic chakra into the seal only. Guren winces but does not flinch and like Anko did the day of the Genin team selections. A white snake also appeared and Guren wastes no time stepping on it since she never wanted to be an experiment or a pawn in his games.

Guren collapses from the strain of the curse mark being destroyed since the demon chakra destroyed his tainted chakra. Actually leaving her with about special Jonin chakra only not near Kage level. Due to that her body felt weak and collapsed. Naruto picks her up and is about to carry her inside when a hand grabs his shoulder. He turns and see Tsunade with a slight frown on her face.

She has this frown due to what is about to happen. She explains really quick and gently."Naruto I am sorry, but I will have to get ANBU to take her and interrogate her..."

She really did not get to finish because of the glare from Naruto and even the muiliply **KI** from the rest of the people there since this was Anko's sister. Naruto fixes his features and explains to her."Tsunade-hime remember no one can hide anything from me and when I bit her. I also destroyed every seal on her. She had all the same seals as Kabuto even a death seal. She will be knocked out for about a week. I will ask to view her memories so that she does not feel violated and you will get the information you need."

Tsunade does not want to argue since this might be better anyways. She nods and runs a diagnostic jutsu on her just to be sure. The results surprises her till she sees his hands are in his flame sage mode and sending chakra to her. Her chakra was back at kage level and were completely full. He was just doing this now to heal her faster. Yet keep her asleep so she can deal with mental drawback of all the seals being removed from her.

Tsuande withdraws her hands and motions for them to go in side the house where she knows it is safe. Everyone goes inside and notice a few clones going to the office to make the barrier even stronger. It seems Naruto had forgotten over the years to do so. Which is the reason Guren was able to get inside so easily. Surprising Orochimaru never tried to get in yet. Well Naruto would fix that really quick it seemed.

Kaguya seemed to be ready for the day of helping Guren. Even if it is already now noon but she seemed more interested in the new lady in the house and was always by her. Then when Kushina and Minato were back from a mission and heard the news. Kushina was a close friends to Anko's parents and went to see her god daughter. She remember when she heard about the killing and kidnapping. She had cried for 3 days straight. Now her god daughter was home and she can have a chance to get to know her.

Minato was surprised about this since he didn't know about Kushina being a godmother. Well beside Hana's and Hinata's since she was on their mothers team as Genin. He remembers the days she never left their bedroom even to eat. He realizes that this was a old relationship before they were dating.

While Kaguya and Kushina were tending to the new room mate. Naruto and the others were spending time and getting ready for the invasion. Naruto headed out to see if he could find the sand siblings since they were apparently a big part of the plan was about them unleashing the Shukaku and maybe they can show that the village hidden in the leaf had even a stronger tailed beast than the nine tails and have a mock battle so the power was revealed.

Naruto was able to figure out where the three were and was surprised that they were being talked to by Orochimaru in disguise. Maybe to confirm the invasion plans and since they haven't seen Baki yet they will agree for a bit till Baki comes back and tells them the news of the fate of their father.

Naruto miles as he was able to slip a thunder seal on all three of them if they needed him Gaara was almost like a brother in a way. Since he use to be a Jinchuriki he also understands the pain Gaara went through. He also is really like a brother to Shukaku as he has become a tailed beast as well.

Naruto waits till Orochimaru leaves and was able to sense him on the other side of the village showing he used a clone. Naruto then flashes towards them but far enough from them they don't see the Jutsu. He walks up to the three from the bushes being loud enough so they hear him coming and not react in a violent way.

As expected all three of the sibling turn to the noise he was making as he was coming towards them. Kankuro seemed ready to attack and Temari kept a hand on her fann just in case this was an ambush or trap. Gaara meanwhile seemed perfectly relaxed as his 'brother' was coming towards them.

Naruto finally comes out and gives them a small wave. Which the two ready give back when they realize it was the one who saved their family. Kankuro even bows a tiny bit. Which Naruto waves off since he hates that. He is only a Genin like them and is even younger than him.

Gaara was the first to talk."Naruto-Uzumaki why have you come to visit us today? Not that I mind but am curious as to the reason?"

Naruto smiles at him and explains what happened the night before between Baki and him. The three siblings were surprised that Baki would openly work with a traitor to their allies. but relaxed when Baki realized who the Kazekage was and that he was talking to his brother about abandoning the joining the Sound ninja and to even double cross them and fight with the leaf. Then Naruto decided to drop another bomb in their laps.

Naruto pulled out the mask he wore for the exams and Kankuro fainted seeing the Shinigami mask. Temari realized exactly who kicked her ass with two jutsu's one was even a bloodline. That could become S Rank or greater if he used it at full power. She smiles and thanks him which he waved off soon as she finished thanking him. Gaara smiles and realizes that Naruto was something other than human when he actually sensed his chakra level which he could tell was mostly sealed away.

Naruto decides to make a plan with the three but decides a better way to do it and says to them."I have hid something from you all so remember when we went into Gaara's mindscape and met Shukaku?" The three nod and Naruto then continues."Well I would like you to come into mine and see my greatest secret."

This confused them but they went up to Naruto and watched as Gaara covered them in sand to keep them safe from any outside threat. Soon as their hands where on his shoulders he brought them inside his mind.

The three siblings were amazed by the vision they saw there was a giant forest around them in a clearing and in the distance was a giant cliff. They looked around and Naruto was gone. Suddenly a giant roar was heard and they looked to the cliff and a beast unlike anything they have ever seen was there now. Naruto was in his Tailed beast transformation. He spread his six wings and took to the skies they were amazed and yet scared. Naruto then lands in the clearing with ease thanks to lots of practice.

They all watch as each head seemed to move on its own and the massive golden head comes close and turns so it's eye is there and winks at them. Then suddenly the beast seems to crack and snap as it shrinks. Finally after a minute or so to the three siblings Naruto was standing there with the beast features shrinking from him. They then realized Naruto was no longer the nine tailed fox Jinchuriki. He was something more and even more deadly considering his size was about 4 times bigger than Shukaku.

Naruto smiles as he seemed already to guess their thought process and says to them."I see you have figured it out for the most part. Yes I no longer the nine tailed Jinchuriki. I am now a fifteen tailed tailed beast with a human soul. That is the reason I am different than any of the original 10 tailed beasts. Well I will say nine since the tenth one is what the nine were created from. I have eight heads that can do their own attacks and use element jutsu, six wings to fly me around and one tail for balance on the ground and sky. The nine tails gave up everything to become human. There is no more nine tailed beast on this earth."

Temari who was the thinker and planning of the siblings. All because her father wanted the three of them on a team. He had hoped that Temari and Kankuro could help control Gaara. So while she waited for them to graduate. She studied tactics and plan making so she could make things simple and easy for them so Gaara would not rage.

Kankuro was there because of the same reason he was a decent planner and he might be able to use his mastery of puppets to control Gaara. Though Kankuro is a prodigy in the art he is still a novice. He is not up to the traitor known as Sasori of the Red Sand. Yet he has the potential to be even better than him. Since every generation is better than the last. He also was a very creative when it came up to poisons even Lady Chiyo was impressed which never happens.

Gaara well enough said about the ex crazy Jinchuriki. Who was also the youngest son of the Kazekage. He was a experiment and a failed one or so their father thought. He was suppose to be a weapon for the village and yet he killed anyone he thought was strong enough to prove his existence. Well that is till Naruto fixed the seal and destroyed the monk soul shard in Shukaku. Returning the tailed beast to the shy and timid beast he was since he was born/created.

Now the three sibling realized that the Leaf is really now the strongest in the nation since Naruto is a tailed beast with a human soul he is now unkillable or if he dies he reforms later and maybe even faster than normal tailed beasts. He is the perfect Shinobi and yet he seems more humble than anyone. He also seems to radiate a peaceful aura like he was peace itself born in a person.

This caused them not to be worried especially since they figure he could kill them easily. He already proved this with three big examples to when he could of. One was when he had the chance to kill Temari in the preliminaries. The second time was decided the fact he survived the amount of senbon needles in his body kankuro had counted after the fact and there was close to twelve hundred senbon. The third chance was when actually the first day they met and he had them trapped when Kankuro had the Sarutobi kid in his hands ready to hit him.

This shows he is more than he appears and was also a peaceful person since he did not do any really damaging harm. Naruto sees they realize what and exactly that their invasion would fail all because of him or according to their thinking. Naruto decides to talk."I know all about the invasion thanks to my kin who was once a sound ninja. She later gave up that to be part of her true clan again. Baki and his brothers are even withdrawing every hidden sand ninja that will be here during the finals. Baki has found the body of your father which was just outside our borders. He was killed by Orochimaru who has taken up your father's identity so that Suna would invade as well."

This made the siblings have bulbs flash above their heads. Their father seemed more angry towards Konoha as of late. Even after more missions were given to them after the Damiyo gave them to the leaf village anyways the missions came back since The leaf had so many. He seemed almost like he had something against them. Well more towards the Third Hokage but he still wanted them to raze the village to the ground.

Naruto smiles as he can feel the wheels turning in their minds. He has a suggestion that comes with a smirk that makes them all pale for some reason."Hey Gaara and Shukaku are you willing to have a spar. I have not had the chance to try out my form in a battle. We will not do any killing or crippling blows. This is more of a show and to make a statement then maybe we both can turn on the sound ninja." everyone turns around and sees the the one tail there behind them.

Shukaku seemed to be shaking in fear or excitement. He starts rambling out loud for everyone to hear him. **"This is just crazy. First of all he has a hundred thousand times more power than Kazue. Now he wants to have a spar with us. Kazue was already way stronger than me. Does this crazy Uzumaki boy who seems to be a true Uzumaki with this request. Really think this is a good idea. Gaara this will hurt us both. I was way weaker than Kazue in her prime. Now please for both our safeties please do not accept. We do not have to prove anything to anyone."**

The five teenagers standing there looking and listen to him talk. All sweet drop at the ramblings of the tailed beast. Naruto smiles at the beast after he recovers and offers a counter suggestion."Shukaku I only thinking of using a four tailed state so only one head and two wings and a tail. I never would try to harm my brothers. I only want to make Orochimaru have a false sense of hope and then crush it as the invasion turns the other way."

Shukaku smiles at Naruto and nods and so do the other siblings. Since for a Uzumaki who were known not for their planning but their actions on the field. This almost seemed plausible.

Temari studied the uzumaki in the past has to ask him."Naruto I know you are a Uzumaki your red streaks prove that. I have to say the Uzumaki were not known for their planning. More for their charging into battle with swords and seals. You seem to have the 4th Hokages brain almost like you are his son. You even the Senju strength from what I can see with that huge sword. I have to ask about the cloak it seems vaguely familiar as well?"

Naruto was surprised Temari figured that much out. He decides to be honest with the three."If you swear on your chakra that you will not tell a soul about this I will tell you three?" The three nod since he has done so much for tells them in a dead toned voice."You are correct on two accounts. I am Minato Nazemaki's son. I am also Senju from the 2nd Hokage he is my grandfather. The cloak is a gift from the gods it belonged to Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Which is the Sage Of The Six Paths. He is the direct ancestor of the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki clans. So my true name is actually Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Otsutsuki. I am the only mortal to have hit all three of the trinity Goddesses and survive not like anyone has hit them before. but may of helped my mother Kushina Uzumaki was the daughter of Shinigami."

This caused all three of the sand siblings to pass out. This amount of knowledge seemed to be to much for them. Naruto is not only related to three of the biggest clans in the world but also a direct descendant of the Sage. He had hit the goddesses and lived. They all had only one thought." _What are you exactly Naruto? How are you even alive now? You are a tailed beast demigod? How is that even remotely possible?"_


	70. Start of the finals and secrets revealed

**Time Skip Day of the Finals**

In the giant arena on the side of the village close near the forest of Death one that could hold well over five thousand people. Everyone was filling into the arena to get a seat for the big event. There were words buzzing around as people waited and gossiped with each other. There was seven of the nine contestants down on the field with Hayate who was the proctor of the exam.

There was two contestants that seemed to be missing. Dosu Kinuta and the one and only Shinigami. Who most people are excited and slightly worried about. Since they do not know anything really about him.

Above the contestants on the field there was the stands and places to get food and drink. Where the ninja and civilians were seated to watch the exams. Then above them was the Kage booth which had four seat then slightly under them was the Daimyos from a bunch of countries. Up in the Kage booth was Tsunade Senju in full out gear. This of course was hidden under her hat and cloak. With Jiraiya and Hiruzen behind her acting as guards. She was sitting in the dead centre of the stage. Which is far since it is the Leaf village holding the exams

Next to her was a lady with auburn hair in a deep blue dress that covered her but left not much for imagination. This was the new Mizukage her name was Mei Terumi. She was also in her cloak and hat while she also had her bodyguards behind her chair. These bodyguards were Ao Heki and Chojuro of the Seven swordsman who wields the sword Hiramekarei.

Then on the other side of Tsunade there was a giant dark skin man. This was A the Raikage and behind him was his sister with her seven swords on her back ready to be drawn. Omoi was there with his sucker in his mouth he was there acting as a another bodyguard.

The three of them were waiting for the Kazekage to show up. After a few minutes the man finally showed up a little late but no small matter. He was in his normal Kage show cloak and hat. He seemed to pause when he saw three Kage not only one like he was expecting. He was followed by two big guards that seemed to be bigger than most Suna ninja. He had a sheet from right under his eyes till his neck. He seemed to be thinking as he came up to the group. He didn't respond to the hellos from the other Kage.

Tsunade and A seemed to instantly understand why 'Rosa' was so quiet when he showed up. Naruto had of course explained everything and that it was Orochimaru there not Rosa Tottori the fourth Kazekage. Tsunade knows the jutsu he used to become the man and was sick by that fact. Mei seems to notice the quiet look the Hokage and Raikage shared when the Kazekage came up and was on edge as well.

The four Kage are all sitting there and had their little greeting and started to have conversation.

Mei Terumi was the first to start talking."Well Tsunade-dono you have such a wonderful bright village. I have to say I am surprised for one with much power you are a humble peaceful village."

Tsunade smiles as she replies to her fellow female kage."Well we have a great amount of ninja we have almost tripled our ANBU."This caused all the Kage to widen their eyes at the statement. She continues like it was nothing."We have also have a great group of rookies each of them are able to take on Jonin and win. One was even able to make our walls twice the size and out of metal thanks to **Metal Release**. He is also the best sensor in the village. He has been able to fight me to a stand still by himself."

This caused two of them to pale. A genin who could fight a Sannin to a standstill which should be impossible. Orochimaru seemed to grip his chair since he figures he knows who this is she is talking about. Mei seems confused since she was seated beside Orochimaru she saw the grip he had and figured something was wrong. She looked to the other two and saw a smile at the man. She then pieced everything together and knew then he was an imposter.

Orochimaru in his disguise turns to his old teammate and replies in a anxious tone."Is this genin by chance in this exam. I would greatly like to see who is stronger my son or this genin."

Tsunade, A and their guards smile at this and both kage have one thought. _"Well, well Orochimaru you just messed up. In a very big way too which is unlike you. Rosa never referred Gaara as his son only as his secret weapon."_ Tsunade then speaks up in attempt to make him slip up more."Well me, Jiriaya and my traitor snake of a teammate Orochimaru. Are famous for fighting Hanzo the Salamander Kage of Ame. Who was able to kill the five tails and four tails Jinchuriki. Who were able to get to full tailed beast mode mind you. The Genin fought me to a standstand only cause I stopped the match in fear of fatal damage to my self. Do you think your your son who is a Jinchuriki, could do that without being a Jinchuriki?"

Orochimaru was silent then and everyone was as well it raised red flags to Mei and him. Tsunade was the strongest of the three and he tied her in a fight. Mei on the other hand only was licking her lips thinking that there was finally someone who would challenge her and able to make her his own wife. SInce she is naturally a submissive person to someone stronger than herself.

Tsunade turns to the arena and mumbles."Might as well get this underway, damn I hate speeches." She then walks to the ledge and using a sound enhancing jutsu so she is heard clearly.

"Welcome to the final Part of the Chunnin exams. We have many special guest here today we have six Daimyo's here today as well as the military leader of the Land of Iron. We also have the Kazekage, Raikage and the new Mizukage. Now then we will get on with the first match of the tournament. Hayate will continue for me." With that said Tsunade sat back down in the Hokage chair.

Hayate smiles as he looks to the seven there and says loudly."There is a change up the line up due to him forfeiting Dosu Kinuta is not everyone besides Shinigami-san and Neji Hyuga head to the competitors box and wait for their turn.

Neji who was smirking since his opponent seemed to missing. Mumbles under his breath for those close enough to hear him."Well, well it seems that even Shinigami is scared to losing to me. I told him fate would declare me the winner."

Hayate was about to smack this Genin when he heard the Hokage speak up again like she expected him to be late."I have an announcement before the tournament will begin. We had a request from Shinigami. He asked for Naruto Uzumaki to play a couple songs as his intro."

Suddenly on the roof on the other side of the arena there was a giant poof like a summoning jutsu. Like when Naruto sent a message to the village there was a big stage and there was about 5 Naruto's there. A second later one of them playing the weird instruments to some.

 _ **Wrong Side of Heaven By Five Finger Death Punch**_

I spoke to God today and she said that she's ashamed what have I become.

What have I done  
I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame and I understood  
'cause I feel the same  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero and i'm not made of stone  
Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side the righteous side of hell

I heard from God today and she sounded just like me  
What have I done and who have I become  
I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me  
I looked away  
I turned away  
Arms wide open  
I stand alone

I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone

Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell

I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side the righteous side of hell

I'm not defending downward decending  
Falling further and further away getting closer every day  
I'm getting closer every day to the end to the end the end of the end  
I'm getting closer every day

Arms wide open  
I stand alone  
I'm no hero  
And I'm not made of stone

Right or wrong  
I can hardly tell  
I'm on the wrong side of heaven  
And the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell  
The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side righteous side of hell

Song Ends

Everyone there was silent as the song ended. Everyone there really listened and listened well. This applied to everyone that was there it seemed. Most shinobi were a little sad since it made them think about their enemies opinions. They realized being the killing machines they are made them fall farther from heaven and and closer to hell.

Yet every mission good or bad will affect where they would go later. Many of the women in the arena and the village were actually crying since the voice sound so lost and filled with emotions it affected them right to their core.

Meanwhile the civilians that were brought to the hidden shelters in the village were hearing this as well since Naruto had made some seals there so the songs would be heard even there. Every civilian this song hit them harder than the message and when they realized that he was thing that was keeping him safe. They realized they treated someone so badly it made them fall from innocence and into a darker side of the world. Which was wrong even if his tailed beast was forced to attack and kill the village.

Before they could think more about what the song meant to them. Naruto and his clones start a slightly heavier and angrier song started thanks to the band of Naruto's. This one seemed to shake the entire arena as it played maybe even the entire village. As the song went farther in the sun seemed to dim and to everyone's shock there at the arena. The entire sky was turning pitch black starting from above the Naruto clones.

 _ **The Vengeful One By Disturbed**_

He is observing the chaos, taking in the lack of raw humanity  
It's as if the entire world's fallen in love with their insanity  
Hear the innocent voices scream  
As their tormentors laugh through all of it  
No forgiveness from all I've seen  
The degradation I cannot forget

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight  
For judgement falls upon you at first light

I'm the hand of God  
I'm the dark messiah  
I'm the vengeful one  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)  
In the blackest moment of a dying world  
What have you become?  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

As the violence surges  
And the teeming masses have been terrorized  
The human predators all gone mad  
Are reaping profits born from their demise  
The rabid media plays their roles  
Stoking the flames of war to no surprise  
Only too eager to sell their souls  
For the apocalypse must be televised

So sleep soundly in your beds tonight  
For judgement falls upon you at first light

I'm the hand of God  
I'm the dark messiah  
I'm the vengeful one  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)  
In the blackest moment of a dying world  
What have you become?  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

When you die  
You'll know why  
For you cannot be saved  
With all the world enslaved  
When you die  
You'll know why  
You'll die  
You'll know why  
For you cannot be saved  
This world is too depraved  
When you die  
You'll know why

I'm the hand of God  
I'm the dark messiah  
I'm the vengeful one  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)  
In the blackest moment of a dying world  
What have you become?  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)  
I'm the hand of God  
I'm the dark messiah  
I'm the vengeful one  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)  
In the blackest moment of a dying world  
What have you become?  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)  
(Look inside and see what you're becoming)

Song Ends

As the song continues the world seemed to get darker and darker. People tired using fire Jutsu and lightning as well to light the area back up. Yet it seemed to do nothing to penetrate the darkness around them. After the Song ends the area lightens back up. As the darkness reigns in from where it had spread. Everyone sees the portal of hell had actually opened in the wall where the contestants are.

Everyone pales as they can see the Shinigami boy dressed the same as before standing there watching everyone from within the portal. He then reaches forward and everyone can see the portal shimmers and there was even some people behind him that they recognize.

Everyone could clearly see the old Civilian council there getting slowly filleted like they were a fish. Which looked like they were alive from their faces that show they are screaming and trying to move away from the torture. Danzo was on a cross slowly burning alive and seemed to be unable to move yet could scream which still was unheard. Yet there was some there that are not tortured and were only looking at the people in the arena.

There was Minato and Kushina holding hands and yet have small frowns on their faces as they watch the crowd in the stands. This caused a lot to duck their heads at the fourth Hokage when they remembered his wishes. One they all had forgotten nd dismissed.

Then another who was Hashirama Senju who has his arms crossed and a slight glare. His Sage mood activated and hard eyes. His brother Tobirama Senju was beside him on the left and his wife Mito Uzumaki was on the right and all have glares at the village.

Naruto was in his mask smiles under it as he watches the reactions with a smile. He had asked Shinigami to help him to perform this prank. Which being his grandmother totally agreed and allowed him to use a portal in and out of hell and let people see what happens when you go against the village or allies. As Naruto's hand grabbed the portals edge. Almost everyone that was there had gasped.

Everyone saw that the 5 people behind him start walking forward as if they are going to walk the earth again and look like take vengeance for some reason. Yet most people watched as his hands turned to bone and he slowly lost all his tissue and everything thankfully the mask spared them from staring at a bleach white skull.

As Naruto left the portal completely his chakra went up to forty nine percent. To which caused the ground crack and pebbles to slowly rise since it was so much power everything was forced to move. Then to everyone's surprise and horror. Naruto started to talk.

Naruto talks and his voice was hollow and almost like his voice was death."Neji Hyuga I am here personally to destroy your soul and then eat it. While no one would miss you or cry over you. Remember what Naruto Uzumaki said in his last song. I am the Dark Messiah, I am also the right hand of god." Throughout the entire talk his **KI** was rising higher and higher. It had got to the point everyone there had flashbacks to the nine tails attack. Or the respected tailed beast of their village but way stronger and somewhat darker.

As he spoke out of the ground Dark Tendrils of thick black smoke seemed to cover him and yet flaming blue eyes could be seen in the smoke like Anko's during the 2nd part of the exam. As the smoke rises everyone could barely see the muscle and organs were being formed. Then in seconds the smoke also seemed to add clothes as well like his body was made of smoke. After the smokes leaves his body everyone has to gasp.

There was Shinigami in all his glory standing before them. Yet this one seemed to have black feathered wings and the feathers dropped to the ground and each one that hit the ground the grass died where the feathers fell. It seemed he was really the death god and neji was the poor fool that was first on his death list.

Tsunade even knew about this but still seemed to pale at what she saw. This was a side of Naruto she never think would exist or come out to play. She takes a quick second to look at her disguised ex teammate and smiles as she can seem him quaking and seems worried if the sweat marks are a indicator.

She decides to bug him a bit and see if Mei can pick up more clues something is not right about him."So Kazekage-dono is that enough explanation. As to why your _son_ will lose if he fights him. Remember this is our villages personal Shinigami. He is the one who fought me and has been able to beat my strength."

Orochimaru behind the mask glups as quietly as possible. He then noticed the boy whose entrance was scary and most impressive if not scary. Was staring right at him like he was on his hitlist and knew who he was. Then the lightbulb when off in his head. He is the best sensor in the village he knows exactly who he is. He turns and sees the smirks on Tsunade and A and Jiraiya and Hiruzen as they waited for the answer.

Orochimaru keeps calm and responds in a calm tone."Well he is really impressive if that Jutsu he did. Whatever it was I expect him to be a little worn out from that. He seems to already developed a dislike for me since he has not left my face since he fully formed. Is it customary for your Genin to hate someone so fast. I have to admit this not a good example of the Will of Fire your village is famous for."

Tsunade smiles and approaches the railing."Before we begin I will have to ask Shinigami to remove his mask. I have always known his identity but no one else has known it yet. So Shinigami show us your real face and bask in the awe you will have."

Naruto smiles and slowly takes the mask off the clothes slowly change. Fist the cloak of the Otsutsuki clan of old yet on the shoulders where the Senju, Nazemaki clans and on the back above the nine tomoe there was the White Uzumaki swirl. Then everyone see all of the swords shimmer on his back and they can see they all work together like part of a puzzle. Next everyone who does not know the secret. Has to gasp as the blonde and red hair start showing up. Then the ocean blue eyes and the three whisker marks appear on each of his cheeks.

Tsunade watches the arena become completely silent and takes the time to yell for everyone to hear." Yes your eyes are not fooling you today. The Shinigami possessed boy that appeared for the exams. Is none other than Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Otsutsuki. His parents are Minato Nazemaki and Kushina Uzumaki who was the princess of the Whirlpool. He is a Senju thanks to Kushina parents. Her mother was Kurama Uzumaki the last Uzukage of the whirlpool and Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage. He is related to two Hokage's and my heir to the Kage hat when the time comes."

This had caused everyone who was still awake to faint dead away from what was said. All except for the rookie ten and their sensei's and a select few others who knew already. Surprising Neji was also still standing. He looked like someone had slapped him though. Then he smirks as he taunts Naruto."So what you were still dead last. I know you know nothing of suffering..." This seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the air seemed to get colder. Naruto's KI seemed to rocket past what it was before.

Naruto snarls in a deep voice close to his demonic voice. **"Neji Hyuga, I am sick of this attitude you have. I know you are angry at the main branch family. Yet you have the new seal on your forehead. I even made the new seal so the entire Hyuga clan would always be safe and one family. Me and Hinata both hoped it would take that stick out of your ass. I guess wishful thinking on both are parts. You also say I do not know pein. Remember I am the Jinchuriki of the nine tails. Till that was revealed I was beaten and almost killed every other week."**

With that being said, he pulled off his cloak and showed his bare chest. With a poof showing his face and arms showing they were under a **Henge** as well. Everyone seems to get even paler. The scars made a few people sick that this was what people did to him and even a few ninja looked depressed. Which is understandable since a few of them did attack him as well.

Mei Terumi was pale already and she got pale and slightly green. She turned to Tsunade who looked down and had a tear down her face. She was in a rage on the inside and had to ask."Hokage-dono why was no one punished for this? Yes he is a Jinchuriki. Yet this no excuse for this to happen to someone. I would have killed everyone that did harm to him."

Tsunade looks to her fellow Kage as she chokes out as she tried not to cry."I actually did not know the full extent of this since he never showed me this. I have only been kage for a little while. He had kept this hidden from me and yet it seemed that Hiruzen the third Hokage and my current advisor knew yet never told me. I think that after this I might have everyone in the village go through a mind walk just to find out who did this to Naru-kun."

Naruto quickly put the **Henge** back up and stood twenty feet from Neji. After seeing the damage his own village had done to Naruto and seeing how Naruto truly suffered more than him. Neji sombered up a bit but still kept up the attitude."If that is all Senju-sama. I am here to win these exams even if advancement is not possible. I still will show I am the best Genin here. Proctor please get this going I am sick of this dead last. He is nothing just like the rest of the contestants"

Naruto seemed to smirk and says in retaliation and then says in a calm tone."Sure Hyuga we can get this going. I have to ask If you could choose. How would you like to die today." This caused Hayate and Neji to stop short from that statement. Naruto had just admitted that he will kill Neji. Hayate decides that it was best to just get this out of the way. Then pray he can stop Naruto from killing him.

He speaks clear and loud for the entire stadium to hear him."This is the first match of the Chunnin Exams. The first match will be between. Neji Hyuga and Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Otsutsuki. Now are both the fighters ready." He turned to Neji whos only response was to do a arogrant nod. This cause Hayate and Naruto to scowl at the lack of respect.

Hayate then turns to Naruto. This caused everyone to pale once again. He gave his smile that showed he was ready to prank someone or cause them major pein. It had caused the rookie ten and their sensei to he nods in respect as he pulls out the giant buster blade from behind his back and twirls it around like it is a kunai Even hayate had a small shiver run through him. He then lifts an arm up and looks back between the two. He felt like there was two bolts of lightning going between the two as they stared each other down. As it went back down at a quick arch. Hayate yells out for the crowd to hear. "BEGIN!"

Yet neither of them moved as if they were statues. Which if you fighting anyone but Naruto that is okay. Yet since he was fighting Naruto that gave him way to much time to plan his attacks. Since Naruto's mind moves about a thousand time faster than most. Naruto then says to Neji with a smirk."What is this is the Hyuga so scared he can't move. So much for being the best Genin."

This was met with a instant snarl from Neji. He replies to taunt."I have no need to engage since you are only the dead last. There is nothing you can do that will hurt me. I am a hyuga prodigy, I am better than you. This is a waste of my time to be standing here with you."

Naruto laughs as he replies."That almost sounds like you are forfeiting this match. I guess you seemed to see that I am better. Yet that snarl you have makes me think you are a wild animal." This again made Neji growl then stops short when he hears snickers from the other contestants and even the crowd. He was growling like a dog in a corner. He turns and glares at his opponent with a look that gives the quote. If looks could kill a whole new meaning. Neji forces out his reply that causes lots of people to frown at him."You are the animal you damn fox. I think I will kill you and then go after your little sluts and kill them next."

A lot of people instantly had their **KI** on full blast thanks to that little comment. Even all but one of the Kage were sending their **KI** towards Neji for that comment. Which causes Neji to pale in realization that he said the last part out loud.


	71. Six deaths and A new Leaf Turned

Neji sees the fire in Naruto's eyes and has a slight shiver from the sight. Neji had only one thing on his mind. _"How in the hell do I survive this? I pissed him off thanks to me speaking out loud."_ Neji then gets into his fighting stance and starts slipping forward to get closer. He still has not activated his **Byakugan** Which might have saved him from having his eyes bleed from seeing such a bright chakra expelling from Naruto.

Naruto who has been silent since Neji sai that seemed to be hiding his eyes behind his hair. Then he slowly lifts his head and everyone who has not seen his doujutsu gasp. Even neji seems to be drawn into his eyes. Yet this seems to be a bad thing as now Neji seem frozen in place.

Naruto's calm voice rings out loud for everyone to hear him." Neji Hyuga, I had asked you a question before. How would you like to die. I will even give you options. the options are Mana, Fist and foot, Thunder, Blade, Animal/summons and Soul extraction. Or if you refuse I will kill you every way and then bring you back every time."

Up in the Kage tower Mei had turned to ask Tsunade."Tsunade what is that Doujutsu? I have never seen it before and yet it looks like the **Rinnegan** and **Sharingan** mixed? Also Naruto-kun had said death by Mana. What is that? I never have heard of that."

Tsunade smiles at her and replies."All I know that it is what the three major Doujutsu came from. Naruto calls it **Heavens Law**. He said thanks to it he has every bloodline and even other things I can not say for I do not know exactly. Since this is only the second time I have seen it. Mana or Magic depends who you ask. It's something far older than Chakra, from when the world was younger and more complete. This is power from the gods themselves. He was gifted with it when he was born. He is the only one to use it since it is a gift from Kami and her sisters."

This had caused Mei and Orochimaru look to the blonde and redhead. One with amazement while the other one was thinking of ways to get him to join him to take him over. They all turn down to the arena to hear what Neji's answer would be hoping he was smart and only picked one.

Neji smirks and says to Naruto like he was nothing."So much threatening and no action. You are the dead last of your group. There is nothing you can do to me since I was the Rookie of the Year. I said before I am going to win this exams. Now stay there and die like the loser you are."

Naruto then smiles a sweet smile that causes shivers throughout the arena since this was not a nice smile as he replies to the arrogant Hyuga." Well since you did not choose one way I guess you will have to die by all six ways. Also Hayate if you interfere you will join him in death." The tone Naruto used at the end caused everyone to fear for the proctor and his nod came all to fast. Especially since he does not want to die this day.

Naruto focused back on Neji and seemed to have black chakra surrounding him that was visible. Neji activates his **Byakugan**. Which seemed like a bad idea. Cause as soon as it activated his eyes started to bleed from almost half his chakra unlocked and this black energy seemed worse. In a second he turned it off and yet his eyes were still bleeding.

Naruto lifted his one hand and pointed it at Neji and said only one word. **"Watera"**. This cause a medium sized waze to instantly appear in front Naruto It moves with Jonnin speeds and smashes into Neji who had no time to react to it. Everyone sees inside the wave Neji was trapped and there was shallow cuts appearing all over him. then he smashed into the wall. The water was gone like it never existed in the first place.

Naruto smiles as Neji seems to be having a hard time moving. He lifts his hand up in sweeping motion. With another yell he casted his next Magic power. **"Thuneraga"**. With his hand sweeping up everyone expected a loud noise. Yet some covered their eyes and a good thing since from under Neji the lightning rose up through him which him covered in water and blood made it conduct better. Everyone even the ones covering their ears can hear Neji's screams from the lightning in his system. Neji collapses from the mana attack. Yet it seemed Naruto was not done. He ran up and grabbed Neji by his head and held him off the ground and said loud enough for everyone to hear."Now neji this is your first death." **Death Spell** Activate."

With that spell said everyone sees Neji collapse and falls to the ground and not move even his chest from breathing. Then Naruto glows white and yells **Revive**. This caused everyone to see the white light hit Neji and suddenly he is breathing again and the breaths are getting stronger.

Neji wakes up and looks to the monster that had actually killed him where we was face to face with the real Shinigami and learnt the meaning of fear of death. He backed away along wall trying to get away from Naruto. Since the proctor was threatened to not interfere he was by himself.

Naruto looked at Neji and smiled his evil prank face and threatening smile as he said." Neji-chan where are you going. You have only died once you still have five more to go. You will be leaving here in a body bag unless I am merciful. Now for your next death I think fist and foot will work on you." With that Naruto slipped into his father's Hummingbird stance. This was created to defeat the Gentle fist of the Hyuga and Interceptor style of the Uchiha. Neji smirks since he thinks he might now have a chance since the Hyuga's are the best in Taijutsu. He slips into the gentle fist style and gets ready for the fight.

Naruto smirked back then disappears from everyone's sight even the Kage's. Yet they can see the dust showing how fast he was moving he was going in a random pattern so not to be seen by anyone. Suddenly there was a loud crack from a fist hitting a jaw. Everyone who was watching the dust trails being made suddenly see Neji flying from the wall into the centre of the arena. The force made him slide along the ground like he was a ball. Naruto was there in front of the path Neji was going in with a leg pulled back. Then Naruto kicked him up into the sky a good 50 feet in the air like he was nothing but a ball or rock.

Everyone saw Naruto crouch and the force of his pushing of his legs left a crater. Naruto jumped into the hair and was above Neji once again like it was nothing. This time he looked like a buzz saw as he spun in a circle and finally connected his foot to neji's back. Everyone had to winched when they heard the multiply cracks and snaps of neji's back and ribs breaking. Soon enough after the contact Neji was falling to the ground with great speed and force. Which caused the ground to explode and dust to kick up from the force of his body hitting the ground blocking everyone's view.

The cloud of dust that surrounded Neji dissipated quickly and everyone saw the mangled body of neji in the crater. He was a bloody mess as a lot of his bones were breaking the skin as his limbs and neck where in odd positions. Then people noticed where his heart should be it was gone and about ten feet from his body. Naruto had kicked his heart out of his chest. which made everyone wince even more.

Everyone was wondering where Naruto was since he was not on the ground yet. Finally someone looked up and gasped and pointed up and suddenly everyone looked up following the random person in the arena. In the sun Naruto was floating still not falling down he was just floating there. Like he was a god that decided to walk on this earth. He casted his **Revive** spell again and everyone almost puked as they watched Neji's body repair it self from all the damage. The bones were slowly sinking back in and fixing themselves. His neck snapped back into place and Neji gasped for breath. While the hole in chest healed and a new heart grew to the shock of everyone there.

As Neji regained his breath he looked up and saw Naruto above him still floating above him. He had the same thought as everyone else." _Is he a god here on earth to punish those who have done evil. I am so fucked this is my fate to die here today."_ He was interrupted in his thinking as Naruto spoke to him as he slowly came down from the sky." Neji I am not a God. Even though I am directly related to all three of the trinity goddesses as Shinigami was my grandmother. Though that is a lesson for another day. Now it is time for you to die by thunder."

A the Raikage was almost scared of what he witnessed. This has to be considered the biggest beat down ever seen on earth by anyone."Damn I am glad we are allies now Tsunade-dono. Since I think that fighting him would surely lead to anyone deaths. Naruto-san shows power of a Kage and yet from what I can tell this is not even his full power. Well I know me and the alliance have a very powerful fighter in our forces do you not agree Tsunade."

Tsunade smiles at him as she responds with honesty."Well said Raikage-dono This is not even half his power and from what I can tell. He is only still maybe using about 5 percent since he fought me at ten percent and he was stronger than this."

Orochimaru was really sweating since this boy maybe to strong for him to get under his control having this much power. Meanwhile Mei was smirking and licking her lips in a almost predatory way. Tsunade has to frown at this behavior from Mei. She says to the other female Kage."Mizukage why such a predatory look. Are you planning on making a move on him."

Mei turns to Tsunade and scowls as she suggested that. Even if it true in a sense."I am sorry Tsunade-dono, I am just a woman who looks for the right man to wed and the way this Genin has shown us this much of power I am thinking a political marriage is best." Tsunade nods and turns back to where the beat down was commencing.

Naruto finally touched the ground and Neji was barely able to pull himself up since he was sore all over. He watches as Naruto pulls out a handful of Kunai. These looked odd to him. Then Naruto does something curious he throws the 4 he had on him in to the air. Then he yells out loud. **"Kunai Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu"**. The 4 Kunai he threw up in the air. Then multiplied into about four thousand which caused a massive rain of steel that seemed to cover almost every inch of the arena. Neji then saw the shape and remembered the history class on the fourth Hokage and his special Kunai. He yells out with a fear stuck look."There is no way you are able to use the **Thunder God Jutsu**."

Naruto smiles and starts chuckling. This causes Neji to tense and gulp. Naruto finally stops chuckling and says to Neji."Not only have I learned this jutsu which is my birthright. I have mastered it and made it a hundred times better than my father. Even being able to use different elements. Now you can see and feel why Iwa hates my father or the mention of this jutsu." With that he disappeared in a flash of Ice. This made everyone's mouths drop was using a bloodline with the **Thunder God**.

Everyone could see Naruto's after image picking up a Kunai and flashing past Neji and cuts appearing all over him all in different shapes and depth. Soon the battlefield was filled with Ice figurines of him. They look up as the last one they say appear pointed up and naruto was in the air with in a dive position and he dropped quickly and planted his last Kunai into Neji's heart. The hit had caused all the Ice images to explode and fade away. With some bigger pieces of ice still there as if they will serve a purpose later.

This caused more people to get pale and sick. They just witnessed a poor Genin get stabbed in the heart once again after it blew out of his chest just minutes ago. Naruto then casted **Revive** once again as he pulled out the Kunia from where his heart was. This caused Neji to look at the person who has smacked him around like he was fly. Yet he knows this ain't over yet and has already decided to accept this and die till it was over.

Naruto slices his hand open and explains."Now is time to die by Animal/summons These are ones never seen before in our time or ever so enjoy this Neji Hyuga. **Summoning Jutsu** **Valefor** queen of the air, **Ifrit** king of fire, **Ixion** king of lightning, **Shiva** queen of Ice and finally **Anima** king of earth and undead. Come to me your Summoner. I have a arrogant person who threatened my family let your justice be served and be as a warning to anyone else." Most the people were surprised by the fact he did more than one summons or the fact he has more than one. Everyone that knew about these were worried about Anima since he is unpredictable.

Everyone watched as in front of Naruto, Ifrit appears in a ball of fire from the ground with a roar. A screech brought their eyes to the sky as Valefor came from the sky and landed beside the fire one. A lighting portal opens up and Ixion jumps out with lightning still covering him in a shower of sparks. He lined up beside the other two summons.

Out of the tiny bit of of Ice still left over they seem to become five giant crystals and explode and a woman was standing there she was a slightly purple skin like permanently cold. With Blue hair and barely any clothes on like she was in a bathing suit. This caused many hidden perverts in the arena to have nosebleeds even Neji has a small one.

Anima then appears in the flower and the surprise for some there was no chains on him to hold him and contain his power. They then notice his colors are different as well. He was once white before he is now black like his colors are inverted all except his eyes were still white like they were dead eyes. He seems to stand twice as tall and the chains were there but had giant sickles attached to the ends. He didn't line up with the other he went to Naruto and picked him up and put him on his shoulders and stood behind the others. Everyone noticed he had no Legs and seemed to be one with the earth.

Naruto turns to the summons and Neji then says to Neji."Be glad I did not bring Bahamut the summon of destruction and time. He is one that wont stop till you are nothing but ash. Which is something even I can not revive you from even with all my power. Yet you still have to die from these five so take pleasure in that you are the first they have killed as my summons."

Valefor was the first up it seemed the bird/bat seemed to be glaring, well they all were only at Neji. She took off into the air and did a flip then glowed for a second and a yellow circle of runes appeared in front of her. And she opened her mouth and shot a beam out of her mouth that hits the runes. Soon after suddenly a bunch of missiles made of wind flew at Neji. Each of the missiles seemed to follow him as he tried to run away. They caused a final big explosion when they caught him making him stop and fall to the ground. Valefor then did a spin and seemed to gather purple chakra in her beak and caused a beam to almost slice through him and cause another line of explosions. This seemed to make him fly away once again but towards Ifrit who was ready for him.

Ifrit seemed to copy Valefor and jumps really high into the air. While in the air his hands start to grow with a fire that caused a heat wave from the heat. Then suddenly there was two balls of fire surrounding his hands . Then the two balls of fire one from each hand fly towards Neji and hit the ground by him sending him up in a fiery collum that blasted another wave of heat. Then Ifrit charges another ball from his mouth which then is sent into the collum to explode as well as Ifrit hits the ground he seems to grab a huge boulder produced from nowhere and throw it at Neji still in the collum. Which causes even a bigger explosion and forces Neji to smash into the ground.

Ixion decided he was next and seemed to gather lightning at his horn. Which caused Neji to panic and try to run even with all the damage already to him and the pein in his body. The lightning came out like a beam and seemed to carry him back into the sky. As Neji was in the sky everyone watched as a giant ball of lightning seemed to gather once again at Ixions horn. Who then sent to the Electrified Neji in the air causing once again a huge explosion one of lighting tearing the ground from the stray bolts.

Shiva seemed to dance forward drawing everyone to her and her dance. She did a simple swirl and threw a hand out as she did so and it seemed to cause a icy wind to blow forward and cause Neji who was slow to get up this time. To instantly freeze in place in thick clear as glass ice. She then did a twirl of her arms like a belly dancer. Then everyone noticed her hands glowing white and watched as she threw a beam of ice wind at him which in cased him and a big area around him in ice. She did something so simple she extended one of her hands and snapped and the ice shattered causing the pieces to stab into Neji then explode into a snow like look.

Now the one everyone seemed so scared of Anima and Naruto moved forward. Anima seemed to look at Naruto as if to ask something. To which Naruto nodded yes. Then Anima simply charged his attack and a black circle appeared under Naruto, Anima and another one under Neji. They all sunk into the ground but everyone could see what happened as if the ground became clear. It seemed Anima had another side to him. This side looked like a mummy unwrapped with his wrist chained. Then suddenly the chairs were broken. Then the weird underside of Anima hands glowed white. The next part no one could keep track of as the giant hands shot forward over and over and hit Neji. Then suddenly Anima's top part eyes glowed white and a beam shot forward and broke into 4 beams and destroyed his feet and hands. Meanwhile a sickle had found its way into his chest and sliced it wide open.

Soon as the damage was done all the summons disappeared the same way they appeared. Except this time Ifrit simple bowed and sunk away. Valefor flew away, Ixion jumped through another lightning portal Shiva simple shattered in Ice and Animal sliple sunk in the ground screaming as he did. Naruto threw a sad look to Anima as he sank. The he turned and casted **Revive** once again at Neji who all the wounds healed and Neji simply kneeled there and waited for the next death. He knew that he could not do anything to stop it so why bother.

Naruto summons his buster blade and put it together and everyone had to gasp. This huge sword actually contained seven different blades. Yet they could all combine into one. Naruto looked towards Neji and sighed."Neji this one will be fast. I will only use one move on you." This caused everyone to be curious.

Once the the sword was fully complete. Naruto flashed behind Neji and used the side of the sword to sent him in the air about a hundred feet. While on the ground Naruto spun his blade and everyone saw a blue flame covered his sword. With that Naruto jumped into the air and positioned the sword on his back. Naruto yelled out for everyone to hear him. **"Ultimate Limit Break Omnislash"**.

Naruto swund the blade forward and six of the blades broke away leaving one in his hand. Five of them were around the boy one when above the boy. Suddenly Naruto disappeared in a gold and white light with a angelic wing on one side. He appeared above Neji then sliced through him and flashed to the other swords. He went onto do this twenty times and the last one was from above and to everyone's surprise and horror Neji was bisected.

Naruto fell to the ground and held a hand up as he landed and the big part of the sword landed in his hand. The other 6 pieces fell in a circle around him with all the tips in the ground. He looked at Neji as he fell and hit the ground. Naruto smiled and lifted his other hand and all the swords came back to him and disappear into a seal. Naruto casted **Revive** and Neji glowed white and formed whole again like he never was hurt just like the other times.

Naruto looked at Neji and spoke to him with a voice full of doubt yet a tiny bit of hope." Neji Hyuga, I have beaten your ass and killed you in six ways. Have you learned anything yet?" Neji looked to Naruto who was standing ready with his Doujutsu blazing. Neji bowed his head and simply said to Naruto."I was a fool and arrogant. I never understood people around me. In the beatings and deaths I have seen many things. I realized there was always someone who suffered more than me. You were suppose to be a hero to the village and they treated you like trash. Which in our line those who abandon a mission are trash." Most people turn to kakashi who has his famous eye smile at Neji's words. Since that was his quote he adopted from Obito Uchiha his lost teammate who gave him his **Sharingan** on his deathbed while buried under a rock.

Neji continues speaking to Naruto."Yet those who abandon their comrades is worse than trash. I am not worthy of wearing my head band. I treated my comrades and clansmen like they were scum. You showed me that protecting the people in your life. That is the way to achieve true strength. You defended all your girlfriends and future ones honor today. I am sorry to everyone for my disrespect. Naruto Senju Uzumaki Nazemaki Otsutsuki if you wish to kill me one last time. I understand and accept it and will embrace it."

This made Naruto give a small smile and appear behind Neji and hack his neck making Neji fall forward. He was knocked out before he hit the ground. Naruto turned to Hayate who was scared to move. Naruto calls to him to snap him out of his shock and fear."Well are you going to call the match or no. He is alive and only knocked out since he finally found the true reason for strength."

Hayate shakes his head and walks forward and yells for everyone to hear. The winner of the first match by knockout. Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry your name is to long for this. I will ask for a medic team to take neji to the sick bay and let him recover. I will now call the next match. May I have Shikamaru Nara and Fu Of the Waterfall come down. This will be the second round of the exams."

Most of the stadium were still cheering about Naruto's and Neji's match that they barely heard the names of the next match. Which Naruto still seemed a little confused that they would cheer for him. Since it was only about 4 months ago they were calling for his death or banishment.


	72. Two and Seven go on

Naruto came up the stairs to where the rest of the contestants are waiting their turn. Which event most of them where jaw-dropped at what they just saw even a bit green still from the brutality of it all. Naruto looks confused for a second and tilts his head in confusion and asks them all only one word."What?"

Kankuro was the first to recover. He almost yells."What, What? How can you even say that as you walk up. We just witnessed you killing the prodigy Hyuga 6 times in a span of 5 minutes and brought him back to life every damn time, and you have the nerve to ask that."

Naruto's blue eyes seem to harden."I like I said he threatened my family and the people precious to me. If that ever happens and I hear it. The person will be meeting their death in a way worse than what I did to him. I only used about maybe ten percent of my true power for the entire day including the portal. Which you need two kages chakra level to use. Anyways Neji was let off easy. Oh and Shikamaru and Fu-chan you better get down there as Hayate looks impatient."

Fu seemed to snap out of her daze and ran to the field. Shikamaru seemed unsure if he wanted to risk fighting a Jinchuriki since they all knew about Fu and Yugito. As if reading his mind Naruto comes up behind Shikamaru and says in his ear."Shika if you don't go down there and put on a good show. I will make sure your mother burns your Shogi and go boards. Then as a added bonus, I will get Tsunade-hime to ban the game from the village. Though a warning, hurt her to much and I will return the hurt, and you know I can do it."

This had the intended effect as Shikamaru muttered under his breath even if everyone heard him."Damn troublesome blondes." With that it seemed to cause Naruto to laugh, and push Shikamaru over the railing he was leaning against. When Shikamaru finally stood up he yelled."Naruto that fucking hurt, I would of got here eventually. Why are you so Troublesome?"

Hayate was the one that answered instead of Naruto. "Well Nara-san, we do want these exams finished in one day. So I am thankful that he made you get down here in a hurry."This cause a bit of laughter throughout the arena since it is common knowledge around the Nations about the Nara men's laziness. Which to some is a understatement. Though their brain power is amazing for anyone to understand. For most it seemed that is were their energy went is to power their brains.

Shikamaru got up after 30 seconds and dusted himself off and walked over to where the other two were waiting. He stood there and nodded in apology. Hayate and Fu sweatdropped at this. Which it seemed alot of people in the audience were not far behind. Naruto was chuckling a bit and noticed a woman across the stadium trying not to laugh and yet giving a glare to him as well. This woman was Shikamaru's mother Yoshino Nara. She was a house wife after she retired when she found out she was pregnant. Naruto simply did his million watt smile. This caused her to blush and relax with a small smile.

Hayate looks at the two apart from each other they both had respectful smiles to each other. He says in a amused tone trying as well not to laugh."Shikamaru Nara are you ready to begin." Which he received a nod and a "troublesome" from the boy. He looked to the neon green haired girl and asked. Fu Chom are you ready." This caused her to widen her eyes before she too nodded as she wanted to get this one done and spend time with Naruto.

"Then as proctor of the Chunin exams. I say BEGIN and put on a good show just not as bloody as the last please." With that said, he waved his hand and jumped to a special podium for him tha he seemed to have forgotten about in the last match.

Shikamaru was instantly gone from view showing great speed. This caused Fu to be on guard since she knows that a giving a Nara time to plan was dangerous. Though he has a month to plan and research about her. She knows that she knows some of her jutsu thanks to the preliminaries. Yet he does not know all of them since the foreign Genin were given areas to train. Yet she knows his since almost all of the Nara use only shadow style. Which he showed during the exam.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was hiding in a chunk of trees on one side of the arena since it provided cover. He was already in the Nara thinking pose. He seemed to also close his eyes since looking around might distract him. Yet all he really wanted to do was watch the clouds on a hill. Finally making a plan with at least 30 great possible out comes in a way to lose with flare and not get in trouble with his mother.

Fu was getting a little pissed at the guy who was just hiding and not even trying. She notices a figure that seems to hide behind a tree. She Sneaks along the ground and sneaks into the tree farther back. She has a few jutsu which she has mastered to use without hand signs. She whispered." **Ninja Art: Poison Mist Ibuse Lung** ". Her cheeks puffed out and she quickly exhaled a green mist.

Everyone was surprised when the mist came from nowhere. Jiraiya and Tsunade heard the jutsu name was was surprised she learnt a summons own jutsu. Even Orochimaru was surprised. He had almost died from that jutsu since it is able to paralyze organs. Which could cause a slow and painful death.

Shikamaru who heard the whisper thanks to having used a technique to make him hear better heard the whisper and using the Ying release the Nara are famous for. He was able to use the shadows in the forest to avoid the mist Which even a small bit might kill a Genin. He was able to use the Shadows to sneak up to the branch above Fu.

When he was in position and had a dummy clone set up. Just so she didn't figure something was wrong and that he fell asleep. He then held the hand sign for rat. Suddenly his shadow went towards the girl and just managed to connect with hers before she noticed to late but still. Shikamaru announced his capture of Fu."Shadow possession complete." Fu was shocked as she looked to the one she was looking it dispelled. Fu panicking thought to Chomei." _Do you think you can do a chakra burst and cause his shadows to retreat?"_

Chomei who was surprised she asked for help even if they agreed to work together. She responded to Fu with a serious voice." **Fu, honestly I really do not think that you need my help he is strong yes but lazy. I guess I can send one. Though people might then realize exactly what you are."**

Fu smiled and felt the chakra build up and let it release from all her chakra points. This caused the desired effect which was to make Shikamaru lose focus. This then caused him to lose his Jutsu and retreat since he lost the advantage. Shikamaru to avoid getting hit by debri jumped back into the middle of the arena which surprised everyone. A Nara fighting out in the open this is not a normal Nara. Though he is not really a Nara with that thanks to Naruto.

Soon Fu was coming out of the trees yet how she did surprised everyone. She had two bug like wings growing out of her back. Her green hair was blowing all over the place from the breeze of her wings. She figured she was safe from up there, since her shadow was not connected to her anymore. Which is good thinking since he can't control his shadows that good yet. Since flying shadows is alot harder to control the one time he did that in the preliminaries it almost drained him completely.

Shikamaru just smiles which causes her to frown." **Shadow Clone Jutsu** ".A single clone pops up beside him. This causes a few people to widen their eyes. Since this was a B rank Jutsu and was very taxing on the person. Then to everyone's surprise both of the Shikamaru's started doing hand signs and one was surprising is that they both finished them in a very fast time.

The real Shikamaru yelled out after finishing the 44 handsigns." **Water Style: Dragon Bullet Jutsu** ". While his clone did the same and yet yelled a different element out." **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu** ". Shikamaru and his clone both yelled together." **Combination Style: Lightning Water Dragon Bullet**."

The two jutsu combined and the clone dispelled. Shikamaru focused and the dragon Jutsu headed to Fu. Which caused her to scream, since no one can dodge lightning easily. Since this jutsu can be controlled it was even harder to avoid. Fu was racing around and the dragon seemed to chase her near the forest. Once she got there she was even having a harder time avoiding the huge dragon missile.

Finally she made a mistake and the dragon roared and and caught her in it's teeth. Soon as the Dragon made contact it exploded in water and lighting. This caused her to get shocked massively. Even Chomei had a hard time repairing the nerves and chakra points from the damage since she is not a Uzumaki. Fu was falling to the ground, Just before she hit the ground Shikamaru appeared under her and caught her. This caused Fu to be surprised by his actions.

Fu was curious but was close to passing out. She had enough time to ask."Why did you catch me? I am your opponent." Shikamaru shrugs as he bluntly replied to the question."I did not need Naruto bringing on the pain to be cause that is too troublesome to think about."

Fu sweat dropped as she passed out, and Hayate saw the girl pass out. So he raised his hand and yelled."Due to knock out of Fu Chom of the waterfall. Shikamaru is the winner and will advance to the next round. Can I ask Medics to come and get Fu while Shikamaru returns to the competitors box."

Shikamaru hands Fu over to the medic and heads to the area where the others were waiting. Soon as Shikamaru was off the field Hayate seemed to announce the next match. I would Like Kankuro Tottori of Suna and Yugito Nii of Kumo to please come down to the arena."

JUst as Kankuro was about to give up and forfeit a hand fell on his shoulders. Kankuro looked behind him and saw Naruto there and whispers in a low voice. "Kankuro remember we want to drag these matches on for a bit. Remember Orochimaru is up there your father is dead. This a failed plan of his but he has no idea yet. Though hurt her really bad and have a accident like in the prelims. I will send you to Shinigami."

Kankuro shivered at the threat. He had to agree with that and sent a small glare to the Kage box. He then looked to his sister and was surprised. She was sitting with the Konoha and the girl from Kumo contestants that didn't make it and seemed to be having a good time with them. He smiled at that since it was a long time since his sister laughed.

He turned to the stairs and headed down and was able to catch up with Yugito and both walked towards Hayate. They walked enough distance apart yet close enough to almost show comradery between them. This surprised most people since Kumo and Suna were always very opposed in all the wars. They were like Iwa and Konoha in that aspect. Yet these two seem to throw all that away for the day. Hayate and three of the four Kage smiled at this.

Hayate was still smiling as he asked Yugito."Yugito Nii of Kumo are you ready for this match." She smiles and does a bow as she nodded. Hayate turned to Kankuro who had a hand facing the ground."Kankuro Tottori of Suna are you ready for your match." Kankuro also did a bow and nodded. Hayate smiled at both of them as he said."Then Goodluck on your match and may the best win. Show us what you two can do. BEGIN and again goodluck." With that he returned to the area he had to watch over the match. While not be caught in the crossfire.

Kankuro was the one to start things off. He jumped back and pulled out a scroll. This confused everyone since he was wearing a jumpsuit with no pockets. _"Where did that scroll come from."_ Was the thought everyone seemed to have. Only a few were able to see the small storage seal on his hip. Once the scroll was unrolled. There was a few puffs and two metal puppets came out with the one from the prelims. A few people had to gasp. Since the puppeteers were famous for their creations. Also every single one is different per user. This Genin seemed to use metal covered ones.

Yugito seemed to frown and had to pause and rethink everything. Her style is for slicing and dicing. She used her claws and a sword at times. Though like most Jinchuriki, she is a jutsu specialist. She starts weaving hand Signs and breathed out six cat size fireballs. She yelled out for everyone to hear her. **"Fire Style: HairBall Seeker Balls."** To everyone's amazement, The fireballs all spread out and seemed to have different targets.

Soon as the fireballs found their target. The balls then seemed to sizzle. Then Soon as one seemed to land on Kankuro he had to yell. There was a ball inside the flames it seemed. Kankuro saw that they were Explosive notes. He noticed him and the puppets he had all had at one on them. He heard a nose behind him and saw the other two on each of his shoulders. He looks to his opponent and sees her counting down and stopped on two.

Yugito as a small smile as she notices Kankuro looking at her. She finally tells him as he had a look of panic on his face."Kankuro-san, there is no way to avoid this they will explode and take you and your three puppets with you since they are covered in tailed beast chakra. I have made them so they don't burn you yet. If you even move beside to give up, they will explode."

Kankuro notices something that she has two different colored eyes. He gulps and looks to about give up. Both his hands come up and Yugito relaxes. Which is not a great thing since she forgot he controls them by chakra strings which are invisible to the naked eye.

Yugito notices she is feeling weird. Like her movements are not her own. Her eyes widen, She feels the chakra strings pulling her. She notices She is heading to wards Kankuro and the puppets. Since she cant control her actions her hand is stuck at the two position. Which means the explosive notes won't blow. She looks to the sides and notices the other puppets are coming closer and all have poisoned weapons aimed into vital spots.

She smirks since there is one other way for the explosive notes to activate. Is when they were sit by her chakra. She has a quick conversation with Matatabi in her head. _"If I use a signless jutsu would you be able to cover me in a shroud? That might be the best way to destroy the chakra strings."_

Matatabi seemed to think it over and smiles as she came up with a better plan. **" Kitten I have even a better idea to get out of this better. Well, I know lightning is not your strong element at all. Yet I know you were able to recreate the armor your leader uses to a much lesser extent. Since us can use that to boost your speed you could get out of the blast zone. Especially Since Naruto only showed you the first part of this jutsu."**

Yugito nods to her and smirks at Kankuro as the puppets close in on her. Yugito yelled," **Lightning Release:Chakra Mode**." Like the Raikage's her hair which she let flow free today rose up. As the lightning flowed all over her body sending. Lightning chakra through the chakra strings and shocking Kankuro making him lose his concentration on the strings. With the Lighting blast his three Puppets died and the explosive notes reacted to Yugitos chakra with causes three medium sized explosions. Yugito was already on the other side of the arena thanks to the speed of the lightning chakra in her body.

Kankuro was able to use the **Substitution** on a rock. With that the hairballs exploded on the rock. Those three balls there caused a massive explosion and the dust seemed to cover the entire arena. After a couple minutes the arena was quiet. Yet everyone had to wait for the dust to settle.

While the dust was settling on the field the Kage seemed to have a talk. Tsunade was the one who asked the Raikage."A-dono was that the **Lightning Armor** that is famous from you and your father? I am curious as to how a Genin was able to use that as well?"

A was actually surprised that she had copied it or learnt it on her own. He replied honestly to Tsunade."To be honest, I never knew that she had copied it or created it herself. Even Bee was not able to use it like that. She never showed that in her training. I have helped them all train and she never seen me use it. So I have no idea where she learnt it."

This surprised all the people there since even Killer Bee did not know that Yugito recreated it. Yet there was a private sparring session her and Naruto did the one night in his dojo. So maybe, just maybe Naruto taught her. She smiles at the memory. Since after that night they seemed fairly close.

Omoi seemed to be shocked at his teammate. She has gotten powerful in such a short had dropped his sucker at the sight of her flashing away in the chakra mode. He seemed to realize this and shed a tear. Almost as if he was morning the dropped sucker.

Orochimaru was a little worried. Kankuro was suppose to foreift his match. Yet he tried to fight. Now it seemed this female Genin has the ability to use the lightning armor of the Raikage a weak version mind you. Yet it was still fast enough to escape the blast. He was brought out of his thinking by Mizukage's voice."I know we haven't really said anything about the contestants yet. I am curious as to who in your mind so far is good enough for Chunin."

They all seemed to think about that. Tsunade was the first to answer."Well I think, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Yugito." All of them agreed with that then the Raikage offered one more."Why not Fu, she seemed to have good strategy and a good sense of being a ninja. The fact she was able to make a jutsu to give her wings and move around in a speed close to Jonin. Proves she is stronger than most and she was able to make a Nara actually not be lazy in a fight."

Most of the Kage nodded except for Orochimaru. Tsunade notices this and asks him."Rasa-dono is there a problem with Fu becoming Chunin? She did perform very well and like A-dono said. She was able to make a Nara think on his feet."

Orochimaru was put on the spot. He didn't offer any input for a reason. He seemed to be having a stare down with Naruto. He turned to Tsunade and bowed his head as he said."I am sorry Tsunade-dono I was distracted as it seems Naruto-kun has been glaring at me for a while and releasing KI. I actually think Fu would be a great choice for Chunin. Like you said making a Nara think on his feet and even use normal Jutsu is amazing. Since they hate using something so troublesome."

Suddenly they all felt a breeze pick up. This caused them to look down to the arena and notice they could see the fighters again.

Yugito seemed to be okay waiting a bit as the dust was making it impossible to fight. She went to the trees and hid in a bush to regain her chakra since that Lightning release takes alot out of her. She smiles as Matatabi refills her chakra in a hurry. She can sense Kankuro is a little worse for wear. The explosion must of barely hit him since She can feel him trying to heal himself. She whispers to herself."Time to end this match Kankuro. I hope you do not get hurt to badly."

She weaved three handsigns and held the last one. She felt the breeze pick up and felt Naruto's chakra throughout it. She smiled, and waited till it was gone and the field became clear so she could hit her target. Soon as she could Kankuro and knew that was him. Thanks to the smoldering puppets still on the ground. She yelled her last and final Technique." **Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning** ".

This caused the three from the mist and a few others. This was the technique that made Raiga Kurosuki famous before he went insane. Kankuro had no time to counter with a wind attack since the lighting was so fast. It seemed to be the Lighting came from her hands. The lightning acted like a normal lightning bold except it didn't go up and down. This one went side to side. Kankuro closed his eyes and yelled out Proctor I forfeit. I am almost out of chakra and puppets are wrecked from the explosions."

Yugito cursed this jutsu can't stop till it hits something. She tried to direct it and failed she closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a gasps from the crowd and she opened her eyes. What she saw surprised her. Naruto was standing there and the lightning was going into his hand and being absorbed.

Everyone witnessing this for the first time was amazed. Naruto had just absorbed Lightning into himself and was unfazed or unhurt. Kankuro was the first to speak."Naruto-san I thank you for the save. Yet I am curious about how you absorbed it?"

Naruto turns and smiles as he said loud enough to be heard by everyone."Now that would be telling. Every ninja is allowed some secrets." This caused everyone to facefault at his answer since they were hoping he would tell.

Hayate comes forward and announces to everyone." Due to forfeit by Kankuro Tottori. Yugito Nii of Kumo is the winner of this round. I would also like to thank Naruto for helping stop that attack. I was too slow and he stepped in to once again save the day. We will be having a half hour break as to fix the arena. Since the explosions wreaked alot of the landscaping. Also Naruto-san Lady Hokage would like to see you in the Kage booth."

This was a rouse and to make Orochimaru angry since it put his invasion off a little longer making the man impatient. Also now make him worry cause Naruto was going to be very close to him and maybe even sense him better. This again might make the fake Kazekage make some mistakes.

Naruto looked to the Kage Booth and felt the mark of Tsunades go off. He did the flash there but did it in a Wood Style. This caused him to make half the Kage eyes widen even if they saw an ice one earlier. Naruto was on his knees and had a hand over his heart as he spoke." Hokage-sama you have called for me."

This caused everyone who knew Naruto to smile and be a little shocked he would be that formal. Tsunade was the first to recover."Yes I did Naru-kun, I wanted you too met the Mizukage. Her name is Mei Terumi. Also This is the Raikage A, And the Kazekage Rasa Tottori".

Naruto stood up and bowed to them and said in a polite tone. "Hello Mei-Dono, A-dono and Rasa-dono. Before we begin, I should fully introduce myself. My name is Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Nazemaki-Otsutsuki. The Kage and Daimyo of the Whirlpool village and country."

Mei and Orochimaru were surprised by this. Since there was no Uzushiogakure anymore how can there be a Kage and Daimyo. Mei was the first to react and ask."How are you a Kage and Daimyo? Uzushiogakure was destroyed almost forty years ago."

Naruto smiled at her and bowed as he replied."I went to my mothers homeland and got into the tower. Which only one of royal blood could get into. Where my Grandmother Kurama Uzumaki had a seal in waiting for who ever came there. She presented me with the Hat and cape. and told me the history of Uzushiogakure. I am royal blood thanks to my mother Kushina Uzumaki."

Orochimaru was surprised and also very curious."I am curious as well. Since Kushina if I remember correctly never lived in Uzu. How was she considered a royal Uzumaki?" He was worried Tayuya who was only a few feet away would act.

Naruto smiled as he responded." She left Uzu the day before it was destroyed. Her with her servant.I believe my mother called her Alustriel Silverhand Uzumaki. She had the ability to make silver cover her hands in any weapons she wanted. She had three daughters. Which have made their way here and have joined me and my family. That is Karin Uzumaki and her younger sister Kin Uzumaki."


	73. Gaara lost and invasion begins

"WWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" A voice behind them causes them all to wince at the volume. This actually came from the Kazekage guards. Naruto smiled and turned to the guard as he asked."Yes, is there a reason you tried to make us deaf with a banshee scream. Or maybe, there is a reason those names stand out."

Tayuya seemed to regain control and shook her head no as she replied." No Uzumaki-sama. I just remember a homeless girl who was good with a flute and she passed away but gave me her flute as a keepsake. Her name if I recall was Tayuya Uzumaki and she once told me about her two sisters who died before her."

Naruto and a few others were surprised she could lie that fast. Naruto shrugs and turns back to the Kage's there and bowed." Sorry for causing such a scene. I should of presented myself better. Good thing my cousins are here since it is good to see them smile." Naruto points to Karin and Kin who is now not hiding her Uzumaki heritage. Naruto smirked as he felt Tayuya and Orochimaru stiffen.

The Kage all wave him off, then suddenly Orochimaru seems to have a light bulb go off in his head."Tsunade and Naruto-dono, are you not worried about what Iwa will do once they find out that the 'Yellow Flash' has a son alive? A son that can use the same jutsu that almost one the war."

Tsunade smiles as she responds to him."Not really since Onoki the Tsuchikage, known as Onoki of both scales. He has a great mind and might realize that Naruto is not his father. Mind you if he doesn't, and he declares war. Then Konoha, Kumo and the Mist all stand together. I did not include you Rosa as we are only in a treaty of neutrality. While the three of our villages are now in a forever alliance till end of time itself. One we will offer to them and you in time."

Orochimaru was not expecting this at all. He quickly thinks to himself. _"These three and their respected villages, are in a forever alliance. How is that possible, my spies didn't say anything about this. Today has gotten a lot harder that is for sure. Maybe ambushing the Kumo group on the road will help dissolve this. I might have to Kill the Jinchuriki but that is okay. The beasts reform and they will be in the Fire nation so it will cause them problems later. Kukukukukuku that will work just fine."_

Unknown to Orochimaru Naruto's doujutsu was on. He was reading the snakes mind and had to smile since that would go great with the plan they had anyways. Since it will help them cover the true story up. He seemed to feel a gaze of someone else looking at him. He turned and made direct eye contact with Mei terumi the Mizukage.

Meanwhile Mei who saw Naruto's Doujutsu up close now had to marvel at it. She was thinking to herself. _" This boy, no this man in front of me. He is different from anyone else I met. His eyes alone seem to hold me in place. It does seem to have all three doujutsu in it. The circles of the **Rinnegan** , The Tomoe's of the **Sharingan** and the white color of the **Byakugan**. He also seems to radiate power. Yet this power seems to be peaceful, I want more of this feeling. This makes me feel whole and complete." _

Naruto smirks and says to the beautiful lady in front of him."Mei-dono, I am having a feeling that you are very relaxed and not as on guard, as you were when you came into the stadium. It seemed to happen soon as I was near you. I also would like to say with your auburn hair blowing in the breeze like now along with that eye. I would say that your one of the few people on this earth that could compete with Kami and her sisters in beauty." This caused a blush on Mei, one which Ao and Chojuro have never thought they would see on her.

Naruto looked down to the arena and noticed they were almost done repairing it. He used that to take his leave and excused himself."I am sorry to meet and run, but they are almost finished with the repairs on the arena so I should head to the box. Kazekage I hope Gaara is strong enough for surviving Sasuke. He is stronger than Madara was in his prime. I won't say anything about it, but pay close attention he might surprise you." With that he sinks into the ground and appeared in the contestants booth scaring Kankuro and Fu.

Hayate sees they are almost done with everything so calls out."I would please like Gaara Tottori and Sasuke Uchiha to please come down to the arena."

Gaara and sasuke both walk down instead of doing something flashy. Gaara stops in a tunnel to the field he says to Sasuke."Listen I know that you know about the invasion. I wanna put on a good show and pretend I am a little psycho. So if I am rambling and saying weird stuff do not be alarmed. I know Naruto will beat me if anything were to force me to lose control. Though since his smell is on you and you are a girl. I know you are a girlfriend of his. Remember nothing deadly, we are only putting on a good show and having some fun." With that he extends his hand to Naori.

Naori had to smile at Gaara and shakes his hand as she replies to his comments."Well let's go put on a good show and have some fun at the expense of a traitor. Also I have perfected my families **Sharingan** I can help settle you down if it came to be. Thanks for the warning about the rambling. I am looking forward to this spar. Naruto is no fun since I can never win against him."

They both walk out, soon as Gaara is out of the tunnel he starts his talking and rambling while clutching his head. Naori in her **Henge** seems to look at him like he is crazy. Hayate seems to follow her example and starts to worry. He then remembers that Naruto told him about Gaara's fixed seal earlier. He realized Gaara is putting on a show, to pretend he is still insane for the cover of the invasion.

Naruto sees the Rambling and is worried for a second. That was till Gaara looks at him and winks as he keeps talking to himself. Naruto stifles a laugh at this action of his pseudo brother. Kankuro was curious as to why his brother looked back to his old self. He asked Naruto since he didn't seem worried."Naruto why is Gaara rambling and seems back to his crazed phase?" Naruto smiles as he calms down and tells Kankuro the truth."Well to put it bluntly this is a front for Orochimaru so he can't tell anything is wrong or I should say right. He will still think Gaara is his bloodthirsty self not his true self."

Kankuro and everyone that knew about the invasion plan who hears this laughs as well. Gaara seemed to have them all fooled for a second, till Naruto relaxed them and quelled their fears. Well if a ninja didn't work out for Gaara he could go into the movies and become a actor. Since his acting seems to fool everyone.

 **Meanwhile with the contestants who did not pass**

There was 13 genin around the same age all sitting beside each other. They all formed a group as they wanted to be with friends. Well Tenten was leary of the two red heads. She was about to comment when Hinata said something."Tenten-san Karin and Kin are both with us. They are Naruto's girlfriends along with all of us except you and Temari. Any aggressive actions will be seen as a act of war against Konoha's allies."

Tenten noticed that both the girls had leaf headbands on their necks and another one on their arms. Her eyes went wide when she was the Clan symbol of the Uzumaki on them signalling they were from Uzushiogakure. The leafs only true allies during the great wars till they were destroyed. Tenten bowed her head as to say sorry as she talks."I am sorry for my anger towards you Karin and Kin Uzumaki. I still was angry to what Kin's old teammate did to Lee during the prelims."

Kin nods back and say to Tenten and Lee."I was forced on that team considering they use to beat me. Then before the exams started and they decided that it was time to step up their pain. They were going to rape me in a alleyway. Where Shinigami saved me and brought me to Naruto's. Naruto then went on a private mission and rescued Karin. She was being held in a private base."

This caused a few who did not know the true story to gasp. Then before they could ask. Tsunades voice from beginning of the tournament rang out and everyone watched as Neji made a ass of himself. Then everyone watched as Naruto's clone do their little show and everyone is moved by the music.

Then everyone watched as Naruto proceed to beat and kill Neji. Right in front of everyone. Lee and Tenten seemed to be trouble but understood why it happened. Neji had just threatened to kill his family. When everyone heard the final conversation between them they had to relax Neji would stay alive and maybe a chance to change. Everyone waited for the next match which should be good and maybe not as bloody.

The match between Shikamaru and Fu was surprising for everyone. Even with naruto's training Shikamaru was still extremely lazy. Yet he did something a nara would do he used elemental jutsu. He won and no one could say anything since they all expected him for forfeit or get knocked out.

The next match was just as surprising. No one actually expected Yugito to e able to use the lightning armor so good. Especially when Karui explained that the Raikage never showed any of them how to use that. Everyone seemed to worry when the giant lightning attack was approaching Kankuro. Then suddenly Naruto was in the way with a outstretched hand. This almost caused a panic, that was till they noticed something. Naruto was actually absorbing the lightning into himself and seemed to be completely fine.

There very few people that knew naruto was able to absorb chakra. So watching the lighting not affect him was shocking to say the least. No one has heard of being able to absorb chakra after it was used in elemental chakra. They knew naruto was able to transfer chakra when he was in his sage mode but that was a different story.

Everyone went and enjoyed the break and the teams that knew about the invasion got ready. They told Karui and Tenten and lee so they were ready. Which Tenten was always ready she seemed to always carry a armory on her in seals. Even her two huge scrolls were on seals on her sides. They decided to spread out and get ready they all were in pairs or one had three. As they took up their spots they saw Gaara and Sasuke come onto the arena. Temari seemed to panic for a second but saw it was a show when she saw his true smile.

 **Down in the arena**

Hayate glups and looks to Gaara as he asks."Gaara Tottori are you ready for your match?" Gaara turns to Hayate and smile as he nods and says."Of course, proctor mother is thirsty so hurry up." Hayate frowns and looks to Naori and teh does a glance to Tsunade who shakes her head no. He smiles as she turns back to Naori."Sasuke Uchiha are you ready for the match?" Naori under Henge frowns and nods and says."Proctor I am ready to begin and show the strength of the Uchiha."

Hayate smiles and raises his hand while Naori tenses Gaara remains the same. He coughs and says loud enough for the crowd to hear him."Then as Proctor I say, Begin and have a good match." He lowered his arm and jumped to his spot on the wall.

Naori was instantly at the wall far away from Gaara. She had a had on her blade and seemed to be waiting for something. She only weaves two hand signs, since she knows that Gaara uses Sand for the most part. She puffs her cheeks out and thinks. _ **"Water Style: Water Attacking Gorgon"**_. Soon as she finished thinking that she pushed her chakra out of her mouth. Soon a giant beast stood in front of her made of water. This seemed to look like a bull made of water. It seemed to snort and lock on to Gaara and puts it head down and charge.

Gaara seeing the water bull charging him. He lifts up his hand and sends a sand wall out to meet the beast. Gaara eyes widen as the beast smashed through the wall and seemed to only get smaller. Gaara remains calm and sends a bigger thicker wall out to meet the beast. Soon as he can feel the beast hit the wall he closes his hand and mutters." **Sand Funeral** ". The bull is then buried in sand and causes the jutsu to break making the sand harder to control.

Naori smiles and deactivates her weights and is gone in a second. Gaara's eyes widen as he feels his Sand shield move to protect his back. As he turned to look behind him he feels a different part of the sand react. Soon he is trying to keep up to the disturbances but can't for it seemed. Suddenly he is launched back sent rolling along the ground.

Temari and Kankuro where frozen. For once in his life Gaara was hit and hit hard. Naori didn't seem to pause she jumped back and secretly activated her **EMS**. This had caused everyone to gasp. Sasuke had evolved the Sharingan. She seems to focus and suddenly a bunch of clones phased around her. They all looked at Gaara and a black fire was produced on the ground and was spreading towards Gaara.

Up in the Kage's Booth, Orochimaru seemed to freeze and shake. This was because he now knows she is too strong for him to over take. He looked to Tsunade and asked."It seemed the Uchiha there was hiding something, Or did you know about the evolved **Sharingan**? Though I have no idea what this is it seems stronger than any other **Sharingan**."

Tsunade smiles as she replies."Oh I knew about the Mangekyo Sharingan. Though that was a close village secret. I am curious as to how you knew it was a evolved form?" This caused everyone to look at Orochimaru with suspension. He simply waved them off and explained."Well about 10 years ago I fought in a spar with a Uchiha and he had the normal three tomoe version. Yet as the battle went on his eyes changed to his evolved form so I actually lost to him. I believe he called himself Naka Uchiha."

This made them question this story but they pretend to accept this explanation. They all look back down to the arena where the match was.

Everyone had to freeze as they saw Gaara using his sand to float in the air. He puts up both hands. With a simple voice dead of emotions he says." **Sand Style: Sealing of Elements** ". Using Shukaku's power he was able to make a storage seal. This seal had caused the Amaterasu to be absorbed into the sand drying it from the water and snuffing it out after. He looks to naori who nods and straightens up. Gaara does the same and and they both seem to gather chakra for one final attack.

Naori looks up and smiles since the flames of amaterasu is so hot there seems to be storm clouds above them. She focuses and a small ball of lighting chakra gathers in her hand and she points it up and lets it fly. Gaara seems to being doing some hand signs and unleashes a huge wave of sand as he says." **Sand Style: Sand Imperial Pyramid Coffin** ". As the sand wave comes to ward her. Naori smiles and says quietly." **Lightning Style: Kirin** ".

Soon as the word came out of her mouth. A loud roar was heard from the sky and everyone looks up and sees a dragon appear from the storm clouds and then it was gone. Then a bright light which since everyone was looking up was spared from being blind appeared then the sound of a explosion. As everyone waited for the light to end there was no sounds from the arena.

Once the light was gone everyone had bated breaths. The entire arena was leveled and there was only scorched earth left and what looked like a wave of glass. Everyone has no idea what happened. Well except for three people. Soon as the dragon appeared Naori sucked her and Gaara into a different dimension to avoid being killed. She is only able to do this because she was extremely fast. Since Kirin Moved at one thousandth of a second. Meanwhile Naruto had applied a barrier around the stands and kage bench so the blast would be contained in one spot so not to kill anyone else.

Meanwhile the forces outside the wall say the dragon and were nervous when they saw the beam connect and could feel the air being sucked in towards the village causing many to fall forward. Most of the invaders where now nervous as they saw the beam and thought if that was aimed at them some even snuck away to run away.

Soon as the attack was done Naruto canceled the barrier and waited for the results. Naruto looked around and saw the disbelief on all their faces at the damage. No one seemed to be able to find out where Sasuke and Gaara were. The kages were still in disbelief and didn't move Orochimaru was worried if that was used against him he would not survive.

Suddenly in the middle of the arena still black and steaming a vortex appeared out of nowhere. suddenly two people ame out of the vortex and they saw it was Naori and Gaara and Gaara seemed to be a bit burnt but not extremely hurt. Naori was applying some ointment to his burns on his arm.

Hayate seemed to cough to catch their attention."While I am amazed you would heal your opponent. I feel that maybe you should really continue the match." Gaara seemed to grimace as the soothing salve was applied. He spoke up loud enough for everyone to hear him." I already forfeited the match once we escaped from the Kirin. Though as we were in a personal dimension of Sasuke. I guess no one heard that. So I will say again I forfeit to my friend Sasuke Uchiha."

This caused a lot of people to gasp and then start to cheer for a good show and comradery between the two. Tsunade stood up and looked at Naori who finally nodded and stood straight up again. Tsunade clears her voice to get everyone's attention." I have a very big announcement to make as well. Though I will ask Sasuke to drop the **Henge**." Sasuke was suddenly covered in smoke. As the smoke cleared everyone but the people who knew gasped and were confused.

Tsunade continues talking."Yes Sasuke Uchiha is actually a woman. Her name is Naori Uchiha. She was forced into a **Henge** when she was little due to the Uchiha clan never respected women and thought them weak. So to try and make her father happy she made then **Henge**. Though She finally realized she can be herself and I agree. So everyone do not cheer for Sasuke but for Naori Uchiha. She did continue this even after her father died so that she would not be turned into a breeding cow due to the C.R.A. Though she is actually going to be marrying into another clan already. I will not be saying what clan since that is a secret."

This seemed to cause everyone to become quiet. After a few seconds a few people clapped and women everywhere in the arena where happy to see such a strong young female ninja. Some of the younger men there seemed upset that she is already taken. Meanwhile Naori had climbed the wall to the others. Gaara was a little slower since he was a little low on chakra since he also protected them from the explosion that followed them in the Kamui.

Soon after they get to the contestants box and were all back together. Well besides Neji who was still in the infirmary. He maybe be in perfect shape but the Hokage wanted a Yamanaka to help him recover from the tragic event of dying six times. As the contestants waited for the next announcement of the next fight. Hayate seemed to be with the kage deciding on the next match. Since apparently they decided to shuffle it around.

The reason it seemed is that they were worried that any of the next fights would be too destructive for the arena since Naori seemed to only have very destructive movies and Naruto could just hit anyone through the wall. Yeah he may be able to revive them but that might not work with Yugito. Since she is a tailed beast container. Though if the Kage had looked between the four continuing contestants. They might of seen something amazing and to most extremely sexy. Something even that would become a great porn novel.

Naruto seemed to of gotten ambushed from three women. They all seemed to want a piece of him. The three women are Matsuri who was able to use her whip to come see him. Hinata who seemed desperate for the contact. The final women was one that surprised almost all of them was Yugito herself. She seemed the first to claim him. Kankuro had passed out due to blood loss seeing three girls kissing the same guy and it seemed like a four way battle not three on one battle.

Even Gaara who was barely getting a understanding of what is it like to be normal was very red which was saying something. The rest of the girls and Genin who were once in the exam watched this and a few were red while some where looking longing at this like they wish they were brave enough to do this. Temari seemed angry about this and looked to Sakura and the other and growled at them."How can you approve of that womanizer? He is currently having a make out with three people and most of you girls look like you wanna join."

Sakura was the one that answered."That is because he is legally allowed to do so. He is currently in the C.R.A. You saw how strong he is at only thirteen. Imagine how strong he will be in about three years. We look like this because we ARE part of it besides the guys, you and Tenten. He is our boyfriend as well."

Temari really did not have a answer for this. She had to admit the boy had many great features. He was strong and caring from what she can see. He did also save her brothers life. and from how the blast of Kirin was contained. She guessed he did protect everyone else too. She then looked to the Kage booth and saw the signal that everyone was waiting for and nodded around the stadium. All the girls and guys saw this and got ready to cancel the Genjutsu. That Kabuto was suppose to place. Soon enough a very weak D rank one was used. It seemed even Kabuto disobeyed his master.

Every ninja in the arena quickly felt the Genjutsu and yelled. "KAI!" Naruto who was still with the contestants smiled as it started and whispered to everyone."Time for a snake to learn not to mess with a fox and dragon." Suddenly a loud boom was heard from the Kage booth as Orochimaru tried to get Tsunade and Hiruzen away from the other Kage and the body guards but failed so the Barrier was made right there. Yet Naruto saw a red head off to the side like she abandoned something and saw she was looking for someone or someone's. He whispers to himself with a big smile."Time to complete the family."

* * *

I am sorry to say the next chapter will not be for a few weeks as I have to help a family member at his farm and no internet out there. I will make a chapter soon as I get back. Please enjoy the book and please follow and favorite. Message me if something does not make sense to you. I will return messages soon as I am able to


	74. a dead sannin and a new Sannin

Naruto smiled as he watched Tayuya head to Karin and kin. He made his way over with her Uzu headband in hand since it has her name on it. He almost wanted to thank Orochimaru, for making this so much easier for her to abandon him by bringing her to Konoha. He got there just when the three sisters where sharing a quick hug. He made a quick barrier to make sure nothing happened in the exchange. Since this is a very crucial time for the sisters

He walked up to Tayuya and presented the headband as he said." Hello Tayuya Silverhand Uzumaki, As you heard before I am Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Nazemaki-Otsutsuki. I am here to give you something. It was originally your birthright."

With that he handed her the Uzu headband. Which she threw away her sound headband and bowed as she replied."Naruto-sama, I will serve you and the clan well as the eldest branch member with all my heart and soul. I am the body of your will and my arms are your swords and my body your shield."

Naruto hated that formality and smiled as he helped her up and and kissed her forehead as he replied to the pledge." Stand up Tayuya Silverhand Uzumaki. I will have no branch family in the new and improved Uzumaki clan. I want you to find your own family and be yourself so you are released from the branch family and now part of the main clan. I will offer the same thing I did for your sisters, which they did accept with their own free will. I offer you to join my family, or find your own ike I said before. You have suffered so much, I am willing to help you get over that suffering with love and compasion. Show us your true self and no more hiding behind the masks you had." He helped her up as she processed everything he said to her.

Tayuya seemed to have a mind blank, as she was helped up from the head of the clan. She looked to her sisters for a second and saw the smiles they had. Showing exactly how happy they were being girlfriends to him. She watched as they both went up to Naruto and gave him a deep kiss. One after another, she blushes at that since she felt the same attraction that they seemed to have for him. She notices they left him alone and he opened his arms to her. Like he knew already exactly what her choice was before she did.

Which she made and launched herself into his arms. Which seemed to make her feel safer than she ever has felt. She started to cry and grip his shirt hard as she could. As if she was scared this was all a dream. She felt a pang of pain on her curse mark, then felt as if the curse mark was being burned. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto had actually bitten her neck with slightly larger than normal caines. She felt something leave the mark as he pulled away. When she looked she saw a very pale snake that had his eyes. She did what Anko did and stepped on it with vigor. She looked at Naruto a little confused as to why that happened.

Naruto smiles at her and says in a very gentle tone."Yes Tayuya you are free from the Snake-Pedo forever. I swear on my life and nido that he never will hurt you or your sisters again."

She was shocked he was able to remove a curse mark with just a simple bite. Naruto suddenly produced three clones and explained."These clones are going to take you to the house where you will be safe. In a few days, after everything is settled in the village. We can get you sworn in a as a leaf ninja and your Uzumaki training will begin."

Tayuya seemed to understand and clutched to the clone that came up to her like it was a lifeline for her. Which is true since she was separated from her sisters she was alone and scared. There was three flashes soon as the barrier fell and the sisters were gone. Now Naruto was standing there by himself.

Well that was till the rest of the rookie nine joined him as if waiting for something. Well along with them the finalists, Temari and the two Kumo Genin. Everyone seemed to kneel before Naruto waiting for orders even the Kumo and sand siblings.

Naruto seemed surprised by this, but turned to them and said in loud enough voice they all would hear him even the Kage would hear him."Listen up the Sound village thinks they can come in **OUR** village. They think they can **KILL** and **RAPE** our families and friends. We will show them how wrong they are in their thinking. That Konoha's **WILL OF FIRE** is still strong. With our allies here today, let's protect our home go now and **DESTROY** the invaders. **GO AND DO WHAT IS REQUIRED AND SAVE OUR VILLAGE!"**

Every Genin that was there all yelled out in what seemed like a single voice."HAI! UZUMAKI-TAICHOU WE FIGHT FOR THE VILLAGE AND THE WILL OF FIRE!" With that it seemed that every single Sound ninja invading seemed to shiver as the voices carried over the the entire village. They all sensed a impending doom and soon there was yellow flashes all over the village as the Genin first got all loose civilians to safety and to the medics if needed. Seeing the flash's from the Jutsu being used, most of the Jonin and ANBU were amazed there was 14 flashes of yellow all over the village.

This made them realize that the next generation had already surpassed them in strength and abilities at such a young age. A deep voice was near the arena. **"Sand Style: Tsunami of Protection."**

Suddenly with that shout, through the streets a mini sand wave was flowing down. The Sand seemed to ignore the Leaf Shinobi even the ones engaged in combat. It seemed to only push and sometimes kill the Sound ninja. The ones pushed seemed to be forced to area's away from the civilians or where Leaf ninja were ready to take them out.

 _ **Meanwhile on the outside of the village**_

The Sound ninja where just about to summon the snakes when they became under siege. This was to be expected since they figured they would be spotted quickly. Then the direction of the attack was wrong it was from behind where the Sand ninja were waiting.

It suddenly clicked to all of them. _"The Sand has betrayed us and has rejoined the leaf. Did they figure out that we would abandon them in a crucial moment or maybe the fact this was a fake invasion."_ This seemed to be the collective thought of every sound ninja. Suddenly a rumbling was heard and to the Sound ninja. They felt fear, a fear since they heard Shinigami was walking among them. Now it seemed, the Leaf had Wood golems that started to slaughter them like they were insects.

Though the one incharge turned back. He yelled to the ones near the summoning array."Do not let up the summoning. Once the summons are out and attacking the village will fall. He will destroy Konoha and then go for the Suna ninja who betrayed us." The ones at the array gulped since he was unleashing a bunch KI at them to listen to him. They started the Ritual to do the mass summoning that was to summon twelve, three headed snakes.

Suddenly a deep voice was heard from the walls a couple hundred metres away." Sound ninja if you want to die for your trespasses like many of your other ninja in the village already have continue. If not leave now and never set foot in the Fire country again. I will give you 30 seconds to respond. If you deny this chance to walk away. You will feel Heavens wrath and be destroyed."

The leader looked to the battlements of the village and saw Naruto floating above everything like it was normal to do so. This instilled a little bit of fear into him, yet he stood tall and yelled back. just as everything was set."NO! We will destroy this pathetic village and get every woman we can and have fun with them before we kill them. I think I will find your girlfriend first and keep her alive till she begs for release and kill her! Activate the summons and get set to destroy the village."This had caused a cheer to rise up from the other sound ninja. Suddenly there was twelve giant poufs as the snakes were summoned.

Naruto meanwhile smiled at them and activated his Sage mode. Which only takes seconds and everyone sees the chakra gathering around him. He seemed to to be on fire in the sky as he yelled out his senjutsu. **"Sage Art: Heavens Degree"**. Suddenly from behind the Hokage monument in they lights poured from the sky. From each light a Angel like construct appeared. They were all made from the same flame cloak Naruto had and each held a Katana drawn and ready to strike. Suddenly Naruto threw his hands forward. With that the Angel constructs flew down and went through the village. Suddenly screams were heard as the Angels killed any ninja with the music note headband.

As the screams reached the ears of the ninja outside the village still on the on ground. The ninja were getting worried about what was going on. They witnessed as the golems of the wooden Shinigami had killed eight of the twelve snakes. Soon the final four got destroyed as they hit the walls. Since no one could see the razor edges on the wall. This caused a shock as the summons were diced as soon as they hit the wall.

The jutsu Naruto used finally got to the walls. Soon to the horror of the sound ninja. The angels seemed to fly high in the air as if they used the wall as a ramp. The angels seemed to lock on the sound ninja. Well the ones that were still fighting and trying to destroy the walls and invade and fight the Suna ninja. They flipped and descended upon the ninja there as Naruto turned from the fight. He had some other business to attend to namely a snake named Orochimaru.

The leader of the invaders watched as everything was shot to hell. First the Suna turned on them. Then wood golems where slaughter the ninja. Finally a single Shinobi who was floating in the sky, summoned fucking angels to destroy the entire invasion force of sound ninja. The constructs, both golem and angels. also seemed to absorb everything that was thrown at them. He suddenly felt a sharp pain from his back to his chest. He looked down at his chest and was not surprised as he saw the golden blade of one of those 'angels' through his chest and through his heart. He felt the blade leave his chest and he saw the world go black. He was dead before his knees even buckled.

 **Meanwhile with the four Kage**

Tsunade turns to Orochimaru soon as the signal was made. She was surprised he still tried to invade. He was truly outnumbered at the moment. To sum it up there was 2 Sannin and three Kage to fight against him. Yes he was the smartest and maybe strongest but this was suicide, even for him yet he was trying. A smoke grenade was dropped and he grabbed her. He jumped to the roof with his hostage.

As soon as he landed there his last three guards followed him. Orochimaru had to curse as Tayuya abandoned him. Yet to cover that Sakon and Ukon split like they were able to. With this the sound three were able to make some hand seals all together. They all yelled together. **"Four Violet Flames Formation."** This summoned a big square purple barrier. The sides and roof of the barrier seemed to be made of purple flames. These flames would disintergrated anyone that tries to make contact with it.

The puffs of the summons brought everyone's attention to that location. Seeing a lone person floating above the giant wall surprised everyone once again. When Naruto lifted his hands to the sky, they saw him summon the angels. This caused Orochimaru to get worried as they all watched his invasion fail in a matter of minutes. Most of the people were focused on the summon and angels they failed to notice that the blonde was there with them in a flash of black.

Naruto smiled as he watched Tsunade slip from his grip and replaced with a Earth clone. He decides to make his presence known to the snake-pedo."Well,well Orochimaru I have to admit you sure had plenty of balls to attack our village. Especially with the fact that you are so weak and have only what 40 percent of your body able to move without using chakra. Which when you use hurts like I right Orochimaru?"

Hearing that dreaded voice Orochimaru paled even more than what his skin tone was. Which by itself is absolutely amazing to witness. Or the fact he managed to get inside the barrier without being disintegrated. Then he saw something weird. Tsunade was beside him with a smirk. He watched as the one he was holding turned into stone and crumbled away. Naruto held his hand up just as Orochimaru was about to speak.

Naruto smiles as he says to him."Let me show you what you always wanted but never in your lives will ever achieve." Tsunade was worried he was going to do something drastic jumped to to other Kage. Soon as she landed she asked the Mizukage."Can you make a 10 foot thick dome of lava, This might save our life so If you can please do it?"With this Mei flashed some hand signs and summoned a huge dome to cover them and their guards.

This was just in time to as Naruto unsealed all of his chakra. This caused the air around him to explode out from him and the roof was being torn apart. To Orochimaru's amazement the rubble started to float around Naruto's body started to change his hair became seemed to flow like on fire. His muscles seemed to grow. Then a closer look at his skin and Orochimaru seemed to notice that it seemed to gain a scaly look to it and was changing to 8 different colors. A tail suddenly popped out of his back. Then following the tail two giant dragon wings did. Naruto's hands changed to a dragon's feet yet seemed to look almost like human hands.

Naruto's voice was so loud and demonic it shook the remaining building still standing there." **Orochimaru Yashagoro, I am the guardian of Konoha and the bringer of peace to the world. I am the grandson of the Goddess of Death. Direct descendant of Kami and Yami as well. You threaten my home with destruction. You wanted to kill my future mate then also my grandfather figure. There is only one thing going to happen today. That is your death, I am the man for peace and you have tried to destroyed that peace today. For that you will die."**

Due to the chakra Naruto was putting out along with his transformation and the sound of his voice. Orochimaru for the first time since he fought Hanzo with the other Sannin was shaking with fear. Orochimaru took a step back to try to get away from Naruto. Then he blinked and he was gone. A voice was heard in his ear."No I am not there." Orochimaru drew his new blade and swung his sword behind him. and there was nothing there.

This continued for a few minutes all the while Naruto's chakra was slowly rising. Like he had unlimited chakra. Suddenly four screams were heard and Orochimaru saw the barrier fall as the four guards holding it died. All their bodies were cut in half. In the last attempt he did tried his original plan and yelled." **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**."

He watched as the three caskets he wanted to come up they all had a number on them a 1,2 and 4. He smirked till the 3rd one does not open up. Before it sunk away, the next thing the two figures of the first and second Hokage fell forward as if they were not allowed to be brought back. Just before he could add the tags and hopefully make the jutsu work. Anima appeared with Naruto summoning him. Anima grabbed the bodies and dragged them down. He looked to Orochimaru as he sank and spoke in his raspy voice." _ **You tried to disobey Shinigami and bring life to the dead. All for your own vengeance. I am the king summons of the undead they are not yours Kami and her sisters approve your death Orochimaru Yashagoro. Naruto-sama I am leaving Kill the snake his time ends today.**_ " Naruto nods to his summons as he sinks away.

He then turned to Orochimaru who seemed to be looking for a chance to run away. Yet everywhere was blocked by a Kage or Sannin and ANBU. NAruto suddenly is covered in a white skeleton that grows muscles and grabs a blade that has a handle of a gourd of sake for a handle. Orochimaru recognizes the blade and pales as Naruto stabs the blade through his chest.

Orochimaru looks at the blade he says as he feels his soul being absorbed."NO, No you had the Sword of Totsuka. I thought Itachi held this blade. I will not be sealed. I refuse it."

Naruto shakes his head as he responds." No Itachi holds that weapon. Mine is one forgotten to time it is called the Orcusword. It absorbs the soul and tears it apart while the body dismantled cell by cell. So it is like the dust style in a weapon form."

Orochimaru and everyone watched as his body where the blade connected was starting to glow white and you could see his soul leaving the body as it slowly fell apart. Everyone witnessed the soul sucked into the sword and the hlit of the blade seemed to gain a snake coiled around the bottle. After a few minutes Orochimaru's dead body fell forward and kept shrinking. Eventually there was only his head left that was only to keep it and claim the bounty from it. Everywhere around the village the sound ninja tried to fight but with the leaf and sand fighting they did not stand a chance. The battles finally finished with lots of the sound ninja surrendering when they saw the barrier and Orochimaru's death.

With that the chakra Naruto was putting out seemed to dissipate. The village returned to normal. Naruto waved his hand and the building wrecked from the pressure and battles were repaired with his wood style. Since the battle ended and there was no more danger. The civilians were brought out from the shelters. They saw the village already fixed and realized that they won without to much deaths or injured.

Some of the civilians started asking questions. Soon everyone saw the group of Kage and ANBU on the arena roof and headed in that direction. All in the hopes of getting some answers from the people there. When the entire village was there waiting and talking among themselves. Tsunade was standing there in her official Hokage hat and cloak as she looked out over everyone.

She turns to civilians and begins a speech."Citizens of Konoha due to what his parents asked when he was born his true name was hidden from you. That was till he was strong enough to defend himself from his parents enemies and I am proud to say he is strong enough. After this announcement I will have a couple more as well."

She let everyone absorb that into their minds when she sees they are ready for it she decides to drop the bomb on their laps." Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Nazemaki-Otsuotsuki. Yes he is the Son of the fourth Hokage. Also the son of Kushina Uzumaki who they married in secret. due to the enemies they both had. Now the reason I am telling you this is because Naruto showed me and the other Kage he is able to fight a S rank criminal. He not only fought Orochimaru, he even managed to kill him.

Now you may be wondering why was Orochimaru here. Well he came here to kill me and Hiruzen with his forces from the sound village. THe sand was a allie of his till Baki and the sand siblings turned on them and got the entire sand forces to turn on the sound ninja and help us destroy the invaders."

This caused everyone there to gasp and some to even faint away from the knowledge unleashed upon them. A few did not believe it since they still blamed Naruto for the death of everyone but they kept quiet for now. Tsunade lifted her hand up for silence again.

She smiles and says to the crowd once again." Due to the invasion we did not get to finishe the Chunnin exams but me, the Raikage and the Mizukage have come up with who we agree deserves Chunnin rank. I would like to see, Shikamaru Nara, Naori Uchiha formally Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Tottori, Yugito Nii please come here. Naruto I will talk to you at the end of this. Also due to a performance during the preliminaries and trying to kill his opponent after the match was over. A match where no killing was allowed Neji Hyuga will not be promoted and his sentence begins when he wakes up."

This shocked people seeing a Hyuga ending up in prison, or the fact that Naori was actually Sasuke in a henge to hide her true gender. Tsunade continues when the five Genin come and kneel there in front of the kage." Shikamaru Nara for thinking clearly and keeping a level head. While being outgunned and still managing to win using elemental jutus. I hereby promote you to Chunnin." Shikamaru mutters "Troublesome" as he takes the vest. Tsunade turns to Naori as she kneeled down." For such use of the Sharingan and elemental jutsu and making sure your opponent was safe when both of you used a S rank Jutsu. I pronounce you Elite Chunnin.

Fu and Yugito Nii please step forward." They both stepped forward and kneeled there She nodded to A the Raikage. He stepped up and started his little speech." Both of you have done amazing. Fu you may of lost your match. Yet you showed a versatility that goes beyond a Genin. You are also promoted to Chunnin and here is also your leaf headband. due to the agreement of the waterfall village and the leaf. Now Yugito Nii you did your village proud and me proud. you were able to recreate my own jutsu only by hearing about it. It is my great honor and privilege to promote you to Chunnin. Keep up the great work and serve your village proud." He then stepped back as the girls did so as well.

Mei came forwards with a wave from Tsunade and said to the final two there well more to Gaara."Gaara Tottori youngest son of the late Rosa Tottori Kage of sana. I was truly amazed by the restraint of the power in your abilities and the fact you were able to clear most of the village of sound ninja during the invasion we decided to promote you to Chunnin here is your vest." aara came up and smiled and bowed and thanked them all and stepped back.

Tsunade stepped forward and said to everyone there now for the big one. Naruto Senju. I am only saying that one name for a reason since you have four. Now you were a special case you managed to do something impossible. First you defeated neji not only killing him 6 times but also reviving him every time.

Then after that you and your friend took control and you stopped the invasion on the outside with a single jutsu. You summoned Kami's angels and destroyed everything needed to be. then you came saved me from death from Orochimaru and killed him and repaired any buildings from damage.

I am glad to announce you have surpassed Chunnin and even Jonnin. I say you are now a Sannin as well considering you have fought me, jiraiya and Hiruzen Sarutobi in battle using the sage mode my grandfather had. Now we are done for the day everyone go home celebrate and enjoy the freedom you have due to him and his friends and the other ninja."With that everyone went home and celebrated and got stupid drunk or had wild parties.


	75. Bingo book and a plan

The next week after a lot of partying in celebration of the end of the exams. Aso celebrating the fact they beat the sound village. Many of the ninja were not feeling the greatest since they were suffering from massive hangovers from a week of drinking. Well except for a select few it seemed like the rookies, kumo team, Fu, their sensei and the Hokage and the other two kage were feeling just fine that is only because Naruto used his sage chakra to cure them of the hangover.

Naruto and a few others were headed to the tower to figure out exactly what was next. Since they did not know exactly what was their duties were as Chunnin and the newest Sannin were. Especially since Tsunade seemed very determined to not tell them till they got to the tower.

After the group that were promoted where in the tower. Tsunade when and sat behind her desk and grabbed a headband. This headband she threw towards Yugito and smiled as she said to the young blonde female." I know we already came up with the plan but I rather you have this now then later. Just remember you were Kumo first and now the leaf. Me and the Raikage still agree you have dual citizenship even if does not last long."

Yugito smiles and goes back to Naruto's side. Since she seems most comfortable there. Naruto was the one that is now curious." Senju-hime, I am still curious as to why you wanted us at the tower. Why couldn't you explain our duties at home since no one can sneak in there now?"

Tsunade smiles but seems to be a bit sad as she explains."Well for Chunin it is easier to explain. They will be filling in roles on teams and certain groups like Shikamaru would be great for the cypher or strategist teams. and such. Naruto you are the hard one to explain."

Jiraiya seemed to phase out of nowhere. Tsunade-h..Sama. If I may interrupt I may explain better." Tsunade smiles and motions for him to carry on for her. Which she did not mind since she hates talking in front of a bunch of people. Jiraiya smiles then pales as he notices that Naruto was glaring at him for the almost slip up at calling her hime.

He gulps then begins to explain."Naruto you have obtained a rank beyond anyone beside me, Tsunade and Orochimaru obtained. You now are a Sannin. One without a contract to a specific animal which is impressive. Now I am the spy master of Konoha. I am good, no sorry I am very good maybe the best spy master. Though I cannot be everywhere at once. I am asking you to join me in meeting my contacts over the next few years. I want to eventually pass it completely on to you. Yet for now this will have to do."

Naruto raised his hand to stop him and smiles as he pulls out a scroll which he tosses to Jiraiya. Who catches with a confused look on his face. Naruto sighs then explains."I was working on a seal so that I could be able to write to my loved ones while on a mission. In that scroll are sealed ten thousand special tags. These tags you can put anywhere or if you can slip on a person."

Naruto paused to see if Jiraiya was still following him which he glad he was, Naruto continues to explain."Once the tags are activated they can record whatever is said in the vicinity and sort information out to what is programmed into them. The ones there are set to record anything regarding the Elemental 5 major nations, also if the name Akatsuki,Pein and tailed beasts are mentioned. The information is sent to a giant scroll for later reading. Though it might be given to the Hokage to read every week."

Jiraiya was amazed and looked at the seal and was amazed at such a simple tag and yet it was the perfect for spying. He then wouldn't have to pay people for information they would instantly get the information they would instantly be able to react to any situation. Jiraiya nods and bows then again simply vanishes getting this new system into place so he will race around the nations planting these tags in places where spies would not be noticeable and in important places.

Tsunade shakes her head at her teammates behavior. Yet she has a smiles since that means that Naruto will be around more and not gone for a extremely long time. Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Tsunade frowns since she was in a meeting.

Minato in his mask comes in and bows then says in a bored tone."Lady Hokage we have a new person for the bingo book. It seems that Iwa has already gained information about Naruto-sama. We ANBU expect a spy during the exams. Please turn your attention to page 666 with almost a smug yet amazed tone in his voice." He then handed a black book everyone there recognizes as a Bingo book. Tsunade quickly flipped to the page and did a quick read and dropped the book in her shock. Naruto was the closest and picked up the book and read his own entry.

* * *

 _ **Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Nazemaki-Otsutsuki**  
 **A.K.A Seijin no Senko Shingami**_

 _ **Village** : Konoha, Uzu_shiogakure-(Kage and Daimyo)

 _ **Status** : Jinchuriki of the nine tails_

 _ **Age** : 13_

 _ **Jonin Sensei(s)** : Hana Inuzuka A Rank and Kurenai Yuhi A rank_

 _ **Heritage**  
Father: Minato Nazemaki (Yellow Flash) Status:Dead  
Mother:Kushina Uzumaki-Senju (Red Death) Status:Dead  
Grandmother: Kurama Uzumaki(Shinigami in flesh) Status:Dead_

 _ **Village Rank** : Sannin, Sage_

 ** _Personal Information_**

 _ **Weight** : 190 pounds  
 **Height** : 6'7  
_ _ **Blood Type** :AB negative  
 **Bloodline** : Take your pick  
_ _ **Doujutsu** : New one called Heavens Law_

 ** _Missions completed_**

 _ **D Rank** : 160  
 **C Rank** : 20  
 **B Rank** : 0  
 **A Rank** : 3  
 **S Rank** : 5_

 _ **Wanted For** : Killed Orochimaru, rumored to of killed Danzo of the council on the Hokage's orders, also recorded to have killed almost 500 of sound ninja with one jutsu_

 _Skills:_

 _ **Genjutsu** : None seen or used in career so a unknown since no data  
 **Kenjutsu** : A master swordsman has a sword that is 7 other swords in one this one called buster blade. He also has two other blades one a Scimitar the other a Short sword.  
 **Ninjutsu** : Able to use every bloodline and jutsu due to his Doujutsu, Even able to make 'angels' appear using Sage ninjutsu- Seen using **Wood-Style** and **Ice-Style**  
_ _ **Taijutsu** : Uses the Hummingbird Stance his father created with enough strength to match Tsunades chakra enhanced hits. That can destroy areas and a body with ease  
_ _ **Kinjutsu** : Most of his jutsu are considered Kinjutsu due to the amount of chakra he can use. Example of this is his use of **"** **Shadow Clones"**. He is able to create over fifteen hundred with ease, while Hiruzen Sarutobi could only create twenty in his prime  
 **Fuinjutsu** : Is a seal master level one hundred which is a Uzumaki master where most people are only able to get to lvl ten at most. All due to complexity of seals is to hard to understand.  
_ _ **Summoning** : Has multiple contracts confirmed at least 6 with unknown summons as in never seen before, one controls undead.  
 **Mana or Magic** : This is something new, it seems to be able to over power chakra based attacks with ease and is able to kill with a single word no handsigns are needed. He can kill and even revive anyone he wishes he did so to one Neji Hyuga 6 times in about a 10 minute period._

 _ **Bounty** : None posted at this time due to not enough money to post a good one_

 _ **Rank** : SSSS Ninja_

 _ **Special Note** : If seen on the battlefield. Pray you do not have to fight him and run away if possible. No way you can win. If you threaten his precious people be prepared to die._

Most of the others in the Room have their mouths hitting the floor due to the rank. Since even Minato even only had a SS Rank. Yet his son has a SSSS Rank. No one seemed to move for a bit. Since this would shock anyone to their core. Even Itachi and Orochimaru were considered only S ranks.

Tsunade was the first to recover and starts to remember that the Daimyo from Earth country was in attendance of the exams. She invited him on the condition he clear her debts in the Earth country. Now realizing that this is almost her fault she bashed her head on the desk she was sitting behind. This caused everyone else to snap out of it.

Naruto looked at Tsunade and was shocked yet worried."Tsunade-hime how are we going to deal with this? We know that the Akatsuki will be all over this. This could cause some major trouble for the village." He waited for a answer and she seemed to be stuck as well. She finally seemed to think of something as she looks up and says to Shikamaru."Get me your father here now."

With that Shikamaru disappeared in a flash since it was faster and seconds later brought his father who seemed to be still laying on the ground if his position was a indication. It seemed Shikamaru didn't tell him what was up and just grabbed and teleported.

Shikaku groans as he mumbles."Damn that troublesome jutsu, why did you have to learn it son. Hello everyone sorry about my position, my son seemed to not have the patience to let me stand before he brought me here." Tsunade shakes her head as she replies." That is a moot point at this time. We have something as you say troublesome happen. Take a look at the new bingo book entry." With that Naruto passed him the book. After it took him only a second to read the book. He had to take a second look at the Rank and bounty they gave him. Or really the lack of bounty placed.

He looked to the blonde and shook his head as he replied."You really are your father's son. He always said that you would be better than him." He turned to Tsunade and says to her."I am afraid any counter measures you were hoping I could make. Since he has been classified as the first SSSS Rank in history. Though this may cause Iwa and the smaller villages to be uneasy about this. Though it may work out since this might bring a bigger clientele and more money in."

A the Raikage was impressed and smacked Naruto on the back as he laughed and said out loud."HAHAHAHAHAHA, it seems that our village and me as Raikage made the best choice in being allies." This caused a few people to look at him in confusion. He smiles then rubs his head as he says." Remember Kumo and Iwa were always on the same side of any fights against Konoha. Now that we are allies, Iwa will not be able to even try to invade. Even with 9 S ranks on their side. My father and the council and even previous Raikage were always working with Iwa. I actually never liked working with them. Now they lost our support since we are allies now."

The mention of S ranks ninja seemed to make Tsunade remember something. She motioned Naruto to the desk and handed him a scroll. He seemed puzzled so she explained." That is the bounty pay for Orochimaru. Since you are the one that killed him. I believe his bounty was close to one hundred million. Due to his crimes against humanity. This bounty was given by a combination of all the five major villages."

What Naruto did next surprised everyone he handed the scroll to Mei. She was the one with the most puzzled look. Naruto shrugs as he tells everyone."I think that Kiri needs this more since this will be able to help pay for the reconstruction and paying of ninjas and helping the entire nation get back on its feet."

Mei was about to refuse before she saw the look in his eyes. It was a look that would show great disrespect towards him, if she threw this back at him. He cared about a different nation enough to give them a hundred million bucks to help pay for whatever was needed. She may see the reason but had to ask to be sure." Uzumaki-dono, what are you looking to gain from this? I may be overstepping my bounds but would you not want to help yourself or your own village before a different one."

Naruto smiles as he grabs her hand not holding the scroll and kisses her hand. He then tells her and everyone there."I am an Uzumaki of royal blood, I am also head of the clan so I got control of the funds of that clan. Which until a year ago were not used for 12 years. So think before that time the entire Uzumaki clan used one bank account and my mother was the only one using it. The same with the Nazemaki clan and my father was smart he was buying businesses and such all over the elemental nations. Also I am the heir to the Senju clan. So I am already filthy rich, even more than me or any of my future family could spend I think for about four life times. So what good of an ally would I be if I let my allies starve or not be able to recover from a civil war. Especially if a future wife was running the nation. I want you safe and protected this helps guarantee that to a lesser extent."

Everyone there was amazed at the selfless act and the reason behind it made all the people who were feeling for the blonde even fall a bit deeper for him. Mei had only spent a very short time with him. Yet he was able to cement his wau fully into her heart. She smiled at him as she leaned down and kissed his lips in a soft kiss.

Most of the women there were surprised she would openly kiss him like that. Since many were still not showing their affections in the open. Especial the Sensei's well now that he is ahead of them in rank it will be different. He has officially surpassed everyone from his age. Or anyone for that matter at the age of 13. Then he is maybe or is stronger than 7 of the strongest to every be around the village. The five Hokage and the other two Sannin who came before him.

Naruto smiles in the kiss and returns it for a short time before the two broke up. Tsunade then frowns as she remembers about a certain plan. One where A, Naruto came up so the Kumo Jinchuriki will get 'killed' on the way home. She motions for the most the people to leave."Raikage, Mizukage, Naruto, Yugito and Killer Bee, we have something to discuss please stay."

With that everyone got up to left not before all the women that was dating Naruto actually took the time to give him a kiss and a promise to see them later. Considering they have a special clone of him at their disposal. He agrees and then turns back to Tsunade who was blushing as he came forward and kissed her in front of the other Kage. This caused her to go blood red since she was not expecting the kiss in front of them at least.

Naruto then stands behind her at the window as the meeting was about to start. He knew his part, but this was a drag for him since he hated politics. Yet since this plan was about the safety of two of his most precious people and ones who have his heart. Most knew he was listening even if he was not looking at them or paying attention it seemed.

Tsunade turns to the four people in front of the desk. She watched as three chairs grew from the floor so everyone could sit comfortably. She knew that was Naruto she shook her head that his antics. Considering there are a bunch of chairs around the room. She sighed as she began to plan for the 'death' of the Jinchuriki." Well now we have something very difficult to plan. Mei since you were not here at the time. We will catch you up to speed of this plan. Due to the alliance between us Yugito and Killer Bee have chosen to stay here and also become part of the group of women Naruto needs for the C.R.A.

Naruto is going to make some special clones that will be powered by half of their tailed beasts. Then they will go to back to the village. Along the way they will get attacked by the 'Akatsuki', then they will be killed and release their tailed beasts back into the world. So then the true Akatsuki plans will be stopped for a while since it takes a long time for each tailed beast to reform. Meanwhile Yugito and Killer Bee here will be getting new Konoha identities. Thus protecting them for now from hidden spys and other unforeseeable problems."

Mei was surprised that Konoha was actually willing to do such a thing for their allies. Yet she understood since she was told exactly what the true mission of the Akatsuki was. She was down right sickened by this and was ready to hunt them down for it but Naruto shared his dreams and self proclaimed mission. To rid the entire world of hate and have a peaceful place where there is no suffering. To most his dream is a false one a kids dream. Yet to everyone around him they all believe in it because he will be the one to do it.

Everyone seemed to be thinking about what is to come up when Naruto smiled and opened the window for some reason. Naruto smiles and says to Tsunade."It seems our little wiesel has decided to come see us." She was confused till she saw a murder of crows flying directly towards the window.

Tsunade was worried about the barrier since Itachi was not registered in the system anymore. Naruto smiled as he said."Don't worry Senju Hime, I already fixed the barrier he is registered. When I ran into him for the report session a few weeks back. Kisame was there as well he swore as a swordsman and on his chakra to follow my dream towards peace since he was lied to by Pein. They were able to give me a sample of their chakra and blood so I was able to add them to the barrier."

Tsunade and the other two Kage were very impressed with this. Yet they were surprised Naruto was willing to trust not one but two of the Akatsuki. The Raikage was curious as to why that was, so he asked the question he and Mei had in their minds." Naruto I know you said he swore on his chakra and honor as a swordsman. Yet how are you a one hundred percent sure they won't betray you in the end?"

They were all surprised, when Naruto laughed and closed eyes. Soon as he opened his eyes again he was dead serious."Raikage-dono, I may be a child in your eyes. Yet remember the eyes are portals to the soul. Also my heavens law is able to read the minds of others. I scanned both Itachi and Kisame for any false in their pledge and willingness to help me in my dream and found none. So Raikage I hope this will help you accept this, and maybe willingness to accept them as friends and secret allies."

The Raikage seemed to accept this and nods as the crows finally come into the room. Everyone then was surprised when the crows did a tornado and two figures where in the murder of crows. When the crows finally disappeared. There was Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. Who seeing a new Mizukage bowed in respect since he knew Yagara was a pawn for the Akatsuki till his death. He also knew Mei as a young girl when she was training in the academy. He was a guest speaker alot so he got to watch her grow. Now seeing her as Mizukage he was proud and ready to serve again.

Itachi was on guard when he noticed the other two Kage there. But relaxed when he felt everyone felt comfortable with each other. Itachi then turned to Tsuande and saw Naruto standing beside her with a slight smile. Itachi then looked to Naruto as he said."Nice bingo book entry Naruto Flash of the Shingami Sage. You have officially surpassed anyone before you. I just hope this will not bite you in the ass later. With your new status Pein has decided the entire organization needs to be stronger so he wants us to train. We won't be moving against the tailed beast for 3 years now. Though with you around I doubt that will be a big difference."

Tsunade speaks before Naruto does and maybe something stupid."Itachi Uchiha welcome home. Though I am curious as to exactly you have decided to come back and with Kisame as well."

Itachi smiles a small smile making the Kage surprised since most Uchiha's don't smile. Tsunade has heard how Itachi was the coldest person in ANBU. He shrugs as he says."I am here today. Only because Naruto has asked me to come and help throw the Akatsuki off the trails of the two,seven and eight tails Jinchuriki. Also since Kisame is my partner and also Naruto's spy in the Akatsuki. He wanted to be here as well to know the plan."

Everyone was surprised by this, since Naruto is most time really open about plans. Yet he hid this from them till last minute. Tsunade smirks as she asks a question."Itachi, Kisame are you willing to do a mission to attack the Raikage and two special clones? We are going to change Yugito and Killer Bee's Identity and were going to get the clones killed on the way. We were going to rely on bandit or something but since your suppose to be hunting them. This presents a perfect opportunity to mess up the Akatsuki."

Itachi and Kisame smiled with a slight predatory grin. Well Kisame did Itachi just smiled which is weird. They look to each other for a second before turning back and nodding their agreement. The next few hours were spent planning exactly how this would go and where since it have to be where it was no mans land to make sure no ANBU or VOLT would be. They also agreed to mess up capturing tailed beasts when it came down to it since they were spies. Naruto also dropped a big bomb and told them the tailed beasts were also considered family. This confused them till they remembered he was a Tailed beast with a human soul. Naruto then explained to Itachi and Kisame that his tailed beast form is a eight headed dragon that uses different elements per head.

Mei then noticed that Kisame did not have Samehada with him but a different sword. Just as she was about to blow up on him for losing or maybe even breaking the sword. Naruto calmed her down and explained the true history of the seven swordsmen. How their weapons were stolen from Uz and now Kiri had them. This caused Mei to panic and seemed ready to give them back but Naruto said to keep them. Since he can make his own and even make them like Samehada/Artemis. So the leaf will be okay. This surprised both Kisame and Mei since that could mean the Leaf will have their own swordsman group. After a hour or so of idle chat Itachi and Kisame decided they need to get ready for the battle and decided to leave and get to the ambush sight. Soon after they left everyone else got ready to do their part.


	76. Ame changing a needing a Savior

**A Few days Later**

Naruto and a few others were at the gates. They were wishing the Raikage and the team there goodbye and a safe trip. Even if the two of the people are only clones. The real people of the clone are in ANBU gear so no one know their identities. Everyone was saying goodbye to certain people.

Naruto had actually grabbed the Raikage and pulled him aside. When they were far enough away Naruto handed him a scroll. A was confused and it seemed to make Naruto decided to tell him exactly what the scroll was."This is a barrier exactly like ours here. This one will also tell you if any of your forces are under a genjutsu or have any seals that are meant to be a spy or anything like that. This will help you shut down spies and other shady characters. We are allies and this will help protect your village. The Akatsuki are everywhere this will stall them from gathering any information."

A was impressed that Naruto would have this. Then he remembered he was an Uzumaki. So seals and barriers were a natural thing especially if you consider the dojo that Naruto made himself. A remembers there is something that now belongs to him since he is a reincarnation of the six paths. He turns to Naruto with a smile as he says." Naruto Uzumaki, you have done my village a great deed. Now it is my turn. My nation has all of the treasures of the Sage. I will send you all of them, due to the fact, I think only you can use them to their true potential. Better than the Gold and Silver brothers ever could."

Naruto had to stare at the man. He was shocked that the treasures were still around or all in one place. These tools would be dangerous if they ever fell into the Akatsuki's hands. Naruto knows he holds the sages other special other tools. The Truth Seeking Balls. He never used them yet in battle since he is yet to find a situation where they are needed, He has made eight of them in the past. The first six were only meant as shield. His seventh and eighth were weapons. That had no limit to their power.

One he found was a giant sword called Sword of Nunoboko. The same sword that apparently created the world. When he first brought it out Tsunade told him it was almost like the structure of DNA found in everything.

The last one he found the image came to him just like the sword was a staff on one side had a crescent shaped to it like a crescent moon. While the other side was a circle end with six smaller rings attached to it 3 on each side. He did make this one day in the dojo and Kazue looked like she was about to have a heart attack. She told him how the sage used that weapon as his primary weapon. He was peaceful but also feared for his power. Yet he was willing to give everyone chakra. Or unlock it since everyone had it just not trained.

Naruto bowed to the Raikage. He smiles as he goes for a handshake and says."I thank you for those tools. I doubt I ever will summon them into battle. There is to many people that would love to get a hold of them. I am surprised that Kumo was able to hunt and find all of them to be honest. Or is there something your not telling me." He finishes his talk with a slight glare. This caused A to shake since he knows they were once found in a tomb with the initials H.O.

A finally relents and explains how the first Raikage was in the mountains one day. He fell down a sinkhole and found the tomb and broke it open. Which he brought the treasures with him. Naruto at the end of his explanation was a little pissed. Kumo sacked the sage of the six paths tomb. He was also curious as to no one ever found it before. Naruto pulls out a map so he can go to the tomb. He wants to put the old man to rest.

A then points it out, then goes on to explain that they already burnt his remains. Yet there was something curious though a plane that was hear the skull it had two horns longer than Jiraiya's almost like rabbit ears. This instantly caught Naruto's attention since he knows what the sage looked like at his death. He had a special headband he made to cover his horns. The very same horns he inherited from his mother.

The two men finally finish there conversation with A trying to threaten Naruto about treating his sister and semi daughter right. Naruto being smug points out who it was that lost the fight. This cause A to blush a bit and realized the two girls will be safe there and maybe more so than in Kumo. The two finally head back to where everyone else seemed to be waiting as they got their goodbyes almost finished. After they got there the goodbyes finally finished and the Kumo group seemed ready to go and heads off. Waving their hands over their shoulders while looking back the Kumo party left, soon they were out of the sight of everyone there.

Naruto seemed to wanna go with them, as he watched their retreating backs. He sighed and looked at all the people that was there with him. Naruto smiles since he knows that yugito and Bee are there with him safe. He did give A a special Kunai for when he really needs help. Which if everything goes to plan that should not be today. Hopefully nothing else happens on the road before or after.

The entire congress of leaf Shinobi left to go back into the village since there was alot of stuff to get ready for. Since now everyone seemed to have new orders or something along those lines. Well Tsunade is still stuck working at the tower and Naruto seemed to head there with her. Since he is the heir to the Hokage seat only when is old enough since he is already strong enough.

As him and Tsunade made their way to the tower he can feel something is heavy on her mind. He shrugs it off till they are in the tower. Since he can make it only them in the room. After the five minutes of silence on the walk there they finally get into the tower. They make their way up to the top floor where her office is. Naruto made a signal in ANBU to the guards and they bowed and left the room.

After Tsunade was sitting in her chair she put her head on her desk. Naruto being a little worried comes up behind her and starts massaging her shoulders as he asks."Tsunade-hime, is there anything that is bugging you?" She sighed naruto could not tell from either the massage or the thing that was bugging her. She finally looked over her shoulders and says to him."I received a letter from Ame this morning. At first I thought Hanzo was making a come back. Well I think it is better if you read it for yourself." with that she dug the letter from her pocket and passed it to him.

Naruto read the letter.

 _Dear Hokage_

 _My name is Pein. I am the Amekage. I have concerns about one of your **S** hinobi. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He has stolen something that belongs to me. Th **A** t is the doujutsu he is using. I want that back since it is mine. I am gi **V** ing you one month to respond and send me the live body of Uzumaki-san. I gu **E** ss I should give more reason to this claim. I am a wielder of the **Rinnegan**. Your teammate trained me and my two friends when we were little. Anyways I had unlocked the heavens Law. Then suddenly I was attacked by Naruto Uzu **M** aki. He stole my eyes and implanted these fake eyes in my eyes. This is a act of war and unless Naruto returns what he has stolen from m **E**. I will rain upon your village like the god I am. I will give you a month to send me the Uzumaki. I will meet him at the border of Ame closest point to Konoha._

 _Signed Pein Amekage, Formally known as Nagato_

Naruto was concerned since this man made a very good story, well at first. Then he noticed something weird. He turned to Tsunade and asked." Senju-hime can I please borrow your brush and paper for a second?" She was a little confused yet moved over so he had access to that since it was in front of her. Naruto quickly scribbled something and let her look. All he wrote was **SAVE ME**. She looked at him and he pointed to the letter which she reread and finally noticed the extra capital letters in the letter.

Tsunade was concerned and confused. She was more curious so asked."Naruto why does this Amekage think you can save him. Do you know know this Nagato." Naruto shook his head but brought out the last Uzu headband. She looked confused still she saw something on the back. What she saw was a name Nagato Uzumaki. She turned to Naruto with wide eyes.

He had a slight frown but she could see what he was thinking. _"This Nagato is family... Wait Nagato, is this the same Nagato from the Ame Orphans Jiraiya trained after the second war. Oh what were their names. Nagato,Yahiko and Konan I think they were. I thought they were dead. We had heard they caused a revolution and they all died. Jiraiya was so sad for a about a month he didn't leave his house or do any research. His first book I believe was in dedication of Nagato for something he said. Mhm I might have to tell Jiraiya about this."_

She turned to Naruto who was quiet since he showed the headband to her. She sees the concentration look on his face and was curious as to his thought process. He shakes his head and smiles down at her and raises a hand to pet her cheek. Tsunade seems to nuzzle into the hand. This surprised her, considering she was a more dominate person and like to be in charge and yet Naruto made her submissive.

Naruto smiles and finally speaks again. Tsunade-hime, there is nothing to worry about. This will be a good thing actually. He is also the leader of the Akatsuki. Yeah this might get dangerous. Yet I know nothing really bad will happen. Before you say anything I have to do this alone. He is my family and I will save him" Tsunade nods and stands up and pulls him down and kisses him on the lips before whispering. "Naruto, I know you will. Just please be careful my love."

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Ame**

Konan was looking at the Deva path. This was used the body of her friend Yahiko. Yet she was also looking at the person behind the body in a mechanical contraption. This was Nagato, who during a altercation with Hanzo the Salamander. He was forced to kill Yahiko and shortly after his legs were destroyed of their chakra networks. He uses this mechanical contraption to stay alive and also move.

Konan sees the frown on his face and was curious." Nagato is there something the matter?" Nagato turned to her and frowned."Konan I am not so sure this Madara is actually on our side. It seems him and Zetsu kinda have their own hidden agenda in all this. They are both hiding so much and not explaining much of anything at all. Like what exactly is Zetsu cloning his white side. He has made ten thousand clones and yet all they are doing is sitting there waiting for something."

Konan now realized exactly what he was talking about and now was worried. She nodded her head and asked."So what are we going to do about this. Also why did you accuse Naruto of stealing your eyes? He killed Orochimaru with ease and you want him here alive." I mean I know he is the Jinchuriki and would be a good chance to capture him. Yet why ask him to come to Ame? When we can go there and get him."

Nagato had a slight smile and he remembers about a month a go when he felt a tingle in the back of neck. It brought a single picture up in his mind. Of a blonde hair boy and saw the Uzumaki blood of the royal line flowing through him. He turned to his friend of almost 30 years and says." He is the royal line of the Uzumaki clan. That is and was my original clan. I actually don't want him ever to get captured. He is my new clan head. My family was part of the Guardian branch family. I am asking him here to pledge myself to him. I know this Akatsuki we have now is not the true path to peace. I believe he is one that will bring peace to the entire world."

Konan was so surprised she actually let her jaw drop. She had to really look at Nagato who was smiling a bit and yet was completely serious about everything he said to her. She clamped her mouth shut and nodded to him and the Deva path. She takes a deep breath and finally says to the two infront of her."Pein-sam..."

Nagao quickly snaps at her."No, no more Pein or sama. I realized that I am nothing but a pawn in the entire fate of the world. I am now only Nagato. There is no reason for me to act like a god when there is a true demigod among the living. Naruto has that title more than me. I was wrong to think myself as a god. Now me and you will have to figure out how to make sure Zetsu and Tobi are unaware of everything. We will also try to sabotage everything as well. Now please lets get everything a little better here in the country I have neglected it all to long. Lets actually do Yahiko's will and make Ame a better place."

Konan and the Deva path that was in the shell of Yahiko left towards the village from the top of the tower to get ready for whatever Nagato had in mind. Soon as the two of them were up there. The deva path held up his hands and yelled out." **Gravity Style: Winds of Change** ". Konan watched as the clouds above the city were pushed away by the force of sheer power. It was almost like the **Almighty Push** yet this only effected the clouds.

She suddenly felt heat on her arms. She looked down and for the first time in Ame's history there was sunlight. She noticed it was spreading around the city. Since the tower they lived in was the tallest tower. Due to Ame now being so small she was able to see the borders from the top. She saw within minutes the entire country was covered in sun. She heard a gasp and saw Yahiko's body drop to his knees. Concerned she ran over and put a hand on his shoulder.

The Deva path looked at the concern on her face and explained."Sorry Konan, That jutsu just costed this path a lot of chakra. Since I had to reverse the effects of nature. Now Ame will become a country with normal seasons. That jutsu acts like the four winds and blows everything away I had to make sure it only affected the rain clouds so it was a lot harder to control."

Konan looked at her long dead friend as she said." Then why in Kami's sake did you do that in the first place?" Yahiko looked up and smiled as he said."This land needs to heal and the rain may of washed all the blood away. Yet the land is still stained by it due to all the conflict. So to give Ame the best chance I chose to do this for the village and country. Now the next step is up to you and the Shinobi of the country to do. I need you to find land and start trying to grow something and clear some of old rubble from the wars. Next is also to find all the orphans of the city. We are going to give them homes and shelter and food first before anything else. They need to be strong to grow up and ready for the life ahead."

Konan nodded and knew what was to be done so she used her Bloodline to make and use paper to attack and defend. She is able to make her body into paper to avoid damage. She is also able to grow wings with the paper. She summons paper using her chakra. She makes the wings and heads off towards the barracks. Where she will get on her mission to start improving Ame and the entire nation. She smiles as she flies away from the tower with a single thought. _"Naruto somehow you even managed to change Nagato for the better and I am thankful for that."_

Meanwhile the Deva path turns to the left and watches as a black swirl was appearing and Obito in his mask appeared. Obito was surprised it was not raining he looked around and saw the entire small country was clear as if some divine winds came in and blew the clouds away. He turns to Yahiko and says."Pein I am surprised a Nation like yours is able to be free of the rain. What exactly happened here. This seems to spontaneous for this to naturally happen?"

Yahiko smiled and replied. I did what I should of done after Hanzo was dead. I freed our Nation from the rain that washed the blood away. My lands are stained with blood from most of the wars. It is time to erase that and for Ame to start a new chapter. Is that a problem Madara or should I say Tobi? Sometimes I think you have multiple personality disorder, yet you play the fool Tobi so well. Maybe you should just be tobi and make your opponents laugh themselves to death."

Obito behind the mask was mad. He was so mad he couldn't even talk right. Especially at that last remark."What were you thinking? Why would you do that? I thought you wanted this nation to feel pein and hate like you and your friends did when you were younger?"

Yahiko smiled and replies to him." Yes for a long time, that is what I wanted yet I realized something. A god should look after his people so I will start being the protector of Ame. Besides What difference does it make to you what the condition for Ame is? Is there a specific reason this is making you so angry. Then again I did once agree to work with you. Yet I have to ask you one thing. What is the real reason we need to seal the tailed beasts in the Gedo Statue?"

Obito was a little worried yet kept a calm attitude."The point is to take away the weapons of mass destruction. So some people die for this. Yet without those weapons everyone will know peace. A peace that will be under our ruling since we will have the weapons to control everyone in the nations. So we will cause them to live in peace or die."

Yahiko could sense he was lying about most of it now that he thought about it with a clear mind. He was curious about something."If the plans are for the tailed beast why not kidnap them beforehand. You let the three tails Jinchuriki try destroy all the blood lines in Kiri. Is it because you would never get their power and Blood line users scare you. I think you wanted that to happen so there will be less opposition if you need to take the tailed beasts. Kiri was your testing sight for this little plan of yours. That since failed since he is now dead and peace is back in the nation. now we also have to wait for the turtle to reform."

Obito was getting more pissed as he kept talking and questioning everything. He was getting pissed because Nagato seemed to have figured it out and just as he was about to reply they both felt the rings pulse, someone was asking for a meeting which was unusual. Obito glares at Yahiko and says."We will finish this discussion at a later time it seems Kisame and Itachi have something to say." Since he can tell what rings were making the signal.

Soon everyone arrived in the astral projection space. Nagato looks to Itachi and Kisame."I am curious as to why you called us all here today. We all agreed to be training and working our skills and collecting bounties. So what is up you needed to call a meeting."

Itachi responded in a dead voice of no emotions at all. It was like he did not want to even be there."Well Pein-sama we have ran into the Raikage and his two Jinchuriki and two genin on their way back from Konoha. It seems both the Raikage and Genin were injured in the Invasion Orochimaru did. From what me and Kisame saw it seemed to be a poison of the grass cutter sword. Since Tsunade Senju would of healed them in Konoha. The jinchuriki seemed to have to haul them on stretchers since they can't walk. We might be able to attack them and take the Jinchuriki. They look tired and weak I can tell they are already running on fumes as it is so at night we will be able to swipe them before they get to much rest and recover their strength."

This caused everyone to looks at Nagato since he was the leader. He kept up his normal appearance and seemed to think for a second. He then looks to Itachi as he tells him his decision."Yes you are allowed to engage in combat and nab the Jinchuriki. Just leave the others alive since they hold no matter in our plans. I just hope you do not fail and lose your marks." Everyone was surprised they were allowed but none voiced their opinions. So with the business done everyone left the projection sight.

Yahiko and Obito were back on the roof. Obito was curious about why he allowed them to attack. Yahiko could see the question and replied before he could ask." We will capture them and seal their chakra and tailed beasts away so they are almost useless then as soon as we capture the others. We have these two already there waiting."

Obito seemed to think and almost agree with it then realized something and says to him with a slight venom."If we have to hold onto the the host for so long who is going to make sure they stay alive? Till the time is needed for them to be sealed?"

Yahiko shrugs and answers his question."Maybe me and Konan will since I will be able to absorb any chakra and she can keep them contained in her paper. We should not make plans till we hear back from Itachi and Kisame. Remember the eight tails Jinchuriki is called the perfect host since they get along so well."

This causes Obito to get fed up and disappear in his swirl since Nagato was not giving anything away anymore and is suspicious of him He has to start making back up plans now. Meanwhile Nagato who watched and controlled Yahiko smiled as he thought to himself. _"Well mystery Uchiha, I believe in my cousin you will not harm anyone. Especially him I will protect Naruto with my life from the shadows your plans will slowly fail."_


	77. plan works and burying a dead friend

A little bit later that night. A man with red eyes along with his companion a man with a giant sword were watching 5 people camping for the night. Itachi looked at Kisame who was smiling back since they could tell the two 'Jinchuriki' were they never heard of before but still clones nevertheless. Itachi was the first to speak." Kisame remember we drive the Jinchuriki away not fight them here. Even injured the Genin and the Raikage will be hard to beat along with vessels here."

Kisame just waved his hand as he knows the plan as he did a pout."Yeah, yeah I know the plan. I still do not understand why were are going this far. Even if they are clones It still will announce our true motives to the world. Plus Pein might get suspicious of us if we accidently kill them instead of capture."

Itachi smiles a very small one where it looked like only the corners of his face lift up."Well then we might end up with others who we can get killed off. Or we can do the job not we can say the Raikage killed them. Since the hokage told him about us thanks to Jiraiya So he killed his Jinchuriki so we couldn't collect them and released the beasts. Did you get everything ready with that barrier. Remember Zetsu or that Madara character might be around and that could be dangerous."

Kisame nodded and created a water clone without hand signs. One did the activation for the barrier to keep everyone unwanted out and everyone in. It also made what ever happen in the barrier invisible so it looked nothing was wrong till it was released. The other one who was the true Kisame jumped down with Itachi and headed towards the people there.

Soon as the barrier started everyone of the Kumo Party stiffened they were all able to feel the chakra in the air. The two clones seemed to be a little slow but managed to stand between the red clouds and their teams and Kage.

A growled a bit and snapped."What the hell do you two want we have done nothing to you." Itachi was straight to the point. In a drone like voice he says to them." We are here for Killer Bee and Yugito Nii. The Jinchuriki's of the Eight and Two tails. If you surrender them then you will live to see another day. If not we will kill you and take them anyways. Before you act harshly remember your Genin there are weak and seem injured. We will kill them first so you can see your failure Before we kill you."

This seemed to make A stop for a second he seemed to be complementing everything. He decides to try to stall so everyone could 'recover' a bit more."So what does the Akatsuki want with the tailed beasts it can't be any good if your collecting them. One a man who killed his entire clan for power. While the other is a shark looking freak who killed his master for nothing but his sword."

Itachi and kisame both glare at the man. Kisame was the one getting angry. Itchi seemed to have a sad look with his glare. Kisame pulled out Samehada and held it in front of him."I am going to cut your tongue out of your mouth. I did that because he was leaking intel to other villages. Itachi here well maybe he a bad moment but he is better than you ever be. You Kami forsaken Steroid freak!"

A was on his feet instantly with his lightning armor around him. He was getting red with rage and was shaking, he suddenly yelled."Kisame, time for a beat down. He threw away his cloak and was gone before the cloak even moved a foot. Kisame's eyes bulged out as A's fist was in his stomach before he could react. The force of the punch was strong enough to launch him into a tree behind him and through it like it was a toothpick. Kisame laughed as he was standing up.

A was shocked a man was able to stand up so fast. He saw the sword that was on the ground was already gone. He turned back to Kisame and saw the sword on his back again like he never drew it. He then was in shock as he saw the damage from the punch in his gut was healing as if it never happened. He had a single thought. _"What the hell, did Naruto give him his healing factor or is this the swords work."_ Kisame smiled at him since he figured it it seemed."As long as my sword has chakra. I can heal as fast as an Uzumaki more specifically Naruto. Thanks to Samehada being a Uzumaki blade. Now I hope your ready to meet Kami, cause I am sending you to meet her."

Kisame suddenly charged in just as fast as the lighting armor. Yet just as he was about to swing his blade he had to duck as something came flying towards his face. He watched it go by and was confused it was a little one inch circle yet there was a slight point on one side. He saw the blue chakra and sparks coming off showing it had Lightning chakra around it. He looked to where it was thrown from and saw Killer Bee had thrown it. He managed to avoid the instrument She threw yet a bit of the chakra hit still hit his face. Making a small cut and burn appear on his face.

Kisame had to duck quickly under a fist as the Raikage seemed to try to take advantage of him being distracted. He felt Samehada absorb the lightning covered arms chakra so he was able to grab his arm and throw him. Which was perfect since the clone of Killer Bee was about to attack him as well so soon she had to catch her brother instead as he was thrown at her.

As they both crashed into another. It also sent them rolling just in time for them to hear a scream. They both looked over and saw Yugito missing a arm from Itachi's blade. Yugito used her Demon chakra to stop the bleeding. This had caused both the clone and the Raikage to see red. They both jumped up to deal with Itachi then he said to them."Remember this all part of the plan. To keep the real Killer Bee and Yugito safe."

With that they turned to battle Kisame again and Killer Bee was just in time to raise her small sword to block Samehada. Yet they all heard the blade crack. After a push from kisame the blade snapped. Killer Bee was able to jump away just enough to clear away from the Nature Chakra coating the blade. As Killer Bee was dealing with the S rank A snuck behind him and did a signal. Killer Bee nodded and jumped back and activated her tail beast mode. This was only the cloak so it caused a red chakra like bubbling effect on her and she and her brother charged with their arms out and both yelled one thing." **Lighting Style: Double Lariat!** "

Soon Kisame's head was in between the two of their arms yet seemed unfazed. A looked to the reason why and was shocked and slightly shaking. He took the hit but only from him. Killer Bee has Samehada through her chest and out the back. With a twist Kisame wrenched out the sword and jumped back. Craning his neck from the hit to the back from the Raikage. He had a actual tear going down his cheek as he said to them."I am sorry Raikage. Even if this only a special clone Naruto made. It hurts me to kill it since it is in the shape of a ally and maybe a friend later. Remember Raikage like Itachi said this is to protect them later."

The Raikage no matter how much he knew it was a clone he still felt like this was his sister. He actually fell to his knees and was ashamed he could not save his sister. He looked to Yugito who was fighting Itachi and watched as he did the perfect ANBU execution and it was a stab to the heart with a slightly longer than normal Kodachi. The Yugito clone did not even have a chance to feel pain since this was a instant death. Yet Itachi was also whispering something in her ear as if to comfort her or something. A realized he was doing that to help himself with a senseless kill and someone that is innocent of anything and everything.

With both the Jinchuriki dead everyone jumped away. They could feel the demonic chakra of the clones building getting ready to be released. Soon as it happened the trees and everything else was blown back. The two genin who were sick were thrown around but were stopped by Kisame. Who kneeled down and held on to them keeping them safe from debris as it flew by them. After a minute of pure shock wave of the chakra being unleashed. Everyone was able to look around them without the risk of getting hurt by debris.

What they saw shocked them there was two 60 foot craters in the ground and the bodies of the clones were missing. Which being special Shadow/Blood clones was a given. Yet still this amount of damage was amazing and Omoi and Karui looked to their savoir and was shaking when they felt something liquid hit them. There above them was Kisame with big chunk missing out of his side. They saw a boulder behind him that was covered in blood. They moved away from him and watched as he slowly healed. They noticed his glowing sword was now green like it was healing him.

They turned to the other two and noticed the Raikage was still on his knees in a crying manner and Itachi was resting against a broken log. With what seemed like a broken wrist from the way he held it and was apply green medic ninjutsu as well. Omoi and Karui went up to Kisame and both bowed in thanks for protecting them. Omoi even passed him a couple of Suckers for later if he wanted. Which Kisame took with a smile since it was actually one of his old addictions as a kid as well. Then Karui kissed his cheek in thanks causing Kisame to turn a slight purple color since his blue skin with a deep blush.

Then Kisame stands up and pats them both on the shoulders and walks towards the now standing Itachi. Everyone looked to the Raikage and smiled as they saw him finally stand up. He still had a slight tear going down his cheek but other than that he looked fine. He then had a shocked look as he saw the bag of suckers in Kisame's hand and one in his mouth. Then the blush and a slight look to Karui. He connected the dots. Suddenly Kisame and Itachi left in a murder of crows and the barrier was lowered. The three Kumo ninja sighed and were about to jump away when 20 VOLT agents landed near them.

The leader of the VOLT agents was the first to talk."Lord Raikage, are you alright we felt the tremors in Kumo and came to investigate. We felt the barrier and tried to remove it and yet couldn' everyone okay where are Yugito Nii and Killer Bee. Why are they not with you."

The Raikage waves them off and says he will explain it all in the village with the soon to be departed council. This caused a few of the VOLTS eyes to rise up but not that anyone would know that. They all formed a wall around them and continued to escort the Raikage from there home.

From a tree where the Barrier was Zetsu came out and was frowning. The person lant was taking to it self."Well, well it seemed that Itachi and Kisame accidently killed them." **Well I would not be so sure. Why did they have a barrier up that stopped me. This was a hard battle yes but this sets us back a lot farther than before since the eight tails will take a long time to reform. I think it takes about 6 years for it to reform."** So should we head to Nagato or Obito and report this failure of a mission. I doubt either of them will be happy about this. Well Obito is a good little pawn. He does have a temper of Madara did when he was alive." **We will report to both of them. I will report this to Obito. He needs to remember who is really in charge since we are the reason he is alive today. You can report to Nagato since you are a nicer voice and might not die from angering him."**

With that Zetsu seemed to split in half as the white part went to Ame and the Black half went to the hideout in the Mountain Graveyard of the Serpent summons. This is where Obito was waiting impainity for the return of the good news. Black Zetsu was the first to meet his target. He was in the wall watching him for a few seconds before Obito noticed him and glared as he snarled."By the fact only you are here Black Zetsu. I am going to take a guess and say the mission was a failure and Itachi and Kisame are either dead or just failed to capture the Jinchuriki."

Black Zetsu seemed to have a smirk as he talked." **Well you are right and wrong at the same time. Itachi and Kisame failed to capture the Jinchuriki. Only from what I can tell. The reason is because they both killed them.** " Zetsu had to duck as a Kunai was thrown in his direction. Soon Obito was pissed and ready to kill him for delivering the bad news."WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY KILLED THEM! I KNOW THOSE TWO KNOW BETTER! NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT EVEN MORE YEARS FOR THE TAILED BEASTS! WHY IS NOTHING EVER GOING TO PLAN!" As Obito calmed down he seemed to chuckle and soon was laughing a bit. Then in a bout a minute the one eyed Uchiha was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Finally after about ten to fifteen minutes he started to calm down. Zetsu was confused and slightly disturbed by this.

Obito took a breath in and wiped a hand across his eye since he was not wearing the mask."I know this is somehow Naruto's fault. I should of killed him after the sealing. Mhm Zetsu, I am curious do you have any information on Naruto." As he finished that the black book was in his hands. He actually hasn't taken a look yet.

He sighed and looked at Zetsu." **Page 666**." Curious he turned to the page and his **Sharingan** almost popped out of his head." WHAT THE HELL! He is related to the real Shinigami. How in the hell is he so strong that he is a SSSS Rank ninja. He is already to strong for the Akatsuki. How is even possible I don't even think Madara or even the sage would be SSSS rank. Hell even Minato-sensei was only a SS Rank. This is not good, we have to find out if he has a weakness. Even the strongest always have a weakness. Like Jiraiya his weakness is being a pervert. Peins is believeing in a weapon to make peace. Naruto Uzumaki must have a weakness. I don't know what though, Zetsu you have a new mission."

This made Black Zetsu glare a bit at Obito. He asks in a dead voice tone." **What is that Obito-chan. If you think I can sneak into the village of the leaves. Remember the new barrier which I am now guessing is his handy work. I will not be able to sneak into the village. So how can I hunt for his weakness where I can not go.** " Obito looked pissed if his shaking was to go on. He looked at Zetsu and snarled."Zetsu you forgotten your place. Madara told you to obey me. I am the master here not you. Now go to the surrounding villages and listen in your a spy master are you not so figure it out."

This actually got under Black Zetsu's skin and he fully formed and walked up to Obito. Zetsu grabbed Obito and slammed him against the wall. OBito was shocked that Zetsu had this much strength. He tried to Kamui away but noticed he could not feel his chakra. He looked down and saw a chakra suppression seal on him. He looked to Zetsu who was now smiling. This smile sent shivers down Obitos spine. all he saw was razor sharp teeth.

Zetsu spoke directly in his face with a dark tone that sent even more shivers." **Remember this and remember this well Obito Uchiha. I am the only reason you are alive. I created you another half of body after yours was crushed. I was the one who kept you alive after that. I was the one who saved you. Why because Madara was almost dead. He needed a New a new Uchiha to take his place. You are only a child to me I am as old as the sage now listen well brat. I am not yours to command or be your bitch. If you forget that I will end you then eat your corpse.** "

Soon as he finishes talking he lets go of Obito's neck leaving the Uchiha gasping for breath. Zetsu simply sunk into the ground, Almost as if he was never there in the first place. Obito thought he dreamt that till he felt the pain in his neck and the lack of chakra.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Ame**

The white Zetsu was just about to report the failure. When Nagato held up a hand and sighed. I am guessing the fact you are here. It means that Itachi and Kisame either failed or accidently killed their mark, or they are dead."

The white Zetsu seemed surprised."Yes Pein-sama Itachi and Kisame did in fact fail. They were tricked it seems. The Jinchuriki were able to put up a fight and the Raikage was not actually hurt. Now we will have to wait for the tailed beasts to reform. That will take a long time since the eight tails will take longer than both the Nibi and Sanbi."

Pein waves him off and says in his normal tone."It does not matter they will reform eventually. We will know right since demon chakra is not hard to detect. I want your opinion Zetsu, Should Kisame and Itachi stay as a team? They seem to be to violent and kill their marks."

White Zetsu was surprised he was asked this but complied after thinking for a second."Well Kisame is almost like Hidan he is too violent to be teamed up with Sasori or Deidara. Kakuzu would likely get tired of his entire destructive behavior. Hidan would just kill him for not being a Jashin worshipper. Me I am always moving where he can't so I can't have him as a partner. Then you and Konan are perfect together since you been together for thirty years. So They have to stay together otherwise we have an disaster in the teams. Plus Kisame and Itachi seem to be getting close so they fight well together."

Nagato nodded as he came to the same conclusions as well. He sighed and turned away as he was walking away."Thank you for the report Zetsu. I am expecting wither Madara to come to me here soon. Or Itachi and Kisame to call the meeting and report their failure. Have a good day Zetsu Please leave now." Zetsu was surprised that Nagato was so cool and relaxed it was almost like he was his old self. Yet Zetsu knew that Obito already knew about this so he simply sunk into the ground and left Ame. Not really realizing that for the first time he was in the country it was sunny out.

Konan stept out of the shadows in the room and was surprised seeing Nagato smiling. She was glad that she was able to see his old smile again. She had some news as well. Jiraiya was seen snooping around Ame now that his sensor rain was gone. She finally speaks up after feeling nostalgic of seeing him smile."Nagato Jiraiya-sensei was seen around the city. He seemed to have already heard about the fact we have opened our borders again. He wasted no time in asking questions is there anything we should do about him or let him go do his thing."

Nagato was surprised that Jiraiya was already here in the country. Yet he is known as the spymaster for Konoha. He smiles as he said" I am not to worried. He is also our sensei so maybe just maybe you can go meet him and show him we are not a dangerous city anymore. After everything with naruto is done, I want to set a relationship with Konoha well more with the Uzumaki clan. We still are in the Akatsuki for now. Yet I feel eventually we will leave. I also think Kisame and Itachi killed them on purpose. I think they are working with a village. I suspect Konoha due to the fact after they ran into Naruto the one time. Both of them have been different. Remember after we found out he killed Danzo and beat Orochimaru he smiled. That shows he knows more about Naruto than he told us which I will find out before I meet Naruto."

Konan was very surprised that Nagato would want a alliance. Or the fact she could go see her old sensei. The one that lived with them and trained them everyday for three years. He was a father to her since hers died when she was young. Then when he said Itachi and Kisame might be working with Konoha she smiled seeing there is someone else with their feelings. Maybe they will be able to help protect the Jinchuriki and the nations themselves. She smiles and feels something on her cheeks. She rubbed it and noticed it was a tear. She only had one thought." _Am I crying because I am happy. I think so and your the reason Naruto._ "

Konan realized it was getting late and she headed to her room after saying goodnight to Nagato. Who has not really slept in the last 30 years. He is still suffering from killing his friend Yahiko. When Konan was just at the door Nagato called to her."Konan what would you say to finally putting Yahiko to rest." She turned to her long term friend. Her tears where now falling freely from her eyes. She chokes out."Are you serious Nagato? Please be serious about this. I am sorry He should of never been made a path. He was our friend and I don't know if you know this but we were lovers for a bit. I have hated the fact you used him as a path and made me look at him everyday."

Nagato looked shocked at what she just starts thinking to himself." _How in the hell, did I not notice that about them. Yeah I was a little dense in the sense of everything. Maybe because I choose not to notice them together. I feel horrible I made her look at Yahiko for such a long time. Yes they both can have peace She can finally put him to rest and I can see her move on from that pein_." Nagato smiles at Konan as he forces the Deva Path to relax and cuts the chakra to him. The Rinnegan disappeared from Yahiko's eyes. He turned to Konan, who nodded and moved forward. She then started to remove all the chakra rods from the body. She then summoned her paper and wrapped his body in the paper and they both seemed to bow their heads. She turned to Nagato and choked out once again." Nagato what do you say we bury him behind the house where Jiraiya trained us and where we lived."Nagato only smiled and they both soon were disappearing in a **Body flicker** to bury their long dead friend.


	78. Inochid and a home in a hot place

Three weeks later it was time, time for the meeting with pein and the accusations of the theft of his eyes. Naruto was packed enough for 2 weeks and for any trouble he could get in since he could teleport away anyways. He still wanted to meet Pein and figure out why he was doing this and why he was leading the Akatsuki. Naruto had to smile as he remembers when Jiraiya came back from sneaking into Ame. He went there when he heard they open their borders to everyone and claimed to be like the land of Iron. A nation that will not deal in the normal ways of the Ninja. They Will only fight to protect their borders if need be.

Then there was a special little event that happened after that. Him and Ino were engaged and in the ways of tailed beasts they were also married.

* * *

 **Flashback One Week**

Jiraiya had just stormed into the Nazemaki house and was smiling ear to ear. Naruto who was enjoying some time with Kaguya and Guen was shocked at this. It seemed christmas came early for the Pervy Sage. Naruto smiles at him as he asked."Hey Pervy-Sage, what has you in such a good mood at the moment? Did you find a women who actually likes a pepping tom?" Kaguya just giggles since this was the norm to bug him. Naruto turns to her and whispers something to her. She smiles and nods and heads to find Zabuza since it was a day off from the Academy and his Kenjutsu lessons for some other Genin and Chuunin in the village.

Jiraiya was still smiling as he was bouncing a bit on his feet. He takes a deep breathe before he says in a excited tone."I was in Ame doing actual spy work and setting up the tags you gave me. Then I ran into someone I thought was dead." Naruto figured it was either Konan or Nagato. He knew the story of how he trained them in Shinobi arts and they were his first students. Then he had to frown as he remembered that Nagato accused him of stealing his doujutsu. He asked."Was it Konan-chan or Nagato-teme Pervy-sage?"

Jiraiya ignored the teme to Nagato's name and smiled as he explained."It was Konan, she sought me out once she heard I was in town. Since you still have to report in for that special meeting and yes I know about it. I still use my code name from when they were kids so she caught it. Then I was in a bar listening to how Ame was changing for the better. Suddenly she was sitting in the chair right in front of me. Mind you she looks like she is still in her early 20's not the thirties or forties she is supposed to be. Then again I can't really remember exactly how old they were when I left them? We got to talking and she explained her and Nagato were still alive. She then explained to me that the meeting your having is a cover for something else. She would not go into details but she wanted to say thank you to you Naruto. Somehow you changed Nagato's heart and they want to leave the Akatsuki and become a neutral Nation or allies with us. Also the last part of her message is that Nagato can't wait to meet his clan head. I don't know how he is a Uzumaki ,or your cousin but that does not matter."

Naruto was surprised to say the least. He started to think to himself." _Is what Jiriaya-sensei saying the truth? Not that I will call him that to his face. They wanna become our allies? If they do then the Akatsuki is down two more members that is four out of ten. Yet something is off, why would Nagato need to make up a lie? Wait the special message SAVE ME. When I get there in a week I will have many questions and who knows what the answers will be? I better tell him about the special message in the letter."_

Naruto came out his thought and smiled as he pulled out the headband with Nagato's name on the back. He passed it to Jiraiya and saw as the old pervert had a tear come to his eye seeing the head band. Naruto smiled then passed him the letter and the page that had the coded message on it. He saw concern come over the sages face. Jiraiya then looked at Naruto and had a pleading look to his face. Naruto assumed it was supposed to be the **Puppy Dog Jutsu** or his version of it.

Naruto smiled at his teacher of sorts. He may not of learned much from the pervert but he was still considered him a teacher. Especially for the three prohibitions of a Shinobi. Naruto smiles seeing how Jiraiya does all three. Which are Drinking,Sex and being greedy. Then Naruto remembers he is in a Glorified Harem that most men would kill for. So that is alot of sex. Naruto kinda figures the prohibition of sex is like, one night stands and other methods. Most of which make Naruto sick and he considers it worse than murder or defling the dead.

Jiriaya studies the paper and the special message and realizes there is something else Naruto seemed to of Naruto always was not a Genjutsu user. He might not of noticed the little Genjutsu at the bottom of the deactivated it and was a little pissed at what he read.

 _FROM MADARA UCHIHA_

Jiraiya then shows Naruto the paper again. Naruto seemed to be a little pissed as he flexed his chakra as he read the hidden message. He unleashed so much it actually shook the house. Which with the seals on the house and the grounds should of made it impossible for that to happen. Just goes to show how much power Naruto had sealed away inside him.

Naruto starts to cursing."That damn Uchiha bastard. He was my father's student. Not to mention he was the one responsible for my parents deaths. I never hated anyone in my life. Yet when Kazue told me the true story, of exactly what happened that night and my own memories of it I was able to see that night again in detail. Well anyways, he has been the one and only person I have truly hated and still do. If I see him ever again, I am sorry to say peace and forgiveness be damned. I will disintegrate him cell by cell."

Jiraiya was a little worried for Naruto. He was falling into the cycle of hatred that he has always wanted to end. He puts a hand on his youngest students shoulders. He then turns Naruto towards him and looks into his face. Jiraiya's heart almost breaks there was tears in Naruto's ocean blue eyes, once so dim that they seemed void of all luster and life. He could tell he needed something only two people could give.

He signaled a special seal on the wall to call for Minato and Kushina who were now in charge of the Hokages protection. So not even a minute later Minato and Kushina where there as well. They saw that Naruto was beside himself and was distraught. Like nothing they have never seen outside of a war, when someone you know died in front of you.

In the second it took to process this scene Naruto was already being hugged by Kushina who held him so tightly most people would break. She was whispering smoothing words in his ears. All in the hope o helping him relax and calm down. Naruto hugged his mother tight. So tight in fact she winced which only Minato and Jiraiya caught. After a few minutes it seemed Naruto calmed down to explain to everyone, what exactly was on his mind. Everyone there seemed a little worried and Naruto got up and was heading to the Dojo.

When suddenly Minato was in front of him with arms folded over his chest with a frown. Minato tells his son in a concerned voice."Naruto you spend to much time training. Go out with one of the girls they all been curious and waiting for their own dates. I remember hearing from Ino she is only working a half day today and her shift is about to end. Why not go hang out with her for the day. If you go near the training area for the next month at all I will dismantle the entire place."

Hearing his father's word seemed to affected him more than anything, he realized that he is right and heads up to his room. Soon enough, after a shower and a change of clothes. Naruto was ready to go see Ino and take her on a date. He remembered a special project he was doing before hand and went to a special seal and produced a seed. Which confused the three older people who watched him grab the seed. Naruto decides to explain." I cross breed certain flowers not found anymore in our nations and created a certain new flower called Inochids. That is exactly like Ino and I want her to be the first to see it. Kazue before she was sealed in anyone use to have a special garden in her special den."

They were all impressed he cross breed flowers. Then something stuck out. They all heard him say flowers not found anymore. Just as they were about to ask him about that they noticed he was gone. They smiled knowing he now will have time to spend time with one of the girls who has loved him since she met him.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha and realized it was a beautiful day. It was amazing sun shining and yet he noticed a brighter spot in the direction he was heading in. It seemed like Kami decided to prove this was the best thing for him to do today. Which he smiles and sends a thought to the sky." _Thank you Kami for giving me this day,also for letting me and Ino come together. I will protect my flower of my soul with my life_ ".

Soon enough he was in front of the Yamanaka Flower Store. Which is also the front of their clan district. They are in the middle of the Nara and the Akimichi clans buildings. The Akimichi were closer to town since they owned the BBQ restaurants. The Yamanaka clan was the biggest and only producers of flowers in the village. The Nara used the forest and their deer to produce medicine

Naruto was a tiny bit nervous and yet knew that Ino most likely already knew he was there and waiting for him. She was almost as good of a sensor as he was. He headed into the store and was surprised she was sitting behind the counter so bored she didn't hear or sense him coming in the store.

He snuck behind her and kissed her head. She jumped a bit and soon was jumping on him and her legs were wrapped around his waist as much as she could. Especially since he had such a thick and developed body. Mind you she looked eighteen when she was only thirteen. She looked like her father with her hair up in a ponytail. With one of her eyes was covered in bangs. Her face has a light pink tone from the constant brush she gets from thinking about Naruto.

She turned and gave him a kiss on the lips very gently and then asked in a sweet tone."Naru-kun what are you doing here? Not that I am mad you are here. I am just surprised you would wanna come when I am working?"Well I have something to give you and to ask you. Please do one thing hold your hands out and run some chakra through your hands." He says as he pulls out the seed and shows it to her. This confused her for a second. He put it in her hand and soon as if by her presence the plant grew. She was about to drop it suprise till Naruto grabbed her hands and held them there and they watched it grow from her touch.

Soon the flower was growing slowly but a thousand times faster than normal. First the seed broke and a tiny stock began to grow and soon it grew about foot tall the stocks had leaves and the start of the bulbs that have the flowers. Soon there was a Naruto clone with a pot and soil already prepped for it with a cage to help it climb and stay standing. Naruto and Ino both slowly put the plant inside the soil and cover it together.

Ino then noticed that the colors of the bulbs matched his eyes and her favorite color. She watched as the flower grew higher and higher Soon it grew about to her waist if it was on the ground. There was so many bulbs it would be amazing to see. Soon they both watched as the bulbs opened and the colors of the flowers fully hit them.

Ino who was watching this was already in a state of shock. She was shocked when the seed he gave her started to grow with her touch. She had almost dropped it till she felt Naruto's hands underneath her own. Soon she sees it had a stock and leaves growing even more. Then the bulbs were there showing a blue that matched his eyes and the purple of her favorite colors in the whole world. Yet the one at the top never opened. She turned to Naruto since she never seen such flowers before. She finally seemed to find her voice as she asked her boyfriend."Naruto I have never seen this flower, what is it called? Why has that one on the top not open and rest have?"

Naruto smiles at her as he figures a good way to respond to the last question He figures the straightforward way is the best. He kisses her lightly on the lips and smiles as he explains the flower. "Ino this was a blend of two ancient and forgotten flowers. I created this flower just for you Ino it is called the Inorchid. This flower fits you to a tee it is a beauty never seen on this earth. With the teel of your eyes that stare into my soul and light the fire anew every time I see them. You are someone who is strong by themselves and yet you always are their to help others to get stronger. Now to answer your last question. If you want that last flower to open give it a kiss. Before you ask, yes I am serious Ino then all will be explained."

She nodded to her boyfriend and leant forward and gave the final bulb a kiss. She leaned back and watched as the bulb grew a bit more and finally opened. What she saw stunned her into silence. There was a ring like she never seen before. There was a bunch of blue and purple stones on the inside like the flowers. Then there was a nice teal looking gemstones on the inside. Exactly like her eyes, she turned and saw Naruto on one knee.

He held a hand out and grabbed the one holding the ring and asked her one question that she has been waiting for since she said she loved him."Ino Yamanaka will you marry me?"

Ino did not respond she only kissed him and slipped the ring on her own finger. Naruto smiled into the kiss and when she needed to breath he asked."So I am guessing that was a yes?" She nodded her head not being completely sure she could trust her voice. She went back to the lips that make her knees weak and make her mind melt everytime they kiss her. Naruto picks her up and carries her away in a Sliver flash. Which the people on the roof across the street could not even follow. Kushina Minato and Jiriaya were watching. Which they were surprised that Naruto or Ino did not sense them.

Well so they thought till they saw a paper on Kushina's back. Minato pulled it off since he would not get hit for doing unlike Jiraiya. Who would of tried to cup a feel at the same time.

 _Dear Kaa-san, Tou-san and Ero-sennin._

 _I am sorry to say you guys have to work on controlling your chakra better. Me and Ino both noticed you. I am surprised you would try to spy on me. Then again you guys have always been worried about me. Even when completely unnecessary. Also Tell Jiriaya that he smells to much like oil and cheap perfume._

 _Now go home and for Kami's Sake stay out of my love life. I am okay considering I am living Jiraiya's wet dream. Oh mom to let you know Jiriaya keeps trying to base my life for his books. Just like the original perverted book of his was based on you and dad. Also I believe dad knew about that. Even if you beat him for it is that not being a hypocrite since you have all of them in a seal on your wrist._

 _If you do not leave my love life alone I have many other secrets to expose. So unless you want them all exposed. Back off and let me live my life now please go home I will know if you don't and by 6 am the entire nation will know every secret you have._

 _Signed your son and student._

 _Naruto_

They all paled considering they have many secrets hidden from each other. Yet were curious as to what the other people's secrets where. They all decided that they head home and wait for Naruto. Two where impressed he had the balls to do that the other just wanted to beast him into the ground.

Soon Naruto and Ino were laughing as they sensed the unease from the three on the roof across from them. She smiled as she felt his arms around her."Hey my love why don't we head to somewhere else and we can have a special date just the two of us." He whispered a little huskily in her ear. This caused a big shiver to run down her back and for her panties to get a little more wet. She nods as she replies in the same tone."That would be great Naru-kun. I will show you exactly how flexible I have gotten." This caused Naruto to sport a small nose bleed. Which is and was the effect she wanted.

Naruto then grabbed Ino and held her in a bridal way."Let's head somewhere where we can be alone. I have the perfect spot in mind for this. I have to ask you something? Will you trust me to protect you and keep you safe?" Ino for a second was worried and yet knew he would never let anything ever happen to her. She gains her strength and nods and holds his neck. She was not disappointed as soon as she had a good hold on him they were gone in a smoke.

Suddenly the area got very, very hot. She looked down and was worried as there was a active volcano only about ten feet from her. The lava was bubbling and putting off so much heat she had to shield herself and try to cool herself. She felt Naruto pick her back up and he was about to take a step off the cliff before she said in a half yell."Are you crazy, Naruto! Why are you jumping into this thing! You are trying to kill me and yourself!"

Naruto smiles and says only two words."Trust me." With that he steps off the platform and falls into the lava. Ino had closed her eyes and expected alot of pain then a painful death. When nothing happened except for Naruto shaking she looks up and pout when she notices he is holding his laughter in. Soon as he looked down and saw her pout she couldn't hold it and bursted into laughter. He points up and notices the lava high above them as if they passed right through it like it was water.

Naruto then sees the confusion and explains."This is all a little hide away just for me and you Ino. We ARE under a volcano. Yet this place is only able to get in by anyone with our blood. You can leave a Kunai if you want to, but like I said you are in the seal that guards this place." Ino then finally had a time to look around and was amazed by what she saw there was a water area. Like a underground spring and yet it was crystal clear. She then noticed in the entire area was flowers and somewhere ones she has never seen before and many that never should be able to survive anywhere but in their native areas. She looks to Naruto and he doesn't explain all he says is."Ino I know that before you wanted to be a Ninja you wanted to be a simple gardener of world renowned. This is your garden and everything here is here for you. Most of these flowers were gifts from Kazue. While some I have already crossed. Like the one I gave you earlier that one is called Inochid. across that even Kazue never saw in her life."

Ino was amazed that naruto would do all this for her. She finally then noticed the medium sized house there in the corner near the spring. She started to pull him towards the house since it was theirs and they are freshly engaged. She had only one thought now with the gifts he gave her. She now had only one thought." _I am fully in love with him and want to be connected to him on every a human can be. Well he is a demigod-tailed beast. Yet he is still the same Naruto she met as children the one who would protect someone for no reason other than to protect them._ "

Soon they were in the house, Ino was not concerned about the decoration of the house at the moment she saw the rooms were somehow labeled. It was as if he expected this to happen. Naruto let her lead him to the room. Soon as they got in the room she was amazed it was perfect the candles were going their was Inochid petals all over the place.

She turned and whispered."It is perfect Naruto. Now please I have been waiting for this day ever since I meet you. I want to become one with you and spend the rest of my days with you. So let us become one tonight here on this bed." With that said she pushed naruto on the bed and she pulled out a at first scared Naruto. That was still he saw she was going to cut his clothes. He held up a hand and she paused and suddenly his clothes disappeared as if they never existed in the first place. She smiled as she stripped using a twirl. That was so fast even Naruto had a hard time seeing her do it, well almost.

Soon Ino was only in a pale purple nighty and light blue panties. She then did a slow teasing walk back to the bed and crawled up the bed towards Naruto, who had moved towards the top of the bed. Since he wanted to watch the show and be prepared. She crawled up to him and noticed his cock was at half mast from the show an decided to put her flexibility to the test.

She started first by bracing her hands beside his legs. She then flipped her feet beside his waist. Which put her pussy right in front of his face. Just as he was about to dive in she tells him."No,no, no Naruto your not allowed to touch until I tell you can."

This caused him to wide eyed as he looked at Ino's face as he felt her tongue flick the head of his cock. She started to do an almost pushup like motion as she slowly licked up and down his cock. He sucked in a breath as he felt her tongue go down the underside of his cock where it is sensitive. He then released another gasp as Ino made her way up his cock and then sucked the entire length of his cock down her throat. He moaned and grabbed her hips and said ina strained voice."Ino-chan please let me taste you. Your pussy smells so good and intoxicating it is driving me insane. Plus with the way you aresucking my cock, I am getting close to exploding."

Ino smiled knowing she was able to drive him this far and he has yet to touch her and she pulled off and twisted in a way that Anko would even be jealous. She then saw she was actually leaking from her pussy feeling his breath on her pussy. She smiles and winks. She nods and almost gasps as she feels his tongue lick the outer lips of her pussy.

She had to squeeze her eyes shut as she felt a mini orgasm go through her just from his tongue. She was able to recover and start working on his cock again. They both soon were competing on who could get the other off. Naruto seemed to being winning since his Stamina is godly.

Soon Ino was twitching her hips from Naruto's tongue then suddenly she felt his chakra spike. and felt electricity flow through her starting from her pussy. She gasped around his cock and moaned causing him to do the same along her lips and clit. They both withered as they came together. Ino then rolled off his cock and away from his mouth. She had already swallowed his cum and used a special Jutsu to clean her mouth.

Naruto then picked her up and rolled her on her back and smashed his mouth to hers as she felt his rock hard cock slide along her lips and clit. This caused a deep moan from her She wiggled under him and pulled him into her mouth more than he was already grabbing fists full of hair and adjusting her hips so he slide inside her. Soon as he almost bottomed out inside her.

Her eyes completely shot open as he broke through her Hymen and hit the entrance of her womb. She looked down and saw he only had about 6 inches of his cock inside her. She gulped a little nervous about that since that last two inches will make his head of his cock hit her womb and be in the part that might hurt the most.

Naruto seemed to notice that and paused and whisper in her ear."Ino-hime I swear I never want to hurt you if you are unsure or are nervous we can take this as slow as you need to. I love you and only want you happy."

Ino smiled and nodded to him as she said."Naru-kun I want to be one with you and I love you with all that I am as well. There is no where else I rather be. I want this to happen Naur-kun please make me your women." With that she kissed him and forced her hips to his hips making his cock head slide into her women which caused her to moan into his mouth. While the tightness from her pussy caused Naruto to moan as well.

Both Ino and naruto soon lost themselves to the feelings of them being together. They were changing positions so many times it was amazing that they were able to have that much energy. Ino seemed to have a slight bulge from all the time the two of them were together and the amount of cum Naruto seemed to pour into her. Even with her cumming and releasing fluids it seemed to not be enough to get all or if any of Naruto's cum out. Finally on the last time they were cumming together Naruto Channeled some chakra into his teeth and bit down on her neck. Soon with that it sent them both over the edge and they were cumming one last time, he pushed through her cervix and was filling her womb with his cum.

Since he was cumming directly in her womb. Which even for most people was bad ninja seemed to have stronger chances to get pregnant since they were so strong in the vitality department. During their lust filled moments it seemed that Ino and Naruto forgot to use protecting in the means of Jutsu, pill or condoms. They unwilling became the first true parents in the family.

* * *

I want to thank Specta2047 he/she gave me the idea for this chapter and for the cross breed of the flower. It is called the Inochid

Yet the the flower is a Dwarf Iris crossed with a Blue Mystique Orchid

So thank you again to Specta 2047

If anyone else has suggestion on lemon scenes or any chapters let me know and I message you and we will figure something out


	79. Meeting of Kin and faith restored

Flashback **Ends**

* * *

Naruto was looking at the area that was a valley of where he was suppose to meet this Nagato character. Who had also once trained under Jiraiya the self proclaimed SUPER PERVERT which even now causes Naruto to shake his head at his antics. He was getting a bit nervous since this was his first encounter with family who might be able to rival his own power to an extent. He feels the two chakra signatures on the other side of the valley. Yet there was seven people where the two signatures were waiting. Naruto knew exactly what this was Nagato was using dead bodies to have paths since it helps in the use of paths instead of one person using all of them. There was six paths yet why did he only have five people being used as paths.

Naruto shrugged as he looked to the sun and saw it was five minutes till his meeting at the location. He could see the house beside the lake and saw a cross in the backyard. Yet he could tell it was fresh there was no grass or anything to show it was really settled or any other signs of the grave being there a long time so must mean it is fresh. He frowned and decided it was time to go and get this over with. He looked at the door of the house and used the **Body Flicker** to be right there the next second.

Soon as he was at the door he waited and was not disappointed as the seven people showed up and was not surprised when he saw that 5 of the people there all had a bunch of piercings of thin black rods visible on the face. He knew these were actually chakra rods so Nagato could control the paths. Also considering they had the **Rinnegan** and bright orange hair.

He saw the women next had the same piercings but figured these ones were for show and to him they suited her. Since she did not have the Rinnegan he figured she was not one of his paths. No this woman had a paper flower in her hair that was perfect like she was. He looked into her eyes and was awestruck she had orange eyes almost as bright as Fu's. She saw him and soon she was smiling and also seemed to have a small blush as she looked over him as gave her his million watt smile and the blush deepened.

He moved on to the figure in the back that seemed to be a little slower and realized why exactly. There was a skinny redhead in this machine that served as his transportation. There was giant rods in his back. His legs and and arms where in the machine as if they controlled it. He seemed to glare at Nagato for a second before he remembered the message he sent in the letter. He was asking him for help. Naruto did a quick sigh as he thought to himself." _Curse my bleeding heart, and the willingness to help. Though I am healing doesn't mean i cannot screw with him a bit._ "

Naruto lifted his hand and he started glowing white and said loud enough for them to hear him."I am doing this as a favor so we can go somewhere better and safer to talk." The white light connected to Nagato worrying Konan till she heard " **Curaga** " from Naruto's mouth and figured this was a healing spell due to the cura word but still Mana was new to her she still tensed for a second unconsciously having a hand go to a shuriken pouch on her hip. Konan then watched as the effects of the battle with Hanzo seemed to disappear in seconds. Nagato was able to sit straighter and his body mass was the rods disappeared from his back as his body pushed them out to fully heal. The machine seemed to hiss and soon Nagato fell forward since he was not expecting to ever be able to use his legs again or being able to have feeling in them so we was a bit noodled legged.

Before Konan was there to catch him before he could fall. Naruto was there already and had Nagato's arm over his shoulders like an ally or friend would do. He then helped him get inside the house and set on a couch he used a clone to unseal. Soon Konan and Nagato were sitting down since Konan did not want to leave his side incase he needed something. Yet she seemed to be blushing as she looked at Naruto taking in his looks not expecting him to be so hot or caring for a stranger. Or as good looking as he was for only being 13.

Naruto meanwhile was staring at a wall that seemed special. What he saw made him laugh and yet cringe there was pictures all over the wall. The first one was of the three Ame kids all together being goofy well except for Nagato whos red hair hid most of his face. The next one had the pervert in it and they all were wearing frog costumes. There was other pictures and yet these stood out the most. He then felt a tingling on his neck and looked the door where he felt someone watching him a presence he never felt when they arrived. He was generally surprised when he saw the astral projection of Yahiko as the day he died.

The apparition looked at the building and then at Naruto and smiled and bowed and said in a very serious tone."Listen, and listen well Naruto Uzumaki. These two were my entire world when I was alive and well. No they cannot see me, and no you are not insane or imagining this. We can talk like this and it will only be a thousandths of a second in the real world. So nothing can happen to you in this time or place since it won't be a real long change in time. Anyways, back on track to the point of this meeting. They both are a little lost at the moment, and Konan was actually my girlfriend/lover for a few week before I died. I want you to take care of her with everything that you have. She hasn't moved on yet but she will if she sticks around you long enough, I can already see that considering she has been blushing at you since she saw you. I also know you have our master's dreams of a peaceful world and know you can do it. Just please take care of them as a husband and friend can."

Naruto seemed amazed and knew this was Yami's gift to him which still bugged him. He bowed respectfully and responds."I will protect her and Nagato with all I have. He is my cousin or something along those lines, anyways Yahiko why have you appeared here and now? There must be a reason for this sudden appearance. Considering the fact you have been dead for years. Or the fact only I can see you now. Was that your grave I saw in the back."

Yahiko seemed to not know even the answer himself. He seems to shrug that off and says something that will change everyone there in that room."Naruto please tell them both this message they will understand it since I could do tiny visions of the future I set this phrase as a fail safe. 'The red clouds are no longer needed. There is a new dawn of a age. Be the guiding stars and support that with everything you have. Crows and sharks are also there if help is needed. Let the red and yellow sun bless the nations with you behind them'." With that he seemed to disappear in a swirl of mist as if he never was there in the first place which made Naruto internally shiver. Naruto turned to the two others in the room and sighed as he sat on another chair he created with wood style so he could sit with the others and talk.

Nagato seemed to feel something is wrong and just as he was about to seal the room off he was stopped by Naruto with a raised hand. Who waved a hand as he said." **Rinn** **art: Slip into the Void and Shadows**." Soon the three of them seemed to be swallowed into blackness and into a world same to theirs but was without color. Even they were without color all except for Naruto's blues eyes. Nagato and Konan were a little worried. Naruto just said one thing."This is so that the three of us can not be overheard at all. Since Madara or Zetsu may of actually followed you or will eventually track you here. Since your rings have locators, sensing, and listening seals on them."

Nagato and Konan seemed trouble by this since it meant they never had any privacy at all, well ever since madara or zetsu became part of their group and took over as leader and spymaster. Nagato turned to his kin and clan head and bows as he says."I Nagato Uzumaki of the Guardian branch family pledge this oath. I will be your sword and shield. Your enemies will be mine your allies are mine. I am the extension of your will. I will never abandon or hurt you as my clan head and as kin." Nagato was stopped as Naruto put a hand on his shoulders. His Heavens Law blazing as he looked at the older Uzumaki.

Naruto seemed to sigh internally but motioned him to stand since this was something he already dealt with before. He waits till Nagato is on his feet. He then puts a hand on his shoulders and says."Nagato Uzumaki of the Guardian family branch. You are released from the branch family and welcomed into into the main house. You and Konan are welcome to come to Konoha and live with your family. Also I have a message for you, This is from Yahiko, and before you ask? I was given the gift to talk to the dead from Yami-sama. Well anyways he told me to tell you both something. He said, that the red clouds are no longer needed. There is a new dawn of a age. Be the guiding stars and support that. Crows and sharks are also there if help is needed. Let the red and yellow sun bless the nations with you behind it."

Naruto watched as Konan and Nagato seemed to understand what Yahiko meant. Since Konan unclipped her cloak and let it fall to the ground. Naruto had to turn away since she was wearing a black skin tight leather suit. It showed off her amazing curves and Naruto seemed to gain a bloody nose from that as he thought to himself." _Damn that could be a weapon itself she is hot, I would like to Pee... Damn you pervy sage, you are making me a pervert this is so wrong. I think I will de age them both to Anko's or my age. I would like to get to know her more on a personal level not a perverted level. Damn Ero-Sannin. Considering Yahiko told me to take care of her and help her move on_."

Konan seeed to know exactly what was going through his head. Considering she has been having the same thoughts since he has shown up. Since her blush has not gone away. Nagato seeing how they were behaving decided to prank her and Naruto. He put his hand behind her and whispered." **Almighty Push** ". Suddenly Konan was pushed into Naruto were he caught her but not before they locked lips since Konan had gasped and Naruto was about to talk. Both of them were shocked and yet did not pull away, well right away since they seemed to melt into each other's arms.

Soon, all to soon if you asked Konan and Naruto they split apart both sporting very deep blushes. Yet Konan seemed to be disappointed that he pulled away as Naruto stared at Nagato. Nagato did not back down and smirked at Naruto. Naruto smiles and realizes that this is Nagato's way of giving his blessing for a future relationship. Naruto turns to Konan and asks her. "Konan, **Angel of Ame** would you give me the great pleasure in being able to take you out one of these days out for a date."

Konan was surprised about what she heard and what was asked of her. Her blush deepened as she thought about it. She then nodded and then told him her response."Is the **Seijin no Senko Shingami** asking me out on a date? If you are asking then I will say only one thing. I would love to go on a date with you." Her face seemed to even take a deeper blush from accepting the date as she rubbed his hand she never noticed that grabbed hers.

Nagato seemed to be worried about something. He decided to ask Naruto since he seemed to have all the answers considering he know the phrase that Yahiko set up in case the Akatsuki failed at bringing peace."How exactly did you talk to Yahiko again? Also What were saying about the rings and seals on them?"

Naruto looked at his clansmen and smiled as he said to explain."Well first the easy one to answer the rings since you both showed up and had them on. I was able to look at the rings since you both didn't notice that I removed them for a second and studied them. Which shows how fast I am since even the **Rinnegan** did not even track me. Well considering you are a Uzumaki and don't know seals I am a little disappointed since it is our bloodline to be master sealers, well beyond normal standards that is. Well Madara gave you these rings correct?" A nod from both of them showing that he was correct in his guess. Also shocked at his speed if that is true if he is telling the truth.

Naruto continues his little speech after they nod in confirmation and understanding." Well anyways these rings are what they not exactly what they look like. Well at first glance that is, or if you are not a seal master that is. Anyways throughout the symbols on your rings I found them to have a Listening seal. So if he wanted to he will hear everything you say and ten feet around you. The sensor one is easy to explain it tells him exactly who is around you and if they are a threat to him. The final one also just tells him where you are on a giant map really so he knows where to find you. Well except for here, This is a different and completely safe. This is a shadow world that is linked to ours only me and you Nagato can come here at will."

Konan and Nagato's eyes widened at the fact Nagato could of came here anytime if he wanted privacy or to hide anytime. Yet he never even knew about this place. Naruto smiles at the confusion since he feel it rolling off them. He was curious about one thing."Nagato have you ever tried **Henge** your eyes so they changed?" Nagato shook his head yes and said to his question."I have tried but never works so I am stuck with it on, which is why I am not active duty anymore. Since it is always active, I use alot more chakra than most."

Naruto smiles then says in a sarcastic tone."Then why didn't you stop channeling chakra to your eyes? That would turn the **Rinnegan** off and your normal color would return." Nagato's eyes seemed to shoot open at that statement. Considering the fact he never really thought about doing that since the **Henge** didn't work. He then closed his eyes and channeled chakra quickly and opened them praying his eyes were normal colored. Soon as he did there was a gasp from Konan and she handed a mirror and Nagato was surprised his eyes were split in half one side of each eye was blue as ice the other was violet like normal Uzumaki's. He looked confused and so did Konan they looked to Naruto, who was smiling at that since it was special trait of the Uzumaki males.

Naruto decides to explain this eye thing to Nagato."Do not worry it is a sign of something special of the males of our clan. See most the men have the fast healing, the understanding of most seals soon as they see them and the final one is the ability to use Sage chakra. Just like the Sage of six Paths. Considering we like the Senju and Uchiha are descendants of the sage. You Nagato, have unlocked the final one and it seems to have a tiny bit of the second one if your chakra color is to go on. Now any female in the Uzumaki clan gets three as well. They get Negative Sensing, Chakra chains and the final one is the Vampire kiss. Ironically I am the only male to ever have all of the abilities of the Uzumaki clan. That is due to my Doujutsu of the Rabbit Goddess. The same goddess that became the ten tails and was split into the nine tailed beasts that use to roam the land. The same ten tails your group is trying to resurrect." Naruto turned on his doujutsu so they could see it and read their next thoughts and their pasts.

That last piece of information seemed to shock them both to the core and made them sick. They didn't know exactly what Madara's true plan was but now that Naruto laid it out, and they started to think more about it it made them sicker than before. This was not what the group was created for or worked for when Yahiko was leader.

Konan was starting to cry when she suddenly felt arms around her holding her close. She just cried into the chest not caring who it was. Nagato was having a problem controlling his anger and his **KI** was going higher and higher. Naruto was only worried about Konan since Yahiko was her ex lover and they created this group for peace and Madara stomped on it and made it perverted version and a false one.

After a good half hour later of silence from the two Uzumaki's and the crying that was coming from Konan. Soon it seemed to finally slowing down. Konan finally looked at the person who was holding her and blushed deeply. She tried to pull away a bit but noticed something there was silent tears on Naruto's cheeks. She had only one thought." _Was he crying because I was and he felt sad for me? Or was he crying from pitying me for being so weak?_ "

Naruto who had his doujutsu on saw the questions in her mind as they looked at each other and decided to answer them."No, Konan these are not tears of pity or do I think you are weak. I was really crying because I care about your happiness and seeing you cry like that made me cry. Your pein will now be my pein now and always and forever." He then brought his hands up to her cheek and wiped the tears away from her face then kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged him again, feeling safe in his arms like she was meant to be there.

Naruto decided to tell her one key piece of information especially to Konan he began to speak again."Konan if we are going to have a relationship. I have something to tell you. Due to the villages laws and since I am the last male of my clans well last of the royal line of the Uzumaki anyways. I am forced into making a Harem. I am forced into having twenty two wives. I would never force anyone into this situation and hope you still would be willing to try us being together."

Konan seemed troubled by that information and yet seemed to realize that. Naruto would be able to love everyone in the group equally and no more than any of the others. She looks up at him and reaches up and smiles as she pets his whisker cheeks as she says."Naruto-kun as long as you love us all equally then I have no problems with the Super Harem as Sensei would say." Naruto chuckles and Nagato seems close so Naruto decides to push it over the limit and says to her."Is that why you have the entire series in first editions on a seal on your wrist for whenever you need some release from the stress you have built up from being without a man." This cause Naruto to lose it and burst out laughing especially at Konan's face since it is redder than a tomato or the Uzumaki hair color. They both hear a thud and look and see Nagato with swirls in his eyes from that image in his head it seemed. This caused both Naruto and Konan to laugh at Nagato. Even if was also at Konan's expense.

About ten minutes later Nagato finally woke up from his fainting spell. Only to see Naruto holding Konan by her ass and making out with her. Nagato thought they figured they were alone. So he cleared his throat before saying."Konan, Naruto if you are done we have stuff to still discuss." This caused Naruto t pull away and Konan to pout from the break from Naruto's ramen flavored lips. She turned to nagato and pretended to snap."Thanks for ruining our moment after we made love right beside you and brought the next generation of Uzumaki into the world."

This caused Nagato to go red and have a nose bleed as he fainted again. Causing Naruto to laugh harder than before and whisper."I didn't know my Tenshi had such a pervert pranking streak. Maybe sometime soon I will have to see how far I can stretch that perviness. Maybe just maybe we can roleplay the entire series with the others joining in on occasions." This caused Konan to faint from the promise of what she has been thinking about since their first kiss. Naruto to shake his head as he got some special smelling salts to wake up Nagato and Konan was easy he only had to kiss her awake.

Just like she was really sleeping beauty a character from a motion picture. Kazue told him about one that she voiced in her many lives before this time. Soon both of them were back awake and then the serious talk could begin. Which it seemed Nagato was more concerned about. Since Konan seemed to only wanna be with Naruto now that she had a taste of him. Which to Nagato was fine as long as it didn't affect their plans. Then Nagato remembered the crow and shark part of the message and was curious so he asked Naruto about that."Naruto do you know what yahiko meant by one thing he said it confuses me? you said Crows and sharks are also there if help is needed, what does that exactly mean?"

Naruto was surprised he hasn't figured that out yet. He has to chuckle as he replies to Nagato."Nagato is there anyone you know that fit that description. They are in the Akatsuki if you really want to know." Nagato thought for a second." _The only crow and shark people I know are... You can't be serious Itachi and Kisame? Kisame is the most violent and bloodthirsty person I can think of. Well besides Hidan, Then Itachi doesn't care for anything really these days it seemed. Wait maybe they killed the two and eight tails on purpose. To delay everything and help Naruto-sama which makes sense now that I think about it. I guess I just have to ask Naruto-sama?_ " he comes out of his musing as he says to Naruto with a confused look."You can't be meaning Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki? Are you serious Naruto, they are willing to help?"

Naruto smiles as he nods and explains."Itachi and kisame are close like brothers. When they fought me that one day to test me. I talked to Itachi and explained what exactly was the idea behind the plans of the Akatsuki and Kisame swore as a swordsmen and on his chakra to fight forreal peace. I will send them a fox later to explain your on my side as well. Also I should tell you that the two tails and eight tails Jinchuriki are alive as well. They were only clones that they killed. They are part of the women I am to marry. I deaged Killer Bee as well so she is only a few years older than me. Also since you are part of this now. Would you both like to see my new form as a demigod tailed beast with a human soul."

This was something they never expected from the Uzumaki clan head or the two members of the organization. Since they decided to meet with Naruto and maybe join him they were thinking they would have to kill everyone in the Akatsuki to keep him safe and now Itachi and Kisame were their to help them. Then Naruto mention his tailed beast form and they were both curious. So they nodded and waited for it to start.

Naruto not wanting to disappoint slowly transformed. Konan and Nagato both flinching. Soon they are hearing his bone and muscle stretch and rip. Konan and Nagato started to get worried till they seem him smile which showed this was normal for the transformation.

He grows but his body seem to get a scale like look and then a tail comes out of his back near the tailbone. This tail seems to grow longer and longer. After a few seconds it's about 100 metres long. While the tail was growing his body was growing as well he seemed to grow huge his arms and legs stretch and get thicker than anyone can wrap their arms around his legs. Each finger grows giant nails about as long as Jiraiya was tall. The nails seem to absorb all light how dark they got.

His back arches suddenly has six pairs of wings come out of his scaling body along his spine. Each seem to be like hands with how the bones hold the membrane. With a hook like finger in the middle of the wing. His back bone has huges spikes come out and form spike like spines from the tail to his shoulders for now. Finally his shoulders seem to be moving then suddenly seven more heads and expanding necks shoot out. His original head had expanded and gained the same features as the others. The heads have all a different color as well.

Naruto returns back to his normal state and smiled at their expressions. He then says to them in a soft tone."Yes that was my form and it is completely safe. I showed you that so in case somehow the statue works I have enough power to stop it. Now I believe we have many things to discus and very little time."This broke both Konan out of their amazement and soon the three of them were able to come up with a decent plan and about ten back up ones since there is a Shinobi rule they remembered.'The first plan almost never goes perfectly so expect complications and be prepared for that.'


	80. absorbing chakra

**Meanwhile In The Village**

A very nervous Ino was in a hospital room waiting for Tsunade to get there pacing around in the tiny room. She already ran the diagnostics jutsu herself, but she didn't believe it and wanted a second opinion. She thought that since Tsunade was was best medic in the world. Well besides Naruto but that is only thanks to his doujutsu. She is also the Hokage and one of naruto's girlfriend so she was trustworthy.

Ino starts getting restless from sitting there for so long it has been about a hour since she asked for her to come. She was just about to leave due to cold feet of the exam. Just as she was about to grab the handle of the door it started to open. Ino then gets back towards the examination table and sits on it as Tsunade comes in. Who was looking worried, since all of them were since Naruto headed to meet pein.

Tsunade notices the movement of Ino going back to the bed and smiles at her and says to her."Now Ino, what is so important that you needed a second opinion on something. I do not see anything physically wrong with you?" Ino looked down in shame and mumbled something,this was to low for Tsunade to hear. Tsunade who was not expecting that asked her."Ino-chan I can't hear you speak up, what is wrong?"

Ino then closed her eyes and said loud enough for her to hear."I think I am pregnant. I missed my period that was supposed to start a couple days ago and now I am late. Yet me and Naruto had our engagement date. I guess we both forgot about protection in the heat of the moment, and now this is the result. Can you please confirm for me and Naruto? Well for me he has no idea about this yet?"

Tsunade was surprised enough to take a step back. She frowned for a second, then it dawned on her in one thought." _Naruto is about to be a father a real one. Well I guess Kaguya is his daughter as well but this is one made the natural way. I am proud of him, yet this might piss off Inochi,Kouchi and Kushina. Oh well let's get this done with and see what the results are._ "

TSunade activates the Diagnostic Jutsu that makes her hands glow green. She comes over to her student and starts from the top to the bottom. She notices some things that are curious but notices it aint big deal yet so ignores them since it doesn't affect the pregnancy. She gets to the stomach area and notices she is pregnant.

Yet the baby seems farther along than it should instead of a week or two baby. It was like it was a month old. Tsunade was really confused till she noticed a slight tug on the chakra to observe the baby. She looked to Ino and also saw that she was more pale than most the other time she is around being decided to get Hinata here. She cut off the flow of chakra and walked to the door and snapped.

Soo as the snap was heard a ANBU seemed to phase out of the wall by the door. The Toad masked ANBU went to the classic ANBU bow and said."Yes Madam Hokage, What can I do for you." Tsunade being completely serious I want you to find Hinata Hyuga. She should be at her teams training ground. I need her here for an emergency. Tell her that Ino is sick and I need her help. Now go before I throw you there." The ANBU disappeared in a flurry of leaves as he left to do his task. Especially after that last part was said since he already has to deal with Kushina's temper. He felt the need not to deal with the Hokage's as well.

Tsunade counted down from five and before she even hit one. There was a bright light and the ANBU and Hinata were there showing the use of a **Yang Thunder God** courtesy of Hinata Hyuga's small Yang element. Hinata had a look of worry etched onto her face. Tsunade could feel that the person under the mask was also worried. She smiled and motioned for Hinata to come in the room Which She did without worry since She was curious and a medic at heart.

Soon Tsunade came inside the room as well and resealed the room so it was safe. Which Hinata seemed to be waiting for as well. Since she was quietly waiting beside Ino's side. Soon as she saw the room sealed she activated her **Byakugan**. She looked around the room first for anything wrong and then turned it off as she asked her teacher in the art of medicine and medical jutsu." Lady Tsunade, What I may be of service that you would not be able to know?" She finished saying as she was bowing to her other teacher.

Tsunade smiles as she points to Ino and then explains."Well due to being to hot and heavy between her and Naruto a week or so ago she has become the first to give a true heir to the clans. Yet I saw something puzzling and confusing to me. When I was looking at the baby I noticed that Ino's chakra was getting lower my own chakra was being absorbed. I think the baby has been using her chakra and is able to absorb any other chakra that comes near it. I want you to observe it with your **Byakugan** and tell me what you see."

Hinata nodded after giving Ino a small glare for getting pregnant first of the people attached Naruto. She whispers to herself " **Byakugan** ". The veins that normally appear around the eyes from activating it do not appear. This is only because she has developed her eyes so much plus Naruto created a special seal to hide the active effects of it from others. Hinata started looking over her friend Ino. She had to gasp as she saw that Ino was losing about a D rank jutsu every ten minutes. Which to most people is drastic, except for those who have trained like they have. At thirteen years old they all have more chakra then Jiraiya did when they became Sannin.

As Hinata turned off her **Byakugan** off she turned to her teacher and friend. She sighed and gives the report of what she saw."Lady Tsunade and Ino-chan from what I saw, there is no problem except for the fact the baby is absorbing a large amount of chakra. It seems that the Baby is absorbing the same amount of chakra as of a D rank Jutsu every ten minutes or so. I saw that it is also absorbing stray chakra from the area around Ino. I have no idea exactly why the baby is doing it but I think that Naruto's natural ability to create chakra is the answer. I think the baby has developed the same abilities. Due to this I can see she is already only about fourty five percent full."

This shocked them both and it caused some concern since Ino did even with her being from a clan had the smaller chakra of the group. Since her families jutsu actually piggybacked on the opponents chakra as well their own. Tsunade was worried Ino would have to resort to chakra pills to be able to do things.

She looked at the walls clock and saw that Naruto had only been with the leader of Ame and Akatsuki for only 3 hours. She was worried but figured Naruto was just getting to know them more if he could convert them to help him like he did with Itachi and Kisame.

Tsunade sighed then turned to Ino and Hinata and said to them both."Hinata Hyuga you are to take her home and get her resting in bed. Since she is already worn out and slightly pale from the chakra being absorbed by the baby. She is on bed rest till we can figure out how to help her better. Ino Yamanaka you are officially off active duty and on the reserves. As the head medic and as Hokage that is my orders. When Naruto is back we will figure out exactly what is going on and how to solve this issue. You both are dismissed and free to leave." With that said she deactivated the barrier and soon Ino and Hinata were gone in a flash of yellow as Hinata took her back to the house.

Tsunade went back to her office and sat behind the desk and put her hand under her chin as she started to think. Finally after a quiet ten minutes she turned to the Bookcase and said."Kitsune present yourself and then rest of you ANBU please leave."Kitsune/Kushina phased out of the bookcase and kneeled as the other three ANBU left the room and Kitsune applied three tags that sealed the room off from the entire world. Kushina then asked her simple question."May I be able to speak without my mask since we are the only ones here?" Tsunade nods and Kushina removes the fox mask and looked concerned.

Kushina let Tsunade gather her thoughts more before finally asking."Tsunade-chan is there something the matter?" Tsunade smiled as she gave her answer that would shock her."Well I will have to say your Knuckle headed son of yours is going to be giving me a big headache. Ino is pregnant and I am guessing only a week old and yet the baby is already at a month growth. The baby is also absorbing alot of chakra from her system as well. Hinata said roughly about a D rank every ten minutes."

Kushina seemed to get angry for a second then concern flashed across her face. Then as if she finally figured out she was a grandmother for real. She yelled as loud as she could Tsunade was worried the entire elemental nations heard her."I AM GRANDMOTHER! HAHA GOOD JOB NARUTO, WAIT A SECOND, I' A GRANDMOTHER! OH I AM SO KILLING THAT BOY WHEN HE GETS BACK!" This caused Tsunade in having to heal her ears from the loudness from her voice since it was so loud. She also had to shake her head at the final sentence. She also felt like slamming her fist into Naruto's head but knows that is useless since his head is the hardest thing on earth.

Tsunade grabs Kushina and smacks her head as she says to her."Are you trying to give his enemies a spot as to where they can attack. Much less even kill your daughter in-law and granddaughter."This sent Kushina into the floor with a thud since it wasn't fully charged and she was just as tough as Jiraiya. The man who is beaten from pissed off women he peaks on daily.

Kushina sits up and pouts as she rubs her head and says to Tsunade."You don't have to hit so hard ,ya know. I understand what you mean though, ya know. I was just so excited ya know I am a grandmother." Tsunade smiles as Kushina's verbal tick came out just like she had as a child when she was excited. Tsunade had to laugh considering she is actually younger than Kushina now and she doesn't know it yet since that is a hidden secret.

Tsunade realized that Inochi Kouich are still in the dark about the fact that their daughter is pregnant. She is considered married already since the mate mark is considered a marriage to certain people and animals. She looks to Kushina and asks her a question."Kushina please lower the barrier and bring me Inochi and his wife. I think it is time they know about this new addition of the family."

Kushina looked pale but put the mask on and lowered the barrier. She then used the **Body Flicker** to the Yamanaka clan area since she knew Inochi had the day off since Ino had the appointment and training today so Kouchi needed him at the flower store. She was back soon with both of the Yamanaka's holding on to a shoulder. Showing that she didn't even take the time to explain why they were summoned. Tsunade kinda laughed and had a thought of this" _Deja Vu much_."

Inochi and Kouchi were curious as to why they were there and who was the ANBU since it sounded familiar and yet could not put the face to the voice. Inochi was the one to ask the question after watching a extremely strong barrier being put in place by the ANBU agent."Hokage-sama why exactly were we brought here? Is my little princess or Naruto okay?" He watched her face and noticed a slight flinch at the mention of Ino. He saw her relax and motion for them both to sit in the chairs. Soon as they both were in the seat she explained what Ino had asked and told her. Then what exactly what the baby was doing and how fast it was growing.

After the explanation Inochi started to shake. The three women were slightly worried he would go hunting down Naruto and unleash all of his brain scrambling jutsu on the boy for getting her pregnant. Then they heard something from him they were not counting on it was a simple" Hehe". Soon he bursted out laughing so hard he seemed to be losing air faster than he could take in. After ten minutes of laughter from Inochi he seemed to realize they were all staring at him like he was crazy.

Inochi was finally able to calm down. He wiped a couple tears from his eyes. He said one thing that surprised them all. Inochi thought he was only thinking not realizing he was speaking out loud."I finally beat Hiashi and Shikaku in a bet hahaha. I got all my money back. I should be mad but I expected. Shikaku said that Anko would be first Hiashi said his daughter would be first and yet I had to bet Ino would be the one first pregnant..."

Suddenly he felt the room drop about 20 degrees and looked at all the women and noticed a sickly purple chakra around them. He noticed they all had a astral figure behind each of them and he tried to run away but felt rooted to the chair and watched as all the women stood around him.

He muttered one thing before the biggest beating in his life happened."Oh shit... I said this out loud and in front of the the Hokage and my own wife I am a dead man." The three Women in the office all said one thing as if they were one person."No not dead but you will be extremely sore. You also might need surgery after we shove the desk up your ass." With that soon Inochi was under a rain of fists from the women.

Soon unknown to the village Inochi had a beat down that made Jiriaya who was in Iwa installing the tags where they would be in good spots stop as a sense of dread pass over him. He then shivered since he knew the feeling well and prayed to Kami." _I pray for the poor soul who is getting this beating for being a pervert and pray he survives and still has his man hood intact. I am actually glad it is not me at the moment. Maybe just maybe for his sacrifice I will go and peak on the... No can't that is Naruto's future wife. Mhm they have some good hot springs here. I will spy for this man and the next book will be dedicated to this poor soul._ "

Suddenly Jiraiya was hit with a natural lightning bolt even if the sky was clear showing someone in heaven was pissed at his train of thought. This knocked him off the building he was on and made him fall into a private bathing house where 10 Jonin of Iwa were bathing who took it upon themselves to beat him senseless. All the while Jiraiya was screaming "KAMI WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"

After about a hour of being beaten to the brink of death and healed over and over again. Finally the women figured he learnt his lesson. He then dumped on the floor by the door for Kouchi to take home later. Even if his skin was darker than the purples his daughter loves so much. Yet the smile never disappeared from Inochi's face since he won over two hundred thousand combined from the two clan heads. Who had bet against him.

Meanwhile the three women started talking about what to do and when to have the wedding since Ino, if the babies growth continues will have the baby bump in two weeks and hard to hide the fact she is pregnant. So they plan for the even in two weeks and send out two invations one for the Mizukage and the Raikage. They used Kouchi's summons ones that she created her self. They are Hummingbirds so fast and agile enough not to be caught.

Then Tsunade noticed Kouchi was rubbing her tummy and raised an eyebrow. Kouchi noticed and nodded. Tsunade smiles and looked to Kushina who looked like she wanted to reveal herself. If the hand on the bottom of the mask was an idencation. She sighed and nodded and turned to Kouchi again and said to her. "Kouchi, kitsune here wants to reveal her identity and I need you to swear not to reveal it. Since this is a SS Rank secret. She was once considered the strongest Female ninja, well after me but that is moot the point."

Kouchi was curious and swore on her chakra and as a Yamanaka that she would never reveal the identity of the ANBU. Soon as she swore Kushina took the mask off and was soon laughing. Kushina was watching Kouchi's mouth drop to the floor and then pass out from the shock. Kushina caught her and put her beside her husband and then put the mask back on when she heard the groaning of her husband. Kushina slipped a note inside her pocket to come to the estate later and catch up since she has been dead for so long.

Inochi was finally waking up and just missed Kushina putting on the mask. She saw his wife was not awake and was ready to attack the ANBU. Kushina backed away and Tsunade stepped forward and hinted he saw this ANBU unmasked recently since she rejoined the village in a different way. Inochi was trying to remember and could only come up blank.

Then Kushina looked again and Tsunade sighed and made him have the same oath his wife took. He accepted it with confusion and watched as the red hair was becoming visible. Soon the face and all he could do was follow in his wifes foot step and pass out as he finally remembered. That the trinity of head gods gave Naruto his parents back.

Tsunade and Kushina smile then slowly start chuckling to themselves. Soon as they look each other in the eyes. They both ended up laughing soon as they lock eyes. It took the two women a bit to calm down. After about ten minutes of laughing at the expense of the two Yamanaka. Tsunade was calming down and smack Kushina again this time on the back. This was because she was breathing funny like she couldn't get air. Which maybe because she was still trying to laugh. Kushina whines and pouts. Which makes Tsunade chuckle and decides they need to wake up the two blondes up with some special smelling salts.

Soon the two Yamanaka were up and awake. They all start organizing a wedding and since they all know Ino well they knows exactly what she likes. They will get her input but they also know of her journal at the clans house that describes her dream wedding. Which to no surprise was always described to be with Naruto. Yet it wasn't a surprise after watching them together before during the academy and on joint missions.

Soon after hashing out the details they all sat back and were mentally exhausted. Yet it was not even 3pm yet. Suddenly Tsunade and Inochi felt the ANBU outside the room release a coded message on the barrier for her to know someone is back. It seemed that Naruto was already back from his meeting. Naruto told the ANBU that it was an emergency. This surprised everyone since he was only gone for about six hours. They expected him to be gone for the rest of the day. Tsunade ends the meeting and Inochi and his wife disappear in the classic **Body Flicker** and Kushina goes behind Tsunade and dissolves into the wall.

Tsunade let the barrier drop and said in a even tone."Come in Naru-kun." With that Naruto pushed the two doors open and moved forward and produced a scroll, which he set on the desk and then proceed to sit in a chair. A chair that appeared out of nowhere it looked like a flower yet was bigger than any flowers in existence. Tsunade shakes her head at the showing off since all he did was lift a finger. She was a little jealous at the fact he had that ability. She then looked at the scroll and asked him."What is this scroll Naruto? I wasn't expecting a gift or anything. Did I miss an anniversary I didn't know about."

Naruto smiles before he tells her in a cocky tone."I may of secured us an alliance and trading partners. This is of course with the Amekage and the village of Ame through Political marriage with the Angel of Ame." He finished the last part while rubbing his neck and back of his head. This caused Tsunade to drop her eyes and eyes widen like dinner plates. All she could get out of her mouth is one word."How?"

Naruto smiles and then spends the next hour explaining everything that happened with Nagato and Konan. Including him and Konan getting the blessing from both Nagato and the dead Yahiko. Soon as he mentioned the names Tsunade then guessed who the Angel of Ame was. She shrugged it off though when he mentioned he de aged them both so they are only 5 years older than he currently is. He then explained how they were willing to help destroy the Akatsuki when the time was right since it will take some time for that.

Tsunade was impressed that Naruto was able to come back with an alliance and with Ame as well. Then on top of that Nagato and Konan two more of the Akatsuki agreed to spy on everyone. Well except for Itachi and Kisame who like them are with Naruto. She then remembers about Ino and the parents decision. especially after then mentioned the future. She decided to drop the bomb and see his reaction. She first sealed the room again since if he is like his father he needs it.

Soon as the barrier is back up and in place and reinforced with more silencing seals she tells him." Naruto, because of you and Ino's reckless behavior I have to take her off active duty. She is pregnant and She admitted that she was a virgin a week ago. Til the night you and her got engaged. It seems that in your moment you both forgot about taking precautions and she is now pregnant with your child. That is to say she will be having her baby in about 8 weeks from now since it seems the baby ages a month every week. Also the baby is absorbing an extreme amount of chakra a day. It is even absorbing chakra from outside forces."

Naruto sat stunned for a bit and soon he got a goofy smile on his face before jumping up and yelling." I AM GOING TO BE A FARTHER! YAHOO THIS IS AWESOME! I CAN'T WAIT THIS IS AWESOME BELIEVE IT!" He then stopped and thought for a second. He turned to Tsunade and asked."Was the baby absorbing around a C rank jutsu amount." Tsunade and only nodded who was surprised Naruto knew that so fast. She almost missed him smiling as he said."There is nothing to worry about. The world is about to witness the birth of the next Hashirama Senju is all."

Tsunade and Kushina were confused by what he said and Kushina beat tsunade to it as she made herself known." What do you mean Naru-chan? Does that mean the baby is Wood User? Like you and Tenzo-senpai, even if he is an artificial one." Naruto was not surprised his mother was the one there.

He simply nodded as he explained. Since the Wood Style is so connected to nature and is able to absorb chakra. It is safe to say that the baby has it. Yes I am classified as a natural user but that is only cause of the Heavens law. I will be the only one to ever get it since it only comes around every ten thousand years. If the previous user is dead or sealed away. Anyways the baby is absorbing her chakra to store it away in case it needs to keep Ino safe. Yes if she is safe for the nine weeks, then the baby will just keep the chakra and be born with Jonin reserves. If she gets hurt it will heal her and use the Wood Style to protect her. The baby is growing so fast because it is a demi tailed beast."

Tsunade was now worried a bit." What do you mean a demi tailed beast?" Naruto smiles and says What I mean is that the baby will be able to have a tailed beast transformation and will age fast till they are about 13 like we are. The baby will also be immortal like all of us who will receive the mate marks. Well I am already immortal. When the baby is full grown they will be as strong as Kazue was when she was the nine tails. May I leave I want to go see Ino..."

He was cut off as he was slammed into the wall and had Tsunade yelling at him. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU AND ALL YOUR FUTURE WIVES AND KIDS WILL BE FUCKING IMMORTAL INCLUDING MYSELF ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" Naruto simply nodded as he held her closely and hugged her tightly. This caused Tsunade to back away and thought about all her options and how this will cause a huge power shift in all the nations."What will happen in the future since our family will become immortal and spread around the world eventually."Naruto sighs as he told her."I guess we will have to leave the elemental nations eventually and find somewhere else I can do that easy as I can create somewhere where our family will be safe and protected."

This seemed to ease Tsunade as she smiled and said."We will have to come to that when we get to that point. Hahaha I wonder what Orochimaru would think of the fact that I will have achieved his dream of becoming immortal. HAHAHAHAHAHA eat that snake bastard." Naruto and Kushina watched as Tsunade fell to the ground laughing. Not seeing what was so funny about what she was talking about. Naruto overpowers the barrier and slips away. He wanted to see Ino and go feel the baby since he knows the baby is already more developed than most. it may be only a month old in the womb. Yet Naruto knows the baby will know him to be the father.


	81. return of a thief and animal boom lay

Soon as Naruto was out of the barrier. He closed his eyes for a quick second. What he was doing was sensing for Ino's chakra and soon he found it. It was with Hinata's at the house. He smiles knowing she is there with her keeping her safe and to have some company. She feels for Hinata's ring and smiled soon as he locked onto it. He did his teleportation without any elements so not to scare them. He also made sure to stop at the door to watch the two ladies who were semi cuddling on the bed.

He saw Ino get a goofy look as she was coated in his chakra that he naturally puts out. Which is about a ANBU's amount. He watches as she turned to him and smiled her biggest smile and did a reaching motion to him like a child would to their parents. Naruto walks forward and soon slips beside her on the bed. Hinata was watching this from the other side and smiled at how sweet Naruto was being to her.

Hinata watched as they shared a simple kiss and Naruto's hand seemingly just naturally floated to the baby. She had only one thought running through her head at this sight." _He is already a natural father, he will be good to the kids._ " She then spoke up to excuse herself so they could have a moment together."Hey Naru-kun, INo-chan I am going to head back to my team, I will see you later remember Ino-chan no moving around for now." Ino blushes for a second yet nods.

Naruto seemed to have another idea he came forward and wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her deeply then whispered to her."Thank you for taking care of Ino-chan, I love you my Lilac. I promise soon we will have our own family." Hinata smiles and pets his whisker marks and says in return to that."Oh Naru-kun we are in no hurry. Yes, I may want a family yet I will wait for when the time is right and we don't have S ranks breathing down our necks soon. I can wait for the day we have peace."

With that being said she left the room to get back to their team. Well hers since Naruto is now a Sannin and can legally do whatever he wants, as long as it does not put Konoha in risk. Soon as Hinata left the room Naruto goes to to Ino who seemed to be smiling from the bed and she reaches to him like she needed him. Naruto was there beside her in less than a second.

He climbs back onto the bed and opens his arms and lets Ino snuggle into him. Soon as Ino was next to him, he started to explain what he thinks the baby is doing and that he will be born with the Wood style. This surprised Ino, though not as much as what he explained that the baby will almost become the new nines tails in terms of power.

She was about to panic till she felt something on her stomach. When she looked down she almost melted there was Naruto kissing her stomach. She started to run her hands through his hair as he kept his head there and was talking to the baby. She couldn't hear what he was saying since the voice was too low to hear but she had to smile at his behavior. She felt something move inside her almost as if the baby was trying to reach out to him.

She officially chalked it to her imagination and baby fever. Soon though the moment was ruined by the sensor on the gate. Alerting that there was someone at the gate. Naruto sigh but moved away. He then created a clone to stay with her so she wasn't alone. This made her smile and use a jutsu so self project a kiss into his mind to think over as he walked to the door. Naruto smiled as he felt the intrusion and smiled at what he saw in the vision.

Though soon as he got to the gate he had to pale for a second there was two people who he was scared at meeting right away they where Inochi and Kouchi Yamanaka, Ino's parents yet he smiled as he saw her rubbing her stomach like Ino and him did. He opened the gate and quickly shut it. He stopped them and motioned them to a panel a couple feet motioned them forward."Here cut your finger and and channel chakra here It will allow you access to the house and you can come in anytime you channel chakra on the gate."

Naruto waited the minute it took them both to do so and then took them to the living room so they could talk. He quickly made a hand sealless clone. Who then headed to the dojo to make some tea and snacks. Since it would be back in seconds rather than minutes.

Soon enough the clone came back and Kouchi was curious and asked which lead to the half hour explanation of the dojo and all the seals surrounding it. She then went slack jawed since this is the first she has ever heard of such a thing. She even remembered Minato and Kushina arguing that a room to train in such a way would be impossible. Yet their son had done it without even knowing he did the impossible. She remembers this is Naruto the one person that impossible does not even apply to anymore or ever did in the first place.

Soon She finally dropped the bomb into his lap and asked him."Naruto we are here to figure out exactly what your intentions are with Ino? She is pregnant with your child are you going to help raise it or take off like a weak man." She asked and seemed to have a bit of anger at the end of her statement.

Naruto smiled at her and then explained his views."Kouchi-kaa-chan, I love Ino with all that I am. Yes I may be in a man's wet dream and have to have multiple women as my wives. Know this She is my fiance in human tears and since I am a beast in a sense I have marked her. This is the animal version of a marriage. I will always take care of her and the baby. They are both precious to me and I love them both. Yes it was sooner than I thought would happen, yet it did and I will not run away from this."

Kouchi was studying him the entire time. Before she left the ninja forces she was a master at reading people and being a sensor almost as good as a Uzumaki. She is very good at reading people. Now that she is retired she works in the shop part time as well as being a counselor and therapist to those in need. She watched him using all her skills and impressed. She sighed and said to him."Either you are being honest, or you have a really good poker face. I will trust you for now, please do not abuse that trust and keep my baby girl safe."

Naruto Nodded and asked them both."Would you both like to go see Ino. Also a warning her baby absorbs chakra and will use it to defend her if needed. Also the baby will use a bloodline that is the roots of the city. Or in other terms the baby is the new Hashirama."

This seemed to be the breaking limit for Inochi fainted once again. Naruto shook his head and developed a smile and whispered to his wife."How should I wake him up from this? Should I shock, soak or salt him?" Kouchi developed a smirk that almost matched his pranking one and said to Naruto."What would be the funniest and most memoriable?"

Naruto smiles before lifting a hand and saying in a quiet voice." **Water Style: Ball Soaker** ". With that said a ball of water that would be extremely cold water if the wisps of vapor appeared were a indication. Soon was above his crotch and he turned to for permission Kouchi who nodded. he dropped his hand which caused the ball of water to land on Inochi's crotch. Since the water was so cold he was instantly awake yelling."COLD, COLD, COLD!" This caused both Naruto and Kouchi to laugh. Soon the water seemed to disappear and they made their way up the stairs to where Ino's bedroom was.

Soon the three of them were outside the room. Naruto smiled as he felt Ino was to ambush him since she dispelled the knocked and said."Ino-chan it is me and your parents. Can we come in your parents want to see you." He then channeled chakra to his ears and smiled as he heard Ino try to creep back into the bed. He waited a second and soon he heard from Ino."Yeah you can come in I am decent." With that Naruto opened the door and saw Ino was blushing while trying to hide in the blankets.

Inochi and Kouchi came past him and went to Ino who looked to Naruto. He nodded and she relaxed from that nod. Inochi was the first to get to Ino he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He stepped back and Kouchi did the same thing. This confused Ino and she had to ask a question."Are you two not disappointed in me and Naruto? We are going to be parents at only thirteen well fourteen for him. Since his birthday is in 4 weeks."

Kouchi was the first to speak."Ino as much as we are a little sad at this all we both want to ask is two things from you? Okay number one is this question. Are you sure you are ready to be a mother and willing to take care of a child?" Kouchi saw a fire in her daughter's eyes as she replied to her mother."Kaa-san for as long as I have been training and hanging with Naruto-kun I have never wanted anything else in the world. It has been my dream for a long time."

Kouchi seemed to be satisfied with her answer and then took a deep breath as she said the next question."Me, your father, Kushina and Tsunade have already planned everything thanks to your diary. Are you ready to have a wedding in two weeks?" This both shocked Ino and Naruto. Ino seemed to developing tears as she asked. "Was this plan maybe the one on the last page by chance."

Inochi was surprised she figured that out and nodded. Ino then smiles and looked to Naruto to ask if this was okay. Which he nodded since he had no real problem and wanted her happy. Which seeing that he is okay with it makes her even smile more and hug her parents. Soon as their daughters arms wrapped around them they also hugged her in a supportive way. Kouchi decides to tell Ino the other news."Ino-chan I have to say you are starting your family just as your getting a new sibling as well." Ino looked to her mother and then smiled. As she rubbed her tummy and Kouchi did the same.

Naruto smiles and turns to leave and was able to slip away while creating a clone to be there for Ino. He may trust her parents but never can be too careful. Soon Naruto found himself sitting on the stage that was built onto the house. He was slowly just randomly playing the guitar. He heard a voice from the street and recognized the youngest Sarutobi standing there and yelling at him."Hey Naruto can you play a song for us! We haven't heard you play for a while not since the exams!" Naruto nodded and thought fo a minute before deciding a song.

* * *

 **Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)**  
 **Shinedown**

I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,  
I am the ghost, that hides in the night

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
you gotta think twice before you react  
so stay, stay a little while  
Because a Promise not kept is the road to exile  
HEY! whats the circumstance  
you'll never be great without taking a chance so  
wait, you waited too long  
had your hands in your pocket  
when you shoulda been gone

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
A fist first philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line  
Don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

Damn! damn it all down  
took one to the chest without even a sound so  
What! What are you worth?  
the things you love or the people you hurt  
Hey! it's like deja vu  
a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose  
so wait, it's the exception to the rule  
everyone of us is expendable

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
A fist first philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I know that I'm alive  
I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

Every night of my life  
I watch angels fall from the sky  
Every time that the sun still sets  
I pray they don't take mine

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to regret

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regrets  
and now I know that I'm alive

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

Naruto was soon looking down and fainted at what he saw. There was alot of people near the house listening to the music and seemed to be enjoying it. He smiled and blushed a bit at the attention. Soon he was hearing the crowd yelling."ONE MORE! GIVE US ONE MORE! ! ! ! !"

Naruto was curious so he created a clone which flashed to the Hokage tower and asked Tsunade a question. Soon enough the answer was known and to his surprise She only told him yes. He smiled and got a clones to play the next song since he was transforming into his full beast state. He was kinda worried about how the village would react but meh, they will see it eventually in combat or some other way. People always talk so it will spread eventually this way they controlled the leak.

Soon the clones started the song Naruto was using alot of chakra to his legs and eventually used it to shoot up high into the sky. Everyone's eyes soon followed him as he went up and soon everyone was scared. Naruto was transforming they could feel the chakra getting higher and higher. Sure enough a few people yelled."He is turning into the demon he is going to kill us!" Then people pointed and soon they all saw, Naruto was floating in the sky in his full transformation state and everyone heard his voice in his head.

" _Listen to me people of Konoha. I am Naruto Uzumaki and know this the demon you know as Kyuubi is dead I absorbed the soul thanks to the seal my father made. Since the seal was leaking a steady amount of it's chakra into me ever since it was sealed my chakra reserves grew to such an amount when I absorbed the entire amount of the nine tails. I had about six more tails of power than it did at full power. So now I am able to transform into this. A eight headed dragon, with six wings and one tail. Now I am not the nine tails and it is gone forever I am not a demon either just someone beyond normal imagination. I already promised once but I will do so again. I swear to protect this village with everything that I am. So do not hate or be scared of me I am the villages shield and will keep it from harm with all that I am."_

Everyone in the audience seemed to accept this and the clones soon started to play the next song since it might break the Ice a bit and cause a laugh with this song." Soon everyone was spellbound from the music and listen to the clones sing and play the next song.

* * *

 **Animal I have become  
Three Days Grace**

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

Soon the music faded away and the people gathered near the house were clapping and applauding Naruto and his clones. During the song Naruto was flying around doing aerial spins and flips and shooting his different colored breaths off. When certain ones where used some people felt cold since it was the Ice breath or felt static in the air due to the lightning breath. Even the fire breath was hot even as high as Naruto was.

Soon The clones disappeared and Naruto undid his transformation as he was still in the sky. Most of the people were worried he would die from that height. Soon they noticed his decent had actually slowed and he seemed to float in the sky. Some of the ninja thought he was related to the Tsuchikage. Onoki the fence sitter the one of few people who could fly.

Naruto landed in front of the house and soon was swamped with people asking questions. Naruto calmly answered them even if a few were extremely personal or evasive. Some Jonnin even came up to him and where asking on tips for their training. Which didn't surprise him since he did more than even most Sannin could ever do. He showed he is worth of being a Sannin that is for sure. It seemed everyone wanted tips. Yet he felt something was wrong with a few people in the crowd. He locked on to a few people that seemed to be angry and have malice content towards him.

To keep the crowd from getting in the crossroads of something bad he jumped away while leaving a clone to answer questions. He saw three figures in black seeming lock onto him and follow him. Which is okay with him he starts heading towards the training grounds so that they won't be interrupted.

Soon as he was in the grounds he set up a barrier to make sure nothing else happened and no one else could interrupt this. When the three people got their he was surprised at exactly who it was the first two where the old elders.

Who even in their old age seemed strong enough to follow him here. He looked to the third person and was confused a bit. The person's scent and chakra was of Danzo Shimura. Naruto activated his **Heavens Law** and got into his battle stance.

The three people all tensed up and soon drew weapons that were dripping in poison. Which Naruto laughed at since he was tailed beast his chakra will destroy any foreign substance in his body. Even chakra poison if it failed well he was safe anyways. He always had Mana to fall back on to cure it.

Naruto decided to be the one to talk first so he asked a simple question." So what does the ex elders Homura Mikokado and Koharu Utatane want with me? Also what is this, a fake Danzo Shimura. Have you two sunk so low you either made a clone of him or used the **Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu**. If you did then I have to consider you all traitors to the village. then I will have to kill you myself."

With that he summons the special sword of the Sage. The three elders seemed to be surprised he had such a blade. It was 12 feet in length and yet was solid black and seemed.

The weapon caused both elders to stop since it was so strange and yet it filled them with worry. Their fears were soon confirmed when Naruto let it swipe through the ground and the ground seemed to disappear as if it was erased from existence."What devilish sword is that you blasted demon!?" Yelled the female elder.

Naruto smiles and said to them to explain the sword since they will be dead and can't leave due to the barrier." This sword is called the Sword of Nunoboko. Or better known as the sword than shaped the world. I am the last direct descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths. His true name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It can create and yet it can destroy as well."

This explanation caused the two elders to step back and start to sweat a little the Danzo beside them seemed to be cautious and worried. Yet also tensed as if he was ready to fight. Naruto smiled at this since it meant there will be a fight and not one sided beat down.

He flipped the sword causing it to hit the earth again. This caused rocks to be sent in a wave as if it created new boulders. Naruto started to develop a feral look as he said in a low voice."Lets begin."

Danzo was the first to make a move he grabbed a demon wind Shuriken and blew on it. Naruto was surprised and smiled. He didn't even try to dodge he watched as the Shuriken seemed to develop a wider range and soon was humming with all the chakra. Danzo then threw it and yelled out." **Wind Style: Vacuum Blade Shuriken** ".

Naruto smiled seeing the weapon fly towards him he swung the sword so that it would act like a baseball bat. The sword absorbed the chakra and then it hit the weapon.

Everyone flinched when the hit caused a big BOOM. Which to everyone's shock but Naruto sent the blade right back to Danzo. Who didn't have time to move and the Demon Wind Shuriken went right through his chest. It came in vertically and to the horror of the elders Danzo split in two nothing was spared his organs all split like butter even his spine and head. Some of the gore landed on the other elders who were now shaking realizing they are doomed and are going to die.

Naruto smiled as he was reading their minds. He decided to expose their plans and say it out loud to make them nervous."So you have taken up Orochimaru's research and try to gain immortality. Yet you have only figured out how to raise the dead. So sad you trying to use the dead as pawns. Now before I kill you, I will tell you something that was revealed in my Bingo Book. I am the grandson of Shinigami my mother was her daughter. My Obaa-san does not take kindly to those who take what is hers."

The two elders look for a way out they can see the barrier and then beyond that there is a entire legion of Anbu.

They cursed and looked to Naruto who has not moved a single step since they were distracted. They look to each other and decided to go out in a bang. Naruto read this in their minds and said."Blowing yourself to Kingdom come is such a pussy way to go. You can't even face your old village anymore since you will be considered traitors at this point."

This caused the elders to stop short but Homaru seemed to recover and activated something and he became a mingle of bodies as he formed a body that was ten times the normal size and seemed to be made up of a bunch of humans some were even recognizable as people from the village. This including Sakura's father who died attacking Naruto under a seals effects. Suddenly the disfigured man yelled out." **Living Corpse Reincarnation** ".

Yet Before the man could even touch Naruto. His chest was slammed with something causing him to spin. Homura's eyes widen as he saw the giant Rasangan with 10 smaller ones floating inside it. He also noticed the smaller ones each had an element to them. But before he could think about it. The outer shell exploded and sent him into the air with the smaller ones hitting different spots on his body. Within two seconds another one of the ex elders were showering the area in blood. The gore was so much there was nothing to even identify the man with.

Naruto turned to the last elder who was now covered in the blood of two of her friends and shaking with Naruto decided to end it and told her." I'm going to end you with a final move you will feel pain but it will end soon." Naruto smashed his fists together. One became a red fire the other seemed to be of black fire. Naruto yelled out. " **Mana Style:Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness** ".

Naruto spun his hands and the two fire attacks mixed into a spiral cone. It then hit her straight on and slammed her into the rocks created earlier. The fire ended about 2 minutes later and all that was left was ash and an old headband. That the elder kept in her pocket. Soon the barrier fell and the ANBU came in to do an assessment. Since they saw the entire thing. They know Naruto was targeted not the other way around especially since they all saw a resurrected Danzo.

Yamato who was leader of the Black ops known an ANBU soon approached Naruto. He sighed and reached down and hoisted up Naruto before punching him in the gut. This surprised everyone there including Naruto who looked at the man now nursing his broken hand. Yamato then started to yell at Naruto." DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS! ! ! YOU TOOK ON THREE S RANKS EVEN IF ONE WAS ONLY AT 50 PERCENT POWER YOU THOUGHT BE A GOOD IDEA TO FIGHT! ! ! WHAT WOULD YOUR GIRL FRIENDS ALL SAY IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS! ! ! i AM NOT GETTING IN THE CROSS HAIRS ON THIS ! ! !"The mention of the girls made Naruto pale before saying only one word."Shit."

* * *

Hey everyone this is Diablos bane. I am reaching out to my readers. I am in need of a beta. If any one is interested please message me your email. I will send a chapter for you to edit and clear up. Thanks everyone for being loyal readers. I hope to hear from someone soon Hope everyone is having a good day and hope life is treating you good.


	82. Explanation and ROCK

Hello everyone I wanna say thanks to all the loyal readers of my first fanfic. I also am still looking for a new beta so if anyone is interested please message me and we will talk. I have to say this book has been a ot different that what I first pictured but I like where it went. I cant believe it has been a solid year and i'm still going strong. I could of never made it though without all of you. So once again thank you to everyone who is enjoying the book. Again I do not own any of the characters or aspects of the story. They all belong to their respected Owners.

* * *

Naruto was in a panic since he knew that the girls would find out soon enough. Especially with Tsunade as Hokage and Kushina as her personal guard. He starts shivering since that means alot of angry women in the house. The girls in the Rookie 10 have mastered Tsunades strength as well. What most people don't realize is he feels the hits from their fists but his threshold for pein is higher than most. So he can ignore the pein, even if it makes his head ring for a while. Especially when Tsunade hits him with her chakra infused punches. Some she has sent to the hospital a few others mostly in the war were dead. He was always curious as to how Jiraiya never seemed to get hurt from the hits.

He decides to get this over with and reports to Tsunade before any of the ANBU can. He flashes to the tower and notices the door is closed still. He turns to Isaribi and Ellifain are sitting at the desk and asks."Is Tsunade-dono inside her office? I have something to report and would like to get it over with."

Isaribi was the one to hear the tone and knew it was important if he was using the dono part to her title. This surprised her since it ments something is either wrong or this is really important.

She pauses since she hasn't had to bring anymore paperwork she assumed Tsunade was passed out drunk or maybe in a meeting she forgot about."Sorry Naruto, I don't know at the moment it has been quiet for a bit in the office. Give me a minute and I will check."

Isaribi went to the office and checked in the office and noticed Tsunade was behind the desk by herself looking over the village. She seemed to be contemplating something."Tsunade-sama Naruto-S.U.N.O is wanting to have a meeting with you. Are you busy at the moment?"

Tsunade seems to snap out of her thinking. She turned to Isaribi and answers her question since she was bored and missed her man."No I am not busy at the moment. I have something to ask him anyways and I feel he will cause another headache. Send him in Isaribi, also no one is allowed in here even ANBU understand?"

Isaribi nodded and was confused why that is since ANBU are always in the room. She shakes her head and shuts the door and turns to Naruto who seemed to be waiting for a answer. She nods as she says to him with a small smile."Naru-kun you can go in she is not busy at the moment. Also activate a barrier she doesn't want anyone else in there but you too. She does not want even ANBU in the room with you two."

Naruto was surprised Tsunade did not want ANBU in there. He shrugs and gives Isaribi a quick yet deep kiss and heads inside the whispered in her ear really quick."I guess you didn't hear she gave up drinking during the exams". Which he used her shock to slip in the office and shut the door. Soon as he is in the office, Tsunade turns to him and asks only one thing."What did you do now Naruto?"as she and him both do barriers to seal the room off from the outside world.

Naruto sighs and does something he rarely does he bowed like an ANBU considering in a sense he is an equal since he is a Kage/Damiyo. Well since he is a Daimyo he has more say than she does in a sense."Well Lady Tsunade after my little concert at the house. I noticed three evil intentions at the gate as I was giving advice and answering some questions. The evil Intentions it seemed to turn out to be the ex-elders and a reincarnated Danzo." Tsunade gasped and looked worried while looking him over quickly for any injuries. Naruto just continued his story.

"I lead them away from village and they tried to first fight. Danzo reincarnated was the first to attack. He used one Jutsu as I brought out my Sage weapon. I reflected his jutsu and sent it back 3 times as strong which tore him in half and destroyed the tag. Yet there was blood and organs so I am actually thinking it was a clone of him." Tsunades eyes widen but motions him to carry on

Then Homaru used Orochimaru's body jumping jutsu. In which he had injected the dna of a bunch of dead shinobi and even Sakura's father from what I saw of the pink hair. I was forced to kill him as well with a special Rasangan that Asura made. Then since Koharu was in on the plot I killed her as well. They did this because they figured if they controlled me then they could achieve what they thought what was best for the village by killing anyone engaged or a girlfriend to me. Then destroy the elemental nations using my power. or what I gathered when I read their minds."

Tsunade was shocked those fossils would try that when they were out classed so badly considering what he did during the exams. She seemed to flex her **KI** at him for getting into that situation, even if he did handle it so easily. It didn't bug him since he can do so much more but he didn't like the fact she was angry at him, he dropped his head thinking she was disappointed in him. Tsunade noticed this and could feel he felt like he disappointed her and let her **KI** go.

Tsunade sighs and says to the young man who claimed her heart."Naru-kun you are a big cause of headaches. Yet if you didn't do that then you wouldn't be you. I am sorry I was angry for a second. It was more at the situation than you. I only wanna say please be more careful especially since now the entire nations are nervous about you considering Jiraiya's spy network has picked up a new name for you in Iwa and their allies villages that is **Baba Yaga** or the Boogeyman for some reason. Or more to be exact you are one that Konoha will send to kill the Boogeyman. To be honest I have been curious about the two songs you played earlier today? I kinda understand the second one. Since you do have a animal inside you in a sense. Yet can you please explain the other song to me since it still confuses me?"

Naruto was happy she was not fully mad at him and smiled at the last part. He decides to explain the best way he can."Konoha is my heaven on this earth. I will always protect it with everything that I have. I will be on the frontlines protecting everyone. This part of our history is only the beginning. I said goodbye to my weaknesses which most would think is the women and family in my life. Yet they would be dead wrong thinking that. I was my own weakness the darkness inside me was my weakness."

Tsunade was surprised he didn't consider all the girls a weakness. She thought to herself." _I am curious as to why he does not consider us a weakness? Well he is here time to ask him and see what he says_. _Hopefully it is good or I will explain why he is wrong about that statement._ "

She turns to Naruto and says to him in a shaky voice which surprised herself and surprised even Naruto."Naruto what do you mean by that exactly? All of us women are not a weakness? We should be your greatest weakness more than anything."

Naruto smiles before he responds and explains his views on the matter."No you and the other ladies are not a weakness at all, well at least in my eyes. You all are my strength and drive in this world. You make me have something to live for and to come home to everyday or during a mission. I will fight everyone in the nations if we were seperated. I am only this strong because all of you are all in my life. I am your armor your defence and your shield. I will protect heaven and the angels here."

Tsunade was extremely touched by that and started blushing. She felt her heart speed up by what he said. She reached over and grabbed him and pulled his head to hers. She then slammed her lips into his and started a heavy make out. After about five minutes of heavy making out they seperated. Both of them had a big grin on their faces from the make out session.

Yet even with her smile, Tsunade was a little short for breath and looked at Naruto who was fine. She muttered in a joking way just loud enough to be heard by him to make him laugh." Damn Uzumaki's and their near infinite stamina." This caused Naruto to chuckle and give her a kiss on the head and rub her cheek lovingly.

The ANBU who were waiting outside to report the battle did the code to ask to come in and report everything. She growled and deactivated the barriers, since she figured it was about the fight and their version of what they saw. Naruto went and put his hood up and sat on the couch.

The thing she saw confused her and make her eyebrows rise up. She knew he was there and yet it was like he disappeared like he did the **Invisible Jutsu** Jiriaya made to get research for his book. Which he did create originally to be the spymaster yet used for being a pervert.

The ANBU Captain Yamato came in and knelt like a true ANBU and reported everything the ANBU watched through the barrier. Which they all talked about and reported the same thing since they all watched the fight so not much was different. She was surprised Naruto was able to make different magic than what she knew and turned to the couch and sighed and exposed Naruto to the ANBU who seemed to skip over him."Naruto would you kindly explain exactly what this new mana magic is and how strong it is."

This caused Yamato to spin looking for the blonde/red haired Sannin and watched in amazement as Naruto stood up from the couch and seemingly appear from nowhere. He asked Naruto the question both him and Tsunade had yet she never asked."Naruto what exactly was that, you seemed to appear out of nowhere? I am a decent sensor and I know that you were not here at all. I am sorry but I can always feel when your in the village, since you can't completely hide your chakra being so strong as it is. Well unless you were pranking when you were younger you seemed to disappear."

Naruto smiles before replying."That is part in due to my armor I wear under my clothes. This armor was given to me by the gods. It was made to help me hide in plain sight. I can be in a group of people and disappear or even sitting on a chair or bench like seating does the same as well. It serves the purpose of making me seem harmless to everyone around me and not notice me. It does not work if, I am engaged in a conversation that is. Then I am noticeable for some reason I do not know. I am able to use weapons in this cover, like throwing weapons mostly. Also when I am in a group of people the people do not even notice me them selves, that is till I do a action that is to noticeable, then they will see me and react to it. Most people actually just stare in shock before they lose sight of me again."

Tsunade and Yamato seemed to suddenly seemed to have lost their bottom of their jaws. This is due to the fact that their jaws slammed into the wood floor and broke through. Tsunade recovered first and was confused as to how Yamato's mask followed his jaw to the floor. Forgetting that his mask is embedded with his Wood Chakra so it became an extension of himself.

She realized that Naruto did not explain the mana attack and asked him one more time."Naruto can you please explain the last Mana attack? I believe Yamato said it was called." **Mana Style:** **Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness**." Can you explain how it is possible you created this one since it was not in the ones you told me before."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled then explained." Well mana is like chakra it is limited to your imagination. This spell was created thanks to using darkness and flame mana. It is very rare magic. It was used about thirty thousand years ago. By a man named Natsu Dragneel. He was what was called a dragon slayer. He was raised by a dragon. He was a fire dragon slayer and a different mage attacked him with a weaker version of the attack using only darkness fire magic. Natsu was able to eat fire due to being a fire dragon slayer. Yes I am serious about that, anyways when his opponent used it against him he turned it around on him and mixed it with his own magic."

Tsunade was surprised the magic was that old Even before the time of the sage and the gods it seemed. Yet it was something she could not really understand since she cannot use it. She just shrugged and let it slide just this once. Since the mana is safe since only he can use it for the moment. Yamato finally recovered and since his report was done. Also hearing the shock of the explanation of mana. Or well this style of mana.

He was just at the door when something dawned on him. He turned to Naruto and asked him a final question." Naruto is that hiding ability the reason you were able to prank the ANBU, then hide from us so much as a child?" Naruto smiled and said only one thing as he simple disappeared as if he was smoke."I will leave you to figure that one out for yourself Tanzo Chinoike."

Tanzo jumped at Naruto for releasing his name to their leader considering his clan was once banished from the land of fire. The reason For becoming to blood thirsty and not agreeing with the creation of the village. He looked to Tsunade who shrugged it off and said something before picking up a cup of tea that seemed to appear out of nowhere and drinking that. "Yamato I do not care for the politics. I know you were abducted by Orochimaru then later Danzo so don't worry about it. This will stay between us and Naruto."

Yamato/Tanzo nodded thankfully and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Tsunade created a bunch of clones to do the paperwork that seemed to get even higher than normal. It seemed Konohamaru and his friends where up to their pranks again trying to take the title from Naruto it seemed. This title was the one of infamous really the Prankster of Hell or Hokage of Pranks. Thankfully the ANBU are using these pranks as an exercise since it points out holes in their defences even if the barrier is foolproof.

Tsunade then went and laid down with a notepad. The conversation with Ino's parents about the wedding actually brought something to her mind. What would her wedding be like. She and Dan Kato were engaged yet they never actually tried to plan a wedding since war broke out. He then soon died a few months later in a mission. So she never got to really plan a wedding. Now she can since Naruto can never die or well stay dead for long.

Yet before she could get to far Isaribi opened the door and said to her."Lady Hokage, Ino Yamanaka is here and she as something to ask you." Tsunade was surprised but motioned for her to be let n and soon Ino was there rubbing her tummy. She looked Tsunade in the eye before asking her."Lady Tsunade I am here to ask you a quick question? What was your mothers name?"

* * *

 **Soon at the House**

* * *

Naruto had just gotten to the house and rubbed his head as his head has been hurting lately for no reason. He heads into the study since everyone was gone for the day it seemed which is surprising. So he went to work on some more seals he was making thanks to all the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan and Kage. He just had sat behind the desk where he goes to relax and have some private time. When the pain became unbearable he yelled out in pain and suddenly he felt something under the skin on his head. The bumps kept getting bigger and bigger. Before he could feel the tearing of skin.

Finally after about ten minutes of pain that does not seem to lessen he feels the skin on his forehead. Just at the start of his hairline there was two things out of his head. He feels two protrusions growing at a decent pace. they got to about 5 inches long and about a inch and a half thick. He looked into a glass cabinet that was to the left of the desk and his eyes shot open. He activated the seal to call Kazue and went downstairs to wait for her to show up.

This is cause she never will go in the room for some reason. He remembers due to being sealed she is still slightly scared of being sealed again. Soon in a blast of fire of the classic **Body Flicker** with the fire element. Kazue appeared in the living room she looked to Naruto and her eyes widened to epic proportions. She was frozen as the images of her father ran through her mind and she noticed they were only a little bigger than his maybe a centimeter if that. Even as the man somehow seemed to stand beside him yet see through like a mirage.

After getting over the initial shock wore off she asked him." Naruto, how is this even possible? How did you manage to get adaptation of my father and his mother?" Naruto was just as surprised and answered her." Ever since I got the sword and the truth seeking balls I was having pain in my head. I actually just got back just from seeing Tsunade about a accident/fight after the songs. I was in the study and suddenly my head felt like it was on fire and then these grew out of my head. to be honest this pein has been occurring since I found out about the sword Nunoboko and the truth seeking balls."

This really surprised and didn't surprise Kazue at the same time after he explained it. It was just surprising that he developed the horns at all. Yet she felt like he deserved them since he was the reincarnation of her father and the rabbit goddess rolled into one person. It scared her though at the same time for his and everyone's safety. He was becoming something else almost more outer worldly than she was in a sense.

She then remembers how her father said his clan originated from the stars well on his grandmother's side. The original Otsutsuki was name Jenova. She found love on earth and Kaguya was born. This was after the fact she fell from space in a asteroid and destroyed a entire mountain range from the impact or so what her father told them about the origins of their and his power and well chakra in general.

She was snapped out of memory lane when Naruto suddenly yelled out."DAMN IT! ! " She turned to him again and he seemed to understand the silent question. So Naruto decided to explain."The raikage said that his predisor sacked the tomb of your father and they burned everything inside but the treasures and his headplate where it had two horns on the top. He was going to send me the treasures but now I need to go there and get that head plate. It will serve the purpose of hiding my horns/rabbit ears."

Kazue could understand this yet she kept staring at him and she could feel herself getting a little wet the more she looked at him and his new look. She walked over to Naruto grabbed him and pushed him back which was impressive since his seals were on showing how much strength she had. She then climbed on his lap and took a deep breath before slamming her lips on his. This then turned into a even longer make out session than the one him and Tsunade had only less than a hour ago.

Soon as they broke the kiss about twenty minutes later. Kazue was breathing heavy just like Tsunade was and did a silent curse at Naruto for having more stamina and able to be perfectly fine not even heavy breathing. Again she like Tsunade cursed the Uzumaki blood for that.

Naruto was just about suggesting they take this upstairs when he felt a call on a mark. This one concerned him cause it Zabuza's who was with Kaguya and Guen in a neighbour village for a festival. THe mark went off again. Meaning this was a big emergency. He apologized to Kazue and flashed away. Soon he was at a clearing just slightly west of the town besides Zabuza and there was 20 ROCK agents there and two had Kaguya. The agents that surrounded Zabuza froze when they saw the flash and soon the names where being tossed around.

Zabuza looked to Naruto and said."First thanks for coming so fast. Second why the hell are they now calling you Baba Yaga, what does that even mean."Naruto smiles and explains."It means Boogeyman in a old tongue used in ROCK language. THey think I am the one Konoha will send to kill the Boogeyman and what bigger Boogeyman than Iwa. But first of all How did you let Kaguya get captured."

Zabuza looked down as he was embarrassed of being caught off guard. Naruto waves a hand to stop him and disappeared in a flash of black and was back before it even disappeared. Showing how fast he moved and this time he had Kaguya with him and Guen who was knocked out with a sleeping dart it seemed. The Rock Agents turned to the the two that were supposed to be holding her hostage and all they saw was a red mist. There was nothing left of them.

This seemed to make the ROCk agents panic and one yelled."RUN, RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN BABA YAGA IS HERE!.!.! HE IS HERE TO FINISH HIS FATHER WORK WE GOTTA GET AWAY! ! ! ! ! ! ! Soon the agents were gone and all that was to show was the amount of dust from them running back to Iwa. Which caused the three to laugh.

Zabuza asked Naruto."Did you really destroy the two holding Kaguya captive or was that a trick to get them to run. All Naruto did was smile and pulled out a scroll and Zabuza understood. "Ahhh a prisoner scroll which is perfect. We can now find out exactly why they were here. I am guessing though you will already know what since you must of read their minds."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and laughed as he then nodded. He sighs and says."Lets all just go home."

Zabuza finally saw the horns and remember the legend of the sage and passed out seeing the horns. Naruto shakes his head and summons a clone to teleport him to the house as he did the same for Guen and Kaguya who was happy her father saved her. Naruto started to think to himself with a little worry." _I really hope the_ _Tsuchikage will try not to blame this on me or anything. Onoki is known to be fair and understanding he might guess that it was his own ninja that attacked and tried to kidnap a citizen of Konoha_. _I know I am getting a Bingo Book update now. Oh lord Tsunade is going to kill me now this time for sure._ "


	83. Twin Trees soon Rising

Naruto and his clone brought back the fainted Zabuza. The clone took off to go bring in the agents Naruto captured. Guen who was still sleeping from the knockout poison on a few senbon used by the ROCK agents. Then there was Kaguya, who was busy playing with her father's new horns/ears. She seemed to be loving them so much like she wanted a pair of her own.

Yet she was only keeping a front in front of her father. She felt that she had disappointed her father and Zabuza. For not being able to protect herself or fight back. She got captured and then Zabuza almost died because she was too weak. She was lucky that Zabuza could call her father to come rescue them. She was crying as she played with the horns.

She forgot he could feel every emotion of everyone around him and was startled by his voice when he said."Kaguya my daughter, listen to me please. I am not disappointed or mad at you in any way. I know this could of been worse than how it turned out. Yet I am only glad you're okay and now safe. I will always come whenever you need me. I love you my daughter."

She got off his back and he helped her clean away her tears from her face. She sniffled once more then remembered something her and Zabuza discovered earlier before they went out of town."Dad I have a bloodline. One that makes me a freak even Zabuza doesn't like it. Maybe you still will love me for having I show it to you?"

Naruto was surprised and stepped back so she could show him. His eyes went wide as he saw bone protrusions coming out of her skin. Surprisingly there was no blood from the bones breaking the skin. He ends up stuttering in an amazed voice." **Dead Bone Pulse**. How is this even possible? ? ? Wait actually never mind, you are my daughter and I shouldn't be surprised that you have a one like this. This doesn't change anything, I still love you Kaguya my daughter."

Kaguya seemed surprised that Naruto wasn't disturbed by it. She remembered when Zabuza seemed concerned but tried to cover it quickly. She still had to ask."Father why are you so calm about this I am a freak. I can use my bones like..." She didn't get to finish as Naruto showed he also can do what she can Yet his where different. They where thicker and seemed more dense. They also had a slight grey color to them. Naruto had to smile."Because we have the same bloodline, even if I have more than I have two **Dead Bone Pulse** your verizon and the **Ash Bone Pulse**. that one disintegrates the ones it hits."

Kaguya seemed to feel better but had to ask."So I am not a actual freak then? Just someone with a bloodline?" Naruto smiles and patted her head and said."Of course silly though we will have to get you on a calcium rich diet or make a pill that gives you the calcium you lose when you use it. Which Tsuande-hime can help us with if she an recover from the shock of this. When we ask and tell her about this. I am curious as to something though, why Zabuza was so concerned about you having that bloodline?"

Naruto was interrupted by Zabuza speaking."Thats because of the Kaguya clan that was once in the mist country. So I know that bloodline very well. It was feared by every nation except for the village of Uzu your clans village." Both Naruto and Kaguya seemed surprised by him being up. Naruto was curious so he asked him."Who exactly were the Kaguya clan? Also why are you saying that in the past tense as well?"

Zabuza sighed and explained to them. "Their history was a violent one to say the least. They were a battle hungry clan always were even to the end. They loved to start fights and even in the bloodline war. The Mizukage accepted them since they only wanted to fight and kill. That was till they destroyed themselves by aiming to high. They marched on the hidden village. They thought since they were the strongest clan they should rule the Mist. Anyways the entire village and all the ninja there fought back. It was to much for the clan since only a select few could use the **Dead Bone Pulse**. The entire clan was destroyed. Well except for one boy who was so good with the bloodline he used it to escape the village and run away."

Naruto was amazed that Zabuza knew this and was curious."How is it exactly that you know all this? I thought you left the mist during the bloodline wars?"

Zabuza smiled and said in a simple tone. "I was the one who struck down the final Kaguya and let the boy leave because he was crying about having to fight. I have never killed a child even one like his clan produced. Also When I found out his name I could not strike him down. His name was Kimimaro. The same name as my son had when he was born. No he wasn't my son if you were thinking that. Considering my son was from the Hoshigaki clan."

Naruto now was surprised once again."Wait, wait are you saying you are related to Kisame through marriage?" Zabuza nodded before dropping the bigger bomb."Yes I am saying that. My wife was his little sister." Naruto now realized why Kisame held Zabuza in such high regards.

Naruto mutter out loud."No wonder Kisame was so violent when we clashed swords. I said that I killed you with your own sword. This was all before he became a spy and a sword brother to me, mind you so don't get to angry at me."

Zabuza only had to laugh as he said."HAHAHAHA!.!. I am surprised he didn't pull out his transformation on you then." Naruto smiled as he said. You don't happen to mean.' **Water Style:Water Prison Shark Dance** ' do you? Where he fuses with Samehada and becomes a hybrid shark. That is deadlier than a normal shark due to him taking chakra after every hit, bit or scratch. Because right after I said that he charged me, I almost sliced Samehada in half thanks to having mana coating my blade. Yet I did fix the the blade later. The best part I can do that transformation without the sword. He is with a organization that is after tailed beasts. Also wasn't Haku's mother your wife at a time?"

Zabuza almost smacked himself for forgetting Naruto explaining the fight and remembering that detail. Considering he actually did cut his sword in half when they fought. Which it took alot of blood to get it repaired. Which Naruto let him cut him later since he recovers faster than anyone on earth. He then cursed Naruto for remembering the little detail of Haku's heritage.

Zabuza sighed before explaining."Yes I was married to Haku's mother this was a little after the deaths of my other family. I guess now Kisame and a few others are the only ones left of that clan. Their bloodline as you can guess is their shark like features. Anyways when the clan got attacked Kisame came to me before he left as a rogue. He asked me to move on and find love again. He told me about the Yuki clan and asked me to protect the clan for him. Which later was destroyed by the Mizukage. He also had family in the clan. Anyways soon as I left to the Yuki clan I found Haku's mother. To be honest everything that happened between me and her was an accident. Yet it was the second best thing that happened in my life. I have a real family haku is alive and well now thanks to you Naruto."

After Zabuza finished his little walk down memory lane and explained his two families in a sense. He did what he has never did before in his life. He did the formal bow that is only reserved to kage and Daimyo's. Naruto instantly waved it off soon as he saw it. He maybe be a Kage and a Daimyo, yet he is the most informal one in existence that is for sure.

They both were interrupted by their walk down memory lane. When Kaguya asked Zabuza."Are you still scared of me because of my bloodline uncle?" Zabuza was taken back by that. He realized his actions from earlier still weigh heavily on her mind. He smiles and picks her up especially at the uncle comment.

He then gives her a hug and say in her ear."Kaguya listen, I am really sorry about how I reacted. You now know my reasons and I don't hate you. I just hope you don't end up like that clan because of the bloodline."

Kaguya smiled brightly showing Naruto's own foxy smile on her face. She then hugged back and said to him. "I only will use my bloodline to protect the people who can't protect themselves. I never want to hate anyone or kill anyone. I want a peaceful like daddy wants to bring about. I can feel so much hate in this world. It actually hurts my heart to feel it. I want it to be a happy and peaceful place."

Naruto remember Zabuza said about Uzu and was now really curious. He asked the question."Zabuza what did you mean, when you said everyone feared them Uzu? Do you mean Uzushiogakure?"

Zabuza was surprised he picked up on that detail. He sighed since he never really wanted to say this about the Uzumaki clans."They were called swordmaster demons to Kiri. This was due to them fighting a battle against the Kaguya during the second ninja war. Where the entire Kaguya clan attacked a group of only 4 Uzumaki's. This turned into a slaughter. It was four vs five hundred and at the end of the battle. The last fifty Kaguya slipped away from the barely wounded Uzumaki's. Who mind you only used their swords to fight back, and all four lived to tell their own tales of that day. Or so was reported when the survivors made it back. So both of you be proud of being part of the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto and Kaguya seemed to get straighter knowing their clan was so amazing. Yet it saddened them that they were now only down to seven members. Which is better than a year ago there was only one. that claimed the birthright. Naruto remembered Ino was pregnant and looked to Kaguya."Hey wanna go see Ino-chan she is bringing in your first sibling into the world." He said with a smile which shocked Zabuza.

Kaguya seemed to jump at that and then settled down and closed her eyes before looking up and running to Ino's room. Naruto smiled seeing how his daughter was able to use the sensor side of her blood. He was just about to follow when Zabuza put a hand on his shoulders and said."Naruto are you saying that Ino is pregnant with your child? If you touch Haku before you get married. I will find a way to keep you dead do you understand me."

Naruto sighed before motioning him to sit. They both sit down and for the next 30 minutes Naruto explains the mate mark in details and how it has to happen. Then exactly how it has to happen and what the marks do for the person. Soon as Naruto is done Zabuza is amazed and almost was willing to let him do it to Haku before being married. Yet because it was his daughter he was worried about her.

Yet when he talked to her last about Naruto all she said was one thing."If there was anyone better for me than Naruto. I still would not want to be with them. He has captured my heart and soul. I don't want to be without him ever in my life. I have known this since the first time I laid eyes on him."

This kinda set Zabuza off in a protective way. Especially since she told him she fell in love with him at first sight. Since even when he came into her life she did not talk to him for six months. It took alot to bring her out of her shell when she went into it. Yet Naruto was able to get her on the first conversation they truly had.

Zabuza finally relented and let Naruto go as he said he wanted to go get some more stuff for the sword fighting class. He was going to get them to make their own swords. So that they are truly one, the person and their sword. Naruto watched him leave before he went upstairs and headed to Ino's room where he felt 4 signatures.

He could tell two of them easily. They were Inos and Kaguya's the other two confused him for a second before he realized they were the babies and she was carrying twins. He smiled at this and couldn't wait to tell her.

Yet before he could two arms wrapped around him. He didn't even feel Tsunade come up behind him and hug him. He almost jumped at the sudden arms around him. Yet he was able to hold himself and whisper."Senju-hime I am surprised you're not at the tower doing paperwork."

Tsunade smiles and kisses his neck and nuzzles as she says."Well my clones are dealing with the paperwork for the moment. I decided to come check on the baby." Naruto laughed and said in a amused tone. "Don't you mean babies? She is pregnant with twins. I am surprised you missed that when you did her check up."

Tsunade flinched at the blow to her skills but smiled as she said." Why am I not surprised you know there is two babies. Oh dear god. There will be more Pranksters in the village. I should sterilize you now to avoid future headaches."

Naruto smiles and explains one thing."Tsunade-hime by the time they are old enough to prank anyone. You won't be Hokage considering we are keeping your **Henge** a secret. Since you named me your successor, I will be the one dealing with that. So don't try to give your self grey hairs already."

Tsunade seemed to gain a evil look in her eye as she says."So your saying I will be able to encourage them to do so. Then also give them sugar and other junk food and unleash them. Oh my retirement can't come any sooner. I can't wait for that day to happen hahahaha." She then realized the last remark he made and slapped his head.

Naruto smiles as he gives her a kiss on the nose ignoring the slap completely. He told her one thing. Remember I am known for a stamina god for a reason. I welcome the challenge, one that I will always win." He then offered a hand to her and they both went to to the room and watched as Ino and Kaguya were talking to the babies. They shared a look and Tsunade nodded showing that Naruto can ask the question they know the answer to already just need to tell the mother.

Naruto smiled and said to Ino."Ino-chan my flower tell me how many chakra signatures are in the room right now" Ino was confused then seemed to focus and had a quick glazed look. She shook her heads and said."I see the four of us yet I feel six... No way, are you serious I am having twins. I am having twins! I can't believe this, I am having twins." I can almost feel their genders since they are growing so fast. Which honestly scares me how fast they are growing."

Both Tsunade and Naruto were surprised. She was happy about twins not even thinking it would be harder to do than just one. Kaguya seemed to pick up this. She looked to Ino and asked."Ino-mama, Aren't you not concerned about this being any harder than normal."

Ino reaches down and brings Kaguya to her and says in a gentle tone."No my precious daughter. I am not worried at all. Why? Because I have my parents and all of my future family that will be there right by my side. There is nothing our family can't do when we are together. I mean your father can fly and is the strongest in the elemental nations. Just remember he is the new God of Shinobi."

Naruto and Tsunades eyes went wide as she said that last statement. No one has said that tile for anyone in recent times. There has been two before this proclamation. First there was Hagoromo Otsutsuki or better known as the Sage of Six Paths.

The next was the retired Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Who got that title for surviving all of the Ninja wars. Also for his master of all base Elemental based Ninjutsu. Which were Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning. Which he only has fire and earth elements he just worked hard to master the other ones. Even if he is actually back in the prime age of thirty again just so the village has another strong ninja.

Ino then finally noticed the horns on Naruto's head and smiled. She even pointed to him and said to Kaguya."Even look he even has the Horns of the Sage and his mother. He is the one that will protect the innocent and the weak. He will protect heaven and us the angels of heaven. I promise you that and we always will be."

Tsunade smiled as Kaguya hugged Ino being mindful of the babies and not to tightly. Kaguya then gave her belly a kiss and ran out of the room to find Guen and see if she was up yet from the Senbon dart used to put her asleep. Naruto made his way to Ino and leaned down and gave her a kiss on her lips. Since the babies are making it hard on her to be active, she ended being out of breath faster than normal. seeming to mumble the same thing about him having Uzumaki stamina. Which causes him to chuckle lightly.

Soon Tsunade came up and did a scan on the babies. She smiled and said to the nervous parents."Relax you two the babies are completely fine. It seems that the Senju clan is coming back in numbers again. I can feel the wood release inside you Ino. They both have it. I can't tell the gender for sure. Yet I think they are a boy and a girl."

Ino then remembered about names and looked Naruto before asking."Naruto what would you name the kids if you pick names?"

Naruto thought for a second before replying even going as far as rubbing his chin for dramatic feeling before answering."Mhm that is a very good since they both have wood release. A boy I think should be either Asura or Hashirama in honor of the late would users. A girl would be either Toka or Eriza. If it is two boys then both the names mentioned and same with the girls. What would you name the babies Ino-chan?"

Tsunade answered first in a surprised voice."Naruto how do you know the name of my mother? That detail was never released to the public. Especially since she had just as many enemies as as your parents." Naruto smiles says in a soft reply."I didn't actually, I just feel that be the perfect name for a girl. Especially one as strong as she is going to be. Considering I am sensing an academy students chakra amount already." Ino coughed to catch their attention.

Ino began what she wanted the names to be perfect for the babies." Well for a girl I was think Toka or Kurama. Males I had similar idea as you for one of the names anyways. Hashirama or Sephiroth. Sephiroth was Tsunades fathers name who died the day after her brother was born. I feel that it would be good to remember the past with the future generations."

Naruto nodded still not really believing that he was was already a father first to Kaguya. Then in two months he will have two more kids that will call him father. He sheds a tear from being so happy and kisses Ino again. Who saw the tears and whips them away as they kiss.

Tsunade looks to the time and frowns they had a council meeting soon and since Naruto is the head of 3 clans minus the Senju. The Otsutsuki clan doesn't have a seat yet since there hasn't been any for almost ten thousand years. For now since she is still in service she is still head of the clan. Even if this meeting she had a surprise for him. She was handing him the clan head position to him.

Tsunade coughs to catch their attention." I am sorry to interrupt you two from having a moment together. But me and Naruto have to head to the council room. We have to get the Council room for a couple reasons. I will let you find out then exactly what Naruto. Lets go, the meeting is starting in 5 minutes."

Naruto and Ino separated with Ino frowning. Naruto smiles and soon a Shadow Clone was beside him. His mastery of the **Shadow clone Jutsu**. Is beyond anything anyone has ever seen no smoke or anything they just appear. Ino smiled and nodded and almost shooed him away. Naruto chuckles before wrapping a arm around Tsunade and flashing them to the council chamber doors. They got there justas Tsume was about to walk in. Tsume bowed to Tsunade and then kissed Naruto.

After a quick kiss they walked into the chambers and were surprised everyone was there already and even Ibiki was against the wall. He must of had something to report. Tsunade went to the Hokages chair.

Naruto was about to sit at the Uzumaki chair when Tsunades voice stopped him."Naruto-dono sit in the Senju chair as you are now the clan head." This caused everyone to gasp Naruto official claimed the three seats now. Tsunade then said something else that dropped another bomb."Also I am instating the Otsutsuki clan as an official clan of Konoha. Since Naruto is the only one to the name he is also clan head of the clan."

A man with fire colored hair and who walked with a cane stood up. This man's name was Roman' Torchwick' Kurama. He is the clan head of the Kurama clan. His clan are Genjutsu masters that are rumored to be able beat the Sharingan. He was never allowed on the council before since the elders said the lessar clans don't need to help govern the village. He was also a avid hater of Naruto. Due to the nine tails attack almost destroyed his clan. Only 10 survived the attack that night so he blamed Naruto.

He looked to Tsunade to ask for permission to talk. She nodded her permission but frowned since she could guess where it would go to. Roman started talking like he owned the place."Why exactly are we letting Uzumaki-san here become the head of four clans. That is an extremely bad idea. Your giving him more power and lead way than he should be allowed. I understand him being Nazemaki and Uzumaki. Why would you choose him to be the new Senju heir. Or even let him make the fourth name a clan. He is also hiding something from us considering he is under a **Henge** at the moment."

Tsunade looked to Naruto who nodded for her to talk in his stead. She turned to the man and said in a tone that made all them worry."Kurama-san. Did you by chance hear me at the chunin exams." The man shook his head no. She grinned and continued. Kurama Uzumaki, Naruto's grand mother was the wife of the second Hokage. That means that Kushina Uzumaki was also a Senju. Since I am unable to have kids I passed him the torch. Now for his last name, maybe when Naruto drops the Henge."

The entire council turned to Naruto. Who waited for this and dropped the Henge to Show he did he let it poof like normal. When the smoke cleared everyone in the room besides Tsunade gasped. There was his horns out everyone to see. All the major clans were surprised yet the figured he would have this. Especially since he is the sage and his mother wrapped in one reborn.

Roman was furious that his clam was now able to be backed up the claim to the Otsutsuki clan. He knows that was the tell sign of the clan. He then noticed a cloak an hat on his back."Uzumaki-san what is that cloak and hat on your back. What are hiding from the council you urchin. . . . "He had to stop when every major clan member unleashed their entire beings worth of KI on him for the comment.

Naruto simply waved a hand and everyone stopped. Naruto smiled as every major clan followed him. This showed the alliance and respect they had for each other. He reached behind him and put the hat on and let the cloak come forward. There Naruto let everyone see the Kage hat/cloak of the Uzumaki village.

Naruto then stood up and looked at Roman Kurama and said in a flat tone."Kurama-san I would watch my tongue around people. You never know when the person you are talking to is a higher power than yourself. My clan is the reason we won the second ninja war. my villages seals that protect the village. I have already updated the original seals. Also I can even recall the logo in which was given to the village. One that you currently have on ur shoulders. My clan also provided the money to build the village and turn it to what it is today. So Roman-san, be weary of who you insult."

Roman Kurama just snarled and slouched back into his seat knowing the major villages clans would support him if the KI from earlier was a great example of that. So for now he would be quiet and wait for a time to strike. Soon the meeting continued and many issues and problems and updates where said and sorted out.


	84. Kurama cleansing

Soon after the meeting Naruto and Tsunade went back to the Hokage office. Naruto had something bugging him so he had to ask."What is wrong with that man named Roman Kurama. He seems to hate me more than the old civilian council did?"

Tsunade frowned caused she noticed that as well. She answered as best as she could guess since she has been reading reports since she left the village to figure out how to help every clan especially the smaller clans to get more rights.

She sighed before explaining."If what I read in the reports from Kazue's attack is the reason. Is that when she was summoned inside the village. She was summoned right above the Kurama clan's house. Due to that she destroyed and killed most of the clan. I found using records only ten wife and oldest daughter were killed in the attack. He still has one daughter that was only a few weeks old at the time."

Naruto seemed to get a little sad about that. Yet they both know it is was not her fault at all. Kazue has told everyone how it wasn't her fault she was ripped out of the seal by someone. Tsuande comes over and hold Naruto like a mother does it felt a little weird. So she then changed it to a lover would and noticed it felt way better to her. Especially since she is in love with him.

Naruto smiled as he felt the change in hugs. He looked down at her since he was bigger, taller and kissed her gently. He soon had to stop as a knock was heard on the door. Isaribi soon poked her head in and said."Tsunade-sama, there is a Roman Kurama who wishes to have a talk with you about an issue with his daughter. Should I let him know you are busy or let him in?"

Tsunade moaned as she pulled away since she was not done with Naruto. She then motioned for Naruto to take a seat since he might be able to help. So if he hears the issue first hand he might find a solution. Naruto slipped over to the couch and sat down and Tsunade shook her head as he seemed to become unnoticeable and grey in color just like before.

Isaribi seemed to see him disappear from focus and was shocked at the sight. She shrugged since she will only ask him later since he never seems to have a ending to his new talents. She opened the door and soon the man in question came in and Isaribi watched as he completely ignored Naruto on the couch and shrugged and shut the door with a smile.

Roman was about to start talking but she held a hand up and paused him till she was behind her desk and sitting in her chair. She then sighed and asked him."How may I help you Kurama-san. I hope you have not come to waste my time as you should know. I tried already once to heal your daughter? Finally once in my life I found I can't heal something which is still a blow to my medic abilities.

Roman gained a tick mark on his face as he glared at Tsunade. He said in a bit of disrespectful tone."Tsu-Hokage-sama, I am here to see if you could get Jiriaya here to seal away the Ido. If the Ido is sealed then maybe my daughter can have a normal life."

Tsuande smiles since she knows a better sealer than her teammate."Well Jiraiya is only a level nine close to ten sealmaster. What if I found a level 100 seal master and is able to use any seal on earth even the **Reaper Death Seal** and live to tell the tale?"

Romans eyes widen and was about to nod before thinking to himself." _Wait there is only a few people who could get to lvl one hundred. They were the Uzumaki's so does she mean that it would be that demon doing the sealing?_ " He then asked her since he figured he knew the answer already but wanted to hear it from her."Are you thinking of asking Naruto-san?"

Tsunade kept a straight face. Which was all due to her being a gambler of legends."No actually we have four Uzumaki's living in the village. The other three are his cousins. They all have gotten to level one hundred. Even if they are only thirteen to eighteen mind you."

Roman was surprised but smiled since they are Uzumaki's not a dragon demon like Naruto is. Yet right before he said anything Tsunade's voice interrupted him."I should remind you though Naruto-dono has more power than even I do so any disrespect towards him could be seen as a act of war. So let me warn you now. If you hurt him or anyone close to him. Me and the Daimyo will not be able to save you. Also your bloodline is completely useless against him."

Roman looked pissed and snarled but nodded as he said."Okay I get it, I swear on my chakra no harm will come to any Uzumaki or any seal masters that come to the clan grounds. If any harm comes from the clan, I will pay retribution. May I leave Hokage-sama. I have to prepare for the visitor and get Yakumo ready." With that he left quickly like he was running from something but the smile he had on his face when he left worried Naruto and Tsunade.

Soon as the door was shut the door was locked. Soon seal formulas spread around the room and the windows went dark. Naruto lit the candles and lanterns in the room with a wave of his hand. Tsunade was surprised by the color of the flames they were a sickly green almost like the flames were made of poison or acid. She ran her hand over the flames from a candle on her desk and her eyes went wide. They didn't burn they had no heat whatsoever.

She looked to Naruto and smiled since he was in the dark and his blue eyes were glowing with chakra. She asked the question about the flames."Naruto why are these flames green and have no heat to them. I have never seen any flame such as these."

Naruto smiled at the question and told her." It is a born ability from the the blood of the gods it is actually called **Faerie Fire**. This casts the fire on source of fire like a candle not burnt and such. Why it has no heat is only cause it is a light source only not meant to harm or give warmth."

Tsunade was surprised by this and nodded before beginning the new B rank mission for Naruto or any of the Uzumaki girls."Well you heard of the situation. His daughter has a Ido. It is a presence in her mind that has manifested in the real world. She uses all her strength fighting the Ido she is unable to train like a normal ninja. If you make a seal or something to stop the Ido from hurting her or everyone I think would be best. Just be careful Naru-kun. I feel like he might do something to hurt you or help the Ido hurt you."

Naruto nodded he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Tsunade had closed her eyes and soon felt his lips no longer there. Yet the room was normal again and the green flames gone and she frowned till she saw a note on her desk."I Love you Senju-Hime." Was all it said this cheered her up and she looked out the window and smiled at the village and how it changed in the last few years since she left to now.

Naruto soon appeared in the house. Soon three clones appeared and they all flashed away to where Karin, Kin and Tayuya where. Soon three flashes came back and the three girls were there. They all looked confused as to what exactly they were doing here at the moment.

Naruto cleared his throat catching their attention. Soon all three of them were focused on him and he then began explaining the mission and how they were needed since they all were able to achieve the status of Grand Uzumaki Seal Masters. Which in normal terms is lvl one hundred in sealing. Yet none of the girls were comfortable with taking on a split personality in someone's mind that could try to kill them or their host to take over. So they declined the mission which made Naruto happy.

Naruto smiled and accepted the excuses. He was a little leary of it as well but would try to help her since Kazue may of been the cause. Naruto then used the clones to send the girls back to where they were before which was training with Mikoto in jutsu.

So Naruto picked up his clan cloaks and everything need for protection or to attack depends on what he feels is necessary. He then sent a chakra plus out into the village he found Roman very easily and flashed to the gates outside the compound. Which was just a giant apartment now since the attack. He could feel the man getting madder and madder.

This caused Naruto to pause for just a second and summon up a armor like the Sand that Gaara used but made of Diamond. This jutsu was one developed in Iwa called." **Earth style:Diamond Skin of the Defender**." This was pure defence and protection jutsu. He then knocked on the gate. Soon a voice rang out."Who is that are you the seal master Roman-sama sent for?"

Naruto smiled when he noticed the voice and it was a younger child maybe eight years old. He yelled through the gate."Yes I am tell him Uzumaki-san is here to seal the Ido." he could feel the kids happiness from that and could hear him rush off to tell Roman.

Naruto felt him come to the gate with a hopeful feeling till the gate opened and he saw Naruto standing seemed to sour up and soon snarled."What are you doing here Uzumaki-san." He soon was hit with a strong plus of chakra. This caused Roman and the young boy to fall backwards and the boy realized who this was and kneeled down while Roman stood shakenly and glared at Naruto.

Naruto sent the blast of chakra forward and smiled as he saw the two fall down but frowned at the little boys reaction it was a sign of respect but one of also fear. He walked to the boy and helped him up and said a simple thing."I am sorry for scaring you, I was only sending a message please forgive me um..."

The boy realized he was asking a question and smiled as he said"My name is Ozpin Kurama I am Roman-sama's servant and youngest son of the branch clan."

Naruto was surprised that a clan that barely was over twenty members would have a branch family or any at all. He even demolished the branch family of the Uzumaki clan. He left it for now since it was none of your business. He handed the mission scroll that he had gotten from Tsunade to Roman and watched as the man frowned and realized he would have to let him do and pay the services or lose the money for a B rank.

Roman didn't say a word and just motioned for Naruto to follow him. They soon were lead to the top floor and to a room that seemed void of all light. Roman paused for only a millisecond before going towards the door. Naruto noticed the this and waked in front of him and sent a blast of sage chakra forward and soon the pressure they had just started to feel was forced away and a voice called out.

"Father-sama is that you? What was that chakra blast that was not normal chakra it silenced the Ido. The Ido is scared to appear since it can still feel the person responsible."

Roman seemed to lighten up that the Ido is scared and called back to his oldest living daughter." Yakumo that was a person I hired to help in saving you from the Ido. His name is Naruto-Senju-Uzumaki-Nazemaki-Otsutsuki. He is a Uzumaki seal master. Yet I think you already knew that didn't you Yakumo."

Naruto watched the banter and frowned at how he treated his only daughter. He treated her like a servant. He took a deep breath and went to touch the door knob. He stopped and asked Yakumo a question."Yakumo-chan can I please come in I swear I will not hurt you. I only am here to help you. I will do anything I can, even taking your Ido upon myself."

He heard a gentle voice from behind the door tell him to come in. Naruto grabbed the handle and pushed the door open and was amazed. She created a separate world in her room. and from the looks of it using only paintings she did herself. He looked to the right and saw a giant black thing that seemed to be standing over something or someone. It had two giant Wisent horns that seemed to come out of its head right above the ears.

Suddenly it turned to Naruto and he was shocked he could tell it was supposed to be a woman but the features were twisted it had no lips and the teeth were fully exposed. The eyes were solid black except the pupils were a glowing reddish brown. Soon as it saw Naruto it snarled and lept away from what it was hovering over and Naruto saw Yakumo and blushed she only had a thin dress on and it was practically see through.

He focused on her face and noticed she frowned at this. She then looked to the Ido and noticed it was trying to hide behind paintings. She looked to Naruto and smiled as she asked."Otsutsuki-sama do these clothes offensive to you. I can strip more if you needed. My father told me to always be naked in front of him and the other clan members. Would you like that as well?" She frowned when, Naruto shook his head no so fast it was a blur.

Naruto regained composure and asked a question. especially now that he was concerned that her father and the few male members of the clan were using her as a sexual play thing which might be fueling her Ido."May I activate my Doujutsu. It is called the **Heavens Law**. I have some concerns and using that will guarantee the truth."

Yakumo was curious so she nodded her head. Soon she was gasping as she saw his **Heavens Law** flairing to life. It was so beautiful. She then suddenly felt a gently prodding within her mind as if someone was trying to read it and she realized it was Naruto. She could feel her Ido trying to stop him but she felt okay with it. So she opened her mind to him. After five minutes of him going through her mind. She almost fainted when she felt his **KI** shy rocket. She saw her Ido

Naruto closed his eyes as his **KI** went through the roof. He tried calming down yet it seemed futile. He growls as he thinks to himself." _He raped her from the day she turned five and then ordered his clan to use her as a cumdumpster! She has been forced to serve men on her knees over and over.!.!. He officially has become an enemy of my clans I swear by it. I will kill him and all the men in this clan. He is the reason her Ido is like this it is the dark manifestation of her pain and hate towards he would of never done the things he has done the Ido would of never happened. He is a dead man walking or at least till I get to him._ "

Naruto looked to where Yakumo was looking terrified due to the amount of KI he was unleashing and soon he reeled it in. He turned to her and bowed to her and said to her."Yakumo-chan, I am sorry about that. I looked through your memories and what I saw made me angry. I am sorry to tell you that your father and clan are the reason you have the Ido in the first place. He has committed crimes over and over again. I am sorry to say your father and most of the men of the clan will be dead in a while."

She watched as a clone appeared and disappeared in a yellow flash. She knew what that meant and looked at him with wide eyes. Since it is not everyday you get to see the **Thunder God Jutsu**.

She was just about to ask about the clone when it was back in the same yellow flash and with a paper. Naruto looked at the paper and smiled it had the approval of the execution orders of the men of the clan over the age of 15. She watched as he activated his eyes once again and looked at the Ido who was peeking behind a painting.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the Ido and he then said."Ido-san I know you don't belong to this world in a sense. I want to thank you for trying to protect Yakumo. I wanna say your job is allow me to seal you back into her. I know you like it outside but if you stay out for another few months you will kill her. Not on purpose but because you are half of her and she has been trying to control you for so long she is cracking her chakra coils and in about four months they will break and she will die. I ask you to not struggle and accept this. I will protect her with my life I swear."

The Ido looked thoughtful before speaking for the first time. The Idos voice was a darker version of Yakumo mixed with a bubbly sound."Naruto-sama please keep your word. I will be watching from her mind. Leave the kids like Ozpin and the women alone. I accept this sealing."The Ido then turned to Yakumo and said as she bowed."I am sorry for causing you so much trouble. I only wanted to protect us since I am your negative emotions. I am sorry for hurting you in anyway. Let's get this sealing done and become whole again."

Naruto summoned four more clones and soon the area had a seal matrix on it and the room was returning to normal. The Ido was still there but slowly fading. Yakumo addressed her Ido."Thanks for everything you have done for me have a good rest and I am glad to become one with you again." She smiled and held the Ido's hand as she disappeared in a golden light. So the light turned to specks and soon the specks seemed to seep into her and after a few seconds everything was gone and the normal lights returned to the room. Naruto realized exactly how the room looked and was sicken.

The room was solid white and there was no bed and the room seemed to be padded walls. He smiled at her and asked her."Would you accompany me to hospital to get checked out by Tsunade Senju our Hokage?" She nodded and he turned to the door and smiled a bit and SAid again to her If I attack any of your clan do not worry I have the permission they are under arrest and if they attack or threaten us I am allowed to use lethal force. Well only on the men that is."

She understood since her Ido rejoined her she regained her dark memories and was sickened at what her own father did to her. She kinda hoped he tried to fight. She nodded her readiness to Naruto. She stepped behind him to protect herself since she can't fight. Naruto nodded and walked up to the door and felt Roman still at the door. He turned and smiled before sending his foot into the door.

The force of the kick was strong enough to send the door and Roman who was right behind the door down the hall Roman stopped as he had applied chakra to stay still the door smashed into the wall and took out a chunk of the wall to the ground below. Roman who groggerly got up and glared at Naruto as he said with venom in his voice.""What the hell is wrong with you that could of killed me. I demand an explanation for this insult and why is my daughter coming out of her room she is not allowed to. . . ." Roman had to stop as the pressure from Naruto's chakra and Ki was getting to be to much for him.

Roman was hyperventilating by the time Naruto got to him and picked him up. Since Naruto was so call how he had Roman by the throat Romans feet were a good two or three feet with his head almost hitting the roof. Roman looked into Naruto's red raging eyes. He start quivering as Naruto snarled in his face."You don't know what you did wrong. You are something lower than scum. You were raping your daughter since she was five. Then you had the balls to order your clansmen to do the same thing. You are done for Roman Kurama. I have orders from Tsunade here to arrest you and any males that were involved. I love the second part of the orders and one that resists the arrest has a kill on sight order. So I hope you pick the resisting one cause I would love to end your life."

Roman mumbled something after the shock of the orders wore off. Naruto slammed him into the wall and snarled."Speak up Torchwick. I hold your life in my hands so speak up."

Roman glared at Naruto and snarled."Die you Demon!" There was a gasp the sound of something getting stabbed into his chest. Naruto looked down and saw a Kunai in his chest. He threw Roman down the hall and walked towards him the Kunai still in his chest. Yakumo was worried about Naruto since she saw the kunai hit near his heart.

Roman was staring at Naruto who had a smirk on his face and soon Naruto was standing over him. Naruto grasped the handle of the Kunai and pulled it from his chest. His smirk never disappeared and Roman watched as the wound sealed shut with a hint of smoke. Roman started to back away from Naruto with fear in his eyes. He had to stop when he felt nothing behind his back. He turned his head and noticed that he was where the door went through the wall. He turned and saw Naruto reach over his shoulder and a giant sword appeared out of nowhere.

Roman flared his chakra and Naruto smiled as he felt the other males in the clan appear between Naruto and Roman. Well except for the teenagers and young boys. They all pull out weapons and some got ready to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Naruto smiled and soon they saw who it pulled the sword forward and flicked his wrist and they all watched as another sword popped out of the big one.

Naruto smiled and said the same thing as he told roman and a few members seemed to pause and realize that Naruto will kill them if they resist and just as they are about to give up. Naruto stabbed a sword into the ground. He then pulled out the bingo book that he carries with him and tossed it to them. He let one read it out loud and watched as fewer and fewer members seemed to want fight. A few already gave up. They came over and allowed chakra suppression seals and paralisis seals as well.

Soon there was only about 5 people standing besides Roman ready for action. Roman looked to him and snarled as he said."Well, what are you waiting for you for get him."

The five people soon charged Naruto. The first one tried throwing a bunch Kunai and shuriken. Which Naruto spun his sword blocking every one with ease. He soon felt a weight hit his chest and looked down and saw a man holding his hand from trying to punch his chest and the bones in his hand shattered. Naruto smiled as he kicked the man away and sent the man through the hole in the wall. The man screamed as he fell to the ground and everyone stopped as they heard the thud.

Naruto kept his stride and did two quick strokes on the next person in his way and the males all flinched as the man's privates fell from his pants. They all looked at Naruto and flinched again at the look he had on his face. The one farthest back did a bunch of hand signs and yelled." **Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique** ". He jumped to the left so he was in a different position. He then relaxed since he expected the Genjutsu to work. He was not expecting Naruto to throw his sword and put it through his chest and slam into the wall.

The last three all looked to each other and nodded they all different hand signs.

The first one yelled as his cheeks puffed up." **Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique** ".

The second one yelled as he touched the ground." **Earth Style: Earth Flow River** ".

The last one yelled through puffed cheeks." **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough** ".

The three of them all yelled together." **Collaboration Jutsu:Great Dragon Flaming River** ". The flaming earth dragon powered by wind speed towards Naruto. Who didn't worry about it since he had a trick up his sleeve. He activated his eyes since he was blocked by the Jutsu. He whisper so not o be heard over the fire." **Preta Path Absorbing Barrier** ".

Naruto held his hand up and soon a white barrier extended from his hand. This barrier which as soon as it was hit by the Jutsu the Jutsu started to fall apart. The three Kuaram men and the one watching soon were eyes wide as they saw the Jutsu disappear. Naruto smiled then bent his knees and suddenly he was gone. Only to reappear behind the three attackers and his blades crossed his chest. The blades were dripping with blood. Everyone was confused till the three men fell apart into six pieces. The limbs and head were separated from their bodies.

Naruto stood up and looked at Roman and grinned wickedly. He channeled some chakra into his body to activate a semi trans formation and soon a pair of wing and a tail appear out of his clothes and his nails grew and turned to talons. Roman lifted his chain and pressed a button on the head and soon a bunch of paper bomb balls flew out towards Naruto who didn't even looked bothered by the bombs.

Naruto let them hit him and let them even explode. The hallways was thick with smoke from the explosions. Roman started laughing like a mad man till a single voice broke out."Now it is my turn." Suddenly a arm appeared from the smoke and picked him up again and soon they were out the hole in the wall. Roman expected the ground to becoming to him so he closed his eyes. Then he felt the wind was a different direction. He then realized that they were going up.

Soon they were high in the air and Naruto looked him in the eye and said."Now let your blood become a mist and may Shingami-obaa-chan have mercy on your soul." He activated a seal he planted on Roman Then pushed him away and watched as he floated there but screamed like a girl.

Roman stopped screaming after about ten seconds. He then realized he couldn't move and naruto pulled out his sword again. The next second there was pain like he never felt before he noticed this arm was only a mist as the blade seemed to cut him into nothing. soon his other arm followed then his legs then his manhood. Finally he looked at Naruto who had a tear but looked content on killing him."Now die for what you did to your daughter." Then it went black as Naruto's sword finished the job and the world went black.

Naruto returned to the building and summoned a clone to bring some ANBU to come get the males to be arrested and put on trail. He motioned for Yakumo to come over so he could take her to the hospital. He scooped her up and flew away to the hospital and smiled as she seemed to love the feeling of being in the air and flying.


	85. pervy sage house and youth

After dropping off Yakumo at the hospital in a medical exam room not being used. Naruto made his way to the head office hoping to find Shizune since she is now in charge of the hospital. He was pleasantly surprised when he got there and a clone was behind the desk. The clone was one of Tsunade and with Shizune going over medical reports of all ninja on duty.

Naruto smiled but then coughed to get their attention. Both Shizune and the clone turned to Naruto and smiled at him. Shizune had become a sister figure to him. Just like Kakashi now was a big brother figure. Tsunade's clone knows what his mission was and asked."Naruto is there something you need to tell me before the official report in the kage office."

Naruto looked at her and said."I have brought Yakumo Kurama here for a medical check up due to years of sexual abuse from her clan. I am hoping you would be able to help her. I will ask her later if she will do counseling with Ino's mom."

Shizune and the clone both looked pissed before looking at each other and nodding since they never want a woman to suffer from that fate. Tsunade looked the most concerned since it could do mental damage as well. Yet Naruto's plan to ask Inos mom is a good one as well.

The clones nods and and says to them both I will be going now and my creator will come as soon as possible. Shizune if you could get her prepped and ready for the examination and start you can if you feel comfortable with doing it."Shizune nodded and her and Naruto and her watched as the clone popped in a burst of smoke.

Naruto then lead Shizune to where Yakumo was waiting in an exam room. Shizune noticed there was a few clones guarding the room for some reason and looked at Naruto for a answer. Naruto sighed as he explained."Yakumo thinks it is her job to service men like a sex slave. So since she got comfortable with me, I set up a few clones to make sure no males came into the room and abused her. Yet let's get this going I know Shino will be waiting for you later."

Shizune was surprised that Naruto knew about her being with Shino and hurried to get the examination and then go on her date. Soon Shizune was just about to start healing Yakumo when the door opened and Tsunade stepped in. Naruto and Yakumo did a head bow in respect then soon she joined Shizune in healing Yakumo and figuring out a treatment plan for the counseling with Inos mom.

Soon faster than they thought since Naruto also helped them heal her and used a bit of sage mode to speed healing and promote muscle growth. After a half hour Yakumo was cleared medically for being a clan head but soon was getting a appointment with the Yamanaka councilor. All paid for by Naruto which she didn't want but he refused to take a no so she just nodded and left to go meet with Ino's mom. then Naruto smiled as he suggested getting Lee or Guy to help her taijutsu. This caused the two women to shiver and even Naruto has a small one.

Soon Shizune left the room to find Shino since she saw a few of his bugs hang on the window while doing the check up. Soon it was only Tsunade and naruto in the room. She asked if he could give her a lift to the tower and before she blinked they were in the tower. Since she has been traveling so much by the jutsu she no longer is getting sick and enjoys the ride.

Soon as they were sitting in the office alone as u can get with three ANBU watching over the Hokage. after the official report and getting the waiver to hand in for mission pay. Tsunade then dismissed the ANBU to have time with Naruto.

Soon as the door was shut from the ANBU leaving Tsunade and grabbed Naruto's coat and drug him down to her level and started a make out session. Naruto smiled as he felt a familiar presence still in the room.

Unknown to Tsunade, Sakura was hiding in the corner under the **Invisibility Jutsu**. She has been to nervous to ask for the special date with Naruto so was waiting for a chance to jump him. She also had a tiny crush on Tsunade so this is perfect opportunity for her. It is only a crush and she knows Naruto is the only one for her.

Especially since Tsunade and her had already planned a poker game and wanted Naruto to play a game. The stakes would be if he loses he has to do whatever they wanted for a week nothing dirty just be their work bitch. Or do the three sum at the end of the week. If he wins they will have a threesum with them at a private lake behind the Konoha cliffs. Hopefully he agrees with the terms.

After watching them make out for a second Sakura heals Naruto say as Tsunade and him break apart."Sakura are you just going to sit there and watch us? Or are you going to come out and ask me if I will join you for a rigged poker game."

Sakura had forgot he could see and feel everyone in the village and dropped the jutsu. This surprised Tsunade since she has a bit of chakra sensing and missed her. Then again she was more focused on kissing Naruto. Tsunade turned to Sakura then went wide eyed as Sakura came up and kissed her.

After a few seconds of the kiss between the two women. Sakura leaned over and whispered her plan and asked if Tsunade would be willing to do that with her. Tsunade was surprised but also saw the benefit of it and nodded.

The girls turned to Naruto and were confused when they only saw a broken window and two trails of blood. The two of them realized what happened. So they ran to the window and looked down and saw Naruto passed out on the ground. Which was 4 four stories down and with a goofy face that showed the thoughts running through his head.

They were surprised when they got to him. After running out of the office and he was mumbling about the game and the following events and soon the bystanders were looking at the girls with raised eyebrows. Tsunade to keep her normal appearance launched her foot covered and yelled like she was possessed." **PERVERT! ! ! ! !** " sending Naruto to a lake and landing in the water waking him up.

He was able to figure out what happened since he know of only a few people who could throw or kick him this far. That the two people that could do that where in the room when he passed out. He was still hearing Tsunades voice echo over the village. he activated his chakra and was soon standing on the water. Soon the seals on his clothes with cause the water to be pulled off his skin and clothes and drop to the ground so it was like he never was wet.

He looked to where he felt Tsunade and Sakura coming from and were surprised that they were able to find him so fast. Especially since she kicked him roughly 4 miles from where the tower was. After a minute or two, the two women appear in the clearing with different expressions. Sakura was sad while Tsunade seems sad and was about to apologize for it before Naruto shook his head.

Naruto explained why he did so."I am guessing that I was saying something slightly perverted in my collapse at the bottom of the tower. Then you wanting to keep up your anti pervert persona. So you kicked me since I could hear the echo of you saying pervert." Tsunade blushed and nodded showing everything was correct.

Naruto chuckles before opening his arms and the two women rush him and hug him tightly. He gives them both kisses on the head and then the lips. He then says in a accepting tone."Well how about we have that private game tomorrow night. It will be more conspicuous if we do it then. We will play directly at the lake behind the monument. Just remember ladies I am the stamina freak, and have a tailed beasts and Uzumaki's stamina to backup my claim."

Sakura not one to be out done even by Naruto laughs and says."Naruto there is two of us, and plus I think we can work you under the table. Got to remember most of us now have Uzumaki stamina. Especially since we have been training with you since we were kids."

Naruto and Tsunade had to agree on that. Since most of the rookie ten were now speed demons. Even the forever lazy Shikamaru when he pushed to far. Especially when Kazue transforms and tries to bite him. They all shudder at a memory when they remember the day shikamaru slipped and got a piece of his ass torn off thanks to her being so close.

The three walk back to the tower and Sakura walks arm in arm with Naruto. Tsunade was little disappointed that she couldn't since the deaging is still a secret. They head to the tower.

Naruto stops at the door and says to the girls."Well this is where I will leave you ladies. I am heading to book the betting hall and such for the game tomorrow unless something changes I will let you know. I will pick you ladies up tomorrow at 7 o'clock at Sakura's house does that sound good." This caused the two ladies at the entrance of the tower to nodd with deep blushes on their faces.

Naruto turned and sighed before heading to the house. He was only there for appearance. He was about to flash to Kumo. He decided it was time to get the treasures and the headband. He sensed for the Kunai that he gave the Raikage. Sending a plus to it to see if it safe to teleport to it.

After about ten seconds Naruto feels the Kunai and the mark pulse of the Raikage's chakra. This was the sign that it was okay to come. Sure enough he was gone and soon to appear in the Raikage's presence.

 **Meanwhile at Kumo village**

A the raikage was curious as to why the Kunai pulsed against his skin. He realized that naruto was seeing if it was okay to show up. A looked around his room where there was now five VOLT in the office. He cleared his throat and said."VOLT leave me for awhile. I will call you if anything is needed I need a break from my paperwork."

He felt the five agents leave even if hesitantly. He activated a seal and the room was now cut off from most of the world. He brought the Kunai out and threw it to the floor. He counted down from three. Even before he finished saying two Naruto was standing in the room.

A then asked the question."Naruto-dono, may I ask what is the purpose of the visit. Unless you are here for the treasures and the special headplate. Since you seem to have grown some horns which makes you match the sage." He finished with a smirk as he saw Naruto seemed self conscious of the horns.

Naruto after a few minutes of silence answered."Yes Raikage-dono, I am here more for the headplate. It has already been spreading around about the horns. Well In Konoha it is I don't know about the rest of the nations. Well maybe Iwa knows since about twenty ROCK agents tried to kill Zabuza and kidnap Kaguya. So I interfered and they gave me the nickname Baba Yaga of the leaf."

A suddenly burst out laughing since he knows what that means. Especially since the Iwa and Kumo used to be allies the language of the ROCK was known to him and VOLT as well. He finally was calming down and was gasping as he talked."They are calling you the boogeyman? Are you fucking kidding me? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is what they also called your father during the war till the yellow flash became his true title."

Naruto had no verbal response to that all he could do was rub the back of his head and chuckle. He then gave the Raikage a look. They then both smartened and sobered up. A then stood up and walked over to the wall and pressed his hand to a imprint on the wall and soon the wall disappeared.

He then motioned for Naruto through the door. Soon as Naruto was through the door. He saw all the things that he came here for even the covering for the horns sitting centre on a pedestal. Yet he was confused as to why there was a piece of the center missing.

Naruto walked up to the head band and saw it fit exactly where the third eye came on his forehead so he could use it the same way. He soon put it on and motioned his hand to the other artifacts. The Raikage watched as all the items shrunk. He guessed for easy transport till they are needed. He watched as the treasures disappeared from his person showing seals everywhere.

Naruto smiled and soon the two walked out putting on his Shinigami mask. They were surprised when most of the Kumo council was there standing there. Most of the civilians on the council were looking angry yet with smirks. The council notices Naruto and their emotions got even worse. The Raikage yells at them in a fury because he wanted this done to be secret."WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! ! I TOLD VOLT TO NOT LET ANYONE IN! !"

The head of the civilian council smirks and says in a foolish tone while pulling out some daggers and chakra suppression seals."We are sick of you doing things so rashly. You signed a forever alliance with the one village who we can't stand even Suna and Kiri are better than those tree huggers. You got our Jinchuriki killed by 2 S ranks cause you are weak. . ."

He never got to finish the statement or revealing his plans. That is because Naruto was in action and soon the entire civilian council that was there was wrapped in chakra chains and their mouths and hands were covered.

A was shocked that the chakra chains where from or why. Well that was till he looked to Naruto and saw the look on his face. It was one of rage, he didn't understand why though."Naruto-dono is something the matter? What has you so pissed to restrain them so much to attack the kumo council."

Naruto looked at A and sighed before explaining himself."They were going to kill you, blame it on the leaf and then start collecting bloodlines again starting with Naori and Hinata and demand my head as well to get all the secrets I hold. To be honest it's not like they will be the first and last ones to try."

A turns to the council and soon his **KI** was so strong some of the older councillors died from their hearts exploding in their chests. Soon his chakra armor was visible and everyone saw it was on at full blast. He soon was in front of the one who was talking and everyone saw a explosion of blood. As A put his fist through his chest like it was wet paper. His hand through his body and A was holding his heart out of his back. He squeezed his hand and the heart was broken and crushed. He then flared his chakra and 10 VOLT agents appeared and saw the body and looked for the action.

They became weary of the giant Shinigami masked man beside the Raikage. The Raikage gets their attention as he growled."VOLT arrest the council they are deemed as traitors seeing as they were trying to kill me. This man besides me is known as _**Seijin no Senko Shingami**_ and as Iwa knows him as _ **Baba Yaga**_. I trust him as much as I did Bee when she was alive. So protect us and kill the elders and arrest the rest of the traitors." The VOLT forces moved fast to the council. Before they could even react a few were dead and most were sealed and in real chains.

A turned to Naruto and bowed his head in thanks before addressing him."Thanks for the assistance that could of ended worse if you were not here. I should let you go since your a busy man. I also have a very busy time up a head. Just please don't be a stranger and let me know every now and then about those two okay?"

Naruto nodded and soon dissolved like he was mist and soon was gone from the village and country. The Raikage shook his head and went back to work and to get ready for the future meeting while grumbling in his mind." _I am too old for this shit_."

 **Back In Konoha**

Naruto appeared in the house in a normal fashion. It was like he walked through the door. Something he hasn't done in 6 years. He has either flashed, flew or **Body Flickered** in. He had originally stopped near the tower and decided to walk back to the house especially since the weather was still nice.

He then was looking around and saw that the village was coming into the fall season and he paled. He realized his birthday was coming up soon and now that his parents are back he would have a birthday party. He realized he will have to celebrate it. He hated his birthday, it had a very deep pain to his heart. All of it is not his actual pain.

Since he could feel the entire villages sadness as they grieved for loved ones. His friends said happy birthday but never asked about a party or tried to give him gifts after the first one during the academy when he freaked and ran away. Which resulted in him getting strung up and cut up once again.

He shook his head and decided to take this head on. He knows there is no way to avoid this anymore. He just hoped it be a small affair or maybe away from the village maybe on mission. He could always ask for one. Then a lightbulb went off he was a Sannin he could leave anytime he actually wanted.

Naruto realized he was at the gate. He opened the gate and slide inside as he saw people watching him. It still made him feel uncomfortable being around people that use to hate him even if they repented and he forgave them. Naruto got into the house and was surprised there was alot of people in the house.

Everyone that lived in the house seemed to be there. Even Jiraiya was there and they all had a blank look on their face. Well that was till they saw Naruto and saw the covering on his head and everyone's eyes bulged. He now looked like the sage and was slightly scary due to the horns. Zabuza mumbled under his breath." Baba Yaga is right." Which got him a smack from Haku that followed with a scowl and a glare. Which made him whimper from the glare from his daughter.

Kazue and the other Tailed Beasts saw it and all but the eight tails gushed at seeing their father reborn. Well the eight tails as only happy the other two seemed to be drawn into him in a way. Kazue was the one affected the least since she saw him already. She sighed then asked." Naru-kun what are you doing here are you not suppose to be getting ready for tomor. . ."

Kazue closed her mouth with her hands as she wasn't supposed to let it sleep about the fact that Tsunade and Sakura were getting the mark yet. Naruto smiled at the thought she busted herself with everyone else there. He just smiled and created a bunch of clones so that he could spend time with every girl. Also to save Kazue from being bugged by everyone else.

Naruto then left and was getting everything ready for tomorrow night. He went to the lake behind the monument and was surprised there was a little cabin already there and it had the Otsutsuki clan symbol on the door. He looked inside it and saw it was dusty he was frowning since he thought it be perfect for the event.

He then decided it would be perfect to clean up for tomorrow he created a few clones to get the supplies he needed. Yet as he opened the door a white light blasted his vision and he saw a house that was big enough for the entire village if the hall length was a indicator.

He saw a envelope sitting on a little table by the door. He picked it up and looked at the envelope and opened and a letter fell out. Naruto grabbed it before it hit the ground and started to read the letter.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _I am sorry that you have had the life that you will of had. I know that you became the reincarnation of me and my mother rolled into one. If you haven't guessed my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The son of Kaguya, the moon child. The only daughter of Jenova. To be later known as the ten tails and also Kami in a person._

 _Yes I know about Kami coming down to earth. I have known since I was born considering me and Yami are one. I also know I am Yami in human form to stop Kami, and save the world and give the world a chance at hope and peace. The reason you have the powers you do._

 _I_ _s not only from Shingami being your grandmother. It's also from Madara being Minato's father. His mother was from a clan of assassins called the Nazemaki. His mother's name was Cinder Fall Nazemaki. She was the only one who could boss him around._

 _But on to something else. I hate to drop this yet another bomb you are the reincarnations of my sons because of this. Just like you are mine and my mother reincarnations._

 _I may achieve a semi peace but I know that it will not last. I can see what you will become. Then see what you and your family/harem will do. You are the true savior to the world. You will do what me and my brother couldn't do before he left for the moon to watch over our mothers body._

 _I also want to explain the house it was the clans original house. That me my mother and brother once lived in. It is invisible to anyone not of my blood. Ironically only you can enter unless you add people to the doors seals. Like you will eventually do like tomorrow with Tsunade-Senju and Sakura-Haruno if my vision is correct. Honestly I got a nosebleed from watching that vision. I didn't know someone could do the things you three do._

 _Warning you and your family have a tough time ahead. Obito and Madara, yes he will come back. Are preparing and soon they will be ready. Beware the Gedo statue will awaken in time even with Kazue as a human._

 _Now you have my blessings and hopes on you and your family and friends you will soon make._

 _Signed Hagoromo Otsutsuki_

 _Have dreams and protect your Honor_

Naruto was looking at the letter with wide eyes and dropped jaw. He couldn't believe that this place has been standing for ten thousand years. Or the fact he was the grandson of Madara Uchiha. He was curious though if his father knew he was Madara's son. That will be for a later date to ask. He now had the perfect plan of where to play poker and where to have the night the two women want.

Naruto shuddered as he remember the letter actually listed them both by name and even the date. He then got over when he remembered that the sage was also a seer in his time if he could guess everything coming in the future. Or the fact that the man was a pervert. Naruto shook his head and ran around the house and got everything ready for everything. He made a copy of the letter to show his parents. He then headed out to see Tsunade to tell where to meet and to find his parents.

As he walked into the tower he was about to walk up the tower when his parents in their ANBU gear came and grabbed him and hauled him away which is comical to most seeing a giant teenager be dragged by two smaller ANBU and not fight it. Minato then flashed them away and soon they were in the forest of death.

Naruto looks at his parents confused for a second. Minato sighs before asking."What do you think you were going to do? Tsunade said not to come to the tower since her and Sakura were making plans for tomorrow night. I don't know why but what do you need?"

Naruto smiled before simply pulling out the letter and handed it to his father who read only the first part till he read the part of Madara being his father. He then did something he has never done before till he was revived. He fainted, when he woke up he was glad that Fugito was dead otherwise he might of bugged him to the end of time.

Kushina in the mean time had taken the letter and read it for herself. She was amazed at the things said in the letter. She looked at the part about Tsunade and Sakura again and looked to her son and saw him shiver at the look she had. She then felt Minato put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down she guessed. She looked to sides and saw her hair fall back down and blushed that she did her hair move subconsciously.

She finally relented and nodded her permission to Naruto. He hugged his parents again. He then flashed away to get ready for everything considering The house was in a status for a long time. He quickly explored the house and saw that there was food and everything still stocked in the house and that nothing was spoiled.

Naruto found the perfect room for the poker game and the room adjacent to the room was suited for three people to sleep and live together. He paused and remembered the letter and shook his head as he mumbled."Ero-Yami and sage."

He got their favorite food and such for dinner and stuff for later. For before the game and the night events. Since he knows that they will take place anyways no matter win or lose the game.

Naruto finished getting everything ready for the night and was surprised. He was surprised by what was all needed for the game and that night. He brought the stuff back to the place and saw that it was getting close to night time.

So he finished packing up his gear and headed to the house. He saw that most the people were in the house. All except for the Uzumaki team which was made up of Karin,Kin and Tayuya. The three Uzumaki's sensei's were Mikoto and the new Jonin Guren.

Zabuza was missing too but that was because he was still at the academy working on classes for chunin and Jonin that wanted to learn Kenjutsu. Haku seemed to have the task of babysitting Kaguya for the time being.

While Minato and Kushina were just watching from the sidelines looking at everyone with a smile on their faces. Well Minato was Kushina was crying tears of joy since she feels as if everyone there is her family. Soon that will be the case anyways

The few girls that were there rushed over to Naruto once they heard him come into the door. Naruto was soon under a big heap of female bodies. After a minute or so the girls realized he was not responding and jumped away to let him up or breathe.

They saw he was passed out with a goofy look on his face and lipstick of all colors on his face. They still were trying to figure out where the green one came from. Especially since no one wears green lipstick.

Soon everyone was ready for bed it seemed since everyone was yawning. Soon a few people left while others went with Naruto to his room and soon it became a tangled mess of bodies. Yet everyone there had a smile and was content with it all.

The next morning Naruto woke up last it seemed since he was the only one in the bedroom when he woke up. This was weird for him since he always woke up first. He relaxed as he felt everyone in the village. He relaxed and got ready for the day and was about to panic about the night since he never has done anything like that. Or had a three sum. Well besides kissing in a three way with Hana and Tsume.

He swallows his nerves, just as he is about to get to do some light training around the village. He is kicked by a orange and green streak. Even taken by surprise he was able to not move and hold the foot there. He realized it was Lee and sighed before letting go and channeling chakra to his ears to muffle them.

"YOSH! ! NARUTO IT IS TIME FOR US TO HAVE A MATCH! ! ! THIS IS FOR THE LOVE OF YAKUMO KURAMA! !" This yelling of course caught alot of peoples attention.

Naruto shook his head as he replied."First off how did you even meet her already? Second, I do not even like her like that. I saved her from her family filled with rapists. Before I killed her father for raping her. Now I have important matters. Just know this if you ever hurt her Lee in anyways. You will suffer a fate worse than what her father got. Which was sliced so small he was a red mist in the sky."

Lee backed away and for the first time was silent due to the look that Naruto gave him or the fact he threatened him. He shivered at the thought of something worse than that. Especially since Naruto just stopped his kick without weights and three gates calmed down and closed the gates. Which with training the first four can be opened and closed at will and suffer no issues.

Lee actually talking in a normal yet kinda scared voice says to his rival."I swear I will protect her with my life Naruto-sama. I see now that you are beyond my level so I will train till I can beat you. If I can not I will run ten thousand laps around Konoha on my hands if I can't do that I will do a million pushups." He stopped when he realized Naruto was gone already.

Lee then yelled for the entire village and maybe the nation to hear." **DAMN YOU AND YOUR EVER SO YOUTHFUL WAYS NARUTO-SAMA! ! ! ! ! !** " This of course sent shivers down many peoples spins including Obito's who was inside a base in the fire nation.

* * *

Due to my next chapter having a threesum lemon with Tsunade and Sakura and Naruto. I am not very good at writing these scenes and if anyone wants to help me as a beta for this project please let me know in a Private message

Also I do not own any of the characters or summons


	86. grand family and phoenixes and slugs

Naruto smiled yet shiver go down his spine, as he heard Lee yell to the sky, for the entire village to hear maybe the nation. He then felt the tingling on his neck and soon watched as the world turned void of all colors. Naruto sighed and frowned as his gift from Yami kicked in and cursed to himself. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw two people that started the village and the system of hidden villages.

Those people were Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. He saw both of them had small smiles on their faces. Naruto did a semi polite bow and asked the question he had."Now I am surprised to see the both of you. Yet I have to ask a big question. Why are MY grandfather and grand uncle here now front of me?"

Madara eyes widen as he guessed the truth. He realized Naruto was his blood, since he could sense the same chakra. He then spat in annoyance."Watch the tone brat, I am after all your Grandfather! If I am guessing and right, Minato was your dad by part of the hair color. Especially since that color is the same of his mother's. I am the second strongest person around besides Hash..."

He was cut off when Naruto unleashed only twenty five percent of his power and the shockwave in the mini world sent the two flying back a bit. Madara looked pale now seeing his grandson is way stronger than him. Since even living the both of them couldn't even comprend this power. This caused Madara to think. _"Well Obito-teme, Zetsu-teme. You two will fail at what you have been trying to do."_

Hashirama seemed untroubled as he stood up and hauled Madara up he looked to Naruto and said in a relaxed tone. "I am sorry about Madara-teme here. He tends to talk before thinking at most times. Now we are here to let you know the plans your trying to avoid will still happen. There is another source of the nine tails power out there. This is due to a father who experimented on his son after the attack in Konoha. We wanted to warn you about that, yet we don't know the person with the chakra, sorry to tell you that.

Also the last member of Kakashi's team is still alive mind you she is in a coma but alive. Her name is Rin Nohara. She is also a ex Jinchuriki of the three tails Isobu. and when kakashi went to rescue her. She jumped on his lightning blade. Due to being a Jinchuriki she survived. When she 'died' Madara here used the Zetsu to repair and heal her. She is fine just has a Zetsu heart in her chest, well minus the coma she is in till someone of Madara's blood comes and wakes her up.

Before you get her I recommend you get Isobu the three tails and help him. Which will end up at a lake in the country of grass or now the sound country. Now then I am glad the Senju and Uchiha are tied to one person. Yet I am able to tell you were holding back alot power. Now I also see you are wearing the Sage's cloak and headband why is that? Unless wait are you seriously, the new sage of the six paths? No you are playing a joke on everyone right?. . . . . "

Naruto smiled activated his sage mode forcing the third eye open. This caused the two old Shinobi to gasp and almost faint yet still standing, since it was surprising yet not enough. Naruto then took the headband off, this caused the two to faint, as they saw the horns of the sage and mother on his head. Since they thought the horns were decoration of the plate.

This was more than they both could handle, since they know the story of the sage from Shinigami when they died and watched the earth from the pure plane. Naruto then walked up to the two and drew on their faces cause, well the prankster in him is still strong. All thanks to the Uzumaki blood in his veins.

Naruto didn't have to wait long and the two old Shinobi were soon up and glaring at each other as they thought they drew on each other. It soon looked like they were ready to start fighting as they both started weaving handsigns. Naruto stopped them with a question that made them focus back on him. Is there anything else you two need or you hopefully leaving soon?" That question stopped them both and Madara started again.

"Well to be honest I wanna tell you the flaw of the plan Obito has. What it does is the ten tails is reborn, then Kaguya comes down and destroys the world by making everyone Zetsu like beings. These beings will only serve her and only her, since Zetsu is her will in living form, trying to return to her and please her. Now the plan can fail if the moon is covered or destroyed before the jutsu is activated.

Now I want you also to find my weapons, you can find my scythe and fan in the gate of the Uchiha main house. Also tell my son I loved him, and I watched and protected him when I could. Also can you learn a little more respect for your elders you are worse than my brother was."

Naruto smiled and replied to Madara."Thanks Jiji-san. I have a idea now on what to do hehehe. Poor Obito all this work and you fail because of clouds. Also funny thing four of his nine minions are working with me. Also if I call Hiruzen Sarutobi jiji, I doubt I'll give you the respect you are asking for. Also I have a daughter here in the compound that is the ten tails already since Kami gave her the good side of the power."

He noticed the two were fading and turning to mist and waved as they disappeared. Both with smiles on their faces, even if Madara shouldn't smile. Naruto then shivered as the gift faded once again. He still did not like the gift even if it's handy and you get some insider information.

He noticed the time and was surprised how late it actually was. He then looked to one of the four giant clock towers in the village and saw the time. It was only three hours till the game starts and he wanted to show the girls the house before hand. He sighed and decided to go train for a while. Or maybe go to the hot springs and try and relax before the draining night about to come.

Just as he about to activate his mark near the local hot springs. A hand grabs his shoulder and tries to drag him away. He reacts without thinking and soon he had Kakashi on the ground with the buster blade on his neck. Both Kakashi's and Naruto's eyes are wide as they never expected this reaction.

Naruto backed away slowly and saw something that made him scared. He saw fear in kakashi's eyes. Naruto then saw blood seeping through his cut on the mask on his neck. Naruto backed another step and soon was gone as Kakashi tried to stop him from running yet was too late.

Kakashi hands glowed green as he quickly healed the very shallow cut on his neck. He then tried his limited sensing and was shocked he couldn't feel his chakra anywhere. He touched the thunder god mark on his side.

This mark was Minato's, the same mark he gotten when Minato did his bell test when he was younger. Not even a second later and Minato was there and grabbed Kakashi after seeing the look he had. The look of absolute panic and hopelessness. Minato to get the story grabbed him and they soon both disappeared.

Which they flashed back to the house. Kakashi then explained it all and Minato nodded before trying to find the mark on Naruto and realized he couldn't. This worried him but he had a thought." _Naruto, you had a classic ninja reaction. Yes it scared you, but why are you running away like a child? Wait I forgot you are only thirteen. Plus Kakashi was the one the raised you and you hurt him, barely but still did._ "

Minato saw Kazue come in and saw she was frowning as well. Minato asked her a simple question."Kazue-san, is there something bugging you?" Kazue glared at them then her eyes softened."Sorry Nazemaki-san, it is just Naruto is blocking me from contacting him either using the mate mark or seal. Yet I don't even know why he is doing such a thing." Minato's eyes widen and realized that something was really wrong with his son.

Minato only sighed and said to the both of them."Well the only thing we can do is wait. Wait for Naruto to get out of this stage of panic and fear. I know you both wanna confront him and comfort him, but we just have to let it all run its course. He is scared he may be mature, yet we have to remember he is only thirteen. He attacked the one who raised him as his own."

This made both Kakashi and Kazue little pissed, but they both stopped and thought about it and nodded in understanding. Minato got up and flashed to the tower to do his job. He sighed as he walked up the door where he knows there is three Tsunade clones behind the door with Sakura there with her. Minato gulped before he knocked and waited for the voice to say come in.

Minato soon heard the dreaded voice say."Come in Toad." Soon Minato opened the door and went and knelt in front of Tsunade. He then explained what happened with Naruto and Kakashi. He was confused when Tsunade laughed and said."So thats what freaked out the blonde baka. Well don't worry I know where he is and he is fine. Just needs some time before tonight me and Sakura are having a poker game with him so we will help him. Don't worry, so much Uchiha."

Minato eyes widen behind his mask, he ignored the jab at his hidden name, and then be bowed again and slipped into the shadows to do his job. Sakura and Tsunade simply decided to head to the house to get ready for the date. Naruto would meet them at Sakura's parents house. Tsunade first creates a new batch of clones to do the paperwork, and deal with any issues that may come up. Yet since the civilian council is done there has hardly been any.

 **Meanwhile With Naruto**

Naruto had managed to sneak into the house. He got his stuff ready and left a message for kakashi in his room saying sorry. He then headed out towards the special new house. He had bought the poker chips and drinks and snack and stuff already.

He just had to get everything properly set up. Naruto smiled as everything was done in a matter of minutes. He then went to the special bedroom and got everything ready.

Naruto decided to relax and breathe for a bit he explored the house and the never ending house it seemed. He soon found a area that had a sign above the door that said SAUNA. He peeked inside and was amazed the room looked like the springs that were in town. He smiled and thought to himself." _This is perfect for me to relax for a couple hours._ "

Yet before he could relax he felt a certain Kunai go off he was surprised. It was Tsunade's, Yet it was different, he knew she made clones for paperwork and realized that it was one of the clones. He jumped to the room and when he was in front of the desk. The clone Tsunade didn't say anything only handed him a letter. Naruto's eyes opened to dinner when he saw the Seal of the Tsuchikage on the front. He frowned a bit but opened the letter to figure out what he wanted.

 _Dear Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Nazimaki-Otsutsuki_

 _My name is Onoki Kamizuru, also known as the fence sitter. Yet my boy you should remember me. I was am writing you this letter to let you know. Me and my Nation will not be putting a bounty on your head for the sins of your father or the fact you know the **Thunder God Jutsu**. I have already heard of the tri alliance with Kumo and Kiri. _

_Now this next part will shock you, just maybe to your core. But 95 percent of my ninja forces want in with the alliance. Yes I am serious as a broken spine or a tailed beast bomb attack. Now I also want to offer something to implement Iwa in the alliance. I have talked to my granddaughter and she remembers how you saved her from that rapist when we visited eight years ago. She has been following all of your exploits. I hope you remember her as well she always was a little firecracker._

 _(Don't tell her I said that when you meet again, she will kill me or melt my balls off)._

 _She is now a jonnin of the village, she was impressed you got the rank of Sannin. She is very talented with the **Lava Bloodline**. Now her name is Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. She even has did something weird, she died her hair blonde and red. I snuck a old photo from when you two meet. I also added a new one with her new hair as well. _

_Now I want to cement this alliance with arranging a marriage contract between the two of you. Me and Kurotsuchi will be waiting for a response from you. We hope to hear from you and Tsunade about the response to the alliance as well. Now I have to get back to the bane known as paperwork. If you have a secret to paperwork let me know. Please I beg you as a old man stuck behind the paperwork._

 _Signed Onoki the Fence Sitter the Tsuchikage_

Naruto's eyes went wide as he read the letter and what was offered. He then didn't even say anything but unsealed the pictures. He then passed the letter to the clone of Tsunade for her to read. He looked at the pictures and realized there was three not just the two the Tsuchikage sent. It seems like his granddaughter had slipped in a extra picture.

The first one was from when they were kids and they both were covered in chocolate, after they raided a store and bought a bunch of chocolate. That was also after the attempt rape, Naruto bought her chocolate to get her to recover. The hyperness after soon lead to them both doing pranks.

The next one was when Kurotsuchi was receiving her Jonnin vest. Her hair seemed to match his to the tee, even the length and where the strips of red were. The last one cause a blush a huge nose bleed. It was her in nothing but a very see through teddie. In a golden yellow color and and her giving the camera blowing a kiss and wink. Naruto could see all the details of her body.

Naruto sealed the third picture under a special seal where he kept things like this since he got a few from his girls. They seemed to try to send him into a perverted dream state alot more often than most couples do to each other.

He then sealed the others in a storage seal on his wrist, for him to hang up later since they are happy memories. He nodded and handed the letter to Tsunade and disappeared. Since he knows she will be able to write the perfect reply to accept. Even her clones where perfect copies of her. Unlike his who end up getting their own personality sometimes. which ended up bad since they like to be rude alot of the times.

He then waited near the same park near Sakura's house from when they were kids. For the time for him to pick up the ladies, and take them to the lake and house. He looked to the clock tower near the house. He saw it was time to go, he got up and made the short walk to the house and knocked on the door.

Almost instantly the door opened showing Sakura's mother standing there. She smiled at Naruto and let him in the house while complimenting him."Naruto you cleaned up very well, I hope you and Sakura, will be safe tonight you both are too young to be parents. Even if your dojo has given you the bodies of 18 year olds you two are still only thirteen."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he mumbled under his breath."Sorry to say thats too late to not be a parent. I have a daughter and Ino is now pregnant with twins." Even if he mumbled under his breath it seemed that Sakuri heard him.

This is due to her getting some training from Sakura and Tsunade. This caused her to pull him close by his ear and growl."You mean that you already got Ino pregnant. Who is the mother of the other one. Do not even think of lying either or I will shove a scalpel up your ass."

Naruto smiled and said one thing."How about my clone brings you to the compound and you can find out a few other things, that Sakura hasn't told you yet. Let's just say that Kaguya's parentage will surprise you. Kakashi will tell you everything in better details since SS rank secret." She nodded as a shadow clone appeared out of nowhere.

She got use to clones appearing randomly, cause Sakura used clones all the time to help around the house to do chores. She left the house and followed the clone to the house. To where she will receive the surprise of her life since Kushina is home.

Naruto heard a door close up stairs and heard the two ladies coming down and soon saw them. His mouth dropped and soon his eyes crossed and was blasted into the wall due to seeing the two women in extremely revealing swimsuits.

Sakura was wearing a really small two piece that was pink and emerald green stripped like her hair and eyes. The top was about a size too small for her D cup breasts. Her bottom seemed to be so form fitting it meant any extreme movement meant she would flash her lower lips to anyone.

Tsuande who wasn't in her transformation and looked like her true younger self. She was in a light purple and blue one piece. Even her younger self had DD cups and were stretching the material showing lots of her breasts, this stretching barely hid her nipples in the fabric. There was a cut between her boobs holding together by string. There were pieces of material missing from her sides in circles. Then also three circles where going down her stomach the last one ended just above her lower lips showing she shaves.

The girls smile and high five each other due to the reaction of Naruto. They then head towards him and help him recover by gently shaking him awake. Naruto groans and slowly wakes up. Yet looking up and seeing Sakura and Tsunade looking down at him with their breasts in his face. He almost blacked out again but shook his head to stay awake, or nothing will happen tonight. He smiled and reached up and rubbed one of their cheeks. To which both the girls almost mew and nuzzle his hand before helping him up to his feet.

Naruto offered both his arms to the girls. Soon as they hooked arms with him they were gone in a flash of black fire. Soon as they got to the lake both the girls gasped at the sight. Since they both have never seen a lake so clean or clear. They looked at Naruto who was all dressed up when they left. He was now was only in shorts with the emblems from the clans he is head of decorating the shorts.

Naruto and the girls were soon running to the lake and jumping in. They played on the sandy part for a while. Then Naruto motioned for them to follow him deeper in the lake. While underwater Naruto summoned gills to his neck. He did the same for the girls and waved them forward.

Soon they were swimming around the bottom of the lake. Naruto was leading them through underwater caves. What surprised everyone was the fact the animals there were all saltwater animals. Yet this lake is completely fresh water. There was Sharks, Dolphins, Rays and many kinds of fish only found in the ocean.

Naruto brought up his **Faerie** **Fire Magic**. This surprised the women as it was underwater and yet still burning. They shrugged as they kept swimming. Soon there was something following them. It was a bird that was flying under the water or even in white flames. It scoped up on Sakura like a target. Soon the bird of white fire was swimming all around her almost in a playful manner. Naruto and Tsunade Watched in awe of this underwater bird. Naruto noticed the flames on him and the gills were wearing off.

Naruto motioned to go to the surface. The others nodded and soon they all swam up there and climbed to the sand cliff edge. Soon as they were able to break the surface the gill disappeared. They soon were all on the tiny beach that Naruto made. The bird that followed them was standing in front of Sakura.

It let out a singing voice that they all heard. ** _"Finally the Mistress of revival and strength is here. No, I am not talking about the Queen of Elixirs and of the Slugs Tsunade Senju. We Phoenixes are here for you Sakura Haruno. We have waited ten thousand years for you. We were give the order to seek you out this day. My name is Iyashino kokoro. Or in the tongue of humans it translate to Healing Heart. I am your personal summon."_** She bowed its head to her as she finished taking.

To say everyone was surprised was a understatement of the year. The Legendary Phoenixes Healers of old older than chakra. The holy fire religion of the old mages of a forgotten kingdom, except to the tailed beasts and Naruto's family. Sakura smiled and leaned a hand to the phoenix and watched as the bird became a summoning tattoo no contract it seemed.

Naruto turned to the girls and spoke up so they got over their shock."Well girls our mansion awaits." This confused the girls considering they only saw a small cabin.

Tsunade was the one to voice an opinion."Ummm, Naruto sorry to tell you but that tiny little cabin is not really a Mansion."

Naruto smiled as he told them both. "What is the number one Kakashi's many rules.'Look Underneath the Underneath'." With that he opened the door and allowed them to go inside after he had two clones cover their eyes. After shutting the door and moving to side. The clones depelled, not even a poof of smoke so the two can see what the cabin is.

The two girls are shocked, its amazing to the say the least. Tsunade who has been to the Daimyo's castle many times in her life. She noticed this place was bigger and almost as fancy yet it had a homey feel to the place. Sakura meanwhile has never seen somewhere this big and was openly mouth gapped.

They looked to Naruto who had the letter with him and passed it to them. He flinched since he might know this might get him hurt. All cause a pervert sage knowing what they will do tonight. He felt them get angry but not at him. Soon they hand the letter back and asked only one question." Well are going to play some poker or not."

Naruto saw an opportunity too good to pass up. He looked Tsunade in the eye and said."So are you that eager to show us why you are called the Legendary sucker, Senju-hime."

This caused her to go extremely red which it seemed to go down her entire body. She sputtered out a response." Naruto!, that is not it and you know that. I haven't ever even been with anyone, Yes Tsunade the Sannin is a virgin! You should know this considering you have read my mind. Yes I am called the Legendary Sucker but for a completely different reason."

She stopped in this rant when she saw that Naruto and Sakura were wide eyed. She realized that she let it slip that she was still a virgin. She went redder than more than anything seen before. Due to her anger and embarrassment.

Naruto stopped and came over and kissed the gem on her forehead then told her." Senju-hime it is nothing to be embarrassed about actually. The fact you are a virgin. This makes everything that we will be doing tonight all the more special. I love you, there is nothing that will change that."

She nodded in his chest and kissed his neck and whispered in a husky voice."Well Naruto-sama are we going to keep this word game up. Or are you going to make us your mates, we have heard about your abilities in the bedroom. Now why don't you show us what the fuss is all about." She was just finishing that as she pulled his jacket off.

Soon as he lost the jacket Naruto picked her up in one arm and sakura in the other and blitzed to the special room. He tossed them on the bed and they both shivered from the animalistic smirk on his face as he whispered."Well my lovely hime's lets get you into the family for real."

* * *

 _ **Lemon Scene**_

* * *

The girls were amazed at how Naruto was acting yet it made them horny as hell. Sakura who was feeling nervous she started undressing shakenly. Yet Tsunade turned to her and gave her a look to tease him. She then leaned over to Tsunade and brought her into a kiss. Soon as the two were kissing their hands were working all over each other.

Naruto meanwhile snapped out of his animalistic mood. Soon was staring in a mix of shock and awe. Yet he soon was smirking and had a nosebleed he wiped away. He climbs on the bed and soon slipped under the two. The girls gasped as they both could feel his breath on their lower regions. They only felt this due to the fact of how they were slitting. Since they stay with their legs wrapped around each other.

Naruto somehow snaked under the women. He was able to extend his tongue. Using the same thing like Orochimaru. His tongue was able to snake both their clits and rub them extremely fast. This caused the girls to moan and get more into the mode. Naruto whispered," **Senjutsu Style: Dual Tongue Of Pleasure** ". Suddenly they both had to gasp as they felt his tongue invade both of them at once. They could feel his tongue diving deep inside them. His tongue seemed to crawl all the inside them and then swim around and hit every pleasure spot.

The girls were getting close and he has been only tonguing them for less than two minutes. They broke apart from the kissing as they go close and both screamed as they were close."NARUTO! ! KEEP GOING I AM SO CLOSE! ! !DON'T YOU DARE STOP KEEP LICKING INSIDE ME! ! !" The two let out a extremely loud scream of no words as they both cum. It was so much they both flood His tongues with liquid then down his throat.

The girls moved away from Naruto's head as they both fell away and were breathing hard on the bed. Naruto sat up and looked how breathless they were. He smirked as he went over Sakura and kissed his way up her body. The kisses were light as butterfly touches yet he could see they were lighting the flame again in Sakura. He looked quickly to Tsunade who was actually out from the orgasm she had. Which didn't surprise him.

Sakura who was feeling the bliss of the orgasm before hand. She start moaning again as she felt his lips leave butterfly kisses up her body to her lips. She was feeling as if her who body was burning, where ever his lips touched. She gasped when she felt his lips kiss both nipples. One right after the other one. When Naruto got to her neck she felt him leave a longer kiss there and his tongue play around on her neck. She grabbed his head and forced him to her mouth as she snarled only two words."Kiss Me!."

Soon the two of them where in a heavy battle of the tongues and Sakura could taste both herself and another who she guessed was Tsunade's and revealed in the taste. She felt Naruto pull away and ask."Are you ready to become part of the family, Sakura to _really_ become part?"

Sakura's answer surprised grabbed him and pulled him back in to the kiss. She then used her legs to wrap around him and pull him right into her all the way in. This caused Naruto to rip right through her hymen. Yet from being a ninja and medic. Her Hymen ripped nice and cleanly no bleeding and almost pain free.

Due to the force of her legs, Naruto couldn't stop himself. He then was soon buried completely inside her. Yet as soon as they broke up for air Sakura was panting from the deep kiss. Tsunade was there beside him pulling them apart since she wanted in on the love session. She then forced Sakura down on to her back and straddled her head grinding her pussy on to Sakura's mouth. Tsunade then touched her and Sakura's stomach and did a jutsu to make sure they were safe for the night.

Tsuande looked to Naruto and nodded. He then began to thrust once more and Sakura gasped with that gasp it caused Tsunade to as well from the hot breath on her sensitive clit. Naruto grabbed Tsunade and start pinching and pulling on her breasts and nipples. Tsunades hands were not idle either. She was reaching under her and rubbing Sakura's clit and breasts pinching them as well.

Sakura could feel her body adjusting to having Naruto deep inside her. She felt her pussy walls slowly clamping down and gripping tight. This was all due to fact Naruto's cock was hitting her G-spot, meanwhile Tsunade was mercilessly was attacking her clit and nipples with her hands.

She was using her tongue and teeth on Tsunades clit and lips and her tongue was diving inside her at lighting speed. She channeled a little Lightning chakra in her tongue to make it slightly buzz and shock Tsunade gently. This was all she could do with lightning chakra since her elements are both polar opposites.

Tsunade broke the kiss she and Naruto were having as she choked back a scream from the feeling of the lightning chakra shocking her core. She moved more on Sakura's face as she started cumming hard to unleash a blast of cum. She almost fell forward but Naruto caught her. Yet he never stopped thrusting deep in Sakura. He could slightly feel the the lightning chakra and smirked before channeling some as well as he thrusted.

This light shocking in Sakura's pussy right on her G-spot. This caused her to gasp even more as she still had her tongue inside Tsunade. Yet Sakura soon gasped as she heard Naruto growl and thrust hard, She could feel herself tighten and his cock flex a bit. Soon she felt the heat from his cum pouring into her.

Naruto and Tsunade soon backed away from Sakura as they couldn't feel her moving to much. When they saw her face they almost laughed. Sakura had a face of pure and absolute bliss. Naruto smiled and saw the look in Tsunades eyes. This was a look that said only one thing, she wanted the same look on her face.

He stopped then kneeled on one knee as he held up a box he got from somewhere. He looked up at Tsunade and asked."Tsunade Senju, Queen of beauty and Elixirs. I am humbly asking you for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?" She nodded her head yes with a tear falling as she saw the ring. The gems where in the shape of the Senju symbol and the Uzumaki swirl behind it. The Senju symbol was in a yellow that matched her hair. While the Uzumaki swirl was in red like his and her favorite color. Since she loved that red.

She felt the ring being put on her hand hugged him. Then did something no one would believe she jumped around like a little girl who just got the best present. Well one of two that any girl wishes for from the love of her life.

Naruto then saw the perfect thing. He saw a nice desk in the corner of the room. He walked up to Tsunade and pulled her into a deep kiss as he picked her up and held her waist right above his own. Tsunade gasped as she felt the shaft of Naruto's cock slide along her lips. She could say anything cause soon Naruto's lips crashed into hers. She soon felt him carry her round the room and then felt her ass hit something wooden.

Naruto set her on the desk. He then adjusted the angle in which he was at. Since the desk seemed to make him perfect height for this. He smiled as he grabbed Tsunades hair. He pulled her into a kiss as he slammed inside her.

Tsunade feels her pussy expand in a almost painful way. Especially since he is bigger than the handle of the brush, she used as a teenager to break her hymen. She moaned as he buried himself all the way inside her. This caused the perfect timing for Naruto to slip is tongue in her mouth and explore gently. She broke away from the kiss panting out of breath. She gasped out her request."Naruto-sama, please i've been a dirty girl. Fuck me like an animal that you are inside and out."

She didn't realize that this would set off the dragon side of him to claim her as his mate. She gasped as she felt her get picked up and flipped over. Before being slammed hard in pussy again. She gasped as she felt like his cock was growing. Which was not far off. Since she was being thrust from behind she didn't notice Naruto gained a scaly look to him and more dragon parts.

He was thrust so hard and deep inside her if anyone could see they would notice a bump appearing on her lower abdomen. The amount was setting Tsunade on fire and causing her to cum with every thrust. She could feel his cock going past her cervix with every thrust. She felt her hands move automatically and cancel the jutsu she placed on herself earlier.

Soon she felt him exploding deep inside her like a fountain filling her womb and pussy and soon was pouring out. As she thought it was over she soon felt something bite her neck. She moaned as she felt a blast of his chakra form in the mark then spread throughout her body. Soon the teeth were pulled away from her neck. The chakra stopped and soon she felt darkness claim her.

Naruto pulled away from Tsunades neck realizing what he just did. He realized that every time he marked someone he feels tired yet he feels as hyper as normal. He figured it was from getting use to marking the girls. He noticed that Tsunade was completely out of it though. He created a clone to take her to bigger bed next door to rest.

He was about to turn around to focus back on Sakura. When Sakura appeared at his cocks level and soon took his entire length in one go. Gasping and turning into a moan. He ran his hands through her silky smooth hair. Sakura mewed at the contact and this sent vibrations to his cock.

Soon she looked up at him and pulled away and said in a sultry voice."Naru-kun please mark me as a mate, I never wanted more than anything but to be with you forever. I have loved you since the day you saved me when were younger. Now take me and make me your newest mate."

Naruto stopped and made her stand up as he got down on his knee and pulled out a ring."Before we go farther. I feel bad I didn't ask earlier. I am wondering if Sakura Haruno Queen of revival and Strength will become my wife and mate?" Sakura smiled and said a simple."Yes." She then kissed his lips again while petting his cheek.

The ring she saw on her finger was Green and blue stones with a big pink one in the middle. She smiled at the thought of all her favorite colors all in the ring like he knew exactly what she wanted for a ring. She then remembered this is Naruto she was marrying so of course he knew.

Naruto not wanting to deny her this time since he already fucked her once. He brought her to the floor. Yet he sat crossed legged on the floor and brought her down. She figured what he wanted to she wrapped her legs around him. He soon grabbed her hips as he adjusted them and soon lowered her on his cock.

From the way she was on his lap his cock was able to sink all the way inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they stared into his eyes. She was able to see the love for her in them and it made her fall deeper for her true love. She kissed him as she rotates her hips as Naruto was moving her up and down. His cock was sliding so deep inside her.

Naruto gained a look in his eyes and Sakura had to gasp as she felt his cock grow like what happened with Tsunade. She slammed forward as he suck all the way in her and hit her womb. She slammed her lips into his and start kissing him as deeply as she could trying to quiet her moans. Soon they both felt the final cumming and Sakura broke away as exposed her neck to her lover.

Naruto channeled chakra and bit her neck as he exploded deep inside Sakura. This explosion of cum being released inside her caused her to let her own explosion off and clamp on his cock and soon they both felt her and his cum splash their stomachs. She dropped forward and into his chest. She was exhausted from the amount of times she came and the feeling of his chakra incorporating in her system.

Sakura was soon out on his chest asleep. So Naruto then headed to the bedroom his clone had put Tsunade in and saw she was semi awake waiting for them. Naruto crawled into the bed still holding Sakura but adjusted her so she would be on his right side. While Tsunade instantly snuggled into his left.

He then held them both close and kissed their foreheads. and said the final thing of the night." Good night my Tenshi's, I love you with all my heart. Sleep well and welcome to the family." With that said he fell asleep with his two new fiances and mates. All three of them had smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hey everyone this is Diablos bane. I am reaching out to my readers. I am in need of a beta once again. If any one is interested please message me your email. I will send a chapter for you to edit and clear up starting around chapter 11. Since that was the last one edited. Thanks everyone for being loyal readers. I hope to hear from someone soon Hope everyone is having a good day and hope life is treating you good.


	87. flash back With Kuro

**The Next Morning**

The sun was shining through the big window. This window was right above Naruto and the two new additions to the marked family. He was the one that was first to wake up due to him being taller. Or so he thought, he looked and saw that both girls seemed to have somehow knew the sun was coming. They both were hiding under the blanket. They were still attached to Naruto just holding the blanket down to avoid the sun.

Naruto did a light chuckle, he looked to the left and saw a clone phase into reality. He then swapped positions with it using the **Body Replacement Jutsu**. He then using stealth so not to wake them up. He headed to a kitchen that was seeming close by. Considering that it was only across the hall. Which somehow he never noticed before.

He headed in and soon found the entire kitchen was completely modeled like his at the house. Right down to the last spoon. They even had the dragons heads on the end of the cutlery and handles. Naruto realized something and grumbled to himself."That damn pervy sage, he knew this would happen right down to the smallest detail. Oh when I see that pervert he is in trouble. Then again he is making this so everyone is comfortable."

Before he could keep up his rants a letter seeming fell on the table from nowhere. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and figured it was the sage bugging him, he sighed and opened the letter.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _I am NOT a pervert, I am only a sage and a seer. I only saw what you would do later so I thought I would beat you too it. Now I am sorry about the last note and any pervy implications I said._

 _Now listen I am here to give you something you have to do. You have to go to grass/sound country. Rin needs you and so does Isobu he is in alot of pain. You see when Obito started to control Yagura, he also cracked Isobu's soul. He actually needs a Jinchuriki now. Now you have to get Rin, before it is too late. She is actually near the lake as well. In a tiny village called Maldobar._

 _The lake and village should be easy to find, it will be in a place of fog and the village is only a half an hour from the lake. The fog never lifts, when Isobu is pein the fog gets worse. He will recognize Rins Chakra and he will figure out you are the new tailed beast when you get close._

 _A warning he may be the quietest of the nine. But he is like a Nara in that fact he is the most tactical. Yet he weakest spot is his covered eye. He is the master of coral, he uses water and Yin release. Now soon as he sees Rin he will approach her. Not to hurt her or anything. He trusts her due to how she took a hit to save her village. I want you to split his chakra half in her and half in you._

 _Before you bitch me out or curse me in your head. There are three tailed beasts that will fuse with you later. They are Isobu as you now know. Reika the five tails most think her name is Kokou. The final one is Shizuka the six tails now she tells hosts she does not trust her name is Saiken._

 _I have told them about you in private they know you will appear one day. The rest only know little about you. Ironically they know you now and will do it when in a time of need._

 _Now finish making breakfast in bed for those two girls in bed with your clone. Signing off for now._

 _Signed the 'Pervy-Sage' Hagoromo Otsutsuki_

Naruto shook his head and finished cooking the girls food. He smiled as his clone and him finished making the food. He stopped for a second when his clone dispelled. He smiled as the last memory was the girls getting hyper cause of the smell. He soon smiled as a pink and blonde blur came into the kitchen.

Soon as the food was on the plates, he swore all he saw was food on the plate one second. Then the next thing he knew he had two women holding empty plates. Giving him the most dangerous jutsu a women could do. It was the famous," **Puppy Dog Eye Jutsu.** " He smiled at them and turned around. He then pulled over 4 platestwo for each of them.

He smiled as the girls took the plates and ran away in seconds to eat their food. his clones finished cleaning he was surprised though when they dispelled he learned the clones used **Swift Release** just to clean dishes. He shook his head as he saw the girls put the empty plates in the sink. Where a clone was vibrating from the Swift release.

He then sighed and then turned to the women he flushed from what he saw. He didn't notice at first but now he did the girls were still naked. He smiled since they are such gluttons for their favorite food they would run naked for it. He didn't mind it since he gets to see wonderfully beautiful women naked.

He came up to them and took the time to kiss them both gently on the lips. Yet each kiss got as deep as ones from last night. He then walked them towards the room and soon presented them with two boxes.

The girls could tell that the boxes had something like clothes. They sat on the bed and opened the boxes. The girls moved the paper that covered whatever it was. They both pulled out the paper and gasped. There inside the boxes where new battle Kimonos,

The one for Tsunade was in the same color as her normal one she wore everyday. Yet there was four clan symbol around a different symbol. This was nine Tomoe that the sage had, even Naruto had them. Then again he was sage and his mother reborn. there was lighter skin slugs in blue and white throughout the Kimono

Sakura meanwhile saw the circle of the Haruno clan. Her clan was once a famous merchant clan but got reduced to only her mom and her thanks to the third war. Her family crest was at the top. While the other three went around the tomoe like Tsunades did. Yet hers was red and the phoenix's where white and green like emeralds.

The girls were looking at the robes with wide yet misty eyes. Naruto frowned since he only wanted them to be happy. He then saw the two girls were smiling and yet crying. Naruto soon had wide eyes as the two women used a chakra enhanced jump to tackle him. The three of them were soon rolling around and after a minute or two the rolling stop and the girls lept away.

Tsunade and Sakura looked to each other and were confused they both used a slight pink lipstick. Then somehow there was the green lipstick over his face once again. They looked around and there was nothing to show a third set of lipstick. The girls help up the flustered Naruto. They each gave him a kiss once more ad headed out the door. They had other work to do, Tsunade at the Hokage tower and Sakura was heading to team training and missions.

Naruto smiled and decided he was going to use his new rank to travel. He could head to Iwa and to get Rin as well. There was about two hundred plans running through his head. He still will have to get the approval from the Hokage and even the daimyo's of the nations but that won't be hard. Considering they all saw his performance and the fact he killed the snake Sannin like he was nothing.

He sighed and flashed to the house to get some stuff for traveling nations. He smiled as he got there to the house feeling Kakashi in his room. He heads to the door and opens it and sees the man who raised him. With a light voice so not to scare the man Naruto says."Hey sorry about yesterday, I just panicked due to a extra gift from Yami. I just finish a talk with the founders and then soon as the gift ended ur hand grabbed me. Please forgive me Kakashi."

He barely finished his words when Kakashi had actually managed to wrap his arms around him and give him a hug. This hug made Naruto's eyes widen from the pressure. Since it was just as hard as Tsunades. He looked down since he towered over him and listen as Kakashi said only two lines over and over again."There is nothing to be sorry for. I never blamed you."

He said it about ten times before Naruto broke the hug. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, while Kakashi gave his patented eye smile. They both started laughing and soon were on the floor. Kakashi was the first to recover after about five minutes of solid laughter.

He looked to Naruto and said some gossip that Minato heard from the clones of Tsunade yesterday."So what is this I hear about you and Tsuchikage's granddaughter getting hitched. How in the world did you even meet his granddaughter in the first place."

Naruto smiled and only said one thing."Sit down this is a long story, hopefully I can tell it in a way so you don't fall asleep."

* * *

 _ **Flashback Eight Years Ago Date: October 9 Time 7:30 am A week After The Heavens Law Appeared**_

* * *

Naruto was not having a very good day. First he woke up to notes that Anko and kakashi had an emergency mission. He was sad since it meant that they wouldn't be around for his birthday. Which was tomorrow, this would be the first one he had alone he sighed and went outside to go training on his jutsu's. He was having some troubles with one.

This was **Bunshin Jutsu/Clone jutsu** He remembers all the lessons from his parents. Yet he could never get it to stick properly. He growled deeply in his chest as he looked at another failed clone. This one looked like someone poured a portion of the spiciest food in the world down its throat, almost like a curry from the expression on his face.

Naruto canceled the chakra flow, soon the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke. He was pissed and ready to throw a temper tantrum. He he realized there was a stack of coupons for a ramen stand. This stand was the only place where Naruto could eat when he was by himself.

Since naruto has a tendency of running away from bath time and other chores. Kakashi and Anko found that this Ramen stand was one of two places to find him. Since the old man gave him free meals it seemed all the time. Naruto's smile got extremely big at the thought of the ramen. Which to him is the food of the gods.

Naruto wastes no time running to his room and find a special coupon. This coupon was one that Ayame, the daughter of the owner made just for Naruto. It is a all you can eat for two. Yet since naruto is always alone she lets him use it twice before saying it is used up.

What naruto didn't know was that Ayame paid for his meals herself. She had a second job he didn't know about. She was in the ANBU core but as a sleeper cell. She was only meant to act as ANBU in times of trouble. Her main mission is to protect Naruto when he walks about.

Naruto was heading to the Ichiraku Ramen stand for his free meal. When he heard a girl crying and a man laughing in a ally to his left. Naruto had a shiver as he heard the girl say in a stuttering voice."Please I am only here visiting with my grandfather. He is making a treaty with the Hokage. I have diplomatic immunity why are you trying to kill me?" She finished the question off with whimpers and tears.

The man who was hidden in the shadows started to laugh more darkly. After about five minutes of laughing, he said his response and Naruto could tell he did it smiling."Oh no, I am not going to kill you little Kurotsuchi. Yes I know who you are. No I am going to fuck you to be my person cock sleeve and make you my slave. . . "

Before he could even move he start coughing and choking. to both him and Kurotsuchi's surprise blood came out in the cough. Only to amaze them as two small blades came through his chest. The man only had time to look behind him and his eyes shrunk as he died he whispered. So the demons has a kill to his name now."

Kurotsuchi was in a state of shock as the blades withdrew and the man fell to reveal a blonde haired boy with eyes so blue it was like looking into the ocean. She started to shake as she said in a terrified voice."What I heard you were dead Yellow Flash. How are you even alive?" Since she knew of the man as he was the one every Iwa citizen fears. There was a saying in Iwa that every kid learnt. 'You see the Yellow flash, to late to say goodbye or prayers you are already dead.'

Naruto laughs his contagious laugh and smiled as he showed her a hand to help her up and replied."No, I am not the fourth Hokage, Minato Nazemaki. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I figured you were in trouble and I had to help. I can't stand rapists or anyone who hurts a child. I only did what is right."

Naruto was interrupted as Kurotsuchi's stomach gave a loud growl. Naruto smiled and asked her a question that made her start seeing the leaf as friendly."Would you like to go get something to eat? I have a coupon for two and you are hungry. Then we can go to the candy store thanks to this man." She finally noticed he went through the man's pockets and took all his money which by the wad of cash was alot.

She nodded and introduced herself as he helped her up."My name is Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. I am the granddaughter to the Tsuchikage. known as Onoki the Fence sitter. I am here with him to discuss the renewal of the treaty of our borders. Yet the old geezer left me in the hotel. I got really bored so I left the hotel, and was walking around when that man threw me in the ally. Just as you as up it seemed and saved me."

Naruto could see she was on the verge of tears. He did what anyone would or should do seeing a girl cry. He came forward and held her close. not in a way of a lover or anything, he held her like a friend who saw another hurting. She cried into his chest for a good while. She then passed out from all the emotional stress. Naruto then picked her up and carried her to the Ichiraku stand.

He was able to stick to the shadows and the roof to avoid any contact with anyone. He then slipped into the stand completely unseen. Well except for Ayame who was working the stand for now. She saw Naruto come in with the passed out girl in her arms and she got worried. She asked in the most concern voice she could muster. She already knew why he brought her here. It was his safe place apart from his house."Naruto why is she unconscious? what exactly happened to her I can see tears."

She went and got some smelling salts from her gear and came up to her and put them under the girls nose after Naruto told her the story and whos granddaughter this was. She then was surprised that Naruto produced the coupon. She realized he wanted to feed the girl to all she could eat. Soon enough the smelling salts worked and the little girl woke up and saw the change of scenery.

Kurotsuchi panicked for a second till she saw the gentle smile from Ayame. She looked to Naruto and saw that his face was close and she could feel his arms around her and her head was right above his heart. She could feel the thudding of his chest and it was so strong she could fee it beat against her cheek.

Naruto saw she was awake and let her down and introduced the two girls to each other. Soon th two girls were talking like old friends which amazed Naruto. Ayame didn't even realize she moved behind the the counter. Not till she looked and saw that both the kids were at least on their sixth bowl each. She shook her head and soon focused back on the two kids. Kurotsuchi soon stopped at her seventh bowl, yet Naruto was still going strong.

After his thirty eighth bowl of ramen which was consumed faster than most could see. Both Kurotsuchi and Ayame where amazed at the feat. Ayame looked to the picture of Kushina who in her last attempt could only eat thirty. Her son had passed her already in one way.

Naruto then grab Kurotsuchi's hand as the two waved goodbye to the ' Ramen goddess' as Naruto described Ayame. They soon were heading to a different store where the smell of chocolate was wafting from the store. Kurotsuchi soon had a gleam in her eyes as chocolate was like Naruto's ramen. Meaning she was a seemingly bottomless pit.

After about twenty minutes in the store and Kurotsuchi explaining she was part of a diplomatic group the store dropped the prices. Soon the kids were at the academy park which was also near the doors of the Hokage tower.

They both managed to eat through a hundred and thirty pounds of chocolate. Well Kurotsuchi ate most, almost a hundred pounds of it. Naruto had managed the rest of it. Soon though the two kids were surrounded by the empty wrappers. They both fell into a mini food coma from all the ramen and chocolate. Even if most of it appeared to be all over them from melting in the sun.

After about a twenty minute nap the two kids were woken up by a voice yelling."KUROTSUCHI-CHAN! ! ! this is were you disappeared too. I just went to the hotel and discovered you were missing. I was about to ask the Hokage to send ANBU to find you. Yet I find you sleeping in wrappers in the park what is up with you show more pride in yourself.!.!.!"

The two children soon explained what all happened and since the Tsuchikage and Hokage were there. Everyone soon got to witnessed something most people couldn't understand. The Tsuchikage was floating pissed yet sitting crossed legged and arms folded on his chest.

He turned to naruto and got down to level still floating and said only one thing."Naruto-san I wanna say thank you for saving and playing with Kurotsuchi. Name anything you want and I will do everything in my power to grant it."

Naruto smiled at the man and rubbed the back of his head and neck as he gave his answer. My request is already half fulfilled. I just wanna be friend with Kurotsuchi and play with her. Since I got a new friend I don't wanna lose my friend. She is a precious person and I wanna make her happy forever."

Naruto never realized the wheels that started turning in Onoki's head with that statement. He nodded and produced something most never see. It was a medallion, it had the Kamizuru clan symbol on it. He asked the two to draw a little blood and place on the medallion.

Confused, but the two did as asked. They looked at the floating Kage in curiosity. He smiled and said."Now due to a blood pack on the clan leaders medallion. The Kamizuru clan are now friends forever to the Uzumaki clan."

This surprised everyone but Kurotsuchi soon got up and hugged Naruto and was beaming at him. She kissed his cheek and blushed as she walked back to the Tsuchikage's side. Hiruzen smiled and said to them." Why not get a picture of the three of you for the memories." They all smiled at it and soon the four of them where bunched together and were smiling as a ANBU took the picture.

Yet almost too soon the Tsuchikage said to Kurotsuchi."I am sorry Kuro-chan but we have to leave. I am needed back in the village. It seems your cousin Deidara is up to something big and wants me there."

Kurotsuchi looked saddened by this. That was till the warmth she was held in alot today enclosed around her again, Naruto then told her as he hugged her."I promise Kuro-chan we will met again. I swear it on my Nindo, then maybe one day we can unify the world and help bring world peace."

She smiled at that and nodded not trusting her voice. She then kissed his cheek again and took off with her grandfather. Into the sky since she was riding on his back. He waved at her till she was out of sight. That was the last time he saw her in person. He then received word that the day they got back her cousin tried to blow up the village in a show of 'her art'.

* * *

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Kakashi was surprised that all happened on that day that Naruto once again killed or the fact he made friends with the Kamizuru clan. This was never heard of in most cases. Then kakashi almost facepalmed himself, he remembered Gaara and Omoi in the chunnin exams.

Then again that was only possible with Naruto saving Gaara from the evil monk that was influencing smiled at Naruto and said the first thought he had after the story was done."Well, to be honest, I figured you must of did something if he offered his own family for a political marriage."

Naruto smiled as heard what Kakashi said and decided to show him the two pictures of the girl. He unsealed them and smiled at them before passing them towards Kakashi.

Kakashi soon saw the one from the two were kids. It was pretty comical since the kages were looking almost laughing. While the two little kids were covered in chocolate and Naruto's arm was around the girls shoulders and she was hugging him tightly. Both had extremely big smiles.

The next one was when Kurotsuchi was receiving her Jonnin vest. Her hair seemed to match his to the tee, even the length and where the strips of red were. He noticed that the girl was actually very beautiful, Yet he could see she was strong as well. He remembers hearing about her actually. She was now considered a A rank ninja due to her abilities and also to able to float and fly like her grandfather.

He passed the photos back to Naruto and smiled as he said." Well, well, it seems that you even have fan girls in Iwa. Yet this one knows to put her training before hand considering she is your age and a Jonnin. Now remember her **Lava release**. So I would recommend not making her to mad."

Naruto smiles as he say to Kakashi in a return jab. I am not like you saying how your Girlfriend and Naori's mom has to lose a little weight or train more. Considering I had to use Mana to bring you back to full health after that beating. She wasn't called the Black Tornado because she can dance so well."

kakashi and Naruto shiver at the remembering of the beating Kakashi got from that fight. No it wasn't even a fight that was a massacre. Considering the Genjutsu she used on his Shadow Clones. A Genjutsu to make the clones all envision a different death each getting worse and worse. Or the fact she was able to make them bleed and blood stayed around when they dispelled. She also gave kakashi a different version of the **One Thousand Years of Death**. She didn't use her fingers she used a handle of a Kunai.

This caused him to be submissive to her and pretty well be to her whim. She was glowing for about a month after that. which honestly creeped out naori and Naruto since they figured it out kakashi was her bitch in bed. This meant they were almost step siblings. Yet they never let that them stop from having just as much fun as Kakashi and Mikoto.


	88. Rin and the Zombie duo

_**Meanwhile in a Giant Boneyard**_

* * *

The members of the Akatsuki were gathered once again. Though there is a new addition to the ranks. Tobi/Madara or Obito depends who ask was there now. He was on the Pinky finger where Orochimaru use to stand. The older members were surprised the meeting was called.

Nagato was using a different path this time. He was using his Animal path. This was a women who now had orange hair from the rods and jutsu controlling her. She was a close friend during the revolution. She passed away due to Hanzo attacking the original Akatsuki base. Where she used her knowledge of seals to take out the base and most of Hanzo's army.

Kisame was actually the first to speak."Pein what are we all doing here? I thought you said we wouldn't meet for three years while we did merc work and training. Has something happened to change your mind? Also who is this the weird guy at the end?"

Before Nagato could answers Tobi interrupted. In a voice that sounded like it belonged to a ten year old." Names Tobi, I am a good boy that I am. I am ready to work I hope everyone here is also good boys and girl. Wait is the blonde one a girl or a boy? Mhm hard to tell if a girl she sure is flat. . . ."

He was interrupted by Deidara yelling at him."WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?! I'M NOT THE THE ONE THAT SOUNDS LIKE A FOUR YEAR OLD! ! ! PEIN ARE YOU LOSING IT! ! ! THIS CHILD CAN NOT BE STRONG ENOUGH TO BE HERE?!"

She was silenced by Nagato raising his paths hand and smiling as he came up with a story."Well considering no one here but him was able to beat one of my paths. So does that answer your question Deidara? That's why I have to use this one as he completely destroyed the one I always use. He was able to let attacks by pass him and suck in the attack in some swirling jutsu."

This caused almost everyone to have their eyes pop out of their skulls except for Konan, Kisame and Itachi they all seemed to think a bit. Well Konan was actually trying not to laugh. Itachi was now little worried he remembered what Naruto had told him. He looked to the new recruit and gave a small glare. One that was so close to his normal look most missed it. Except for Konan, Nagato and Kisame they figured why he is glaring since they all have the same info he does.

Obito looked to Itachi and saw his look and decided to see if he could get reaction out of him. Ahhh the butcher of the Uchiha clan is glaring. Why the glare at Tobi, I am a very good boy. I don't steal jutsu and fighting styles like your clan. Why are you going to butcher me next? Just for being a good boy, thats so wrong am I right everyone?"

Everyone all looked to Nagato with a look that said one thing. 'Are you fucking serious he is a new member.' Nagato turned to the new member and using the voice he always used told them all one thing." Listen before you all bitch again. We needed a new member. He will be in charge of getting bandits and missing ninja to cause hell in the countries. Now, Itachi and Kisame you are focusing on the nine tails and the seven tails. Since she is now permanently a Leaf ninja."

He then looked to Hidan and Kakuzu." I am not even telling your duties, you both know what to do, Also Deidara and Sasori you are going to Iwa, yes Deidara I know you have a kill on sight order there. Yet we need your expertise of traveling there to find the Jinchuriki. We know Iwa has sent them into conclusion. Since they tend to act out to orders and both are extremely violent."

Nagato was smiling a bit to himself. Naruto told him that the five and four tails granted their Jinchuriki bloodlines to Lava and Steam. Both of which will be a big problem to Deidara's explosive's and the lava will melt Sasori's puppets.

Tobi started being hyper again and started rambling." Can I go to the mist and watch the Mizukage. He is the three tails, I think I can spy on him really well." Nagato shook his head and said."No the three tails is reforming due to the bloodline war. The new mizukage is a women with Lava and Steam Bloodlines. There is no point to going to the mist. Since we have no idea where the six tails is, and the three tails is reforming."

Kakuzu coughed in his hands to try and get everyone's attention, which worked as everyone turned to him. He looked at Nagato's new form and asked only a simple question."Pein, during a meeting with one of my contacts. He told me a very interesting fact. Can you explain to me why Ame is in a trade relations with the Leaf. Also the fact your village and country is now sunny and non gloomy."

Nagato waited for everyone to turn back to him. He looked at Itachi, who had a impassive look but his lips were slightly pulled up in a smile. Itachi only shrugged and listened to the excuse. Nagato start to talk and explain."Like Zetsu said earlier in the last meeting. He can't get into the village and if we are to get information or anything out of the leaf. We will have to work with them and earn their trust. Then we can find weaknesses of the village and of the Jinchuriki."

Everyone that was not allies with Naruto shook their heads in agreement right away the other three only did cause they didn't wanna blow their covers. Meanwhile Obito was actually impressed that Nagato thought of this since Zetsu didn't. Yeh he then had a troubling thought run through his head." _Wait a minute, what are you planning Nagato? This is so far from the plans, are you still a pawn or no, I will have to watch you very closely._ "

Nagato brought Obito out of his thoughts as he gave the group new orders."Now that we have a new member remember no confronting Jinchuriki yet, only information. Also get as many bounties as you can we will need the money. Ma-Tobi you focus on causing hell in the nations with Bandits and missing nin like I said earlier. If there is no questions then everyone is dismissed and knows what to do." Everyone there nodded their heads in understanding since they all know not to piss him off. Soon the room with the Gedo statue was empty as everyone left.

* * *

 _ **Back In The Leaf Week After The Letter came**_

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the wall on the side of the Hokage tower. He was there using his chakra through his back to stay to the wall. He was trying to figure out how to sneak into the room. Though cause his parents were there it would almost be impossible. Then Naruto remembered something. He held up the snake hand sign. Soon he was slipping through the wall and right behind Tsunade. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her through the floor before anyone could react.

He had to duck the chakra infused fist. Yet smiled as she saw who it was and instead of punishing him, she rewarded him with a nice make out. Well that was till Minato and Kushina appeared in the room due to the seal on the hat. They both rubbed their heads as the two ANBU caught them. Minato and Kushina just walked out since she was safe.

Naruto decided it was time to get to business. He looked to his mate and Hokage."Tsu-hime, I am going on a self mission. Its to save the three tails and one of its previous containers. Now before you get mad, know the woman I am saving is actually Rin Nohara. Madara had saved her after everything with Kakashi and his rescue attempt. She is also in a coma till the three tails is returned to her. I am heading to Maldovar. Where she is and the three tails is in the lake nearby. No she will only have half its chakra while I will have the other half."

Tsunade was confused till Naruto passed the letter from the sage. When she finished reading it she was impressed at was suppose to happen. She was kinda worried since Konoha is now in terms of power. They held all the cards. They had currently three jinchuriki, then on top they have two tailed beasts. Now Naruto was saying they will be getting a new Jinchuriki with a tailed beast getting power from the same tailed beast.

She smiled and presented with a laminated card. She looked at his confused look and told him what it was."This is the Dragon Sannin pass. Since you are the new Sannin and are a dragon your self. Now due to what the Daimyo's have agreed on, you have unrestricted access to all countries as long as you behave yourself and cause no international issues. Unlike my ex teammates, well Jiriaya just is banned from three countries."

Naruto nodded and added it a seal on his wrist for easy access. He nodded then created clones to let everyone know he was going on a trip. He had a thought and asked Tsuande a question."Is Kakashi in the village at the moment? He should come with and see his teammate."She nodded and soon Minato was there with kakashi after a quick talking to.

Kakashi soon appeared with his new book in his hand and everyone was surprised it wasn't porn it actually was the tales of the gutsy ninja. The book which brought Naruto's name around. Naruto and Tsunade both do a hand sign and said "Kai". They were trying to disrupt the Genjutsu they thought they were under.

When nothing happens they both pull Kunai out and were ready to rush him but Kakashi said only one thing to stop them."Its cause of Mikoto, she threatened to kill me if I didn't read different things. Plus this books message is what started Naruto's journey to where he is now. He may not know this but Kushina read this book to him everyday while she was pregnant with him."

This caused them both to stop and smile. Naruto then told him why he was brought to them and the mission the two of them have. Kakashi by the end of talk was glowing so much. He told Naruto in a serious voice though."If this is false, I will kill you, but if your not lying I will stop wearing my mask." Naruto smiles and says one thing that will make him shiver."That is so youthful of you Kakashi."

Naruto and Tsunade try not to giggle as they watch the shudder go through them. Then from the other side of the village they hear. a loud voice yell."YES MY RIVAL KAKASHI EMBRACE THE FIRE OF YOU YOUTH AND LET IT BURN BRIGHTLY! ! ! " This causes the three in the tower and everyone in the village shudder. Kakashi turns to Naruto and glares at him as he says."Naruto, I'm going to kill you slowly."

Naruto waves him off and simply tells him."Lets go, meet me at the gate in twenty minutes bring enough for a two month mission. It shouldn't go that long but never really know." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a **Leaf Body Flicker**. Naruto shook his head and mumbled."I showed him how to the elemental ones for a reason. Well I better go my Senju-hime." He left while kissing her gently on the lips. He left in a thing of mist.

Tsunade stumbled fo a second before whispering knowing he would hear it."Damn leaving in the middle, I wasn't done kissing you yet."

Naruto who had just gotten to the gate was laughing at the miny prank he pulled on Tsunade. She didn't know about the clone waiting for her back in the office. He saw the gate guards and went to wait by the building. But he wasn't even at the building before he was getting pulled through the gate by Kakashi. Who flashed the mission statement Tsunade gave him

The two guards were asleep anyways so it didn't matter. The two male ninja were soon running towards grass country with would take them a few days. Yet after the last exams where their team was killed by the Sannin they have not welcomed leaf ninja lightly. Plus this is where Orochimaru held his major hidden village so might have bad feeling there as well.

Naruto decided to speed up Kakashi during a light break they had. He looked to Kakashi and explained it."Kakashi I can get us to the border in about three hours if you don't mind a mana boost." Kakashi was curious about how it would feel and Naruto held up a hand that glowed white. He simply said " **Haste** ". With that word being said. Kakashi could feel his legs strength triple in power.

With that being done Naruto nodded to Kakashi. They both got into a running position and soon took off. If anyone were to see them they they wouldn't even been seen by a kage. The two were moving fast yet their reaction time was good enough they didn't worry about hitting anything.

Soon after about three hours of running. Naruto and kakashi appeared on the big clearing that was the border to the country of fire and what use to be the country of grass. They stopped their because of what they saw. There in the clearing was over three hundred ninja. all wearing grass headbands. Which surprised them considering this was now country of the sound.

The lead ninja stepped forward and and yelled to the two ninja."What brings Konoha here. We made it clear after the Chunin exams that your not welcome here."

Naruto stepped forward and kept his hands up to show he wasn't armed, he then yelled to the man. I am Naruto-Senju-Uzumaki-Nazemaki-Otsutsuki. I am the new Sannin the Dragon Sannin. As of the rights of the Daimyo's of all nations I am allowed to pass freely. I am also here with Kakashi Hatake. He is with as a guard as I am grabbing a lost leaf Shinobi from your lands. She has been in a coma since the third ninja war. That person was his team mate. I thought recovering her and such would be better with a teammate. So he is with me, and so the Sannin rights apply to him as well."

This caused the three hundred to all take a step back since they know fighting him would be suicide. Yet the leader tried to think of a way to turn them around he thought of a plan. He then steps up since he serves under the daimyo often."Well even as that may I request that you turn back around there is no one in the country in a coma at the moment. . . ."

The man stopped as the pressure of Naruto's unsealed chakra. It was felt by the entire three hundred. They even could see the ground being tossed and unturned as it made its way towards them it stopped just shy of the leader. Naruto spoke and most could tell it was being forced to sound nice."If you three hundred are that nervous about only twenty five percent of my chakra how would one hundred percent feel. Do you wanna see why I am a dragon sage?" He finished it like a question but didn't hesitate to do a partial transformation.

Within seconds of finishing talking Naruto had two big wings come out of his back and his feet and hands changed to clawed hands his skin was all scally and he looked to the sky and unleashed a loud roar that was heard for miles." **RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR! ! ! !** " This transformation caused the leader to almost pass out. his two hundred ninety nine companions were not so lucky. They all hit the ground in fright and soon passed out.

The leader blinked and Naruto was gone from where he stood Till he felt the beat of a wind behind him. When he turned and saw Naruto there with his Blue slitted eyes staring right into his he lost all control and passed out while saying."You may pas. . . " Naruto watched as the man passed out and kakashi and him left the clearing masking their chakra incase of any more patrols catch them.

After about another of Mana infused running. Naruto and Kakashi were at Maldobar and Naruto could feel Rin's chakra in the doctor's office which doubled as his home. He guided Kakashi to the house and soon they were knocking on the door. The doctor let them in but cautiously. Naruto then leaned in and whispered to him something Kakashi couldn't catch. He watched as the doctor straighten up and bowed then motioned them to the back.

Kakashi and Naruto followed the doctor in the room and saw the girl who looked like she was about Naruto's age which matched when she 'died'. Yet Kakashi and the doctor were confused why she was still so young.

Naruto turned to them and told them."I am sorry about what you are about to see." With that he shoved his hand through her chest and pulled out the white heart. He then said in a quiet voice." **Mana Style:** **Full-Life** " Soon he glowed white and her body was returning to normal. Her real heart grew back and her body perfectly healed just she didn't wake up.

Naruto then bit his finger and let a drop of blood enter her open mouth. This hit a special seal on her tongue that kept her body frozen in time. Also kept her mind safe from deteriorating from being in a coma. Soon to the other two males she started twitching and moaning. Naruto turned to the doctor and motioned for some water. The doctor soon left the room and just as he did, Rin opened her eyes and saw what she thought was Minato above her.

She soon wrapped her weak arms around Naruto and was saying over and over."Sensei your here how did you save me. I shouldn't even be here, don't get mad but kakashi used his Chidori..." She didn't get to finish as Naruto put a finger on her lips to get her to stop talking.

Naruto smiled a gently smile and told her."Rin Nohara, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The man you call sensei is my father, you have been in a coma for a long time. I am here to help you return to the leaf but also to ask you a favor. A favor that will save you and someone who is a now almost family. I need you to become a Jinchuriki again."

This caused Kakashi and Rin's eyes to widen. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and turned him before yelling at him."WHAT THE HELL, YOU WAKE HER UP TO ONLY MAKE HER SUFFER THAT AGAIN! ! ! ! WHAT IS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND NARUTO! ! !" Rin who was being quiet with her eyes close was feeling something inside her. She already could tell why for some reason. She looked to Naruto and said."I will help Isobu, he is the only innocent her didn't choose this life and he was kind when we were together."

Naruto smiled and then told them about Isobu and even kakashi looked concerned over the tailed beast by the end. Rin was now absolutely ready for this. Naruto then felt something was wrong and dropped the two the ground as a blade smashed through the window and pierced his chest. It was a triple bladed Scythe with a reed finish to look like blood, or maybe it was dried blood.

Rin looked in shock as Naruto grabbed the blade and snapped it from the cable it had attached to it. Naruto sealed the blade quickly away and soon was jumping out the window. Kakashi stayed with Rin to protect her since she was still weak at the moment.

* * *

Naruto had jumped out the window and smiled as he saw two people he wanted gone. Naruto spoke with a bit of tailed chakra in his voice." **Well, well, well looky at who's here. Hidan of the Hot Water Village. Worshipper of Jashin the Fall of Kingdoms past. Also I seem to be in the presence of Kakuzu of the Waterfall village. Here is a failed assassin, then betrayed by your village. Why are you two here and now. The Akatsuki are already ater tailed beasts huh?** "

The two men eyes widen when they realize who they were now up against. Hidan turned to Kakuzu and yelled at him."What the hell, why is the Uzumaki brat here. Your contact didn't tell who the target was. . . " Then he registered something was missing. He looked towards Naruto and saw the scythe at the end of cord was gone. He then started yelling at Naruto."Hey punk-ass bitch, where is my Scythe? I know I hit you. Give me back my weapon or Jashin will have a new scairfice Akatsuki be damned."

Naruto smiled as he replied to the Akatsuki Jashin member."Oh you mean the one that almost killed my friends. Well I thought it was to dangerous in your hands. So I sealed it away where you will never find it."

Kakuzu realized what he was doing but it was to late Hidan was already running forward with his spike yelling ."BASTARD! ! ! !" Kakuzu watched as Naruto held up a snake hand sign and suddenly a wooden golem and dragon appeared out of the ground and soon the Dragon bit Hidan's head off while the golem crushed his body. Kakuzu jumped back knowing he couldn't win.

He was surprised though when the golem threw the mangled body towards him. he jumped avoiding the body and looked back and soon regretted it. Soon Kakuzu was seeing stars as Hidan's head was thrown right into his nuts with enough force to cause Kakuz to vomit some blood. He fell to the ground and soon felt four sharp pains in his back. He looked behind him,his eyes widen as what he saw. There where his four hearts should be where only to see four kunai getting into his back.

Kakuzu watched as naruto glared at him with the friecist blue eyes he has ever seen in his life and growled out."Now get out of here before I kill you and both. Remember this though. If you ever attack anyone in the land of fire nothing will save you from my wraith now LEAVE! ! !" With that being said and yelled at Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's head and broken body. He soon disappeared from sight and didn't stop running till he was near the land of lightning.

Naruto watched as the zombie duo left the area and smiled as he felt them leave the nation. He then turned in just enough time to catch rin who was coming to check up on him. Since she doesn't know about his insane healing ability. Or the fact he is a tailed beast not just a Jinchuriki. After spending a bit of time fussing over Naruto and realizing that he his perfectly fine. She stepped back and only asked the question that caused the two men to facefault."So, now what are qwe exactly doing."


	89. 3 Tails Sealed and darknesses sound

Naruto, Kakashi and the Rin who seems to be fully recovered soon were on the road after leaving the stunned doctor. Who was muttering to himself, trying to understand Naruto and the others there."Damn, ninja and their secretive ways. Recovering like there is nothing wrong. Making a doctor feel completely useless and like a babysitter is all." Which caused Naruto to smile a bit since he is the one person who can heal in seconds or even instantly. Most of other people ninja's included would need to see a doctor anyways.

Rin was curious as to where they were going and as to why the fog was getting thicker. She turned to Naruto how held up a hand to make her quiet for a second before drawing in a deep breath. He soon crouched and then suddenly he was in the air. He then started spinning and letting out his held breath. To Kakashi and Rin's amazement the dense fog was soon being pushed back. They noticed they were only about a hundred feet from a lake. where in the centre of the lake the fog didn't move at all. Like something was creating the fog.

Naruto soon landed as if he was floating like a leaf or gravity didn't really affect him. Rin pointed to the lake and asked the question both she and Kakashi had." Is that where Isobu is, but deep under the water to stay safe? How is he creating the fog at such a thick rate, that he is doing so easily?" Naruto nodded and soon four clones were growing like wood around him.

Rin was shocked seeing the Wood Style that was only used by the first Hokage. She watched as the clone disappeared in speed. She then watched as a giant black flaming square was being created since one of the clones was behind them. Naruto turned to her and explained." This is a seal Barrier called **Barrier of Black light** what this does is prevent anything even Space jumping Jutsu from getting through. It will help us so we can focus on Isobu without interference from outside forces. Also kakashi doesn't know this but you both should know it. Obito is alive and is not in a good place of mind. I will explain after all this okay please let's just get my newer brother back."

The two understand since this could be a topic not to be discussed considering the two who attacked him earlier there. Since Rin got a quick run down of the people trying to use the tailed beasts as a weapon. Rin was surprisingly quick to understand it. Naruto summoned more wood release to make a boat instead of water walking. He just used water release to get to where the fog is thickest.

As they were heading to the middle of the lake they noticed it started to boil over as they got closer and closer. They got to the point where they were about at the edge of the bubbling and where they could the fog was being created. Naruto motioned for rin to come towards him she got out of the boat. She walked over and they both knelt down and send a chakra wave towards the turtle hiding in the depths below.

Not even five seconds later the water in a wide berth around them exploded up into the air as the turtle made its presence know. Kakashi who was in the boat was ready to jump out and stand with naruto and Rin but Naruto held a hand up to stop him. Rin slowly was walking forward and looked Isobu in the eye the entire time.

Then as she got close the three tails let out a mighty voice that confused them as it was also very lazy sounding." **My little,Rin-chan, you are alive? How is that even possible? The last time we were together your teammate stabbed you with a Lightning chakra attack in your heart. How are you alive and haven't aged a day since I saw you last. Why is that Blonde boy starring. . .** "

That was all that he got out before Naruto activated his **Heavens Law**. This caused Isobu to shiver and suddenly a bunch of pictures passed through his mind as he was looking at Naruto. This included the letter word by word to see what the sage asked Naruto to do. Suddenly the turtle looked at him and bowed a bit and said." **I am sorry for my rudeness. I was just so surprised Rin looked like what she did a few years ago. Naruto-sam..** "

Naruto held up ana hand to stop the turtle tailed beast. He smiled at him and sent out a tailed beast talk voice." **Isobu I may be a fifteen tailed beast. I maybe stronger than anyone here but I am not your master. I am your brother, your friend and a comrade. I am here only to ask you a question and favor. Will you allow rin to become your Jinchuriki again. We know about your soul being cracked thanks to a certain missing Uchiha.** "He stopped to look at Rin and Kakashi who shook his head no about telling her who did it to him.

Naruto turned back to Isobu and started again."As you can tell by the letter from the Sage you will join Rin again. Yet I need to have your trust and a tiny bit of your power. This is to help later down the road and to protect our brothers and sisters. Will you allow this if not that is fine we can only seal you in Rin."

Isobu was surprised considering the letter told him to do this. As if there is no choice in the matter. Yet his tactical mind could remember the conversation with the old man beforehand and the letter seemed off since he was told he had a choice. His eye widen as this was a test for Naruto. One to see if he would want the power or give a choice and let Isobu pick the action.

Isobu smirked to himself and thought." _ **Damn you father so much scheming and planning behind the scenes even ten thousand years later. He is just like you said, he would give a choice and not demand the splitting of my power. Damn pervy father.**_ "

Isobu looked at the two who were waiting for a answer and noticed Naruto wasn't down there. He looked around and saw Rin looking up past his head. He looked up and saw Naruto floating on his back just above his head. He was laying in the air like he was on the ground showing his talent like the Sage use to. He seemed to be looking at the clouds. Naruto felt the gaze and turned and said to him." **You know I do love watching the clouds sometimes the world seems so troublesome and that makes my day to watch them. What about you my brother.** "

Isobu nodded as he said to Naruto with a smile." **Well said my little brother, I agree with you most of the worlds workings are troublesome indeed. I wish I was a cloud for sure, no responsibility for except to make little rain and shade. I also have made a choice. I would just like to be just in Rin. She will need my help and protection. If I am split between you two, I will never be able protect her to my fullest. Please understand that Naruto and don't be mad.** "

To Isobu's surprise the floating person started laughing. He looked at his brother and said in a normal voice not tailed beast infused."Considering your father said I would give you a choice but tried to test me anyways. So are you really all that surprised by what I said to you. I may be strong enough to punch a goddess and break her bones and live. Yet there is only so much power someone would need in this world. I am here to protect the world and make it a peaceful place for everyone. I never would take anyone's choices away from them."

This impressed Isobu more than anything. He looked to rin who was smiling at him and had only but love and respect in her eyes for the tailed beast he gave his version of a smile and said. **Let's get this sealing over with I wanna be with Rinny again**."

Naruto and Kakashi had to cover their mouths at the nickname but soon got serious as Naruto suddenly had two tags in his hand he motioned them to come closer as he now stood on the water. he motioned them to touch somehow. Isobu smiled at Rin and offered his fist for her to pound. Which she did with no hesitation whatsoever. Soon as their fists touched Naruto applied the tags.

With the application black lines soon covered the two of them. The black lines covered alot of them and went everywhere. He was about to activate them and gave them a warning."Im sorry this may hurt a bit. Sealing never feels good for anyone or anything. He did a bird hand sign and looked at the tags through the centre. The lines glowed yellow and red and soon were branding on Rin. Meanwhile Isobu was getting slowly sucked into her like a votex and healing her as he was getting sealed.

This continued for about twentyish minutes since, The seal was being careful and making sure nothing was wrong. Soon Isobu was gone and Rin glowed red where the lines from the seals were as if burning her. There was a smell of burnt flesh in the air following the coloured runes and seal.

Yet a wind blew that came from Naruto got rid of that smell right away. Naruto caught Rin who fell unconscious from the sealing who actually had a smile on her face not even a hint of pain she should of been in. Even if the girls breathing was ragged and laboured from the sealing.

Kakashi came over and they watched as the lines from the sealing disappeared. Rins breathing soon returned to normal as the pain left her body and was completely healed by her tenant again. There was nothing marking her flesh from her entire life.

Naruto held to her closely and motioned for kakashi to get rid of the boat as they could run to the shore and set up camp for the night. As the two males were running to the shore they didn't notice Rin was actually up. Or so she thought and just enjoying the smell of Naruto and the warmth of him heating her.

She snuggled in more, not seeing Naruto smirking down at her as he watched for a quick second then focused on the shore again realizing that without the tailed beast the fog actually cleared up from the high sun burning the fog away. Soon the entire lake was visible once again.

Naruto summoned three clones who made a a camp right there on the beach. One then went to get some wood for a fire as another unsealed a bunch of food to be cooked up. The last clone slammed his hand on the ground and soon there was a giant wall of wooden spikes growing around a three hundred yards around them in a protective ring. The clone came back for wood as right after the wall came up.

After everything was already the clone that brought the wood soon unsealed the tent and stuff needed to rest for a while. Soon Naruto had tucked in rin who even in her pretend sleep grimace by the lack of Naruto's warmth. This wasn't missed by Kakashi who was unsure of how he felt.

He remembers when he was younger having a crush on Rin and yet that girl only had eyes for Obito. The class clown the one with no talent.. He then smiled as he knew no one better for Rin to fall in love with as they soon have to tell her who the real face of the Akatsuki really is. He sighed and motioned for Naruto to follow him towards the edge of the barrier.

Soon as the two got to the edge Kakashi turned to his adoptive son and told him. "Naruto I may love you like a son, but if you ever hurt her in anyway. I will make sure you can't come back from the death I give you. Even with all your abilities over death.!.!." He would of continued if a lightning bolt, didn't hit right beside him almost as a warning not to threaten anymore.

Naruto smiled and told him one thing and one thing only."Kakashi-tou-san, would rather die than let anything happen to her. All this little threatening is useless, though on to other things. We have to tell her about Obito, before she finds out from anyone else that knows." Kakashi nodded and made the motion of that was Narutos job. This caused a moan to escape from Naruto's lips but also a nod.

They headed to the campsite again this time both noticing the face the girl quickly tried to hide the face that she was awake and trying to listen to smiled and saw his clones had just finished making supper and walked over to Rin. He then Leaned over her far enough away that she wouldn't hit him as she got up. Naruto sucked in a ball of air and yelled loud as he could."RINNY, TIME TO EAT AND KAKASHI SAID HE WOULD EAT YOUR PORTION IF YOU DIDN'T WAKE UP! ! !"

Even if she fake pretended to be asleep she soon summoned a pan and threw it with pinpoint accuracy that it smacked into Kakashi face. Even if Naruto had seen he was facing the other way. Like he was trying to stop the hit but somehow still failed. Kakashi go up and turned to Naruto and bluntly said." _I hate you so much right now Naruto_." With almost enough venom that Orochimaru would of been proud. It was extremely hard to take it serious though. Since there was a frying pan impression on his face.

Naruto was smiling a bit and then noticed how Rin was looking at him when he looked at her it was the same starry eyes all the girls at home did. He then stood up and offered a hand to help her stand. Which she took with a blush rising to her cheeks. The very same one that she use to get when she was looking at Obito. Well from what Kakashi had told him. Naruto decided to wait till after supper to tell her the true details about the group that may come for her eventually. Especially as she is now a Jinchuriki again.

They all started to eat once again, this time no pans flying at faces. Rin noticed that all her favorite food was being cooked. as if naruto only cooked this meal just for her. Which like his ramen addiction she cleaned out thirty seven bowls of Tempura. Which Naruto and kakashi watched with silly expressions on their faces.

Soon there was no more food thanks to Rin and her empty stomach turned black hole. Naruto then summoned a low table by the fire and soon some Sake was being spread around. Naruto then asked her what Kakashi told her about the group and all she said was."He only told me a group of 10 people were hunting the Jinchuriki for the the tailed beasts inside them to create a special weapon."

Naruto looked at Kakashi and the man just smiled. Naruto realized Kakashi would pin on him to explain it all to her anyways and planned all this. Naruto explained everything about the group and how they were being mislead by a thought dead Uchiha. Who got strong enough to control the nine tails on the day he was born. Rin gasped and Naruto continued like it was nothing and finally told her the name. When she heard it was Obito she paled then went red and started yelling to the sky."GOD DAMN IT OBITO! ! ! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? OH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR DEAD PARENTS WILL FEEL YOUR PAIN!.!.!"

This moment of outrage surprised them making them fall onto their backs from her screaming. She soon settled down and looked to Naruto and spat out a demand."When we get back to the village I am going to need you to catch me up on my training. Me and Isobu are strong but need to be stronger. I want to be able to kick that dumbasses ass so hard Madara will feel it."

Naruto smiled at her and said how about we will train for three days in a special room I have and trust me when I am done with you in that room. You won't even be able to walk." He finished that off with a smile and a wink that cause Rin to get red in the face. Kakashi had to shuckle at his old teammates reaction to the slight teasing Naruto gave her. Then he explained the special Dojo he created in a room at the house.

Rin was honestly surprised at how Naruto who is only 13 could have such a Dojo or he that fact he was on the that created it something his father never could really do. Since he claimed it was impossible.

Then Kakashi explained something guessing where her thought process was going and decided to give her a piece of advice." When it comes to Naruto and the impossible, lets just say that the rules for impossible don't apply to him. He was not kidding you know. About when he said he punched a goddess. I saw him hit Kami so hard, well she had broken bones from the punch. He also slapped Yami who spat blood from the slap. Yet he walked away as if it was nothing, they did nothing for that defiance." Rin now hearing this could only do one thing she fainted dead away to the world.

Naruto came back and was carrying a special tea blend he made for Rin it would help her and her body heal more. He poured her a tea and then actually looked to where she was. He finally noticed she was knocked out and looked to Kakashi and gave him a raised eyebrow look. Kakashi smiled and waved it off like he told her nothing at all.

Naruto figure what it was and asked Kakashi."Let me guess about what you told her to react like this. You told her about me punching kami and slapping Yami like it was nothing. Am I about right on that Kakashi-baka." Kakashi raised a eyebrow at the last thing he said,but he nodded his agreement since words might be dangerous.

Naruto shook his head but leaned over and pulled his salts out and brought them to her nose. This being such a bad smelling salt wakes up anyone who smells them. It smells like a wet dog covered in crap with a skunk smell on top of it. Or a dead fish sprayed with skunk. No matter who you ask it smells rank and everyone wakes up to avoid smelling it any longer.

Rin open her eyes and instantly covered her nose and moved away from the smell before looking at who did it and was about to act violently. That was till she saw it was Naruto. She smiled with a scrunched up nose then noticed the tea he had poured for her where she was once sitting. She watched as the vial of salt disappeared and soon he motioned her forward to drink the tea.

She slowly crawled up trying to not make him angry it seemed. She noticed the smirk on his face and soon relaxed. Naruto then walked away and sat by the fire and soon brought his hands up and floated a bit in the air. Next was a poof of smoke and soon she saw a weird instrument in his lap. Rin caught Kakashi's movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw he was getting comfortable and seemed to be ready to listen to the instrument.

Naruto saw both of his audience members were ready to listen, well rin was confused about what he was doing. He waved his arms and soon she was surrounded by pillows. She soon relaxed then soon as she was relaxed. Naruto started to play the song he chosen for the day.

 **Sound Of Silence**  
 **Disturbed**

Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence

"Fools, " said I, "You do not know  
Silence, like a cancer, grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells, of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence

Rin was water eyed from the song that Naruto played for her. She realized something about Naruto, well okay two things. One, he never looked away from her. They locked eyes the entire time. Two, he was now floating right in the fire the instrument not burning or even Naruto himself. It was as if the fire was under his command.

She then noticed that there was now twenty clones phasing to existence. one grabbed the instrument from the real one. Rin then listened as they played a song with no lyrics but made you want to move. She stood up and Naruto held a hand to her. She was nervous for a send till the smile appeared on his face. This smile that promised nothing bad would happen.

Rin grabbed his hand and soon was lead into the fire. Where Naruto lead her through a dance that make them nice and close to each other. Naruto held her close and close she put her head on his chest. Suddenly a cooler air hit her and she looked under them since it now was dark. That seemed to be a mistake she could the fire below her. The fire was at least a hundred metres below her. Rin looked to Naruto and the smile was still there his blue eyes sparkled with love and she relaxed putting her head right where his heart was.

Kakashi on the ground watched with a smile on his face . He was smiling as Naruto pulled her into the fire then floated high above them. He looked to the clones who still played their instruments like nothing was wrong or that the two should of been able to hear them anyways. He had a thought as he looked at the two." _Damn Naruto you might just have to teach me that. If Rin is not in love with you already she will be by the two of you come down here. I wonder if this would work on Mikoto. Kukukuku, mhm I will have to ask the ultimate womanizer for some tips._ "

Kakashi then got up stretched his back and soon headed into his tent where he was sleeping tonight. He left the two who were in the air to their own devices since it might be a while yet. Not really realizing that they would dance and talk all night while in the sky. Even to the point of Rin falling asleep in Naruto's arms. Not knowing what tomorrow hold for her.


	90. a old face back again in the leaf

Naruto tried to stop dancing and yet every time he did Rin would start waking up. He realized that it was better to stay dancing and let her have her sleep. He knew that he could go days or even weeks without sleeping. This night may be the first time she will have a actually peaceful sleep. Since the nightmares he knows that filled her coma didn't come now that she was safe. Well as safe as one could get now that she will be hunted for her companion thats sealed inside her.

Naruto saw it was roughly time to start packing up and getting out of the area before they attract all the attention from the giant spikes and floating in the air. He brings her down to the ground then woke her up gently. Meanwhile the clones from last night were already cooking breakfast. Kakashi was still asleep which won't be long since the smell of food and coffee will wake him up.

Which right on cue as if called a sleepy Kakashi emerged from the tent he slept in that night still rubbing the sleep out of his eye. He looked to Naruto and saw Rin was still in his arms. With a nod he kept quiet and went to get his first cup of coffee. Naruto finally looked to the smaller lady in his arms and shook her gently.

Rin in her sleep nuzzled into his chest more an simply said."No, I wanna stay here it is warm and comfy. I don't wanna wake up yet it is too early."Naruto smiled before telling her."Obito is stealing your breakfast, if you don't wake up you will miss out." He watched as she grabbed her pan from somewhere and threw it as hard as she could.

He smiled as he saw it take off with a boom and soon disappeared in the sky with a loud BOOM!.!. Naruto thought to himself." _Kukukuku I hope that stings you bastard, you deserve it but I feel sorry the fact it wasn't in person._ "

* * *

 **In The Mountain Graveyard**

* * *

Obito was sitting at a campsite and was thinking about everything that has been happening lately. The he heard a loud Boom, he looked up and didn't have a chance to react as a frying pan was soon slamming into his face. Which on contact with the orange spiral mask on his face cracked and broke apart. Which surprised him since it took one of the chakra rods from Pein in a mock spar a while back. Revealing a face that is all on the right side was scared and wrinkled from the rock crushing him and being fixed by Zetsu and Madara.

Meanwhile in his mind he was thinking to himself." _What in the world, the only person who could hit me with a frying pan was Rin. How is this possible she is dead and has been for years. I saw Kakashi run his hand through her chest with a **Chidori**. That is what woke up my Mangekyo Sharingan. I will have to find out who knows who I am and this angry at me. I will figure that out later it is not important at the moment."_

He was broken out his thought process since he was looking for the pan which now was gone. He was confused and started thinking again to himself. _"Wait a second where is the pan. It was just here a second ago. Well no matter, I guess I will have to find a group to mess with an get them to do what I need them to do. Mhm I think Land of Wind will be best. They are weak at the moment from what I hear. Thanks to the failed invasion of the leaf._ "

With that he disappeared into a vortex after applying a new mask he had just in case he somehow broke the last one which should of been impossible. This mask was very different it had a metal look to the mask. It had a hand holding the top and a hand on its chin. There was a three bands in the mask. There was two holes in the mask one so he could see out of his eye. While the other one looked stitched and could barely move but allows for him to use his fire style jutsu. He never noticed the red glowing eyes watching from the shadows with a glare.

* * *

Back with Naruto

* * *

Naruto then watched as Rin held out her hand after about five minutes. Soon a thwack was heard and the pan was back in her hands. They noticed that there was pieces of something embedded into the pan. They pulled them out and soon a half mask was there. They noticed the eye hold was on the right side. They all had one thought as if they were one person."T _hat actually hit Obito from here and broke his mask._ " The two males had one more thought in their heads which followed by shivers down their spines." _Remember to never Piss Rin off she is insane and her pan is deadly._ "

Rin just smiled and put the pan away somehow and somewhere. Not even showing where it disappears to confusing Naruto and Kakashi. The three of them start and finish their lunch in peace and in slight fear of the girl in the group. After super and everything was packed up the barrier of wooden spikes fell into the ground never to be scene again.

Naruto looked to them and gave them a smirk that would make Orochimaru proud and asked them."Do you want to travel fast or slow?" Kakashi was little worried now since that means his tailed beast side or at the least the **Thunder God Jutsu**. He now had to ask for their Safety."Are you meaning **TGJ** or Tailed way? Cause I don't know if I am up for either way. They both are fast and scary since she never has traveled either way."

Rin was confused but smiled since she always liked taking risks and said in a happy voice."I would love to see tailed way if thats okay Naruto-Kun?" She unleashed the deadliest Jutsu a woman has the **Puppy Dog Eyed Jutsu**.

Naruto and Kakashi are both hit with it and soon their wills fall to the look. Naruto was the one to answer, since only Kakashi could do now was nod. He jumped back and soon Rin and Kakashi heard the classic snapping and cracking of his bones as he transformed. With in three seconds though Naruto was in his tailed beast form. which towered way above them and any tailed beast known to them even the ten tails.

Rin soon heard a voice in her head that belonged to Isobu." **Well now I realize who exactly was the new tailed beast is. Considering he is a human tailed beast is amazing but also should be impossible. Rin listen to me very closely, do not, I repeat do not piss that man off. He is a fifteen tailed beast so in terms of strength the nine of us original tailed beast plus the one we were formed from would not be able to take that boy in a fight. He is strong enough to hit Kami and break her bones shows he is a demigod in a sense. I wouldn't be surprised if he is related to one since he is that strong.** "

Rin who was listening to her Tailed beast never realized that a dragon head was soon right in front of her and a eye almost the twice size of her body was right front of her. she finally saw the golden eye and soon jumped back in fright. Before she now heard Naruto's voice in her mind." ** _Be calm Rin Nohara, It's only me Naruto Senju-Uzumaki-Nazemaki-Otsutsuki. You asked to see my tailed beast way of traveling and now that you can. Isobu I know you can hear me, I am strong enough to do what you said but I did that without my tailed beast Chakra. Anyways if we use this we can get to the village in about a hour unless I push myself. If i did it would be about ten minutes at the least._** "

Rin looked pale for a second before she summoned her courage and nodded to Naruto and told him with as much conviction as she could."I am not scared of that, So lets exactly see how fast you are Naru-kun. I wanna go home and find somewhere to stay." She heard a voice in her head that started with a laugh." _ **Kukukuku, do you really think that I would rescue you, only not help you since you been in a coma for years and have nowhere to go. No way, you will be living with me and the rest of the family. We have the room for you considering I will eventually be moving us.**_ "

With that settled for now Kakashi and Rin climbed up Naruto who got low to make the climb easier. Soon as they were settled and had a good grip with the spines in front of them. Naruto soon launched himself into the air and soon they were far enough about the ground they could see most of the grass country.

One of Naruto's heads turned back to them and winked before saying." _ **Better hold on tight. We will be going faster than her pan does.**_ " With that said Naruto soon was pushing as hard as he could. A loud boom soon followed as Naruto took off. He used all six wings to propel himself faster. Within seconds he saw the village coming up. He slowed down and soon was circling the village to slow down he was still going to fast to land safely.

Naruto then started to wide circles around the village slowing down and finally got to where he could use the road as a runway to stop. He turned his golden head to his passengers and winked. Then did a decent right to the ground and started running down the road. Sure enough Naruto was able to stop about hundred feet from the giant gate that was open during the day and the two lazy guards there. Yet these guards were being cautious as a giant eight headed dragon appeared.

Izumo and Kotetsu who are the eternal gate guards of the village where terrified of what they saw running towards the gate. They knew the villages sensor system would of sensed the dragon coming yet why did none of ANBU came one these chakra signatures appeared. Or when the eight headed dragon only landed a hundred feet away from the main gate.

Izumo looks to his partner and in a trembling voice says." Kotetsu um are you sure we can fight this thing. It seems a bit out of our level I mean I can feel the power from here. I really don't feel like going down its throat, especially since it's heads are as big as tailed beast. This thing is way bigger than the Nine Tails was when it appeared last."

Kotetsu was in the same boat. He noticed something and said it to his partner."I agree and yet I don't see or sense any Anbu near us so then this either of two things. one: he is a ally to the village. or the second thing is that who ever this is is a ninja of the village. I think I can see someone or maybe two people on it's back. Is that Kakashi, it is there so stand down but get ready we don't know who this is. Yet I have a very small feeling it is someone we know."

Izumo just nods and grabs the handle of his special weapon. He wanted to be ready for anything that this beast would throw at them. He then saw Kakashi and a unknown girl that seemed familiar but couldn't place it. Then he noticed the beast started to snap and crack as it shrunk and soon the all too familiar figure of Naruto was standing there.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu were shocked till they remember the day he played a concert and revealed his form of the human tailed beast. They couldn't believe the little runt that was Naruto was now able to turn into a dragon the size of the Hokage monument. But Naruto was always unpredictable as a kid. Soon Naruto and Kakashi were at the gates and the two finally recognized the girl. It was Rin Nohara the girl who was reported killed in action and the person who killed her was Kakashi himself.

They looked at the girl and realized she hasn't aged a day in the sixteen years she was supposed to be dead. They also noticed that she was sticking closer to Naruto. They smile since they have seen that look before. It was the same look that all the girls that seem to gravitate towards him. They even noticed that Tsume was one of the women that shared the look. The meanest and yet the most loyal women in the village.

Kakashi was the first one to make it the gate or rather report them in. Izumo and Kotetsu smiled and nodded them in. Kakashi looked to Naruto who nodded and soon the man was heading towards the house. He missed Mikoto, and while watching the little show that Naruto and rin put on above and in the fire. He needed his women and was restless without her these days. Even doing missions with his team for more than a few days he was starting to go stir crazy without her touch or smile.

Naruto and Rin soon where on their way to the Hokage tower. Naruto had already explained about how his father was Hokage for only two years before he died sealing Kazue in him. Now after Hiruzen came back for a while. Now Tsunade is the new Hokage. With Naruto taking up the rank of Sannin since he killed Orochimaru. Then explaining how his parents are alive again.

Then the final two bombs were dropped. Naruto told her about the C.R.A. and the fact he has a daughter and two more that he knows about on the way. The one child who is a Jinchuriki created just for that purpose unfortunately. Or the fact she was created not made out of sex. She is also the ten tails Jinchuriki.

Rin almost passed out from the information overload. She held steady and ask the question bugging her for a while since he brought back from the dead so to speak."Naruto will you be my boyfriend as well. I know how you told Isobu about the letter and it explained how we end up together. I want that you are perfect in every way. Please, will you make me one of your future wives as well?" She was almost crying, that was till she felt a finger pull her chin up.

Naruto closed the distance and was soon giving her gentle kiss. It was her first one and he made it the best kiss she could ever think of. Soon his stamina won out and she pulled away getting her breath back. Naruto smiled and soon he made a loop out of a arm and she grabbed it with her own and they soon finished their walk to the Tower. Not seeing the blonde women looking at them from the window in the office. With a small smile on her face and rubbing her tummy.

Soon Naruto and Rin were at the the office door. Rin seemed hesitant to go in since Tsunades quick anger and legendary strength. Naruto who was smiling just held her hand and then knocked on the door. Soon Tsunades voice was heard from inside the office."Come In Naruto and Rin Nohara." Rin was surprised she knew who she was. Soon Naruto opened the door and guided Rin in.

They both were shocked to see the fact that Tsunade was rubbing her stomach and looking right at Naruto. The look she had was one of Happiness and Anger. Before anything could happen Tsunade activated a sealing matrix that cleared all bugs and sealed the room off from the world. Still confused Naruto asked in a semi worried voice."Tsunade-hime is everything okay with you? You seem to be happy and angry at someone and I think that person is me."

Tsunade eyes soften and she comes forward and kisses Naruto which surprises Rin. Till she realizes the fact she must of choose to be with Naruto with the C.R.A. She didn't know yet that Tsunade was now technically younger than her. Considering rin would of been about twenty eight by now. If she hadn't been in a deep coma for the last fifteen years. She would of found out soon since Tsunade was about to tell them why she was happy and angry at the moment.

Tsuande smiled before rubbing her stomach again. She smiled and sighed before walking to the front of her desk and semi sat on it before she began to tell her mate the big news."Well due to a special event that happened just shy of a week ago with this blonde giant here. I guess I can say the next line of Senju is appearing in the world in about nine months. So Naruto in less than a year you will have four maybe five kids if you keep this up. Sakura has been quiet lately and hasn't said much since she is missing you. So after this and bring Rin home please go talk to her she needs it."

Naruto who was looking at Tsunade with love in his eyes she had given him another child. He was excited but then a little worried since that she might not be able to hide it from others. Well he might just have to find a way for that not to be a problem he is smart enough for that. A simple seal would be able to block anyone from seeing her pregnancy if he really wanted that. Soon Naruto explained all that happened including the meeting of the Zombie duo of the Akatsuki. And almost killing Kakuzu and using Hidan's head as ball to slam into Kakuzu's nuts. Which caused both the women in the office to laugh, not before wincing the fact of being medics and knowing the pain of nut shots.

Soon Tsunade dismissed them from the tower and said she would see them later. The two of them soon left the tower and were making their way to the house. When Naruto was again hit by three blurs. This time Naruto didn't let them take him out. Instead they bounced off him like he was a wall or a tree. The three eight year olds were rubbing somewhere sore on them. Konohamaru was rubbing his head. Udon was rubbing his left shoulder. Moegi was rubbing her right should since they thought they could a triple attack and cause him to fall.

Naruto and Rin chuckled at the three kids and Naruto soon crouched down and helped the kids recover from the failed hit. He used Medical chakra to fix the bumps and scrapes from the ground. Soon the three kids where all hyper again Konohamaru was the one to ask the question they all wanted answers too."Who is the new girl? Where did she come from? Why is she with you? Is she your girlfriend Naur-nii-san? Where you going now? Can we do some more training? Why is Hanabi such a bitch to me?"

Naruto looked at Konohamaru looked at him with a slight disappointed look. This caused him to look down since he knew that Hanabi will become his sister in law eventually.

Naruto smacked Konohamaru's head and told him."She is like that due to the old elder treating her like a spoiled brat especially since Hinata use to suck at their style of fighting. She then grew into the old Hyuga personality. So you being as hyper and stronger than her, I would say maybe bugs her to the point of feeling useless like she treated Hinata so now she might be snappy. Give her some time and soon your girlfriend will be a happy go lucky kids once again. I promise that and Uzumaki's always keep their promises." Naruto soon was thinking to himself." _I guess me and Hinata will have to talk to Hanabi and Hiashi. Cause if this continues this will be a problem down the road._ "

Konohamaru realized that Naruto called Hanabi his girlfriend. Which he wished was true he always admired how strong and graceful the Hyuga was. He soon turned away from everyone so that no one could see how deeply he was blushing. He thought it worked till he heard everyone chuckling behind him. He turned and unleashed his Sarutobi glare. One that would cause most men to whimper and nervous. Yet due to the fact he was still blushing didn't have the same effect as normal. It did cause everyone to stop but Naruto still had a smile and soon a glint appeared.

Naruto smiled and said to Konohamaru."That's the Sarutobi glare, huh. Let me show you the Uzumaki glare then." Soon Naruto glared at the boy and Everyone around Naruto soon noticed Naruto was leaking evil feelings, not Killer Intent this feeling was almost worse. Soon there was a figure appearing behind Naruto. This was one in a black cloak with a giant scythe and a Shingami face that eye glowed red with a blackish flames appearing the figure soon reached out to Konohamaru. It stopped short and suddenly the feeling was gone.

Naruto looked at the boy and noticed how pale he and everyone but Rin got. He let the pressure go. And then patted him on the head and then told the three kids."Come on we can head to the house... Wait a second, it's wednesday aren't you three suppose to be in class? What did I say about skipping classes. Now I suggest you get back there before I tell Tsunade to expel you. Yes I skipped alot of classes but that was due to people hating me and such. I always had a clone listening to classes. Now get back there, NOW!"

Soon as the last time this happened the three kids were gone in a flash and there was a trail of dust showing where the kids beside him was laughing at the way he handled that situation. She looped her arm back with his and they soon continued on their walk back to the house with a few people smiling and waving at the couple since it was now common knowledge about him in the C.R.A. Yet no women came up to him like fangirls or anything. Which surprised them both.

Soon the gates to the Uzumaki house was in front of them and Naruto opened the gate to the house. Rin just stepped inside the house and turned to Naruto and gasped. As Naruto was standing there smiling at him and yet there was a blade through his chest.

Naruto moved the way he did cause he could feel the potential assassin following them since they left the tower. The feeling of the chakra surprised him since he knew it. It was one from months ago from the night of graduation. One he hadn't expected to feel again. He stood tall and looked over his shoulders. There was someone he thought was still in prison. The blueish white hair was a give away. But the body of the person was not one that he had before. His body before was a normal chunnin body. This one was one of a hard worker. Yet his skin had a grey look with a slight flame pattern over it. The flames were black as ink.

He remembered he was nothing but a pile of mush when he sealed him."Mizuki-Teme how are you even walking at the moment? I remember breaking your bones to the point of nothing to be healed. What happened to you to become normal again?"

Mizuki laughed before twisting the blade before pulling it out. Yet in his fit of laughter he didn't realize the blade had no blood on it. He began explaining everything that happened to him."Orochimaru came to me after I got to prison and gave me a gift. This gift repaired my body and gave me the strength again. Then Danzo smuggled me out of jail so that I could kill you I just have been waiting my time. I was surprised I heard you killed Orochimaru. But the fact you are going to die now it doesn't matter. Now nothing will stop me from raping your little whore mother.. . . . "


	91. Showing love through music to Hebi-hime

Mizuki never finished his sentence as just like last time he was sent flying. Since they were in the village. Naruto had to hit him sideways and sent him down the road. Soon Mizuki was crashing along the road and soon had an abrupt stop, He managed to hit a tree at at the end of the path. Mizuki soon was gasping in pain, there was spit and blood escaping his mouth. Mizuki could only watch as Naruto made his way down the road. He watched the wound he gave him seal shut and heal as if it never was there.

Mizuki tried to stand and had to use chakra from the seal to heal him. He growled out at Naruto as he got closer and closer." Damn you demon, How are you alive right now? I stabbed you right through the heart. See I knew I was right damn fucking fox demon! I should end you now I am tougher than the Hokage. You are nothing to me now that I have this power."

Naruto just frowned and held a hand up. Soon there was over fifty ANBU appearing out of nowhere. This surprised Mizuki since he didn't even sense them. He was also confused as to why they didn't stop him from stabbing naruto when he did. Then he back to Naruto and he gave them a couple of signs in Anbu code they all bowed their heads and left without a trace. Mizuki thought to maybe close off the area.

Naruto spoke for the first time since he bashed Mizuki into the tree."Now what did I tell you the last time you threatened to rape Anko-chan? The women who I love with everything that I am? Oh yes, I remember now, I think I told you I would beast you into the ground a thousand fold. Well since that didn't work last time I guess I will have to go the old fashion way and this time no clones just me. Oh I am no longer the JINCHURIKI of the nine tails. I am a human fifteen tailed beast. If I ever do die from battle guess what I will come back. Not that you will have a chance to tell Senju has signed your death and it will happen today. Now how do you wanna die Soul extraction, Thunder, sword, Fists, Summons or the final choice mana."

Mizuki was now paling a bit as he could feel such power coming off Naruto. He could even see it it in the air around him as Naruto was unleashing chakra and something else. He could see a multiple of colors surrounding Naruto in a cloak around him. He soon was watching as the ground was cracking around him and pieces of the earth were floating around him. He even watched as Naruto's hair soon when into a big group and was spiked up all except the two bangs he had on the side of his head.

Then Naruto glared at him and his eyes changed from the icy blue Mizuki had known and were replace with something that terrified him to the core. Naruto Watched as Fear and hopelessness came over the man. He spoke once more to Mizuki."Well since you haven't said a word of how you will die. I guess that I will just have to pick one for you. Be glad I am picking one that is completely filled with mercy as you won't feel a thing. Take this with you to the grave, Anko-chan is amazing, beautiful and perfect. She is not a play toy for people she is a human and someone who I love. Now please do me the pleasure of dying."

Soon Naruto lifted a hand to point at Mizuki. There was a sudden blackness in energy around Naruto. Naruto pointed two fingers that were coated in the black substance and muttered." **Mana Style:Death Spell Soul Shatterer**." Soon the black Magic hit Mizuki how instantly dropped to the ground. The man was dead even before he hit the ground. Naruto watched as the soul of Mizuki was soon ejected from the body and deathly white hands were holding on to the man's soul. Then suddenly Mizuki's soul was being torn apart. After a minute of the tearing the soul apart, all that was left was shattered. Pieces that soon were sucked in the hells to being sent to hell to forever to be separated and never being whole again.

Naruto shook his head as what he had to do but it was to keep his loved ones safe. He was about to turn around and head home when suddenly two hands grabbed his collar and then a set of lips had slammed into his. His eyes widened as he was not expecting this and he saw who was kissing him. He smiled as he was kissing the women who raised him, yet he was in love with and she loved him more than what they should.

Anko had heard everything that Mizuki and Naruto had said and the fact Naruto killed for her, to her was a turn on. She grabbed him even closer and whispered to him."You know Naru-chan, I never have heard you defend me and my honor as a woman. I really appreciate that, yet what really got me was how you killed him with mercy and yet you made it so hot. I am completely soaked, maybe you should feel how hot you made me."

Naruto who has been the master of games was now a stuttering mess. He shook his head and gave a grin to Anko that almost instantly made her cum from look alone. He then picked her up and soon they were in her room at the Uzumaki residence. He knew deep down in his and her mind that she wasn't quite ready for the next step of the relationship. Yet that didn't mean that they couldn't fool around. They soon were her bed, which the bed frame was custom made by Naruto was something to see.

The entire bed looked like it was inside a snake's mouth. Above the bed was the mouth of the snake. It was made from the same material as the truth seeking balls. Yet the coloring was not the dull black the balls had. This had greens of a magnitude of colors from pale green to a almost black green. The inside of the mouth was the pinkish red the inside of the mouth should have with two giant fangs made of a bone that Naruto made from the normal Dead Bone Pulse Bloodline.

Soon The two were kissing deeply while Anko was running her hands up and down his side under his shirt. Naruto's hands were not far behind either, they were roaming down her back and giving her ass a squeeze every now and then. Naruto broke away from Anko when he noticed her breath was getting really ragged. He looked at the Snake user and asked her a question she has been wanting to hear ever since they got back from the wave mission."Anko-chan will you do this poor soul a favor, let me take you out on a date? I would love to have you now, yet I think a date or a couple will be better than just jumping into things is that alright my hebi-hime?"

Anko was finally hearing the question she wanted and couldn't be happier. She started getting excited and saying over and over again."Yes, Yes and and a thousand times yes Naruto! I have to ask what exactly took so long for you to ask me out?" Naruto smiled and said the one thing that would make sense to her." Hebi-hime, you are a outspoken type of person always saying exactly what you wanted. I decided that I would wait for you to make or say the first move. I know weird it is just I felt like you would not be comfortable if you got the last or first word/action in."

Anko who was now blushing at the thought since this could of happened the day after, he removed the curse mark the second time. She started to frown but a hand on her cheek stopped her since there is only one person who could just touch her and make her happy. She looked up into the eyes of ice and ocean and blushed, then nuzzled the hand. Naruto smiled shen she arted nuzzling his hand. Soon he looked back into her eyes and told her." Now hebi-hime I want you to go and get ready for this date it will be at 8 o'clock. Meet me at the Highball bar, come dressed for dancing. and listen to me sing wear waterproof make up as a warning. Is that okay with you, my Hebi-hime?"

Anko didn't even have anything to say at the moment. So she did the best thing she nodded then kissed him again. After she was out of breath again she was able to talk. HSe looked to the young man who was able to capture her heart and tell him."Yes I will meet you there. Now leave me as I have to get ready for this night. I will tell you if you play this night right, you will be able to see exactly how flexible I am."

Naruto blushed but soon nodded with a slight nose bleed. He turned and left the room in a hurry and he had one person he had in mind. He first created a clone to hang with Rin. Since she most likely was worried about him. He had one person he really needed to see, Kazue.

He started to focus on her chakra signature and soon found her. She was near the Zen garden near the Koi pond. He soon was running to her. Yet just before he could touch her she turned and jumped him. He saw she was crying and soon was petting her hair and cheek as she listened to his heartbeat and sobbed. He was concerned as asked her why."Kazue my love, why are you crying. There is no reason to cry, nothing is wrong, I promise."

Kazue's tears and sobs were slowing down as she finally realized he was right but still pressed her hand to where the sword stabbed and ripped through. She said while she looked in his eyes."How can you say that, Mizuki stabbed you and tried to kill you. All because of his hate towards me. I am the reason he hates you to his core. I really shouldn't be here with you as a lover or friend. I am nothing but a constant reminder of the pain you went through as a child."

As she tried to pull away Naruto's iron grip prevented her from moving. She looked up and saw something she had sworn to never do. Naruto was crying at her words, they were worse than the sword that stabbed him. His eyes showing more hurt than whatever the village did to him in the past. It caused a pang in her heart and realized her mistake.

He spoke in light sobs himself now."I never once blamed you for what has happened in my life you should know that. I have loved you from the day I met you. Yet, I will never hold you against your will here with me. If you really want to leave you can. I will be willing even to take the mark back, just so your not connected to me any more. I remember something you told me a long time ago. If you truly love something set it free. If it comes back to you than it was love. If it doesn't than it was never meant to be. This is me letting you go Kazue. I hope you can truly find what you are looking for in this world."

With that Naruto let her go and stepped away quickly. He turned to leave the garden. Trying to not release all the pain and anguish that he felt stepping away from his first mate. She held the most precious spot in his heart. Now she wanted to take back her feelings.

Kazue now feeling the weight of everything he just said to her. She almost fell to the ground and rolled in to a fetal position. Yet the last thing he said sparked something inside her. He let her go and if she truly loved him she will come back. She made her mind up and jumped to catch up to him seeing him head to the dojo. She got in right after him and was surprised to see him waiting for her. With arms open and a hopeful look in his eyes. She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss.

He kissed back and eventually broke the kiss and said to her in a half choked sob. "I am glad you came back to me Kazue-megami, honestly I doubt I would of been able to live without you." She silenced him with a kiss and then after she ran out of air she pulled away and looked him in the eye to explain herself." I made a mistake you have to remember Naruto you are the first person to ever love me as a lover. I am scared to be honest. I am use to being the body of hate and malice in this world. The feelings of hope and love are new to me. Please forgive me I know in my heart there is nowhere else I would rather be but beside you till the end of time."

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead and chuckled as he said the thing that made her heart swell even more."I guess that it is a good that we are both tailed beasts then since that means we are immortal together forever and ever."

As they rested their foreheads together Naruto then remembered exactly why he went to find her in the first place. He started explaining his plan and asked for her help. She smiled and knew exactly what would be perfect for this date. She soon taught him everything and all the line for the three songs that were perfect for this evening with Anko. Naruto had gotten the music down within hours which surprised her. Then she remembered his somehow natural talent for music. Which after they spent many hours in the dojo with each other in a bed showing there love for each other.

* * *

After about 5 hours in the Dojo, Naruto and Kazue soon left. He was in a suit which was not a common clothes in the era they live in. Actually he only got this idea from Kazue since it was sharp and he fills one out perfectly. He soon made a red rose grow from the ground and soon was walking towards the bar. This bar was brand new and not much was know about it except you could sing if you wanted to.

Soon Naruto was there and he was waiting for Anko. Not paying attention he didn't notice that she was just 6 feet behind him in a dress. The dress didn't bug her it was the color that worried her. The dress was snake like print, with the colors being fuschia pink for the majority. While forest Green throughout the scales to make the patterns. Sher hair was down and had a slight curl to it. With Fuschia nail polish on her fingers. The dress was also from around Naruto's suit. It was called a maid dress. It had a strap around the neck to keep the dress up. Everytime Anko moved the dress would seem to shimmer since the snake patterned seemed to be alive.

Naruto finally turned around and saw Anko and was in shock. He soon lost the bottom of his jaw as it hit the ground and kept going. There was a trail of blood as he looked her up and down. The dress fit her perfectly as if it was made for her. After a minute he recovered and walked up to Anko and bowed before taking her arm and leading her in side. The door man simply let them in as a group of people seemed pissed they could walk in while they waited. When they walked in side it seemed to be a place where younger people were hanging out as they noticed it had a more clubby fell than a bar. Naruto created a clone and headed over to the stage manager and was talking about something which soon got a nodded. Soon the clone popped and Naruto got the information.

He soon lead Anko to a booth that had a reserved sign on it and they sat down. Soon the manager came over and took their order. The two decided they had time to have a few drinks and soon they were having a heavy make out session. After about ten minutes of drinking and kissing a voice was heard over the crowd.

"Please everyone, can I have your attention?" Everything in the bar stopped as they waited for the news of why their party was interrupted. The man continues his speech as soon as it was quiet."Now we have a special treat for you. Our own owner Naruto Senju is here, His clones will be playing three songs for you. Also he is here with someone special to him so they will be dancing to the song and he has asked everyone to join him in dancing."

Naruto soon summoned some clones and helped Anko on to the dance floor. Everyone was confused as to the women was till they saw her face. Naruto and Anko were soon ready to dance and started to move as soon as the music started. Everyone was surprised since they expected a heavy song from Naruto since all his songs in public have been played were heavy.

 **I Don't Want to Miss a Thing**  
 **Aerosmith**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Ooh, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing

Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
And I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

And I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
Well, I just want to be with you, right here with you  
Just like this

I just want to hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all of the rest of time  
Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah!

Don't want to close my eyes  
Don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep, yeah  
I don't want to miss a thing

Everyone who knew Naruto, were amazed and proud of him they could feel the love he put into the song for the women currently in his arms. They knew she helped raised him they just never expected their love for each other to go this deep at the end of the song. Everyone in the bar could see the love in Anko's eyes and soon they were sharing a kiss. Which in turn cause the entire bar to clap and whistle. Sure enough though the next song was soon starting.

 **Nothing Else Matters**  
 **Metallica**

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words, I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know, yeah

I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words, I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know, ooh, yeah

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trust in who we are  
No, nothing else matters

Everyone was once again moved by the words in the song. Even some of the still Naruto and Anko haters that were there. They were seeing only a couple who no matter what people threw at them. The two were able to keep their heads up high and let nothing but their love show. It made them respect them again on a deeper level. Suddenly the music changed again. Once again this song was slower and bring everyone to tears.

Thank You For Loving Me  
Bon Jovi

It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Anko couldn't take anymore, she broke down again thankfully wearing waterproof make up. She broke down crying deeply. She like everyone else could feel the love that Naruto was pouring into the songs. Naruto lightly kissed her head before lifting her head up and Kissing her on the lips. This kiss soon caused everyone in the bar to clap and whistle scream, name it they did it in celebration of the two kissing after such love for her.

Anko looked at Naruto in the eyes and held him close considering her arms couldn't reach all the way around him. She leaned up and whispered in his ear." Now take me home and let me know you how good I am with my tongue and who showed Ino how to be flexible." This was all the incentive he needed and soon they left the bar while the clones kept playing music into the the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile Kazue took in a breath and knocked on a door and soon a voice tired but curious said."come in". She walked into the room of tsunade and said only one thing."Tsunade -sama I wanna open up a orphanage."


	92. Hebi feels complete and Orphanage

**LEMON SCENE**

* * *

Anko and Naruto soon where back in room at the house. Laying on the bed making out heavily. It was almost as if they were trying to fuse into each other through their mouths. After a bit thanks to his stamina Anko had to pull away it was at that point Naruto realized that she was naked when she wasn't when they started. He then remembered she was one of the best at one skill besides torture. That skill was one alot of ninja lack, that kill was misdirection. She had that better than most Uchiha's who could use their eyes to help and make seem like misdirections were the real thing.

Anko pulled him up and told him as she nibble on his neck close to his ear."I am surprised you're not more naked Naur-kun. Here I thought I wouldn't be the only one good at misdirection." She was fumbling with his clothes when suddenly they fazed completely away as if they melted. She had leaned back and looked at him with confusion till she saw his slitted eyes. This showed he was letting his animalistic side show. This caused Anko to even get a little more wet than how drenched she was.

Naruto was soon taking over everything that was happening in the bed. He flipped them over and slammed his mouth on hers as his hands raked over her body. His nails slightly longer where leaving some marks down her body. This made her moan and move around trying to keep his hands on her body where she wanted them. He seemed to personally to avoid the parts she wanted him touch.

Anko started thinking to herself as she felt him touch her." _Damn it, he knows where to and where not to touch me. Is he actually trying to drive me insane or does he not know? No way, he way to good at this to not know, how did he figure out all my spots without me tell. . . Damn that **Heavens Law** , Yet this makes it easier for us. hehe Soon you will feel my tongue my love._"

Naruto meanwhile was starting to make his way down her body with his mouth. He used his tongue down her body. Using his tongue to taste her body like a snake or a dragon does. He had periodic stops along her body though. He stopped at her breaks and sucked and nibbled on her breasts. He didn't go for the nipples right away. He did circles around her breasts working his way up. All the while causing Anko to thrust her hips and rub her body against his.

Sure enough he got to one of her nipples and start to play with it. He nibbled it and then sucked in his mouth and nibbled as he nibbled he turned his tongue forked and soon was flicking and pulling. This caused Anko who was close already to gasp and cum. She choked a scream that came out soundless from the pleasure.

Naruto smiled and then started the journey down Anko's body slowly nibbling and kissing till he got to her mound Where a quick thought came into his mind seeing a bar in her clit." _Damn Hebi-hime has a pierced clit of that will be fun_." Anko grabbed his head and pulled him up before looking him in the eyes and telling him."Please Naruto I know what you want but please be careful. I may of been called a snake whore but I never have had done anything like this. Please when taking my virginity be gentle."

Naruto smiled and nodded before she let his head go and let him do what he as going to do her. Naruto had a interesting come to him. Using his strength he lifted her from the bed. He then made sure his head was still in between her legs and was able to lick her cunt. Anko realized what was happening, She realized this was a way to get back with him for making her cum with only his mouth and hands on her body no pussy touching.

Anko took what Ino did to the next level. While he was eating her out she leaned back and soon her back was in a C shape with her face directly in front of Naruto's cock. she was surprised and how big he was considering she felt him rub along her leg. She gasped cause of the size and naruto hit a sweet spot with his tongue and felt a small shock.

Anko and Naruto both then start working as hard and sexy as possible to the other cum. They were trying for fast yet at the same time to extent the feeling of pleasure they were feeling. Anko was running some fire Chakra in her spit and tongue in a sense to make her mouth feel warmer, meanwhile Naruto was coating his tongue with Lightning chakra. Soon Anko and Naruto were thrusting both of their hips causing them to get deeper in their respected lovers.

Anko was moaning and screaming around his cock as she sprayed his face with her cum. which surprised Naruto that she was a squirter. Naruto feeling and tasting Anko soon was moaning as well and thrusted hard. Soon Anko's mouth and throat were forced to open as Naruto's cock slid deeper and soon was releasing all his cum in her throat.

Naruto was actually a little light headed from the pleasure he was feeling and soon stumbled back to bed. He fell back a bit and making sure not to hurt his future mate he moved her legs and spun the girl before she time to act. They both fell to the bed and Anko was now resting against Naruto's chest.

After about five minutes of recovering from the orgasims they had experienced. Anko leaned up and soon was looking into Naruto's blue eyes yet the pupils were slitted exactly like his dragon eyes. She felt a shudder of arousement pass through her at the sight. Naruto seemed to pick up on that cause soon they rolled over and Naruto was above her kissing her hard while his cock was playing with her cunt lips.

Anko was gasping from the feeling of the cock slowly sliding in till it rested against her barrier. Naruto pulled away and looked into Anko's eyes just to be sure she want to be taking this step. Anko could only look at the man she loved and nod relaxing to help it not hurt and when Naruto pushed forward. She could feel the tearing of her Hymen but yet it ripped like it was made of Shoji paper.

Anko gasped from the feeling and the pain of Naruto filling her completely. She looked into the eyes of the one she has loved for a while now and saw something. His eyes were no longer the slitted dragon eyes. It seemed taking the older woman's virginity shook him and he was looking at her in concern and yet under that was the look of love and still some lust. She wrapped her hands around him and just as she was about run her hands through his hair a glint caught her eye.

Anko paused and soon was retracting her hand to look at what caught her eye. She looked at her hand and gasped as she noticed the beautiful ring. The entire ring was a rose gold in color besides the stones. The two heads on it made her smile, the heads were one snake and his tailed beast figure were intertwined like a dance and they wrapped around a stone that should've been impossible. The stone was amazing it was exactly like her dress in colors. Anko looked at Naruto and finally realized what he was asking.

Naruto had been watching her examine the ring and smiled as she was amazed at the fact he had gotten the colors to her dress in one stone. He waited till she looked at him before asking the one question. He has been wanting to ask her since she confessed." Anko Mitarashi, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? You have snaked your way into my heart and soul and I never want to be without you. I promise to protect you till the end of time. Please again will you marry me and also become my newest mate?"

Anko was freely letting the tears fall from her eyes as she grabbed his head and told him one thing."Yes, yes, a thousand times yes Naruto!.! Now please let us become one and start a family. Before you say no please hear me out. Before you came around and even after you were here. I was alone no one wanted me for love, it was almost always lust. After you destroyed the curse mark for the second time. I felt the love you had for me though the transfer of chakra you sent through me. I was so happy cause I loved you the same way. Ever since you held Naori after the massacre that night so long ago. Now please show me why you are called the Blond master of women. By the way blame Ino on the name I just heard her call you that to the girls."

With that the deal was sealed. Naruto was soon kissing her deeply and started slow and deliberate thrusts into Anko. This was pur magic to the both of them. Since they both have wanted this for a long. The thrust matched their need for each other. Anko though was grateful for the pace Naruto was thrusting into her. This had given the chance for her to adjust to the size of him and the stretching of her now deflowered pussy.

After a slow pace for a few minutes Anko felt she was ready for the main event. She was ready for Naruto to take her as her women. She broke from his mouth and gave him a nod. This nod was all he needed to see. He soon started to speed up his thrusts. He made to sure to put more force as well. Sure enough each thrust was hitting the entrance to her cervix. Anko could feel him hitting the cervix and every thrust hitting the cervix felt like she would cum. It brought out so much pleasure Anko was losing her mind.

Naruto meanwhile was amazed. He was was amazed by the fact that even as an adult Anko's pussy. Was even tighter than anyof the other girls so far. Considering Ino's or Naori's pussy was like a vice. Hell even Hinata's pussy was not even this tight. He knew he might not be able to last to long with how tight she was. So he decided to make her her black out. He looked at her and grinned a smile that Anko knew well.

Soon Naruto was sped his thrust and gave it as hard as he could. This speed and strength of thrust soon had Anko ina frenzy. Every thrust seemed to make his cock go past her cervix and hit the back of her womb. Anko's eyes were wide open but her mouth was open in a endless silent scream. Her eyes were rolling back in her head and her tongue was barely in her mouth still as naruto had moved down to a breast. While one hand was giving her clits mini shocks increased the pleasure.

Naruto could feel her pussy slowly tightening even more and now was worried. It was squeezing his cock so hard he felt like he wouldn't be removing it intact. He kept thrusting watching while sucking on her nipples. Seeing the fact she was barely conscious was pleasing to his animal side. Sure enough though he could feel her tighten just a bit more. This seemed to be the final straw he mumbled." **Water Style:Torrent of cum**." This was a jutsu to ensure pregnancy during war time with female prisoners. He then growled as he bit her neck after channeling some tailed beast chakra to mark her.

Anko soon felt the release of Naruto and the amount he unleashed inside her. This amount soon expanded her womb and pushed her stomach up a bit. Anko would see that she now looked of three months pregnant. The feeling of his cum soon caused her to scream, and this scream was so loud. Naruto got to watch as the first silencing seal on the room actually broke. Naruto and Anko soon were laying on the bed in bliss. Well Naruto was, Anko was passed the fuck out.

Yet the goofy smile she had didn't leave her face. Naruto leaned over and kissed her head and told her."Goodnight Hebi-hime, Welcome to the true family I hope out snakette will be as beautiful as her mother."A clone dispelled letting him know something good happened with Kazue. With that he fell asleep holding Anko close, knowing he can make Kazue's year with what the news was.

* * *

Lemon Ends Back with Kazue and Tsunade

* * *

Tsunade looks at Kazue with raised eyebrows, showing she was slightly surprised but the statement she just said." Why in the world do you want to do that? We already have a orphanage here in konoha which is almost not in use at the moment. So please explain to me as why you wanna open yet an another one."

Kazue had a simple smile on her face as she took a breath to explain everything." Well there are a few reasons for why. I can actually think of about three them that could change your mind.

1\. The people running the orphanage are not always caring to kids. When I was sealed in Naruto, we watched as kids that were slightly different didn't get attention they were even shunned.

2\. Having it linked to a clan helps improve the image of Naruto and everyone who are still be classified. As I quote 'demon whores'. This could show we care about the village we care about future generations.

3\. This one linked to the first a bit. I will explain something The current Orphanage is also the day care. So think when Kakashi and Anko both had to work where did Naruto end up. There were days where he was stabbed poisoned and even flayed by the matrons. Also there was lot more damage done to Naruto than what I have said. You saw the picture Hiruzen took correct, then know this about ninety percent was from the matrons. So I want a safe place for the children and teens. We would also help any civilian children that wanna become Shinobi train and be ready for the academy. If they don't we will teach them skills so they still survive after on their own."

Tsunade was actually very impressed and also a little pissed. Every time she asked Naruto about the scars he would clam up not saying who did it. Now she had reasons and the people responsible for most of them. Oh heads are going to roll after this meeting when she has time.

She turned her thoughts back to the matter at hand and looked to Kazue and asked her."Where would the Orphanage be? Especially since there is no place near the clan house. Well besides the forest between us and the Nara. Who else would be willing to help you in this matter? Since it would take up to at least 10 people to run the place."

Kazue smiled at told her the truth to her questions."Well I haven't exactly asked anyone yet. I do believe that Guren, Tsume, Karin, Killer Bee, Yugito, Haku, Hana, Sakura, Sakura's mother and Ino would be willing to help. I can find a few more people through a screening process. I was also told Naruto I wanted to do eventually and he supported the matter. He said he would remove the trees and create the house for me whenever it got approved."

Tsunade was surprised by the fact she wanted to ask Tsume and Guren. Then she even thought about it." _Tsume is a Inuzuka who is all about family she would be a good choice she would treat them all like her kids. Guren she hasn't been around long and her crystal release would be good entertainment for the kids. Tsume could also get the dogs and such to be silent guardians. Awe what the hell I can even come when I have things set up and teach them some things as well. Killer Bee will be interesting as well_. _Since she can teach any kids about her music or other kinds as well._ "

Tsunade looked at the human nine tails and smiled before telling her the verdict."Honestly you raised good points and mentioned good people. I know a few others who would be good choices and to show that I trust in your project. You will also be having the Hokage help out whenever I can." She finished that with a wink.

Kazue was surprised the Hokage would help then a thought passed through her mind."In what way would the Hokage be able to help with? Considering you aren't the head of the Senju Clan so you can't decide where the funds go . I mean no offence by that by the way. So forgive me if I did offend you Senju-sama."

Tsunade was curious as to what she meant for a second. Then she really thought about what Kazue said and almost facepalmed her self with the desk. She remembered that Naruto was now technically the new Senju head of the clan. Especially since she was the Hokage she couldn't use their votes so it was best for him to take the name. She smiled as her new plan came into action.

She looked at the women in front of her with a smirk that caused Kazue to shiver. This smirk Kazue knew well it was the same one as Naruto had for his pranks. Tsuande then stood up and walked to the front of her desk before crossing her arms and explaining one thing."Yes he is the clan head, but there is one thing you forgot. I am the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. So in a way I can make the money go wherever I want it to in the budget. Considering this is easy with the the old Orphanage closing soon due how they they treated the head of 3 major clans and son of a Hokage."

Kazue was surprised Tsunade had this planned out so fast. Then again she was a known gambler so maybe not so far fetched. She nodded before bowing her head and saying to the Senju infront of her."I see you never lost that critical thinking mind you always had. Now I believe the Senju matroich need to get home since she is feeling the drain of the start of your pregnancy."

This surprised Tsunade since she actually forgot all her little about her little romp session with Naruto. She couldn't even walk properly even with healing with medical jutsu. That showed how hard the night was on her. She and Sakura actually needed Naruto to heal them with Mana. She never really thought about anything about that night since she was safe she did the jutsu.

Kazue looked at the eyes of Tsunade and saw the night almost like she projected it. They both looked at each other when they figured what happened as Tsunade stammered out the solution."I undid the medical jutsu in the middle of that because I subconsciously wanted a baby didn't I?" Kazue only nodded since like Ino and Naruto, she was able to sense life forms.

Tsunade just smiled and rubbed her stomach with a smile. She looked at Kazue before telling her the simple truth."Well it doesn't matter actually, I always did want to be a mom when I was younger, Kushina was as close as I got to that. Now that her son is my mate and fiance, I have a chance at what I have always wanted in life."

Kazue smiled and yet was sad since she wanted a baby as well. Yet Naruto and her haven't been able to create one yet. He was curious as to why but left that for later. She noticed there was one form they haven't done it in yet and that sent off a light bulb. It may have to wait till they can find somewhere really private but that doesn't matter.

Kazue then walked over to Tsunade and gave her a hug in a way of saying congratulations for the baby and the permission. She was going to run home right away and tell Naruto. She looked to Tsuande and bowed."Thanks for everything Tsu-chan I am going home to tell Naruto the good news. Well his clone anyways, since he and Anko were having a date/Mating tonight.

She left the room and tower and soon was making her way home. SHe was able to get home fast due to the fact she was able to travel by the roofs. Plus no one but the clan heads and ANBU commander. Besides the family of course but then again Naruto will almost be tied to the clans in one way or another. She found the clone of hers that Naruto made for each of the girls to spend time with. She asked it to make another clone really quick. Doing so she told it everything that happened then it dispelled and soon all the girls were happy about what they heard from their clones.

Sure enough the girls that she mentioned. Besides Sakura's mother was happy to do it. What surprised her and the Naruto clone was how eager Tsume and Guren were for being in charge of the Orphanage. They both had to smile at the reasoning for Guren. " _Because I never had a normal childhood. I want to be able to give some smiles and joy to kids. I want them safe and protected from the darkness of the world. If I can help them I will, nothing will harm them with me around_."

Kazue was impressed by the wording she used. This made it so much easier than she expected. Also with Mikoto agreeing that mean Kin, Karin and even Tayuya wanted to help out as well. So that means the new team was practically disbanded and now were permanent Daycare/Orphanage workers. Which in a way could be a rank C or B mission every day. Depends if there will be any kids there like Naruto. Which never know might end up adopting a few kids into the clan anyways, since no kid should be without a family.

Soon the clone and Kazue were making the designs for the building. She was basing the structure and design based off a civilization that even ancient in the time. This was a time where many kinds of humanoid species walked the earth. I time of Drow, Sun Elf, Humans, Orcs and many others. Kazue made the outside out of a white stone. Each wall seemed of one piece with brown sections and pillars giving a design and the collums. While there was gold accents throughout the building to give it a flare. The roof was a type of Shingle that was completely blue like sapphires in color.

Inside the building was made to almost give a inside a tree look yet everything was flawless. Nothing looked separate from each other. Yet the entire thing was warm and had a glow like the forests around Konoha. Windows were of stained glass showing the scenes of Naruto and showing the crests as well of the clans that support the place. There was enough rooms in the place for about fifty kids. Each having a room the size of about six hundred square feet.

It had taken about 6 hours but sure enough Kazue and the clone had the final and perfect designs and which it would be easy enough to make with Naruto's control of the elements. Even making the gold would be easy for him. The place had the wards of what the Uzumaki residence had so there was no way of getting in or out without someone finding out.

Kazue was happy with what they came up with and once it was finished she grabbed her clone and soon took him to bed. Where like Anko she would be fuck to the point of passing out from pure pleasure. How this was possible was due to the fact that Naruto's blood clones now become almost a true clone of him except they dispel on five hits or expending too much energy. At least there was no memory absorption for the real Naruto from these clones unless they make shadow clones.


	93. Ultra Hunter and Dragon Summons

Naruto was frowning as he woke up due the sun light that always seemed to find him. It shown right down on him like always even with Anko's special bed cover of the snake mouth. He soon felt the clone of Kazue's clone dispel. That showed the plans and such for the Orphanage were a go. Which surprised the fact that Tsunade would close the other one and let Kazue ru the new and only orphanage in Konoha. HE saw the plans for the building and were impressed yet he saw the challenge and yet was unfazed by this. In fact he actually welcomed it.

He tried to get up and soon felt the weight of someone on his chest when he looked down. What he saw was so cute, he saw Anko sleeping like a young child. Or the fact he was like her plushy. He didn't mind since he loved her and also knew her past. Well before he was around. Now she was safe and protected, till he felt something high above the village. For a second he thought it was only one but then he felt each different one. There was actually eleven of them. All flying above the barrier and yet. They had no hostility towards the village. Only seemed to be there for someone or something.

He got out of bed and soon created the clone for anko to sleep with while he investigated the things in the air. He soon walked out of the house and looked to the sky. What he saw was surprising he could tell they were extremely high up but due to their size they were clearly visible and saw they looked like single versions of his tailed beast mode. Yet they were only about a quarter at most of his tailed beast mode.

Naruto glared when he saw them stop and seem to stare right at him. He then transformed into his state and soon blasted off the ground and soon was shooting past them. He didn't want the dragons to have the high ground. He could tell they were shocked he had the audacity to do this but also felt a small shiver of respect from the eleven dragons. He send out a loud roar and a burst of **KI** at the dragons. The roar shook the sky and the **KI** made the dragons flinch a bit from the power behind it. Then the dragons flew to his height but only hovered in front of him.

Then the one that seemed the leader moved slightly forward. The dragons top side was a white color. It only had two which seemed to be holding a ancient stone tablet. Around it's head on each sider were three horns, these horns were red and yellow in color. The horns went in two directions the yellow side to his mouth the red to the back. It also had two horns on the back of its head. The way the horns looked when hovering was he had a crown of fire around it's head. Naruto could tell this was the strongest from the power it held as the dragon moved closer. Then his voice was heard in his head. Surprising the voice was male but it was higher pitch. Like someone kicked the dragon in the balls.

" _ **Greetings my Lord, my name is Legna. I am the leader of the Dragon summons. We have been searching for you for a long time. We have come here to become your new summons. We are the leaders of the tribes of dragons. I am the Leader of the Holy Dragons. I submit to you and will serve you well.**_ "

The next one was a red dragon that looked close to Legna almost as if it was a younger of the same species. Yet this dragon was blackish red for the most part . The dragon's head looked like the top of its head was a skeleton. There was actually no legs and the back end was a bigger area with spikes sticking out. The tail had a almost hook appendage. The wings had claw like fingers at the top of them. With the underside being green which looked weird to Naruto.

The voice was a raspy female voice like the vocal cords were damaged at one point. The dragon introduced itself." _ **Hello Ca- I mean Naruto, sorry you just reminded me of a man I once knew. I know my voice is weird but please don't mention it or think about it please. I am named Angelus, I am the leader of the Chaos dragons. Like Legna i am here to submit to you. Please use me and my brethren well and not for dark uses. We may be chaos dragons but we like fighting for peace.**_ "

Soon both of them flew back into line. The next dragon soon moved forward and Naruto recognized this form more since it was one of legend. It was a serpentine looking. It was green scaled and had a slight ridge down its back that were green as well. There was a mane of green hair around the face with two long green whiskers and two deer looking antlers on the top of its head. There was red line separating the green scales and the goldish color bottom scales. It had four very short legs compared to the body with four claws on each foot like hands. This dragon soon had a booming voice in his head like he was yelling, yet the funny thing was the voice was a deep old man's voice that reminded Naruto of the third Hokage.

" _ **Hello future summoner, my name is Shenron. me and my tribe of dragons are called the wishing dragons. We offer our tribe up to as Summons to protect your family and this world. Use my people well and I hope to fight alongside you. My tribe is a defensive type due to our ablity to use** **Psychokinesis** **to use things around us as defense.**_

 _ **Since the other two forgot to tell you. I will tell you, Legna's tribes are knowledge and seals due to that they also study everything they see. They also can tell weaknesses the second they see their opponents. Angelus tribes are the best with speed and yet still clumsy on the ground. If you need speed they are ones to ask.**_ "

The big western looking dragon soon came forward. Naruto could tell this was a male due to the body type and size of the muscles on him. The dragon was a deep red with almost a purple tint. The dragon was impressive and noticed it had a few scars on his face. Due to battles when younger, or in a fight with humans. There was a horn on the tip of his nose and the two on top of his head. The ones on top had small fin like ones underneath it. This was its way of having ears so that he could hear. The noticeable thing was the fact that he had his arms crossed as he floated towards Naruto.

The rede dragons sent a flame out and a roar. Before getting to the inty and gritty part of his introduction." _**I am called the Fire dragon King Igneel. I am from the fire dragon type tribe we are considers master of the fire element. Along with a few of the branch elements. We are more of a destructive group of dragons and yet we have a good healing ability with fire as well. We as the fire Tribe submit to you and want to become your summons.**_ "

The next dragon was one that made Naruto curious as to how it flew. He also could tell this was a . The entire dragon looked to be made of metal. From his neck below to his sternum, as well as on his shoulders, forearms, knees, shins, claws and thighs, the scales are plated. In the areas between (underbelly, biceps and calves) the plating disappears and instead gives way to cross-hatched scales that resemble chain mail. His head is in a shape of a bullet(Kazue told him about the old human weapons). His jaw also had the shaped as if it was hinged on his body.

The dragon soon came forward and bowed his head before speaking sounding almost like nails on a chalkboard." _ **Hello my name is Metalicana, I am from from the tribe of Metal and earth dragons. Me and my tribe of dragons are also a defensive dragons. We will defend what ever we need to with our lives and trust me it's almost impossible to kill us with electricity or fire. We as a tribe look forward to working with you and your clan.**_ "

Naruto watched as a female looking dragon came forward. He guessed female due to her appearance of a slimmer dragon and due to the fact she is covered in a feather like scales. She was solid white except for her blue eyes that are glowing with power. Her head is covered in what seems a soft form of fur or hair and is flat with ba clump forming a triangle between her eyes. Her feet are also more shaped like a bird of prey than a dragons.

Soon a very melodic voice is ringing through the air." _**Hello Naruto S.U.N.O. I am Grandeeney air tribe. We are a surprising type of dragon. We are meant to be healers and peace keepers. Trust me stopping Igneel and Metalicana from fighting is a full time job.**_ " This caused the other two to roar at her Yelling a together " _ **What The Hell Grandeeney**_ "!.!. She continued like nothing mattered." _ **We are also very caring and good with kids willing to serve and protect them. We as a the air tribe look forward to helping you in your dreams.**_ "

The next dragon was the most intimating of the bunch actually. He was a male dragon and yet his appearance worried Naruto. He was covered in metal plates that looked like they were welded to his skin. Every piece was now blue integrating lines on his body. His wing had them on the bones, it looked like it caused him pain everytime something moved. There was a black fog looking to float off him every time something moved as well.

The dragon moved forward and groaned in pain as he talked." _ **I will make this simple for you to understand. My name is Deathwing, my tribe is the water tribe. We will defend and attack who you need us to. If you can find a new way for us to have bodies without being held together by plates to keep form. If you can we will serve you in battle.**_ " This actually made the other dragons frown since it was their destiny to serve Naruto.

Not long after deathwing finished saying that. Naruto hit him with a blast of white energy and soon the plates fell away from Deathwing and soon the dragons watched as his body grew scales and actually was able to hold his power of death and not decay. The scales were black with the blue marks at the tips. Deathwing and he could feel his tribe could feel no pain in the first time in their life and were grateful. He nodded to Naruto and floated back to the circle with a smile on his face.

Naruto turned to the two dragons who were flying around in a circle. The way they did it, Naruto understood the reason why perfectly. They were Ying and Yang They stopped and approached together. One is a light-colored, gigantic, bearded Dragon with feathery, angel-esque wings, and has two comparably small antlers protruding from the top of his head. It's underbelly is quite smooth, while the majority of his body, save for part of his feathery, windswept face, and his spine (which is adorned with a trail of hair that starts from his head), is covered with thick scales.

The other is a gargantuan quadrupedal dragon, however unlike most other Dragons, he is covered in pitch-black scales; atop his head, he has two sharp horns and sports a small, pointed beard of shadows on his chin. He has no visible his horns and running down his spine, he has a mane of shadows; his wings are covered in the same material. Because of the shadows his body is composed of, Skiadrum has a constant stream of shadows being emitted from his head, wings, spine and tail.

They had the same voice so they sounded as one." _**I am Weisslogia and I am Skiadrum. We are of the Ying and Yang dragon tribe. Or in your human views we are Death and Life. We willing to stand beside you as your summons along with our tribes. We are only to be used in pandom with each other. We hope to have fun working with you also if you are a prankster summon us and our tribes we like pranks.**_ "

Naruto was surprised but the fact they were dragons that liked pranks and told them." _ **We will talk later about the pranking we will do.**_ " Naruto turned to the last two dragons who were pickering a bit about who goes first. Finally the green one won the argument. He flew forward and did a silly bow.

Naruto quickly noticed the features of the dragon so not to ignore the dragon as it talked. it is a giant Dragon with jagged scales. He has a flat skull with a flat nose and a big jaw. His ears taper off to one side and feature darkened ends. He also has two, long strands of hair on his chin. His four-fingered claws are complete with dark, shiny talons. On his back, he sports a large pair of wings, and in between said wings lay a row of spikes that travel down his spine. His stomach, contrary to the rest of his body, is smooth, with no visible scales, and is quite muscular.

The dragon starts talking quite fast." _ **Hello my name is Zirconis, I am the leader of the lightning are quick and zappy as hell we have master of our elements as well. We also are very quick not as quick as the chaos tribe but are more durable as them and can give anyone here a run for their money due to our strength and speed we are also lazy out of combat and tend to play board games so if know people that are smart and such let us know.**_ "

Naruto had only one thought to that last statement and told him the truth." _ **Nara clan is your best bet for games.**_ "

Naruto looked to the last dragon and noticed he was well older than all the dragons here. He noticed that he is a Dragon sporting features typical of his species: large, quadrupedal body build, sharp claws, tough scales, large wings, and a tail, with a smooth, armor-like underbelly. Of his draconian features, his most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; two large horns that stick out from the back of his head; two long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw; his chin is rather sharp; he has a horn on his snout; the scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions.

The dragon soon was speaking in a voice of great wisdom and knowledge like Legna." **Hello Naruto-dono, I am sorry about the lack of respect from these younglings. I have tried correcting that. Well you can see how that went. Anyways my name is Belserion my dragons are ones not of a element or anything like that yet we are the Sage dragons tribe. We are truly connected to Nature. Much like Jiraiya of the Sannin uses Sage mode. We as a tribe use it like the other use fire, earth ect. We have noticed you have the same ability like your Sage Style Attacks. Like the Sage Art: The Right Hand Of Kami and the Sage Art: Heavens Degree. These are exactly like my tribes abilities we will help you master dragon sage mode.**"

Naruto thought it was funny and asked him." _ **I am already sage and can use it freely due to my body producing Sage chakra. So how will my normal sage mode be different from the dragon one?**_ "

This surprised all the dragons and were curious to see it. Belserion asked the question."May we see this sage mode."

Naruto soon turned human and stayed floating which surprised them all. He instantly in a golden cloak and was showing the marks of the sage mode. He even showed them the third eye in the middle of his forehead. This caused all the dragons to back away a bit since they know the story and were watching from their relm the events which involved the last two people with that feature.

The dragons then also noticed he had the horns as well of the clan Otsutsuki. Then they noticed his power level was bigger than all of them combined with their tribes backing. Which shows the power he had. Naruto then added more chakra and soon his hair was standing up like it defied gravity also was flashing white. Meanwhile the dragons also noticed the changes in eyes as they kept flashing to purple with no pupils. Shenron recognized this form from long time ago almost fifty thousand years ago.

Shenron accidently said what he knew." _ **That's impossible it is the Saiyan mode Ultra. . . .**_ " Belserion shut him up quickly but the damage was done. As Naruto asked Shenron with a piercing glare and his eyes stayed purple now." _ **Shenron and Belserion you will tell me exactly what you mean and what Shenron was going to say. Or I will not sign the contract.**_ "

Knowing they were trapped Belserion sighed and told him the truth." _ **Shenron was about to say Ultra Instinct or Hunter Mode. It is a form that almost surpasses the gods only The trinity could fight it. The users can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and defend themselves. Their body can also move and adapt while in battle on its own, allowing them to attack and defend simultaneously without thinking. However, this ability is not an absolute guarantee against all danger. There is stuff that may slip through that don't possess a real danger. Like a bite to let go of a grapple hold or stepping in some water that may cause you to slip.**_ "

Naruto was confused as to how he got this power. Then decided to joke and tell them the truth."So are you saying a kid that could break Kami's bones shouldn't be able to use this Hunter Mode? I find that a little redundant don't you?"

Belserion was shocked but thought about it and shrugged it off and told him the history of the mode." _ **There has only been two people to unlock this mode. One was a saiyan, his name was Goku-son. He was a fighter that protected heart till his death. He did so with his friends and Family. The other person too from a race called the Drow. A group of dark elves that lived underground. Anyways his Name was Drizzit Do'Urden Ancient house of Daermon N'a'shezbaernon. He called his version Huntermode. It seems you are a mixture of the both of them. Just a warning this power is consuming of the soul. It can destroy you if you are not at peace with.**_ "

Naruto interrupted him."I am sorry to interrupt but I am going to guess you are going to say this. I have to be at peace with my inner self. Well because of my tailed beast mode of a fifteen tailed dragon the trinity goddesses made me confront the darkness in my soul. I accepted it and became whole. I accept my darkness cause without darkness there is no light. Yet on the same coin, With light there is darkness. Both are needed to coexist. I will make this a world without wars or hate true. Yet I know that there will have to be some darkness in the world."

The dragons were all surprised by the maturity they see in the boy. as if they all shared a mind they all unleashed a blast of their breath weapon above Naruto and made it collide. This in turn caused the attack to create a bright light seen across the nations even in the land of Water. They saw the light and knew there was a power on this earth of unimaginable levels.

Soon the attack disappeared and Naruto looked at them in confusion till Belserion said why they did it." _ **That was to show every summon and human on this earth. That Konoha was under the protection of the tribes of dragons. We will protect this heaven. Including every Angel inside the walls.**_ "

Naruto shrugged and noticed the dragons were waiting for something. He sighed and nodded like giving them promission. Soon the dragons disappeared and all that was left were 11 giant scrolls bigger than the scroll for the toad summoning. Naruto used his gravity ability to bring them around him and soon was free falling back to the clan building and saw the fact that everyone was waiting there. Which does not surprise him since they entire time the dragons roared at him and he could only understand them. Everyone else only hear roars of dragons, then the blinding light would cause alarm.

Naruto started to do some back flips standing like a cross and soon landed like it was nothing. He landed with a hand flat in front of him on the ground his feet under him slightly bent. It was a perfect landing and soon he had to laugh as everyone held up cards. Ranging from 9.2 to 10.0. Well except Kaguya she had a 100.00. He smiled and opened his arms and soon She ran to his arms and he held her close then put her on his shoulders before turning to the others. He understood exactly what they wanted to know.

He smiled and motioned their attention to the eleven scrolls floating above him." well to sum it up in a fast way I have gained eleven new summons. They are all dragons each of a different tribe. The tribes are as followed."Fire, Water, Air, Lightning, Earth, Yang, Ying, Knowledge/Holy, Speed/Chaos, Wishing/Psychokinesis and finally Sage dragons. They helped me discover a secret power up the trinity goddesses hid from me. That is called Ultra Instinct or Hunter Mode. I will show you that in the Dojo since it is to powerful out here. You actually might of felt it well. I know Ino and Karin did."

Everyone looked to Ino who was giving such a predatory/ hunger look it looked like she was about to fuck his brains out right there. In front of everyone, even if she is just showing the baby bump since the babies are growing a month a week she is currently looking three and half months pregnant. Karin meanwhile looked like she was about to grab him as well and do the same losing her virginity right there.

Every man there was all thinking the same thing about Naruto since all the women who love him are all now bombshells from the training and such." _Damn demigod genes making him take all the good girls in the village. I just hope he can pass on some tips_."

Naruto smiled since he could guess all the scowls were for and tell them. Also I'm not telling you my game. Why don't you ask kakashi is is with Mikoto who was the hottest of her generation beside my mom, Hinata's mom and Tsume. He can tell you better tips than I can. But save that for later, I'll show everyone my Hunter mode if we go in the Dojo."

Soon Naruto was making his way there and everyone was following him. Everyone was super excited about it since they could see the dragons were scared or at least surprised by it. Also the fact of how Karin and Ino were acting, they knew this would be amazing.

Soon as everyone was in the Dojo Naruto walked a bit away while releasing Kaguya for Tsuande to hold since he didn't know how she would be when he unleashed this power and she was in his arms. He walked a good hundred metres away and unleashed his power. Soon the ground was breaking and pieces of the earth were floating above and around him. They saw his body start first like his normal power up mode his hair going up in the air. Then suddenly it turns a whitish silver. His eyes were closed for concentration and to cause suspense. Then he opened the his eyes and the glowing effect soon caused everyone to step back it was almost like his Heavens law staring right through their souls. He soon cut the power and gasped a bit as he let it go. He soon stumbled forward and caught himself.

Everyone there was amazed it was such a power boost and yet they noticed that it drained him to a incredible level. Ino and Karin looked and understood since they saw the same thing. They were shocked his chakra and other coils were only at about thirty percent. Using it twice in one day really pushed his chakra to the limits it seemed. Hinata caught the looked and activated her Byakugan and saw the limit and was shocked since besides when he forgot to unseal his chakra it's never been that low.

Everyone was curious so Naruto explained before the girls did."They are shocked because they never seen me with anything than lower than this in chakra terms. In all my coils I only have at most thirty percent in each. Due to this mode is very hard and chakra/mana draining. Now that the show is over I think I am going to rest for a while. I will be seeing you guys soon enough."

With that he passed out and hit the ground. Since using so much chakra is draining on him. Kazue and Naori pick him up and carry him to the cabin to rest while everyone leaves. They soon follow them and Tsunade tells them soon as they leave the room." what we just witnessed is a SSS rank secret so no telling anyone. Especially his mother, she will freak about him draining all his chakra like that." A voice was soon heard one way to sweet to be asking the question it did.

"What did Naruto do now to make you declare it a SSS rank secret Tsunade-chan?" Everyone there in the room soon gulped Some tried to get back in the Dojo but a bunch of Chains surrounded everyone like a fence, they all saw Kushina standing there with a scowl on her face. The chains coming from her back like webs or ropes. Everyone standing there all thought and said one thing." _Shit! Sorry Naruto._ "


	94. Kurotsuchi and master UHM

Kushina was glaring at everyone there with hands on her hips with a glare that even Madara would shrink from or run like a bitch. What scared most of the kids were how the older generation was acting. They were acting as if the Shingami was standing front them. Then the kids and few of the others finally realized why. Since this was the first they have ever seen her this angry.

She was covered in a purple Aura that felt more scary than anything they felt before. What scared everyone else was the fact her long blood red hair was floating around her head in tails. Not one or two but in actually nine tails. It was almost felt and looked like Kushina was the real nine tailed beast. Each tail seemed to move on its own and was ready to lash out at anyone that moved wrong.

Tsunade was the one sweating the most due to the fact that she was the one who told everyone to not say anything to Kushina and was the one who was being glared at. Everyone now saw how Kushina was completely focusing on Tsunade. Kazue and Naori took a stance in front of Tsunade to protect her since she is pregnant and the Hokage. Sure enough most of the other girls there joined in protecting Tsunade. Well the girls that were not pregnant, the rest wait in reserve. All in a case of getting the girl that were pregnant away or all the girls away to safety.

Kushina was a little surprised by the girls there and Kazue. Especially since Kazue wasn't the best of friends with Kushina since the sealing. She kept up the glare through and asked with a bit of a snarl mixed with a sweet voice. A voice everyone gulped from since it meant pain to anyone who lied to her."Now what exactly has that boy done now? If no one answers me I will make sure the hospital has enough work healing all of you for the next six months. So unless you wanna be in alot of pain you will tell me what he did. Is this what was about the those beasts flying around Konoha earlier cause the entire village knows. Now Tsuande, TELL ME NOW?"

Before anyone could answer they noticed the chains were acting funny all around them. Like the chains were abandoning Kushina. The chains were slowly crumbling and breaking apart as if something was taking the chakra right out of them. Then they heard the voice of Naruto. It had a soft yet harsh tone to it which seemed to make Kushina take a step back and completely lose all her anger.

"Now Kaa-san is that really any way to treat your daughter in laws. The Hokage, and even Jinchuriki or tailed beasts. You are acting like a bothersome, which is also not healthy for the babies in the room. Ino's babies are sensitive to chakra, which with these chains might cause distress or her to even miscarriage. Now you will cease this behavior before I remove you from the house and village." Naruto finished with a glare and his blue eyes giving off a icy look to the point of grey that only Kushina really noticed.

Kushina was so surprised by how he said that she took a step back before casting a look to Ino who was rubbing her tummy with Medical Jutsu even if it was getting sucked into the womb by the babies. She watched as Hinata Sakura helped by adding their own chakra to the womb and helping the babies relax. Ino had a slight look of pain a bit on her face.

Kushina realized she almost killed her grandkids. She looked to Naruto and sobbed out."I'm so sorry, I only acted this way. I won't make a excuse but it was because they were talking about something and said not to tell me. I should be going I am just a danger to everyone due to my temper. I will find somewhere else to stay for a while so no one will get hurt. Especially since I have always had a bad temper and attack before talking."

Everyone was shocked she would come up to that conclusion. They looked to Naruto and instantly could see the hurt on his face. They all had the same thought." _He doesn't want that you baka, just be careful on your temper. He doesn't want you to leave, not in the slightest. If you do leave you will break his heart even if wouldn't admit it._ "

They watched as Naruto caught his mother before she even got a foot off the ground to leave the house. He wrapped his arms around her waist or better to say her shoulders since he is so much taller than her. He then said loud enough for everyone to hear since there is no secrets in the house.

Mind you it is hard to keep secrets in a ninja house to begin with."Kaa-san I don't want you to leave just be careful is all. They were just worried how would you react when you found out I had given myself mild chakra exhaustion. This was the first time in my entire life, so it was amazing to them I used up about seventy percent of it today. Due to dealing with the dragons and showing everyone what I unlocked."

This surprised Kushina since she had thought to herself and told everyone she could that Naruto was a god in the sense that he would never run out of Chakra. He was a fifteen tailed beast so it made sense. As if guessing her thought process Naruto told her."Yes I am a fifteen tailed beast, I am also a demigod like you. Yet there is always a limit to what we can do even me. Know this, that even Kazue who is a real tailed beast can also run out of chakra eventually if using to much."

Kushina fully calmed down and nodded to him even if he might not see it being as tall as he is. After a few minutes of calming down in Naruto's arms she turned to everyone there and did a bow in apology and told them in a slightly quivering voice."I am sorry for threatening and hurting you all. I was just worried about Naru-chan. I hope that you can forgive me? Especially you Ino-chan. I never wanted to hurt you or the babies."

Ino was looking at Kushina not with anger but understanding as she told her future mother in law."Well to be honest the babies weren't reacting badly. They wanted to be closer to the chakra being used. They tend to do that, when that happens they push on my belly to be closer. That's what is painful since it pushes on my organs and skin so much."

Everyone was surprised considering she is considered three and a half months along in some sense of the week to month ration the babies developed. They all look to naruto who was looking a little better they couldn't tell if was from being in room of from absorbing the chakra from Kushina's chains.

Karin looked at Naruto a bit more better with her using her **Mind Eye of Kagura**. She was completely shocked his chakra was even bigger than it was yesterday. The amount was about a actual tails more worth. Which even the extra ten maybe 15 minutes in the dojo shouldn't be possible.

She stammered out for everyone to hear."Naruto what did you do for your self and your coils? I know you recover quickly more than any other Uzumaki. Yet this morning you had the fifteen tails now you are closer to around sixteen. Which the new so called tail is close to one of Kazue's tails. So what did you do Naru-kun this is not a normal thing."

Everyone was slightly worried he was experimenting on himself like Orochimaru use to do. They couldn't figure out why exactly he would want to he already is more powerful than anything ever to walk the earth. It seemed even the goddesses were scared of him. When they came down to talk to him the last time. He was even almost a good foot taller than what he was when they went inside. The girls finally have a good look at him and most are blushing a bit more than normal.

His hair seemed to change the most it seemed at first glance. It was now extremely long for the part. It was down his back in a wild fashion. To be honest it reminded them all of Jiraiya's yet there was a big difference. Instead of looking like a porcupine.

Naruto's hair now was thick and spiky the spikes seemed to have his natural unruly look. Then everyone noticed the actual color of his hair. It lost all color and was the Ultra Hunter mode eyes they all saw before his muscle mass seemed to be slightly bigger as well.(Super Saiyan 3 and Drizzt's hair and eye color)

Before anyone could say anything a poof of smoke happened on Naruto's shoulders and soon they saw a small dragon that still seemed to command respect Naruto looked and smiled as he recognized the dragon. He asked in a semi polite voice." Legna-san, is there a issue here? My family just figured out I mastered Ultra Hunter Mode. Also it seems the girls are liking this new power or form when in this power."

Legna was surprised by that fact and soon was asking the question." _**Naruto-sama how is that even possible? Goku worked for months to do that in a special room where a day in side a chamber was a day. And Drizzit actually did a different way he let go of his Humanity, even if he was a elf. I mean by humanity was his ability to only see everything as a threat and act according. Yet in only thirty min. . . . . ?"**_ Legna stopped talking as if something just clicked in his head.

Legna then starts talking again after he figured everything out for himself. _ **"Wait** **don't tell me you actually were able to create a time chamber as well? Damn. . . . Fifty thousand years and I got to see it mastered once again. Especially since this is only the third time this has happened. Well for a mortal the gods have access to Ultra Hunter as well. Especially since they were the ones to create it for a special person in their life. Or for someone to replace a god that is becoming unstable.**_ "

Naruto didn't say anything only just smiled and nodded with his foxy prank grin. This cause legna and everyone to sweatdrop at his relaxed manner of mastering such a ability or the fact only two people before him had this mode.

Tsunade recovered first an asked the question that was in their minds."Legna-dono, I have have to ask do you think Naruto is anyway a danger or will react like the Drizzt person you mentioned? I only ask due to the fact all but Kushina-san. We are all going to be marrying this dummy here who seems to have a problem with telling people things. Also how did he grow nine inches due to the mastering of this Ultra Hunter mode, I believe you called it."

Legna looked Tsunade right in the eye. He sighed before telling her the truth." _ **To be honest I feel like Naruto will never lose control. To be honest he has done something I have never seen. Goku and Drizzt could only get into this mode when danger was around. Naruto is breaking the rules in a sense that seems normal due to his pranking nature. He seems to have the power to use it permanently or freely anyways. The fact he has all of you in his life already shows he will do anything to keep you safe even to master such a soul consuming form. Though do not worry it seems he has inner peace. Though I am here for another reason. I am here to give him something well actually two things.**_ "

This drew everyone's attention. A summon giving a summoner something is rare to hear or see and now a legendary summon is giving him something else. Naruto seemed to not know what to say. considering he is already so strong he is defying the laws of nature already. He then asked the dragon in miniform."What are these gifts before I accept them?"

Legna understood Naruto's hesitant as well and soon the one gift will make him either hate the world and goddesses or just accept it in open stride. He shrugged internally before answering the question." _ **Well to be honest the one gift is a simple card from the trinity goddesses that we were asked to deliver for them. Especially since they were worried how you would act. The second is the ability of my clan we are knowledge I want to give Naruto some of my blood to bring out his dragon soul.**_ "

Naruto looked skeptical of this and had to ask again."What exactly will this give me this dragon soul." Legna just sent a implant thought into his head showing him the only human ever to have a dragon soul(Nowe final form from Drakengard 2). Naruto sees the wings and actually likes them. He nods his approval and Legna bites his hand. All before telling them all to hear." _ **I turned them blood red for flair and better ablity to hide. Also read the note after I leave okay. I am not wanting to see the reaction.**_ "

Naruto nodded everyone else was confused. Suddenly Legna disappeared before any questions could be asked. Naruto unleashed the new addition to his body and everyone was amazed by what they saw. They were blood red like the dragon said. Yet they were small enough to be used inside. They noticed he had a slight glow from them. They all looked at Naruto's face since he looked at the letter and saw he looked to be in shock. Sure enough Tsunade grabbed the note and Naruto didn't move at all they all crowded around her and all read the message on the card.

 _From Kami, Yami and Shinigami  
_ _Welcome to true God Hood.  
_ _Don't hate us please.  
_ _Ps your family will share this feature as well, well your mates will, your children will be demigods like Kushina was.  
_ _bye  
_ _Signed the trinity Goddesses_

All the women now gasped as the boy they loved was a god. In Kushina's eyes her son had surpassed her demigod hood. When they looked to him they didn't know what to think since he was still as a statue. Tsunade walked over to Naruto and shook him. Which cause nothing to respond from Naruto except to fall over.

Kushina was the first to act since she not as shocked as the rest. She had a batch of extremely bad smelling salts under his nose. Sure enough the salts did their job and Naruto woke up now back to normal the wings and Ultra Hunter Mode were gone. His icy blue eyes were searching for something and locked on to the paper still in Anko's hand.

Everyone now started to worry about him when he started glaring at the paper. As if he is hoping the paper would burn or explode. Yet to everyone's surprise Naruto started to smile then a slow chuckle escaped from his lips. With in a minute or two Naruto was full out laughing at the note.

Tsunade and Kushina were the ones to react to what was happening. They both were by his side now and somehow asked Naruto the same question."Naru-kun/Naru-chan are you okay?" Yet it seemed Naruto's laughter would not stop for a while. So Kushina did something most would consider Suicide to do to someone like Naruto. She stabbed him in the hand with a Kunai. The laughter soon stopped as Naruto felt the impact of the Kunai and the slight twinge of pain.

Naruto seemed to somber up due to that and smiled as he pulled out the Kunai. Then decided to explain everything he thought of due to an old legend Kazue had forgotten. Three friends had become gods due to their heroic deeds, then later one of the three became mad from the power of being a god. He then explained how even though he wasn't a god killer he became one thanks to the gifts he never should of gotten. He then said something that surprised everyone there."I should of never of gotten what I did. I was and never will be worthy of these gifts."

Sure enough like he was attacked not in a violent way but in hugs. He was surprised to say the least. He was also hearing everyone argue against him. He smiled before accepting everyone's arguments since he knows better than pissing off a women. He has seen the effects on the pervy sage. Even if the man was able to recover to the speed that Naruto can recover even from chakra enhanced hits.

Soon the girls gave him the chance to breathe. Yet it seemed as if he was unaffected from being smothered by the girls even if there was already twenty women here that are all technically dating him. Before they could even get anymore information a knock at the door soon made everyone turn to door. Kushina who was not part of the pile up soon was at the door with her mask in place since it is common knowledge she was ANBU. Not that she was alive since she has never shown her face to any ANBU.

The ANBU said in a polite voice."Ahh Kitsune-Senpai, is the Hokage here we have reports of a group of Iwa Shinobi coming this way to the village it is a group of five. With the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage in the middle. They will be at the gates in ten minutes"

Kushina was surprised about this and turned to Naruto and almost winced as she called out for him and Tsunade."Hokage-sama and Uzumaki-dono the Tsuchikage's granddaughter is on her way to the village. You have ten minutes before the convoy gets to the village. It seems she is here to see the both of you due to the fact they gave word to ANBU soon as they saw a patrol. I will be heading to the gate as well as part of the protection detail. Even if you both don't really need it, standard policy is all."

Naruto and Tsunade were very surprised by the fact that Kurotsuchi was already on her way here. Then Naruto summoned a clone and sent a mental command showing a true master of the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. This was even a better mastery of the just than the creator Tobirama Senju.

Soon as the clone was created it disappeared and was off to complete the task Naruto gave it. To pick up some of her favorite chocolate from when they first meet. He decided to wear most of his new gear. He was thinking of having some fun in the form of a prank. As if to read hi mind though Tsunade soon smack his head and told him only one thing."No Pranks, Naruto."

He nodded but still soon put the cloak and had equipped his swords and had brought out the staff of the sage. he then head out with Tsunade beside him both wearing their kage clothing. Hokage for Tsunade and Uzukage for Naruto. This got looks from many as they walked to the gates to meet the Iwa Shinobi. The clone came back before the two even got a quarter of the way there and soon

Just as they were waiting for the group thanks to the sensing Naruto has from the nature chakra and natural Uzumaki sensing. Naruto suddenly felt a bunch of random chakra signatures coming up behind Kurotsuchi's group. Thought to Naruto the chakra sensory abilities the group of close to a hundred all felt the same and had a feel of wood bloodline to them.

He sent some signals to Tsunade using his hands since he was the only one fast enough to save the group. Well before the group had problem or were overpowered. Naruto received the nod to go ahead. Naruto then activated his new wings and shot to sky in a speed that sent a giant boom throughout the village. This sonic boom caused the glass windows near a four block radius shatter outward as if pulled in by the sound.

* * *

Kurotsuchi and her group towards the village where a bit nervous due to the fact the entire forest was quiet. Which while peaceful to some, this made the ninja nervous since most would even hear birds or bugs. It has been this way for the last hour. Thankfully the sensor on the squad hadn't sensed anything for a while. Then after passing a random outcrop of rocks in the forest. They heard a loud boom coming from Konoha and the sensor flinched then looked behind them and to the left and right in worry.

The sensor called out for everyone to hear."Heads up we have a huge power sourcing coming from the front. Then around a hundred surrounding us from the back left and right. The huge power will be upon us in less than four seconds." This was just enough warning for everyone to pull out their weapons soon sure enough slamming into the ground in front of them was a man out line in the dust cloud from landing so hard. This mans stature they never seen before even the Raikage was smaller in height.

Since this was a man that stood at least seven and half feet. When the dust cleared they noticed first of all the Kage robes Of Uzushiogakure. The hair was next noticeable due to Kurotsuchi having the same color. The man looked them all in the eyes and soon smiled at Kurotsuchi and she developed a blush red as a rose. They finally understood to who this was it was the Baba Yaga the one who is in a political marriage with Kurotsuchi.

Naruto soon looked over the group of five and told them in a slight stern to the village as I deal with these pests. They are after Kurotsuchi and are users of the wood release so go ahead of me and I'll cover you. Before any of you think to argue, think your in Fire country and also I am a Sannin a step below the Hokage and also a Kage and Daimyo so leave now I will meet you at the walls of the village."

This didn't sit well with Kurotsuchi but seeing the now hard look in Naruto's eyes made her listen when the rest of her group left. She whispered on the wind for Naruto to hear."Be safe and come home to me and the others." She heard the wind return his own whisper."I will always come home."

Soon as the Iwa ninja were far enough to be safe from any of his attacks he started gathering his power and soon enough the cloak of a sage appeared and just in time as the group of random people came running into the road. All with the intent of ending who was there . Naruto could tell within seconds though, that most were confused as to why he was there when they were suppose to kill Kurotsuchi.

Naruto slammed his fists together causing a weird symbol like a dragon head in a blue circle to appear with some different writing in the circle. He then yelled out. " **Mana Style: Air Dragon's Roar**." He then drew his head back and his cheeks puffed out a bit. Before he put his hands forward to form almost tunnel and sent his attack forward starting from his left going to his right. this send out a giant tornado of what seemed like wind. Yet they could all feel the power behind the attack.

The army all had one thought as they heard the word Mana." _Oh shit._ " Sure enough every single one of the enemies that was hit with the attack was soon destroyed to the atoms Right at the end the attack exploded in the attack area and soon a explosion and a then a bright light. Nothing was left even the nature of the area was completely destroyed. soon after the attack ended Naruto had to sweat drop as he saw the damage of the attack. It left a giant bare patch of land at least a good seven hundred and fifty meters in the fanned out way it hit. Naruto frowned before slamming his foot on the ground and saying. " **Wood Style: Nature Rejuvenation** ". Just like in the wave the entire area was soon recovering and seemed better than it was before the attack.

Naruto nodded to himself glad that he was able to repair the damage and fix the scar of the world. He soon left the area. wanting to actually have time to hang out with Kurotsuchi and give her the gift he got her. This gift was an entire five hundred lbs of chocolate. He then used his Thunder God Jutsu to teleport to the gate and was watching the wide eyes of the Iwa group as they came closer to the gate and saw the man who just saved their lives already waiting for them.

It was as if they never felt the man pass them. Then all of them remember the Bingo book and were soon glad they were soon to be on his side since it would be suicide to fight Konoha now. Then Kurotsuchi broke the Iwa stubbornness and rushed Naruto and jumped at him and was kissing him. This surprised even Tsunade since they expected her to be more proper. Especially since she was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. The Iwa ninja were even more surprised and one of them seemed to face fault into the ground hard.

Naruto was a little surprised for a few seconds then shrugged and simply held her close and kissed her deeply. After about three minutes Kurotsuchi had to pull away due to the face she was out of breath. Kind of hoping he was out of breath she looked and saw he wasn't even breathing hard. As if they only did a light kiss which made the gil pout a bit. Tsunade coughed then told her since she knew the reason for the confusion."Remember Kurotsuchi-chan he is a Uzumaki, Sage and Jinchuriki. He also received a new title from the Toad sage of the toad clan. He is also now the third person to hold the title. God of Shinobi."

Tsunade lied to the other Iwa ninja but Kurotsuchi saw the look that said, 'talk about the truth later'. To everyone's shock she started laughing and gasped out in her laughter. "Da. . . mn Uzum. . . .aki stamina od course I'd never win. Now is someone going to take me to my new home well that is if it is okay with the Hokage." This part she spoke a bit normal and winked at her since she did see the look she gave Naruto and her being so close. With a single nod and wave of the hand she and Naruto were suddenly gone from everyone's eyesight in a flash of lava.


	95. Kuro's mom Mirajane and a price

When they arrived in the house following the flash of Lava. Showing the fact that Naruto used the Lava style **Flying God Jutsu**. As is the usual reaction to the first time traveling by the Jutsu, Kurotsuchi fell to the floor and soon was coughing and dry heaving from the feeling. She looked to Naruto and had to ask him. "What i the hell was that? I know you know that Jutsu but that felt like we were in cased in a lava shell. Does that mean you really can use every bloodline?"

Naruto smiled as he helped the new addition to the family to her feet when she recovered and then when she was standing steadily on her own feet he responded to her questions." Yes Kuro-hime that was the Flying God Jutsu. Of course I can use it along with every bloodline known to us in the elemental nations. I haven't tried it with my mana powers yet due to the fact they are completely different and presently I don't even feel safe using them to travel."

Kurotsuchi was in shock that he could use every bloodline including her own which in Iwa there was only about fifty or so people that could use it. She smiled soon looked around the house finally noticing the people there watching them. She had heard about all the people that were going to be part of the family they just never realized it was going to be this big already.

She widened her eyes when she even saw Mikoto, Kakashi, Zabuza, Killer Bee and the leader of the Inuzuka clan there. She suddenly felt shy about all these big named jonnin and clan heads here in front of her. She blushed a bit and seemed to try to hide behind Naruto, who guessed her plan and held her there with his big arms as if putting her on display before telling everyone to her embarrassment." Everyone this is Kuro-hime. She is here from Iwa and the granddaughter of the Iwakage. She is a childhood friend and is here to later become part of the family. PLease treat her with love and respect you treat each other."

She was surprised when the girls around their ages seemed to gush over her and soon she was being hugged from all these girls and even a few of the older women as well. Kurotsuchi didn't know what to do really besides answering all the questions that were fired at her as fast as she could.

The one who surprised her the most was Kaguya who jumped into her arms and asked her very bluntly."Are you going to be my new mommy as well?" Kurotsuchi couldn't think of much and only could nod. In which got a big smile from Kaguya. The girls and Kaguya were helping her feel welcome though which made her very happy. Soon enough the girls backed away and soon all the introductions for everyone else was made as well. All for except two ANBU who haven't taken off their masks yet. Considering they were sitting on the couch in a comfortable embrace.

Kurotsuchi turned to them and asked as Politely as possible since she was a foreigner and knew that ANBU were the equivalent as Iwa's ROCK."May I ask why the fact that you still have your masks on? I can tell from that you live here since your comfortable on the couch as if you live here. I know I am asking a lot just call it curiosity?"

Kushina was the one to answer first Before Minato."Well due to a situation that Naruto hasn't told you about yet it seems. we are someone related to the baka. We are people who died and if it got out that we are alive it may cause Iwa and Kumo to hate Konoha once again."

Kurotsuchi smiled before chuckling as she asked the doomed question."What you saying is that you are the Red Death and the Toad masked one is the Yellow flash."

The sudden quiet of the room was all she needed to know but then as if to truly answer her. Kitsune and Toad seemed to nod as they moved to take off their masks. Soon as she watched the red and yellow hair appear she was frozen. There in front of her was the Yellow flash with a sad look on his face for what he did during the war and now seeing the girls eyes he placed her mother in the battle in which got his nickname. Kurotsuchi then looked to Kushina and also saw a sad smile for what she did in the war. She was known for killing a single battleon of Kumo Ninja with just her Sword and her special chains.

She looked to Naruto with tears in her eyes before crashing into his chest and speaking in a stutter to the boy she was in love with."Naruto I am disappointed in the fact you hid this from me. I am not angry for who your parents are. . Well maybe for Minato killing my mother only a few weeks after I was born considering it was a year before you were born im guessing. I just wished I could have my mother back like you got your parents back somehow."

Naruto smiled before taking her hand motioned her to follow him as he gently lead her to the Dojo. She was curious but followed him. Soon as they were in the Dojo. Naruto only asked her a simple question."May I get a very vivid description of your mother?" Kurotsuchi did something better and pulled a photo in good condition and soon added a mask on his face one that caused Kurotsuchi to get nervous.

Naruto did a series of hand signs and mumbled something she couldn't hear. Yet before she could ask a giant poof of smoke appeared and she almost fainted from the sight. There standing/floating in front of them was the Shinigami in all its glory. Naruto passed the photo to the spectre. The Shinigami looked to Naruto then to Kurotsuchi. Before seeming to lose the crazy look and becoming a different looking person before speaking out loud.

"Naruto you are pushing the limits of the power of being a god. Yes I can bring her soul back to the world and yet is that what you truly wish. I know how this women died she died with honor of that of a samurai. She protected her friends as your father was attacking she even caused him to back off for a second. He had given the entire group a chance to surrender." This caused Kurotsuchi to widen her eyes in surprise, especially from what was taught in Iwa."

Shinigami continued as if Kurotsuchi didn't act to the news she just said. "One which most refused and yet this women asked for a one on one battle. She asked that everyone retreat and she would fight him. They had a 30 minute battle and your father never used the Flying God Jutsu or his Rasengan. He and her agreed to use only the basic jutsu. Yet they clashed once and she stumbled with a hole in the ground slicked with a little blood and fell on her own Kunai into her neck. Minato tried to apply some healing to her to save her life. Yet due to the damage of the Kunai hitting her spinal column through her neck she died in seconds. Minato then used his speed to travel to Iwa's gate and drop off her body and left a note explaining the events of the battle and asked for her to have a burial of a hero."

Kurotsuchi was amazed and bowed to the Shinigami as she told the god in front of her."Thank you for explaining what happened the day she died I am glad that even as a Ninja. She was able to die to protect her friends and comrades. I always was curious as to how her body was brought back since no one knew where it came from. I am still being selfish I wish I had my mother in my life since I never got a day with her since I was 8 months old. I am also jealous of Naruto for getting his family back."

Both Naruto and Shinigami were very surprised by that Kurotsuchi has explained and the Goddess looked to Naruto still asking if this was what he wanted since it could bring dire events into the world. Naruto only nodded to his grandmother as if to say I will take it on. I want her happy and to see my Yogan-hime happy. All this was passed between them only through the looking of the eyes between the two.

Shinigami smiled and rubbed Naruto's head and pulled the tanto out of the sheath from her back and soon was slicing her stomach open and the two watched as the pure white soul of Kurotsuchi's mother. One that matched the beauty her daughter had obtained. Naruto then used his power to recreate her body so as to put the soul in it. Then as Shinigami faded away she said loud enough to be heard."Welcome back to the living Mirajane Strauss-Kamizuru. Enjoy this second chance with your daughter and future family. See you grandson and I love you and welcome to the family Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi was shocked by the fact that the Shinigami was welcoming her to the family and was slightly curious about that and looked to Naruto for the answer. Which he told her in a very simple answer that made her face fault into the ground."Read the Bingo book again and you will understand."She sighed then noticed there was another sigh with hers and soon remembered that her mother was brought back to life. She rushed to her mother's side and held her in her arms from a kneeled position.

Mirjane was groaning from the groggy feeling of being back alive. Considering the last time she was able to think she was plunging a blade into her own neck from a battle with the Nazemaki. She gasped and flew up and soon was met the frown up pink eyes of her adorable daughter. She noticed that they were not anywhere near Iwa or the battlefield or in a hospital. So she was confused but had no time to worry as she was gathered into a bone crushing hug. While a teary eyed Kurotsuchi was crying while saying only one word over and over."M. . .omm. . a. . ."

Mirajane then enveloped her in her arms not realizing two things. One Naruto was still there and watching with happiness one his face. Then number two was the fact she was having a waterfall from her own tears down her face. In a way that never would seem to stop.

After about ten to 20 minutes Naruto realized that the women were finally done crying and brought a hand to cough and soon both women were looking at him. One which was such a thankful look the other was one of almost anger and respect. Mirajane then stood up and reached for her weapons but not feeling any just tried to run at Naruto but was stopped by her daughter. She looked to her daughter and saw looking with a love and thankfulness to the man who she thought for a second was the Nazemaki.

Mirajane finally found her voice and told asked in a harsh voice."What the hell are you doing here Minato bloody Nazemaki? The last time I saw you you left me to die on the field after I tripped. Now why are.?.? Wait you are not the Nazemaki? Who are you and why are you here?"

Naruto gave her a small smile and explained everything that Shinigami told them what happened and why the two of them were here and where exactly they were. By the end of the store Mirajane was in shock but the stories released about the man who fought to the death against her. She smiled at the way the two of them met and was glad that he saved her from being turned into a sex toy for a stupid ninja. Then the fact that her father sent Kurotsuchi to be a harem sister for an alliance that might not even work out. All due to the fact that Iwa are stubborn or just will break it to spite the leaf. This was not the same man she new growing up the man who was raised to and trained everyone to have a heart of stone. Also to have a never bending will and bow to no one like mountains.

Mirajane then remembered one certain fact. Naruto was the son of the man she fought. He had a child with the red death of Kumo. She then actually noticed the figure Naruto had and was impressed by the size of the child considering he was only thirteen he was already bigger than any man she has ever seen before. He was even bigger than Han who was a giant of a man. She didn't meet any of the Raikage but knew he was bigger than them as well. She noticed though his eyes had a kindness to them. Then she caught a sight most would die from. There was a tone of death under that kindness a death to anyone that threatens his family or friends.

Naruto could see she was able to see what many have not yet and answered the statement she came to the conclusion to. "Yes I have a kindness that really knows no bounds. Yet as you can see for yourself if anything or anyone threatens my family they will be destroyed. to the point of where there will be nothing left of them. Remember that very well Mirajane. I am very well more dangerous than a tailed beast. Wait sorry I am one the strongest to be truthful and completely honest."

Mirajane was confused for a second before thinking a simple misunderstanding if they don't know the story yet. She yelled out in fear and worry for her daughter being near Naruto now."Wait you are the new Nine tails? How in the nine hells is that possible?" She stopped when she saw Naruto give her a look that said she was wrong. He slowly walked away to about four hundred yards away and began his transformation.

When the transformation was done Mirajane had nothing in her mouth to say to the giant beast standing in front of her considering that one of the heads was able to come down and look her in the eye and and yet she was only maybe a twentieth of the eye. She finally snapped out of it when she felt a voice in her head and knew it was Naruto. Kurotsuchi was also hearing the voice in her head.

" _I'm sorry for scaring you both with this form. Not many have really seen the full form. Before you begin your questions. I will tell you this so you understand a sense of where and how I got this form. First there was the Ten tails, which got split into the nine we know today. I was only 2 hours old when my father sealed the nine tails into my body. Where eventually we fell in love. Yes I am serious before you ask to many questions. By the way Kurotsuchi, she was the other red head upstairs. Anyways when we had sex we took each other as mates. When we did that she transferred all her powers over to me. Where I grew so strong I became a fifteen tailed beast. so I am already stronger than the original ten tails. Does this all make sense to you two?_ "

Kurotsuchi and Mirajane were not dumbasses or anything so in a sense they followed what was told to them and really since they were in such a state of shock all they could really do was nod like a bobble head or a machine. Naruto still in beast transformation sighed before transforming back into normal since it is annoying to talking to others in that form since he invades the mind.

Soon Kurotsuchi comes up and holds him close before telling him a simple fact that made Naruto relax a bit."Naruto as much as you are different from me even these big secrets I am not going to change my mind I told you when we were kids I wanted to marry you and I still mean that to this day. Nothing will change that fact." SHe then turned to her mother and gave a half glare before saying to her. "Now mother listen well Shinigami gave you a new chance at life. Just like she did her daughter Kushina and her son in law Minato. I do not want you to be causing any problems with them so please try to get along. Otherwise I will make sure you are sent back to Iwa. I want you here with me in this new life. So please Momma get along with them and everyone else in the family."

Mirajane had nothing to really say to her daughter as a come back. Since she wants to be in her daughters life more than her father since he is near the end of his ropes and is way to stubborn for his own good. She nodded and smiled before easing both their minds in one fell swoop."I would not want to start a fight with Minato or Kushina I respect them both. Yes I died fighting him but that was due to blood on the ground and a simple mistake on my part. While you don't have to worry about Kushina since I already had lost of respect for her. She was a role model to any young female ninja's during the war of being able to fight only with a sword and her chains.

Naruto then made sure that both women were ready for the big reveal up stairs. Especial since his parents were up there. He hugged his new mother in law before leading them out of the room. Which caused a new explanation to the two about it since it is something most would consider impossible. Yet Kurotsuchi and Mirajane both accepted the explanation before telling him something he sometimes forgets."Uzumaki's were seal experts and the things they could do with seals was nothing short of amazing so this room is not out of bounds of a Uzumaki."

Naruto shook his head at the fact he forgot something about his something as big as the fact he built this room by the time he was twelve years of age. Naruto then lead them to the door and soon the normal house was around them and soon everyone there was amazed at the new person that was there in front of them. They all introduced themselves and she was surprised by who was all there in the house with them. She had heard of a few of them making her shake her head in amazement. Then her eyes locked on to the two biggest so called elephants in the room. Those were the figures of Kushina and Minato who were a bit off from the rest to give her space.

Mirajane soon was making her way over to them in a calm yet measured space. This was so they didn't feel threatened by her or act out. She finally stopped only about two feet away and looked at them with a slight glare and said something that made the entire room but her and Naruto Facefault."What are you two so rude not to say hi to me. I mean come on our kids are going to be married."

Again everyone facefaulted but soon as everyone recovered Kushina was the one to first give Mirajane a hug and welcome her to the family. Mirajane was happy she was accepted by the Red death. She then turned to Minato who was rubbing the back of his head. Then told her in a simple statement that showed his respect and yet a slight joking matter."I never expected our kids to get married when we fought all those years ago. Yet I think this is a perfect way to start a new friendship and so welcome to the family."

Mirajane was surprised that the both of them just accepted her like that no weariness or anything. She hugged them both, second one for Kushina and Minato was surprised by the hug but did a hug one would give a friend in return. Mostly so Kushina would not get jealous or anything. Then he will have deal with the aftermath after when the two of them were alone.

Everyone else watched the scene with smiles on their faces. Then sure enough something always comes and breaks up the reunion. A knock at the door, signalled that someone was asking to come into the house and yet still at the gate it seemed. Which made sense since the ANBU only two members were allowed on the grounds besides Kushina and Minato. Naruto went to the door and saw a Sparrow masked ANBU at the gate. He soon made his way to the gate and opened it up and asked the standard question."Yes, how may I help you today ANBU?"

The sparrow ANBU answered in a very direct tone almost as bad as a root agent."Lady Hokage wishes to see you, Kurotsuchi at the tower right away." With that the ANBU disappeared in a poof of smoking. Showing the ANBU knows Naruto will get there in his own way and will be there soon. Naruto shakes his head and soon goes back to the house and calls for Kurotsuchi.

When she comes to the door and hears that Tsunade wants to meet her she slaps her head and remembers she has the treaty papers on her. She then pales and asks Naruto."Please tell me we are not going to use that jutsu it made me very sick and I don't really want that right before a meeting?"Naruto shakes his head and tells her to calm her down."Nah, I actually was thinking of walking around. I have been traveling to much by the **Thunder God**. I almost forget how walking feels like for a period of time."

Kurotsuchi smiles at her future husband and chuckles at him enough for everyone to hear in the house."Yeah you are the biggest knuckleheaded unpredictable ninja thats for sure. How you had gotten the nickname Baba Yaga I don't know." This causes everyone there in the house to laugh a bit at Naruto. The laughter then causes Naruto to almost pout. That alone brought on more laughter.

The two then leave and Kurotsuchi finally could ask a question that was kinda bugging her."Hey, Naruto can I ask you a question without being rude?" She turned to her and smiled since he could guess the question. You are wondering about Kaguya and why she is asking about you being her mom?"

Kurotsuchi was impressed but soon nodded as she watched around the village and noticed everyone was smiling and waving to the two of smiled then told her the simple thing."Well she is my daughter but not in the normal sense. When my parents got revived by Shinigami. Kami asked me to become the ten tailed Jinchuuriki. I refused and then used a Jutsu to create a living body for the ten tails to have. Kami only gave the good side of the ten tails soul to funny thing is the original ten tails was also called a women called Kaguya. She was the mother of the Sage of the six paths. That is how Kaguya was brought about and brought to the world of the living."

The ex Iwa ninja could even think at the moment. She knew he was related to the Shinigami but didn't know about having the powers of the sage. Which would cause every village to wanna either eliminate or have him on their side. She was happy he already cared about her. He even asked his grandmother a goddess to return her mother but for what. She was now really worried about that."Naruto what did you give up to return my mother to the living?"

He looked at her and cocked his head to the side and returned a question." What makes you think I had to give something up for that. She is my grandmother so she is willing to help me with that cause I am her grandson."

Kurotsuchi glares a bit before asking a bit louder."what did you give up Naruto?"

He sighed and looked at her, due to her not knowing him when he pranks missed the sparkle in his eye and told her simply in a dead tone."In three years she will claim my life. I gave up everything so that you could have your mother."

They both seemed to forgotten they were walking to the tower and made their way inside and soon were in the Hokage office as Naruto finished the last part as a loud scream yelled out." **YYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUU DDDDDDDDDIIIIIDDDDDDD WWWWHAT NNNNNNAARRRUUUTTTOOO! ! ! !** "


	96. Iwa wants peace

Naruto instantly knew this new joke on his future wife was not the best thing in the world to tell her. He watched as the sure sign of the purple aura was surrounding her. He was now actually scared for his life especially since this will spread to the others.

Kurotsuchi was seething mad as she heard what the sacrifice was. She stared at the ground as her anger was getting the better of her. She finally looked up and almost was satisfied with what she saw. She looked to Naruto and could see the fear in his eyes. She growled in an almost demonic voice." **Naruto you better be telling me this as a joke or something along those lines. If not I will be making sure you get to the death you are talking about. You will be getting there today before any enemies you have to get a chance. It won't be by anything normal no I will melt you starting from your balls then heading out till your melted completely.** "

Naruto gulped before responding with a stutter."Kuro-chan, please settle down. I am so sorry, I saw an opportunity for a joke. Then as I told the joke I realized it was not the best Idea. I am known as the prankster king of Konoha. I am all-powerful to an extent but I am still mortal. Well no that's wrong I am a human tailed beast. Again I was only playing a joke. One that I realize how of the bad taste it was and I want to say I am sorry."

Kurotsuchi realized by the end of the speech. That Naruto was being brave and was right in front of her. He was even holding her cheek while looking her directly in the eye. With his eye, that to Kurotsuchi was such a blue that she swears she thinks sapphires would be jealous of the color if they could. She knew with him staring into her eyes like the way he is doing she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. She sighed and nodded before leaning in and kissing him.

Naruto was glad she forgave him. He held her as close as he could without crushing her. As he is kissing Kurotsuchi he deepens the kiss. He didn't realize that he had let his guard down too much since he was kissing her. Then, sure enough, she got her revenge. She used a chakra lava inforced knee right to his nuts. Since this was in the middle of the street everyone there watched as Naruto was soon launched from the contact. Every male in the street was soon covering their nuts. As some of the women almost had the smug look.

Soon as Naruto landed from being lifted in the air at least 10 feet. He groaned and put out the lava burning crotch. He looked at her as the clothes deal with the damage and don't even to finish burning through. He got up and smiled at Kurotsuchi and told her in a simple tone."Well, I did deserve that one. Good thing for clothes with seals. Yet still a wicked kick there my Hime."

She almost glared at him before sighing."Let's go, you knucklehead. We have a meeting to get to considering before I am accepted as a ninja here. Considering the scrolls I have as a rep of Iwa. Well until our engagement then the villages are tied in a more formal way than a simple treaty." Sure enough soon as they started walking again Naruto took his hand in his and soon there was some glare from everyone in the street seeing this. The two of them figured it was for a few reasons.

The main one was the fact she was still wearing the Iwa gear so it seemed like an attack. The next reason was the fact that Naruto was walking around with yet another beautiful woman. The women of the village were glaring at Kurotsuchi because she had Naruto's attention for only being in the village for a single day. This made a few women and men glare at the seemingly new couple.

After about five minutes of the two walking amongst the village. Naruto and Kurotsuchi got to the tower and soon were making their way to the top floor where the Hokage's office was situated. Soon Naruto knocked on the door and heard Tsunade telling them to come in. Sure enough soon as the door was open the two saw the other Iwa Ninja there and Tsunade was sitting with Hiruzen and a clone of what seemed to be Jiraiya who probably was peaking on the women in the hot springs. The other Iwa Ninja had the look of being very bored and irritated at being kept waiting,

Tsunade smiled since she knows all that happened at the house as well. She welcomed the two to her office before getting to business."Well now that everyone is here to discuss what the treaty entails."

Kurotsuchi soon opened a pouch on her vest and pulled a kunai out to cut her finger since the scroll had a blood seal on it to keep it the same. Sure enough, there was a small poof of smoke. She then handed the scroll over to Tsunade who opened the scroll at a slow pace in case anything bad was to happen. Tsunade was soon reading the scroll which didn't take long since there were only two conditions for the alliance.

1\. That Iwa was considered equals with the others in the alliance which included trade and military power/rights

2\. That the marriage of Kurotsuchi and Naruto was to happen before the next Chunin exams

3\. Acceptance of thanks for the thwarting of the attempted coup and revolution that could of destroyed the country in civil war. In which the team that discovered the plans comes to receive honors from the Daymo and Tsuchikage.

This caused Tsunade's eyes to widen since this was lopsided dealings. She looked towards the future member of the family and had to ask. "What is he trying to do with this horrible lopsided trade? Honestly, not even asking for missions or Jutsu's. What is his angle for this cause this seems weird even for him."

With a subtle nod to Naruto who she wanted to read their minds. Then suddenly to her astonishment, Naruto shook his head no. This was surprising since he has done this lots though for ANBU with spies considering he was the one who caught them all. She looked to the rest of the people in the room. Mostly the Iwa ninja's since they were not ever really happy to be in the village it seemed.

Kurotsuchi could see the tense atmosphere and explained the lack of terms."Well Hokage-same, there is a very easy answer for this low amount of wants for an alliance. The first major reason is war. We as a nation were tired of war. We would rather have peace than war. This alliance has been the very best chance. Also with me marrying the Baka, over there it helps. Yet also my Grandfather wishes to come and apologize personally to Zabuza and Kaguya for the actions of ROCK. These two were part of the group that is why they are here themselves. Anyways the final reason is that well we wanted to get rid of the hate between villages. Also a way of saying thank you for saving our country and village."

Naruto and Tsunade soon were glaring at the two who had joined them in the office. Naruto was the first one to speak. Which scared almost everyone in the room besides Tsunade since she has heard it before."Well, isn't this is interesting? Especially since you threatened my daughter and one of my father in-law's. What is going to stop me from ripping out your souls and then string you from the top of this tower by your entrails? You both have one minute to explain yourselves."

The one who seemed to be a bit older and experienced the two stepped forward. He kneeled and presented a sword in front of him then bowed as he spoke." I can not let my stubborn suffer for my mistakes. I did not know that Zabuza had joined the leaf since the Bingo Books haven't explained that yet. I saw the girl with him and thought it might be Haku who was recorded to be faking as a hunter nin when they traveled. I thought using her would be the best way to cause a surrender. I never would allow my troops to hurt any civilians. I'm sorry Naruto-sama please forgive my stubborn and please only take my life in his stead he only followed orders."

The others in the room were surprised by the honor the man showed and was willing to take the entire blame on his shoulders to save his teammates. His behavior was more of a ninja with a Will of Fire than of an Iwa ROCK Ninja. Tsunade and Naruto look to each other and Naruto nods his head in a way to say that the man was telling the truth. While flashing a quick set of hand signs that tells the man's name and what he was was known for.

Tsunade turns to the man and soon smiles and tells him in a simple tone." Hagane no kabe of Iwa, Known as the Wall of steel in the bingo book ranked high A rank almost S rank. Known for creating the great wall of Iwa, that stretches over a hundred miles long with one single Jutsu during the third war. Naruto and I as Hokage forgive you and your Associates, It is partially our fault for not releasing the information about the new title of Zabuza or that he is a leaf ninja. Naruto is willing to let this all go since no one was badly hurt. Though his nin panther might be a different story. That, by the way, was the black cat that was put to sleep. She is not a normal panther she is a dire panther."

The three Iwa ninja were shocked. Especially since the Dire panthers where once native to the mountain areas between Iwa and Konoha and the land of Kusa of the grass. They were once hunted when the villages were young. In a way of the strength of their ninja and samurai. Since the times of that seeing a Dire panther is almost one in a billion. Having one as a nin partner well that that is a number no one could put in numbers, to be honest.

Naruto was smiling picking up all the thoughts flying around through all three Iwa ninja. He smiles and looks to Tsunade and nods before asking the simple question."Is there anything that you need from us Hokage-done? We have a few things to do since Yogan-Hime hasn't been in the village for quite a while somethings are different. Then maybe this time we can have a bit more candy and ramen. Since I know that Ayame and the candy vendor have been waiting for her to come back. Plus someone is waiting to catch up with her at the house since they haven't seen each other in over 14 and a half years."

Tsunade nods and motions them out with a wave of her hand. Naruto picks up Kurotsuchi bridal style and soon was gone in a white looking light that looks like the Dust style. The same style her grandfather has, which was taught to him from the second Tsuchikage had naturally. Since it is possible to use bloodlines without having them but it is very chakra draining. The two Iwa ninja that were there in the office eyes bugged out since they never expected that. The one who was the leader even fell over in a semi face fault. Tsunade smiles at the expressions since it is funny seeing him use the Jutsu with Bloodlines since it should be impossible for that to happen. She was ready to continue the little meeting about trade and such.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kurotsuchi flashed back to the house and were in the living room. When they saw that it was empty they felt glad since there was something they wanted to do since they saw each other. Sure they kissed and did deeply but there was more to it for them.

She has been waiting for this ever since she got the talk from her father in Iwa. Since she knew in her heart this was who she wanted. Hell sneaking in the photos of her in her underwear and teddy was just to show how much she wanted that.

Naruto meanwhile was thinking around the same lines since he had a bit of a feral side even when he was younger. He felt drawn to her the second he saw her even if he did not know it yet. Especially since they were only five and seven respectfully.

They broke apart from the deep kissing and realized somehow of their heat of passion. That both of their shirts were off. They were on the couch with Naruto over her in such a close space considering they could feel their chests rubbing. Naruto pulled a little away to let her up. They both were red in the face in slight embarrassment and the feeling of lust.

Yet just before they were about to take it further Naruto sensed a presence coming closer to where they were. Sure enough a bang later and a bell voice soon was heard."Papa, Mamma, I was wondering if I could get to go out and play near the tower? There is a playground and I wanna make some new friends. Gwen and Zabuza will be with me. So can I please? Please? PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEE?" Kaguya was soon giving the both of them the **Puppy Eye Jutsu**. Well more Naruto but Kurotsuchi was just as effected since she was just so cute.

Naruto smiled at his daughter even if she did kinda spoil a moment with Kurotsuchi. Plus it is really impossible to not say no to her when she does that Jutsu. He nodded his permission and she came and gave him a kiss on the cheek and did the same to Kurotsuchi. Who was surprised that this little girl considered her family already and loved her. It made her smile slightly since she has always wanted to be a mother and now she is one in a sense.

Soon as Kaguya was out of the room the mood did kinda vanish. Well the lust side soon they were just enjoying the time being together. They were curious as to where everyone was and decided to go look around they soon were heading first upstairs since the only one Kurotsuchi hasn't met yet was Ino. Only because after the event with Ultra Hunting mode she needed rest. Plus being pregnant wasn't really helping. Kurotsuchi was a little disappointed that she wasn't the first one pregnant. Yet she understood since she wasn't here since they were little that someone would of beat her to the punch.

Sure enough they knocked on Ino's door and heard the soft voice behind the door."Come in Naruto and guest. Though from her Lava nature chakra I would say she is Kurotsuchi from Iwa."Kurotsuchi was surprised that she guessed who she was since the Iwa ninja didn't tell anyone they were coming. Then the fact Ino had guessed her bloodline was amazing. Yet made sense to know who she was from that since there is only maybe about ten people with that bloodline.

She turned to Naruto quickly and smiled as he whispered. He told her about Ino since she is the second best sensor in the village. Only second to him and the new sensor array around the village. He also explained the walls and the soldiers around the walls. Since there is nothing she could do to stop them. The two decided they made Ino wait long enough and soon entered the room.

Kurotsuchi was amazed since Naruto had told her it was only about three weeks along. Yet due to the growth of the babies and bloodline the babies have she is doing roughly about a month for every week she is pregnant. When the bloodline was revealed she was absolutely floored there will be two new natural Wood users in the world. Which in most cases is said to be the strongest since even lava and blaze styles didn't effect the wood release.

She smiles at Ino and soon the two girls are talking in hushed voices. All in vain from hoping Naruto doesn't hear them. Then again he can hear almost everyone in Konoha if he ever really strained his ears. So listening to Ino giving up the details of the sex and everyone was easy and almost something he didn't need to hear. So what did he do he listened to his twins hearts beating in the womb. Enjoying the sound and smiling as he listened to that. he failed to realize the babies were moving towards him as if trying to get to him and his chakra.

He finally hears the convo die down. So he focuses back on the girls, Ino has her drunk look not sure as to why though. While Kurotsuchi was wide eyed and feeling almost like Ino. He looked around him and his body to see if he is the reason. He then realized why they were acting in such a way. He for some reason activated his Sage Mode or Ultra Instinct Mode. He started to calm down then just as he was about to exit sage mode, he noticed the motion from Ino to come closer.

So he held a arm out to her stomach and let some of the sage chakra go through her body to the babies only a tiny a amount. Just so not overload the network of babies. Especially, since it is really fragile even if they have been absorbing so much everyday. Then again they are going to be chakra monsters that even Uzumaki's would be proud of. Naruto smiles as he gets closer to the girls he gives them both kisses. He then kisses Ino stomach in two different spots. Ino and Kurotsuchi was curious as to why and both gave him a look. He turned and explained in only five words."It's where their heads are."

This caused both the girls to say/yell." KAWAII! ! ! !"

Naruto smiled as the two women as they gently rub the two spots gently. Kurotsuchi can feel the slight pull to her chakra but wasn't scared of it since it was natural of the babies. He kept her hand there and sure enough a second later after about a C rank amount away. She gets up after giving Ino a light hug. Naruto gave her a deep kiss then again kissing the babies. Causing the girls once again to do the only girly thing from a ninja.

Naruto pulled Kurotsuchi from the room before she stays there all day. Naruto creates a clone for Ino to interact with and use for chakra since it can be draining. Naruto decided to see how the new Uzumaki Orphanage was coming along. Especially since it wasn't around for very long.

They headed down the new trail that was near the Uzumaki clan house. It eventually lead to a new building that was slowly taking shape. The walls of the building where whiter than anything ever seen before. The gold trim was shining bright as if just polished. The wood that could be seen was showing scenes from the last hundred and fifty years. Of not just the fire nation but of every nation from everyone's point of view. The roof was a blue that most recognize as the colors of sapphires or of Naruto's eyes. It was only the main building at the moment so there was still plenty to be done.

Naruto turned to Kurotsuchi and pointed to a seeming plain and empty giant stone. She was confused till Naruto told her to blast it with her hotest lava she could muster. She did about thirty hand signs before yelling out." **Lava Style: Blistering Geyser**." A rumble from the ground soon unleashed a lava blast shooting about thirty feet in the air and covering the stone. Eventually when the Lava fell away. There was the five nations signs surrounding the Uzumaki sign showing everyone that they will accept everyone to the orphanage. Especially since all the major nations are allies.

Kurotsuchi was amazed at what the block did considering Naruto told her it was a random stone he squared off and didn't do anything to since it wasn't his project for the place but hers. Everyone has done something for the building.

Kurotsuchi seemed down after this. Naruto was curious and asked. She told him the simple answer and Naruto understood since he has heard it a few times already. She was upset since everyone was stronger than her. Even the two year old Kaguya had more chakra than her. Naruto smiled and explained everyone is strong in their own way but if she feels that way they can train in the dojo. All in a way for her to get stronger to protect what is precious to her and her family.

So she practically dragged him back to the house. And sure enough they were in the training room. Where Naruto first drew the seals him and the rest use for training. Telling her why the seals and then they first will focus on her body energy since it is just as good as working on her chakra. He turns and tells her to start certain workouts before asking if she was trained in a certain weapon. She was puzzled since she had a bloodline she told him she focused on her jutsu not weapon training.

Naruto figured out the perfect weapon for her and told her to her work wile he makes her a weapon so strong Tsunade couldn't even break it with her punches. He did ask her if he wanted a blunted weapon or a bladed weapon she was surprised but what she told him."One side a bladed weapon for stabbing and slashing the other side a hammer style to bash and break and defend.

After about 3 days of work with a clone watching over her and teaching her some jutsu to maximize her training. Including the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Which most were working on her hand sign speed. While Naruto and a few clones where working on the perfect weapon for her.

The weapon was something he never thought to make before. The one side looked almost like a classic pole arm Yet the blade on one side was classic forwards to stab and make people keep their distance. While the two blades out the sides were closer to a stythe style With a reddish metal look that makes it look as if it is still heating from the forging process. The bottom of the handle and arm which is about five feet in length since to make it sturdy to use the back end was a hammer, yet there was two sides both had almost claws like a dragon Naruto had actually included his own semi transformed talons to make this part since the claws actually had beast chakra running through them not only will the opponents get hurt from them they are also poisoned from the hit.

Naruto then made a bunch of fake ones out of crappy metal. Most of these were twenty times heavier so that when she uses the real thing she will be able to fight all day. He get her to make some more clones so in about a year she will be a master with the weapon since he wants her strong as possible. For there are dangerous times ahead and the enemy will not stop at nothing only to see them die.


	97. Kurotsuchi training and the Rinha clan

After the weapon was made Naruto and her spent almost a year in the room to where she was almost a goddess of destruction with her weapon. He had made her crappy ones made from normal metal of course. This was so she could get use to using her weapon. The weapon looked to be about four hundred pounds. Yet the true weapon weight was only maybe 30 pounds. He add seals galore to the Hamer and the blades one for a gravity seal so it hits like a twenty ton hammer and the blades had sharpening and chakra seals for better use of chakra through the weapon. While also extending the reach of the weapon

Naruto and her training were making her in terms of power. Well he was making her strong enough to fight at least the two tails on equal term. Considering most of the others in the family and friends are about three tails in power terms. Hell she was able to use most of her jutsu without hand signs now besides some which were insane even to him. He was proud of the creativity of her new jutsu in which she made herself

. She had grown a bit more as well. She was already someone in the body of a full grown women thanks to her training. Yet now she could be Tsunade's cousin in terms of body type. Maybe in her twin if she had the same color hair and eyes. She was even able to match Tsunade in terms of hitting power. Which made Naruto wince since he was feeling sorry for anyone who pissed her off.

Naruto hadn't really changed all that much in terms of the body yet his power like every other time. It has only increased to where there now was untold measures of it. Considering if they measured it he thinks his chakra amount was about all the tailed beasts times fourty. He was truly a human that has become a true god he was already but now he had the true power to back it up. Now he and his new mate will be joining his family again after five years in there. There was some very good times in the Dojo. He smiles as he has a flashback to when they became mates for now and forever.

* * *

Flash Back to year two in the Dojo

* * *

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were just finishing up some training for a while since they been going hard for so long. They had just gotten to the point to where she could just flick a wrist and a lava form of Naruto's tailed beast would form in front of her. This was one of her strongest jutsu one that could stand up to the Rasenshuriken of the dust style. Which in its own right is a rank near SSSS.

Kurotsuchi dropped to the ground panting. She may be getting better and stronger but Naruto is a slave master of a kind never seen before. He made her go till she dropped or complete every challenge he put in front of her. He came up to her not even breathing hard or anything. He bent down and picked her up in his arms and held her close as he headed to the rest area where their food and everything was. Soon as he got there he set her down in the chair. He kissed her forehead before pulling out some food from somewhere. She still hasn't figured out he manages to that even being here together for so long.

She smiled and ate the food in front of her and like every other time she could feel the food making her instantly feel better. She noticed that Naruto hadn't moved yet and was slightly confused as to why. He smiled at her, and curiosity got the better and she asked."Naruto my dear, I am fine so you don't have to stay there waiting for me to be done. So why are you waiting on one knee?" She seemed to forget about something special with that pose.

Naruto smiled at her and took one of her hands in his and smiled at her his eyes shining. He swallowed before beginning to talk.

"Kurotsuchi Kamizuru, Maiden of the molten core. I Naruto. S.U.N.O. I am asking you one question that may change something for you and me greatly. Before I do let me say that these last two years have been amazing you have gotten so strong and beautiful. Your pink eyes shine as bright as Rose Quartz, your smile is one of pure happiness. I am wondering if this humble and unworthy man a big favor. Would you marry me?.?"

With that he produced a ring from the ground in a ball of lava. It had the weirdest band she has seen it seemed to be made of lava itself. There wasa flat section on the ring where there was a bunch of stones in pink and blue. She figured the pink stones where the rose quartz while the other is exactly like his eyes. Now she had a choice and one that was easy for her she slipped on the ring and kissed deeply as she ever could.

After five minutes of kissing him she pulled away. Then telling him one thing."I will say yes only if you mark me as your wife tonight bucko. Do you understand me Naruto?" He simply nodded before picking her up and carrying her to a house she never noticed there before. He carried her across the threshold. He kissed her as he carried her to the bedroom.

The bedroom seemed to have a theme it was covered in a volcanic scene with them exploding and unleashing their power on the world. There was Naruto in his tailed beast form flying all over. The lava it seemed in the pictures seemed to be moving as if they were real. it was giving off the perfect amount of heat and smell of lava. The bed seemed to be made of Obsidian, the lava rock there was almost tiny moat around the bed. This Moat was made of Lava ye tof a different color. This was blue and green it seemed to be almost like magic.

She was in heaven what she has been waiting for since she knew she loved him was happening. She grabbed his training clothes and tore them off im in a flash. He did the same to her clothes and soon the two of them were naked. Naruto stopped kissing her and soon moved his head back so he take in her body in its full glory. She was absolutely perfect in his mind there was no flaws to her skin.

He then brought his lips back to hers, then soon he left her lips. He started trailing down her body. He was trading in between kissing and trailing his tongue down her body. Feeling his tongue and lips moving her body causes her to shudder. She let out a moan as she felt his tongue slide over her nipples and breasts. Naruto smiled before focusing on her breasts and nipples and soon attacked the both of them with vigor. While his mouth attacked one his hand and fingers were attacking the other.

Kurotsuchi was in place of feeling she never felt before. She has been waiting for this for years and dreaming about it. She used her hands to run though his wild hair feeling and guiding her man to where her spots were. After Naruto attacked her neck and then her breasts she moaned out loud as she felt herself being so close already. She then used his hair to force him lover as she moaned out to him."Naruto I need you to make me cum now please either eat my cunt out or fuck it."

Naruto heard her do her slight beg as she forced his head lowered and smiled knowing she was someone that didn't play around. Soon enough using his hands as he being forced lower he ripped off her pants and was surprised she was without underwear. He soon ran his tongue slightly over her wet lips first to tease and to have a taste of his new mate. He smiled as he tasted her and had a quick thought." _Tastes like Honeydew._ " He heard Kurotsuchi moan and pull his head tighter to her.

He decided that she wasn't in the mood to tease so he got right to his job. He soon was sucking on her slit and slipped a finger inside her her and made sure to have a bit of lightning chakra run along his tongue and fingers to set off her nerves and make it more enjoyable. He didn't know one thing about her, when she came she really came.

Kurotsuchi was moaning and in bles when he first start his treatment of her pussy. She was soon thrashing and screaming. Then it seemed he kicked it up a level when she felt the shocks and soon her back arched and soon she was cumming right down his throat. She never came this hard before it was close enough to be called a squirt but not a full out squirt.

There was such amount Naruto even had a hard time swallowing all the cum. He came up and soon was kissing his Kurotsuchi. She was not idle during the kissing either. Her hands had been taking off the last of his clothes. Soon the two of them were naked on the bed. Naruto and Kurotsuchi could feel his cock between them and were moaning from the feeling of having nothing separate them. They looked each other in the eyes and almost had a slightly conversation and it seemed like Naruto was asking for permission.

Kurotsuchi nodded her head then broke eye contact to watch what she has been waiting for to happen since she was old enough to understand it to happen. She watched as Naruto moved slightly away and lower on her body before rubbing her slit with his cocks head. She moaned at the feeling of it being there. It was so close and yet not close enough. She grabbed his shoulders and moaned out."Naruto, don't make me beg for this we both want this so fuck me now and make me your mate I am never leaving not on your life so now take me as yours.!.!"

Naruto smiled before kissing her and shoving in his cock in her in one thrust breaking her barrier. She moaned and screamed at the same time since there was a bit of pain from losing her virginity. She gasped then when she felt Naruto hit the back of her pussy. Her eyes flew open as she looked at the boy, no man who took her virginity. She gasped as she was his eyes, These were his eyes yes but there was something feral or animalistic behind them. There was a slight slit to his blue eyes, She felt something inside her and gasped as she felt him grow a bit more.

He started to move a bit. A very slow and steady pace. He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he petted her cheek. She wrapped her legs and arms around him before kissing him back just as deeply. She finally broke away when she ran out of air in her lungs. She panted to the rhythm of how he fucked her. Naruto was noticing she was recovering and gave her a look. She nodded before using his hair as grip. And then forced him forwards faster with her legs. She soon felt him picking up his thrusting.

There was a moment when ever he thrust like something was blocking him. It had a pleasure to it though so she didn't mind it at all. She didn't understand that for a second then she understood what it was. When suddenly he pust past what was in his way. That point and she felt him slide deeper. She yelled out in almost a banshee voice that would make two women proud."FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK NARUTO THAT'S MY WOMB! ! ! ! FUCK ME HARDER IT FEELS SO GOOD, I NEED IT MORE AND MORE GIVE ME A CHILD I NEED IT NOW! ! !"

Naruto growled out deeply both in her mind and naturally."I am sorry Kurotsuchi, The baby will have to wait since this room is by the year you would have a baby by the time we leave. Maybe after Madara and his bullshit is stopped. The others were accidental yes but welcomed. I promise you will get your child one day I swear now just enjoy this."He then picked up his thrusting speed. It was to the point she could barely register how fast he was thrusting. She knew he was right so she managed the signs and pressed on her belly to activate the Jutsu.

She had such a hard time though since there was so much pleasure going through her at the moment. She was getting closer and closer again even if her body has been in a constant state of mini orgasism ever since he entered her womb. Especially since that almost over three hours ago. She didn't even notice the amount of times they changed positions since they were now actually on the floor in the Lava itself. Her eyes were starting to roll in the back of her head from the pleasure overdose. She yelled out one more time."NARUTO, I AM CUMING PLEASE MARK ME.!.! I AM YOUR MATE NOW AND FOREVER SO MARK ME MY LOVE.!.!" Naruto really didn't need any encouragement since he was beginning to get close as well. He had been feeling her walls contracting the entire time, well ever since he hit the womb. He knew she was close to blacking out so he made sure he was going to cum with her. He was curious as to how he ended up under her though. He had sucken his now sharpened teeth into her neck with chakra all over them to mark her like the others.

Sure enough, the two met in one more thrust and the rivers of their cum were unleashed. Since Naruto was channeling his inner dragon his cock prevented cum from leaving her body with a ridge on his cock. It was almost like a knot the dogs had for their bitches. Soon Kurotsuchi's womb expanded just a bit from from the amount of cum in her. For a few minutes all the two could hear was the panting from the two of them from the pleasure they had heard Kurotsuchi's breath become shallower and slower and felt her fall on his chest. He saw she was completely passed out from the pleasure she had.

Naruto lifted her off himself since he knew he shrunk enough to slip out. WIth a silent pop his cock came out along with all the cum from her and his load. There was so much he was surprised by the amount. Then slowly picking her up bridal style he moved the covers of the lava colored bed sheets and tucked his new mate in bed. He saw the Mate mark form on her neck and joined her in bed before bringing her close and snuggling in with her. She had felt him hold her in her sleep, she snuggled into him and slipped into a deeper sleep. Hearing her sleep brought the sleepiness to Naruto and soon he whispered in her ear."Welcome to my family Kurotsuchi." Naruto then kissed her head before falling asleep. Not noticing the smile on her face since even in sleep she heard his words.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he remembered that night and was so happy it had happened. He looked to Kurotsuchi who nodded like she was just thinking the same thing. He guessed she was since she was blushing and thinking of all the times after that they fucked. There was a trail down both of their noses from that. Hey caught each others eyes and soon were laughing at each other and the fact they had bloody noses from their thoughts. Naruto then took her hand and soon they went to the doorway to lead out of the Dojo.

Soon as they were out of the Dojo they were greeted by the entire family who seemed confused as to why they spent so much time there together. Well there was a few people that had smiles since they knew what happened in the room. Those people were Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, Hinata, Kazue, Anko, Naori and Matsuri. Who since they had all the marks they could feel when a new one was added to the mark. Ino and Karin who had the best sensory could feel Naruto's power even if most of it was sealed away since if he walked around with unsealed the entire world could and would feel his power.

They were a bit drunk looking on the feeling but tried to control themselves which for Ino was harder. Though the babies helped a bit since they sucked any excess chakra around her into themselves. The rest of the people could only smile as they saw the two holding hands as they came out and Kaguya ran up to Kurotsuchi and jumped into her arms and held her around the neck. She asked her a simple question that stunned Kurotsuchi."I am guessing by the mark you have like the other women here, you truly became my new mother?"

Kurotsuchi was so happy to be called mother she kissed the girl on the forehead and told her loud enough to be heard."yes I am marked as Naruto's mate and I will gladly be your momma as well. My sweet little Kaguya-chan." Kaguya and Kurotsuchi just kept smiling at each other as everyone was being explained to what happened in the dojo besides the mating sex and sex itself since that is private.

Tsunade was amazed by what they had accomplished and was surprised by how Kurotsuchi looked since they did indeed look like cousins to her. She looked at Naruto before smacking him on the top of the head. She growled as she healed her hand."Did you really have to make her almost become my twin. If she had my hair and eyes then we would be twins. So what exactly was going through your mind?"

Naruto was surprised she went to that first. Then again it was the most notable thing about her so it wasn't to surprised. He sighed before kissing her nose and explaining to everyone who was listening."I did nothing but trained her. To be honest this is what she would like when she got to the age of twenty. Myself of her had no control over her genetics. She would of eventually became this way on her own. So no reason to think I did anything to her Tsu-hime." Tsunade blushed for two reason she actually forgotten about genetics and the nickname he used. She did love every nickname he gave her for any reason he gave them.

Naruto looked and finally noticed that the rest of the rookies were there as well and one thing surprised him. Shikamaru was there with a girl and as holding her hand. This girl was also the one from the office. She was the ex-ROOT member her name was Ellifain Tuuserail. He was surprised by this since she knows ROOT were mostly emotionless. He was curious as to this happened.

Shikamaru saw Naruto's eyebrows rise a bit and figured it was the fact that he was with an ex-ROOT agent. He sighed before muttering the famous saying of all Nara."Troublesome guy for noticing." He looked to everyone who was now looking since Naruto was paying attention to him only.

Shika decided it would be better to get it out of the way than wait to be ambushed later."Well this all happened when I went to the Hokage's office to turn in a report about the ingredients from the Nara and I saw Elli here. She was crying about something so I asked her what was wrong. She told me how she remembered being brought to Danzo from Orochimaru. Now before you freak out listen well. She was created using Orochimaru's genes and of a women from the Rinha clan. Which she only knows the ladies name is Malice. She is amazing with healing jutsu. So I asked her come one day to clan house. When my mother met her she actually froze and nodded her permission for something. I still have no idea why but anyways after helping me do some harvesting she able to show me and some of the gathers better way of gathering some of ingredients to make them a better quality. after spending sometime with her I asked her on a date and she said yes and we have been together ever since." He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand before surprising everyone and giving Ellifain a kiss on her cheek.

Naruto smiled and walked forward and grabbed their hands and soon they felt something on their wrists. They looked down and saw a tattoo on their hands. It was in the shape of each others clans on the others wrist. Ellifain knew what this meant since it was used in her mother's clan from what Danzo discovered and she inherited when he died. She looked to Shikamaru who smiled at the mark before kissing her on the lips.

Some of the others were confused before Naruto smiled and said simply."They have a connection as strong as me and my mates . So I married them, they would of been married in six months anyways so I just speed up the process. Especially since Shikamaru already has the ring in his pocket."

This even surprised Shikamaru who dug in his pocket and found the box with a note from his mother. A note that said only one line." _I bought for you since you never would._ " He muttered" Troublesome mothers." He turned to Ellifain and presented the ring and asked her."Even though he took the option away. I have to ask you Ellifain Tuuserail-Rinha. Will you do the honor of marrying me and joining me forever as my soul mate?"

She smiled before nodding yes and kissing him gently and taking the ring and slipping it on her finger. Shikamaru smiled before kissing her gently. and holding her close in a hug. He looked to Naruto and nodded his head before leading his new fiance/ wife out of the house to the Nara clan district.

After the future Nara clan leader left for the day the rest who don't live there soon where the next to leave. Naruto actually noticed the house was getting quiet full and soon it would be time to move everyone to the other house. This may be his true home but the other house is the one where his family could live and have enough room for everything and everyone especially with the future kids being around since there will be five total in nine months. Since There is the babies from Ino, the one from Tsunade the final newborn will be from Anko. Kaguya was already two years old even if she looked like a four year old.

Tsunade was the one who seemed to catch onto his thoughts and asked him."Naru-kun is there anything bugging you? You seem to thinking heavily since i can smell smoke." That caused a chuckle from everyone even Naruto. Though everyone was curious to the answer and seemed to be waiting for his response.

Naruto sighed and simply told them."I am curious as to how in nine months there will be five kids around. Yet this house is almost full so should we move to the other clan house I have or save that one for when we really need it. When we move out of the elemental nations. Since our kids will be immortal as well, so our family will never end. Well in a sense. They can die but they will reform like tailed beasts and come back to the way were before they died after a certain amount of time."

This caused everyone to pause since they didn't know the answer to his thoughts. They all would have to think about it. Kurotsuchi was the one who decided to talk."I know this will be a topic on our minds for a while but I think that everyone should head to bed since it has been a long day and everyone needs rest. It is already near midnight since we have been talking for so long. We can discuss this any time since like Naruto said we are immortal or will be in the future." The rest of them figured she made a good point and soon everyone headed to bed. There was three who were worried since they will never get to see their family grow old though that was Kurotsuchi's mom and Kushina and Minato.


End file.
